Singhell
by Aletse
Summary: ¡FINAL DE LA HISTORIA! (Capítulos 33 y 34) Postmanga. Poco tiempo después del final del manga Integra fallece y Alucard se suicida. En vez de condenarlos eternamente, Dios decide hacerlos reencarnar y darles otra oportunidad... ¿de vivir? Claro, no estarán solos. AxI
1. Chapter 1

Este fic está dedicado a Desmoness Raven quien leyó en mi casa el final del manga de Hellsing y se me traumatizó... Ahora está mejor por suerte para ella. El manga, como la vida es como es, hay que aceptar el final que tiene. Afortunadamente uno puede crear una nueva realidad a partir de ahí y el humor es el rasgo humano que sirve para hacer el drama más tolerable. **Este es un nuevo comienzo a partir del final del manga.** Espero que les guste y que nadie tenga una desagradable sorpresa.

Como habrán notado por lo dicho anteriormente **Hellsing no me pertenece**.

* * *

**SINGHELL**

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL EPÍLOGO DE "HELLSING"**

Dos años después del fin del manga Sir Integra falleció de cáncer de pulmón por haber desoído, como había sido siempre su costumbre, los consejos de Alucard para que deje de fumar. Desesperado por la irremediable pérdida de su ama que había abandonado este mundo sin dejarle un heredero Hellsing capaz de controlarlo adecuadamente, el vampiro decidió terminar con su larga existencia. Era fácil: al quedarle sólo una vida simplemente tenía que dispararse a la cabeza y podría pasar toda la eternidad en el infierno junto a Íntegra, quien seguro se hallaría allí condenada por la serie de trabajitos que le había encomendado. Entonces podría ser feliz junto a ella sacándose las ganas de morderle el cuello cuantas veces quisiera y además iba a reencontrarse con sus enemigos favoritos que lo estarían esperando ansiosos para pelear eternamente. Estas expectativas lo emocionaban, de modo que se voló la cabeza con gran alegría. Pero no contó con que Dios no le iba a dar el gusto así como así. Tendría un castigo y una nueva oportunidad de redimirse porque así es la voluntad divina por mucho que a él le pesara. De modo que su alma quedó en el limbo a la espera de un cuerpito acorde al suyo y en el año 2050 San Pedro lo mandó a reencarnar. Veinte años más tarde pocos sabían su nombre, pero era conocido en todo el mundo como "el conde exterminador" o "el conde sanguinario" por razones que cualquiera de nosotros puede imaginar.

La infancia fue dura: su madre murió mientras él nacía y su padre se suicidó unos días después. Huérfano desde tan corta edad heredó el castillo de la familia Culadra y el título de conde, pero fue criado en diferentes reformatorios infantiles. El pequeño Alucard Culadra tenía la mala costumbre de empalar a sus sucesivos tutores y compañeritos de escuela cuando se enojaba, pero tenía a su favor el vivir en una época protectora de los derechos del niño y del adolescente. Gracias a esto y a haber heredado suficiente dinero, puedo comprar al mejor abogado penalista, a algún que otro juez y a varios políticos. Gozaba de total impunidad por ser menor de edad: lo dejaban libre cada dos por tres y volvía a delinquir. Era un "reincidente".

Al cumplir los dieciocho años ya era un asesino temible, frío y sanguinario, justo el tipo de persona solicitada en la cuarta guerra mundial que acababa de comenzar. En su búsqueda de un rival digno de él decidió unirse a "Decenium", una coalición de diez naciones que luchaban contra Inglaterra por razones de lo más diversas. El motivo de Alucard para pelear contra Inglaterra era de lo más previsible: quería medir fuerzas con la poderosa organización "Hellsing", a cuyo cargo estaba la defensa de dicho país.

Pronto se decepcionó. Inglaterra caía como despeñándose por un abismo a pesar de que la organización Hellsing decía contar con un vampiro en su ejército. Alucard descubrió con sorpresa que no había enemigo ni humano ni perro ni monstruo que pudiera derrotarlo ya que poseía una asombrosa facilidad para matar. Hasta que por fin comprendió que sus únicos posibles oponentes estaban entre sus aliados….

El último bastión inglés en caer fue la sede misma de la organización Hellsing y hogar de quien había recibido la sagrada misión de comandarla: Sir Arthur Singhell. Mientras los soldados de "Decenium" intentaban apagar el fuego que se expandía por varios sitios, Alucard y los demás comandantes buscaban ávidamente sobrevivientes ingleses para divertirse a sus anchas. Es así como busca que te busca, llegaron al gran salón en el subsuelo. Minutos después entraron dos soldados que llevaban a cuestas una niña rubia que se defendía como loca gritando y pataleando.

-¿Qué hacemos con ésta? –preguntaron-. La encontramos escondida en los tubos de ventilación.

-Ah! –exclamó Enrico Maxwell-. ¡Una perra inglesa protestante! Debe ser la hija de Sir Arthur Singhell, su heredera. ¿Pero qué vas a heredar, nena? Como ves no te dejamos nada de nada.

- ¡Títere del Vaticano! –le gritó Íntegra-. ¡Walter dice que usted mató a mi papá!

-Walter… ¿Qué Walter?

- ¡El traidor!, ¡el que abrió las puertas y nos entregó! ¡Estoy rodeada de inútiles y traidores!

-Eso no tendría que importarte ya, nenita. Preocupate por lo que te va a pasar en breve. Dejaré que mis hombres se diviertan con vos y te maten.

- ¡Ah, sí! Ya quisieras ver eso, imbécil. ¡No te conviene meterte conmigo! ¡Te va a ir muy mal!

-¡Uy!, ¡Mirá cómo tiemblo!, ¡qué miedo me das!

Pero de repente la niña furiosa mordió la mano de uno de sus captores y liberándose de ellos corrió hacia Alucard, le arrebató el arma con que éste jugueteaba distraído y le apuntó a la cara de Enrico Maxwell.

-¡Eh, pará! –gritó Alucard tomado por sorpresa. Dio un salto hasta la chica y forcejeándole logró recuperar su arma.- ¿Estás loca o qué te pasa? ¿sabés quién soy yo? Me llaman "el conde sanguinario" por si no te queda claro.

- ¡Y a mí qué! Yo soy Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell, comandante de la Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes. ¿Quién te creés que sos para entrar a mi casa así armado y pasearte por mi sótano sin mi permiso? ¡Dáme ya tu revólver, mal educado, que lo necesito para destruir a este cura depravado que mató a mi padre y a mis hombres!

- Pero, pero… a este tipo lo tengo que matar yo, no vos –balbuceó Alucard confundido-. Es un contrincante para mí…

-¡ Y entonces qué estás esperando, tarado! Ya sabés: ¡Buscálo y destruílo! ¡Destruílo! ¡Destruílo! –Y furiosa daba saltitos mientras señalaba a Enrico Maxwell.

-¡Uf!, está bien –resopló Alucard y de una le voló los sesos a Enrico-. Pero no seas una histérica malcriada ni me grites así, que no soy sordo y ya te entendí.

-¡Insolente! –le gritó Íntegra estampándole una cachetada en la cara-. ¡Ni se te ocurra tutearme y mucho menos hablarme así… tratarme de "histérica malcriada" a mí! ¡Qué falta de respeto…qué atropello… atrevido y desfachatado!, ¡eso sos!

Y diciendo esto Íntegra se volteó y dando la espalda a Alucard se cruzó de brazos ofendida. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló.

-Discúlpeme –dijo finalmente Alucard.- ¿cuántos años tiene Ud., Sir Integra?

- Doce, ¿por?

Alucard comenzó a contar con los dedos.

-Porque estaba calculando cuántos años tengo que esperarla para que sea mi novia –le respondió él.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar ser tu novia, iluso?

- Que tengo guita, no seré un príncipe azul pero soy conde, bah, de la nobleza…

-Yo también.

-Además soy lindo, sexy y todas las chicas quieren estar conmigo.

-¿Te fijaste lo pálido que sos? Parecés muerto. Y además tenés dientes puntiagudos… feos. ¿Nunca te llevaron a un dentista? Definitivamente necesitás tratamiento de ortodoncia.

-¿De verdad le parecen feos mis dientes? –Y se tapó la boca con las dos manos preocupado.- ¡Y yo que pensé que era el único que notaba que tengo dientes raros! ¡Nadie me dice la verdad!... Excepto usted, claro; por eso tiene que ser mi novia.

-¡Tengo nada! Vos a mí no me decís lo que tengo que hacer. Lo que pasa con vos es que la gente te tiene pánico por la fama que te hiciste y entonces te chupan las medias. Yo no te tengo miedo.

-Sin embargo debería; soy un tipo despiadado, impredecible y además… sos mi prisionera.

-¿¡Soy qué!? –gritó ella furiosa.- ¡Y por si fuera poco otra vez me tuteaste, descarado!

-Disculpe… usted es prisionera de guerra y si yo fuera usted me quedaría conmigo… estos soldados son una manga de degenerados, ya vio lo que le hicieron a su padre y a sus hombres… Yo en cambio puedo llevarla a mi castillo y cuidarla… No es saludable ser inglés en estos tiempos, los están matando a todos… Yo prometo protegerla… Por favor, usted ya no tiene nada ni a nadie ¿acepta ser mi prisionera y vivir conmigo en mi castillo? Siempre estuve muy solo y necesito compañía.

-No puedo irme sin antes haberme vengado del traidor de Walter.

-Eso no es problema, me ocupo personalmente. Usted sólo déme la orden.

-Además está el tema de Seras Victoria.

-¿De quién?

- Tengo una vampiresa inútil ensartada con siete bayonetas benditas en el armario del cuarto de al lado.

-Ah, sí… algo le oí decir al Padre Anderson que se le había escapado una vampiresa… Debe ser de clase z.

-No te creas, Lo que pasa es muy sensible y está en tratamiento psicológico porque nunca superó la muerte de su maestro. ¡Me olvidaba!, antes de irnos tenemos que pasar por una farmacia a comprarle los antidepresivos; es que no puede estar sin sus pastillas.

-Pasamos por la farmacia si a usted le parece.

-Y tenemos que empezar a planear cómo liberar a la reina y devolverle el trono de Inglaterra… ¡Dios salve a la Reina!, ¡Dios salve a nuestra Graciosa Reina!

-Lo que usted ordene, Sir Integra.

-De más está decirte que volveré a montar la organización Hellsing y vos vas a ser mi hombre de confianza, así que fingimos que yo soy tu prisionera pero ni se te ocurra creerte con derecho a darme órdenes.

-¡No, no!, las órdenes las da usted.

-Así está bien. Acepto ser su prisionera.

-Pero mire que es un trato. ¿No se me va a echar atrás?

-¡Imposible! ¡Yo tengo palabra de Singhell!

Y mientras salían del gran salón él volvió a preguntar.

-Y en cuanto a ser mi novia… en unos diez u once años… a pesar de mis dientes… ¿qué le parece?

-Puede ser. Lo voy a pensar. Todavía soy chiquita.

* * *

**Esta historia continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Aca esta el capítulo 2 :D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: DEJÀ VU**

- ¿Sabés lo que es un dejà vu? –preguntó Integra mientras entraban en la habitación adjunta al gran salón.

- Disculpe, mi ama, en los reformatorios se aprende de todo menos francés.

- Tenés un "dejà vu" cuando te da la impresión de haber vivido algo igual, igualito, en el mismo lugar y con la misma persona hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Me pasa eso con vos… Vení, es acá. La escondí detrás de esta ropa vieja porque no estaba en condiciones de seguir peleando.

Integra abrió las puertas de un armario y deslizó tres perchas hacia un lado. De una colgaba un sobretodo rojo largo, de otra un traje negro de hombre y de la tercera una camisa blanca de seda con una corbata roja anudada al cuello. Con la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación apenas podía verse la silueta de una mujer portando un uniforme de policía. Estaba de espaldas y siete bayonetas la atravesaban de lado a lado.

- Salí marcha atrás, si te das vuelta en el armario te vas a ensartar más.

-¡Ay, me duele mucho, Sir Integra, mucho, mucho, mucho! –Seras salió del armario sollozando-. Ayúdeme, por favor.

-¡Es que no puedo…! ¡No salen…! ¡No tengo tanta fuerza!

Con sus dos manos Integra intentaba sacar hacia atrás una de las bayonetas; con su pie derecho hacía palanca en la cola de Seras Victoria tratando en vano de desensartarla.

-Déjeme a mí –intervino Alucard. Integra se corrió a un lado-. ¡Mujer policía, tiráte al suelo boca abajo y de una! –ordenó.

Seras obedeció en el acto. Las siete bayonetas retrocedieron al chocar sus puntas contra el piso de mármol, de modo que su cuerpo quedó planamente apoyado contra el piso. Alucard se le acercó riendo.

-¿Ésta es una vampiresa? Más bien parece una mujer policía vulgar y silvestre -se burlaba de ella mientras le quitaba una a una las bayonetas.

-¡No le hablés así! –dijo Integra. Acercó su mano a su boca y susurró al oído de Alucard con voz apenas audible -. Es una vampiresa muy susceptible… Tiene la autoestima por el subsuelo… Según el dr. De Millenium, que es su psiquiatra y toda una eminencia según Walter, HASTA TIENE PROBLEMAS DE IDENTIDAD. Acordáte que todavía no le compramos sus antidepresivos…

- Ya te desenarté, tonta "chica policía", ¡Levantáte! –continuó Alucard-. No merecés ser una No-life King ni caminar por las noches por tu propia cuenta.

-¡¡¡No me diga más "chica policía", yo me llamo Seras Victoria!!!

-¡Calláte, cagona! No hace falta un nombre para alguien tan mediocre como vos.

- ¡¡¡ Amo Alucard!!! –gritó Seras levantándose en el acto al reconocerlo. Estaba sonriente, radiante de felicidad.- ¡¡¡Es usted, mi maestro!!! Usted, MY MASTER, MY DEAR MASTER, MY ONLY MASTER!

Saltó alegremente sobre Alucard, le rodeó la cabeza con los dos brazos y comenzó a darle mordisquitos en el cuello. Él no opuso la menor resistencia.

- ¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi futuro novio! –gritó Integra furiosa-. ¡Soltálo ya mismo o te corto la cabeza, vampiresa desgraciada! –y agarrando una de las bayonetas corrió hacia Seras quien al verla acercarse, huyó estrepitosamente escondiéndose aterrada detrás de su maestro.

-¡Pará, Integra, pará! –la detuvo Alucard sujetándole los dos brazos con sus manos-. Es tu vampiresa, la vas a matar…

-Al que voy a matar es a vos si me seguís tuteando, conde depravado… Es tu culpa, vos la provocaste.

-¿Y ahora qué hice yo?

-¡Nada, ese es el problema, no hiciste nada, te dejaste morder así como así!

-No son besos, son mordisquitos de alegría y no hacen daño, mi ama –explicó pacientemente Alucard.

-¡Y qué sabés vos si hacen daño o no!

-De mordiscos entiendo bastante.

-Puede vampirizarte.

-Imposible, no soy virgen.

-¡Y qué me importa a mí tu vida sexual! Hacéme un favor: no me la cuentes, no me interesa… bueno, puede que me interese PERO NO ME LA CUENTES IGUAL ¿entendiste?

-Perfectamente, usted está celosa.

-¡CELOSA YO! –tiró al suelo la bayoneta y dándole la espalda a Alucard clavó su mirada en la pared. Estaba roja de vergüenza. Él se le acercó y la abrazó.

-¿Así que sí soy su futuro novio? –preguntó contento.

-Fue algo que dije en un rapto de locura protectora hacia tu persona; algo que usted no se merece por cierto… Y te ordeno que no me toques más.

-Protéjame todo lo que quiera, a mi me encanta que usted me proteja –la soltó riéndose.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Jamás haría eso –y dirigiéndose al armario comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Alucard? ¡No! ¡Te estás sacando los pantalones! ¡Te estás desnudando!

-Si no quiere verme, no me mire. Me quedo con esa ropa, me gusta… Además es justo mi talla.

-¿Cómo no le va a quedar bien si es suya? –agregó Seras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras él, totalmente desnudo, revisaba la vieja ropa-. Master, en el estante de arriba tiene su sombrero y sus armas.

-Seras Victoria, dáte vuelta y no lo mires –balbuceó Integra, pero dándose cuenta de que la vampiresa no le daba bolilla, corrió hasta ella, hizo que volteara y le gritó-. ¡Es una orden!

-Sí, Sir Singhell, perdón, Sir Singhell, perdón, pero él es my master, es Alucard, es él.

-Sí, ya sé que es raro que también se llame Alucard, pero es sólo una coincidencia. Se llama igual, pero él no es tu maestro, él no es un vampiro. Tu maestro murió hace mucho tiempo, él es sólo un ser humano… Sé que es duro para vos, ser la última de tu especie pero tenés que ser fuerte y aceptarlo de una vez por todas. Según tu psiquiatra es posible que tengas alucinaciones y creas ver vampiros por todas partes… ¿Cómo ayudarte en esta emergencia? Y vos sin tus antidepresivos… Ya sé, tengo que recitar las palabras del doctor: "LOS VAMPIROS YA NO EXISTEN EN EL MUNDO EXCEPTO POR VOS. HELLSING LOS EXTERMINÓ A TODOS EXCEPTO A VOS Y VOS NO VAS A REPRODUCIRTE PORQUE SOS UNA VAMPIRESA CON CONCIENCIA HUMANA QUE NO VA TRANSFORMAR NUNCA A NADIE".

-No me lo repita, Sir Singhell –Seras lloraba a moco tendido-. Aunque lo tenga a Pip adentro mío, me siento muy sola; sola yo para toda la eternidad… ¡¡¡buahhh!!! Algún día usted se va a morir como también murió su padre y mi primer ama, mi querida Integra Hellsing que en paz descanse… Mi maestro, que iba a acompañarme toda la inmortalidad también murió mortalmente y me dejó sola, solita en este mundo… ¡Todos se mueren menos yo! ¿Por qué justo a mí la muerte me discrimina? ¿Cómo voy a hacer para aguantar toda la eternidad viendo morir a los que quiero? Y encima nadie sabe matarme y yo sola no me animo, no soy suicida… Es horrible, esto no tiene salida. Si lo hubiera sabido antes le hubiera dicho a my master que me dejara morir como una humana más. ¡¡¡Buahh!!!

-Problemas de identidad… ¿Eso dice tu psiquiatra? –preguntó Alucard uniéndose a la conversación ya vestido con su atuendo tradicional mientras cargaba las armas-. ¡Perro!, como los psiquiatras del reformatorio o peor aún, una cucaracha; menos todavía, pura escoria. Me los comí a todos, a todos con sus dichos y con sus consejos; uno a uno todos mis psiquiatras se convirtieron en comida de perro… Así que ésta es una Casull 454 automática con balas explosivas de 13 mm. hechas a partir de la cruz de plata de la catedral de Manchester; verdaderamente un arma de grueso calibre… Eso dice tu psiquiatra, que los vampiros ya no existen. ¡Y vos le creés a cualquier comida de perro! ¡No merecés ser lo que sos, chica policía! ¿Y qué sos? Ni humano, ni perro ni monstruo.

-Alucard, más respeto hacia Seras Victoria –le recordó Integra.

-Ésta es totalmente diferente –Alucard dejó su Casull 454 y cargando su otra pistola, continuó hablando como para sí mismo-, Jackal de 13 mm. De 39 cm., pesa 16 kg., carga 6 balas de 13 mm. de perforación explosiva, sus cabezas con mercurio bendecido, pólvora NNA 9 de Marvel, excelente arma con cubierta de plata macedónica, tiene una inscripción: "Jesus Christ is in Heaven now"… ¿Chica policía, cómo carajo creés que apareció en el mundo el primer vampiro? Acaso creés que era virgen y que alguien chupó su sangre. No, él pactó con el demonio. Y puede haber otro como él, siempre puede haber otro como él, ahora mismo. Yo mismo podría ser como él y convertirme en vampiro sin que vos me transformés, "chica policía" o como sea que te llames. ¿O creés que no sería capaz de hacer un pacto con el mismísimo diablo? –lanzó una carcajada, levantó la vista y fijando sus ojos en Seras le habló con su habitual sonrisa burlona-. Claro que podría hacerlo, sólo que no lo necesito; no necesito del demonio para ser un monstruo, con lo que soy alcanza y sobra. He hecho cosas que vos no te atreverías ni a pensar. ¿Querés morir, que te haga desaparecer? " Problemas de identidad" dice el psiquiatra. Yo voy a curarte. ¿Estás arrepentida de ser un vampiro y querés que te haga el favor de matarte? No desafíes a la muerte, "chica policía", que no estás a la altura de hacerlo y puede que ella se tome en serio su petición. ¿Querés que sea "su instrumento" y te demuestre que sí puedo matarte? Suelo serlo constantemente. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me tenés miedo a pesar de ser una vampiresa? Claro que sí.

Seras lo miraba aterrada. Él se le acercó, la tomó de la blusa, la levantó en el aire y la miró a los ojos cara a cara

-Chica policía –continuó-. ¿Qué sos?, ¿humano, perro o monstruo? TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI SOS HUMANO, PERRO O MONSTRUO. ¡CONTESTÁME!

-¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! –respondió Seras cerrando fuertemente los ojos y con una mueca de pánico en el rostro-, my master.

-Mejor así –respondió Alucard y la arrojó lejos de él.

-¿Ya terminaste? –le preguntó Integra indignada-. ¿Y vos qué sos, conde sanguinario?, ¿humano, perro o monstruo? Te encanta que te tengan miedo, sí, sí... ¡Aprendé a aguantarte esas ganas, sirviente!... Y eso de andar por ahí hincándole el diente a los pobres seres humanos… Decíme, quién fue tu superhéroe cuando eras chico, ¿Hannibal?

-¡Ay!, no se enoje conmigo, ama, le aseguro que esos psiquiatras se lo merecían, no parecían humanos.

-¿No te das cuenta que Dios te va a castigar?

-Mis dientes son mi castigo, a usted no le gustan. ¿Será por eso que son tan puntiagudos…?

-¡¡¡No!!! –Integra saltaba loca de impotencia-. Escucháme bien, desquiciado mental: tus dientes tienen solución, si tanto te importan te acompaño al dentista…

-Gracias, acepto.

-¡Pero ni pienses que voy a ser la novia de un vampiro condenado al fuego eterno, así que pensálo muy bien antes de pactar con el diablo! ¡¡¡Mirá que yo soy protestante y quiero la salvación de tu depravada almita!!!

-A mí la salvación me importa un carajo, pero si eso quiere usted para ser mi novia... Lo que sí le digo es que va a tener que guiarme y decirme qué hacer porque yo solo no tengo ni idea de cómo salvar mi alma. Seguro me voy a mandar cagadas.

-Para eso estoy acá, tarado. ¿No te avivás que para eso soy tu ama?

-¿Para eso?... ¿Verdaderamente a usted le importa mi alma?

Integra no respondió, pero Alucard se le acercó emocionado, se sacó el sombrero y le hizo una profunda reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Mi ama y mi condesa. Espero órdenes.

* * *

**Esta historia continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente! El capítulo 3 : D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: LA HUÍDA**

-Mejor descansamos un poco –propuso Alucard mirando de reojo a Íntegra. Ella, exhausta, caminaba bastante detrás de sus compañeros casi sin levantar sus zapatillas botitas del suelo. Parecía un espectro arrastrándose con sus hombros bajos, tiritando de cabeza a pies a causa del húmedo frío del invierno londinense. Había salido de la mansión sin abrigo, apenas vestida con una camisa de seda blanca y su larga pollera.

-Sí, maestro –repuso Seras advirtiendo lo cansada que se hallaba su ama-. ¡Olvidé que Sir Singhell estuvo los últimos dos días escondida en los tubos de ventilación y sin probar bocado!

-¿No le llevaste nada para comer? ¡Mirá lo débil que está! -se acercó a la niña y quitándose su abrigo rojo se lo puso sobre los hombros-. ¡Vaya si sos descuidada, chica policía!

-No es culpa suya sino de Walter que no me trajo más el té de Ceylan– le aclaró Íntegra mientras Alucard entraba en una casa y se dirigía derechito a la cocina.

-Nada por aquí… nada por acá –él hablaba en voz baja mientras revolvía las alacenas tirando por el aire los tarros vacíos-… En este país se están cagando de hambre con la guerra… ¡Ah!, por fin, un poco de polenta -y mirando primero el interior del tarro y luego a Íntegra continuó-. Con esto no hacemos nada; el ama es chica y necesita proteínas para reconstituir sus músculos desfallecientes. Me voy a dar una vuelta a ver qué encuentro por ahí.

-Pero maestro, si hasta los perros fueron a parar a las cacerolas.

-Algún gato siempre hay.

-¿Y qué va a hacer con el gato, maestro?

-Vos no preguntés más y dedicáte a cuidar al ama. Está anocheciendo y a esta hora las patrullas de Decenium suelen pasar de regreso por las calles de Londres. No prendan las luces, quédense las dos quietitas y escondidas como si estuvieran en los tubos de ventilación. Enseguida vuelvo.

-Vas a necesitar tu abrigo –dijo Íntegra devolviéndole el sobretodo rojo.

-Úselo usted.

-No, acá adentro está más calentito, además… no quiero que te resfríes.

Alucard le sonrió agradecido, se puso el abrigo encima y se retiró. Se quedaron las dos solas y calladas. Al cabo de un rato oyeron voces que provenían de la calle. Luego otra vez silencio.

- Vamos, Seras. Quiero ver a esos malditos de Decenium. No voy a olvidarlos, ¡destruyeron mi Londres! Vayamos al hall de entrada y espiemos por la ventana lo que pasa afuera…

-¡No!, ¡nos matará!

-¡Ni se van a enterar!

-¡El que nos va a matar es el maestro cuando se entere que lo desobedecimos!

-No entendés. Acá la que doy las órdenes soy yo.

Se instalaron en el hall de entrada de la casa debajo de una ventana que daba a la calle. Escuchaban cómo se hacían cada vez más fuertes las voces de los soldados mientras se acercaban. Hablaban en alemán, en italiano, hacían chistes y reían. Luego las voces se hacían más débiles al alejarse los soldados. Era el momento que aprovechaba Íntegra para asomar osadamente su cabeza por la ventana rota y observarlos. Seras Victoria estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Mirá! –le gritó Íntegra-. ¡Walter! ¡Ése que va allá es Walter!

- ¡Ay, sí, Sir Singhell!, pero no sea tan imprudente y baje esa cabecita suya antes de que la descubran y…

- ¡Ese traidor! Todavía no puedo creer que nos haya entregado… Con razón no lo encontramos en casa, ya no estaba. ¿Adónde irá? ¿A reunirse con los altos mandos de Decenium? Voy a seguirlo.

- ¡No, ama!, eso sí que no puedo permitirlo. Aunque quiera vengarse no podemos hacerlo ahora… hay demasiados enemigos por todos lados. No es el momento, más adelante tal vez…

- Pero necesito saber dónde se esconde o no podré buscarlo después. Voy a seguirlo.

-¡No! , no puedo permitir que usted se arriesgue. Iré yo –y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vampiresa había desaparecido.

Íntegra se incorporó y sacó la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana intentando observarla. ¡Nada! A pesar de los lentes no veía en la oscuridad. ¡Qué desgracia ser tan miope! Suspiró. De pronto escuchó una voz detrás suyo proveniente de la calle.

-Jovencita, tan linda, tan llena de vida, asustada por los enemigos que se caminan en la noche…

Sintiéndose descubierta, Íntegra corrió hacia el interior de la casa, sólo para darse cuenta de que por la puerta trasera habían ingresado varios soldados con el uniforme de Decenium. Inmediatamente dio la vuelta para intentar escapar por la entrada principal pero se detuvo en seco al ver parado delante de ella a un hombre que vestía una larga sotana negra hasta el piso.

-Correr no sirve de nada, inglesita linda, no podés escapar de mí –le advirtió el supuesto clérigo acercando su cara a la de ella.

-¿Quién es usted? ¡Déjeme en paz, váyase de aquí y llévese a sus hombres!

-Me llaman "el sacerdote de Cheddar" aunque de sacerdote no tengo más que la sotana… "El hábito no hace al monje" dice el refrán.

-¿Y para qué lo usa entonces?

-Para engañar a los miopes que creen en las apariencias… Fue de mucha utilidad en Londres; de hecho si aún estoy vivo es porque ningún soldado de Hellsing sospechó de mí así vestido. Además soy muy buen hipnotizador, como prueban estos hombres que me protegen con sus vidas. En cuanto a ti, rubiecita, ¿sabes lo que me gustaría… o tengo que hipnotizarte?

Íntegra no respondió; aprovechando que lo tenía a escasos centímetros, se limitó a escupirlo en los ojos.

-Con que esas tenemos –respondió él calmadamente mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su sotana-… ¡Hermosa! Una niña orgullosa, engreídamente orgullosa… ¿Qué haré contigo? Matarte, por supuesto, pero primero voy a violarte y me tomaré mi tiempo para hacerlo; tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…

-¡Suficiente! –se oyó una voz proveniente de la entrada principal-. Es esperable que basura de tu calaña no sepa comportarse frente a alguien de la estirpe de Sir Singhell. Pero atreverte a decirle que te dan ganas de hacerle… eso… a ella… ¿No pretenderás que te deje salir vivo de aquí después de eso?

-¿Alucard? ¿Eres tú? -el sacerdote de Cheddar tardó un poco en reconocer al hombre que se le acercaba envuelto en un sobretodo largo y bajo ese gran sombrero rojo-. ¿Qué harás?

-Probar mi arma.

Alucard metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, sacó su Casull 454, la pasó por detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a disparar a los soldados a quemarropa. Todos cayeron muertos instantáneamente sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Guau! -exclamó Alucard gratamente sorprendido-. ¡Excelente arma, lo mejor que he conocido! Gracias Sir Singhell.

Íntegra aprovechó el momento de relativa calma para protegerse detrás de un sillón pero no podía con su genio y espiaba constantemente por el costado del respaldo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –preguntó el sacerdote de Cheddar desconcertado-. ¡Tú y yo estamos en el mismo bando!

-Ya no. Ahora soy un servidor de la organización Hellsing y mi tarea de hoy es disponer de la basura que sos vos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que tengo mis razones para servir a mi ama, pero ésa no es una historia para contarle a la basura –hizo una pausa para sostener la Casull entre sus dientes y así cargarle un nuevo cartucho utilizando sus dos manos-. ¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Cierto que la basura no tiene vergüenza! No solamente vas a morir por tu total falta de respeto; también porque sos un cobarde ocultándose detrás de ese disfraz de sacerdote y un incompetente que utiliza a otros por ser incapaz de hacer las cosas él mismo…

-¡Alto! No quiero enfrentarme contigo… ¡La chica! Está allá –y corrió asustado hacia Íntegra con la intención de escudarse tras ella.

-¡Sos mucho menos que basura, no merecés ni el último subsuelo del infierno! –gritó Alucard; apoyó su brazo derecho que empuñaba el arma sobre el izquierdo, le apuntó al corazón y le disparó. La bala impactó en el clérigo antes de que éste alcanzara a Íntegra abriéndole un gran agujero en el pecho que lo traspasó de lado a lado.

A Íntegra le pareció que todo había terminado, pero para su sorpresa imprevistamente Alucard se abalanzó desaforado contra el sacerdote de Cheddar, metió sus manos en el interior del cuerpo, le arrancó el corazón y comenzó a sacarle las entrañas.

-¡Basta, Alucard, deténte! –le gritó Integra alarmada.

Él no respondió. Había metido su cabeza adentro del cadáver y desenfrenado le arrancaba la carne a dentelladas. Íntegra corrió hacia él y tomándolo del abrigo tiró con todas sus fuerzas hasta sacarlo.

-¡Hora de irnos! –indicó muy seria.

-¡Déjeme un poco más, ama, sólo un poco más! –le suplicó Alucard todo cubierto de sangre y con la mirada desorbitada por el brutal frenesí que se había apoderado totalmente de él-. Estoy disfrutando mucho, muchísimo…

-Lo mataste, ¡vayámonos de aquí!

-¡Ahora no, ama!... ¡No puedo, no me aguanto! –jadeaba mientras intentaba refrenar la tentación de volver al cadáver-. Es la sangre… Estoy demasiado excitado…

-¡Aguantás y ya! ¡Te estoy ordenando que vengas conmigo ahora mismo a la cocina, caníbal insaciable, antes de perder la poca cordura que te queda!

Una hora más tarde el conocido atuendo de Alucard se encontraba dando vueltas y vueltas en la lavasecarropa automática; él conservaba la esperanza de que limpiándolo así de pronto no quedaría manchado con sangre. Alucard se veía bastante inofensivo revolviendo polenta en una cacerola, recién bañado y con un delantalito blanco sobre un viejo piyama desteñido. Íntegra estaba sentada junto a la mesa de la cocina intentando en vano hacerlo reflexionar.

-Tenés un serio problema, no podés comportarte de ese modo. ¿Acaso no conocés la palabra "control"?

-"Control" es lo que usted tiene que ejercer sobre mí, ama. Ya ve que solo no puedo. Nadie me ayuda, todos huyen despavoridos cuando me pongo así. No entiendo por qué.

-Porque temen que te los comas a ellos también.

-¿Vos creés?... ¡Perdón! ¿Usted cree que es por eso huyen de mí, porque me tienen miedo?

-Estoy segura.

- Deben verme como un loco peligroso o algo por el estilo... Gracias por sacarme de ese estado, necesito que me saquen cuando me excito así y en toda mi vida sólo usted se atrevió a hacerlo… por eso quiero que sea mi novia.

Alucard retiró la cacerola del fuego, repartió la polenta en dos platos y llevándolos a la mesa se sentó frente a Íntegra. Él no probó el suyo, se complacía al verla devorar su plato con desesperación. Luego, observando que aún no estaba satisfecha, le pasó su comida.

-Gracias –replicó Íntegra-. A pesar de no ser un lord inglés sino un conde rumano, te comportás como lo que sos, un caballero; se nota que por tus venas corre sangre noble. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, una actividad tan plebeya…?

-En el reformatorio. Una vez por semana me tocaba preparar la cena y me las tenía que arreglar con lo que había.

-Tu polenta está deliciosa, pero esto no es gato. ¿Qué le pusiste?

-Adivine, Sir Singhell.

-¡Polenta con pajarito! ¡Comida típica en tiempos de guerra! Las alitas te quedaron muy ricas.

-Son de murciélago bebé. Conseguí un nido de primera.

Íntegra hizo un silencio, lo miró a los ojos sin saber bien si matarlo o qué, pero decidió que la polenta estaba maravillosamente apetitosa y que murciélago no era más que un roedor alado insectívoro… en fin, proteína como decía Alucard. De modo que siguió comiendo hasta terminar el plato.

Más tarde mientras él disponía unos almohadones para dormir en el lugar más cálido de la casa, ella se instaló en el baño. Se dio una rápida ducha, cambió su ropa y se miró al espejo. El piyama de ositos que había encontrado era muy abrigado pero le quedaba inmenso a pesar de que lo llevaba arremangado. Parecía más pequeña de lo que era en ese piyama infantil y se sintió profundamente triste. Con ese aspecto nadie la respetaría, si quería hacerse valer como la nueva líder de Hellsing iba a tener que usar una vestimenta que le permitiera imponerse y marcar su lugar de mando… Algo más acorde a su posición, majestuoso e impresionante en sí mismo como el atuendo que llevaba Alucard… Sí, en adelante vestiría trajes y nada más que trajes; eso haría.

Cuando regresó a la habitación Alucard ya estaba en su quinto sueño. Ella se acomodó sobre los almohadones que le harían de colchón, pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas en ese día para que pudiera dormir, demasiadas cosas...

-¿Alucard? –susurró despacio. Al no recibir respuesta le gritó al oído-. ¡Alucard!

-Sí, sí… ¿qué quiere, ama?

- ¿Me traerías un té?

-No hay té, ni café ni yerba mate ni infusión alguna… ZZZZ.

-¿¿¿Alucard???

-¿Qué?

-Agua, ¿hay agüita?

-Sí, agua hay –y saltando de sus almohadones fue a los tumbos hasta la cocina, abrió la canilla y le trajo un vaso grande con agua-. Acá tiene, ama, buenas noches. ZZZZ.

-¿¿¿Alucard???

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás despierto?

-No… Digo sí… ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo frío.

-Ahí tiene una manta.

-Tengo frío en el alma. Mi papá está muerto, mi reina prisionera, mi casa tomada y mi ciudad destruida.

Alucard se incorporó hasta sentarse y por un momento se quedó inmóvil, aturdido. Luego reptando por el piso se acercó a Íntegra y arrimándola a su cuerpo la abrazó con ternura.

-Ya, mi ama, ya; duérmase que mañana será otro día, un día mejor.

Ella se acurrucó en el cuerpo de él y conteniendo el llanto suspiró.

-Quiero mi casa, mi ciudad y mi tierra. No me lleves a Rumania, Transilvania o donde sea que vivas… Por favor… Quédate conmigo en Inglaterra y ayúdame a recuperar mi país. No debo huir, no puedo ni quiero… No estoy hecha para eso…

-Shhh, ahora duérmase, mañana lo resolveré; ya verá.

-¿Pero te quedarás conmigo? ¿Me lo prometés?

-Lo prometo.

Ella se aflojó. Se encontró invadida por el calor de aquel hombre y reconfortada. Apenas hacía un día que lo conocía pero le daba la impresión de haber estado con él desde siempre. Se sabía protegida y segura a su lado a pesar de lo inquietante de su bizarra conducta. Se sintió profundamente agradecida y suponiendo que él no se enteraría, le dio un beso suave en el cuello antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Él sí se dio cuenta, pero nunca se lo dijo. No quería herir su orgullo ni que se sintiera humillada. Su premio fue grande: la tuvo entre sus brazos y soñó con ella toda la noche.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews n,n

**Esta historia continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Este capítulo está dedicado al peluche que hizo Desmoness-Raven: un cachorro de perro negro al que ella le cosió seis ojos en la cabeza… Le quedó un Alucardito adorable… Toda una fuente de inspiración.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL PELUCHE**

Íntegra se despertó bastante entrada la mañana. Había dormido plácidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Medio despierta como estaba, manoteó a su costado buscando su oso de peluche. No estaba. ¡Cierto! Lo había dejado sobre su cama, en su habitación. Esta vez más consciente de dónde se hallaba, volvió a manotear a su lado buscando la cabeza de Alucard, pero no lo encontró y entonces sí se le heló el corazón. Pegando un grito se incorporó.

- Cálmese, Sir Singhell, es sólo una pesadilla –era Seras quien le hablaba.

- ¿Dónde está Alucard?

- ¿El maestro? Se fue temprano, dijo que tenía un asunto que arreglar.

En el mismo momento en que se levantó se dio cuenta. ¡Otra vez! Corrió al baño, corroboró sus sospechas y buscó lo que necesitaba… no encontró.

-Seras, revolvé los cajones a ver si encontrás algo… Ya sabés, necesito cambiarme.

-¿Qué necesita?, Sir Singhell.

-¿Sos estúpida o te hacés? Sabés lo que necesito… ¡Algo! –y frunciendo el ceño esperó sentada en el baño con los brazos cruzadas.

Eso de convertirse en mujer no tenía nada de divertido. Había pasado ya un año pero aún no lograba acostumbrarse y le daba mucha vergüenza todo lo relacionado con el tema. Ni ella entendía bien lo que sentía y para colmo de males la única mujer que tenía cerca tampoco le era de gran utilidad. La vampiresa había pasado por cambios corporales tan extremos que eso de "hacerse señorita" le parecía una reverenda pavada.

-Dime –le preguntó a Seras mientras ésta le entregaba una bolsita por la puerta semi entornada del baño-, él no se dio cuenta, ¿verdad? Apenitas me acabo de manchar un poquito...

- El maestro tiene un olfato excelente, sobre todo para la sangre.

-¡Él no es un vampiro, no lo confundas más!

Sin embargo Íntegra se quedó muy mortificada en el baño. ¡Seras podría haberse ahorrado el comentario! Volvió a mirarse al espejo, algo que se le había convertido en una obsesión en el último año. Todos le decían que era muy bonita pero ella se sentía horrible aquellos grandes lentes redondos… Lo peor es que veía poco sin ellos y tenía intolerancia a los de contacto… No, Alucard pensaba que ella era una niñita, seguro que no se había dado cuenta de que ya era "señorita". Sólo Seras lo sabía, y ella misma, claro; desgraciadamente. Estaba cambiando y no para bien. Si no, ¿cómo era posible que ella se hubiera olvidado su oso de peluche? Aquél con el cual dormía desde que era bebé, el que le había comprado su mamá para el día del niño antes de que ella naciera cuando todavía estaba en la panza, el primer regalo que había recibido en su vida antes de que incluso pudiera saber lo que era un regalo. Había sido su compañero de juegos, aquel oso inseparable que había recibido desde las espinacas que odiaba comer hasta severos castigos que ella le aplicara en represalia por algún reto "injustamente" dado por su padre. Estaba viejito, algo deteriorado, pero limpito porque ella lo lavaba personalmente para evitar que se siguiera estropeando… Un año atrás seguramente habría sido lo único que ella se habría llevado al escaparse por los tubos de ventilación. Pero no, ya era "señorita" y lo había olvidado sobre su cama. Ahora lo extrañaba horrores, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo había perdido y era su culpa, o culpa de estar creciendo, ¡vaya a saber!

Enojada consigo misma salió del baño.

-El maestro me dijo que si la dejaba a usted sola otra vez iba a degollarme –le comentó Seras preocupada-… Me parece que lo decía muy en serio.

-Ya le expliqué que fuiste tras Walter para evitar que yo lo hiciera y creo que comprendió.

-Seguramente entendió o yo no estaría aquí para contarlo, pero de todos modos no lo noto de buen humor conmigo y el maestro es un tanto violento, así que por favor ama, ¡pórtese bien y no tenga ideas sublimes como perseguir a Walter y cosas por el estilo!… Hágalo por mí, porfi… ¿Sí?, ¿por su leal vampiresa?

-Está bien, pero ¿qué hacemos hoy?

-Esperar al maestro, por supuesto. Él regresará.

-¿Estás segura?

-Él siempre regresa, de un modo u otro… No va a poder sacárselo de encima nunca.

-Eso espero…. Eh, quise decir "Ya veremos"… Bueno, ¿qué averiguaste sobre Walter?

-¿Está sentada ama? Porque no traigo buenas noticias: se convirtió en vampiro y de los malos. Dejó que le implantaran el famoso microchip.

-¿Qué microchip?

-Uno que estaba de moda hace más de medio siglo… ¡Si nos habrá dado trabajo! Convertía gente en vampiro. Bueno, reapareció el susodicho microchip. ¿Y sabe quién se lo implantó a Walter? El mismísimo dr. De Millenium. ¿Comprende? ¡¡¡MI PSIQUIATRA!!! ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Con lo que me costó superar su nombre y confiar en él!... El maestro tenía razón, siempre tan sabio el maestro… Mejor dejo de tomar esos remedios que ni siquiera me hacen efecto… ¿Y mire si en vez de ser antidepresivos eran "depresivos" dados a propósito para que yo tuviera mi autoestima de vampiro por el subsuelo? ¡Qué horror! ¿Y si quería matarme y me estaba envenenando poco a poco…?

-Espera, Seras, no te persigas mal… ¿No fue Walter quien te recomendó ese doctor?

-Síííí… ¿Por?

-¿No te habrán tendido una trampa?

Se hizo un momento de silencio, el mismo que fue roto por un alarido de Seras Victoria.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! ¡Qué hijos de…! ¡Ya me parecía que había algo raro en que me hiciera tantas pruebas de sangre! No será que… ¡NOOO!, ¡imposible, no puede ser!

-¿Qué?

-No, no puede ser, no puede ser –Seras comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo por toda la habitación tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos-. ¡No puede haber hecho el microchip en base a mi sangre!, ¡a mi propia sangre!... ¡No!, Walter me tiró de la lengua para que le contara de qué forma él podía convertirse en vampiro… ¡¡¡ Y fui yo quien le habló del microchip de Millenium!!! Soy una total imbécil confiada e ingenua; no aprendo nunca, nunca… Dígame que no, Sir Singhell –Seras se puso de rodillas y con los dedos entrelazados le rogaba -; dígame que no fue así, por amor de Dios.

-Fue así –respondió Íntegra consumando así una pequeña venganza personal al darle de probar a Seras un poco de su propia medicina.

-Ama –replicó la vampiresa enojada-: ¡No le pedí que me diga la verdad!, ¡le pedí por el amor de Dios que me dijera que no! ¿No puede por una vez en su vida mentir? La sinceridad será una virtud pero en este caso es una malvada crueldad.

-Pero lamentablemente estás en lo cierto –prosiguió Íntegra sin hacerse cargo de la crítica-; seguramente el mal nacido de ese doctor y el traidor de Walter se unieron para crear vampiros, ¿pero por qué Walter nos traicionó? Yo lo quería mucho, me crió desde que mi mamá murió… Me traía la leche tibiecita al punto que a mí me gustaba… Nunca le grité y eso que yo le grito a todo el mundo; siempre lo traté bien… ¿Acaso no estaba conforme con su sueldo? No me digas que mi papá no le pagaba bien.

-Y… más o menos.

-¡Qué malo mi padre!

-Sir Arthur no era malo, un poco tacaño tal vez, bastante en realidad… ¡Pero no debe usted echarle a su padre toda la culpa! También debe recordar que en las novelas policiales inglesas el asesino suele ser el mayordomo… Creo que Walter me envidiaba: ser siempre joven, fuerte, hermosa… ejem… Indudablemente él hubiera preferido ser vampiro y no mayordomo… Eso sin contar con que la mía es una actividad más prestigiosa y mejor remunerada.

-… Sííí… Lo de mejor remunerada está por verse de ahora en más.

-¡No me diga que me va a bajar el sueldo, Sir Singhell! –gritó Seras indignada-. ¡Igualita que su padre! De tal palo, tal astilla.

-No, no es eso, pero… Voy a tener que extenderte un pagaré a varios años… Si no estás de acuerdo con justicia puedes exigir que te libere y tendré que prescindir de tus valiosos servicios -se apartó un poco volteando la cabeza para disimular sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Esto de ser pobre es humillante para una aristócrata como yo… Habrás notado: hoy no poseo más que lo que llevo puesto, o sea, el piyama de ositos que tomé prestado de aquel ropero… ¡Ay!...

-Ni una palabra más, Sir Íntegra, ya entendí. Yo soy su fiel vasalla para toda la eternidad. El único problema es con qué voy a comprar la sangre de transfusión para cenar.

-Se consigue gratis, sangre hay chorreando por todas partes. Sino, echále un vistazo al living nomás… Problema es el mío, ¡me quedé sin mayordomo!

-¡Ay!, ama, ¡con todos los dramas que tenemos se va a fijar en ese detalle!

-¡Detalle! Vos decís que ser mayordomo no es prestigioso… A ver, ¿quién va servirme el té de ahora en más? Vos no, con lo torpe que sos. ¡Menos mal que está Alucard y que él entiende un poco de eso!

-¡El maestro! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial! ¡Podemos usar el microchip para hacer del maestro otra vez un vampiro!

-Olvídalo, Seras, no arruines a mi cocinero.

-Escuche, escuche… Yo no puedo vampirizarlo porque él no es virgen; tampoco creo que Walter sea virgen. Entonces, si el microchip funcionó con Walter ¿Por qué no lo haría con el maestro?

-Porque yo no quiero.

-Ama, insisto. Lo necesitamos como vampiro, no como cocinero. Usted no tiene idea de lo bueno que es como No Life King. ¡Inigualable! ¡Imparable! Nuestros enemigos ya tienen vampiros ¡Y tienen ni más ni menos que a Walter! Estoy en apuros; con el maestro guiándome sería….

-¡Basta! Ni se te ocurra proponérselo, mirá que no pienso…

-Ser la novia de un vampiro condenado al fuego eterno –terminó la frase Alucard que acababa de entrar por la puerta abierta de la habitación-. Puedo guiarte igual, chica policía. No necesito microchips, ya les dije que si quisiera ser vampiro simplemente pactaría con el diablo; pero no me interesa, así como soy alcanzo y sobro para deshacerme de esa gentuza. Es verdad, por suerte tienen vampiros, a ver si logro divertirme un poco –se sacó el abrigo rojo, que había quedado limpito y perfumado, y se despatarró en un puff a descansar.

-Alucard –le preguntó Íntegra con temor-, ¿entonces es cierto lo que dicen de vos, que tenés trato con el mismísimo diablo?

-A veces me habla, ¿qué?, ¿a vos no?

-Nunca me habló.

-A mí bastante seguido; siempre lo mismo: trata de convencerme para que pacte con él y me haga vampiro… Dice que ya lo hicimos antes, que sólo es cuestión de tiempo y de encontrar la ocasión. Lo mando a la mierda y se calla por un rato, pero al tiempo vuelve a carga; es muy insistente.

-Alucard, no lo escuches; hazme caso.

-A usted no le gusta y con eso es suficiente, ama. Él mucho tampoco se la banca a usted –sacó un cigarro y lo prendió. Ella lo miró con secreta admiración.

-¡Dáme una pitada! –ordenó.

-¡Nada de eso! –le respondió Alucard arrojando rápidamente el cigarro al piso y pisándolo al instante con su bota derecha-. Si no cuida sus pulmones desde ahora va a terminar muriéndose a los cincuenta y pico… Ama, tengo que contarle… Algo que le va a caer bien y algo que le va a caer mal. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Por donde quieras, sirviente, te escucho.

-Sin lugar a duda por lo que le va a caer bien: Su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra, La Familia Real y los once caballeros restantes de la mesa redonda, se encuentran prisioneros en la mansión Hellsing hasta mañana a la noche.

-Ahora mismo salgo a reclutar voluntarios para rescatarlos –comentó Íntegra dirigiéndose a la puerta con piyama puesto y todo.

-Su decisión y valor son notables; sin embargo no hace falta que exponga su vida de este modo… Ya tengo todo planeado. En un rato nos dirigiremos a la mansión Hellsing.

-¿Y los altos mandos de Decenium?, ¿no van a arrestarme?

- Más que arrestarla lo que pretenden es exterminarla. Pero no lo harán porque oficialmente usted está ahora… ejem… bajo mi custodia podría decirse… tutoría para ser más exactos… ¿Por dónde sigo?... ¡Ah sí!, ya sé… Ama, arreglé el temita ese que la preocupaba tanto anoche; ya podemos quedarnos a vivir en su casa.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien, Alucard! Eso es eficacia… Aprendé, Seras, no en vano es un maestro.

Seras asintió con la cabeza, maravillada.

-… Lo que sí para poder vivir aquí tendré que mandar traer tierra de mi patria… Algo simbólico, ¿vio?, para sentirme como en casa.

-No es necesario –comentó Seras Victoria feliz por su acotación-. Hay tierra de Transilvania en el ataúd de su predecesor, mi maestro anterior… digo mi maestro vampiro Alucard… Usted me entiende; a él le encantaba dormir en su ataúd sobre su tierra natal… A pesar de todo tenía también su lado sentimental. Podríamos poner la tierrita esa en un macetón y plantar allí un arbolito rumano…

-¡Perfecto!, dormiré en ese ataúd sobre mi tierra. Odio los colchones ingleses mullidos y llenos de resortes, siempre me levanto con dolor de espalda. Los traumatólogos recomiendan dormir en camas duras.

-Pero –balbuceó Seras-…

-Dejálo, igual va a dormir donde se le cante –la interrumpió Íntegra-. Como quieras que te sientas cómodo, Alucard, ¿algo más?

-… Sííí… Como la están buscando por todas partes y hay orden de matarla en cuanto la vean, hice correr la bola, el rumor… ¡bueh!, dije una pequeña mentirita para protegerla.

-¿Qué dijiste Alucard? –preguntó Íntegra algo inquieta-. Me parece que se viene la parte que no me va a gustar.

-Dije que usted y yo nos… nos…

-¡Contáme lo que dijiste ya mismo, Alucard! –gritó Íntegra enojada de antemano.

-Que nos habíamos casado ayer –respondió él lo más rápido que pudo y con voz casi inaudible.

-¡¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!

-¡Es que no tuve opción!

-¡Conde degenerado! –Íntegra comenzó a correrlo por toda la habitación mientras él, mucho más rápido y hábil que ella, la eludía con facilidad-. ¡Grave error el darte confianza!, aprovechador, chupasangre, cuando te agarre vas a ver…

- Déjeme explicarle, por favor –suplicó Alucard que no sabía cómo hacer para aguantar la risa que le causaba la indignación de su ama.

-Más te vale tener una muy buena explicación conmigo, Alucard, eso sí que te lo aseguro…

-Le juro que fue para protegerla, créame.

-¡No te creo!

-¡Pido tregua! –gritó Alucard que se había subido vaya a saber cómo arriba del ropero y permanecía agazapado en cuclillas para no chocarse la cabeza contra el techo.

-¡Bajáte de ahí, mentiroso, embustero, fabulador; que yo no puedo subir! –Íntegra estaba totalmente fuera de sí y no paraba de arrojarle sucesivamente el jarrón, la lámpara y el cenicero que tenía mano.

-¡Sí, ama, sííí! –gritó Aluard loco de excitación-. ¡Ésa es la mujer que a mí me gusta!... ¡Ese carácter! ¡Me hace hervir la sangre en mis venas!

-¿Ah, sí? Bajáte si te animás, que yo te la congelo en un segundo. Dále, vení, que te estoy esperando –lo provocaba ella.

-Bajo si usted me da su palabra de que se va a tranquilizar y me va a escuchar ahí sentadita sobre esos almohadones como toda una lady que es.

-¡Encima me cargás!

-No, nada de eso. Quiero abrir la instancia del diálogo y no la veo muy de ánimo para ello… ¡Ya sabía yo que le iba a disgustar la noticia de nuestra boda!

-¡Boda! ¿Qué, hubo ceremonia y todo? Te anoticio que la novia jamás se enteró… ¿Y quién se supone que ofició la ceremonia?

-El difunto sacerdote de Cheddar que en paz descanse. Por lo menos el inútil sirvió para algo…

-¿Esa lacra moral nos casó? Ya que estabas inventando, no pudiste pensar en alguien mejor, para que sea un poquito más romántico, digo.

-Mi imaginación es muy pobre –replicó Alucard bajando del ropero al notar que el estallido de furia de su ama se estaba evaporando. Al verlo descender ella se sentó sobre los almohadones como él le había indicado.

-¡Haya paz! –bromeó Alucard con una sonrisa y se sentó sobre otros almohadones frente a ella con los pies cruzados como un indio.

-¡Entonces fumemos! –ordenó ella-. ¡Dame uno de tus cigarros! ¡No me lo negarás en esta ocasión!

-¿Como fumar la pipa de la paz? –preguntó él sorprendido-. Está bien, pero será una excepción… ¡Vaya si sabe aprovechar las circunstancias! Ninguna lección voy a tener que darle al respecto –él prendió un cigarro, se lo pasó y mientras encendía el suyo propio observó inmutable cómo ella entraba en una crisis de tosidos, ahogos y respiraciones ruidosas entrecortadas.

- Los altos mandos de Decenium nos repartimos hoy toda Inglaterra y yo tenía que justificar por qué pedía la mansión Hellsing –comenzó a explicar Alucard con parsimonia-. Todos la pedían y yo sabía que usted que quiere vivir en ella… Entonces dije que me correspondía porque yo era su marido; que el sacerdote de Cheddar nos había casado antes de que lo hiciera partir al más allá y que como usted ahora era mi mujer…

-"Tu mujer" ¡Tengo doce años, degenerado! Bah, casi trece, pero igual... ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme hasta que sea mayor de edad, hasta que tenga veintiuno por lo menos!… Y recién entonces veremos si voy a ser tu novia… ¿Qué es esta avivada tuya de hacer correr la voz de que estamos casados? Apenas sea posible vas a aclararle a todo el Reino que no sos ni mi marido ni mi novio ni nada parecido, ¿entendiste?

-Perfectamente, ama. Pero por ahora su reina está presa y para entrar a la mansión Hellsing es conveniente que Decenium nos crea casados. Además yo seré muchas cosas pero no un degenerado; por lo menos no en ese sentido… Nunca le haría algo que usted no quiera hacer conmigo, eso se lo prometo. Tiene que ser por propia voluntad.

-Como sos extranjero te informo que aquí la ley dice que hasta la mayoría de edad no me puedo casar ni siquiera por propia voluntad… Y eso que no estoy tomando en cuenta que mi voluntad jamás fue consultada para evento de tamaña significación en mi vida personal.

-Usted no estaba presente para ser consultada, ama; tuve que improvisar y me salió así.

-Ya veo que sos un verdadero experto en improvisar a tu conveniencia. Pero decíme: ¿todos se lo tragaron así como así? ¿A nadie se le ocurrió que siendo yo tan chica nuestro matrimonio podía no ser legalmente válido?

-Para ser sincero, ama, a los altos mandos de Decenium les importa un carajo si nuestro matrimonio es "legalmente válido". Lo único que les importó es que me despaché al sacerdote de Cheddar y toda su unidad por faltarte el respeto… Eso sin contar con que le disparé a Enrico Maxwell para defenderla , que dicho sea de paso está vivito y coleando porque yo ignoraba que el padre Anderson le había enseñado su técnica de regeneración… En fin, volviendo a lo nuestro lo importante es que en estado de guerra todas leyes se alteran y las que menos se respetan son las del país conquistado, imagínese usted. La verdad es que a nadie en Decenium le importa su corta edad.

-Eso indica que son todos unos depravados que cometen estupro.

-¿Que cometen qué?

-Estupro, ignorante, estupro… Los que abusan sexualmente de los niños cometen estupro.

-¡Ah!, a esos me encantaba empalarlos en el reformatorio. Le sacaba punta a un palo de madera con mi cortaplumas y cuando pintaba la ocasión se lo metía por…

-Sin detalles, Alucard, por favor. Te informo que para variar te excediste porque se suponía que si estaban en el reformatorio habían sido juzgados y estaban purgando condena…

-¡Más sí! ¡Si esos no tienen cura! Yo tengo mi propio sentido de la justicia, ama, y créame, funciona con menos burocracia. Pero no me compare con esos tipos porque nada que ver. En Transilvania en el siglo XV las mujeres se casaban a su edad.

-Puede ser, pero estamos en Inglaterra a fines del siglo XXI.

-Lo que quiero decir que la edad para casarse es una convención social y nada más. Usted será menor de edad pero ambos sabemos que ya es una señorita.

-¿Qué?... ¿Y vos cómo sabés? –preguntó preocupada.

-Olfato.

-¡Se lo dije, Sir Íntegra! –agregó Seras-. Es el sentido más desarrollado del maestro, y eso que también tiene excelente visión nocturna…

- No se preocupe, Sir Singhell –interrumpió Alucard-. Yo sé que usted también es chica, una señorita chica…

-¡Bah!, querés decir que no soy ni chicha ni limonada–exclamó Íntegra acomplejada.

-¡Nada de eso!, es como una flor abriéndose al alba, una de las pocas cosas que valen la pena observar en este mundo. Yo tengo la paciencia necesaria para disfrutar de ese tipo de belleza.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa forma de pensar? No parecés de esta época.

-Me siento como si hubiera vivido unos 600 años… Será por eso que entiendo lo que mi "pequeña señorita" necesita –y sacando del interior de su abrigo un viejo, maloliente y sucio osito de peluche, agregó-. Le traje esto. Disculpe su estado pero se hallaba entre la basura… Nada que un lava secarropas no pueda arreglar.

-"Toto" –gritó Íntegra radiante de alegría abrazando a su oso con todas sus fuerzas-, ¡mi queridísimo oso!... ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿Cómo supiste?

-¡Imposible no enterarse de su existencia! Se pasó toda la noche clamando entre sueños por él… Considerando que de ahora en más yo dormiré en mi ataúd y usted en su mullida cama inglesa, no tendrá la posibilidad mientras duerma de manotear mi cabeza ni tirarme del pelo, ni nada… Necesitará su oso con desesperación.

-Conde Alucard Culadra -sentenció Íntegra con solemnidad aristocrática-, es un verdadero privilegio tenerlo a mi lado. Posee usted el olvidado honor de los genuinos caballeros.

Él quedó atónito, sin palabras; claramente ella tenía el don de conmocionarlo. En 600 años nadie le había hecho un elogio semejante.

* * *

Espero que les guste!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews!

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¡LIBEREN A LA REINA!**

Entrar a la mansión Hellsing fue más que fácil, a la mera orden de "Denme paso" dada por Alucard, los guardias de la entrada abrieron las puertas de par en par. Pero ni habían terminado de ingresar cuando Alucard sacó sus dos armas matando a todos los soldados de Decenium que andaban por ahí. Se dio vuelta y buscó a íntegra entre la humareda. La encontró arrodillada frente a un cadáver intentando apoderarse de su pistola.

-¿Qué hace, ama? Usted no sabe disparar. Para protegerla estoy yo... y su vampiresa.

-No importa, lo primero que vas a hacer cuando todo esto termine es enseñarme a usar bien esta pistola. Pero ahora debo liberar a Su Majestad. ¿Dónde se supone que la tienen prisionera?

-Arriba, en el tercer piso, pero antes la chica policía tiene que recuperar su arma. Sé que hizo estragos con ella. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de perder un arma tan poderosa, idiota? Es lo último de lo último.

-¡No la perdí! –respondió ella ofendida-. Fui vilmente traicionada. Se la entregué al subcapitán mientras intentaba asistir a Sir Arthur en sus últimos momentos y el maldito aprovechó la ocasión para robármela. ¡No iba a salir a correrlo y dejar a Sir Arthur morir solo!... Disculpe ama, olvidé que estoy hablando de su padre, mejor no digo más.

-Al contrario, Seras, cuéntame cómo murió mi papá; necesito saberlo –replicó Íntegra con tristeza.

-Lo mató una bella mujer y yo llegué demasiado tarde, cuando ella ya había apretado el gatillo –le explicó Seras-. Me parece que Sir Arthur se confió demasiado porque ella es muy bonita y de aspecto inofensivo… ¡Se la pasaba cantando todo el tiempo!… Pensándolo bien creo que lo cautivó con su voz. Su papá no se dio cuenta pero ella es muy peligrosa. Tiene un rifle infernal; la bala parece seguir a sus víctimas, no importa los movimientos que éstos hagan para eludirla... ¡Pobre Sir Arthur!, Mientras le disparaba a muerte ella se puso a entonar el segundo acto de la ópera alemana _El Cazador Furtivo_ de Carl Maria Von Weber –y Seras comenzó a cantarlo-. _"Bestias del bosque uníos a mí. El cielo será nuestro. ¡Ganaremos, venceremos! Alaridos de victoria llenarán el bosque"_...

-Tu arma, chica policía –la interrumpió Alucard abruptamente-, ¿qué hiciste con tu Halconnen de 30mm?... ¡Cállate!, ¡me me estás perforando los oídos! ¿No ves que tu voz no es sensual como la de Rip? Desentonás que da miedo, chica policía, deberías tomar clases de vocalización.

-¿Quién es "Rip"? –le preguntó Íntegra al vuelo.

-La cazadora Rip Van Winkle –respondió él-. En este momento es la lugarteniente de la mansión Hellsing. Es muy conveniente para nosotros que los "demás" no estén en este momento…

-¿O sea que la mujer que mató a mi padre está ahora a cargo de "mi casa"?

-Por ahora… hasta que me ocupe yo que soy el nuevo dueño, bueno acá entre nosotros eso de "dueño" es falso y su casa es suya, pero ante los ojos de Decenium…

-Ante Decenium vos sos un marido trepador que se casó conmigo para poder aspirar a "mis" posesiones, títulos, etc., etc., etc.

-No tan así. Ante Decenium sí soy un vivo que la usa para quedarse con la tan solicitada mansión, pero no soy ningún trepador porque también tengo mis propias posesiones, títulos, etc., etc., etc… Ama, este no es momento para que me pelee. ¿Lo dejamos para después?

-Depende.

-¿De qué? –preguntó él desconcertado.

-De lo que sea que tengas con la tal "Rip" de voz sensual a la que dejaste a cargo de "mi casa" a la espera de "tu regreso" y que para colmo de males mató a mi padre.

Se hizo un silencio tenso.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar mi Halconnen? El despacho del subcapitán está en el primer piso, en el camino hacia el tercero… Recuerde Sir Singhell que urge rescatar a Her Majesty the Queen .

-La chica policía tiene razón –afirmó Alucard poniéndose en marcha inmediatamente.

-¡Alucard! –lo detuvo Íntegra-. ¡Cuéntame! ¡Necesito saber!

-Nunca pregunté quién había matado a su padre, Sir Singhell, me acabo de enterar. Además no fui yo quien dispuso que ella quedara acá de primer lugarteniente; fue el Mayor.

-¿Y qué de su "sensual voz"?, ¿te gusta?

-Tiene una voz excelente, un registro extraño, muy amplio por cierto, de soprano a…

-¡Lo que te estoy preguntando es si ella te gusta, si es tu novia, si tenés algo con ella!

-Usted es la mujer que me gusta y la que quiero como novia… Ahora no tengo nada con Rip Van Winkle.

-¿Ahora? Entonces sí tuviste algo.

-OK. Fue un touch and go antes de conocerla a usted… Desde el principio ella sólo me generó desprecio… Me tiene miedo, más aún, pánico diría. Y para mí… Ella es del tipo que me da ganas de aplastar, reventar… Ya va usted a convencerse de ello cuando me vea despacharla al otro mundo. ¡Ya verá!

-Después hablaremos, Alucard… O mejor no. Tal vez sea mejor que ni me entere qué fue lo que le hiciste para que ella te tenga tanto miedo. Nada bueno, seguro. Ahora debemos buscar el arma de Seras. Su Alteza Real sigue prisionera.

Encontraron fácilmente el despacho del subcapitán. La puerta estaba abierta y se veía a la Halconnen paradita en un rincón apoyada contra la pared. El subcapitán no se percató de la presencia de nuestros héroes porque se hallaba sentado de espaldas a ellos escuchando música con los auriculares puestos.

-Me lo dejan a mí –les anunció Alucard-. Se esconden acá para que él no las reconozca.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron afuera contra la pared, una a cada lado de la puerta, escuchando. Alucard entró al despacho, se le acercó y de improviso le quitó los auriculares. El subcapitán pegó un grito, intentó incorporarse de un salto y se cayó de la silla. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo.

-¡Por favor! –gritó-. ¡Casi me matás del susto!... ¿Y vos quién sos?

-Alucard Culadra.

-… "Cul…" "Ladra"… Jajaja… ¡Qué ridículo! Jajaja… ¡Mirá! "Ladra" de "guau guau", "Cul" de "culo" ¿Es el culo el que ladra o te ladran al culo?...

BANG BANG.

Íntegra y Seras entraron.

-Se ve que éste no te conocía –reflexionó Íntegra meneando la cabeza de lado a lado-, o no se hubiera burlado de tu apellido.

-¡Qué poca inventiva tiene la gente! El mismo chiste desde que voy al jardín de infantes… Ya ni me gasto en empalarlos. ¡Ay, cuánta mediocridad en este mundo…!

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, maestro? –le preguntó Seras feliz con su recuperada arma en las manos.

-Nos dividimos en dos grupos: Sir Singhell, usted que conoce personalmente los tubos de ventilación, ¿se puede viajar por ellos hasta el salón de conferencias del tercer piso?... Porque ahí está su reina y demás deudos custodiados por Rip… digo "la cazadora".

-¡Sííí! Yo te guío, sirviente.

-Vos, chica policía, te encargás de todos hasta el tercer piso. Tomáte tu tiempo así se distraen con vos y no se avivan que nosotros estamos arriba. ¡Ah! Y ni se te ocurra prestarle tu arma a nadie.

-Yes, master! –respondió Seras con su gran sonrisa.

Un rato más tarde los pasillos del segundo piso eran un baño de sangre. Seras parecía haberse reencontrado con su esencia en la acción. Por su parte Íntegra y Alucard llegaron rápidamente a destino y comenzaron a observar desde el techo la situación.

Los caballeros de la mesa redonda estaban al fondo del salón. Bien apartados de ellos se hallaban la reina de Inglaterra con su hija y heredera, Georgina, la joven princesa de 20 años. Rip Van Winkle se paseaba con su rifle de punta a punta del gran salón.

-Cuando esa maldita esté lejos de Su Majestad, silbo para darte una señal y vos bajás por la siguiente salida de ventilación y te encargás de ella. Yo salgo por la otra salida que está cerca de Su Alteza Real y la libero de sus ataduras... ¡Dáme tu cortaplumas! –le ordenó Íntegra apenas en un susurro.

-Está bien, pero usted se queda al lado de su reina y no interviene. Mire que no quiero que se exponga.

-De acuerdo.

Alucard le entregó su llavero multiuso con cortaplumas integrado e hizo todo como habían dispuesto. Cuando ella dio un pésimo silbido apenas reconocible como tal, ambos quitaron rápidamente las respectivas tapas enrejadas del túnel de ventilación y se arrojaron al piso del gran salón.

Íntegra cayó delante de su venerada reina y repitiendo incansablemente la frase "Disculpe, Su Majestad", cortó las ataduras de sus muñecas. Luego repitió el procedimiento con la princesa y las llevó a ambas hacia un rincón.

Alucard, en cambio, cayó directamente sobre Rip Van Winkle tomándola por sorpresa y arrebatándole su rifle.

-¡Estás lista!... "El cazador cazado" –le explicó él riendo a carcajadas-. ¡Sin tu rifle sos historia, fuiste! Otra que pierde el arma así nomás… ¡Estas mujeres!

-¡Eres tú, eres tú! –gritaba Rip Van Winkle aterrada y pretendiendo huir de él con desesperación-. Has venido, el emisario de la locura, el que tiene en sus manos el perfume de la muerte…. Vienes exhalando tu aliento mortal. Te mandó a ti, otra vez a ti, Samiel, Señor de la Locura, Samiel, Señor de los Demonios…

-Él no me envió, vine por mí mismo; pero si querés creer que soy el mismísimo Samiel encarnado, házlo –y dedicándole con sorna su irónica sonrisa continuó-. Pero a nadie le importa y sí tenés razón en algo: vengo a llevarme tu alma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que llegué a esto?... Si Logré seducirte y sonsacarte el secreto de tu poder… ¿Cómo me encuentro en esta posición?

-¿Realmente te creíste capaz de seducirme, de jugar conmigo, de manipularme? ¡Qué ingenua! Yo sólo cumplí tu deseo. ¿Querías poder?, ¿un arma embrujada que siempre diera en el blanco? No soy yo sino vos quien hizo un pacto con el diablo. Yo sólo los presenté, por expresa voluntad tuya. Obtuviste tu rifle infernal, disfrutaste disparando sin errar; ahora te toca pagar. El precio siempre fue tu alma. Estabas advertida, teniente primera; no debería sorprenderte que él te arrastre hasta el infierno y arroje tu cuerpo al fondo del valle donde reina el más absoluto terror.

- Me llama, me llama… ¿Lo escuchás? Mi corazón está temblando… Triste es la vida del cazador y triste es la del cazado… Pero no interesa quién o qué sea, yo nunca dejo escapar a mi presa.

Con increíble rapidez sacó un revólver que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo interno del saco de su traje y apuntó a la reina. Instantáneamente Íntegra se puso delante de Su Majestad cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Alucard reaccionó a tiempo y le dio una patada a la mano de Rip Van Winkle haciendo volar el arma por los aires. Ésta se disparó pero la bala impactó en la pared a pocos centímetros de Íntegra.

-¡Tiradora endemoniada! –la increpó Alucard arrinconándola entre el rifle y la pared-. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Qué pensás hacer, cazadora furtiva? –y apoyando el caño del rifle sobre el pecho de la teniente, comenzó a clavárselo con fuerza y saña inauditas.

-¡AAAH! ¡UGH! –gritó Rip desesperada por el dolor de la herida que se hacía más y más profunda-. ¿Por qué…? Si no te envió Samiel... ¿Por qué…? –tuvo que callarse porque comenzó a escupir sangre que le brotaba a borbotones.

-¿Por qué? –repitió Alucard sin detener ni por un instante el tormento al que la tenía sometida-. ¿Me preguntás por qué?... Casi matás a mi ama, la hiciste sufrir por asesinar a su padre y por tu culpa tengo con ella una "conversación" pendiente… donde quizá tenga que darle ciertas explicaciones… que preferiría no dar… ¿Por qué? Se llama VENGANZA.

Rip Van Winkle aullaba de dolor mientras el caño de su rifle le rompía costillas y perforaba su pulmón. Alucard, loco de excitación, comenzó a lamer la ropa de la teniente que chorreaba inmensas cantidades de sangre por las arterias que se iban desgarrando.

De pronto se oyó un disparo y la cabeza de Rip Van Winkle estalló. Alucard alzó la mirada sorprendido. Íntegra estaba a su lado sosteniendo una pistola con sus dos manos.

-¡Ama! -exclamó él desconcertado.

-Ya está –respondió ella-. Yo me hago cargo de su muerte. Pero ni siquiera la asesina de mi padre merece una agonía como ésa. Ahora déjala y compórtate. No tenías por qué hacernos presenciar este morboso espectáculo. ¿No ves cómo te miran todos aterrados?... Sacá este horrendo cadáver de la delicada vista de Su Majestad.

-Perdón, mi ama –se disculpó avergonzado-. No fue mi intención impresionarlos.

-Está bien, ya me di cuenta… Pero como veo que no entendiste; paso a traducirte mi orden: ¡SACÁ LA BASURA!

-Sí, ya mismo –y cargando el cuerpo inerte de la teniente sobre su hombro, salió del salón cabizbajo.

* * *

Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews!!!!!

Como me voy de vacaciones y estaré SIN COMPU (¡qué horror!), no creo que pueda actualizar hasta dentro de 15 o 20 días… Así que les pido paciencia y alégrense porque el tiempo no pasará en vano. Por suerte para Alucard, (y para algunos lectores que me lo vienen pidiendo casi desde el principio) en el próximo capítulo Íntegra va a estar ya algo más crecidita… Sí, a la pobre no me la dejan tener infancia, pubertad, adolescencia o como quieran llamarla... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!! Ya volví de mis vacaciones. Aunque estuve si compu para escribir las ideas me atormentaron bastante así que tengo varios capítulos en mente... en mente, no escritos. Por lo pronto, como les prometí en el capítulo anterior, Íntegra ha crecido forzada y rápidamente y por lo tanto hay que considerar que pobrecita carece de experiencia. Bueno, los dejo con el fic, espero que les guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN Y LA PRINCESA HEREDERA**

Si bien la "limpieza" de la casa llevó varios días, la reconquista de Londres, varias semanas. Durante ese lapso la reina, la princesa y los caballeros de la mesa redonda se hospedaron en la mansión Singhell. Tres semanas después la familia real volvía al palacio de Buckingham.

Alucard, Íntegra y Seras trabajaban todo el día ya que Hellsing, para variar, era lo único que quedaba en pie de la defensa británica. Ellos constituían los altos mandos de la organización, con Íntegra incuestionablemente a la cabeza, Alucard a sus pies y Seras arreglándoselas como mejor podía para obedecerlos a ambos.

Íntegra se ocupó personalmente de reclutar un ejército entre los sobrevivientes ingleses y bajo la guía de Alucard se impuso a sí misma un durísimo entrenamiento en todas las habilidades consideradas necesarias para los tiempos de guerra. Ya no usaba más pollerita larga sino un traje oscuro pero ése no era el motivo por el cual se la respetaba. Era habitual que buscara el asesoramiento de las personas adecuadas y que escuchara bien sus consejos, pero las decisiones las tomaba ella y siempre se hacía cargo de las consecuencias ya fueran éstas favorables o no. Era tan inflexible con los demás como consigo misma, pero siempre estaba al lado de sus soldados en los momentos más peligrosos, de modo que a pesar de su corta edad y de ser mujer, el ejército entero le guardaba el mayor de los respetos y sus hombres estaban dispuestos hasta a dar la vida por su "valiente y hermosa comandante".

De más está decir que Alucard era "incondicional" de Íntegra, su mano derecha y por qué no también izquierda: el ejecutor directo de sus órdenes, siempre primero en el área de combate y a la vez quien hacía el trabajo sucio sin el menor indicio de culpa… Individualista como de costumbre hacía las cosas a su manera tan peculiar, de modo que los hombres guardaban una distancia prudencial… En realidad le tenían verdadero terror.

En cuanto a Seras, había recuperado su autoestima y su habitual buen humor. Era un elemento clave en la jerarquía de la organización Hellsing porque a pesar de ser el único vampiro, parecía la más "humana" de los tres. Era accesible y los soldados podían contar con ella como portavoz de sus requerimientos y quejas ante Íntegra, quien siempre los miraba desde atrás de sus gafas con cierto aire reprobatorio que resultaba bastante pedante.

Cinco años después, con mucha "sangre, sudor y lágrimas" (para ser británicos y citar a Churchill), Inglaterra finalmente logró imponerse en su propio territorio, aunque Escocia y Gales aún eran gobernadas por diversos integrantes de "Decenium".

Después de los festejos pertinentes, la reina mandó llamar a Íntegra y sorpresivamente también a Alucard, digo sorpresivamente porque la familia real trataba exclusivamente con los doce caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Apenas se enteró del llamado de la monarca, Íntegra comenzó a buscar a Alucard por toda su mansión y lo encontró donde suponía, en la cámara de torturas del subsuelo, muy entretenido intentando sonsacarle información a un par de infelices espías de "Decenium" que habían tenido la mala suerte de ser encontrados husmeando en el campamento inglés.

-¡Acá tenías que estar!, ¡qué raro! Dejá a ésos en paz y vení que tengo que hablar con vos.

-Sí, ya sé que volví muy tarde a casa anoche, pero no seas mal pensada, no es lo que vos creés.

-… Iba a hablarte de otra cosa… Su Alteza Real quiere vernos ya mismo… Ahora que lo mencionás me fui a dormir temprano y no me di cuenta de que llegaste tarde. ¿Dónde estuviste?

-¿Yo? En ningún lugar en especial. ¿Para qué quiere vernos la reina…?

-No sé y en realidad no me importa tanto dónde estabas sino con quién estabas y qué estabas haciendo.

-Estuve mirando la luna… Fue una noche muy linda, magnífica.

-Del tipo de noches en que te invaden las ganas de hacer de las tuyas… Mejor no pregunto más; Alucard sos simplemente incorregible.

-Si no me hubieras dejado tan solito anoche… Pero no, ¡tenías que festejar "nuestro" triunfo con tus caballeros compañeritos de mesa…! ¡Semejante manga de inútiles!

-Entonces lo hiciste a propósito para vengarte de mí –dijo Íntegra complacida. Se acercó a Alucard, le quitó el sombrero y con las manos comenzó a acomodarle la renegrida tupida cabellera-. La aristocracia rumana usará el pelo largo, pero la inglesa no. Al menos así quedás más prolijo –y quitándole los lentes con delicadeza prosiguió-. No entiendo por qué usás gafas teniendo tan buena vista…

-Para no ser el único en esta historia sin anteojos. ¿Por qué todos aquí llevan lentes excepto la chica policía?

-Porque ella es un vampiro y los vampiros ven excelentemente bien. Ahora que parecés presentable, acudamos a nuestra cita con Su Majestad.

Íntegra lo arrastró al palacio lo más rápido que pudo y tiempo después los guardias reales los anunciaron ante la reina. Sorpresivamente también estaba presente la princesa Georgina.

-Sir Íntegra, ¿cómo estás, querida? –La monarca la saludó con cálido afecto-. Ayer fue un día memorable para nuestra amada Inglaterra y te lo debemos a ti.

-Oh, no diga eso, Su Majestad –respondió Íntegra con falsa modestia.

-Verdaderamente es así; la maga Merlina me lo pronosticó hace cinco años, cuando arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme: "_La joven Sir Singhell, como los grandes aristócratas, es una alta exponente del signo de capricornio, bajo cuya influencia ha nacido. No sólo tiene claridad sobre las ambiciosas metas que pretende alcanzar, sino también la tenacidad y paciencia necesarias para conseguirlas. Por su valor y autoconfianza se considera capaz de sortear cualquier obstáculo. Posee las condiciones innatas para el mando y sustenta la autoridad genuina para ejercerlo. Aunque el orgullo y la soberbia tiñan su apariencia de pedante frialdad, la lealtad y devoción de esta muchacha harán de ella la más fiel y luchadora de sus vasallos No en vano su nombre, Íntegra, por su integridad a toda prueba... "_

-¡Guau! –exclamó Alucard por lo bajo-. ¡Qué concepto, nena!

-¡Calláte!- le murmuró-. ¡Oh, Su Graciosa Majestad, no soy digna de tales elogios!

-¡Claro que sí! –volvió a susurrar Alucard.

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió la reina-. Pero no sólo quiero felicitarte a ti; también al Conde Culadra puesto que sin sus valiosos servicios no estaríamos hoy festejando la victoria.

-Muchas gracias, Su Alteza –replicó Alucard correctísimo.

-Además lo hice llamar a mi presencia, Conde, porque quiero que me cuente todo lo que averiguó sobre mi hija Serena.

-Disculpe, Su Real Alteza, pero no sé qué decirle. Todo lo que averigüé se lo reporté a Sir Singhell y mi ama se lo informó a Ud… en su totalidad.

-¡Oh, Conde Culadra! ¿No hay nada más, ningún detalle que pueda calmar el alma de una madre desgarrada por la ausencia de su pequeña hija…?

-Madre, no te pongas melodramática y ve al punto –la interrumpió la princesa Georgina.

-El punto, oh, sí, el punto –continuó la reina acongojada-… Quería pedirles a ambos que ya que han localizado el paradero de la princesita Serena…

-De la princesa Serena –corrigió Georgina-; aunque no la hayas visto crecer, madre, ya está grande. Debe tener dieciocho años y ser toda una mujer.

-Todavía la veo con sus doce añitos –recordó la reina con lágrimas en los ojos-… Si mi niñita no hubiera increpado a ese mayor de Decenium cuando nos tomaron prisioneros, él no se la habría llevado cautiva, apartada de nosotros… ¡Vaya a saber qué le habrá hecho! –y la reina rompió a llorar.

-¡Oh, Su Majestad!, no se ponga Ud. así –le rogó Íntegra condolida-. Desde un principio el padre Anderson la tomó bajo su custodia… ¡Alucard!, ¿verdad que ese Iscariote no permitiría que ningún degenerado tocara a la princesita, ni siquiera el maldito mayor?... ¡Habla, dile!

-Bayoneta Anderson es tan fanático como honorable –respondió Alucard-. Créame, el que haya intentado ponerle un dedo encima a una chica custodiada por él, está bajo tierra viendo crecer las raíces de las plantitas. Y en cuanto al mayor… No se preocupe, Su Alteza, nadie excepto yo es capaz de desafiar al Paladín Anderson. Su hija está bien cuidada… demasiado cuidada, ése es el problema.

-¡Ahí está "el punto"! –exclamó la reina-; por eso los mandé llamar. Iniciamos tratativas con el Vaticano, pero el Arzobispo Enrico Maxwell niega que los Iscariotes tengan a mi hija… ¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Lástima que el Papa le cree!... Ya que ustedes han localizado el paradero de la princesa Serena, la misión que les encomiendo a ambos es que la rescaten inminentemente... ¡Es una prioridad nacional!

-Pero –comenzó Alucard…

-De ahora en más será nuestro primer objetivo y no nos detendremos hasta haberlo logrado –concluyó Íntegra con seguridad.

-No esperaba menos de ti, querida –replicó la reina emocionada.

-Madre, "el punto"… "el otro punto" –agregó impaciente la princesa Georgina.

-¿El otro punto? – preguntó la reina-… Ah, sí, claro, el "otro" punto, ya me olvidaba… Conde Culadra, como le dije anteriormente, soy consciente de sus valiosísimos servicios prestados a la Corona y como prueba de mi agradecimiento, le ofrezco la mano de mi hija y heredera al trono, la princesa Georgina.

Tanto Alucard como Íntegra quedaron paralizados. Se miraron y luego dirigieron nuevamente la vista hacia la reina quien tenía aspecto de haber dado una noticia irrelevante. La princesa, en cambio, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Alucard y le sonreía con insistencia.

-Lo siento, Su Alteza Real… No soy digno de tal honor –balbuceó Alucard entrecortado.

-Exactamente, Su Noble Majestad –intervino Íntegra con rapidez-, él no es digno de tal honor. Además no es inglés, es rumano… La princesa Georgina tiene que casarse con un noble inglés.

-¡Ay!, Íntegra –exclamó la reina-. ¡Qué antigüedad lo tuyo! Pero no me extraña semejante comentario proviniendo de una capricorniana conservadora como vos. La maga Merlina me lo advirtió.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, mi imprudencia, mi descaro –prosiguió Íntegra preocupadísima-. ¿Qué le advirtió la maga Merlina?

-Que mi hija la princesa Georgina perdería la compostura por el conde rumano, tan apuesto, tan misterioso, tan sanguinario. _"Es un escorpio muy bajo"_ me dijo.

-¿Soy un qué? –preguntó Alucard intrigado-… Perdón, Su Alteza.

- Un escorpiano –respondió la princesa mirando embobada a Alucard-. Pertenecés al único signo capaz de dar varones tan exaltados, apasionados y extremos como vos, Al.

-¿Al? –repitió Íntegra sin salir de su asombro-. ¿Quién es Al?... ¿Alucard?... ¿Se refire a mi Alucard…?

-… Un hombre sin escrúpulos –continuó la princesa ignorando por completo a Íntegra -: celos, envidias, venganzas; no significan nada para ti… Un hombre sin sentimiento de culpa ni remordimientos; violento, atractivo, sensual y desenfrenadamente lujurioso… Un hombre excitante desde donde te mire; Alu, como hombre poseés ese oculto poder que electriza todo mi cuerpo…

-¡Alu! -exclamó Íntegra con indiganción -. Disculpe, Su Majestad, necesito hablar con mi sirviente un momento…

-Con el conde Alucard Culadra al que próximamente nombraré Lord…

-Sí, Su Majestad, con el mismo individuo…

La reina dio su aprobación e Íntegra apartándose a distancia prudencial para que la reina no oyera, se volvió hacia Alucard y lo increpó-. ¿Desde cuándo tu trato es tan íntimo con la princesa Georgina?

-Te juro…

-Primeramente rectificá: "Le juro", no "Te Juro"… ¡La estúpida soy yo que te permití tutearme, sirviente! –le dijo furiosa al oído.

-Le juro, mi ama, que es la primera vez que veo a la princesa Georgina desde hace cinco años… Usted sabe que yo puedo intentar ocultarle a usted algunas cositas… bah, cagadas que me mando; pero nunca le miento. ¡Jamás le he mentido a mi ama cuando me pregunta!… No tengo la menor idea de lo que le pasa a la princesa conmigo pero de ésta sí que soy totalmente inocente.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Te creo –concluyó Íntegra.

-Gracias, ama –suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó ella.

-No sé, pero la princesa no es mi tipo.

-Ya lo sé, imbécil, yo soy tu tipo.

-¡Sííí…! –exclamó él sorprendido-. Exactamente, me alegro que lo recuerde. ¡Lástima que sea ella y no usted quien no pueda resistirse a mis evidentes encantos!

-Alucard, no te agrandes con esto, que el único defecto que te falta es ser vanidoso y entonces hacemos BINGO.

-Íntegra, vos me metiste en este baile con tu reina, tus princesas, tu mesa redonda… Yo no tengo nada que ver con este circo inglés y no pienso casarme con la tal Georgina…

-¡Shhh! Hablá con respeto de la heredera al trono.

-Okey, pero no pienso casarme con la princesa Georgina. Sacáme de este embrollito a tu manera "very polite" si no querés que lo haga a la mía "very unpolite". Además no me gusta que me elijan esposa, sobre todo cuando yo ya te elegí a vos hace mucho, mucho tiempo… Y aprovecho la ocasión para recordarte que han pasado más de cinco años y todavía no me diste una respuesta a la sencilla pregunta de si querías ser mi novia.

-Te dije que a los veintiuno lo decidiría y tengo dieciocho. ¡Apurado e impaciente, eso sos! Bien, no te pongás nervioso ni pierdas los estribos… ¡Dejálo en mis manos!

Regresaron con Su Majestad la Reina y la princesa heredera Georgina.

-¡Alucard! –exclamó Íntegra-. ¡Enumera tus muchos defectos!

-Bueno, Su Alteza –comenzó Alucard extrañado-. Soy un enfermo sediento de sangre como usted ha corroborado personalmente en una ocasión… un desquiciado mental irrecuperable… cruel, muy cruel, por cierto… bastante despiadado –y mientras enunciaba las fallas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, Íntegra asentía con vehemencia-… En síntesis, sería incapaz de hacer feliz a la princesa.

-Sí, sí –acotó Íntegra-, la princesa sufriría muchísimo con él… No le conviene para nada.

-Pero ella está dispuesta y yo quiero la felicidad de mi hija –titubeó la reina-… No deseo que me reproche toda su vida el haberse casado con alguien que no era de su agrado. Nunca perdoné a mi madre por ello y además la maga Merlina…

-Comprendo la grandeza de espíritu que Su Majestad posee –continuó Íntegra-, pero existe la leve posibilidad de que la maga Merlina esté equivocada… de hecho en este caso puntual lo está. Le repito, Su Majestad, Alucard haría sufrir muchísimo a la pobre princesa.

-Sí, sí, yo soy muy malo, malísimo…

-A mí me encantaría que un hombre me hiciera sufrir mucho, mucho –suspiró la princesa con emoción.

Alucard e Íntegra se miraron mutuamente y se apartaron unos pasos como para hablar entre ellos.

-Mirá vos, masoquista y con esa carita de mosquita muerta… ¡No pegamos una hoy! –susurró Alucard entre dientes.

-No es nuestro día de astucia –le replicó ella también por lo bajo-. ¡A ninguno de los dos se nos ocurrió que solamente una masoquista podía querer casarse con vos con la fama que te echaste…!

-Tengo la impresión de que no consientes el compromiso de mi hija con el Conde Culadra –comentó la reina elevando el tono de su voz para que ellos la oyeran claramente-. ¿Hay acaso algún motivo personal para ello, querida?

-Poco importa su consentimiento, madre –intervino la princesa-, ella te debe obediencia. ¿No es así, Sir Íntegra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell, comandante de la Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes?

-En cuestiones de índole personal a mí me importa el bienestar de mis súbditos –se apresuró a responder la mismísima reina-. Además, hija, tú sabes cuánto aprecio a esta joven. Es tan parecida a tu adorada hermanita Serena… La misma edad…

-¡Pero no es mi hermana menor! –exclamó Georgina frunciendo el ceño, y mirando con recelo a Íntegra continuó-... ¿Acaso a mi madre le importa más el bienestar de Sir Singhell que el mío propio?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Usted es su hija y la heredera al trono! –le replicó Íntegra sintiéndose sumamente incómoda.

-Por momentos parecería que no lo fuera –explicitó Georgina con desdén-. Habrá notado, Sir Íntegra Singhell, que mi madre siente un peculiar afecto hacia su persona. Se debe a su parecido con mi hermana menor Serena; la "hija predilecta".

-Eso no es cierto –aclaró la reina-…

-¡Lo es! -insistió Georgina-. Y ahora ¿qué consentimiento tiene que dar Sir Singhell? Ella personalmente nos aclaró que su matrimonio con Al había sido sólo un ardid inventado para entrar fácilmente en su casa y liberarnos del cautiverio de Decenium. Fue sólo eso y nada más que eso. Él es libre para casarse conmigo, ella no tiene nada que decir.

-Pero, hija, los rumores…

-Madre, no puedes creer todas las tonterías que escuchas.

-¿Qué rumores? –preguntó Íntegra absolutamente desconcertada.

-Algunos súbditos que te ven interactuar con el Conde… Querida, muchos sospechamos que en verdad ustedes se casaron esa noche –explicó la reina-. Pero que después de contraer nupcias sentiste vergüenza, te arrepentiste… claro tan chiquitita… y preferiste negar públicamente tu vínculo con el Conde. Sin embargo el matrimonio sería válido porque los habría casado el sacerdote de Cheddar, un clérigo anglicano… De ser así, Íntegra, yo puedo ayudarte a darle un verdadero final a tu matrimonio secreto otorgándoles el divorcio. Pero tratándose de algo tan delicado, quiero tu consentimiento no sólo para el divorcio sino también te lo solicito para que el Conde y mi hija Georgina queden oficialmente comprometidos…

-¡Madre, ellos no están casados! –gritó Georgina.

-¡No lo sé! –continuó la reina-… ¡Sir Singhell era apenas una niña cuando conoció al Conde y ha estado con él desde entonces! Es de suma importancia para mí verificar que verdaderamente no haya lazo afectivo entre ambos, lo que suele llamarse "amor"… no estoy tan segura en este caso…

-No doy mi consentimiento, Su Majestad –gritó Íntegra de improviso.

-¿Cómo dices, querida? –preguntó la reina.

-No quiero el divorcio ni que él se case con otra mujer.

-¡¿Pero y entonces yo qué tengo que esperar?! –exclamó la princesa muy frustrada-. ¿A que ella muera para que él quede libre?... ¡No vale!

-Es una pena, Georgina, pero de nada sirve que llores o te encapriches –la retó la reina-. Sir Singhell no ha dado su consentimiento y tendrás que aceptarlo como la princesa que eres. Pero tú también, Íntegra, si no quieres que hayan otros malos entendidos como éste, ¡no ocultes más tu condición!: eres su legítima esposa, ¡compórtate como tal!

-Sí, Su Majestad, disculpe Su Majestad, perdone Su Majestad –admitió Íntegra asustada por el rumbo que habían tomando los acontecimientos.

-Tienes dieciocho años. ¡Deja de ser una niña vergonzosa y defiende tu matrimonio! El Conde Culadra nos ha mostrado con sus actos la alta alcurnia de su noble linaje, convirtiéndose a pesar de ser extranjero en tu fiel vasallo y por ende en el mío también… ¡Ay, Íntegra! ¡Soy una romántica incurable!... Quiero que le des a tu esposo un beso en mi presencia.

Íntegra sintió las miradas de la reina y la princesa absolutamente fijas en ella. Se quedó petrificada, helada, pálida. Pensó que allí se quedaría por toda la eternidad, que no iba a poder moverse nunca más, ni siquiera parpadear. Fue Alucard quien vino a su rescate. Se le acercó sigilosamente, le levantó el mentón con su mano izquierda y la miró a los ojos, muy profundamente. Sintió que calaba tan hondo en ella que se estremeció. Entonces él le acarició suavemente la mejilla, acercó la boca a su oído y le dijo suavemente.

-No tengas miedo, soy yo.

Luego desplazó lentamente sus labios sobre la piel de la cara de Íntegra hasta llegar a la boca, donde se detuvo. Ella cerró los ojos. Podía sentir la respiración de aquel hombre, el aire cálido que exhalaba le erizó la piel… No tuvo conciencia de en qué momento abrió los labios ni de cuándo la lengua de él y la suya se encontraron. Sí percibió, su humedad, su textura, su calor… Lo sintió adentro de ella; acariciándola por adentro… Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y su propio corazón bombeando a gran velocidad, la presión de su sangre pulsando con fuerza en los vasos…

¿Cuánto tiempo la besó? No tenía ni noción. ¿Cómo y cuándo salieron del aposento real? Creía recordar que él la llevaba del brazo… Le parecía haberse despedido de la reina antes de partir… Esperaba no haberse olvidado de saludarla… No recordaba nada excepto haber vuelto a su casa sentada en la parte trasera del automóvil, al lado de Alucard sobre cuyo hombro reclinaba su cabeza, muy callados los dos… Luego él la había acompañado hasta la puerta de su habitación, le había dicho "Hasta mañana" y se había ido. Ella se había arrojado así vestida sobre la cama y se había quedado allí, los ojos fijos en el techo, vaya a saber cuánto tiempo… hasta quedarse dormida.

No era posible que un simple beso le generara todo eso y la dejara en un estado tan lamentable.

Ciertamente haber sido 100 % virgen en la vida anterior estaba acarreando consecuencias en la nueva vida de Íntegra.

* * *

Muchas gracias por dejar reviews!!! Porfi, háganlo, please, si voul plait, bitte, onegai

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ **


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Aquí va el capítulo 7. Cambié la clasificación del fic a T porque me quedó algo más hot de lo que suponía… No lo digo para justificarme pero no es mi culpa sino de Rio.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA CULPA LA TIENE RIO**

-Espero que tengas razón y que Sir Islands y Sir Penwood estén plenamente capacitados para encargarse dela defensa de Inglaterra durante nuestra ausencia –dijo Íntegra preocupada mientras se reacomodaba en la butaca del avión privado que volaba sin escalas a Rio de Janeiro.

-Lo están. Arreglé las cosas para que Ferguson se ocupe sin que se note nuestra ausencia –replicó Alucard-. Acá tenemos la nueva documentación: Somos tres hermanos: los Blenner y venimos de Irlanda… ¿La chica policía sigue durmiendo en su ataúd?

-Sí, odia los aviones; me pidió que la despertara cuando lleguemos. A ver si entendí bien –dijo Íntegra cambiando de tema-: la princesa Serena estaría en algún lugar de Sudamérica custodiada por el padre Anderson, pero su localización exacta sólo la tendremos cuando nos apoderemos de un mapa que está en la caja fuerte del tal Tubalcaín Alhambra.

-Exactamente. El problema es que se me complica obtenerlo…

-De eso me encargo yo, ya te dije que tengo un plan. Lo que no comprendo es por qué el padre Anderson eligió a Tubalcaín Alhambra para que le guardara un plano tan importante. ¿Cómo no se lo dio al arzobispo Enrico Maxwell, el jefe de los Iscariotes?... O a nadie si simplemente quería desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

-No puede "desaparecer"; el Papa tiene que tener un modo de localizarlo en caso de urgencia, y tampoco quería comprometer la vida del Sumo Pontífice dejando el mapa en su poder porque sería convertirlo en un blanco fácil… Como Tubalcaín Alhambra le debe un par de brutos favores a Anderson, está guardando el mapa con la orden de entregarlo exclusivamente al Papa en mano si éste se lo requiriese…. Por otro lado no es extraño que Bayoneta Anderson desconfíe de Maxwell… Lo crió en su orfanatorio, lo capacitó como discípulo y hasta le enseñó su técnica secreta de regeneración… Anderson tiene sus principios y le resulta inadmisible que Maxwell haya usado sus enseñanzas para obtener poder... Íntegra, ahora que tenemos tiempo, explicáme tu plan para obtener el tercer plano.

-Me dijiste que Tubalcaín Alhambra lo tiene en la misma caja fuerte donde guarda sus joyas. Por lo que averigüé es un gran coleccionista de arte y hace poco adquirió una pulsera que había pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones. Estuvo tras ella mucho tiempo y pagó una fortuna. Lo que Tubalcaín ignora es que dicha pulserita forma parte de un conjunto de alhajas que incluye un anillo, una gargantilla y dos pendientes… Cuando vea el conjunto entero quedará deslumbrado y querrá conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo va a verlo?

-Voy a mostrárselo, claro; y le pediré que me muestre la pulsera… Él abre la caja fuerte y… ¡Listo!, me llevo el mapa.

Silencio.

-¡Así de fácil! –exclamó Alucard asombrado-. Te faltan algunos datos: Tubalcaín Alhambra es uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta. Maneja las mafias de la prostitución, la droga y el juego en todo el mundo y vos simplemente vas a pedirle que abra su caja fuerte personal y por supuesto él lo va a hacer y vos te vas a ir con el mapita y él va a darte las gracias por las joyitas… ¡Qué bueno! Avisáme por dónde paso a buscar tu cadáver, mi lady.

-Ya sé que no va a ser así de fácil…

-Va a ser muy, pero muy difícil –la interrumpió él. Lo ideal sería que yo me hiciera cargo a mi manera, pero él no va a hacerme el favor de abrirme la caja. Me conoce y no le caigo del todo bien…

-No me extraña.

-Es mutuo, yo tampoco lo soporto.

-Excelentes razones para que ni se crucen. Como estaremos en terreno ajeno me parece que te tenemos que esconder… ¿Se te ocurre algún buen disfraz? Si fueras mi vampiro te ordenaría que te hagas humo.

-¿Y dejarte sola con "El Dandy"? Ni en sueños; el fulano es todo un Casanova.

-Nunca te tuve miedo a vos, mirá si le voy a tener miedo a un Casanova… Calláte y escucháme, que paso a contarte el plan: Parece que el tal Tubalcaín Alhambra tiene especial debilidad por las mujeres rubias de la alta aristocracia… ¿cierto?

-Cierto, cosa común entre los nuevos ricos como él.

-¿Y qué soy yo sino una rubia de la alta aristocracia?

-¡¡¡No puedo creer que estés pensando en ofrecerte como carnada!!!! –exclamó Alucard indignado.

-No hay problema, puedo sola con él… Decíme, Alucard, ¿para qué me estuviste entrenando todos estos años en un sin fin de técnicas de lucha si no dejás que "me mida" en serio? ¿Por qué no practicar con un miserable hombre baboso?

-Porque Tubalcaín es un baboso muy peligroso… Primero, ¿cómo pensás contactarlo?

-¡Él va a contactarme a mi, por supuesto! Para eso nos alojaremos en su magnífico hotel… ¿O acaso creías que reservé en el Copacabana Palace Hotel para codearme con el jet set de Rio? Por supuesto frecuentaré la pileta y la playa frente al hotel…

-¿Vos? JaJaJa. Si es la primera vez que salís de Inglaterra.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver?

-Que nunca fuiste a una playa tropical… ni siquiera a una playa en Inglaterra… Nunca te vi tomando sol en la mansión Hellsing y hasta la chica policía está más bronceada que vos.

-¡Había cosas más importantes que hacer!... No te preocupés, ya compré mi protección solar 65 para pieles inglesas sensibles al agujero de ozono del hemisferio sur… Pero tengo que ir a la playa y mostrarme para que Tubalcaín note mi presencia y me invite a cenar. Entonces me pongo el conjunto de alhajas…

-Que se da de patadas con tu típico traje negro y corbata moñito color rojo…

-Error. Su Majestad la Reina me pasó el número de su asesor de vestuario…

-Por favor, te ruego no te pongas el típico sombrero ridículo de casa real inglesa.

-¿No me lo pongo?... ¿Te parece que no queda bien?

-Definitivamente no queda bien.

-Entonces sin sombrero. Tengo un vestido largo de noche.

-¡¿Vos en un vestido largo de noche?! JaJaJa, tampoco te imagino.

-Me sentí muy rara probándomelo… Y ni te digo arriba de las sandalias de taco alto.

-Íntegra, tu plan es pésimo. Dejálo de lado y empecemos de nuevo desde cero… Conozco bien a Tubalcaín… torturarlo no sirve, es de los que mueren sin abrir la boca y con el gusto de llevarse un secreto a la tumba… ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no mandar a la chica policía con tu vestido, sandalias y joyas?... No deja de ser una vampiresa dura de matar.

-Porque Tubalcaín adora el refinamiento de las mujeres de la alta aristocracia y ella nunca pasaría por tal… Alucard, lo estuve considerando y reconsiderando; le di mil vueltas al asunto… Sé que mi plan es viable. Tubalcaín va a invitarme a cenar con champagne y va a querer mis joyas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te las va a comprar y que luego abrirá su caja fuerte para mostrarte la pulsera y que le robes el mapa…?

-No se las voy a vender. Las voy a apostar con la condición de que gane o pierda me muestra la pulsera faltante para ver el juego completo aunque sea una vez…. Es creíble, Alucard; las joyas son auténticas e irresistibles para él. Se va a tragar el anzuelo como el mejor.

-Si las apostás las vas a perder y él no va a tener que hacer trampa. Sos malísima jugando a las cartas; hasta Sir Penwood te gana.

-Ya lo sé tarado; las joyas son una excusa, lo que importa es que abra la caja fuerte para quedarnos con el mapa… El mapa, Alucard, el mapa; concentrémonos en el mapa para rescatar a la Princesa Serena…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma tarde la playa de Copacabana se mostraba en todo el esplendor de un caluroso verano tropical. Desde el balcón de una lujosa habitación del Copacabana Palace Hotel Alucard vigilaba atentamente con sus binoculares. Seras Victoria se hallaba tras él, recostada sobre una reposera blanca y bebiendo un suculento licuado de sangre con hielo. Desplegándose desde su pie derecho, una nube en principio amorfa iba tomando consistencia y adquiriendo la fisonomía del capitán Bernardotte. Su alma, que por decisión propia había sido absorbida por Seras, solía salir cada dos por tres del interior de la vampiresa para hablar con ella, aconsejarla en las peleas o, en casos como éste, simplemente para visitar "la ciudad maravillosa".

-¿Te acordás de la última vez que estuvimos en Rio de Janeiro, Mignonette? –preguntó el capitán Bernardotte con cierto aire nostálgico-. Salimos juntos de compras… ¡Cuántos recuerdos!, yo todavía estaba vivo.

-¡Y eso que no pudimos disfrutar de un hotel de lujo como éste! –exclamó Seras contentísima-. ¿Viste el prospecto? Estamos en un edificio emblemático de Río de Janeiro, construido en 1923 y que funcionó como casino… ¿Será por eso que lo adquirió Tubalcaín Alhambra? ¿Quién sabe? ¡Fijáte! Aquí filmaron la escena del baile Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers en la célebre película "Flying Down to Rio"…. ¿La viste? Bueno, yo no, pero es célebre igual… dicen… Bah, yo qué sé… ¡Ninguna ciudad se le parece a Río! ¡Los morros verdes zambulléndose en la bahía azul!... ¡Su música alegre, su baile colorido, el eterno carnaval… la fiesta constante del espíritu carioca…!

-¡Chica policía, me tenés harto! ¿Te podés callar un rato? –gritó Alucard furioso-... Sí, claro, Río, la humedad pegadiza y el calor sofocante que incita a matar… ¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo yo acá cuando tendría que estar allá? –señaló con un dedo una lona sobre la que Íntegra yacía tomando sol en la playa de enfrente y sin despegar sus ojos de los binoculares continuó diciendo-… Esos tipos que le revolotean alrededor como moscas a la miel… me están dando unas ganas de empalarlos a todos, uno a uno…

-Pip –susurró Seras en su pensamiento al capitán Bernardotte-, vé y habla con él de hombre a hombre antes de que empiece a hacer desastre. No quiero que el encanto de esta apacible tarde sea destruido con una matanza descomunal como la que hizo mi anterior maestro… Mirá que éste no será vampiro pero no se queda atrás; es un descontrolado y está pasando por una etapa terrible de celos... Dále, sé buenito y calmámelo al maestro.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no prometo resultados – le replicó Pip en su mente, y extendiendo la nube que lo conectaba con el cuerpo de Seras, se acercó a Alucard y se detuvo a su lado flotando en el aire cual fantasma-. Señor Alucard, ¿sucede algo con Lady Singhell?, ¿acaso corre ella algún peligro? –preguntó.

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó Alucard amargadísimo-. ¡Mirá, mirá!, ¿hay necesidad de que salga así a la calle? ¡Parece ropa interior para una nochecita inolvidable…!

-¿Se refiere al traje de baño negro de dos piezas que lleva puesto? A mí me parece de lo más recatado.

-¡Entonces explicáme por qué esos tipos se la comen con la mirada!... ¿A vos te parece que no me deje acompañarla? Dice que yo "arruinaría el plan"… ¡Yo!

-Y… arruinarlo, lo arruinaría…

- ¿Tengo que dejársela servidita en bandeja de plata a esos imbéciles y mirar desde acá cómo le hablan, le regalan caipiriñas y la invitan a cenar?... ¡No hay derecho, no puede ir tan desvestida con ese cuerpo!... ¡Y pensar que fui yo quien la incitó a tomar sol en la playa…! ¡Me acabo de recibir de idiota total y con honores!

-Con todo respeto, Señor Alucard, ella no tiene la culpa de ser tan atractiva…

-¡Así que vos también te calentás mirándola, hijo de…!

-¡No, no, no! –lo interrumpió Pip-, usted bien sabe que yo no puedo. Para mi desgracia no tengo cuerpo físico; lo perdí y hoy soy un ser espiritual 100%.

-Mentira, farsante; si la encontrás atractiva es porque tan espiritual no sos. Usás el cuerpo de la chica policía así que no te hagás el inocente...

-¡Pero no ve que estoy metido en un cuerpo femenino! ¡Ya no siento como hombre sino como mujer…! –se lamentó Pip.

-¡Patético lo tuyo! –replicó Alucard conmovido.

-¿Verdad que sí? No se lo diga a su discípula porque es tan susceptible que se va a sentir mal y culpable, pero como se dará cuenta no todo es envidiable en mi situación actual.

Alucard no respondió; continuó observando a Íntegra con sus ojos pegados a los binoculares.

-Ya sé que ella no tiene la culpa… La culpa la tiene Río que nos excita a todos –dijo finalmente Alucard-… No aguanto más; se me hace intolerable y me estoy obsesionando… Mejor dejo de mirarla –y tirando los binoculares por encima de la baranda, abandonó cabizbajo el señorial balcón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación a la que la llevó Tubalcaín era un salón tan suntuoso que resultaba agobiante. Arañas de cristal colgaban de los altos techos, alfombras persas sobre los pisos de mármol, muebles dorados a la hoja, espejos biselados, cuadros antiguos, modernos y armas de todo tipo decoraban las paredes… Todo era genuino e increíblemente caro según su dueño, que no escatimaba en dar detalles sobre precios y galerías de arte… Tubalcaín hacía alarde de dónde había conseguido esto o aquello y mencionaba nombres de famosos y contaba sus aventuras en lugares exóticos donde practicaba deportes de alto riesgo por supuesto sólo al alcance de gente muy "exclusiva" como él. El hombre realmente se esforzaba por impresionar a Íntegra y ella hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mostrarse impresionada. Pero ninguno de los dos sonaba genuino y como seguramente eran lo único "falso" en aquel salón, sobresalían por opacos entre tanto brillo y esplendor.

Tubalcaín no podía quitar sus ojos de las joyas. El exquisito trabajo art decó de los orfebres de principios del siglo XX había creado aquella deslumbrante combinatoria de zafiros, brillantes y aguamarinas engarzadas en platino. Pasaba su mirada desde el anillo hasta los pendientes y luego la posaba sobre la gargantilla; trataba de disimular su avidez pero era más fuerte que él y se le notaba. Cabe preguntarse si en algún momento habría discernido cuánto mejor quedaban enmarcando la belleza de Íntegra que en su oscura caja fuerte… Nunca lo sabremos.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco –comenzó a adularla adquiriendo una pose típica por la que se había ganado el apodo de "El Dandy"-; esos ojos del mismo color que tu vestido y esas joyas al tono...

Efectivamente el azul lavanda del vestido de noche era el tono exacto de los ojos de Íntegra porque el asesor de vestuario de la reina no había descansado hasta dar con dicho matiz. Íntegra se veía deslumbrante: el corsé de gasa natural drapeada dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y hombros desnudos y le ceñía ajustado el torso hasta la cadera. Luego la gasa caía suavemente hasta sus pies siguiendo el contorno de su esbelta silueta.

-Deja que te las quite –continuó Tubalcaín-, aunque no lleves la gargantilla, tu cuello seguirá siendo hermoso.

-Ya sé que aposté y perdí… suele pasarme. Las joyas son tuyas, pero promesas son promesas –le replicó Íntegra-. Antes de despojarme de ellas, préstame la pulsera. Quiero ver el conjunto completo por única vez.

Tubalcaín se acercó a un cuadro y tras él se ocultaba una gran caja fuerte. Puso la clave digital correcta y la puerta se abrió. Buscó la pulsera entre una gran cantidad de alhajas y se la acercó a Íntegra.

Para su sorpresa ella lo estaba esperando empuñando una de las antiguas espadas que colgaban de la pared. Él metió la mano en un bolsillo probablemente para sacar un arma pero no llegó a tiempo. Alucard había aparecido "de la nada" apoderándose de la genuina katana de samurai que decoraba una mesita rococó… Lo destajó al instante; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tubalcaín parecía haber sido un pez convertido en dos filetes simétricos.

-¡Pero qué hiciste! ¡Quedamos en que me lo dejabas a mí! –le increpó Íntegra indignada por la brusca intromisión.

Alucard no respondió. Sacó unos documentos de la caja fuerte y comenzó a revisarlos arrojando al piso lo que no le interesaba. Rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Listo! Éste es el mapa. Vámonos de acá antes de que se den cuenta. ¡Ah! Y lleváte la pulsera, te la merecés.

-Pero…

-¡Nos estamos yendo! –gritó furioso.

Alucard tomó la mano de Íntegra e intentó arrastrarla con fuerza hasta la puerta, pero como ella se resistía, la alzó, la colocó sobre su hombro como si pesara nada y salió del salón dando grandes pasos. Ella no comprendió que él no estaba en su mejor humor; se la pasó pegándole e insultándolo durante todo el trecho hasta las suites interconectadas donde los tres se alojaban. Una vez adentro, Alucard cerró la puerta de una patada y depositó a Íntegra en el piso.

-¿Cómo te atrevés a tratarme así, miserable? -lo increpó ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo siento pero no tenemos mucho tiempo –explicó Alucard muy serio-. La chica policía está buscando transporte. En cuanto consiga algo nos largamos de acá. Ahí tenés tu traje, en cuanto puedas cámbiate de ropa.

-¿Delante de ti? –preguntó ella aún enojada.

-Si me llamara Tubalcaín Alhambra tal vez lo harías –respondió él mortificado.

-Como evidentemente me has estado siguiendo y espiando, sabés que no me puso un dedo encima. No se lo permití.

-¡Sí, lo sé!

-¿Y entonces por qué estás tan celoso?

-¿Por qué? ¿No adivinás por qué?… ¡Aceptaste su invitación, cenaste con él a la luz de las velas, bebiste champagne, brindaste con él, te enjoyaste para él, te vestiste para él…!

-¡Fue todo un señuelo…!

-¿Y cuándo te vestiste así para mí? ¡Nunca! ¡Hasta tu reina cree que sos mi mujer, pero la verdad es que si no hubiera sido porque ella lo pidió, ni un beso me hubieras dado!... Bah, igual fingís que no tuvo importancia… ¡Para mí sí fue importante!... ¡Y para vos también aunque tu orgullo no te permita aceptarlo! –Alucard vociferaba profundamente dolido y totalmente fuera de sí-… ¡Ni siquiera me decís si vas a aceptar ser mi novia dentro de tres años! ¿No te parece que ya es hora de que te hagas cargo de lo que ocurre entre nosotros? ¡Tu reina tiene razón, ya no sos una nena!...

-Alucard –lo interrumpió Íntegra poniéndose de espalda frente a él-, ¿me desbrochás la gargantilla? Sola no puedo con estos broches antiguos y Seras no está para ayudarme.

Alucard enmudeció al instante. Corrió hacia delante con sus manos el largo y sedoso cabello de Íntegra y lentamente comenzó a desprender el broche. Tardó mucho, todo lo que pudo. Luego depositó la gargantilla sobre la mesita de al lado, la misma donde Íntegra ya había dejado la pulsera rescatada. Ella no se movió y él tampoco cambió de posición pero buscó la mano derecha de ella, quitó el anillo del dedo anular y lo dejó junto a la gargantilla. Siguió el pendiente derecho y luego el izquierdo.

Íntegra cerró los ojos al percibir la respiración de él en sus hombros, sus dedos acariciándole el cuello y más abajo aún… Se estremeció y cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos para que él no pudiera tocarlos si seguía bajando. Quiso pensar en distraerlo pero se sorprendió a sí misma cuando escuchó sus propias palabras.

-Alucard –le pidió en tono suplicante-, ¿me bajarías el cierre del vestido?

Sintió los dedos de él desabrochando el cierre, luego la flojedad del vestido que sólo permanecía cubriendo su cuerpo porque ella lo sostenía abrazándose los pechos… Luego los dedos de él recorrieron todo el largo de su espalda, de arriba abajo. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

-¡Ay, Íntegra! -balbuceó Alucard-. ¡No llevás ropa interior!

-El corsé del vestido es armado, no hace falta –intentó explicar ella.

-¿Y abajo? ¿Tampoco llevás nada abajo? –preguntó ilusionado.

-Sí, tonto, claro que llevo… No soy tan desvergonzada como para no llevar esa ropa interior… Ay, Alucard, ¿qué estoy haciendo con vos…?

-Bajá los brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Que bajés los brazos así soltás el vestido…

-¡No! Eso no… ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Vamos, dejá que te desvista.

-¡Alucard!

Él metió sus manos dentro el vestido y empezó a acariciarle el vientre.

-No, Alucard, por favor no sigas –le rogó ella sintiéndolo subir.

-Quiero acariciarte… tu piel es tan suave y olés tan bien…

Suavemente la llevó hacia atrás hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron mientras comenzaba a besarla en los hombros y el cuello toda la delicadeza y devoción de la que era capaz. Percibió el efecto de su estimulación sobre Íntegra, cómo su cuerpo virgen despertaba a sensaciones intensas que se expandían cual ondas y la desbordaban. Descubrir la repercusión de sus caricias en ella lo excitó tanto que no pudo contenerse y le lamió la nuca. Fue demasiado para Íntegra; entró en pánico, se dio vuelta repentinamente y lo increpó.

- ¡Basta! ¡Quita las manos ya!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Alucardl obedeciendo al instante.

-Porque si seguimos así voy a dejar de ser virgen.

-¿Y si así fuera qué?

-Por favor, respetáme.

-Te respeto… Sos la única persona a la que respeto, Íntegra.

-Entonces entendé que quiero casarme virgen.

-Según tu reina ya estamos casados…

-Pero vos y yo sabemos que no es cierto… Además tenemos que irnos, Seras nos espera y yo todavía no me cambié de ropa… ¡Date vuelta y no me espíes!... Házlo, Alucard.

Lentamente él dio media vuelta y miró hacia el piso. Detrás de sus pies vio caer suavemente el largo vestido de gasa y las elegantes sandalias azules de Íntegra se dirigieron presurosas en dirección de la otra habitación…

Minutos más tarde ella regresó ya cambiada. Encontró a Alucard arrojado sobre un sillón abrazando su vestido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella.

-Intentando calmarme –respondió él pausadamente-, pero no va a resultarme fácil… Tendría que meterme media hora bajo la ducha fría pero tenemos que hacer el check out antes de que descubran el cadáver… ¿Qué vas a hacer con este vestido?

-No sé, ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero que te lo pongas cuando te decidas a estar conmigo, lo que seguramente va a suceder después de lo que acaba de pasar... Aunque sería recomendable que reconsideres el tiempo; está claro que no vamos a aguantar tres años sin tocarnos.

-¿"Claro"?... ¡Nada claro! –se ofendió Íntegra, a quien la relación con Alucard le resultaba injustificadamente prohibida como consecuencia residual de su vida anterior-. ¡Por quién me tomaste, sirviente irrespetuoso!... ¡Yo no soy una de esas compañeritas tuyas de Decenium que se te regalan con cualquier excusa…!

-No sé por qué dudás de mi respeto por ti… Es cierto que te deseo mucho, te aseguro que no puedo evitarlo… Tal vez hoy me haya pasado un poco de la raya, lo acepto, pero no me digas que no te respeto porque eso no es cierto. A decir verdad hasta perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que te pedí ser mi novia…

-¡Pero nunca pediste mi mano! –gritó Íntegra enojada-. "Novia, novia"… ¡A mí no me arreglás con eso! ¡O te casás conmigo o nada!… ¡Desfachatado!

-¿"Pedir tu mano"? –preguntó Alucard que no salía de su asombro-. La verdad, Íntegra, que ni se me hubiera ocurrido… Es una antigüedad total… Una formalidad fuera de época…

-¡Sí! ¡Ya escuchaste a Su Majestad! –le replicó ella-; yo soy así, antigua, formal, conservadora y tradicional… Y te repito que voy a ser virgen hasta que me case, si es que me caso.

-Muy bien, como ordene mi ama –dijo Alucard. Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomando su mano entre las propias imploró-. "Sir Íntegra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell, ¿le otorgaría Usted su mano a este humilde siervo suyo, el conde rumano Alucard Culadra? –levantó la vista hacia ella, besó su mano y en tono cómplice agregó-. ¿Así está mejor?, ¿lo hice bien?... ¿A vos sola debo pedírtelo o también a tu reina?, como no vive tu padre… Díme que sí… Como no te decidías a ser mi novia, pensé que me ibas a mandar a la mierda por desubicado si te pedía que te casaras conmigo… Por eso no te hablé antes, no fue de irrespetuoso…

-Está bien, lo voy a pensar –lo interrumpió Íntegra-. Y nunca más te burles de mí.

-¿Cuándo me burlé de vos?

-"JaJaJa, no te imagino en un vestido largo de noche" –le reprochó Íntegra citando sus palabras en tono jocoso.

-¡Cómo cambian las cosas! –reconoció él-. Ahora que te imagino perfectamente, me parece excelente que vistas solamente trajes y tengas la sana costumbre de no frecuentar playas ni tomar sol.

-Se me ocurrió vagamente que apoyabas la idea de que tome sol y hasta llegué a pensar que querías que saliera de Inglaterra para visitar alguna playa tropical…

-Ya está, ya lo hiciste. La próxima vez te voy a llevar a una playa apartada donde estemos solos los dos y si querés que nademos desnudos, mucho mejor…

-¡Alucard!

-Y en cuanto a ese vestido podés guardármelo bien para la ocasión adecuada aunque a decir verdad no va a durarte puesto mucho tiempo porque pienso quitártelo apenas tenga la oportunidad.

-Estás bastante zafadito hoy –comentó Íntegra riéndose.

-Si lo usás con otro hombre que no sea conmigo, sabé mi lady que estás firmando la sentencia de muerte del tipito porque acabo de descubrir que no soporto que te miren y te deseen… Me he estado cocinando en mi propio veneno de celos desde que llegamos a Rio…

-Basta, Alucard, mejor lo dejamos acá y nos olvidamos de lo que pasó hoy. Vayamos a buscar a Seras que nos está esperando para leer el mapa e ir al rescate de la princesa Serena…

Salieron del hotel y Seras los esperaba impaciente al volante de un camión de transporte de Abacaxi (ananá, piña), entre cuya carga había ocultado su vistoso ataúd. Abandonaron la ciudad a velocidad considerable y en la medida en que se alejaban Íntegra iba cayendo en la cuenta de que no iba a serle tan fácil dejar en el olvido lo que había pasado entre ella y Alucard… El "efecto Río", algo así como un estado de intoxicación tropical no alcohólica, pasaría; de hecho ya comenzaba a hacerlo. Pero las vivencias no iban a desaparecer… Hechos son hechos, el tiempo no es reversible e Íntegra era plenamente consciente de ello.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y si pueden dejen reviews. Muchas gracias , thank you very much, aritato gozaimas. moito obrigado, vielen dank, mercie beaucoup, etc, etc, etc (no sé más)

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, amigos! Tengo algo para comentarles que es conveniente saber antes de leer este capítulo: con el fin de obtener más información sobre ciertos personajes estuve leyendo _Cross Fire, _un manga de Hirano que trata sobre la Organización Iscariote y donde aparecen el Padre Alexander Anderson, Enrico Maxwell, Yumiko Takagi y Heinkel Wolfe. Así aprendí que Yumiko es una monja Iscariote con doble personalidad: Como Yumiko es inofensiva pero cuando despierta Yumie se transforma en una asesina sanguinaria. Hasta ahí un dato y nada más. La sorpresa me la dio Heinkel : yo hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego por que era varón. Menos mal que no las puse porque ahora estaría haciéndome curaciones en el instituto del quemado: es una monja. Se los cuento por si entre ustedes hay algún colgado como yo que no se haya percatado.

Bueno, los dejo con el capi, que me quedó algo larguito… muy largo por cierto pero tampoco me pareció dividirlo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: LOS MUERTOS QUE SERAS MATÓ GOZAN DE BUENA SALUD**

El viaje en camión comercial a través de Brasil hacia la frontera argentina sin aire acondicionado y en pleno verano tropical era simplemente abrumador para una británica que nunca antes había salido de Inglaterra. Íntegra, echada sobre el féretro de Seras como si fuera morir en cualquier momento, gemía agobiada.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? –se quejó.

-Aguante, ama –le respondió Seras mientras manejaba atenta al pesado y rápido tránsito vial brasileño-. En unas dos horas estamos haciendo aduana y Puerto Iguazú está ahí nomás.

-¡Dos horas más! –exclamó Íntegra-. Decíme, Seras, ¿no podías encontrar algo más decente para cruzar a la frontera argentina? ¿Tenía que ser un cargamento de ananás para "comercializar"?...

-Es un excelente encubrimiento y nadie más que nosotros sabe que la princesa Serena se esconde en Argentina. ¿Quién va a sospechar que los asesinos de Tubalcaín viajamos en camión?... "Asesinos" queda feo… En fin: entregamos el camión, alquilamos un auto, recogemos a la princesa Serena y en cuanto esté con nosotros le pido a Ferguson que nos mande un avión al aeropuerto de Iguazú para que nos lleve de vuelta a Inglaterra.

- Me estoy derritiendo de calor… Pensar que pasé del Copacabana Palace Hotel a esta chatarra vieja... ¡Vaya tierra de contrastes!… Alucard, sé buenito y vení a espantarme los bichos.

Efectivamente un ejército de moscas e insectos tropicales varios que viajaban entre el cargamento frutal del camión atormentaban a Íntegra sin que ella pudiera defenderse de ellos ya que no tenía fuerzas ni para mover un dedo.

Alucard la obedeció de mala gana. Dejó de ser el copiloto de Seras, saltó hacia atrás por encima del viejo asiento y se arrojó sobre los ananás al lado del ataúd sobre el que yacía Íntegra. No espantó ningún insecto, más bien se entregó a ser también atacado por ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó íntegra extrañada por la conducta de su conde vasallo-. Hace horas que no te escucho pronunciar palabra.

-Me siento mal –respondió él malhumorado.

-Si vos no soportás este calor ¿qué se puede esperar de mí? –se lamentó sollozante Íntegra.

-No… me duele –replicó él agarrándose la cara con sus dos manos.

-¿Qué te duele? –preguntó ella preocupada-. Vos nunca tenés dolores.

-Los dientes, las muelas, ¡qué se yo!

-A ver, mostráme.

Ambos se incorporaron y Alucard se acercó a ella con la boca desmesuradamente abierta.

-No encuentro nada raro aparte de la habitual forma puntiaguda de toda tu dentadura… Puede que tengas alguna caries.

-¡No! –exclamó Alucard aterrado-. No me digas que tengo que ir a un dentista.

-Has estado evitando ir al ortodoncista desde que te conozco. Te la pasás pidiéndome que te acompañe y cuando llega el día anulás el turno o dejás plantado al odontólogo… Siempre tenés algo mejor que hacer… Parecés una nenita histérica indecisa: que sí voy, que no voy; sí pero no…

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un cagón? –preguntó con indignación.

-Y… los hombres no resaltan por su valentía frente el dolor físico, suelen exagerar un poco… Dicen que si los varones tuvieran que parir bebés la humanidad se extinguiría en una generación.

-Me estás diciendo que soy un cagón –afirmó él con convicción.

-Todos los hombres tienen su talón de Aquiles y en tu caso son los dientes –respondió ella tratando de suavizar sus palabras-. Cuando mi papá tenía 37° de fiebre llamaba a su abogado para redactar su testamento… Y un día que Walter tenía dolor de estómago se puso a llorar como un niño de pecho diciendo que seguro tenía un cáncer terminal…

-Nunca antes me habían dolido los dientes… Además no es uno solo; son todos los de arriba, ¡todos, todos! No es normal, siento una presión terrible, como si se me fueran a caer…

-¡No! –exclamó Seras con espanto desde el volante-. ¡Qué horror, maestro! ¡Perder los dientes…! Debe ser lo más feo que a alguien le pueda pasar… Cuando veo humanos desdentados me aterro… Menos mal que un vampiro regenera su cuerpo al instante porque sino… ¿Se imagina un vampiro sin dientes? Pobrecito, moriría de hambre lentamente, agonizante…

-No entiendo por qué decís eso cuando nunca mordés humanos y te alimentás con sangre de transfusión –agregó Íntegra.

-Eso es una elección, ama; pero en teoría puedo morder gente… adoro mis dientitos, mire que lindos son… No soportaría prescindir de ellos… ¡Ay, pobre maestro!

-¿Vos creés que se me van a caer los dientes, chica policía? –preguntó Alucard con resquemor.

-Supongo que no, master, pero entiendo su preocupación… Más aún, si estuviera en su lugar estaría aterrada.

-Lo estoy –aseguró Alucard cuya cara comenzaba a adquirir las primeras señales de pánico-. Es mi peor pesadilla. Cuando era chico padecí el recambio de dientes como nadie más… Siempre fui un incomprendido, ¡hasta en eso!... "Ya te van a crecer, ya te van a salir", me decían… Sí, ¡total el que se las tenía que aguantar solo y sin dientes era yo mientras tanto!… "A todos nos pasó, no es para tanto"… ¿Y a mí qué carajo me importaba que a todos les hubiera pasado? ¡Me pasaba a mí!... Empalé a bastantes de esos que me "consolaban"…

-¡Desagradecido! –le recriminó Íntegra-. ¡Encima que te consolaban!

-¿Sabés cuánto les importaba yo y mis dientes? ¡Nada de nada! –replicó él-. ¡Imagináte el trauma que me ocasionaron los dientes que cuando crecí empezé a soñar que se me caían…!

-¡Qué horror, master! –exclamó nuevamente Seras-. No cuente más que me impresiona mucho, mucho.

-¡Y si me pasa en serio! ¿¡Si se me caen todos los dientes de arriba y termino con dentadura postiza…!? ¡No lo toleraría!... ¡Íntegra, no vas a querer casarte conmigo si me quedo sin dientes!... ¿Qué voy a hacer, Íntegra?- preguntó suplicante.

-Alucard, te llegó la hora de ir al dentista –replicó ella.

-¡No! –gritó él.

-Es ir al odontólogo o resignarte a dejar la dentadura postiza sobre la mesita de luz todas las noches…

-No me jodas con eso que soy muy sensible al tema.

-Te pasa esto porque te estuviste escabullendo toda tu vida. Yo te acompaño al dentista; ya es hora de que enfrentés tus propios fantasmas. ¡No puede ser que a alguien temerario como vos lo domine el miedo al dentista! ¿Qué sos?, ¿un hombre o una rata?

No hubo respuesta pero un pequeño ratón saltó entre los ananás, aterrado por la presencia humana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alucard, tenés que aprender que los problemas de salud no se solucionan ni empalando doctores ni mordiendo dentistas. Si no te portás bien con el Dr. Argento…

-Es que vos no estabas al lado mío, te quedaste afuera…

-¡La enfermera no me dejó pasar! No había lugar en el gabinete; es un hospital público en Puerto Iguazú, no un Centro Médico Internacional.

Íntegra intentaba aleccionar a Alucard mientras se dirigían a la casa del Dr. Argento que para el caso era también su consultorio. Caminando por las pueblerinas calles de Puerto Iguazú llamaban la atención por ir vestidos con sus acostumbrados trajes. Como las camisas blancas empapadas en sudor se les pegaban al cuerpo, Íntegra se había dejado un chaleco puesto y abotonado; Alucard arrastraba su saco por el piso… Ambos se veían ridículos y completamente fuera de lugar.

El paso por el hospital público había sido un fracaso rotundo: el dentista de turno tuvo que acudir inesperadamente a la sala de emergencia con la mano derecha chorreando sangre. La policía no acudió porque nadie en el hospital se atrevió a llamarla: todos los testigos oculares temieron convertirse en nueva víctima del ataque de violencia oral protagonizado por Alucard. Ante la insistencia de Íntegra para que "su sirviente" recibiera atención, una administrativa gorda le recomendó que lo llevara al consultorio del Dr. Zahn Argento, pero también los exhortó a que se manejaran con él con cautela y sobre todo que Alucard se abstuviera de morderlo. Íntegra intentó indagar sobre el motivo de tal advertencia, pero sólo obtuvo una serie de datos inconexos que básicamente revelaban aprensión, un cierto recelo o desconfianza sin motivo aparente. Mencionó que se trataba de un hombre descendiente de alemanes por vía materna e indios guaraníes por vía paterna; que por eso tenía la piel oscura y el pelo claro… Que era oriundo de la vecina provincia de Corrientes pero había estudiado odontología en la ciudad de Buenos Aires para luego radicarse en Puerto Iguazú, aunque en la práctica (dejó deslizar un "por suerte") casi nunca estaba en su casa porque había sido contratado por el gobierno provincial como dentista itinerante y "otras yerbas" para realizar asistencia en áreas carenciadas de la provincia…

-¿Qué son "otras yerbas"? –le había preguntado Íntegra.

-Es que el Dr. Argento sabe un poco de esto y un poco de aquello –le había respondido la administrativa-… Es dentista y enfermero y sabe curar lo que se presenta "poray"… Es bueno para toda esa pobre gente… Hoy está acá, así que aprovechen y vayan a verlo ahora; miren que a la noche seguro que se va nomás… Si no quiere atender no insistan porque es hombre intratable y huraño; en ese caso vayan con el chamán de la aldea guaraní para que le dé algún yuyo…

Encontraron al Dr. Argento sentado en una silla delante de su casa tomando mate. Si bien parecía bastante apuesto su aspecto era deplorable: alto, flaco, escuálido; llevaba los pantalones semi desabrochados y de su torso desnudo colgaba una placa de identificación tan vieja que el tiempo había borrado la inscripción grabada. No sólo era descuidado en el vestir; también era sucio y su olor apestaba.

-¿Qué te trae por acá "chamigo"? –le preguntó a Alcucard como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-Tiene dolor de muelas –respondió Íntegra en un excelente castellano con acento británico.

-Ah –fue la respuesta del doctor.

El hombre se levantó lentamente y abrió la puerta de su casa de la que colgaba un cartel que decía "Salud Dental". Mientras se ponía un guardapolvo blanco bastante arrugado que colgaba de un viejo perchero, se dirigió a Alucard.

-Pasá al baño y sentáte.

Con cara de circunstancia Alucard ingresó a un pequeño toilette que había sido modificado para albergar el equipo odontológico más primitivo que Íntegra había visto en su vida.

-Doctor Argento –comentó Íntegra con el tono más casual y despreocupado que pudo impostar-. Alucard no está acostumbrado a que lo revisen y puede ser un poco… un tanto temperamental…

-¡No me digas que tu novio es de los que muerden! –se adelantó el doctor.

-En realidad es la primera vez que lo hace…

-Es la primera vez que va al dentista… semejante grandulón…

-Fue un error del Dr. Rodriguez…

-¿Así que lo mordió al Dr. Rodriguez? Bien hecho, "Mordelón", ése se lo merece –y dándole una palmada en la espalda a Alucard, continuó-. Abrí grande la boca…

Alucard apretaba los labios con fuerza y miraba fijamente al hombre con aire hostil.

-No te voy a rogar –agregó el dentista-. O abrís la boca o te vas de mi casa ahora mismo.

Repentinamente Alucard se incorporó del sillón odontológico y se lanzó hacia el doctor con la boca abierta dispuesto a morderlo, pero éste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sostenía en la mano derecha un torno que, con su clásico chirrido, giraba amenazante. Alucard retrocedió ante el torno como vampiro ante resma de ajo.

-Vos estás armado con esos dientes de yacaré; yo con esto y lo sé usar… ¿Estás seguro que querés pelea? –y dirigiéndose a Íntegra continuó-. Chica, ayudáme con tu noviecito. Meté tu dedo en esa bocaza, que a vos no te va a morder… Así se va a dejar revisar… ¡Siempre me mandan los tipos difíciles!

Efectivamente Alucard dejó la boca abierta, no mordió a Íntegra y el Dr. Argento logró revisarlo con éxito.

-No tenés nada, che –comunicó el doctor.

-Le duele en serio –respondió Íntegra.

-¡Déjelo hablar a él, que no le comieron la lengua!... ¿Siempre respirás con la boca abierta?

-Desde hace unas semanas que tengo la nariz tapada –respondió Alucard de mala gana…

-A ver –lo interrumpió el dentista y clavó con fuerza a ambos lados de la nariz de Alucard sus dos dedos pulgares, los cuales dejaron en evidencia unas uñas largas y sucias con tierra...

-¡Ay! –gritó Alucard con dolor y le arrebató las manos apartándolas de su cara.

-Lo que pensé al verte respirar así. El protocolo indica que tendría que sacarte una placa para corroborar, pero no tengo tal equipo y además es al pedo… Tenés sinusitis.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Alucard que nunca había estado enfermo de nada.

-Una infección en los senos paranasales. Los "mocos" pesan y se inflaman las raíces de las muelas que se encuentran justo debajo. La sensación es que se te van a caer las muelas, pero no… Un antibiótico y a otra cosa.

-¿Se cura sólo con un antibiótico? –preguntó Íntegra feliz-… ¡Qué bien! Ya que estamos acá y para aprovechar la consulta, doctor: ¿no necesita Alucard tratamiento de ortodoncia? Digo por lo puntiagudos de sus dientes…

-¿Ortodoncia? ¿Para qué? Tiene buena dentadura, alineada, una mordida perfecta, dientes sanos y fuertes -respondió el odontólogo-… Terminan en punta, sí, tienen esa forma… Es raro, los vi solamente en libros… Pero es una cuestión estética, los indios del Amazonas los tallan con paciencia para que se vean justo así.

-Pero los europeos no –agregó Alucard con tristeza-. Íntegra no va a querer casarse si sigo teniendo… ¿Cómo los llamó usted?... "dientes de yacaré"…

-¡Mentira! –replicó Íntegra-. A mí nunca me molestaron tus dientes. Una vez cuando era chica te dije que son raros, cosa que es verdad y nadie te lo dice por lo loco que sos. Si hubiera sabido que estabas tan traumado con ellos me hubiera callado sólo para no tener que escucharte repetir las mismas quejas: "… no vas a ser mi novia… no te vas a casar conmigo…" ¡Me tenés repodrida con la misma sonsanata! Tus dientes son en punta y yo siempre los acepté así. ¡El que no los acepta es el mismísimo Alucard Culadra! Entendé de una vez por todas: ¡que me case o no con vos no depende de la forma de tus dientes!

-¿Te llamás Alucard Culadra? –preguntó asombrado el odontólogo.

-Te advierto que no te burlés de mi apellido si es que pretendés conservar la cabeza pegada a tu cuerpo…

-¿Burlarme yo? No, chabón, te tengo lástima. Yo sé lo que se siente: "Zahn Argento… San Argento… ¿Sos el santo argentino o pariente de Pepe Argento? JaJaJa..." El Dr. Rodriguez es uno de ésos. Mi nombre es alemán, pero como él no sabe idiomas me vive gastando… ¡Y se cree tan piola el muy pelotudo! No sabés lo bien que hiciste al morderlo, un favor a la humanidad –revolvió un viejo cajón, sacó unas muestras gratis de remedios y entregándoselas a Íntegra continuó-. Como te hace caso, encárgate de que tome estos analgésicos mientras le dure el dolor, pero lo importante son los antibióticos: uno cada ocho horas y que complete el tratamiento diez días seguidos aunque se sienta joya porque sino no se va a curar bien... Y vos loco, no sabés lo suertudo que sos: se ve a la legua que esta chica te quiere de verdad. Cuidála.

-¿De verdad te parece que ella me quiere? –preguntó Alucard con alegría-. Sí, sí, yo la cuido muchísimo, bueno, todo lo que ella "se deja cuidar".

- Y lo bien que hacés -sentenció el dentista y tras reflexionar un momento agregó-. Es tarde; los atendí porque me cayeron bien… tan trajeados los dos. Pero hoy hay que cerrar temprano. Les recomiendo que cenen en el hotel y no salgan esta noche.

-¿Por algún motivo en particular? –preguntó Íntegra curiosa.

-Por el hombre lobo. Hoy hay luna llena –le respondió Alucard como si fuera una obviedad-; aunque el lobizón argentino se transforma todos los martes y viernes a la noche… ¿Hoy es viernes o me equivoco?

-¿Creés que en Puerto Iguazú hay algún…? –preguntó Íntegra con desconfianza.

-El patio está limpio –replicó el doctor-, y no es porque mis gallinas se hayan vuelto educadas.

-No comprendo –balbuceó ella.

-El _yaguá hu_ come excremento de gallina –le explicó el dentista-; cualquier correntino como yo sabe que cuando el patio está limpio es señal que el hechizado anda rondando… Si estando en la habitación del hotel de repente entra un perro grande, grítenle "¡_yaguá hú!_". Si ni se inmuta, se trata de un perro; si se le erizan los perros y gruñe, no lo duden: háganle la señal de la cruz y tírenle con botellas y tizones encendidos… Un correntino precavido siempre tiene a mano una cruz, una botella y un tizón –y dirigió una mirada de reojos hacia una mesita donde descansaban ostensiblemente dichos elementos.

El sol aún no se había puesto cuando se despidieron del doctor Argento no sin antes darle las gracias e insistir en pagarle unos magros honorarios que a regañadientes aceptó.

-¡Por suerte todavía queda gente así de rara en el mundo! –comentó Íntegra mientras se dirigían al hotel caminando-… Oye, Alucard, Seras entregaba el camión y salía para la excursión a las cataratas del Iguazú.

-Sí, ya sé, me taladró los oídos medio viaje hacia acá; desde que leyó el dichoso folleto no dejó de hablar del maravilloso "paseo en luna llena" visitando los saltos de interés general… Está hecha una turista de cuarta.

-Está muy entusiasmada por conocer _La Garganta del Diablo…_ Espero que no la vaya a conocer en serio.

-¿A qué te referís?

-A que si es verdad que ese lobizón andará suelto esta noche… ¿no sería conveniente avisarle? Para que se cuide…

-¡Es una vampiresa, Íntegra! –gritó Alucard indignado-. ¡Basta de sobreprotegerla!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino que llevaba hacia la princesa Serena era el peor que Íntegra había conocido aunque hay que tener en cuenta que ella nunca había estado fuera de su amada Inglaterra la cual jamás se caracterizó por tener caminos difíciles de transitar. Sin embargo no deja de ser cierto que salir de la zona turística de las cataratas del Iguazú e internarse en la provincia argentina de Misiones por aquellos accidentados senderos de tierra colorada es definitivamente una experiencia a realizar en una 4X4… ¡Lástima que Seras había dejado su féretro en un depósito en Puerto Iguazú (previo soborno al guarda del cobertizo) y había alquilado un automóvil bastante standard con el fin de pasar inadvertidos!; eso sí, con el aire acondicionado andando a full.

Aunque tenían claramente localizado en el mapa el sitio que Seras había bautizado como "Serenalandia", cosa muy distinta era llegar a él. Les había llevado un día entero: la ruta nacional 12 hasta El Dorado se transitaba bien. La provinciales 17 hasta Pozo Azul, la 20 y la 14 hasta Paraíso estaban pavimentadas y la 21 era un camino consolidado que resultaba "potable"… Pero luego había que salirse por caminos secundarios que atravesaban el corazón de la selva misionera; algunos intransitables a causa de las lluvias torrenciales que habían sido más intensas ese año. En varias oportunidades tuvieron que volver marcha atrás y tomar algún sendero colateral que supuestamente iba a algún lugar al que nunca llegaron y en cambio se hallaron de pronto en una granja de algún colono descendiente de alemanes nazis refugiados en la selva después de la segunda guerra mundial… todos muy argentinizados por cierto como el Dr. Argento. Los arroyos crecidos, las plantas selváticas invadiendo los senderos, las raíces expuestas de árboles talados eran pequeños pero muchas veces insalvables obstáculos. Se perdieron en dos ocasiones y en otra se quedaron atascados en el barro teniendo que caminar un buen trechos hasta encontrar algún "alma humana" dispuesta a socorrerlos.

La noche los sorprendió a muy corta distancia del sitio señalado en un área natural supuestamente protegida a la que acababan de ingresar ilegalmente a pie y se les hacía muy difícil avanzar entre la tupida vegetación.

-Esta negrura impenetrable –preguntó Íntegra iluminando sus pasos con una linterna-, ¿será porque la luz de la luna no pasa a través del techo de la selva o porque el cielo está totalmente cubierto?

-Se siente en la piel que está por largarse la tormenta del fin del mundo –respondió Seras-. ¡Qué suerte que anoche estuvo despejado y pude ver las cataratas a la luz de la luna llena!...

-Lo que no me explico es cómo ahora no ves siendo un vampiro.

-No veo, ama, no veo –respondió Seras enojada consigo misma-. Tengo potente visión nocturna a larga distancia, pero acá no hay "larga distancia"; las plantas más lejanas están a 15 centímetros de mi cara… Las veo re bien, muy claramente pero no sé qué hay más allá…

-Lo único que te falta esta noche es otro encuentro ridículo con el lobizón –se burló Alucard.

-Usted se ríe, maestro, pero no sabe qué desconcierto el mío. ¡Nada que ver con el hombre lobo capitán de las werewolves que maté cuando luchamos contra Millenium!… En vez de un lobo blanco éste parecía un perro negro enorme con un par de orejas desmesuradamente grandes cubriéndole la cara. Salió de entre la vegetación y me clavó sus ojos. Si no hubiera sido por el "fulgor de la mirada" no me hubiera dado cuenta de que era un monstruo y lo habría tomado por un animal de esos raros que viven el el trópico. Se paró en dos patas que parecían pezuñas y se abalanzó sobre mí. Abrí mis piernas en la pose típica que adopto cuando me dispongo a pelear y para mi sorpresa el bicho se puso nuevamente en cuatro patas. De un segundo al otro estaba pasando por debajo de mis piernas… Yo no entendía nada, me di vuelta y me quedé mirándolo. Él se detuvo y también se dio vuelta. Hubiera jurado por su expresión que estaba más sorprendido que yo. Tomó carrera nuevamente y volvió a pasar por debajo de mí… Repitió la operación una vez más y después se fue llorando con sus orejas caídas como un perrito apaleado… Le juro maestro que hasta sentí lástima por el pobre lobizón.

-Chica policía, de hombres lobos no entendés nada –le dijo Alucard que se reía con ganas-. El lobizón argentino tiene características particulares por la mezcla de razas propia de esta zona. Si el maleficio no es tratado adecuadamente a tiempo, el séptimo hijo varón de una pareja nacido aquí se convertirá en lobizón a partir de la adolescencia. Cuando ataca puede traspasar el mal, pero no lo transmite mordiendo sino pasando entre las piernas de alguien. Entonces la víctima se convierte en lobizón y el anterior escapa al maleficio… Por supuesto que no funciona con vampiros, pero como no abundan los no muertos en esta zona, tu amiguito el lobizón quedó de lo más desconcertado repitiendo su táctica y constatando una y otra vez cómo fallaba su intento de deshacerse del maleficio… Hizo una elección muy desafortunada el pobre.

-¡Yo pensé que se me echaba al cuello!

-Lo dudo; suele despreciar la carne de los adultos y muy de vez en cuando comerá un niño no bautizado. Básicamente se alimenta de excrementos y carroña pero lo que le encanta es la leche. ¿No oíste cómo anoche las vacas y los terneros mugían angustiados? De todos modos no hay que subestimarlo; es agresivo y cuando ataca sus colmillos dan siempre con la yugular de sus víctimas.

-Alucard, ¿por qué sabés tanto de lobizones? –preguntó Íntegra extrañada.

-Entiendo de monstruos en general –respondió él escuetamente-. Miren, llegamos al claro marcado en el mapa. Apaguemos las linternas para que no nos vean.

Efectivamente delante de ellos se abría un claro artificial en medio de la selva. Unas antorchas encendidas iluminaban los portales de varias casuchas de madera dispersas entre sí. En el centro del claro, una cruz de madera se erguía sobre el dintel de una choza indicando la presencia de la iglesia.

-Si hay fuego hay gente –comentó Alucard estudiando el escenario-. Dividámonos para investigar. Chica policía, revisá las casas por allá; Íntegra y yo iremos alrededor de la iglesia…

-Alucard, yo revisaré aquellas otras casas –lo interrumpió Íntegra-. No quiero que me sobreprotejas; sé defenderme, siempre se te olvida que me enseñaste.

-No me hagas esto otra vez –le rogó él-, no me agregués preocupaciones. Estamos perdiendo tiempo…

-Exactamente, estamos perdiendo tiempo. No me vas a convencer; no insistas, es en vano.

-¡Qué caprichosa sos! Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza nadie te gana… Por lo menos tomá –dijo entregándole sus dos armas-, te las llevás sin chistar por si las necesitás… Y si te encontrás con el Padre Anderson me avisás disparando al aire…

-¿Y usted maestro? –le preguntó Seras-. ¿Va a ir desarmado?

-Los antibióticos son espectaculares –respondió Alucard castañeteando sus dientes-. Ya no me duelen las muelas.

-Ay, master, pero usted y el ama tengan cuidado. Recuerden que son mortales, no como yo. Acá la única a la que no puede pasarle nada malo soy yo –agregó Seras con orgullo vampírico.

Los tres se separaron y cada uno se encaminó agazapado hacia su sector. Seras no había llegado a la primera casa cuando una voz femenina le habló.

-Hola, soy Yumikel, pero ahora podés llamarme Yumiko. ¿Cómo te llamás?... Decíme, ¿sos católica o de alguna sacrílega religión? -alguien joven de aspecto masculino y voz afeminada estaba parado junto a la vampiresa. A Seras no le quedaba claro si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. Vestía un hábito religioso y de su cuello colgaba una pesada cruz. Parecía amigable, aunque su mano derecha aferraba la empuñadura de una katana japonesa que colgaba su espalda.

-¡Ay, qué susto me diste! –fingió Seras adoptando su mejor cara de inocente-. ¡Católica, por supuesto! -mintió con descaro-. Soy turista irlandesa, se me rompió el auto a un par de kilómetros de aquí y me puse a caminar para pedir ayuda... Estaba buscando una de las famosas misiones jesuíticas. ¿Es ésta una? Porque yo quería conocer la de San Ignacio; me dijeron que está buenísima…

-Hermana mía del alma… perdida y desorientada en el espacio y el tiempo... Esta "misión" no es de los jesuitas sino de los iscariotes. Los jesuitas fueron expulsados de estas tierras en 1767 y la selva se tragó sus misiones de las que sólo quedan algunas ruinas… La de San Ignacio es la más famosa pero está lejos y en otra dirección. Te acompañaría pero no puedo… no me dejan… tengo que montar guardia… no sabés lo aburrido que es, nunca pasa nada…

-¿Por qué montás guardia? –preguntó Seras intentando sonsacarle información -¿Hay algún animal feroz rondando? ¡Ay, qué miedo!

-No es por los animales, no… Hay que proteger a la princesa Serena de algún presunto ataque inglés que nunca acontece... La bruja Zorin Blitz quiere matarla.

-¿¡Quién!? -preguntó Seras anonadada. Recordaba perfectamente a la bruja Zorin Blitz. Había sido una terrible rival suya mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Los había herido de muerte a ella y a Pip; había sido en tal ocasión que Pip le había ofrecido su sangre para que ella pudiera incorporar su alma, convertirse en una vampiresa completa y así regenerar las heridas de su cuerpo. Era imposible que se tratase de la misma bruja porque ella la había matado personalmente. ¿Cómo no iba a acordarse de esa bruja con el trabajo que le había dado deshacerse de ella?-… ¿Quién es Zorin Blitz? –le preguntó a Yumikel.

-Una bruja de Decenium que tomó prisionera a la maga Merlina para ocupar su lugar como asesora de la reina de Inglaterra. Tiene enorme influencia sobre la reina, pero nadie nota que es una impostora porque sus hechizos son muy poderosos…

Yumikel cortó sorpresivamente su fluida conversación y con un rápido giro en el tono de su voz continuó hablando con expresión muy severa.

-¿Qué estás indagando, inglesa hereje? –inquirió amenazante-. Conozco el acento irlandés del Padre Anderson y no es el tuyo. Más te vale tener una buena razón para estar aquí; solamente tenés una oportunidad para explicarle a Heinkel, aprovechála antes de que despierte Yumie.

Seras quedó momentáneamente confundida por el brusco cambio de su interlocutor. Se disponía a seguir inventando pero Yumikel no le dio tiempo.

-TOUGEN BATTOU IAI… TENYAMA!!! (Técnica Battou de la Isla-Montaña Celestial) –gritó inesperadamente Yumikel y desenvainando su katana con la velocidad de un rayo, tajeó horizontalmente los ojos de la vampiresa.

-AAAHHH! –gritó Seras ciega, dolorida y sobre todo atónita mientras se retiraba hacia atrás y caía de rodillas buscando ganar tiempo hasta que se le cerrara la herida de los ojos y volviera a ver.

-Te dije que podía despertar Yumi –le murmuró el iscariote al oído agarrándola de los pelo y trayéndola con fuerza hacia sí-. Sé una chica inteligente y contále a Heinkel quién sos y qué estás haciendo aquí.

-Yo –balbuceó Seras tratando de disimular bajo la sangre que sus ojos ya se habían curado -… ¡No veo, no veo!

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Yumie? –preguntó Yumikel soltándola repentinamente como quien acaba de asir una olla caliente-. ¡Pobre inocente chica!, Yumiko te va a ayudar…

-¡Atrás, Mignonette, atrás! –le ordenó Pip a Seras materializándose rápidamente como un fantasma que salía desde los pies de la vampiresa-. ¡De todos los enemigos posibles los más peligrosos que he conocido son los que tienen varias personalidades! ¡No te confíes!

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Yumikel sorprendido por la aparición repentina del capitán Bernardotte.

-"Esto" es un vampiro –respondió una voz grave que se acercaba. El Padre Anderson se dirigía hacia Seras con sus dos bayonetas en cruz dispuesto a usarlas-, un monstruo inhumano cuya alma está perdida, pero sus restos mortales por fin hallarán la paz en manos de nuestra orden sagrada.

Seras, aterrada, comenzó a retroceder ante la proximidad de quien la había "ensartado" varios años atrás; aunque sabía que no podía escapar, se sentía tan paralizada que tampoco podía obedecer a Pip quien la instaba a pelear.

-AMÉN –sentenció el Padre Anderson. Con una de sus bayonetas cortó la zona de conexión entre Seras y Pip y con la otra se disponía a atravesar el corazón de la vampiresa cuando dos disparos rompieron las hojas de sus bayonetas.

Por un lado el Padre Anderson se volteó y pudo distinguir entre las sombras la figura de Íntegra empuñando las armas de Alucard, una en cada mano. Por otro lado sucedió un fenómeno realmente extraño: el fantasma del capitán Pip Bernardotte, suelto y sin conexión con Seras fue atraído hacia Yumikel y absorbido por éste como si hubiera caído en un remolino gigantesco que lo chupaba.

-¡Mignonette! –exclamó Pip antes de desaparecer en el interior de Yumikel.

-¡Ay! ¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! –gritó Yumikel espantado y corrió hacia la espesura de la selva.

-¡Pip! ¡Espérame! ¡No te vayas! –chilló Seras y se perdió tras el rastro de Yumikel.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Tú debes ser la directora de Hellsing en persona –afirmó el Padre Anderson.

-La chica que usted estuvo a punto de matar pertenece a mi organización –explicó Íntegra.

-Hacía mucho que no cazaba vampiros -observó él con placer-. Soy un instrumento de Dios, mensajero del castigo divino del cielo. Iscariote ha estado liberando al mundo de monstruos sacrílegos como ésa siglos antes de que la organización Hellsing existiera…

-¡Suficiente, Paladín Alexander Anderson! –habló Íntegra con firmeza-. ¿O debo llamarle "Bayoneta Anderson", "Angel Dust Anderson"?... La decimotercera división de las fuerzas de Asuntos Especiales del Vaticano, la organización Iscariote, oficialmente no existe… ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque son profesionales en exorcismos, represión y exterminio de herejes como lo es usted?... ¡No!, están en la oscuridad porque son asesinos… Sí, y a usted debo llamarlo por lo que es: "Anderson el degollador" o "Anderson el asesino".

-¿Qué somos los Iscariotes? –recitó el Padre Anderson como quien reza un credo-. Somos apóstoles y a la vez no somos apóstoles, somos discípulos y a la vez no somos discípulos, somos traidores y a la vez no somos traidores... Somos la muerte, somos asesinos… Somos los que hemos seguido los caminos de Judas Iscariote. ¿Qué sostenemos en la mano derecha? Las dagas y el veneno. ¿Qué sostenemos en la mano izquierda? Las treinta monedas de plata que recibió Judas por entregar a Cristo y la soga para ahorcarnos... Por nuestros pecados, cuando nos llegue el tiempo, entregaremos las 30 monedas de plata al templo y luego nos colgaremos de la soga. Nos hundiremos en las profundidades del Hades y formaremos una legión deseosa de enfrentar a todos los demonios del infierno… ¡Pero por ahora somos los únicos representantes de Dios sobre la tierra y tú, puta de Babilonia, eres un mero títere, un insignificante instrumento de la bruja Zorin Blitz!

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Íntegra apabullada puesto que apenas podía seguirle el hilo de la conversación.

-AMÉN –rezó el Padre Anderson y aprovechando su descuido se abalanzó contra ella con la punta quebrada de una de sus bayonetas. La hubiera ensartado si no hubiese sido porque Alucard apareció de improviso, la empujó a un lado e interponiéndose entre Íntegra y el Iscariote recibió la estocada al costado izquierdo del cuerpo.

-Sirviente del infierno –vociferó el Padre Anderson-. ¡Así que es cierto que eres ahora perro de Hellsing y el encargado de limpiar la basura! Profanas este sagrado lugar con tu diabólica presencia; no permitiré que uses tu magia negra en este santo sitio; antes bien destruiré tu cuerpo sacrílego, lo purificaré con el fuego celestial y esparciré tus cenizas… ¡Polvo al polvo! AMÉN.

El Padre Anderson volvió a atacar con la punta de la otra bayoneta que le quedaba. Tenía la intención de degollar a Alucard quien forcejeaba para librarse de la filosa hoja que llevaba clavada. Íntegra, previendo el golpe, se echó sobre un herido Alucard cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

-¡Salíte de acá! –fue el alarido de Alucard antes de empujarla lejos suyo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-¡Deténte, por el amor de Dios! –se oyó una voz rogar y el Padre Anderson se detuvo en seco.

Una muchacha vestida en una túnica blanca estaba de rodillas al lado del Iscariote conteniendo la punta de la bayoneta con ambas manos.

-¡Princesa Serena! –exclamó el Padre Anderson angustiado-. ¡Está Usted herida!

Efectivamente un chorrito de sangre se deslizaba por el filo de la bayoneta manchando la inmaculada vestimenta de la princesa y goteando sobre la húmeda tierra roja con la que rápidamente se confundía. Serena se había tajeado las manos en su intento de refrenar el ataque.

-¡Váyanse, por favor! –imploró la princesa dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Íntegra-. No quiero más muertes por mi causa.

-Pero –balbuceó Íntegra-…. Su Real Alteza me pidió…

-Dígale a mi madre que estoy bien, pero que por favor no me busque… Dígale que sé que me ama y que yo también la amo, pero que con saberlo debe bastarnos por el momento… Llévele esto –y quitándose un pendiente mientras se adelantaba hacia ella, se lo entregó a Íntegra en la mano-... Hágaselo llegar y ella sabrá que usted me contactó.

-Princesa, no debe confiar en esta mujer –afirmó el Padre Anderson mirando a Íntegra con recelo.

-Se equivoca usted, Padre; esta mujer es la única en la que puedo confiar –lo contradijo la princesa-. Sir Íntegra, no puedo darle más explicaciones porque pondría en peligro su vida y la de mi madre. Por el momento la mejor protección para ustedes es la ignorancia. Sir Singhell, confío en usted para que defienda a mi madre, su reina, cuando llegue el momento.

-¿De qué debo defenderla? –preguntó Íntegra.

-Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo. Ahora sólo hágale llegar el pendiente a mi madre para que calme su afligido corazón… ¿Me promete que lo hará? ¿Me promete que cuidará a mi mamá? –le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Le doy mi palabra, la defenderé con mi vida si fuera preciso –replicó Íntegra y señalando preocupada al Padre Anderson preguntó-. ¿Y él…?

-Dios me lo envió de guardaespaldas –repuso aliviada la princesa-. Ahora váyanse, por favor –y tomando al Padre Anderson por el brazo, regresó al caserío.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje de regresos fue muy angustiante. Alucard había logrado extraerse la punta de bayoneta, pero sangraba copiosamente. Consciente de lo delicado de su estado, extrajo del bolsillo de su saco aguja e hilo para coser heridas, algo que siempre llevaba consigo y sabía hacer dada la arriesgada vida que solía llevar, y comenzó a coser su propio cuerpo. Afortunadamente no había lesiones en órganos internos, pero la filosa hoja había seccionado varios vasos sanguíneos y suturarlos no resultaba fácil. Al principio Íntegra lo ayudó alumbrándolo con la linterna a la vez que llamaba a gritos a Seras, quien no dio señales de no vida. Cuando empezó a notar que el pulso de Alucard ya no era demasiado firme y que él se debilitaba minuto a minuto, le entregó la linterna y siguió suturándolo ella hasta cerrar por completo la herida. Luego, algo más tranquila tras corroborar que Alucard no seguía sangrando, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le permitió que se apoyara sobre su hombro para caminar. De este modo emprendieron lentamente el regreso a través de la selva.

Con el fin de disimular su preocupación, Íntegra le señaló que había demorado mucho en presentarse tras oir los disparos. Alucard se disculpó escuetamente explicando que en ese momento lo habían retenido un par de Iscariotes a los que había terminado matando.

Había que restarle importancia al esfuerzo de abrirse paso entre la densa vegetación en el estado en el que Alucard se hallaba, de modo que Íntegra intentó distraerlo relatándole los detalles de lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que se habían separado. Él la escuchó en silencio, pero en cuanto se enteró cómo había sido absorbida el alma de Pip, se lo notó perturbado.

-Ese Iscariote, ese Yumikel –comentó jadeando a pesar del agotamiento-… es un verdadero engendro de la naturaleza, un ser aberrante… ¿comprendés?

-No –respondió Íntegra.

-Yo ya lo sospechaba, pero una vez hace años escuché una conversación entre Iscariotes… Creen que Yumikel recibió un castigo kármico divino y tiene que purgar vaya a saber qué… porque su cuerpo y su alma carecen de unión substancial.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo –afirmó Íntegra.

-No es fácil... Su cuerpo humano es como un recipiente vacío en el que residen dos almas femeninas y para colmo de males una de ellas tiene dos personalidades opuestas... Del cuerpo de Yumikel toman posesión alternativamente Heinkel, Yumiko y Yumie pero no hay una personalidad dominante… ¡Ahora que haya absorbido el alma del capitán Bernardotte así como así…! Es un ser peligroso por lo impredecible, se entiende que Anderson nunca le quitara un ojo de encima, pero incluso él debe estar sorprendido… Íntegra, quiero advertirte por si acaso yo… no llegara a poder decírselo a la chica policía…

-¡Más te vale que puedas decírselo, tarado…!

-Por si acaso escucháme bien… La chica policía, vos, cualquiera… deben tener mucho cuidado con Yumikel… A menos que yo pueda encargarme de él, manténganse a distancia porque evidentemente está funcionando como un vacío que ejerce succión absorbiendo almas involuntariamente en un intento siempre fallido de completarse, adquirir identidad, ser alguien… Se trata de un ser incluso mucho más inestable de lo que aparenta…

Llegaron al automóvil y Alucard dejó de hablar. Estaba exhausto, agotado y se "desplomó" en el asiento trasero. Ante la insinuación de Íntegra de llevarlo a un hospital, le respondió que no era prudente porque en cualquier institución pública abrirían un expediente policial por sus heridas. Le indicó que lo llevara a lo del Dr. Argento, que aunque fuera sólo dentista era el único profesional de la salud que le caía bien.

Íntegra llamó nuevamente a Seras. Ante su reiterada ausencia cayó en cuenta de que la telepatía de la vampiresa estaba fallando por causas desconocidas, por lo que sacó su "intercomunicador Hellsing", algo así como un potente celular que funciona en cualquier parte del mundo aunque no haya señal… éste era el caso, nunca hay señal en el medio de la selva misionera (jamás les crean a las compañías de telefonía móvil cuando intenten convencerlos de lo contrario; siempre mienten). El mensaje de texto que le envió a Seras decía así: "Alucard está herido y tengo que llevarlo ya mismo a lo del Dr. Argento. ¡Vení ahora!". Unos segundos después recibió por respuesta: "Estoy en una emergencia, vayan yendo. Los alcanzo más tarde en lo del doctor".

Indignada por el contenido del mensaje, Íntegra se puso al volante no sin antes proferir una serie de insultos y agravios hacia Seras; pero para sorpresa Alucard salió en su defensa diciendo: "Está en serios problemas, ya no es una vampiresa completa... Esperemos que pueda volver por sus propios medios".

Íntegra tenía ya demasiados problemas ella misma para preocuparse por los de Seras. Había que llegar a Puerto Iguazú pronto; seguramente no erraría en tomar los senderos que habían descubierto como transitables durante el día, lo cual en teoría acortaría drásticamente la increíble cantidad de horas que les había llevado recorrer aquellos pocos kilómetros. Sin embargo no todo estaba a su favor: si ya la oscura noche no favorecía su corta visión, para empeorar las cosas se largó "la tormenta del fin del mundo" pronosticada por Seras. El agua caía a baldazos y aunque el limpiaparabrisas estaba puesto a su máxima velocidad, una cortina de agua dificultaba igualmente la visión. Íntegra sabía que tenía que salirse rápidamente de los senderos de tierra colorada antes de que se quedaran empantanados en el barro. Con el corazón en la boca llegó al "camino consolidado", sólo para descubrir que éste estaba en vías de convertirse en un recto río navegable… Recto, eso era lo importante porque aunque la visibilidad fuera tan poca al menos era más difícil estrellarse contra un árbol y el riesgo de chocar contra otro automóvil era muy bajo ya que solamente un loco o alguien desesperado como ella se aventuraría a manejar en semejante nochecita. Era una carrera contra el reloj, necesitaba llegar al pavimento a la brevedad o… mejor no pensar en lo que podía pasar; afortunadamente "en teoría" sabía lo que tenía que hacer, de modo que mejor concentrarse en eso que ya de por sí era bastante riesgoso.

Encomendó su alma y la de Alucard al Señor y comenzó a acelerar lentamente hasta alcanzar una velocidad algo más alta que le permitiera llegar a destino… si era muy alta perdería el control del vehículo, si era muy baja se quedaría empantanada… La parte trasera del automóvil comenzó a ladearse hacia un costado, pero las ruedas delanteras se mantuvieron dentro de una especie de profunda huella fundante… Íntegra descubrió así el motivo por el que lo llamaban "camino consolidado". La sensación que tenía estando al volante era que si se salía de esa huella, iba a volcar y aparentemente no era la única con esa impresión...

-No acelerés ni desacelerés -le dijo Alucard como leyéndole el pensamiento-. Si no mantenés la velocidad constante nos ponemos el coche de sombrero.

Cuando llegó al pavimento Íntegra comprendió que Dios, su querido Dios, le había tendido un manto de protección; agradeció de corazón y siguió manejando ya relajada con la convicción de que pasara lo que pasara en esa ocasión llegarían a destino. Y así fue.

Todavía era de noche cuando estacionó frente a la casa del Dr. Argento. Corrió desesperada a golpear y patear su puerta mientras gritaba su nombre a toda voz. El hombre abrió medio dormido sólo para encontrar bajo la intensa lluvia a una Íntegra empapada chorreando agua por toda su larga cabellera, intentando desaforadamente dar explicaciones poco comprensibles sobre el estado de salud de Alucard.

Sin entender bien lo que pasaba, el dentista la ayudó a transportar a Alucard hasta su habitación y lo acostó en su propia cama. Íntegra nunca antes lo había visto tan pálido y tan débil, sabía a la perfección que él deliberadamente había estado evitando mostrarle lo mal que se sentía. Y estaba en lo cierto. Alucard tenía un frío inusual: sentía calor en la superficie de piel, pero más adentro, en sus entrañas el frío era letal, casi intolerable. Apena lo vio sobre la cama el Dr. Argento comprendió que el organismo de Alucard estaba descompensado por la hemorragia que había sufrido.

- ¿Qué grupo sanguíneo tenés? –lo interrogó el odontólogo.

-Cero Negativo –respondió Alucard y con un hilo de voz agregó-. Doctor, no deje que me duerma… no deje que me duerma…

-No lo permitiré –le respondió el Dr. Argento dándole una palmada en el brazo-. Te juro que no vas a morirte mientras yo esté aquí y no pienso irme a ninguna parte.

-¡Convénzalo para llevarlo al hospital! –exclamó Íntegra que comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza a causa de la tensión acumulada-. ¡No quiere el muy testarudo, el muy obcecado…!

-No es necesario llevarlo; lo que precisa es una transfusión… ¡Hice tantas en lugares abandonados de la mano de Dios y del Hombre…! Tengo el equipo necesario, pero hay que conseguir ese grupo y factor –explicó el Dr. Argento con seriedad-. En Hemoterapia del hospital está en falta desde la semana pasada. Cero Negativo es el más raro y difícil, es dador universal pero sólo puede recibir de otro cero negativo…

-¡Yo también soy cero negativo! –gritó Íntegra-. ¡Sáqueme sangre a mí!

-¿No tuviste hepatitis, Sida…? –comenzó el interrogatorio médico de rutina; pero se detuvo al instante dado lo extremo de la situación-. Bah, supongo que no y de todos modos no importa; él necesita tu sangre ya… ahora. Voy a tener que sacarte mucha y vas a quedar bastante débil…

-No importa –lo interrumpió Íntegra-. Sáqueme todo lo que necesite pero que a él no le pase nada, por favor.

Extraerle sangre a Íntegra fue fácil, transfundírsela a Alucard se hizo bastante difícil porque había perdido tanta sangre que sus venas estaban colapsadas y no eran visibles. Por suerte finalmente la aguja hipodérmica prendió en una vena de su pierna derecha y lentamente Alucard comenzó a recobrar calor…

-Doctor –dijo con parsimonia-, ahora puede dejarme dormir… Estoy agotado pero sé que me voy a despertar.

-Dormí nomás, "chamigo" –le replicó el doctor-. ¡Vos sí que tenés suerte!... Con la chica, con la vida, con todo…

Una hora después unos ruidos y la voz estridente de Seras despertó a un débil y confundido Alucard. Estaba acostado boca arriba con suero colocado en el brazo izquierdo y, a pesar de los fuertes calmantes que estaba recibiendo vía endovenosa, le dolía la herida recibida al costado del cuerpo. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Íntegra que estaba acostada al lado suyo en la misma cama, la única cama que había en la casa. Alucard se quedó mirándola: se veía hermosa durmiendo, todavía totalmente mojada por la lluvia. La sentía húmeda pero calentita… Intentó moverse hacia ella lentamente pero su movimiento fue torpe... Íntegra se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos.

-Les cierro la puerta y apago la luz para que puedan dormir –la voz del Dr. Argento resonaba desde la entrada de la habitación-. Hoy es noche de emergencia de parejas jóvenes: voy a atender en el comedor a dos que parecen más muertos que vivos –pero mientras cerraba la puerta llegaron a escucharlo hablándose a sí mismo -… ¿Cómo carajo hizo esa chica para reconocerme? –se dijo preocupado el dentista y se retiró.

-No fue mi intención despertarte –susurró Alucard en la oscuridad.

-No importa –replicó ella suavemente-, ¿te sentís bien?

- ¡Imagináte!... Por mis venas corre sangre tuya –se jactó él complacido-. Ahora tenemos el lazo más fuerte que existe: estamos unidos por la sangre.

Íntegra se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, lo abrazó despacito y suspiró. Estaba shockeada, también débil y sentía náuseas. Con los ojos brillosos y un nudo en la garganta comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura.

-Creí que te me ibas, Alucard, que me dejabas sola para siempre –le confesó y se le quebró la voz…

-Parece que resultar herido tiene sus ventajas –reconoció él. De pronto parecía haber adquirido el aspecto de un perro echado panza arriba y disfrutando de las caricias de su amo-… ¡Y yo que me mantuve despierto todo el viaje elucubrando cuál sería la forma más sádica para vengarme del Padre Anderson…! Cambio de planes: en vez de matarlo voy a tener que pedirle que me ensarte de vez en cuando…

- Fue culpa mía… por creerme tan superada –lo interrumpió Íntegra intentando en vano de contener unas gruesas lágrimas-… Si vos te me morías yo, yo –y sin terminar la frase rompió a llorar suavemente ocultando su rostro contra él.

-No, Íntegra, no fue así –le manifestó Alucard acariciándole afectuosamente la cabeza…

-¡Sí, lo es!; a veces no me doy cuenta de que realmente te podés morir… Es como si te considerara inmortal, no sé por qué… Como siempre te exponés y nunca te pasa nada… Me tenés muy mal acostumbrada, Alucard. Si te hubiera hecho caso esto no te habría pasado, fue totalmente culpa mía…

-¿Me dejás hablar?

-Sí.

-El Padre Anderson es un rival de altura y sino preguntále a la chica policía… Si hubieras estado a mi lado y no cerca de ella, tu vampiresa hoy sería ceniza. Le salvaste la no vida exponiendo tu vida; yo salvé la tuya exponiendo la mía y nuevamente vos expusiste la tuya para salvarme –hizo una pausa bastante agotado por el esfuerzo de hablar… Si no hubiera sido por la princesa Serena ni vos ni yo contamos el cuento… Esa chica tiene el poder de detener a Anderson, cosa que ni Enrico Maxwell logró…

-¡No le digas "chica"! Es una princesa, hablá con corrección cuando te refieras a ella.

Alucard sonrió. Íntegra era Íntegra, pasara lo que pasara ella siempre lo corregiría y a él le encantaba fuera así. Se volteó hacia ella lenta y pesadamente a causa del dolor y deslizándose cama abajo como pudo colocó su cabeza a la misma altura que la de ella. Con su dedo pulgar secó las lágrimas que mojaban las mejillas de Íntegra, frotó cariñosamente su nariz con la de ella y acercó su boca para besarla.

-Ni siquiera herido dejás pasar una oportunidad –rió Íntegra alejando un poco sus labios de los de él.

-No me das una oportunidad muy a menudo –replicó Alucard y notando que ella estaba bien predispuesta hacia él continuó-… Aunque últimamente tengo una buena racha, hay que aprovecharla –y empezó a besarla con dulzura.

El riesgo real de que Alucard muriera había dejado a Íntegra demasiado sensibilizada como para resistirse. Cerró los ojos, se dejó besar por él y comenzó a corresponderle. De pronto la luz se prendió. Ambos se separaron instantáneamente y dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Seras parada y con cara de circunstancia.

-Chica policía –expresó Alucard con resignación-, vos siempre tan inoportuna…

-Perdón, maestro –respondió la vampiresa acongojada-, lamento interrumpir pero necesito su consejo... No entiendo lo que sucedió, estoy muy consternada.

-Sí, sé que ese Iscariote absorbió a tu Pip, pero no importa; en cuanto recupere fuerzas me ocupo de devolvértelo.

-Sí, master, por favor. Yo intenté y no pude.

Alucard reflexionó un instante en silencio.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Intentaste…? ¿Qué hiciste, chica policía? –preguntó inquieto.

-Tomé su sangre –respondió Seras avergonzada como si hubiera cometido un delito.

-¡¿Qué?! –se sobresaltó Alucard.

- Pip me lo pidió, maestro, me dijo que bebiera su sangre nuevamente para volver a mí! –Seras se puso a sollozar-… ¡Pero no regresó, master, no se imagina lo que pasó…!

-¡Claro que me imagino lo que pasó!, creaste un nuevo vampiro, idiota… ¡Ay, me duele…!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Íntegra que hasta ese momento había quedado al margen de la conversación débil por la mucha sangre que había cedido.

-¡Sos la vampiresa más descerebrada que existe! –continuó Alucard-… ¿O no sabés que si chupás la sangre de alguien virgen del sexo opuesto lo convertís en vampiro?

-No sé, bah, sí sé pero no pensé, no me acordé…

-¡No pensaste, no te acordaste! ¡Monjas y curas católicos hacen votos de castidad, imbécil! ¡Y encima diste con uno que cumple sus votos en serio!...

-Perdón, maestro, perdón…

-Bueno, tranquilizáte, Alucard, o te va a hacer mal. Lo hecho, hecho está –sentenció Íntegra-... Habrá que darle la bienvenida a la familia a Yumikel; no podemos dejar que vuelva con el Padre Anderson… Lo exterminaría al instante por ser vampiro y encima se quedaría ultra satisfecho por haber liberado de un saque a tantas almas en pena…

-¡Sí, ama, por favor… Además en Yumikel está mi Pip!

-Eso para peor. ¿Cómo vas a adiestrar a tu discípulo si vos misma estás hecha una vampiresa incompleta otra vez? –continuó Alucard enojado-. Chica policía, esta noche no fue tu mejor noche…

-Y dentro de poco será de día y tenemos dos vampiros incompletos en esta casa –declaró Íntegra, siempre tan precavida-… Necesitamos traer el féretro de Seras y conseguir otro para Yumikel antes del amanecer.

-Yo me encargo de eso –resolvió Seras avergonzada-. El depósito donde guardé mi ataúd está cerca y hay una funeraria a la vuelta de la esquina. Por lo menos conservo toda mi fuerza y pudo transportarlos yo sola.

-Que nadie te vea –le recomendó Alucard-. Tendré que explicarle al Dr. Argento que habrá que guardar dos ataúdes en su comedor porque en esta habitación no entran.

-No, maestro, mejor nos vamos a un hotel –manifestó Seras preocupada-. Este Dr. Argento es muy peligroso; apenas abrió la puerta de calle lo reconocí y por la expresión de mi cara creo que se percató de ello.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que es el lobizón? –preguntó Alucard asombrado-. No te hacía tan perspicaz.

- ¿Qué lobizón? –preguntó Seras.

-El que te atacó ayer –le aclaró Íntegra-. ¿No acabás de decir que lo reconociste al instante?

-¿¡El lobizón de las cataratas!?... ¿Era él?... No puede ser; antes era un enorme lobo blanco… ¿Ahora se tiñó el pelo de negro?... ¡Qué horror, maestro, ama, huyamos de acá mientras podamos! –declaró la vampiresa-. Yo peleé contra él hace muchísimo tiempo cuando luché contra Millenium… Era un capitán nazi que había servido desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial en las fuerzas werewolf de la resistencia alemana a los aliados… Un hombre lobo terrible… Pip también acaba de reconocerlo, fue él quien me dio la idea de cómo matarlo en aquella ocasión: a falta de balas de plata como proyectil para matar hombres lobos, buenos son dientes de plata de prisioneros muertos por los nazis en los campos de concentración…

-¿Mataste a aquel capitán hombre lobo de Millenium usando un diente de plata? –preguntó Íntegra intrigada.

-Sí, ama. ¿Por qué?

-Por el nombre del doctor –respondió Íntegra pensativa-. "Zahn" en alemán significa diente y "Argento" proviene del latín "Argentum" que quiere decir plata…

-¿"Diente de Plata" sería el nombre de mi dentista? –preguntó Alucard-. Claro, pobre, con razón lo cargaba el doctor Rodríguez… Lleva ese nombre, es descendiente de alemanes probablemente nazis y encima lobizón… Y, sí, seguramente se trata de la misma alma… Pero chica policía, no te preocupés. Este hombre lobo está viviendo otra vida, no se acuerda de que vos lo mataste y no te tiene rencor. Nos quedamos aquí, el Dr. Argento también es un monstruo. Es más fácil que él entienda la necesidad de los vampiros de dormir en ataúdes que el conserje de un hotel.

-Pero master, ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó Seras más que confundida-. Yumikel me contó que la bruja Zorin Blitz capturó a la maga Merlina y está usurpando su lugar como asesora de la Reina…

-¡Con razón! –gritó Íntegra indignada-. ¡Yo sabía que esa perra quería que Alucard se casara con la princesa Georgina para apartarlo de mí! Creería que teniéndolo cerca suyo podría manipularlo con hechizos, la muy idiota no conoce a Alucard… ¡Entonces el Padre Anderson me llamó "instrumento de la bruja Zorin Blitz" porque supuso que era ella quien me había enviado y no Su Majestad!… Oh, Dios, ¿a eso se referiría la princesa Serena cuando dijo que la vida de Su Real Alteza corría peligro…? ¡Alucard, tenemos que hacer algo…!

-Sí, reponernos; apenas tenemos fuerza para movernos –esclareció él…

-¿Es que a mí nadie me comprende? –preguntó Seras consternada-. Primero "maté" a Pip para que su alma viviera dentro de mí; me costó entenderlo pero bien, con tiempo y paciencia lo entendí… Pero les juro que a la bruja Zorin Blitz y ese tal Dr. Argento los había matado bien muertos… Estaban requeterrecontra muertos y ahora andan por la vida alegremente. Explíqueme una cosa, maestro… ¿Es éste el costo que debo pagar por sobrevivir tantas generaciones? ¿A todos los vampiros se les resucitan espontáneamente sus muertos o solamente me pasa a mí?

No obtuvo contestación.

* * *

Como habrán visto se nos está complejizando la trama del fic, de ahí la extensión de este capítulo. Prometo que el siguiente será más normalito en ese sentido. Espero que les haya gustado y… Dejen reviews, me gusta recibir sus impresiones… Muchas gracias por escribirlos. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ


	9. Chapter 9

¡Menos mal que ya la había cambiado la clasificación al fic! No creo que se sorprendan pero por si acaso me parece prudente advertirles que esta Íntegra está cada día más… ¿desinhibida?... ¿desenfrenada?... Alucard está esperanzado.

La amnesia puede atacar a cualquiera de modo que, cambiando pasmosamente de tema, antes de comenzar a leer este capítulo considero conveniente recapitular algunos acontecimientos sucedidos en el capítulo anterior:

Alucard, Íntegra y Seras finalmente encontraron a la princesa Serena en una misión Iscariote en la tupida selva de la provincia argentina de Misiones. Ella les reveló que no estaba presa sino protegida por el Padre Anderson y que su madre, la reina de Inglaterra, corría peligro porque la bruja Zorin Blitz era una impostora puesta por Decenium que había capturado a la influyente maga Merlina y usurpado su lugar como asesora de Su Majestad.

Durante el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con los Iscariotes, Íntegra salvó a Seras y luego Alucard a Íntegra de morir en manos del Padre Anderson. Sin embargo Alucard resultó herido en dicho intento y hubiera muerto desangrado si Íntegra no le hubiera donado su sangre y el doctor Argento no hubiera realizado la pertinente transfusión.

Para empeorar las cosas Seras volvió a convertirse en una vampiresa incompleta: el Padre Anderson "cortó" su conexión con Pip y el alma de éste fue absorbida por el Iscariote Yumikel, un ser muy inestable que contiene el alma de dos monjas, Heinkel y Yumiko (esta última a su vez tiene otra personalidad muy agresiva llamada Yumie)… Rematando los problemas, Seras sin querer convirtió a Yumikel en vampiro bebiendo su sangre en un desesperado intento por reincorporar a su querido Pip. En tal estado de cosas se encuentran todos alojados en Puerto Iguazú, en la casa y consultorio del Doctor Argento, un dentista y enfermero argentino que resultó ser lobizón y además la reencarnación del capitán hombre lobo de las fuerzas werewolf de Millenium, quien había sido muerto por Seras en un enfrentamiento muchos años atrás.

Hecha esta breve síntesis del capítulo anterior, los dejo con el 9 y espero que les guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: EL NUEVO VAMPIRO DE LA FAMILIA**

Habían transcurrido sólo unos días desde el regreso a Puerto Iguazú tras el tormentoso viaje en busca de la princesa Serena. Mientras Alucard se recuperaba de su herida e Íntegra de la anemia por haberle donado tanta sangre a su compañero, Seras intentaba en vano adoctrinar a su nuevo y poco colaborador discípulo Yumikel en las habilidades necesarias para desempeñarse como un confiable vampiro amaestrado de la muy honorable organización Hellsing.

-¡Soy un Iscariote y a mucha honra; no un Hellsing! –gritaba un díscolo Yumikel con la voz de Heinkel.

- Ve, master, mi discípulo no me obedece –se justificó Seras-. No me da ni bola, se me rebela… bah, no me respeta.

-Tu problema es no saberte imponer –explicó Íntegra con decisión-. Capitán Bernardotte, ¡Obedezca ya mismo a su ama!

-¡No soy yo, lo juro! –habló Yumikel con la voz de Pip-. Es culpa de ellas: ninguna quiere hacerle caso a mi Mignonette –y con un súbito cambio de tono Yumikel continuó con la voz de Heinkel -¡Yumiko y yo solamente obedecemos las órdenes del Padre Anderson y las del "jefe" Maxwell!

Alucard, Seras, Íntegra y el Doctor Argento estaban sentados en el comedor de la casa del odontólogo en torno a una rústica y vieja mesa de madera. Ya habían terminado de cenar y estaban tomando mate; el dentista argentino los había aficionado a la infusión. La única que "pasaba" en la ronda era Seras, que para no sentirse menos tomaba su sangrienta cena con bombilla. Yumikel, con aire estúpido, estaba parado al lado de la ventana y miraba sin mirar a través de ella, la vista puesta en el cielo infinito de la cálida y húmeda noche tropical.

-Éste sí que está perdido perdido… pero lo que se dice mal –intervino el Doctor Argento que no le quitaba los ojos a Yumikel desde hacía rato-… Creí que nadie podía tener más problemas que yo pero me equivoqué… ¿Qué es?, ¿hombre o mujer?

-¡Era mujer hasta que él entró! –gritó la voz de Yumiko-. ¡Ahora soy las dos cosas! ¡Un hermafrodita, una aberración!… ¡AY! ¡NO…! –de repente la voz de Yumiko se esfumó. Yumikel desenvainó la Katana y saltó hacia una desprevenida Íntegra con la intención de partirla en dos desde la cabeza hasta los pies-. ¡TOUGEN BATTOU IAI! (Técnica Battou de la Isla-Tormenta Eléctrica) –gritó la voz de Yumie desenfrenada.

BANG.

Un disparo de Alucard partió la katana en dos. Se incorporó, caminó tranquilamente hacia Yumikel y sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza se colocó frente a él/ella.

-¡Abre la boca! -le ordenó Alucard mientras se enfrentaban cara a cara. Yumikel obedeció y para su desdicha al instante recibió en su boca una cabeza de ajo que Alucard sacó de su bolsillo. Yumikel cayó de rodillas en un ataque de arcadas y vómitos.- ¿Con que pretendes matar a mi ama, vampiro esquizofrénico? –continuó Alucard y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza-. Acércate a ella una vez más y me encargo personalmente de "amaestrarte"… Si la chica policía no puede… No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte sufrir –y volvió a patearle la cabeza como si se tratara de una pelota de fútbol y quisiera meter un gol de media cancha.

-¡No, maestro, no! –le rogó Seras-. ¡Es Pip, no lo lastime!

-Inútil chica policía –la insultó Alucard furioso-. ¿No te das cuenta de nada?… ¡Es Yumie quien tomó posesión de Yumikel! Quiere retraerse pero ni Yumiko ni Heinkel ni el capitán Bernardotte están dispuestos a ocupar su lugar mientras haya ajo de por medio… ¡Aprende a manejar esta situación porque es inevitable que se repita!... Si fuera por vos Íntegra estaría muerta… No puedo descuidarme, estás hecha una ineficiente…

-Ya, Alucard –intentó calmarlo íntegra-. No la regañes más, no puede… Está incompleta y encima "esto" no es un vampiro normal –señaló con el dedo a Yumikel-. Tienes razón, es muy peligroso por lo inestable… Apenas nos recuperemos retornaremos a Inglaterra. Algo se podrá hacer con él pero sobre todo el alma de Pip tiene que volver a Seras… Consultaré mis libros familiares…

Alucard no se mostraba para nada convencido. Observaba a Yumikel con desconfianza mientras Seras lo/a ayudaba a levantarse del suelo e intercambiaba palabras con la voz de Pip.

-A sentarse de vuelta que se enfría el agua de la pava para el mate –sugirió amablemente el Dr. Argento. Seras dejó nuevamente a Yumikel mirando el vacío cósmico y retomó su lugar en la mesa junto a Íntegra y Alucard–… Regrese la calma que ya se civilizó de nuevo… Bueh… "civilizó" es un decir… ¿Así seré cuando me transformo en lobizón?... ¿La gente me verá como yo a él?, ¿cómo un loco total que va y viene de la demencia agresiva a la cordura?... Con razón todos huyen de mí en cuanto me ven; saben que parezco inofensivo pero que no lo soy… Confiar en mí es un desatino.

-Te equivocas. Estás ahí nomás del control –expresó Alucard.

-¿Control? –se sorprendió el Dr. Argento-. No dirías lo mismo si presenciaras mi metamorfosis… No puedo evitarlo, y lo intenté… ¡vaya si lo habré intentado!… Me sucede desde los trece años: cuando siento la necesidad me aparto al monte, me quito la ropa y espero impaciente… Es como un ataque: me revuelco sobre algún elemento desintegrado como arena o ceniza, doy tres vueltas sobre mí mismo en el suelo, de derecha a izquierda mientras rezo un credo al revés… ¡Ya está!, ¡me transformé!… Los perros aúllan enloquecidos advirtiendo mi presencia, pero ni se acercan… Visito los chiqueros, gallineros y corrales para comer excrementos, ¡hasta revuelvo las tumbas en los cementerios en busca de carroña!... Eso sí, nunca me comí un niño y sólo lastimé gente que me quiso matar… Al día siguiente siempre estoy enfermo del estómago por los desperdicios que comí la noche anterior… Soy inmundo, repugnante por donde se me quiera considerar.

-Pero no pierdes la conciencia humana y eso no es frecuente –observó Alucard.

-¿A qué te referís? –preguntó el lobizón.

- Llegaste a un estado muy avanzado de tu desarrollo y lo hiciste solo, sin ayuda –respondió Alucard-. Si no te denigraras tanto tendrías el control total de tus habilidades porque puedes pensar aún estando transformado; si no lastimas es simplemente porque no quieres… A la chica policía intentaste traspasarle la maldición en vez de atacarla.

-Perdonáme, che –se disculpó con Seras el Dr. Argento, arrepentido de corazón-, fue con toda la mala intención. Pero no te conocía y es el único método posible para librarme de esto… Lo lamento muchísimo.

-¡No se preocupe! –afirmó Seras con seguridad-. Pero créame, no hay que compadecerse de uno mismo. Durante mucho tiempo tuve la autoestima re baja… culpa de mi psiquiatra, el Dr. de Millenium, reverendo desgraciado. Gracias al maestro recuperé mi autovaloración… Además lo suyo es diferente a lo mío: Ser vampiro es para toda la eternidad, en cambio ser lobizón… Alguna cura tendrá.

-Ser lobizón no será para toda la eternidad pero es para toda esta vida… A mis fines prácticos es lo mismo–replicó el Dr. Argento pensativo-. Lo que pudo haber revertido el maleficio no se hizo en su momento, ahora ya pasó la oportunidad.

-¿Qué pudo haberse hecho que no se hizo? –lo interrogó Seras compadecida.

-Mis padres sabían que yo era el séptimo hijo varón sin hermanas, pero no hicieron lo adecuado: para revertir la maldición tendrían que haberme bautizado con el nombre de Benito en siete iglesias distintas y mi hermano mayor tendría que haber sido mi padrino. Pero mi mamá provenía de una rígida familia luterana alemana y decía que no había que ser supersticioso, que tenía que bautizarme de grande para elegir religión libremente, que no le gustaba "Benito" porque era un nombre católico… ¡Qué sé yo! Mientras tanto di todas las señales de chico: enfermizo, solitario, escuálido y reacio a comer carne… tenía siempre las uñas largas y sucias de tierra por las horas que me pasaba escarbando en los potreros. Mi destino estaba marcado, iba a ser lobizón de acá a la china. Mi padre, como era católico, me bautizó a escondidas de mi madre y me consiguió el padrinazgo presidencial, pero no fue suficiente.

-¿Consiguió qué? –preguntó íntegra.

-El padrinazgo presidencial –respondió el Dr. Argento-… Aquí los padres suelen abandonar a sus séptimos hijos por miedo al maleficio. Un inmigrante ruso a principios del siglo XX, padre de un séptimo hijo, importó una tradición que cumplían rigurosamente los zares y así se realizó el primer bautismo con padrinazgo presidencial. Por loco que parezca en 1973 se legalizó esta práctica que se había generalizado y por el decreto 848 los padres de un séptimo hijo pueden optar por el padrinazgo "moral" del Presidente de la Nación Argentina… Así obtuve una beca de estudios que me fue de gran utilidad y recibí un diploma conmemorativo que conservo con nostalgia junto con esta medallita de oro que siempre llevo colgando de mi cuello… Aunque nada de esto fue suficiente para revertir la maldición, igual estaré eternamente agradecido la División de Padrinazgos de la Casa de Gobierno y por su invalorable ayuda; por eso, en retribución a lo que recibí, presto servicios comunitarios en áreas carenciadas de la provincia…

-¡Pensé que esa medalla era la de un capitán de la werewolf que…! –exclamó Seras sin poder contenerse-… Bueno, digo de algún pariente lejano suyo… combatiente nazi en la segunda guerra mundial…

-¿Cómo sabés de ese ancestro mío…? –preguntó el dentista-. Ah, cierto que los vampiros leen el pensamiento… Pero no suelo pensar en mi pariente werewolf…

-Lo tiene en mente más de lo que parece –se justificó Seras intentando ocultar que había hablado de más.

-… Puede ser –reflexionó él-. Mi madre decía que ese ancestro era un hombre lobo y que yo salí a él; que hice un salto genético… En muchas ocasiones pienso que por su culpa sufro este maleficio… Pero no soy como él; no me considero ni nazi ni racista, no podría serlo: por mis venas corre sangre mezclada de alemanes y guaraníes…

-¿Master, cuándo va a devolverme a mi Pip? –interrumpió Seras con la misma pregunta por quinta vez en el día.

-¡Uf, chica policía, me tienes harto! –se quejó Alucard-. Acá no puedo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

-Vampiresa hermosa –declaró el Dr. Argento levantándose de la silla-, vos y el alienado ése están recién despiertos, pero es tarde y los seres humanos necesitamos dormir. Tu ama y tu maestro deben descansar… ¿Están aprovechando mi cama? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo a Alucard-. Eso espero porque estoy haciendo un sacrificio brutal durmiendo en ese incómodo sillón del comedor. Extraño mi cama pero más los voy a extrañar a ustedes cuando se hayan ido… Son los únicos por estos pagos que no me tienen miedo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard recibió a Íntegra ya metido entre las sábanas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se había cambiado en el baño y traía su piyama puesto. Al ver la expresión lujuriosa de su sirviente se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni se te ocurra lo que ya se te ocurrió –le advirtió Íntegra.

-JaJa –rió Alucard con excitación, y dándole un par de palmadas a la almohada de ella a su lado continuó-. ¡Ven aquí!... ¡Cómo me conoces! Pero soy inofensivo así herido; estoy "convaleciente" y no puedo dormir en el suelo…

-¡Córrete bien hacia la izquierda! –le ordenó ella ingresando a la cama por la derecha-. Nada de pasarte de vivo hoy, que de inofensivo no tienes ni un pelo… Podrás decirme que aún te duele la herida, pero anoche me dejaste claro que "el vigor" ya lo recuperaste del todo…

-Íntegra, me encanta dormir contigo. Hagámoslo más seguido, no hace falta que lleguemos a situaciones extremas para…

-Alucard, calla y déjame dormir… Te dije que te mantengas en tu mitad… Esa mano está de más… ¡¡¡ALUCARD!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡¡BASTA!!

-Shh –chistó él-… Que la chica policía va a entrar con su halconnen para verificar que estés bien. Siempre aparece cuando no tiene que hacerlo y cuando tiene que hacerlo nunca aparece.

-No seas malo.

-La mala eres tú que no me dejas… ¡Bueno!, eso está mejor… Eres impredecible…

Sorpresivamente Íntegra había girado hacia él y le estaba desabrochando la camisa del piyama.

-Quiero ver tu herida –declaró ella.

-Mira todo lo que quieras…

Alucard se quedó quietecito boca arriba dejando que ella retirara cuidadosamente el vendaje.

-¡No hay derecho! –declaró apenada mientras lo observada detenidamente-. Te hicieron esto por protegerme, no es justo.

-Tengo una idea brillante – insinuó Alucard sonriente-. Si te sientes culpable, compénsame.

Ella se sonrojó. Desde pequeña se había sentido especialmente unida a Alucard. Había soñado despierta y dormida con casarse con él pero de incógnito y a escondidas, lejos de su mundo, de su reina, de los caballeros de la mesa redonda y sobre todo de la memoria de su padre… Tenía la impresión de que él no aprobaría jamás al conde rumano, que lo vería siempre como un miembro de Decenium, como un enemigo acérrimo. No importaba todo lo que Alucard la quisiera ni cuánto la cuidara ni que diera un sinfín de pruebas de lealtad apreciadas hasta por la mismísima reina… Íntegra seguía parándose en el pasillo ante el retrato de su padre y percibiendo su mirada severa, censurante, disconforme con su elección. Durante seis años había logrado mantener con Alucard una distancia prudencial que le permitía tenerlo siempre a su lado pero sin tocarse, ni por casualidad… Él siempre se había comportado como un caballero respetuoso, pero últimamente algo había cambiado: primero la había besado por petición de la reina, luego en Río se había roto una barrera física entre ellos y ahora habían estado durmiendo juntos varios días en la misma cama… No sólo él estaba irreconocible y no perdía ocasión para ponerle una mano encima, rozarle casualmente el cuerpo o acariciarla dulcemente; era la misma Íntegra quien sentía que algo incontrolable había despertado en ella… Pensaba constantemente en Alucard como hombre, recordaba con ansia el éxtasis del contacto físico con él y buscaba estar a solas para permitirse imaginarlo desnudo. ¡Hasta llegaba a experimentar sofocones y palpitaciones cuando rememoraba cómo él la había acariciado en Río...! Tanta abstinencia y castidad empezaban a resultarle tóxicas…

Dormir juntos en la misma cama había modificado radicalmente la relación entre ellos. Íntegra había comenzado a tener sueños eróticos y se despertaba excitadísima en la mitad de la noche sólo para descubrir que a él le ocurría algo análogo… La noche anterior Alucard la había desvelado asediándola; estaba totalmente dormido (o eso quiso creer ella) pero se le echaba encima y buscaba tocarla y frotar su cuerpo contra el de ella. No le fue fácil a Íntegra decidirse a despertarlo y rechazarlo… Estaba sumamente angustiada por el tironeo entre deseo y prohibición, notaba cómo el acercamiento íntimo entre los dos se incrementaba noche a noche de un modo sorprendente… y preocupante. Advertía que su irracional tabú a perder la virginidad era una insensatez pero a la vez no podía evitar reprocharse duramente su intenso deseo de entregarse a Alucard.

-¿De qué modo pretendes que te compense? –preguntó ella sintiendo su corazón bombeándole sangre a gran presión.

-Como más te guste –respondió él con voluptuosidad-. Hazme lo que te den ganas, sea lo que sea voy a disfrutar…

Repentinamente Íntegra comenzó a besarlo alrededor de la herida de un modo tan apasionado que Alucard quedó desencajado. Ella se había estado conteniendo varias noches para no demostrarle lo atraída que se sentía hacia él. Pero ya no aguantaba más, no tenía más fuerzas para resistírsele ni para refrenarse. Dejándose llevar por su deseo empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo con sus besos hasta que, exaltada como jamás en la vida había estado, se entregó al impulso de sacar su lengua, lamerle el ombligo y succionar la piel a su alrededor. Estaba enajenada en aquel intenso goce cuando de pronto descubrió la reacción física del cuerpo de Alucard, fruto del arrebato involuntario de excitación que ella le provocaba con su estimulación. Íntegra comprendió que estaba enardeciendo a su compañero con su proceder y se replegó levemente hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior, pasmada por haberse extralimitado e indecisa a seguir.

-Ven –le susurró él ardiendo en pasión-, déjame complacerte.

Con sumo deleite Alucard llevó sus manos hasta los pechos de Íntegra y los acarició con esmero sobre la camisa del piyama. Intentó comenzar a desabotonarla pero ella, asustada, le tomó las manos y se las apartó. Alucard, decepcionado, comenzó a desabrocharse rápidamente el pantalón de su piyama. Lo dominaba el impulso a exhibirse desnudo delante de ella y lo tentaba el deseo de regocijarse en el contacto de la boca de Íntegra con sus zonas más sensibles.

-No, Alucard –le rogó ella con la respiración entrecortada-, no me hagas esto, déjame llegar virgen al matrimonio…

-Ay, Íntegra –suspiró él deteniéndose al instante-, si no estás convencida te prometo que aunque reviente de ganas me controlaré… pero por favor hagamos algo… lo que sea para desahogarnos…

-No está bien que hagamos el amor sin estar casados –balbuceó ella con poco convencimiento.

-¿No está bien? –preguntó Alucard frustrado-. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya eres grande y hace años que estamos juntos… Nos conocemos a fondo, nos tenemos confianza y nos entendemos bien… Me caso contigo mañana mismo si te place, eres tú la que no se decide… Pero no me dejes en este estado, no puedo más…

Iba a continuar con la exposición de sus razones cuando una serie de prominentes gritos lo impidió y Seras entró a la habitación como un tornado corriendo hacia ellos desesperada.

-Ama, maestro, vengan por favor –suplicó temblando como una hoja.

El primer arranque de Alucard fue decapitar a Seras, pero Íntegra no le dio tiempo; se levantó de un salto y cruzó la puerta. Se detuvo en seco y quedó mirando al comedor boquiabierta y horrorizada. Alucard la siguió. El Dr. Argento estaba tendido sobre un ensangrentado sillón, blanco como la nieve, completamente inmóvil. Yumikel estaba parado a su lado, con una expresión vaga; su boca chorreaba sangre.

-¿Qué hiciste? –lo increpó Alucard. Yumikel levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y se arrojó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Fue Yumie, fue Yumie! –gritaron al unísono las voces de Yumiko, Heinkel y Pip… Yumikel se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Que van a hacerme qué? –preguntó espantada la voz del Dr. Argento.

-Doctor, usted ya no es usted –respondió Seras sollozando-. Si no le corto la cabeza, su cuerpo en breve se convertirá en ghoul.

-¿Y eso qué es? –volvió a preguntar él.

-Una especie de zombi –respondió Seras-, un muerto viviente sin voluntad propia controlado por el vampiro que lo creó… en su caso Yumie… ¡Qué desastre…!

-Trate de entender que su cuerpo ya no es suyo –intentó explicarle Íntegra-. Usted ahora es un alma absorbida por Yumikel, quien al beber su sangre se transformó en vampiro completo…

-… antes que su propia maestra –terminó la frase Alucard con tono de reproche-. Chica policía, ¿dónde carajo estabas?

-En la cocina, lavando los platos de la cena –respondió Seras acongojada-. El doctor estaba tan cansado que se fue a dormir… Me pareció que iba a darle una linda sorpresa cuando se despertara a la mañana y viera todo limpito… Yumikel seguía en el comedor y cuando lo dejé era Pip… siempre suele quedarse Pip, ¿vio master? No sé qué pasó, no tardé más de cinco minutos…

-Conozco tus "cinco minutos" –replicó Alucard enojado-. Hay que calcular diez o veinte más.

-Déjeme explicarle –intervino Pip desde Yumikel-, ella tiene razón: en la lucha entre los tres para poseer este desdichado cuerpo generalmente soy el ganador; por eso estoy más tiempo que ellas. Es cierto que Mignonette se confió, pero yo también. Yumiko es francamente desconcertante: de una frágil chica pasa a ser esa Yumie desorbitada… Verdaderamente los locos tienen más fuerza que los demás; empujándome hacia atrás tomó mi lugar y ya no la pude sacar hasta que se sació con la sangre del doctor…

-Porque te negaste a beber sangre de transfusión –le recriminó Íntegra a Pip.

-Por mí bebía toda la bolsita; estaba famélico y muerto de sed –continuó Pip-. Pero recuerde que no estoy solo aquí adentro: Heinkel y Yumiko se negaban rotundamente…

-Es mi culpa –reconoció Seras cabizbaja-. Le dije a Pip que les tuviera paciencia; no es fácil para una chica decidirse a beber sangre. A mí me pasó al principio, tenía muchísima hambre y hasta me debilité pero no me animaba, no me decidía…

-Bueno, ya están enterados –expuso Alucard con ironía-. Yumiko se aguanta el hambre pero Yumie no. ¿Adivinen quién de las dos gana?

-Sintetizando: no es buena política tener un vampiro hambriento cerca. Pasemos a lo urgente: Dr. Argento, hay que cortar su ex cabeza porque su ex cuerpo se está moviendo y no querrá que la demente Yumie controle su ghoul, ¿verdad? No deseo ser poco cordial con usted de modo que le pido su aprobación para que hagamos lo apropiado y que al menos su cuerpo, ya que su alma no puede, descanse en paz...

-Hagan lo que sea necesario –respondió el Dr. Argento desde el interior de Yumikel observando aterrado cómo su cadáver se levantaba del sofá.

-¡Pip, haz que Yumikel se dé vuelta y no vea!; ¡Seras, destruye ese ghoul y deshazte de sus restos! –ordenó Íntegra y así se hizo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde estaban los cuatro otra vez sentados en la misma mesa rústica de madera del comedor donde un tiempo antes habían estado conversando.

-¿O sea que nunca más voy a poder tomar mate? –preguntó el Dr. Argento con voz nada resignada-… ¿ni dulce ni amargo ni con cascaritas de naranja?

-Peores cosas hay –respondió Pip-. Te lo digo por experiencia.

-Vos porque nunca tomaste mate –replicó el dentista-, no sabés lo que te perdés. ¿Qué es peor en tu "experiencia"?

-El tema del cuerpo –respondió Pip Bernardotte.

-¿Qué tiene de tan malo este cuerpo? –preguntó el doctor-. Admito que un vampiro no es el mejor cuerpo posible, pero para el caso el mío también tenía sus complicaciones… ¡No me digan que no tengo mala suerte!, en esta vida estoy meado por un dinosaurio: primero nazco lobizón, después me mata un vampiro y ni siquiera me puedo morir del todo porque el vampiro necesita mi alma para estar "completo"… ¿Por qué corno no me convertí en un vampiro? Ah, no, eso no porque no soy virgen… ¡Ya estamos grandes para esa respuesta, ni que fuera pecado en serio!

-¡Es pecado! –intervinieron las voces de Yumiko y Heinkel al unísono y Yumikel se santiguó tres veces.

-No había tenido ese tipo de remordimientos desde los catorce años –continuó el Dr. Argento sin inmutarse-. Cuando me animé a confesarme a esa edad todo compungido, el cura del pueblo me dijo que me iría derecho al infierno por haber debutado tan chico. ¡Cómo me sermoneó!... Y ahora ustedes que me vienen con "las ventajas de ser virgen"…

-A mí no me molesta estar dentro del cuerpo de un vampiro –lo interrumpió Pip-, pero extraño el cuerpo de un hombre y "esta cosa indefinida" es de lo peor: ni varón ni mujer…

-¿Sabés que tenés razón? –continuó el odontólogo sorprendido-… Cuando tenés razón, tenés razón… Todavía no había caído en que "esto" es… no sé qué, pero es muy raro... Aún debo estar shockeado; lo único que tenía en la mente respecto a este cuerpo era el estupor cuando movía mi mano derecha y la mano de mi cadáver no me obedecía, en su lugar se movía la mano de Yumikel… Una sensación de lo más desquiciante.

-A ver –intervino Alucard extrañado-, mueve la mano, doctor… Para arriba… Para abajo… ¡Podrá ser que la muevas en serio!... Capitán Bernardotte, ¿quién mueve esa mano?

-Yo no –respondió Pip-. Supongo que él…

-¡Qué desconfiado, chamigo! –le regañó Argento a Alucard-. ¡Si te digo que muevo la mano es porque muevo la mano!

-¡Qué raro! –exclamó Alucard y quedó pensativo unos segundos-. Íntegra –continuó-, no creo conveniente que volvamos a Inglaterra tan pronto.

-Ya le pedí a Ferguson que enviara el avión al aeropuerto de Iguazú mañana –le informó Íntegra-. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Yumikel no puede volver a Inglaterra así como está, es demasiado peligroso, ya ves lo que sucedió en un descuido…

-Perdón, maestro –interrumpió Seras compungida-, no volverá a suceder, se lo prometo, no lo dejo solo ni un minuto…

-Ya no tienes dominio sobre él, chica policía –le explicó Alucard-. Yumikel es un vampiro completo y tú no. No está amaestrado ni tiene conciencia de su poder, es un verdadero riesgo llevarlo así a Londres.

-¿Qué otra opción hay? –preguntó Íntegra-. Lo mejor será encerrarlo primero en su ataúd y luego en los sótanos de la mansión hasta que encuentre el modo de controlarlo… Al fin y al cabo ésa siempre fue la especialidad de mi familia: Los Singhell, al igual que los Hellsing, somos nobles ingleses descendientes del célebre profesor holandés Abraham Van Helsing de Amsterdam, filósofo, metafísico y científico, mundialmente célebre por haber derrotado al vampiro Drácula a fines del siglo XIX –declaró Íntegra con orgullo-. Me encargaré personalmente, estudiaré el tema, devolveré Pip a Seras…

-Ya no es posible –habló Alucard con seguridad-. Hubiera sido fácil cuando Yumikel era un ser humano, se complicó al convertirse en vampiro, pero ahora que es un vampiro completo separarlo es imposible.

-¡No digas eso! –le reprochó Íntegra en un intento de consolar a la pobre Seras quien comenzaba a pucherear angustiada-. Si el Padre Anderson pudo separar a Pip de Seras encontraremos modo de separarlo de Yumikel…

-Es diferente y tú lo sabes –replicó Alucard-. Antes Pip era un alma que "completaba" a la chica policía, por eso fue posible separarlo. Ahora Pip, Yumiko y Heinkel son el vampiro base "completado" por el alma del Dr. Argento… Algo que no me cierra es que el Dr. Argento pueda mover la mano de Yumikel… eso no sería posible "en teoría", pero como tratamos con un vampiro atípico…

-¡Maestro! –Seras rompió a llorar amargamente -. ¿Qué voy a hacer?...

-¡Basta, Alucard! –exclamó Íntegra indignada-. ¡No digas más! Ven conmigo al dormitorio; tenemos que hablar a solas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rato más tarde Alucard e Íntegra estaban echados sobre la cama del Dr. Argento, los dos mirando el techo, muy serios y callados.

-No me queda claro –rompió el silencio Íntegra-… Siempre creí que la chica policía te decía "master" por tu parecido con su antiguo maestro Alucard, pero acabas de demostrarme que verdaderamente entiendes mucho sobre vampiros… ¿Cómo sabes tanto? Creo que más que yo... Me ocultas algo importante, lo sé, no importa cuánto me lo niegues.

Alucard se reacomodó en la cama, se volvió hacia ella y le acarició el pelo.

-Eres muy inteligente; nunca fue fácil esquivar ciertos temas contigo pero cada vez es más difícil –reconoció él-… De todos modos te lo iba a decir algún día, cuando llegara el momento.

-El momento llegó, sirviente. No pienses tanto, que no me conviene que "armes" tu respuesta. ¡Habla! –le ordenó Íntegra enérgicamente.

-Nunca te comenté algo –esbozó Alucard dubitativo-. ¿Cómo te lo digo?... La noche que te conocí decidí que iba a servirte toda la vida… Pero eras aún chica y no podía contarte todo…

-Jamás me contarás "todo", Alucard –agregó Íntegra-. No finjas, ambos sabemos que nunca serás totalmente sincero con nadie y eso me incluye.

-Es cierto –prosiguió él sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza-, pero fue y sigue siendo mi modo de protegerte. Esa noche demasiadas cuestiones fundamentales estaban en juego para que una chica de doce años pudiera hacerse cargo de todas ellas... ¿Recuerdas que sentías "frío en el alma" y te dormiste a mi lado? Tú dormías; yo te observé y pensé, pensé, mientras me maltratabas entre sueños y tironeabas mi pelo…

-Abreviando, Alucard –puntualizó ella-. ¿Qué maldad me hiciste esa noche?

-Ninguna maldad, te lo juro –prosiguió él-. A ti te importaba tu reina y tu país, no quería agregarte más preocupaciones, de modo que decidí ocuparme de lo que consideré más importante y comentártelo más adelante cuando fuera oportuno.

-¿Hoy es oportuno? –preguntó Íntegra.

-Muy oportuno –admitió él-. Aquella mañana esperé a que llegara la chica policía y regresé a la mansión Hellsing… Tu oso de peluche no fue lo único que rescaté de la basura, aunque sí lo único que te entregué.

-¿Qué te llevaste, ladronzuelo?

-Una serie de documentos escritos por Abraham Van Helsing

-¿Qué? –preguntó Íntegra entre sorprendida y enojada.

- Sabía que el Mayor de Millenium en breve los andaría buscando… Los necesitaría para "sellar" a tu mayordomo Walter; pero como nunca los encontró, ese vampiro jamás fue sellado… Se supone que los documentos se perdieron junto con toda una serie de papeles y otras cosas que fueron quemadas durante el asalto.

-Pero no fue así, tú tienes los documentos. Tampoco están en la mansión, la revisé cientos de veces buscándolos. ¿Dónde los guardaste? –interrogó ella.

-Se los entregué a mi sirviente.

-¡Bien! –ironizó ella notoriamente molesta-. ¡Un nuevo descubrimiento! Me estás informando que posees un sirviente cuya existencia desconocía. ¿Y a dónde llevó "tu" sirviente "mis" preciados documentos?

-A un castillo en Rumania –respondió Alucard sin vacilar-. Le recuerdo, ama, que "mis" sirvientes son "sus" sirvientes…

-Escogiste excelente momento para dejar de tutearme, Alucard, siempre tan intuitivo mi vasallo predilecto…

-Admita usted, mi ama, que si no hubiera actuado por cuenta propia, hoy no podríamos disponer de los valiosos documentos ni cotejarlos con los otros.

-¡Aquí viene la segunda confesión!–continuó Íntegra dolida por el ocultamiento-. Contaré hasta tres, tendré paciencia contigo y vas a comentarme pormenorizadamente con qué otros documentos querías cotejar los míos… probable motivo real por el que te los robaste.

-No los robé, los tomé prestados –aclaró él-; y aún no los comparé ni los leí ni nada porque nunca me aparté de su lado, ama, nunca… Es cierto que el motivo real por el que me sumé en su momento a Decenium fue entrar en la mansión Hellsing y apoderarme de ellos, pero eso sucedió antes de conocerla a Usted… Si quiere verlo desde el punto de vista utilitario, usted sale ganando con los "otros documentos", porque como soy su vasallo todo lo mío es suyo; mis documentos y mi sirviente le pertenecen… y no es poca cosa lo que le ofrezco…

-Háblame de tus documentos –le ordenó Íntegra más calmada.

-Son mucho más antiguos que los suyos… Son unos manuscritos elaborados por el Conde Drácula… Por lo poco que pude hojear sus documentos cuando los tuve en mis manos, ama, los escritos del profesor Van Helsing son mucho más claros y fáciles de seguir… De ahí que lo ideal sería compararlos; es probable que echen luz sobre varios puntos oscuros de los manuscritos de Drácula…

-¡Me estás diciendo que tienes en tu poder manuscritos del Conde Drácula! -exclamó Íntegra estupefacta-… ¡Imposible!... ¿De dónde los sacaste?

-Nunca le conté porque no creí que fuera a agradarele, pero mi familia, los Culadra, viene sabiendo de vampiros desde hace mucho más tiempo que la suya y por una buena razón: somos descendientes del Conde Drácula. Él no sólo fue ancestro lejano sino también pariente cercano no muerto durante varias generaciones, así que mis antepasados aprendieron a convivir con el nosferatu –le confesó Alucard-. Aunque mucha gente en mi país lleva orgullosa su nombre hoy en día, en tiempos más antiguos mis antepasados decidieron ocultar el parentesco intercambiando las sílabas del apellido porque llamarse "Drácula" en Valaquia no tenía buena prensa cuando el conde vampiro verdaderamente andaba rondando por las noches siglo tras siglo. Fue una estupidez de parte de mis ancestros y no una decisión mía, pero cuando nací hacía ya mucho tiempo que mi familia usaba este apellido tan ridículo. ¡Tengo mi orgullo!, no iba a cambiarlo otra vez sólo porque unos taraditos me hicieran burla; mejor empalarlos que darles la razón…

-¡Siempre tan extremista!, con no darles bola bastaba –le recriminó Íntegra-. Respecto a los manuscritos… No pueden ser verdaderos, dicen que Vlad Tepes III no sabía escribir.

-Lo ocultó adrede y no fue lo único que ocultó.

-Lo imagino, ocultar parece ser un vicio de familia en tu caso… Supongo que los manuscritos tratan sobre vampirismo; ahora comprendo por qué sabes tanto –continuó ella-. ¿Pero por qué tu interés en el tema? Te uniste a Millenium para llevarte de mi casa los documentos de Arthur Van Helsing.

-Porque supe que el Mayor estaba haciendo experimentos con vampiros y no me pareció conveniente que se apoderara de esos documentos. Obtendría demasiado poder a mi criterio y consideré peligrosa la concentración de tanto poder en sus manos.

-¿Y no en las tuyas? –preguntó ella con sorna-… ¿Por qué es "oportuno" comentarme ahora este asunto que tan bien te habías reservado?

-Porque es preciso sellar a Yumikel –deslizó Alucard con su típica sonrisa burlona-. Necesitaré todo el conocimiento posible, tanto de los manuscritos como de los documentos.

-¿Entonces harás traer todos los documentos de vuelta a Inglaterra? –cuestionó íntegra.

-No me parece conveniente –respondió Alucard-. Recuerde que la bruja Zorin Blitz es asesora de la reina y sabe que fuimos tras el rastro de la princesa Serena. Nos vigilará y no sabemos por qué medios. También ignoramos cuántos otros espías de Decenium pueda haber en el gobierno inglés; en ese contexto será muy difícil estudiar los documentos… y tal vez nos lleve algo de tiempo descubrir cómo sellar a Yumikel; no conozco precedentes de un vampiro con esas características… En Inglaterra seremos un blanco demasiado fácil.

-¿Qué propones? –preguntó ella.

-La reina cree que estamos casados. Ferguson puede informarle que nos tomaremos unos días para la luna de miel que nunca tuvimos pero no declaramos el destino "para estar solos y tranquilos"… Ella va a exclamar: _"¡Qué romántico!" _y nos dará su bendición.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de engañar a Su Majestad? –preguntó indignada.

-Coincido con la Princesa Serena: la ignorancia es su mejor protección… Entonces en secreto nos dirigimos a Rumania y estudiamos a fondo los documentos en mi castillo. Necesitamos tiempo y tranquilidad… Piénsalo, Íntegra, me parece lo más conveniente.

-No hay nada que pensar; lejos es la mejor opción –declaró Íntegra con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro-… Eso sin contar con la intriga que me da conocer tu país y tu casa, Alucard.

-¿En serio te gustaría conocer mi tierra y mi castillo? –preguntó él con alegría-. ¡Va a ser el mayor de los gustos llevar a mi condesa…!

-¡Master, master! –la voz de Seras se escuchó viajando desde el comedor hacia la habitación-. ¡Help, maestro, defiéndame, por favor!

-¡Ay, no! –bramó Alucard fastidiado-. ¡Otra vez, no! Me tiene saturado, o se "completa" pronto o la asesino; no la soporto más así…

Seras abrió nuevamente la puerta de par en par e ingresó cual torbellino con Yumikel detrás pisándole los talones.

-¡Me acosó sexualmente, maestro, Pip me acosó sexualmente! –entró desenfrenada, a los gritos, totalmente fuera de sí-. ¡Haga algoooo!

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! –gruñó él enervado.

-¡Dígale que no lo haga nunca más, master!, ¡dígaselo, dígaselo…! –Seras daba saltitos delante de Alucard indignada.

-Capitán Bernardotte –declaró Alucard con parsimonia aún tendido en la cama y mirando el techo con resignación-, la chica policía dice que yo le diga que no la "acose sexualmente" nunca más…

-¡No sabe lo que me hizo, master, ni se imagina! –exclamó Seras exasperada.

-Descuida, me puedo imaginar perfectamente…

-¡No!... ¡Quiso propasarse conmigo!... Dijo que… dijo que… ¡que quería tocarme los pechos!... ¡¡¡¡¡Waaa…!!!!! –Seras rompió a llorar herida y ofendida-. ¡Mi Pip se convirtió en un depravado cualquiera…!

-¡DEGENERADO! –se escucharon al unísono las voces de Heinkel y Yumiko.

-Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido –se burló Alucard fingiendo asombro-. ¿Cómo es posible, capitán Bernardotte, que haya tenido una tentación semejante?

-¡Eso! –convalidó Seras enojada-. ¡Con lo chata que soy!

Alucard e Íntegra miraron a Seras con estupor.

-Parece joda pero no es –aclaró Pip-. Está convencida de que es "chata", lo digo yo que estuve años adentro de ella en telepatía con sus pensamientos… El dr. De Millenium decía que tenía una "distorsión en la imagen corporal"… En eso tenía razón, en general las mujeres se inventan defectos donde no los tienen… Como si Sir Singhell dijera que sus ojos son feos porque usa lentes.

-¿Como lo sabes si siempre lo escondí cuidadosamente? –preguntó Íntegra avergonzada. Dio un paso adelante y lo abofeteó-. ¡Prohibido leer mi mente, vampiro maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves a descubrir un secreto mío tan íntimo y revelarlo sin tapujos delante de Alucard...!

-No puedo creerlo, Íntegra –se sorprendió Alucard-. Si sobre una cosa hay unanimidad es que tus ojos son hermosos… Lo son, con o sin gafas…

-No es cierto –objetó Íntegra intentando contener las lágrimas-, los lentes me afean; pero forman parte de mí, sin ellos casi no veo… Mis ojos podrán gustar a otros pero a mí no, no cumplen bien su función –se le quebró la voz y entonces calló.

-Si haces llorar a mi ama, Yumikel –le avisó Alucard resentido-, te voy a destruir.

-No lo destruya, maestro –sugirió Seras-, ¡adiéstrelo, edúquelo, instrúyalo!... enséñele que ¡NO PUEDE HACER LLORAR A SU AMA Y MENOS AÚN PROPASARSE CON LA VAMPIRESA SERAS!... ¡A mí no me hace caso, me faltó el respeto y me acosó sexualmente…! –Seras rompió a llorar otra vez-… ¿Cómo me humillaste así, Pip? Ya no me quieres más…

-Todo lo contrario, Mignonette –la consoló Pip-. Te quiero demasiado.

-No –continuó Seras llorando a moco tendido-, ni una sola vez te oí decir que querías volver a mí; ya sé que no es posible… me abandonaste para siempre, pero si al menos estuvieras triste como yo… Waaa… ¡Te extraño y tú a mí no…! Snif, snif…

-Mignonette –intentó tranquilizarla Pip abrazándola con cariño-, perdóname. Tienes razón, no extraño estar adentro tuyo, pero no porque no te quiera sino porque prefiero estar a tu lado y… y no pude contenerme, me fue totalmente imposible… ¡Ay, cuánto tiempo sin poder sentir, tocar…! Hace tanto que no tenía un cuerpo de hombre… bueh, esto en lo que estoy no es exactamente un hombre… ¡Pero también tiene sexo masculino!...Me tenté al estar a solas contigo, no pude evitarlo; disculpa mi atrevimiento pero me tenté…

-¡Degenerado, depravado! –gritaron las voces de Yumiko y Heinkel alternativamente-. Eres totalmente falto de moral y decoro… ¡Usar nuestro cuerpo virginal de monja para propasarse con una muchacha honesta y pura!... Usted, que parece tener autoridad sobre este pervertido… usted, el de sombrero y sobretodo rojo…

-¿Te refieres a mí? –preguntó Alucard que no salía de su asombro por el modo en que la monja se dirigía a él.

-Sí, sí, usted, el mismo –respondió Heinkel-. Haga que este lujurioso libertino se comporte como corresponde. ¡Hay otra gente acá adentro y no somos voyeurs!, nuestros castos ojos no tienen por qué presenciar obscenidades como las que él le propone a esta inocente doncella…

-Perdón, pero no hablen por mí que de casto no tengo nada –se entrometió la voz del Dr. Argento-. Sé que nadie me dio vela en este entierro, pero por si acaso mi opinión contara para alguien yo la doy igual –y echándole un vistazo a Alucard proclamó elevando la voz cual arenga política-… ¡Voto por que él y ella estén juntos sin censura!... La libertad es libre: quien no quiera ver, que cierre los ojos; por mi parte ni loco me lo pierdo, los tendré bien abiertos…

-Y por mi parte te voy a bajar los dientes de un golpazo –lo amenazó Pip-… Y te vas a convertir en un dentista desdentado.

-¡Los dientes no, Pip! –se horrorizó Seras-, también son "tus" dientes. Ahora que eres vampiro debes cuidar tu delicada dentadura aunque tengas el poder de regenerarla… pase lo que pase y estés donde estés, debes cepillarla todas las noches…

-¡Una se alimenta con ella! –clamó de improviso la estridente voz de Yumie y todos se quedaron paralizados, a la espera de que ella atacara; pero no lo hizo.

-Lo primero es despejar este caos –razonó Alucard pasados unos segundos de incertidumbre "yumística"-. Son demasiados adentro de un solo cuerpo.

Esta última aseveración de Alucard produjo un tenso silencio. La primera en romperlo fue Seras.

-No me mate el alma de Pip, maestro, si tiene que elegir déjelo a él con no vida –le suplicó la vampiresa.

-Tiene razón –afirmó Pip-. Mignonette me necesita a su lado y siempre he sido un fiel soldado de Hellsing.

-¡Pensar que me estaba encariñando con mi nuevo cuerpo! –suspiró el Dr. Argento.

-¡No vale! –chilló Yumiko y Heinkel continuó-. ¡No somos favoritas de nadie, pero nosotras estábamos primero; tenemos más derecho que ellos!

-¡Basta! –ordenó Alucard-. Si tuviera que decidir a quien salvar elegiría al Dr. Argento; tengo una deuda de vida con él… Además necesito a mi dentista.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó el odontólogo- Empaco mi instrumental y voy a dónde me diga Alucard…

-¡Cálmense todos! –los tranquilizó Alucard-, sé lo que hay que hacer con Yumikel y no tengo que matar ningún alma. Me falta ultimar algunos detalles pero todos van a estar bien no muertos.

-¿En verdad puedes encargarte de Yumikel? –le preguntó Íntegra asombrada.

-Necesito ir a Rumania para comparar los documentos y evacuar ciertas dudas que me quedan… Pero sí, en líneas generales sé qué hacer.

-Master –lo alabó Seras con un brillo de admiración en los ojos-, es usted maravilloso, insuperable, un verdadero maestro…

* * *

Por fa, dejen reviews; hagan el esfuerzo, please.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, amigos! Acá estoy con otro capítulo nuevo. Les quiero contar algo que puede que ya sepan pero en lo personal me enteré cuando busqué en google "Schrödinger" para investigar al escurridizo personaje. Parece que tal apellido perteneció a un físico austríaco quien propuso un experimento mental famoso llamado "el gato de Schrödinger"… gato, gato… me dije… las orejas del Schrödinger de Hirano son de gato…"ES CIERTO, ES CIERTO, ME PARECIÓ VER UN LINDO GATITO". Así que me puse a mirar (cosa que parece ser de vital y mortal importancia en este experimento mental), sólo para descubrir que posteriormente se sustituye al gato por una persona… ¡¡¡¡¡y ahí tenemos al personaje de Schöringer!!!!! Oh, Ah, Oh, me dije…

Sobre dicho felino cito algo de Wilkipedia: **"La paradoja ha sido objeto de tanta controversia (y de discusión no sólo científica, sino hasta filosófica) que Stephen Hawking llegó a afirmar que **_**"cada vez que escucho hablar de ese gato, empiezo a sacar mi pistola"**_**. Mucha gente no entiende lo que quiso decir Hawking, y es que cuando él menciona lo de la pistola, hace referencia al suicidio cuántico"**… Ahí la que casi se suicida por la ignorancia soy yo, pero consideré que si lo hacía nunca iba a poder terminar el fic y mi Íntegra permanecería virgen durante toda la eternidad, cosa que dejaría muy insatisfecho al pobre Alucard; eso (sumado a que me encanta vivir) me hizo desechar la idea suicida rápidamente e intentar comprender algo de lo que plantea el científico.

Lo poco que saqué en limpio me hizo entender el final del Schrödinger del manga porque parece ser que la persona gatuna realizadora del experimento lograría a la vez el "suicidio cuántico" en un 50% de mundos paralelos y "la inmortalidad cuántica" en el otro 50%…

¿Qué tul? No entendieron un carajo… yo tampoco y no sé Hirano, ¡pero le hace hacer cada cosa al lindo gatito!... Eso de estar en todos lados y al mismo tiempo en ningún lugar… Para los que pretendan romperse la cabecita un rato pueden leer lo más claro que encontré sobre el experimento Schrödinger y sus variantes en:

H t t p : / / suicidiario . bitácoras . com / archivos / 2005 / 12 / 01 / suicidio-cuantico 

(saquen los espacios n,n)

Les confieso que tampoco busqué lo que se dice muchísimo y como de física cuántica entiendo tanto como de sánscrito, intenté seguir los pasos de Mayrae (de paso te doy las gracias por tu review) y debatir el tema con mi amiga Demoness Raven quien me sorprendió con su: "Entendí lo del suicidio cuántico, no es tanto lío"!!!!!... Lo que probablemente signifique que mi cerebro es una atrofia cuántica... Después de un "dolor de cabeza y confusión de muerte" (para citar a Mayrae) intentando imaginar si el personaje de Hirano concordaba con lo que supuse entender de lo que el científico postuló, me di por vencida y me dije: "Aletse, la física cuántica nunca será lo tuyo, limítate a escribir el fic". Y me consoló la ilusa idea de que tal vez a Hirano le haya pasado algo parecido y lo haya resuelto como lo resolví yo: haciéndole hacer al gato lo que me dieron ganas de hacerle hacer ya que no en vano tiene fama de tener 7 vidas el susodicho felino.

Bueno, los libero de este tedioso prólogo. Los dejo o suicidándose eternamente o leyendo mi fic para toda la inmortalidad, lo que sin dudas les daría ganas de suicidarse inmortalmente… Ya me hice mucho lío, aquí va el capítulo y ya.

**CAPÍTULO 10: DRACULALANDIA**

El avión que Ferguson envió para el transporte privado de Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell partió de Iguazú con puntualidad británica. Alucard e Íntegra viajaban cómodamente en cabina, Seras y Yumikel en bodega adentro de sus ataúdes, drogados a más no poder con unos fuertes ansiolíticos recetados por el Dr. Argento que milagrosamente surtieron su efecto químico en los desestabilizados vampiros de la organización Hellsing, que padecían todos los síntomas de "fobia al vuelo".

-No es posible –decía Íntegra meneando la cabeza-. Debe ser el "efecto placebo". A Seras nunca le dieron resultado los antidepresivos del dr. De Millenium.

- Bah, esta chica policía… ¿Dónde se ha visto una vampiresa sugestionable? –se burló Alucard-. Íntegra, antes de bajar del avión abrígate bien; el invierno en los Cárpatos es mucho más crudo que en Londres –abrió un viejo baúl, sacó dos gruesos abrigos de piel largos hasta los pies y le entregó uno.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Íntegra extrañada.

-Le encargué a Ferguson que embarcara algunos objetos personales míos –respondió él señalando el viejo baúl.

-¡Esto es de piel natural! ¡No me digas que eres de esos desalmados que destruyen ecosistemas completos matando animales para extraerles la piel y hacer tapados! –le gritó indignada Íntegra sacando a relucir su carnet plastificado de socia Greenpeace y estampándoselo en las narices.

-¡No, no, jamás atentaría contra el medio ambiente! –se defendió Alucard echándose hacia atrás para evitar un posible ataque-. Están hechos de pieles de lobos que murieron por "causas naturales". Son plaga en mi país, los expertos dicen que se ha roto el equilibrio del ecosistema… Tanto preservarlos, tanto rescatarlos de la extinción, los que se terminaron extinguiendo son los carneros de montaña que ellos comen; ahora tenemos jaurías de lobos hambrientos en los bosques que no sobreviven los duros inviernos… pero tú sí porque te abrigarás con sus pieles, a éstos no les hacen falta ya…

-¿No me estarás engañando? –preguntó ella mirándolo con desconfianza.

-No ama, mi país no es como el suyo, ya lo constatará en cuanto descienda.

Íntegra no había reparado demasiado en estas palabras de Alucard hasta que efectivamente el avión aterrizó, no en el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Bucarest sino en un aeroparque privado que Alucard le había indicado al comandante de vuelo… era verdaderamente privado, léase propiedad privada del Conde… "Aeropuerto Alucard Culadra" decía el cartel...

Bajaron por una escalerilla previo "enfundarse" en los tupidos abrigos lupinos y cuando se abrió la puerta Íntegra recibió una bofetada de viento helado tan poderosa que tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente de la barandilla para no remontar vuelo cual barrilete llevada por el vendaval.

Íntegra caminó con dificultad hacia lo que tenía aspecto de una limusina negra que los estaba esperando… claro, ella nunca veía demasiado bien a pesar de usar lentes; debía ser una limusina, pensó… Pero no, era un extraño coche fúnebre muy largo y con dos pisos para féretros: en el de abajo descansaba el ataúd de Seras; en el de arriba, el de Yumikel. A través de los vidrios pudo reconocer a Seras en el interior del coche, quien la saludaba con la mano desde el asiento de atrás feliz de la no vida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A su lado Yumikel, con la boca abierta y aire perdido, miraba a través de la ventanilla el cielo gris que minuto a minuto se oscurecía más.

-¡Qué bueno que esté anocheciendo, ama! –la recibió Seras con alegría-. Ya estaba cansada de tanto tiempo en el ataúd… Pero fue un viaje maravilloso, cero estrés, gracias a las pastillitas del Dr. Argento… ¡Qué buen médico el doctor…!

-¡No soy médico! –rectificó el Dr. Argento-. Dentista y enfermero… A mucha honra y que nadie me confunda con algún "matasanos"… A mí sí me importan los pacientes; en vida siempre atendí lo mejor que puede a quien me necesitó, ya fuera humano o animal… ahora me tocan los vampiros…

Íntegra y Alucard se acomodaron en el asiento del medio. Adelante estaba el chofer, un muchachito muy joven aparentemente adolescente, cuyo rostro permanecía oculto bajo un gorro de piel de lobo. Apenas todos estuvieron con sus cinturones de seguridad puestos, arrancó el motor y puso la calefacción. Se quitó el sombrero y dejó al descubierto un par de visibles orejas gatunas.

-Íntegra, si tienes a mano el pendiente de la princesa Serena, haz el favor de dármelo –le pidió Alucard.

-Por supuesto, nunca me separo de él –respondió ella sacándolo de un bolsillo-. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Para "hacérselo llegar" a tu reina como dijo la princesa.

-Es algo que debería hacer yo misma, personalmente –comentó Íntegra.

-Al contrario, será más seguro que se lo lleve mi sirviente.

-¿Quién es ese famoso sirviente tuyo? Es la segunda vez que lo mencionas -replicó Íntegra algo molesta.

-¡Yo! ¡Subteniente Schrödinger a su servicio, condesa! –profirió el joven chofer a modo de presentación-…. ¿Así que soy famoso?, ¿el Conde habló dos vez sobre mí? ¿Qué dijo, qué dijo…?

-¡Cállate! –le ordenó Alucard y dirigiéndose a Íntegra continuó-. No te confundas con su aire inocente, nunca falla en una misión. Es muy bocón, pero de mi absoluta confianza -Íntegra le confió el pendiente a Alucard quien se lo entregó a Schrödinger diciendo-. Se lo darás a la reina de Inglaterra de parte de Sir Singhell y le repetirás textualmente las palabras de la princesa Serena: _"Dígale a mi madre que estoy bien, pero que por favor no me busque… Dígale que sé que me ama y que yo también la amo, pero que con saberlo debe bastarnos por el momento… Llévele esto… Hágaselo llegar y ella sabrá que usted me contactó"…_

-Chico –lo confrontó Íntegra-, tienes que estar dispuesto a dar tu vida si fuera necesario, si no lo estás prefiero entregarlo yo.

-¡Despreocúpese, condesa! –respondió el muchacho con convicción mientras guardaba el pendiente en un bolsillo-, las órdenes del Conde son siempre cumplidas al pie de la letra por su fiel sirviente Schrödinger –y cosa extraña, Íntegra sintió que podía estar completamente tranquila al respecto.

El invierno rumano contrastaba terriblemente con el verano tropical sudamericano del cual provenían. Aunque no estaba nevando en ese instante, el frío calaba hasta los huesos y el viento aullaba afuera con furia inusitada. El pequeño aeropuerto se situaba en un solitario valle en el medio de los Cárpatos. Un bosque de abetos totalmente cubiertos de nieve se erguía a ambos lados del camino, curiosamente mantenido en óptimo estado a pesar la absoluta desolación del lugar. Era evidente que había sido recientemente asfaltado y que una máquina de nieve había estado retirándola esa misma tarde, de otro modo hubiera sido imposible que estuviera tan despejado de hielo… ¿Para que?, si los únicos que lo transitaban eran ellos. Íntegra tenía entendido que el medio rural de aquel país estaba bastante empobrecido, que se trabajaba en el mejor de los casos con maquinaria obsoleta o carretas con animales de tiro; sin embargo no veía gente por ninguna parte… ¿Estarían todos metidos en sus casas a causa de la intensa helada?

-Alucard, ¿dónde están los rumanos? –preguntó curiosa después de que habían recorrido varios kilómetros de un paisaje nevado y solitario.

-Afuera de mis bosques, como corresponde –respondió él.

-¿Estos bosques son suyos, master? ¡Guauu! –dijo Seras mirando hacia arriba a través de la ventanilla al bosque de robles, hayas y pinos que se extendían por las laderas del desfiladero cuyo escarpado y zigzagueante ascenso habían emprendido-. Usted debe tener mucho dinero, maestro, tanto como la ama… o más… ¡Claro, pertenece a la clase alta!

-Soy conde pero odio a la clase alta de mi país, chica policía –le explicó Alucard-. Entregarían a su patria con tal de que los dejen veranear en la ribera del Mar Negro, en Constanza y esquiar en las pistas invernales de Poiana Brasov… Holgazanes, conspiradores y cobardes… Creo que nadie en tu reino llega a dimensionar de lo que significa contar con una patriota como Íntegra dentro de la nobleza… Es un tesoro invaluable para una nación… En mi país me he deshecho de varios "nobles"; todos ellos huyen de mí afortunadamente y yo me refugio en la soledad y el aislamiento de mis bosques aledaños al castillo.

-¿Y la clase baja también huye de ti? –indagó Íntegra-. Porque no he visto ningún campesino, nadie en absoluto.

-No huyen de mí pero le temen al bosque y al castillo… Tenía razón Jonathan Harker cuando dijo en su diario que en los Cárpatos se reúnen todas las supersticiones del mundo…

-¿Te refieres al Jonathan Harker que luchó contra el vampiro Drácula en la novela de Bram Stocker? –inquirió ella.

-Exactamente –replicó Alucard-. ¿Ves, Íntegra, cómo las montañas se acercaron por los dos lados? Acabamos de entrar en el desfiladero del Borgo.

En efecto el desfiladero se abría en el extremo oriental, el espectáculo era imponente con los bosques de pinos y los riscos de las montañas recortándose en un horizonte que se oscurecía segundo a segundo.

-Alucard, me estás llevando por el mismo camino que recorrió Jonathan Harker cuando visitó el castillo de Drácula... ¡No me digas que allí vives tú! –se extrañó Íntegra.

-¿Y dónde si no? –preguntó Alucard-. Cuando Drácula fue derrotado a fines del siglo XIX, el castillo volvió a manos de mi familia, pero no fue fácil mantenerlo oculto durante el siglo XX… ¡Y ni te digo en este irrespetuoso siglo XXI con el auge desaforado del turismo…! ¡Cómo detesto a los turistas!

-Por ahora vienes detestando a los nobles y a los turistas –recapituló Íntegra con sorna-. ¿A alguien más odias en Rumania? En el resto del mundo sé que sí: a todos tus ex compañeros de la cúpula de Decenium, a los caballeros de la mesa redonda…

-A la clase alta rumana no te daré el displacer de conocerla, pero no será fácil que zafes de los turistas que vienen tras las huellas de Drácula… Iba a llevarte a Sighisoara para que conocieras la casa donde nací, todavía conserva el emblema familiar del dragón sobre la puerta… Pero te vas a enojar conmigo cuando destroce las cámaras de los curiosos que quieran fotografiarme…"Alucard Culadra, el último descendiente de Drácula"… Mejor no vamos nada, no quiero que me pelees a causa de ellos.

-¿Naciste en Sighisoara al igual que Vlad Tepes III?, ¿el mismo quien posteriormente se convirtiera en el vampiro Drácula? –preguntó Íntegra asombrada por las coincidencias.

-Sí, en la misma casa: mi padre la recuperó treinta y cinco años atrás… "Restaurante Berarte", decía un cartel… ¡Ves en lo que habían convertido la casa natal de un héroe nacional!... Vlad III Draculea murió luchando junto a sus 300 hombres contra 120.000 turcos y no era la primera vez que peleaba con semejante desventaja; lo había hecho antes en varias otras oportunidades y con éxito… Él representa para mi pueblo la independencia de mi país frente a las ansias expansionistas de otros, pero su casa natal fue convertida en un restaurante para turistas… Si mi padre no la hubiera recuperado, lo habría realizado yo; como efectivamente hice con el "Castel Drácula", sólo que a ése lo desmonté.

-¿Desmontaste un castillo? Estás mucho más loco de lo que pensé –aseveró Íntegra.

-No tenía valor histórico y estaba en este mismo Paso Borgo… en "mis tierras", imagínate… Un grupo de ambiciosos empresarios lo llamaron Hotel "Castel Drácula"; era un edificio de piedra en cuyos sótanos habían montado una especie de pasaje del terror. En una mazmorra decorada con demonios, calaveras y vampiros yacía el falso ataúd del Conde… Las luces se apagaban, se abría la tapa del féretro y ¿adivinen qué…?

-¡Saltaba el vampiro! –intervino Seras exultante de emoción-. ¡Qué bueno, maestro! Los turistas estarían encantados. ¡Cómo pudo haber derribado ese castillo, master, con un espectáculo de esa envergadura!

-Patético, chica policía –concluyó Alucard-, era un espectáculo de pésimo gusto. Pero no lo derribé, daba buenos dividendos. Lo desmonté y rearmé cuando creé "Draculalandia". Si tanto te entretiene, te consigo entradas.

-¿En serio, master? –preguntó encantada-. Dicen que es el parque temático más interesante del mundo pero también el más caro y yo dejé mis ahorros en Inglaterra… con el apuro me olvidé de empacar el chanchito… Pero si me presta dinero, le prometo que se lo devuelvo apenas regresemos…

-Chica policía, tengo entradas gratis. Como de costumbre no me escuchaste bien: el parque es mío, así que puedes ir todas las veces que quieras; eso sí, no me pidas que te acompañe porque podría soportar cualquier tortura menos ésa.

-¡Gracias, maestro! ¡Es usted tan, tan bueno! –exclamó Seras-… Oye, Pip, ya tenemos adónde ir el fin de semana…

-Pip no podrá acompañarte, Seras –le advirtió Íntegra.

-¿Por qué ama? –preguntó la vampiresa entristecida.

-Apenas lleguemos al castillo pondremos a Yumikel "a dormir" y nos encerraremos con Alucard a estudiar unos documentos… que nos ayudarán a controlar a Yumikel… Es muy peligroso que ande suelto así como está.

-¿Y yo qué voy a hacer mientras tanto? –preguntó Seras descorazonada-. ¿Quién me acompañará a Draculalandia?

-¡Yo! –gritó Schrödinger con prontitud-. Siempre voy, la conozco de memoria… Te llevaré a los juegos más divertidos y evitaremos las colas… ¡Tengo pase VIP! Si quieres te cuento cómo obtenerlo… Se lo pides al Conde que es el dueño.

-¡Pero tú tienes que ir a Inglaterra y entregarle el pendiente a la reina! –le recordó Seras.

-Voy y vuelvo en un segundo, dále, dále, vayamos mañana –le rogó el chofer-… Conde, ¿me da permiso para acompañarla mañana…?

-No te doy permiso, ¡te lo ordeno, Schrödinger! –respondió Alucard-, llévala lo más lejos que puedas y que regrese lo más tarde posible, a ver si por una vez no la veo entrar en la habitación cuando estoy a solas con Íntegra.

-¡Ay, master, qué malo! –se ofendió Seras-. ¡Fueron emergencias!...

Había anochecido, estaba mortalmente oscuro porque las nubes tapaban la luna. Finalmente el automóvil se detuvo en el patio de un imponente castillo. Descendieron del vehículo y Shrödinger se alejó manejando a baja velocidad. Alucard guió a Íntegra, Seras y Yumikel hasta una puerta enorme, muy vieja y remachada con grandes clavos de hierro, ubicada en un portal de piedra maciza e iluminada por un par de antorchas encendidas. A pesar de la luz lóbrega se podía observar los relieves tallados en la piedra aunque éstos habían sido desgastados por el tiempo y el clima.

-Lo único que falta es que, como a Jonathan Harker, nos abra la puerta el mismo Conde Drácula –bromeó Íntegra.

-El Conde no, pero sí su cochero –respondió Alucard y para sorpresa de los demás, tras un crujir de cadenas y rechinar de cerrojos, el mismo Schrödinger al que acababan de ver partir, se hallaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola –saludó el chico a Seras quien lo miraba como si estuviera ante un espectro-. Conde –continuó hablando el muchacho-, entregué a la reina el pendiente y repetí textualmente las palabras de la princesa. Se puso a escribir una nota para Sir Singhell y me la entregó en mano. Acá la tiene –y le dio a Alucard un sobre sellado con el emblema de la casa real inglesa.

-Es para ti –dijo Alucard pasándoselo a Íntegra y ella lo guardó inmediatamente en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

-Perdóneme, Conde, -se disculpó el muchacho-, no pude bajar ni el equipaje ni los ataúdes, son demasiado pesados para mí.

-No importa –replicó Alucard-, lleva a la chica policía y a Yumikel hasta las cocheras para que carguen todo… Otra cosa: quiero que averigües el paradero de la maga Merlina.

-Ya mismo voy y vuelvo –El muchacho se fue por una puerta lateral y un instante después regresó por la misma puerta trayendo un plano en la mano izquierda-. ¡La encontré! –gritó lleno de euforia-. La maga Merlina está prisionera en un castillo en La Mancha, en España y la tienen muy custodiada. El plano no me salió muy exacto pero se entiende; ya sabe que no soy bueno dibujando –y se lo entregó a Alucard-. ¡Síganme los vampiros! –vociferó y se retiró por la misma puerta seguido por Seras y Yumikel.

-Sí que es extraño tu sirviente –aseveró Íntegra-. Llévame con los documentos. Quiero verlos ya mismo.

-Muy bien, hasta que esté lista la cena. Hace mucho frío y necesitarás comer y descansar –asintió Alucard y su rastro y el de Íntegra se perdieron en un laberinto de pasillos, estrechas escaleras y oscuras habitaciones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche helada la tristeza se había apoderado del alma de Seras. Estaba sola en las mazmorras de un castillo desconocido, en una habitación de forma octogonal iluminada por una única lámpara y sin ventanas. Pip la había abandonado… Alucard e Íntegra habían dormido profundamente al peligroso Yumikel y ahora ella se hallaba por primera vez sola… No podía hablar con él, no escuchaba su voz hablándole telepáticamente, ya no se comunicaban entre sí. Habían pasado tantas décadas juntos que actualmente no tenía la noción de quién era ella sin él. Se sentía profundamente confundida, sola e incomprendida: su ama y su maestro estudiaban minuciosamente cómo sellar a Yumikel y a ella le estaba vedado participar de esa actividad por ser una vampiresa… No sabía qué iba a suceder con Pip cuando fuera sellado, pero tenía mucho miedo que algo saliera mal y perderlo para siempre. Se le había cerrado el estómago y no podía comer su sopa de sangre de transfusión… Todo era pérdida y desolación.

De pronto Schrödinger abrió la puerta y velozmente entró a la habitación.

-¡Ya regresé! –se anunció alegremente-, el Conde y la Condesa terminaron de cenar … Me parece que hay onda entre ellos.

-Sí, hay onda entre ellos pero el ama es difícil –Seras intentaba disimular sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No estarás llorando? –preguntó el muchacho-... Sí, estás llorando… ¿Por qué?, tú no eres alguien triste.

-No lo entenderías, chico, eres demasiado joven –le replicó Seras-. Yo no lo parezco pero he estado en este mundo muchas décadas… Siempre parezco joven pero es sólo el aspecto exterior; las experiencias se graban igual y los años dejan todo en mí excepto arrugas…

-¡Por supuesto que te comprendo! –le aclaró Schrödinger-. Extrañas a tu novio.

-¡No es mi novio! –le gritó Seras.

-Bueno, a tu "lo que sea" –continuó el chico-… Te sientes sola; estuviste ligada a él mucho tiempo y ahora el tiempo… La soledad es terrible cuando el tiempo no pasa… ¿Cuántos años tienes?... Más bien, ¿cuántos tenías cuando te convertiste en vampiresa? ¿Unos veinte, quizá? -Seras asintió con la cabeza y él prosiguió-. No soy vampiro pero tenía quince años cuando me hice inmortal… No es nada fácil para un chico de quince ser inmortal.

-Entonces eres inmortal, Schrödinger –afirmó Seras-… ¡Lo sospeché desde un principio!

-¡Yo te reconocí de entrada!... Bah, en cuanto entraste al automóvil –admitió él sonriente-. Siempre me caíste bien desde que vi en la reunión en Crownie House… ¿Me recuerdas?... Dime: ¿no somos muy parecidos físicamente tú y yo?; pareceríamos hermanos si no fuera por mis orejitas –y las movió como para remarcar su existencia…

-¡Entonces verdaderamente eres el subteniente Schrödinger, el capitán gato de Millenium! –exclamó Seras asustada y corrió a buscar su Halconnen.

-¡No, no, no! –gritó él-. ¡Me cambié de bando, te lo juro!... Además ya estoy repodrido de que me disparen… ¿Cuándo van a avivarse de que no me muero?

-¡Habla! –le ordenó Seras con el ceño fruncido y apuntándole a la cabeza con la Halconnen-. Mi antiguo maestro Alucard había bebido tu sangre. ¡Díme cómo no te moriste con él cuando se suicidó!

-¡Porque a mí no pueden matarme ni me puedo suicidar! ¡Ni modo!... No me crees… ¡¿Por qué nadie me cree?! ¡Qué desgracia la mía! –se lamentó-... Está bien: fase de demostración empírica; dispárame… ¡Vamos, dispárame! –la instó él viéndola indecisa-. Ok, lo haré yo –y sacando de su bolsillo un revólver pequeño, lo metió en su boca y se disparó.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! –gritó Seras en un intento vano por detenerlo.

El cadáver del subteniente se hallaba tendido sobre el piso en un charco de sangre y con la cabeza destrozada, pero instantes después se recompuso físicamente y se levantó de un salto.

-¡CHAN! –exclamó sonriente ante la mirada estupefacta de Seras-. ¡Sano y salvo otra vez!... No importa cuántas veces lo haga yo u otros, siempre me pasa lo mismo… Lo que sí puedo manipular el tiempo, por eso en Crownie House desaceleré el proceso para que ustedes no se dieran cuenta de mi habilidad… ¡Qué astuto soy!... Habrás notado que viajo algo rapidito: a Inglaterra para ver a la reina, a España para constatar el paradero de la maga Merlina…

-¡Te descubrí! ¡Puedes viajar por el tiempo! –exclamó Seras dando saltitos de excitación ante su nuevo hallazgo-… Por eso el antiguo maestro se quedó solamente con tu almita, para poder tener esa habilidad tuya de "estar en todos lasos y al mismo tiempo en ningún lugar"… ¡También yo soy muy astuta! Je je je…

-¡Sí, sí, astutísima! –admitió el muchachito-. Además no le quedaba mucha opción a tu antiguo maestro… lo intentó, lo intentó, pero no pudo deshacerse de mí… Imagínate, si él no pudo, tú olvídalo…

-Es verdad –razonó Seras deponiendo el arma-. Me rindo, además no quiero matarte. Acepto avergonzada que también me caíste bien desde el principio a pesar de ser "el enemigo" y me alegré de que estuvieras adentro de mi maestro aunque nunca lo escuché a él hablando con vos.

-No me daba ni bola –se quejó el chico-. Pero yo me encontraba contento adentro suyo, era como estar en el cine constantemente viendo una película de acción cómodamente sentado en la butaca comiendo pochoclo… ¡Lástima que se suicidó y yo me quedé de nuevo afuera de su cuerpo en este mundo cruel!... ¡¿Cómo sobrevive un chico adolescente de quince años que no puede morir?! Eso, lo mío es siempre _sobrevivir_, nunca _vivir_, así que me pregunté: "¿Y ahora quién podrá defenderme?"… "¡Ellos, los parientes de Drácula!", me respondí y vine a Rumania y le expliqué al abuelo de tu actual maestro Alucard mi delicada situación. Él me entendió, me dio una palmada en el hombro tan fuerte que casi me lo disloca y me contrató para toda la eternidad, así que soy el sirviente oficial de la familia Culadra desde ese entonces. Me heredan de generación en generación así como la organización Hellsing te hereda a ti… ¡Viste cuánto tenemos en común, hermanita mía del alma!

-¡Vaya, qué bueno, otro eterno y no es vampiro! –exclamó Seras aliviada.

-Hay una pequeña y sutil diferencia –continuó el chico-, yo no sirvo para nada más que para mensajero veloz… Ni idea de cómo pelear… ¿a que nunca me viste hacerlo…? Ja Ja… No soy cobarde pero sí debilucho… No es mi culpa, acababa de "pegar el estirón" y estaba anémico cuando me transformé en "chico cuántico"… Así me quedé.

-¿Qué es un "chico cuántico"? –preguntó Seras.

-Ah, no sé, lo acabo de inventar. Te cuento mi patética historia: soy pariente de un tal Schrödinger, un físico al que se le ocurrió un experimento mental loquísimo que a nadie se le podría haber ocurrido aplicar excepto a los nazis. Como lamentablemente llevo el mismo apellido del científico, me agarraron y se dedicaron a experimentar conmigo metiéndome en una caja en lugar del gato… Sintetizo porque te juro que ni pienso intentar explicarte un experimento que puedes leer en internet; pero en resumen entre partículas radiactivas, venenos y pistolas, terminé así: ni vivo ni muerto, "estando en todos lados y al mismo tiempo en ningún lugar"… o sea: suicidándome eternamente en un 50% de mundos paralelos y logrando la inmortalidad cuántica en el otro 50%... Adivina, oh sagaz amiga, ¿en qué mundo existo yo?

-¿En uno de inmortalidad cuántica? –preguntó Seras muy concentrada.

-¡EXACTOOO! –exclamó él. Puedo intentar suicidarme y morirme miles de millones de inmortales veces y nunca lo lograré… Pero: ¿quieres saber por qué no envejezco?... ¿por qué tengo orejitas de gato?... ¿por qué mi profesión es ser un veloz mensajero como si pudiera viajar a otra dimensión?... ¿quieres saberlo verdaderamente?...

-¡Sí, sí, quiero! –respondió Seras excitada por la curiosidad.

-Entonces ve y pregúntale a Hirano porque yo no tengo ni idea… Se supone que los mundos paralelos no se tocan… ¿O era que se cruzan en el infinito…? Debí haber estudiado más matemática en la escuela, jamás entendí los números imaginarios…

-Eres un misterio –admitió Seras desilusionada.

-Muy misterioso –agregó el chico.

-Ahora que confiesas ser el mismo que yo supuse que eras, te voy a contar un alto secreto que a nadie me atreví a mencionar –le dijo Seras y acercándosele al oído murmuró en voz muy baja-… ¿Notaste cómo se repiten los nombres y las fisonomías en los últimos tiempos?... Desde Íntegra y Alucard hasta Heinkel, Yumiko, el capitán hombre lobo alias Dr. Argento… para no mencionar a otros que reconocí que tú no trataste, tipo el Padre Anderson, la cazadora Rip Van Winkle, Tubalcaín Alhambra… Aunque aún no los he visto, sospecho que sé cómo son los rostros del Mayor de Decenium y del Arzobispo Enrico Maxwell… Comienzo a dudar: tal vez no sean meras coincidencias…

-¡Oh,qué perspicaz eres! –se admiró Schrödinger-. Te diré lo que sé: son las mismas almas que conocimos hace años, sólo que han reencarnado… Una vez hace más de diez años escuché detrás de una puerta… El Conde estaba hablando de eso con alguien… ¡Uyy!, ¡se me escapó! –dijo tapándose la boca con ambas manos-… Me ordenó que jamás lo mencionara ante nadie… ¡Soy un bocón!

-¡En serio! –exclamó Seras consternada-. ¿Para qué habrán reencarnado todos juntos?

-¡Qué inteligente eres! Lo mismo le preguntaba el Conde a este "alguien" –replicó el muchacho-… Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Quién es ese "alguien"? –preguntó Seras con curiosidad.

-No sé; a veces viene, sin embargo yo nunca le abrí la puerta; ignoro por dónde entra… Tiene voz masculina muy grave pero nunca le vi la cara; por suerte, porque con sólo escuchar su voz huyo despavorido –respondió Schrödinger-… Cambiemos de tema, me da miedo hablar de él y para peor el Conde se va a enojar mucho si se entera que se me escapó contarte. ¿Qué te parece si nos largamos a Draculalandia?

-¿Ya? –preguntó Seras extrañada.

- El Conde nos reservó dos habitaciones por siete noches desde hoy… Tú no desempacaste y yo ya empaqué… Rajémonos antes de que nos llamen para lavar los platos o algo peor, mira que aquí es aburridísimo…

Y partieron raudamente dejando una notita en el imán de la heladera: "No quisimos interrumpir. Bye Bye y suerte con Yumikel".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siete días habían transcurrido en el castillo para Alucard e Íntegra, siete largos, fríos y oscuros días de intenso, árido y concentrado estudio. Durante ese tiempo Seras y Schrödinger habían tomado sus vacaciones en Draculalandia con todos los gastos a cargo de Alucard. Seras se había divertido a lo grande paseando desapercibida entre los turistas disfrazados de vampiros.

-¿Dónde compró tu hermana esos dientes? –le había preguntado un veinteañero al "hermano menor" de la chica que había obtenido el premio al "mejor disfraz del parque".

-Se los talló el Dr. Argento –había mentido Schrödinger muerto de la risa-. Este es el número de su teléfono móvil. Pero si quieres que te atienda llámalo dentro de unos días, por el momento está asistiendo a una "cura de sueño" por estrés… demasiado trabajo dental…

Después de subirse a todos los juegos varias veces y comprar los pertinentes souvenirs, Seras regresó al castillo acompañada por el joven chofer y un gigantesco peluche de murciélago que le correspondía por haber ganado el concurso de disfraces. Encontró a su ama, su maestro y a Yumikel aguardándola en un gran salón.

-¡Ama, maestro! –exclamó sorprendida-. ¡Ya despertaron a Yumikel! ¡Qué rápido!

-Nada rápido –la regañó Pip, algo celoso por haberla escuchado entrar al castillo riéndose a las carcajadas con Schrödinger-. Mientras tú te divertías de lo lindo, yo estaba aquí esperándote.

-Tomen asiento –ordenó Íntegra-. Antes de sellar a Yumikel considero aconsejable ponerlos al tanto de algunas conclusiones de nuestra investigación: Yumikel es un vampiro atípico porque fue un humano atípico que albergaba en un mismo cuerpo dos almas diferentes: la de Heinkel y la de Yumiko, quien a su vez tenía una doble personalidad. ¿Por qué? Alucard tiene una teoría y sería prudente convalidarla. ¡Cuéntales!

-Es posible que Heinkel y Yumiko hayan sido dos hermanas siamesas unidas físicamente y que compartieran algún órgano vital –comenzó a exponer Alucard…

-¿Cómo se enteró? –lo interrumpió abruptamente Yumiko-. Cuando nacimos compartíamos el cerebro y como ambas íbamos a morir, los médicos optaron por separarnos. Supusieron que así una de las dos podría sobrevivir, sin embargo resultó que ambas almas quedamos compartiendo el mismo cuerpo… ¿Pero cómo lo sabe usted si nadie, ni siquiera el Padre Anderson ni el jefe Maxwell están al tanto?

-Eso no les incumbe –y Alucard prosiguió-. Yumikel fue desde entonces un ser humano inestable, con un cuerpo capaz de albergar más de un alma… Íntegra cree que probablemente Pip no haya sido la primera alma que Yumikel absorbió involuntariamente…

-¿Cómo adivinó? –preguntó Yumiko maravillada-. El jefe nos encomendó al Padre Anderson porque era el único que podía exorcizarnos cada vez que se nos metía en el cuerpo algún alma en pena…

-¡Yumiko, cállate! –gritó Heinkel-. No des más información a estos herejes protestantes…

-¡Cállate, monja idiota! –se impuso Íntegra-. Sigue informando, Alucard.

- ¿Porqué Yumikel se convirtió en vampiro si las monjas son mujeres y la chica policía es una vampiresa? –continuó Alucard-. Porque el capitán Bernardotte aportó el sexo masculino complementario y las monjas la indispensable virginidad… De ahí que, al tener almas de ambos sexos, siempre que Yumikel se alimente de humanos vírgenes, reproducirá vampiros, pero si se alimenta de humanos no vírgenes incorporará esa alma, como sucedió con el Dr. Argento… ¿Comprenden?

-Por la expresión de sus caras me parece que no –acotó Íntegra.

-A ver –intentó explicarse Alucard-. Si Yumikel humano tuvo un cuerpo capaz de absorber almas y que éstas coexistieran dentro suyo, al vampiro Yumikel le pasa algo análogo. Al principio consideré que Yumikel seguía los parámetros de un "vampiro normal": las almas de la esquizofrénica Yumiko, de Heinkel y del capitán Bernardotte conformarían el vampiro base y el Dr. Argento lo "completaría"; pero no es así… Me di cuenta cuando el Dr. Argento movió la mano de Yumikel por voluntad propia, puede mover la mano y todo el cuerpo porque su alma está en igualdad de condiciones con las otras…

-Seras –agregó Íntegra intentando aclarar la cuestión-, cuando Pip estaba dentro tuyo era un espíritu que te completaba, te daba sus poderes y te aconsejaba pero no tenía acceso a tu cuerpo; tú eras la única e indiscutible dueña de tu cuerpo vampírico. El Dr. Argento, en cambio no "completa" a Yumikel, tiene tanto acceso a su cuerpo como Pip, Heinkel o Yumiko… Lo que intentamos con esta explicación es hacerles tomar cabal conciencia de la compleja situación en la que están… El tema de la nutrición de Yumikel es sumamente delicado; tiene sí o sí que alimentarse con sangre de transfusión… De lo contrario seguirá creciendo el número de almas que compartan ese cuerpo y no sé qué piensan ustedes pero en mi opinión ya son demasiados ahí adentro.

-¡Che, qué problema! –observó el Dr. Argento-. No me hago drama por comer bolsitas de transfusión todo el tiempo, pero lo que no sé es cómo vamos a refrenar a "la loca".

-Eso quedará resuelto en cuanto sellemos a Yumikel –explicó Íntegra-. Yumiko adquirirá absoluto control sobre Yumie, podrá liberarla y encerrarla a voluntad… En cuanto al tema de la multitud de almas dentro de un solo cuerpo tenemos una solución…

-¿Un remedio que nos cure? –preguntó Pip esperanzado-… Ya no soporto a las monjas…

-Algo parecido a un remedio –rió Alucard con sorna-, es una "solución esquizofrénica" para el primer vampiro esquizofrénico en la historia de la humanidad… La "cura" es demasiado costosa para ustedes.

-No te burles y explícales –lo increpó Íntegra-… No, mejor lo hago yo: estuvimos estudiando el tema y creemos que lo más adecuado será escindirlos… Se le ocurrió a Alucard, a eso llama "solución esquizofrénica"… Cada cual dispondrá del dominio total del cuerpo del vampiro Yumikel por un lapso predeterminado de 48 horas. Durante dicho tiempo deberán respetar 8 horas de sueño diarias pero podrán repartirlas como les plazca; si no lo hacen ponderemos a dormir a Yumikel al final de ese turno para conservar su cuerpo en forma saludable y penalizaremos al infractor descontándole ese tiempo en su próximo turno… Como un vampiro puede cambiar su aspecto físico, cada uno podrá portar su propia fisonomía si lo desea para sentirse más a gusto. Mientras dure un turno los demás esperarán "durmiendo sellados" y no tendrán conocimiento alguno de las acciones de Yumikel... No se quejen, recuerden que disponen de toda la eternidad... En caso de alguna emergencia alteraré los turnos a discreción según la conveniencia de Hellsing, pero tienen mi palabra de que apenas se restablezca el orden compensaré el turno que haya sido alterado.

-¿Y cuál sería esa "cura" demasiado costosa? –preguntó Pip-. Tal vez la prefiramos…

-Dudo que elijan esa opción –le respondió Alucard-, por lo que los escuché hablar ninguno desea precisamente "morir"… Sin embargo puede suceder que alguno de ustedes sea eliminado durante su turno por algún enemigo. En tal caso Yumikel se liberaría de esa alma pero no moriría; no mientras algún alma lo habite… Las almas restantes, ciertamente dispondrían de un turno más extenso, así que ya pueden empezar a desearse la muerte mutuamente –Alucard rió con maldad-… Por lo pronto ya tienen un enemigo consumado, el Padre Anderson. Él cortó la conexión entre la chica policía y el capitán Bernardotte a sabiendas de que su alma entraría en Yumikel. No le importó porque creyó que después de acabar con la chica policía exorcizaría a Yumikel, pero no contó con que ella se salvaría y menos con que vampirizaría a su discípulo… El Padre Anderson sabe lo que sucedió o al menos lo imagina de modo que… Yumiko, Heinkel: si alguna vez se encuentran con su antiguo maestro, les conviene huir de él… Ya saben que Judas Priest nunca dudaría en hacer desaparecer un vampiro de la faz de tierra, aunque se trate de ustedes…

-¡Que huya de los míos! ¿Eso dices? ¿Y piensas que voy a obedecerte, Alucard Culadra? –rió Heinkel-. Sé quien eres, sirviente del demonio; me lo contó el Padre Anderson… Sigo siendo un Iscariote a las órdenes de Enrico Maxwell…

-¡Heinkel, eres una idiota! –la interrumpió Íntegra-. Él sólo te está advirtiendo a pesar de que a muchos festejaríamos con alegría si te exterminara el Padre Anderson… Pero en última instancia haz lo que quieras; todos han comprendido.

-… a la perfección –terminó la frase Pip-. ¿Cuándo nos sellan y cómo serán los turnos?

-Ahora mismo en las mazmorras –respondió Íntegra-, y el primer turno se lo asigno al Dr. Argento.

-Pero –balbuceó Pip molesto.

-Capitán Bernardotte, no voy a tolerar cuestionamientos –lo frenó Íntegra en seco y Pip no osó contradecirla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas después el ritual había sido consumado. Ni a Seras ni a Schrödinger se les había permitido presenciarlo, y éstos se habían retirado gustoso a jugar ajedrez en las mazmorras.

Íntegra y Alucard habían seguido estrictamente un protocolo confeccionado cuidadosamente de acuerdo a los documentos de Van Helsing y a los oscuros manuscritos de Drácula. El ritual comprendía una serie de complejos conjuros, pociones y talismanes de muy antigua procedencia donde se reconocían elementos de origen alquímicos, algunos de magia blanca y otros de dudosa procedencia que, según Íntegra, podían contener principios de magia negra…

El Dr. Argento estaba de pie frente a ellos, estrenando flamantes nuevos guantes blancos de sellamiento y observando su cuerpo con asombro.

-Es increíble –comentó maravillado-. Otra vez mi cuerpo, mío y sólo mío…

-Pero mucho más poderoso –agregó Alucard-. Es usted un vampiro y tiene veinte veces más fuerza que antes. Además el sellamiento le ha conferido un dominio total sobre su transformación en lobizón; podrá hacer uso de ella cuando lo decida, independientemente de la luna, de si es martes o viernes, de lo que sea… Cuando se transforme dispondrá de todas sus capacidades de vampiro y su fuerza será igual a la sumatoria de la de ambos monstruos.

-O sea que puedo renunciar a transformarme… ¿Nunca más lobizón? –inquirió el doctor.

-Probablemente le convenga ser lobizón durante su primer misión –le comunicó Íntegra-. Le di el primer turno porque necesito que rescate de España a la maga Merlina. Pensé primero en Pip por su experiencia bélica, pero usted habla castellano de modo que pasará más inadvertido que un francés y además transformado en lobizón tendrá mucha más fuerza que él… ¿Sabe usar armas de fuego, doctor?

-Por supuesto y con un cuchillo no hay quien me gane… Recuerde que soy un gaucho correntino… De todos modos no comprendo por qué tengo que rescatar a esa mujer…

-Porque soy su ama y se lo estoy ordenando –afirmó taxativamente Íntegra.

-Mire, señorita, a mí no me venga con órdenes –le replicó el dentista-, que le llevo unos quince años de experiencia en la vida… y eso tampoco viene al caso… A mí pídame bien las cosas y si puedo se las hago de favor. Sobre todo siendo usted una inglesita, puede sacarme lo que quiera por las buenas pero por las malas me trae recuerdos ingratos también de compatriotas suyos… cosas que prefiero olvidar. Yo también tengo derecho a tener mis traumas, como usted a ser corta de vista y él a tener dientes de yacaré. Para mí serán tonterías pero sé que para cada uno de ustedes no… Ninguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que es nacer pobre y tener "patrón", ni que a uno le ordenen desde chico lo que hay que hacer, ni tener que obedecer aunque por dentro uno sienta que va a estallar de rabia y humillación… y tener que aguantarse porque sino al papá de uno lo echan del trabajo y no hay nada para comer en casa… Ustedes no tienen idea y me alegro que así sea, pero a mí pídame las cosas por favor, señorita y si me manda a matar gente explíqueme por qué tengo que hacerlo… Yo sí he matado cuando lo consideré necesario y volvería a hacerlo si fuera preciso pero no me considero un asesino… ¿Lo haría usted, señorita? ¿Me explica sus razones, por favor?

Alucard se adelantó para comenzar a hablar pero Íntegra lo detuvo con un ademán de su mano.

-Si me lo pide así, doctor, "por favor", le daré mis razones. No sé lo que es ser pobre pero soy muy sensible a la humillación de modo que puedo entender la furia que supongo habrá sentido y no es mi intención recordarle tal sensación con mis palabras… Comprenda usted que estoy acostumbrada a manejar tropas y a que mis órdenes sean obedecidas al instante.

-Claro que comprendo, es por eso que nunca me alisté en el ejército –intervino el odontólogo.

-Ya sé que usted no eligió formar parte de Hellsing, y que más bien estoy en deuda con usted por haberle salvado la vida a Alucard… Sólo quiero que entienda que estoy acostumbrada a dar órdenes…

-Acepto sus excusas –la interrumpió el dentista-, sé que no lo hizo con mala intención. Cuénteme qué pasa con su dichosa "maga Merlina" y cómo puedo reconocerla.

-Merlina es una maga… Tendrá su edad, unos treinta y pico de años y ojos verdes… Es una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello pelirrojo ensortijado, largo hasta la cintura… No sé qué le habrán hecho ni si aún conserva el mismo aspecto, porque a algunos miembros de Decenium les gusta desfigurar el rostro de sus prisioneros… ¡La reconocerá porque lleva tatuado un lobito en el antebrazo derecho!

-¿Un lobito? –preguntó el doctor sorprendido.

-Sí, el tatuaje de un lobo aullando… La maga Merlina ejerce gran influencia sobre la reina de Inglaterra, mi país. Su Majestad es una persona de gran corazón; si usted la conociera seguramente le agradaría. La bruja Zorin Blitz secuestró a la maga Merlina y le usurpó la identidad probablemente para influir a Su Real Alteza. Engañándola seguramente pretende hacerle tomar decisiones desaceradas para mi gente. Hellsing, la organización que lidero, fue creada para proteger a mi país, mis reyes y mi pueblo de las fuerzas ocultas de la oscuridad. Por eso, Dr. Argento, le pido por favor que me ayude a liberar a la maga Merlina, que la proteja y la acompañe hasta la frontera con Francia en los Pirineos. Desde allí ella partirá sola hacia Gales y usted regresará acá. ¿Tendrá la amabilidad de hacerlo, Dr. Argento? ¿Por favor?

-Así pedido, imposible negarme, señorita –respondió el doctor regalándole una sonrisa cómplice-… ¿Es totalmente imprescindible que mate gente o sólo si lo considero necesario?

-Sólo si lo considera necesario para proteger la vida de la maga Merlina –afirmó Íntegra.

-Entonces ni una palabra más. ¿Cuándo parto?

-Ahora mismo. Schrödinger lo está esperando para llevarlo al aeropuerto. Un avión privado de Alucard lo llevará hasta La Mancha y lo buscará en este lugar de los Pirineos –Íntegra le señaló el sitio en el mapa-. Buena suerte, doctor.

-Gracias, eso suele faltarme, suerte…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas después el Dr. Argento estaba aterrizando en un pequeño aeropuerto en La Mancha, España. Parecía un jeque árabe bajando de su jet privado con una túnica que lo cubría totalmente de cabeza a pies, su idea era protegerse del tibio sol que a pesar de ser invierno iluminaba la meseta castellana con una luz lo suficientemente intensa como para encandilar al reciente vampiro quien al instante se colocó unos anteojos solares muy modernos.

El doctor Argento nunca había estado solo en otro país. Había salido de Argentina sólo para ir a Rumania a "ser sellado", de modo que se encontraba un tanto nervioso. Un chofer contratado por Schrödinger lo estaba esperando. A modo de camuflaje manejaba un camión de transporte de ganado ovino, así que el lobizón viajó rodeado de corderitos que balaban desesperados ante su presencia… Un par de ellos con problemas cardíacos no pudieron sobrellevar el pavor y fallecieron en el camino sin que el pobre doctor pudiera hacer nada para auxiliarlos, más bien aceleró el deceso de los mismos cuando muy comedidamente se les acercó a socorrerlos.

Anochecía cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones del castillo indicado. El chofer dejó al dentista vampiro en la banquina de la carretera y se dirigió contento al pueblo más cercano a vender los dos frescos cadáveres ovinos… Luego regresaría al mismo punto para recoger al odontólogo y "una compañera" que éste traería y llevarlos hasta un aeropuerto en los Pirineos de donde cada uno partiría en distintos vuelos a distintos destinos…

El Doctor Argento esperó pacientemente su transformación: era martes, uno de los trágicos días para un lobizón argentino; martes 7, sinónimo de mala suerte en su tierra y encima había luna llena, cosa que sabía fundamental en el folklore europeo para la transformación en "hombre lobo"… Por mucho que le pesara él se encontraba ahora en Europa, así que en su opinión esa noche no tendía escapatoria desde ningún punto de vista.

Sin embargo había ya anochecido, la luna parecía un maravilloso queso amarillo redondo sobre el horizonte y él seguía siendo todo un vampiro novato… nada de lobizón. Extrañado recordó las palabras de Alucard que le anunciaban que el sellamiento le había otorgado un total domino de su transformación…

-"Conviértete en lobizón" –se dijo desafiándose a sí mismo, y al instante era un lobizón.

Aterrado tras corroborar su odiado aspecto, se dio la orden inversa y reapareció como vampiro. Un tanto aturdido se sentó a la vera del camino hasta que se decidió a probar de nuevo… Y así se la pasó sacándose el miedo la siguiente media hora: lobizón-vampiro-lobizón-vampiro-lobizón-vampiro… Finalmente se hartó del juego y, recordando que para ejecutar la misión encomendada era más conveniente utilizar su transformación, se dignó observar su objetivo en su condición de lobizón.

Desde su perspectiva el castillo se veía como una mole de piedra, bello y orgulloso, en medio de los resecos campos castellanos. Dispuesto sobre un agudo cerro rocoso, sus estructuras concéntricas se disponían siguiendo los desniveles del roquedal. Su presencia, grandiosa y desafiante le sugerían evocar los tiempos remotos del origen de dicha fortaleza, e imaginar su historia perdiéndose en las leyendas más arcaicas.

Se sintió inquieto, el castillo le resultaba un signo de opulencia y dominio que le disgustaba. No podía concebirlo como una fortaleza protectora de los aldeanos en tiempos de guerra sino como un fuerte desde donde se impartía opresión sobre la gente sometida a su poderío. Prefirió no pensar más y limitarse a realizar su misión.

Siguió el camino de acceso y llegó al muro que protegía la fortaleza. Derribar el portón del torreón delantero le resultó tan fácil que quedó sorprendido de su propia fuerza. Los hombres que le opusieron resistencia lo atacaron con armas de diferente calibre, pero le daban la impresión de ser molestos mosquitos fastidiándolo con sus picaduras y nada más que eso. Se fue encargando de ellos intentando neutralizarlos sin matarlos: uno a uno iban quedando tendidos a su paso, iba dejando atrás un murmullo de lamentos a medida que atravesaba las sendas puertas que llevaban al cuerpo principal del castillo que presentaba en su parte central una torre. Según el mapa en ella hallaría confinada a una mujer… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué liberar a una desconocida cuya culpabilidad o inocencia ignoraba por completo? Su ciega obediencia a la misión, ¿era efecto del sellamiento o era que no podía resistirse al impulso de liberar a una mujer que probablemente había sido golpeada y humillada como él lo había sido en alguna ocasión?

Subió rápidamente a la torre y la encontró contra una pared, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto sólo con una rústica manta de pieles caprinas cosidas que la protegían del intenso frío. Sin mirarla a la cara por temor a encontrar un rostro cruelmente desfigurado, asió bestialmente su antebrazo y verificó que efectivamente llevaba tatuado un lobo. Entonces escuchó su voz.

-¡Zahn!... ¿Sos vos?... Es imposible… ¿Verdaderamente sos vos?

Él clavó sus terroríficos relucientes ojos en los de la mujer. Siempre reconocería ese verde esmeralda, ese largo cabello enrojecido y ensortijado, ese rostro pálido y armonioso. Afortunadamente estaba ilesa.

-¡Creirwy! –la nombró con voz ahogada.

Sin decir una palabra más ella montó sobre sus espaldas aún envuelta en su manta de piel y el lobizón abandonó el castillo a increíble velocidad. El chofer del camión se había quedado dormido sobre el volante esperándolos. Lo despertó y en el acto lo hipnotizó con la mirada para que no reaccionara espantado ante su monstruosa presencia. El chofer puso en marcha el camión con parsimonia mientras ellos subían al acoplado y se acomodaban en su interior.

Haciendo caso omiso de los balidos aterrados de los corderos y del frío invernal que calaba hasta los huesos, ella dejó a un lado la manta con que se cubría. Su blanca piel se confundió con el pelo del lobizón y sus cálidos labios con el gélido hocico. Se entregaron el uno al otro de un modo tal que no podría decirse si parecían animales, humanos o monstruos… Lo único indudable era que se amaban con desesperación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella cena fue la primera que Alucard e Íntegra lograron "disfrutar" desde su llegada a Rumania. Estaban verdaderamente contentos, habían logrado sellar a Yumikel exitosamente, el Dr. Argento estaría ya en La Mancha y Seras se encontraba de lo más entretenida jugando al ajedrez con su nuevo amigo Schrödinger en las mazmorras del castillo.

Habían terminado de comer "_Páprika Kendl",_ un plato típico de los Cárpatos que consistía en pollo aderezado con pimentón pero que daba mucha sed. Íntegra estaba de excelente humor, lo cual había sido poco usual desde que habían llegado. Durante los siete días que habían pasado juntos en el castillo, Íntegra no le había dado ocasión alguna a Alucard de intentar un acercamiento; todo lo contrario, había buscado intencionalmente poner distancia. Sospechaba que él seguía ocultándole cosas, tal vez información… No podía especificar bien qué era lo que él le escondía pero estaba segura de ello y quería hacérselo notar, de modo que se la había pasado provocando situaciones para hostigarlo y discutir acaloradamente con él. Sin embargo esa noche estaba con "la guardia baja" y Alucard no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión.

-¿Qué te parece mi casa? –le preguntó sonriente desde una punta de la mesa del comedor. Íntegra se hallaba en el otro extremo de aquella larga mesa iluminada por varios candelabros.

-Bastante tétrica pero una se acostumbra –le respondió ella.

-Puedes hacerle todas las modificaciones que desees. Quiero que te sientas cómoda. ¡Ven al lado mío! –dijo él levantándose y dirigiéndose a los mullidos sillones frente a la chimenea, la única fuente de calor del gran salón comedor en el que se hallaban-. Prueba mi cognac de ciruela, es la bebida preferida por generaciones en mi familia –y sirvió dos copas.

-Sabes que no bebo –le replicó Íntegra sentándose junto a él.

-Alguna vez puedes hacer una excepción –intentó convencerla Alucard y pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros disimuladamente continuó-… Sólo pruébalo… para brindar…

-Es que mi madre era alérgica a las bebidas alcohólicas… Bueno, tienes razón –y bebió un sorbo-; además si no pruebo nunca sabré si soy alérgica…

-Brindemos por nosotros…

-¡Sí, por nosotros! –repitió ella terminando de una lo que le quedaba de cognac de ciruela en su copa.

-¡Oye! –le advirtió Alucard sorprendido-. Tampoco tan rápido, mira que no estás acostumbrada, se te puede subir a la cabeza…

-Está bueno –lo interrumpió Íntegra sirviéndose ella misma otra copa y bebiéndola al instante-. El primer cigarro lo probé contigo, pero no me dejas fumar porque dices que me voy a morir de cáncer de pulmón, me enseñaste a pelear pero no me dejas hacerlo porque "para eso estás tú", ahora me das de beber pero "tampoco tan rápido, mira que no estás acostumbrada…" ¡¡¡Quiero esta copa de cognac y voy a beberla tan rápido como se me dé la gana!!!

-Como quieras –aceptó Alucard meneando la cabeza-… ¿Así que tu madre era alérgica al alcohol? ¿Qué le pasaba si lo consumía?

-Le hacía un efecto tremendo, muy poca cantidad la dejaba fuera de combate y diciendo cosas que no debía decir.

-¿No le pegaba así como de ponerse muy cariñosa con tu papá…? –preguntó Alucard como haciéndose el desentendido.

-No, para nada; se le daba por llorar a mares y decir cosas impropias para alguien de su posición –lo corrigió Íntegra-… Al menos eso decía mi padre… Lo cierto es que él se reprochaba mucho haberla dejado ir sola a esa fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué fiesta de cumpleaños?

-La de la tía Agatha –respondió Íntegra… Como había discutido con mi padre se encaprichó y fue sola al cumpleaños. Allí comió una ensalada de fruta y no se dio cuenta de que estaba "perfumada" con cognac. Tuvo un accidente con su automóvil cuando regresaba a casa manejando… Yo tenía cuatro años y no me acuerdo nada, pero así murió mi mamá.

-¿Qué?, ¿así se murió? –preguntó Alucard sobresaltado-. No me lo habías contado… ¡¿Por el cognac en la ensalada de fruta?! –y lentamente apartó la botella del alcance de Íntegra.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella.

-Nada, por si acaso mejor no bebas más –replicó él.

-¡Pobre mamá! –Íntegra rompió a llorar inesperadamente con gruesos lagrimones rodando por sus mejillas-. No se quería morir, me dejó sola con papá por unas horas y nunca más regresó… Buah!!!!

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Alucard asustado-… ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi mamá se murió…!

-Hace catorce años –le recordó él remarcando que no se trataba de algo que acabara de suceder recientemente.

-Mi papá también se murióóó… Buah!!!

-Hace menos –recapacitó Alucard-… Aún así ya pasaron cuatro años.

-¡Los extraño mucho…Los necesitaba! Buah!!! Soy como el Dr. Argento…

-¡Íntegra, no tienes nada en común con Argento! –exclamó él anonadado.

-¡Sííí, la mala suerte…! Pobre Dr. Argento, además de lobizón, vampiro… Y no hizo nada para merecerlo, le sucedió de puro bueno que es, por quererme ayudar… Te curó, me abrió las puertas de su casa y ¡mira lo que le pasó por comedido!… Buahhh!!!!!!!! Fue mi culpa, estaba de lo más entretenida contigo y no vigilé a Yumikel, no se me ocurrió que iba a… que… Buah!!!...

-Se suponía que la chica policía lo estaba vigilando –intentó excusarla Alucard-; debí haberme dado cuenta de que no era confiable estando incompleta… De todos modos no tiene sentido que llores; el Dr. Argento no parece estar tan afectado, se sentía muy solo y ahora está de lo más acompañado… demasiado acompañado a mi gusto.

-¡Sííí!, se sentía muy solo, como yo antes de que llegaras a mi vidaaaa…! Buahh!!!!!... ¡Y casi te mata el Padre Anderson!… ¡Por intentar salvarme, y todo porque se me metió ir sola… en esta cabezota tan dura que tengoooo! Buah!!!! –Íntegra se arrojó sobre Alucard deshecha en llanto abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que lo estampó contra el respaldo del sillón-… ¡Casi te me morís!... ¿Qué haría yo sin ti…? ¿Qué sería de mí…? Buahh!!!!!!!!... Con lo mucho que te quiero…

-¿Con que me quieres mucho? –le preguntó él acariciándole la cabeza.

-Mucho, mucho, mucho –asintió Íntegra rápidamente sin parar de llorar.

-No te imaginas cuánto me complace escucharte, pero sé que jamás me confesarías estos sentimientos estando sobria –afirmó Alucard que no salía de su asombro.

-¡¡¡Estoy muy sobria!!! ¡Más que sobria!... Buah!

-Pues preocupa tu estado –intentó explicarle Alucard-, parece como si estuvieras sufriendo mucho…

-¡¡¡Sííí, muchísimo!!!

-¡Qué pena!, estabas de tan buen ánimo…

-¡¡¡Sííí!!!... Y quería hacer el amor contigo… Buah!!!

-¡¿Quééé?!

-Siempre quiero, todo el tiempo quiero…Buah!!! Pero soy una imbécil… No me atrevo… Soy una reprimida… no tengo cura… En cambio fíjate la princesa Georgina… "Ésa" te echó el ojo y se te tiró sin siquiera importarle que estuvieras conmigo… ¡Nada le importó! ¡Maldita princesa!... Me ignoró por completo... y para colmo de males la maga Merlina la apoya… Buah!!!

-No es la maga Merlina sino la bruja Zorin Blitz. La maga Merlina le había hablado a la reina muy bien de ti –la corrigió Alucard-… Además ya te dije que la princesa Georgina me importa un carajo…

-Pero vas a terminar eligiéndola a ella porque te alaga y te dice cosas… que eres guapo, atractivo, sensual… ¡Y lo eres pero yo no me animo a decírtelo!... Buahh!!! Tengo demasiado orgullo… y soberbia para mi desgracia… ¡¿Cómo decirte que me gustas… que eres tan apuesto…?! Nooo, antes me muero de vergüenza… ¡Al final seguro te vas a quedar con la Georgina esa tarada imbécil porque te vas a cansar de que yo no me atreva a nada contigo ni siquiera estando casados!... Buahh!!!! Buah!!!!

-Íntegra, cálmate –trató de sosegarla Alucard-. Te estás atreviendo… y eso que aún no nos hemos casado…

-¡¡¡Sííí!!! –lo interrumpió ella-. ¡Estamos recontra réquete casados pero te lo oculté!… Buahh!!!... La carta de la reina, ésa que me trajo tu sirviente, ¿te acuerdas?…Hip, hip… No te la mostré porque Su Majestad dice… dice… ¡que le pidió al arzobispo de Canterbury que inscribiera nuestro "matrimonio" en su diócesis!... Buah!!!... ¡¡¡Ya está inscripto, me casé contigo sin siquiera enterarme… sin pasar por una iglesia… sin ponerme un vestido blanco…!!! Buah!!! Buah!!! Hip, hip…!!!

-No sabía que querías casarte de blanco, es más, nunca te vi vestida de blanco –balbuceó Alucard pensativo-. Jamás imaginé que soñabas con cosas tan…

-¡Tan vulgares! ¡Sííí, dilo, dilo, es una vulgaridad total!... Lo más frívolo, pueril, trivial y burdo que se pueda imaginar… ¡¡¡Totalmente indigno de mi posición, lo sééé!!!… Y lo peor es que desde chica me imagino entrando contigo toda vestida de blanco en una iglesita lejana donde nadie nos vea… tipo la misión Iscariote, pero anglicana… tipo en el medio de la selva tropical pero que sea en Inglaterra… tipo el Padre Anderson esperándonos en el altar pero que sea anglicano y no del vaticano… ¡Tipo algo imposible que no existeeee….! Buahhhhhhh!!!!!!!

-No tiene sentido que te martirices de este modo… Si no hay impedimento para que nos casemos, ¿por qué te complicas tanto?... Lo que sí, tu sueño requiere de algunas modificaciones prácticas: Puedo comprarte tu vestido blanco, el más bonito que haya en Bucarest… También puedo llevarte a la capilla al otro lado de la montaña; está en el medio de un bosque de pinos nevados, no es precisamente una calurosa selva tropical pero árboles hay… El cura es ortodoxo griego, no anglicano pero al menos tampoco es Judas Priest, que más que casarnos nos ensartaría sus bayonetas…

- ¡Imagínate que el arzobispo de Canterbury hasta nos dio su bendición para que "poblemos Inglaterra con nuestros futuros hijos"!…

-¡Eso me gustaría! –aprobó él con entusiasmo-. Hagamos varios Alucarditos…

-Y… y la reina me dice que disfrutemos de nuestra "luna de miel"… Buah!!!... Y yo hasta te oculté esto para que no me asediaras, que no me tentaras… ¡Debés pensar que soy un témpano de hielo, me vas a dejar por pura fría nevada congelada como el freezer!... ¡Pero, finjo, finjo, finjo… intento aguantar!... ¡La verdad es que me tiento todo el tiempo contigo y ya no puedo más, no puedo resistirme más!!! Buah!!! ¡Soy una reprimida total!... Buah!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡Dame más cognac!!!!!

-¡Noooo! –gritó Alucard aterrado-. ¡Si estás así con dos copas no puedes beber ni una gota más!

-¡Es una orden, sirviente! –retrucó Íntegra-: ¡más cognac y hazme el amor!

-Íntegra, te aseguro que el cognac de ciruela no es una bebida tan fuerte como para hacerte decir estas cosas–razonó Alucard preocupadísimo-, eres tan alérgica al alcohol como tu mamá… igual a ella; no puedo dejarte sola ni un instante, se te puede dar por hacer cosas peligrosas en este estado, como manejar autos…

-¿Cosas peligrosas como hacer el amor contigo? –preguntó ella con cara de pánico.

-Bueno, eso no sería tan peligroso que digamos.

-¡¿Entonces qué esperas?!... Buahh!!! Me siento muy mal, estoy muy mareada…

Alucard se reclinó en el sillón y con suavidad la ayudó a recostarse a su lado. La abrazó tiernamente y la besó en la frente.

-¿Cuándo vas a hacerme el amor? –preguntó ella insistente.

-Cuando estés en condiciones –respondió él.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora no estás en condiciones.

-¿Me vas a dejar?… No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

-¿Adónde iría?, de acá no me muevo.

-Buah!!!... No te me mueras, Alucard, por favor…

-Haré lo posible para vivir mucho tiempo y cuidarte…

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, pero ahora duérmete, Íntegra –le susurró al oído viendo que ella se estaba desplomando en un profundo sueño-. Necesitas descansar… Sólo ruego que mañana hayas olvidado esta conversación porque sino vas a castigarme durante meses evitándome… Te conozco. Más aún, si mañana la recuerdas finge que no y sigamos como siempre… Hazlo por mí…

Íntegra ya no respondió. Alucard se quedó un largo rato mirándola dormir y oyéndola respirar… Cuando finalmente estaba a punto de quedarse él mismo dormido escuchó una voz masculina muy grave que lo llamaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Esta noche no –le respondió con el pensamiento-. No insistas, no quiero que te cruces con ella. Te aviso cuando pueda entrevistarte.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por dejarme sus opiniones en los reviews y ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11: ESPOSOS Y AMANTES**

Aquella mañana Seras se había ido a acostar como de costumbre, con su piyama a rayas puesto y sus afilados dientes bien cepillados. Como cualquier bella vampiresa durmiente había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y soñaba con ella y Pip tomando un baño de luna con gafas oscuras puestas, recostados sobre unas reposeras junto a una tentadora piscina llena de sangre de excelente calidad… De pronto su maravilloso sueño fue violentamente interrumpido.

-Seras, despierta, por favor –Schrödinger había abierto la tapa de su ataúd y la sacudía con vehemencia.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién ataca? ¿Dónde dejé mi Halconnen? –se sobresaltó la vampiresa.

-Nadie ataca, soy yo, el gatito –respondió el muchacho.

-¿Gatito?... "Gatita" me llamaban mis compañeros de patrulla cuando era humana… ¡Ah, eres tú, el chico gato!... ¡Flor de susto me diste!, ésta no es forma de despertarme… ¿Qué hora es? ¿Me quedé dormida?... ¡Pero si recién me acabo de acostar…!

-Discúlpame si perturbé tu sueño…

-Lo perturbaste y mucho .

-Necesito tu ayuda y tu consejo femenino.

-¿Sí? –Seras saltó del féretro como un resorte-. Me encanta dar consejos femeninos… Te gusta una chica… Vamos, cuéntame, cuéntame, soy toda oídos…

-¿Chica? Acá las únicas chicas que hay eres tú y la condesa… ¡Precisamente!... ¡La condesa!, ayúdame con la condesa –le rogó Schrödinger juntando las manos como si rezara y poniendo su mejor cara de compungido.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta Sir Íntegra? Mejor olvídala porque estás frito, el maestro te degüella si se entera.

-¡Nooo…! No te alucines cualquiera, jamás me fijaría en ella… Aunque pensándolo bien está re buena, pero igual no me daría bola.

-Eso, eso –corroboró Seras.

-Tengo graves problemas: una serie de encargues que el conde me confió… ¿Me vas a ayudar? Requieren un toque femenino que yo no tengo y él no admite excusas…

-El maestro es demasiado exigente contigo –ratificó la vampiresa con el seño fruncido-. Serás muy cuántico pero no dejas de tener la mente infantil de un chico de quince años.

-… Me suena a insulto, algo así como que no me da la cabeza –dudó Schrödinger-… Pero está bien, está bien, acepto que no soy capaz de preparar una boda.

-¿Una boda? ¿Quién se casa?

-Elemental, Seras, elemental; el Conde y la Condesa, obvio –respondió como si se tratara de algo incuestionable-. Mi problemón cuántico es que el matrimonio se celebrará esta misma tarde y yo no estudié "Organización de Eventos".

-¡Qué raro! –exclamó Seras-. ¿Estás seguro que eres "mi" Schrödinger…? ¿No serás uno de los otros que viene de algún mundo paralelo del futuro?...

-Amiga mía del alma, soy el único que quedó vivito y coleando en la vastedad cósmica… El vampiro Alucard, mi ex amo, se encargó de matar a todos mis otros yos uno por uno para que solamente quedara yo, y él por añadidura, con la capacidad de estar en todas partes y en ningún lugar… Triste lo mío, solito en la eternidad infinita y teniendo que lidiar con una boda…

-Me extraña que el ama no me haya dicho nada. Me tiene toda la confianza y ni por asomo mencionó que estaba por casarse con el maestro… ¡Rarísimo!

-Es que la pobre Condesa no está ni enterada; el Conde se está mandando solo con lo del casamiento… No sé, se volvió loco, nada lo había obsesionado antes y menos una mujer… Está bien que hace años que vive con ella y está un poco desesperadito, pero tampoco da para que arme esto sin su consentimiento… La Condesa lo va a sacar cagando con lo de la boda y yo voy a haber laburado al pedo como un chino… Pero si encima algo del "evento" no me sale bien, me va a echar la culpa a mí y entonces "fui"… _Soy Leyenda._

_-_Te comprendo, Schrödinger, ¡Ay, cómo te comprendo! –lo apoyó Seras con conocimiento de causas-… En lo que te pueda ayudarte…

-¡Era lo que esperaba de ti! –la interrumpió el muchacho exultante de alegría y sacando una larga lista comenzó a consultarla-. Con esto de que manejo el tiempo no te das una idea de lo mucho que se abusa de mí el Conde… Te cuento: Punto uno, el asunto del vestido fue una calamidad total. Me mandó comprar el más bonito vestido de novia que haya en Bucarest sin importar el costo, por supuesto... ¡Claro, es tan fácil! Las mujeres tardan siglos en decidir el modelo, la tela, la modista y yo tengo que satisfacer el gusto de la Condesa sin pifiarla… Fui, recorrí todas las casas de alta costura, intenté en vano imaginar a Sir Íntegra sin sus trajecitos… Finalmente elegí uno que me pareció simplemente una maravilla maravillosa… Siguió la dificultad de encargarlo: no fue sencillo porque las novias suelen ir personalmente para que les tomen las medidas, las pruebas, etc… Yo traía una fotito de morondanga que no servía para nada… Superé el impacto negativo que me produjeron los despectivos comentarios de las modistas advirtiéndome que ni se me ocurriera pensar que iba a quedarle bien mi modelo maravilloso. Me resbaló tanta maldad, encargué el vestido, lo fui a buscar, pagué una fortuna por él, lo traje, se lo mostré al Conde y casi me achura… Me dijo cosas terribles y amenazas espeluznantes… En síntesis lo que saqué en claro de la reprimenda que me hizo es que según él "mi vestido" es un asco; dice que no entiende cómo se me ocurrió comprar semejante bazofia, ordena que vuelva y lo cambie… ¿Dime qué hago, Seras? Mira, aquí está –abrió una caja inmensa, sacó algo que con mucha imaginación tenía un leve parecido a un vestido de novia y se lo puso delante de su cuerpo como si fuera a lucirlo él-. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Fatal!–sancionó Seras horrorizada por la proliferación de moñitos de raso esparcidos por todo un vestido de tul traslucido con abultadas mangas a la altura los hombros… De no ser por la calidad de la tela daba la impresión de ser un disfraz de novia para la despedida de soltero de un jugador de rugby de 120 kilos de peso.

-¿Te parece tan espantoso? –preguntó schrödinger mortificado-. ¡Me rindo!

-Chico, evidentemente tu gusto no tiene remedio, de ahora en más del vestido me ocupo yo… ¡Lástima que los de Decenium quemaron el vestido de novia de la mamá del ama cuando tomaron la mansión Hellsing…! ¡Ella se puso tan triste cuando se enteró…! ¡Me contó que desde muy niña lo había conservado como reliquia familiar con la esperanza de usarlo el día de su boda!... ¡Pobre ama! –Suspiró Seras llena de recuerdos-... ¡Hablaré personalmente con el maestro! Él tiene que entender que no puede dejarme afuera de la boda así como así… ¡Consultarte a ti y no a mí por el vestido de casamiento del ama! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme tal desprecio?... Además están por verse nuestras vestimentas también; _no sé tú_... _pero yo... _pienso asistir y si el master no me invita me ofenderé con él toda la eternidad… Punto uno comprendido, continúa por el punto dos.

-Gracias, Seritas -respiró él aliviado-… Después viene el punto dos… A ver… Ah, sí: la decoración tropical.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Viste la capilla del otro lado de la montaña?... Ah, no, cierto que ustedes no pueden salir del castillo sin acompañante… ejem, perdón, no dije nada… Hay una capillita ortodoxa abandonada del otro lado de la montaña, de piedra, medieval, con cementerio al fondo y todo… tétrica la capilla como ella sola. ¿Qué se le ocurre al Conde? ¡Que tiene que tener el aspecto de misión jesuítica en el medio de la selva sudamericana!... ¡Yo viajo en el tiempo, Seras; magia no sé hacer…! Le recomendé que ya que él sabe de esas cosas, que le hiciera un embrujo o algo por el estilo para que se viera como él pretende, tipo un espejismo, no sé… ¿Qué me contesta? ¡Que no, que tenía que ser real, que no quería engañar a la Condesa!… Explícame cómo hago yo para convertir los pinos nevados en palmeras con cocos, explícame, explícame...

-¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Cómo solucionaste el asunto? –preguntó Seras intrigadísima.

-¡No lo solucioné! –respondió él rompiendo a llorar-. Viajé meses a pasado; me duele la espalda de tanto cortar pinos y trasplantar palmeras tropicales… ¡Se me secaron todas, ni una me prendió! Definitivamente las palmeras no se llevan bien con la nieve. Pero no me animo, Seras, no me atrevo a decirle al Conde que arruiné la zona… atrás de la iglesia está el cementerio y adelante se yergue mi bosque de ex palmeras sin hojas, ideal para que el Conde decida un empalamiento masivo de gente inútil como yo… Con solo pensar su reacción tiemblo de miedo…

-¡Si el amo quiere un bosque tropical, tendrá su bosque tropical como que me llamo Seras Victoria! –certificó la vampiresa con convicción-... Schrödinger, ¡vuelve al pasado y compra arbolitos de plástico tamaño natural! Hay algunos que parecen reales, reales…Total, si el maestro no repara en gastos… Te hago la listita de lo que tienes que comprar para decorar la iglesia como una misión jesuítica… No te preocupes que yo te ayudo; vi algo parecido en Misiones, je, je…

-¡Sí, sí, quiere que se vea parecida a una misión Iscariote que visitó contigo y la Condesa! Me ordenó que sea igualita porque dice que Sir Íntegra sueña con eso para su boda y quiere darle la sorpresa… ¿Qué le habrá hecho para sonsacarle tal información? La habrá hipnotizado o algo peor… ¡Pobre Condesa!

-¡Qué mal pensado eres! –lo reprendió Seras-. ¡El maestro resultó ser un romántico total! ¡Qué tierno de su parte querer sorprender al ama con una boda soñada!... ¡Quiero y necesito ayudar!... ¿Qué más, chico, qué más hay que hacer?

-Déjame ver… Punto tres: la cuestión del cura… No es fácil realizar la multiplicación de los curas: uno anglicano para que ella esté contenta, uno ortodoxo griego para seguir la tradición familiar de él y uno católico para… no sé para qué carajo quiere uno católico, para complicarme la existencia, supongo… "Tipo Padre Anderson", me dijo… Me dio otra fotito más. El tipo tiene cara de asesino suelto y lleva dos bayonetas cruzadas. ¡Te juro que a lo que menos se parece es a un cura y yo tengo que encontrar otro parecido!… El Conde enloqueció mal, no cabe duda…

- Don´t worry, ya veremos lo de los curas… En cuanto al maestro, tú no sabes de esas cosas porque aún eres pequeño, pero lo que le sucede es que está enamorado –suspiró Seras románticamente-. Pero no se lo digas porque se va a enojar mucho.

-Si eso es amor, espero nunca padecer tal enfermedad –replicó Schrödinger-. En cuanto a ti, Seras, eres lo más, ¡no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda; no sé cómo agradecerte…!

- Nada, chico, algún día podrás devolverme el favor –afirmó la vampiresa con alegría-; para eso estamos los amigos... Por el momento tenemos mucho que hacer: ocúpate de los árboles, yo hablaré con el amo y nos encontramos aquí en media hora. El ama es una mujer al fin y al cabo, aunque demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que ansía lo mismo que cualquier otra mujer. Yo sé que ella ama al maestro y quiere casarse con él en una iglesia con vestido blanco y toda la ceremonia…

Salieron ambos por la misma puerta pero en el pasillo tomaron direcciones opuestas. Mientras Íntegra dormía plácidamente un elaborado plan se estaba poniendo en marcha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de Rumania, en plena meseta Castellana, el Dr. Argento había cumplido la misión encomendada por Íntegra y Alucard. Había rescatado a la maga Merlina, pero para sorpresa de todos, incluso de ellos mismos, resultó ser que ya se conocían. De modo que considero que ha llegado el momento de contar algo sobre la historia de ambos personajes porque como dice el refrán "_El mundo es un pañuelo"_ y ningún encuentro es casual en la vida, al menos en este fic.

Paso a contarles entonces a los que no lo sepan que la tradición argentina considera que los séptimos hijos son especiales. Se les llama "hijos séptimus", se le atribuyen poderes curativos y generalmente se le insta a estudiar medicina. Pero si en una familia todos los hijos son del mismo sexo, el séptimo porta una maldición: el séptimo varón será lobizón y la séptima mujer será bruja. Tal era el caso de Zahn Argento y de Creirwy Thompson.

Aunque el padre de Creirwy Thompson era un pragmático industrial inglés que no sólo descreía sino incluso se burlaba de esas supersticiones, tuvo la desgracia de que su séptima hija naciera en tierra argentina.

Más que una desgracia fue un castigo que aparentemente pudo haber evitado si hubiera seguido los consejos de los _paisanos correntinos_ que le advertían sin vueltas: "La patrona tiene que parir en Inglaterra; hace sólo nenas y si nace aquí será bruja… Va a andar en su escoba buscando niños para comer y todos vamos a sufrir las consecuencias… Cuando duerma su cabeza se desprenderá del cuerpo para salir volando… ¿Vamos a tener que marcarla para que el patrón nos crea?, ¿o tendremos que darle vuelta el cuerpo descabezado para que después se le pegue al revés?..." _El Mister Edward Thompson _los escuchaba y despreciaba en silencio.

No sólo no comprendía la naturaleza de esa tierra que consideraba extraña, también la odiaba y esa actitud, que suele dar la falsa ilusión de no traer secuelas, se paga con creces en algún inesperado lugar y momento porque la madre tierra sabe dónde, cuándo y como vengarse. Hacía sólo un año que había llegado y la perspectiva de quedarse allí durante catorce años más le resultaba tan sofocante como el tórrido verano correntino. Sin embargo no tenía opción: debía mantener esposa y seis hijas entre siete y diecisiete años. Con sus casi cincuenta años no encontraría otro trabajo si renunciaba… Había sido enviado a dirigir una papelera sobre el río Uruguay recientemente comprada por un poderoso grupo económico inglés del gremio papelero. La planta de celulosa era de origen finlandés pero estaba muy desprestigia tras perder varios juicios y el "cambio de dueño" se hacía necesario… aunque era sólo ficticio para acallar la mala prensa puesto que tanto la sociedad anónima compradora como la vendedora pertenecían al mismo grupo de poder.

Mr. Edward Thompson había llegado a la planta industrial con toda su más que idónea formación profesional para dirigirla. Compartía la opinión de los informes finlandeses que corroboraban la conveniencia económica de la planta en suelo correntino: los árboles necesarios para la pastera tardaban allí 8 años en crecer mientras que en Finlandia el proceso duraba unos 80 años… Sin embargo la gente del lugar no aceptaba el "progreso" que la fábrica representaba para la región y él se sentía condenado a vivir en ese pueblo, lejos de su añorada civilización. Por cierto sufría el rechazo de varios residentes locales porque él también tenía que lidiar con las "otras cuestiones" como el soborno a los medios y al gobierno local para mantener oculto el alto índice de contaminación de las aguas fluviales… ¿Acaso era tan difícil entender que resultaba antieconómico instalar eficientes métodos de purificación?... También le resultaba tedioso pero imprescindible mantener las donaciones que subvencionaban las cirugías reparadoras para esos bebés que en número creciente seguían naciendo con labios leporinos y otras malformaciones en los alrededores de la fábrica… Algunos mal intencionados los relacionaban con la contaminación de las aguas… No le gustaba ser él quien realizara esas funciones, pero ciertamente alguien tenía que hacerlas y el dinero que le pagaban le permitiría vivir cual duque en Inglaterra cuando se retirara catorce años después… Su sacrificio sería recompensado y afortunadamente lo acompañaba su esposa, a la cual amaba y sus hijas a las que la empresa les costearía los estudios en el mejor colegio privado inglés de la zona.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando a pesar de los pertinentes cuidados su mujer volvió a quedar embarazada. Ciertamente era muy fértil pero, ¡volver a empezar con un bebé después de siete años de paz!... La noticia fue pesada para él, si bien se aferró a la ilusión de que por fin viniera el ansiado varón. Para su disgusto todos estaban seguros de que sería niña, incluso su esposa quien se hallaba incomprensiblemente contenta y decía que llamaría a la pequeña "Creirwy", quien en la mitología galesa era la más hermosa doncella del mundo, una joya, un regalo…

Ya fuera porque la madre negaba la posibilidad de que algún maleficio se cerniera sobre su pequeña hija o porque el padre subestimara la fuerza vengativa de las enfadadas ninfas de las contaminadas aguas, lo cierto es que desoyeron los consejos locales y la furia de la maldición recayó sobre ellos. Creirwy efectivamente nació en Corrientes un 31 de octubre, fecha de la antigua festividad celta de Samhaim, noche en que los espíritus salen de los cementerios y se apoderan de los cuerpos de los vivos para resucitar… actual noche de Halloween donde "la víspera de todo lo sagrado" precisamente se ha desacralizado para convertirse en lucrativo comercio… Fue vida por vida: la de la madre de Creirwy se apagó en cuanto la de la pequeña se encendió… Algo que ni el padre ni las hermanas de la niña le perdonaron jamás.

Desgarrado por la pérdida de su adorada esposa, Mr. Edward Thompson entregó a la recién nacida al cuidado de una vieja comadrona india que vivía cerca de la estancia en la que el inglés residía con su familia, aguas arriba de la fábrica y lejos por supuesto de la negada contaminación. Pero la maldición seguiría cobrando vidas y la anciana falleció cuando la niña tenía cinco años, edad en la cual fue restituida a su padre quien le dio una habitación en la parte más alejada de la casa intentando en vano disimular el rechazo que le producía la menor de sus hijas. En cuanto a sus hermanas y el personal que servía en la estancia, todos huían de Creirwy porque le temían y no sin motivos.

Creirwy era una pequeña realmente hermosa, sus ojos verdes parecían dos resplandecientes esmeraldas en una tez llamativamente blanca y su pelo rojizo caía ensortijado hasta la cintura de la niña. Pero era tan hermosa como endiablada. Profundamente antisocial no sólo se apartaba de los demás niños en la escuela, también los pateaba, los mordía y les pegaba con saña. Cuando la castigaban estallaba en una risa casi satánica que contrastaba horriblemente con su aspecto infantil inocente. Además se burlaba de quien le impartía la sanción, no importaba quién fuera ni la edad que tuviera, lo cuál producía más rechazo en la gente y el deseo de hacerla escarmentar aplicándole aún más rigor. Su naturaleza impulsiva, rebelde y desafiante le acarreaba golpiza tras golpiza, lo cual no hacía más que agrandar el enorme resentimiento que guardaba celosamente en lo más profundo de su pequeño corazón. Y para empeorar el estado de cosas, la niña muchas veces hablaba con los animales y contaba cosas que en breve sucedían, lo cual incrementó el rumor de que se trataba de una bruja en miniatura y nadie quería tener trato con ella.

Un día de aquel verano en que regresó a la casa paterna con sus escasos cinco años, Creirwy se perdió en el campo que rodeaba la estancia. Su propósito era llamar la atención y que salieran preocupados a buscarla, lo cual había logrado las primeras veces pero ya nadie iba tras ella. Alejándose más de lo que había hecho en otras oportunidades, cayó por un barranco a la orilla del río, dio de cara contra unas piedras y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando lo recobró sintió como si tuviera pequeñas piedritas en la boca. Las escupió y se dio cuenta de que eran sus dientes. Por suerte no se trataba de los definitivos sino de los de leche pero con el fuerte golpe se habían roto todos los dientes delanteros. Con mucho dolor en la boca y fuertemente impresionada por el accidente se sintió desolada y se puso a llorar amargamente. Fue entonces que Zahn Argento la escuchó y la ayudó. Estaba pescando o intentando hacerlo pues pretendía llevar algo a su casa para la cena, ya que su padre era un pobre peón de campo y la comida nunca era suficiente en su hogar. Sin embargo la suerte no solía acompañarlo; bastaba que él sacara su caña de pescar para que no hubiera pique.

Zahn Argento era un niño flaco, alto y desgarbado pero a pesar de que tenía seis años, apenas uno más que Creirwy, a la niña le pareció que se trataba de un ser sobrenatural enviado para salvarla… Y tal vez lo era. Como ella tenía un tobillo recalcado y era muy menudita, él la cargó sobre sus hombros y la llevó hasta el humilde rancho donde vivía. Allí la mamá de Zahn le dio a Creirwy un vaso grande de leche fría que le supo a gloria con unas galletas caseras que no pudo comer por falta de dientes sanos… Fue entonces que el pequeño Zahn le prometió conmovido que cuando fuera grande iba a estudiar odontología con la beca que tenía del padrinazgo presidencial y que no tenía que preocuparse porque él le iba a arreglar todos los dientes (cosa que no tuvo que hacer porque al poco tiempo le crecieron unos hermosos dientes definitivos)… y mientras la mamá de Zahn corría a la casa grande del "patrón" para avisar del accidente que la niña había sufrido, él intentaba hacerle un buen vendaje en el tobillo para que pudiera caminar la que a su entender era "la nena más linda que existía en todo el mundo".

Creirwy Thompson y Zahn Argento no dejaron de verse ni un solo día durante los nueve años que siguió a su encuentro. Obviamente asistían a diferentes escuelas durante la mañana, almorzaban cada uno en su casa, se fugaban de sus respectivos hogares mientras los mayores dormían la siesta y finalmente regresaban haciéndose los desentendidos y manteniendo sus reuniones en el más absoluto secreto. Serían muy niños pero los dos sabían que nadie aprobaría la relación y que debían esmerarse en ocultarla: él era demasiado pobre y ella demasiado rica… Resultó posible esconderla porque tenían en común ser individuos marginales que pasaban desapercibidos si no hacían demasiado alboroto y como Creirwy se "amansó" de la noche a la mañana, nadie le prestó más atención. Eran dos criaturas desamparadas que sólo se tenían el uno al otro, por eso hacerse compañía era lo único que les importaba.

Si la lujuria suele ser un rasgo bastante frecuente en la niñez desatendida, lo fue en el caso particular de estos dos menores. Desde un inicio la intimidad entre ellos fue total, se quitaban la ropa y nadaban desnudos en el río sin el menor indicio de vergüenza. Luego les surgió un intenso deseo por tocarse mutuamente y comenzaron a jugar "al doctor"; se escondían entre los matorrales para ocultarse porque sobre todo temían ser reconocidos por alguien en semejante situación para la cual no había explicación que pudieran improvisar. Más tarde los padres de Zahn consideraron que había llegado el momento para su último hijo de recibir instrucción religiosa debiendo asistir tanto a la iglesia parroquial católica con a su padre como al templo luterano con su madre… Lo que sacó en limpio el niño de la instrucción de ambas religiones fue que era un gran pecador y lleno de remordimientos culposos intentó convencer a Creirwy de que "no estaba nada bien jugar al doctor". Ella de mala gana aceptó "comportarse como una señorita", pero el sosiego le duró poco tiempo porque a los doce años Creirwy efectivamente se convirtió en señorita y, si a esa edad Íntegra Singhell era la imagen viva de la castidad, el pudor y el recato, podría decirse que Creirwy Thompson estaba en el extremo opuesto, era una niña provocativa, desvergonzada y nada pudorosa.

Por su parte, las hormonas atacaron a Zahn prematuramente: medía casi un metro ochenta a los trece años y seguía creciendo… Junto con el descomunal desarrollo físico, el maleficio del lobizón se manifestó en toda su magnitud y el muchacho comenzó a padecer las transformaciones. Al principio intentó ocultárselo a su amiga pero ésta adivinó al instante. Anonadado él le preguntó cómo se había dado cuenta; ella le confesó llorando que era tan bruja como él lobizón y que le había leído el pensamiento, cosa que le resultaba muy fácil dada la gran conexión que ambos tenían. De ahí en más Creirwy se escapaba de noche y lo acompañaba durante las transformaciones para que él no hiciera desastres y así permaneciera oculta su desgracia. Sin embargo cuanto más escondían la existencia del lobizón, más se esparcía el rumor de que la bruja estaba saliendo de noche "a cazar niños", de modo que la mala fama de la chica comenzó a aumentar.

En aquellos encuentros nocturnos renació la intimidad anterior. Zahn volvió a desnudarse, esta vez compelido por el ritual previo a la transformación, pero le pedía a Creirwy que no lo mirase porque le daba vergüenza. Ella le hizo caso a regañadientes durante un tiempo, hasta que cumplió los trece años… Esperó con ansias esa noche, había urdido su propio regalo de cumpleaños y estaba totalmente segura de lo que iba a hacer. Apenas estuvieron a solas Creirwy se quitó todas sus ropas y ofreciéndose sensualmente a las caricias del muchacho, lo instó a hacer lo mismo. Zahn la obedeció con la boca semiabierta y los ojos fijos en el voluptuoso cuerpo con el que empezaba a gozar. Una vez transformado en lobizón Creirwy lo montó y frotándose eróticamente sobre su lomo, reía a carcajadas mientras él corría loco de excitación por la ribera del río… Los roces y besos apasionados se sucedieron hasta que ambos se entregaron por completo; fue así como hicieron el amor por primera vez… Lo único que Creirwy tenía claro en la vida era que estaba totalmente enamorada de Zahn Argento y que no se arrepentiría. Zahn, en cambio, a primera hora del día siguiente acudió a confesar su culpa con el cura local. Estaba lleno de remordimientos por "lo que había hecho" durante su transformación y tras recibir una fuerte penitencia corrió angustiado a pedirle perdón a Creirwy, pero para su sorpresa terminó haciendo otra vez el amor con ella.

A partir de ese momento la naturaleza pasional de ambos se abrió paso casi salvajemente y el sexo pasó a ser una especie de adicción irrefrenable a la que se entregaban una y otra vez siempre que les era posible. De día o de noche planeaban encuentros furtivos que podían durar varias horas o escasos minutos dependiendo de las más variadas circunstancias. Vivían para encontrarse aunque más no fuera fugazmente en lugares donde muchas veces apenas lograban besarse o tocarse un poco: el baño de un negocio, debajo de una mesa en algún oscuro lugar bailable o detrás de un pesado cortinado…

Cuando un año más tarde el test de embarazo le dio positivo a Creirwy ninguno de los dos se sorprendió; más bien les extrañó era que no hubiera sucedido antes. Contrariamente a lo que pasa en casos similares, tomaron la noticia de que iban a ser padres con exultante alegría… tal vez porque eran freaks, tal vez porque eran inocentes, tal vez porque sólo se tenían el uno al otro o simplemente porque se amaban demasiado. Aunque habían tomado la decisión de fugarse algún tiempo antes, esa noticia les dio el último envión que necesitaban… Mr. Edward Thompson finalmente había concluido su período de mandato en la pastera y se encontraba preparando su regreso a Inglaterra junto a sus siete hijas. Creirwy nunca había pensado partir con su padre, pero saber que iba a tener un hijo era decisivo para escapar de su casa. En cuanto a Zahn, él no era el primero de sus hermanos en dejar embarazada a una muchacha y estaba seguro de que apenas supieran quién era la chica, sus padres comprenderían que él se marchara sin despedirse. Luego les escribiría desde Buenos Aires.

Empacaron lo imprescindible, compraron los boletos de tren y lo abordaron llenos de alocados proyectos que creían posibles: alquilarían una habitación con los ahorros guardados, Creirwy cuidaría del bebé y Zahn trabajaría en un Mc Donalds… Vivirían de ese sueldo magro y de la pensión presidencial y ambos se ayudarían mutuamente para seguir estudiando. Lo único importante era estar juntos para siempre.

Nunca llegaron a Buenos Aires. Algún experto en trenes dice que "El Gran Capitán" era el tren de mayor recorrido en Latinoamérica transitando casi 1.100 kilómetros entre Buenos Aires y Posadas. Pero como no contaba con presupuesto para mantenimiento, sus vías solían recalentarse porque no estaban en buen estado. Así fue que cuando el tren se detuvo, los adolescentes supusieron que sería la primera de muchas paradas por desperfectos. Se equivocaron: varios policías locales subieron al vagón y los obligaron a descender por la fuerza. Una vez abajo dos policías metieron a Creirwy en un patrullero ante la desesperación de Zahn, quien corrió para defenderla pero fue detenido y apaleado por cuatro hombres. Mientras recibía los golpes e insultos, escuchó la voz de Creirwy que lo llamaba a gritos y ésa fue la última vez que Zahn Argento vio a Creirwy Thompson.

Cuando se despertó varias horas después se hallaba junto a las vías del tren, con heridas sangrantes y machucones por todo el cuerpo. Como pudo logró llegar hasta el pueblo más cercano donde le prestaron un teléfono y llamó a su familia para que lo socorrieran. Apenas había pasado un par de días en cama reponiéndose de los golpes y de las costillas fracturadas por las patadas recibidas, cuando se halló frente a la desagradable visita de los mismos hombres que lo habían apaleado. Venían a informarle que ellos eran "empleados" del nuevo director de la pastera y a advertirle que no denunciara la agresión recibida si no quería que su padre perdiera algo más que el trabajo. Ciertamente el padre de Zahn acababa de recibir un telegrama de despido sin motivo ni aviso alguno. Obsesionado por una única preocupación, Zahn preguntó por Creirwy. Los hombres lo gozaron diciéndole que ella ya estaba en Inglaterra y que su padre la había obligado a practicar un aborto evitando así la deshonra que recaería sobre toda la familia con una madre soltera de catorce años… "Toda una reventada putita le resultó esa piba" fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaron antes de salir…

No dijo nada, pero fue suficiente para Zahn Argento. Esa misma noche, transformado en lobizón, rastreó a los cuatro hombres, los acechó y los mató uno por uno, haciéndolos sufrir todo lo que le fue posible. Luego volvió a abordar "El Gran Capitán" y nunca más regresó a su tierra natal. Trabajó y estudió en Buenos Aires. Se recibió de enfermero y más tarde de dentista. Pero la única y real motivación para vivir en "la capital" era averiguar dónde encontrar a Creirwy. Agotó todas las instancias a su alcance, gastó sueldos y aguinaldos enteros… Parecía que a la chica se la había tragado la tierra. Finalmente el nombre "Creirwy Thompson" apareció en un reporte de muertos en un accidente en Gales… Fue entonces cuando abandonó toda esperanza, tomó nuevamente "El Gran Capitán" y bajó en Posadas, la última estación, para luego fijar residencia en Puerto Iguazú y convertirse en dentista itinerante. Consagrarse al trabajo social para los más necesitados fue el modo que eligió el Dr. Argento para pagar sus penas y sus culpas. De ese modo intentó y logró seguir viviendo a pesar de todo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camión de transporte se movía a gran velocidad hacia los Pirineos. En su interior los corderos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del lobizón. Ya no balaban pero tampoco estaban relajados. Miraban con desconfianza a la extraña pareja que se había acomodado entre ellos y que no paraba de hacer el amor como dos animales en celo.

Cuando se detuvieron para cargar combustible en la estación de servicio de un gran centro comercial que contaba con un hipermercado abierto las veintucuatro horas, el Dr. Argento con su apariencia humana bajó y compró ropa y comida para Creirwy. Regresó rápidamente portando la mercadería y volvió a encerrarse en el camión.

-Supongo que es tu talla –le dijo mostrándole un jean-. Vístete o te enfermarás por el frío.

-Todavía no, acá tenemos "calefacción animal" –le respondió ella refiriéndose a los corderos-. Además no sé vos, pero yo todavía puedo seguir unas cuantas veces más –y sentándose arriba de él le rodeó el torso con sus piernas y siguió besándole sensualmente el cuello.

-Sí, pero déjame descansar unos minutos, que ya no tengo quince años sino treinta y cinco –rió él apaciblemente-. Además estás muy flaca, se nota que no te alimentaron bien. Te compré un sándwich de jamón y queso y una Coca…

-El que está que se muere de hambre sos vos, mi lobito –le replicó ella sonriente y extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia una chapa que se había desprendido del revestimiento interior del camión, se hizo un profundo corte-. ¡Tomá! –llevó su mano que sangraba copiosamente hacia la boca de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Argento enojado-. Espero que no tengas la antitetánica vencida –y le tomó la mano para observar detenidamente la herida.

-¡Comé tranquilo así te dejás de refrenar esas ganas locas que tenés de morderme el cuello! –le explicó ella apretando su mano de la de él y sacudiéndola frente a sus ojos para que la sangre le salpicara en la cara.

El dentista la miró sorprendido, abrió su boca y chupó la herida hasta que ésta dejó de sangrar. Luego la vendó con un pañuelo limpio que tenía en su bolsillo, abrazó a Creirwy con ternura y apoyándola contra su pecho se recostó sobre el heno.

-¿Cómo sabés que soy un vampiro? –preguntó mientras le desenredaba el ensortijado cabello con los dedos-. Estoy más frío, ya sé… ¿Tanto se me nota?

-No, disimulás bastante –replicó ella-, sobre todo "disfrazado" de lobizón.

-¿Entonces?...

-Entonces no te acordás que soy bruja y que leo tu mente.

-Sí, sí, precisamente… Dejé una bruja y encontré una maga –ironizó él.

-Y yo dejé un libozón y encontré un vampiro –le retrucó ella.

-Lamentablemente con el paso del tiempo, mi condición física ha ido de mal en peor… ¡Caray, pensar que el tango dice: "_que veinte años no es nada"…_!

-Ese tango se equivoca en forma. Lo que canta es sólo una expresión de deseos.

Ambos callaron unos momentos, pensativos, colgados en el tiempo y la distancia.

-Te busqué durante años, Creirwy –Argento fue el primero en romper el silencio-, hasta que vi un reporte donde figurabas como muerta…

-Mi padre, el que lo paga todo, compró mi "desaparición". No quería que me encuentres bajo ningún concepto.

-Comprendo, fue lo que sospeché…. ¿Pero por qué no me buscaste vos? Me quedé en Buenos Aires como habíamos planeado, figuré en la guía telefónica, no me colgué un cartel que dijera "Zahn Argento", pero casi casi… Si no me encontraste es porque no me buscaste –dijo dolorido.

-Te busqué y te encontré –replicó ella con la voz quebrada-. Alquilabas una habitación cerca de la facultad, trabajabas de enfermero y estudiabas odontología… Salías con una chica que se apellidaba Ordoñez, no te digo el nombre porque me propuse no mencionarlo en voz alta para evitar la tentación de hacerle un gualicho…

-¿Me estás jodiendo? –le preguntó él ofendido-. ¿Viniste hasta Buenos Aires a buscarme, me encontraste y como me viste con otra mina te fuiste cantando bajito con la cola entre las patas? ¿Qué bicho te picó a vos? ¿Sabés lo que me importaba esa mina? Vos te propusiste no nombrarla y yo no me acuerdo ni el nombre ni el apellido ni nada…

-¡Pero existió! –gritó ella-. ¡Y te enamoraste!

-¿¡Qué!?... ¡No puedo creer lo que te escucho decir! ¡Sabés que soy muy calentón!... ¡Vos no estabas! Seguro que existió esa mina quienquiera que haya sido y otra y muchas más… ¡Pero yo no me enamoré de nadie más que de vos!... ¡Viniste a buscarme y te fuiste sin decirme nada…!

-Pensé que la querías –lo interrumpió ella llorando-. Tenías la vida tan encarrilada, se te veía tan bien… No me pareció justo interferir, crearte dudas… Habían pasado siete años y yo estaba hecha un desastre, vos en cambio ibas a ser doctor… Una bruja es así, arruina todo lo que toca, no quería hacerte más daño del que ya te había hecho…

-¡CUANDO CARAJO ME HICISTE DAÑO VOS! –gritó Argento indignado-. ¡Yo tengo mi propia maldición, nena, no me hace falta la tuya para que me vaya mal en la vida! ¡Ni en eso tuvimos suerte! Siempre nos dijimos todo, todo… ¡Justo esa vez se te ocurre callarte y cortarte sola! ¡TE EQUIVOCASTE, SERÁS MUY BRUJA PERO CÓMO TE EQUIVOCASTE!... ¿¡Se me veía bien, decís!? ¡Estaba bien hecho mierda! ¿Cómo no me leíste la mente, qué te pasó, Creirwy, qué te pasó?

-¡No sentí la conexión! –gritó ella llorando con congoja-. Te juro que no la sentí, no podía leerte, no estabas pensando en mi cuando te vi con la chica y ella había hecho el amor con vos, eso sí lo leí en ella, era clarito, clarito.

-A mí perdonáme pero yo no hice el amor con nadie más que con vos nunca en mi vida –le aclaró él muy frustrado-... Sí tuve sexo, vos dirás que es lo mismo porque las mujeres piensan así pero otra vez te equivocás. Con esa mina habré tenido sexo y por supuesto que no estaba pensando en vos porque jamás pensé en vos cuando me encamaba con una mina... jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, hubiera sido una afrenta a tu recuerdo… ¿Realmente creés que podía tener con alguien algo siquiera parecido a lo que tuve con vos?... Además, ¿creés que alguien más que vos me iba a querer, transformándome yo todos los martes y viernes en lobizón?

-¿Por qué no?, sos un buen lobito –dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza.

-Yo soy un buen lobo y vos sos una bruja chiflada. Por eso nos enamoramos: _siempre hay un roto para un descosido_… Solamente vos podés aceptarme con los defectos que tengo, solamente con vos puedo mostrarme tal cual soy –Argento comenzó a calmarse un poco-. Bueno, ya está, no sentiste la conexión porque yo no estaba pensando en vos. Ahora que sí la sentís, sabés que lo que te digo es verdad.

-Sí –afirmó ella sin dejar de sollozar -, me decís tu verdad pero yo hice todo mal… Hasta que te vi con esa muchacha no había ni mirado a otro chico. De ahí en más me la pasé de hombre en hombre… Pensaba: "Si Zahn pudo enamorarse de otra persona, yo también puedo"... Durante años fui lo más promiscua que te puedas imaginar hasta que me di cuenta que lo único que hacía era buscarte a vos en otros hombres y que nunca te encontraría porque simplemente no estabas allí… No volví a estar con nadie desde entonces… hasta ahora. Ésta es mi verdad… Perdoname.

-¡Ay, Creirwy! –exclamó el Dr. Argento-… ¡También vos sos una ingenua!... ¡Pretender encontrar otro lobizón y en Europa!... No tengo nada que perdonarte, nena, a nuestro modo nos fuimos fieles el uno al otro… infielmente fieles –hizo un silencio y luego continuó-… Esos tipos que nos separaron… me dijeron que tu padre te hizo abortar…

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-… Los maté a los cuatro –continuó él-, y nunca me pesó… Siempre quise que lo supieras.

Creirwy no respondió de inmediato porque el nudo que sentía le oprimía fuertemente la garganta. Trató de contenerse pero un par de gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Me negué rotundamente, resistí todo lo que pude –balbuceó finalmente en voz muy baja-, pero mi padre me pegó tal paliza que terminé internada en una clínica inmunda y cuando me desperté… Ya estaba hecho –se puso a llorar despacio con amargura-… ¿Sabés? Podrá parecer una locura pero los tres hubiéramos salido adelante…. Si hubiera podido nacer, nuestro hijo hoy tendría diecinueve años… No pasa ni un día en mi vida sin que piense en él y en vos… Mirá Zahn –le dijo incorporándose y mostrándole el lobo que llevaba tatuado en el antebrazo derecho-, me lo grabé cuando renuncié a todo lo que había sido; necesitaba una marca indeleble en mi cuerpo de lo único que buscaba conservar de mi pasado, vos. Te quería acompañándome toda la vida y ya ves que lo logré… Hace años que estoy prisionera y me despojaron de todo menos de vos…

-No tengo idea qué fue de tu vida cuando nos separamos abajo del tren… Vos me buscaste, me encontraste… ¡Ahora hasta me leíste la mente y sabés que soy un vampiro! Se supone que los vampiros también leen mentes y te aseguro que me funcionó perfectamente con los guardias del castillo, el chofer del camión y el empleado del hipermercado… con vos nada, che… Vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo y contarme.

-Ni lobizones ni vampiros pueden leer la mente de esta bruja –bromeó ella-, y menos aún de esta maga.

-Empezá por ahí –le indicó él-. ¿Quién caranchos es la maga Merlina?

-Yo, tonto.

-¿No me digás?... De eso ya me di cuenta. Lo que quiero saber es por qué te cambiaste el nombre.

-Porque el nombre define lo que somos y quienes somos. Nací bruja y me transformé en maga. Dejé de ser Creirwy y me convertí en Merlina.

-Para mí siempre vas a ser mi Creirwy.

-Está bien –aceptó ella con dulzura-. Con vos Creirwy fue una bruja buena, la precursora de Merlina. Por eso te llevaré en mi tatuaje hasta el día en que me muera; sin "tu Creirwy" nunca hubiera nacido Merlina –hizo una pausa y se reacomodó sobre el cuerpo de Argento para proseguir-… No quiero contarte las cosas terribles que hice, ni siquiera las quiero recordar. Sólo te diré que fui una bruja muy oscura y que practiqué magia negra. Hubo dos hombres importantes en mi vida: vos, a quién amé y sigo amando y mi padre, a quién odié y… finalmente puedo… no sé si perdonarlo, pero al menos dejarlo en paz. Lo responsabilicé de todos mis males y durante muchos años estuve tan resentida con él que… lo enfermé física y mentalmente, lo hice sufrir, embrujé y torturé… Si no lo maté fue porque la muerte me resultaba demasiado benévola para él… Hasta que soñé con mi madre, nunca antes me había pasado eso y sucedió justo en el momento en que mi renombre de adivina llevó a la reina de Inglaterra a consultarme. En el sueño mi madre me llamaba Merlín, yo la corregía diciéndole que mi nombre era Creirwy, pero ella me seguía llamando Merlín. Comprendí que el sueño era un mensaje para mí y que había algo importante con el mago Merlín.

-¿El Merlín del Rey Arturo? –preguntó Argento incrédulo.

-El mismo. Merlín es una figura que personifica diferentes arquetipos del mundo mítico celta; como el druida, el bardo, el hombre salvaje, el chamán, el profeta… Fue un mago galés que vivió presuntamente en el siglo Vl… ¿sabías que mi mamá era galesa?... Me puse a leer la novela medieval _Lanzarote y Ginebra_ y me impactó lo que cuenta de él: _"Conocía la esencia de todas las cosas, su transformación y su renovación, conocía el secreto del Sol y de la Luna, las leyes que rigen el curso de las estrellas en el firmamento; las imágenes mágicas de las nubes y el aire; los misterios del mar. Conocía los demonios que envían sueños bajo la Luna. Comprendía el grito áspero de la corneja, el volar cantarín de los cisnes, la resurrección del fénix. Podía interpretar el vuelo de los cuervos, el rumbo de los peces y las ideas ciegas de los hombres, y predecía todas las cosas que sucedían después."_. Quedé muy sorprendida porque yo también poseo esos poderes.

-¿Vos hacés todo eso? –preguntó Argento-. ¿Además de hablar con los animales y leer la mente de la gente?... Che, cada vez hacés más cosas raras.

- Lo que me impresionó es el origen oscuro de Merlín: fue hijo del demonio íncubo Asmodeo que se unió ilícitamente a una monja.

- De ese "Asmodeo" nunca oí hablar.

-Es un demonio del Antiguo Testamento, el principal amante de Lilith… Un demonio íncubo busca tener relaciones sexuales con humanas mientras éstas duermen produciéndoles sueños eróticos. Si la mujer queda embarazada, y ése fue el caso la monja madre de Merlín, puede dar a luz niños deformes o de fácil control por parte del mal o con habilidades especiales.

-Este Asmodeo se parece al Pombero guaraní.

-Algo así; cada mitología lo llama a su manera. Pero lo importante para mí no es quién era su padre sino que Merlín fue engendrado para atraer a los humanos al lado oscuro que todo hombre guarda y no obstante eso al crecer decidió hacer precisamente lo contrario convirtiéndose en guía espiritual y en consejero de diferentes reyes como Vortigern, Uther Pendragon y el famoso Rey Arturo de Camelot… ¿Comprendes? No elegimos con qué nacemos pero sí qué hacemos con ello en nuestras vidas. Vos, por ejemplo, te dije muchas veces que naciste maldito porque tenías que purgar una vida en la que fuiste un hombre lobo nazi racista y genocida de ingleses –se puso a reir-… Era obvio que te iba a tocar enamorarte de una inglesa.

-Siempre me salís con eso –retrucó Argento-. ¡Nada que ver conmigo!, no tengo ni un pelo de nazi…

-Porque aprendiste tu lección en esta vida siendo pobre, mestizo, marginado y con la maldición de lobizón a cuestas… Pero a pesar de eso no te resentiste con la vida ni con la sociedad y ésa es tu grandeza… Zahn, la mayor parte de la gente no recuerda lo que fue en otra vida porque no le hace falta, ni puede ver lo que sucederá en el futuro como me sucede a mí. Los ingenuos que suponen que querrían tener estas capacidades lo dicen porque de hecho no las tienen y entonces no comprenden el terrible peso que conllevan… Son mi don y mi maldición a la vez, nadie se da una idea de lo terrible que es ver lo que sucederá y saber que nada se puede hacer para evitarlo. Se padece en silencio, no se puede compartir… Pero a diferencia tuya yo necesito conocer todo ese amplio espectro de pasado y futuro para guiar mis acciones por la senda correcta y prepararme para lo que va a venir. Vos no necesitás tal preparación, estás mejor predispuesto a luchar con nobleza acogiendo el destino con altura… Yo, en cambio, soy bruja porque soy mucho más mala que vos, mi inclinación oscura me tienta constantemente a intentar cambiar lo que me desagrada con tácticas macabras. Por eso mis capacidades me dan una visión más amplia y una mayor conciencia para guiar mis acciones… Son un recurso para ayudarme a obtener mi propia salvación, lo cual dependerá del uso que les dé para servir a la humanidad.

-Creirwy, te conozco; a mí me consta que no sos mala.

-Sí, lo soy, pero primero apareciste vos en mi camino como ejemplo viviente de lo que se puede llegar a ser a pesar de todo y después tuve la advertencia del sueño… Lo que mi mamá me vino a decir desde el más allá era que yo podía ser como Merlín… sin importar si había nacido para ser una bruja oscura ni si mi padre había sembrado en mí la semilla del resentimiento y la sed de venganza… En aquellos momentos yo estaba por convertirme en consejera real, iba a influir en los destinos de Inglaterra y por ende del mundo y precisamente había llegado hasta ese lugar por la magia negra que practicaba. El sueño me anunciaba que me encontraba en una encrucijada… Y entonces elegí la magia blanca para guiar a la reina de Inglaterra y recrear con ella la pareja rey-druida de las antiguas sociedades celtas que gobernaron Gran Bretaña antes que el dragón blanco venciera al dragón rojo.

-Te seguí perfecto hasta los dragones –acotó el Dr. Argento esforzándose por entender.

-Tradicionalmente el dragón blanco representa a los sajones que invadieron Gran Bretaña y derrotaron a los britanos, los antiguos celtas a los que representa el dragón rojo, actual símbolo nacional galés… aunque para mí los dos dragones representan mucho más que a sajones y britanos… Los reyes ingleses abandonaron los ideales artúricos, eso significa que el dragón blanco venció al rojo. En mi opinión los dos dragones pelearán eternamente mientras el mundo sea mundo y yo brego para que el rojo venza al blanco al menos esta vez.

-No comprendo qué tienen que ver los dragones con vos y la reina de Inglaterra…

- Mi cruzada, Zahn, mi misión en esta vida es guiar a la reina de Inglaterra hacia los valores perdidos de aquella mítica realeza britana representada por el dragón rojo. El rey Arturo es sinónimo de inteligencia, honor y lealtad. Su espada Excalibur, símbolo del poder legítimo y su capital, Camelot, un lugar idílico de igualdad, justicia y paz. En la mesa redonda el rey es "el primero entre pares" porque la importancia de que sea redonda reside precisamente en que nadie está por encima de los demás. Merlín instruyó a Arturo para que enviara a sus caballeros a buscar el Santo Grial, un poderoso objeto espiritual que da salud. ¿Por qué? Porque un rey está siempre expuesto a la tentación del poder, del dinero, del abuso. Si el rey se entrega a estas tentaciones, aplasta y enferma a toda la sociedad que gobierna, por eso sus caballeros deben buscar el Grial de la sanación espiritual… Desde la muerte de Arturo los reyes de Inglaterra se apartaron del camino señalado y gobernaron instaurando en el mundo los cánones de su conveniencia personal utilizando su poder para acopiar riqueza y dinero sin importar el costo... Vos y yo somos testigos de las consecuencias de esa codicia insaciable de poder económico: destrucción de la tierra, contaminación de las aguas, pobreza, marginalidad, enfermedad, explotación y abuso de la gente… Yo no soy como mi padre; rechacé la oferta de convertirme en instrumento de los miserables intereses de oscuros grupos de poder a cambio de obtener la satisfacción de mis mezquinos caprichitos personales… Elegí la magia blanca para guiar a una reina sabia en la difícil búsqueda del Santo Grial, sólo que en mi opinión este objeto divino se encuentra dentro de uno mismo. Por eso ya no soy la bruja Creirwy sino la maga Merlina. Por supuesto que, al igual que Arturo y Merlín, tanto la reina como yo pagamos un alto costo por nuestra elección.

-¿Cuál fue el alto costo? –preguntó Argento.

-Primero la guerra. Los grupos de poder se vieron perjudicados económicamente porque la reina se retiró de todos los sucios negocios que la casa real mantenía con ellos. La desprestigiaron internacionalmente con falsas acusaciones y se aliaron formando "Decenium" para atacar Inglaterra con la intención de deshacerse de la reina. Sin embargo no pudieron derrotarla porque ella tiene la fuerza de lo que es genuino… Entonces apelaron a la traición: no en vano para el Dante el último círculo del infierno está reservado a los traidores. En lo que a mí concierne Zorin Blitz era más que una discípula con la que compartí mis conocimientos mágicos; era la amiga en la que yo confiaba. Sabía que admiraba mis habilidades pero no que tras esa admiración ocultaba una ponzoñosa envidia. Se corrompió, se unió a Decenium y me traicionó; usó mi propia magia en mi contra, me hizo su prisionera y usurpó mi identidad pretendiendo de ese modo influir en la reina subrepticiamente. No intentó dañarme ni matarme porque sabe que sustento un hechizo de protección que le devolverá a su cuerpo cualquier mal que quiera causarme. Sin embargo ha logrado que mis poderes disminuyan… Lo primero que debo hacer es fortalecerme…

-Vendrás conmigo a Rumania –la interrumpió el Dr. Argento-. Te voy a cuidar y vas a reponerte…

-No, Zahn, los poderes mágicos que necesito sólo puedo recuperarlos en Gales.

-Entonces te acompaño a Gales… Espero que "los demás" estén de acuerdo…

-El plan trazado es que vuelvas a Rumania –le aclaró ella.

-El plan me importa un carajo, fue trazado antes de que te encontrara –replicó él-. ¡Yo de vos no me vuelvo a separar!

Creirwy hizo un corto silencio.

-Zahn –le explicó ella acariciándolo con ternura-, no me tientes. Lo que más deseo en la vida es estar con vos… Pero no es posible, no por ahora al menos. Donde yo voy no podés venir y las vidas de muchas personas dependen de mí… Debo ir sola a Gales, fortalecerme en mi magia, enfrentar a Zorin, contactar al Padre Anderson para que regrese con la princesa Serena, apoyar a la reina en los difíciles momentos que en breve le esperan, preparar la sucesión… Serán días duros de concentración y esfuerzo. Mi liberación marca el inicio de la fase final de mi misión y será una etapa muy agitada.

-Lo viste en tus visiones -observó el-… y yo soy un estorbo.

-Vos sos mi salvador, siempre lo fuiste y seguís siéndolo pero no es tiempo para estar juntos… Además vos también tendrás que hacer lo tuyo…

-¿Yo?... ¡No tengo nada que hacer! Imagináte que ni siquiera estoy vivo…

-Zahn –dijo ella con seriedad-, es cierto que mis poderes están reducidos, pero cuando el chico gato se apareció anunciándome que su amo mandaría alguien a rescatarme, jamás se me ocurrió que ese "alguien" pudieras ser vos… Ahora bien, si el conde rumano te mandó es porque confía en vos y eso es mucho decir porque hasta donde yo sé sólo Sir Íntegra Singhell tiene acceso a él.

-A la chica y a tu "conde rumano" les hice un par de favores desinteresadamente; supongo que por eso confían en mí.

-Escucháme con atención –le explicó ella-. Si ambos confían en vos eres el adecuado para informarles lo que ellos ignoran de sí mismos. Tal vez no sea necesario, pero puede que sí… en ese caso lo dejo a tu criterio... Sir Íntegra Singhell no sabe porque él se lo oculta deliberadamente, pero el Conde Alucard Culadra nació para ser el hechicero más poderoso de estos tiempos.

-¿Más que vos?

-Mucho más que yo… Es un brujo muy peligroso, sanguinario y sádico porque carece de escrúpulos y sin vacilar se sumerge en las profundidades más hondas de la magia negra.

-Mirá vos, ¡quién lo hubiera dicho!

-No te das cuenta porque está junto a Sir Íntegra Singhell; ella es su punto de redención, sólo ella logra controlar su feroz malignidad.

- ¿La inglesita rubia? –preguntó él-… Sí, él está loco por ella, hace lo que sea que le diga.

-Es así porque el lazo que los une es kármico… En otra vida el conde rumano fue un príncipe valaco del siglo XV, un héroe que adquirió fama sobre todo por su descomunal crueldad. Mantuvo en secreto que poseía un extraordinario dominio de la alquimia y de las artes mágicas prohibidas, a las que utilizó para combatir a sus enemigos. Dejándose llevar por el intenso odio que albergaba hacia ellos, pactó con su demonio para animar los cadáveres de valientes compatriotas ya muertos cuyos espíritus había convocado con nigromancia. Así formó un ejército de muertos que lideró durante las noches y fue un azote terrible para sus enemigos… Hasta que finalmente murió en batalla y se convirtió en un monstruo aterrador, en un vampiro original… padre primordial de una estirpe menos macabra de otros que, como vos, fueron "vampirizados". Así fue como Vlad Tepes III el empalador, también llamado Vlad Draculae, se convirtió en el vampiro conocido como el Conde Drácula; el precio que pagó por los monstruosos crímenes que cometió en vida fue precisamente convertirse en un monstruo real, "el rey no muerto". Asoló la región de Transilvania hasta que a fines del siglo XIX pretendió expandir su dominio en Londres. No lo logró porque fue derrotado gracias al valor y la inteligencia del Dr. Abraham Van Helsing quien logró dominarlo y reclutarlo bajo el nombre de Alucard para que quedara al servicio de su familia durante toda la eternidad. Hubiera sido así, de no haber existido Sir Integra Hellsing, una descendiente del doctor que hizo mucho más que dominar y controlar al vampiro Alucard. Aunque jamás se permitió decírselo porque temía entregarse a las fuerzas oscuras que gobernaban al vampiro, ella lo amó profundamente al punto que él logró captar la esencia de la más sublime de las pasiones humanas… Y sucedió algo milagroso y divino: el vampiro le correspondió el sentimiento. Le sirvió fielmente, aceptó la determinación silenciosa de su ama de no consumar la relación y respetó su resolución de no ser vampirizada por él. Tras la muerte de Integra Hellsing, el vampiro Alucard decidió terminar con su propia existencia porque no tenía sentido permanecer en un mundo donde lo único genuinamente bueno para él había desaparecido… No es una sorpresa que los dos reencarnaran: ambos tienen cuestiones personales pendientes que resolver, y la intensa fuerza de su relación inconclusa brama desesperadamente por plasmarse. Se les ha otorgado una segunda oportunidad y no la deben desperdiciar.

-¿Tengo que informarles todo esto? ¿Para qué? No van a creerme.

-Lo que quiero es que lo sepas vos, luego evaluarás qué decirles… Es necesario que alguien conozca la naturaleza completa de ese vínculo kármico porque ella ignora todo y él sabe parcialmente ya que su conocimiento brota sólo de su naturaleza oscura ocultándole su posibilidad de redención. En tal sentido lo único que él tiene por cierto es su irrefrenable deseo de estar junto a Sir Íntegra y siente que por ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta renunciar al poder demoníaco que lo habita. Sin embargo ignora las nefastas posibles consecuencias que le acarrearía separarse de Sir Singhell: se perdería en la más absoluta oscuridad. Ella es su única luz en un mundo de completas tinieblas y la única posibilidad de redención que tiene su depravada alma…

-No comprendo por qué te importa tanto lo que suceda con ellos dos, que además ya están juntos y se los ve muy bien.

-Porque el destino particular de estas dos almas determinará el resultado final de mi misión. Si pretendo la derrota de Decenium es imprescindible el apoyo del conde rumano; sin su influencia no hay posibilidad de superar la fuerza de un enemigo de la magnitud de Decenium… Inglaterra sólo podrá contar con él si sus acciones son guiadas por la luz que le brinda Sir Íntegra Singhell. Sin embargo para eso ella tendrá que aceptar la naturaleza maligna del hombre que ama, e involucrarse con él a pesar de todo, cosa que en su vida anterior no se permitió hacer precisamente por ser demasiado íntegra… Pero esa conducta que tal oportunidad fue la correcta, extrema pero correcta, hoy en día no lo es y desgraciadamente ella reencarnó tal cuál era en ese aspecto. En realidad lo que sucede es que el desafío para ella en esta vida es precisamente apaciguar sus estrictos escrúpulos: tanto se refrenó antes por ser él un vampiro que ahora no le será fácil soltarse a pesar de que él es humano. Sé que ella lo ama intensamente pero mi temor es que se deje llevar por sus prejuicios y nuevamente no lo acepte a pesar de amarlo, que repita compulsivamente su conducta anterior… El profundo amor que se tuvieron logró redimir al Conde de ser un vampiro pero lo fijó a ella incondicionalmente y si ella lo rechazara, él perdería lo único verdadero, bueno y bello de su alma hundiéndose en su eterna oscuridad… Y más allá de la desdicha de esos dos individuos, mi misión fracasaría porque el dragón blanco volvería a vencer al dragón rojo una vez más.

-Pero vos que ves el futuro, ¿no sabés qué va a pasar?

-No puedo verlo, será porque no debo verlo… Vos estás cerca de ellos y te tienen confianza. Nada es casual, tal vez estás aquí para enterarte de todo esto y transmitirlo. Por mi parte apenas llegue a Gales prepararé una poción para Sir Íntegra, tal vez en algún momento se le haga necesario recordar su vida anterior… La entregaré a la princesa Serena para que se la guarde. Decíle que puede beberla con confianza… ¡Casi me olvidaba! Ella únicamente puede beber una poción hecha por mí; las pócimas de otros brujos, especialmente las del conde rumano, la matarían al instante por haberlas preparado una mano oscura. Esto es importante porque, pretendiendo hacerle un bien, el Conde podría envenenarla ya que su naturaleza tenebrosa no le permite dimensionar adecuadamente la magnitud de la luminosidad de Sir Íntegra. En ese sentido ella se parece mucho a Sir Galahad, el caballero de Arturo que finalmente obtuvo el Santo Grial, el más puro y valiente caballero de la mesa redonda… Además hay otra cosa: hacé que no vuelvan a Inglaterra por el momento, decíles que por ahora no son necesarios, que se tomen vacaciones… encontrá el modo de retenerlos en Rumania o donde sea porque hay que preservarlos para el final de la lucha, para cuando sean imprescindibles… No sé, Zahn, ¿te harás cargo de todo esto que te conté? ¿Puedo quedarme tranquila? Necesito tu ayuda, por favor…

-Está bien, Creirwy, sabés que podés contar conmigo. Te prometo que estaré atento y haré todo lo que pueda al respecto… ¿Pero y nosotros, qué? Se nos siguen pasando los años… ¿Cuándo vamos a estar juntos?

-No lo sé, por ahora no es posible… Próximamente tendré que luchar y si te tuviera a mi lado desatendería mis obligaciones… Tengo que cumplir mi misión… Y me queda poco tiempo.

-¿Qué querés decir con "poco tiempo"? –preguntó él inquieto.

-Que falta poco para que comience la pelea y debo estar bien preparada para la batalla.

-Cuando termine la lucha, ¿vendrás a buscarme?... Vos podés ubicarme, yo no… ¿Vendrás a buscarme, Creirwy, o volverás a irte sin haberme avisado que estabas cerca de mí?

-Te juro, Zahn –dijo ella y rompió nuevamente a llorar-, que cuando todo termine te iré a buscar y tendremos otra oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida… cuando esto termine… Te lo prometo.

-Entonces no llorés. Si algo aprendí a la fuerza es a esperarte. Tenés razón, hay poco tiempo; pronto estaremos en los Pirineos y otra vez vamos a separarnos. Aprovechemos este tiempo que nos queda –y comenzó a besarla con pasión-… Es un regalo que nos hizo la vida y se nos está escurriendo como agua entre los dedos…

Y los dos volvieron a entrelazar sus cuerpos y a hacer el amor tan desenfrenadamente como siempre lo habían hecho, sin parar hasta que los Pirineos los separaron como separa Francia de España.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Íntegra despertó cerca del mediodía con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se encontró tendida sobre uno de los mullidos sillones frente a la chimenea del salón comedor. Se levantó con torpeza, salió al pasillo y se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación tambaleando cuando se tropezó con Alucard.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó él preocupado al ver el lamentable aspecto de la muchacha.

-Un Ibuprofeno –balbuceó la chica con voz de ultratumba-, necesito un Ibuprofeno.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Dónde está el Dr. Argento?

-En España rescatando a la maga Merlina.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Íntegra y rodeando el cuello de Alucard con sus brazos, se colgó de él y le apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho-. ¿Sabes dónde dejó su botiquín? Me explota la cabeza.

-¿En serio te sientes tan mal? –le preguntó él decepcionado, suponiendo que sus planes nupciales se desmoronaban como castillos en el aire-. Te daré algo para que te sientas mejor…

-No, gracias –respondió ella al instante-. Ya tuve bastante con tu cognac de ciruela. Quiero un Ibuprofeno, esa droga mágica en forma de pastillita que te dio el Dr. Argento cuando tuviste la sinusitis… el analgésico ése que logró calmarte el dolor de muelas… Eso quiero, eso…

-¡Schrödinger! –gritó Alucard y rápidamente apareció el muchacho por una puerta lateral con un aspecto de fatigado que daba lástima verlo-. ¡Rápido!, ¡busca el botiquín del Dr. Argento y trae un vaso con agua para Sir Íntegra!

El chico desapareció por donde había venido y reapareció segundos después con el susodicho botiquín y un vaso con agua. Alucard buscó un frasquito de pastillas titulado "Ibuprofeno", sacó una y se la entregó junto con el vaso. Íntegra la tragó de un sorbo y volvió a su posición anterior, colgada del cuello de Alucard. Él la alzó y la llevó de regreso al salón comedor, recostándola en el mismo mullido sillón en el que había dormido. Se sentó en la punta del mismo y apoyó la cabeza de Íntegra sobre sus muslos como si fueran una almohada. Le puso una mano sobre la frente, ella cerró los ojos y así permanecieron una media hora sin decir palabra. Pasado ese lapso de tiempo ella se incorporó y se sentó al lado de él.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Alucard.

-Mucho mejor –respondió ella-. ¿Qué sería de nuestros dolores sin el Ibuprofeno analgésico del Dr. Argento?

-¿Tienes hambre? Schrödinger preparó el almuerzo antes de irse a hacerme unos encargos, pero no sé si es lo más adecuado para tu estado…

-¿Qué hay para comer?

-Un plato que aquí llamamos "chuleta de dragón"; tiene trozos de panceta, cebolla, carne de vaca, todo condimentado con páprika, pinchados en varas largas y asados al fuego.

-Paso… Me sentaría bien un té.

-Ya te lo preparo –le respondió Alucard mientras se incorporaba para retirarse a la cocina-… Tengo una variedad de Ceylan que te va a resultar exquisita.

-Gracias Walter, ¡digo Alucard!... Evidentemente todavía estoy aturdida...

Cuando Alucard regresó trayendo la taza de té, Íntegra se hallaba notoriamente mejor.

-Se te ve mucho más compuesta –comentó él.

-Afortunadamente –coincidió ella-. ¿Será que bebí de más o que soy alérgica al alcohol como mi mamá?

-Ni lo dudes: eres alérgica.

-¡Ay, qué problema!... Lo último que recuerdo es que te estaba contando cómo murió mi mamá… ¿Qué pasó después?

-¿No te acuerdas? –preguntó él con interés.

-Nada de nada… ¿por qué?

-Por nada, nada… Seguiste hablando un poco más –disimuló Alucard-… Querías contarme algo que considerabas importante, pero te quedaste dormida.

-¡Qué vergüenza!, ¿no dije ninguna tontería?... Mi mamá decía muchas.

-Tontería ninguna… Mencionaste algo sobre la reina y el arzobispo de Canterbury pero no pareció una tontería.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Íntegra preocupada-. ¿Qué dije?

-No fue muy claro, te estabas quedando dormida. Así que te tapé con una manta para que descanses aquí; me pareció mejor no llevarte a tu habitación. ¿Se te pasó el dolor de cabeza?

-Totalmente –respondió ella aliviada por el cambio de tema.

-¡Mejor así! Esta tarde vamos a salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque caminando.

-¿Te parece? El tiempo está horrible…

-¡Nada de eso! Hay un sol espléndido y necesitas despejarte después de la alergia de anoche.

-Sí, es cierto –aceptó Íntegra extrañada mirando hacia fuera a través de los cristales de la ventana del comedor-. Hace un rato había una tormenta de nieve tremenda con unos vientos tan fuertes que parecía que iban a derrumbar el castillo… Pero ahora cambió… ¿es normal esto aquí? Mira, está totalmente despejado justo arriba de nosotros, pero alrededor todo está tormentoso…

-Sí, sí, es muy normal.

-La verdad es que no me parece prudente salir a caminar, en cualquier momento se nos viene encima la tempestad.

-No, no -explicó Alucard con convicción-. Mi castillo tiene un microclima especial. Cuando la tormenta pasa, no vuelve; si el sol está arriba nuestro ahí permanecerá el resto del día.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Segurísimo! –dijo levantándose-. Ve a darte un baño caliente antes de salir, te hará bien. Yo prepararé algunas cosas que tengo que hacer… Te veo en el hall en una hora… ¡Ah!, intenta no retrasarte así aprovechamos las horas de luz –y sin darle lugar a discusión, se retiró del comedor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la primera vez que Íntegra salía del castillo puesto que el frío, la nieve y el helado viento habían sido una compañía permanente desde que habían llegado. El día era realmente extraño: la luz del sol encandilaba al reflejarse en la blanca nieve al punto que era necesario usar anteojos oscuros y el aire, intensamente frío, se sentía inusualmente quieto, ni la más leve brisa lo agitaba. Alucard enfiló por un pequeño sendero que se internaba en el bosque de pinos.

-¿Vamos a algún lado en especial? –le preguntó Íntegra tras unos minutos de hablar de cuestiones sin importancia alguna.

-A una antiquísima capilla que queda del otro lado de la montaña. Allí se llevaron a cabo todos los eventos religiosos en los que participaron mis familiares desde la Edad Media: bautismos, comuniones, casamientos y hasta sepelios: todos mis parientes fueron enterrados en el cementerio del fondo… Seguramente también será mi última morada, pero por ahora no es momento para eso. Schrödinger me informó que hoy habrá un evento importante en la capilla.

-¿Qué evento? –preguntó Íntegra curiosa.

-Una especie de concilio eclesiástico, se reúnen sacerdotes de tres religiones cristianas que tienen comunidades en mi país… Schrödinger va a llevar a la chica policía aprovechando que el día está apacible. Me propuso hacer lo mismo contigo y me pareció una buena idea.

-¡Un concilio eclesiástico acá! –exclamó Íntegra entusiasmada-. ¿Pero podremos estar presentes? ¿No les vamos a resultar una molestia? Tendrán cuestiones importantes que tratar…

-Schrödinger me dijo que era una reunión abierta al público y como habrás notado somos el único posible público por estos alrededores.

-Es raro, ¿no?... Que hayan elegido una capilla tan apartada…

-Es una iglesia con mucha historia… Sacerdotes de distintas religiones cristianas celebraron sus ritos en ella. Por eso es tradicional.

-¡Excelente!, ¡con lo que a mí me gustan las tradiciones!

-¿Verdad que sí? –le preguntó Alucard esperanzado-. ¡Sabía que te iba a gustar que te trajera!

De muy buen humor ambos llegaron hasta las inmediaciones de la iglesia. De pronto el paisaje cambió rotundamente. Los pinos habían sido talados y una alfombra de pasto artificial cubría el suelo nevado pintándolo de un verde intenso. Sobre ella se asentaba un hermoso bosque de árboles tropicales falsos pero de tamaño natural y en el medio del sendero que llevaba a la capilla estaba parado Schrödinger muy sonriente.

-¡Hola, condesa! –la saludó el chico gato vestido de smoking-. Seras Victoria está esperándola adentro porque le molesta la luz… ella me ayudó con la decoración. ¿Le gusta?

-¿Decoración de qué? –preguntó Íntegra que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Ah, claro, usted no conoce la tradición! –mintió descaradamente el muchacho-. Cada año que se hace la reunión inter religiosa hay que adornarla siguiendo los parámetros de una de las religiones participantes; en este caso tocó ambientarla "a lo católico apostólico romano"… Tipo misión Isca… digo jesuítica sudamericana tropical.

-Ibas a decir "Iscariote" –se percató Íntegra.

-Sí, claro –improvisó el chico-, Seras me contó cómo era la misión Iscariote y la tomamos de modelo para la ambientación de la jesuítica. ¿Qué tal nos quedó? ¿Está parecida o no?

-¡Les quedó muy bien! –respondió Íntegra sorprendida-. No sabía que Seras tuviera dotes de decoradora… ¡Qué linda capilla!

-¿Te gusta mucho? –preguntó Alucard.

-Sí –respondió Íntegra inocentemente-. Entremos.

El interior de piedra estaba ornamentado siguiendo un estilo barroco americano aunque por supuesto saltaba a la vista de que nada era original. Seras estaba sentada en la primera hilera de bancos vestida con un atuendo de raso verde digno de la más elegante dama de honor de la nobleza británica y sostenía en la mano derecha una cámara fotográfica digital. Detrás del altar tres sacerdotes diferentemente ataviados esperaban pacientemente.

-¡Que se adelanten los novios! –ordenó uno de los clérigos.

Íntegra no se sintió aludida y Alucard se hizo el desentendido.

-¡Ama, maestro! –exclamó Seras saliendo de la fila de bancos hacia el pasillo central y dirigiéndose hacia ellos con pasitos cortos sobre unos zapatos altos de tacos aguja de los que parecía iba a caerse en cualquier momento-. ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Qué oculto se lo tenían, vaya pícaros que son!

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Íntegra.

-¡Vamos, no se hagan los inocentes que todo llega a saberse en este mundo! –continuó Seras, que había ensayado su actuación con esmero y se sentía como una actriz sobre el escenario de un teatro de renombre universal-. ¡Me lo contó un pajarito…!

-¡No, un pajarito no! ¡Fui yo! –la corrigió Schrödinger siguiendo al pie de la letra el libreto señalado por Alucard-. La reina de Inglaterra me lo dijo personalmente cuando me entregó la carta para Sir Íntegra… ¡Tan, ta, ta, tan… Tan, ta, ta, tan… Tan, ta, ta, tan, ta, ta, tan, ta, ta, tan!

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Alucard interpretando su papel de desconocedor absoluto de todo.

-¡Por favor, Conde! –prosiguió Schrödinger-. ¡No finja ignorancia que la Condesa seguro se lo dijo! ¡No puede haberle ocultado una información de tal trascendencia personal para usted! ¡Es imposible!

-¿Decirme qué? –volvió a preguntar Alucard.

-Que la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra hizo que el arzobispo de Canterbury inscribiera vuestro matrimonio en su diócesis… ¡Conde, Condesa, felicitaciones! –exclamó Schrödinger estrechando fuertemente la mano de Íntegra y abrazando calurosamente a Alucard.

-¡Ama, maestro! ¡Por fin!, ¡ya era hora! –Seras repitió la misma operación que el muchacho pero en sentido inverso: estrechó la mano de Alucard y abrazó a Íntegra. Luego sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco de seda con puntillas y secándose unas emotivas lágrimas de sangre continuó-. Apenas Schrödinger me lo contó le propuse: "Vamos a hacerles el mejor regalo de bodas, la misma boda. ¡No es justo que el ama tenga su matrimonio inscripto sin una ceremonia como Dios manda!"… Y a él se le ocurrió aprovechar la ocasión de este encuentro multi cristiano para que tres sacerdotes consagren vuestro matrimonio con una celebración religiosa excepcional. ¡Qué conmovedor!: un clérigo anglicano para una noble inglesa, un eclesiástico ortodoxo para la tradición familiar del maestro y un cura católico para que el Vaticano no tenga nada que objetar y que el Padre Anderson no piense que están conviviendo en pecado mortal…

Íntegra se había quedado totalmente petrificada, lo cuál no impidió que se ruborizara como nunca antes le había sucedido.

-Disculpen, pero necesito hablar con Sir Singhell en privado –les advirtió Alucard, y arrastrando a Íntegra del brazo hacia la puerta, la apartó de los demás.

-Con que eso decía la carta de tu reina –afirmó con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Entonces era lo que querías contarme anoche cuando te quedaste dormida por el cognac de ciruela que te di!

-Bueno –balbuceó ella-… supongo que sí… no sabía cómo decirte que la reina nos consideró casados… ¿Cómo explicarle a ella ahora que nunca nos casó el sacerdote de Cheddar?... Es una vergüenza.

-¡No hace falta explicarle nada! Seras tiene razón: el matrimonio ya está inscripto, hacemos la ceremonia ahora en esta capilla y listo... Claro, falta lo único importante: que estés realmente decidida a ser mi esposa –y se quedó mirándola expectante.

-… Decidida estoy…

-¿Entonces quieres casarte conmigo, Íntegra?, ¿realmente quieres? –preguntó excitado de alegría.

-Sí –respondió ella ruborizándose nuevamente-, es sólo que…

-… que no te gusta la iglesia, esperabas algo más auténtico, no tan "ambientado" –la interrumpió Alucard.

-No, no, la capilla es perfecta, todo es exactamente como hubiera soñado…

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-… es demasiado rápido, tengo dieciocho años…

-y medio.

-Soy muy chica para casarme…

-Íntegra, has vivido experiencias que te han hecho madurar. Tu vida no fue como la de otras chicas de tu edad.

-Tienes razón, es así en líneas generales pero en un aspecto no… Tengo que decírtelo porque no es justo para ti; si nos casamos te harás expectativas y… No me siento preparada para… tú sabes para qué…

-Para que te haga mi mujer –completó él la frase.

Ella asintió con la cabeza roja como un tomate.

-Dime una cosa, Íntegra –le preguntó él-. ¿No estás decidida a ser mi esposa porque dudas de tus sentimientos hacia mí o porque necesitas madurar el momento adecuado para entregarte físicamente a mí?... Es diferente y también fundamental… Tal vez no me explico de la forma correcta...

-Alucard, te entiendo perfectamente… Conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti, no me pongas en situación de tener que decírtelos porque sería muy humillante…

-Creo saberlos, aunque reconozco que también me gustaría escucharlos de tu boca… Por supuesto que no quiero humillarte pero hace años que estamos juntos y aún dudas en querer casarte conmigo… Eso me crea mucha incertidumbre.

-¿Te parece que si dudara en querer casarme contigo me habría permitido contigo la intimidad que hemos estado teniendo últimamente? -preguntó ella casi ofendida.

-¿Entonces te casarías conmigo?, ¿verdaderamente quieres hacerlo? No te pido que explayes tus sentimientos, pero al menos respóndeme eso.

-Sí, por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa, pero no sé si puedo hacer lo que se espera de una esposa… ¿comprendes, Alucard, por qué todavía no puedo casarme contigo? –respondió ella con angustia.

-Lo que comprendo es que te tomas al pie de la letra lo de ser una "amante esposa". Yo no "espero" nada al casarme contigo, la intimidad física no es una cláusula de un contrato, se dará cuando sea el momento adecuado -le replicó él-… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?, ¿estás segura de ello? Si lo estás, casémonos hoy… Para mí es importante.

-¿Por qué es importante?, ¿cuál es tu beneficio al casarte si no pretendes hacerme tu mujer?

-Claro que lo pretendo, pero no voy a apurarte. Quiero que nos casemos porque así será más fácil para ti. Por lo pronto querías llegar virgen al matrimonio: pues bien, así o logras, llegas virgen… Estando ya casados se dará cuando se tenga que dar. Ignoro por qué te cuesta entregarte físicamente pero así eres tú y yo lo acepto.

-¿Y si me tardo mucho? –preguntó angustiada.

- Íntegra, sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo, pero puedo esperarte… Para ser sincero te vengo esperando desde que tenías doce años, así que descuida, que perfectamente puedo seguir esperándote y observándote madurar. Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que quería estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida… por eso estoy tan seguro de casarme contigo, es para toda la vida en mi caso particular.

Íntegra quedó pensativa.

-¿Casarnos hoy, ahora, en este lugar… solos tú y yo, como siempre estamos? -titubeó ella.

-Ajá –afirmó él.

-En verdad… sería ideal… No tengo vestido de novia, pero por lo demás es perfecto, como un sueño hecho realidad –Integra le sonrió con cariño-. Además nos prepararon la boda con tanta dedicación, no podemos despreciarlos…

-¡Bien dicho! –intervino Seras cuyo agudo oído de vampiresa le había permitido escuchar toda la conversación-. La preparé con todo mi corazón. ¡Cómo me iba a olvidar del vestido, ama! Schrödinger vino con el traje de gala de la nobleza rumana para el maestro y me entregó el vestido de novia que usó la mamá del master cuando se casó. ¡Venga, ama, la ayudaré a vestirse!

Y de ese modo, mientras los tres clérigos esperaban sentados detrás del altar, ambos se cambiaron las vestimentas, Íntegra en la sacristía y Alucard en una pequeña habitación que había al lado de la capilla para tal fin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boda se llevó a cabo en la mayor privacidad. Íntegra y Alucard ingresaron por la puerta principal y avanzaron por la nave central (y única nave también) de la pequeña iglesia.

El traje de gala de la nobleza que llevaba puesto Alucard estaba nuevito y sin estrenar porque él no solía asistir a los eventos formales del condado obviamente por estar siempre con Íntegra, en Inglaterra, lejos de su tierra… "¡Qué conde poco responsable eres! Tendrás que enmendar eso, es una orden", le había incriminado Íntegra cuando más tarde esa noche durante la cena se enteró de tal desidia de su flamante esposo, incriminación que le resbaló totalmente a Alucard, quien se hallaba feliz por haberse salido finalmente con la suya… Como podrán imaginarse los colores de su traje eran el negro y el rojo, usaba capa negra y portaba una espada envainada que llevaba grabado en el puño el dragón del escudo familiar.

Íntegra, por su parte, se sentía muy honrada por llevar el vestido de novia de la mamá de Alucard, quien probablemente se habría casado por esa misma fecha a juzgar por la tela pesada del vestido y las mangas largas con anchos puños de piel de lobo blanco, los mismos que, según Alucard le había contado, eran plaga y morían de hambre en la estación invernal. Se trataba de un vestido entallado hasta la cadera que luego caía amplio hasta el piso describiendo una media cola. Su tela, inmaculadamente blanca, estaba muy trabajada puesto que sobre su fondo opaco se distinguían diseños de hojas que resaltaban con cierto sedoso brillo. En la parte delantera del vestido un agregado de tul en forma triangular caía desde la cadera hasta el suelo y sobre tal ornamento comenzaba una hilera de botones forrados hasta arriba de pecho que luego daban paso a un pequeño cuello muy cerrado. Íntegra se sentía más que orgullosa de portar lo que consideraba una reliquia familiar y a decir verdad parecía toda una condesa así vestida; inspiraba una fría elegancia que sintonizaba con el níveo invierno de los Cárpatos. Seras, que en sus años de ocio entre Millenium y Decenium había hecho un curso acelerado de peluquería, le había recogido el largo y rubio cabello en alto y le había colocado adelante una media coronita de espléndidos diamantes que resplandecía con el mismo intenso brillo blanco que el par de aretes con que hacía conjunto. Eran joyas que pasaban de generación en generación en la familia de Alucard, pero él estaba convencido de que nunca se habían lucido tanto como en esa ocasión ya que difícilmente habría una novia más hermosa que la suya… Lo indudablemente cierto es que Íntegra era una novia bellísima.

Como no había más espectadores que Seras y Schrödinger, la ceremonia se desarrolló en un clima absolutamente relajado e informal que le permitió a Íntegra disfrutar a fondo cada momento. Además tanto la vampiresa como el chico de orejas gatunas tenían un gran protagonismo haciendo de todo un poco en la boda…

Schrödinger abrió la puerta de entrada y corrió velozmente a tocar la marcha nupcial en el órgano. Respiró profundamente para dejarse llevar por la inspiración y tocó como enajenado sin errar ni una nota… Todos se sorprendieron, hasta él mismo…

Seras parecía cuántica porque estaba en todas partes y en ningún lugar a la vez disparando foto tras foto. Corría detrás del altar, se subía a los bancos, se tiraba al suelo. Cada tanto en el medio de la ceremonia se escuchaba su aguda voz diciendo alguna frase fuera de lugar tipo: "¡Qué buena toma!". Estaba bastante ofendida con Alucard porque él le había prohibido cantar el Ave María alegando que ella desentonaba… "¡Qué desconsiderado el maestro!", le había comentado a Schrödinger. Sin embargo aunque no le había gustado nada la prohibición de él, había decidido callarse la boca para no arruinarle el casamiento a su amada ama.

Cuando fue interrogada por los tres curas a la vez, Íntegra respondió un "Sí, quiero" con tal convicción que a Alucard se le heló la sangre y Seras rompió a llorar conmovida por la emoción… La colocación de los anillos tuvo su percance: Schrödinger se había olvidado completamente de comprarlos. Cuando llegó el momento de bendecirlos todos lo miraron para que los acercara al altar. El chico se puso blanco como un papel, se excusó con un: "Enseguidita vuelvo" y salió a toda velocidad, volviendo a entrar un segundo después jadeando y exhausto pero con una cajita que lo contenía en la mano.

La ceremonia concelebrada fue… ¿cómo describirla?, por lo pronto un casamiento atípico… Resultó claro para los cuatro presentes que los tres sacerdotes no habían celebrado una boda en conjunto nunca antes. Cada tanto salían con: "Ahora le toca a Usted"… "A mí no, a Usted"… "¿Sí?, no sabía, perdón"… Se hicieron algún que otro lío en los ritos, se corrigieron mutuamente y tras varios incidentes menores, contrariedades y pedidos de disculpas, finalmente terminaron riéndose a carcajadas de sus errores.

Finalizada la ceremonia, los dos testigos y tres sacerdotes descargaron sus respectivas bolsitas de arroz sobre las cabezas de los dos novios afuera de la capilla. Íntegra arrojo el ramo de rosas blancas de invernadero que Schrödinger había traído en una de sus tantas idas de venidas y Seras pegó un salto casi mortal para atraparlo en el aire, como si hubiera alguna otra mujer soltera capaz de hacerle competencia. Estaba desbordante de felicidad porque era la primera vez en su vida que atrapaba un ramo de novia y eso significaba que Pip se podía ir preparando ya que ellos seguían en la lista de bodas a realizarse.

Como ya estaba anocheciendo y los clérigos tenían que regresar, decidieron acompañarlos hasta el pueblo más cercano. Viajaron en helicóptero con Schrödinger en los comandos haciendo alocadas maniobras aéreas ante los alaridos aterrados de Seras y la cara de pánico del sacerdote católico que parecía el gemelo idéntico del Padre Anderson pero en una versión poco valiente. Cuando aterrizaron fueron sorprendidos con una fiesta multitudinaria que el intendente del pueblo había ordenado preparar en el municipio ya que al "bocón" de Schrödinger se le había escapado en su presencia que el Alucard iba a casarse esa tarde. Como era tradición que el condado entero festejara (a cuenta del conde, eso era lo que hacía interesante esa costumbre) para dar la bienvenida a la nueva condesa, hubo música y bailes locales hasta tarde… y perdices suficientes para que todos comieran y fueran felices por lo menos esa noche. También se sirvió buen vino, pero Íntegra no lo probó por alérgica, Alucard por comedido con su esposa, Seras por vampiresa que sólo tolera beber sangre y Schrödinger porque a pesar de sus ruegos desesperados, Íntegra no estaba de acuerdo con que a menores de edad se les sirviera alcohol… siempre tan recta y extremista ella... Todos la pasaron maravillosamente bien, pro los que la pasaron realmente fenómeno fueron los tres curas que se hicieron grandes amigos y decidieron que era menester repetir ceremonias concelebradas con cierta frecuencia, sobre todo cuando los invitaban a comer y a beber con posterioridad a las mismas.

Regresaron antes del amanecer. Seras y Schrödinger estaban exhaustos: ella por no haber dormido nada durante el día anterior y él porque jamás en su cuántica vida había realizado tantos viajes y encargos juntos. Alucard acompañó a Íntegra hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, mi condesa, que duermas bien –le deseó él.

-Buenas noches, conde –le respondió ella y amagó con retirarse, pero súbitamente se volvió hacia él, lo besó en los labios tomándolo por sorpresa y con una sincera sonrisa se despidió-. Alucard, éste fue sin duda el mejor día de mi vida. Muchas gracias.

Y como no eran unos novios muy convencionales, no hubo noche de bodas y cada uno se retiró a dormir a su alcoba solo pero lleno de felicidad.

* * *

¡Hola! Como habrán visto finalmente se nos casaron… Todo llega en el fic. Les cuento que se me hizo muy difícil imaginar qué tipo de vestido de novia elegiría Íntegra, con la personalidad que tiene. Busqué, busqué en internet hasta que vi uno y me dije: "No sé si Íntegra lo habría elegido, pero éste es el vestido para una condesa rumana". Por eso pensé en que le perteneciera a la mamá de Alucard y que Íntegra lo llevara por su reverencial respeto a las tradiciones familiares. Pero entonces me encontré con la dificultad de retratarlo con mis pocos conocimientos de alta costura. Hice lo que pude pero no pude mucho y no creo que se lo puedan imaginar fehacientemente con mi descripción. De modo que les paso la dirección (sacando los espacios que puse en el medio) por si quieren ver el vestido con el que me la imaginé casándose. Si lo hacen no olviden: 1) Sacar la modelo de la foto y reemplazarla por Íntegra peinada con cabello recogido y engalanada con una coronita y aretes de diamantes. 2) Sustituir el color grisáceo del vestido por el más puro blanco nieve recién caída sobre los Cárpatos. 3) Recordar que el frío invernal en el castillo de Drácula requiere de un vestido manga larga para evitar que Íntegra pesque una pulmonía el día de su boda. 4) Reemplazar los puños de piel negra por puños de piel blanca perteneciente a los lobos que según Alucard son plaga en su región y fallecen de muerte natural en el invierno (llámase hambre), jamás cazados por mano humana alguna, no vaya a ser que a Íntegra le dé nuevamente un ataque de ecologismo.

Con estas salvedades pueden visitar la página y usar la imaginación.

H t t p : / / w w w . g l a m o u r t e r a p i a . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / i m a g e s / s e p t i m b r e / m o d e l – n o v i a s 0 2 . j p g

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si pueden dejar reviews se los agradeceré mucho, mucho. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: CRIMEN, CASTIGO Y EXPIACIÓN DE UN ALMA IMPURA**

Temprano en la madrugada Íntegra se despertó sobresaltada, toda bañada en un sudor frío y con palpitaciones. Por un momento no sabía cuándo y dónde estaba, ni si lo que acababa de soñar era real o ficticio. Hacía apenas unos instantes se había encontrado en la más insondable oscuridad… aterrada miraba sus manos y veía que sólo su propio cuerpo refulgía brillante en las tinieblas. Entonces escuchaba la voz de su padre reprochándole implacable, frío y distante: _"Íntegra, hija, ¿cómo te pudiste casar con é?, con un enemigo, un amante de la mujer que me asesinó... Fallaste en tu deber, fuiste infiel a tu familia, a tu honor... Me traicionaste. ¿Cómo pudiste, Íntegra?"_

Se sentó en la cama y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos. ¡Otra vez ese sueño! Desde niña la voz de su padre la atormentaba siempre que de algún modo u otro estrechaba su relación con Alucard, pero esta vez había sido peor, más intenso y vívido. ¡Claro!, recordó que se había casado con Alucard… Con la respiración entrecortada se incorporó, se colocó la bata y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él. Eso generalmente la calmaba, la contactaba con otra realidad: con que él estaba de su lado, del bando de ella, luchando para que "su país" ganara… No lo hacía por Inglaterra sino por ella, pero hacía muchos años que ya no era un enemigo; más bien todo lo contrario, era su aliado incondicional…

Tocó la puerta de su habitación pero no recibió respuesta. Miró su reloj pulsera: eran las cinco de la mañana, hacía sólo una hora y media que se había acostado. Pensó que seguramente Alucard estaría profundamente dormido, así que abrió la puerta. La luz del pasillo iluminó la cama lo suficientemente bien como para distinguir que él no estaba. Fue entonces que sintió un profundo miedo y supo inmediatamente que siempre había sentido un atisbo de tal miedo cada vez que ese sueño se repetía.

Temblando decidió buscar a Alucard y sabía dónde: en la torre más alta; su padre se lo estaba insinuando dentro de su cabeza de alguna manera. Con el corazón helado subió peldaño tras peldaño hasta llegar a la pequeña recámara que precedía a la más iluminada habitación del castillo. La puerta de acceso estaba cerrada, pero pudo escuchar voces que dialogaban. Una era la de Alucard… ¡pero la otra también! Sin hacer ruido apoyó una oreja contra la puerta de madera.

-Aún no se lo has blanqueado –decía una de las voces-; temes su rechazo y tienes motivos de sobra. ¿Quieres que te ayude? Yo podría…

-¡Con ella no te metas! –la otra voz sonaba amenazante.

-¿Crees que te ama?... Si realmente lo creyeras se lo confesarías. No lo haces porque sabes que ella no te aceptará tal como eres. Le gustas, le atraes y sobre todo le convienes; tú no suscitas el amor de nadie, ni de ti mismo… Y la reina está de tu parte también sólo porque le convienes.

-Quien está a mi lado porque le convengo eres tú. Sin mí no puedes actuar en el mundo, eres un espíritu que necesita un cuerpo físico para plasmar "sus obras" y te recuerdo al pasar que me debes varios favorcitos.

-Por supuesto que me convienes. Fuiste un excelente instrumento por más de 500 año… Te extrañé durante tu ausencia, añoraba tu regreso, ¡eso es amor! –lanzó una risa que erizaba la piel-… Tú y yo estaremos eternamente unidos, Vlad, y siempre será de este modo porque únicamente yo acepto el "monstruoso humano" que eres; nadie más y menos aún ella… Por eso permito que me seas infiel con ella; el idilio terminará, lo garantizo.

-¡Te dije que la dejes afuera de esto! –gritó Alucard enojado.

-Entonces ponla a prueba, a ver cuánto te ama, cuánto es capaz de renunciar a su orgullo de Singhell por ti. De hecho tú renunciaste a todo por ella… Claro, eso tampoco es grandioso porque estás vacío y todo te da lo mismo… Por eso siempre serás un instrumento, Vlad, o mío o de ella, pero un instrumento de los deseos de otro ajeno a ti.

-Tienes razón, pero soy "su" instrumento; la elijo a ella y no a vos. ¿Eso es lo que te fastidia?... Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta, pero te has empequeñecido. Antes eras un gran demonio, ahora apenas un pequeño diablillo mediocre que ni miedo da. ¿Qué te pasó que perdiste tanto poder? ¿No será porque cambié de amo hace ya mucho tiempo? ¿Algún día te resignarás a que no soy tu esclavo…?

Íntegra no soportó seguir escuchando. Sintió una imperiosa necesidad de interrumpir esa conversación inmediatamente y abrió la puerta de par en par. La habitación estaba absolutamente a oscuras, tan tenebrosa como el hábitat de su sueño; sin embargo entró decidida y cerró instintivamente la puerta tras ella. Al hacerlo, en vez de quedar en las tinieblas, una potente luz blanca cual reflector iluminó todo a su alrededor; una luz que, para su sorpresa, provenía de su propio cuerpo.

Pudo ver con la más increíble claridad: había dos Alucards. El suyo, vestido con sus atuendos conocidos, estaba notoriamente encandilado; cerró los ojos instantáneamente y cruzando ambos brazos sobre ellos se los cubrió a modo de defensa y gritó con voz potente: "¡Prende una luz artificial!". Totalmente enceguecido comenzó a buscar las paredes pretendiendo tantear la llave de luz.

El otro estaba de frente mirándola con una sonrisa malévola, mostrándole intencionalmente sus dos colmillos de aspecto vampírico. Sin embargo no se trataba de un vampiro, Íntegra estuvo segura de eso con sólo verlo... Más bien parecía un ser muy pálido con un desagradable aspecto opaco, una especie de espectro. Llevaba el torso desnudo y un extraño pantalón hecho de piel de algún animal. Un ancho cinturón de cuero rústico lo sujetaba a la cintura. Confeccionado con el mismo tipo de cuero, portaba un par de botas altas y unos guantes que le cubrían los antebrazos hasta los codos. Todos estos accesorios estaban sujetos atrás por largos cordones que se entrecruzaban ajustándose hasta atarse en los extremos. Sobre la frente llevaba puesta una ancha vincha que hacía de soporte a dos tremendos y amenazantes cuernos en punta, pertenecientes tal vez a un toro gigantesco, un buey o algún animal ya extinguido. La larga cabellera estaba tirantemente recogida hasta el centro de la cabeza, desde donde se erguía sujeta en alto por una gran coleta para luego caer hacia atrás por la espalda. Era un individuo raro que parecía salido de algún libro de antigua mitología persa.

Lo único que le resultó evidente a Íntegra apenas lo vio es que este último no sólo no era Alucard sino que más bien representaba un peligro para Alucard. Se abalanzó sobre él y le arrojó un puñetazo en la cara con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz, pero siguió de largo y atravesó ese cuerpo como si le hubiera pegado a una nube de humo. Desconcertada se volteó para encararlo nuevamente y entonces pudo observar las marcas de dos enormes cicatrices rojas y frescas, casi sangrantes, una a cada lado de sus espaldas. Quedó impresionada: eran tan grandes que parecía como si en una cirugía le hubieran extirpado los dos pulmones completos.

-¿Qué mal pretendes hacerle a mi Alucard? –preguntó ella sobresaltada-. ¿Quién eres? ¡Respóndeme!

-Soy un ángel caído del cielo –replicó aquel ser y riendo burlonamente continuó-; ¿te sorprende mi aspecto? ¡Comí mis propias alas y ya no puedo volar…!

En ese momento Alucard encontró la llave y prendió la luz. Su doble se desvaneció al instante en el aire junto con la insondable oscuridad y la intensa luz blanca que emanaba Íntegra. La habitación de la torre más alta volvió a su inofensiva apariencia habitual; sin embargo Íntegra miraba a Alucard fijamente y con seriedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Alucard ya recuperado de su encandilamiento-. Se suponía que estabas durmiendo.

-Esa frase: "…comiendo mis alas…" está escrita en la tapa del ataúd que perteneció al vampiro Alucard, ese féretro en el que tú duermes en mi casa de Londres…

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –siguió preguntándole Alucard.

-La voz de mi padre me guió –respondió ella.

-¿De tu padre…? –balbuceó él sorprendido.

- Desde que llegamos acá me lo has estado ocultando cuidadosamente… Es el demonio, Alucard, no lo niegues… ¿Qué es lo que no te atreves a "blanquear" conmigo?, ¿qué supones que no podré aceptar de ti?

Él bajó la mirada y guardó silencio.

-Todo, Íntegra –dijo finalmente-, no hay nada que puedas aceptar de este vasallo tuyo… No quiero que te enteres de nada más acerca de quien soy, como soy, mi pasado, mis acciones… Y él quiere que te cuente, lo que quiere es que te convenzas…

-¿De qué? –preguntó ella notando que él se había detenido en seco.

-De apartarme de tu lado –dijo en voz baja-. No lo hagas, Íntegra, no lo hagas…

-¿Por qué crees que yo no podría aceptarte tal cual eres? –preguntó ella con cierta angustia.

Él no le contestó pero ella sabía la respuesta: por su forma estricta de ser y por la responsabilidad con que se tomaba el trabajo… Su misión como líder de Hellsing era combatir las fuerzas oscuras que amenazaran su país, y ciertamente Alucard era un individuo oscuro y malvado que, aunque actualmente no representaba una amenaza para Inglaterra, lo había sido en otros tiempos… Trató de dejar de lado ese pensamiento; ya bastante tenía con el sueño de su padre reprendiéndola…

-Sé que temes que te deje y que por eso me escondes todo lo que puedes -continuó ella-… No sirve, Alucard, esa actitud me genera desconfianza, necesito tu sinceridad. ¿Desde cuándo has vuelto a tener tratos con el diablo?

-Desde que llegamos –respondió él con franqueza-. Lo despedí de mi vida apenas te conocí, pero en mi castillo él es más fuerte… me busca constantemente.

-¿Para qué? ¿Hiciste algún pacto con él?

-Sabes que no, me escuchaste hablándole –Alucard se acercó a Íntegra y la abrazó-. Tengo un mal presentimiento –continuó-. No te quiere conmigo y le molestó mucho que nos hayamos casado… Me preocupa que intente…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Íntegra inquieta.

-… Perjudicarte de algún modo… Por fortuna solo no puede, necesita ayuda.

-¿Por qué querría perjudicarme? –preguntó alarmada.

-¡Porque eso hace el diablo, perjudicar gente! –exclamó Alucard-. Además a ti siempre te tuvo especial inquina… desde que eras chica… Me decía que evitara cruzarte, que te había prometido al corrupto de Enrico Maxwell para que te… bah, para que hiciera contigo lo que le diera ganas… ¡Sólo porque te quiere lejos de mí!

Ella lo notó abatido, algo absolutamente inusual en Alucard y también se notó a sí misma confusa; otra vez dudando si habría sido pertinente que se casaran. Comprendió repentinamente que el poder del demonio consistía en explotar las debilidades de los humanos, que conocía los puntos débiles de ambos y se sintió terriblemente vulnerable y expuesta.

-Entonces volveremos a Inglaterra lo antes posible –aseveró ella con alarma-. Ya sellamos a Yumikel, en cuanto vuelva el Dr. Argento emprendemos el regreso. El castillo de Drácula es su territorio; en mi casa no nos podrá molestar.

-No estoy tan seguro –esbozó Alucard, pero no terminó de explayar la idea. Pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente concluyó-. No decidamos nada por ahora, ni tú ni yo tenemos la mente fría en este momento. Estamos agotados pero si descansamos bien mañana podremos evaluar mejor qué nos conviene hacer… Si quieres te acompaño mientras duermes; puedo echarme en el sillón de tu recámara…

-No hace falta, no tengo miedo –respondió ella y retirándose de la torre, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones… Pero no era cierto, Íntegra sí tenía miedo en esta ocasión. Estaba flaqueando pero su orgullo no le permitía mostrárselo a Alucard. Lamentablemente el demonio sí lo sabía y ella no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Tendría sus consecuencias.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard había dormido profundamente bien, cosa poco común en él que siempre descansaba a medias como a la espera de algún sobresalto. Mientras se vestía pensó que tal vez se debía a que últimamente todo le estaba saliendo maravillosamente bien con Íntegra. Primero habían comenzado a tener episodios de acercamiento físico… ciertamente muy placentero… Luego ella lo había aceptado por esposo… ¡oh, milagro de los milagros!... Y finalmente lo más alentador… ¡no se había enojado con él ni lo había zamarreado a pesar de haber descubierto su trato con el mismísimo ángel caído!... "Maldito demonio", pensó saliendo de su habitación; seguramente de algún modo ese diablo tenía la culpa de que ella lo hubiera descubierto; ya se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con él en cuanto le fuera posible.

Se dirigió al gran salón. Se había hecho muy tarde, era cerca del mediodía y seguramente Íntegra lo estaba esperando para almorzar, algo molesta por su tardanza. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella; su vida giraba más y más en torno a Íntegra, lo cual lejos de agobiarlo, le daba una sensación de bienestar y llenaba de dicha a su oscura y maldita alma… ¿Cómo contarle toda la verdad? No podía, no quería… ¿Cómo decirle que se había sumado a Decenium principalmente para llegar hasta Hellsing y apoderarse de esos documentos impidiendo de ese modo que el Mayor de Decenium intentara controlarlo cuando se convirtiera en un vampiro originario?... ¡Por suerte no había llegado a consumar el pacto con el diablo porque Íntegra no aceptaría un marido vampiro!… Lo que más le llamaba la atención en ese momento era recordar que nunca había tenido un motivo fuerte para realizar ese pacto infernal; había estado a punto de hacerlo básicamente por su apatía de vivir… ¡Ese demonio otra vez se había aprovechado de su insulsa desesperanza y lo había tentado con "nada"! ¡¿Cómo era posible que casi hubiera caído de nuevo en la misma trampa?!... En fin, el humano es el único ser que tropieza una y otra vez con la misma piedra, ¡pobre consuelo!…

A Alucard siempre le había molestado ser una persona insensible, por eso había incursionado en todo lo que le parecía que podía suscitarle alguna sensación que lo conmoviera. En apariencia era ardiente y sensual pero sus pasiones eran meramente físicas y el placer se esfumaba apenas acababa de consumarlas dejándole una insípida sensación de vacío. Había transcurrido su vida sintiéndose como anestesiado interiormente; esto le generaba tal odio que había considerado atendible la propuesta del diablo de volver a convertirlo en un vampiro originario. Alucard, al igual que la maga Merlina, había nacido brujo y como tal portaba ciertos dones. Uno de ellos era la facultad de recordar su vida anterior. Si bien sus recuerdos eran parciales, tenía suficientes para saber que como humano él había sido siempre así: frío, apático, falto de deseos… Conocía por su propia experiencia que ser vampiro no le brindaría mejoría a su situación, pero al menos le permitiría vengarse de ese mundo del que no podía formar parte pero tanto envidiaba…

Sin embargo lo que lo detuvo de convertirse nuevamente en vampiro fue que, yendo tras los documentos de Van Helsing, se topó con la pequeña Íntegra. Se suponía que debía evitarla y dejársela a Enrico Maxwell para que se sacara las ganas con ella, ésas eran las diabólicas indicaciones. Sin embargo apenas la escuchó hablar con ese orgullo que la caracterizaba, le dio un vuelco el corazón. La reconoció al instante, recordó a "su ama" y por primera vez en su vida como humano sintió algo que no era odio ni envidia, un sentimiento intensamente agradable, una fuerte energía que lo unía a ella, un gran deseo de tenerla cerca, de cuidarla y protegerla... Por primera vez tuvo muchas, muchas ganas de vivir… ¡Ni loco se la dejaría a Enrico Maxwell!... Y mandó al demonio al mismísimo demonio.

Alucard tenía conciencia de quién había sido en su larga y compleja vida anterior, Vlad Tepes III, príncipe de Valaquia, también llamado Vlad Draculea. Recordaba perfectamente su estrecha relación con el diablo, el único que siempre permanecía a su lado y con quien había pactado para que materializara los cuerpos de los espíritus que invocaba con nigromancia… Era su inmortal aliado contra boyardos, turcos, sajones… cualquiera que se opusiera a sus… ¿deseos tal vez?... Eso no era fácil de elucidar… Vlad no tenía más deseos que saciar el intenso odio que lo consumía y eso era lo único que realmente guiaba su existencia…

A los trece años Vlad había sido entregado a los turcos por su padre como muestra de sumisión al Sultán y como garantía. Cuando volvió a los diecisiete años de su exilio, su padre había sido muerto apaleado y a su hermano Mircea le habían quemado los ojos con un hierro al rojo vivo antes de enterrarlo aún con vida. Ambos hechos fueron ordenados por los Boyardos, una aristocracia local por los que Vlad conservó un odio eterno.

Si bien en su origen el odio y el afán de vengarse habían sido dirigidos a sus enemigos, en algún momento no muy claro para él, se habían desprendido de ellos y encaminado hacia la gente en general. Lo que sí recordaba perfectamente era que cualquier excusa era buena para provocar sufrimientos, torturas y empalamientos masivos… al menos cien mil personas murieron de esta manera durante sus reinados: enemigos, traidores, delincuentes de todo tipo y las familias de todos ellos, incluyendo a los bebés, y a elementos de su propia milicia que "merecían" ser castigados. Le producía cierto placer y excitación observar cómo morían lentamente y en agonía; tal era su interés por verlos sufrir que en ocasiones se sentaba a comer frente a todo un bosque de empalados… Era un bonito espectáculo, ¿pero realmente le provocaba placer? Lamentablemente a su entender, apenas le producía cosquillas. Esa falta de sensaciones intensas de la que era plenamente consciente lo enojaba tanto que se sentía con derecho a desquitarse sobre todos los demás porque estaba convencido de que cualquiera tenía la capacidad de disfrutar intensamente excepto él. Notaba con feroz envidia que la gente apreciaba la vida, suponía que debía tener mucho de bueno para ellos. Para Vlad no: todo le daba igual, vivir o morir era indistinto. Así hasta era fácil arriesgarse en la guerra, de modo que ni siquiera tenía valor para él su gran arrojo y valentía…

Debido a su gran sadismo, la gente comenzó a tenerle tal terror que le preferían entregarle su preciada vida con tal que no los hiciera sufrir… Eso incrementaba más su furia porque los menospreciaba… ¡Cómo no peleaban por sus vidas!; si tan sólo él pudiera tener una vida así… seguro que lucharía por ella, no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara fácilmente. Pero esos seres despreciables no eran humanos sino perros, en cuanto a él ya se había convertido en un monstruo en vida… ansiaba esas vidas, tomarlas e incorporarlas a su ser para saber lo que sentían; pero no, eso no era posible, sólo le era factible acabar con ellas haciéndolas sufrir, ¡qué desdicha!...

Fue entonces cuando el diablo reapareció para felicitarlo: ¡Por fin había aparecido un nuevo deseo, más intenso y feroz que el odio! El ángel caído ofreció entablar un nuevo pacto: Vlad podría saciar su voraz envidia eternamente, incorporando todas las almas de las vidas cuya sangre tomara… Se convertiría en Drácula, el temido dragón demonio para los rumanos, el vampiro origniario inmortal e invencible, el padre primordial de su estirpe. Eso le ofrecía el diablo en el contrato, y si cumplía su promesa al pie de la letra, Vlad, a cambio, sería su fiel sirviente e instrumento, cumpliendo sus órdenes y deseos durante toda la eternidad.

Fue acariciando lentamente la idea… Tal vez así podría sentir lo que los otros, tener sus almas, vivir otras vidas más agradables… ¿Sería ése el camino hacia la dicha para él, el modo de obtener el sosiego interior que no poseía?... La inmortalidad podía conseguirla con su alquimia… conocía la piedra filosofal, poseía el secreto último del fénix… Revisó una y otra vez los versos de los manuscritos:

**En el mar sin posos  
permanece el pájaro de Hermes  
Comiendo sus alas variable  
Y haciéndose a sí mismo más estable todavía  
Cuando todas sus plumas se han ido de él  
permanece quieto aquí como una piedra  
Ahora es ambos blanco y rojo  
Y todo como la piedra acelera la muerte  
Todo y algo sin fábula  
Ambos duro y suave y maleable  
Comprende ahora bien y correctamente  
Y da gracias a Dios por esta vista.**

**El pájaro de Hermes es mi nombre, comiendo mis alas para domarme.**

_(Estos versos los saqué de una página que si no la visitaron antes, no dejen de hacerlo porque no tiene desperdicio, se van a enterar de varias cuestiones. De más está decirlo: saquen los espacios intermedios)_

_H t t p : / / e r y n u s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 0 8 / 0 7 / e l – p a j a r o – d e – h e r m e s . h t m l _

_(También les dejo la dirección de la página donde está el manuscrito original completo traducido al inglés por si leen inglés y les interesa el tema) _

_h__ t t p : / / w w w . l e v i t y . c o m / a l c h e m y / r s c r o l l . h t m l_

Finalmente se decidió a realizar el pacto, primero firmó el contrato con su demonio y luego ejecutó la transmutación alquímica pertinente. Sólo restaba morir, lo cual tampoco sería un cambio tan radical porque a pesar de estar vivo siempre se había sentido medio muerto. Permitió que lo mataran en batalla y cambió relativamente de estado: pasó de muerto en vida a no muerto.

Sin embargo no todo fue como esperaba, ser vampiro no era demasiado diferente a lo que siempre había sido: la envidia ponzoñosa subsistía y le hacía tomar vidas de a miles… la diferencia sólo residía en que como vampiro podía apropiarse de esas almas y lo hacía, ¡vaya si lo hacía! Se apropió de miles de almas y llevaba la cuenta minuciosamente, con la absurda esperanza de vivir las emociones de aquellos que incorporaba... pero no servía, por mucho que se llenaba de los recuerdos de otros, no lograba conmoverse; todo seguía valiendo nada para él. La inmortalidad comenzó a tornarse un sin sentido del que no podía escapar y cada vez se perdía más y más en la cantidad de almas que incorporaba. Se había convertido en algo así como en un monstruoso agujero negro cósmico, sólo que en vez de devorar toda materia, él era insaciable de almas.

En cuanto al impulso sexual era un vampiro de lo más controlado; lo satisfacía pero cuidándose de "no vampirizar a cualquiera". En cuatrocientos años Drácula sólo tornó vampiresas a tres bellas muchachas vírgenes que "locas por él" le ofrecieron eróticamente sus cuellos y él les dio de beber su sangre. Lo hizo con la esperanza de que fueran sus compañeras para toda la eternidad, pero ellas se tornaron inmediatamente seres oscuros… más de lo mismo… Si como humano Vlad había estado rodeado de gente pero solo en el fondo de su alma, como vampiro la soledad se agudizó, hasta que se descubrió viviendo aislado en su castillo, rodeado de tres vampiresas chupasangre amargadas y resentidas que "lo vivían", teniendo él que llevarles aldeanos vivos para que se alimentaran con sangre fresca… Hasta su eterno compañero, el diablo, comenzó a olvidarse de él y dejó de visitarlo en la medida en que los lugareños aprendieron a evitarlo resguardándose tras ajos y crucifijos… ¡Ese maldito demonio lo había engañado! La inmortalidad prometida, lejos de llenarlo de agradables sensaciones, le resultaba aburrida e insulsa. La compañía de las vampiresas no le movía ni un pelo y recordó con nostalgia centenaria que al menos los humanos le suscitaban odio y envidia.

Entonces buscó un cambio, un nuevo lugar donde no lo conocieran, donde pudiera pasar entre los humanos inadvertido como monstruo, camuflando su forma y adquiriendo la apariencia de un murciégalo, un lobo o un perro… o tornándose niebla y literalmente "haciéndose humo" cuando lo juzgara pertinente. Urdió mudarse lejos, a Inglaterra, y así lo hizo. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez en su existencia se encontró con "un humano", Abraham Van Helsing, y descubrió y aprendió trágicamente la lección que cambiaría su existencia: SOLO UN HUMANO ES CAPAZ DE VENCER A UN MONSTRUO.

Jamás entendió por qué le habían inventado un romance con Mina Murray… Todavía con la más hermosa de las vampiresas no podía negar que se había hecho alguna ridícula ilusión infantil de posible felicidad, ¡pero con Mina Murray! Ella sólo era la amada de Jonathan Harker, uno de sus perseguidores. Creía que Bram Stoker había sido claro al citar sus palabras cuando él le había hecho beber su sangre tras atacarla. Le había dicho literalmente a la chica: _"¿Quieres enfrentar tu inteligencia con la mía como hicieron los otros? ¡Quieres ayudar a esos hombres a perseguirme y a anular mis planes! ¡Tú sabrás y ellos lo sabrán, dentro de poco, lo que significa cruzarse en mi camino! Deberían guardar sus fuerzas para otros menesteres. Se preparan para atacarme, a mí que goberné naciones, que he luchado y complotado por ellas; cientos de años antes de que hubieran nacido, yo los contraatacaba. Y tú, a quien ellos más quieren, eres ahora carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre y serás mi compañera y ayuda. Te vengarás porque ninguno podrá escapar a tus deseos. Pero todavía mereces castigo. Tú ayudaste a frustrar mis planes; desde ahora acudirás siempre a mi llamado"_… ¿Qué parte de sus palabras no habían entendido los lectores de Bram Stoker para creer que él se había enamorado de esa mujer?... Tal vez el _"…eres ahora carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre y serás mi compañera y ayuda. Te vengarás porque ninguno podrá escapar a tus deseo."_… Sí, sí, tenía que ser eso lo que habrían malentendido, lo habrían sacado de contexto y… ¡Ay, qué fértil la imaginación humana!, ¡no tiene límites en su deseo de inventarle historias de amor a un nosferatu! Lo cierto era que Mina Murray había sido su perdición en un sentido porque gracias a su ridícula infantil venganza sus perseguidores quedaron más decididos que antes a acabar con él para evitar que la querida Mina terminara hecha una vampiresa cualquiera… Y luego Millenium la había usado para extraer su ADN de vampiro oculto en el cadáver de esa problemática mujer y fabricar el microchip con el que harían esas copias baratas a imagen y semejanza suya… Ambos habían sido errores de él: primero no debió haber subestimado el poder del amor por ella que guió a sus perseguidores hasta acabarlo… Y luego de muerta ella él debió haber incinerado el cadáver sabiendo que los nazis eran tan amantes de los experimentos genéticos… La verdad que ni lo uno ni lo otro se le había ocurrido…Lejos de haber sido un gran amor, la tal Mina Murray era para él un mal recuerdo de todo aquello en lo que se había equivocado; no así Abraham Van Helsing, a quien la gente tenía por su letal enemigo esta vez justificadamente porque así lo pintaba Bram Stoker por pedido expreso del viejo profesor a su "reportero de prensa".

Sin embargo el recuerdo que Alucard conservaba de Abraham Van Helsing era el más respetuoso que podía caberle hacia un hombre. Había sido un humano valiente, inteligente y amante de la vida. Sin negar el gran temor que el nosferatu le provocaba, se había puesto al frente de sus compañeros para perseguirlo y darle caza. No se dio por vencido y a pesar de las adversidades siguió adelante hasta las últimas consecuencias. Finalmente lo consiguió: Drácula fue acorralado, su cabeza fue cortada y atravesado el corazón. Alucard recordaba perfectamente esa primera "desaparición" suya. Creyó por unos momentos que lo habían exterminado; extrañamente notó cuánto ansiaba un final… Pero no fue así, instantes después su cuerpo se regeneró en el bosque y escondido tras los árboles vio cómo se escapaban los gitanos, cómo moría Quincy Morris, cómo la marca de la hostia desaparecía de la frente de Mina Harker, cómo todos se alejaban llevando ese cadáver a cuestas y él se quedaba nuevamente solo y encima ahora derrotado… Sí, derrotado; él había perdido, lo cual significaba algo crucial: su pacto con el diablo estaba roto porque una de las promesas no se había cumplido: él no era invencible, el ángel caído lo había engañado… De ahí en más el demonio ya no sería su amo ni él su fiel vasallo. Quienquiera que lo venciera adquiría el derecho a ser su dueño. El Dr. Van Helsing sería de ahora en más su Señor y él le debía fidelidad, fidelidad que se transmitiría a su heredero después de la muerte de su nuevo amo y así sucesivamente durante toda su inmortal existencia… Porque para alguien eterno, la fidelidad también es eterna.

Con sus facultades telepáticas supo que Abraham Van Helsing solía decir que el nosferatu tenía la mente de un niño y también supo que, como padre que había perdido a su primer hijo, Van Helsing tenía una cierta debilidad por los niños. Entonces el vampiro tomó la forma de un pequeño niño y se presentó al alba ante su exterminador pidiéndole asilo, refugio de la luz solar que lejos de matarlo le resultaba desquiciante. Van Helsing, sorprendido por la repentina resurrección del nosferatu, decidió separarse de sus otros compañeros y lo acogió en su carpa para ocultarlo. Allí el vampiro dormitó todo el día acurrucado en un antiguo baúl, incómodo, humillado y lleno de incertidumbre por su futuro. Cuando el crepúsculo puso fin al día, Van Helsing abrió la tapa y lo miró con recelo. ¡Leerle la mente era tan fácil! Afortunadamente el viejo profesor aún quería hacerlo desaparecer del mundo… ¡Qué suerte estar obligado a cumplirle los deseos! Sin mediar palabras entre ellos, el vampiro se cortó la cabeza y su cuerpo se esfumó, pero al instante se regeneró. Molesto por su fracaso, a lo largo de la mañana incursionó en toda una serie de técnicas para acabarse, bajo la severa vigilancia del profesor: clavó una estaca de madera en su corazón, comió ajo de a resmas, se disparó en la cabeza,… combinó técnicas… Nada, ni modo de convertirse en un muerto normal, común y corriente de los que se pudren en el cementerio. Vencido esta vez por las circunstancias, se sentó en el suelo delante de Van Helsing y cabizbajo admitió no ser capaz de cumplirle ese deseo en un plazo razonable. Había incorporado demasiadas vidas a través de los siglos y le llevaría por lo menos un par de décadas matarlas todas. Su amo tendía que tener paciencia y tomárselo con calma, él procedería a seguir matándose "sin prisa pero sin pausa"... Sin embargo el sabio profesor había advertido la metamorfosis del nosferatu y había comprendido la naturaleza del nuevo vínculo que los unía. Le comunicó a su vampiro que había cambiado de idea, que de ahí en más le cambiaba el nombre y que se lo ponía al revés; se llamaría Alucard. Lo primero que le ordenó fue que no gastara más de sus vidas en vano puesto que tendría que conservarlas para las nuevas funciones de cazamonstruos que tendría que desempeñar. Tomó de la mano al "vampirito" y juntos partieron hacia Inglaterra transportando bastante tierra rumana y el deteriorado ataúd del conde que sería restaurado artesanalmente ni bien llegaran… equipaje algo pesado para un pobre viejo aunque nada para las espaldas de un niño vampiro, sobre todo tratándose de un elemento indispensable para el merecido descanso diurno…

Casi enseguida Van Helsing obtuvo el visto bueno de la reina inglesa para fundar "La Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes" cuya función sería proteger el país de las fuerzas oscuras que lo amenazaran. Alucard sería el arma secreta de la organización Hellsing y aunque al principio le desagradaba su nueva tarea de cazador de monstruos, la cumplió sin chistar y al poco tiempo recobró el gusto por su sadismo violento, sólo que ahora el objetivo no era humano sino sobrenatural… ¡El cambio de amo fue un golazo de media cancha para el vampiro! Fue verdaderamente un nuevo comienzo, su no vida empezó a ser algo más entretenida que dormitar aburrido en su castillo de Transilvania… y le habían hecho el favor de exterminar a las tres insoportables vampiresas…¡Qué alivio!

Alucard conservó siempre su apariencia de niño ante Van Helsing porque éste lo trató como un padre hasta el final de sus días. Verdaderamente Alucard tenía la mente de un niño como efecto colateral del pacto vampírico que había hecho con el diablo. El maldito demonio lo había convertido en un vampiro originario pero en estado de larva; le había ocultado intencionalmente cómo desplegar al máximo sus poderes, tal vez por temor a que se le revelara o a que adquiriera una fuerza incapaz de ser controlada por un oscuro diablo… ¡Vaya uno a saber!... Lo cierto es que, preocupado por lograr el crecimiento del niño vampiro que había adoptado, el inteligente profesor incursionó en la alquimia con un doble fin: por un lado elevar a su máxima expresión las habilidades del nosferatu, por otro hallar un hechizo que lograra mantenerlas bajo efectivo control. Así, utilizando la ayuda del mismo vampiro quien otrora fuera un excepcional alquimista, elaboró el "sello Cromwell" con sus cuatro niveles de restricción de poder, que el amo iría retirando en función del tipo de enemigo con el que Alucard se enfrentara… Éste fue el modo como la oscura alma de Alucard aprendió de su amo Abraham Van Helsing el significado del amor paternal.

Sir Arthur Hellsing sería el otro amo varón que dejaría una indeleble marca en el vampiro; de él aprendería el amor fraternal. Junto a él el nosferatu se transformó en un adolescente y aprendió a reir burlonamente, a relajarse cómodo "en casa" poniendo los pies encima de la mesa y a ser parte de una familia. Señalado desde pequeño como heredero de Hellsing, Arthur contó siempre con la envidia de su hermano Richard… y con la aprobación incondicional de Alucard, quien gustaba de hacerle a su futuro amo cuanta perrada inocente se le podía imaginar. Leyendo la juvenil mente de Arthur, Alucard descubrió el aspecto físico de la chica con quien él estimulaba su adolescente imaginación. ¡Pobre Arthur! De ahí en más no tendría descanso. Con su aspecto de Girlycard el nosferatu lo buscaba durante las noches de insomnio para jugar en secreto… y volverlo loco con insinuaciones inconclusas de satisfacerle ciertos deseos que el hipermoralista Arthur (no en vano fue el padre de Íntegra) no se atrevía a satisfacer. Alucard estaba encantado de provocarle tantos desvelos y se destornillaba de la risa al verlo tan contrariado. Esos juegos solían terminar en Girlycard "haciéndose humo" en el momento en que las cosas podían írsele de las manos (o a las manos, mejor dicho) y en Arthur dándose una ducha fría en la mitad de la noche, lleno de culpa, remordimiento y preocupación; murmurando entre dientes un: "vampiro pervertido, eres un hijo de…"… Alucard conservó de esa época de su no vida la afición por burlar a sus amos y por jugar a las escondidas con ellos y sorprenderlos en oscuros rincones de la mansión. Mientras tanto el mal nacido de Richard avergonzaba a Arthur frente a sus compañeritas de escuela esparciendo entre ella el rumor de que su vicioso hermano le había confesado tener un amigo imaginario "transexual" que desaparecía cuando alguien pretendía conocerlo… Y fue así, Alucard nunca se dejó ver por Richard quien recién se enteró de la existencia de un vampiro en la organización cuando estaba a punto de morir. Lo que sí, Richard le creó a su hermano una mala fama espantosa entre las chicas: la de tener una mente sucia llena de fantasías pornográficas de la peor calaña… Pobre Arthur… y todo por culpa de Alucard.

Por fortuna para Arthur, éste creció y superó su atracción hacia Girlycard en cuanto tuvo su primera novia real de carne y hueso. De ahí en más perdió sentido para Alucard tomar la forma de Girlycard. Sólo cuando realizó la misión con Walter en la segunda guerra mundial retomó temporalmente esa forma… era divertido tentar a sus inexpertos compañeros adolescentes con alguna fantasía que los pusiera en aprietos y ver su expresión de "¿seré yo gay… el vampiro será gay… o ambos seremos gay?" Pero no dejaba de ser un juego medio transgresor de un vampiro cuya mentalidad había crecido de niño a adolecente.

Arthur y Alucard se transformaron en adultos aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, de modo que el nuevo líder de Hellsing trató siempre a su sirviente vampiro como si fuera un hermano, un amigo, un igual. Le confió sus pensamientos, sus dudas, sus temores, sus deseos… y hasta sus amores, algo que el nosferatu estaba lejos de poder entender. Alucard reconoció desde el inicio el punto débil de su amo: la excesiva confianza en la gente inadecuada. Aceptó que Sir Arthur desoyera sus advertencias sobre las posibles nefastas consecuencias tanto de la envidia de Richard como la de Walter; al fin y al cabo eran sólo problemas para un futuro lejano que tal vez no llegaran a materializarse; pero en cuanto a la primera esposa de Arthur… eso revestía otra gravedad.

Sir Arthur Hellsing estaba tan enamorado de su primera esposa que no veía lo evidente. Ella era una mujer trepadora y oportunista, interesada en la fortuna y posicionamiento aristocrático de su marido. Hasta ese punto, Alucard la toleraba. Pero cuando leyó en su mente que estaba planeando envenenar a su marido para heredar Hellsing y casarse con su amante, ya le pareció inapropiado. Cuando le comunicó semejante noticia a su Señor éste no le creyó y Walter se hizo el desentendido. Al tercer intento de homicidio que Alucard frenó, decidió que tomaría cartas en el asunto de otra manera. Si su amo moría y la organización pasaba a manos de esa mujer y su amante, él terminaría sirviendo a alguien que no llevaba en sus venas la sangre de los Hellsing. Eso era inadmisible para el vampiro; su convenio era intransferible, sólo entre él y los legítimos Hellsing… Como se consideraba parte de esa familia, decidió actuar por su cuenta para preservarla. Fríamente y sin escrúpulos, a su mejor estilo Alucardino, asesinó a la esposa de Sir Arthur y ya que estaba al amante también, ¡¿por qué no?!... Lo hizo a sabiendas de que su amo lo castigaría durante el resto de su vida y así fue. A pesar de que Arthur confirmó el engaño y plan de su difunta esposa, no pudo perdonar a Alucard por haberle arrebatado sin su permiso la mujer que amaba y decidió sellarlo encerrándolo en un calabozo en el subsuelo. Cualquiera pensará ¡qué desagradecido!, pero así son los humanos, era esperable y el vampiro lo aceptó. Se resecaría cual momia y permanecería dormido hasta ¡vaya a saber cuándo!

Despertó treinta años después cuando la sangre más dulce que hubiera probado salpicó sus labios no por casualidad sino por pura necesidad cósmica. Medio dormido todavía tenía un hambre mortal y esos humanos armados que intentaban ridículamente matarlo le resultaron un platillo literalmente de mal gusto… ¡Qué va a hacer! ¡A buen hambre no hay pan duro!... Entonces olfateó de dónde había provenido esa deliciosa sangrecita que lo había despertado. ¡Allí estaba!, provenía de esa chica rubia herida en el hombro que lo miraba atónita desde la pared… ¡Qué bueno, un rico postre estaba servido! Pero cuando se le acercó con sus peores intenciones de chupasangre malicioso descubrió que la chica era un león orgulloso que ni por asomo se dignaría entregarle ni una sola gotita de su preciada sangre… Era una Hellsing, toda una Hellsing, íntegramente Hellsing… Su sangre de vampiro hervía frente a los gritos amenazantes de su nueva ama que lo increpaba con severa autoridad… Estaba contento de tener un ama, y encima él había colaborado con la posibilidad de su existencia: era la hija legítima de Arthur y si él no hubiera matado a la primera esposa de su amo, Arthur no hubiera vivido, Íntegra no hubiera nacido y él no hubiera aprendido nunca lo que es el amor de una mujer.

La vio crecer y desarrollarse, convertirse en la hermosa joven de fuerte carácter e indomable personalidad que Íntegra Hellsing fue. Con cautela para no ser descubierto, se la pasó leyendo telepáticamente la evolución de los sentimientos de su ama hacia él desde la admiración femenina de una niña de doce años hasta el amor leal de una mujer de cincuenta y dos que fue capaz de esperarlo treinta años en la más absoluta fidelidad virginal… Junto a Íntegra fue padre sin serlo: Seras Victoria fue para él la hija que no tuvieron porque él jamás se atrevió a confesarle a su ama que sabía cuánto ella lo deseaba como varón y que él le correspondía con todo su ser… Sabía perfectamente que por mucho que ella lo quisiera no se permitiría jamás consumar su amor con su vampiro y menos aún dejarse transformar por él… Era su decisión, no su deseo, pero la decisión era más fuerte y él la respetaba a ultranza. A su manera fueron felices el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y la familia Hellsing se agrandó incorporando a Seras, la única vampiresa que lo sorprendió porque nunca perdió su luz a pesar de deambular por la oscura senda de los no muertos.

Sin embargo el tiempo que compartieron fue corto, demasiado corto… Treinta años tardó él en regresar a casa: la dejó con veintidós años y la reencontró con cincuenta y dos. En ese lapso de tiempo él se dedicó implacablemente a eliminar una a una las tres millones cuatrocientas veinticuatro mil ochocientas sesenta y siete vidas que había incorporado durante su larguísima existencia, quedándose exclusivamente con la de Schrödinger puesto que necesitaba como mínimo un alma ajena que lo completara como vampiro… ¿Para qué lo hizo? Para no perderse en el universo de los números imaginarios diluido como individuo entre las millones de almas que había absorbido y que lo enajenaban… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Por ella, porque quería volver con ella y que su ama conociera su núcleo más personal, "lo más él" que su monstruosa existencia le permitía ser… En lugar de soñar con convertirla en vampiro, intentó volver a ser lo más humano que le era posible sólo para estar con ella… Tal vez había necesitado todos esos siglos de existencia para llegar a ese punto en el que se hallaba…

Cuando Íntegra murió de cáncer de pulmón poco tiempo después, él no quiso seguir existiendo. Con ella el linaje de los Hellsings en línea directa se había terminado; el pacto había expirado. No conocía ni quería conocer a los Singhell, la línea colateral de la familia de Abraham Van Helsing que la reina había aprobado para que se hiciera cargo de la organización… Pero más importante aún, acababa de experimentar el más devastador de los sentimientos humanos: la profunda tristeza de perder al ser que más se ama, esa amarga y desgarradora hemorragia del alma humana… No quería existir más y esta vez sí podía exterminarse. Con el primer tiro a la cabeza se convirtió en un vampiro incompleto y el inmortal Schrödinger reapareció a su lado en cuerpo y alma, bastante consternado porque no estaba para nada de acuerdo con volver al mundo y ser nuevamente un adolescente desprotegido… No lo dejó ni abrir la boca para quejarse; se pegó el último tiro, realmente el último y final… el que terminó con los seiscientos años de su última existencia contando su vida y su no vida…

Supuso que iría derechito al pozo más profundo del infierno pero se equivocó… ¡A reencarnar!, fue el mandato divino. ¡Otra vez volver al purgatorio en la tierra! Creía ya haber dado suficientes pruebas de merecer el infierno… ¿O acaso sería para que demostrara si su alma había aprendido algo en esa más que retorcida vida que había tenido? Lo imperdonable era que había nacido con la misma maldita falta de deseos e insensibilidad de Vlad Tepes III. ¡Qué maldición!, ¡otra vez lo mismo: el odio, la venganza, la envidia voraz…! Dios no le daba ni un respiro de paz y tranquilidad… Por suerte había aparecido Íntegra en su vida, eso sí que era un imprevisto y una agradable sorpresa… El reencarnado Alucard sentía que lo único importante era Íntegra, y que por lo demás él era un ser maldito y sin esperanza. Lo que ignoraba por ser tan oscuro era que él también tenía una posibilidad de salvación, que él también podía elevar su alma a grandes alturas y que Íntegra era el camino para alcanzar su redención de cuya senda no debía alejarse. Él lo ignoraba, pero el diablo no, y éste velaba noche y día por que Alucard nunca se enterara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Alucard entró al salón comedor cerca del mediodía, buscó a Íntegra pero no la encontró. Seras y Schrödinger estaban tirados boca abajo sobre la peluda alfombra cerca de la chimenea, con las piernas cruzadas en alto y enfrentados, tablero de ajedrez por medio.

-Jaque al rey –sentenció Schrödinger excitado.

Seras frunció el seño y movió el pesado rey.

-¡Jaque mate! ¡Hop, hop! –anunció el chico saltando de alegría y poniéndose a bailotear alrededor de una humillada Seras-. ¡Te tengo de hija!... ¡hijita mía, ven aquí y felicita al genio de Schrödinger!... Si quieres te firmo autógrafo y te doy alguna que otra lección…

-¡Schrödinger! –llamó Alucard desde la puerta-. ¿No tenías que buscar a Yumikel al aeropuerto? Te conviene salir antes de la tormenta.

-Sí, conde –respondió el muchacho., ya salgo en unos minutos. Llevé al Dr. Argento y regresaré con el capitán Pip Bernardotte… más rarito imposible este Yumikel…

-¡Venga, master! –Seras estaba feliz ante la oportuna aparición de su maestro porque le otorgaba una excusa para huir de su vergonzosa derrota. Corrió hacia él dando pequeños saltitos de emoción y con el rostro iluminado por la alegría-. ¡Venga a ver las fotos de la boda en mi notebook!, ¡Venga, venga, venga! –y tomándolo de la mano arrastró a Alucard unos metros hasta la mesita donde descansaba su compu conectada al enchufe eléctrico de la pared. Lo sentó casi de prepo en una silla que estaba intencionalmente colocada desde la mañana esperando su llegada-. ¡Cuánto se tardó usted! Schrödinger me estaba haciendo pata para que no se me cerraran los ojitos. Tengo el sueño recambiado, debería estar en mi ataúd desde hace un montonazo de tiempo pero necesitaba mostrarle las fotos antes de retirarme a descansar… Mire, mire, Master –y le mostró una foto de Íntegra de cuerpo entero en la sacristía antes de ingresar a la iglesita-. ¿No me salió genial?

-¿Genial? –preguntó el muchacho-. ¡Si de las quinientas que sacaste ya tuvimos que borrar cuatrocientas veinte!… ¡Impresentables estaban!… el piso de piedra de la capilla salió muy bien, lástima que los novios fueron descabezados… Eso sí, el vestido se veía, movido pero se veía…

-¡Basta de criticarme! –bramó la vampiresa-, hice lo que pude; me temblaban las manos de la emoción… Además cualquier fotógrafo profesional saca cientos de fotos y se queda con pocas… Las ochenta que rescaté fotoshopeadas zafan… Bendito fotoshop… ¿Ve ésta? Está BUE-NÍ-SI-MA… ¿Cómo no tiene impresora, master?

-Tuve –respondió Alucard mientras observaba atento las imágenes que se sucedían en la pantalla-, pero Schrödinger me acabó la tinta y el papel.

-¿Y qué hizo con ella? –preguntó Seras que ya tenía en mente la lista de insumos que encargaría en el pueblo.

-Me la tiró por la cabeza –respondió el muchacho-, la esquivé ágilmente y se hizo añicos contra la pared.

-¡Uyyy, qué violento! –murmuró la vampiresa-. Pero master –continuó armándose de gran paciencia-, tampoco puede seguir viviendo en la prehistoria: su compu es una tortuga, no hay internet y al castillo no llega ni la señal de celular… Y lo más lamentable es que no puedo imprimirle al ama las fotos de su boda… ¡Haga algo al respecto…!

-¡Eso, eso, conde! –aclamó el chico gato-… un modelo más nuevo de compu… y puede dejarla en mi habitación si quiere…

-¡No quiero! –le respondió Alucard-… Aquí me fotoshopeas los dientes para que no se vean tan en punta… ¿es posible?... es la única en la que salí sonriendo pero mis dientes… ¡Ay, mis dientes! –se detuvo ante una adorable foto con la cara de Íntegra en primer plano-. ¡Ésta me gusta; chica policía!, no eres tan mala fotógrafa después de todo.

-Gracias, maestro, gracias –replicó ella con orgullo-. Cuando volvamos "a la civilización" prometo regalársela en un portarretratos grande como para que la ponga en la mesita de luz de su ataúd y la mire todas las noches… ¿Perdón, piensan dormir juntos usted y el ama? Porque no me la imagino en su ataúd; usted va a tener que mudarse a una cama King size común y corriente, con resortes y todo –pero ante la expresión severa de Alucard se corrigió al instante-… Perdón, perdón, no dije nada… Ay, vea esta fotito… ¿verdad que es linda mi ama?... ¡Relinda!

-Hablando de Íntegra, ¿dónde está? – le preguntó Alucard.

- Vino tempranito; se conoce que mucho no pudo dormir, los nervios, la emoción… Ya le mostré las fotos y le en-can-ta-ron –respondió Seras-. Como el cielo sigue despejado para hacer tiempo se fue a la capillita… Dice que soñó con su papá que le decía que tenía que ir allá a rezar, que tenía mucho que meditar sola…no sé qué tanto tendrá que meditar…

-¿Cómo que salió…? –murmuró Alucard clavando la vista en el chico gato-. ¡¿Salió sola?!

-¡Me acabo de enterar, recién me estoy acabando de enterar, Conde! –se excusó el muchacho con expresión aterrada y en un brinco estaba al lado del gran ventanal corriendo el cortinado y observando el despejado cielo celeste intenso.

-¡Ay! –gritó la vampiresa dolorida por la luz solar-. ¡Cierra las cortinas, bestia!

-¡Idiota! –le gritó Alucard a Schrödinger repentinamente enojado y salió del salón dejando las puertas abiertas de par en par.

Schrödinger lo siguió y detrás de él, una encandilada Seras.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó la vampiresa apenas recobró la compostura en la semi oscuridad del pasillo.

-Sí –respondió el muchacho con voz temblorosa-, no me dijiste que la Condesa había salido.

-No me preguntaste –respondió Seras.

-Pensé que el día estaba horrible como de costumbre y que ni se le ocurriría salir –continuó el chico.

-¿Acaso estás ciego o no viste el día soleado que hace?–le preguntó Alucard tocando una piedra sobre una pared del pasillo y ante la sorpresa de Seras parte de la pared giró dejando un hueco de entrada a una recámara evidentemente secreta.

-No, Conde, pero fui y volví tantas veces ayer que todavía estoy mareado… Perdón, perdón, perdón –se disculpó compungido.

-¡Esta vez no es culpa tuya sino de él! –gritó Alucard pensando en el diablo-. ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!... ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Le habla a Íntegra con la voz de su padre! ¡La está engañando, pero no puedo decírselo; no va a creerme! –Alucard entró a la oculta recámara y chasqueando los dedos prendió una antorcha que colgaba de un grillete en la pared, la asió y encorvándose para pasar bajo el abovedado techo, caminó unos pocos metros hasta que apareció una estrecha y tortuosa escalera-. ¡Ustedes me esperan acá! –les ordenó y ninguno se atrevió a discutirle.

En cuanto Alucard hubo descendido por la escalera caracol llevándose la antorcha, la oscuridad se hizo total.

-¡No veo, no veo! –gritó Schrödinger asustado-. Siempre me dio miedo este lugar. Prendé una luz o me rajo ya mismo de acá a otra dimensión tiempo-espacio… ¡Dale…!

Seras, que como vampiresa tenía visión nocturna, sacó de su bolsillo unos fósforos que siempre llevaba desde que habían llegado al castillo. Normalmente los usaba para encender la hornalla a gas que tenía en su alcoba y así calentarse la sangrecita que bebía todas las madrugadas de antes de acostarse porque, con el frío que hacía, necesitaba algo que la entonara. En esta ocasión le vinieron de maravilla para prender la antorcha que colgaba apagada de la pared.

-Espero que el master no se olvide que nos dejó abandonados acá –confesó temerosa-… Este lugar es tétrico, a mí también me da miedo.

-¡Y más abajo no me quiero ni imaginar! –le advirtió el-. El Conde no nos puede dejar olvidados para siempre… por suerte tiene que pasar por acá para regresar.

-No entiendo nada, chico –dijo Seras confundida-. ¿Qué hace el maestro allá?

-Brujería –respondió él y se sentó en el húmedo y frío piso de piedra escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¡No me jodas, nene, te pregunto en serio! –exclamó Seras impaciente.

-¡Y yo te respondo en serio! ¿Por qué siempre creen que hablo en broma cuando digo la verdad?

-¡Porque el master es el master, alguien como él no puede hacer brujería…! Aunque pensándolo bien… alguien como él es del tipo que sí puede… ¿podría?… ¡No me digas que el maestro es un brujo!

-Sí, sí, te lo digo. Y de los malos, crueles y despiadados…

-¡Otro más como el ama, amante de la sinceridad! ¿No ves que apesta? Seras Victoria no quiere saber… quiere pensar que el maestro es una buena persona, sensible, comedido, y de gran corazón. En vez de eso me venís con que es un brujo malvado. A ver si me entiendes, chico: ¡Si te digo que no me lo digas es para que no me lo digas!, ¿bien?...

En ese momento Alucard regresó con su antorcha en mano y cara de preocupación.

-El hechizo de buen tiempo caducará en breve y no puedo frenar la tormenta compensatoria. Saldré a buscar a Íntegra antes de que no pueda regresar por la tempestad.

-No, Conde, voy yo –se ofreció el chico-. La ubico enseguidita y…

-No hace falta, ya la ubiqué. Está cerca del puente del río –dijo abotonándose un abrigo que se habría colocado en algún lugar escaleras abajo-. Voy yo, la manada de lobos está merodeando por la zona y tú no puedes protegerla de ellos.

-¡Los lobos! –Schrödinger se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos-. ¡Se la van a comer viva! ¡¡¡Con lo cagados de hambre que están!!!

-¡Si el ama está en peligro la más adecuada soy yo para ir en su rescate! –anunció Seras con convicción.

-¡No puedes, así incompleta no sirves demasiado! –le recordó Alucard.

-¡Ay no! –exclamó Schrödinger con horror-. ¡Si la Condesa está cerca del puente del río está ahí nomás del límite del escudo de protección!

-Acabo de cancelarlo –continuó Alucard que corría a toda velocidad hacia el portón de la entrada, seguido por su sirviente y la vampiresa-. Atiendan el castillo, sin escudo no me extrañaría que vengan visitas. Hagan lo posible hasta mi regreso porque no creo poder volver hasta pasada la tormenta… Nos refugiaremos en la cabaña de caza, espero llegar a tiempo…

Alucard salió por el portón principal mientras Schrödinger y Seras se quedaron allí parados como estatuas observándolo internarse en el bosque hasta que desapareció de vista...

-Seras –balbuceó el chico temblando como una hoja-. Sin el escudo de protección… estamos en el horno.

El chico cuántico tenía razón, ¡cuánta razón!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde los hermanos Luke y Jan Valentine estaban parados frente a las puertas del castillo, observando con detenimiento la construcción militar de fines de la edad media que se erguía imponente frente a sus ojos.

El castillo de Drácula estaba situado sobre una enorme roca al borde de un gran precipicio que impedía el acceso por tres lados. Las grandes ventanas daban al precipicio, de modo que aseguraban luz y comodidad a sus habitantes y a la vez estaban a salvo del alcance de las armas de la época… Bram Stoker decía al respecto: _"¡Una piedra que cayera desde la ventana, recorrería mil pies sin tocar nada!"_… Si bien por esos tres lados el castillo era claramente inexpugnable, el frente era aparentemente un acceso directo al mismo. Digo aparentemente porque Alucard se había encargado de realizar un hechizo que, cual campana invisible, cubría todo el bosque aledaño al castillo. De más está decir que el ingreso a la propiedad del Conde Alucard Cularda estaba absolutamente prohibido sin la formal invitación de su dueño. Los habitantes del lugar lo sabían y mantenían prudencial distancia incluso de los carteles que anunciaban tal prohibición. Habían tejido innumerables cuentos respecto a los males que a uno podían sucederle si efectivamente traspasaba dichos límites, cuentos que habían trascendido fronteras y se habían esparcido por toda Rumania y más allá de ella a los países vecinos… Pero nadie sabía con certeza qué les sucedía a quienes, voluntariamente o por accidente, se habían aventurado a internarse en la zona restringida. Lo cierto es que ninguno había regresado.

Jan y Luke Valentine sí lo sabían… aunque a medias: habían perdido a todo su ejército en el intento de atacar la fortaleza… A escasos metros de los carteles de prohibición se hallaba un escudo protector que generaba un espejismo por el cuál el bosque parecía continuar, ocultando cualquier vista posible al castillo. Pero si alguien por alguna razón intentaba penetrar el escudo, la persona quedaba envuelta por un fuego negro devorador y con un grito ahogado de horror desaparecía por completo. Si moría o no era un misterio para los hermanos que habían visto esfumarse uno a uno a la mayoría de sus soldados, cuyos cuerpos nunca habían aparecido.

Hacía cinco años que estaban acampados a las afueras de la propiedad del maldito conde rumano, cinco condenados años marcados día a día en el tronco de un leñoso árbol… Por fortuna el mayor de Decenium era consciente de la peligrosa situación y no los enviaba "al muere". Eran valiosos para la causa y le habían costado una fortuna "hacerlos", así que no los iba a sacrificar así como así; para eso estaban los soldados comunes y los ghouls. La misión encomendada era clara, eterna e inmensamente aburrida para dos seres de acción como ellos: tendrían que quedarse al lado del escudo protector segundo por segundo durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que pudieran hallar una brecha de entrada que nunca se abría. Como eran vampiros tenían que turnarse de día para montar guardia bajo la sombra de un árbol y envueltos en una larga capa negra con capucha para protegerse de la luz solar. Tan penoso como aburrido… ¡Pensar que desde el inicio de Decenium se habían puesto al servicio del Mayor sólo para divertirse en la guerra…! El mayor les había ofrecido convertirse en vampiros con los experimentos del dr. De Millenium a cambio de que respondieran eternamente a sus órdenes. Había sido el pacto para obtener el poder que ansiaban y todo vampiro tiene su "pacto de honor". No tenían opción: vegetarían en el bosque hasta que sucediera un milagro y pudieran cumplir la misión que el mayor les había encomendado: encontrar unos documentos que el Conde Alucard Culadra había escondido en alguna parte de su castillo cuando decidió pasarse al otro bando… Eran unos documentos escritos por Abraham Van Helsing que probablemente daban vital información sobre cómo sellar vampiros originarios… Nunca habían entendido para qué quería sellar vampiros originarios si ellos no eran originarios y obedecían estrictamente sus órdenes a pesar de no estar sellados, pero el Mayor estaba obsesionado con el tema y no los removería de las proximidades del castillo hasta que cumplieran su cometido. Les había enviado tropas de distinta índole a lo largo de esos años, soldados que desaparecieron devorados por el fuego negro del escudo y otros que les sirvieron de alimento… "Sangre fresca, sangre fresca", bramaban cuando se les acababa la escueta ración de la bolsita de transfusión. Se arrastraban por el terreno con el decaimiento propio de quien padece un hambre atroz y sin dudarlo un instante se abalanzaban sobre sus propios hombres con voraz desesperación… Lamentablemente nadie había informado a los vampiros lo duro que era vivir en las inmediaciones del castillo. ¡Si ni el mismo Drácula lo había soportado y se había mandado a mudar de allí hacia Inglaterra!... Como desde hace siglos están tan acostumbrados a convivir con vampiros en la zona, los aldeanos jamás se acercan al bosque y antes del anochecer ya están encerrados en sus casas con ajos y cruces de plata benditas por doquier… Un bajón total para un vampiro digno…

Pero ese mediodía "el milagro" se había consumado. Luke estaba montando guardia mientras Jan roncaba en su ataúd cuando de pronto levantó la mirada y el paisaje le reveló por primera vez el viejo castillo a lo lejos, sobre una montaña. Estupefacto despertó a su hermano. Envueltos ambos en sus pesadas túnicas con capucha de monje y con grandes anteojos de sol puestos, se dirigieron presurosos a la majestuosa fortificación medieval.

-¡Entremos! –le dijo Luke a Jan y tras verificar que la puerta llevaba echado un cerrojo, la tiraron abajo de tan sólo una patada.

El gran portón de madera cayó hacia adentro haciendo un terrible estrépito.

-¡Insensatos! -bramó Schrödinger que estaba paradito en el hall de entrada y señalándolos con su dedo índice. Detrás de él Seras Victoria apuntaba con su Halconnen a los dos hermanos-. ¡El conde se va a enojar mucho con ustedes! Je, je ¡Los va a hacer papilla! -sobreactuó el muchacho.

-Luke, ¿cuál de los dos elimina a este aristógato? –preguntó Jan.

-¡Juyamos! –vociferó el muchacho y ya no estaba… Desapareció.

-¿Chico…?, ¿chico…? –preguntó Seras moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda buscando en vano a su valiente compañero presuntamente caído en acción. Intentando convencerse de que seguramente habría sido herido en el fragor de alguna batalla en otra dimensión, frunció el seño y abrió sus piernas lista para disparar-. ¡Identifíquense! –gritó.

-¡Ay, perdone señorita! –se disculpó Luke-. Somos un par de turistas irlandeses…

-¡Ja, ja! –lo interrumpió la vampiresa-. ¡No me digan que se les rompió el auto a un par de kilómetros de aquí y se pusieron a caminar para pedir ayuda porque esa excusa ya la usé yo en la misión Iscariote y no da resultado!... ¡Qué sagaz soy! ¡Los pesqué in fraganti!

-¡No, señorita! –continuó Luke-. Nosotros estamos visitando los castillos de la nobleza rumana y nos hablaron loas de éste.

-Sí, sí –afirmó Jan-. ¿Este edificio no está abierto al público?

-¡Uyy, entonces en serio son turistas! –exclamó Seras deponiendo el arma-. ¡Qué horror haberlos confundido con gente de Decenium, pero son tan parecidos a dos hermanos de Millenium con los que peleé hace años!... Claro que ellos atacaron con un ejército de ghouls y ustedes no. Seguramente son sus almas pero reencarnadas en turistas bondadosos; algo así como el capitán hombre lobo de Millenium que reencarnó en el bueno del Dr. Argento… ¡Qué error y falta de hospitalidad la mía!, no le cuenten al maestro, porfi porque me va a retar... El castillo no está abierto al público porque es propiedad privada del master, digo del conde rumano Alucard Culadra que salió al bosque, pero regresará apenas pase la tormenta que aún no comenzó –En ese mismo momento el viento azotó los grandes ventanales tan fuertemente que por un momento pareció que iban a romperse-… ¡Ay!, acaba de empezar y el ama está afuera… ejem, ejem… Perdón, les estaba hablando del conde Culadra: avisó que atendamos el castillo porque sin escudo de protección podían caer visitas y su sirviente y yo creímos que hablaba de enemigos… ¡Qué mal pensados somos! Nos encargó que hagamos lo posible hasta que él regresara, así que intentaré ser una buena anfitriona y atenderé las visitas aunque no me manejo bien en la cocina… ¿Un tecito tal vez? Haré lo posible para que me salga bien.

-No, gracias, sólo bebemos sangre –respondió Jan…

-Sí –lo interrumpió Luke intentando enmendar la metida de pata de Jan-, somos hermanos y padecemos una terrible enfermedad que nos da anemia crónica y tenemos que beber sangre para compensar la falta de glóbulos rojos… No nos alcanza con las inyecciones de hierro para elevar el bajo número…

-¡En serio! –se sorprendió Seras-. ¡Pobrecitos!, encima enfermitos… No se preocupen que llegaron al lugar ideal de cualquier anémico. ¡Tenemos cantidades industriales de sangre en el freezer! Pongo un par de bolsitas al microondas y vuelvo. ¡Qué coincidencia!, humanos que beban sangre…

-¡¿En serio hay sangre en el freezer… muchas bolsitas… nada de pequeñas dosis racionadas…?! –se alborotó Jan con ojos desorbitados por la emoción.

-Sí, sí –respondió Seras que era un alma extremadamente generosa-. Pueden tomar toda la que quieran. ¿De qué grupo y factor prefieren?

-Yo, A negativo –respondió Luke.

-Yo, B positivo –contestó Jan.

-Pónganse cómodos en los sillones del salón de estar, enseguidita vuelvo –los instó Seras.

-Mire que nos gusta tibiecita –aclaró Luke-. Ni muy fría ni muy caliente.

-Sí, y que no rompa el hervor, por favor –agregó Jan y viendo que Seras se retiraba del ambiente le dijo a su hermano por lo bajo-. ¿Qué onda si nos pasamos de bando como Alucard Culadra? Se ve que Hellsing trata mejor a sus vampiros…

-¡No caigas en la tentación, Jan! –le advirtió Luke como si fuera la voz de la conciencia-. ¡Sé fuerte!... ¡Sé todo un vampiro fiel a tu pacto!...

-… Pero yo quiero mi sangrecita B positiva todas las noches al despertar… y un ataúd en las mazmorras… y dormir todo el día seguido sin montar guardia… y ejecutar misiones difíciles durante las largas noches… ¡Quiero pertenecer a Hellsing! –lloriqueó Jan haciendo pucherito.

-¡Debes pedirle al demonio de la guarda que te dé la fuerza necesaria para resistir las tentaciones divinas que los angelitos blancos pongan en tu camino! –lo instó Luke y viendo que Seras regresaba con dos tacitas de sangre en una bandeja de porcelana rumana, le murmuró por lo bajo-. ¡Resiste, hermano!

Bebieron la sangre de un trago, extendieron las manos con las tazas vacías hacia la vampiresa y pidieron al unísono: "¡MÁS!". Seras, comedida como de costumbre, buscó en la cocina más del rojo vital fluido y regresó. Esta escena se repitió unas cinco veces hasta que los vampiros quedaron saciados y Jan se recobró de su flaqueza interior y se situó nuevamente en su habitual maldad.

-¿Así que tú eres la vampiresa de la que el dr. De Millenium sacó el ADN para hacernos vampiros? –preguntó con sorna Jan mientras se apoderaba de la Halconnen que yacía apoyada contra el sillón y le apuntó a Seras con sonrisa traicionera.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la vampiresa boquiabierta-. ¿No me digas que no son turistas irlandeses visitando los castillos de la nobleza rumana…? Tal vez tampoco padezcan de una anemia crónica que los haga necesitar beber sangre humana para recuperar energía… ¿o sí?

-Somos dos vampiros de Decenium que venimos a llevarnos unos documentos de Abraham Van Helsing que enseña a sellar vampiros originarios… A propósito, ¿no sabes por dónde pueden estar escondidos?-preguntó Luke.

-¡No tengo idea! –respondió enérgicamente Seras-. ¡Y si la tuviera jamás se los diría!

-Eso es lo que pensé –dijo Luke pausadamente-. Ella no tiene ni idea. Dispárale a la cabeza, Jan…

-Un momento –lo interrumpió Seras intentando hacerlo razonar-. También dije: "¡Y si la tuviera jamás se los diría!", ¿o están sordos? Se supone que con semejante frase ustedes van a creer que sí sé algo y me van a seguir interrogando… ¿o no?

-No –respondieron pausadamente los hermanos al unísono negando con la cabeza.

-Ésta no sabe nada de nada, Jan. Dispárale.

-Sí, Luke…

En el preciso momento en que Jan Valentine estaba por masacrar a la pobre Seras, se escuchó una explosión… y una nube de humo con olor a azufre los envolvió… y el chico cuántico gritó "Rajemos, Seritas" y tomando la mano de la vampiresa, la llevó hacia la puerta y ambos salieron corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

-¿Dónde vamos?, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó la vampiresa.

-¡Patitas para qué te quiero sino para disparar! –fue la respuesta del muchacho.

-¡Yo no huyo, no soy cobarde! –gritó Seras mientras seguía corriendo con toda la rapidez lo que le permitían sus largas piernas.

-¡Soldado que huye sirve para siguiente batalla! –reflexionó el muchacho tocando la piedra que abría la puerta oculta en la pared del pasillo-. ¡Necesitamos tiempo para replantear la estrategia defensiva!

-¡Tienes razón! –aceptó la vampiresa prendiendo la antorcha con sus útiles fósforos (siempre hay que tener a mano un fósforo para prender una antorcha si uno vive en el castillo de Drácula). La puerta se cerró tras ellos… y los dos se agacharon nuevamente para internarse en la oscura recámara de abovedado techo hasta llegar a la escalera descendente.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó el chico aterrado-. ¿Bajamos o nos quedamos acá?

-¡Tú eres el que sabe! –le increpó Seras-. ¡Es tu plan!

-¿Plan?, ¿qué plan?

-¡No sé!..."¡Necesitamos tiempo para replantear la estrategia defensiva!" –lo citó la vampiresa imitándolo.

-Exactamente –dijo el chico-. El plan A es replantear la estrategia defensiva.

-¿Y el plan B?

- Replantear la estrategia defensiva.

-¿No me digas que el C y el D…?

-No te lo voy a decir porque no te gusta que te diga lo que te iría a decir…

-¡Aprendiste, chico!, eres rápido pero no tienes plan… A ver, a ver… No perdemos nada con bajar… estaremos mejor escondidos, más tranquilos y podremos pensar mejor.

-No cuentes conmigo, soy nulo de ideas y más aún en ese lugar. De hecho si me asusto demasiado me rajo a otra dimensión y listo…

-¡¿Me dejarías sola?! –le recriminó Seras.

-¡Por supuesto!, de hecho ya lo hice cuando aparecieron los fulanos…

-¡Cobarde!, ¿eres un gato o una rata?

-¡Un gato!, ¡siempre caigo de pie!... ¡Y no te quejes tanto que si no fuera por mi oportunísima intervención con los chascos de humo explosivo que compré en Draculalandia, ahora serías nada más que un montoncito de ceniza!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Te debo la no vida! ¿Cómo podré agradecerte? –preguntó Seras.

-Por lo pronto si quieres agradecerme tendrás primero que conservarte no viva, cosa que no te va a ser fácil… Yo de última me cambio de dimensión pero tú no puedes y no me es posible llevar pasajeros abordo; se me quedan en esta dimensión…

-Bueno, bueno, cállate un poco, bocón, que nos van a escuchar… ¡Guíame hacia abajo ya que conoces el lugar!

-¿Estás loca? ¡Yo no bajo primero ni ebrio ni dormido...! Además no te puedo guiar, el conde nunca me dejó bajar –le informó Schrödinger.

-Creí que sabías lo que hay abajo…

-Lo sé, por eso nunca insistí en ir –reconoció el muchacho.

-Muy bien –afirmó Seras adquiriendo valor-. ¡Síganme los buenos! –y antorcha en mano, bajó en primer lugar seguida de un más que cauteloso Schrödinger.

Cuando llegaron al último peldaño, notaron el suelo húmedo de unas catacumbas, las paredes estaban cubiertas por capas de hongos del más variado tipo, forma, color y espesor, hongos que también colgaban del techo abovedado cual musgo asqueroso.

-¡Yo me voy por donde vine! –musitó el muchacho intentando pegar la vuelta, pero la vampiresa lo aferró por el brazo y continuaron caminando valientemente más hacia adentro…

Pasaron por una serie de arcos que sostenían unas bajísimas bóvedas hasta que llegaron a una profunda cripta donde se respiraba un aire enrarecido y nauseabundo. De las paredes sobresalían unos nichos sobre los que se apilaban, unos sobre otros, cantidades de esqueletos humanos con sus huesos totalmente limpios y descarnados.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –preguntó Seras impresionadísima-, ¿un cementerio?

-Más o menos –replicó Schrödinger-. Es lo que queda de los que tocan el escudo protector.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿El famoso escudo protector en cuya cercanía está mi queridísima y mortal ama?

-Sí, pero el conde lo desactivó para que la condesa no estuviera expuesta a sufrir un accidente de esta índole... y por eso pudieron entrar los dos tipos de Decenium…

-¿Pero qué hace el escudo protector exactamente? –preguntó Seras.

-Como su nombre lo indica protege –respondió el muchacho.

-Pues a estos hombres no parece haberlos protegido mucho que digamos…

-Obviamente protege al castillo de cualquiera que pretenda entrar sin la autorización debida y por lo que estoy viendo son varios quienes lo han intentado… Por eso he estado tan seguro acá metidito durante tantos años… En cuanto a estos hombres no les tengas tanta lástima: la mayoría eran soldados de Decenium que venían a robar los documentos de Van Helsing. Estaban sobre aviso de que no podían pasar e ignoraron la advertencia… problema de ellos, no nuestro… El escudo protector es un hechizo muy poderoso que refleja el bosque y evita que se vea el castillo. Quien lo atraviesa queda abrasado por un fuego negro y sólo quedan sus huesos que son trasladados mágicamente a este siniestro lugar… ¿Estás segura que quieres llegar al final de la cripta?... Yo no…

-¡Sigamos! –lo instó Seras que no quería permitirse vacilación alguna.

En lo más profundo de la cripta se vislumbraba otra más pequeña; las paredes cubiertas por grilletes y el piso bajo ellos también atiborrado de huesos humanos.

-¿Más gente muerta por el escudo protector? –preguntó Seras sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas.

-No, supongo que ésta ha de ser la cripta de los enterrados vivos –respondió el chico-. Cuando el conde capturaba a algún enemigo lo traía aquí, lo encadenaba a la pared, lo interrogaba con sus brebajes y luego se iba, dejándolo morir aquí solo, a los gritos pelados y desesperado… Por suerte hay hechizo de blindaje acústico y no se escucha nada…

-Hay algo más al fondo –afirmó Seras estirando la antorcha para intentar iluminar la oscuridad que se hallaba frente a ellos.

Caminó lentamente hacia delante hasta que fue revelándose la presencia de otro recinto. Éste, a diferencia de las criptas anteriores, se hallaba insólitamente limpio. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de piso a techo por estantes colmados hasta más no poder de antiguos libros de alquimia y frascos que contenían ingredientes de todo tipo y color, sustancias desconocidas líquidas, gaseosas o viscosas… En el centro del recinto un inmenso caldero de hierro negro colgaba con cadenas desde el techo y sobre el piso las brasas aún ardientes de unos leños medio quemados anunciaban que habían sido usados hacía no demasiado tiempo.

-El conde debe haber prendido el caldero para localizar a la condesa… romper el hechizo de protección… y debe haber intentado controlar otra vez el tiempo, pero como ya lo había hecho ayer seguramente no pudo y por eso se nos va a echar encima la tormenta…

-Calma, calma, no hables tan rápido –le dijo Seras que se hallaba aturdida por tanta situación siniestra-. Sentémonos en este piso que está limpio y pensemos un poco –ambos se sentaron frente a frente con brazos y piernas cruzados-… Tengo la leve sensación de que mi ama Íntegra ignora la existencia de este lugar… Buahhh! –rompió a llorar la vampiresa-. ¡El maestro es un brujo total y mi pobre ama ni se lo imagina…! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡No puedo irle con tal chimento, pero tampoco puedo ocultárselo siendo yo su fiel vampiresa!... Pero si se lo cuento se va a pelear feo con el master y yo no toleraría que discutan y menos aún por mi culpa… Buahhh! Cuando era chiquita odiaba ver discutir a mis papás, siempre me daba miedo que se separaran… ¡Qué trauma infantil!, ¡y encima me quedé sin psiquiatra!… ¿Qué debo hacer, chico?, ¿qué debo hacer? –y se puso a zamarrear al muchacho violentamente-. ¡Debes sacarme de esta disyuntiva porque eres el responsable de haberme dicho que el amo es brujo!… ¡Si no hubiera sido por tus palabras no me habría dado cuenta ni viendo el caldero ni nada!... ¡Dime qué debo hacer, bocón!

-Lo primero es no ejercer violencia física sobre un pobre mensajero portador malas noticias –respondió Schrödinger y al instante la vampiresa dejó de sacudirlo arrepentida-. Gracias. Lo segundo es hacerse el gil y aparentar que uno nunca se enteró. El pez por la boca muere dice el refrán, así que mejor cierras el pico o el conde te hace trizas… Sigue mi consejo, amiga, "haz lo que yo digo, no lo que yo hago"… Bien, tercero: deja el tema de la brujería del conde para mejor momento porque ya bastantes problemas tienes con esos dos a los que ni ahí puedes vencer.

-¡Insensato! –se ofendió Seras Victoria-. ¿Acaso no sabes que soy una terrible vampiresa?

-Lo eras –respondió Schrödinger-. Te cuento que mientras tú alimentabas a esos dos amablemente, yo estuve trabajando duro. Hice mis concienzudas averiguaciones y… CHAN… ¡descubrí que fuiste engañada por el dr. De Millenium, el psiquiatra que mal trató tu depresión post muerte de tu antiguo maestro Alucard!... El traidor de Walter te lo recomendó justamente para que te controlara con remedios eternizando tu estado depresivo y de ese modo el muy nazi te tuvo como conejito de indias en sus investigaciones y usó tu ADN de vampiresa completa para crear vampiros, entre otros los dos hermanitos que nos están dando caza en este preciso momento…

-Nada de lo que me estás diciendo es novedad para mí –lo interrumpió Seras-. Más aún te puedo agregar información: Walter se vendió a Decenium y entregó Hellsing para que el Mayor autorizara a mi psiquiatra a convertirlo en vampiro con "MI ADN"… ¡Traidorrrr!

-¿Con tu ADN? ¿Se vendió a Decenium? –se sorprendió el chico-. Tu versión sobre Walter es equivocada…

-¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos todo hecho un vampiro y con la gente de Decenium! –gritó histérica.

-Bueno, bueno, igual eso ahora no importa –la calmó el muchacho-. No entiendes la magnitud del problema en el que estás. ¡¡¡Esos vampiros fueron hecho con tu ADN de vampiresa completa, o sea que tienen como base tus mayores poderes y encima se alimentaron de más que mucha gente, así que están requeté completitos, en cambio tú perdiste el alma del capitán Bernardotte que te completaba, o sea que te volviste incompleta y perdiste muchos de tus poderes!!! ¿Con qué piensas enfrentar a esos dos hermanos malvados y malintencionados?

Seras bajó la cabeza y no respondió. Hizo un silencio y finalmente comenzó a sollozar.

-Tienes razón –gruesas lágrimas de sangre rodaban por sus blancas mejillas-. ¡Soy una vampiresa terrible… terriblemente inútil! ¡Un desastre, una deshonra para Hellsing, el maestro ya no confía en mí ni para rescatar a mi ama de unos lobos hambrientos!... ¡Perdí mis poderes y para peor mi arma! ¡Otra vez perdí mi Halconnen!, el master me va a degradar públicamente delante de la mismísima reina… ¡Por favor, que el maestro no se entere que el enemigo se apoderó de mi Halconnen nuevamente, por favor, por favor! –le rogaba Seras de rodillas con sus dos manos entrelazadas-. ¡Merezco morir, merezco morir!... ¡Muerte, ven a mí!

-¡Shhh!, cállate no vaya a ser que la parca te escuche y tome en serio tu pedido… Más respeto hacia la muerte que a vos te cortan una vez la cabecita y FUISTE.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón –reconoció Seras secándose las lágrimas con sus guantes blancos que quedaron manchados de sangre lagrimal vampírica-. No quiero morir, pero seguramente hasta aquí llegué… ¡No importa!, ¡moriré luchando como buen soldado de Hellsing!

-¿Pero por qué tan baja la autoestima? –preguntó un optimista Schrödinger-. ¡Up, up, up! Recuerda que nos escondimos en este oculto lugar no para sufrir claustrofobia sino para ganar tiempo y para replantear la estrategia defensiva.

-No hay estrategia defensiva –reconoció tristemente Seras.

-¡Sí, la hay! Es fácil. Vuelves a ser una vampiresa completa y aplastas a esos dos como si fueran cucarachas. Volverás a ser la terrible y temible vampiresa Seras Victoria. Ja, ja, ja… Ya verán esos dos murciégalos chupasangre, sanguijuelas inmundas…

-Olvídalo, ni el maestro puede regresarme a Pip. Ahora él es vampiro, lo perdí para siempre.

-¿Alguien habló de Pip? ¿Acaso está Pip acá? ¿Lo ves por algún sitio? Mira a tu alrededor, ¿a quién ves? Adivina, adivinador… Tiene quince años y orejas de gato… _"¿Y ahora quién podrá defenderme?"_ –preguntó el chico imitando la voz de la vampiresa e inmediatamente se respondió a sí mismo-. ¡Yo!, Schrödinger, el chico cuántico…!

-No es momento para bromas –lo amonestó Seras.

-¡Qué ganas de interrumpir mi gran despliegue actoral! Confiésame algo, Seras Victoria… ¿me quieres a mí, Schrödinger como una hermana mayor quiere a su hermanito menor? Responder únicamente: "Sí, te quiero" o "No, no te quiero".

-Sí, te quiero –dijo Seras espontáneamente-. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver…? Ah, ya sé, es una despedida antes de mi muerte… Chico, confieso que me divertí muchísimo contigo, fuiste un excelente compañero de juegos en Draculalandia y me hiciste reir durante los últimos días de mi existencia como vampiresa incompleta. Ahora huye a otra dimensión mientras puedas, antes que… ¿oíste algo?

Comenzaron a escuchar pasos que retumbaban por el peso de la Halconnen mientras descendían por la escalera que llevaba a la cripta de hechicería.

-Comiencen a rezar sus oraciones -la voz burlona de Jan Valentine esparció su eco aterrador mientras se internaba lentamente en las catacumbas-… Dejaron la puerta secreta apenas abiertas, ¡qué torpes son!... No tienen escapatoria, angelitos de Dios… Les llegó el día, la hora, el minuto y el segundo también…

-Seras –susurró el chico por lo bajo-, yo puedo rajar de acá pero tú no. Tenemos poco tiempo. ¡Hazlo!

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó la vampiresa aterrada.

-Alimentarte de mí: volverás a ser una vampiresa completa, recuperarás tus poderes y además podrás estar en todas partes y en ningún lugar a la vez… sí venceremos a estos tipos… Si huyo como el mejor cobarde y tú mueres y ésos se roban los documentos, el conde me va torturar con algún horrible hechizo; nunca lo hizo antes pero voy a debutar como víctima del Conde Culadra, te lo aseguro…

-¿Estás loco, chico? ¡No puedo alimentarme de ti, te quiero demasiado para hacerte daño!

-¡Precisamente!, ¡tú sólo te alimentas de los que amas, hermanita mía del alma! ¡Y por supuesto que no puedes hacerme daño; soy inmortal! Escúchame rápido, no hay mucho tiempo. Primero: adoro estar adentro de un vampiro, ya te lo había comentado en otra ocasión. Segundo: es un proceso reversible, comprobado empíricamente con tu antiguo amo y maestro, el vampiro Alucard. El degenerado se disparó para "incompletarse de mí" antes de suicidarse y salí eyectado de su interior como piloto de avión de caza averiado. O sea que si después quieres volver a estar incompleta y rajarme a la mierda, te disparas en la cabeza y yo tengo que salir a la fuerza. Tercero: yo mismo me degüello y tú bebes un sorbito de mi sangre; con eso es suficiente, ni falta hace que me muerdas el cogote… eso podría doler mucho y no gustarme… en cambio ya probé el degüello; si la hoja es bien filosa corto carótida y yugular a la vez y ¡ni me doy cuenta!...

-Por favor, podrías no ser tan gráfico –sugirió Seras impresionada-; me da escalofríos eso de carótida y yugular a la vez… aaayyy….

-… Listo, mi cortaplumas está afilado. ¡¡¡Ahí voy!!!

-¡Espera! –intentó detenerlo Seras, pero fue en vano.

El chico yacía en el suelo, cortaplumas en mano y hecho un mar de sangre. En ese instante los zapatones de Jan Valentine se detuvieron junto a Seras. ¡Ni lo dudó! De un salto se echó sobre la sangre de Schrödinger y bebió un poco… sólo un poco, pero fue suficiente.

Por un momento todo se volvió turbio para la vampiresa pero inmediatamente el escenario entero se reubicó y aparecieron ante sus ojos una infinidad de planos superpuestos temporales de la cripta en toda su extensión... Ante el estupor de Jan, Seras estaba atrás de él y al instante delante de él… girando a su alrededor innumerables Seras Victorias le hacían burla: le sacaban la lengua, abrían sus manos apoyando los pulgares en ambas sienes y movían los demás dedos, le hacían muecas raras y caras feas. No lograba aferrarla. Si de casualidad lograba asirla por el brazo, ella se le desvanecía entre los dedos

-¿A que no me agarras, a que no me agarras? –le decía riendo a carcajadas-. No puedes, no puedes…

-¡Ya verás, perra! –gritó enojado y apuntándole a una de las tantas Seras que se sucedían ante su vista, se dispuso a disparar la Halconnen.

-¡Nooooo! –gritó Schrödinger dentro de Seras-. ¡El Conde nos fríe en aceite hirviendo si uno solo de sus libros de alquimia se destruye!

-¡Es cierto! –vociferó la vampiresa quitándole fácilmente a Jan la Halconnen-. ¿Y ahora qué hago? –preguntó indecisa.

-No sé… ¡Tíralo al caldero! –propuso el chico con voz sólo audible para Seras.

-¿Y qué va a pasarle? –volvió a preguntar.

-¡Yo qué sé! Si tuviera tu fuerza yo lo tiraría.

-¡Probemos! –exclamó Seras y tomándolo por la campera (de ésa tan particular con cierre relámpago, marca exclusiva y diseño: Jan Valentine), lo elevó por el aire con fuerza descomunal y lo arrojó dentro del caldero como quien echa un nabo a la olla.

Jan Valentine pegó un grito aterrador, el caldero comenzó a burbujear y su carne a ser devorada por una substancia viscosa que, en la medida que le consumía el cuerpo, se iba espesando y desprendiendo un vapor verdoso de nauseabundo olor. El proceso de descomposición del vampiro duró apenas un minuto pero no cabía duda de que había sido un minuto muy doloroso a juzgar por los alaridos desesperados pidiendo socorro. Luego el caldero se calmó y volvió a la "normalidad"…

-¡Menos mal que no se me ocurrió meter la dedo en la cacerola! –fue el comentario del chico mientras Seras tenía los ojos fijos en el engañoso aparentemente inofensivo caldero.

-¡Vámonos! –planteó la vampiresa llena de valor-. ¡Todavía nos queda el otro! –y se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia la salida, pero para su sorpresa cuando quiso subir el primer peldaños una fuerza se lo impidió. Era como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó molesta.

-Oh, oh –manifestó Schrödinger-. Puedo cambiar de tiempo y espacio pero dentro de las catacumbas… ¡No puedo salir!...

-¿Cómo dices?... ¿Pero por qué?

-Supongo que debe ser otro de los hechizos del Conde para que sus prisioneros no pudieran escapar de aquí si se soltaban de los grilletes… entramos sin permiso, no podremos salir… ¡Estamos encerrados para toda la infinita eternidad!... A menos que el Conde nos rescate, claro… ¡Conde, vuelve, Conde!...

-Bueno –propuso Seras regresando resignada para sentarse en el piso limpio de la cripta de hechicería junto al amable caldero-… Pongámonos cómodos y echémonos una siestita hasta que "la otra visita" venga de paseo por acá… No creo que se tarde demasiado.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS! Bueno, ya les entregué el capítulo 12, ojalá les haya gustado… Ya sé que me colgué con la historia de Alucard, pero siempre pensé en cómo habría vivido su pasado... bueh, así me lo imagino yo, y les cuento que lo del pájaro de Hermes me intrigó a más no poder durante bastante tiempo.

He notado que la fotógrafa Seras ha dado mucho que reviewar (nuevo verbo inventado por mí que significa "dejar reviews"… je, je, la lengua en su eterno avance acaba de adquirir un nuevo vocablo aunque no creo que la Real Academia me lo acepte). Por ejemplo Lizbeth dice: "Espero que Seras haya tomado buenas fotos"… no sé por qué el "espero", tal vez tenías alguna duda respecto a su eficacia; pareces sostener opinión a lo Schrödinger… Mayrae en cambio dice: "me encanto,sobre todo Seras y sus dotes de Fotografa, ahora solo faltan las fotos de estudio de los novio, jajaja, se verian tan lindos"… Seras te lo agradece, su autoestima se ha incrementado enormemente y dice que si Inglaterra entrara en alguna crisis económica y la reina no pudiera solventar más los gastos de Hellsing, ella personalmente financiaría la organización poniendo un estudio fotográfico… ¿qué tul? Tu comentario ha hecho que la vampiresa descuba su vocación oculta y su primer trabajo será ad honorem (léase gratis): el retrato de Íntegra para su maestro, claro.

Bueno, mejor me dejo de decir pavada tras pavada. Gracias por leer este largo, largo fic y por la paciencia en la demora (aunque por mucho que me apure cada capítulo me lleva un tiempo impredecible de antemano). Lo que si, ya subo éste y empiezo el 13, prometo, prometo… Hasta la próxima y no se olviden de REVIEWAR.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Antes de comenzar parece que debo anunciar que este capítulo contiene lime o lemon (según el criterio personal de cada uno). Grrrr… Protesto, esto de las calificaciones para el fic me supera. Traté de explicarle a Íntegra que los lectores pueden perfectamente leer sin horrorizarse y que para colmo de males, el anunciar el contenido quita suspenso… Me dijo de todo: que cómo no iba a avisar, que si alguien de ocho años lo leía (como si alguien de ocho años fuera a leerlo…), que su honorable nombre quedaba mancillado… Intenté en vano explicarle que el sexo no tiene nada de malo, que es la forma elegida por la naturaleza para que los mamíferos nos reproduzcamos, que además "hacer el amor" es una capacidad que sólo tenemos los humanos… En fin, después de gritarme con el seño fruncido y agitándome enojada su dedito índice derecho en señal de reprobación a mi posible no ejecutada terrible transgresión a las normas implícitas preestablecidas, decidí no gastar saliva en explicaciones que nunca iban a ser aceptadas y me limité a escribir: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LIME, OJO, CUIDADO, NO SE ESPANTEN. Bueno, los dejo con el capi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: ¡QUÉ HICE YO PARA MERECER ESTO!**

Cuando esa mañana Íntegra salió de su dormitorio estaba aturdida a más no poder. Los últimos tiempos habían sido de los más agitados: Alucard explotando de celos en Río de Janeiro ¡y por culpa de alguien tan vulgar e indigno como el tal Tubalcaín Alhambra!...increíble…, el enfrentamiento con el Padre Anderson en la misión Iscariote, la "incompletud" de Seras y la vampirización del pobre Dr. Argento, el viaje a Rumania y el sellamiento de Yumikel…Venía de una seguidilla de acontecimientos que no le daban tregua. Sin embargo las últimas 48 horas habían sido… no había palabras para describir la trascendencia que tenían en su vida. Por lo pronto había probado por primera vez alcohol bajo la inocente forma de cognac de ciruela. Del modo más lastimoso corroboró que efectivamente había heredado la alergia de su madre a dicha sustancia, la cual para su deshonra solía malinterpretarse como "no tiene aguante". De ahí en más seguiría a muerte el sano consejo: "INTEGRA ALÉJATE DEL ALCOHOL"… Apenas horas después y dolor de cabeza mediante se había casado imprevistamente en una capilla medieval rumana decorada cual barroco americano en el medio de una selva tropical con palmeras artificiales enclavada en el medio de una montaña cubierta con un extenso bosque de pinos nevados… algo un tanto bizarro. ¡Pero eso sí!, se había casado con vestido de novia, marcha nupcial en órgano y tres curas a falta de uno para terminar en una fiesta en que todo un pueblo brindaba en su honor con vino, y ella con agua mineral sin gas… Luego había regresado a su alcoba sólo para dormitar un rato y despertarse soñando con su padre que le recriminaba el haberse casado con Alucard… ¡qué pesadilla!... Finalmente "lo único que faltaba": acudir a la torre siguiendo la misma sugerente voz de su padre y escuchar la conversación de Alucard con el mismísimo demonio… Conclusión no había logrado pegar un ojo, físicamente estaba agotada y psíquicamente ya no podía ni pensar con coherencia. "Debe ser esto a lo que llaman estrés", se dijo a sí misma mientras bajaba al salón comedor a desayunar. Mientras bebía un café amargo bien cargado para intentar despejar su nublada mente, observó las fotos de la boda que Seras le mostraba entusiastamente en la notebook… Pensó en su padre muerto, ausente para entregarla como padrino al novio… si hubiera estado vivo tal vez tampoco habría concurrido a la boda… seguro que su padre no aprobaría la elección de Alucard... Sintiéndose bastante desdichada se arrimó al ventanal, miró por un costado del pesado cortinado y observó el cielo celeste, límpido y despejado… _"Hija, ¿porqué no vas a la capilla a meditar? El aire fresco de la mañana aclarará tus ideas y te sentirás mejor"_, le dijo la voz de su padre en privado. Y eso hizo; le comunicó a Seras que necesitaba meditar a solas en la iglesita y poniéndose el abrigo de piel de lobo que Alucard le había dado, salió a caminar por el bosque cual Caperucita.

El sol brillaba en el diáfano cielo pero no llegaba a calentar el aire que más que fresco estaba helado. Tomó la senda que había transitado con Alucard el día anterior y el frío se intensificó en la medida en que se internaba más y más en el húmedo bosque nevado. No llegó a la capilla; un gran lobo blanco, tan flaco y escuálido que se le notaban las costillas, se le cruzó en el camino observándola con aspecto amenazante y mostrándole los afilados caninos. Había algo raro con ese animal, no sabía qué era pero le transmitía una extraña sensación… Íntegra volvió sobre sus pasos, retrocediendo sin darle la espalda, pero presintió una presencia detrás suyo. Lentamente giró la cabeza y vio que otro lobo le cerraba el paso… No traía su espada, no portaba arma de ningún tipo, estaba en problemas. Sabía que los lobos eran plaga en esa zona y que estaban hambrientos, de modo que rápidamente recogió uno de los tantos palos que había a los costados de la senda y comenzó a golpear la palma de su mano izquierda con el madero en actitud defensiva como diciendo: "¡El que me ataque tendrá que vérselas conmigo!"… Ninguno se inmutó, los tres se estudiaban mutuamente; de alguna manera los lobos comprendieron que ella libraría batalla. Finalmente Íntegra consideró que lo más recomendable era hacerle frente al lobo que le impedía el retorno y estaba por comenzar a acercársele cuando la imagen de su padre se apoderó de su mente y casi escuchó sus palabras recomendándole que regresara al castillo rodeando a los animales para que no se sintieran intimidados… Así fue que cambió súbitamente de plan e intentando hacerse una idea de la dirección en la que se hallaba el castillo, salió de la senda y se adentró en el pinar. Fue una mala idea y se dio cuenta enseguida. Al poco tiempo los vio nuevamente delante suyo y cuando quiso regresar a la senda ya pudo: los lobos le cortaron el paso un par de veces más y sus huellas en la nieve se entremezclaron entre idas y venidas. Se dio cuenta de su error y lamentó no haber confiado en su instinto, pero era estaba confusa, aturdida, cansada…

Continuó caminando un corto tiempo sin rumbo, buscando en vano reconocer algo de un paisaje monótonamente parecido hasta que notó que sus dos perseguidores no eran los mismos; siempre se le habían aparecido dos lobos, pero no eran la misma pareja, evidentemente había varios lobos parecidos, todos flacos y escuálidos por igual…

Íntegra se detuvo para pensar pero no lo logró. En su lugar escuchó el sonido de agua fluyendo y hacia allí se dirigió. ¿Por qué lo hizo si a pesar de ser consciente del peligro que corría no había caído presa del pánico? Ni ella lo sabía; tal vez porque conocía que el castillo estaba cerca de un arroyo del que se proveía de agua… Lo cierto es que no halló ningún arroyo sino un río de cierta envergadura con un puente a un cierto trecho de distancia, uno de los tantos que había cruzado en su viaje de ida al castillo. Hubiera sido maravilloso estar sobre dicho puente, seguramente el camino la llevaría a su destino si lo transitaba en la dirección adecuada. ¡Lástima que desde donde se hallaba no había modo de llegar ni al puente ni a ningún otro sitio! Había desembocado en un recodo del profundo río donde éste fluía encajonado por ambas márgenes describiendo unos torrentosos rápidos. Como el único lugar de acceso a aquel lugar era el tramo del bosque por donde Íntegra había llegado, ella se volteó para intentar regresar pero unos veinte lobos la estaban esperando... Todo el tiempo la habían estado arreando discretamente hasta aquel lugar porque allí estaba rodeada y no podía huir salvo enfrentándolos a todos. Ésa era la estrategia de caza de los lobos… La manada completa comenzó a aullar e Íntegra creyó que se estaban felicitando mutuamente. Había caído ingenuamente en la trampa.

Apenas se vio de este modo atrapada un pensamiento la asaltó: "¡Oh, Dios!, ¡no puede ser que yo, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell, comandante de la Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes, muera tan estúpidamente en las fauces de unos malditos lobos muertos de hambre!... ¡Encima virgen! ¡Ay, cualquier cosa pero eso no!, ¡pobre Alucard!". Y herida en su orgullo de estratega humillada comenzó a desafiar a los lobos gritándoles: "¡Vamos, vengan!, ¡acérquese el que pretenda darme el primer tarascón, que yo le parto la espalda de un palazo!".

Los lobos no se hicieron rogar, la manada completa se echó sobre ella a la vez. Íntegra, viéndoselos venir los esperó hasta que estuvieron muy cerca y entonces corrió hacia el río metiéndose casi hasta la cintura. Los lobos, algo confundidos por el rápido cambio de su presa, la siguieron, pero la profundidad no les era propicia e Íntegra pudo golpear a varios fuertemente en la cabeza y en el lomo… algunos, semi desmayados por el garrotazo, fueron arrastrados por la corriente y se estrellaron contra inmensas piedras hasta que se perdieron llevados por los rápidos. Otros lobos permanecieron en el río mostrándole los dientes desde donde hacían pie, aunque fuera del alcance del peligroso madero. Sin embargo los más regresaron a la orilla y se dispusieron a esperarla. Sabían que no resistiría demasiado tiempo en las heladas aguas. Tendría que salir o se la llevaría el río. Por su lado Íntegra se mantenía en pie gracias a la indignación que cada tanto la impulsaba a adelantarse y golpear algún animal con el palo.

Ésa fue la situación que encontró Alucard cuando llegó a la escena. Por un momento se quedó petrificado pero luego rompió en furia y comenzó gritar...

-¡Déjenla ya! –les ordenó a los lobos-, gi... ¡Demonios, que la dejen he dicho!

Los lobos obedecieron en el acto. Con quejidos, las orejas bajas y la cola entre las patas se retiraron rápidamente y se perdieron de vista entre los árboles. Íntegra echó una mirada de socorro a su esposo y exhausta se desplomó en el agua. Alucard corrió a sacarla del río antes de que la corriente la arrastrara hacia los rápidos.

Cuando salieron ambos estaban empapados, pero Íntegra tiritaba de frío como si estuviera teniendo convulsiones. Y entonces se largó temporal. ¿Cuándo había sido que el diáfano y celeste cielo se había tornado de un color gris plomizo cargado de nieve? Era un misterio, pero de un momento a otro el plácido día invernal soleado y sin brisa siquiera se había trocado en una tempestad donde el viento norte soplaba en ráfagas violentas y la nieve furiosa hacía remolinos por doquier… Íntegra sentía el vendaval rugiéndole en los oídos y no podía ver ni a la distancia de una mano. Extenuada, hundió su cara en el abrigo mojado de Alucard y él la cargó. El frío intenso la anestesiaba y adormecía a la vez… mala señal, lo sabía; de modo que luchó para mantenerse lo más consciente posible.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que habían entrado a un lugar resguardado y cerrado la puerta.

-¡Por suerte estábamos muy cerca de la cabaña de caza! –le dijo Alucard depositándola en el suelo con cuidado-. Prenderé el fuego, tú quítate toda la ropa.

-¿Toda? –preguntó Íntegra frunciendo el seño.

-Íntegra –le advirtió Alucard volteándose para mirarla mientras intentaba encender los leños con los implementos que se hallaban sobre la chimenea-, tienes que quitarte todo, incluso la ropa interior porque estás empapada, y te meterás entre esas mantas hechas con pieles de lobo. Yo haré lo mismo en cuanto termine de prender este fuego y nos daremos calor mutuamente con nuestros cuerpos desnudos… Créeme que la única chance que tenemos de sobrevivir la tormenta es no desperdiciar ninguna fuente de calor posible. Si no haces exactamente lo que te digo no sólo morirás tú sino también yo y…

No terminó de hablar porque Íntegra ya se estaba desvistiendo. Se quitó primero el gorro, la bufanda y el abrigo; luego el saco, el chaleco, la camisa, la camiseta, las botas, el pantalón, las medias… Alucard la espiaba disimuladamente de vez en cuando mientras avivaba la hoguera para que ardiera adecuadamente. Apenas ella se quitó la ropa interior él la llamó.

-Ven –le dijo-, sécate bien junto al fuego antes de echarte entre las pieles.

Ella se acercó vergonzosa, sin mirarlo, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con ambos brazos. Él le dejó su lugar frente a la fogata y preparó lo que en breve sería el lecho en el que descansarían. Apiló sobre el piso de piedra de la cabaña varias mantas de piel de lobo con el pelo hacia arriba y dejó otras tantas al lado para cubrirse. Luego recogió la ropa de Íntegra y la extendió prolijamente sobre el suelo para que se secara. Cuando terminó ella ya estaba tendida y tapada hasta las narices, con el largo cabello mojado todo desplegado hacia un costado. Alucard se paró junto al fuego y comenzó a quitarse y extender su ropa hasta que quedó totalmente desnudo y así permaneció de pie unos minutos secándose. De pronto percibió que ella lo estaba observando y repentinamente le clavó los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada. Íntegra sintió cómo se ruborizaba de abajo hacia arriba y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado para que él no lo notara pero un segundo después Alucard ya estaba metiéndose entre las pieles al lado de ella y abrazándola. Sintió el calor de su piel y no pudo evitar girar nuevamente y abrazarlo también. Así permanecieron un cierto tiempo, dándose mutuamente calor y cobijo.

Íntegra no pudo especificar bien cuándo fue que comenzó a sentir el miembro de él creciendo entre sus muslos, pulsando, tomando firmeza y calor. Sí le resultó totalmente natural dejar que Alucard se posicionara sobre ella y comenzara a besarle el cuello suavemente mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con ambas manos. En un momento acercó su cabeza a la de ella y lentamente le dio un beso sobre los labios, y luego otro. Se detuvo, se alejó unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos unos instantes. Para él Íntegra se veía adorable a esa media luz chispeante de la hoguera.

-Abre un poco las piernas –le pidió él acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

Íntegra entreabrió sus muslos y sintió el roce de él, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que Alucard le producía. Se le hizo imperioso buscar su boca y por fortuna él comprendió que quería que la besara como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión, cuando Su Majestad la Reina casi les ordenó que se besaran en su presencia. Sólo que esta vez ella no estaba sorprendida sino anhelante. ¡Tantas veces había rememorado ese beso! Lo verdaderamente novedoso para Íntegra era que no tenía ni atisbo de duda, se entregaba sin culpa al nuevo placer que segundo a segundo se le incrementaba ante la fricción de su cuerpo con el de él. Por primera vez en su vida sintió cómo la excitación se le volvía tan irrefrenable que no podía concebir siquiera la posibilidad de separarse físicamente de él. Lo aferraba fuertemente con ambos brazos por la espalda y pegaba sus pechos y vientre al torso de Alucard de modo tal que no mediara ni un milímetro de espacio entre ambos. Necesitaba con desesperación que él la frotara incrementando el ritmo… ¡no, la presión que ejercía!... ¡no, que permaneciera más tiempo en esa zona que tanto goce le traía!... no tenía idea de qué era lo que le hacía perder de ese modo su habitual compostura pero quería MÁS, no sabía qué pero MÁS y aún MÁS. Afortunadamente para su decoro no precisaba humillarse a pedirle algo tan prosaico; Alucard estaba tan conectado con ella que parecía adivinarle los deseos y los satisfacía haciéndole exactamente lo que ella quería… Hasta que sucedió. Fue como si su cuerpo fuera un vaso que finalmente se colmó y rebalsó. Todo se convirtió un inmenso placer que se desbordaba y la inundaba… estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Su cuerpo y el de él se habían derretido, estaban fundidos en un solo flujo de gozo enajenante… Hubiera querido que se prolongara eternamente, que no se terminara nunca… pero era imposible, algo tan intenso seguramente llevaría a la muerte si no finalizaba con cierta celeridad… Esa efusión de energía derramada comenzó a desvanecerse, a escapársele por los poros de la piel hasta desaparecer, pero la dejó sumida en un estado de absoluta complacencia.

-Íntegra –le susurro Alucard, y ella notó que él estaba muy inquieto y excitado-, quiero hacerte mi mujer… ahora, ya…

Íntegra asintió levemente con la cabeza, sabía que era el momento para entregársele. Le estaba profundamente agradecida por el constante cuidado que él le prodigaba, pero su aristocrática dignidad no le permitía decirle: "Gracias". Sentía que lo amaba con todo su ser pero su sobrio orgullo le impedía gritarle: "Te amo". Sin embargo sí podía entregarle su preciada virginidad y él sabría al instante que ella lo amaba y le estaba agradecida. Lo sabría y no le diría nada, porque él la conocía y no la avergonzaría. Y así fue: Alucard se reacomodó y lenta pero firmemente comenzó a forzar su entrada. Íntegra sintió dolor y se estremeció.

-Aflójate –le explicó él al oído-, si te relajas va a dolerte muy poco, casi nada…

Ella le hizo caso y Alucard continuó ingresando con vigor hasta que Íntegra se dio cuenta que él estaba bien adentro de ella y a pesar de percibir toda aquella zona suya sensibilizada por el reciente desgarro, le invadió una profunda satisfacción. Él le hacía el amor con todo el cuidado y dedicación que le era posible, con los ojos cerrados, saboreando cada beso que le daba sensualmente en el cuello, lamiéndola suavemente con una extraña mezcla de ternura y pasión… De pronto Íntegra notó un cambio en la conducta de Alucard: inesperadamente la aferró con fuerza y comenzó a refregarse dentro de ella con tal frenesí que Íntegra volvió a sentir dolor, sólo que éste fue efímero ya que en el momento de mayor intensidad, recibió el alivio de un fluido cálido y húmedo que la bañaba en su interior y le brindaba gran bienestar. Se sentía íntimamente unida a él como nunca antes, en cuerpo y alma.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Alucard ya más calmado aunque aún moviéndose dentro de ella-. ¿Te gustó?...

-Estoy muy bien –le respondió ella complacida.

-Esta vez te dolió un poco porque fue la primera, pero la próxima no –le explicó Alucard-… Ya verás, te voy a enseñar y…

Pero Íntegra no lo escuchó. Estaba exhausta por el cúmulo de las experiencias pasadas, el poco sueño, el agua helada y el intenso placer… Había quedado tan relajada en los brazos de Alucard que cerrando los ojos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nieve rugía furiosa en los oídos del capitán Pip Bernardotte. La tormenta no era impedimento para el avance de un vampiro, pero ciertamente enlentecía su marcha. "¡Merde…"!, dijo en voz alta y se le escapó alguna que otra blasfemia en francés… Algo no andaba bien en el castillo, nada bien; se lo decía más su instinto de soldado veterano que de vampiro novato… Porque sí, a pesar de haber habitado tantos años el cuerpo de Seras, no era lo mismo completar un nosferatu que ser uno… en resumen estaba debutando como vampiro...

Las cosas no habían salido como lo planeado desde que había comenzado su turno en el avión de regreso a Rumania, relevando al Dr. Argento en la posta de identidades sobre el cuerpo del vampiro Yumikel que compartían también con las monjas iscariotes Heinkel y Yumiko.

En primer lugar nadie del castillo lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, ningún chofer, ningún taxi… Schrödinger brillaba por su ausencia… "Gato de merde, me dejaste plantado a propósito… ya verás, cuando te eche mano te descuartizo", había pensado para sus adentros… Ese chico definitivamente le caía mal…

Esperó tres minutos y le pareció tiempo prudencial, Alucard solía pedir las cosas "para ayer", de modo que si no habían venido a buscarlo significaba que algo andaba mal y que tendría que llegar al castillo por sus propios medios. Todo enfundado en su largo abrigo para defenderse del día, con sombrero y gafas contra el sol comenzó a inspeccionar el aeropuerto "Alucard Culadra"… ni un alma con vida excepto por el guarda de seguridad de la entrada… ¡Listo!... Echando chispas de furia se le acercó y le habló en francés… No entendía… En inglés… Tampoco entendía… Se le acabó la paciencia y los idiomas que dominaba. Lo levantó por la solapa y le mostró los dientes de vampiro… Entendió.

Minutos después iba rumbo al castillo en un destartalado automóvil pasado de moda por lo menos unos cincuenta años, al lado de un aterrorizado ex guarda de seguridad, actual remisero cuyas manos temblaban al volante como si padeciera de mal de Parkinson… En un lugar a las afueras del bosque que rodeaba al castillo el chofer repentinamente rompió a llorar, detuvo su automóvil, juntó las manos para rezar e implorar misericordia a su captor, y se puso a echar una catarata de palabras desconocidas… "¿en rumano?", pensó Pip… mezcladas con vocablos en francés, inglés, español, alemán, turco, griego, japonés, finlandés y un toque de chino (un típico ejemplar de estudiante abandonante de idiomas que sabe un poco de mucho y mucho de nada)… Lo que le quedó claro a Pip es que el individuo temía por su vida si continuaba manejando en esa dirección; que no quería ni la muerte ni la no vida sino pegar la vuelta a su casa y regresar sano y salvo con mujer e hijos… Bah, lo de siempre; pedía clemencia.

"Bien, hora de dejarlo ir", pensó Pip bajándose del automóvil y emprendió la marcha a pie hacia el castillo. No había caminado ni diez minutos cuando la tormenta desencadenó intempestivamente su furia… "Hoy no es mi día", reflexionó mientras luchaba contra el viento dos horas después; pero fue más adelante, cuando estaba cerca del castillo y al alcance de percibir las presencias de sus amigos, que comenzó a preocuparse de verdad… ¿Qué hacían Íntegra y Alucard en pleno bosque con una tormenta de esa envergadura?... ¿A quién diablos pertenecía esa presencia extraña, la única que percibía en el castillo?... ¿Dónde rayos se había metido su Mignonette y el gil de Schrödinger que no podía ubicar sus presencias por ninguna parte? ¿No se habrían ido juntitos otra vez a Draculalandia…? Recordaría matar al muchacho apenas tuviera ocasión…

Estaba de MUY MAL HUMOR. Al que tenía que matar en serio era al Padre Alexander Anderson, el verdadero responsable de todo. Siempre lo había considerado un enemigo de lo más peligroso. Por lo pronto había ensartado a Seras seis años atrás, cuando Decenium había tomado la mansión Hellsing… De hecho si no hubiera sido por esa intervención del sacerdote Iscariote, la mansión no hubiera caído en tal oportunidad. Él personalmente estaba asesorando a Seras y tenía todo bajo control hasta que "Angel Dust Anderson" la atacó con sus bayonetas benditas… Bendito hijo de… Luego había tenido lugar el enfrentamiento en la misión Iscariote donde "Anderson el degollador" había cortado la conexión entre Seras y él, yendo a parar su alma al desquiciado cuerpo de Yumikel y transformándose Seras en una vampiresa incompleta… Ella no había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces… y él tampoco… Todo era culpa de "Anderson el asesino".

Había conocido a Seras, su Mignonette, cuando todavía era humano, durante su lucha contra Millenium. Nunca antes había tratado a alguien así: a pesar de ser una vampiresa era la chica más alegre, pura, inocente, dulce, buena, valiente y leal que en su opinión existía… No había dudado en intentar salvarla a pesar de que resultó ser herido de muerte; valía la pena morir protegiendo una chica así… Tampoco había dudado en pedirle que se alimentara de él para convertirse en vampiresa completa; lo único importante era que ella se salvara y vencer a esos mal nacidos de Millenium…

Conocía a la perfección la inocente alma de quien había sido su anfitriona y ella, sin juzgarlo, conocía y aceptaba su alma de asesino a sueldo… porque al fin y al cabo eso era él: un soldado mercenario que mataba por dinero. Había existido dentro de la vampiresa varias décadas y había sido muy, muy feliz, como nunca antes… ¡Hasta que el Paladín Anderson los había separado!... Pero por otro lado tampoco quería volver a ser un espíritu habitando dentro de ella; esto de volver a tener un cuerpo varonil había calado hondo en él, se había convertido nuevamente en un individuo carnal y ahora tenía deseos carnales hacia ella… ¿Cómo decírselo sin que ella se ofendiera? Era demasiado ingenua, inocente, casta y virgen… De hecho ya había sucedido un incidente: él había intentado un "acercamiento físico" y ella había corrido desesperada a contárselo a Alucard vociferando a los gritos: "¡Me acosó sexualmente, maestro, Pip me acosó sexualmente!... ¡Haga algoooo!... ¡Dígale que no lo haga nunca más, master!, ¡dígaselo, dígaselo…!"… Un verdadero bajón la reacción de la vampiresa…

Pip se encontraba preocupado porque Seras estaba triste y decepcionada sabiendo que él ya no quería "completarla" y para colmo de males había aparecido en escena Schrödinger… ¿Qué pretendía ése?, ¿patearle el nido?... Pip estaba celoso a más no poder: Seras reía a carcajadas con el chico cuántico como nunca lo había hecho con él, parecía estar nuevamente contenta y feliz a pesar de su "incompletud"… O tal vez precisamente a causa de su "incompletud", porque al separarse de él había perdido en su carácter la reposada seriedad y experiencia que él le otorgaba y había vuelto a tener la ingenuidad y frescura de una chica de veinte años que ve la vida color de rosa… Actualmente compartía eso con Schrödinger… ¿Y él? ¿En qué lugar había quedado él? No le emocionaba en lo más mínimo ir a Draculalandia. Seguramente allí estarían, divirtiéndose de lo lindo… Oh, sí, estaba muy pero muy celoso del chico gatuno…

Llegó hasta las puertas del castillo rumiando mil formas de deshacerse del lindo gatito. Sus pensamientos se debatían entre: ¿Es mejor descuartizar o desollar vivo al gato?... ¿Y si lo meto en una bolsa con una pesada piedra y lo tiro en la parte más profunda del río? Seguramente se va a ahogar… Si lo cocino para la cena de los amos "haciendo pasar gato por liebre" seguro que nadie se va a dar cuenta… Entró tan enojado al castillo que ni pensó en a quién pertenecía la extraña presencia que percibía; simplemente se dirigió hacia ella sin vacilar.

Halló a Luke Valentine en las mazmorras buscando en vano tanto a los dichosos documentos de Van Helsing como a su desaparecido hermano Jan. Pip y Luke se encontraron de pronto frente a frente quedando ambos de lo más sorprendidos.

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres? –preguntó Luke al recién llegado y sacando su lista de "habitantes del castillo Culadra" continuó-. ¡No te tengo, no te tengo!... Lo siento pero no te tengo en mi lista.

-A ver si te queda claro, acá el nuevo eres tú, así que respóndeme ya mismo –contestó Pip de pésimo genio-. ¿Dónde carajo se metieron la vampiresa Seras Victoria y el chico cuántico?

-Te refieres a la chica y al pibito –replicó Luke Valentine consultando su lista-. A ellos sí los tengo, pero ni idea por dónde andan, flaco… ¿Por casualidad no viste a mi hermano Jan? Se me perdió un hermano… Quedamos en que yo buscaba los documentos y él… ¿Por casualidad no sabes dónde pueden estar unos documentos para sellar vampiros? El Mayor los necesita… No los encuentro, no los encuentro –y siguió tirando papeles por los aires buscando los escritos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó Pip recostado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

-Por favor –respondió Luke-. No sé quién seas pero si me das una mano en esto te perdono la vida. Por suerte para ti almorcé muy bien hoy, así que hambre no tengo… ¡Ay, estos documentos que no aparecen! ¿Dónde estarán…?

-Seguramente en el cuarto para sellar vampiros –respondió Pip.

-¿Hay un cuarto para sellar vampiros? –preguntó Luke sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto! Si no hubiera un cuarto para sellar vampiros, ¿dónde crees tú que se sellarían los vampiros en este castillo?

-¡Ah, claro, por supuesto! –reconoció Luke Valentine-. Los vampiros se sellan en un cuarto para sellar vampiros… ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!... Ahora, díme, ¿acaso tú sabes dónde puede estar…?

-Sí –lo interrumpió Pip que no toleraba escuchar otra vez la frase "cuarto para sellar vampiros"-; donde siempre están.

-Disculpa mi ignorancia pero desconozco dónde quedan habitualmente los…

-Te llevo si quieres; soy un experto francés en arquitectura medieval y he venido hasta aquí para recaudar información para mi tesis doctoral: "Ubicación del cuarto para sellar vampiros en los castillos medievales rumanos de fines del siglo XV" –improvisó Pip.

-¡Maravilloso! –exclamó Luke-. La persona indicada en el momento indicado en el lugar indicado… ¡Qué suerte tengo! –y lo siguió entusiasmado.

Pip dio varias vueltas por distintas secciones de las mazmorras hasta que finalmente entró en una oscura habitación que más bien parecía una cámara de torturas.

-¿Llegamos? –preguntó Luke Valentine adentrándose en la habitación y mirando a diestra y siniestra-. Lo siento, tuerto trenzado, me has sido de mucha utilidad pero ahora puedo seguir solo. Estás de más, fuiste, desde hoy eres parte del pasado…

-¡Piensa un poco, idiota! –exclamó Pip-. ¡Si no sabes dónde buscar los documentos!

-Es cierto –reconoció Luke-. ¿Dónde están? ¡Habla si pretendes vivir!

-Yo que tú buscaría detrás de esa piedra más oscura en la pared. Probablemente esté floja y esconda una caja fuerte blindada…

-Era donde me disponía a buscar –reflexionó Luke mientras se dirigía presto allí pero de pronto una explosión proveniente del piso le voló las dos piernas.

-¿Acaso no sabes leer, ignorante? –lo increpó Pip mientras su rival se arrastraba por el piso gritando de dolor-. La pared está llena de carteles que dicen: "CUIDADO CON LAS MINAS. PELIGRO DE MUERTE"-efectivamente los letreros relucían por doquier con luces de neón-. Alucard me mandó instalarlas por si acaso fuera necesario proteger los documentos de las monjas iscariotes… ¡Ayyy, qué desgracia…! ¡Sabía que ibas a ser un rival fácil pero no pensé que tanto!... ¡Con la necesidad de matar a alguien que tengo hoy…! ¡Hazme un favor, levanta tu arma y dispárame!... ¡Vamos, haz algo violento hacia mi persona, libra batalla, no sé, lo que sea que me de motivo de matarte!

-¡Monstruo! –gritó aterrado Luke-. ¡Eres un Nerd aterrador! ¿¡Además de instalar minas sabes leer!?

-Sí, sí –respondió Pip-, y escribir también… en francés y algo en inglés. Siempre fui bastante duro pero mi abuelito me obligó a terminar la primaria y después Seras se armó de paciencia y me sentó a estudiar adentro de ella. Así, medio a los tumbos, terminé la secundaria…

-¡No vale! ¡Me llevas mucha ventaja! –lo interrumpió Luke enojado-. Papá nos mandaba a Jan y a mí a la escuela para que nos camufláramos entre los chicos y les robáramos los teléfonos celulares que él revendía… ¡Repetí tres veces primer grado porque jamás aprendí a leer y escribir!... ¡Y eso que empecé más grande!...

-¡Entonces eres todo un i a la cuatro!

-¿Un qué?

- Ignorante iletrado inculto incompetente.

-¡No me insultes! ¡No fue mi culpa sino de mi papá! ¡Me lo dijo la psicóloga de la escuela…!

-¡Seguro que desobedeciste a tu papá en todo menos en eso, tarado! A que tus maestras te dijeron mil veces: "Para ser alguien en este mundo tienes que estudiar, nene" ¡Fue tu decisión no darles bola! Ahora no te quejes si es tarde y perdiste tus piernas por no saber leer un simple letrero. ¡Fue culpa tuya si no supiste aprovechar las encima pocas oportunidades que te dio tu miserable vida!

-¡SOCORRO, JAN! ¡AUXILIOOOO! ¡AYÚDAME A SILENCIAR A ESTE NERD SABELOTODO! –gritó Luke con expresión desencajada y fuera de sí levantó su arma del piso y comenzó a dispararle a Pip.

Eludiendo los disparos, Pip llegó hasta un baúl, lo abrió y sacando una extraña ametralladora comenzó a dispararle a su rival. En lugar de balas, salieron alternativamente unas estacas de plata y unos discos aserrados giratorios que atravesaron y rebanaron varias partes del cuerpo de Luke Valentine matándolo al instante ya que su corazón fue traspasado y su cabeza cortada.

-¡Funciona! –exclamó Pip dando un salto de alegría-. ¡Mi rifle antivampiro es todo un logro! ¡Un ingeniero en armamentos es un poroto al lado mío!... Además de ser un genio, le gané la apuesta a Argento… je, je… ¡Qué mala suerte tiene el lobizón!; que él diga "No va a andar" es garantía de éxito… Bueno, le gané un turno más en Yumikel… Ahora que me deshice de este intruso voy a buscar a Alucard y a Íntegra, a ver si ellos saben dónde se encuentra mi Mignonette…

Y saliendo nuevamente del castillo se internó en la tormenta y se encaminó entre la nieve aborrascada hacia las presencias de sus dos amos humanos. Un rato más tarde llegó a la cabaña en medio del bosque, de la que emanaban las presencias de Íntegra y Alucard. Tocó la puerta una vez… nada… Otra vez… nada. Forzó su entrada y cerró rápidamente la puerta para que no entrara el viento pero no llegó a dar ni un paso cuando alguien lo aferró por detrás y le puso un filoso cuchillo en el cuello listo para cortárselo. Se quedó completamente inmóvil.

-¿Qué está haciendo acá, Capitán Bernardotte? –le preguntó la voz de Alucard desde atrás.

-Vine a socorrerlos –respondió calmamente.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que necesitamos socorro? –volvió a preguntar Alucard.

-Pensé que tal vez precisaban mi ayuda por la tormenta…

-La precisamos –rectificó Alucard retirándole el cuchillo del cuello y poniéndose a la vista de Pip, totalmente desnudo excepto por la inmensa cuchilla de plata que empuñaba-. Como retiré el escudo de protección, creí que en vez de usted se trataba de un intruso hostil… Probablemente haya ingresado alguno…

-Ya me deshice de él –informó Pip-. Buscaba los documentos… ya sabe… voló por los aires y lo acabé con mi nuevo invento para matar vampiros… ¿acaso se lo mostré…?

-En otra ocasión –lo frenó Alucard-. ¿Estás seguro que el castillo está limpio?

-Limpísimo –respondió Pip-. ¿Dónde está Seras?

-¿No está en el castillo con Schrödinger? –le preguntó Alucard.

-El castillo está totalmente vacío… ¿Cree que se habrán ido a Draculalandia juntos otra vez?

-Capaz que sí –respondió Alucard-. Son un par de irresponsables… ¡Pensar que los dejé a cargo de la defensa del castillo!

-¡Menos mal que regresé! –reflexionó Pip consciente del riesgo que había corrido la fortaleza.

-¡Verdaderamente! –caviló Alucard-. La chica policía se ha convertido en una adolescente de las de hoy en día, aparentemente adulta pero con una edad mental similar a la de Schrödinger… Un peligro, por cierto… Tiene que hacer algo con ella, Capitán Bernardotte: un adolescente a mi cargo puedo tolerar, pero dos… No tengo suficiente paciencia.

-¡Ayúdeme entonces!, ¡separe a los compañeritos de banco que se potencian mutuamente!... ¡Mande al chico solo a la torre más alta y a Seras conmigo a las mazmorras! Si yo la cuido seguro que no hace más macanas…

-Pero cuando se te acabe el turno en Yumikel ella se va a deprimir otra vez y se torna insoportable… ¡No!, por lo menos así la tenemos contenta… Ya me ocuparé de ella en cuanto vuelva de Draculalandia –recapacitó en voz alta Alucard-; por ahora necesito que vuelvas y nos traigas ropa seca y abrigada para que podamos regresar al castillo.

-¿Duerme? –preguntó Pip viéndola a Íntegra entre las mantas.

-Sí, pero me parece que empezó a levantar fiebre. Quiero llevarla a su cama lo antes posible. ¡Apúrate! –le ordenó Alucard.

Pip fue y volvió lo más rápido que pudo con la ropa indicada. La tormenta había comenzado a ceder: el viento estaba amainando y ya no caía nieve. Alucard le indicó a Pip que esperara afuera. Se vistió y vistió a Íntegra quien estaba inconsciente y no podía colaborar siquiera. Luego la envolvió en una manta de pieles y se la entregó al vampiro.

-Llévala más que rápido, déjala en su cama y no te apartes de su lado hasta que yo llegue –le ordenó-. Quiero que pase el menor frío posible.

Varias horas después los dos velaban el agitado sueño de Íntegra junto a su cama. Preocupado porque ella no recobraba el conocimiento, Alucard le tomó la temperatura: tenía treinta y nueve grados y medio y la fiebre seguía en ascenso a pesar de haberle administrado cuidadosamente el antitérmico que encontraron en el maletín del Dr. Argento…

-Cuando mi turno se acabe –le sugirió Pip-… ya sé que no es lo acordado, pero si yo fuera usted haría una excepción esta vez y convocaría al Dr. Argento en lugar de la monja correspondiente…

-Sí, yo también lo pensé –le replicó Alucard-. Lo lamento por Iscariote pero lo necesito a Argento.

-¿Le puedo pedir un favor? –le preguntó Pip-. No sé si es posible, pero cuando haya cambio de turno, ¿me convoca aunque más no sea un minutito y me informa cómo se encuentra Sir Íntegra y…? Estoy preocupado por ella y… también por mi Mignonette –reconoció acongojado.

-Debe estar de lo más divertida gritando desenfrenadamente en cada bajada de "Dracula´s Magic Mountain"…

-¿Está seguro que ella está en Draculalandia con Schrödinger?

-Es lo más probable, ya sabes lo inconscientes que son esos dos; pero si estás inquieto antes de que comience su turno la monja Yumiko, te convoco así te quedas tranquilo.

-Le estaré muy agradecido –le replicó Pip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Íntegra abrió los ojos casi un día después, lo primero que vio fue un trapo frío y mojado a través del cual podía vislumbrar luz. Llevó su mano derecha a la cara y lo retiró con cierta torpeza. A un lado de su cama estaba el Dr. Argento mojando otro trapo en una palangana que contenía agua y cubitos de hielo. Lo escurrió y sin decirle palabra se lo extendió cual compresa sobre la frente. Al otro lado estaba Alucard, sentado en una silla, con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas y sosteniéndose la cabeza desde la quijada con ambas manos. Al verla despierta se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó con voz queda.

-¿Acaso me sentí mal?-preguntó ella desconcertada.

-¡Si cuarenta y un grados de fiebre te parece poco! –respondió Alucard-… ¡Hasta tuviste una convulsión por la alta temperatura! ¡Menos mal que estaba el Dr. Argento, me tenías tan preocupado! No sé qué te pasó, supuse que te habías enfermado por el agua helada, pero no tienes ni tos siquiera.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas; que tiene las vías respiratorias totalmente descongestionadas y la garganta y los oídos limpios –intervino el Dr. Argento-… Un médico diplomado diría: "Seguramente es un virus", siempre hay un posible virus responsable para todo lo que la medicina ignora… Pero como enfermero y dentista rural itinerante yo sostengo que el cuadro es exclusivamente emocional… ya despertó y casi ni fiebre tiene… sólo hay que darle de comer para que recupere fuerzas –y poniendo su manaza sobre la cabeza de Íntegra la despeinó con aire de paternal cariño-. Inglesita rubia, ¡casi lo matás a tu novio del susto que se pegó con vos! ¿No te había pasado antes que te subiera la fiebre así por que sí…?

-Nunca le pasó –respondió Alucard negando con la cabeza-. Ella suele ser de lo más saludable, igual que yo. Jamás se enferma ni se resfría…

-Cuando mi mama se murió dicen que tuve mucha fiebre –explicó Íntegra-. Mi padre me contó que no tenía ningún otro síntoma pero la temperatura no me bajaba con nada. Yo no me acuerdo, era muy chica.

-¡Ven lo que les digo!: EMOCIONAL 100% –declaró Argento con pasmosa seguridad-. Se pasa con paños de agua helada y nada más… Fue fácil y si no daba resultado había que meterla en la bañadera con agua fría; eso jamás falla. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que te conmocionó así, nena? La muerte de tu mamá es comprensible, pero ¿qué te pasó acá que te sacudiera tanto emocionalmente?

-Fueron los malditos lobos –expuso Alucard resentido-. La acorralaron y si yo no llegaba a tiempo se la hubieran comido los muy…

-¡Pobres animalitos hambrientos! –los defendió el lobizón identificado con la especie lupina-. Deberías alimentar a tu fauna autóctona cuando se rompe el ecosistema y hay escasez de caza. Si no les tirás a tus lobos algo pa´comer de vez en cuando, no te quejés si ven a tu novia con cara de carnero de los Cárpatos…

-No me asustaron los lobos –reconoció Íntegra-; es que hice el amor con él –y lo señaló a Alucard con el dedo índice tembloroso-. Eso sí me conmocionó mucho… ¿Puede haber sido eso, Dr. Argento? ¿Puede ser que hacer el amor produzca pérdida de conciencia, fiebre, convulsiones y este estado enfermizo desquiciante? –preguntó aterrada mientras Alucard la miraba boquiabierto incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Con razón! ¡Entonces fue eso! –sentenció el Dr. Argento y miró a Alucard afirmando con la cabeza como si ahora le cerrara la explicación a la situación.

-Pero, yo –balbuceó Alucard abochornado-… ¡Juro que fui de lo más cuidadoso con ella! ¡No puede haberle hecho daño…! ¡No puede ser que yo la haya puesto así de mal!...

-No está enferma, sólo conmocionada –corrigió el Dr. Argento-… Se conoce que la trataste demasiado bien… mucha emoción junta para esta jovencita… ¿Es tu primera vez? –le preguntó a Íntegra y ella asintió con la cabeza, toda ruborizada. Él le sonrió y continuó-. Cuando una chica como vos hace un gran esfuerzo por mantener a raya sentimientos demasiado intensos para ser contenidos, puede desencadenar reacciones orgánicas de lo más extremas y diversas… aunque para nada graves –y mirando a Alucard con complicidad continuó-. Nena, el remedio para tu "enfermedad" beneficia al afortunado "dientes de yacaré". Te doy la receta: necesitás PRACTICAR MUCHO con tu novio y así soltar a gusto todo lo que sentís…

-No es mi novio, nos casamos mientras usted estaba de viaje –se justificó Íntegra roja de vergüenza-. Disculpe que no lo invitamos ni a la iglesia ni a la fiesta pero fue una sorpresa incluso para mí.

-¡Felicitaciones! –exclamó Argento y dirigiéndose a Alucard preguntó-. ¿Cómo hacés para que te salga todo tan prolijito? Primero ponés la casa… castillo en tu caso, luego te casás con iglesia, fiesta y todo, y después tenés una noche de bodas de verdad con una chica virgen que de tan bien que la pasa con vos hasta se enferma… ¿Y para cuándo el bebé?... Es un chiste, no me des bola… o mejor dicho dáme un consejo porque a mí me salió todo al revés de puro inexperto que era… Vos sí que sos "un maestro" como dice la vampiresa –y como se percató de lo incómoda que se sentía Íntegra con el tema, se levantó, le alcanzó un vaso de agua que estaba sobre su mesita de luz y dirigiéndose a la puerta continuó-… Vos, inglesita rubia, ¡a beber agua que necesitás hidratarte! Yo iré a la cocina a traerte una sopita de avena, pan y queso.

-Sí, Íntegra, mejor recupera fuerzas o la reina dirá que te sienta mal el matrimonio conmigo –agregó Alucard-. En cuanto te repongas regresamos a Inglaterra.

-¿Ya? –preguntó el Dr. Argento deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación como quien acaba de escuchar una mala noticia-. ¿Tan rápido? ¡Che, quedémonos un rato más acá!, Rumania está buena -Alucard e Íntegra lo miraron asombrados-… ¿Qué necesidad tienen de regresar tan pronto a la vieja y húmeda Inglaterra?... Dicen que llueve todo el tiempo en invierno…

-Ah, claro, porque el invierno acá es de lo más agradable –lo interrumpió Alucard-. ¿Qué se trae entre manos, doctor? ¿Por qué quedarnos en Rumania si ya realizamos el sellamiento con éxito?

El dentista bajó la mirada y quedó callado unos segundos.

-Está bien, mejor les digo la verdad –reconoció Argento-. Soy muy malo diciendo mentiras, se me nota a la legua… Creirwy… eh, digo… la maga Merlina me encomendó retenerlos aquí. No quiere que vayan a Inglaterra, quiere "preservarlos para el final de la lucha, para cuando sean imprescindibles"… Eso dijo y yo confío en ella.

-Yo también confío en ella –admitió Íntegra-. ¿Pero qué habrá querido decir? ¿No le pidió más detalles, Dr. Argento?

-¿Para qué? –preguntó el lobizón encogiéndose de hombros-, si igual no le voy a entender un carajo… Vos ya sabés cómo son los brujos, hablan raro, uno no les entiende… O confiás y hacés lo que te dicen o no confiás y no hacés lo que te dicen. Hagas lo que hagas, igual te atenés a las consecuencias… vos viste cómo son…

-No, no vi cómo son, cuénteme, doctor Argento, ¿cómo son los brujos? –le pidió Íntegra.

-Ejem, ejem –tosió Alucard intentando desviar la atención-… Lo que dijo la maga Merlina es claro: no hay que volver a Inglaterra hasta que sea imprescindible. Hoy no es imprescindible, por ende mejor nos quedamos en mi casita…

-Veo –reflexionó Íntegra-, entre brujos se entienden…

-¡Cierto que ella no sabía nada! –se lamentó Argento agarrándose la cabeza-. ¡Ahora sí que metí la pata mal!... Bueno, ¡igual vos sos su mujer y tenías que enterarte en algún momento!… No te tengo que contar cómo son los brujos; a él lo conocés bien, es medio oscurito nada más… Siempre va a sorprenderte con algo raro, ya sea una nueva habilidad complicada que acaba de desarrollar o algo macabro que hizo y por supuesto te lo ocultó para que no te asustés… Pero ya sabés que él es así, con el tiempo te acostumbrás… porque al fin y al cabo o lo querés o no lo querés, a eso se reduce todo... Y vos lo querés, así que quedáte nomás intranquila que en cualquier momento te va a salir con algo que ni te imaginabas.

-Siempre sospeché que Alucard era algo así como un brujo –reconoció Íntegra-, pero no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describir lo que era… "BRUJO"… suena horrible.

-¿En serio lo sospechaste? –preguntó Alucard decepcionado-. ¡Y yo que pensé que había disimulado tan bien!...

-¡No me subestimes, Alucard, que tarada no soy! Es obvio como eres: no conozco a nadie más temible, enigmático y tenebroso que tú. Sabía que habías tenido tratos con el demonio, tal vez por eso no me sorprende tanto que seas brujo… Es sólo que no quiero más descubrimientos desagradables y tengo la sensación de que tendré más…

-¡Ah, en eso estás lista, inglesita rubia! –le advirtió el Dr. Argento-. Los "descubrimientos" recién empiezan, seguro, segurísimo… Le pongo la firma: "Zahn Argento".

-¡Pero no quiero que Alucard cause más daños! –confirmó Íntegra-. Usted no tiene idea de las crueldades que es capaz de hacer… y con total desparpajo, como si fuera lo más normal… Puedo aceptarlo a él, pero no a sus malas acciones. ¡Tiene que corregirse si quiere estar conmigo!

-Me parece que mejor voy yo a buscar la sopita de avena –se ofreció Alucard presto dejar de ser el foco de esa conversación.

-No, el que estoy de más aquí soy yo –replicó Argento-. Ustedes dos quédense que los recién casados necesitan estar solos.

El odontólogo se retiró dejando a Alucard e Íntegra en privado. Al rato regresó y golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó con discreción antes de entrar.

-Sí –respondió Alucard y el Dr. Argento ingresó portando una bandeja que dejó sobre la cama de Íntegra y ella comenzó a comer con apetito.

-Le voy a encomendar algo –le dijo Alucard a Argento mientras Íntegra devoraba el pan y el queso-. Le voy a pedir que le enseñe modales a la chica policía: que aprenda a golpear la puerta y preguntar "¿Puedo pasar?" como usted hace.

-Hablando de Seras –interrumpió Íntegra-, ¿dónde está?

-No está –replicó Alucard-, Se fue a Draculalandia con Schrödinger. ¡Qué paz! ¡Qué dicha! Disfrutemos de la calma antes de que vuelvan…

-¡Qué raro! –exclamó Íntegra-. Me suele avisar antes de salir, pero si tú le diste permiso…

La expresión de Alucard se turbó repentinamente.

-No me pidió permiso ni me avisó… y Schrödinger tampoco... Supuse que lo habían hablado contigo –comentó Alucard pero Íntegra negó con la cabeza-. El capitán Bernardotte no sintió sus presencias en el castillo y creyó que estaban de parranda en Draculalandia…

-No están aquí –agregó el Dr. Argento-, como vampiro lo garantizo.

-Decídete, Alucard –lo increpó Íntegra con firmeza-… ¿Están en Draculalandia o no?

-No sé –respondió Alucard-, pero te lo averiguo enseguida –y levantando el tubo del teléfono de línea que yacía sobre la mesita de luz, discó un número y esperó con cierta inquietud-…. Sí, soy el Conde Culadra… No, idiota, en persona… ¡Imbécil, no soy Schrödinger haciéndome pasar por el Conde Culadra!... No… No… ¡Tampoco!, ¡el de orejas de gato no soy yo sino mi sirviente!... Sí… No… ¡A ver si me entiendes, débil mental, soy el mismísimo Conde Alucard Culadra, tu jefe supremo y dueño de casi todo el país, estúpido…! ¡Cállate y pásame ya mismo con tu superior inmediato si no quieres que te eche a la mierda ya mismo! –y tapando con la mano el auricular del teléfono se dirigió a Íntegra con voz más calma-.... ¡Ay, Íntegra, la ineficiencia, la ineficiencia de esta gente… y a Schrödinger lo voy a deshuesar por hacerse pasar por mí desde la línea directa… recuérdamelo si se me olvida, por favor…! –de pronto sacó la mano del tubo y continuó a los gritos-… ¡SI, CLARO QUE SOY YO!, el idiota que me atendió no me reconoce la voz, menos mal que usted sí… Está bien, basta de disculpas, necesito saber si mi sirviente Schrödinger está en el parque temático o no… Con una chica policía, bueno, parece una chica policía… Tendrían que estar registrados, tienen pase VIP… ¡NO ESTÁN! ¡NO PUEDE SER! –vociferó mirando a Íntegra con preocupación y desconcierto-. ¿ESTÁ SEGURO? Mire que es importante y si usted se equivoca en la información que me está dando, se va a arrepentir como nunca antes en su vida… Sí, mejor constate –se quedó callado un rato suspirando impaciente de vez en cuando-… Bueno… entiendo, ésa fue la última entrada… y sí, en esa ocasión estaba con la chica policía; de esa vez yo estaba enterado, lo que pregunto es si ahora están… no están… sí, por lo menos no están registrados. Entonces le voy a dar una orden: Si llegan a aparecer por algún lado del parque, me llama directo a esta línea… No, no importa a qué hora –colgó el tubo sin dar siquiera las gracias y dirigiéndose a Íntegra sentenció-. NO ESTÁN EN DRACULALANDIA.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Íntegra ya muy preocupada-. Schrödinger es de "desaparecer", pero Seras no. Algo malo le ha pasado… Ella siempre avisa adónde va y a qué hora vuelve, es una vampiresa muy responsable en ese sentido…

-No desmerezcas la nociva influencia de Schrödinger –intentó calmarla Alucard, pero sólo logró ponerla más nerviosa.

-Si algo malo le pasó y la encontramos toda hecha una montañita de ceniza en alguna parte remota del castillo, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca, nunca –y los ojos de Íntegra brillaron con gruesas lágrimas-. Estaba incompleta e indefensa y yo me fui a pasear por el bosque alegremente y tú saliste a buscarme y nunca sabremos lo que le pasó porque nadie estuvo aquí para protegerla… ¡Todo por mi culpa… por seguir el consejo de mi papá!..

-Sobre eso tenemos que hablar… tu papá que no es tu papá –intervino Alucard.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Íntegra que estaba muy angustiada.

-Después hablamos –respondió Alucard saliendo de la habitación-. Tú termina de comer tranquila y no te preocupes, creo saber dónde pueden estar… Déjame chequear y vuelvo –y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Íntegra con la cuchara en el plato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas Seras vio a la silueta de Alucard acercándose por las catacumbas hacia la cripta de hechicería, se levantó de un salto del piso donde estaba sentada y salió a su encuentro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y emotivas lágrimas saltándole de los ojos.

-¡Maestro, mi querido maestro! –gritó llena de alegría y se detuvo frente a él.

El chico cuántico salíó de ella cual globo de historieta con los brazos abiertos y abrazó a Alucard pero lo traspasó y ridículamente se terminó abrazando a sí mismo… había olvidado que por el momento no tenía cuerpo material sino la consistencia etérea de un fantasma.

-¡Conde, mi querido Conde! –le dio su efusiva bienvenida-. ¡No debí dudar de que vendría a rescatarnos!... pero dudé, admito que pensé que se quería deshacer de nosotros…

-Sí, master, su sirviente es muy mal pensado –aclaró Seras-. Yo en cambio sabía que ni usted ni el ama nos abandonarían aquí en este HORROROSO sitio. ¡No tiene idea de lo mal que lo hemos pasado…! –le temblaba el mentón de la angustia al recordar sus padecimientos-. Primero me engañaron, creí que esos dos eran turistas y ¡no!… ¡ERAN VAMPIROS DE DECENIUM! ¡Qué error el mío, hasta les serví sangrecita caliente para la merienda porque parecían famélicos! –Alucard la miraba azorado-. Después me atacaron y hubieran acabado conmigo si no hubiera sido por la invalorable intervención de Schrödinger…

-¡Invalorable y valiente! –agregó el chico.

-Sí, sí –admitió Seras-… invalorable y valiente intervención del astuto y valeroso Schrödinger que me rescató y me trajo aquí donde elaboramos un plan que nos salió milagrosamente bien… Le cuento en detalle nuestros pasos…

-¡Entonces eran dos los intrusos! –la interrumpió Alucard-. Pip se deshizo de uno, ¿qué pasó con el otro?

-¿No quiere saber los detalles del plan? –preguntó Seras contrariada.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo. ¡¿Qué pasó con el otro sujeto?! –exigió Alucard.

-Lo cocinamos en el caldero –resumió Schrödinger.

-¿Lo echaron en MI caldero sin MI permiso? –preguntó extasiado.

-¡Fue idea de ella! –acusó el chico a Seras.

-¡Mentiroso, fue tu idea! –se defendió la vampiresa ofendida por la calumnia.

-¡Uyyy!, ¡qué peligro! –reconoció Alucard-. ¡No tienen ni idea del riesgo que corrieron! Ya está, no me cuenten más, prefiero no saber…

-¡Pero Maestro! –protestó Seras-. Al final, ¿resolvimos el problema o no resolvimos el problema!

- Sí, sí, definitivamente… Mejor hago un hechizo para que nadie más que yo pueda entrar aquí…

-¡Master! –continuó Seras con el seño fruncido-, ¿¡Cómo puede tener un lugar así en su castillo!?... Con todos esos huesos de los cadáveres de la gente que murió por tocar el escudo de protección… Y los enemigos suyos que usted dejó morir engrillados a la pared en la cripta de los enterrados vivos… Si el ama se entera lo mata… ¡AY!, el ama –gritó aterrada al recordar-… ¿Llegó a tiempo para salvarla de los lobos, verdad?... dígame que sí…

-Sí, Íntegra está bien –le confirmó Alucard.

-¡Qué alivio, maestro!, aunque yo sabía que con usted ella estaría a sana y salva… Master, habrá notado que Schrödinger me completa… Je, je… volví a ser la vampiresa temible que era –dijo con orgullo-. Pero ahora que estoy telepáticamente unida a Schrödinger me acabo de enterar…

-¡No lo digas! –la interrumpió el chico.

-¡Cómo que no! –le retrucó Seras-. Conde, digo Master… el chico cuántico me confunde… ¡No puede ser cierto que los lobos sean gente hechizada por usted! Schrödinger debe estar en un error… ¿Verdad que usted sería incapaz de…?... ¿Haría usted algo semejante?...

Alucard la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, echado hacia atrás y con los brazos cruzados.

-Te has puesto tan bocona como Schrödinger –señaló él y acercándose a su discípula le dijo en voz baja-. Más te vale que cierres bien el pico, chica policía.

-¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! –la amonestó el chico gatuno-. ¡Esta vez no es mi culpa, Conde! ¡No se le escapó ni una palabra a Schrödinger! Son mis pensamientos, nada más que ella ahora lee mis pensamientos… Nunca se escaparía de mi boca que hace nueve años usted hechizó a los gitanos de la zona convirtiéndolos en lobos blancos para vengarse haciéndoles pagar a ellos que sus ancestros hayan huido y abandonado al vampiro Drácula cuando Abraham Van Helsing lo venció a fines del siglo XIX… Jamás lo diría, jamás…

-¿Algo más para decir, Schrödinger, o ya es suficiente? –le preguntó Alucard sonriéndole sarcásticamente.

-¡Es suficiente! –respondió la voz de Íntegra a sus espaldas.

Al instante se le desdibujó a Alucard su sonrisa, se dio vuelta y miró a Íntegra como quien acaba de recibir una ingrata sorpresa.

-Así que ésta es la mugrienta cueva del brujo –observó ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su bata blanca de cama, medias tres cuarto de lana también blanca y pantuflas grises. Su vista se fijaba ora aquí ora allí, en los huesos humanos diseminados por doquier mientras asentía con la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿cómo llegaste? –preguntó Alucard desconcertado.

-¡No pude retenerla! –manifestó el Dr. Argento quien se hallaba unos metros atrás de Íntegra-. Quise que se quedara en la cama pero ella insistió en seguirlo. Se escondió al recodo del pasillo y vimos cómo se abría la puerta secreta en la pared… ¡Buenísimo el escondite!, no se perciben las presencias desde afuera…

-Es que el Conde puso un hechizo para que los que entran sin permiso como nosotros no podamos salir –explicó Schrödinger-. Por eso estábamos aquí encerrados esperando el rescate… Pruebe, Condesa, pruebe… ¡A que no puede poner un pie en la escalera!... Una fuerza invisible se lo va a impedir, tipo un campo magnético… vamos pruebe, pruebe, Condesa…

Íntegra descruzó los brazos, los llevó a ambos lados de su cuerpo y doblando los codos colocó un puño sobre cada cadera. Se acercó a Alucard con los ojos alargados por la furia y puso su cara a centímetros de la de él.

-Ya mismo estás retirando ese "campo magnético", sirviente –le ordenó a su marido.

-Sí, ama –respondió Alucard al instante; balbuceó unas palabras casi impronunciables en un idioma irreconocible y continuó-. ¡Ya está, lo quité!

Íntegra pegó la vuelta pegándole a Alucard en la cara con el envión de su larga y rubia cabellera y detrás de ella siguieron el mismo Alucard, Argento y Seras con Schrödinger que continuaba saliendo cual globo fantasmal de los pies de la vampiresa. Todos subieron la escalinata en silencio sepulcral hasta que en el pasillo Alucard se decidió a hablar.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó con tono simpático, fingiendo que nada importante había pasado.

-Al escritorio de la planta principal. Tenemos que hablar – respondió Íntegra secamente y Alucard tragó saliva… Sabía que se le venía la noche.

Llegaron e Íntegra se instaló a un lado del inmenso escritorio de madera, parada, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el cuero que cubría la superficie superior del mueble, y sosteniéndose sobre ellas, el cuerpo y la cabeza levemente inclinados hacia delante. Su aspecto era amenazante; sus ojos estaban fijos en Alucard y parecía que iba a asesinarlo con la mirada. Él, por su parte, estaba serio, con la cabeza y mirada gachas, a la espera de su castigo… Un poco más atrás, Argento y Seras guardaban prudencial distancia.

-Dime exactamente cómo murió la gente que tocó tu escudo de protección y por qué sus huesos están en tu cueva –lo urgió Íntegra.

-Bueno –reflexionó Alucard pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras-. Sucede que cuando dejé Decenium sospeché que el mayor mandaría hombres suyos a mi castillo para intentar robar los documentos de Van Helsing. Entonces puse carteles de "no pasar, peligro de muerte" y el escudo de protección, un hechizo que refleja el bosque para evitar que vean el castillo… Quien ignora deliberadamente los carteles y toca el escudo, muere en el acto abrasado por el fuego negro y el hechizo traslada sus huesos a las catacumbas… ¡Pero "los huesos" eran hombres de Millenium, mi ama!; ningún rumano en su sano juicio viene por acá, se lo aseguro…

-¡"En su sano juicio", demonio humano; hay rumanos que no están en su sano juicio empezando por ti!... ¡¿Acaso tomaste alguna medida para evitar que muriera algún posible inocente?!

Alucard guardó silencio.

-¡NO! –respondió Íntegra por él. Estaba furiosa-. No lo hiciste porque no te importa en lo más mínimo si algún inocente muere: un loco, un niño, una persona perdida… ¡¿Y cómo hiciste para poner el escudo de protección si estabas conmigo en Inglaterra?! ¡¿No habrás montado un ANTRO DE PERDICIÓN como ése en MI PROPIA CASA, o sí'?!

-¡No, no, no, ama! –refutó él al instante sacudiendo ambas manos de derecha a izquierda en señal de negación-, en su casa jamás realicé embrujos, siempre respeté su hogar…

-¡¡¡Sólo porque si te encontraba haciéndolos te tiraba a ti y a tu caldero a la basura!!! ¡Y bien que lo sabes! –replicó ella que no paraba de gritarle-. ¡¿Dónde los hacías?!

-Tenía un lugar… en las afueras de Londres...

-¿"Tenías"?... ¡No, "tienes"!… ¡O mejor dicho, te doy la razón: "tenías" porque lo acabas de dejar de tener en este preciso momento! ¡¿Entendido, esclavo?!

-Perfectamente, ama.

-¡¿Cuándo era que ibas allí para que yo no me enterara?! ¡De noche y a escondidas; como los ladrones y la gente de mal vivir, por supuesto!... Ahora entiendo lo que hiciste la noche que salí a festejar con los caballeros de la mesa redonda la reconquista de Inglaterra y te dejé solo en mi mansión… Me dijiste: "Sí, ya sé que volví muy tarde a casa anoche, pero no seas mal pensada, no es lo que vos creés"… Ah, cierto que tú no mientes; no estabas con una mujer, ¡qué mal pensada fui!… ¡¡¡Estabas haciendo magia negra DESPUÉS de haber estado con una mujer!!!... Y debe haber sido siempre así las veces que llegabas demasiado tarde; no tarde como de costumbre sino más tarde…

-No es justo –se quejó Alucard con la mirada baja-; no fueron tantas las veces que hice brujería. Y en cuanto a haber estado con alguna que otra mujer… usted se negaba sistemáticamente a ser mi novia… Yo soy de carne y hueso después de todo. ¡AUCH! –un pisapapeles volador se incrustó en su cabeza pero al menos tuvo tiempo de esquivar la lluvia de objetos que Íntegra le arrojaba desde el escritorio.

-¡Cállate, desvergonzado! ¡Aún tienes la osadía de insinuar eso! –le increpó Íntegra frenando su impulso de arrojarle objetos al verificar que éstos no hacían blanco en su marido sino en el vampiro con peor suerte en la historia nosferata, el Dr. Argento-. ¡Otra cosa! –continuó ella-. ¡¡¡Puede ser lo que dice Seras: que hayas dejado morir enemigos tuyos engrillados a la pared!!! ¡¿Pero qué tipo de hombre eres, Alucard?!

-Fue antes de conocerte –se disculpó Alucard-. Desde entonces no lo hice más.

-¡Porque estoy al lado tuyo y sabes que no te lo permitiría! –le aclaró ella-. ¡Los enterraste vivos, Alucard, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!... Ni te mosqueas al respecto… Luego están ¡LOS GITANOS!... ¿¿¿Por qué les hiciste… "eso" que prefiero ni mencionar… a esa pobre gente??? ¿Qué mal te hicieron?

-Abandonaron a mi antepasado el vampiro Drácula cuando tu antepasado Abraham Van Helsing lo derrotó –explicó él. ¡Lo traicionaron como te traicionó a ti Walter!

-¡Nada de golpes bajos, sirviente! –gritó Íntegra-. Walter es un traidor, los gitanos en cambio huyeron cuando Van Helsing ya había acabado con Drácula y éste había desaparecido delante de los ojos de los mismísimos gitanos… ¡Creyeron que el vampiro había muerto, por eso se fueron!…

-Ese no era el trato –discutió Alucard-. Tenían un pacto de vida con el vampiro y no lo cumplieron: Debieron haber matado a los ingleses o morir en manos de ellos, pero prefirieron conservar su vida y escapar.

-Primero: ¿qué tienes tú que salir a vengar a tu antepasado Drácula? –preguntó Íntegra-. Y segundo: no se trata de los mismos gitanos sino sus descendientes, ¿por qué tienen ellos que sufrir por lo que hicieron sus antecesores?

-Primero: es una cuestión de honor de mi familia vengar a los ancestros –respondió Alucard con notorio resentimiento-. Y segundo: el pacto es de vida, entre las familias y eterno porque se transmite de generación en generación…

-¡Así que encima te crees con derecho a castigarlos! –se pasmó Íntegra-… ¡¡¡Oh, Dioosss!!!... ¿Qué haré contigo?, ¿qué haré?... Debo castigarte… necesitas un castigo ejemplar… algo que te haga entender la gravedad de tus acciones… recapacitar… arrepentirte –Durante un minuto se hizo un tenso silencio como el que en un tribunal precede a la lectura de la condena de un reo. Hasta que finalmente Íntegra levantó ambas manos del escritorio y dejándolas caer con furia, golpeó el escritorio con ambas palmas haciendo un gran estruendo-. ¡No volverás a tocarme un pelo en treinta años, sirviente! –gritó-. ¡Ése será tu castigo!

-¡No, eso no! –clamó Alucard con desesperación-. Por favor, Íntegra, ¡cualquier cosa menos eso!

-¡Si eso es lo único que te duele, pues eso tendrás! –bramó ella furiosa.

Alucard retrocedió unos pasos sin darle la espalda y se frenó donde se hallaba el Dr. Argento.

-Haga algo –le dijo entre dientes al dentista-; usted es al único al que ella escucha… Le prometo lo que quiera, varios turnos seguidos en Yumikel, las salteamos a las monjas eternamente, ¡total!, ¡para lo que sirven!...

-¡Mirá que sos jodido, che! –respondió Argento-: agreguemos "intento de soborno" a la lista de delitos que cometiste… en serio no tenés cura vos… Está bien, no hace falta que cagués a las monjas, te lo hago de favor… además le prometí a Merlina que iba a ayudarte con la inglesita rubia… por lo visto es cierto que sin ella estás más que perdido –y adelantándose con paso parsimonioso se acercó hasta Íntegra y deteniéndose frente a ella, con el escritorio entre ambos, le habló-. Señorita…

-No intente interceder por él, Argento, es en vano, no tiene perdón –se adelantó ella.

-Tiene toda la razón, Señorita, eh, digo señora, perdón pero me olvido… Él se merece lo peor de lo peor, pero tiene que considerar su propia salud en este asunto –respondió el odontólogo.

-¿Mi propia salud? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí. ¿Qué hay de mi receta para "su enfermedad"? –le recordó el Dr. Argento-: "PRACTICAR MUCHO…"; ya sabe usted. Si en treinta años no practica con él, no se va a curar nunca usted.

-… Tampoco me voy a enfermar –replicó Íntegra ya algo dubitativa.

-¡Pero el suyo es un mal que crece con el tiempo de no práctica!

-¿En serio? –preguntó Íntegra bastante asustada-. ¿Qué me puede pasar con el paso del tiempo?

-¡Imagínese usted! –respondió el dentista-. Si con dieciocho años de edad usted se desmaya, levanta cuarenta y un grados de fiebre y convulsiona sólo por hacer el amor con él… no sé… después de treinta años de castidad no creo que su organismo pueda sobrevivir al shock emocional de recomenzar a… usted entiende –Íntegra lo miraba con sus dos grandes ojos azules bien abiertos, casi redondos. Argento continuó su exposición-… Si le otorga al brujo la pena que acaba de proponer, a usted le quedan dos opciones: o A) se divorcia de él ya y se busca otro marido urgente, cosa que considero muy improbable con lo mucho que usted lo quiere; o B) sigue casada con él pero se hace monja Iscariote y muere de vieja toda hecha un ejemplo de abstinencia sexual. ¿Qué prefiere?

-Yo… bueno –balbuceó Íntegra-. No quiero divorciarme, si apenas acabo de casarme y no quiero otro marido que no sea él… Además nadie aparte de Alucard me aguantaría con lo mandona que soy… Iscariote no puedo ser porque nací anglicana y lo seré hasta mi muerte… y ahora que probé, creo que la abstinencia sexual no me va…

-¡Sí te va! –afirmó enfáticamente Argento-. ¡Precisamente ése es tu problema, nena…! Bah, digo, su problema, Señorita… ¡Bueh!, Señora, ¡a ver si de una vez por todas me acuerdo que ya está casada!... Su problema es que la abstinencia sexual le sienta demasiado bien a mi humilde entender, y si no fuera por lo que el malavenido brujo éste le hizo sentir, usted tendría un pésimo pronóstico… a él le debe el que por lo menos no vaya a morir virgen, se lo aseguro, pero si no hace un esfuercito y practica de vez en cuando con él, cuando llegue la hora de su muerte, usted habrá hecho el amor una sola vez en su toda vida… ¡Pobrecita!, ¡qué vida tan desperdiciada! ¡Y todo por no darle otra oportunidad al brujo!

-¡Tan mal me ve usted! –se aterró Íntegra.

-Más que mal si espera treinta años para la segunda –asintió él afirmándolo también con la cabeza.-. ¡Puff!, pésimo la veo…

-Está bien –admitió Íntegra-, treinta años es demasiado. Me pasé… ¿Cuánto tiempo sería para usted prudencial?

-¿Y si lo sanciona de otra manera? –sugirió Argento-. Yo que usted busco otra pena menos perjudicial para su propia personita, mire que usted también se la pierde… no está bueno su castigo, Señorita… a decir verdad yo ni loco elijo esa condena…

-Usted no entiende –explicó Íntegra-. A mi Alucard no hay castigo que le cuadre excepto ése. ¡No le importa nada más en el mundo! No tengo opción: la pena es indudablemente ésa; lo que puedo rever es la cuestión temporal...

-Entonces recomiendo que sea el menor tiempo posible –sugirió el dentista.

Íntegra salió de atrás del gran escritorio, lo rodeó y acercándose a Alucard se paró a corta distancia y lo miró desafiante a los ojos con las manos apoyadas en la cadera. El odontólogo se situó al lado de ella como si se tratara de un intérprete.

-Te mereces esperar más que treinta años –le señaló ella-, pero voy a bajarte la pena y tendrás que hacer compensaciones… ¡Agradécele ya mismo al Dr. Argento!

-Gracias, Dr. Argento –respondió de inmediato Alucard.

-A ver –pensó Íntegra en voz alta-… Ya sé… Orden primera: brindarás a tus víctimas cristiana sepultura. Tú solito construirás un cementerio en la montaña, cavarás una a una las fosas para cada esqueleto que yace en ese SUCUCHO DE PORQUERÍA que tienes aquí escondido y llamaremos a los tres sacerdotes que nos casaron para que recen el santo oficio… ¿Bien?

-Sí, mi ama –aceptó Alucard.

-… Luego –continuó Íntegra-… Orden segunda: limpiarás ese tugurio que te sirve de guarida con tus propios dientes hasta dejarlo reluciente…vas a tener que rasquetear mucho para sacar el musgo y los hongos mugrientos que se multiplicaron a lo largo de los siglos…

-¿Con mis dientes? –preguntó Alucard siempre preocupado por su salud dental.

-¡Sí! –gritó ella-. ¡Que sirvan para algo además de para crearte trauma!

-Pero se me van a afilar más si los uso para eso –explicó Alucard-. De chico los utilicé varias veces para fugarme de los reformatorios hasta que abandoné aquel método cuando me di cuenta de que estaban cada vez más puntiagudos…

-En eso él tiene razón –intervino Argento, inexorablemente víctima de su vocación de odontólogo-. Hay que cuidar los dientes, y además los hongos son venenosos; pueden hacerle mal…

-¡Con éste no hay veneno que haga efecto! –le informó Íntegra.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó el dentista a Alucard, quien admitió apesadumbrado con la cabeza-…. Claro, con tanto caldero y tanta brujería, lo menos que podés hacerte es un antídoto antihongo siguió asintiendo con la cabeza-… No te preocupés, chamigo, no sé por qué pero los "dientes de yacaré" son indestructibles.

-Ya lo sé –balbuceó Alucard por lo bajo-, pero se afilan más y más…

-¡Mejor! –gritó Íntegra-. Por lo menos esa parte del castigo va a dolerte en el alma, o en la autoestima más bien. Está decidido: ¡sacarás el moho asqueroso y luego pasarás el trapito con lavandina para que no crezca más todos los días hasta que te levante el castigo! Tu escondrijo tendrá que dejar de ser el cuchitril de un brujo para convertirse en un laboratorio desinfectado de un experto en química.

-Alquimista en tal caso –la corrigió Alucard.

-¡Como quieras llamarlo pero que quede limpito! –replicó ella-. ¡Ah!, ¡y que no me vaya a enterar yo que pediste ayuda a los vampiros!

-¡NOOOO! –respondieron al unísono Seras, Schrödinger y Argento aterrados ante la mera posibilidad de ser obligados a darle semejante uso a su dentadura.

-Nuestros vampiros son inocentes de culpa y cargo –los exoneró Íntegra-, y además sus dientes son más frágiles que los tuyos. ¡Mira si alguno se quiebra un incisivo en el intento ayudarte…!

-¡Qué horror! –se le escapó a Seras.

-Lo haré sin ayuda –admitió Alucard-. Ordene usted, ama; yo obedezco ciegamente.

-¡Así debe ser, esclavo!, ¡sin chistar! –continuó Íntegra-… LOS LOBOS, otro tema…

-¡Eso es muy grave! –declaró Argento indignado-. Usted claro, no tiene idea lo que se siente transformarse cada dos por tres… ¡Qué maldad dejar gente humana siempre con aspecto lupino!, ¡qué tremenda maldad…!

- ¡Yo sabía que había algo raro con los lobos! –reconoció Íntegra-... su expresión… cómo huyeron aterrados al verte con la cola entre las patas… ¡Hay niños entre ellos!

-¡No!... ¡Cachorros también!... ¡¿Cómo no se te parte el corazón?! –se conmovió Argento y le preguntó a Íntegra-. ¿Temblaban de frío en la nieve…? ¿Tendrían mucha hambre los bebés…? –Íntegra asentía con cara de circunstancia-. ¡Seguramente la desnutrición crónica no le permite a las lobas elaborar suficiente leche para toda la camada! –y agarrando a Alucard de la solapa del abrigo rojo lo levantó en el aire y continuó-. ¡Si con todo el dinero que tenés no le das de comer bien a la jauría, monstruo desalmado, te voy a anestesiar mientras duermas y te voy a extraer uno a uno todos tus dientes y cuando te despiertes no vas a tener ni uno…!

-¡Ahí está! –lo interrumpió Íntegra satisfecha tras reconocer la preocupación de Alucard por la posible concreción de esa amenaza-. Orden tercera: alimentarás adecuadamente a la jauría con el alimento balanceado más caro que haya en el mercado y bajo la estricta supervisión del Dr. Argento… ¿qué te parece, Alucard?

-Como usted ordene, ama –fue la respuesta.

-Una inquietud –continuó Íntegra-. ¿Por qué tienen ese color?... Lobos blancos sólo existen en el ártico, me huele tu mano negra en eso… ¡¡¡Dime por qué son tan blanquitos!!! –gritó enojada.

-Porque allá lejos y hace tiempo cuando conjuré el maleficio, me olvidé de poner colorante en el caldero –confesó Alucard-, y me salieron todos blancos. Me gustó cómo quedaron y los dejé así.

-¡Qué barbaridad dejarlos así desteñidos! –expresó el Dr. Argento, ignorante de que él mismo en su reencarnación anterior se trasformaba en un gran hombre lobo blanco-. Es mejor ser más oscurito… tipo lobizón argentino negro, por ejemplo…Tiene más onda.

-¿Y por qué el vestido de novia de tu madre que usé para casarme tenía puños de piel de lobo blanco si ella se casó antes de que tu nacieras? –preguntó Íntegra.

-Eso es culpa mía, ama –reconoció Seras-. La piel original del vestido era gris pero no estaba bien conservada con el paso de los años, así que la sustituí por una linda piel de lobito blanco que encontré… hay muchas por todo el castillo, usted ya las vio en los abrigos, las mantas, las alfombras, los acolchados, los cortinados… Hay que reconocer, ama, que quedan genial… ¡Ay!, ¡sueno a Cruela de Ville con las pieles de los dálmatas!, sólo que en vez de morir perros, en este caso los que murieron son lobos…

-Lobos todos muertos por causas naturales –terminó la frase Alucard, atajándose ante un posible reproche en camino.

-¡Sí!, ¡de hambre y por tu culpa! –le reprochó Argento-. Más allá de los pobres animalitos, ¡éstos no son lobos sino gente!

-¡Mira quién habla! –se indignó Alucard sabiendo que el Dr. Argento era la reencarnación del capitán nazi de Millenium-. Aunque no se hable mucho del tema los nazis realizaron también un tremendo genocidio sobre los gitanos…

-¡Yo no soy nazi! –se enojó el dentista-. ¡No tengo la culpa de haber tenido a un nazi entre mis antepasados como usted no tiene la culpa de ser descendiente del mal famoso Conde Drácula!

-Al menos el vampiro Drácula protegía a los gitanos –replicó Alucard burlón-… era parte del pacto que ellos rompieron cuando lo abandonaron, en cambio los nazis…

-¡Le dije que no soy nazi! –gritó Argento-. Nunca discriminé gente; ¡es usted quien convirtió a los gitanos en lobos!

-Un escarmiento por su infidelidad y traición…

-¡Ya basta, Alucard! –lo frenó Íntegra-. Orden cuarta: Devolverás a los gitanos su forma humana...

-¡No! –la interrumpió Schrödinger desde Seras-. ¡Todas las pieles del castillo se transformarán en humanas!, ¡qué horror!... Adoro mi mantita de piel de lobo blanca… ¡El vestido de novia de la condesa quedará con puños de piel humana!, ¡tétrico!...

-No –objetó Alucard-, el contramaleficio actúa sólo sobre los vivos; las pieles de los difuntos quedan igual…

-¡Ya mismo te pones a preparar el contramaleficio! –le ordenó Íntegra.

-"Ya" es imposible –explicó Alucard con una incipiente sonrisa-. El maleficio se renueva anualmente, cosa que ya hice en cuanto llegamos al castillo…

-¡¿Cómo?! –preguntó Íntegra indignada-. ¡Renovaste el embrujo sobre los gitanos hace poquito, estando yo presente y de visita en tu castillo!

-Tenía que hacerlo, ama, si no lo renuevo o revoco en la fecha indicada, se mueren todos. Soy muy cuidadoso con mis hechizos, cualquier detalle que pase por alto puede producir un desastre –expuso Alucard-. No tenía motivos para revocarlo, así que lo renové… Ahora que si mi ama ordena que lo revoque, lo haré el año que viene…

-Muy bien, hasta entonces no me tocas ni un pelo –resumió Íntegra-. Y mientras tanto permanecemos en Rumania como quiere la maga Merlina y no regresamos a Inglaterra

-¿Cómo dice, ama? –preguntó Alucard confundido.

-Hasta que no cumplas todas tus órdenes al pie de la letra: uno, dos, tres y cuatro… Ni se te ocurra que puedes tener algo conmigo. ¿Comprendido?

-Pero, pero un año es mucho tiempo–balbuceó Alucard decepcionado-… ¿¡QUÉ HICE YO PARA MERECER ESTO!?...

-¡¿ES NECESARIO QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE, SIRVIENTE DESCEREBRADO?! –gritó Íntegra furisosa-. ¡¿NO SABES SUMAR: UNO MÁS UNO ES IGUAL A DOS, BESTIA IRRACIONAL, NECIA, OBTUSA E INCAPAZ COMO NINGÚN OTRO SER QUE CAMINE SOBRE ESTA TIERRA…?! –y diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir? –preguntó desconcertado Alucard al Dr. Argento.

-No sé pero sonó a insulto –respondió Argento por lo bajo.- Yo que usted acepto la sentencia sin apelar; mire que le conseguí mucho a pesar de lo estricta que es ella como jueza… ¡Qué tal el trabajito de abogado defensor que me mandé con usted! Logré reducir la condena de treinta años a uno solo. Debe ejecutar una "probation" mínima como enmienda que no compensa para nada los daños producidos por su criminal conducta: muertos a troche y moche y un maleficio masivo contra una minoría étnica… Mejor no pienso demasiado lo que hice porque con mi intervención he colaborado a que alguien como usted "se la lleve de arriba regalada"…

-Sí, sí –aprobó Alucard-, tiene usted razón; mejor no protesto y acato el fallo antes de que ella se arrepienta y me lo cambie para peor –y dirigiéndose a Íntegra le habló con voz bien alta-. Ama, ¡acepto su condena, pena, sentencia, castigo y sanción! ¡Soy su fiel sirviente y cumpliré las cuatro órdenes en tiempo y forma! ¡Prometo!

-Eso espero, Alucard –respondió Íntegra antes de salir del salón escritorio-. Te estaré observando.

Apenas ella se fue, Seras y Schrödinger corrieron pegados a felicitar a Argento por su magnífico desempeño en tan dificultosa labor defensiva y a abrazar efusivamente a Alucard en señal de aprecio y apoyo moral.

-Gracias, Doctor –reconoció Seras con lágrimas en los ojos-, ¡qué hubiera sido del maestro si no fuera por usted!... Master, piense dos veces antes de hacer otro embrujo, please… ¡No quiero que el ama y usted se divorcien por culpa de nuestras metidas de pata!... Y la vampiresa se echó a llorar al evocar que el disparador del enojo de Íntegra habían sido sus propias palabras y las del chico cuántico.

-¡Ay, chica policía! –se quejó Alucard-. Ahora que estás unida a Schrödinger, necesitas al capitán Bernardotte con desesperación… mucho, mucho más que cuando estabas incompleta… ¡Cuánto necesitas al soldado francés!

* * *

Bueno, amigos, espero que les haya gustado el capi y en lo posible hagan un esfuerzo y déjenme reviews. Muchas gracias.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14: EL PRIMER MANDAMIENTO**

Desafiando todas las expectativas, Alucard tomó con inusitado entusiasmo la expiación de sus culpas, poniéndose a trabajar con esmero en la consecución de la "probation" que debía realizar. Apenas impuesta la sentencia, se instaló en el gran escritorio y abrió el antiguo armario en el que guardaba sus materiales escolares de primer grado… los únicos que había comprado en su vida. Allí estaban intactos sus viejos lápices de colores que nunca habían sido sacados de la cajita de cartón y una gran cartulina blanca en la que tendría que haber escrito el abecedario… estaba medio amarillenta por el paso de los años, pero servía a los fines prácticos de escribir con grandes letras las sabias palabras de su ama en color verde:

_Orden primera: brindarás a tus víctimas cristiana sepultura._

_Orden segunda: limpiarás ese tugurio que te sirve de guarida con tus propios dientes hasta dejarlo reluciente._

_Orden tercera: alimentarás adecuadamente a la jauría con el alimento balanceado más caro que haya en el mercado y bajo la estricta supervisión del Dr. Argento._

_Orden cuarta: Devolverás a los gitanos su forma humana._

"_**Hasta que no cumplas todas tus órdenes al pie de la letra: uno, dos, tres y cuatro… Ni se te ocurra que puedes tener algo conmigo".**_

Esta última oración que citaba a Íntegra la escribió en rojo y constituía el primer motor y fin último de las buenas acciones que estaba presto a realizar durante todo un año… ¡Qué bueno!, por fin tenía una tarea concreta que lo llevaría directamente a la meta de su vida: ÍNTEGRA. ¡Lástima que tendría que esperar un año para revocar el maleficio que brindaba forma lupina a los gitanos!... ¿Habría alguna forma de revertirlo antes?... Tenía que estudiar esa posibilidad… Pero si improvisaba, algo salía mal y se le moría algún gitano en el intento, Íntegra se iba a enojar tanto con él que quizá le alargaba la pena… No, mejor aguantar un año, aunque un año entero "_sin tocarle ni un pelo_" a su mujer se le iba a hacer dificilísimo a esa altura de la relación entre ellos… Sin embargo quedaba la posibilidad de que a ella también le resultara difícil y le permitiera algo… un alguito… con eso pensaba que se contentaba para sobrellevar doce largos y duros meses… eso creía. Suspiró profundo, sacó un cuaderno rayado de tapa dura escolar sin estrenar y anotó el día de la fecha y abajo la tarea a realizar: "Buscar con Argento el lugar más adecuado para construir el cementerio".

Salió del escritorio llevando sus materiales, pasó por su habitación donde pegó con cinta adhesiva la cartulina sobre el espejo de la cómoda delante de su cama, guardó su cuaderno prolijamente en el primer cajón y buscó a Argento antes de que nuevamente le cambiara el turno en Yumikel.

-Venga, doctor –lo despertó Alucard-. Necesito que me acompañe a "buscar el lugar más adecuado para construir el cementerio".

-Si querés te acompaño –respondió el dentista levantándose de su ataúd de un salto-. Pero mirá que ni por casualidad cumplo las ocho horas diarias de sueño ordenadas por turno.

-¿Y eso qué importa? –preguntó Alucard mientras salían del castillo.

-Que el cuerpo de este vampiro necesita descansar –respondió el dentista-. ¿O acaso te olvidaste de lo que nos dijeron antes de sellarnos?: _"__Cada cual dispondrá del dominio total del cuerpo del vampiro Yumikel por un lapso predeterminado de 48 horas. Durante dicho tiempo deberán respetar 8 horas de sueño diarias pero podrán repartirlas como les plazca; si no lo hacen ponderemos a dormir a Yumikel al final de ese turno para conservar su cuerpo en forma saludable y penalizaremos al infractor descontándole ese tiempo en su próximo turno"… _

-No se preocupe que no voy a descontarle tiempo –lo calmó Alucard ya internándose en el bosque-. Usted está convocado fuera de su turno; es una excepción por la salud de Íntegra… Cementerio hay uno al fondo de la capilla, pero es sólo para integrantes de mi familia, nada de intrusos… ¿Ve allá, al fondo, abajo? –habían llegado a un mirador panorámico en la montaña-… se me ocurre que tal vez ese valle sería apropiado. ¿Qué le parece a usted?

-Tenemos que fijarnos qué tipo de suelo tiene –respondió Argento-. Si es piedra se te va a hacer difícil cavar las fosas; ahora que si es tierra…

Bajaron la ladera por el sendero y llegaron a la pequeña planicie entre montañas un tiempo después.

-¡A vos todo te sale bien! –exclamó Argento al constatar que el suelo era de tierra y fácil de excavar-. ¡Qué tipo con suerte! Es una pena que no me dejen ayudarte a cavar fosas, pero si querés te acompaño y te cebo unos mates –de pronto se quedó callado y atento a lo que sucedía alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Alucard sacando su Jackal.

-Hay una presencia –respondió Argento-. Es muy débil, pero se trata de un vampiro. ¡Por allá! –El odontólogo comenzó a caminar hacia unas rocas que había muy cerca y comenzó a buscar entre ellas. Señaló una pequeña cueva y exclamó-. ¡Proviene de allí!

-¡Imposible! –decretó Alucard-. Ahí no entra un vampiro… a menos que haya adoptado otra forma –y se dispuso a meter la Jackal por el agujero que servía de entrada.

-¡No! –exclamó el doctor-. ¡Dejáme a mí!

Alucard retiró su arma y Argento metió el brazo en la cueva hasta altura del hombro.

-¡Uya!, ¿y esto? –dijo sacando por el pellejo del cuello, un cachorro de lobo blanco, pequeño y desnutrido que gemía con agonía.

-¡Un lobito vampiro! –se extrañó Alucard notando el color rojo de los ojitos entreabiertos.

-¡Lobita! –lo corrigió Argento-. Es nena.

-Observe usted la efectividad de mi maleficio que a pesar de ser convertida en vampiro, la hechizada no recobró su forma humana –y diciendo esto con orgullo, Alucard volvió a empuñar su Jackal y apuntó a la cabeza del "monstruito".

-¡¿Qué hacés, loco?! –le gritó Argento escondiendo al animalito entre sus brazos.

-Sacrificarla –le explicó Alucard-. Créame, es lo mejor para ella… Un viejo que se torna vampiro recupera sus facultades plenas juveniles, pero un niño vampirizado jamás adquiere las capacidades de un adulto; adquiere las cualidades de un vampiro pero se conserva niño y no logra sobrevivir porque necesita de los cuidados de un adulto… No puede procurarse su alimento ni buscar refugio a la luz solar en un oscuro ataúd… Tampoco puede convertirse en un vampiro completo… Suele sufrir hambre hasta que finalmente muere por inanición o exposición a la luz. Lo mejor es ahorrarle padecimientos y acabar con ella ahora. Créame, doctor, en esta ocasión no lo hago de puro sádico sino por conocedor del tema…

-¿Quién habrá sido capaz de atacarla tan salvajemente? –preguntó Argento condolido-… ¿Yumie tal vez?

-¡Imposible!, además ni Yumiko ni Heinkel tomaron sus turnos en Yumikel aún –respondió Alucard-… Usted, la chica policía y el capitán Bernardotte no lo habrían hecho… Deben haber sido esos dos vampiros intrusos que según parece estaban muy hambrientos…

-¡Qué hijos de perra! –exclamó el dentista y mirando al "animalito" continuó-… Perdón, chiquita, no fue mi intención insultar a tus primas domésticas, las perras… ¿Te sentís muy mal? –el "animalito" gimió asintiendo-… ¿Tenés mucha hambre? –ella hizo un pequeño aullido afirmativo y Argento llevó su propio dedo a la boca, se lo mordió profundamente y lo puso en la boca de la pequeña vampiresa lupina quien cerró los ojitos denotando placer mientras succionaba la sangre del odontólogo con ganas-. ¡Ay, pobrecita! –continuó Argento-, recién a los cinco meses los lobos tienen los dientes por los definitivos y ella todavía tiene todos los de leche, toditos, ni uno solo perdió… si apenas es un bebé… ¡Está decidido!, ¡me quedo con la lobita!

-¡Pero Doctor! –se sorprendió Alucard-. ¡Es como adoptar un hijo que nunca crecerá para toda la eternidad!

-¿Acaso no me considera en condiciones de ser un padre responsable? –preguntó Argento en forma retórica mientras acariciaba al "animalito" con la mano que le quedaba libre-. Va a ser una muy buena lobita, estoy seguro.

-Si se va a ocupar de ella será mejor que volvamos al castillo y le dé de beber sangre humana de primera calidad –le aconsejó Alucard entregado-; ya ha bebido su sangre de vampiro, eso ayudará; pero no es el alimento adecuado para ella y menos en el estado deplorable en el que se encuentra.

Regresaron lo más rápido que les fue posible y el doctor Argento se instaló en la cocina, lobita en brazos con un guante de goma perforado con el que había improvisado una mamadera.

-¡Qué barbaridad! –exclamó Seras mientras echaba otra bolsita de sangre medicinal en el guante de goma del que la cachorra mamaba con frenesí-. ¡No pensé que un ser tan chiquito podía tener tanta hambre!

Finalmente la pequeña vampiresa recobró la vitalidad en la mirada, abandonó la succión del guante y saltando sobre la cara de su benefactor, comenzó a lamérsela en señal de agradecimiento mientras movía el rabo con notoria alegría. El odontólogo se dejó lengüetear un rato y luego tomándola por el pellejo del cuello la observó cuidadosamente. Sin lugar a dudas necesitaba un baño. Utilizaron la pileta del lavadero y el jabón espuma perfumado de Seras Victoria. Luego recurrieron al secador de pelo de Íntegra, del que solía apoderarse la vampiresa, y cepillaron su blanco pelaje hasta que la dejaron hermosa y oliendo a lavanda. La cachorra había recuperado la incansable infantil energía propia de su corta edad y fijó su atención en el ser más extraño entre los presentes: el fantasmal Schrödinger.

-¡No! –gritó desesperado el chico gatuno ante el amigable acercamiento de la pequeña canina-. ¡Gshh! ¡Fuera, loba! ¡Fuera! –primero se le erizó el pelo y luego desapareció dentro de Seras dejando sumamente desconcertada a su joven supuesta atacante.

-¡Schrödinger! –lo retó Seras-. ¡No puedes tenerle miedo, es demasiado inofensiva!

-¡Vayamos a dar un paseo y dejémosla jugar con su nuevo papá! –fue la respuesta del valiente felino.

-¿Me harías un favor? –le preguntó Argento a la vampiresa-. ¿Podrías usar los poderes del chico cuántico y averiguar cómo fue que esta lobita se convirtió en vampiro?

-¡Sí! –respondió Schrödinger al instante-. ¡Vamos, Seritas, tenemos una importante misión que cumplir! –y la vampiresa desapareció en el acto para reaparecer dos segundos después.

-¡Hola, Argento! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! –lo saludó Seras con efusividad-. ¿Todo bien por el castillo?, ¿ninguna novedad?, ¿el master no se mandó ninguna "de las suyas" que haya hecho enojar al ama?...

-Seras, hermana del alma –la interrumpió el chico cuántico-, ¿cuándo te vas a acostumbrar a viajar en el tiempo? ¡Acabamos de dejar a Argento en esta dimensión!... ¡Ay, doctor, discúlpela!, no se ubica, no se ubica… temporoespacialmente digo.

-¿Fueron los hermanos Valentine? –preguntó Argento yendo directo a lo suyo.

-¡SÍÍÍ! –respondió Schrödinger impidiendo que Seras abriera la boca-. Los seguimos cuidadosamente desde que el Conde hizo desaparecer el escudo de protección, escondiéndonos tras una placa de plomo que compramos especialmente en Bucarest para que no percibieran nuestras presencias… somos geniales…

-En realidad se nos ocurrió después de que varias veces ellos se desviaron del sendero intentando contactarnos. Entonces nos escapábamos a otra dimensión para que no nos vieran –explicó Seras-… Estoy muy mareada de tanto ir y venir en el tiempo.

-¡Pero ellos mas!... Ahora entendemos por qué tardaron tanto en llegar al castillo –continuó Schrödinger-… los muy estúpidos se distraían constantemente con nuestras presencias hasta que compramos el escudo de plomo aislante de ondas localizadoras vampíricas…

-La lobita, me interesa la lobita –lo cortó en seco el dentista.

-¡Ah, sí! –exclamó la voz del muchacho que seguía sin salir de Seras por prudencia felina extrema-. Ella se les acercó alegremente moviendo la colita y los hermanos la miraron con avidez como si se tratara de un platillo exquisito… La dejaron recontraréquete reseca.

-¡Degenerados! –los insultó Argento.

-Sí, fueron muy malvados –le dio la razón Seras-. Ella sólo buscaba protección… Rastreé su pasado, a pesar del disgusto de Schrödinger que no quería saber nada con los lobos, y descubrí que era la última superviviente de su manada… su mamá murió de hambre, sus hermanitos, tíos y primos también… estaba solita en el mundo llorando a mares cuando aparecieron los dos malvados vampiros hermanos de Decenium y ella se les acercó. ¡Pobrecita!, la dejaron sin sangre, ahí tirada… ¡Por suerte la sombra de los árboles y la tormenta la protegieron de la luz solar y se fue arrastrando hasta la cueva donde usted la encontró…

-Mejor no contés más; parece que entiende y le hace mal recordar –observó Argento mientras consolaba entre sus brazos a la lobita que gemía y lloraba con abundantes lágrimas de sangre al escuchar el relato de la vampiresa.

-¡Ay!, ¡también necesita una mamá! –se reblandeció Seras acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡Nooo! –gritó el chico gatuno-. ¡No la toques!, ¡no me gusta!, ¡me da miedo!, ¡me va a morder!... ¿No muerde? –preguntó al registrar que la cachorra lamía suavemente la mano de Seras-. ¿No va a lastimarme?

-¡Me extraña! –exclamó el Dr. Argento-. Un experto felino como vos debería saber que cuando un perro cachorro se cría junto a un gato, se hacen amiguitos… ¡Y el perro hasta defiende al gato de posibles agresores!

-¡¿En verdad?! –preguntó el chico manifestando un repentino cambio de ánimo. Y saliendo de Seras como globo fantasmal gris le habló a la cachorra con seriedad-. ¿Serías capaz de defender a tu amigo Schrödinger a pesar de que yo sea un chico gato y tú una temible loba?

La cachorra asintió con la cabeza y le extendió la patita derecha para acordar el pacto. Schrödinger le estrechó la mano y ambos sacudieron sus extremidades en señal de compromiso mutuo.

-¡Entiende todo! –comentó el muchacho sonriente-.¡No habla pero comprende a la perfección!

-Es que es una nena humana hechizada en forma de loba que además se convirtió en vampiro –le aclaró Argento con orgullo paterno y dirigiéndose a Seras continuó-. Iré a asesorar a Alucard sobre el alimento balanceado para lobos antes que se termine mi turno en Yumikel y me ponga a dormir... ¿Realmente querrías hacer de mamá de la lobita? Va a necesitar cuidado materno cuando yo no esté de turno… Y no me fío de las monjas.

-No se preocupe, doctor –respondió Seras solícita como siempre-, yo la cuidaré…

-¡¡¡Y yo!!! –aseveró Schrödinger quien había entrado en total confianza con la cachorra y no paraba de salir alternadamente a un lado y otro de Seras desconcertando a la lobita y haciéndola gruñir y rabiar intencionalmente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Descansen en paz

Almas impuras como la mía

Bríndenme una oportunidad con mi ama querida

en esta nueva vida mía

Lala, lala, lala

Alucard desentonaba alegremente improvisando esta ridícula letra en la melodía apenas reconocible de una vieja canción fúnebre rumana mientras cavaba las fosas mortuorias de sus pasadas víctimas con inaudito entusiasmo. Como era una tarde nublada y fría, el doctor Argento pudo bajar hasta el valle sin demasiada "protección solar"… con gafas y sombrero bastaba. Se le acercó al trabajador conde, termo en mano y chupando mate.

-¡Waj! –se asqueó el dentista escupiendo el sorbo de la infusión que acababa de succionar-. Lo peor de ser vampiro es que se pierde el gusto por un buen mate. ¡Te lo cebo de puro gamba que soy nomás!... ¡Ánimo! ¡Te felicito! ¡Buen trabajo! –dijo sentándose sobre el montón de tierra removida de las futuras tumbas y pasándole el mate a Alucard.

-Gracias –respondió Alucard clavando la pala a un lado y haciendo un alto en su labor para matear-. Hoy termino las fosas y entierro los esqueletos aprovechando el buen tiempo; mañana alzo las cruces y los tres curas que me casaron harán los ritos funerarios… Mi plan es primero el cementerio, después limpio las paredes de mi cripta…

-Vas rapidísimo, casi tan veloz como Schrödinger… todas las fosas en un solo día –observó Argento-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste sin ayuda?

-Prometí que no tendría ayuda de los vampiros, pero aún dispongo de mi magia negra… jejeje… un hechizo para transportar herramientas y huesos, otro para derretir nieve, otro para ablandar tierra dura…

-¡Que no se entere la inglesita rubia! –aconsejó el dentista.

-Noooo –se alarmó Alucard-. Estricto silencio y ocultación…

-A mí los muertos no me preocupan –anunció el odontólogo echando nuevamente agua caliente en el mate para el Conde-, los que me interesan son los vivos. Vine para supervisar la alimentación de los lobos… pobrecitos ellos… muriéndose de hambre, mis compadres… Se ve que un ricachón como vos no sabe lo que es tener hambre ¡o no someterías a ningún ser vivo a ese tormento! –se enojó Argento-. ¿Ya compraste el alimento balanceado para la jauría?

-No –reconoció Alucard-. Mandaré a la chica policía que viaja a la velocidad de la luz apenas usted me haya hecho el encargue.

-Acá está… calculé la fórmula e hice esta receta magistral del alimento más adecuado considerando la idiosincrasia de las manadas, el clima y el suelo del lugar –Argento sacó un papel escrito de su puño y letra-… Esto es lo que necesitan consumir diariamente los animalitos de Dios para ser sanos y tener un pelaje fuerte y hermoso como corresponde… Hice el cálculo teniendo en cuenta las presencias lupinas que percibo… ¡A ver si me entendés, desalmado; esto es sólo un día de alimento para todos! Tenés que ser previsor y comprar al por mayor; mirá que antes de venir a visitarte aquí, estuve hablando seriamente con la inglesita rubia y advirtiéndole que todos los días la vampiresa Seras Victoria tiene que distribuir esta cantidad en forma proporcional al número de lobos que haya en cada sitio… ella percibirá dónde están por sus presencias. ¡No puede faltarles alimento ni un solo día y eso es responsabilidad exclusiva tuya! Si no cumplís al pie de la letra mi indicación, le informo a tu señora esposa que has infringido la _Orden tercera_...

-¡No! –se aterró Alucard-. Cumpliré, siempre habrá alimento de sobra.

-Bueno –continuó Argento-, sólo quería asegurarme y despedirme hasta mi siguiente turno… ¿Qué monja me sigue?

-Yumiko –respondió Alucard-, pero antes hice arreglos para convocar al capitán Bernardotte durante una media hora… Estaba muy preocupado por la chica policía y le prometí informarle cuando la encontrara… aunque mejor me ahorro palabras y que él verifique por sus propios medios que ella está sana y salva. Ya viene el cambio de turno, ¿verdad?

-En cinco segundos –replicó Argento.

-Doctor –agregó Alucard-, tiene merecido un buen descanso… Sigo en deuda con usted, algo altamente infrecuente…

Pero Argento ya no lo escuchó. Se había sumido en las profundidades inconscientes más hondas de Yumikel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscurecía. El gran salón del castillo se debatía entre las fuentes de luz que lo alumbraban tenuemente: afuera la tarde moría y la clara luminosidad que ingresaba por los grandes ventanales se iba opacando segundo a segundo… adentro el fuego de la chimenea refulgía inquieto impregnando el mortecino ambiente con su centellante resplandor rojizo.

La pequeña lobita sentada sobre la alfombra miraba la fogata hipnotizada por el baile de las llamas, como una hechizada, con fascinación. Seras Victoria estaba echada cuan larga era sobre el mullido sillón de tres cuerpos, cómodamente recostada y saliendo de ella pero sentado en el suelo, Schrödinger apoyaba su cabeza fantasmal sobre el estómago de la vampiresa mientras ella lo rascaba entre las orejas gatunas.

-Más abajo –indicaba ronroneando cual gato doméstico con los ojos entreabiertos por el placer producido por los mimos-, más arriba… ahí, sí, ahí me pica… Seguí, así me gusta…

Seras sintió el crujir que hacía la puerta del gran salón al abrirse y supuso que se trataba de Argento regresando del valle pero no lo vio porque el portal estaba de espaldas a ella.

-¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO! –gritó Pip detrás de Seras al ver la escena-. ¡¡¡GATO DE MERD, MORIRÁS!!!

Seras pegó un salto como de un metro de alto y se paró.

-¡¡¡MEOWWW!!! –vociferó el chico gatuno y, presa del ataque repentino de sorpresa y pánico extremo, se erizó como un gato que yergue su lomo y pelamen en señal de miedo. Se sumergió velozmente de cabeza en la vampiresa como nadador olímpico en competencia internacional, aunque el capitán Bernardotte fue más rápido y logró que un par de impactos de bala atravesaran su fantasmal cuerpo incrustándose en el piso.

-¡Me hirió! –gritó aterrado Schrödinger desde el interior de Seras-. ¡Duele mucho y estoy mortalmente herido!

-¡Cálmete! –respondió la vampiresa-. ¡Eres inmortal!

-¡Ah, cierto!, me olvidé –replicó el muchacho y se sumió en prudente silencio, un rasgo inusitado, a destacar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Pip?, ¿te has vuelto loco? –preguntó Seras indignada.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ÉL?! –vociferó muerto de celos.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Seras boquiabierta.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO?! –repitió Pip compulsivamente con ojos de asesino.

-¡NADA! –replicó Seras ofendida-. ¡Le estaba rascando entre las orejitas, nada más!

-¡NADA MÁS! –gritó Pip que se salía de su vaina-. ¡NADA MÁS NI NADA MENOS! ¡VOY A MATARLOOOO!

-Oye, Pip –dijo Seras entre aturdida y confundida-, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando?

-¿QUÉ ME PASA A MÍ? –gritó él-. ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA A TI MÁS BIEN?! ¿Desde cuándo "le rascas las orejitas"?, ¿desde cuándo?... ¿Por qué a mí nunca me "rascas las orejitas"? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?...

-Porque nunca me lo pediste –respondió ella-, y además no le "rasco las orejitas" sino "entre las orejitas" para ser más precisa…

-¡DA IGUAL! –se quejó él desesperado-. ¡LO PREFIERES A ÉL, LO QUIERES MÁS QUE A MÍ, LO AMAS…!

-¡ESPERA UN MINUTO! –lo interrumpió Seras-. ¿No estarás celoso…? ¡No puedes estar celoso del chico cuántico…! ¡Imposible!

-Sí, puede –agregó Schrödinger desde su interior.

-¡CÁLLATE, GATO SARNOSO! –lo insultó Pip-. ¡CIERRA EL HOCICO O MEJOR AÚN, DESAPARECE, VETE A OTRA DIMENSIÓN Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS!

-Pip –le explicó Seras-, no es lo que tú crees, él es un chico…

-¡Dímelo de una vez! –la instó el capitán Bernardotte-. Lo prefieres a él; prefieres que él te complete y no yo… ya no me quieres, mon amour –Pip hacía un esfuerzo por contenerse y no llorar. La lobita se había sentado sobre sus patas traseras al pie de ambos y los miraba atónita, con los ojos desbordantes de curiosidad extrema, como si estuviera viendo el último capítulo de su telenovela de amor predilecta sin perder palabra de sus protagonistas.

-¿Mon amour? –se sorprendió Seras-, ¿me dijiste "mon amour"? –Pip no respondió y ella continuó-. Te lo diré una sola vez: quiero a Schrödinger y me divierto mucho con él; siempre fui hija única y él es para mí como el hermano menor que nunca tuve… Y sí, prefiero que él me complete porque de ese modo tú estás afuera mío y tienes cuerpo y… Y a ti te quiero muchísimo… y no precisamente como un hermano, mon amour.

-¿Mon amour? –repitió Pip-, ¿me dijiste "mon amour"?

La lobita se había parado en sus cuatro patas y los miraba alternativamente al uno y al otro con la boquita entreabierta y la lengua afuera evidenciando extrema emoción. El capitán Bernardotte acercó a Seras por la cintura y sin darle tiempo ni a respirar, la besó con pasión. La lobita, conmocionada, retrocedió dos pasos y echándose panza abajo al piso, tapó sus ojos con sus dos patitas… era demasiado menor para una escena tan fuerte, pensó; aunque abría sus pequeñas uñas y espiaba entre ellas…

De pronto Seras sintió que algo cambiaba en Pip… su sabor… la textura de su piel. Abrió los ojos y encontró a escasos centímetros de los suyos, los ojos bien abiertos y horrorizados de la monja Yumiko.

-¡AAAYYYYYY! –gritaron Seras y Yumiko al unísono y empujándose mutuamente se separaron y cayeron al suelo sentadas.

La lobita, por su parte, escuchó los gritos de ambas mujeres; se levantó y corrió a esconderse tras el sofá de tres cuerpos… Allí se quedó quietecita hasta que serenó los latidos de su acelerado pequeño corazón y asomó su cabecita sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Yumikel que gateaba desesperada a esconderse en el mismo lugar que ella. Las dos casi se infartan del susto y la cachorra hubiera caído desmayada si no hubiera sido porque Seras la levantó rápidamente del pellejo del cogote en una hábil y ágil maniobra y salió corriendo del gran salón con lobita a cuestas hacia la habitación de Íntegra… "¡Qué heroína mamá Seras!", pensó la cachorrita siendo transportada a toda velocidad a través del castillo bajo el brazo de Seras mientras la escuchaba llamando a su ama a los gritos pelados…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ante el llamado desesperado de su vampiresa, Íntegra abrió la puerta de un pequeño hall en el que se hallaba en el primer piso.

-¡Cállate y cálmate! No puedes andar por todas partes gritando de esa manera tan burda –la reprendió Íntegra haciéndole ademán de que entrara, y Seras le obedeció en el acto-…. Alucard acaba de irse; se la ha pasado trabajando todo el día cavando tumbas… no es normal, algo se traerá entre manos… Me dijo que seguramente vendrías corriendo a mí pidiendo socorro después de que el capitán Bernardotte intentara "besuquearte"… así dijo… El caso es que quiere que vayas a Bucarest y compres ahora mismo esta lista. El envío tiene que estar acá mañana a primera hora así irás suficientes días al pasado… bah, Schrödinger sabrá más que yo –le entregó a Seras la lista confeccionada por Argento y otra con la cantidad de cruces y lápidas necesarias para el cementerio-… También tienes que contactar a los tres curas que nos casaron para que concelebren el responso fúnebre a primera hora de la tarde… ¿¿¿Y ESO??? – preguntó Íntegra que recién en ese momento acababa de reparar en la pequeña cachorra de ojos rojos.

-Es una lobita –respondió Seras-. La hicieron vampiro los dos malvados intrusos de Decenium pero el Dr. Argento la rescató de morir de hambre y la adoptó como hija… ¿Nos la podemos quedar, verdad ama? Es buena, juguetona y lame todo el tiempo…

-¡Y además entiende todo!... Seritas, déjala en el piso –contribuyó Schrödinger a la noble causa lupina y la vampiresa le hizo caso-. Es muy inteligente; lo digo yo que soy su nuevo hermano mayor. ¡Mire lo que sabe hacer, Condesa, preste atención!... ¡Lobita, a bailar! –ordenó el chico cuántico y la cachorra se puso a bailar admirablemente con ritmo gitano-. ¡Lobita, a cantarle a la luna! –y la cachorra corrió hasta la ventana y comenzó a entonar sus aullidos a la luna llena que tras los vidrios asomaba su blancura entre las oscuras nubes-. ¡Lobita, échate a los pies de la condesa y pídele pertenecer a la familia Hellsing! –y la lobita corrió inmediatamente hacia Íntegra; comenzó a frenar pero no calculó bien la distancia y resbalando pasó de largo entre sus piernas; retomó el rumbo con convicción y pegando la vuelta se echó frente a los pies de Íntegra y comenzó a emitir sonidos inentendibles en idioma canino. Finalmente calló y miró para arriba como esperando la puntuación a su performance.

Íntegra la observaba en silencio. Se agachó, la levantó por debajo de las patitas delanteras y alzándola hasta la altura de sus ojos la estudió detenidamente. La cachorra sacó su lengüita y le lamió la nariz. Íntegra la apartó unos centímetros para no ser nuevamente lengüeteada.

-¿Con que quieres ser parte de mi familia? –preguntó Íntegra y la lobita agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo enérgicamente asintiendo-. ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Íntegra.

-No tiene nombre –declaró Schrödinger.

-… Algo que a todas luces es culpa de Alucard –reconoció Íntegra-. Te llamarás "Luna" y ya eres parte de mi familia…

-¡Bieeen! –gritó Schrödinger.

-Gracias, ama –sonrió Seras.

La lobita movía la cola mientras lamía ambas manos enguantadas de su nueva ama con vehemencia.

-Bueno, bueno, ya está –admitió Íntegra e intentando ocultar su corazón reblandecido, guardó a la cachorrita junto a su cintura rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo y mientras le acariciaba el pelaje con la mano derecha, le habló a Seras Victoria -… Alucard te juzgó mal. No viniste a buscar consuelo por haber por haber sido "besuqueada" por el capitán Bernardotte; viniste para que yo aceptara a Luna. Pero tampoco hacía falta gritar de ese modo; por supuesto que yo no iba a abandonar a una niñita gitana hechizada por el brujo de la casa.

-No, ama, no gritaba por la lobita –le indicó Seras-… estaba con Pip y de pronto… de pronto… se transformó en Yumiko…

-Seras, tendrás que acostumbrarte a esos cambios; así es Yumikel –le explicó sentándose en el sillón principal con la lobita -. Supongo que sabes dónde hacer tus necesidades, Luna –le advirtió Íntegra a la cachorra y ésta asintió echándose panza arriba sobre los muslos de su ama y estirando su cuellito a la espera de mimos-. Íntegra comenzó a acariciarla haciéndose la desentendida pero estaba totalmente comprada por la simpatía lunar.

-Ama, ¿qué hacemos con Yumiko? –preguntó Seras, incapaz de confesarle a Íntegra el trauma de su repentino "encuentro" con la monja… antes tendría que reconocerle a su ama que se había estando besando con el capitán Bernardotte VOLUNTARIAMENTE… No podía, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

-Trae a Yumiko aquí ahora –le indicó Íntegra-, quiero hablar con ella. En cuanto a ti, Seras, haz el encargo de Alucard y vuelve pronto. Quiero que Schrödinger se ocupe de que la cena esté lista temprano.

-Sí, ama –afirmó Seras y se retiró obediente. Unos minutos después regresó con la asustada monja Iscariote.- La dejo con Yumiko, ama –continuó la vampiresa-, y voy volando a cumplir su mandado –y diciendo esto se retiró.

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar –le ordenó Íntegra a la monja y ésta tomó asiento temblando de miedo. Se puso a sollozar bajito sin levantar la mirada mientras Íntegra la escudriñaba tras sus gafas-. ¿Por qué me temes? Si hubiera querido hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho.

-Estoy sola –respondió temblorosa-. Extraño a Heinkel, me hace falta.

-Comprendo –repuso Íntegra sin dejar de acariciar a la lobita que se estaba quedando dormida en su regazo-; tú y ella siempre estuvieron juntas constituyendo a Yumikel, es la primera vez que se separan –Yumiko asintió-… Bueno, tendrás que aprender a ser tú misma. Si tienes planes, quiero saberlos. Tienes que informarme porque ya no eres un humano sino un vampiro sellado; soy tu ama y quien te da los permisos pertinentes…

-¡Quiero volver con el padre Andersooonnn…! –se puso a lloriquear compulsivamente Yumiko.

-¿No comprendes? El padre Anderson es un exterminador iscariote y tú eres una vampiresa ahora. Aunque haya sido tu maestro en otros tiempos, hoy no dudará en acabar contigo. Lo sabes precisamente porque lo conoces; de modo que es necesario para tu supervivencia que cambies de bando…

-Buahhh!!!!!!!!!!! –Yumiko rompió a llorar sin consuelo e Íntegra le alcanzó un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su saco verde-. Heinkel hacía los planes, yo los obedecía y el padre Anderson me protegía… ¡No sé qué hacer!... ¡¡¡YUMIE, AYÚDAME!!!

Un segundo después la expresión de la monjita había cambiado radicalmente: la indefensa Yumiko cedió su lugar a Yumie, la demente asesina. Íntegra, sin embargo, ni se mosqueó. Siguió acariciando a Luna como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa que Yumie notó al instante.

-¿Acaso no me tienes miedo? –le preguntó la loca asesina.

-¿Por qué debería? –le replicó calmadamente Íntegra-. Confisqué tu katana y estoy armada hasta los dientes. Pero como no es mi intención dañarte, tú tampoco tienes motivos para atacarme. Te estaba esperando, me alegra que te hayas presentado tan rápido.

-¿Te alegras?... ¿Por qué? Nadie se alegra de verme.

-Te quería conocer –le aclaró Íntegra-. Cuéntame, tú debes saber: ¿cómo era el asunto entre ustedes? –preguntó interesada-. ¿Quién dominaba a quien?

-Yo protejo a Yumiko –respondió Yumie-, y nadie me domina a mí.

-Las cosas han cambiado –le informó Íntegra-. Para tu conocimiento a partir del sellamiento sólo puedes salir si Yumiko te lo permite… como acaba de pasar, ¿comprendes? Sin embargo una vez que te convoca tú haces lo que se te da la gana; evidentemente Yumiko no puede controlarte… PERO YO SÍ.

-¿Realmente lo crees? –ironizó Yumie con risa demoníaca pero calló al notar el calmo silencio de Íntegra que no dejaba de acariciar tiernamente a la lobita.

-Sabes que "Angel Dust Anderson" las convertirá en polvo si las encuentra… Si tu fidelidad no es al Vaticano sino a Yumiko, para ti no será difícil; sólo debes cambiar la "figurita" que da las órdenes: al padre Anderson por mí. Cuando Yumiko te convoque yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer y créeme, no abuso de mis vampiros. Tendrás poco trabajo y le daré a Yumiko una vida cómoda y protegida; eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

-Pero no podrás convencer a Heinkel, ella es iscariote a muerte –replicó Yumie-; no aceptará el pasaje de bando.

-Eso no tiene importancia para Yumiko, no se cruzará nunca más con Heinkel…

-¡Pero Yumiko no sabe vivir sin Heinkel!, necesita sus indicaciones para todo… Y Heinkel es buena para tomar decisiones excepto por –Yumie calló repentinamente…

-… ¿"excepto por" QUÉ, Yumie? –preguntó Íntegra y se generó un corto silencio-. Corrígeme si no interpreto bien la situación: Yumiko es alguien absolutamente incapaz de resolver la más mínima cuestión cotidiana. Tú, Yumie, su otro yo, eres una demente criminal que no puede manejarse en un mundo "normal". El cuidado y protección de Yumiko siempre estuvo a cargo de tu hermana Heinkel, quien es muy buena para tomar decisiones, excepto por… ¿excepto por qué cosa, Yumie?... Debe ser algo lo suficientemente importante como para justificar tu misma existencia puesto que Heinkel no es ningún bebé de pecho, es una asesina iscariote muy peligrosa, diestra con las armas, cruel y fanática… ¿Por qué Yumiko necesitó desarrollarte a ti, a la asesina loca, si tiene a una asesina sagaz, Heinkel para que la defienda exitosamente…?

-Es como tú dices, Yumiko no puede vivir sin Heinkel. Tienes que juntarlas otra vez...

-Eso es imposible por efecto del sellamiento; eres tú quien tendrá que hacer algo poco natural en ti: CONFIAR en mí. Yo cumpliré las funciones de Heinkel, tomaré las decisiones y cuidaré a Yumiko en todo aquello que tú no puedes, por ser una demente desquiciada…

-¿Y por qué confiaría en ti? –preguntó Yumie-. Heinkel cuidó de Yumiko desde que nacimos y lo hizo bien excepto… Tú, en cambio, eres una total desconocida.

-Como lo fue en su momento el padre Anderson y sin embargo te dejaste controlar por él, cosa que no le permitiste a Heinkel, quien se quejaba constantemente de tus inoportunas apariciones… En contraste, obedeciste las órdenes del padre Anderson sin cuestionarlas… ¿Te digo por qué? Porque Anderson es confiable. Yo también lo soy y tú lo sabes porque los locos siempre saben esas cosas. Te doy mi palabra: resolveré la vida cotidiana de Yumiko con la eficiencia de Heinkel y además de protegerla a mi modo, permitiré que también tú te encargues de su defensa personal a tu modo. A cambio haré que Yumiko te convoque si necesito que cumplas alguna misión para Hellsing y tú obedecerás sin cuestionamientos, como a Anderson. ¿Te interesa el pacto?

-Mientras tú cumplas, yo obedeceré tus órdenes –respondió Yumie que no parecía para nada una loca de atar sino un ser totalmente cuerdo-. ¡Así me entendía yo con el padre Anderson!

-Sí, pero hay algo que no le dijiste a él, estoy segura… porque tampoco me lo respondiste a mí… No voy a insistir en que me cuentes algo que no estás dispuesta, pero noto que no quieres o tal vez no puedes mencionar algo… ¿Por qué existes, Yumie? ¿Por qué Yumiko tuvo que inventar a Yumie teniendo a Heinkel? ¿De qué no puede defender Heinkel a Yumiko y tú sí?

-De Iscariote –respondió súbitamente Yumie para sorpresa de Íntegra.

-No comprendo –replicó Íntegra desconcertada.

-Del mismísimo Judas –los ojos de Yumie brillaron con mirada trastornada.

Yumie se paró, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a gritar de un modo tan desgarrador y desesperado que los cristales de la ventana retumbaron y la cachorra de lobo se despertó sobresaltada, escondiendo aterrada su cabeza en el regazo de su ama. Íntegra, en cambio, ni se inmutó. Esperó tranquilamente a que Yumie descargara "su ataque de nervios" y cuando la vio más sosegada le habló.

-Siéntate, Yumie –la instó Íntegra-. Comprendo… Heinkel no puede cuestionar a Iscariote, por eso no puede proteger a la indefensa Yumiko de la misma organización; tú sí.

-No fue la organización –la corrigió Yumie, desplomándose en el sillón-. Fue "ÉL".

-Eres muy ambigua –replicó Íntegra esforzándose por entender a la loca-. ¿Te refieres al Judas Priest?, ¿al padre Anderson?...

-¡No, no! –objetó Yumie molesta-. Fue el jefe… El padre Anderson nunca se enteró.

-¿Tu jefe?, ¿Enrico Maxwell?

-¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍ!!! –gritó con una voz ronca que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser-. ¡¡¡¡FUE ÉL, FUE ÉL, FUE ÉL!!!! –y comenzó a golearse la cabeza fuertemente contra la tapa del escritorio.

-Te ordeno que te calmes y dejes de agredirte –le indicó Íntegra con una extraña suave firmeza-. ¿Qué hizo Enrico Maxwell, el jefe de Iscariote, que el padre Anderson nunca se enteró?

-Enfermó a Yumiko –replicó Yumie hablando rápidamente, juntando frase con frase sin dejar espacio entre ellas-, el endemoniado se apoderó de él y la obligó, la obligó una y otra vez hasta que la enfermó. Heinkel quería, Yumiko no. Heinkel mandaba, Yumiko aceptó. Yumiko no quería, sufría mucho en silencio. Entonces Yumiko se enfermó y surgí yo para defenderla del jefe. Heinkel nunca iba a defenderla del jefe, ¡nunca, nunca! Lo corté con mi katana, le rebané el brazo pero corrió hasta el padre Anderson y él me frenó y le enseñó al jefe la técnica de regeneración y el endemoniado se curó. ¡Ahh!, pero nunca más se atrevió a tocar a Yumikel, nunca más…

En ese momento el crujir de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió a Yumie.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta, ama! ¡Misión cumplida! -Seras entró despreocupadamente-. La cena está servida y el amo la espera para comer…

-¡Estoy muy ocupada; dile a Alucard que coma solo! ¿¡Cómo osas entrar así e interrumpirme!? ¡¡¡QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, NO TE LO ADMITIRÉ NUNCA MÁS, ERES UNA ATREVIDA!!! –le gritó Íntegra furiosa-. ¡¡¡VETE YA MISMO, ES UNA ORDEN!!!

-Sí, ama, perdón ama, lo lamento muchísimo –se disculpó Seras y se retiró en el acto, compungida.

-¿Enrico Maxwell es "el endemoniado" para ti? –preguntó Íntegra a Yumie intentando retomar inmediatamente la conversación con su interlocutora.

-El endemoniado se apoderó de él y la obligó –repitió Yumie-. Eso siempre le dijo "el endemoniado" a Yumikel, pero la obligó una y otra vez.

-¿A qué la obligó? –preguntó Íntegra.

-A tocarlo –balbuceó Yumie entre dientes-, a tocarlo ahí donde ya sabes, ahí hasta darle placer, ahí donde les gusta a los hombres hasta darle mucho placer… la obligó a desnudarse y manoseaba todo el cuerpo de Yumikel y la obligaba a tocarlo… y a darle placer con la boca y… otras cosas más –súbitamente Yumie se descompuso, cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago, se dobló en dos y sin poder frenar las arcadas, abrió las piernas y vomitó sangre semi digerida sobre su ropa-… La obligó muchas veces –intentaba explicar entre vómito y vómito temblando sin control-… Fueron muchas veces, Heinkel quería, Yumiko no…

-¡Heinkel quería! –la interrumpió Íntegra extrañada y horrorizada. Ya no estaba calma ni controlada; acariciaba a Luna de otro modo, en forma compulsiva, como una autómata mientras la lobita seguía con la cabeza escondida en su regazo.

-¡Heinkel lo ama! –gritó Yumie entre vómito y vómito-. ¡Sí, Heinkel quería pero Yumiko no!

-Claro, ambas compartían el mismo cuerpo de Yumikel, sólo que Heinkel mandaba -comprendió Íntegra-… Heinkel quiso y obligó a Yumiko a aceptar.

-¡NO, NO! –refutó Yumie-. No fue culpa de Heinkel. Tenía nueve años y el jefe quince… FUE ÉL, FUE ÉL, FUE ÉL… Lo hacía en el orfanato a escondidas del Padre Anderson…engañándolo… Aún no lo habían nombrado jefe pero ya se ocupaba de los papeles de Iscariote y pedía que le mandaran a Yumikel para que lo ayudara con ellos… ¡Eso le decía y el padre Anderson le creía!, ¡siempre le tuvo gran confianza!... Se la llevaba todos los días y la obligaba todos los días…

-Pero dijiste que Heinkel quería –balbuceó Íntegra tratando de controlar la sensación de asco que Yumie le había contagiado involuntariamente.

-Al principio no –aclaró Yumie-. Al principio Yumikel no entendía nada… Estaba ahí porque no había adónde ir. No se animaba a contarle al padre Anderson porque no le iba a creer… ¿Quién iba a creerle a Yumikel más que al jefe?… Él se disculpaba al principio; pedía perdón y decía que "el endemoniado" se había apoderado de él, que le hacía hacer cosas prohibidas, pero lo seguía haciendo… Después de cumplir doce años, Heinkel comenzó a querer al jefe y él empezó a echarle la culpa a Yumikel: decía que era ella quien lo hacía pecar, que lo provocaba, que hacía que "el endemoniado" se apoderara de él, que era una pecadora y que ardería en el infierno… Heinkel decía que él tenía razón, que era culpa de ella… Heinkel lo sigue amando, hará siempre lo que él quiera, incluso moriría por él… Yumiko no quería, lloraba, le tiene terror… Yumiko enfermó, iba a morir y Heinkel no se daba cuenta. Entonces surgí yo. Saqué mi katana y corté el brazo del jefe. Lo hubiera matado pero Heinkel no me lo permitió y él corrió al despacho del padre Anderson y le dijo que Yumikel había enloquecido del todo. El padre Anderson aisló a Yumikel y le enseñó al jefe a regenerarse. El jefe se fue del orfanato y nunca más vio a Yumikel a solas, el padre Anderson así lo decretó… Sí, así lo decretó porque yo pacté con el padre Anderson: yo lo obedecería si él se interponía entre Yumikel y Enrico Maxwell. Pero nunca supo lo que había pasado, siempre creyó que yo odio al jefe de puro loca que soy, Heinkel nunca me permitió contarle nada y Yumiko tampoco resistiría saberlo…

-¿Cómo que Yumiko no resistiría saberlo? –preguntó Íntegra-. ¿Acaso no lo sabe?

-No se acuerda –replicó Yumie-. La que recuerdo soy yo y si lo que pasó llegara a saberse, Yumiko moriría. Por eso no lo conté… Hasta hoy… Pero alguna vez alguien tenía que saber.

-No te preocupes, Yumie, no se sabrá y Yumiko no se enterará. Lo que sí te aviso es que lo hablaré con Alucard porque no tengo secretos con él; pero quedará entre Alucard y yo, de eso te doy mi palabra –le prometió Íntegra-. Te noto más calmada. ¿Hay algo más que te parezca contarme? –preguntó.

-Por ahora no –respondió Yumie.

-Entonces puedes retirarte tranquila. Yo personalmente me ocuparé de que Yumiko se sienta cómoda… Tú y ella son bienvenidas a la Organización Hellsing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Íntegra cumplió con lo que había prometido y se quedó con Yumiko hasta que ésta se calmó... Luna fue de gran ayuda: habiendo pasado ya el sobresalto de su primer encuentro, le dio una amistosa acogida poniéndose a jugar con los zapatos de la monja. Íntegra quería llevarla en presencia de Alucard pero ya era muy tarde y él se había ido a dormir, agotado por el esfuerzo físico de cavar tumbas durante todo el día. La llevó entonces con Seras, considerando que las dos vampiresas tendrían toda la noche por delante para conversar y conocerse; en cambio ella necesitaba dormir bien… no lograba reponerse de la sucesión de acontecimientos acaecidos en los últimos tiempos…

Durmió más que bien; se despertó pasado el mediodía. Descendió a la cocina famélica porque no había cenado la noche anterior. Allí yacía su cena fría sobre la mesada, nadie la había tocado ni guardado en la heladera. Creyó que Seras y Yumiko estarían durmiendo en sus ataúdes, de modo que se calentó ella misma su plato en el microondas y comió a gusto. Luego subió y se preparó un baño de inmersión relajador con sales y espuma… hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan sosegada: bien dormida, bien comida, bien bañada, bien… Alucard la había hecho sentir muy bien como mujer, más allá de su propia fiebre emocional y de los horrorosos crímenes que había cometió su culpabilísimo sirviente brujo… Detestaba reconocerlo pero no podía dejar de pensar en él como hombre… Mejor ponía su mente en otra cosa, algo que la hiciera enfriarse con él, algo como pensar en la gente que había muerto por tocar el escudo de protección y que enterrarían esa misma tarde… Salió del baño, se puso su bata blanca y envolvió su larga cabellera en una toalla también blanca. Se dirigió a su habitación pero en el pasillo se topó con Alucard que regresaba de colocar las cruces y lápidas, sucio con tierra de pies a cabeza.

-Buenas tardes –lo saludó ella.

-¡Es muy tarde! –le advirtió él apurado-. Recién termino con el cementerio y todavía tengo que bañarme, los curas están llegando para oficiar el servicio fúnebre, Seras y Yumiko los están trayendo…

-¿No duermen las vampiresas? –preguntó Íntegra.

-¡Qué van a dormir! Se ve que no tenían sueño ni nada mejor que hacer, así que con el pretexto de hacerme compañía se la pasaron molestándome todo el tiempo… ellas, Schrödinger y la loba también… ¡hasta la loba!... No hablemos de la loba.

-¿Qué pasa con Luna? –preguntó Íntegra con el seño fruncido. Seguramente Alucard sería el responsable de tener un problema con la cachorrita porque NADIE podía tener un problema con SU lobita.

-Luna, claro, la llamaste Luna… Le pusiste nombre, ¡o sea que tan rápido te embaucó la seductora gitanilla! –respondió Alucard de evidente mal humor-… ¡El nombre es muy importante, no se pone así porque sí! Define mucho de lo que la persona es… Y tú se lo pusiste así porque sí, sin un sentido, sólo porque se te vino en ganas… sin consultarlo conmigo siquiera.

-¿Quién te dijo que se lo puse "así porque sí"? –le preguntó Íntegra algo ofendida por el comentario de Alucard-. ¡De pocas cosas he tenido más seguridad instantánea que de llamar "Luna" a la lobita! Apenas la vi pensé: "Se llama Luna"… Tendrías que haberla visto: toda blanquita ella y cantándole a la luna llena a través de la ventana con entonados aullidos… Imposible llamarla de otro modo… Y te recuerdo, sirviente, que si ella no tenía nombre es culpa tuya por haber convertido a los gitanos en lobos… Por eso decidí que perdiste el derecho a intervenir en la elección del nombre de la lobita y le puse el que me pareció más pertinente para ella.

-… Está bien –admitió Alucard tras reflexionar unos segundos-… "Luna" es un buen nombre para ella, será una gitana romántica amante de la música y del baile, una artista… hubiera preferido potenciar su aspecto vampírico con algún nombre tipo "Colmillo", pero tienes razón… No iba a funcionar, esta loba no muerde ni por casualidad, lame todo el tiempo… Como vampiro es un fracaso, lo único que tiene de nosferatu es su reflejo de succión. ¿Sabes que se resiste a tomar sangre del plato? Prefiere que la carguen como a un bebé y se lo den del guante de goma… la chica policía ya trajo varias mamaderas para ella… Lamento informarte que en Hellsing nos va a servir sólo como mascota doméstica, de perrita faldera nomás… Hubiera preferido que tuviera un carácter más parecido al de un perro ovejero alemán, pero salió tipo caniche toy… ¿qué va a hacer? A los vampiros hay que aceptarlos como vienen, ya viste cómo nos salió la chica policía a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos… ¿Tienes idea de cómo educar a un caniche toy? Porque yo no; le grité un poco y se me puso a llorar… demasiado sensible la lobita. La monja y la chica policía me trataron de desalmado y cruel, ¡pero tampoco podía permitirle que excavara las fosas recién tapadas para jugar con los esqueletos!… Ella feliz con sus patitas removía la tierra floja y apilaba los huesitos de mis víctimas al costado. Después se sentaba y quedaba mirándome atenta a ver qué le hacía yo, ¡esa loba tenía total conciencia de que estaba deshaciendo mi trabajo de horas y horas! La reté dos veces de "buena manera", conteniéndome porque es menor de edad. A la tercera le grité: "¡Detente o te corto la cabeza con mi cortaplumas y te desangras no viva!". ¡Para qué!, ella rompió a llorar e instantáneamente fue alzada… pronto se va a olvidar de caminar de tanto que la tienen en brazos…

-Debes reconocer que constituye una gran tentación alzar a la lobita –lo interrumpió Íntegra tentada de la risa.

-¿Sabes lo que me hizo esa loba? ¿Tienes idea? –le preguntó Alucard indignado.

-No –respondió Íntegra-. ¿Pero qué daño pudo hacerte esa lobita a ti?

-¡Daño!... ¡Qué daño!, ¡ME FALTÓ EL RESPETO!, ¡eso hizo!... ¡¡¡ME SACÓ LA LENGUA!!! Mientras la chica policía y la monja estaban distraídas acusándome injustamente de ser el malo de la historieta y de maltratar a una "pequeña cachorra indefensa", la susodicha loba me sacaba la lengua y dejaba de hacerlo cada vez que las dos vampiresas la miraban… ¡Se hacía la inocente la maldita!… Y para colmo de colmos las otras dos taradas se pasaron toda la tarde haciéndole fiesta por sus travesuras, estimulándoselas y riéndose a carcajadas por ver cómo desafiaba mi autoridad esa cachorra… "Jajaja", "¡qué gracioso el maestro: trabaja como un preso y Luna deshace toda su ardua tarea en un segundo…Jaja!"… SE APROVECHAN DE QUE HE CAÍDO EN DESGRACIA ANTE TI y creen que no impartiré castigos, pero ya voy a ajustar cuentas con esa chica policía esta misma noche después de la ceremonia…

-¿Ya te descargaste? –lo interrumpió Íntegra conteniendo la risa-. ¿Dónde están las vampiresas?

-Te dije que se fueron las tres a buscar a los curas, pero primero bañaron a Luna que lucía más negra que la noche… Yo me quedé poniendo las lápidas sobre las tumbas, no vaya a ser que la manada de lobos haga lo mismo que esa lobita y ¡adiós mi trabajo!

-Te felicito, Alucard, parece que estás aprendiendo que no todos los seres se educan con violencia –lo burló Íntegra pero observando que él no estaba de humor para apreciar la ironía, concluyó-… Báñate que lo necesitas. Das lástima –y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Alucard refunfuñando por lo bajo que había demasiadas mujeres en la organización y que se entendía mejor trabajando con Argento o con el capitán Bernardotte.

Dos horas después un ceremonioso funeral se llevaba a cabo en el solitario valle cercano al castillo. **Oficiantes:** Cura católico conocido, cura anglicano conocido, cura ortodoxo griego conocido… los tres muy compungidos ante el solemne evento que los reunía. **Asistentes:** Alucard ya limpito en su mejor traje oficial de luto, Íntegra con un traje negro en lugar del típico verde y sombrerito negro con velo para remarcar el tenor de la ocasión, monja Yumiko en su tradicional atuendo Iscariote, Seras Victoria con un vestido negro excesivamente corto que incomprensiblemente solía usar para funerales y que desentonaba no sólo con la circunstancia sino también con el nevado invierno de los Cárpatos, pero claro, los vampiros están muertos y por ende no sienten frío… eso explica el 50% del enigma: "¿Por qué Seras se desubica tanto en la vestimenta para un funeral?"... La lobita, por su parte, estaba al lado del "lindo gatito" que salía de los pies de "Mamá Seras", y como no podía ser menos, alrededor de su cuello llevaba una corbatita Hellsing de raso negro que "la Hermana Yumiko" le había improvisado con un lazo cuando la vio pucherear por ser la única que no estaba vestida de ocasión. **Público: **La manada de lobos dominante en la región, que, con la panza llena por el alimento balanceado del Dr. Argento, observaba curiosa desde la cercana ladera la atípica ceremonia que se disponían a oficiar los tres curas.

La ceremonia fue emotiva hasta las lágrimas… lágrimas provenientes de los tres curas que tenían feligreses fallecidos a causa del escudo de protección.

-Nos encontramos aquí reunidos… Buuu!!! –comenzó el clérigo anglicano.

-… para despedir los restos mortales… Buahhh!!! –siguió el ortodoxo griego.

-… de nuestros queridos y brutalmente asesinad… digo, accidentados feligreses… Snif, snif!!! –concluyó el cura del Vaticano.

-No me digas nada, no me digas nada –se atajó Alucard hablándole a Íntegra en voz baja-. Ya sé que me advertiste que seguramente gente inocente habría muerto en el fuego negro de mi escudo…

-¡TE LO DIJE, SIRVIENTE! –le echó en cara Íntegra sin misericordia.

-Grrrrrrrrrr… Tenías que recordármelo; oh, sí, no puedes dejar de hacerlo –le comentó él mientras los curas hablaban y hablaban llorando a moco tendido.

-Correspondería que te acercaras a los sacerdotes y les pidieras perdón por el irreparable daño en vidas humanas que has provocado –le recriminó Íntegra.

-Sería pertinente –dejó deslizar Yumiko en su carácter de monja del Vaticano, mientras asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de Íntegra-, que en primer lugar se arrepintiera de sus aberrantes pecados, luego se acercara al sacramento de la reconciliación y confesara sus cuantiosas culpas para finalmente cumplir la liberadora penitencia…

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Íntegra con severidad-. Alucard, ¡A CONFESARTE!

-No, Íntegra, no me hagas esto –le rogó Alucard poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

-¡SIRVIENTE, A NO CUESTIONAR ÓRDENES! –replicó ella con dureza y dirigiéndose a los sacerdotes le habló-. Disculpen la interrupción, pero aunque "el malhechor" alega desconocimiento de que gente inocente muriera abrasada por SU fuego negro, sí acaba de reconocer SU culposa responsabilidad en dichas muertes, quedando así en manifiesto SU imperiosa necesidad de profesar una confesión… ¿Serían ustedes tan amables de asistir espiritualmente a un alma tan perdida como la de este reo criminal y delincuente condenado?

-¡Sí! –asintió entusiastamente la monja Yumiko-. ¡El sagrado sacramento de la reconciliación! ¡Padre, usted es el indicado para escuchar la confesión de este asesino en serie! –y señaló al pobre cura católico que miró hacia atrás con la oculta esperanza de que se estuviera refiriendo a alguien que no fuera él. No había nadie mas que él para su desgracia.

-¿¡Yo!? –preguntó aterrado ante la posibilidad de tener que vérselas con el mal famoso Conde Alucard Culadra cara a cara-, ¿por qué yo?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! –se indignó Yumiko-. ¡¡¡Usted es el legítimo representante del poder divino en el mundo!!!

-Bueno –respondió el cura católico intentando encontrar refugio en las miradas de los otros dos sacerdotes, pero éstos estaban casualmente distraídos hojeando sus libros de rituales funerarios-… Es necesario que esté hondamente arrepentido y no parece estarlo…

-¿ALUCARD, ESTÁS ARREPENTIDO? –interrumpió Íntegra al sacerdote.

-Sí, ama –respondió Alucard bajito.

-Casi no se te escucha y deberían oírte hasta los lobos –agregó Íntegra-. ¡¡¡SÍ, AMA, ESTOY MUY PERO MUY ARREPENTIDO Y QUIERO CONFESARME YA MISMO!!! ¡Así deberías responder si quieres la absolución!

-Ama, usted sabe que lo que yo quiero es SU absolución –le explicó Alucard con un hilo de voz.

-¡Entonces ya sabes lo que debes decir, esclavo! –le increpó Íntegra con los brazos cruzados mirando a la lontananza en dirección opuesta a Alucard.

Él suspiró, cobró fuerzas y superando su orgullo mal herido gritó lo más fuerte que le dio la voz: "¡¡¡SÍ, AMA, ESTOY MUY PERO MUY ARREPENTIDO Y QUIERO CONFESARME YA MISMO!!!"

-Muy bien, Alucard, así me gusta más –replicó Íntegra gozándolo con una sonrisa-. Ahora adelántate, toma la palabra y eleva una oración pidiéndoles perdón a las almas de esta desafortunada gente que yace en las tumbas cavadas por tus propias manos.

Alucard se adelantó hasta donde estaban los sacerdotes, que no sabían cómo comportarse en un ritual fúnebre tan improvisado, y humillado pero sin chistar tomó la palabra.

-Yo, el Conde Alucard Culadra –manifestó-, soy el único responsable de todas vuestras muertes, sean ustedes culpables o inocentes de haber pretendido ingresar sin mi permiso a mi propiedad… bueno… sí soy culpable porque mi escudo de protección los mató… y… ¿qué más?...

-… ¡Les pido perdón a todos! –le sopló la monja Yumiko.

-¡Sí, eso! –agregó Alucard-, les pido perdón –y viendo la cara de desaprobación de Íntegra por el tono bajo de su voz, gritó-. ¡¡¡LES PIDO PERDÓN A TODOS!!! –y regresó rápidamente al lado de su esposa.

Los curas, desorientados no sabían cómo seguir. Íntegra se puso a dirigir, como de costumbre.

-Es necesario para su salvación –explicó Íntegra a los concurrentes-, que este brujo pida públicamente perdón; ahora puede continuar la ceremonia, al final de la misma y a sugerencia de la hermana Yumiko, Alucard se confesará en privado ante el sacerdote del Vaticano.

La ceremonia retomó su tenor emotivo y lacrimógeno, al punto que la lobita recordó a su difunta mamá loba, padre, hermanos, tíos, primos y parientes que habían muerto de hambre poco tiempo antes y se puso a aullar con dolor de corazón partido. Los lobos se contagiaron de su estado anímico depresivo y el valle se inundó de aullidos angustiosos que lloraban a sus muertos gitanos convertidos en famélicos lobos por el ya inculpado, procesado, juzgado y condenado Alucard, quien, comprendiendo el sentido de la mirada recriminadora que le dirigió Íntegra, se adelantó y nuevamente gritó a todas voces: "¡¡¡LES PIDO PERDÓN A TODOS UNA VEZ MAS!!!", para luego regresar a su lugar.

Finalizada la conmovedora ceremonia, la jauría de lobos se dispersó primero, las dos vampiresas más vampiresita loba se acercaron a los curas y los acompañaron al castillo para servirles algo caliente que los entonara porque la noche estaba cayendo y comenzaba a helar. Íntegra se quedó orando por la salvación las almas de aquellos difuntos en nombre de su marido porque en su opinión "alguien tenía que hacerlo" y ella suponía no sin fundamento que él, aunque estaba paradito al lado de ella, sólo fingía orar… patético su papel… él lo sabía pero no le importaba.

Tras su regreso, Alucard, absolutamente entregado a "hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir la absolución de su ama", se encerró en su habitación para preparar el minucioso examen de conciencia exigido, que duró medio minuto… no había mucho que pensar, tenía que contar la historia de su vida desde que tenía noción. Absolutamente consciente del tiempo que trascurriría hasta que finalizara aquella confesión, Íntegra se encargó de que los tres curas cenaran a gusto y los alojó en los cuartos de huéspedes… como si hubiera sido la anfitriona del castillo toda la vida, se comportó con la natural solvencia aristocrática de una condesa. Al día siguiente las tres vampiresas acompañarían a los curas de regreso al pueblo.

Íntegra también se encargó de que Seras le llevara comida a Alucard para que pudiera pasar por aquel "trago amargo" con la panza llena… Alucard recibió a la vampiresa como un condenado a muerte su última cena: dejó de desquitarse intentando empalar con una astilla de la puerta a la pobre araña que se refugiaba en un rincón y se puso a devorar la comida con cierta alegre resignación.

La confesión tuvo lugar en el gran salón comedor y se llevó a cabo a un ritmo acelerado. Sin embargo dos horas y media después de iniciada, Alucard había podido a duras penas mencionar sus crímenes más sobresalientes. Agobiado por la cantidad y gravedad de las faltas cometidas, el sacerdote católico decidió cambiar el abordaje: enunció los diez mandamientos y le preguntó a Alucard si había alguno que no hubiera transgredido. En vistas de que había quebrantado todos, le dio la absolución y como penitencia el cumplimiento de los castigos impuestos por Íntegra… se dio cuenta de que sólo cumpliría lo que ella le ordenaba… Luego se dirigió al escritorio y le comunicó a Íntegra que había terminado (por fin) con su labor religiosa.

Era pasada la medianoche y hasta los vampiros dormían… pobres angelitos, tenían los horarios cambiados por los preparativos del funeral. Íntegra despidió al sacerdote, quien se retiró a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes que tenía asignado; los otros dos, más afortunados, ya estaban en su quinto sueño.

Íntegra entró al gran salón buscando a Alucard. Lo encontró sentado en la mitad del sillón de tres cuerpos, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesita baja frente a la chimenea aún ardiente, la única fuente de luz y calor en aquel momento y lugar. Se le acercó y notó que él se había quedado dormido así vestido como estaba, con su traje negro de luto oficial, agotado y exhausto. Alucard parecía tan inofensivo así dormido… "Las apariencias engañan", pensó ella con una maliciosa sonrisa. Lo observó más detenidamente y se enterneció… estaba muy fluctuante con él últimamente, de un segundo a otra pasaba de quererlo asesinar a amrlo con todo su ser… De repente se apoderó de ella una profunda congoja... No sabía por qué pero se le vino en mente la imagen de la terrible Yumie contándole entre vómitos sus padecimientos con Enrico Maxwell… o tendría que decir los padecimientos de la inocente Yumiko con ese individuo… Sintió un fuerte impulso de abrazar a Alucard, a SU Alucard. Se acercó sin pensarlo demasiado y abriendo sus piernas, se montó suavemente como a caballo sobre abdomen de él y le acarició la cara. Alucard se despertó en seguida.

-Hola –lo saludó ella sonriente.

-Hola –le respondió él medio dormido-… ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó sorprendido por la insólita e inesperada actitud de su ama y señora.

-No –respondió ella pero se rectificó en el acto-. ¡Sí! Tengo que contarte algo… estuve hablando con Yumie.

-Yumie, Yumie –repitió Alucard haciendo un esfuerzo por conectar ideas recién despierto-… Yumiko, querrás decir.

-¡No! –rectificó Íntegra-, hablé con Yumie, la loca asesina… ¡Hora de despertar, Alucard!…

-¡Yumie! –se extrañó él e intentó reacomodarse en el sillón, bajando los pies de la mesita e incorporándose un poco para sentarse más derecho. Íntegra amagó con salirse de encima de él, pero Alucard la retuvo tomándola por las caderas con ambas mano y acercando su pecho a ella-. Quédate así –le pidió y ella le hizo caso-. ¡¿Cómo no me llamaste?!... Yumie es muy peligrosa…

-No era pertinente. Yumiko la convocó y me enteré de ciertas cosas… no sé cómo contártelas –reclinó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Alucard y lo abrazó con cariño.

-Sólo cuéntame –le replicó él acariciándole la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Enrico Maxwell es un infame –comenzó a relatarle ella sin levantar la cabeza cuestión de no mirar a Alucard a los ojos-… Te lo resumo porque me da náuseas entrar en detalles: él tenía quince años y Yumikel nueve cuando comenzó a abusar de ella a escondidas del padre Anderson en el orfanato… La manoseaba todos los días y… otras cosas más… Heinkel se enamoró pero Yumiko se traumatizó; entonces surgió Yumie y le cortó un brazo a Maxwell pero no pudo matarlo porque Heinkel se lo impidió. Él pidió socorro al padre Anderson quien le enseñó su técnica de regeneración creyendo que Maxwell era víctima del repentino enloquecimiento de Yumiko… Pacté con Yumie: protegeré a Yumiko a cambio de que ella me obedezca cuando sea convocada. También le advertí que te pondría a ti al tanto, pero que nadie más se enteraría –dijo esto sintéticamente y calló con brusquedad.

-Entonces pudiste controlar a Yumie –reflexionó Alucard, sorprendido por la rapidez con que día a día crecían las naturales capacidades de dirigente de Íntegra-… ¡Increíble!

-Es sólo una mujer acorralada –aclaró Íntegra-, eso la torna tan peligrosa. Pero si no la agredes y le brindas la seguridad que necesita, podemos entendernos con ella y tenerla de nuestro lado… Es lo que hizo el padre Anderson, sólo que él nunca se enteró de las acciones de su depravado discípulo y actual jefe Iscariote… ¡Qué pervertido!... ¿Crees que la habrá violado…? –preguntó con cierta vacilación.

-No –respondió Alucard con seguridad-. Enrico Maxwell no viola vírgenes, creo que no se atreve por temor a las "represalias divinas", pero se complace en "corromperlas" y supone que a ellas les gusta…Dicen que se torna muy sádico con las mujeres que no son vírgenes y ni te digo lo que se cuenta que les hace a las embarazadas…

-Perverso degenerado -balbuceó Íntegra con horror-… ¿Qué les hace a las embarazadas?... No, mejor no me comentes, me va a impresionar… ¿Recuerdas cuando me apresaron a los doce años y me llevaron ante él?... Me dijo que dejaría que sus hombres se divirtieran conmigo y que luego me matarían pero yo… Tuve la sensación de que quería hacerme algo él, algo de esa índole… Tal vez haya sido pura sugestión de mi parte pero...

-Probablemente se le haya cruzado la idea de "hacerte algo", pero no me detuve a averiguarlo –interrumpió Alucard-. No iba a dejar que "ése" dispusiera de ti en modo alguno, de hecho le volé los sesos por si acaso… Lástima no haber sabido en ese momento que él podía regenerarse o lo habría "eliminado" de otra manera… Siempre me pareció desagradable ese Iscariote, abriendo un ojo más que el otro…

-Nunca me dijiste que Maxwell es un depravado sexual –le recriminó Íntegra sorprendida.

-Nunca me preguntaste –respondió Alucard-, y además, ¿para qué contarte? A ti te impresionan esas cosas; ibas a tener pesadillas…

-¡Pues voy a tenerlas esta noche! –se quejó ella que seguía con la cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho de Alucard-. ¡Pobre Yumiko!, soportó tres años el abuso de ése… ¡Qué horror!, comprendo que haya enloquecido, en su lugar me habría pasado lo mismo…

-¿Tú? –preguntó Alucard extrañado-. ¡No!, ¡tú ni ahí te volvías loca!… Si en vez de Yumikel se hubiera tratado de ti, Maxwell no hubiera llegado a ser un regenerador porque le habrías cortado la cabeza en lugar del brazo… Más aún: no hubiera llegado ni a ponerte una mano encima porque del escándalo que hubieras armado, se habría enterado no sólo el padre Anderson sino hasta el mismísimo Papa en el Vaticano…

-¡Yumikel tenía nueve años, Alucard! –se indignó Íntegra-, y aunque yo no sea católica, considero ofensivo para dicha institución religiosa que Maxwell haga semejantes aberraciones ocultándose tras una sotana… ¡Es imperdonable!... ¿Qué haría el padre Anderson si se enterara? Más vale que nunca lo sabe o ¡adiós Maxwell!… ¡Lástima que le prometí a Yumie que guardaríamos silencio!... No debí hacerlo; alguien como él no puede continuar ocupando el cargo que ostenta, seguramente hay gente que lo considera un referente espiritual. ¡Es un peligro suelto!

-Vas a encontrar tipos como Maxwell en cualquier sitio y organización. Suelen fingir moralidad para obtener la confianza de sus superiores y cuando obtienen poder lo utilizan para cometer abusos sin ser inculpados –le explicó Alucard-… Es común que se aprovechen de chicas entre los nueve y los trece años porque a esa edad a ellas les da miedo y vergüenza denunciarlos… las manejan como quieren…

-Alucard –lo interrumpió Íntegra quien comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta-, tú… tú me llevas la misma edad que Maxwell a Yumiko, seis años… y cuando yo te conocí tenía doce; como Yumie cuando le cortó el brazo… Si hubieras querido… hubieras podido… manejarme…

-¡Espera, espera! –la frenó Alucard-. ¿¡No me estarás comparando con ese corrupto jefe de los Iscariotes!?... A mí se me da por otras cosas, tipo empalamientos y maleficios, pero no soy un depravado sexual…

-Sí, te comparo; serás brujo, asesino y sádico, pero siempre te portaste bien y fuiste bueno conmigo –admitió Íntegra asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza y se calló porque la opresión en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

Íntegra no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la historia de Yumiko desde que la había escuchado; no había podido evitar trazar un paralelismo entre su vida y la de aquella monja. Siempre se había considerado afortunada por haberse encontrado con Alucard a los doce años. Él la había protegido y cuidado como un caballero, con entrañable devoción y profundo respeto; se había puesto bajo sus órdenes incondicionalmente por elección propia, convirtiéndose en su fiel sirviente ya la vez inseparable compañero… Íntegra no podía siquiera imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida si Alucard no hubiera estado a su lado, y el profundo contraste entre su historia con Alucard y la de Yumiko con Enrico Maxwell hacía que apreciara aún más a su vasallo… Sin embargo no podía decírselo, otra vez se encontraba con que su maldito orgullo no permitía que de su boca saliera la palabra "gracias".

Alucard notó la angustia de su ama, y haciendo que Íntegra levantara la cabeza, la reconfortó besándole suavemente los labios.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Íntegra con una sonrisa-. Se supone que no debes tocarme un pelo hasta dentro de un año por lo menos.

-Creí que me habías perdonado –le respondió Alucard.

-Te perdoné, sirviente –le confirmó ella -, lo cual no te exonera de cumplir tu pena.

- … Mira que compararme con Maxwell… ¡Qué humillante!... con lo lindo que soy…

Íntegra se echó a reir afablemente y él también. Alucard notó propicia la ocasión y no pudo evitar arriesgarse… ¡hombres son hombres!... Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y empujándola hacia sí volvió a besarla suavemente y con ternura. Sensible como estaba, Integra se dejó besar… Despacito Alucard sacó la camisa blanca de ella de abajo del pantalón y metiendo sus dos manos bajo esa prenda, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Íntegra, con sus ojos cerrados no se dio por aludida… buen signo para Alucard…. La acarició un buen tiempo y luego en un movimiento "casualmente" torpe se le desprendió la parte superior de la ropa interior. Ella se inquietó pero él la calmó rápidamente con un: "Perdón, ama, fue sin querer", a todas luces falso pero que Íntegra decidió dejar pasar porque se hallaba demasiado bien con él… otra buena señal para Alucard… La siguió acariciando y "ampliando" la zona de la espalda lentamente hacia los costados… cada vez más hacia delante... bueh… el caso es que en cuanto Íntegra se descuidó un poquito, Alucard ya estaba tocándole ambos pechos con sus dos manos, y lo más increíble para ella fue descubrir cuánto le gustaba: mucho, mucho, demasiado… Se sorprendió al sentir un agradable escozor en los pezones y Alucard pareció adivinarlo en el acto ya que comenzó a frotárselos y ella percibió instantáneamente cómo le crecían entre los dedos índice y pulgar de él y ¡otra vez ese placer!... Si seguía de este modo con Alucard él se saldría con la suya y no escarmentaría nunca… Tenía que ser fuerte y hacerlo sufrir. SE LO MERECÍA. Pero mientras tanto iba a disfrutar todo lo que podía. Como estaba montada sobre él con las piernas abiertas podía sentir en sus zonas bajas la reacción física de él… se acomodó de modo de poder frotarse contra él y comenzó a recibir sensaciones a pesar de que ambos tenían sus respectivos pantalones puestos.

- Ya que tienes las manos libres –le susurró él al oído excitado sin dejar de estimularla-, ¿qué tal si te bajas los pantalones y me abras la bragueta del mío?… vas a estar más cómoda…

-No –respondió Íntegra frotándose contra él con vehemencia-. Así está bien, te siento perfectamente.

Alucard supuso que ella cambiaría de idea en segundos, pero no contó con lo muy "necesitada" que Íntegra estaba tras toda una vida de deseo y abstinencia con él y sólo un encuentro sexual completo… Dos segundos después, para sorpresa de Alucard, Íntegra comenzó a jadear y gemir. Él la dejó moverse como ella quería encima suyo, se limitó a hacerla gozar estimulándole los pezones y rápidamente ella entró en un frenesí de excitación que le desencadenó un orgasmo con una facilidad insólita.

Satisfecha, se relajó y aflojó sobre él. El que no estaba para nada satisfecho era Alucard. Exaltado por el ardor, sacó las manos por debajo de la camisa de su ama e intentó desabotonarse los pantalones, pero Íntegra se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! –gritó él desesperado.

-Hasta mañana, Alucard, que duermas bien –fue la respuesta-. ¡Estoy tan relajada!, descansaré como un bebé.

Fue la primera ducha fría del largo año que se avecinaba. Alucard no durmió bien esa noche.

* * *

¡Hola, amigos! ¿Qué tul la lobita? Me pareció que lo que faltaba en la familia Hellsing era una nueva generación.

Comentario al margen: el refrán dice que "en todos los lugares se cuecen habas", pero en Iscariote parece que hicieron un buen guiso con ellas… y sobre todo no olvidaron poner mucha, mucha carne…

Por cierto Íntegra la está pasando de maravilla, Alucard no tanto; cuentan que el que las hace las paga y a Alucard le está tocando pagar con creces.

Bueno, finalmente, citando a una lectora: "asi aprovechan el tiempo y esperan para la batalla"… Espero que les haya gustado el capi y por favor, no olviden en lo posible dejar reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15: EL AÑO SABÁTICO**

La estación de tren se hallaba casi vacía esa fría y húmeda madrugada invernal. Un hombre y una joven, abrigados con largos sobretodos negros, bajaron de uno de los vagones cargando cada uno una pequeña maleta.

-¿Verdaderamente será acá donde debemos descender? –preguntó el hombre-. No veo a ninguna mujer esperándonos.

-No nos equivocamos –respondió la muchacha señalando el cartel que indicaba la estación-: "**Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch**", el pueblo que tiene el nombre más largo de todo Gales… ¿Querrá decir algo en particular?

-¡Nombre ridículo para turistas imbéciles! –respondió el hombre-; mejor llamar al pueblo "**Llanafair**", como figura en mi mapa de esta isla de Anglesey…

-En galés el nombre del pueblo significa **«la iglesia de Santa María en el hueco del avellano blanco cerca de un torbellino rápido y la iglesia de San Tisilo cerca de la gruta roja»** -respondió una armoniosa voz femenina. La figura de una mujer encapuchada salió de entre las sombras.

-¡La maga Merlina! –exclamó la joven con emoción-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! Ha de ser usted extremadamente fuerte para haber sobrevivido siendo prisionera de Millenium tantos años… ¿Está usted realmente bien?

-Sí –respondió la mujer-. Síganme, los llevaré a un lugar seguro… y seco; esta fina llovizna cala hasta los huesos.

Caminaron unas pocas cuadras que parecieron eternas hasta que la mujer se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa, abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar. Adentro una cálida fogata ardía en la chimenea dando abrigo a un acogedor living. Los invitó a quitarse el sobretodo, colgarlo en el perchero y a ponerse cómodos sentándose junto al fuego mientras ella llevaba el poco equipaje que traían a las habitaciones. Al poco tiempo regresó trayendo en una bandeja tres tazas de té y una azucarera… vajilla de loza inglesa… todo muy británico por cierto.

-Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje, princesa Serena, padre Anderson –les deseó la mujer. Sin su abrigo se veía muy hermosa, con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando cual esmeraldas y el cabello pelirrojo ensortijado cayéndole hasta la cintura.

-Fue un buen viaje hasta Dublín –respondió la muchacha con un discurso cortésmente inglés, lleno de tópicos tan interesantes como el tiempo y la lluvia-, largo pero bueno. En cambio el trayecto por mar hasta Holyhead fue terriblemente movido, me sentí bastante descompuesta. Afortunadamente el tren continúa siendo rápido y puntual; podrá usted apreciar que llegamos aquí en tiempo y forma.

-¿Cuáles son sus planes? –preguntó el padre Anderson a la mujer, siempre tan directo el sacerdote iscariote.

-Descansarán unas horas aquí –respondió la maga Merlina-, más tarde abordaremos nuevamente "The North Wales Coast Line" pero esta vez tomaremos el tren que cruza el estrecho de Menai hacia Bangor. Desde allí atravesaremos todo Gales e Inglaterra hasta llegar a Londres.

-No has respondido. ¡¿Cuáles son sus planes?! –repitió el padre Anderson con impaciencia, insatisfecho con la respuesta.

-Llevar a la princesa con su madre, la reina, por supuesto. Hace años que están separadas –explicitó la maga Merlina.

-Princesa Serena –sugirió el padre Anderson-, usted está cansada. ¿Qué le parece si toma un baño y se recuesta a descansar?

-Tiene razón –reconoció la princesa poniéndose de pie y dejando la taza de té vacía sobre la mesita baja-. Usted también está exhausto y necesitará tomar un baño después de mí. Voy a apurarme –y dirigiéndose a la mujer pelirroja continuó-. Si me disculpa, señora, me retiro. Más tarde tendremos ocasión de conversar. Muchas gracias por el té.

-De nada –respondió la mujer-. Hablaremos luego, durante el viaje a Londres –y la muchacha se retiró.

-¿Con que lograste escapar, Merlina? –preguntó el padre Anderson apenas quedaron solos.

-Fui rescatada –respondió ella.

-¿Por quién?

-Por la Organización Hellsing.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó sorprendido-… Tuve un "encuentro" con esos herejes anglicanos en la misión… creí que los mandaba Zorin Blitz. La princesa Serena sostiene que son confiables y que no sabían que esa bruja te había sustituido… aparentemente no lo sabían.

-No lo sabían –ratificó ella-, en cuanto se enteraron mandaron a alguien a rescatarme.

"Bayoneta" Anderson no dijo nada; sólo arqueó sus cejas y ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos observándose mutuamente.

-Pues bien –rompió ella el hielo-, la cuidaste durante años. Te lo agradezco infinitamente. Cuando te la "encomendé", el Mayor la había tomado prisionera e iba a entregársela a Enrico Maxwell para que "dispusiera" de ella. Serena tenía sólo doce años en ese entonces; hubiera tenido un destino terrible si tú no la protegías…

-¡Basta de calumnias! -la increpó él con furia desmedida-. ¡Si no hubieras intercedido por ella, Maxwell igual me la hubiera entregado! YO me encargo de la formación de los menores y ningún Iscariote, ni siquiera él se atrevería a desconocer ese hecho. A mí tampoco me agrada que el poder se le haya subido a la cabeza a un discípulo mío y más aún siendo él el mismísimo jefe iscariote… ¡Pero más me disgustan las injuriosas habladurías maliciosas que se esparcen desacreditándolo! ¡Se trata del honor de un sacerdote!... ¡No te atrevas a mancillar su buen nombre mencionando semejantes calumnias blasfemas, bruja irreverente!

-Yo sólo te pido que continúes cuidando a la princesa Serena como hasta ahora… Por la devoción que le tienes deduzco que has comprobado personalmente cuán valiosa ella es.

-¡Un ángel bajado del cielo! –corroboró el sacerdote más calmado de su arrebato de cólera-. ¿Crees que es seguro para "mi niña" regresar a Londres?

-No lo es –contestó la maga-. Pero tú estás aquí para protegerla.

-¡¿Y por qué debo consentir que un ángel como ella arriesgue su vida pisando esta TIERRA DE HEREJES TAN CONTAMIDA?!

-Porque los ángeles descienden del cielo como mensajeros divinos y Dios ha decretado que esta tierra, SU tierra, necesita de ella para purificarse… Ese es el sentido TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA IMPEDIR QUE CUMPLA SU MISIÓN.

-Merlina –habló el padre Anderson en tono muy bajo-, ¿sabes por qué no te maté cuando acudiste a mí hace seis años pidiéndome que protegiera a la princesa Serena de Decenium… y de Maxwell?... ¡De uno de los míos!... Siendo tú la bruja consejera de la corona anglicana hereje no entiendo cómo tuviste el coraje de buscarme… justo a mí… para pedirme algo tan atrevido como eso… Evidentemente eres muy valiente, porque bien sabías quien soy… Y ahora, ¿¡osas decirme que YO NO SOY NADIE…!? ¿Sabes por qué no acabé contigo en un santiamén y por qué no lo hago en este mismo instante?

-No lo sé –respondió Merlina con tranquilidad-, pero no te temo. Sólo podrías matarme si "expirara mi contrato con mi vida", de otro modo ni un rasguño podrías hacerme… Adelantar o atrasar un solo segundo el momento de mi muerte es algo que está totalmente fuera de tu alcance y del mío. Será cuando tenga que ser y vendrá de la mano de quien tenga que venir.

-¡Ah! –replicó Anderson-, por eso no tienes miedo… Te pongo en conocimiento: no te maté porque la noche anterior a que acudieras a verme tuve un sueño en el que mi Señor me advirtió de tu visita y que tú serías SU portavoz de MI MISIÓN. Pues bien, la sigo cumpliendo; protegeré a Serena incluso de tus decisiones desacertadas. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO INTERFERIRÉ EN QUE MI NIÑA REALICE LA MISIÓN QUE EL SEÑOR LE HA ENCARGADO! Pero yo estoy para cuidarla y si vinimos hasta aquí es sólo para escuchar tu plan, lo cual no significa que vaya a consentirlo… Explícame cuál es la misión de mi niña… ¿Será ella la encargada de reconducir a este país extraviado a la senda del único Dios, cuya representación es patrimonio exclusivo del Vaticano? –preguntó el fanático sacerdote católico.

-¿Hasta tú crees que yo puedo saberlo todo? –replicó Merlina riendo-. Yo sólo veo lo que veo y la misión de Serena no me ha sido revelada… Por lo visto a ti tampoco… Sin embargo ambos sabemos que cuando ella reine será una gran purificadora… Lo sientes en su aura ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo siento… Lamentablemente no me está conferido el poder de ver su futuro; tenía la esperanza de que tú sí y me la pudieras transmitir… Me queda claro que mi niña desarrollará su misión fuera de mi tiempo de vida y del tuyo, por tal razón no tenemos percepciones al respecto… Es triste saber que uno no estará vivo para ver el fruto de su trabajo, pero ésa es la voluntad de Señor y yo soy un simple servidor -el padre Anderson se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón y guardó silencio observando minuciosamente a la maga. Finalmente habló-… También puedo ver el aura de tu hijo, Merlina… El niño que llevas en tus entrañas tiene un poder misterioso…

-¡Ya puedes sentirlo! –se preocupó ella-. Si apenas está concebido… Por favor, no comentes con nadie su existencia.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él y reflexionando un segundo se contestó su propia pregunta-… Porque contiene en su esencia la vida y la no vida… ¡Es un dhampiro!... ¡Y su padre es doblemente monstruo!… ¡No quieres que lo mencione porque no sabes si sobrevivirás al embarazo y parto de un ser semejante, proveniente del Mundo de las Tinieblas!

-Me subestimas, padre –lo corrigió ella-; viviré. Tengo capacidades que tú no sospechas siquiera, pero no quiero que pueda llegar a los oídos de Zorin que tendré un hijo… Si se entera de algún modo, no huirá de Inglaterra; me hará frente y este niño tiene que nacer.

-¿Temes que te venza? Supuse que habías recuperado todos tus poderes.

-En eso estoy –respondió ella-. Pero al recuperar unos perdí otros… Me mantuve viva en prisión gracias a mi hechizo de autoprotección: Zorin no se atrevía a dañarme porque sabía que el hechizo devolvería a su cuerpo cualquier mal que quisiera causarme… Para recuperar otros poderes tuve que deshacer ese conjuro de protección… Hoy puedo hacerle frente y si así lo decido, también producirle mucho daño; pero también puedo recibirlo y no quiero arriesgar al niño, él aún se está formando y no sobreviviría un ataque.

-Explícame entonces cuál es tu apuro para regresar a Londres –la instó él.

-¿Mi apuro? –se extrañó la maga-… Su Majestad ha estado seis años separada de la princesa Serena… ¡Madre e hija necesitan reencontrarse…!

-¡Quien dice seis dice siete, ocho o los que fueran necesarios! –la interrumpió Anderson-. ¿Acaso crees que permitiré que pongas en peligro la vida de mi niña sólo porque el estar preñada te ha colmado de sensiblería materna barata? ¡Aguantaremos un año escondidos acá, en esta miserable tierra, hasta que haya nacido tu hijo y él pueda sobrevivir sin ti en caso de que murieras en un enfrentamiento!… Si tienes que pelear contra Zorin Blitz debes estar libre de miedos y si temes por la existencia de tu hijo no podrás luchar como corresponde… ¡Y arriesgarás la vida de mi niña, cosa que nunca consentiré! ¡Si tú pierdes fácilmente de vista lo importante, yo no!,

-Comprendo tu punto de vista –reflexionó Merlina-, y tal vez tengas razón… Pero no sé cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a Su Majestad, no mucho…

-¡Descuida!, vivirá más para ver a su hija –replicó el sacerdote-. Además acabas de escapar; Blitz debe estar en guardia… ¡Que desgaste sus poderes en la alerta de esperarte!

-Pero –balbuceó Merlina-… Hellsing… ellos aguardan mi señal para regresar… deben estar impacientes…

-¡Perra, la que está impaciente eres tú para revolcarte con el padre de tu hijo! ¿Acaso crees que tiraré por la borda seis años de ocultamiento y sacrificio compartidos con la princesa Serena sólo para que tú te regocijes acostándote con tu monstruo amante? –la reprendió el cura católico.

-¡Cállate y trágete tus agraviantes palabras! Será la primera y última vez que lo insultas así –le advirtió Merlina con un brillo peligroso en su mirada. Hizo una pausa y continuó-… Tú no entiendes; él vendrá apenas sepa que tendré un hijo suyo.

-¡Entonces no se lo dirás! ¡Se enterará más tarde, en algún momento! –le ordenó él con brusquedad- ¿No era que debía permanecer en secreto que estas embarazada?… ¡Sólo avisa a Hellsing que por lo pronto se tomen un año sabático hasta que les des una señal para que regresen!… Quizá tengan que esperar donde están más tiempo aún, tal vez dos años, hasta que sean realmente necesarios… cosa que no ocurrirá mientras yo esté presente. Y te advierto que no es conveniente para ningún vampiro estar cerca de mí; tengo la misión de exterminar monstruos y el padre de tu hijo es doblemente monstruo… así que te recomiendo medites detenidamente sobre las posibles consecuencias de tus acciones antes de llamarlo… En cuanto a Hellsing, no confío en ellos; de modo que puedes advertirles que los estaré observando… y que si me dan un motivo siquiera, me complacería mucho en eliminarlos a todos… ¡Soy el arma de la justicia divina sobre la tierra!... ¡Y tú, bruja pagana!, aprovecha este tiempo de penitencia y oración para arrepentirte de tus pecados y preparar tu impura alma... porque no sabes el día ni la hora de tu muerte y pronto tendrás que rendir cuenta de tus impías acciones ante el Juez Eterno… ¡¡¡AMEN!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las paredes de la cripta de hechicería estaban dando a Alucard mucho más trabajo que la excavación de tumbas. Molesto y con la boca dolorida dejó de rasquetear los duros muros de piedra y abrió su cuaderno escolar rayado de tapa dura en el que anotaba minuciosamente su tarea. En aquella hoja había escrito:

_Orden primera: brindarás a tus víctimas cristiana sepultura.-----ORDEN CONCLUÍDA CON ÉXITO._

_Orden segunda: limpiarás ese tugurio que te sirve de guarida con tus propios dientes hasta dejarlo reluciente.-----ORDEN EN DOLOROSO PROCESO DE CONSECUCIÓN._

El filo de sus dientes, cada vez más punzante y agudo, era señal fehaciente de que los hongos y musgo estaban fuertemente adheridos a la piedra… eso no debía representar un inconveniente para el brujo más poderoso de la tierra. Presto a hallar una solución, corrió alegre al fondo, a su centenario caldero de hierro negro, feliz porque volvería a darle uso… "poción ablandahongos" pondría fin al problema de cuajo… Lástima que nunca había hecho una poción ablandahongos, su fuerte siempre habían sido los hechizos, y dentro de los mismos la subespecialidad de los maleficios… Ahora creía acabar de entender lo que Íntegra había querido significar cuando en tono algo crítico le había dicho: "_Tu escondrijo tendrá que dejar de ser el cuchitril de un brujo para convertirse en un laboratorio desinfectado de un experto en química_" y él le había respondido: "_Alquimista en tal caso_", a lo cuál ella le había replicado: _"¡Como quieras llamarlo pero que quede limpito!"_… ¡No, no!, nada de alquimia humana… ¡Por fin comprendía!, ¡su ama y señora quería que él desarrollara un nuevo artículo de limpieza para amas de casa desesperadas que removiera hongos y musgos de las paredes!… ¡Eso era!... para aliviarles el trabajo a las pobres mujeres fregonas y no roñosas como él… siempre tan altruista su señora esposa… él poseía esa agudeza capaz de develar el lenguaje críptico que ella utilizaba para darle órdenes trascendentes… ¿Faltaría tal producto en el mercado mundial de artículos de limpieza profunda?... Tendría que mandar a Seras a un supermercado para verificarlo, si no había era una pegada total como negocio… Tenía que encontrar la fórmula, patentarla y mandarla a hacer en alguno de los muchos laboratorios transnacionales de los que secretamente era dueño.

Sería el primer producto en la gama de la limpieza que desarrollaba; pero había que cuidar que el Dr. de Millenium, su competencia, no le robara la fórmula… sí, tendría que hablar con el encargado de "espionaje industrial" para que tomara medidas al respecto y… ¡Qué garrón!, también tendría que entrevistar a esos imbéciles de "finanzas" que manejaban sus bancos para que costearan el producto… se aburría mucho con esos obsecuentes que se presentaban a sí mismos como genios en hacer dinero sin producir nada… No, mejor no se entrevistaba nada, no quería perder con ellos ni un minuto de lo más valioso que tenía, lo único que no se reproducía sino que menguaba paso a paso, tan imperceptible como inexorablemente: el tiempo que tenía para vivir… Les mandaría lineamientos generales y que ellos se "hagan cargo, total para esas bobadas están" Los consideraba un mal muy necesario, algún idiota tenía que inmolar sin saberlo su corta y fugaz vida en estudiar y decidir acertadamente cómo invertir SU cuantioso dinero… y tragarse estúpidamente el cuento de que haciéndolo crecer en progresión infinita podían enriquecerse personalmente con las migajas… siempre se lo tragaban de puro ambiciosa que ese tipo de gente es, y ¡mejor así!... incapaces de otorgar un sentido intrínseco a sus vidas vanas, las tornaban útiles al servicio de los intereses económicos de Alucard y de este modo beneficiaban al brujo que ¡hasta danzaba en sintonía con la energía del universo ayudando a dar sentido al sin sentido de esas vidas y tornándolas funcionales para algo, para él!… También Alucard se convertía en canal por el que circulaba la justicia cósmica ya que, cuando "sus expertos en finanzas" alcanzaban (sin saberlo y creyéndose muy sagaces por cierto) el nivel rojo de dinero robado, o sea el límite tolerable para Alucard, instantáneamente morirían por efecto de su maleficio "muerte súbita por infarto de miocardio masivo", maleficio que se disparaba automáticamente sin necesitar la intervención consciente del brujo… Alucard estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados de ese maleficio y otros tantos que regulaban el buen desempeño de supuestos socios corporativos (más bien testaferros) y empleados que manejaban sus negocios y finanzas porque le permitía desentenderse por completo de esa "subespecie de falsos vampiros humanos que en vez de sangre chupan dinero hasta que revientan por insaciables"… Y era así nomás, a veces se sorprendía de la rapidez con que el siguiente pseudovampiro banquero suplantaba al anterior; incluso llegaban a haber existido en el mismo cargo tres o cuatro individuos en el medio sin que se hubiera disparado su automático maleficio mortuorio… simplemente habían sido víctimas de mutuas traiciones, delaciones ante la justicia, derrumbes psíquicos y corrosivas enfermedades a causa del estrés por las presiones constantes y ambiciones materiales; incluso era común la verdadera y genuina "muerte súbita por infarto masivo de miocardio" sin necesidad alguna de maleficio alucardino que no dejaba de ser un simple plagio de la patología original… Para Alucard era sorprendente la miopía anímica la gente a la hora de decidir en qué "invertir su tiempo de vida"… En cambio su Íntegra… sería muy corta de vista orgánica pero "miopía anímica" no tenía en lo más mínimo… Gracias a sus poderosos maleficios, Alucard podía vivir su vida al lado de ella obedeciendo órdenes y luchando causas que de hecho eran más nobles y que él consideraba mucho más divertidas que observar el eterno crecimiento de su dinero…

Color celeste en el caldero… mala señal… la "poción ablandahongos" no estaba marchando adecuadamente… Se había distraído con sus anteriores pensamientos… Se detuvo y reflexionó unos momentos. Buscó en su biblioteca y abrió un libro de hojas amarillas y tapa de cuero negro titulado "_Venenos a base de atípicos hongos valacos"_, una joyita a su entender que alguna vez había escrito Vlad Tepes III, o sea él mismo, acerca de los hongos que crecían en sus criptas y no en otros sitios de Valaquia… Leyó, leyó… parado al lado del caldero humeante pasó hoja tras hoja… "¡Acá está!, lo encontré", pensó… Cerró el libro, observó detenidamente su poción, agregó un polvito que sacó de un frasco y continuó revolviendo esta vez en sentido inverso. Al toque el color de la poción era verde musgo. Sonrió satisfecho y levantó la vista. Íntegra lo miraba desde el otro lado del caldero. ¡CHAN!, se le cayó el alma al piso, había sido descubierto "con las manos en la masa".

-¡Estaba tan concentrado que no te escuché entrar! –le confesó él turbadísimo.

-¿Esto es tu antídoto antihongo para no morir envenenado por ejecutar mi orden? –preguntó ingenuamente Íntegra leyendo el título del libro consultado que había quedado depositado sobre el estante de preparación de pociones.

-Bueno –arguyó él encontrando el hueco por donde escabullirse para engañar a su ama sin mentirle-… antihongo es… pero está en proceso de fabricación todavía, nada acabado aún.

-¡Ah! –replicó ella mirando el interior del caldero con curiosidad-. No comiences hasta que estés seguro de no envenenarte… aunque está de más mi recomendación, me doy cuenta… Vine a avisarte dos cosas, una trascendente y otra intrascendente… ¿Por cuál comienzo?

-Por la trascendente –le ahorró la decisión Alucard.

-Llegó una comunicación de la maga Merlina diciéndome que me pusiera en contacto con ella, así que la mandé a Seras con Schrödinger a investigar –comenzó Íntegra-. Ya regresaron; la maga Merlina está en Gales con la princesa Serena y adivina quién…

-¿Quién? –preguntó Alucard con curiosidad.

-¡El padre Anderson! Seras entró en pánico al enterarse pero afortunadamente éste había salido a dar un paseo con la princesa… El caso es que la maga tiene que quedarse en Gales recuperando sus poderes, adivina cuánto tiempo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Alucard intrigado.

-¡Por lo menos un año!... Hasta tal vez dos… Nos hará saber cuando necesite que regresemos. Así que mientras tanto tendremos que quedarnos, adivina dónde…

-¿Dónde? –siguió preguntando Alucard.

-¡En tu casa, tonto, acá en Rumania!… ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar si no? – cuestionó Íntegra.

-¡Yo qué sé!, en el último mes estuvimos en Brasil, Argentina y Rumania… además de mandar a Argento a España y ahora a la chica policía a Gales… Estoy comenzando a sentirme nómade.

-Bueno, el caso es tendré que abusar de tu hospitalidad…

-Íntegra, lo mío es tuyo; lo sabes, eres mi mujer y mi condesa…

-Precisamente, hace falta que me haga cargo de mis funciones de condesa del castillo. Como conde eres pésimo, tienes muy descuidados a tus súbditos. He observado con disgusto y preocupación la pobreza de los habitantes del pueblo cercano que nos agasajaron con tan hermosa fiesta de casamiento…

-… que pagué yo –agregó Alucard.

-… y que prepararon ellos para su conde con todo el amor del que eran capaces –continuó Íntegra.

-… más que amor diría hambre –aventuró Alucard.

-… hambre fruto de que a SU conde, o sea a TI, te importa un rábano el bienestar de tus vasallos literalmente muertos de hambre como los pobres lobos gitanos…

-¡Mentira!, ¡los estoy alimentando con un carísimo alimento balanceado…!

-Y en breve alimentarás a tu pueblo con una dieta equilibrada rica en hidratos de carbono, proteínas, grasas, minerales, vitaminas y todo aquello que cualquier nutricionista indica… Consultaré al Dr. Argento para ello... ¡Total!, he notado que tienes más dinero del que sospeché y como no sabes en qué gastarlo, yo me ocuparé de darte maravillosas ideas al respecto y, lo que es aún más importante, CONCRETARLAS. Soy una experta en eso…

-Dijiste que venías a avisarme dos cosas y lamentablemente sugerí que comenzaras por la trascendente. No volverá a suceder. ¡Cuéntame la intrascendente, por favor! –suplicó Alucard quien comenzaba a padecer los primeros síntomas de "dolor de billetera de bolsillo", tan propio de los esposos y padres de familia.

- La comida está lista –resumió Íntegra.

-¡Gracias a tu Dios!… ¡Cómo amo las noticias intrascendentes!...

-Cenaremos antes del cambio de turno del vampiro Yumikel… Quiero estar presente para recibir a Heinkel, me temo que va a ser mucho más difícil que Yumiko…

-Yumiko sin Yumie es el vampiro más inútil que existe –consideró Alucard mientras emprendían el regreso por las largas catacumbas hacia la escalera de salida-, creo que hasta la lobita es más agresiva que esa monja; pero con Heinkel yo también quiero estar presente.

-No estarían de más Seras y Luna –sugirió Íntegra-; ya sé que probablemente no sean de mucha ayuda pero nunca se sabe... De hecho Luna tranquilizó a Yumiko maravillosamente bien…

-Sí, sí, ya me lo dijiste: "no todos los seres se educan con violencia", pero no es el caso de Heinkel… Será un problema controlar a esa vampiresa… ahora que si te deja más contenta, llama a la chica policía con Schrödinger a cuestas y a Luna también, ¡total!, no van a servir de nada… A decir verdad, con la falta de vampiros serios y maduros que tenemos en este momento en la organización, podrías convocar también a los murciélagos insectívoros que anidan en las torres; creo que esos parientes lejanos son más agresivos que nuestras tres vampiresas juntas… El trío dinámico: la chica policía, Yumiko y Luna… ¡Qué bajo hemos caído!... ¡Oh, Abraham Van Helsing: si te levantaras de tu tumba y vieras en qué se han convertido los otrora temibles vampiros reclutados por la gloriosa organización Hellsing!... Contamos con: la chica policía completada por Schrödinger, dos adolescentes irresponsables; la monja Iscariote Yumiko que no se atreve ni a matar una mosca y que necesita protección hasta de sí misma y ¡la frutillita del postre!, una lobita sentimental que le canta a la luna llena… Íntegra, estoy reconsiderando deliberadamente saltear a las monjas y quedarnos sólo con los turnos de Argento y el capitán Bernardotte… Así por lo menos contamos con un vampiro de verdad…

-Alucard, me extraña –lo amonestó Íntegra ya cerrando la puerta secreta que comunicaba con el pasillo-, les di mi palabra a las monjas; el salteamiento de turnos será sólo cuando se presente alguna emergencia… ¡tú siempre proclive a hacer trampa!...

-Heinkel va a ser toda una fuente de problemas; tú lo sabes, yo lo sé –intentó convencerla él, pero viendo que ella negaba con la cabeza, continuó-… No sé para qué me gasto en explicarte; hasta que no te estrellas contra la pared no aprendes...

-¿¡Terca yo!? –preguntó ella sorprendida. Alucard asentía-… A ver, dime… ¿Aprender qué?, ¿a mentir?, ¿a olvidar mis promesas y adoptarlas según mi conveniencia?...

-Aprender a que siempre es mejor prevenir la aparición de problemas que resolverlos con éxito… resolverlos suele tener un costo alto, aunque sólo sea de energía que se podría haber invertido en algo más provechoso…

-Como tu escudo de protección que evitó que tuvieras que ocuparte personalmente de intrusos ingresando a tus dominios, cuestión que pudieras dedicarte tranquilamente a estar conmigo en Inglaterra de lo más relajado –ironizó Íntegra.

-¡Exactamente! –replicó Alucard-, has comprendido a la perfección… y antes de que me recuerdes la muerte de algunos, varios, tal vez muchos rumanos inocentes, admito que fui un tanto descuidado y se me fue un poco la mano con lo del fuego negro que los abrasaba… ¡Pero el escudo de protección en sí mismo es maravilloso y de hecho ya lo reinstalé!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Íntegra anonadada-. ¿Lo reinstalaste…?

-¡Por supuesto!, fue lo primero que hice cuando regresé al castillo después de la tormenta –le explicó él-, ¿o te crees que podría estar tan sereno si no, con la vigilante protección del trío dinámico de vampiresas que tenemos en casa hoy?... ¿No se te ocurrió acaso que el Mayor seguramente iba a mandar otros hombres cuando no tuviera noticias de los hermanos Valentine? ¿Estarías muy tranquila si la temible Luna en persona fuera la encargada de deshacerse de un Jan o un Luke? La chica policía los recibió calentándoles sangre para la merienda y no olvidó averiguar el grupo y factor que era del agrado de los intrusos… Luna les daría la bienvenida moviendo el rabo, lamiéndoles las manos y jugando con sus zapatos… ¡Síííí, Íntegra, Sííí!... ¡Reinstalé el escudo de protección y lo bien que hice!; sólo el escudo, un espejo de energía que refleja el bosque imposibilitando ver el castillo y que impide el paso a cualquiera que pretenda entrar o salir… no hace más que eso, no daña a nadie, es como un muro invisible que no se puede sortear.

-Está bien –reconoció Íntegra-, el escudo solo, en sí mismo no me parece mal si no lastima gente; es una buena precaución, no te lo discuto… Saltear a las monjas como medida de prevención es otra cosa, les genera un perjuicio y es una falta a nuestra palabra –y abriendo la puerta del salón comedor continuó-… Cambiemos el tema de conversación, no me gustaría que nos escuchara Yumiko.

-Muy bien; tú ordenas, yo obedezco –le advirtió Alucard-; pero no te descuides, Yumiko será inútil pero Heinkel nos traerá problemas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión se llevó a cabo en el gran salón comedor después de la cena y todos estuvieron presentes. Íntegra y Alucard, parados cerca de la chimenea, se calentaban junto al fuego. Schrödinger, que de puro curioso había tomado la costumbre de salir constantemente de Seras cual globo de historieta salvo cuando por algún motivo quería esconderse, jugaba animosamente con la lobita mientras que Seras trataba de calmar a una nerviosa Yumiko que había tomado asiento porque del miedo le temblaban las piernas.

-No temas –dijo Seras intentando trasmitirle autoconfianza-, ya pasaron Pip y el Dr. Argento y ninguno pareció sufrir con el cambio de turno.

-¡Pero son más fuertes que yo! –replicó Yumiko angustiada-. ¿Seguro que no duele?

-¿Acaso te dolió cuando fuiste sellada? –le preguntó Íntegra colaborando en la tarea de tranquilizar a Yumiko. Ésta negó con la cabeza pero sin cambiar la cara de susto-. Será igual; simplemente quedarás profundamente dormida y cuando despiertes será tu nuevo turno. No vas a darte cuenta de nada de lo que pase en el medio.

-¿Me van a extrañar? –preguntó preocupada.

La lobita al instante dejó de jugar con Schrödinger, saltó sobre las faldas de Yumiko y apoyando sus dos patitas delanteras en el pecho de la monjita, comenzó a lamerle la cara con cariño. Yumiko le acarició la cabecita y se puso a llorar de la emoción. Sólo que de pronto Luna no estaba más lamiendo a Yumiko sino a Heinkel, quien al sentir la lengua de la cachorra se defendió de un supuesto ataque de un animal feroz arrojándola con fuerza vampírica lejos de sí y estampando a la cachorrita contra una de las paredes del salón comedor. Si no se hubiese tratado de una vampiresita, Luna hubiera muerto al instante por el golpe recibido, pero afortunadamente era una pequeña nosferatu. Se incorporó y aterrada corrió llorando a refugiarse entre las piernas de "mamá Seras", quien la levantó y acogió entre sus brazos indignada por el mal trato del que la lobita había sido injustamente víctima.

-¡La próxima vez que ataques a Luna te la verás conmigo! –la amenazó Seras.

Heinkel no le respondió, pero la miró de modo intimidante.

-¿Cómo está Yumiko? –preguntó la monja dirigiéndose a Alucard-. Mi hermana es indefensa, me necesita.

-Yumiko está muy bien; hemos cuidado de ella como Yumie pidió –respondió Íntegra intentando satisfacer la preocupación fraternal de la Iscariote-. Eres bienvenida a la Organización Hellsing…

-¿A dónde? –preguntó altiva Heinkel-. ¿Qué te has creído, que con sellarme y darme un discursito de bienvenida ibas a comprar mi fidelidad? ¡Pertenezco a Iscariote, la sección XIII del Vaticano y mi misión es eliminar herejes de la faz de la tierra!... ¡Y tú, basura anglicana que se rebela contra el sagrado Vaticano, puedes pudrirte en el infierno…!

-¡No hables así! –saltó Seras-. ¡Si no fuera por Hellsing morirías en manos de los tuyos! ¿Acaso crees que el Asesino Anderson te admitiría siendo tú una vampiresa…?

-¡Prefiero morir en manos de los míos que vivir en manos de los tuyos! –gritó orgullosa la monja-. Si mi alma requiere ser purificada por la Justicia Divina es exclusivamente culpa tuya, vampiresa del infierno, que me infectaste con tu maldición de Caín y me convertiste en… ¡ésto que soy!

-Comprendo tu enojo –admitió Íntegra-. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Eres un nosferatu y bien sabes que eso es irreversible. Mira el lado positivo: ante tal circunstancia el sellamiento que hicimos te da la posibilidad de ser tú misma, cosa que nunca antes pudiste por compartir el cuerpo de Yumikel con tu hermana siamesa Yumiko… ¿Qué harás en tu turno, Heinkel? Sabes que Seras tiene razón y que el padre Anderson te exterminaría por ser vampiro incluso a pesar de haber sido su discípula.

-¿Consideras que entonces debo estarte agradecida y pasarme de bando al enemigo así como así? –preguntó Heinkel. No soy tan vil como supones…

-Hellsing no es el enemigo de Iscariote sino su competencia natural –la interrumpió Íntegra aún con ánimo de consensuar-. Ambas organizaciones hacemos lo mismo: despojar al mundo de las fuerzas ocultas que lo amenazan y ambas contamos con las mismas fuerzas ocultas para lograr tal objetivo. La diferencia radica en que Hellsing recluta en sus filas y controla, seres como tú, pertenecientes a las mismas fuerzas ocultas que pretende eliminar. Iscariote, en cambio, combate las fuerzas ocultas transformándose a sí misma en una fuerza oculta…

No pudo terminar la frase porque de improviso Heinkel sacó un arma para dispararle a Íntegra. La hubiera matado si Alucard no le hubiera disparado primero al arma de Heinkel, la cual voló por los aires con el impacto proveniente de la Casull 454.

-¡Suficiente! –la detuvo Alucard-. Eres fiel a Enrico Maxwell y si pudieras te entregarías a Anderson para que te extermine.

-¡Por supuesto! –reconoció Heinkel con orgullo-. ¡Soy Iscariote y a mucha honra! ¡Hellsing podrá tener mi cuerpo, pero nunca podrá comprar mi alma! ¡Jamás!

-Bien, católica; entonces te informo que el escudo de protección no te permitirá salir más allá de los límites de mi bosque –le comunicó Alucard-. Dentro del perímetro indicado haz lo que te venga en gana; sólo que si vuelves a intentar lastimar a mi ama, a la loba o a la chica policía… te la verás conmigo y mi magia negra y te aseguro que tu condenada alma se arrepentirá. Haberte convertido en un vampiro será lo menos oscuro que te sucederá, y las puertas del infierno se abrirán de par en par para recibirte. ¿Has entendido?

-Me considero una prisionera de Hellsing –respondió Heinkel.

-Me importa un carajo cómo te consideras –le contestó Alucard-, lo que me interesa es cómo te conduces. Si te comportas adecuadamente toleraré tu presencia; pero ten por seguro que a la primera transgresión que te mandes, tomaré el control de tu voluntad y utilizaré tu cuerpo para matar al Papa –Heinkel abrió grande los ojos, involuntariamente, en señal de horror. Alucard notó la expresión y continuó con malicia-. ¿Qué te parece mi primera ocurrencia? Soy pródigo en ideas vengativas… Tu querido jefe, Enrico Maxwell te considerará una traidora… ¿Te gustaría que él pensara eso de ti? Luego me encargaré de que tú personalmente elimines a Maxwell… sé cómo eliminar un regenerador, y el trabajo sucio lo harás tú, con plena conciencia y absoluta incapacidad de desobedecer mis órdenes. Serás como un robot autómata manejado por mí… Eso para empezar… En cambio, si te conduces como es debido, dejaré en paz al Vaticano porque, como dice mi ama, Iscariote no es el enemigo de Hellsing sino sólo su "competencia natural"… Así que te repito: ¿Has entendido?

-Sí –respondió secamente Heinkel.

- Chica policía, Lleva a esta Iscariote a su habitación –ordenó Alucard con voz enérgica.

Heinkel se retiró escoltada por Seras. Schrödinger se había escondido dentro de la vampiresa apenas efectuado el disparo. La lobita saltó de los brazos de Seras y corrió a refugiarse en los de Íntegra… no quería la cercanía de Heinkel ni por casualidad. Apenas se retiraron las dos vampiresas, Alucard se dirigió a Íntegra.

-Te dije que traería problemas –le recordó él, pero Íntegra se hizo la desentendida. A pesar de lo sucedido no estaba dispuesta a saltear el turno de la monja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los meses se sucedieron implacables en su progresión. El blanco manto nevado que cubría las inmediaciones del castillo comenzó a derretirse y paulatinamente la primavera pintó el paisaje con su estallido de vida, intenso verde y flores multicolores. Luego se estableció el verano con su apacible calidez, prosiguieron los colores ocres del señorial otoño hasta que el frío y la nieve se instalaron nuevamente junto con el invierno.

El año sabático se caracterizó por una relativa paz. Sin enemigos externos que combatir ni misiones a realizar, la familia Hellsing se vio obligada a afianzar sus vínculos internos, cuestión inevitable después de tantos cambios y nuevos integrantes.

La doctor Argento, asumió con responsabilidad admirable su papel de padre sustituto de lobita huérfana y la sacaba a pasear varias horas por noche cada vez que estaba de turno… una escena frecuente y conmovedora: él convertido en renegrido lobizón para que Luna no se sintiera en menos por su forma lupina, contrastaba con una lobita inmaculadamente blanca por los constantes baños que le prodigaba Seras, quien por cierto se enorgullecía de tenerla siempre limpita, perfumada, cepillada y con corbatita moñito rojo Hellsing en el cuello… Argento llevaba bolsitas con sangre como refrigerio y la cachorra lo seguía pegando a su alrededor saltitos acrobáticos hasta su cintura; era el modo lunar de indicarle que estaba contenta, agradecida y que quería un sorbito de sangre…

En cuanto a Seras Victoria, su no vida fue la que más se vio favorecida con nuevas relaciones de toda índole: de hermandad con Schrödinger, de pareja con Pip, de madre adoptiva con Luna y de amistad con Yumiko.

La existencia de la vampiresa se vio esencialmente modificada por la constante presencia de Schrödinger, quien por fin no se encontraba más solo. El chico gatuno se sentía super contento con el fraterno vínculo que tenía con la vampiresa a la que completaba, lo cuál era correspondido por Seras… parecían hermanitos compinches y cada vez que les era posible se "rateaban" de sus obligaciones unos segunditos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y saltaban de dimensión… De este modo Seras se convirtió en una turista en el tiempo, visitando sus sitios de interés predilectos como ser la Grecia Clásica, la Antigua Civilización Maya y el Japón del Período Edo. Por supuesto esto lo hacía en ausencia de turno y absoluto desconocimiento de su querido Pip, quien a pesar de sentirse más seguro de los sentimientos amorosos de la vampiresa hacia él, no dejaba de estar espantosamente celoso del chico cuántico.

Si bien la relación de pareja entre Seras y el capitán Bernardotte a los ojos de sus amos marchaba sobre rieles (aunque un poco lenta, cosa esperable en las mujeres de Hellsing por efecto de virginidad prolongada), no dejaba de tener ciertas vicisitudes. Si bien él no se lo decía con todas las letras por prudente instinto de auto conservación, Seras se sentía injustamente tratada de "infiel" por su amado Pip. Acostumbrado a estar dentro de la vampiresa, se había tornado extremadamente posesivo ahora que estaba separado de ella. Seras se sentía ofendida por tal falta de crédito. ¡Cómo no le tenía confianza, después de tanto tiempo de conocerla tan íntimamente! ¿Es que no sabía cuánto ella lo amaba, que era incapaz de enamorarse de otro?... ¡No podía ser eso!, a su criterio lo que estaba sucediendo era que él la pretendía "toda entera sólo para él"… ¡Egoísta!... ¡Al fin y al cabo ella también tenía una no vida independiente y él tenía que aprender a respetarla!... En realidad el capitán Bernardotte no podía entender la importancia que para una hija única como Seras tenía el haber encontrado un hermano del alma… Pero había algo más: Seras solía contarle todo lo que hacía durante los otros tres turnos de Yumikel. Ella lo hacía con su mejor intención de participarlo de los acontecimientos, pero para el capitán Bernardotte esto constituía un recordatorio de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo de vivir y de cómo ella podía prescindir de él… Sufría mucho el pobre Pip Bernardotte… Por una razón u otra odiaba profundamente los otros turnos. De Argento no tenía celos, percibía que éste asumía un papel de padre joven de vampiresa adolescente, llevándose de paseo a su hija menor, Luna, pero dejando a sus hijos mayores Seras y Schrödinger en libertad de disfrutar de su tiempo de juventud sin más restricciones que las típicas recomendaciones de: "tengan cuidado y no cometan locuras; cualquier problema chíflenme, que corro a ayudarlos"… ¡Eso odiaba!, que Argento dejara a Seras divertirse a sus anchas con el "lindo gatito" y considerara inofensivo al artero felino… De Heinkel tampoco tenía celos; o estaba encerrada en su habitación o recorriendo el bosque en busca de alguna brecha en el escudo de protección por donde pudiera escapar, brecha inexistente por cierto. Su auto confinamiento era tal que no cambiaba palabra con nadie y bebía su sangre en bolsita sola y encerrada en su dormitorio. Su turno era un aburrimiento para Seras, lo cuál en tal sentido era apreciado por Pip, pero por otro lado sabía que Seras quedaba a solas con Schrödinger y eso lo preocupaba y enojaba nuevamente… De Yumiko sí tenía celos, muchos celos nuevamente. Se llevaba de maravillas con Seras, con Schrödinger y Luna. "El trío dinámico", como llamaba Alucard a las tres vampiresas, incluía tácitamente a Shcrödinger… eran como "los tres mosqueteros", que en vez de tres eran cuatro… Las vampiresas hacían picnics en el río y frecuentes visitas a Draculalandia bajo el aval de Íntegra, siempre preocupada por el bienestar de Yumiko, quien a todas luces estaba pasando el mejor período de su vida. Lo peor de todo era que Seras le contaba con lujo de detalle lo mucho que se divertían juntas, suponiendo inocentemente que él no podía estar celoso de una mujer… Se equivocaba, Pip estaba celoso de que Seras pudiera pasarla bien con cualquier ser vivo y no vivo excepto él mismo… La única que se salvaba de la mala disposición del capitán Bernardotte era Luna, quien lo trataba como una hija cariñosa a su querido papá, demostrándole carradas de afecto con sus lengüetazos lupinos. Pip sentía que la pequeña era la única en promover su romance con Seras, trataba de juntarlos empujándolos con su pequeño hocico y cuando comenzaban a besarse se retiraba sigilosamente porque consideraba que las cosas se estaban poniendo algo hot… nada hot para Pip, pero muy hot para Luna… Desde cualquier ángulo que se lo viera, fue un año extremadamente duro para el capitán Pip Bernardotte.

En cuanto a Íntegra recordarán que había concebido durante el invierno la idea de combatir la pobreza y desnutrición propias del pueblo vecino, "abandonado de la mano de su conde", como solía reprocharle a su esposo en tono enérgico. La que naciera como una mera "idea" rápidamente se transformó en un ambicioso plan de desarrollo económico zonal para el cuál pidió el asesoramiento de especialistas en varias áreas a los que contrató "sin reparar en gastos" para disgusto de Alucard. El denominado "proyecto de desarrollo económico del Condado Culadra" se planificó durante el invierno, comenzó a ejecutarse apenas derretida la última nieve de primavera, tuvo su momento de apogeo durante el verano y concluyó exitosamente en tiempo y forma antes de la primera nevada invernal sobre los Cárpatos… Se escribieron algunos libros analizando el fenómeno poco usual de tal exitoso emprendimiento, el cual se constituyó en un modelo que fue presentado en varios congresos internacionales… Durante todos esos meses era común ver a Íntegra con un casquito de obra sobre su rubia cabellera, inspeccionando los trabajos que se llevaban a cabo en diferentes zonas del condado, siempre acompañada por Alucard quien temía por la seguridad de su ama y señora fuera del escudo de protección…

Si el conde era temido y venerado en la región (mucho más temido que venerado), la condesa pasó a ser adorada, idolatrada, reverenciada… y todo eso es poco para describir el grado de devoción que la gente del condado desarrolló hacia Íntegra en tan poco tiempo. En privado la llamaban "la inglesita rubia", a imitación del Dr. Argento que a veces los acompañaba, pero en público se referían a ella como "Señora Condesa". Sostenían que el casamiento del conde Culadra con Sir Íntegra era lo mejor que le había pasado al condado desde hacía mucho tiempo… tal suceso venturoso sólo era comparable con la legendaria derrota del poderoso vampiro Drácula en manos del doctor Abraham Van Helsing, allá lejos a fines del siglo XIX… Y no era para menos; Alucard siempre había sido alguien demasiado lejano, oscuro, oculto y temible para los rumanos. En cambio Íntegra, si bien imponía respeto con su altiva presencia y rostro serio, era frontal y decidida, salía siempre al encuentro de los aldeanos para interesarse por sus problemas, los estudiaba a fondo y desinteresadamente les buscaba soluciones expeditivas. Ella consideraba que su deber como condesa era velar por el bienestar de sus súbditos, lo cual era captado por "los vasallos" quienes la consideraban su gran benefactora.

Y de este modo fue pasando el tiempo hasta que llegó el momento largamente esperado… sólo que se llevó a cabo de un modo inesperado. Aquella tarde después de almorzar, como de costumbre, Alucard se encerró solo en la cripta de hechicería, que era un lugar inaccesible para todos excepto para él y por supuesto para Íntegra. Repasó una a una sus órdenes iniciales puntuándolas con su lápiz negro:

_-Orden primera: brindarás a tus víctimas cristiana sepultura.-----ORDEN CONCLUÍDA CON ÉXITO._

_-Orden segunda: limpiarás ese tugurio que te sirve de guarida con tus propios dientes hasta dejarlo reluciente.-----ORDEN REALIZADA EN ETAPAS Y FINALMENTE CONCLUÍDA: 1) ETAPA DE LA POCIÓN ABLANDAHONGOS: DESARROLLADA Y PROBADA EN LUGAR DE ORIGEN; FUE LANZADA AL MERCADO INTERNACIONAL CON GRAN ÉXITO. 2) ETAPA DE RASQUETEAR HONGOS Y MUSGOS CON LOS DIENTES: PARTE MÁS QUE DOLOROSA, HUMILLANTE… RESULTADO: HONGOS Y MUSGOS REMOVIDOS; DENTADURA MÁS EN PUNTA QUE NUNCA. 3) ETAPA DE PASAR EL TRAPITO CON LAVANDINA POR LAS PAREDES PARA QUE NO CREZCAN MÁS HONGOS NI MUSGOS: PARTE ASFIXIANTE POR LA ALTA CONCENTRACIÓN DE LA SUSTANCIA QUÍMICA NECESARIA… HUBIERA OBTENIDO MEJORES Y MÁS RÁPIDOS RESULTADOS CON MIS POCIONES PERO NO ME DEJARON… CASTIGO LEVANTADO LA SEMANA PASADA AL CONSTATAR EL AMA QUE MI CRIPTA MÁS QUE UN LABORATORIO DESINFECTADO DE UN EXPERTO EN QUÍMICA PARECE UNA SALA ESTERILIZADA PARA INMUNODEPIRMIDOS… TANTA LIMPIEZA DEPRIME LA INMUNIDAD DE CUALQUIER ALQUIMISTA DIGNO... ¡EXTRAÑO MIS HONGUITOS…!_

_-Orden tercera: alimentarás adecuadamente a la jauría con el alimento balanceado más caro que haya en el mercado y bajo la estricta supervisión del Dr. Argento.-----ORDEN SIENDO CONSTANTEMETE CUMPLIDA Y ULTRA FÁCIL DE REALIZAR… EL DOCTOR ARGENTO HACE RECETAS BUENAS Y MUY ECONÓMICAS…_

_-Orden cuarta: Devolverás a los gitanos su forma humana.-----ORDEN EN IMPACIENTE ESPERA DE REALIZACIÓN, IMPOSIBLE DE EFECTUAR ANTES DEL AÑO DE RENOVADO EL MALEFICIO._

Contento se alejó de su recién utilizado caldero negro, sacó su goma blanca para lápiz, y desbordante de felicidad borró la apreciación personal que seguía a la orden cuarta y la sustituyó por: _"ORDEN FINALMENTE REALIZADA TRAS UN AÑO DE DURÍSIMA ABSTINENCIA MATRIMONIAL QUE ACABA DE CONCLUIR… WI, WI"._

Se retiró de la cripta y se dirigió hacia el gran salón con la intención de comunicarle a su señora esposa que los gitanos ya gozaban nuevamente de su forma humana original. Seguramente ella no lo sabía porque no podía verlos… los gitanos estaban afuera, en las cuevas que habitaban como lobos… Habría que mudarlos al flamante nuevo barrio fuera del escudo de protección que les había mandado construir Íntegra en un hermoso lugar alejado de todo… Aunque Alucard, más conocedor de la idiosincrasia de ese pueblo, les había guardado en secreto sus antiguos carromatos… por si acaso no se adaptaban a las cabañas y él podía alquilarlas para turismo…

Sin embargo, aún estaba en el pasillo cuando escuchó unos alaridos humanos provenientes del gran salón… gritos desgarradores… aterrorizantes… propios de un alma aquejada por la profunda aflicción… La puerta del gran salón estaba cerrada, pero tras ella se escuchaba inmenso revuelo en torno a los gritos; las voces superpuestas de todos los habitantes del castillo se entremezclaban en un murmullo incomprensible pero de una cosa no tenía duda: los alaridos provenían de Luna.

Alucard no se atrevía a abrir la puerta… Algo malo había sucedido seguramente… tal vez había cometido un error en el contramaleficio… ¡Vaya a saber qué aspecto espantoso tenía Luna!... Repasó el procedimiento que había efectuado en su mente. Creía haberlo hecho bien, pero si se había equivocado el resultado podía ser terrible… devastador… Se quedó detrás de la puerta agazapado, incapaz de tomar la decisión de abrirla y ver qué pasaba. De pronto fue Íntegra quien la abrió de golpe quedando ambos frente a frente.

-¡Acá estás! –exclamó Íntegra-. Te iba a buscar a tu sucucho. ¡Pasa y haz algo! –y lo invitó a entrar.

Alucard miró hacia el interior del gran salón con temor. Seras con Schrödinger saliendo de su cuerpo y el doctor Argento se congregaban alrededor de una pequeña niña de tez morena y larga cabellera negra que lloraba descomunalmente… ¡Era hermosa! Tendría unos cuatro añitos y estaba totalmente desnuda excepto por un moño corbatita Hellsing rojo que llevaba en el cuello. Era evidente que quienes la rodeaban estaban tratando no sólo de consolarla sino también de entender qué era lo que la hacía gritar de ese modo.

-¡Luna! –la llamó Seras abrazándola con cariño y cubriéndola con el saco del Dr. Argento-. ¡Qué bonita eres! –no mentía ni exageraba; era efectivamente una niñita muy linda.

-¡No!, ¡soy fea, fea, fea! –replicó Luna exaltadísima-. ¡Buahhh!... ¡Buahhh!

-¡ Y además habla!, ¡sabe hablar! –gritó Schrödinger emocionado.

-¡Buahh!, ¡buahhh! –fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-¡Vamos, Luna! –la animó Argento-. ¡Por fin libre de la maldición! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Nunca más loba!

-¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAA!!! –se le podía ver la campanilla de la garganta de tan grande que abría la boca para llorar.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?, ¿por qué llorás así, nena? –preguntó el dentista preocupado.

-¡SOY LOBITA! ¡SOY LOBITA! –gritó con desesperación la niña.

-¡No! –la corrigió Seras con dulzura-, eres una nenita, una hermosa nenita.

-¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAA!!! -otra vez se le vio la campanilla de la garganta-. ¡SOY LOBITA! ¡NENA NO! ¡LOBITA SÍ!

-¡Es una nena muy precoz! –reconoció Argento sorprendido por la capacidad expresiva de Luna.

-¡NO SOY NENA PRECOZ! ¡SOY LOBITA PRECOZ! ¡LOBITA, LOBITA, LOBITA!

-¡Quiere ser una lobita! –anunció sagazmente el chico gatuno como quien acaba de hacer un descubrimiento fenomenal-. Nació lobita y está acostumbrada a serlo. No le gusta el cambio.

-¡Imposible! –decretó Argento-. Nadie quiere ser un hechizado…

-Lobita sí quiere, papá Lobizón –explicó la pequeña entre sollozos.

-… ¿"Papá Lobizón"? –preguntó Argento con emoción-… ¡Me llamó "Papá Lobizón"!

-Quiero ser lobita, nena no… Lobita pasea con papá Lobizón… ¿Dónde está la piel de Lobita?... ¡WAAAA!

-¡Es mucho mejor ser una nena!... ¡Qué bueno ser nena!... ¡Vivan las nenas! –intentaron animarla Seras, Schrödinger y Argento hablando a la vez.

-¡BASTA YA! –interrumpió Alucard-. ¡ORDEN EN LA SALA! –se hizo silencio-. ¡LUNA! ¿QUIERES SER LOBA O NENA?

-Lobita –respondió la niña temblando de miedo ante la presencia de "el jefe".

-¿Y ENTONCES QUÉ ESPERAS PARA CONVERTIRTE EN LOBA? –la increpó él.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó con tímida voz.

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDES! ¡ERES UN VAMPIRO! ¡PUEDES TOMAR LA FORMA QUE TE DE EN GANAS!

-¿En serio? –preguntó evidenciando entusiasmo. Las lágrimas que antes salían a borbotones de sus ojitos rojos al acto retrocedieron del mismo modo a su lugar de origen…

-¡POR SUPUESTO! –continuó Alucard-. ¡Y NO PRESTES ATENCIÓN A ESTOS IDIOTAS QUE NI IDEA TIENEN DE LO MARAVILLOSO QUE SE SIENTE MI HECHIZO LUPINO…!

-¡GRACIAS, MASTER! –gritó la niñita imitando a Seras y se abalanzó hacia Alucard para abrazarlo, pero en el trayecto ya se había convertido en lobita, pegó un salto, apoyó sus patas delantera sobre el pecho de Alucard y lo tiró al suelo sin querer por la bruta fuerza vampírica que tenía a pesar de ser tan pequeña. Paradita sobre el pecho de Alucard le lamió la cara de arriba abajo mientras continuaba hablando con voz humana-. MI AMO ES MUY BUENO, DEVOLVIÓ A LUNA LA PIEL DE LOBITA…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se retiraron temprano aquella noche. Alucard estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Seras golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

-Conde –lo llamó la voz de Schrödinger-, la Condesa lo espera en sus aposentos… Dice que es urgente… Yo que usted voy, no sabe lo linda que se ve recién bañada y envuelta en su bata blanca…

-¡Cállate idiota! –respondió Alucard. Como solía dormir desnudo por la agobiante calefacción dispuesta por la friolenta condesa, se cubrió con su bata a rayitas negras y rojas, sus pantuflas de cuero negras y se encaminó a la puerta de Íntegra.

-TOC, TOC. ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó muy educadamente.

-¡Ven! –fue la respuesta y Alucard entró-. ¡Cierra! –Íntegra estaba sentada frente a su cómoda leyendo una carta. Efectivamente llevaba puesta su bata blanca hasta las rodillas, medias tres cuartos blancas de lana y pantuflas blancas peluditas.

- ¿Qué es tan urgente? –preguntó él.

-Seras estuvo en el pueblo hoy y trajo del correo esta carta dirigida a mí. Entre el revuelo que causó Luna y el operativo que montamos para llevar a los gitanos a sus nuevas casas recién pude verla ahora… Es de la maga Merlina.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué dice mi colega, aparte de mandarle saludos a Argento? –preguntó Alucard intrigado.

Íntegra levantó la vista de la carta, se sacó los lentes y lo miró seriamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que le manda saludos a Argento? –preguntó ella.

-Me extraña –respondió él esbozando una sonrisa-… ¿No notaste que hay onda entre esos dos?

-Nunca los vi juntos –replicó ella.

-Bueno, te informo que hay onda entre el lobizón y la maga –le comunicó Alucard-. Él se hace el desentendido pero siempre para las orejas cuando hablamos de ella, y la bruja… bah, maga… yo sabía que la hechicera iba a preguntar por ese vampiro hechizado –lanzó una carcajada y se echó cuan largo era sobre el acolchado de la cama de Íntegra.

-¿Estás cómodo? –le preguntó ella con ironía.

-Mucho –respondió él burlonamente poniendo ambas manos bajo su nuca y mirando al techo-… Por favor, dime que nos manda entrar en acción; ya estoy repodrido de limpiar mi cripta… Es lo más activo que me has ordenado hacer en el último año…

-Me notifica que ha regresado a Londres con la princesa Serena y el padre Anderson. Dice que la bruja Zorin Blitz huyó ni bien supo que ella estaba en camino y que la princesa Serena tuvo un reencuentro muy emotivo con Su Majestad… ¡Quién pudiera reencontrarse con su madre! –Íntegra suspiró con nostalgia-.... Alucard, lamento desilusionarte pero parece que Bayoneta Anderson está dispuesto a eliminar nuestros vampiros, de modo que según ella debemos quedarnos un tiempo más acá…

-¡NO! –la interrumpió Alucard incorporándose de un salto y sentándose sobre la cama-. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más?! ¡Basta, Íntegra!, ¡¡¡estoy A-BU-RRI-DÍ-SI-MO!!! ¡Ya no sé cómo decírtelo!

-Pues es la primera vez que me lo dices…

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pensé que se me notaba. Rumania me aburre, siempre me aburrió…

-¡Cállate, Alucard! –lo reprendió Íntegra-. ¡No te permito que hables así de tu país! Es maravilloso y su gente también… Por supuesto que mi lealtad es hacia mi amada Inglaterra pero debo reconocer que Rumania también es importante para mí…

-Sí, claro –la interrumpió él retomando el tono burlón que hacía tiempo no tenía para con su ama-, tú eres la condesa soñada por mi pueblo, y ellos tus vasallos predilectos… ¡Qué idilio más conmovedor!

-¡Estás celoso! –aseveró Íntegra enojada-; pero sólo hago como tu esposa lo que deberías hacer tú como conde de esta comarca… Y además tú no lo notas porque no te importa, pero Rumania está muy atrasada… Estuve ideando un plan… un mega proyecto nacional de expansión y desarrollo económico que involucra todo el país, no sólo esta región… No sé cuánto más nos quedaremos, pero mientras esté acá no perderé el tiempo… Lo tengo bastante pensado y lo dejaré encaminado para que pueda seguir desplegándose casi automáticamente cuando seamos convocados para regresar a Inglaterra…

KLAP, KLAP, KLAP –Alucard aplaudía con exagerada expresión de aprobación.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? –preguntó Íntegra anonadada.

-Nunca osaría –respondió él con sarcasmo-. Se te ve muy entusiasmada, me alegro por ti…

-¿Qué te pasa hoy, Alucard? –le preguntó ella molesta.

-¡Nada! –respondió él-. Sólo que me harté… Rumania te estará muy agradecida, pero yo estoy muy, muy aburrido... A ver si te queda claro: NECESITO ACCIÓN. No estoy hecho para pasar el trapito con agua lavandina por las paredes de mi cripta…

-¿Acaso sugieres que no soy una "persona de acción"? Sabes perfectamente que cuando lo considero necesario, soy la primera en dar la orden de "BÚSQUEDA Y DESTRUCCIÓN", y si tengo que usar la espada no me tiembla el pulso… siempre que sea preciso, claro, y ahora no lo es… En Inglaterra no hace falta nuestra acción; en Rumania sí, pero otro tipo de acción: construir en vez de destruir… ¡Hay una gran diferencia entre ser una persona de acción y un buscapleitos como tú, sirviente!...

-¡Perfecto!, tienes razón, lo mío es DESTRUIR. No sirvo para el tipo de proyecto que estás desplegando. ¿Necesitas dinero? Te lo doy… no digo que me guste dártelo para estos fines, pero te lo doy… Preferiría que te compres vestidos o ropa interior para mí, cosa que no haces…

-¿Es un reproche? –preguntó altiva.

-A ver –recapituló Alucard-. Cumplí con todo lo que querías: órdenes uno, dos, tres y cuatro… ¿Recuerdas tus palabras, condesa? Yo sí. Te las repito por si sufres de amnesia: _**"Hasta que no cumplas todas tus órdenes al pie de la letra: uno, dos, tres y cuatro… Ni se te ocurra que puedes tener algo conmigo".**_

-¿Esperas tu premio, sirviente?

-¡No! – negó enfáticamente Alucard-… ¡Eso es parte del problema!, no espero nada y ya estoy harto de las duchas frías en el medio de la noche…

-¡Vaya problema para ti! –lo interrumpió ella-. ¡Vamos, Alucard!, ¡que somos pocos y nos conocemos!... ¡Como si yo no supiera que en Londres te escapabas de noche a hurtadillas para "hacer de las tuyas"!

-¡Ah, sí!, pues te informo que no estamos en Londres sino aislados en Transilvania, con un escudo de protección que impide salir del bosque y a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano –le explicó Alucard con ironía. Estaba muy enojado-… Entiendo perfectamente que no me lo creas porque yo mismo no dejo de asombrarme de mi conducta, pero este último año he sido en varios sentidos tan "virtuoso" como un monje budista en un monasterio tibetano en los montes Himalaya… ¡Sííí, a mí me gusta la acción y a esta altura estoy cansado, aburrido, harto y repodrido de no hacer nada!… Hay que quedarse acá de brazos cruzados… Ésas son las órdenes que recibiste… ¡Muy bien, lo acepto, no hay más remedio!… Pero si por lo menos me dieras "otro tipo de acción"… ¡Nooo!, tu hobby es frustrarme…

-¡Ay, pobrecito! –lo burló Íntegra-. El "hombre de acción" está frustrado porque no puede actuar… su mujer no lo deja…

-¡No me provoques!, no estoy de humor… ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –gritó Alucard atajando el cuadro que su esposa descolgó de la pared y le arrojó totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡¿Quieres acción?!... ¡¿Quieres acción?!... ¡Acá tienes acción! –y perdiendo completamente el control Íntegra comenzó a arrojarle cuanto objeto descansaba sobre su cómoda y tenía a su alcance-. ¡Actúa sirviente inútil, brujo tarado…! ¡Ven, actúa si eres hombre, si te atreves a enfrentarme, si tienes el valor suficiente…! –como se le habían terminado los "objetos arrojadizos" y Alucard se los había atajado todos, Íntegra corrió hasta él y le gritó a centímetros de su cara-. ¡Vamos, hombre de acción, intenta pegarme si la violencia es lo que te divierte porque sino… se aburre el pobre conde hastiado, harto de limpiar las paredes de su cripta!... ¡Conde condenado…! ¿Vas a entrar en acción o te quedarás ahí paralizado…?

Alucard le tomó ambas manos sorpresivamente y empujándola contra la pared la arrinconó y la besó a la fuerza. Ella zafó sus manos y le pegó una bofetada. Alucard volvió a sujetarla e inmovilizándola totalmente la besó nuevamente con una extraña mezcla de pasión y furia y siguió haciéndolo hasta que ella se calmó, agotada de luchar en vano para liberarse de él. Entonces Alucard aflojó la fuerza con la que la tenía sometida y ambos se quedaron junto a la pared cuerpo contra cuerpo, en silencio y jadeando, calmándose y recuperando el aire perdido en el forcejeo. Entonces Alucard la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-¿Qué haces, sirviente? –preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Voy a hacerte el amor –respondió él y la depositó sobre el acolchado.

Alucard desanudó el cinto de la bata blanca, la abrió y comprobó que era lo único que Íntegra llevaba puesto tras el baño que había tomado. La miró un segundo y se lanzó a besarle el torso. Ella lo interceptó desanudándole a él la bata a rayas y ambos comenzaron a quitarle la bata al otro a los manotones. Quedaron totalmente desnudos, se observaron de abajo hacia arriba hasta que se encontraron sus miradas… ardientes de deseo…. Lo demás fue pura acción.

* * *

Je, je… la escena que siguió la dejo librado a vuestra imaginación… ¡qué malvada soy!..

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. En él intenté dar respuesta a la inquietud manifestada en un review: ¿cuál es la "edad humana" de Luna?... ejem, ejem… no lo había pensado… "entiende muy bien lo que se le dice, sabe bailar y cantar y ademas le gusta el chisme"… ¿Tipo cuatro años estará bien?, ¿demasiado precoz para esa edad?, ¿demasiado lenta?... Bueno, Luna es Luna, de edad incierta porque su mamá no la anotó en el registro civil porque nació con forma de lobita blanca, hermosa… je je, zafé…

Bueno, gente, pido disculpas por la tardanza en esta actualización. Sucede que tuve que asistir a un seminario en EEUU y aunque me apuré escribiendo como descerebrada para dejar el capi "bien cocinadito" antes de partir, cuando volví le faltaban unos retoques… bah, me atrasé igual. Lo que sí quiero contarles sobre todo a los lectores mexicanos, es que como para regresar de EEUU volé vía Miami, me desvié y pasé unos pocos días libres que tenía en Playa del Carmen. Quedé ENCANTADA, FASCINADA con el lugar, la gente, todo, todo más que MARAVILLOSO… Quería felicitarlos, de corazón.

Bien, los dejo hasta la próxima actualización!!!! Please, reviween… Sean buenitos…


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16: VIENTOS DE TRAICIÓN**

Había trascurrido varios meses desde que Alucard devolvió la forma humana a los gitanos, casi un año de relativa paz en Rumania; no así en la vieja Inglaterra, según los periódicos reportes de la maga Merlina quien continuaba insistiendo en la permanencia de Hellsing en el castillo de Transilvania.

Su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra estaba transitando la última etapa de la enfermedad terminal que padecía; todos sabían que sus días estaban contados incluyendo a la misma Reina. Estaba preparada para su propio fin, en paz consigo misma, con su pueblo y con su Dios. La maga Merlina la asistía personalmente, la princesa Serena no se apartaba de su lado (ni el padre Anderson del lado de la princesa Serena). Mientras tanto, la princesa Georgina planeaba su propia ceremonia de coronación… algo prematuramente para el gusto tanto de los caballeros de la mesa redonda como del propio pueblo inglés.

Finalmente sucedió lo inevitable y todo el país se sumió en un profundo y triste luto por el fallecimiento de una monarca que había sido amada y respetada por la entereza con la que había conducido a su nación durante el difícil período que le había tocado vivir…

No había pasado aún una semana de la muerte de Su Majestad y toda Inglaterra se convulsionaba por la incertidumbre de su destino. El futuro no parecía claro, la política que seguiría la princesa Georgina, la heredera al trono, era un total misterio total para todos y motivo de desconfianza.

Aquella noche un hombre aguardaba impaciente bebiendo cerveza negra en un oscuro pub londinense. Esperaba a alguien, probablemente una mujer, a juzgar por el ramo de rosas amarillas que yacía junto a su cerveza. No llevaba puesta su sotana, sólo pantalones, camisa blanca y chaleco abotonado hasta el cuello… el cuello sí delataba que se trataba de un sacerdote… y la enorme cruz Iscariote que colgaba hasta la altura de su estómago ratificaba también su condición. Por lo demás no parecía un sacerdote: llevaba el cabello recogido tirantemente hacia atrás, pero éste caía largo hasta su cintura, arreglo nada habitual para un eclesiástico de su nivel… Como no apartaba su mirada insidiosa de las mujeres que circulaban a su alrededor, su expresión adquiría un aspecto más bien lujurioso excepto cuando alguien entraba al pub. En ese caso desviaba por unos instantes su vista de los cuerpos femeninos y la clavaba en el portal, a la espera del ingreso de la persona con la que se había citado… Entonces abría su ojo izquierdo mucho más que el derecho puesto que tenía una dificultad en la visión que le obstaculizaba "enfocar" su objetivo… Tal defecto le otorgaba un aire perverso que, mezclado con su expresión lujuriosa, daba por resultado que no pudiera pasar inadvertido entre la gente… Eso no le preocupaba, pero a la mujer con la que iba a encontrarse sí la inquietaba que la reconocieran con semejante individuo, por tal motivo él no supo que la supuesta prostituta sentada en la mesa del fondo era la mismísima princesa Georgina hasta que ella en persona lo abordó quince minutos después de que él había llegado. Se le acercó, se sentó en una silla a su lado y apoyando su mano sobre la de él, le mostró el anillo con el sello real.

-¡¿Es usted…?! –preguntó y le entregó el ramo de rosas amarillas sin quitarle de encima unos ojos que denotaban tanto sorpresa como vergüenza-… ¡Pero no se parece en absoluto a sus fotos!... Creí… Pensé…

-Me alegro que me haya confundido con una prostituta, quiere decir que mi disfraz funciona a la perfección –respondió rápidamente la princesa recibiendo las flores y dejándolas inmediatamente a un costado-. Gracias, son muy bonitas.

-Pero yo –continuó él bastante turbado-… Disculpe que le haya enviado esa nota preguntándole por el costo de… "sus servicios"… Seguramente se hará una pésima imagen de mí, siendo yo quien soy…

-Todo lo contrario –lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa sensual-; su conducta me indica que usted y yo nos vamos a entender muy bien, extraordinariamente bien –y quitándole lentamente el guante Iscariote, comenzó a acariciarle la mano.

-Espero que sepa excusarme –replicó él permitiendo que ella lo tocara-… Yo… a veces pierdo la compostura con mujeres hermosas… como usted… y me desubico mal. No debería dada mi condición, lo sé, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo… Ciertas mujeres son la gran tentación que el Señor ha puesto en mi camino… A veces caigo… y peco gravemente… mortalmente.

-La carne es débil –reconoció la princesa Georgina mientras introducía la mano de él en su boca y le chupaba los dedos con lascivia.

-No debería provocar a un ministro del Vaticano de ese modo –objetó él minutos más tarde, ostensiblemente excitado-, al menos no en público… ¡Usted es la futura monarca de este país herético y debería cuidar su imagen!… Podríamos ir a algún lugar más… privado –propuso indecorosamente.

-Tal vez pero más tarde –replicó ella-, para festejar si llegamos a un "acuerdo". Este lugar es perfecto para hablar de nuestros posibles negocios o alianzas… Con la reputación que usted tiene a nadie le extrañará que esté aquí con una "trabajadora del sexo"; por otro lado así vestida nadie sospechará que soy la princesa heredera al trono… Le aseguro que cuido mi imagen pública, no como usted –se levantó de la silla y alzándose la corta minifalda roja se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre él, provocándolo eróticamente. Comenzó a lamerle una oreja mientras le susurraba al oído-… ¿No te dicen nada tus superiores, Enrico?, ¿permiten que te des todos tus "gustitos" así nomás?... ¿Cómo haces para que no se enteren si es "vox populi" que eres un pervertido sexual? Hasta el Papa debe saberlo.

-¿¡Mis superiores!? Sólo cuentan el mismísimo Papa y el padre Alexander Anderson… y no son personas que se dejen llevar por las habladurías escandalosas que me desacreditan... Para que me perdieran la confianza tendría que constarles personalmente mi "mala conducta", cosa que nunca sucederá… Los demás "superiores" no existen –respondió Enrico Maxwell mientras, metiendo sus manos dentro de la ropa interior femenina de raso rojo, se puso a pellizcar con fuerza el trasero de la princesa-… ¿"Pervertido sexual" me llamas?… ¡No es tan así como dices!, ¡no tienes idea del esfuerzo que hago para evitar la presencia de mujeres!… ¡Son ustedes, hijas del demonio, las que se meten en mi vida y me apartan del recto camino!... Se dejan utilizar por Satanás para que yo no sea un santo varón… ¡Como tú, ramera aristocrática herética!, me seduces de este modo y despiertas al monstruo que duerme en mí… pero cuando yo pierda el control y el decoro seguramente te escandalizarás y me llamarás "sádico" –sin embargo para su sorpresa notó que la princesa no podía contener suspiros de placer que le suscitaban sus palabras, entonces aún más enardecido la pellizcó con saña para provocarle dolor-… En cuanto a ti, ¿quién pensaría que a la futura reina de Inglaterra le excita vestirse de putita y que la pellizque un tipo que apenas acaba de conocer?

-También puedes morderme y atarme a la cama si lo deseas –le propuso ella-… Si a ti te llaman "sádico", a mí "masoquista"… Me gusta que me hagan sufrir un poquito… Entonces es cierto eso que dicen que te excita maltratar chicas…

-¡Shh! –la silenció él-, MUCHO, pero eso no se dice… No debería ser así… Me ofreces la manzana como Eva a Adán, mujerzuela… ¡Has sido puesta por el demonio en mi camino para hacerme sucumbir a la tentación y que deje de ser un hombre santo! –discordantemente con sus palabras y de modo sorpresivo, Maxwell le dio un fuerte mordisco en el hombro derecho, al punto que casi le arranca un pedazo de carne, y ella comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Sin embargo insólitamente Georgina cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Maxwell, fuera de sí, continuó-… ¡Yo vine a hacer un trato contigo, perra anglicana, pero has hecho que ahora sólo quiera que nos larguemos de aquí y continuemos ESTO en otro lugar…! ¿Acaso quieres que protagonicemos un escándalo público, que venga la policía y se sepa quiénes somos? A ninguno nos conviene…

-Tienes razón –reconoció Georgina y de improviso se levantó y volvió a tomar asiento sobre su silla, chorreando sangre pero calmada, como si nada hubiera pasado-. Hablemos de lo que nos convoca primero –dijo fríamente-. Pedí entrevistarme contigo porque consideré que eres la persona adecuada… Como sabrás necesito tejer un eficiente "sistema de alianzas" para gobernar ya que mi situación es bastante precaria. Te la sintetizo: Desde siempre he considerado errónea la política de mi madre; nunca debió apartarse de Decenium pues todo el poder económico mundial se concentra allí. Pactaré con Decenium porque a mí me interesa ese poder, pero no debe ser evidente o mi país lo vería como una traición… muchos ingleses murieron en la guerra contra Decenium, la sangre derramada aún está fresca en los recuerdos y las heridas abiertas, de modo que debo ser cuidadosa… Lamentablemente que no soy muy querida en Inglaterra; preferirían a Serena como reina en mi lugar y, aunque la ley sucesoria me ampara, eso es algo muy peligroso. Como sería sospechoso que me "deshiciera" de mi hermana rápidamente, mi plan en principio es desacreditarla; la haré arrestar acusándola de haber envenenado a mi madre y a la maga Merlina, y también de conspirar en mi contra para usurpar el trono. Sin embargo tengo tres impedimentos: la misma maga Merlina, la organización Hellsing y tu querido padre Alexander Anderson –Georgina hizo un silencio para observar la reacción de Maxwell; al notar que él la escuchaba con atención continuó-. Hace tiempo que tengo un pacto con la bruja Zorin Blitz… La lucha contra Merlina se ha transformado en una cuestión muy personal para ella… Zorin se hará cargo de la maga…

-Me extraña –la interrumpió Enrico Maxwell-, sabes que esa bruja no tiene el poder suficiente. Huyó despavorida apenas regresó Merlina…

-Sí, pero a Zorin la está… ¿cómo decirlo?... ayudando el Dr. de Millenium –Georgina le susurró al oído-. Merlina no lo sabe pero está siendo envenenada y Serena será la principal sospechosa… el cadáver intoxicado de la maga y el mismo veneno oculto en la recámara de mi hermana será la prueba material de que Serena la asesinó… Descuida, el plan para derrotar a Merlina está en marcha; sin embargo nadie excepto tú puede "controlar" al Padre Anderson. Eres su superior, el Arzobispo Enrico Maxwell, el jefe supremo de la sección XIII del Vaticano, Judas Iscariote… ¿Comprendes por qué te cité hoy?

-Comprendo, quieres que te lo saque de encima –explicitó Maxwell-… ¿Pero acaso crees que Anderson es "controlable"? Él hace lo que quiere, es mucho más poderoso de lo que imaginas. Está convencido de que su misión es proteger a tu hermana y nadie puede persuadirlo de lo contrario…

-No podrás convencerlo pero sí engañarlo –argumentó Georgina-. Dices que él no cree las "habladurías" respecto a ti, de modo que logras engañarlo, lo cual es una forma de "controlarlo"… Estoy segura de que puedes mandarlo lejos de Inglaterra.

-Supón que puedo hacerlo –arguyó Maxwell-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? ¿Qué motivo tengo para traicionar a Anderson, a alguien que ha sido mi "benefactor"? –y acercándose al oído de ella continuó-... Lo que te intento preguntar, putita, es: ¿qué gano yo?

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Ése es el Enrico Maxwell que esperaba encontrar! ¡Por eso eres tú y no Anderson el jefe de los iscariotes! –exclamó Georgina sonriendo-… Anderson FUE tu benefactor, hoy es un estorbo para tu crecimiento personal… Ya es hora de que consideres ser verdaderamente el segundo católico en importancia… después del Papa, claro… No podrás serlo mientras esté Anderson porque aunque él no ostente ambiciones y te deje "figurar" como jefe de los iscariotes, todos sabemos que él es mucho más poderoso que tú… su poder personal es genuino y mientras él exista tú estarás a su sombra –Georgina observó que Maxwell la miraba con atención y continuó-. Sé lo que sientes, tengo un problema parecido con mi hermana Serena…

-Anderson es un tema para mí, pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ocuparme de él. ¿Por qué tendría que ayudar a la nueva reina de Inglaterra?; repito mi pregunta: ¿qué gano yo?

-¡¿Te parece poco tener el apoyo del Papa y de la Reina de Inglaterra a la vez?! –exclamó Georgina-. ¿No ves acaso que en breve tendré el poder para darte todo lo que hayas soñado y mucho más? Si me ayudas, Zorin Blitz será mi mano derecha… y tú, Enrico, la izquierda… Pero como buen Iscariote permanecerás oculto en las penumbras y yo secretamente te daré lo que me pidas… ¡Dime qué quieres!…

-¡Quiero que Inglaterra vuelva a ser católica! –la interrumpió él-. Quiero llevarle al Papa ese regalo: más de quinientos años de anglicanismo borrado de un plumazo por la intervención del gran Arzobispo Enrico Maxwell. ¡Ese mérito quiero!

-¿Me pides que como reina de Inglaterra deje de ser la cabeza de la Iglesia Anglicana? –preguntó ella confusa-, ¿que la disuelva…?

-¡Sí! –exclamó él sobresaltado por la ambición-. Serás conocida como la reina que regresó la hereje Inglaterra al seno del Vaticano y al Papa, el único y genuino representante de Dios sobre la tierra… Y yo seré famoso, figuraré en la Historia de la Iglesia como un hombre santo, el instrumento divino de tal conversión.

Georgina sonrió.

-Está bien –admitió ella-, yo busco el poder y tú el prestigio, es una buena asociación… Pero tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia. Aunque te confieso que a mí no me importa el destino de la Iglesia Anglicana, no puedo iniciar mi reinado disolviéndola porque sería una medida muy controvertida y peligrosa… conoces la historia de mi país en ese punto, ¿verdad?... Como te dije lo primero será ocuparme de desprestigiar a mi hermana Serena, tiene el don de que todos la quieran. Pero no podré hacerlo con ese tal Padre Anderson a su lado… Tú tienes que pensar cómo neutralizarlo…

-¡No te apresures! –la interrumpió él-. Aún no me has dicho cómo piensas deshacerte de la Organización Hellsing.

-¡Paso por paso, Enrico! Por ahora ideé esto. Hellsing está fuera de Inglaterra afortunadamente.

-O sea que aún no tienes un plan trazado contra ellos; es un grave error estratégico –le advirtió él-… No creo que logres obtener el apoyo de la Organización Hellsing; se sabe que Sir Íntegra Singhell fue incondicional a tu madre y no le agradará tu cambio de política. Podrás ocultársela a muchos pero no a ella, dicen que es una mujer tan hermosa como inteligente.

Georgina guardó silencio unos segundos antes de continuar.

-"Dicen" –manifestó burlonamente la princesa poniendo en evidencia su naturaleza celosa-, que esa "mujer tan hermosa" era apenas una chiquilla de doce años cuando te desafió y que te "quedaste con las ganas" con ella porque el Conde Culadra quedó prendado de su belleza y te voló la cabeza… y si el padre Anderson no te hubiera enseñado su técnica de regeneración hoy estarías bien muerto… "Dicen" que nunca le perdonaste a Lady Singhell esa ofensa pero que no te desquitaste aún con ella porque le tienes mucho miedo al conde rumano…

-Y "dicen" –le retrucó él vengativo-, que tú le tenías tantas ganas al Conde Culadra que ¡hasta te rebajaste a pedir que se casara contigo!... Pero que él se excusó y te rechazó con el absoluto apoyo de Sir Singhell y hasta de tu adorada madre, la reina... "Dicen" que nunca le perdonaste a Lady Singhell el haber acaparado en tu desmedro no sólo la atención del Conde sino también la de tu madre… "Dicen" que estuviste siempre tan celosa de ella como de tu hermana Serena…

-Bueno, parece que "dicen" muchas cosas tanto de ti como de mí… tenemos algunas cosillas en común –reflexionó Georgina-, tal vez podamos pensar juntos cómo deshacernos de la Organización Hellsing, ambos tenemos nuestros rencores hacia ella.

-Tal vez –aceptó él-, pero aunque no te des cabal cuenta, es fundamental para tu plan que te "ocupes" del tema Hellsing. Mis fuentes me han informado que Sir Singhell responde actualmente a las indicaciones de la maga Merlina y simpatiza con tu hermana Serena… La organización Hellsing no sólo no te reconocerá sino que te considerará una traidora a Inglaterra y te atacará…

-¡Te dije que dejemos a Hellsing para más adelante! –le recordó Georgina-. Lo que tú debes hacer ahora es concentrarte en neutralizar el Padre Anderson para que yo pueda desprestigiar a mi hermana con tranquilidad… Sólo tú puedes hacerlo…

-Eso es fácil, te lo saco de Inglaterra a la brevedad –le participó él-… Y aunque no sea tu prioridad, te hago el favor de ocuparme a la vez me de la Organización Hellsing… Así trabajo yo, matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro… Le diré a Anderson que su misión de guardaespaldas de la princesa Serena ha concluido, que finalmente ella está sana y salva en una Inglaterra pacífica junto a su "querida" hermana y protegida por la maga Merlina, lejos de sus enemigos: de Decenium y de Zorin Blitz… Le daré una nueva tarea, lo enviaré a deshacerse de Hellsing; le diré que ellos son la verdadera amenaza para el Vaticano, que planean hacer desaparecer la sección XIII convirtiendo en vampiros a sus miembros. Él sospecha que tal fue el destino de su discípula Yumikel, de modo que irá tras Hellsing con odio y saña. No querría estar en el lugar de Hellsing, pero no le será nada fácil a Anderson entrar al castillo del brujo rumano; según el Mayor de Decenium a los hermanos Valentine les llevó años pasar el escudo de protección y nunca regresaron… Y aunque lograra traspasarlo tendrá que enfrentarse con el Conde en su propio territorio… Eso los mantendrá a ambos entretenidos un buen tiempo. No se cuál será el resultado final de tal enfrentamiento, pero seguramente se debilitarán mutuamente.

-¿Entonces somos aliados, socio? –preguntó ella acercando su boca a la mano de él y lamiéndosela voluptuosamente con la lengua.

-Yo estaba dispuesto a pagar por tus servicios pero tú me sugeriste un festejo –le recordó él-. ¿Cómo prefieres que te trate?, ¿como a una puta barata o una cortesana de tu alcurnia?

-Hazme lo que más ganas te den.

-¡No me digas así!, mira que eso es peligroso conmigo –le advirtió él con seriedad-. Puedo hacerte mucho daño si me dejo llevar…

-Mientras no me dejes marcas visibles… Sabes que tengo que cuidar mi reputación –replicó ella con una expresión lasciva y ambos abandonaron el pub desapareciendo en la húmeda y brumosa noche londinense.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Íntegra finalmente cobró las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse de la cama. Descorrió las cortinas y el gran ventanal de su habitación le devolvió la magnificencia de los Cárpatos en una otoñal tarde del mes de noviembre, pintarrajeada con todos los tonos posibles de amarillo, rojo y marrón… Era ya tarde, el sol estaba muy bajo y pronto anochecería.

Estaba de pésimo humor: había pasado más de un mes desde la coronación de la Reina Georgina y desde ese entonces no recibía noticias de la maga Merlina. Estaba muy afectada por el fallecimiento de Su Majestad y le pesaba enormemente el no haber estado presente para despedirse de ella, pero intentaba disimular su tristeza porque no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos. Además estaba preocupada; las últimas comunicaciones de la maga Merlina habían sido demasiado escuetas… Íntegra presentía que algo no andaba bien en su país y por primera vez comenzaba a preguntarse si lo más adecuado era seguir la recomendación de Merlina de que Hellsing permaneciera en Rumania como había hecho hasta el momento, o si mejor seguía su intuición que la instaba a retornar a Inglaterra… ¿Pero se trataba de una intuición o de un deseo personal? Estaba confusa al respecto y tal inseguridad la paralizaba.

Ciertamente Íntegra tenía una gran necesidad de regresar pero no porque se sintiera mal en Transilvania. Todo lo contrario, se hallaba muy cómoda en el condado y si bien añoraba su propio país, bien podía permanecer muy a gusto un tiempo más en Rumania… Lo que a Íntegra le urgía era hablar largo y tendido con la maga Merlina, cosa que no podía hacer a menos que fuera personalmente a Inglaterra y tan imperiosa sentía esa necesidad que hasta había considerado desobedecer sus recomendaciones… Pero no podía hacerlo, no se lo permitía porque sus motivos para hablar con Merlina eran de estricta índole personal y no comprometían la seguridad nacional.

La noche anterior había hecho el amor con Alucard. Él acababa de cumplir 25 años y ella sabía que ése era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle al conde, de modo que por primera vez lo había buscado ella a pesar de toda la vergüenza que tal comportamiento le acarreaba. Lo había hecho de corazón, con todo el amor del que era capaz y lo habían pasado muy bien juntos… cada vez que estaban juntos la pasaban mejor… Tal vez demasiado bien, porque siempre que lo hacían a ella le sucedía lo mismo a posterioridad: comenzaba a subirle la fiebre, perdía la consciencia, y hasta tenía alguna que otra convulsión, nada recomendable para la salud de su sistema nervioso central… Recobraba el conocimiento horas después con la figura del Dr. Argento a su lado poniéndole paños fríos en la cabeza… Luego seguía una debilidad terrible y la necesidad de comer algo urgente para recobrar fuerza, a continuación un ratito de lucidez y el ataque de sueño irrefrenable pero reparador, lo único que la dejaba medianamente compuesta… Tal era su estado esa tarde de otoño, había pasado casi un día entero en cama recobrándose de hacer el amor con Alucard… Siempre era igual, desde su primera vez, aquella en la cuál el doctor Argento le había dicho que la cura para su mal era practicar, practicar… A decir verdad mucho no practicaba porque quedaba tan destruida cada vez que hacía el amor que abstenerse le resultaba más saludable. Tal vez era eso, tendría que practicar a pesar de todo pero a decir verdad la situación en sí misma era un bajón total… A su entender no era normal que le pasara eso estando a dos meses de cumplir 20 años y se daba cuenta de que no era la única en tener ese parecer. Lamentablemente para el decoro de Íntegra "su problema" era de público conocimiento en el castillo; todos estaban enterados de cuándo hacía el amor y no precisamente porque fueran chismosos. Es que quedaba tan devastada, arruinada y molida que suscitaba la preocupación general y, aunque al principio nadie le decía nada para no herir su orgullosa susceptibilidad, finalmente comenzaron a lloverle las opiniones y consejos bien intencionados de sus allegados… ¡Qué humillante!

Seras Victoria la instaba a que acudiera URGENTE al consultorio de un psicoanalista, pero le aconsejaba que eligiera a alguien idóneo y preferentemente no enemigo de Hellsing… Rememoraba con desagrado su pésima experiencia con el Dr. de Millenium, su ex psiquiatra, quien a su entender la había traicionado y "empastillado mal"… En ese punto salía de ella Schrödinger cual globo quien continuaba diciéndole que dada la gravedad de los síntomas padecidos, su ama debía "arriesgarse, cobrar valor y lanzarse al abismo de consultar a cualquiera que pudiera ofrecerle una solución"… nada demasiado alentador para Íntegra.

El Dr. Argento, siempre tan amable, la tomaba fuertemente de la mano como para darle coraje e insistía: "Nena... perdón señorita… señora… Práctica, práctica, práctica… La cura es que practiqués mucho con Dientes de Yacaré… Sólo eso necesitás vos, bah, usted".

Alucard había pasado por varias etapas. Al principio había estado feliz de que ella le levantara el castigo de abstinencia prolongada que le había impartido hasta devolverles a los gitanos su forma humana. En un primer momento la había buscado con asiduidad., sin embargo ante los constantes achaques que posteriormente azotaban su mujer, sumado a las fuertes recriminaciones de Seras Victoria que le gritaba: "¡¡¡MASTER, ES USTED UNA BESTIA, NOS LA VA A MATAR AL AMA UNA NOCHE DE ÉSTAS!!!", rápidamente comenzó a dudar y a preguntarle al Dr. Argento si estaba seguro de que lo único que necesitaba Íntegra era práctica, porque él tenía una poción maravillosa que podía obrar milagros en ella desinhibiéndola… A lo cuál Argento replicó aterrado que la maga Merlina le había dicho que Íntegra era demasiado luminosa y que una poción oscura la mataría en el acto, especialmente una preparada por el propio Alucard… A lo que el conde preguntó desesperado: "¿Y entonces dígame qué hago?"… A lo cuál Argento respondió "¡Creirwy, digo Merlina, preparó una poción para que ella pueda RECORDAR… entendéme bien recordar QUÉ: TODO, TODO, TODO!"… A lo cuál Alucard contestó con un misterioso "¡AHHH!, ¡SÍ!, RECORDAR"… Argento y Alucard se miraron con sospechosa complicidad y cuando Íntegra les preguntó: "¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME ESTÁN OCULTANDO USTEDES DOS, PAR DE CONSPIRADORES?!", ambos respondieron al unísono: "NADA, NADA DE NADA". Como conclusión Alucard se quedó sorpresivamente tranquilo en lo sexual, retomando en forma espontánea una abstinencia relativa, que esporádicamente quebrantaba cuando "no aguantaba más" pero que tenía de lo más preocupada a Íntegra quien temía secretamente que su problemita fuera a afectar a su fogoso esposo desmotivándolo… ¿Y qué si él perdía el interés por ella y reconsideraba divorciarse para casarse con la ex princesa Georgina, actual reina de Inglaterra, quien, además de ser "mejor partido", aparentemente tenía muchas menos inhibiciones que ella? Íntegra estaba de lo más bajoneada por esto y su única esperanza comenzó a ser la famosa maga Merlina, poseedora de una milagrosa poción que le haría recordar vaya a saber qué que curaría su mal…

La prometedora poción era sólo parte del motivo para desesperar por ver a Merlina, Íntegra necesitaba hablar con ella sobre todo para contarle algo que a nadie más se atrevía a revelar: sus pesadillas. El sufrimiento físico generado por sus achaques post hacer el amor no eran nada comparado con el padecimiento psíquico acarreado por las pesadillas que acompañaban dichos achaques… El mero hecho de recordarlas le generaba horror.

Después de hacer el amor con Alucard y antes de que comenzara a subirle la fiebre siempre le asaltaba la misma fugaz absurda idea: "¿Y si Alucard fuera realmente un vampiro?". Era la idea precursora que anunciaba de lo que iba a venir después, de modo que en ese mismo instante quedaba aterraba tratando de apartarla de su mente inmediatamente… pero lo único que inmediatamente sucedía era que comenzaba a subirle la fiebre y la idea iba tomando forma de fantasía y la fantasía de sueño y el sueño de pesadilla… Era una pesadilla tórrida donde pesaba sobre ella la absoluta prohibición de tener relaciones sexuales con su esposo, el cual aparecía ante ella bajo la tentadora apariencia del diablo que había visto una vez hablando con Alucard en cierta torre del castillo… aunque en el sueño no era el demonio sino su amante esposo pero convertido en nosferatu… la misma imagen masculina, pero no el mismo hombre… A pesar de la prohibición él comenzaba a seducirla de tal modo que, a pesar de poner todo su empeño en resistírsele, finalmente le resultaba imposible y se entregaba a toda una serie de experiencias sexuales que jamás hubiera siquiera osado imaginar despierta y en su "sano juicio". Sabía que los sueños no son sino productos de la propia imaginación, de modo que se juzgaba muy duramente porque le resultaba inaceptable que su propia cabecita pudiera fabricar semejantes fantasías sexuales, tan atrevidas, sensuales, transgresoras y que la excitaban tanto a la vez…

Pero lejos, lo peor de sus pesadillas provenía de que, para su sorpresa y como a propósito, a pesar de la tajante prohibición, ella buscaba tener sexo de un modo tan desenfrenado como voluptuoso en los lugares más inadecuados… a veces a escondidas de su padre debajo de su despacho mientras él trabajaba esforzadamente, otras ocultándose de la mismísima Reina detrás de un cortinado traslúcido, otras, ¡arriba de la mesa redonda con todos los caballeros discutiendo alrededor asuntos de estado!… Finalmente, cosa por cierto inevitable, siempre era descubierta "in fraganti" con el vampiro… Su querida y respetada antigua reina la sometía a un juicio público donde era encontrada culpable de faltar a su deber como líder de Hellsing, condenada y degradada; sus títulos aristocráticos, honores y medallas de guerras le eran retirados y finalmente era abandonada totalmente desnuda, avergonzada y humillada entre sus soldados, quienes no cesaban de reírse de ella, burlarse, insultarla y hasta escupirla… Sólo para descubrir que ellos eran liderados por su propio marido, el Alucard vampiro demonio que la había seducido… Todo lo maravilloso que tenía hacer el amor con el Alucard real, se tornaba abrumador cuando la asolaban estas pesadillas que duraban horas y horas hasta que su fiebre menguaba. Realmente era para pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer el amor con el conde.

Rumiando sombrías dudas sobre la autenticidad de su virtuosismo, Íntegra salió de su habitación y entró al salón comedor donde encontró al capitán Bernardotte mirando fijamente el fuego, perdido en sus pensamientos…

-¿Ha visto a Alucard? –le preguntó ella.

-Está en la cripta con Luna retirando momentáneamente el escudo de protección –respondió él sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada-… Mi mignonette y "el pibito ése tan desagradable" irán al pueblo a buscar al alcalde que pidió escolta para entrar al castillo… El magistrado tiene que darle un regalo de cumpleaños en nombre del pueblo al conde pero es tan cobarde que le da miedo cruzar solo el bosque… ¡Qué cagón!, ¡como si fuéramos a morder!

-¿Y porqué no aprovecha su turno y acompaña a Seras, capitán? –preguntó Íntegra.

-Porque ella no me necesita, se cree muy bien acompañada –respondió Pip lastimosamente enceguecido por los celos como de costumbre en los últimos tiempos.

Íntegra prefirió no insistirle y sin proferir palabra se encaminó hacia la cripta donde Alucard tenía su "oscuro escondrijo". Conocía muy bien a Seras y era harto evidente que entre la vampiresa y Schrödinger no había ningún romance, pero entendía que Pip se sintiera horriblemente mal y sabía a la perfección que nada que le dijera lo podría hacer mejorar su estado anímico… ¡Era imperioso regresar a la actividad lo antes posible!; Alucard había tenido razón cuando varios meses atrás se había quejado: _"¡Sííí, a mí me gusta la acción y a esta altura estoy cansado, aburrido, harto y repodrido de no hacer nada!"_… Ahora lo comprendía, la inactividad los estaba afectando mal a todos; eso de no tener peligros reales que enfrentar hacía que estuvieran pendientes de detalles absurdos e imaginaran problemas donde no existían… ¡como ella misma alucinando que Alucard podía pedirle el divorcio para casarse con la recientemente coronada reina Georgina!… ¡Qué estupidez!, era evidente que no tenía nada más importante en qué pensar o jamás se le hubiera ocurrido semejante delirio…

Siempre que salía del aturdimiento de su convalecencia buscaba a Alucard. Necesitaba verlo lo antes posible; era su modo de corroborar que seguía siendo su mismo Alucard de siempre, su conde seductor impulsivo, el brujo negro rumano, su compañero en la vida… no ese vampiro prohibido, ese demonio tentador de sus pesadillas. Pero siempre que lo encontraba, en vez de sentir alivio y alegría la azotaba un repentino e inmotivado ataque de furia hacia él… Y así fue: desbordó de ira hacia el pobre conde sólo por verlo revolver el caldero...

-¡Otra vez haciendo brujerías! –lo amonestó ella apenas lo encontró-. ¿¡No le estarás enseñando a hacer magia negra a una niñita inocente como Luna!?

Efectivamente Alucard estaba dándole explicaciones a la lobita sobre cómo se ponía y sacaba el escudo de protección en frío y sin usar fuego. La pequeña lo escuchaba de lo más interesada parada sobre sus extremidades traseras y con sus patitas delanteras apoyadas sobre la boca del negro caldero de hierro, mirando hacia su interior con atención la opaca poción que el brujo mezclaba sin cesar. Ante la inesperada aparición de su ama, Luna la observó sorprendida, se apartó del caldero y se sentó a los pies de Alucard con expresión de "¡UY, MASTER, NOS PESCARON!"

-¡No! –refutó Alucard con convicción-. ¡Le estaba mostrando cómo lo hago, enseñándole brujería jamás de los jamases! –la lobita lo apoyaba afirmando con su cabecita vehementemente. Se había "amigado" con él desde que, a su infantil criterio, el conde le había permitido conservar su aspecto lupino y ahora lo secundaba incondicionalmente en todo lo que él hacía y decía-. ¡Le estuve enseñando… otras cosas! –continuó Alucard con el fin de distraer la atención de su esposa-… ¡Muéstrale, Luna! ¡Posición de ataque! –la lobita tomó distancia y se agazapó adquiriendo un aspecto más ridículo que amenazante-. ¡Lobita a la ofensiva! –gritó Alucard y Luna lo embistió fingiendo a todas luces morderlo en el brazo-. ¿Qué te parece, Íntegra? No te digo que pueda a lastimar pero al menos alguien se podría llegar a asustar…

-¿Con nuestra lobita? ¡Imposible! ¿Cuándo te vas a resignar a que es más buena que Lassie con bozal y atada? … ¡PERO QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO CAYENDO NUEVAMENTE EN UNA TRAMPA TUYA!?... ¡Basta de disimular, sirviente artero! ¡Si vuelvo a encontrarte enseñándole brujería, te voy a ordenar…! ¿Qué puedo ordenarte que puedas sentir en el alma…? ¡Ya sé!, ¡que rompas tu caldero en mil pedazos! –lo amenazó Íntegra enojadísima-. ¡Y tendrás que hacerlo, conde!

-¡No, el caldero no! –gritó el brujo y poniéndose de rodillas abrazó su caldero-. ¡Ordéname cualquier cosa menos eso!... ¡Mi querido, útil y centenario caldero negro!...

-¡Entonces nada de enseñarle a Luna!, ¿entendido? – ordenó Íntegra-. ¡Recuerda que te permito usar ese negro instrumento sólo como una concesión!

-¡SÍ, AMA, ENTENDIDO! –acataron brujo y lobita al unísono.

-¡Luna!, ¡tienes prohibido entrar aquí, sola o con él; este lugar es muy peligroso para una nena chiquita como tú!

-Lobita, ama, nena no –la corrigió Luna con voz aguda. Era extraño escuchar un animal hablando como ser humano, más bien parecía una escena de dibujitos animados.

-Es lo mismo en tu caso –declaró Íntegra-. Más que estar aquí, ¿no te gustaría acompañar a Seras y Shrödinger al pueblo? Te encanta salir de paseo…

-¿Puedo? –preguntó la lobita a Alucard. Se imponía un cambio de planes urgentemente ya que el aprendizaje de brujería acababa de frustrarse.

-Sí, pero salieron hace un buen rato –le aclaró Alucard-. Ahora, si les dices telepáticamente que te esperen y te apuras –la lobita ya tenía sus ojitos cerrados y se estaba comunicando con el pensamiento-… en vez de tomar el sendero puedes acortar trayecto a través del bosque; lo conoces mejor que yo.

-¡Sí! –respondió Luna llena de felicidad-. ¡Mamá Seras dice que me espera en el camino afuera del escudo de protección!... espero que el lindo gatito no me haga ninguna broma fea –y se retiró rápidamente de la cripta saltando de alegría.

Alucard se acercó a Íntegra, le acarició la mejilla y la miró con un dejo de preocupación.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó él.

-Perfectamente –respondió ella tratando de restarle importancia al el tema de su salud, ya más calmada con él. Tenía que improvisar un motivo para haberlo importunado… Las cuestiones económicas eran siempre un buen tema para esos momentos porque Alucard solía molestarse-… Anteayer dejé el informe del "Mega proyecto nacional de expansión y desarrollo económico rumano" sobre tu escritorio. ¿Giraste ya el dinero para los pagos mensuales o te hiciste el distraído como de costumbre?

-Íntegra, Íntegra, Íntegra –proclamó Alucard con cierta sorna-… Me dejaste el detallado informe en cuestión el viernes a la noche. Lo leí detenidamente y es impecable, como tooodo lo que haces; pero ayer fue sábado y hoy es domingo… no lo has tenido en cuenta pero los bancos cierran esos días… closed, shut… no trabajan los muchachos… No es mi culpa, son las leyes laborales que amparan el descanso de los trabajadores durante los fines de semana… ¡Ay, cómo recuerdo al incomprendido de Sir Penwood cuando se quejaba de que tú tenías el don de sonsacarle fondos para comprar helicópteros!... ¡Y yo que me burlaba de él!... Si es cierto que "quien ríe último ríe mejor", el hombre debe estar destornillándose de la risa en este preciso momento pensando en mí… Menos mal que no me ve en esta deplorable situación –pero observando que Íntegra comenzaba a impacientarse por su sarcasmo, rectificó-… ¡SÍ, ÍNTEGRA, PAGUÉ!; no pude girar el dinero pero te dejé un cheque en blanco firmado sobre tu escritorio, evidentemente no has pasado por allí… Si lo hubieras hecho habrías aprovechado el viaje al pueblo de la chica policía y le hubieras ordenado que pase por el cajero automático para que mi chequecito esté ya depositado cuando abra el banco mañana lunes a primera hora… Hazme un favor, no me des explicaciones sobre el destino que le adjudicas al dinero; me aburre. Pon el monto que te parezca en el cheque y déjame tranquilo con mi caldero de hierro…

-Es lo que suelo hacer, Alucard –le retrucó ella más relajada con él tras verificar que su marido seguía siendo el mismo de siempre-, hasta que te hallo llevando por el camino oscuro a nuestra inocente lobita… Please, intenta no transformarte en el diablo de mis pesadillas; me asusta.

A Íntegra se le escapó ese último comentario sin tomar total conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo, pero Alucard lo cazó al vuelo y no le contestó nada; sin embargo le dedicó una mirada tal que hizo que ella reflexionara sobre sus propias palabras.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó ella-, ¿por qué me observas de ese modo?

-¿Desde cuando sueñas con mi diablo? –le reformuló él.

-¡A ti qué te importan mis sueños! –le gritó Íntegra molesta.

-A ver –Alucard arqueó sus cejas y tomó aliento antes de seguir hablando-… Sólo quiero que me confieses si en verdad sueñas con él…

-¿Por qué? – lo cuestionó ella increpándolo-. ¡¿Acaso no soy dueña de mis propios sueños que hasta de ellos te tienes que enterar tú?! Seguramente te gustaría entrar en mi mente y saber todo lo que pienso. ¡Pues aprende a respetar mi privacidad, conde!

-¡Lo hago!, yo respeto tu privacidad y tus pensamientos, Íntegra; es él, mi diablo, quien entra en tu mente y se apodera de tus sueños… ¿No te das cuenta? Él está hecho a mi medida y es muy, muy poderoso, demasiado… no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha perjudicado… Me busca y pretende separarte de mí –bajó la cabeza y la voz a la vez-… no dejes que lo haga, Íntegra, por favor…

-¿Por qué es tan igual a ti? –le preguntó ella angustiada. No quería hablar de sus pesadillas y menos aún con Alucard, pero se sentía demasiado sobrecargada con ese tema.

-Siempre es así –le respondió él aún cabizbajo-: mi demonio es igual a mí, el tuyo es igual a ti… Claro, eso debe confundirte mucho… ¡Créeme, Íntegra!; sólo tú tienes más fuerza que él sobre mí, por eso te odia tanto e intenta separarnos… Evidentemente ya logró ingresar en tu mente… No te desgastes en intentar cerrarla, es en vano, aunque lo lograras temporariamente encontrará otro modo de entrar –le aconsejó él-… ¡Entiéndeme bien!, su único poder es tu propia debilidad; intentará tentarte por tu lado más débil… Hay sólo un camino posible: fortalecerte, enfrentar tu propia debilidad.

Alucard calló y miró a Íntegra a los ojos. Ambos tenían el alma turbada.

-Yo no puedo ayudarte con él –le confesó Alucard.

-¿Y la maga Merlina? –preguntó Íntegra con angustia.

-Es posible que ella pueda auxiliarte –respondió él.

-Necesito saber tu opinión –le manifestó ella-. ¿Te parece que sería conveniente que regrese yo sola a Inglaterra y me entreviste con Merlina? No sólo lo haría por este tema personal, también sería para verificar que todo esté bien… No sé por qué pero tengo ciertos temores y no puedo mandar a Seras estando el Padre Anderson por ahí.

- Merlina ordenó esperar –respondió Alucard escuetamente.

-Sí, pero hace mucho que no tengo noticias de ella; eso me inquieta, no es normal.

-¿Acaso me estás consultando?... Nunca antes requeriste mis funciones de brujo –le preguntó él sorprendido. Ella no respondió, por lo cual Alucard dio por sentado que sí-. ¡Apártate un poco! –la exhortó él e instalándose junto al caldero se puso a "trabajar". Minutos después su expresión había cambiado. Ostensiblemente perturbado murmuró sin dar demasiadas explicaciones-. Tengo que estudiarlo más detenidamente, pero tienes razón, alga anda mal… PERO MUY, MUY MAL… Allá en Inglaterra… y acá también, Íntegra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna apuró el paso a través del bosque, jadeaba, con su lengüita afuera, impaciente por llegar hasta donde la estaría esperando Seras con Schrödinger. ¡Qué bueno!, ¡un paseo hasta el pueblo cercano!, ¡escoltar al alcalde hasta el castillo!... Tramaba divertirse a lo grande con el alcalde, fingiría atacarlo como Alucard le había enseñado… Seguramente moriría de miedo el pobre individuo.

Se detuvo donde solía estar colocado el escudo de protección; desde muy cachorra su mamá le había enseñado a tenerle gran respeto. Corroboró personalmente algo que acababa de presenciar: que Alucard había retirado momentáneamente el susodicho escudo. Sin embargo desde su desafortunado encuentro con Jan y Luke Valentine, había aprendido a ser una lobita precavida… ¡Algo siempre podía fallar!, ¡no iba a confiarse así nomás, no, no, no!... Por supuesto que existía gente confiable como el ama, el master, mamá Seras, papá Pip, papá Lobizón, el chico gato y la hermana Yumiko… eso dejaba afuera a la monja Heinkel y al alcalde del pueblo, quienes tendrían que ganarse su aceptación y mientras tanto fingiría atacarlos; el master le había enseñado cómo hacerlo… Pasó en puntillas de patitas el lugar donde hubiera estado dispuesto el escudo, apresurándose en los últimos centímetros por si acaso reaparecía "como por arte de magia"… ¡Qué salvada!, había podido salir tranquilamente… Ahora, ¿y mamá Seras?, ¿dónde estaba? Miró a la derecha, a la izquierda… nada por aquí, nada por allí, nada por allá… ¡¿HABRÍAN SIDO TAN CRUELES Y DESPIADADOS COMO PARA HABER DEJADO A UNA LOBITA SIN SU PASEO?!... Resolvería el misterio al estilo vampiresco, con telepatía…

¡JA JA!... ¡NOOO!, ¡no había sido abandonada!, ¡sólo se habían ocultado de ella!… ahí estaba Mamá Seras escondida detrás de un gran árbol, lo cual seguramente era un chiste del bromista de Schrödinger con el fin de asustarla… metido él adentro de la vampiresa para no sobresalir detrás del tronco y que Lobita no lo viera… Pero Luna era muy astuta y había aprendido a percibir presencias… ¡No le daría al chico gatuno el gusto de desesperar y ponerse a llorar como una cobarde!; fingiría calma y madura indiferencia ante un posible desamparo por parte de sus mayores… ¿A quién pertenecería esa presencia que se le acercaba a Mamá Seras por la espalda?... ¡Qué tontos los mayores!, estaban tan pendientes de asustar a una menor que ni percibían un hombre aproximándose… Seguramente era el alcalde que se había atrevido a caminar solo hasta los límites del bosque... Pero qué presencia la de ese alcalde, cuánta energía!... Pensándolo bien, mejor no asustarlo fingiendo saltarle encima y morderle el brazo; en una de esas se enojaba con Lobita y vaya a saber cómo reaccionaría… ¿PERO QUÉ ESABA HACIENDO CON ESAS ESPADITAS? ¡¡¡¡¡IBA A ATACAR A MAMÁ SERAS POR LA ESPALDA!!!!!

-¡Cuidado atrás! –gritó Lobita, pero era demasiado tarde. Seras apenas llegó a voltearse para enfrentar a su enemigo que su corazón había sido traspasado ya por una filosa bayoneta de plata bendita.

Afortunadamente Seras Victoria era una vampiresa completa, de modo que se desencadenó nuevamente el previsible proceso de "in completamiento" de la chica policía, sólo que esta vez en lugar de Pip, el que salió eyectado de ella fue Schrödinger en cuerpo y alma.

-¡¡¡AAYYYYY!!! -gritó el chico gatuno al caer violentamente con toda su humanidad sobre el atacante y aplastarlo.

Siguió un momento de confusión supremo y doloroso silencio. Una moribunda Seras observaba con vista borrosa su más temida escena: el padre Anderson apartaba de un empujón el delgado cuerpo de Schrödinger, y se incorporaba mirándola con insidiosa saña. Se le acercaba paso a paso, amenazante, empuñando hacia abajo sus dos bayonetas, listo para darle el golpe de gracia final.

-No temas, jovencita, no te dolerá –decía el Iscariote mientras caminaba hacia ella-. Antes de lo que crees te verás libre de la monstruosa diabólica maldición de la que has sido víctima durante tanto tiempo...

Fue interrumpido por un brutal mordiscón en el brazo derecho. Era la lobita que por primera vez en su corta existencia mordía de verdad con una filosa combinatoria de puntiagudos dientes de cachorro y nosferatu.

-¡Quítate, insignificante larva de vampiro! –le gritó el padre Anderson sacudiendo su brazo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, bamboleando a Luna de lado a lado como si se tratase de una bandera porque la pequeña lo tenía aprisionado tan fuertemente entre sus fauces que al sacerdote le resultaba imposible desprendérsela. Finalmente, consciente de que no podría sacársela de encima tan fácilmente, el Iscariote dejó quieto el brazo derecho, con Luna colgando de él, y se dispuso a cortar la cabeza de la pequeña con la bayoneta que empuñaba en la mano izquierda-. ¡ÉSTE ES TU FIN! –sentenció.

La lobita lo miró con sus ojitos rojos y entendiendo lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, los cerró con fuerza para no ver. Sin embargo en lugar del metal bendito sintió que "algo" aparecía delante de su hocico; era Schrödinger interponiéndose entre ella y "Anderson el degollador".

-¡Corre a buscar ayuda, Luna! –logró decir el chico gatuno antes que su cabeza saliera volando a metros de distancia de su decapitado cuerpo. Un gigantesco chorro de sangre bañó por completo el blanco pelambre de la lobita, pero ella igualmente reaccionó en el acto y obedeció. Rápida como un rayo, soltó el brazo y se perdió entre los árboles del bosque.

Luna nunca había corrido tan rápido. Su pequeño corazón, inducido por el horror y la desesperación, se había convertido en un motor sobreexigido que la impulsaba a una velocidad increíble. Apenas percibía lo que había a su alrededor. Su único objetivo era alcanzar el castillo… que allí estaba, ¡por fin!, delante suyo…

-¡PAPÁ PIP, PAPÁ PIP! –gritó entrando atolondradamente al salón comedor-. ¡LOS AMOS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS AMOS?!

-¡Eh! ¿Qué forma de entrar es ésa, Luna? –comenzó a regañarla el capitán Bernardotte, aún echado frente al fuego, meditabundo y rumiando sus celos-. Los amos aún están en la cripta. Ni tú ni yo tenemos acceso a ella…

-¡EL ALCALDE HIRIÓ A MAMÁ SERAS Y MATÓ AL GATITO! –intentó explicar ella desesperada.

-¿Qué…? –balbuceó él-… No, Luna; es otra broma pesada que te tendió el retrasado mental de Schrödinger, incapaz de darse cuenta de que eres demasiado chiquita... Desgraciadamente ese desdichado no puede morir… y el alcalde es un gordito, petiso que se desmaya si ve un poco de sangre.

-¡¡¡NNNOOO!!! –refutó Luna-. ¡El alcalde es rubio alto con anteojos y usa dos espaditas muy afiladas!...

Afortunadamente Luna era muy clara a la hora de dar explicaciones. Fueron las palabras justas, no hizo falta que diera más detalles; el capitán Bernardotte ya había salido del salón dejando a Luna hablándole al sillón vacío. Sin embargo, apenas la lobita descubrió la repentina desaparición de su interlocutor, él ya estaba de regreso, armado.

-¡LLÉVAME DONDE ESTÁ! –le ordenó muy alterado-. ¡NO LOGRO PERCIBIR SU PRESENCIA!

Para sorpresa del capitán, Luna resultó correr más rápido que él.

-¡Apúrate, Papá Pip! –lo instaba constantemente-, es por acá… ¡Vamos, no seas lenteja!

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, la escena era lamentable. Seras, arrojada en el suelo, había perdido totalmente el conocimiento y aún tenía calvada en su pecho la bayoneta que le había atravesado el corazón. Su presencia no era perceptible desde el castillo pero sí desde cerca, de modo que fue un alivio para Pip corroborar que su amada aún existía. Sin embargo la situación era muy delicada, estaba incompleta nuevamente, por ende apenas conservaba su propia vida y sus poderes autocurativos estaban minimizados. Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, el tipo de ayuda que sólo los centenarios conocimientos de sus amos podían brindarle. Pero el que requería apremiantemente socorro era Schrödinger. En el lapso de tiempo transcurrido entre la partida y el regreso de Luna, el muchacho se había inmolado por lo menos una veintena de veces para desviar la atención del Iscariote y así evitar que exterminara a la vampiresa. Lo había logrado y con creces, "Anderson el asesino", irritado por la continua provocación burlona del chico y desconcertado por el eterno retorno del occiso, se había obsesionado en acabar con él y olvidado completamente a Seras.

La lobita quedó paralizada de la conmoción, no salía de su asombro de ver cómo Schrödinger moría y resucitaba una y otra vez. Pero Pip, por su parte, se reacomodó tranquilamente la ropa que se le había desarreglado con el apuro, se sentó cómodamente sobre un tronco caído, cruzó ambos brazos y piernas y con una expresión de absoluta satisfacción en el rostro se limitó a observar cómo el "lindo gatito" era constantemente decapitado, despanzurrado, descuartizado, cortado en dos tanto en forma horizontal como vertical, en tres y por qué no en cuatro…

-¡Azote del demonio! –vociferaba el sacerdote con cada reaparición del muchacho-. ¡¿Qué tipo de pacto has hecho con el diablo?!

-¡No es… cosa del… diablo! –intentaba explicarle Schrödinger entre muerte y muerte-. Soy… producto de… la ciencia,… más específicamente… de la física cuántica… ¡¡¡PIEDAD!!!

Era inútil, el Paladín Alexander Anderson no escuchaba razones; peor aún, aunque era consciente de la presencia de Luna y del capitán Bernardotte, los ignoraba por completo. Lo único que tenía en mente era deshacerse del muchacho.

-¡Acabaré contigo, engendro demoníaco! –gritó el Iscariote destajando nuevamente en fetas al chico cuántico.

-Ejem, ejem –intervino Pip aclarándose la garganta-… "La venganza, placer de los dioses"… Es mi imaginación, Schrödinger, o necesitas relevo… no me lo digas, no me lo digas… Puedes solo con él, ¿verdad?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NECESITO RELEVO!!!!!!!!!! –un alarido cuántico taladró los oídos de todos los presentes.

-No escucho –comentó como al pasar el capitán Bernardotte, rascándose el oído con el dedo mayor como si lo tuviera tapado-, estoy sordo…

-Papá Pip –se escandalizó Luna-, el gatito está sufriendo mucho… ¡Haz algo, no puedes permitirlo!

-¿De veras está sufriendo, Luna? –preguntó el capitán con malévola sonrisa-. ¡Qué gran noticia!, ¡cuánto placer, cuánto disfrute, cuánta alegría…!

-¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR, TEN COMPASIÓN DE MÍ!!!!! –suplicó Schrödinger previo a ser descabezado por enésima vez.

-¿Duele mucho? –le preguntó Pip-, ¿sufres mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho?

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAYYYYY!!!!! –fue la respuesta.

-Mucho, muchísimo –reafirmó Luna.

-¡Qué bueno!, ¿suplicas mi ayuda? –continuó preguntando Pip-… ¿de rodillas inclusive?

-¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSÍÍÍÍÍ!!!!!... DE RODILLAS… POSTRADO… BESARÍA TUS PIES Y MANOS… SI ÉSTE ME DEJARARA DE MATAR CONSTANTEMENTE… JURO QUE LO HARÍA… ¡SUPLICO!, ¡SUPLICO!, ¡SUPLICO!…

-Maravilloso. ¿Qué ofreces a cambio de mi ayuda?

-¡¡¡¡¡PIDE, PIDE, PIDE, PIDE!!!!!

-A ver –caviló Pip pensativo-… Te haces humo cuando estoy con Mignonette.

-CONCEDIDO.

-¿Qué tal no más bromas pesadas a Lobita? –sugirió tímidamente Luna.

-¡Eso!, ¡no te metas más con mi nena! –la apoyó el capitán.

-¡LO QUE DIGAS, LO QUE DIGAS, PERO POR FAVOR, PERO VEN YAAAAAAAAAA…! –su cabeza voló una vez más.

-Está bien –reconoció Pip incorporándose con parsimonia-, admito que tu lealtad hacia mi Mignonette me ha conmovido… que sin ti queda incompleta… vulnerable… triste… Me la pueden dejar de existir en cualquier momento y yo no soportaría eso –se sacudió lentamente las hojas otoñales que habían caído sobre sus ropas-… Además he quedado muy satisfecho viéndote morir tantas, tantas veces… más de las que imaginé… de formas mucho más maravillosas y dolorosas… en fin… hora de trabajar… ¡EH, TÚ, CURA DESQUICIADO!... ¡SÍ!, ¡A TI TE ESTOY HABLANDO, JUDAS PRIEST! ¿POR QUÉ NO TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ LLEVÁNDOTE TODA ESA LOCA ESQUIZOFRENIA DE VUELTA A TU PAPA Y A TU VATICANO, DE DONDE PROVIENE…! –y sacando de su bolsillo una granada de mano, le sacó el pestillo y se lo arrojó, haciendo volar por los aires en mil pedazos al Iscariote, y ya que estaba casualmente a su lado, al chico gatuno también…

Fue una visión extraña ver cómo dos seres se reconstituían en vez de uno solo: chico cuántico y cura regenerador…

-¡NO DEBISTE INTERFERIR! –anunció desorbitado el padre Anderson mientras sus heridas terminaban de cerrarse.

-¡ESO DOLIÓ MUCHO! –se quejó el chico gatuno que no esperaba un ataque tan masivamente destructivo por parte de alguien de su mismo bando.

-Lo siento, fue IM-PRES-CIN-DI-BLE –mintió descaradamente Pip con una sonrisa-. ¡Ahora vete con Luna ya mismo al castillo y avísale a Alucard que inmediatamente reinstale el escudo de protección! Mientras tanto yo detendré a este Iscariote de merde… ¡Llévate a mi Mignonette, haz que los amos la curen y apenas recobre el conocimiento y pueda absorberte, complétala!... Si eventualmente yo no lograra regresar, Schrödinger… protégela para siempre como te vi hacerlo hoy… ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Puedo confiar en ti al menos en eso? –estaba rogando con su mirada.

-Sí, no se preocupe –prometió el chico cuántico sollozando-. ¡Pero entérese que no lo haré por usted sino porque Seras es mi hermanita del alma! ¡SIEMPRE LA PROTEGERÉ!

-¡Perfecto!, ¡mejor así! –admitió Pip-. En cuanto a ti, Luna… si no volvemos a vernos… quiero que sepas que no sabía lo que es ser padre hasta que te conocí. Tú me lo enseñaste estos últimos dos años; eres mi linda lobita, mi pequeña, mi hijita… Mamá Seras cuidará de ti, pero por favor, Luna, nunca olvides a tu papá Pip…

-¡Lobita se queda aquí! –gritó Luna llorando a moco tendido.

-¡No! –le ordenó Pip-. ¡Mamá Seras te necesita! ¿No ves que ese debilucho no puede ni transportarla? –efectivamente el delgado cuerpo adolescente de Schrödinger era incapaz de sostener a la vampiresa. El chico se las había arreglado para retirarle la bayoneta y cargarla sobre sus espaldas, pero su torso se doblaba por el peso y las piernas le temblaban… era obvio que no llegaría muy lejos con ella-. Luna –continuó Pip-, tú tienes la fuerza de una vampiresita, llévala sobre tu lomo lo más rápido que puedas; dudo que el pibito pueda seguirte el paso… ¡Shcrödinger, eres un debilucho y no puedes con ella, deposítala sobre mi Lobita y luego viaja con tu rapidez instantánea para avisarle a Alucard que reinstale el escudo de protección apenas Luna lo haya traspasado!... Díganle a mi Mignonette que… que nada… lo que ya dije una vez: que bien vale la pena morir protegiendo a una chica como ella… ¡Vamos, apúrense!

Lo obedecieron al instante llorando pero sin chistar.

-Papá Pip, te quiero mucho –le confesó Luna cuando Schrödinger se esfumó-. Regresa, por favor, te espero en "casita".

-Haré lo posible –respondió el capitán con voz resignada y la pequeña se perdió de vista.

-Bien, hasta un monstruo tiene derecho a despedirse de los suyos –le anunció el padre Anderson que lo había estado aguardando-. Sabes que no tienes oportunidad, vampiro…

-Ya veremos –respondió el capitán Bernardotte, pero el Iscariote ya se había lanzado sobre él con sus bayonetas en cruz. Dispuesto a evadir el ataque, Pip intentó moverse rápidamente pero inexplicablemente su cuerpo no le respondió. Lo último que vio fue la expresión furibunda del sacerdote sobre él gritando "Dust to Dust". Y luego, el olvido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo último que había visto "Angel Dust Anderson" había sido precisamente al capitán Bernardotte, pero lo que veía un segundo después era una muchacha joven cuyo corazón estaba a punto de atravesar con su bendita bayoneta. Con un gran esfuerzo físico logró dar un giro y evadirla; cayó al piso dando varios tumbos debido al gran envió con que se había lanzado contra su oponente.

Se levantó rápidamente. Ese día no era su día, no había podido exterminar ni un solo vampiro, y eso que había visto muchos… La razón era que iba de desconcierto en desconcierto el pobre paladín: primero había encontrado milagrosamente a la famosa vampiresa Seras Victoria, siempre por él buscada, escondiéndose de vaya a saber quién detrás de un árbol… un regalo del Señor… Había podido darse el gusto de atravesarla pero para su sorpresa, en vez de haber salido un alma como era lo esperable, había salido un muchacho entero vivito y coleando… con cuerpo, alma y en perfecto estado de salud… Luego, de la nada lo había atacado una lobita vampira mordiéndole el brazo, vampiresita a la cuál no pudo matar porque el chico anteriormente "salvado" por él se interpuso y, para horror de cualquier católico honorable como él, ¡no había podido evitar cortarle la cabeza al inocente muchacho!... ¡Qué error!, ¡qué equivocación más desafortunada!... Sin embargo para su total asombro y consternación, el chico resucitó y se burló de él insultando al Vaticano con palabras de lo más obscenas y representaciones indecorosas… En vistas de tratarse de un hereje maldito, se había decidido a matarlo, lo cual hizo…varias veces… y otras tantas el susodicho muchacho resucitó… cosa del diablo seguramente… Luego había regresado la lobita vampira con ¡otro vampiro más!...

"¿Pero qué es esto?, ¿la multiplicación de los vampiros? –se preguntó el sacerdote-... ¿Con cuántos vampiros cuenta finalmente Hellsing? Antes había uno solo, la chica ésa… ¡Qué peligro esa organización anglicana!, ¡menos mal que Enrico se dió cuenta de la amenaza que representa y me envió a exterminarla!... Y encima ahora se acaba de "esfumar" el otro vampiro y en su lugar aparece esta nueva muchacha, que no es muchacha sino vampiresa por lo que puedo percibir… ¡Y para colmo de males vestida de monja Iscariote! ¡Qué afrenta!..."

Ya recuperado de su momento de confusión, se dispuso a exterminarla, pero le llamó la atención que se quedara tan entregada, con la cabeza gacha, a la espera de su fin.

-¿Cómo te atreves a portar el hábito y la cruz Iscariote? –le preguntó ofendido-. Dímelo antes de que acabe contigo.

La monja levantó la vista y miró a los ojos al sacerdote con firmeza.

-¿No me reconoce, padre? –preguntó dolida.

-¿Yumikel? –preguntó azorado-… Debes ser Yumikel; tienes la voz de Heinkel pero estás muy cambiada físicamente…

-¡Es que soy Heinkel sola! –le aclaró ella-. Yumiko y yo hemos sido separadas por fin… Yumikel ya no existe; es sólo un cuerpo portador de almas…

-¡Cómo dices! –se extrañó el padre Anderson.

-¡No importa!... ¡Tenga compasión de mí, padre! –le rogó la monja-. ¡Libéreme de este cuerpo monstruoso, corrupto y maldito! ¡Libere mi alma para que pueda volar hasta nuestro Señor!

-¿No piensas resistirte, hija? –preguntó Anderson contrariado-. No hay vampiro que no luche para seguir existiendo. Ninguno acepta la necesidad de su desaparición.

-¡Yo sí! –afirmó Heinkel con orgullo-. Soy Iscariote hasta el final. ¡Nadie me consultó si quería convertirme en vampiro!... ¡No quiero!, prefiero la muerte. ¡Proceda, padre!, termine conmigo, tiene mi permiso y mi bendición.

Heinkel terminó de hablar y bajó la mirada, aceptando entregada su fatal destino. El padre Anderson tomó impulso y se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza, pero frenó su bayoneta a centímetros del cuello. Arremetió entonces contra el pecho con el fin de atravesarle el corazón, pero detuvo su mano justiciera. No podía hacerlo.

-Heinkel –murmuró él-, ayúdame, hija. ¡Presenta batalla, pelea! ¡No puedo aplicar la Justicia Divina sobre ti si no lo te resistes!... ¡Con tu aceptación haces que deje de ser Justicia!

Quedaron uno junto al otro, sus cuerpos cerca pero sin rozarse; sólo sus cabezas se tocaban, sien contra sien… jadeaban por el terrible esfuerzo al que ambos se estaban sometiendo: él a tomar el impulso suficiente como para arremeter contra ella y exterminarla; ella a obedecerlo y atacarlo, acto de rebeldía que jamás había realizado y que la sublevaba hasta las entrañas. Ninguno de los dos logró tomar el coraje suficiente. Finalmente Anderson se apartó de ella y se desplomó al suelo; se sentó escondiendo la cabeza entre las dos piernas, ensuciando su sotana con la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría la reseca tierra.

-Soy un cobarde –confesó en voz alta-, no puedo exterminarte, Heinkel. ¡Te crié desde pequeña!

-¡No soy más aquella chiquilla, padre! –le recriminó ella sentándose al lado de su antiguo maestro-. ¡Soy un vampiro peligroso!, ¿comprende? Tiene que acabar conmigo para que encuentre mi descanso eterno…

Ambos callaron y quedaron un tiempo pensativos.

-Heinkel –rompió el silencio el padre Anderson-, ¿aún eres Iscariote?

-¡Hasta el fin de los tiempos! –respondió convencida.

-Entonces ven conmigo –le ordenó incorporándose-. Seguramente tú sabes qué está tramando Hellsing; tienen demasiados vampiros bajo su poder…No tiene sentido permanecer aquí; no podré llegar al castillo con ese escudo impidiéndome pasar… En una hora me estará buscando un avión y tú me acompañarás a Inglaterra y le informarás lo que sabes a Maxwell… Él decidirá qué hacer contigo.

-¿Me dejará a solas con el jefe? –preguntó ilusionada-. Hace tanto que no lo veo…

-¿Por qué no? –respondió Anderson-. Yumie es quien no lo tolera; pero por lo que dices tú y Yumiko han sido separadas…

-Sí, padre –aceptó Heinkel sonriente y esperanzada-, pero debe saber que mi turno dura 48 horas. Luego vendrá el de Yumiko y… usted sabe, ella se altera si aparece el jefe; emerge Yumie, lo ataca al jefe…

-Descuida –la calmó Anderson-, dudo que Enrico quiera enfrentarse con Yumie otra vez. Aún le teme. Hablará contigo y luego me llamará para que me quede acompañando a Yumiko… Seguramente eso hará.

-Lo que usted diga, padre –aceptó Heinkel con beneplácito.

Los dos iscariotes emprendieron el regreso por un sombrío sendero. La noche finalmente había caído y cubierto todo el bosque con sus oscuras sombras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como era previsible, Schrödinger ya estaba en el castillo cuando Luna llegó con Seras Victoria sobre su lomo. A pesar de que había corrido lo más rápido que le daban sus patitas, la vampiresa herida había desmejorado notoriamente. Schrödinger la acompañó hasta el interior de la cripta, donde Alucard e Íntegra la estaba esperando con impaciencia.

-¡Acá, Luna! –le indicó Alucard señalando una camilla negra que yacía junto al caldero de hierro y entre todos recostaron a la agónica vampiresa.

-Esperen en el salón comedor –ordenó Íntegra.

-Pero –objetaron Schrödinger y Luna a la vez-… queremos quedarnos…

-¡Afuera ya mismo! –gritó Íntegra nerviosa.

No parecía situación propicia a ser negociable, de modo que ambos salieron y se instalaron en el salón comedor dejando a Seras a solas con sus dos amos. Schrödinger se desplomó sobre un sillón y la lobita se echó sobre la alfombra junto al fuego, con la cabeza apoyada en el piso entre sus patitas delanteras, triste y preocupada.

-Me voy a ayudar a Papá Pip –anunció Luna levantándose repentinamente.

-No puedes salir, el conde activó nuevamente el escudo de protección –le informó el chico cuántico.

La lobita comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, desesperada; estaba nuevamente solita en el mundo. Luego, reparó en Schrödinger… su salvador… ¡porque a pesar de las apariencias efectivamente HABÍA un mayor a su lado en ese preciso momento para darle contención!…

-¡Gatito lindo! –exclamó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos-, mi mamá, mi papá y mis hermanitos murieron… ¡No quiero que mi Papá Pip ni mi Mamá Seras se mueran también!… ¡No quiero que nadie más muera! –y se puso a llorar a los gritos dispuesta a recibir el maduro consuelo del adulto a su lado.

-¡¡BUAHHH!!! –fue la respuesta tranquilizadora del chico cuántico, todo un adolescente desgarrado por la desolación-. ¡SERAS, SERITAS, NO TE ME MUERAS! ¿QUÉ SERÁ DE SCHRÖDINGER SIN UNA HERMANITA INMORTAL? ¡TODA LA ETERNIDAD SOLO Y ABURRIDO COMO UNA OSTRA!

-¿Las ostras se aburren mucho? –preguntó Luna.

-No sé porque no soy ostra –le respondió Schrödinger dejando un segundo de sollozar-, pero no me parecen que tengan una vida muy divertida en el fondo del mar…

-Mejor ser lobita –reflexionó Luna.

-Sí, o gato… ¡OSTRAS! ¿¡QUÉ IMPORTAN LAS OSTRAS EN UN MOMENTO COMO ÉSTE!? –retomó Schrödinger su dramático discurso agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos-. ¿QUÉ SERÁ DE MÍ SIN ELLA, QUÉ SERÁ…?

-Prometo jugar siempre con el tío –juró la pequeña con solemnidad levantando una patita.

-Tío… Tío… ¿qué tío? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Tío Schrödinger –aclaró Luna-, hermano de Mamá Seras…

-¡¡¡SOBRINITA MÍA DEL ALMA!!! –gritó Schrödinger emocionado-, ¡TENGO SOBRINA PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

Alucard e Íntegra entraron al salón comedor y encontraron a tío y sobrina abrazados, llorando sin consuelo y totalmente desbordados.

-La chica policía se va a recuperar –les anunció Alucard al verlos-. La sumí en un sueño vampírico que durará varios días, pero cuando despierte estará bien… bien incompleta otra vez –y lo miró fijamente a Schrödinger.

-¡No se preocupe conde! –exclamó el muchacho que había recobrado repentinamente su buen humor-. ¡Una degollada más al gato y vampiresa completa otra vez!

-Mejor así –replicó Alucard-; entre los dos no llegan a hacer uno, pero por separado son insufribles…

-¡Alucard! –lo interrumpió Íntegra-, no lo regañes; él y Luna merecen una medalla al valor. Vimos en el caldero cómo tu sirviente luchó con coraje…

-Luchó… lo que se dice luchó, no –recapacitó Alucard-… Se dejó matar, eso sí… bueh, debo admitir que coraje tuvo…

-¡Estuvieron observando en el caldero y fueron incapaces de ayudar! –les recriminó el chico cuántico muy dolido y dirigiéndose a la lobita continuó-… ¡Cuánta frialdad, sobrina Luna! ¡Vayámonos a cuidar de Seritas y dejemos a estos amos insensibles a solas con sus sucias consciencias…! Yo siempre incondicional al servicio de Conde… "Schrödinger ven aquí", "Schrödinger vé allá"… ¡Y el conde me abandona dejándome morir a merced de las bayonetas…! ¡Y también al pobre desdichado del capitán Bernardotte, que en paz descanse!

-¡NO, MI PAPÁ PIP NO DESCANSA EN PAZ! –intervino Luna con el hocico temblando por la preocupación.

-¡Cállate, o por lo menos mide tus palabras! –lo reprendió Íntegra al muchacho-. ¡No ves que Luna es chiquita! ¡La llenas de miedos e inseguridades!... ¿Acaso piensas ser eternamente un adolescente inmaduro?... ¡Hora de crecer, nene! ¡Al menos haz el esfuerzo de dar el ejemplo cuando hay alguien menor que tú!... Por si no te diste cuenta, estábamos muy preocupados observando lo que sucedía en el caldero, pero no hubo modo de ayudarte a ti; en cambio sí al capitán Bernardotte, afortunadamente. Alucard le cambió el turno justo a tiempo, cuando el padre Anderson estaba por masacrarlo. Hizo que Heinkel tomara su lugar…

-¡¿Entonces nunca más Heinkel?! -exclamó la lobita horrorizada.

-Nevermore –ratificó Schrödinger negando con su cabeza como resignado la posibilidad de sobre existencia de la monja.

-¡Se equivocan! –refutó Íntegra-, yo temía lo mismo, pero finalmente sucedió lo que predijo Alucard: Anderson no se atrevió a matar a su discípula y se la llevó a Inglaterra… Ella brindará a Maxwell toda la información que posee sobre la organización Hellsing…

-¡Monja traidora!... –murmuró Schrödinger-. ¡Me caía mal, me muy caía mal! ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces te dije, Luna, que me caía mal?

-No es traidora –objetó Alucard-, siempre fue muy fiel a la organización Iscariote. Lo que hizo era previsible; jamás dejó de ser parte de la decimotercera división de las fuerzas de Asuntos Especiales del Vaticano. El problema es que Yumikel está ahora fuera de nuestra zona, el turno lo tiene Heinkel y luego viene Yumiko…

-¡Pobre Yumiko! –lo interrumpió Íntegra-. ¡No podemos dejar que caiga en manos del degenerado de Maxwell; hay que rescatarla antes!

-Como quieras, Íntegra –replicó Alucard-, por mí parto ya mismo hacia Inglaterra. Pero ten en cuenta que la chica policía necesita de mi atención y hasta que haya despertado no puede ser trasladada en su ataúd… Decide tú qué hacemos... Schrödinger sin ella sólo sirve para mandar recados y enviarlo a Londres en este momento sería como meterlo en la boca del lobo…

-Si alguien pide mi opinión, GRACIAS, PASO –anunció el chico cuántico con preocupación-. Ya me han matado suficientes veces por un día y he quedado tan traumatizado que necesito un psicólogo… ¡Me opongo a ir a Londres!

-Nadie pidió tu opinión –le recordó Íntegra.

-Por si acaso –agregó el muchacho-… yo decía nomás…

-Yo aún no me siento del todo repuesta de... Mejor esperamos acá -recapacitó Íntegra-. Apenas Seras se haya recuperado y sea nuevamente una vampiresa completa, la enviaremos a Londres a socorrer a Yumikel…

-Para ese entonces ya habrá pasado el turno de Yumiko y será el del dr. Argento -le informó Alucard-. El vampiro-lobizón se las arreglará para regresar.

-¿Pero mientras tanto qué será de Yumiko? –preguntó Íntegra preocupada.

Alucard no le respondió. Era evidente que se las tendría que arreglar sola.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella misma noche, Alucard bajó de la torre a las dos de la madrugada, furioso. En los últimos tiempos siempre quedaba furioso después de hablar con su demonio. El maldito diablo lo sabía, conocía su debilidad... ÍNTEGRA ERA SU DEBILIDAD.

El ángel caído se metía en la mente de su esposa. Ya le había hablado con la voz de su respetado padre, Sir Arthur, en una ocasión y la había expuesto a ser comida por los lobos en el bosque… Por suerte Alucard se había enterado a tiempo para salvarla y no había sido necesario confesarle que la voz de Sir Arthur era en realidad la de ese demonio que quería matarla. Había ajustado cuentas con el diablo, quien no se atrevería a utilizar el recuerdo de Sir Arthur… por algún tiempo al menos. Ahora evidentemente había cambiado de estrategia; ¡ya le extrañaba a Alucard que se hubiera quedado mudo algún tiempo!… Recordó sus propio lema, tejido durante siglos de trato personal con Satanás: _Siempre hay que desconfiar del diablo, sobre todo cuando parece no estar… _¡Qué ingenuo había sido! ¡Si nadie mejor que él sabía que las apariencias engañan! Su diablo no era de los que se dan por vencidos, no era de los que se dan a la fuga y desaparecen para siempre. Si no había hecho ruido era signo de que estaba actuando calladamente… lo cuál suele ser peor porque se baja la guardia y uno no se entera hasta que es tarde… o hasta que por suerte Íntegra "habla de más" y cuenta que está soñando con el tal ser demoníaco, ¡maldito sea!…

Alucard estaba furioso por lo que acababa de averiguar. El Príncipe del Mal asediaba a su mujer con sueños eróticos en los que se hacía pasar por él y la convertía en víctima de su propia moral tan estricta… de sus rígidos principios sobre el cumplimiento del deber… en una palabra explotaba las debilidades de Íntegra y las utilizaba a su favor. ¡Con razón Íntegra se enfermaba cada vez que hacía el amor con él!... "_Please, intenta no transformarte en el diablo de mis pesadillas; me asusta." _habían sido las palabras de su esposa… ¡Ese maldito diablo se estaba encargando de deshacer lo que él se esforzaba en construir con tanto trabajo y dedicación!

Alucard conocía muy bien a Íntegra, sabía cuán escrupulosa ella era y que por ende tenía que ir despacio en el territorio sexual para que su mujer se permitiese disfrutar. Sabía que lo estaba logrando, que Íntegra se sentía muy bien en la intimidad con él... Había acumulado mucha experiencia en 500 años de existencia como vampiro y los recuerdos de su vida pasada eran tan frescos para el brujo rumano como los del día anterior, de modo que se tenía toda la confianza del mundo como amante… Si bien él por su naturaleza transgresora tendía a los excesos en el ejercicio de la sexualidad, con Íntegra se esmeraba en controlar su sensualidad y voluptuosidad para que ella no se sintiera arrollada por el vértigo de su desenfreno. Sabía que Íntegra no podía seguirle el ritmo de buenas a primera, necesitaba irse soltando poco a poco o s enfermaría… Por eso estaba tan desconcertado ante los reiterativos achaques físicos de Íntegra después de hacer el amor. ¡Cómo era posible que ella estuviera tan afectada si él estaba haciendo las cosas bien!… ¡Por fin entendía!, el problema no estaba en él ni en ella; era culpa de su depravado demonio quien la intoxicaba adrede con una sobredosis de sexo cada vez que hacían el amor… Porque el diablo odiaba que él "hiciera el amor" y tenía que crear distancia entre ellos. Le permitía cualquier tipo de goce sexual a un sirviente suyo, incluso se lo estimulaba, pero AMOR… ¡eso no!... Porque el amor es el arma más poderosa y efectiva contra los intereses del príncipe del mal… Y Alucard era todo un experto en tener sexo, pero en sus vidas anteriores nunca había hecho el amor; ciertamente en eso debutaba con Íntegra… No le decía nada, pero la cuidaba con cariño, la esperaba con paciencia, no había mayor alegría para él que verla sonriéndole entre sus brazos… Esos sentimientos del conde eran todo un escollo para los planes de Satanás con su viejo sirviente porque él hacía lo que ella quería y a Íntegra más bien le fluía hacer el bien… Al ángel negro, el brujo rumano se le estaba yendo de las manos a pasos agigantados, tenía que evitarlo, tenía que intervenir de cualquier modo para separarlo de Íntegra, tenía que poner obstáculos que frustraran esa felicidad…

Alucard era consciente de esto y estaba furioso con su diablo por lo que le hacia a su Íntegra… y también estaba furioso consigo mismo porque otra vez había caído en la trampa demoníaca: el ángel caído había logrado despertar en él nuevamente el odio y la sed de venganza. Salió de la torre dando un portazo y bajó las escaleras de a trancos y bufando; imaginando cómo ese diablo, hecho a su imagen y semejanza, seducía a su mujer en los sueños… exactamente como él lo haría si no fuera porque la cuidaba tanto… Le robaba la primicia con ella, primicia a la que sólo él tenía derecho… Recordó imágenes de Íntegra sufriendo, convaleciente por la fiebre, los paños helados sobre su frente… Era obra intencional de su diablo… Lo odió con todo su ser… ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de vengarse?, ¿tal vez regalarle a Íntegra una impresionante donación para el "Mega proyecto nacional de expansión y desarrollo económico rumano"? Porque al fin y al cabo la pobreza extrema en el mundo era obra del demonio que estimulaba la indiferencia y el egoísmo en el corazón de la gente común… A Alucard no le importaba en lo más mínimo el tema de la pobreza y el hambre en Rumania… A Íntegra, sí. Él donaba su dinero sólo porque ella se lo pedía, cosa que al diablo le desagradaba tanto que hasta se tomaba el trabajo de disimular su despecho burlándose de él… Porque si bien Alucard no hacía las donaciones por el bien de la humanidad, sí las hacía por el bien de Íntegra… por el bien a su modo… Sí, tal vez quintuplicar la donación por motus propio irritaría mucho al demonio… pero si comenzaba a hacer las donaciones para perjudicar, aunque fuera al propio diablo, estaría cayendo nuevamente en sus garras al darle cabida a su maldad … Satanás estaría sonriendo satisfecho ante su victoria… ¿Podría ser que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre ganara el demonio dentro de él?

Por un momento vio todo confuso y negro… de pronto un haz de luz al final del oscuro túnel en el que se hallaba. ¡Era Íntegra!, ¡una luz para él siempre era Íntegra!… ¡Listo!, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer: ir con Íntegra… ¡y por qué no!, ¡hacerle el amor! … Fue así de fácil, instantáneamente se olvidó del mega proyecto y su rencor se esfumó en el aire.

Expectante se encaminó a la habitación de su mujer. Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada, la hallaría profundamente dormida, agotada, aún recuperándose de la noche anterior… Tal vez no era buena idea hacerle el amor nuevamente, aunque él quería… Lo decidiría sobre la marcha; por lo pronto necesitaba acostarse junto a ella y acariciarle el pelo… le encantaba acariciarle el cabello mientras ella dormía.

Abrió la puerta despacito, sin anunciarse para no despertarla. Estaba muy oscuro de modo que avanzó a tientas hasta toparse con la gran cama, tomó asiento y sin hacer ruido ni movimientos bruscos, se desvistió. Dejó su ropa tirada al lado de la cama y totalmente desnudo se metió bajo las sábanas… furtivamente… Buscó la cabeza de su mujer y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo… que estaba "raro", parecía diferente.

-¿Qué está haciendo, amo, en la camita del ama? –preguntó la voz infantil de Luna justo cuando Alucard toqueteó un húmedo hocico.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAYYYYY!!!!! –gritó Alucard tomado por sorpresa y retiró la mano en el acto.

Se hizo la luz… artificial… Íntegra había prendido el velador al otro lado de la larga, larguísima cama king size y lo miraba boquiabierta y semidormida, con sus hermosos ojos azules achicados por el sueño con un evidente aunque invisible signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza… Entre ella y él, la lobita estaba en la mitad de la cama bien despierta, boca arriba, toda tapada hasta las patitas delanteras, las que asomaban encongidas sobre el acolchado. Debajo del moño corbatita Hellsing, colgaba una medalla grande, demasiado grande en relación a la cachorra.

-¿Q- QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ACÁ? –balbuceó Alucard con ojos desorbitados.

-Lobita se sentía muy solita y el tío gatito no sirve… está tonto, tontísimo –explicó Luna, moviendo la cola debajo de las sábanas, contenta por la inesperada visita de su amo.

Alucard miró a Íntegra como rogando una explicación. Ella le sonrió y encogiéndose de hombros procedió a esclarecer la situación.

-Aunque sabe que Seras se va recuperar, Schrödinger no puede evitar melodramatizar. Viajó en el tiempo para pedir asesoramiento a un antiguo chamán maya que conoció con Seras en uno de los viajes que realizaron juntos al Yucatán. Debe haber exagerado como de costumbre sobre el estado de salud de Seras porque logró preocupar al pobre chamán, quien está haciendo un ritual allá lejos en otra época… y para traer su efecto a nuestro presente Schrödinger tiene que repetirlo acá… de modo que con el fin de velar por el buen sueño de Seras y su pronta mejoría se la pasa canturreando y bailando frenéticamente alrededor de ella con una serie de implementos sagrados y vestido con largas plumas multicolores… La pobre Luna estaba aterrada viéndolo en ese estado totalmente enajenado, así que me la traje a la habitación con la condición de que me deje dormir…

-Lobita se porta bien –aclaró Luna-, estaba callada y quietita hasta que llego el amo.

-Sí, Luna –ratificó Íntegra acariciándola con ternura-. Te portas muy bien a pesar de que es de noche y los vampiros están más activos a estas horas… ¿Sabes, Alucard?, la bañé con shampoo y crema de enjuague para sacarle toda esa sangre que la había salpicado; la sequé con mi sacador de pelo y la cepillé…

-… ¡Todo igualito a como lo hace mi Mamá Seras! –agregó contenta la pequeña… ¡Y mire lo que me regaló, amo! –tomó la medalla que colgaba sobre su pecho entre las dos patitas y se la mostró con orgullo-. ¡El ama dice que fui muy valiente!

-¿Te dio una medalla al valor? –preguntó Alucard acercando la cabeza a la medalla para observarla en detalle-. Eres muy afortunada, Luna… eh, digo, ¡te lo mereces!… A mí nunca me dio ni una, el ama –refunfuñó entre dientes.

-¡Mañana te condecoro, esclavo! –le dijo Íntegra riendo-; hace tiempo que te mereces una medallita…

-¿Y el tío? –preguntó Luna-. Él también fue muy valiente.

-También, Luna, también tu tío cuántico tendrá su medallita cuando recobre la poca cordura que le queda –afirmó Íntegra aún riendo.

-¡Cuánta magnanimidad, Íntegra!, me extraña –se alarmó Alucard-. ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿regular?... No es normal, puede que sigas enferma.

-Me hallo muy bien –afirmó Íntegra desperezándose-. ¿Sabes que Luna está aquí para cuidarme?... Porque Shcrödinger cuida a Seras y ella no se podía quedar atrás… al fin y al cabo yo todavía me estoy recuperando –y le guiñó un ojo cómplice a Alucard sin que Luna se diera cuenta.

-Y yo que venía a cuidarte –se lamentó el conde.

-¡Podemos cuidarla los dos! –propuso Luna.

-¡Perfecto! –replicó él-, si te corres y me dejas en el medio a mí…

-¡No, amo! –lo reprendió Luna con el hocico fruncido-, ¡al lado del ama no! ¡USTED ESTÁ DESNUDITO! Usted es nene y ella es nena. ¡Póngase los pantalones!

Alucard empalideció e Íntegra se ruborizó. Instintivamente Alucard manoteó el pantalón que yacía al costado de la cama y metiéndolo entre las sábanas se lo puso con pasmosa rapidez.

-Perdón –se excusó escuetamente intentando recuperarse del estupor-… Luna, ¿quién te enseñó eso de que nene desnudito no entra en cama de nena?

-La hermana Yumiko –respondió la pequeña.

-¡Tenía que ser la monja! –gruñó él molesto-. Luna, un consejo nomás… copia en todo lo que quieras a las mujeres de Hellsing menos en eso… no le va a convenir a tu pobre novio… cuando tengas novio… cierto que no vas a tener novio porque no vas a crecer nunca… Bueno, entonces mejor cópialas en eso también, que Yumiko entiende mucho de "abuso sexual infantil"… Mejor me callo la boca…

-Exactamente –lo interrumpió Íntegra mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-, mejor déjate de decir pavadas y…

-¡Cuéntele un cuentito a Lobita, amo! –cambió súbitamente la conversación Luna, ya salida de las sábanas, sonriente, totalmente desvelada y saltando arriba de la cama como un resorte.

-¡Cuentito! –exclamó Alucard tomando rápidamente su lugar junto a Íntegra y abrazándola-. No sé contar cuentitos.

-¡Todos los grandes saben contar cuentitos! –se quejó la pequeña-. ¡Hasta el tío sabe!

-¡Entonces que te los cuente Schrödinger! –se impuso Alucard.

-¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOO!!!! ¡Me los cuenta mal!, ¡cambia todo!, ¡inventa!… Master: a mí me gusta _Caperucita Roja y el lobo feroz _–le explicó Luna con paciencia-, pero el tío dice que el lobo no era malo, que se comió a la abuelita y a Caperucita porque es carnívoro y tenía hambre… ¡Tío mentiroso! ¡El lobo no tenía hambre! ¡El amo le daba el alimento balanceado de Papá Argento todos los días! Si el lobo se comió a la abuelita y a Caperucita es porque ¡EL LOBO ERA MALO, BUAHHH! –Luna se puso a llorar.

-No llores, Luna –intentó calmarla Íntegra-, estás muy sensible esta noche… ¡Claro, con todo lo que pasaste!.. El lobo nunca jamás fue malo –mintió descaradamente.

-¡¡¡¡SSSSÍÍÍÍ!!!!, LOBO MALO, MALÍSIMO… ¡¡¡¡¡SE COMIÓ A CAPERUCITA!!!!! BUAHHH, BUAHHH.

-¡Pero no, Luna! –continuó Íntegra-, es un gran error que creas que los lobos son malos sólo porque comen caperucitas… digo, otros seres vivos. Lo que sucede es que está en su naturaleza…

-¡¡¡SÍ, LOS LOBOS COMEN CAPERUCITAS, BUAHH!!! –reafirmó la pequeña en un ataque de pánico.

-¡Espera, Íntegra! –la interrumpió Alucard-. Luna está en lo cierto. El lobo era MALÍSIMO.

-¿Verdad que si, amo? –preguntó la lobita visiblemente calmada por las tranquilizadoras palabras del conde-. Era muy, muy malo el lobo feroz; ¡se comió a Caperucita el malvado lobo!

-Sí –ratificó Alucard-, ¡pero Caperucita no murió!... ¿Adivina por qué?

-¿Porque el leñador abrió la panza del lobo y salió Caperucita? –preguntó Luna esperanzada.

-¡No!, ¡porque el brujo deshizo el hechizo lupino y Luna volvió a ser una nena! –explicó el conde.

-¡AHHH! –reflexionó aliviada Luna e instantáneamente se transformó en aquella nena de tez morena y larga cabellera negra que sólo un vez habían visto-… ENTONCES EL LOBO ES BUENO, NO SE COMIÓ A CAPERUCITA.

-El lobo a veces es bueno y a veces es malo… como Luna… Puede cuidar a su ama o morder al padre Anderson… lo que Luna quiera… La lobita puede tener a Luna adentro de su panza o Luna puede salir de la panza de la lobita… lo que Luna decida.

-¡ENTONCES LUNA PUEDE SER LOBITA O NENA! –respondió la pequeña alegre convertida nuevamente en lobita.

-Sí, puedes jugar a hacer el cambio cuando se te antoje –le confirmó Alucard-… aunque deberás hacerlo siempre que te lo ordenemos tus amos.

-AAHH… -y mirando a una Íntegra desconcertada, le preguntó-. ¿Qué prefiere esta noche, ama?, ¿nena o lobita?

-Si vas a dormir con nosotros –contestó enfáticamente Alucard en lugar de Íntegra-, yo prefiero a la nena… No quiero pelos lupinos esparcidos por toda la cama.

-¡Sí, master! –dijo una sonriente nenita vestida únicamente con moño corbatita Hellsing de la que colgaba una gran medalla al valor.

-Luna, ponte mi camisa –le ordenó Alucard.

-Amo, ¡más cuentitos! –le pidió la niñita mientras recurría a Íntegra para que le abotonara la camisa del conde- ¡Me gustan mucho los cuentos del amo!...

Alucard descolló esa noche como un gran improvisador de tétricos cuentos infantiles, con una gitanita vampira instalada sobre sus rodillas escuchándolo atentamente con ostensible admiración, mientras su esposa dormía plácidamente a su derecha con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho como si se tratara de una almohada. Fue una noche atípica en la que acarició hasta sacarse las ganas el rubio de cabello de su mujer y rió a sus anchas cada vez que Luna, asustada, se tapaba la cara con ambas manos en las partes más aterradoras de sus relatos… lobos persiguiendo vampiros, vampiros persiguiendo humanos y humanos persiguiendo lobos… también podían los lobos perseguir lobos, vampiros a vampiros y humanos a humanos… también… bueno, todas las variantes posibles… Al despuntar el alba Alucard admitió a la niña a su izquierda dentro de las sábanas y los tres durmieron abrazados varias horas. Cuando más tarde él se retiró de la habitación, se las arregló para no despertar a ninguna de las dos. Salió de la cama deslizándose hacia abajo ridículamente cual reptil y no se puso los zapatos hasta estar lejos en el pasillo para no hacerles ruido. Salió del castillo para despejarse respirando el aire fresco de la mañana. Inexplicablemente para él, había olvidado al diablo, a su odio y a su deseo de venganza. Sólo una cosa ocupaba su mente: que lo más pronto posible la maga Merlina le administrara a su mujer aquella poción que la haría recordar quién había sido y el amor inconcluso que se habían prodigado mutuamente… Acababa de descubrir que quería tener un hijo con Íntegra y muy pronto. Él estaba preparado, contaba con los recuerdos de quinientos años de experiencia extra en la existencia y quería aprovechar cada instante de esta vida finita que tenía junto a ella. Íntegra, en cambio, contaba sólo con sus diecinueve años; está bien que en dos meses cumpliría veinte… pero tenía un diablo saboteándole constantemente el cerebro… Apenas se hallaba a la altura de estar casada y en cuanto a tener un hijo estaba a años luz de pensarlo siquiera… Necesitaba a toda costa recordar.

* * *

¡Hola! La Organización Hellsing ha gozado de dos años de tranquila paz hogareña en Rumania. Pero la paz se fue… it´s gone… terminó… Ellos querían acción y la acción no se hizo rogar; llegó trayendo sus consecuencias… Tal vez pronto añoren aquellos apacibles tiempos hogareños.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, y si pueden dejar reviews, se los agradeceré mucho, mucho… y si tengo adonde responderles, lo haré. ¡Hasta el próximo capi!


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17: COMPLOT DE VIDA, COMPLOT DE MUERTE**

Dos hombres hablaban en una apartada habitación cuyo mobiliario, estilo tudor, denotaba que se hallaban en Londres, en el palacio real inglés.

-¿De modo que Hellsing ha transformado a Yumiko en un vampiro? –preguntó el jefe de los iscariotes a su antiguo maestro.

-No sé qué hacer, Enrico –se lamentó el padre Anderson-, Heinkel me pide que la elimine pero no me decido a hacerlo. Todos los vampiros son seres demoníacos, sin embargo aún es mi discípula. Debería compadecerme de ella y ejecutarla, pero está tan entregada que mi mano se frena…

-¿Cómo es que Heinkel y Yumiko lograron separarse? –indagó Maxwell con malicia.

-Ignoro cómo lo hizo, lo único cierto es que fue obra del brujo Culadra -respondió el paladín con resentimiento-… Según Heinkel la separación es un efecto colateral del "sellamiento", un método por el cuál Hellsing logra dominar sus vampiros y potenciar sus cualidades.

-¡Qué interesante! –se le escapó a Maxwell…

-Sin embargo Heinkel no ha sido "dominada" –continuó Anderson-, sigue siendo fiel a Iscariote…

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Enrico, reavivando el fuego de la duda en el interior de su maestro.

-No lo sé, Enrico –le confesó el padre Anderson-, supuestamente ya no es confiable, pero un impulso me detiene cuando me decido a matarla. Estoy confundido, evidentemente ser su maestro nubla mi entendimiento. Por eso te la traigo; eres el jefe, decide tú.

-Está bien, lo haré –aceptó Maxwell-… ¿Dijiste que luego se convertirá en Yumiko?

-Eso me dijo ella –respondió Anderson-. Según Heinkel son cuatro en el cuerpo de Yumikel y tienen turnos de 48 horas cada uno. Luego de ella le correspondería a Yumiko; a posterioridad a un tal doctor Argento… sabe poco y nada de él porque es un dentista argentino que terminó hecho vampiro cuando Yumie lo atacó… y luego viene otra vez el turno de ese soldado francés al que estuve a punto de exterminar cerca del castillo… Ya lo conocía, había separado su alma de la vampiresa de Hellsing en la misión. Pero su alma, en vez de partir al más allá, fue atraída y absorbida por Yumikel debido a la inestabilidad anímica de tu condiscípula… Esas cuatro almas habitan el cuerpo material de Yumikel, que como es vampiro cambia de apariencia según quién esté de turno… Como verás Hellsing ha creado algo más que un monstruo.

-O sea que la monja que está esperándome es Heinkel sola, sin Yumiko –intentó corroborar Maxwell.

-Sí, Enrico, puedes hablar con Heinkel tranquilamente –le aconsejó el padre Anderson-. Pero averigua bien cuándo se le acaba el turno y llámame antes de que suceda para que me quede acompañando a Yumiko… Si te ve se va a asustar y puede que despierte Yumie…

-No te preocupes –lo interrumpió Maxwell-, pondré a alguien más para que se ocupe de Yumiko… y de los otros dos tipos también… Tú tienes algo más importante que hacer.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Anderson indignado-. ¡¿Qué es más importante que asistir espiritualmente a mis discípulas que fueron convertidas en monstruos contra su voluntad?! ¡Además tengo que liberar a las otras dos almas que están malditas junto con ellas!

-¡Tu obligación es exterminar vampiros, cosa que no te atreves a hacer con este vampiro en particular! –le recriminó Maxwell-. Pediste mi intervención debido a tu incompetencia en este tema y yo acepto ocuparme de este asunto tan delicado… Soy tu jefe y debes obedecer mis órdenes... ¡Quiero que partas ya mismo hacia Rumania y que arrases con Hellsing!... ¡Y no vuelvas hasta que hayas acabado con todos, aunque te tardes diez años… o veinte!... ¡No regreses por ningún motivo si no cumpliste esta misión a menos que personalmente te de una contraorden!, ¿comprendes?... ¡Por ningún motivo! Ordené que el mismo avión que te trajo te lleve de regreso; te está esperando…

-¡No me gusta nada!, ¡no me gusta nada! –gritó Anderson que no veía la urgencia de partir que manifestaba Maxwell-... ¡Hellsing bien puede esperar unos días!; no se moverán de ahí ni abrirán el escudo de protección para que yo ingrese. Es verdad que puedo pasar años en Rumania peleando contra ellos. ¡Descuida!, iré; pero quiero marcharme tranquilo y no tendré paz hasta que sepa qué va a pasar con Yumikel. Además quiero ver a mi niña Serena antes de partir; hace meses que me destinaste en Transilvania y la extraño. ¡Ve, habla con Heinkel y luego llámame!; mientras tanto yo visitaré a la princesa…

-¡No! –objetó Maxwell imprevistamente, temblando y nervioso-, no puedes… No la encontrarás…

-¿Qué está pasando, Enrico? –preguntó Anderson impaciente-. ¡Esto no me gusta nada! ¡No te vengas con rodeos!

-¿Rodeos?... Está bien, te lo diré sin rodeos… Sólo intentaba encontrar el modo de darte la mala noticia sabiendo lo mucho que la aprecias –inventó el jefe Iscariote, hábil como él solo en urdir mentiras-… La princesa Serena ha sido secuestrada.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Anderson confuso-. ¡¿Qué ha pasado con mi niña…?!

-¡Hellsing la secuestró! –improvisó Maxwell-. Fue la vampiresa que nunca logras exterminar.

-¡Imposible! –refutó Anderson contrariado-, ¡tiene una bayoneta clavada en el corazón! Si esa vampiresa aún existe, estará muy mal herida, y además yo partí inmediatamente hacia Londres; no pudo haber llegado aquí antes que yo…

-¡Pues lo hizo y ya regresó!, será por las habilidades del brujo rumano –continuó Maxwell manipulando magistralmente a su maestro-… Últimamente estás cometiendo muchos errores… Antes no se te escapaba ni un vampiro, hoy no puedes evitar que transformen en vampiro hasta a tus mismísimos protegidos o sino ¡pregúntale a Yumikel! Ahora vino esa vampiresa y se llevó a la princesa… Quizás te estás volviendo viejo e inepto.

-Tienes razón; he tenido demasiadas fallas –reconoció Anderson-. No volverá a suceder, no habrá más errores… ¿Pero por qué Hellsing secuestraría a mi niña Serena? Los detesto y voy a hacerlos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por herejes, pero debo reconocer que esa organización siempre ha apoyado a la princesa Serena… Además el secuestro no es el modus operandi de Hellsing… no tiene sentido que hayan sido ellos.

-¿Ah no? –inventó Maxwell-. Al llevarte a Yumikel, tú secuestraste a uno de los suyos… Tomaron cautivo por cautivo... Hellsing cree que te deshiciste de su vampiro Yumikel, de modo que a menos que hagas algo matarán a la princesa si es que ya no la han matado ya... ¡Y tú perdiendo el tiempo acá con estúpidas disquisiciones!

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de entrada que la habían secuestrado? –le reprochó Anderson furioso-. ¡Esto cada vez me gusta menos!

-Porque me enteré del secuestro apenas unos minutos antes de que llegaras –comenzó a interpretar Maxwell su papel de inocente-… Además iba a decírtelo pero me saliste con el tema de Yumikel… Me enganché con eso, que al fin y al cabo es más importante para católicos como nosotros que lo que haya sucedido con una princesa anglicana… ¡Te lo dije finalmente, así que no me recrimines!...

-¡Tengo que hablar con Merlina! –gritó Anderson fuera de sí-. ¡Se suponía que ella protegería a Serena en mi ausencia!

-¡¡¡NO!!! –chilló Maxwell-… tampoco puedes… La maga Merlina murió intentando proteger a la princesa de ser secuestrada.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Anderson pasmado-….¿Merlina… muerta?... ¿Y el pequeño Merlín?

-Hellsing se llevó al niño –siguió improvisando Maxwell-, junto con Serena.

Hubo un silencio profundo.

-Es inadmisible… ¿Cómo se atreve Hellsing? –balbuceó Anderson casi para sí-… Merlina siempre confió en esa organización… Cualquiera se puede equivocar; ¡hasta ella o yo evidentemente!… Pero impartiré sobre ellos el castigo divino -murmuró furioso-. Rescataré a Serena, juro que la traeré de vuelta… a ella y al niño… Partiré inmediatamente.

-Exactamente eso es lo que debes hacer –declaró Maxwell aliviado-. El avión te está esperando. Buena suerte.

-Gracias, Enrico –finalizó Anderson-. Te debo unas disculpas. Debo reconocer que… en ocasiones dudé de ti, de tu honorabilidad… No debí hacerlo, no es fácil entender a los iscariotes. Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus razones, incomprensibles para otros, para ser como es. Te he juzgado con dureza por tu ambición de poder y hasta llegué a temer que fuera desacertada la elección realizada por Su Santidad sobre tu persona para desempeñar el cargo de jefe supremo de nuestra organización… ¡Qué atrevimiento el mío, juzgar la decisión de Su Santidad! Él sostiene que le has demostrado con creces estar a la altura del cargo que ostentas… Su opinión sobre ti corrobora que mis tribulaciones son sólo sospechas infundadas de un cura viejo y desconfiado. Nuevamente te pido disculpas y te confío encarecidamente que cuides a Yumikel.

-Déjala en mis manos –le dijo Maxwell con aire altivo-. Me ocuparé personalmente de ella.

Dando grandes trancos el padre Anderson se marchó. Enrico Maxwell quedó unos minutos de pie, con las manos tomadas atrás de la espalda, a la espera de que su interlocutor se hubiera retirado a prudencial distancia. Entonces retrocedió unos pasos, abrió una puerta de madera tallada que se hallaba oculta tras un largo cortinado de terciopelo rojo y entró en la habitación de al lado donde la bruja Zorin Blitz lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa cómplice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El defecto de tu maestro es el mismo que el de la mía: confía demasiado en sus discípulos -se burló Zorin del Paladín Anderson. Ella y Maxwell habían tomado asiento, tenían bastante que conversar-… Sabiendo cómo le fue a Merlina conmigo no se entiende que a pesar de conocerte hable de "tu honorabilidad"… ¡Eres increíble, admirable!; realmente creí que no lograrías engañarlo. Cuando te dijo que vería a la princesa Serena pensé que iba a tener que intervenir personalmente para despacharlo…

-No es fácil de "despachar" –la interrumpió Maxwell -. Es necesario que termines con Merlina ahora… Y no sé qué hacer con Serena…

-¿Que no sabes? –le preguntó ella con ironía-. ¡Pretendes que la mate y que ambos cadáveres desaparezcan!; sólo así Anderson podrá creer que fue Hellsing quien las eliminó y no se detendrá hasta eliminar a Hellsing. No tienes otra salida: o las acabo a ellas o… ¡Imagínate lo que haría él contigo si se enterara que están prisioneras aquí!... ¡Ni hablar si se entrevistara con Serena y ella le contara las cositas que le hiciste en privado…!

-¡Basta, no me lo recuerdes, fue sólo una vez que perdí el control con ella!-se defendió Maxwell.

-Una vez es suficiente para que tu maestro te mate si se entera. ¿Qué te pasó, Enrico?, estás perdiendo el control demasiado seguido con las jovencitas… aunque Serena ya tiene veinte años, está bastante crecidita para tu gusto, pero claro, aún es virgen, eso te sacó… Debe ser la influencia sexual de Georgina; eso de haber encontrado "la horma para tus zapatos" te ha hecho explorar un poco más allá de tus límites. Ten cuidado de no matar a golpes a la reina de Inglaterra una noche de éstas…

-¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE BASTA!!! –gritó furioso y ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos. Finalmente él continuó-. Hablando de Georgina, ella no debe saber que Heinkel está aquí, se pondría celosa.

-Por supuesto; si Georgina supiera de lo que está pasando por tu mente con Heinkel… y de lo que le hiciste a su hermanita Serena. Gerogina sólo te pidió que la interrogaras… Menos mal que no tiene el valor suficiente para visitar a su hermana y a la maga personalmente o tendrías un serio problema con ella. Otro motivo más para que _**TE**_las elimine a ambas, ¿verdad?, siempre pretendiendo matar dos pájaro de un tiro tú.

-¿No te cansas de leerme la mente? –le preguntó Maxwell-. Se ve que te gusta su contenido más que a mí… No sé qué me sucede, no me enorgullece perder el control pero no puedo evitarlo; las mujeres me incitan a pecar… ¡Ustedes tienen la culpa!, ¡Georgina y también tú, que ejerces esta nefasta influencia sobre mí, bruja!… Y no finjas que me haces un favor; coinciden nuestros objetivos porque tú tienes órdenes que obedecer, ¿acaso crees que no lo sé? El Dr. de Millenium te pide que elimines a su rival Merlina, lo cual harás con gusto; el Mayor te manda matar a Serena para consolidar el reinado de Georgina como aliada en el trono inglés… y los dos pretenden que hagas lo que esté a tu alcance para derrotar a Hellsing pero poco puedes hacer al respecto por cierto, así que ¡SOY YO QUIEN TE HACE UN FAVOR AL ENCARGARLE ESA ARDUA TAREA A ANDERSON!… En cuanto a Georgina, no va a enterarse ni de lo que le hice a Serena ni de lo que pasará con Heinkel porque tú no se lo dirás. Tus deudas conmigo son mayores y anteriores a las que tienes con ella… ¿o acaso no recuerdas que si no te hubiera contactado hace siete años con el Dr. de Millenium hoy no serías nadie?… Seguirías a la sombra de la maga Merlina haciéndole de eterna asistente… ¡Lee mi mente nomás!, sabes que no miento.

-¡Que tú no mientes!... Pero si eres un experto en mentiras y engaños –rió la bruja-. Aunque en este caso en particular tienes razón, entre traidores nos entendemos, ¿verdad? –Maxwell se incomodó, no le gustaba que lo llamaran traidor. Ella continuó fastidiándolo-. ¿Hace cuánto que le tienes ganas a esa compañerita tuya de juegos infantiles íntimos?... ¿Heinkel se llama tu compañera del orfanato?... Tienes suerte, ahora es una vampiresa y no va a morirse por mucho que la lastimes. Más aún, si la matas sólo estarás cumpliendo con tu deber de iscariote, llevando adelante la promesa que le hiciste a tu maestro… Así que descarga tranquilo tu sexualidad salvaje sobre ella, aprovecha para desahogarte a fondo porque no vas a tener tantas ocasiones para darte el gusto así, a tus anchas, sin inhibiciones… ¿Qué?, ¿te estás excitando?

-Cállate –murmuró él entre dientes.

-Sí, ya estás muy excitado –afirmó Zorin-… -Pobre chica, lleva años recordándote y soñándote. Te ha sido absolutamente fiel en todo este tiempo… ¡No tiene idea de quién se enamoró la muy ingenua!

-Es un vampiro y como Iscariote mi misión es eliminarlos –explicitó Maxwell-… Este vampiro múltiple en particular es un arma poderosa de Hellsing, así que tendrás que ayudarme a exterminarlo; son tus órdenes… Nuestras metas coinciden otra vez porque a Decenium no le gustaría saber que tuviste en tus manos la posibilidad acabar a ese vampiro de Hellsing y no lo hiciste… Así que te encargarás de la otra monja.

-¿De la que te cortó el brazo allá lejos y hace tiempo? –preguntó ella con sorna-. Le sigues teniendo miedo. ¿Se llama Yumiko o Yumie?

-Misma persona, distinto carácter –replicó él con parquedad.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga con ella? –preguntó la bruja.

-Lo que te guste pero acábala–respondió Maxwell.

-¡Quieres que la torture! –exclamó Zorin Blitz leyendo la mente del Iscariote-. ¡Pero si su peor tortura eres tú! ¡Ya sé!, la haré sufrir haciendo que te recuerde.

-Así sólo lograrás despertar a la loca que lleva adentro –le advirtió él.

-El que le tiene pavor a la loca eres tú; yo no –admitió la bruja-…. Ya sé, nos divertiremos un poco los dos. Inicialmente te das el gusto con Heinkel. Cuando se convierta en la otra moja, primero la acosas tú; así te vengas del daño que te hizo… si te animas, claro. Cuando salga la loca yo me hago cargo: la torturaré con sus recuerdos sobre ti y éstos la conducirán a las mazmorras… ya sabes hasta quién… Haré que lo vea con tu apariencia y una vez que entre no tendrá escapatoria. Él se ocupará de exterminarla y a los otros de los turnos siguientes también. ¿Qué te parece?... Personalmente me encargaré de matar a Merlina y Serena aunque no hayamos recuperado la poción. Hoy son más peligrosas vivas que muertas y le diré a Georgina que las asesinó el vampiro Yumikel antes de ser eliminado. … Luego le notificarás a Anderson que cumpliste con tu deber de Iscariote exterminando al vampiro Yumikel. Él no confrontará versiones con la reina porque no le tiene confianza y tú, para variar, saldrás prestigiado… Y ahora ve nomás con Heinkel… que Georgina nunca se enterará de tus pequeños excesos con ella ni con su hermanita querida…

-Más te vale –le replicó Maxwell y levantándose de la silla salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón donde lo esperaba Heinkel. Entró, la miró fijamente con los brazos cruzados y le dijo-. Bien, bien, bien… ¿qué haremos tú y yo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Íntegra despertó totalmente recuperada pero muy tarde aquella mañana. Luna, en su forma de niñita humana, dormía a su lado sin respirar, con las manitos cruzadas sobre el pecho… cual buena vampira era el momento en que más parecía estar muerta. Íntegra le acarició las heladas mejillas, la arropó bien, se puso su bata blanca y salió de la habitación. Bajó a la cocina para comer algo, ¡cuál fue su sorpresa que lo encontró cocinando a Alucard!

-¿Acaso has enloquecido? –le preguntó extrañada al verlo revolear los panqueques por el aire con un delantal blanco puesto-. Al menos no te has puesto ese ridículo sombrero de cocinero que usa Schrödinger sobre la cabeza.

Alucard se distrajo ante la repentina aparición de su esposa y arrojó mal el panqueque… en dirección equivocada y con más fuerza de la requerida. Éste cambió de dirección en el aire, tomó rumbo de colisión y terminó impactando en los lentes de Sir Singhell, quien calladamente se cruzó de brazos.

-Perdón –se disculpó Alucard retirando el panqueque de los anteojos de su mujer. Llevaba una sonrisa forzada, a la espera del ataque de furia femenino. Pero como Íntegra no dijo nada, sólo contó hasta diez por adentro y sofocó sus deseos de acogotarlo, él continuó-. Alguien tiene que cocinar y Shcrödinger no está en condiciones de hacerlo. Sigue danzando alrededor de la chica policía como un desaforado. Lo envié a Londres para que prepare el regreso de Argento… quien quiero creer aprovechará la ocasión para pedirle la poción a la maga… ejem, ejem… ¡Qué tos!... No llegué a salir de la habitación que mi sirviente ya estaba de regreso bailoteando otra vez. Entonces me calenté con él y lo mandé a prepararme el desayuno de inmediato… Tuve que aguantar escucharlo sollozar y ahogar su llanto mientras lo hacía y luego me trajo mi leche chocolatada con pulso tembloroso volcando el contenido del vaso sobre el plato, mojando mis galletas… distraídamente limpió el exceso de leche absorbiéndolo con el trapito sucio de la cocina… un asco total desayunar así… Cuando me quemó la sartén desistí de su inútil servicio y lo dejé regresar con la vampiresa… ¡No le entra en la cabeza que con lo que le hicimos alcanza y sobra para que se reponga!...

-Le ha tomado verdadero cariño a Seras –reconoció Íntegra-… Te informo que no desayuné.

-Ya lo sé, y te estoy cocinando –respondió él lanzando un nuevo panqueque al aire, el cual esta vez giró grácilmente en las alturas y cayó plano en el lugar adecuado-. Sin ayuda cuántica el delivery tardará mínimo cuatro horas en llegar al castillo… ¡Pero no te preocupes, yo alimentaré a mi condesa! –exclamó con entusiasmo.

-Alucard, Alucard –declaró Íntegra-… Observo con alegría que los panqueques te salen considerablemente bien… Pero antes de ilusionarme ¡contéstame!: ¿¡De dónde sacaste la leche, los huevos, la manteca…!?

-¡Eh! –replicó él-… ¡Conoces los ingredientes!... ¡increíble!, ¿pero de dónde proviene tanta desconfianza hacia mi materia prima? Tenía en la despensa…

-¿Seguro que no obtuviste la leche ordeñando carneros de montaña?... Esos que estaban supuestamente extintos en los Cárpatos pero que acabo de ver pastando fuera del castillo… ¡Mira que no me gusta la leche de cabra!…

-Mis panqueques no llevan leche de cabra –respondió Alucard de muy buen humor matutino-. Es excelente la noticia que me acabas de dar: la población local de carneros se está recuperando desde que no son cazados por lobos gitanos. Se está restituyendo en mi bosque el equilibrio ecológico perdido…

-No me recuerdes quien fue el culpable de que se hubiera roto, convirtiendo a los pobres gitanos en lobos blancos –mencionó íntegra-… ¡Ni me lo recuerdes…!

-¡Perfecto!, no te lo recuerdo –finalizó Alucard y se hizo un silencio mientras Íntegra lo observaba colocar minuciosamente cucharada tras cucharada de relleno y cerrar prolijamente los crepes en forma de triángulo disponiéndolos en la bandeja que iría al horno.

-El relleno –balbuceó ella pensativa-… Lo verdaderamente inquietante es el relleno… ¿Qué tendrá?, ¿qué le habrás puesto?... No lo reconozco… y heladera estaba vacía excepto por litros y litros de sangre en bolsita para nuestros vampiros… Schrödinger no fue al super ayer porque Seras está herida… ¡¿QUÉ LE PUSISTE AL RELLENO?!

-¡Eres demasiado aprensiva! –la criticó Alucard bañando los crepes con salsa bechamel e introduciendo la bandeja en el horno a fuego fuerte.

-La última vez que me cocinaste agregaste alitas de murciélago a la polenta –le recordó ella con nostalgia.

-Fue una emergencia y bien que te acabaste tu plato entero y el mío también –replicó él con una sonrisa-. Ésta en cambio es una especialidad de la casa Culadra, antigua casa rumana…

-Creí que habías aprendido a cocinar en el reformatorio –acotó ella.

-Esos fueron mis primeros pasos en el arte culinario –explicó él-. Luego encontré "El Libro de Recetas de la Familia Culadra", con ancestrales y exquisitos platos rumanos autóctonos. Cualquier buen brujo es también buen cocinero. ¿Sabes que una cocina es un laboratorio básico de química? ¡Y ni hablar de la alquimia!... Cuando un brujo no puede usar su caldero negro por alguna contraindicación… digamos "exceso de luminosidad", por ejemplo… sí puede usar el horno, las hornallas, algo nada oscuro…

-¡¡¡TE PREGUNTÉ QUÉ LE PUSISTE AL RELLENO!!! –le increpó Íntegra interrumpiendo su aburrida y aparentemente inocente disquisición.

-Hongos –respondió él.

-¿Crepes de hongos para el desayuno? –preguntó ella abriendo grande sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-Para el desayuno tienes tu "british simple tea" sobre la mesa… como eso no es más que agua casi sin alimento, por más mística inglesa que intentes imprimirle a la ceremonia preparatoria de tal noble infusión, el resultado es que te sigues muriendo de hambre apenas ingerida "your cup"… Bebe rápido tu tecito y pasemos directo a algo más sustancioso… es tarde, Íntegra, casi mediodía… Tu estómago cruje, necesitas comer hongos.

-¡Oh!, ¡se nos ha pasado la hora del desayuno! –exclamó ella como toda una lady inglesa, consultando su reloj y verificando que el conde tenía razón. Se bebió el té en tres rápidos sorbos aunque sin perder la elegancia y agregó-. ¡Ya casi deberíamos almorzar!

-Exactamente –replicó él y retiró la fuente del horno, burbujeante…

Los crepes doraditos se veían apetitosos. Alucard los sirvió y ambos se sentaron a comer a la mesa de la cocina que ya había sido puesta.

-¡Exquisitos! –exclamó Íntegra apenas los probó-. ¿De modo que lo mandaste a Schrödinger a ayudar a Argento? Has hecho bien, estoy muy preocupada por nuestros vampiros… ¿Crees que podrán regresar sanos y salvos?

-Heinkel quiso irse y Yumiko llorará constantemente pero si está en problemas saldrá Yumie para defenderla… Como Yumie no razona no podrá retornar, de modo que habrá que aguantar hasta el turno del dr. Argento. Contamos con sus 48 horas y otras tantas del capitán Bernardotte para que regresen. Ambos son confiables y se las arreglarán…

-Pero allí está el Padre Anderson y pretende eliminarlos –recapacitó Íntegra.

-No exterminó a Heinkel –reflexionó Alucard-, se la llevó. Tampoco creo que acabe con la indefensa Yumiko. En cuanto a Argento… Contra el Paladín, le tengo más confianza al lobizón que al capitán. Tiene facilidad de palabras, doy fe… Si logró convencerte a ti para rebajarme la pena, ¡qué no hará con el Judas Priest! Se las va a arreglar, es un sobreviviente nato. Más tarde observaré las afueras del bosque en el caldero así quito el escudo de protección justo cuando aparezca y lo restituyo en cuanto haya pasado… ¡Ten confianza!, antes de lo que imaginas Yumikel estará de regreso.

-Eso espero –aventuró Íntegra terminando el último bocado que le quedaba -. Oye, esto que cocinaste está bueno en serio, ¿hay más? –Alucard asintió y procedió a servir nuevamente ambos platos. Ella continuó-. ¿Recogiste tú los hongos o fue Schrödinger en alguna otra ocasión pasada?

-¡Son hongos frescos! –respondió él-. ¡Por supuesto que fui yo!, jamás delegaría semejante función.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Íntegra entre bocado y bocado-. ¿Y en qué parte del bosque crecen?

SILENCIO

-No crecen en el bosque –fue la respuesta no deseada.

-¡¿Y dónde crecen?! –preguntó ella comenzando a sospechar lo peor-. ¡NO ME DIGAS, NO ME LO DIGAS!... ¡CRECEN EN TU CRIPTA! –Alucard asentía sonriente-. ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!! –gritó Íntegra y dejó caer el tenedor.

-¡¡¡SSSÍÍÍ!!!, ¡afortunadamente ya han vuelto a crecer mis honguitos!... fieles compañeros… Sé que no es de tu agrado que prosperen en mis paredes… de modo que los removí con cuidado, les quité las toxinas… los cociné con dedicación…

-Alucard –esbozó Íntegra con aprensión-, supuse que cocinaste setas… champiñones… hongos alimenticios… Supuse mal… Los hongos de tu cripta son venenosos…

-No son hongos venenosos en sí mismo, aunque necesitan recibir el tratamiento antitoxina adecuado que por cierto les prodigué. Tampoco son hongos alimenticios en el sentido estricto de la palabra "alimenticios"… ahora que sí pueden servir también para alimentar…

-¿QUÉ TIPO DE HONGOS SON LOS QUE ME DISTE DE COMER? –preguntó ella ya aterrada ante el recuerdo inmundo de su primera visión de la cripta de hechicería, con las paredes cubiertas por capas de hongos del más variado tipo, forma, color y espesor… hongos que también colgaban del techo abovedado cual musgo asqueroso…

- _**Fungus conceptionis **_–respondió Alucard-. ¿Qué te parece el nombre? Puesto en pleno siglo XV, perdura hasta el día de hoy…

-¿Hongo de la concepción? –preguntó ella sorprendida-…Pensé que estudiar latín no servía de nada, bah, tampoco sirve demasiado… Yo sabía que lo verdaderamente inquietante era el relleno –decretó con tristeza-… ¿por qué no me hice caso a mí mima si yo sabía?... ¿porqué?... ¿Qué pretendes haciéndome comer esos hongos que no son ni estrictamente venenosos ni estrictamente alimenticios? ¿Cuál es tu intención, brujo ladino?, ¡confiesa!

-¡Pretendo hacerte muchos alucarditos! –respondió él rebosante de felicidad.

-¡¡¡¡CÓMO!!!!

-Sí, muchos… ¡que crezcan como hongos! –corroboró él.

-Comprendo… tengo motivos para estar muy, muy preocupada…

-¡En absoluto! Come tranquila, condesa, aliméntate… Colateralmente mis hongos aportan un gran valor nutritivo por contener una buena proporción de proteínas y vitaminas y escasa cantidad de carbohidratos y lípidos…

-"Colateralmente" –lo citó Íntegra-. ¿Cuál es la función principal de tus hongos?

- Ellos... potencian tu fertilidad… y la mía –explicó él-. Tienen el efecto opuesto a los anticonceptivos. Tenemos que logar "ubicar" a Luna en otra habitación… con la chica policía recuperada tenemos chance… Si lo logramos, ya te imaginarás lo que podemos hacer esta noche en tu cama King size –y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿¿¿¿¿Qué…????? –preguntó indecisa. No sabía si quería enterarse-… ¿Qué podemos hacer esta noche?

-¡Alucarditos!

Íntegra calló un instante intentando digerir la respuesta de su marido más que los hongos. Tragó saliva antes de continuar.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero hacer Alucarditos todavía?

-Vendrán igual… No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Mi familia ha concebido hijos así durante generaciones. El _**fungus conceptionis**_ nunca falla. En dosis bajas como ésta hace sólo un alucardito… ahora que si quieres quintillizos, para la próxima aumento la concentración de fungus y listo…

-Alucard –dijo ella intentando calmarse-, reflexiona… aún no tengo veinte años… Cada vez que estoy contigo quedo "de cama" y tu diablo me acosa en sueños…

-Sí, ese maldito me las va a pagar –admitió él-. Pero quédate tranquila que la solución a eso viene en camino en forma de poción… Créeme… En cuanto recuerdes todo eso cambiará.

-¿Qué tengo que recordar?

-¡Qué mujer más impaciente! Lo quieres saber todo a la vez… tiempo al tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo –replicó ella-, ¿por qué tan apurado para tener hijos?

-Porque la vida humana es corta y hay que aprovecharla mientras dure.

-Mis planes son vivir hasta vieja.

-Los míos son acompañarte pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. ¡Puede fallar, puede fallar!... Mejor hacer alucarditos mientras podamos.

-¡Yo prefiero hacer integritas en tal caso! –se enojó ella.

-¡Imposible!, mis genes son dominantes; en "tal caso" saldrían alucarditas. Pero no hablemos de cosas banales. Tú come tus hongos, yo los míos y esta noche hacemos alucarditos, integritas o como quieras decirles. Hablé con Luna anoche entre cuento y cuento y ella estará encantada de tener un hermanito con quien jugar a los vampiros.

-¡Pero qué tiene que ver Luna! ¡No la metas en esto! –se indignó Íntegra-. ¡Ni siquiera somos sus padres!... Recuerda, no por casualidad te llama "amo" y a mí "ama", nunca nos dijo "mamá" y "papá"… La lobita tiene dos padres y una madre adoptivos. Sobran, no necesita más… En cambio requiere amos, ¿captas? A-MOS… ¡No mezcles las cosas, sirviente!

-Sí, pero también necesita hermanitos adoptivos porque la chica policía y el capitán Bernardotte están no muertos y de dos no muertos no sale nada: ni vivo, ni muerto, ni no vivo, ni no muerto… NADA. Todavía si uno de ellos estuviera vivo podrían hacer un dhampiro, especie rara de todos modos… ¡Luna necesita un hermanito adoptivo y sus amos podemos dárselo! –expuso él imprimiendo falsa emotividad a sus palabras-. No serías capaz de decepcionarla…

-¡Tremendo manipulador! –reaccionó Íntegra enojada-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar a **mi **lobita para **tus** propios mezquinos intereses?! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarla en el contexto de esta conversación!, ¿comprendido, sirviente? –y recomenzó a comer con decisión aunque con el seño fruncido.

Alucard guardó silencio unos minutos mientras la observaba devorar los crepes de hongos.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, ama –se atrevió a decir el conde-… Entonces está usted dispuesta a que hagamos integritas esta misma noche…

-Eran alucarditos –le recordó ella hablando con la boca llena, conducta que sólo podía permitirse estando muy fuera de su eje-… Y nunca te dije que no quería.

-Perdóneme –se disculpó él nuevamente-, la entendí mal…

-Sí, como de costumbre; me entendiste mal, tarado –lo interrumpió Íntegra sin parar de comer.

-Es que pensé que con eso de: _"Alucard, reflexiona… aún no tengo veinte años… Cada vez que estoy contigo quedo "de cama" y tu diablo me acosa en sueños…"_

-¡No pienses!, siempre sacas conclusiones erradas cuando lo haces. ¡PREGUNTA!, es más fácil… ¡Todo fue precoz en mi vida!: orfandad precoz, responsabilidad precoz, liderazgo precoz, matrimonio precoz… Ser madre precoz está totalmente en mi línea… Lo aceptaré con orgullo.

-Bueno, al menos no tuviste sexo precoz –intentó consolarla Alucard-. Además considera que lo de "precoz" es un término relativo. Allá por el siglo XV, cuando la expectativa de vida era mucho menor, las chicas eran consideradas mujeres a los trece y tenían hijos a los quince. A los treinta eran abuelas y a los cuarenta se morían… Desde ese punto de vista tú estarías hasta pasadita de años para ser primeriza… Claro que las mujeres no dirigían organizaciones como Hellsing ni –observó que Íntegra había dejado de comer y lo estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados y ojos achicados-… bueno, ya sé que hoy en día las mujeres a los veinte quieren gozar de su libertad en la vida, a los treinta repentinamente descubren que quieren ser madres y más que un hombre comienzan a buscar un padrillo, a los cuarenta están congelando óvulos de dudosa calidad y buscando un banco de semen que ejerza estricto controles sobre la calidad de los donantes–se detuvo ante la permanencia de la severa mirada de su esposa.

-Comentario totalmente fuera de lugar, conde, de los que sólo a ti se te pueden ocurrir –le replicó Íntegra al cabo de unos callados segundos-… En ningún momento me quejé de mi situación, de modo que no comprendo el motivo de una disertación tan desagradable, anticuada y sobre todo, repito, fuera de lugar. Volviendo al tema inicial… Te informo que si voy a tener un hijo tuyo es porque QUIERO tener un hijo tuyo y no porque tú me hayas convencido con argumentos que más que atraer, espantarían a cualquiera. ¡Pero yo no soy cualquiera! ¡Soy Íntegra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell, comandante de la Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes! … Ahora bien, considerando la escasa frecuencia con que, debido a mis achaques posteriores, hacemos lo indicado para "hacer un bebé", vamos a requerir toda la ayuda posible. Así que –extendió el plato y ordenó con severidad-: ¡DAME MÁS HONGOS!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Yumiko tomó su turno, como de costumbre despertó a la conciencia desde su blanco sueño de nada en el interior de Yumikel, ignorando todo lo que había sucedido durante su letárgica ausencia. Notó que algo había cambiado, no estaba en su habitación… Heinkel no solía colgar tantas cruces iscariotes; era fanática pero tampoco tanto; ponía una en cada pared cuando comenzaba su turno, no veinte… ¡Qué olor nauseabundo! ¿A quién se le había ocurrido colocar tantas resmas de ajo? Asqueada intentó levantarse de la que suponía su cama pero no pudo. Alguna extraña fuerza, como una cadena invisible, la mantenía atada de pies y manos. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, parado delante de la puerta, observándola con esa mirada inquietante, su ojo izquierdo mucho más abierto que el derecho… Yumiko sintió que se le congelaba su ya fría sangre en las venas y no cayó al suelo simplemente porque se encontraba acostada. Ahogó un grito de horror al verlo; sin voz sólo podía mirarlo con ojos desorbitados.

Maxwell se acercó lentamente, en silencio y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Yumiko se movía con desesperación intentando escapar, pero las ataduras mágicas puestas por la bruja Zorin se estrecharon aún más en sus muñecas y tobillos, aprisionándola con fuerza… y ella comenzó a sollozar.

Una expresión malignamente lujuriosa se apoderó de rostro del jefe de los iscariotes, el terror de la muchacha era como miel para su paladar. Saboreando el instante, embriagado por el aroma a pánico que se escapaba por cada poro de la piel de Yumiko, Maxwell se acostó sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, lejos de los peligrosos colmillos vampíricos y comenzó a manosearla exactamente como había hecho con la pequeña Yumikel años atrás a escondidas del maestro en el orfanato.

Yumiko perdió noción del tiempo… puedo haber pasado un minuto, diez o una hora; su mente se vació y quedó inmóvil como una estatua pétrea. Qué llegó a hacerle aquel hombre en ese tiempo nunca lo supo porque no estuvo presente hasta que volvió en sí con la misma inconsciencia con que se había ido. Pero ya no era Yumiko sino Yumie. Como siempre sucedía, la transformación nació en sus entrañas y desde el interior de su estómago se abrió paso hacia fuera en todas las direcciones posibles como un estallido nuclear cuyo hongo energético se expande. Atrapó una a una cada célula de su cuerpo, una reacción en cadena que desintegró cada átomo de su ser convirtiéndolo en una materia distinta, como radioactiva y residual… pura fuerza destructiva. Así nacía siempre Yumie para Yumiko, la demente aniquiladora, la loca irracional, la última defensa, el emergente extremo justo antes de su exterminio final…

Maxwell notó al instante la llegada de Yumie en la fuerza brutal que sacudió al cuerpo que hasta un segundo atrás yacía inerte bajo el suyo. Logró incorporarse y salir corriendo del salón a tiempo, cerrando tras sí la puerta. Apenas Yumie tomó el control, constató que no podía zafarse de sus ataduras y apeló a sus dotes de vampiro: se transformó en niebla, logrando al desmaterializarse deshacerse de los grilletes mágicos que la tenían prisionera. Como nube negra informe se filtró por debajo de la puerta y se lanzó a la persecución de su acosador, cuya figura vislumbraba al final del pasillo, bajando las escaleras.

A pesar de la alta velocidad desplegada por el frío viento que empujaba la oscura neblina vampírica, Enrico Maxwell siempre se encontraba delante de Yumie. Cuando estaba por alcanzarlo para matarlo, sorprendentemente él aparecía nuevamente a cierta distancia. Sin embargo Yumie no sospechó, su razón estaba obnubilada por el odio. Era una víctima presa de su propia la furia vengativa, demasiado irracional como para ser sagaz… Sin fijarse cómo había llegado hasta ese apartado calabozo abajo en las mazmorras, terminó pasando por el cerrojo de una puerta a la que notó hechizada. Se materializó adquiriendo nuevamente la fisonomía de la monja Iscariote y se abalanzó furiosa contra Enrico Maxwell, quien curiosamente se estaba levantando de un lustrado ataúd de ébano… Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente mientras ella intentaba atacarlo… No tuvo tiempo ni ojo suficiente para ver los delgados hilos que cortaron su cabeza y la descuartizaron.

Yumiko había sufrido mucho en vida pero también había sido feliz en su paradojalmente corta no vida. Tras la lamentable concretización de su peor pesadilla, volver a encontrarse desprotegida y a solas con el hombre que había abusado de ella cuando era pequeña, por último tuvo un fin tan rápido como inesperado e indoloro. Y lo más importante de todo: su alma logró descansar en paz definitivamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dr. Argento tomó su turno y para su sorpresa se halló cara a cara frente a un vampiro desconocido que con expresión amenazante lo miraba con ojos claros tras sus lentes. Alto, delgado, llevaba puesto un chaleco sin mangas abotonado que hacía juego con un pantalón de vestir negro. Entre ambos se exhibían brillosas la hebilla metálica de su cinturón y una cadena colgante de finos eslabones. Completaba su elegante apariencia una camisa negra con líneas verticales blancas y una refinada corbata negra; pero los puños de la camisa no tenían botones, detalle desalineado que contrastaba con su aspecto general. De sus oscuros guantes asomaban los dedos desnudos, tensando entre ellos unos hilos invisibles para la mayoría de la gente. Argento, sin embargo los vio con claridad, ya fuera por tener más dominio que Yumie sobre su tercer ojo vampírico, o más probablemente por su condición de lobizón… Los vio y comprendió su peligrosidad, de modo que estaba prevenido cuando el vampiro los lanzó hacia su cuello con el fin de cortarle la cabeza, y los atajó con la mano izquierda. Ambos vampiros se miraron frente a frente; Argento con la cara semiescondida entre el cuello alto de su largo abrigo y la gorra con visera que solía usar; el otro, tras sus anteojos, exhibía la cara despejada por llevar el cabello recogido hacia atrás.

-Ya ves; _hombre precavido vale por dos_ -declaró al cabo de unos minutos Argento con el fin de romper el hielo-. Estamos empatados, che; aflojá o nos quedamos así toooda la eternidad.

El otro vampiro relajó levemente la tensión de los hilos y poco a poco ambos fueron cediendo, siempre pendientes de la reacción ajena, hasta que finalmente los hilos volvieron a manos de su dueño.

-Mi nombre es Zahn Argento –declaró el lobizón-. ¿Vos cómo te llamás, dónde carajo estoy, por qué me querías asesinar…?

-¡¡¡SHHH!!! –exclamó el otro vampiro tapándose los oídos ante la fuerte voz de Argento que retumbaba en las paredes de piedra-… ¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto? Solías ser mudo.

-¿Mudo yo? –preguntó Argento boquiabierto-. ¡Siempre hablé hasta por los codos!

-… y para peor hablas raro –le señaló el otro.

-Lo que pasa es que soy argentino y vos inglés… por tu acento te saqué… ¡Ni una expresión tenemos en común! –reflexionó Argento-. Te lo digo porque desde chico que reconozco muy bien el acento inglés… ¿Tu nombre?... ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de tratar? –preguntó con amabilidad y le extendió la mano amistosamente.

-Walter C. Dornez –contestó el vampiro cruzando sus brazos para no devolverle el saludo.

-¡Qué ortiva, flaco! –replicó Argento retirando su mano-. ¿Siempre sos así de desconfiado o solamente conmigo?

-Siempre que intentan matarme –respondió Walter.

-¡¿Yo traté de matarte?! –se extrañó Argento-. ¡Nada que ver!, si recién empieza mi turno… Tengo muchos defectos pero desmemoriado no soy.

-Fue la monja ésa Iscariote –le aclaró Walter-. La exterminé cortándole la cabeza pero en vez de hacerse ceniza te materializaste tú.

-Sí, es que somos varios acá adentro… ¡No me digas que mataste a la monjita!... ¿A cuál de las dos, pobrecita?... ¿Pelo largo o pelo corto? –preguntó acongojado.

-Pelo largo, la de doble personalidad –respondió Walter.

-¡Noooo! –se lamentó el lobizón-, no la conocí demasiado pero era buena esa monjita… ¿Por qué la asesinaste?

-Porque entró como una loca enfurecida dispuesta a ejecutarme –explicó Walter-. Te aseguro que si no la detenía me mataba y yo sin enterarme ni del motivo…

-Entiendo –reconoció Argento-… Le salió Yumie, la loca… Hiciste bien, che, a mí me atacó mientras dormía y me convirtió en vampiro la muy desquiciada… ¡Y eso que no le había hecho nada de nada!… Pero bajo la personalidad de Yumiko era una monja tranquila e inocentona; Lunita la quería mucho, va a llorar la nena… - ¡Uy, cuánto lo siento!, habrá que encargar una misa a su nombre…

-¡Ah!, ¡entonces por eso eres un vampiro! –comprendió Walter-. Yo te conocía de antes, cuando eras un hombre lobo, el capitán nazi de Millenium… casi acabas conmigo cuando yo tenía catorce años… Pero nunca antes había escuchado tu voz; realmente pensé que no podías hablar, que habrías nacido sin cuerdas vocales, que te las habían cortado o algo por el estilo… En esta reencarnación eres vampiro en vez de hombre lobo y no paras de hablar… curioso fenómeno de transmutación el tuyo…

-¡Espera un momento!… wait a minute! – lo interrumpió Argento ofendido-. Soy un lobizón argentino amigable y simpático… lo de vampiro fue un accidente... Detesto cuando me dicen que fui un nazi genocida; no me reconozco en semejante identidad… ¡Y encima callado, parco, mudo!... ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Ni dibujado pude haber sido así!

-Pero lo fuiste –respondió Walter-… Así que se trata de ti… No serás desmemoriado pero sí desorientado, ¿cómo no sabes dónde estamos´?... ¡En Londres, en el castillo real!

-¡Ahhh!... Ni idea, che, soy correntino y nunca antes había andado por estos pagos... Ahora que si estamos en Inglaterra, ¿por casualidad no viste a una tal Merlina? Tipo treinta años, pelo colorado como la tierra misionera, muy largo y con rulitos… ojos verdes preciosos… nació bruja, ahora es maga… muy pero muy, muy linda mujer… debe andar cerca de la reina...

-¿Merlina es la maga que hizo una poción para recordar vidas pasadas? –preguntó Walter-. Me la tomé durante un mediodía de insomnio y hambrienta deambulación por el castillo creyendo que era sangre enfrascada en vez de en bolsita; esa poción me dio mucho poder… Pero luego reforzaron los hechizos que me tienen confinado aquí, haciéndolos efectivos también durante el día… como si fuera a escaparme del castillo con lo fuerte que está el sol al mediodía con el agujero de ozono cada vez más grande en la atmósfera terrestre…

-¿¡Te tomaste la poción para recordar vidas pasadas?! –se preocupó Argento-. ¡Era para la inglesita rubia, para Sir Singhell!... Cuando encuentre a Merlina tendré que decirle que prepare una nueva.

-No hace falta –le indicó Walter-, la maga ya lo hizo y la tiene escondida en un lugar que sólo ella y la princesa Serena conocen… con un hechizo que le impide a cualquier telépata leer en sus mentes adónde está guardada. Decenium se enteró de la existencia de la poción cuando yo me la tomé y el Dr. de Millenium no ha parado de buscarla desde entonces… en vano… Merlina es inabordable y Serena ha demostrado ser inquebrantable… ¡Si supieras las torturas y otras cosas que le hizo Enrico Maxwell a la princesa pretendiendo hacerla hablar!… Esa chica tiene porte real en serio y temple de acero; aguantó en silencio hasta que perdió el conocimiento pero no abrió la boca… Se salvó de morir por un pelo; el jefe de los iscariotes había perdido su autodominio y la estaba matando a golpes, pero como ella se desmayó, dejó de sufrir… eso le puso un freno a él, recobró el control y se retiró espantado de sus propios impulsos…

-Me hablaron muy mal de ese individuo. ¿Le hizo algo a Merlina? –indagó Argento-. ¡Mejor que no porque te juro que lo mato!

-¿Maxwell? –preguntó Walter-. ¡No!... ¡Ni se atreve a acercársele a la maga del miedo que le tiene!

-Sí –reflexionó Argento-, supongo que ningún tipo que la conozca le pondría un dedo encima sin su consentimiento –se echó a reir rememorando-… A los doce años un compañerito de escuela "se pasó de vivo" y la tocó de prepo… ¡Pobre!, lo convirtió en cerdito… Durante una semana lo dieron por desaparecido pero estaba berreando en un chiquero. Como chanchito era más lindo que como humano, pasábamos todos los días a darle de comer… Cuando "reapareció" tuvo que tragarse el castigo de su padre por haberse fugado ya que ella lo tenía amenazado con convertirlo en puerco para siempre si decía la verdad. Además ¿quién iba a creerle?... Volviendo a la poción para recordar, vos que la probaste, ¿es efectiva? Mirá que Sir Singhell la necesita mucho.

-Efectivísima –reconoció Walter-. En cuanto la tomé recordé a la perfección mi vida anterior: fui mayordomo al servicio de Sir Arthur durante la segunda guerra mundial y luego de su hija Íntegra Hellsing. Siempre quise ser vampiro y nunca pude por perder la virginidad a temprana edad…

-Eso porque no te mordió el vampiro Yumikel como a mí –agregó Argento.

-… Me dejé vampirizar con el chip de Millenium durante mi vida anterior, pero a decir verdad duré lo que un suspiro –continuó narrando Walter-… En esta vida cambié de estrategia, hice un pacto con el diablo: le entregué a Decenium la mansión Hellsing a cambio de convertirme en vampiro.

-¡Vaya traición! –se escandalizó Argento. ¡Es una canallada lo que hiciste!

-¡Sí, pero soy un vampiro primordial y tú no! –se burló Walter-. Se supone que soy más poderoso.

-No se nota, che –observó Argento.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –reconoció Walter rechinando dientes-. El maldito diablo iba a ayudarme a desarrollar mis poderes pero se hizo humo y dejó que Decenium me encerrara acá…

-Eso te pasa por confiar en "Mandinga" –reflexionó Argento-. El diablo es mal consejero; eso lo sabe cualquier paisano.

-…Yo intento escaparme de esta celda pero soy vampiro novato… siete añitos nomás tengo… y aunque mi potencial por ser primordial es mucho mayor que el tuyo, no lo controlo –Walter suspiró decepcionado de su situación-. El Dr. de Millenium quiere amaestrarme y reclutarme a su servicio… bah, sellarme para que lo obedezca como un perro… Pero necesita unos documentos que por suerte están en poder de Hellsing.

-¡Claro!, ¡con ellos me sellaron a mí y a los otros de aquí adentro! –manifestó Argento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú eres vampiro de Hellsing? –preguntó Walter sorprendido-. Como estabas con la monja pensé que el Vaticano ahora tenía vampiros entre los iscariotes... Cualquier cosa se puede esperar de la decimotercera división con Maxwell como jefe…

-Nooo –explicó Argento negando con la cabeza-; soy vampiro de Hellsing y a mucha honra, historia muy triste y larga de contar… Merlina me dijo que sirviera a Hellsing y yo confío en Merlina. A propósito de Merlina, ya que sabés quién es, ¿no me podrías informar dónde la puedo encontrar?... Se me perdió una maga… Porque ya que aparecí por Inglaterra de buenas a primera, mejor aprovecho y me tomo unos mates con ella… cierto que ya no puedo tomar mate…

-Hagamos un trato –propuso Walter-: yo te digo dónde encontrar a Merlina y tú me sacas de esta pocilga… acaba de salir la luna y tengo toda la noche a mi favor para fugarme. No pienso volver a servir a Millenium… Decenium en esta era… ¡Cómo cambian los nombres!

-No tengo drama en ayudarte, pero si yo fuera vos, intentaría salir por la puerta –sugirió Argento.

-¡No me digas! –exclamó Walter-, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido…¡OBVIO QUE LO INTENTÉ!... Lo que sucede es que un vampiro como uno puede entrar a esta celda pero no salir… Trata tú de abrir la puerta, a ver si puedes…

-Me parece que falta engrasarla –planteó Argento haciendo en vano fuerza para abrirla-; es muy vieja y… ¿se traba así muy seguido?… ¡No puedo, che!; me rindo.

-Estas paredes de piedra están blindadas anti nosferatu y la puerta tiene un hechizo para que los vampiros no podamos destruirla ni traspasarla por las rendijas mientras ella esté en pie…

-¿Y entonces cómo salimos? –preguntó preocupado Argento-. ¡No me digas que yo también estoy prisionero aquí!

-Probablemente ése haya sido el plan de la bruja Zorin Blitz: encerrarnos a los dos vampiros juntos y que nos matemos… No sé qué ilusión le habrá hecho ver a la monja iscariote para que me atacara del modo que lo hizo…

-¿Ilusión?... ¡Zorin Blitz, la enemiga de Merlina! –balbuceó Argento-. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí y ayudar a Merlina! ¡Esa bruja seguro quiere lastimarla!

-Lamento anunciarte que ya lo ha hecho –le informó Walter-, ahora que si quieres buscar a tu maga puedes encontrarla siguiendo el pasillo al fondo a la derecha, en la celda que antes fue el baño… El detalle es que primero tienes que salir; tal vez tú puedas romper la puerta y yo aprovechar la ocasión para huir… Aún eres un hombre lobo…

-Lobizón –lo corrigió Argento.

-Lo importante es que no seas sólo vampiro –explicó Walter-. El hechizo es anti nosferatu, no anti monstruo en general –Walter se detuvo; Argento ya se había convertido en lobizón, había tirado abajo la puerta de una patada y había salido a toda velocidad, dejando a Walter parado hablando solo-… Providencial tu visita –finalizó el ex mayordomo, actual vampiro primigenio. Y pausadamente se retiró de la celda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el dr. Argento estaba derribando la puerta del pasillo "al fondo a la derecha". Merlina yacía sobre un colchón viejo y sucio contra la pared de piedra; flaca y consumida como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando había estado prisionera en España. A su derecha una muchacha joven en una túnica blanca estaba de rodillas limpiándole el sudor que goteaba de su frente con un trapo deshilachado… era la princesa Serena. Los moretones en la cara, brazos y hasta manos denotaban que había sido muy golpeada recientemente. A la izquierda de la maga dormía un niño pequeño, con un sueño inquieto, desbordante de desasosiego. Argento, aún convertido en lobizón se quedó helado. Su instinto de monstruo le indicaba la gravedad del estado de Merlina.

-Usted debe ser el padre del niño –esbozó la princesa Serena-. ¡Acérquese!, ella ha permanecido con vida sólo para esperarlo -él retomó nuevamente su aspecto humano y se acercó sigilosamente. Serena se inclinó sobre la maga y le susurró al oído-. ¡Él ya está aquí, Merlina, ya llegó!

-¡Por fin! –murmuró la maga con un hilo de voz y abrió sus grandes ojos verdes, lo único en su semblante que conservaba algo de su fuerza interior-. Llegué a creer que mi visión era sólo una ilusión de Zorin y que no llegaría a verte otra vez, pero mi visión fue verdadera; ¡aquí estás!, no me equivoqué.

-¡Creirwy! –exclamó él hincándose sobre ella. La abrazó apretándola contra su pecho con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez-. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Explícale, por favor –le rogó la maga a la princesa.

-Zorin Blitz regresó clandestinamente y le estuvo poniendo en la comida un veneno que el Dr. de Millenium preparó especialmente para acabar con ella –expuso Serena-. Lo escondió en mi recámara y luego me acusó del crimen; por eso estoy presa aquí... Mi hermana, la reina Georgina se ha unido secretamente a Decenium: Zorin Blitz es su mano derecha y Enrico Maxwell la izquierda, aunque nadie lo sabe… En cuanto a Merlina temen acercársele de frente… la arrojaron acá para que agonice lentamente, sufriendo hasta morir… Ignoro los planes que tienen conmigo y con el niño; matarnos supongo… Pero Merlina no deja de tener visiones en la que usted vienes a salvarnos… Eso la ha mantenido con vida…

-¿Y el hechizo de autoprotección? –preguntó Argento con decepción-. ¿No era que si alguien intentaba dañarla el hechizo devolvería el mal al cuerpo del atacante?

-Sí, ese hechizo la mantuvo con vida en España. Sin embargo para lograr recuperar otros poderes tuvo que deshacer ese conjuro de protección…

-¡Otros poderes! –gritó Argento y dirigiéndose a Merlina la cuestionó indignado-. ¡¿Para qué carajo querés otros poderes si no sos capaz de conservar tu vida?! ¿Qué hiciste, Creirwy?, ¿qué hiciste?...

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer –respondió suavemente la maga-. Cumplí mi misión: acompañé a Su Majestad hasta el final y adoctriné a la princesa Serena, la futura reina…

-¡Necesitás un antídoto! –expuso Argento-. Mi amo Alucard… el brujo rumano puede hacerlo…

- Zahn –lo detuvo Merlina-… Es el fin para mí, lo sé. Siento el llamado…

-¡NO! –gritó él desesperado-. ¡Me mentiste!... Me prometiste que cuando todo terminara me buscarías y que tendríamos otra oportunidad… ¡Me lo prometiste!

-Sí –reconoció ella con una tenue sonrisa en los labios-… un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida… cuando esto termine… Te lo prometo.

-No te entiendo –admitió él confuso.

-Ya lo sé, Zahn, nunca me entendiste –reconoció ella-, pero jamás esperé tu entendimiento, sólo tu amor… y tu aceptación… Siempre me diste eso y es lo único que me importó, lo único que me regaló la vida… Y mi recompensa por haber cumplido mi misión fue la felicidad de haber amamantado un año entero a nuestro hijo… ¿Lo has visto? –preguntó-… Es hermoso, ¡tan parecido a ti!… Finalmente nació. Su alma esperó, esperó allá arriba hasta que pudo volver y anidar en mi cuerpo… Dios quería que naciera, siempre fue Su Voluntad… Pero no es Su Voluntad que yo siga criándolo; será Serena quien vea crecer al niño… Yo acepto el destino, ¿lo harás tú, mi amor? Ahora te toca a ti; su vida y la de Serena dependen de ti. Ha pasado ya mi tiempo y el del padre Anderson; es hora de que Hellsing los proteja de las fuerzas oscuras. Sólo vos, Zahn, podés llevarlos a Rumania sanos y salvos… y vos, Serena, no vayas a olvidarte de buscar la poción para Sir Singhell antes de salir…

-Basta, Creirwy –la interrumpió Argento levantándola en sus brazos-, no quiero oírte más… ¡Princesa, alzá a mi hijo!, ¡nos vamos a buscar esa poción! ¡Te sigo!

Salieron de la celda. Argento cargaba a Merlina y Serena al niño. Subieron una escalera, se escabulleron por un pasillo oscuro y entraron en una habitación. Merlina quiso ponerse de pie y se apoyó contra la pared para sostenerse. Serena dejó al niño dormitando en el suelo, abrió una pequeña ventana, se asomó y estirándose lo más que pudo quitó una piedra floja bastante grande de la pared externa del castillo. Luego sacó del hueco una caja de madera envuelta en una bolsa de nylon. Removió el nylon, abrió la caja y tras corroborar su contenido la cerró y envolvió nuevamente.

-Está todo –le comunicó la princesa a la maga-. La poción para Sir Singhell y su cuaderno de hechizos personales… ¿Está usted segura de legárselo al conde Culadra? Es dejarle en herencia todo su conocimiento… Mire que él es muy oscuro…

-Confío en que Sir Singhell lo ilumine para que él use mi poder adecuadamente –le replicó Merlina-. Sólo cerciórate de que ella beba la poción antes de entregarle al brujo rumano mi cuaderno. ¿Lo harás?

Serena asintió con la cabeza pero no llegó a responderle puesto que se asustó con la súbita aparición de Schrödinger a su lado.

-¡Hola! –saludó el muchacho tras el asombro de todos los presentes y se dirigió a Argento-. Doctor: Seritas fue herida pero se está recuperando gracias al ritual maya que insisto en oficiar. A pesar de la importancia trascendente de mi celebración, el conde me sacó de las orejas y me mandó a ayudarlos de una patada ya sabe dónde…el muy descreído… Me apuré, hice los arreglos necesarios para ustedes y le informo que los está esperando un avión en el aeropuerto privado del castillo, ahí, a la vuelta… La princesa sabe cómo llegar allí… Ya está, me retiro; disculpe pero tengo prisa. Chau –y tras el escueto mensaje el chico cuántico desapareció en el aire.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! –exclamó Argento y se acercó a Merlina para cargarla otra vez, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Una filosa guadaña cortó el cuello de la maga, vena yugular y arteria carótida a la vez dejando el cerebro de la maga instantáneamente vacío de sangre. Merlina clavó sus ojos en los de Argento como despidiéndose, y él los vio con vida por última vez. Luego denotaron vacío, lo miraban sin ver y un segundo después su cuerpo, bañado en sangre, cayó inerte a los pies de Argento. Éste, impactado, siguió con la vista el palo que sostenía la guadaña. Al otro lado la misma Merlina lo sostenía.

-¡Yo soy Merlina! –se presentó la mujer-. Ella logró confundirte…

El doctor Argento permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, en estado de shock.

-Merlina no sabe usar armas –murmuró él-… además nunca mataría a sangre fría –clavó sus ojos furiosos en la mujer y continuó-… Eres una bruja, tu apariencia es pura ilusión. ¡Muéstrate tal cual eres! –Se transformó en lobizón y agarrándola de los pelos la sacudió con fuerza.

La bruja se zafó de él pero en el feroz zarandeo desatendió su apariencia de maga y recobró la fisonomía de Zorin Blitz con su pelo corto, aspecto masculino y la mitad derecha del cuerpo tatuado… Habiendo perdido su disfraz, acudió nuevamente a la técnica que tan bien dominaba. Abrió la palma de su mano derecha en la que se hallaba dibujado un ojo abierto y la aplastó contra el piso.

Al instante el ambiente cambió de aspecto y Argento se halló transportado al interior del humilde rancho que había sido su hogar allá lejos en su Corrientes natal… Estaba de pie junto a su cama, reponiéndose de los golpes y de las costillas fracturadas por las patadas recibidas… A poca distancia de él estaban dos hombres… pero no eran ninguno de los cuatro "empleados" del nuevo director de la pastera cuya desagradable visita había tenido en aquella lejana ocasión, no eran ninguno de los cuatro que lo habían detenido y apaleado cuando él había corrido para defender a Creirwy… No; eran los dos policías que se la habían llevado a la fuerza en un patrullero mientras ella lo llamaba a los gritos con desesperación, eran aquellos dos hombres que le habían arrebatado de las manos a su Creirwy… eran esos dos rostros que nunca podría olvidar, pero que había decidido no buscar porque sabía que si los hallaba nada le impediría matarlos… Y no quería hacerlo: no eran "empleados" del nuevo director de la pastera sino dos policías cualquiera obedeciendo la orden de traer de vuelta a una menor fugada de su hogar… No merecían morir, pero Argento no podía evitar odiarlos porque habían arruinando para siempre la vida que él había planeado junto a Creirwy y aquel hijo que jamás había llegado a nacer… Allí estaban esos dos hombres a corta distancia suya, recreando la visita hecha por los cuatro matones del nuevo director, imitando sus insultos, burlas y amenazas… repitiendo al unísono una y otra vez la ofensiva alusión a Creirwy que pronunciaron antes de abandonar la pobre casucha: "Toda una reventada putita le resultó esa piba"… palabras por las cuales el muchacho les había decretado su sentencia de muerte.

El lobizón preparó sus garras para despedazar a sus víctimas pero se detuvo. Algo no cuadraba, sobre todo en el policía de la derecha; se lo decía su agudo olfato… ese fuerte olor a leche ya agria del que estaba impregnado, leche tal vez vomitada o regurgitada… Volteó la mirada hacia la puerta de la casucha. Allí estaba su madre, con su amable y simple sonrisa de mujer de campo. Él le clavó los ojos y penetró con su mirada por esa sonrisa, inspeccionó su boca, se deslizó hacia abajo rápidamente por el tubo esofágico hasta el pecho, salió, se metió en una vena y le llegó al corazón… Se alojó en él y lo observó latir con detenimiento… Comprendió.

-No sos mi madre –le dijo encaminándose hacia ella lentamente con fuego en la mirada-. Ella no estuvo en ese momento, y si hubiera estado no hubiera sonreído…

-¡Hijo! –le replicó su madre borrando su sonrisa-. ¿Qué haces?, ¿no me reconoces acaso?

-¿Qué hacés?, ¡hacés…! –la corrigió Argento-… Reconocés, reconocés… Mi mamá es argentina, por lo menos imitá bien cómo habla si pretendés hacerte pasar por ella –de un zarpazo le arrancó la cara y dejando caer al piso la mitad de aquel rostro, clavó su garra derecha profundamente en la carne de lo quedaba de esa cara.

Al instante la ilusión se desvaneció, su madre se convirtió en la bruja Zorin Blitz gritando desgarrada por el dolor y los dos policías se transformaron en la princesa Serena y el niño.

-Querías que matara a mi propio hijo –afirmó él con severidad mientras recorría la habitación de lado a lado aplastándole la cabeza contra la pared-… supusiste que me iba a tragar tu ilusión, que me ibas a engañar como hiciste con mi Creirwy, traicionándola y matándola… ¡Ilusa!, ¡yo no soy humano como ella! Siempre fui un monstruo, siempre vi más allá de las apariencias…

-¡¡¡AAAYYY!!! –gritaba la bruja mientras su carne era raspada con tan monstruosa fuerza contra la rugosa piedra de la pared que caía molida en el piso.

-… ¿Creías que podías confundirme jugando con mis peores recuerdos? –continuó Argento descarnándola sin prisa y sin pausa-. ¡La confundida sos vos!; yo tengo muy en claro que mi peor recuerdo me lo acabás de dejar vos en la memoria ahora, con tu afilada guadaña asesina, separándome de ella para siempre… ¡No sólo te consideró su discípula sino también su amiga pero vos la traicionaste, la envenenaste y la degollaste!… No sé cómo te dio la cara para tanto pero tampoco importa porque ya te dejé sin cara, bruja desdibujada… Nací monstruo y nadie, nadie mata a alguien que quiero sin pagar con su vida la afrenta… ninguna bruja, ningún monstruo, ningún humano… NADIE… ¡OJO POR OJO, DIENTE POR DIENTE, VIDA POR VIDA!... ¡Y VOS ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CON TU ASQUEROSA CARNE, TAN NAUSEABUNDA QUE NI LOS BUITRES LA COMERÍAN!...

Hacía rato que Zorin Blitz había muerto pero Argento no dejó de rasparla contra la pared con fuerza de lobizón-vampiro hasta que todo su cuerpo se había convertido en una masa amorfa de carne y hueso molido desparramado sobre el piso debajo de la pared. La princesa Serena había intentado frenar semejante venganza, pero ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo había salido de la habitación con el niño en brazos para evitarle al pequeño presenciar la carnicería humana que su padre estaba llevando a cabo… en vano intentaba distraerlo; el niño clamaba por su madre con desesperación. Finalmente Argento salió, con su aspecto humano y el cadáver de Merlina bañado en sangre colgando de sus brazos.

-¡Vámonos! –decretó él con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas-. Voy a sacarlos de aquí a como dé lugar…A ti y al nene para que vivan… A Creirwy para darle cristiana sepultura… ¿Cómo se llama mi hijo?

-Merlín Zahn Argento Thompson –respondió Serena.

-Muy largo –replicó el lobizón-, además de repetitivo. El nombre de mi hijo debe ser simple para denotar su fuerza.

-Ella quería que usted lo decidiera –le aclaró la princesa mientras apuraban el paso hacia el aeropuerto-; por eso le puso todos esos nombres… ¡Elija!

-Se llamará Merlín Argento –declaró el padre con convicción-; a secas… Llevará el nombre adoptivo de su madre, el apellido de su padre… y será él mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El vuelo de regreso a Rumania fue terrible. Argento, sentado a la ventanilla del avión privado no había hecho más que mirar fijamente a través de ella a la oscura noche, sin esbozar palabra pero sosteniendo sobre sus piernas el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de Merlina. A su lado, la princesa Serena trataba de controlar al niño que lloraba a los gritos y se arrojaba constantemente desde sus brazos hacia el cadáver de su madre. Había sido inútil intentar que el lobizón se hiciera cargo del pequeño o se separara de la mujer que tanto había amado… Él estaba sumido en su propio dolor, "encerrado" en la vastedad del espacio sideral afuera del avión, fuera de alcance…

Transbordar al automóvil que los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto Alucard Culadra no significó un cambio; la escena se continuó en el interior del vehículo, para horror y desesperación del pobre chofer que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Para cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones del bosque estaba amaneciendo, de modo que el vampiro se cubrió y colocó grandes lentes de sol para protegerse de la luz. Nada parecía impactarlo ya, ni siquiera el choque del automóvil contra la ladera de la montaña; se limitó a sostener con su mano izquierda a la princesa y al niño para que no se lastimaran en el impacto.

Desconcertado pero ileso el chofer se bajó del automóvil presto a verificar los daños. ¡Cada una de las cuatro ruedas tenía una bayoneta clavada! Seguramente se trataba de una banda de forajidos que querrían asaltarlos…Últimamente había muchos gitanos viviendo por esa zona ¡Vaya a saber de dónde habrían salido porque habían aparecido de la noche a la mañana hacía exactamente un año y nueve meses!... La condesa les había ofrecido unas hermosas cabañitas recién construidas para vivir pero ellos habían preferido unos viejos carromatos que el conde tenía guardados en unos galpones… La gente del pueblo les tenía mucha desconfianza a los gitanos y el chofer era uno de ellos, así que sintió gran alivio cuando en lugar de una banda de gitanos vislumbró un cura acercándosele por la mitad del camino, con su gran cruz colgando del pecho… indudablemente católico. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando dicho sacerdote sacó dos bayonetas, iguales a las que habían destruido las llantas de su vehículo, y se le tiró encima con la indudable intención de atravesarlo. Pero a centímetros de su cuerpo dos "garras" atajaron las filosas puntas de las bayonetas.

-¡PARÁ! –gritó el lobizón con voz ronca-. ¿Qué querés, loco?... ¿Guita?... ¡No se mata por guita; primero pedíla! Yo no tengo pero le pido a la inglesita rubia y seguro que me presta para que te dé… ¿Te hizo algo este tipo para que quieras matarlo? Podrás vengarte pero las cosas de fondo no se arreglan. Lo que pasó, pasó igual y no tiene remedio.

-¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres? –replicó sorprendido el padre Anderson retrocediendo un metro.

-Un lobizón… y un vampiro a la vez –respondió Argento recuperando su apariencia humana, y viendo que el chofer huía desenfrenadamente por el camino de regreso por donde había venido, continuó-. ¡Dejálo ir! No sé qué te hizo ese tipo pero fue sin querer, te lo digo yo que leo los corazones y ese hombre es de buen corazón… A vos no te leo, no sé por qué.

-¡Porque jamás dejaré que un monstruo lea mis intenciones! –exclamó el sacerdote-. ¡Eres tú a quien buscaba!, ¡a un vampiro de Hellsing!; a ese idiota lo tomé por un soldado raso de tu organización…

-¡Padre Anderson!, ¡es usted! –exclamó la princesa Serena saliendo del automóvil emocionada. Corrió hacia Argento, le entregó el niño y arrojándose en los brazos del Iscariote, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él y comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo.

El padre Anderson no le quitaba los ojos de encima al doctor; su expresión era desconfiada y parecía que le salía humo de la cabeza de la furia que contenía.

-Tú… tú –balbuceó el Iscariote atónito, casi sin fuerzas para hablar-… ¿Eres el responsable de esto? ¿Te atreviste a... tocar a mi niña, monstruo?

-¡¡¡NNNOOO!!! –gritó Serena-. ¡NO FUE ÉL!… ¡Él es el padre de Merlín, y nos rescató!

-¿Los secuestró la vampiresa de Hellsing? –le preguntó el paladín a la princesa tomándole la cabeza entre sus manos para mirarla a cara, mientras ella intentaba ocultársela, avergonzada de los moretones que denotaban la golpiza recibida.

-¿Qué vampiresa? –respondió ella confusa-. ¡No!, ¡mi hermana nos hizo sus prisioneros y él nos rescató! –dijo señalando a Argento que por primera vez abrazaba a su hijo.

-¡Imposible! –exclamó el Iscariote-. Se supone que Hellsing te secuestró porque yo me llevé a Heinkel… Entonces… ¿él te trajo engañada y pretende secuestrarte? –esbozó confuso señalando nuevamente a Argento, pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Mirá, padre, esto es fácil –explicó Argento con resignación-. Yo la rescaté, no la secuestré. De modo que si la princesa prefiere irse con vos porque te conoce y te tiene confianza, llevátela nomás, yo no me opongo. Pero: primero, mi hijo se queda conmigo; segundo, me llevo el cuerpo de Merlina, la poción para la inglesita rubia y el libro para el conde…

-"El cuerpo de Merlina" –repitió Anderson atónito-… Entonces es cierto que Merlina murió…

-…tercero –Argento intentó continuar como si no hubiera oído lo dicho por el padre, pero hizo un alto intentando tomar el aliento que no tenía antes de proseguir-, te voy a poner al tanto de lo que sé… sólo para ahorrarle el mal trago de tener que contártelo a la princesita, que es un encanto de persona… Si me vas a creer o no ya es cosa tuya porque como dice el refrán, _no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver,_ y en ese sentido vos estás más ciego que un topo… Te lo resumo: a Merlina la mató Zorin Blitz y yo maté a esa bruja traidora de mierda hija de re mil puta… La hice moco… A la princesita la agarró ese alumno tuyo que ahora es también tu jefe. Ese cura pervertido es un depravado sádico, abusador y corruptor de menores… incurable y una lacra moral y social… La princesa Serena no es la primera que asedia delante de tus narices; ya lo hizo antes con las dos monjitas con las que comparto este cuerpo vampírico: Heinkel y Yumiko, pero vos ni te diste cuenta de puro confiado que sos... Heinkel se enamoró del tipo ese, pero de la muy desdichada no sé nada de nada. En cuanto a la otra, él la dejó tan trastornada que cuando se siente atacada saca de su interior a la loca de Yumie… "sacaba" porque la pobrecita de Yumiko pasó a mejor vida, que en paz descanse la monjita… Se la dejaron a propósito a un vampiro muy fuerte que estaba en las mazmorras del palacio para que la exterminara, cosa que hizo cuando Yumie lo atacó… Pero fue todo tramado por esos tres miserables: la bruja traidora de mierda hija de re mil puta que maté anoche, la guacha de la hermana de la princesita que para peor es la reina de Inglaterra y el degenerado alumno-jefe tuyo que además es un cura corrompido que se encama con la reina… Bueno, ya está, eso es todo.

El padre Anderson lo miraba boquiabierto.

-¡Voy a exterminarte ya mismo, vampiro hereje!, ¡y arderás en el infierno por las calumnias que acabas de proferir, bocón! –gritó el padre Anderson apartando de sí a la princesa y disponiéndose a cortar la cabeza de Argento.

-¡Por favor, padre, no lo haga! –suplicó Serena cayendo al suelo con la cabeza gacha, llena de vergüenza-. Es verdad… Todo lo que él dice es la pura verdad –y escondiendo la cara ente las palmas de sus manos rompió nuevamente a llorar.

-¡Mi niña! –exclamó el Iscariote; depuso armas y arrodillándose al lado de ella le tomó las manos-. ¡Mírame, Serena!, ¡no puedes tener vergüenza ante mí!… no ante mí, mi princesa… Dime la verdad, Serena, ¿quién te hizo esto?, ¿quién es el responsable?... ¿Fue Enrico?... No pudo haber sido Enrico –pero Serena asintió con congoja, entonces él dejó de preguntarle.

El paladín Alexander Anderson se quedó observando a la princesa unos minutos en silencio pero sin verla; su vista traspasaba el semblante de la joven y se perdía en algún lugar detrás de ella, rumiando odio. Finalmente regresó nuevamente hasta el rostro de la muchacha, la ayudó la levantarse y llevándola del brazo la acompañó junto a Argento.

-Tú debes ser ese tal doctor Argento del que Heinkel me habló –le dijo el sacerdote al lobizón-, el dentista argentino al que Yumie vampirizó…

-¡El mismo! –reconoció el lobizón-; Zahn Argento, de origen mestizo guaraní y alemán, dentista y enfermero de profesión, lobizón correntino de nacimiento y vampiro por adopción… como verá, ´pa lo que necesite tengo…

-Merlina confiaba en ti y en Hellsing. Dime: ¿por qué trajiste a Serena hasta aquí?, ¿qué intenciones tiene Hellsing con mi niña?

-Hasta lo que yo sé, Hellsing cumplía al pie de la letra las órdenes de Merlina de permanecer en Rumania –le explicó Argento con detenimiento-. Cuando tomé mi turno aparecí en Inglaterra y ni idea tengo de cómo llegué ahí. Busqué a Merlina porque la amo –se detuvo un segundo y tragó saliva-… la encontré en una celda agonizando. A su lado estaban mi hijo y la princesa, quien me dijo que seguramente los matarían a los tres, así que decidí traérmelos a Rumania… Pero antes de que lográramos partir Merlina fue asesinada por Zorin Blitz, de modo que me demoré matando a esa bruja… Traje aquí a la princesa porque aquí está mi gente, porque no tengo otro lugar adonde ir y porque sé que aquí la vamos a proteger bien. No sé si contesto bien tus preguntas, pero no se me ocurre nada más para decirte.

-Te creo –le confesó el paladín tras un segundo de silencio-… Puedes llevar a Serena contigo. Está lastimada, mal comida y mal dormida; necesita un cuidado que en este momento no le puedo brindar en mi rústica tienda de campiña. Esperaré en ella…

-Vení con nosotros, padre; no es bueno que te quedés acá preocupado por la princesita. Siempre hay que asegurarse que los que uno quiere están bien –afirmó Argento. Luego, entregándole el niño a Serena, entró al automóvil y cargó en sus brazos el cuerpo de la maga-… Además quiero que seas vos el cura que hable en el funeral de Merlina… Vos la conociste, sabés que "se las trajo" en vida… hizo cosas buenas, pero también… Mi Creirwy va a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos darle para ir al cielo sin demasiadas escalas.

-El conde no va a abrirme el escudo tan fácilmente –advirtió el paladín con una sonrisa en la boca-; y más de uno en Hellsing se espantaría si me viera adentro… Sería divertido, de eso estoy seguro… ¡Ve, habla con el conde al respecto! Él sabe a la perfección donde hallarme y seguramente está al tanto incluso de lo que estamos hablando en este mismo momento. Quiero conversar con mi niña cuando esté más repuesta… y también con Heinkel cuando sea su turno.

-Hablaré con él para que lo invite al castillo –le dijo Argento disponiéndose a partir.

-¡Espera! –lo detuvo Anderson. Se acercó lentamente, observó la cara inexpresiva de la maga y con su dedo pulgar le hizo la señal de la cruz sobre la frente-. Merlina –balbuceó conmovido-… Sabía que no te quedaba demasiado tiempo, pero jamás pensé que ibas a terminar así... Rezaré mis oraciones por ti, aunque no sea la persona más adecuada para hacerlo y oficiaré tu responso fúnebre si me lo solicitan –Argento y Serena emprendieron la marcha hacia el castillo dejando al padre Anderson de pie solo y abatido. Mientras se alejaban, el sacerdote declaró en voz alta para que lo oyeran-… Recién ahora comprendo ciertas cosas… ¡De modo que tú eres el monstruo al que Merlina tanto amó y el padre del poderoso Merlín!

-JaJa –rió Argento sin ganas y a la distancia-, ¡increíble!, ¡a pesar de todo no he perdido mi sentido del humor!… Lo único "poderoso" que tiene mi pequeño Merlín es su llanto… ¡Tiene poderosos motivos para llorar el poderoso Merlín…!

-No comprendes, tu hijo Merlín es un dhampiro, un ser proveniente del mundo de las tinieblas –le reveló el Iscariote gritando a lo lejos-. Como dhampiro contiene en su esencia la vida y la no vida, pero además posee un poder misterioso… lo irá desplegando y tendrá que aprender a dominarlo… No será nada fácil sin su madre… Necesitarás mucha ayuda para criarlo –pero su voz se perdió por la distancia entre los árboles del bosque.

* * *

¡Hola, amigos! Alguien me dijo que este fic tiene un poco de todo: humor, romance, acción… Es la idea, pero faltaba algo: tragedia… ¡¿POR QUÉ ME LO HABRÉ TOMADO TAN EN SERIO?!, esto de andar matando personajes no es lo mío… ¡hasta me enfermé y estuve tirada en cama dos largos e interminables días (del fin de semana para colmo) con una debilidad atroz y dolor de garganta agudo! Por lo menos la congestión nasal me permitió disimular lo mucho que lloré la muerte de Yumiko y sobre todo la de Merlina… Bueh, dudé bastante, me tembló el pulso y acaricié en mi imaginación rumbos alternativos para el fic… Sabía que me había encariñado con los personajes pero no tanto. Finalmente decidí sobreponerme y no desviarme de la trama que le había prefijado a la historia en su totalidad, así que acepto mi culpa: soy una autora malvada y asesina de personajes, tienen motivos de sobra para condenarme.

Pasando a cuestiones más alegres, quiero agradecerles a aquellos lectores que siempre dejan reviews, también a aquellos a los que no puedo escribirles porque no tienen cuenta en fanfiction. Entonces aprovecho este momento para responder a sus inquietudes sobre el capítulo anterior…

"_ah k princesita mas… pobre pip... y pobre luna la dejaron sin papà…_" ¡No!, felizmente Pip sigue no viviendo (qué término más ambiguo) y Lunita tiene dos papás a falta de uno… ¡Menos mal que nunca será adolescente o tendría doble castigo cada vez que hiciera de las suyas!... Y sí, esa princesita es de lo peor… ya nos vengaremos…

"_Dios mio, ALUCARD QUIERE HIJOS! Por que estoy seguro no querra solo uno, no señor, querra varios, me sorprendio despues de todo, la mayor parte de las veces son las mujeres las que quieren hijos"_… Sí, es cierto, Alucard quiere Alucarditos y muchos; sorprendente como todo en él porque es un individuo raro y con Íntegra hacen una pareja al revés de lo normal.

Bueno, amigos, me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero que éste les haya gustado y que en lo posible me perdonen por el doble homicidio realizado… Porfi dejen reviews si pueden ¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18: LA INTEGRIDAD DE ÍNTEGRA**

El entierro de Merlina se llevó a cabo bajo unas condiciones atmosféricas de lo más extrañas… extrañas para todos pero especialmente para Alucard. El brujo, gran dominador del clima de su condado con los artilugios del caldero mágico, estaba de lo más desconcertado. Pretendía una apacible tarde nublada otoñal para la triste ocasión, a fin de hacérselo más fácil al pobre Dr. Argento que, consternado, no se separaba ni un segundo de su difunta mujer; la besaba, la acariciaba, le hablaba, la lloraba sin cesar. Personalmente había acondicionado su cadáver en uno de los cajones mortuorios que yacían en el depósito del castillo… uno de los que Seras Victoria había guardado como posibles futuras camas para vampiros sin hogar después de la aparición de Luna… El punto es que a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos, el brujo no encontraba el hechizo adecuado para disipar la oscura tormenta que, cual espiral negro, giraba lentamente sobre sí misma amenazando cernirse en cualquier momento sobre sus dominios. No podía demorar el entierro, éste tenía que llevarse a cabo antes del cambio de turno de Argento, de modo que a pesar de su desconcierto envió a Luna a buscar al padre Anderson para que oficiara el responso fúnebre… Sí, a Luna, no tenía opción.

Con el fin de hallar a alguien apropiado para la misión de escoltar al Iscariote al castillo, Alucard había hecho un análisis concienzudo de la situación: Argento estaba hecho puré llorando a su mujer… descartado; Serena se encontraba durmiendo unas horitas con un calmante dado por el mismísimo doctor Argento porque la pobre princesita estaba al límite de sus fuerzas físicas pero insistía en ser despertada para asistir al funeral de la maga… desechada también; Íntegra estaba intentando en vano calmar al pequeño Merlín que lloraba a todo pulmón… mejor ni planteárselo, corría el riesgo de que le arrojara algún objeto pesado como era la costumbre de su mujer cuando él "se desubicaba"; el capitán Bernardotte no estaba de turno… imposible utilizar los servicios de alguien que no está; Seras Victoria seguía en franco proceso de recuperación… ni modo de contar con un nosferatu desmayado; Schrödinger, ante la mera propuesta de tener que acercarse al Iscariote había dejado de danzar y se había fugado vaya uno a saber a qué dimensión temporoespacial… cobarde… El pobre Alucard estaba ya disponiéndose a ir él mismo a buscar al padre Anderson cuando la lobita se le acercó moviendo la cola.

-¿Adónde va master? –preguntó Luna con alegría ante un posible paseo vespertino-. Lo acompaño, dele, dele, dele –y puso su mejor cara de lobita suplicante.

-Luna, no salgo de paseo –le explicó Alucard-. Estamos en una emergencia. Necesitamos un cura para enterrar a la maga y el único a mano es el Iscariote ese que intentó exterminarte a ti, a la chica policía y al capitán Bernardotte… así que supongo que no querrás acompañarme a traerlo –y poniéndose el abrigo abrió la puerta del castillo. Se disponía a salir cuando se le escapó en voz alta un pensamiento-… ¡Tendría que quedarme en el caldero!… no le encuentro la vuelta a esta tormenta… no trae agua, es eléctrica, ¡qué cosa más rara!...

-¿Quiere que vaya yo en lugar suyo, master? –le propuso la lobita espontáneamente-. No tengo nada que hacer y parece que molesto en todas partes.

-¿No te da miedo el Padre Anderson? –preguntó Alucard sorprendido, pero al ver que la pequeña vampiresa movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, él agregó-. Luna, estás creciendo… bueno, madurando puesto que crecer no está a tu alcance… Si no te da miedo mejor vas tú, pero que el ama no se entere o soy hombre muerto.

-¡El ama no va a saber, soy lobita discreta! –exclamó Luna mientras comenzaba a trotar hacia el bosque-. ¡Pero no se olvide de quitar el escudo, maestro, o también soy lobita muerta!

-¡Ya lo retiré! –le gritó Alucard mientras la veía alejarse-… ¡Y toma forma humana, así el Judas Priest no te reconoce como la lobita vampira que le mordió el brazo! –vió a Luna convertirse en una niñita vestida con su camisa blanca y moño corbatita Hellsing y desaparecer entre los árboles. Murmuró para sí-… ¡Se está convirtiendo en una vampiresa digna de pertenecer a Hellsing!... ¡Tenía que ser una valiente lobita gitana!

Dos horas después estaban todos congregados en un pequeño claro del bosque cerca del cementerio de la familia Culadra detrás de la iglesita donde Alucard e Íntegra se habían casado… El Dr. Argento había elegido aquel lugar: "así Creirwy está acompañada por otros que partieron antes que ella pero a la vez está lejos por si le dan ganas de estar sola"… Íntegra había preferido no cuestionar la coherencia de los argumentos del acongojado vampiro-lobizón en duelo y había dado orden que todo se hiciera exactamente como él quería…. El Dr. Argento era un ser simple y profundo a la vez, de modo que quería cosas muy sencillas: acondicionar él mismo el cadáver de su mujer y cavar la fosa (cosas que hizo), llamar al padre Anderson para que Merlina tuviera "cristiana sepultura", y pedir que todos los que estuvieran en condiciones de asistir lo hicieran (lo cuál excluía a Seras Victoria por hallarse inconsciente y a Schrödinger por desaparecido).

El féretro cerrado se hallaba ya dentro de la fosa; a un lado del mismo estaba el padre Anderson orando con su libro de responsos fúnebres abierto, y del otro lado el Dr. Argento junto a la lobita con su infaltable moñito de luto negro… la valiente Luna había retomado su forma lupina a pesar de la temida presencia del sacerdote Iscariote porque a su entender sólo una lobita huérfana como ella podía entender los sentimientos dolorosos de su querido "papá lobizón"… A los pies de la tumba estaban parados, Íntegra, Alucard y la princesa Serena con Merlín llorando en brazos, quien no paraba de gritar constantemente "Mamá", la única palabra que conocía en su incipiente léxico de un añito de edad… Cada tanto en tanto intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Serena para arrojarse al interior de la hoya donde estaba el ataúd de su madre; era una escena que rompía el alma de cualquiera que la observara… Pero lo más perturbador era el absoluto silencio del bosque: ningún pájaro, ningún insecto, nada de viento soplando sobre las copas de los árboles… sólo se escuchaban las voces humanas: el llanto del niño y las plegarias del sacerdote… Indudablemente la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que todos los concurrentes se prepararon para el último adiós y la princesa Serena tuvo la desafortunada idea de dejar al pequeño Merlín en el húmedo suelo para participar, junto con los demás, del ritual de arrojar al mismo tiempo un puñado de tierra sobre el sobrio ataúd… Fue entonces cuando sobrevino la catástrofe…

Merlín profirió un fuerte grito, hondo y desesperado… y como en respuesta a ello el oscuro cielo comenzó a destellar profusamente. Instintivamente los concurrentes levantaron la vista sólo para ver cómo una columna negra de viento descendía desde el ojo de la tormenta y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos a toda velocidad cual tornado que está por tocar tierra. Un tremendo vendaval se desató en un instante y las centellas se abrieron paso como rayos hacia abajo, impactando a escasos metros en los árboles alrededor de la sepultura e incendiándolos.

Apenas lograron reaccionar, Alucard y Anderson gritaron al unísono: "¡¡¡Alza al niño, Serena!!!", pero los truenos ensordecedores tornaron inaudibles sus consternadas voces… Entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar y por un instante pareció que se avecinaba el fin del mundo… Sin embargo, repentinamente, del mismo modo en que había comenzado, el cataclismo se desvaneció y el bosque se sumió nuevamente en un profundo silencio sólo roto por el crispar del fuego ardiendo en las ramas de los pinos, fuera de control…

Inmediatamente y sin vacilar, Alucard comenzó a proferir invocaciones en una lengua desconocida logrando con tales conjuros que el incendio menguara hasta extinguirse. Desconcertados y confusos, Íntegra, Serena y Argento se miraron mutuamente como buscando alguna explicación… Hallaron la respuesta en los ojos del padre Anderson quien no quitaba la vista de Merlín… Luna, otra vez convertida en la gitanilla de cuatro años, sostenía al niño en sus brazos y dándole besos en la carita le decía con cariño: "Mi hermanito lobizón… mi hermanito lobizón"… El pequeño, abrumado hasta la extenuación, cerró los ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre un hombro de Luna, cayó exhausto en un profundo sueño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿En realidad creen que todo eso lo provocó Merlín en su desesperación? –preguntó con preocupación la princesa Serena justo en el momento en que el Dr. Argento ingresó por la puerta-. ¿Qué tipo de poderes suponen que el niño posee?

Alucard, Íntegra, Anderson y Serena estaban deliberando sentados en los sillones que rodeaban la chimenea del gran salón.

-Por lo pronto varios tipos de psicokinesis –le respondió Alucard-: eolokinesis, geokinesis, electrokinesis para empezar… y pyrokinesis a juzgar por cómo quedó quemado mi bosque…

-Probablemente también telekinesis –agregó el padre Anderson.

-No observé objetos moviéndose –refutó Alucard-, pero es posible que tenga también esa habilidad psíquica y que no la domine todavía.

-¿Dominar? –inquirió el paladín sulfurándose-… ¡Por Dios!, ¡no domina ninguna, sólo las ha manifestado!... Aún no ha exteriorizado telekinesis pero estoy seguro que porta esa capacidad.

-Padre –intervino el Dr. Argento-, ¿a eso te referías cuando me dijiste que mi hijo tenía un poder misterioso que tendría que aprender a dominar?

-Dije que lo iría desplegando –replicó el sacerdote-, y que tú necesitarías mucha ayuda para criarlo. Supongo que con lo que sucedió hoy eso ya te habrá quedado bastante claro… No sé que será de este chico sin Merlina, no sé –caviló con inquietud.

-¡Es mi hijo y acabo de constatar que soy el ser más indicado para criarlo! –expresó el Dr. Argento con una curiosa sonrisa en los labios-. Vos, padre, no tenés ni idea, ni te imaginás, ni se te puede pasar por el cerebro…

-¿Qué cosa no se me puede ni pasar por el cerebro, monstruo hereje? –le preguntó el padre Anderson más enfadado que intrigado-. ¡No ofendas mi inteligencia!

-Perdonáme, che, no fue mi intención ofenderte –se disculpó Argento-… ¡Es que acabo de confirmar que es 100% hijo mío!… bueno, 50%; el resto es de Merlina, por eso el nene salió tan raro…

-¿Algo para informar, doctor? –le preguntó Íntegra que lo conocía suficientemente como para saber que tenía alguna noticia para comunicarles-. Mire que en cualquier momento se le acaba el turno…

-¡Es verdad! –se sobresaltó Argento-. Sí, les tengo que contar… no se sorprendan pero… ¡Se ven tan lindos los dos cachorritos juntos!... Mi nene y mi nena –declaró emocionado.

-¿Se refiere a Merlín y a Luna? –preguntó Íntegra desconcertada-. No comprendo, ¡explíquese!

-Los puse a dormir a los dos juntos en la habitación de Luna, abrazaditos los dos chicos –explicó Argento-; les di el beso de las buenas noches y cuando Luna se transformó en lobita nuevamente, Merlín… bueno, él la imitó… Me refiero que se convirtió en lobito… blanquito como ella, ¡parecen hermanitos de verdad!…

-¿¡Que la imitó!? –preguntó el Iscariote sorprendido-. Agreguemos _Imitación Animal _a la lista de poderes.

-¿¡Qué "imitación animal" ni qué ocho cuartos!? –se indignó Argento-. ¡"Transformación animal" habrás querido decir!... ¡Es un lobizón como su papá!, ¡o sea yo!... me salió blanco desteñido pero lobito al fin y al cabo…

-¡Hombre lobo blanco como era usted en su vida anterior! –se le escapó a Alucard, pero como notó las miradas inquisitivas de los demás, siguió hablando para desviar la atención en otros puntos-… Bueno, no nació en Argentina sino en Inglaterra, así que no es lobizón sino hombre lobo… y lo realmente llamativo es que esta noche la luna está cuarto menguante en lugar de llena, por lo cual sospecho que domina la transformación a voluntad y adquirió forma lupina sólo porque desea seguir hermanado con la lobita…

-¡Menos mal que la nena logra calmarlo! –interrumpió Argento-. Merlín está sufriendo mucho, demasiado… así que le pedí a Lunita que lo cuide durante mi ausencia. Me prometió que no iba a dejar que se quedara solo ni un minuto; es una lobita muy confiable y de gran corazón… pero a decir verdad… no sé qué va a ser de él sin su mamá… es demasiado chico –y ahogó sus palabras para no llorar.

-Sé que no es gran consuelo para su dolor por la terrible pérdida que está padeciendo –manifestó la princesa Serena-, pero le prometo que cuidaré a Merlín como a un hijo… De hecho lo quiero como si lo fuera. Él me conoce y descansa en mí porque conviví con su madre, seguí paso a paso su gestación, contribuí a traerlo a este mundo ayudando durante el parto, lo atendí cuando de bebé estaba despierto, colaboré a cuidarlo durante las noches de desvelo, le cambié los pañales, le preparé papillas para comer y se las di en la boca de a cucharaditas, vigilé que no se lastimara cuando gateaba y ahora que comienza a caminar… Lo amo… Por favor, permítame seguir cuidándolo, doctor… por favor…

-¡No tenés que rogármelo! –le replicó Argento-, no soy celoso ni posesivo. ¿Qué más quiero yo que mi hijo esté bien? Al contrario, princesita, te estaré eternamente agradecido si me lo cuidás porque está por cambiar el turno y me tengo que ir… y si no es mucho pedirte, de paso echále un ojo a la nenita que su "mamá Seras" está fuera de combate... es buenita y no da nada de trabajo, al contrario, es una gran compañía…

-No se preocupe, doctor –lo calmó Serena-, yo me encargo de los dos chiquillos. Váyase tranquilo que ellos van a estar bien, se lo prometo –y levantándose del sillón finalizó-. Discúlpenme pero me retiro; dormiré en la habitación con los niños por si se despiertan durante la noche y me necesitan… ¡Ah!, no debo olvidarme: tengo un encargue para usted, Sir Singhell. Según la maga Merlina es absolutamente necesario para el futuro de Inglaterra que usted beba esta poción. Fue su última voluntad y sé que usted va a cumplirla por la memoria de Merlina y por el bien de su país. Confío en que lo hará esta misma noche –y diciendo esto le entregó a Íntegra el frasquito con la poción y se retiró del salón con porte real.

Íntegra, Alucard, Argento y el padre Anderson se quedaron sentados unos segundos frente al fuego, callados.

-Escúchame bien, oscuro brujo rumano –rompió el silencio el cura Iscariote-; no pretendo quedarme más tiempo del estrictamente necesario en tu castillo herético. Ya cumplí con mi deber de sacerdote despidiendo cristianamente a Merlina y luego del funeral hablé con mi niña Serena… me dijo lo que yo tenía que saber, lo que no quería ver… ¡No puedo esperar más para hablar con Heinkel! ¡Si ese vampiro va a cambiar de turno, haz que sea Heinkel quien le siga! –dijo señalando a Argento y la expresión de su rostro parecía rumiar un odio intenso-. ¡Necesito hablar con Heinkel y largarme de acá enseguida! Si con su declaración confirmo todo… y te aseguro que haré que no me mienta… tendré algo muy importante que hacer en Inglaterra… y no podré descansar en paz hasta haberlo hecho.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó Alucard incorporándose-. Todos tenemos algo que hacer: tú, católico, quieres hablar con Heinkel; yo tengo que preparar el conjuro para alterar los turnos en Yumikel y que en vez el capitán Bernardotte aparezca Heinkel; Íntegra debe beber su poción… ¡Descuida que también te quiero fuera de mis dominios lo antes posible, Iscariote!

Alucard e Íntegra se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por habernos traído sana y salva a la princesa Serena, doctor –reconoció Íntegra antes de salir-, le doy las gracias por toda Inglaterra… y lo siento mucho… no sabe cuánto lamento la muerte de Merlina… Lo único que puedo garantizarle para su tranquilidad es que Hellsing siempre protegerá a su hijo, pase lo que pase –y diciendo esto, abandonó el salón.

El padre Anderson y Argento se quedaron solos, mirándose a la cara frente a frente.

-De modo que vos, padre, conviviste con Merlina durante… ¿fue un año y medio? –preguntó Argento.

-¿Qué insinúas? –replicó el Iscariote con enfado-… ¡Más vale que midas tus palabras, monstruo, porque no admitiré que sugieras que no llevé adelante mi sacerdocio con casta dignidad!

-No insinúo nada –señaló Argento-; pero aunque no permitas que lea tu mente ni tu corazón, aún así sé que sos honorable… lo presiento y jamás fallo con esas percepciones… Sin embargo también sé que querías a Merlina incluso más de lo que te gusta reconocer ante vos mismo; me doy perfectamente cuenta de eso.

-La apreciaba –confesó el sacerdote tras un breve silencio-… nunca se enteró, por supuesto… supongo que con mi modo de ser tan cortante ni siquiera lo habrá sospechado, ¡mejor así!, ¡como corresponde!... Es verdad que logró ganarse mi aprecio… Fue ella quien me reveló que yo tenía la misión divina de proteger a Serena… Es extraño cómo a veces el Señor se vale de las personas menos esperables para comunicar sus designios… como de una bruja oscura conversa en maga blanca… Tienes razón, yo llegué a apreciar a tu mujer más de lo que me gusta admitir, ¡de modo que desgraciadamente tú no eres el único que va a extrañarla!

-Contáme de ella –le pidió Argento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-, y de mi hijo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte yo que tú no sepas? –preguntó el Iscariote conteniendo su aflicción- Ella te amó siempre… y tu hijo es un dhampiro con poderes peligrosos. Sabes ambas cosas, las únicas importantes; lo demás son sólo detalles… Si quieres regodearte en los detalles pregúntale a Serena; yo no sirvo para esos menesteres.

-No comprendés –se lamentó Argento-: la tuve y la perdí… y mi vida cobró un sabor amargo creyendo que estaba muerta... Luego la encontré y me ilusioné… Hasta me olvidé que con la mala suerte que tengo todo me sale mal y volví a creer que podíamos tener… no te digo una vida juntos porque yo no estoy vivo, pero al menos un tiempo… aunque fuera cortito… sólo con eso me conformaba – gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Argento-… ¿Era tanto pedir, padre?, ¿tanto pedir para el todopoderoso Dios?... Me hubiera conformado, no sé… con un día solo con ella y el nene… Y a vos, en cambio, el Señor te regaló un año y medio entero lleno de detalles… que hubieran sido míos… ¿Sabés lo que habría dado yo por vivir alguno de esos "detalles" que vos menospreciás?... No comprendés, nadie puede comprender…

-¡No te quejes por tu mala suerte, monstruo! Todos purgamos algo en este "valle de lágrimas"; todos nacemos con la marca del pecado original en el alma –lo sermoneó el sacerdote-… ¿Crees que no comprendo el desconsuelo de tu sufrimiento hoy? Lo comprendo perfectamente, mucho más de lo que crees… Tanto lo comprendo, que si no fuera por Merlín, cumpliría ya mismo con mi deber de exterminador católico de monstruos poniendo fin a tus padecimientos… Y tu alma volaría ligera a encontrarse con la de Merlina… Pero no puedo; Merlín es un dhampiro y como tal precisa a su progenitor vampiro… Aunque tú ya no seas humano, él sí lo es y necesita a su padre vampiro y lobizón… de modo que no puedo hacerte el favor de exterminarte antes de que cumplas con la función que da sentido a tu monstruosa existencia. ¡Pero no te confundas!, que seas necesario no significa que puedas solo con este hijo que te supera ampliamente; tendrás que buscar la ayuda pertinente.

-¿Tu ayuda, padre? –le preguntó Argento.

- No –rectificó el Iscariote-, mi hora de apadrinar a tu hijo se terminó con tu regreso… y es una insensatez de tu parte envidiarme por el tiempo que pasé con tu hijo pues nunca robé tu lugar con él, sólo lo ocupé mientras fue necesario… Tampoco lo hice por mi aprecio a Merlina sino por el bien de tu hijo, sólo por él… Suelo apadrinar pequeños y si no me crees, pregúntales a los niños del orfanatorio Iscariote… y pregúntate tú mismo por qué a pesar de conocer mi nombre insistes en llamarme "padre"…

-No te gastés en explicaciones conmigo; no compito con vos para ver cuál de los dos sería mejor padre para Merlín –le aclaró Argento-. Quizá es que tengo muy en claro mi lugar, pero no me molesta que hayas protegido tanto a mi hijo como a mi mujer… Al contrario, te lo agradezco, porque ellos te necesitaban y vos los cuidaste muy bien y los respetaste… Es lo único importante para mí… Por eso no quiero que te apartes del nene, no deseo que él pierda más gente querida ni que como es tan pequeño con el tiempo olvide a quienes lo han amado y no están a su lado…

-No olvidará a quienes lo han amado, ha nacido con ese maravilloso don del alma humana –le explicó el sacerdote- … en lo que a mí respecta, con eso me basta… Además Serena le hablará bien de mí al niño –hizo un silencio antes se continuar-… Decías que quieres detalles… yo no los menosprecio, los guardo tan celosamente que no los comparto con nadie… Son lo único que tengo y a diferencia tuyo, soy muy celoso y posesivo... Sin embargo mereces que te revele uno, lo conservo en la memoria como algo valioso… Las mujeres humanas suelen morir al dar a luz un dhampiro; sus frágiles cuerpos no pueden resistir traer al mundo a tal criatura, hija de lo vivo y lo muerto. Pero Merlina no era cualquier mujer. Preparó su cuerpo para tal tarea y adiestró a Serena durante meses para que oficiara de partera del modo adecuado… Durante el alumbramiento yo sostuve sobre Merlina un constante flujo energético de regeneración que le sirvió de refuerzo a sus conjuros autocurativos… Sabíamos que el parto sería extremadamente complicado y peligroso, al punto que bauticé a Merlina por si acaso moría en el intento… ¡Lo bien que hice!, ahora que ha fallecido al menos me quedo tranquilo por haberle administrado el Santo Sacramento del Bautismo en esa ocasión… y por qué no, la Extremaunción… Afortunadamente el parto salió bien gracias a la bendición divina y a nuestro esfuerzo mancomunado, de modo que apenas nació, bauticé también al pequeño… contra la voluntad de la madre que no quería que lo hiciera sin tu consentimiento… ingenua mujer… ¡Mira si yo iba a posponer convertir a un niño inocente en "hijo de Dios" sólo por esperar el consentimiento de un monstruo hereje!...

-¡Vos hiciste bien! –exclamó Argento-, pero ¡pobre nene!; mirá que es un despelote eso de tener dos religiones… te lo digo yo que soy católico y luterano… Bueno, de tal palo, tal astilla; si yo pude arreglármelas ¿por qué él no?... Sólo que va a ser católico y anglicano por lo que parece…

No pudo terminar de hablar… Ya no era el Dr. Argento sino Heinkel… una Heinkel que llevaba la cara mal envuelta en blancas vendas… y para horror del sacerdote Iscariote, bajo esas vendas asomaba un rostro espantosamente desfigurado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Alucard terminó de conjurar el hechizo para que Heinkel tomara el turno en lugar de Pip Bernardotte, salió de la cripta y buscó a Íntegra pero no la encontró en ni en sus aposentos ni en ninguno de los lugares previsibles. Iba a regresar a la cripta para consultar su caldero pensando que ella estaría haciendo una caminata nocturna por el bosque, pero antes decidió pasar por sus aposentos para buscar su abrigo rojo por si tenía que salir a buscarla y cuál fue su sorpresa que la encontró acostada en su propia cama, o mejor dicho, ataúd King size.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó extrañado-. Nunca visitas mis aposentos.

- Te estaba esperando –le respondió ella saliendo del féretro-. Odio, realmente detesto tu cama-sarcófago, esclavo.

SILENCIO. Que lo llamara "esclavo" no era auspicioso de nada bueno.

-No soy culpable –anunció él.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Íntegra.

-No sé de qué se trata pero no hice nada malo –intentó explicar Alucard pero antes de que acabara la frase ella ya había manoteado su profusa negra cabellera y le jalaba del pelo hacia el piso con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se arrodillara ante sus pies-… ¿Qué hice? –balbuceó él dolorido.

-¡Qué no hiciste!, ex vampiro artero y tramposo…

-¿Ya bebiste la poción? –preguntó sorprendido-. ¿Tan pronto?... ¡Ay!...

-¡Por supuesto que lo hice! –replicó Íntegra sin aflojar fuerzas-. ¿Qué suponías?, ¿que tenía miedo e iba a esperarte para beberla?, ¿que te necesitaba a mi lado para animarme a cumplir una orden encomendada por la realeza inglesa? –lo arrojó a un lado quedándose con un mechón de cabello negro entre sus dedos-. ¡Me engañaste! ¡Sabías todo y me lo ocultaste deliberadamente! –le gritó furiosa.

-¿Qué te oculté qué? –preguntó él frotándose la cabeza donde acababan de arrancarle los pelos.

-¡¡¡TODO!!! –continuó Íntegra a los gritos-. ¡Quién fui yo, quién fuiste tú, quiénes fueron todos!... Argento, Seras, Schrödinger, Heinkel, Yumiko, Anderson… ¿¡QUIERES QUE SIGA!?... el mayor, el doctor, Zorin Blitz… ¡¡A VER QUIÉN MÁS!!… Luke y Jan Valentine… ¡Tubalcaín Alhambra! ¡¡¡El depravado de Enrico Maxwell!!!... ¡WALTER!, ¡HASTA EL MISMÍSIMO WALTER!...

-¡Era imposible decírtelo!; eres anglicana, tú no crees en la reencarnación…

-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA SABER EN QUÉ CREO O EN QUÉ NO? ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A JUZGAR SIQUIERA SI PUEDES DECIRME ALGO O GUARDÁRTELO CUAL SECRETO!... ¡TÚ NO MANEJAS LA INFORMACIÓN!... ¡SOLAMENTE LA DAS, ENTENDIDO!... ¡YO DECIDO QUÉ HACER CON ELLA! –se le tiró encima nuevamente y lo levantó por la solapa del saco hasta la altura de sus ojos-... ¡ERES MI SIERVIENTE, ALUCARD, PODRÁS SER TAMBIÉN MI ESPOSO PERO NO DEJAS DE SER PRIMERO MI SIERVO, MI SIRVIENTE!... ¡NO CONFUNDAS TU LUGAR EN EL MUNDO NI SE TE SUBAN LOS HUMOS A LA CABEZA, ENTENDIDO!... ¡¿ENTENDIDO, EX VAMPIRO CALCULADOR Y SINVERGÜENZA?!

-Sí, ama –admitió él sin chistar.

- Te advierto que si no descargo todas las balas de mi arma en tu persona es solamente porque ya no eres un vampiro inmortal sino un humano, Alucard, es solamente por eso...

-¿Eso significa que me perdona, ama? –preguntó esperanzado.

-¡Sólo significa que no quiero matarte, estúpido ex vampiro! –replicó furiosa-. Ya no eres inmortal, tarado; si te disparo te mueres de un tiro, imbécil.

-Gracias por no querer matarme, ama…

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! –lo silenció Íntegra con un grito y lo arrojó nuevamente lejos de ella… AHORA, ¿VAS A HACERME HIJOS O NO? –inquirió enérgica.

-¡¿Aún quieres?! –preguntó él con los ojos redondos de sorpresa.

-¡¿Y PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS ME COMÍ TODOS ESOS HONGOS SINO?! –lo increpó ella y aferrándolo otra vez por la solapa, comenzó a arrastrarlo pesadamente por el piso en dirección al ataúd-cama aplicando toda la fuerza de la que disponía-. ¡ESTA VEZ NO ME MORIRÉ SIN HEREDEROS! ¡Es mi responsabilidad dejar a alguien capaz de cuidar a mis vampiros, tan indefensos ellos en su no-vida para toda la eternidad!... ¡Además no te daré el gusto, esclavo, de tener tanto poder sobre mí como para ser nuevamente la causa absoluta de mi no reproducción!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO!!!!!!!!!! –se recontraréquetesuper extrañó Alucard por tamaña injusta afirmación.

-¡SÍ, TÚ!, ¿QUIÉN MÁS SI NO? ¿Con quién más me iba yo a "reproducir", tarado?... ¡Ah, no, otra vez no me harás eso de dejarme sin hijos! ¡No lo permitiré!... ¡YA ES HORA QUE ME DES UN HEREDERO Y ES UNA ORDEN, SIRVIENTE! ¡Por lo menos me harás uno que sea digno de liderar Hellsing cuando yo no esté más en este mundo!

-¡Sí, ama!–afirmó él con ilusión.

-¡Es horrible hacer el amor en un sarcófago! –gritó ella enojada, ignorando a conciencia las vanas palabras correctivas de su marido, mientras lo depositaba finalmente en el frío piso de mármol al pie del ataúd cama-.¡A quién se le ocurre descansar en un lugar así!... ¡Pero claro!, ¡imposible que puedas echarte en una cama normal como una persona mortal que se supone que eres! ¡Qué son tus veintiséis años humanos contra los seiscientos que exististe como vampiro! ¡No hay remedio! –y se metió de lo más decidida en el ataúd.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dos horas después Alucard yacía boca arriba en su ancho féretro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e Íntegra tendida a su lado, ambos totalmente desnudos…

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dos horas después Alucard yacía boca arriba en su ancho féretro ya sin su sonrisa de oreja a oreja e Íntegra tendida a su lado, ambos totalmente desnudos…

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dos horas después Alucard yacía boca arriba en su ancho féretro con profundas ojeras y expresión de extenuación e Íntegra tendida a su lado, ambos totalmente desnudos… Íntegra se incorporó y se echó sobre él… nuevamente, por lo que uno podría intuir.

-Perdóname –se disculpó él exhausto-. No puedo más… Nunca pensé que alguna vez llegaría a decirte esto, pero estoy absolutamente exprimido, agotado… literalmente… no me queda ya ni una gota de…

TOING… Íntegra le golpeó la cabeza con los dos puños.

-¡No seas guarango!–lo amonestó ella-. Un conde como tú no puede decir semejante grosería a una dama como yo. Además hay que hacer un hijo hoy. ¡Manos a la obra!

-Íntegra –le explicó él con inquietud-. Ya está, te aseguro que hace rato que lo hicimos… ¡Con sólo una vez bastaba para fabricarlo…!

-No hables de un hijo mío como si fuera el último modelo de un automóvil; ¡MÁS RESPETO! –aseveró ella-… Se trata de mi heredero, por si no te diste cuenta…

-Sí, sí –reconoció él como al pasar-… ¡Estuvo buenísimo, increíble!… Fuiste toda una revelación, la más alegre sorpresa de los últimos siglos… Pero hoy en día soy sólo un ser humano y mis hongos no son viagra… Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces…

TOING… Íntegra le golpeó la cabeza con los dos puños nuevamente.

-¡Ya te dije que no seas grosero! –le advirtió ella jalándole fuertemente la oreja derecha al punto de dejársela roja brillante-. ¡No voy a repetírtelo!... Aprovechemos que estoy tan bien y hagamos entonces más de uno...

-¡Imposible! –la interrumpió Alucard-. Soy un brujo muy preciso y la concentración de _fungus conceptionis _que utilicé da para un Alucardito nomás… Por mucho que le demos y le demos esta noche no alcanza para hacer ni una Integrita más –TOING-… ¡Ay!... Está bien, ya entendí, ya entendí… Si quieres la próxima vez que busquemos hijos aumento la dosis, pero no te creas que va a ser muy fácil criar un Alucardito… seguramente tenga serios problemas de conducta; mejor uno por vez… en ese caso Integritas sería más fácil; por lo menos serían más aplicadas –TOING-… ¡Mejor me callo!, hablo demasiado.

-¡Exactamente, sirviente! ¡Basta de decir pavadas! –le ordenó Íntegra-; ahora que hiciste una pausa, espero que hayas retomado tu vigor…

-Dame cinco minutos más –rogó el conde aún exhausto-… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?, si el _fungus _no es afrodisíaco… Se supone que tenías todas las inhibiciones imaginables… Me apabullaste… Yo que me creía un sex symbol… ¡Qué bochorno el mío!, ¡con mi experiencia!...

-Nada de bochorno, Alucard, lo estás haciendo muy bien –le reconoció Íntegra-. Es sólo que me acordé que tenías que compensarme por décadas y décadas de abstinente castidad…

-¡Por mí hubiera hecho otras cosillas contigo; no hacer nada de nada fue tu decisión! –le recordó él-. No me culpes, yo no hice más que respetar tus órdenes…

-Fue mi decisión porque tú eras un vampiro primigenio, Alucard –le explicó pacientemente ella-. Por si se te olvida no fuiste un muerto viviente común y corriente de los que caminan por la noche, no, no. Fuiste el Rey no muerto porque habías hecho un pacto con el diablo, siempre tan extremista el Conde... Era inadmisible que Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, comandante de la Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes se entregara a hacer el amor con su vampiro… ¡Inadmisible!... Pasé cincuenta y dos años de casta virginidad solamente porque tú habías tenido la desdichada idea de pactar con Lucifer, tarado vampiro chupasangre…

-Recapacita, Íntegra –observó él-. Si yo no hubiera sido un exitoso maestro nosferatu, tú y yo jamás nos hubiéramos conocido y hoy no estaríamos juntos haciendo Alucarditos…

-¡Lamentablemente uno solo porque no te animas a más! –rectificó ella-. ¡Cuánta escasez la tuya…!

-¡Ay! –continuó él, ignorando intencionalmente la humillante aseveración de su esposa-… A lo que voy es a que de no haberme convertido yo en vampiro, habríamos vivido con quinientos años de diferencia… no nos habríamos encontrado… hubieras leído sobre mí en algún libro de Historia Rumana de esos que nunca lees… o sea que ni siquiera hubieras leído sobre mí… Te habrías perdido saber de mi existencia, ¡qué desperdicio!...

TOING

-¡Basta de agrandarte y resárceme de tanta espera! –le ordenó Íntegra-… Si es que te jactas de tu mucha experiencia, ¡demuéstramela, ex vampiro!

-¡Sus deseos son órdenes, ama! –respondió Alucard, que había recuperado su inicial sonrisa… y vigor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Íntegra se consideró lo suficientemente saciada, dejó a Alucard durmiendo en su magnífico sarcófago-cama como un bebé después de haber mamado a sus anchas… empachado de tanta satisfacción… Él no podía ni mover un dedo y a ella le resultaba bastante fúnebre eso de quedarse durmiendo en el ataúd… con hacer el amor allí varias horas le había bastado y sobrado.

Tenía algo imperioso que hacer en su propia alcoba, de modo que se acostó en su cama, espada en mano y con ánimo de guerrera inglesa. Se dispuso a esperar a que le asaltara la habitual absurda idea que preanunciaba su inminente estado febril: _"¿Y si Alucard fuera realmente un vampiro?"_, pero notó que dicho pensamiento no embestía su mente produciendo nefastos efectos en su persona humana. Aguardó, aguardó en vano unos minutos… Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado sustancialmente: ya no lo consideraba un pensamiento absurdo en lo más mínimo; Alucard había sido efectivamente un vampiro y ella lo sabía… No era nada ilógico ni irracional ni desatinado… ERA UN HECHO y recordaba perfectamente a su fiel nosferatu Alucard y sus andanzas durante su vida anterior… Se relajó. Lamentablemente la fiebre no la acosaría y tendría que diferir su encuentro con su habitual visitante de pesadilla repetitiva… Cansada, cerró los ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo… ¡o sea que a dormir se ha dicho!... Como suele suceder con los hombres en general, y este demonio en particular era de sexo masculino, cuando ella dejó de interesarse en su aparición ¡de pronto allí estaba él! No se hizo rogar para presentarse cuando ya nadie lo esperaba, el muy inoportuno ser infernal… Pero el escenario ya no era aquella repetitiva pesadilla tórrida, el sueño había sufrido una transformación… Por lo pronto por primera vez él se presentaba vestido con el típico atuendo de caballero victoriano que solía usar y siempre había usado Alucard. Ese cambio la descolocó y tuvo la vana ilusión, que inicialmente creyó, de no encontrarse ante el consabido demonio sino ante una extraña condensación de su marido-sirviente-vampiro… Era uno de esos sueños en los que lo absurdo parece obvio y no se sabe con certeza si uno está soñando o no.

_-¡Ven! –le dijo él acercándosele con una sonrisa burlona-; la reina Georgina te está esperando para condecorarte por las grandes contribuciones que de ahora en más harás a Inglaterra. ¡Sígueme!, te conduciré con ella…_

_-¿La reina Georgina? –murmuró Íntegra con voz apenas audible._

_-Sí –replicó él-. ¡Ponte orgullosa! Por fin Su Majestad hará que Inglaterra vuelva a ser el gran imperio que una vez fue. Es lo que todo noble inglés como tú quiere, ¿verdad? _

_Normalmente Alucard criticaba solapadamente a la nueva monarca. Cuando lo hacía perseguía un doble fin: por un lado exponer la mala opinión que tenía de Georgina y por otro lado provocar la reacción furiosa de Íntegra, reacción que a él le resultaba graciosa por lo paradojal puesto que sabía que Íntegra compartía su pésimo concepto sobre la flamante reina pero no podía admitirlo debido a su inquebrantable fidelidad a la Corona. En el sueño, la actitud halagadora de Alucard hacia Georgina desencajaba profundamente a Íntegra, quien siempre había tenido con él un acuerdo tácito de no confiar en la nueva reina._

_-Alucard, ¿realmente crees que la reina Georgina… se esté desempeñando… adecuadamente? –apenas se atrevió Íntegra a balbucear._

_-¿Cuestionando a tu reina? –le preguntó él-. Creí que tu deber como comandante de la Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes era brindarle obediencia incondicional a la Corona inglesa. ¿Cumplirás con tu deber y obedecerás todas sus órdenes, Íntegra?, ¿todas?, ¿todas sin excepción? ¿Realmente lo harás?... TODAS… TODAS… TODAS –su voz se perdió en un eco._

_Íntegra no respondió, lo miraba con recelo y desconfianza mientras él le sonreía burlonamente._

_-¿Me estás poniendo a prueba, sirviente? –preguntó fríamente ella._

_-¿Ponerte yo a prueba? ¡JAMÁS!... ¡JAMÁS!... ¡JAMÁS! –le replicó él-… Nadie pondría en tela de juicio tu lealtad a la Corona, y mi lealtad a ti, Íntegra, es TOTAL… TOTAL… TOTAL... De modo que por carácter transitivo yo podría obedecer directamente las órdenes de su Graciosa Majestad y estaría obedeciendo las tuyas, ¿no debería ser así, Íntegra?... ¡PERO NO, NO ES ASÍ; TIENES QUE DECIRLO! ¡DEBE SALIR DE TU PROPIA BOCA! ¡DILO!... ¡DILO!... ¡DILO!..._

_-¿Decir qué? –preguntó Íntegra algo confusa._

_-Ya sabes, te lo he comentado en otras ocasiones –le recordó él-. SOY UN MONSTRUO. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa sin que me asalte ningún tipo de remordimiento… Yo soy el que empuña el arma y apunta, el que carga las balas, el que desplaza la corredera y el que libera el seguro… Pero… Tu intención de matar, Íntegra, es la que mata. Tu reina me dio sus órdenes pero yo necesito que me lo ordenes tú. Quiero escucharte decir lo que decidirás. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Me lo ordenas o no?... ¿Qué harás, Íntegra?... ¿Qué harás?_

_Íntegra había perdido por completo la conciencia de que estaba soñando y estuvo a punto de reaccionar instintivamente como siempre lo había hecho ante análogas provocaciones de Alucard. Su orgullo gritaba en su cabeza: "¡Busca al enemigo y destrúyelo!... Search and Destroy!!! ¡Mi orden es definitiva, sirviente! ¡No importa nada!... ¡Cualquier fuerza que se nos oponga debe ser aplastada!, ¡masacrada!... ¡Avanza despedazando cualquier obstáculo!, ¡sea quien sea!, ¡sea quien sea!"… Sin embargo sus palabras no fluían al exterior, no lograba pronunciarlas, algo las retenía en sus cuerdas vocales al punto que le dolía la garganta por la lucha entre las ganas de gritar y una fuerza opuesta… una cierta sospecha… desconfianza tal vez… Había cierta irracionalidad en la situación… Era un sueño, seguramente era eso, comenzó a debatirse interiormente…_

_-¡Dilo, Íntegra, dilo! –le insistía él-… ¡DILO!... ¡DILO!... ¡DILO!..._

_Eso tampoco era normal. Alucard no solía presionarla a que tomara una decisión apresurada. Le daba tiempo para pensar porque gozaba observando cómo ella solía hacerse responsable de sus decisiones que siempre eran asumidas con plena consciencia; muchas veces podían ser rápidas, pero nunca apresuradas._

_Repentinamente Íntegra notó sin horror que llevaba un parche en un ojo y que ya no era la joven de veinte años que solía ser sino la mujer de cincuenta y dos que había sido… Sonrió al percibir su fortaleza interior; sentía que los años le daban un total control de la situación. Sacó un cigarro, lo prendió con parsimonia y se lo llevó a la boca. Retuvo el humo en los pulmones unos segundos mientras lo observaba con brazos cruzados y espiró lentamente, lanzándole el tenue humo a la cara, despectivamente. _

_-No me subestimes, sirviente –le advirtió-, no soy influenciable. _

_Él cambió su actitud inmediatamente poniéndose serio._

_-Bien –continuó ella-, ¿cuáles son las órdenes que te dio la reina?, ¿ésas que se supone tengo que convalidar?... ¿CUÁLES?... ¿CUÁLES?... ¿CUÁLES?..._

_Otra vez la sonrisa se apoderó de la cara de él, dejando al descubierto sus afilados colmillos. Repentinamente apareció Georgina, vestida con sus atuendos reales, corona y cetro. Le dio un sensual beso en la boca y él le correspondió con pasión, como si fuera lo más natural entre ellos. A Íntegra se le estrujó el corazón al observarlos pero ni se inmutó. Jamás permitiría que se alguien lo notara, pero en ese momento sintió una especie de traición: él no se comportaba como su esposo sino el sirviente de una mujer mayor… y el amante de una joven reina. _

_-Mis órdenes son claras –le explicó Georgina apenas se separó de él-… Alucard matará al Padre Anderson, a Merlín y a Serena… son un estorbo… También exterminará a Luna… ¿para qué sirve un vampiro minusválido?… Luego entregará a Yumikel y a Seras al Dr. de Millenium para que experimente con ellos… ¡Creará un nuevo ejército de vampiros para Decenium!... Ejército que estará a cargo de Hellsing y que tú, Sir Íntegra, comandarás… Cumplirás los propósitos de Decenium… ¡Yo, tu reina, te los ordeno cumplir de ahora en más!... _

_-Pero Decenium es enemigo de Inglaterra –observó Íntegra con frialdad._

_-Eso fue antes –admitió Georgina-, hoy es aliado de Inglaterra… Así es la política._

_-¿Su Alteza Real también me ordena traicionar a mis subordinados por lealtad a la Corona? –preguntó ella-. ¿Podría acaso Su Alteza Real confiar en la lealtad de una traidora? _

_-Traición sería que me desobedecieras –sentenció la reina-. Pero no lo harás… Eres íntegra y cuento con tu lealtad incondicional hacia la Corona… tal como mi madre siempre contó._

_-Dígalo, ama –insistió él excitado-. ¡Ordéneme que cumpla las órdenes de Su Majestad!… Dígalo, dígalo… dígalo…_

_Íntegra los miraba calmadamente tras sus gafas, en silencio, aún fumando el mismo cigarro._

_-¿DESDE CUANDO ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI SIRVIENTE QUE YO CUMPLA LAS ÓRDENES DE SU MAJESTAD? –preguntó ella. Arrojó el cigarro al piso y lo pisó con evidente indiferencia, apagándolo. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sacó su arma y descargó todas las balas en el torso de él, quien, como era predecible, instantáneamente se regeneró. Sin siquiera inmutarse, Íntegra se abalanzó sobre él y le cortó la cabeza con su espada, la que acababa de materializarse en su mano-. ¡MUÉSTRATE, DEMONIO! –le gritó-. ¡TÚ NO ERES ALUCARD, NI EL BRUJO NI EL VAMPIRO! ¡MUESTRA TU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD, PRÍNCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS! ¡TE LO ORDENO YO, EN EL NOMBRE DE DIOS!_

_Al instante el cuerpo y la cabeza de él, recién cortadas, se desmaterializaron en una especie de torbellino de nada y ante los ojos de Íntegra apareció la figura de sus sueños, el diablo tentador que había visto conversando con Alucard en la torre del castillo. Le sonreía mostrándole sus colmillos de aspecto vampírico, pero a diferencia de sus pesadillas recurrentes, Íntegra no lo confundía ya ni con su marido ni con su vampiro… lo reconocía perfectamente como el demonio opaco y espectral que había conocido, con su torso desnudo y atuendos de cuero de animal, su cabellera recogida en alto con una larga coleta que le caía negra por la espalda, los amenazantes cuernos que adornaban su cabeza… A pesar de su aspecto inquietante Íntegra no le tenía miedo, ya no. _

_-Te estaba esperando, Ángel Caído del Cielo –le señaló ella llamándolo como él se le había presentado en aquella ocasión-. Finalmente frente a frente... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MÍ, DEMONIO?_

_-Adivina, adivinador –la burló el diablo con sorna. La reina Georgina había desaparecido de la escena. _

_-Detestas ser frontal, ¿verdad?… Te gustan los acertijos y jugar sucio para que uno caiga en tus redes sin darse cuenta… ése es tu estilo –continuó ella-… Sé lo que quieres: que Alucard vuelva a ser tu instrumento. Te advierto que no lo permitiré._

_El diablo se echó a reir a carcajadas, casi ahogándose en su propia risa._

_-¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo? –preguntó él apenas recobró el habla-. Eres sólo una simple mortal, querida, por si no te diste cuenta._

_-Precisamente –replicó ella-. Los humanos somos simples mortales y podemos elegir redimirnos… elevarnos a las alturas divinas… Alucard y yo podemos…Tú, en cambio, ya no puedes volar; eres un ángel caído del cielo… ¿Recuerdas? ¡COMISTE TUS PROPIAS ALAS! –Íntegra rodeó al diablo y miró sus espalda-. ¡Ay! –exclamó con falsa afectación-, pensé que el tiempo ya había secado las cicatrices de tu voracidad, pero me equivoqué; siguen igual de grandes, rojas, frescas y casi sangrantes… Deben dolerte mucho y te dolerán eternamente porque tú no tienes salvación –y lo miró con orgullosa superioridad altanera._

_-¿Realmente crees que puedes escapar de mí? –le preguntó el diablo, que ya no sonreía. _

_-¿Escapar? –preguntó ella repitiendo sus palabras-. ¡No!, escapar no va conmigo... Disculpa, ¿alguien está escapando?... _

_El diablo había desaparecido y el sueño se desvaneció en la mitad de la noche._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Íntegra no quería dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza después de semejante pesadilla. Se levantó, se vistió y saliendo del castillo, se sentó en un largo banco de piedra que se hallaba a escasos metros de la puerta principal. Necesitaba despejar su mente con el aire frío de aquella clara noche otoñal. La luna, mitad creciente, brillaba en el firmamento. Se quedó mirándola, embelesada. Sintió una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡De modo que la directora de Hellsing tampoco puede dormir esta noche! –exclamó el Padre Anderson sentándose a su lado.

-¿Logró hablar con Heinkel? –le preguntó Íntegra intentando alejar la conversación de su propia persona.

-Heinkel –balbuceó el padre Anderson pensativo-… Heinkel… Heinkel… Ella no está dispuesta a hablar. Sin embargo su semblante es elocuente en sí mismo. ¡Constátalo tú misma, Íntegra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell!... ¡Ven, Heinkel!, muéstrate y enséñale tu linda cara a la líder de la herética organización Hellsing.

Heinkel salió de la oscuridad y la claridad de la luna dejó de manifiesto su rostro desfigurado, bajo las vendas mal envueltas.

-No comprendo –esbozó Íntegra cuando salió de su consternación-. Heinkel es una vampiresa, sin importar el daño que haya recibido puede regenerarse…

-¡Exactamente! –advirtió el Iscariote-. Si no se regeneró es porque decidió no hacerlo, porque quiere dejar las huellas del daño recibido… ¡Es así o no, Heinkel! –le gritó el Paladín aferrándola de la solapa del abrigo y trayéndola hacia sí con furia-. ¡¡¡HABLA!!! -Heinkel, sin embargo, permaneció muda. Él la soltó y abatido apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y sujetó su cabeza entre ambas manos-. Debe haber sido Enrico –opinó pasados algunos segundos-. La dejé bajo su cuidado, al igual que a Yumiko… Ahora Yumiko está muerta…

-Walter la exterminó –intervino Íntegra-. Ella se convirtió en Yumie y lo atacó…

-¡Se suponía que Enrico pondría a alguien para cuidarla! –la interrumpió Anderson-… Yumie salía sólo cuando Yumiko estaba en peligro… ¡y cuando aparecía Enrico, claro!… Serena me confesó que él abusó de ella, ¿¡es cierto que también lo hizo con ustedes cuando eran pequeñas, Heinkel!?... ¿POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDES?... ¡Yumiko era tu hermana!

-No la presione usted más, Anderson –lo exhortó Íntegra-, ya bastante tiene ella con lo que sea que le haya sucedido…

-¡Yo sé lo que le ha sucedido! –gritó Anderson enojado-. ¡No hace falta que lo confiese, conozco el calibre del arma que le dejó ese agujero en la cara y es de Enrico!... El muy idiota quiso matarla pero jamás exterminó un vampiro en persona… Ah, no, él estuvo siempre para "otras cosas"… Intentó volarle la cabeza, pero se puso nervioso y le traspasó la quijada nomás… ¡Imbécil!... Luego debe haber sobrevenido el cambio de turno y Yumiko se encontró cara a cara con él, de modo que salió Yumie… Lo que no comprendo, Heinkel, LO QUE NO ACEPTO, es que te hayas dejado disparar… con tu experiencia… Según el padre de Merlín, te enamoraste de Enrico… Algo estabas haciendo con él, nada bueno.

Heinkel bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva.

-Padre, necesito realizar una Confesión –reconoció-. Soy pecadora y desde niña me he dejado llevar por la lujuria… con él… Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa… Que él también pecara es mi culpa, se excitaba mucho conmigo y yo lo dejaba… Y que Yumie haya surgido en mi hermana Yumiko también es mi culpa por no resistir la tentación de acercarme a él… TODO ES MI CULPA, TODO –y rompió a llorar con amargura-… Pero ahora… me amarró a la cama de pies y manos, eran unas ataduras mágicas, unos extraños grilletes de energía… Fue idea suya pero él no me obligó. Yo acepté, siempre acepté gustosa que él hiciera conmigo lo que tuviera ganas… Pero antes era diferente, me agradaba. Esta vez fue… terrible… y doloroso… todo fue muy distinto… Es por esa reina hereje que lo entretiene mal... Lo leí en su mente, ella lo ha enloquecido, lo induce a complacerse haciendo cosas malas… Al principio me negué, pero soy débil con él y terminé accediendo a sus solicitudes. Luego se ensañó conmigo de tal forma que quise irme, pero no hallé el modo; me encontraba inmovilizada por mis ataduras… Él estaba irreconocible, totalmente descontrolado y fuera de sí. Finalmente se decidió a acabarme, como usted dijo, volándome la cabeza. No recuerdo más y por favor, no me pregunte más… No quiero hablar más -Heinkel lloraba con amargura.

-Disculpa, pero necesito saber algo –inquirió el paladín-: ¿realmente es verdad que lo amas?

-Desde que era una niña –respondió Heinkel sin dejar de sollozar.

-Dime –continuó él-, ¿te arrepientes de haber sucumbido ante su tentación, hija? –ella asintió vehementemente con la cabeza. Entonces el Paladín, realizando la señal de la cruz delante de la mutilada cara de su sollozante discípula, sentenció- YO TE ABSUELVO DE TUS PECADOS EN EL NOMBRE DEL PADRE DEL HIJO Y DEL ESPÍRITU SANTO –y como creyó observar cierta expresión de dura reprobación en el rostro de Íntegra, le profirió-. Tú, herética mujer, ante todo no juzguéis… y que nuestro Señor Jesucristo tenga piedad de todos nosotros el día del Juicio Final porque ningún humano tiene el alma lo suficientemente limpia como para juzgar.

Nadie habló durante unos cuantos minutos. Los tres, con las cabezas gachas, parecían mirarse los pies.

-Padre –Heinkel rompió el silencio-. Usted me absolvió, pero falta que me dé mi penitencia.

-Impóntela tú como Iscariote que eres –le respondió él-. Encontrarás qué hacer al respecto.

-¿Es necesario que le diga lo que pretendo realizar? –le consultó.

-En absoluto –replicó el sacerdote-. Es cosa tuya con tu consciencia.

-Entonces solicito su permiso para partir ya mismo hacia Londres –le requirió ella-. Necesito aprovechar mi tiempo antes de que cambie el turno.

-No tengo objeción; hay un avión del Vaticano cerca de la espera exclusiva de mis órdenes –le informó él-. Pero no podemos sortear el escudo de protección…

-Alucard lo retiró para que usted pudiera entrar a oficiar el responso fúnebre de Merlina y no lo reinstalará hasta que usted se haya ido –les comunicó Íntegra.

-Entonces nos retiramos ya mismo –anunció Anderson-, y yo voy contigo, Heinkel… Sólo existe un problema posible, hija: que tú pretendieras buscar a Enrico… PORQUE ÉL ES MÍO –le advirtió el Paladín haciendo crujir maliciosamente los dedos entrelazados de sus manos y los ojos de Heinkel denotaron un instante de preocupación.

-Perdóneme, padre –se disculpó la monja-. Evidentemente este cuerpo vampírico que en contra de mis deseos tengo no ha sido alimentado últimamente. Me siento muy débil y necesito comer para recuperar fuerzas antes de partir… Aquí hay provisiones de sangre embolsada en la heladera…

-¡Entonces aliméntate rápido!; ¡apúrate! –le ordenó el sacerdote y Heinkel entró al castillo dejando solos a Íntegra y al padre Anderson.

-Si le pregunto algo- inquirió Íntegra aprovechando la oportuna desaparición de la monja-… a pesar de no ser yo católica, ¿me daría usted su opinión como sacerdote y siervo del Vaticano?

-¿Qué quieres saber? –indagó Anderson algo desconcertado.

-Suponga que usted recibe una orden que va absolutamente en contra de aquello que usted cree de buena fe–le consultó ella quien aún no podía quitarse de la mente la pesadilla que había soñado. Comenzaba a sospechar que a través de la misma se le estuviera previniendo sobre el pronto advenimiento de alguna nefasta orden de Su Majestad-. Me refiero a algo importante, trascendental –continuó-… Suponga que lo que le ordenan lo pone a usted en una de esas encrucijadas de la vida donde la decisión que tome afectará no sólo a su persona sino también a otros seres a su alrededor… ¿Qué haría usted?, ¿acataría la orden recibida o se dejaría guiar por su fe interior?

El padre Anderson quedó pensativo.

-¿Realmente me estás consultando o sólo pretendes hacerme reflexionar sobre mi propia conducta? –la interrogó él con el seño fruncido.

-No comprendo –esbozó Íntegra-. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

-Porque el Señor se empeña en utilizar a inglesas heréticas como tú y Merlina para mandarme mensajes o hacerme reflexionar… No sé por qué… O no quiero aceptar por qué –replicó él-… Según Merlina todos estamos en este mundo porque tenemos algo que aprender… dolorosamente con toda seguridad… algo que nos hará expiar alguna falta cometida; ésa era su versión sobre el pecado original… Ella creía que yo soy un cura católico intransigente y obtuso hasta la ceguera… que mi fanatismo religioso me lleva naturalmente a justificar cualquier acto impío cometido por mi organización como si fuera divino… que tiendo a confundir estar al servicio de Dios con estar al servicio del Vaticano… que tengo que aprender a distinguir las luces y las sombras en todo lo que existe, en el Vaticano, en Inglaterra, en los demás y en mí mismo… que por eso Dios me humilla valiéndose de inglesas heréticas para comunicarse conmigo… que por eso recibo la traición de mi propia gente…

-¿Y usted comparte ese parecer? –le preguntó Íntegra.

-Me subleva pensarlo pero los hechos… los hechos hablan por sí solos –le confesó el Iscariote-. Recibí la misión divina de proteger a una princesa anglicana de boca de una maga hereje. El señor me había advertido en sueños que Merlina, ni más ni menos que una bruja conversa, sería su emisaria.

-¿Le había advertido en sueños? –recapacitó Íntegra-. ¿Entonces Dios verdaderamente puede utilizar sueños para avisarnos… acontecimientos de relevancia, prontos a suceder?

-¡Por supuesto! –respondió él.

-¿Y cree usted… cree usted que el diablo también podría aparecerse en nuestros sueños –preguntó inquieta-… con el fin de alcanzar sus infames propósitos?

-¡Más vale! –replicó él-. Satanás usa todos los recursos a su alcance para conseguir lo que se propone… Intenta confundirnos en los sueños, pero sobre todo utiliza gente conocida que por sus acciones está a su servicio… aunque no lo sepa fehacientemente, mucha gente está a su servicio…

-¿Podría estarlo la mismísima reina de Inglaterra? –se atrevió a sugerir Íntegra-… ¿Podría ser la reina Georgina, tal vez sin saberlo, instrumento del demonio? ¡Ella es mi reina!, quien profiere las órdenes que debo obedecer sin cuestionar.

Anderson otra vez quedó pensativo.

-¡Más que podría!, ¡probablemente lo sea!… Tu nueva reina es una puta reventada que se revuelca con un cura pervertido, ¡mi discípulo y superior inmediato! –exclamó el paladín, consternado-… Las similitudes entre tu situación y la mía son sorprendentes… Si recibes órdenes de ella, evalúalas muy bien… evalúa muy, muy bien lo que sea que te pida esa mujerzuela… En mi caso recibí de boca de Enrico la orden de partir de Inglaterra para acabar con Hellsing, que sabíamos había convertido en vampiro a mi discípula Yumikel y la controlaba. Yo tenía muy en claro que mi misión divina era proteger a la princesa de las fuerzas oscuras que la amenazaban pero él me convenció de que Serena ya estaba a salvo… Le creí. ¡Y él mismo, mi propio discípulo, abusó y torturó al ser que mi Dios me mandó proteger!... ¡HEINKEL SE INCRIMINA, PERO EN REALIDAD TODO LO MALO QUE HA SUCEDIDO ES EXCLUSIVAMENTE MI CULPA!

A Íntegra le retumbaron esas palabras en la cabeza. Por un momento sintió en su propia piel el tortuoso estado anímico que azotaba al sacerdote y agradeció infinitamente a Dios no estar en aquellos zapatos ajenos. Él tenía razón: las similitudes entre ambas situaciones eran sorprendentes; perfectamente ella podría hallarse en un lugar análogo al de él, de modo que se sentía muy tocada por lo que Anderson le estaba relatando. Recordó cada uno de sus encuentros con el Paladín Iscariote… Siempre tan violento e intenso él; había estado a punto de matarla dos veces: una en esta vida y otra en la anterior… Siempre tan entero y recto él; aún siendo su presunta prisionera durante el ataque de Millenium a Londres, el Iscariote se había ofrecido a escoltarla hasta la mansión Hellsing porque ella había deslizado un: _"en estos días no es seguro que una mujer camine sola por las noches"_… Íntegra esbozó una sonrisa al acordarse de las palabras de Bayoneta Anderson en aquella ocasión refiriéndose a ella: _"No tengo dudas. Esa mujer es la elegida. Ella es nuestra verdadera enemiga"…_ Alexander Anderson era, por seguro, el enemigo que más respetaba. Tenía códigos de honor; tal vez por eso podía ella estar tranquilamente sentada a su lado en aquella insólita tregua que tácitamente habían pactado.

-Está siendo usted demasiado duro consigo mismo –intentó aliviarlo Íntegra sintiendo una repentina lástima por su majestuoso rival-. Usted acató la orden de buena fe, confiaba en su discípulo, fue víctima de una traición imprevisible desde su entender.

-¡NO! –exclamó él-. ¡Fue mi responsabilidad! Yo conocía perfectamente mi misión, pero me dejé confundir por el demonio porque no quería admitir que uno de los míos se había apartado de tal modo del Camino del Señor… Satanás se aprovechó de esa debilidad mía, de no querer reconocer que Enrico, a pesar de ser un Iscariote, se había desviado a tal punto… ¡Vaya perversión! Sucedió delante de mis propias narices… Sedujo, enamoró y corrompió a Heinkel; asedió a Yumiko hasta volverla loca, se entregó a la lujuria más baja encamándose con tu reina puta hereje, se alió con una bruja oscura asesina y traidora, violó brutalmente a una muchacha virgen de cuerpo y de alma… ¡Y todo esto sucedió delante de mis propias narices avalado por mi absoluta ceguera de fanático Iscariote!… Incluso que Merlina haya muerto es culpa mía; no he podido mirar a su hijito a los ojos desde que llegué… ella no habría sido asesinada si yo me hubiera quedado donde mi corazón me indicaba que debía permanecer: junto a la princesa Serena… ¡Pobre Merlina!, envenenada y nuevamente traicionada... No hubiera sucedido si yo hubiera estado allí; yo podría haber evitado todo ese daño, todo… Es culpa mía, exclusivamente mía…

-¡No tiene idea cuánto comprendo cómo se está sintiendo! –le expresó Íntegra con congoja-. Usted cree que todas esas desgracias sucedieron sólo por una mala decisión suya. Pero eso es una pequeña parte de la verdad. El auténtico daño lo infligieron otros; otros fueron los instrumentos del demonio. A usted lo engañaron, lo confundieron intencionalmente para paralizarlo y evitar que ejerciera su función como instrumento divino. Es usted un ser humano, Anderson; comprendo que no le guste admitirlo, pero tiene debilidades y el demonio se aprovechó de ellas. Sólo puedo decirle que Dios conoce su alma y sabe que su intención fue la mejor. Si usted fue capaz de perdonar a Heinkel, no veo motivos para que no pueda perdonarse a sí mismo…

-Yo no perdono –la corrigió el cura Iscariote-; es mi Señor quien perdona a través mío a quien está profundamente arrepentido… Esa es la esencia del sacramento de la Confesión… En cuanto a nosotros dos… te aviso que esta conversación no es fruto de una inmensa casualidad cósmica. Yo he nacido para exterminar las fuerzas oscuras; tú para dominarlas y tal vez hasta para redimirlas… Satanás no escatimará medios para detenerte, tal como hizo conmigo… Me comunicaste lo que tenías para decirme; yo sólo puedo recomendarte una cosa, sólo una: tú sabes perfectamente qué es luz y qué es oscuridad, así que no se dejes confundir. NUNCA PIERDAS TU INTEGRIDAD, NUNCA.

En ese momento regresó Heinkel, de modo que ambos callaron repentinamente.

-Entonces ustedes dos parten para Londres en breve –observó Íntegra.

-Ya mismo –ratificó Anderson.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? –solicitó Íntegra-. Debo… evacuar ciertas sospechas que tengo respecto a la reina… o tal vez corroborarlas… Es algo que debo hacer ya mismo. No quiero que Alucard se inmiscuya porque él no es inglés sino rumano y no le corresponde interferir, pero el muy entrometido lo va a hacer de un modo u otro con tal de protegerme. Si me lo permiten me marcho ahora mismo con ustedes y mañana le mando un mensaje a Alucard explicándole mi repentino e inconsulto viaje.

-A él no va a gustarle nada su actitud–observó Anderson.

-¡Y a mí qué me importa que a él le guste o no! –exclamó Íntegra-. ¡Conozco mis deberes y si usted permite que viaje con ustedes, estoy lista a partir ya!

-Haz lo que quieras –replicó él-, por mí no hay problema; en el avión hay lugar de sobra.

Y los tres marcharon entre las sombras de los árboles del bosque, juntos, pero callados, absortos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, como soldados que se dirigen al sitio donde saben se desarrollará la batalla que sellará para siempre sus destinos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a los que me han dejado reviewsdel capítulo 17… e intentar responder a la preocupación que, por lo que leí, tienen en común todos ellos: Maxim de Lioncourt, Kimy, Your Fraulein y Milito… **Tema**: hijos de protagonistas… **Preguntas posibles**: 1) Número (o sea cuántos vienen en camino) 2) Sexo (o sea si se trata de Alucarditos, Integritas o ambos)

**Respuestas dadas en el capítulo 18: **1) Viene uno solo porque Alucard "arrugó" y puso una baja concentración de _Fungus Conceptionis…_ a menudo tan poco jugados los hombres para estas cuestiones… 2) "Ambos" descartado por respuesta 1)… ¿Alucardito o Integrita?... ¡Vaya uno a saber! (¡Mentira!; yo sí lo sé, pero no voy a spoilearme yo misma). Usen su imaginación, que tantas opciones no hay; a ver si aciertan…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Se viene "la vieja Inglaterra" again… ¿Chau Rumania? No creo… Alucard duerme demasiado tranquilo mientras tanto; creo que se va a llevar una sorpresita cuando despierte de su largo sueño, va a faltarle algo muy querido… alguien mejor dicho…

Bueno, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19: VIDA POR VIDAS**

Alucard se despertó tarde aquella mañana y bajó las escaleras del castillo hacia la planta baja. Encontró a la princesa Serena sentada en un sillón del gran salón. Una fulgurante iluminación provenía del fuego de la chimenea pero gran parte del salón permanecía en penumbras puesto que las gruesas cortinas estaban corridas impidiéndole al sol filtrarse por los grandes ventanales. El motivo era evidente: proteger a la pequeña vampiresa Luna de la luz matinal. La chiquilla, había adoptado su aspecto lupino y Merlín, de forma humana, estaba montado sobre su "lomo"… El dhampirito de un año de edad estaba jugando a algo similar a ser un jinete amansando un potro salvaje en un ruedo… Alucard sintió pena por la lobita; la exultante vitalidad del niño contrastaba con el notorio agotamiento de Luna.

-Buenos días, princesa Serena –la saludó Alucard con aristocrática corrección-. Disculpe, pero me temo que Luna tiene el sueño cambiado. Es pequeña y necesita dormir en su féretro a sus horas, o sea durante el día… Recuerde que es una vampiresa… ¡Luna, rapidito al ataúd! ¡Sin chistar!

-¡NO!, ¡LUNA NO! ¡LUNA MÍA! –gritó Merlín colgándose con ambos brazos del cuello de la lobita.

-Buenos días, Conde –le replicó Serena con cortesía-. Entiendo que Luna necesita descansar, el que no lo entiende es Merlín.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Alucard extrañado-. ¿Aprendió a hablar de buenas a primeras este niño? Hasta ayer la única palabra que pronunciaba era "MAMÁ".

-Curioso, ¿verdad? –admitió la princesa-. Supongo que con un añito de edad puede decirse que es un niño precoz en el habla; de ayer a hoy incorporó tres palabras más a su vocabulario: "NO", "LUNA" Y "MÍA". Las dice todo el tiempo… y en la combinación correcta. No admite separarse de ella.

-¡Cómo que no admite! –se indignó Alucard-. ¡Si apenas tiene un año!... pequeño tirano –y se acercó hasta el niño, se inclinó sobre él y lo miró con aspecto severo. Merlín, en reacción, se aferró más firmemente al cuello de Luna, miró desafiante al Conde y mostrándole unos puntiagudos dientes de leche, le gruñó con recelo como un lobo.

-¡Uy!, ¡tiene "dientes de yacaré", como yo! –se sorprendió Alucard con la alegría de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su trauma dental-. ¡Vamos, nene!, largando a Luna… ¡Ay!, ¡desgraciado, me mordiste la mano! –Alucard estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el niño con fines agresivos, pero Serena se interpuso.

-¡No, Conde! –rogó la princesa-. Merlín ha sufrido mucho últimamente; hay que ser paciente con él…

-¡Sí, amo! –confirmó Luna-. ¡Téngale paciencia a mi hermanito lobizón! ¡No muerde si le dan besitos! ¡Venga, amo, hágase amigo y dele besitos, que a él le encanta que lo mimen…!

-¡¡¡BASTA!!! –gritó indignado Alucard, a continuación murmuró unas frases inentendibles y en el acto Merlín se desplomó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡SE DESMAYÓ! –vociferaron al unísono Luna y Serena mientras lo sostenían para que no se golpeara al caerse del lomo de la lobita.

-¡Master, qué fue lo que le hizo al hermanito lobizón! –preguntó abrumada Luna mientras Serena lo miraba con el seño fruncido en señal de reprobación.

-¡Nada! ¡Sólo lo puse a dormir como un leño! –respondió Alucard molesto-. ¿Dónde está Íntegra?, La necesito, me duele la mano mordida…

-¡Oh, Sir Íntegra no está! –le aclaró la princesa-. Se fue con el padre Anderson y con Heinkel a Inglaterra.

-¿¡ADÓNDE!? –preguntó Alucard que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-A Inglaterra –ratificó Serena-. Cuando me desperté había recibido un mensaje de texto del padre Anderson disculpándose por no haberse despedido de mí personalmente. Parece que decidieron partir con celeridad… ¡Qué raro!, ¿Sir Íntegra no le avisó nada a usted?

-No -refunfuñó Alucard, sacó al instante un teléfono celular del bolsillo y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto apresuradamente.

-¡Master! –exclamó la lobita-. ¡No sabía que tuviera celular!

-No suelo usarlo –murmuró entre dientes él concentrado en lo que escribía: "¿CÓMO ES QUE TE LARGASTE DE CASA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO?"

* * *

"PING", sonó el celular de Íntegra en el avión.

-No sabía que hubiera señal aquí –comentó Heinkel.

-¡IDIOTA! –exclamó Íntegra leyendo el mensaje del Conde. Ante las miradas turbias de los dos iscariotes, aclaró-… ¡Me refiero a mi marido! –y se dedicó a contestarle.

* * *

"PING", sonó el celular de Alucard en el castillo.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! –se estremeció el conde al leer la respuesta de su mujer.

Ésta decía: _"__**¡¡¡CONSENTIMIENTO, **__TE ATREVES A INSINUAR__**!!! **__¡¡¡TE LARGASTE DE MI CASA DURANTE TREINTA AÑOS SIN DAR SEÑALES DE NO VIDA Y TIENES LA OSADÍA DE REPROCHARME A MÍ, TU AMA, POR HABERME IDO HOY SIN __**TU**__**CONSENTIMIENTO**__!!! __**¡¡¡ERES UN IMPERTINENTE!!!**__"_

-¡Maldición! –se enojó Alucard-. Pretende enfrentar ella sola a esa reina vendida a Decenium en un palacio repleto de soldados hostiles –y caminó hacia la puerta con grandes trancos-... ¡Voy a buscarla!

-¡Yo lo acompaño, maestro! –le propuso la lobita quien ya estaba al lado de su amo.

-¡Pero Luna, es muy peligroso y el dr. Argento me encomendó cuidarte! -intentó detenerla la princesa, y reconsiderando sus argumentos para retenerla, argumentó- … Además tu papá lobizón te pidió que cuides a Merlín durante su ausencia y le prometiste que no ibas a dejar que se quedara solo ni un minuto…

-¡Pero no lo dejo solo! –replicó Luna dando saltitos de nerviosismo-. ¡Lo dejo con usted, que es muy, muy buena!... El amo necesita del olfato de lobita para encontrar al ama…

-¡Sí, es cierto; puedes servirme!... ¡Luna, ven conmigo! –le ordenó Alucard.

-¡Pero Conde! –lo cuestionó la princesa-. ¿No era que Luna necesitaba dormir a sus horas…?

-Sí, sí –replicó él-. Meto su ataúd en el automóvil y nos largamos ya mismo hacia el aeropuerto. Dormirá en su féretro hasta llegar a Inglaterra, así estará descansada cuando la necesite…

-Pero Conde –continuó Serena-… ¿Y Merlín?

-¡Princesa, despreocúpese!; ese chico dhampiro va a despertarse en una hora aproximadamente y la protegerá… él a usted… Si necesita algo más prosaico pídaselo al tarado de Schrödinger, que sigue bailoteando al lado de la chica policía… y de paso avísele que esté alerta por si lo preciso… aunque mejor no le avise nada; por lo poco que sirve…

Y así fue como Alucard y Luna partieron tras el rastro de Íntegra en un avión privado del Conde hacia la vieja Inglaterra.

* * *

Íntegra, Heinkel y el padre Anderson aterrizaron en el aeroparque privado de la familia real inglesa, pero se sorprendieron de no ser recibidos por un batallón de Decenium dispuesto a exterminarlos… Evidentemente ni la reina Georgina ni Enrico Maxwell los esperaban porque los guardias, que los reconocieron apenas se presentaron, los dejaron pasar sin impedimentos.

-Hicimos bien en venir con tanta rapidez –reflexionó Anderson mientras se dirigían prestos hacia el palacio real-. Enrico debe creer que yo sigo en Rumania pretendiendo exterminar a Hellsing… Supone que soy un idiota y lo peor es que tiene razón, lo soy… Pero las pagará, ese desgraciado…

-¿Dónde está Heinkel? –preguntó Íntegra de improviso-. Hace unos segundos estaba a mi lado…

Efectivamente Heinkel había desaparecido.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos –consideró Anderson-; ella puede localizar su presencia y es capaz de haber ido a avisarle…

-Acá nos separamos –indicó Íntegra cuando llegaron a una encrucijada de pasillos-. Necesito hablar con la reina Georgina y los aposentos reales están a la derecha… Los cuartos de huéspedes se hallan a la izquierda, de modo que supongo que por allí encontrará a Maxwell…

-Conozco el camino –la interrumpió el sacerdote-, he recibido sus hipócritas órdenes en su habitación –y tomó el pasillo que rumbeaba hacia la izquierda, separándose de Íntegra hasta que mutuamente se perdieron de vista.

El Paladín Alexander Anderson llegó hasta la apartada habitación donde se había entrevistado con Maxwell la última vez. No halló a su discípulo y comenzó a registrar el ala izquierda del edificio. Definitivamente no estaba allí. Entonces registró todo el palacio real… minuciosamente. Tardó varias horas. Pero ni rastros de Enrico Maxwell ni de la reina Georgina… tampoco de Heinkel… y menos aún de Íntegra…

* * *

Cuando Íntegra se separó del padre Alexander Anderson, se dirigió a los aposentos reales. Le urgía hablar con la reina Georgina aunque ignoraba qué iba a decirle cuando la tuviera cara a cara. Quizá era sólo la necesidad de mirarla a los ojos y descubrir qué encontraba tras esa mirada… de inglesa a inglesa, de patriota a… ¿Podría haber sido capaz la reina de entregar Inglaterra a Decenium?

Tocó varias veces la puerta de entrada a los aposentos de Su Majestad. La llamó a todas voces, anunciándose. Por cierto que no era el procedimiento adecuado presentarse a tan tempranas horas de la madrugada sin ser esperada por Su Alteza, pero esta vez Íntegra no estaba de humor para protocolos. El destino de Inglaterra le preocupaba, de modo que rápidamente se cansó de no recibir respuesta y abrió la puerta pidiendo disculpas. Pasó por varias recámaras hasta que llegó a la habitación principal donde esperaba encontrar a la reina dormida, pero no la halló… Se preguntó si estaría en el baño, pero no logró hilar una idea más… Desde atrás recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar hasta que la vista se le oscureció por completo… Probablemente no estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente, pero cuando despertó se le vinieron encima las paredes de la pequeña celda oscura en la que se hallaba, con cantidades de cruces iscariotes colgando de ellas… Se volteó hacia un lado y se topó con Enrico Maxwell que la miraba con su habitual rictus de abrir su ojo izquierdo más grande que el derecho... Estaba en la misma celda en la que Maxwell había abusado de Yumiko antes de que fuera exterminada.

-¿Dónde está la reina Georgina? –preguntó Íntegra, lenta en reaccionar pues aún estaba aturdida por el golpe y le dolía mucho la cabeza.

-No lo sé –replicó él-. Me quedé dormido a su lado anoche, pero ya no estaba conmigo cuando me despabilaron tus gritos llamándola. ¡Mejor así!, de este modo he podido traerte hasta aquí sin que ella se enterara –y comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo con una lujuriosa mirada.

Fue entonces que a Íntegra se le heló la sangre en las venas. Reparó en que todas sus ropas yacían tiradas en un rincón y que ella se encontraba totalmente desnuda. Al igual que Yumiko estaba esposada a una sucia cama con sus brazos y piernas abiertos, sólo que sus cadenas no eran mágicas sino metálicas.

-¡Exijo que me sueltes! –le demandó Íntegra que comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo delicada de su situación-. Si no lo haces…

-Eso –la interrumpió él con una sonrisa maliciosa-… si no te suelto, ¿qué harás?

-Comenzaré a gritar –amenazó ella-, y te advierto que Alexander Anderson vino conmigo y te está buscando.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del jefe de los iscariotes.

-No importa –replicó tras una breve reflexión-. Si lo nombras a él es porque no trajiste a tu conde sabueso, eso en sí mismo es un verdadero alivio… Anderson no me preocupa, lo manejaré de algún modo; siempre logré manejarlo para que confíe en mí… Además no puede escucharte gritar, esta celda es anti acústica… Tampoco puede encontrarte porque estamos ocultos en los pasadizos secretos del palacio. Sólo Georgina conoce este lugar pero no va a venir porque le da miedo… Así que grita todo lo que quieras que nadie va a oírte excepto yo y a mí me sentará de maravilla tu desesperación… ¿Recuerdas nuestro último encuentro? Yo sí, perfectamente –ironizó él, e imitando la voz infantil de Íntegra continuó-… _"__¡Buscálo y destruílo! ¡Destruílo! ¡Destruílo!"… _le ordenaste eso al Conde Culadra, y el brujo rumano me voló la cabeza sin pestañear siquiera… Hoy estaría muerto si no hubiera sido porque Anderson me había enseñado tiempo atrás la técnica de regeneración... Apenas tenías doce años pero ya a esa edad las mujeres son todas unas putas reventadas… y tú eras de las peores, aparentando falsamente recato como toda una lady inglesa pero utilizando tus dotes sexuales para provocar a tu admirador y lograr que él haga lo que no te animas a realizar por ti misma… ¡Perra en celo! ¡A mí también me dejaste caliente!... ¡Qué le hiciste al brujo rumano para que él haya llegado al punto de abandonar a Decenium para ir tras tu culo!... A ver, putita, yo también quiero tu culo pero no voy a pasarme de bando para conseguirlo, ninguna mujer lo vale y menos tú… simplemente voy a tomarlo porque me place, porque me viene en ganas y como a mí me gusta, por las malas –y diciendo esto metió su mano derecha directamente entre las piernas de Íntegra buscando penetrarla con los dedos, con la izquierda jaló fuertemente de la rubia cabellera forzando su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a lamerle los pezones.

Nunca en su existencia a Íntegra se le había siquiera cruzado por la imaginación la posibilidad de ser ultrajada física y moralmente como lo estaba siendo en ese momento. Sintiéndose brutalmente avasallada, intentó incorporarse… ¡Imposible!, sólo lograba retorcerse en la cama pero no alejarse de ese individuo que la mantenía cautiva. Estaba inmovilizada y las cadenas que la sojuzgaban le impedían incluso cerrar las piernas defensivamente o agredirlo con las manos…

No estaba padeciendo vergüenza ni bochorno alguno sino la más intensa deshonra a la que pudiera ser sometida. En una atroz mezcla de mortificación e ira, cobró fuerza para girar el cuello y buscó el brazo que la doblegaba, pero como estaba demasiado lejos para clavarle los dientes, sólo pudo lanzarle un escupitajo.

La reacción de él fue instantánea; le mordió con fuerza un pezón en represalia. Ella soportó el punzante dolor en el pecho sin gritar. Un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaron ágilmente por sus mejillas pero no eran causadas por el suplicio corporal que ese abusador le estaba infligiendo sino por la agraviante humillación, la más denigrante afrenta a su honor. Tragó saliva y clavó su mirada lo más lejos que pudo, en un intento de poner aunque más no fuera distancia mental ya que física le resultaba imposible en su situación… Allí, apoyado sobre la pared estaba el diablo, el espectral demonio con aspecto de Alucard vampiro. Le sonreía y parecía estarle repitiendo burlonamente las últimas palabras que le había proferido en sueños: _"¿__Realmente crees que puedes escapar de mí?"… _

Íntegra recordó entonces lo que le había advertido Alexander Anderson: _"__Satanás usa todos los recursos a su alcance para conseguir lo que se propone… utiliza gente conocida que por sus acciones está a su servicio… no escatimará medios para detenerte, tal como hizo conmigo"._

Íntegra apartó su vista del demonio y observó a Maxwell, quien comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones… en ese momento ella lo vio como un instrumento del diablo.

-¡Maxwell, insolente! –exclamó entonces Íntegra con gravedad-. ¡Podrás profanar mi cuerpo pero por mi parte sólo puedo sentir desprecio por ti! Eres simplemente un ser inferior –y lo miró con desdén, casi con asco.

Por un momento Enrico Maxwell quedó extrañado, confuso. ¿De dónde sacaba esa mujer esa actitud tan altanera… tanto orgullo… tanta superioridad…?

-¡Te voy a hacer tragar esa soberbia arrogancia que tanto te caracteriza…! –murmuró Maxwell con rencor y se bajó los pantalones exhibiéndole adrede sus partes íntimas a Íntegra. Era evidente que estaba muy excitado. Se le acercó con una expresión lasciva y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra una pierna de su prisionera. Con una sonrisa lujuriosa pintada en el rostro cerró los ojos con el fin de maximizar más aún sus sensaciones placenteras.

Repentinamente Íntegra sintió terror. Ya no se trataba de su orgullo ni de su honor; simplemente no quería contacto carnal con ese hombre que aborrecía… ¡Ella era de Alucard, exclusivamente de Alucard! Como mujer sólo le pertenecía a él; lo había escogido como marido y sólo a él quería entregarse porque así era su deseo y su elección.

-¡¡¡¡¡ALUCARD!!!!! –llamó Íntegra con voz estridente sintiendo que le dolía la garganta del ingente esfuerzo que hacían sus cuerdas vocales al proferir semejante grito.

Pero Alucard ya no era un vampiro; no podía escuchar su llamado ni localizar su presencia ni atravesar paredes para ir en su rescate… Íntegra lo sabía y también sabía que lo que le estaba sucediendo era responsabilidad exclusivamente propia, por haberse creído capaz de solucionar todo sola, sin la ayuda de su poderoso marido… Lo peor de todo era que, aunque en su ser más íntimo aceptaba haber cometido "un error", aún así no se permitía arrepentimiento alguno… Era demasiado orgullosa.

Maxwell abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de montarse encima de Íntegra cuando repentinamente la puerta de la celda se abrió de par en par. Heinkel estaba parada en la entrada, con su arma metida en la boca de la reina Georgina, a la que mantenía delante suyo como escudo humano.

-¡Deja en paz a Sir Singhell, Enrico! –le ordenó con tono colérico la monja Iscariote a su superior-. ¡Vístete como corresponde y ven ya mismo conmigo, jefe!... ¡Haz lo que le digo o mato a tu amante reina!

Georgina, con ojos desorbitados por el terror, gemía desesperados pedidos de ayuda a su amante. Maxwell, por su parte, se levantó los pantalones de inmediato pero antes de retirarse se reclinó sobre Íntegra.

-Arreglo este asunto y enseguida estoy contigo nuevamente –le susurró sugerente al oído.

Heinkel, Georgina y Maxwell se retiraron de la celda en un denso silencio, dejando la puerta abierta y a Íntegra esposada a la cama, desnuda.

* * *

Cuando Alucard abrió la tapa de su pequeño ataúd de lobita, Luna notó que su amo estaba de muy mal humor.

-¡Dormiste bastante, vampiro! –la despertó él zamarreándola con fuerza-. ¡Sal y busca a tu ama ya! –y desapareció del campo de su visión lupina de inmediato.

Aún medio dormida y con lagañas en los ojitos, Luna salió distraídamente del féretro, tropezándose al salir… era una lobita torpe cuando se acababa de despertar. Se desperezó cual canina: estirando ambas patitas delanteras y llevando el cuerpo hacia atrás… Movió el hocico y buscó a su maestro… maestro… ¿maestro?… WHERE IS MY MASTER?...¿Alguien ha visto a mi maestro?... ¡No estaba!, se había ido de aquella habitación… ¡Oh, cierto que no se hallaban ya en el castillo rumano!, era el primer viaje de Luna fuera del Condado… ¡Por fin conocería el maravilloso mundo exterior, pasearía por Picadilly Circus y sería una turista con gorra y visera visitando la torre de Londres!... o es que acaso ya estaba en la torre de Londres, a juzgar por el olor a cadáver fresco muy ensangrentado… Salió de la oscura habitación en la que se hallaba y se encontró con un luminoso pasillo… ¡Qué desagradable!, ¡cuánta luz matinal!... Se convirtió en nenita, regresó a su ataúd lupino y buscó su capa con capucha que mamá Seras solía guardar limpia y doblada en el fondo de su féretro. Allí estaba, impecablemente negra y se vistió adecuadamente para protegerse del Astro Rey como debe hacerlo un vampiro honorable… Salió con paso decidido y quedó espantada. El pasillo estaba repleto de cadáveres de soldados… Como Mamá Seras le había enseñado a leer porque decía que es imprescindible para una lobita poseer una buena educación en el mundo competitivo en el que le tocaría no vivir, se dispuso a probar la utilidad de tal habilidad aburridamente adquirida y leyó letra por letra, como puede hacerlo una nena de su corta edad, lo que decía el escudo del uniforme de uno de los soldados… "D… E…C… E… N… I… U… M"… ¡Qué fácil!, ¡Tenía un montón de vocales y consonantes muy populares, nada de Q ni Y ni H raras… ¿Pero qué sería "DECENIUM"?... Era inútil, por más que se esforzaba mucho no lograba valorar las supuestas muchas ventajas de la lectura para su futuro lupino, ¡cuánto más provechosas y divertidas eran las clases de "brujería en el caldero" que de vez en cuando le impartía el maestro a escondidas del ama! Tales pensamientos fueron interrumpidos súbitamente por un conjunto de disparos, gritos e insultos… y Luna percibió la presencia del Conde a dos habitaciones de ella precisamente en el lugar de dónde provenía semejante alboroto, de modo que partió presurosa al encuentro de su maestro.

-¿Me necesita, master? –preguntó solícita en cuanto llegó. Pero era evidente que no. Alucard acababa de ultimar a unos soldados armados con sus propias manos y… ¡dentadura!-. ¡Master! –le gritó sorprendida y, orgullosa de conocer a la perfección la estricta educación que mamá Seras le impartía diariamente, repitió con la cabeza en alto-, ¡LECCIÓN NÚMERO UNO: LOS HUMANOS NO SON COMIDA!...

Él la ignoró por completo. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Como un enajenado arrancaba a dentelladas la carne de aquellos hombres que gritaban desaforados ante el dolor y la desesperación de ser literalmente comidos estando aún vivos… Parecía un tiburón enloquecido por la presencia de sangre en el agua, abalanzándose en un brutal frenesí de excitación sobre la fuente de la que emana el fluido provocante… atacando dicha fuente sin consideración alguna, como una máquina programada para devorar de la manera más inmediata… como un depredador poco evolucionado que no posee una técnica avanzada para matar rápidamente a su presa infligiéndole el menor dolor posible…

-Ma… master –lo llamó tímidamente la pequeña acercándose con cautela al conde cuya cabeza parecía extraviada en algún lugar dentro del vientre de un soldado moribundo que aún gemía de dolor.

Repentinamente Alucard sacó la cabeza toda ensangrentada del interior del hombre y clavó en Luna una mirada desorbitada.

-¡NO ENCUENTRO A ÍNTEGRA, NO ESTÁ! –le gritó Alucard loco por la aflicción-. ALGO MALO LE HA SUCEDIDO, ESTOY SEGURO.

-No, maestro –replicó Luna-. Siento la presencia del ama.

-¡ENTONCES BÚSCAMELA! –le rogó él desesperado-. ¡DILE QUE POR FAVOR VENGA, QUE PERDÍ EL CONTROL… SIN ELLA NO PUEDO PARAR…! –y se abalanzó sobre otro soldado que acababa de llegar arrancándole la mitad de la cara y otra vez se sumió en la vorágine devoradora que nuevamente se había apoderado de él.

-¡Yyy… yes, master! –respondió Luna, aterrada por la oscura destructividad que emanaba de su maestro, y partió al instante tras el rastro de la presencia de Íntegra.

Corrió por pasillos solitarios salpicados aquí y allá de cadáveres y algún que otro herido horrorosamente mutilado que le pedía ayuda apenas la veía pasar… ¡Toda esa carnicería humana era solamente obra de su maestro en su frenética búsqueda del ama!... La lobita comprendió que el único ser capaz de hacer que el conde recobrara la razón era Íntegra, de modo que se dirigió velozmente hacia su presencia, pero de pronto se estampó contra una pared. Evidentemente no había entrada por allí… Buscó por las inmediaciones… ¡Nada!... ¡Su ama estaba en algún lugar detrás de esa pared, de eso estaba segura!... Se deprimió. Era apenas un proyecto de vampiro, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para derribar el muro… ¡Si apenas había logrado aprender a atravesar paredes! Había pensado que nunca podría hacerlo, pero el conde le había enseñado a invocar la ayuda del poderoso caldero mágico y de ese modo lo había conseguido… en el castillo rumano, claro, en casita... ¡Lástima que el caldero estaba lejos, en Transilvania!... ¿Y si funcionaba a distancia?... No perdería nada con intentarlo, de modo que Luna se concentró, se concentró… y se esfumó, se desmaterializó filtrándose entre los átomos que componían el duro muro… No salía de su asombro cuando se encontró del otro lado, en un oscuro pasillo en el cuál veía perfectamente gracias a su visión vampírica. Orgullosa de su logro y agradecida al lejano caldero que había escuchado sus súplicas, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la presencia de su ama… una celda al final del pasillo cuya puerta estaba abierta. Entró y una tenue iluminación le reveló una imagen inesperada: su ama yacía esposada a una cama, desnuda y con un pecho ostensiblemente lastimado y sangrando.

-¡Ama! –exclamó la pequeña condolida-. ¿¡Está herida!?

Íntegra volteó la cabeza y miró a Luna con una expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro.

-¿Viniste con Alucard? –preguntó expectante.

-Sí, ama –respondió la pequeña-; pero el maestro no la encontró y cree que a usted le pasó algo malo –miró a Íntegra con estupor; era evidente que él tenía razón, ¡a su ama le había pasado algo muy, muy malo! Se recuperó de su estupor y continuó-. ¡Tiene que detenerlo!; el master está desesperado porque no la encuentra… ¡Se puso a comer soldados!… Luna atravesó paredes y encontró al ama…

-Busca llaves, Luna –le encomendó Íntegra-; algunas abrirán estos grilletes que me apresan… Deben estar por algún lugar…

-¿Esto, ama? –la interrumpió la niñita encontrando un juego de llaves sobre una repisa que colgaba de la pared. Se acercó hasta su ama, introdujo una llave en la cerradura de uno de los esposas y ésta se abrió sin dificultad. Procedió de la misma manera con las otras tres esposas hasta liberarla por completo y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

-¡Alcánzame la ropa! –le requirió nuevamente Íntegra.

La vampiresita la obedeció y observó impresionada cómo su ama se vestía lo más rápidamente que podía, con torpeza, porque sus manos temblaban y estaba pálida como a punto de desmayarse. Íntegra se contuvo hasta terminar de vestirse y luego no pudo aguantar más: abrió las piernas, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a vomitar intensamente, hasta vaciar por completo su estómago y aún así siguió teniendo un par de arcadas más.

-¡Te prohíbo… que cuentes en qué estado me encontraste… a nadie… y eso incluye especialmente a Alucard! –le ordenó Íntegra apenas recompuesta. No quería compartir su humillación con nadie y menos aún con su marido-. ¿Entendido? Es una orden, Luna. ¡Ni se te ocurra desobedecerme!

-Soy nena obediente –replicó la pequeña acongojada.

-Eso espero –continuó Íntegra-. Escúchame bien. Volverás con él y le dirás que yo te ordené regresar para comunicarle que estoy bien y así lograr que se calme. Le dirás que si no me encontró en el palacio es porque estoy en estos pasadizos secretos tras… gente de Decenium. Le dirás que volveré con él apenas haya terminado con… esa gentuza… y que la reina Georgina se encuentra aliada con ellos…

-Ama, el master está desesperado, primero ayúdelo a él –rogó la niña.

-Imagino cómo está, Luna –reconoció Íntegra-, ya lo he visto en ese estado. Pero créeme, con saber que estoy bien le alcanzará para calmarse. Lo que seguramente hará es ordenarte que lo traigas conmigo de inmediato…

-¡Sí, ama!, ¿y qué hago yo? –se angustió la pequeña.

-¡Por supuesto que le obedecerás! –le ordenó Íntegra-… ¿De modo que atravesaste paredes para encontrarme? Él no podrá, ya no es un vampiro… Tendrá que buscar una entrada y eso le llevará el tiempo que necesito para… Luna, él va a estar hecho un desquiciado total, obsesionado con encontrarme… Cuídate mucho y haz todo lo que te diga excepto contarle el estado en el que me hallaste –Íntegra salió de la celda y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que se habían ido Maxwell, Heinkel y Georgina-. Ahora vete –continuó-, y si te pregunta dónde me ubicaste le dirás que te topaste conmigo en este pasillo mientras yo buscaba a esa gente… Luna, cuento contigo.

-¡Sí, ama! –replicó la pequeña con convicción y ambas se separaron en direcciones opuestas. La pequeña atravesó nuevamente el muro con éxito y se apresuró a desandar el camino que había transitado previamente entre muertos y heridos hasta hallar al conde cerca de donde lo había dejado, perdido entre las vísceras de los cadáveres y sumido en su loca desesperación.

-¡ENCONTRÉ AL AMA Y ESTÁ BIEN, MASTER! –le anunció Luna mientras se le acercaba corriendo-. ¡ESTÁ EN LOS PASADIZOS SECRETOS PERSIGUIENDO "GENTE DE DECENIUM" Y A LA REINA!... ¡ME ORDENÓ REGRESAR RÁPIDO PARA QUE USTED SE CALME!... ¡¡¡¡PLEASE, CÁLMESE, MASTER!!!!

-¡CÓMO NO LA TRAJISTE CONTIGO! –le recriminó Alucard furibundo pero inmediatamente algo más orientado.

-¡No quiso! –replicó ella haciendo suyas las palabras de Íntegra-, dice que volverá apenas haya terminado con esa gentuza…

-¡GUÍAME HASTA ELLA YA MISMO! –le ordenó Alucard.

-¡Sí master! –aceptó la niña-… pero hay que buscar la entrada secreta porque yo atravesé el muro para llegar…

-¡MALDICIÓN! –la interrumpió Alucard pateando el suelo con furia-. ¡APURÉMONOS ENTONCES! TENGO UN PÉSIMO PRESENTIMIENTO –y salió corriendo tras la pequeña vampiresa hacia el muro que separaba la parte visible del palacio, de los claustros ocultos y secretos.

* * *

-No sé de qué te quejas, Heinkel –observó Enrico Maxwell con fresca soltura. Él, la monja Iscariote y la reina Georgina se encontraban reunidos en una recámara también oculta entre los pasadizos secretos-. Eres un monstruo…

-Sí, y esta cara monstruosa me la proporcionó usted, jefe –lo interrumpió Heinkel, rencorosa.

-No te pases de lista conmigo –le advirtió él-, sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres un vampiro y debes ser eliminada. ¡Hasta tú misma en persona se lo solicitaste al Padre Anderson!

-¡Y él no se atrevió a hacerlo! –replicó ella.

- Exactamente –agregó él-. No tuvo el coraje necesario porque sus "niños" son su punto débil. Te dejó en mis manos para que yo me hiciera cargo de lo que él no se anima a hacer… A ti y a Yumiko las dejó en mis manos…

-¡Hiciste matar a Yumiko! –gritó la monja Iscariote.

-Sí –reconoció Maxwell-. Y creí que también te había exterminado a ti. Lo hice para que tu alma y la de tu hermana se liberen y alcancen la redención divina… ¿Acaso no querías ser eliminada? ¡Pues déjate eliminar entonces de una vez por todas en lugar de quejarte y hacerle reproches improcedentes a tu superior, o sea a mí!... ¡En la resistencia que opones a lo inevitable para la salvación de tu alma se manifiesta la parte en ti corrompida por la maldición vampírica de la que eres víctima…!

-¡Y tú qué! –lo increpó Heinkel-. Te has aliado con esta reina hereje…

-¡Esta reina no es ninguna hereje! –la instruyó Maxwell-. Se ha convertido al catolicismo y ha prometido disolver la iglesia anglicana y llevar de Inglaterra nuevamente al seno de la Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana… ¡Pero tú qué sabes de eso! Tu nivel es muy bajo para comprender algo de maniobras y tácticas políticas; eres una simple monja, nada más… o mejor dicho lo eras antes de convertirte en vampiro.

-¡Te encontré durmiendo con ella! –le recriminó Heinkel dolida-… ¡Te encamas con ella!

-¡Mira quién habla! –la reprendió él-. Sabes cuál es mi punto débil mejor que nadie… Si no hubiera sido por TU lujuriosa intervención inicial en mi vida YO no habría faltado a mis votos de castidad… ¡NUNCA LO HUBIERA HECHO SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR TU INTERVENCIÓN!

-¡Ya sé que he pecado contigo, pero es porque te he amado tanto…! –sollozó Heinkel sacando su arma de la boca de Georgina y apuntándole a la quijada-. Tú… siempre has sido bueno enredándome con las palabras, pero ahora soy un monstruo que lee la mente ¡y te la leo!… Secuestré a esta reina depravada porque, además de qué hay entre ustedes, necesitaba saber qué siente ella por ti y qué es lo que tanto te ofrece para que te hayas dejado corromper de esta manera… Compartes perversiones en la cama con ella, es cierto, pero lo que más te seducen son las perspectivas de gloria, fama, y poder que tienes a su lado… Ella alimenta no sólo tu lujuria sino también tus gigantescas ambiciones terrenales que te apartan del camino del Señor… ¡Por eso yo también colaboraré para la salvación de tu alma! –se escuchó un fuerte BANG y Heinkel le voló la cara a la reina Georgina dejándola caer al suelo en un mar de sangre.

-¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO! –gritó Maxwell mirando horrorizado cómo Georgina moría desangrada delante suyo luciendo el rostro mutilado del mismo modo en que lo tenía Heinkel-. ¡La mataste!, ¡arruinaste todo, todo!

- No te preocupes, Enrico –le explicó Heinkel satisfecha-, ella tiene suerte: ya murió, no quedará desfigurada como yo…

-¡Qué dices! –replicó él-. ¡Pero si tú eres un monstruo que puede regenerar su cuerpo!

-¡SUCEDE QUE LO QUE NO PUEDO REGENERAR ES MI ALMA! –le contestó exaltada-. ¡LA DEJASTE MUCHO MÁS MUTILADA QUE A MI ROSTRO, TE LO PUEDO ASEGURAR!… Y esta cara desfigurada es mi recordatorio de lo que fuiste capaz conmigo… Sé lo que le hiciste a Yumiko… y a la líder de Hellsing… y también veo lo poco que te importaba tu amante, la reina… Leo todo en tu mente y te juro que hubiera preferido morir sin descubrir la verdad de cómo realmente eres, Enrico…

-¿En serio preferirías morir? –le preguntó él con ironía. Heinkel lo miraba en silencio. Él reconoció en la mirada entregada de la monja que ella estaba esperando pasivamente que él le diera de gracia. Maxwell era un oportunista nato, temía que Heinkel se arrepintiera, de modo que aprovechó la situación al instante-. ¡ENTONCES MUERE, PERRA! –exclamó y sacando su arma descargó dos balas sobre el cuerpo de Heinkel, atravesándole el corazón con una de ellas.

-¡¡¡NO!!! –gritó una voz desde una de las puertas que daban a aquella recámara. Era el Padre Anderson, quien acababa de llegar justo en el momento en que Heinkel se dejaba masacrar sin realizar ni un movimiento defensivo para impedirlo. Alexander Anderson pudo ver cómo Maxwell huía presto por la otra puerta y se dispuso a seguirlo, pero alguien no se lo permitió… El capitán Bernardotte acababa de relevar el turno de la ya eternamente desaparecida Heinkel.

La última visión que Pip Bernardotte había tenido antes de sumirse en las profundidades del vampiro Yumikel había sido al mismísimo Alexander Anderson abalanzándose sobre él con sus bayonetas en cruz al grito de "Dust to Dust". Alucard lo había salvado de ser exterminado cambiando rápidamente su turno por el de Heinkel, con lo cual el Paladín se refrenó para no matar a su antigua discípula. Pero Pip había estado ausente durante toda la serie de acontecimientos que habían sucedido durante su profundo sueño, de modo que para él la pelea con el sacerdote Iscariote era su último recuerdo… y la incertidumbre de ignorar si su querida Seras seguía existiendo o había ya dejado de no vivir a causa del hombre que tenía justo ante sus ojos…

-¡Mi lucha no es contigo, vampiro, sino con él! –le advirtió "Angel Dust Anderson" señalando a Maxwell quien desapareció en ese mismo momento doblando por el pasillo a toda velocidad. ¡Se le estaba escabullendo de las manos!-. ¡Córrete a un lado y déjame pasar! –gritó.

-¡Ni creas que voy a perdonarte lo que le hiciste a mi Mignonette!... ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, ISCARIOTE DE MERDE! –y quitando el seguro de una de sus granadas de mano, se la arrojó al sacerdote católico haciéndolo estallar en pedazos.

Alexander Anderson se regeneró al instante pero comprendió que alcanzar a su objetivo principal, su discípulo y actual jefe de los iscariotes, le llevaría más tiempo del que consideraba deseable… Primero tendría que enfrentar un obstáculo inoportuno y difícil de sortear: un vampiro enamorado obsesionado por vengar a su amada… Y para empeorar las cosas había perdido su convicción sobre la necesidad de exterminar a los vampiros de Hellsing… mala cosa para el judas priest…

* * *

Enrico Maxwell corría aterrado por los pasillos secretos del palacio real. Si a algún ser en este mundo él temía, ése era el Paladín Alexander Anderson. Le tenía franco pavor porque siempre existía la posibilidad de que a su maestro "se le cayera la venda de los ojos" y se diera cuenta de las bajezas que él, Enrico, ocultaba con tanto esmero…

Desde pequeño había envidiado secretamente a su maestro; su majestuosa presencia lo hacía sentirse como una rata frente a un dragón y él odiaba ser una rata. Envidiaba profundamente a Alexander Anderson porque todo en él era genuinamente grande, sus virtudes y sus defectos, los cuáles coincidían como suele suceder puesto que eran las dos caras de la misma moneda… Envidiaba la extrema fortaleza física y espiritual de su maestro, su inquebrantable fe en Dios y en la Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana, su fanática convicción de creerse un eficaz instrumento de la justicia divina… Pero por sobre todo envidiaba aquello que él no lograba consumar: la entereza con que el Padre Anderson cumplía a rajatabla los difíciles votos religiosos de obediencia, pobreza y castidad propios de su sacerdocio… ciega obediencia que lo había llevado a dedicarle años a oscuras misiones en remotos e inhóspitos lugares… rigurosa castidad a la que se sometía voluntariamente y que era sólo una expresión más de la crudeza de su ascetismo… pobreza acérrimamente autoimpuesta hasta el punto de despojarse de todo lo material que le resultara prescindible ya que consideraba muy molesto eso de andar por la vida cargando pesos innecesarios.

Ciertamente frente a su maestro Enrico se sentía una rata… ¡y para empeorar las cosas también un traidor! Anderson siempre le había prodigado genuinamente su paternal protección pero Maxwell solamente podía simular respeto y aprecio por su benefactor… nada más podía fingirlo… Era muy hábil engañando a la gente y encontrando los puntos débiles de las demás personas para manipularlas a su favor. Su maestro no era excepción; siempre había logrado que Anderson confiara en él y había obtenido importantes ventajas gracias a sus astutos engaños… Se había salido con la suya hasta ese momento, pero ahora sí estaba en problemas. Ignoraba cuánto sabía Anderson acerca de sus ambiciosos planes personales de poder y de sus depravadas conductas sexuales, pero temía que hubiera estado en contacto con la princesa Serena, su protegida, y que ésta le hubiera confesado las cosas que él, Enrico Maxwell, le había hecho… Su maestro había llegado al palacio real junto con miembros de Hellsing y eso era una pésima señal para el jefe de los iscariotes… Significaba que Anderson no había cumplido su orden de exterminar a Hellsing… Significaba que se había rebelado contra él, su jefe… Significaba que la única escapatoria que le quedaba para no morir en las justicieras manos de su maestro era huir rápidamente de Inglaterra en avión y refugiarse con el Mayor en el cuartel general de Decenium… De modo que corría aterrado por los pasillos secretos del palacio rumbo al aeroparque real donde siempre había un avión Iscariote presto a llevarlo adonde él lo requiriera… Corría por los pasillos rogando que ese vampiro francés que había aparecido tras el exterminio de Heinkel lograra retener a Alexander Anderson el tiempo que él necesitaba para huir… Corría aterrado por los pasillos secretos cuando de pronto se topó cara a cara con Sir Íntegra, la mismísima directora de Hellsing a la que él acababa de acosar sexualmente hacía muy poco tiempo…

-¿Huyes, Maxwell? –le preguntó ella con sorna-… ¿Cual rata por tirante intentando abandonar el barco, no vaya a ser que se hunda contigo a bordo y todo…?

-¡Quítate de mi vista, perra anglicana!, ¡no tengo tiempo para entretenerme contigo! –le replicó él intentando sortearla para seguir escapando, pero ella le bloqueó la salida.

-¡Uy, no tienes tiempo! –le reconoció Íntegra-… ¿Acaso te contó Heinkel que Anderson, tu antiguo maestro, te anda buscando? Está muy enojado contigo pero no temas, yo también te ando buscando y también estoy muy enojada contigo… ¡sólo que afortunadamente te encontré primero, rata asquerosa!

Maxwell sacó su arma con la intención de dispararle pero no era demasiado diestro con ella e Íntegra fue más rápida. Desenvainando su espada, le cortó el brazo derecho al jefe de los iscariotes… el mismo brazo que Yumie le había cortado tantos años atrás y que había motivado al padre Anderson a enseñarle su técnica de regeneración a Maxwell para que no sufriera las consecuencias de tal amputación… Íntegra quedó momentáneamente expectante observando cómo un nuevo brazo comenzaba a crecerle desde el hombro a su rival… Fue un grave error; para su desconcierto Maxwell levantó del suelo su arma con la mano izquierda y le disparó a quemarropa, descargando sobre su cuerpo el resto de balas que le quedaban y traspasándola con ellas… Íntegra abrió grandes sus bellos ojos azules, con una expresión de cierta rigidez y fijeza. Antes de desplomarse al piso, alcanzó a ver cómo el jefe de la decimotercera división de las fuerzas de Asuntos Especiales del Vaticano, la organización Iscariote, se escabullía por es oscuro pasadizo.

* * *

-¿Entonces es aquí donde te topaste con el ama? –le preguntó Alucard a Luna. El conde, gran conocedor de entradas secretas a pasadizos ocultos en castillos europeos, tras algunos intentos fallidos había por fin logrado llegar hasta la puerta de la pequeña celda donde Maxwell había tenido prisionera a Íntegra. Sin embargo Luna no le contestó. Molesto por su silencio y con nada de paciencia, él la miró con severidad dispuesto a reprenderla pero se contuvo al observar la expresión helada en el rostro de la pequeña-. ¿Qué pasa Luna? –le preguntó bruscamente

-N… No sé, master –replicó la pequeña con un hilo de voz-… pero desde hace unos momentos la presencia del ama se está debilitando muy mucho…

A Alucard se le congeló la sangre. Sabía lo que eso significaba y Luna no mentía.

-Llévame con ella lo más rápido que puedas –le ordenó apenas en un murmullo y Luna corrió por el laberinto de pasillos con Alucard pisándole los talones hasta que llegaron al estrecho pasadizo donde el cuerpo de Íntegra yacía en el piso bloqueando el paso.

-¡Íntegra! –la llamó Alucard arrodillándose en el suelo y tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella lo miraba con sus dos grandes ojos azules fijos, sin parpadear. Estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades para respirar y se notaba-. Íntegra, ¿qu…? –iba a preguntarle "¿qué pasó?" pero ya no tenía importancia. Se estaba muriendo y nada más tenía importancia para Alucard ya. Todo su universo se derrumbaba inesperadamente en un precipicio oscuro y absurdo. La apretó contra su pecho, pasó sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello rubio de su mujer, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

Recordó la última vez que había sucedido, cuando la oscuridad de su alma lo había invadido todo y su mundo se había desvanecido en el más caótico sin sentido... Había durado apenas un instante, el instante que había transcurrido entre la muerte de Íntegra Hellsing y el suicidio del vampiro… el instante más largo que jamás había conocido; para él había durado más que sus seiscientos años de existencia vampírica completa… un instante infinito de eternidad abismal detenida… fatídico, aterrador, vano… Desde que se había reencontrado con Íntegra en esta nueva vida, Alucard había imaginado que volvería a suceder de ese modo… No quería sobrevivirla, la acompañaría hasta el final y luego se volaría la cabeza nuevamente, como había hecho anteriormente. Eso lo resistía, pero lo que no toleraba volver a vivir era ese instante fatal entre ambas muertes… ¡ese instante no, otra vez no!… Abrumado, se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda sobre la pared y abrazando a su mujer con ternura… Esperó y esperó… Esperó sin esperar un milagro… Esperó sin esperanza…

* * *

Luna seguía corriendo por los pasillos, otra vez sola. Su corazoncito de vampiro latía a pasos agigantados, cosa poco habitual en nosferatus… Había llevado a su maestro hasta su ama y la había encontrado ahogándose en su propia sangre, con los pulmones perforados, el hígado destrozado… El ama moriría y Luna no soportaba que hubiera una muerte más; con la de su familia lupina le había alcanzado y sobrado… Había registrado las presencias de su papá Pip y del padre Anderson, y hacia ellos se dirigía a toda velocidad… a refugiarse con ellos… a pedir ayuda, socorro y consuelo. Por supuesto los encontró luchando aunque claramente el sacerdote sólo estaba tratando de dominar al vampiro y no de exterminarlo.

-¡¡¡NO PELEEN MÁS, POR FAVOR!!! –les rogó la pequeña Luna llorando a moco tendido-. ¡MI AMA SE ESTÁ MURIENDO! ¡ALGUIEN LE DISPARÓ!

-¡¡¡QUÉ!!! –exclamaron los dos contrincantes y abandonaron la contienda.

-Es cierto –admitió Pip percibiendo la cada vez más débil presencia de Íntegra. Se concentró en encontrar presencias cercanas. Estaba la de Alucard junto a ella y la un individuo que corría rápidamente alejándose del sitio donde estaba su ama-… ¡Ese tipo! –balbuceó sin llegar a reparar en el estado desesperado en que se hallaba la pequeña Luna-… Seguro que él le disparó y se está escapando… ¡Voy tras él! –y en un instante el capitán Bernardotte se había marchado.

-¡Cálmate! –le ordenó Alexander Anderson a Luna, quien comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza descontroladamente-. ¿Qué pasó?

-¡¡¡Buahh!!! –lloraba la pequeña-. ¡No debí dejarla!, ¡La encontré muy mal, toda desnuda atada a esa cama y con un pecho lastimado, sangrando…! ¡Buahhh!... Me ordenó que no le dijera nada a nadie y menos al maestro… ¡¡¡Buahhh!!!... Quería buscar sola a esa gente mala de "Decenium" que la lastimó… ¡¡¡Buahh!!! ¡Ahora se está muriendo! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE MUERA! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! –empezó a gritar en una especie de ataque de histeria.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó el padre Anderson-. La encontraste desnuda… atada -él quedó pensativo y con el ceño fruncido-… ¡Fue Enrico otra vez, seguramente fue él!... ¡Pobre muchacha!... ¡Llévame con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

La pequeña Luna respiró profundo, sacó coraje y fuerza de vaya a saber dónde y sobreponiéndose a sus temblores volvió sobre sus pasos sin decir ni una palabra más. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaban sus amos, esta vez en compañía de Alexander Anderson.

* * *

-Alucard –llamó débilmente Íntegra.

-Sí, mi vida –le respondió él. Nunca le había dicho un apodo.

-Me estoy muriendo, ¿verdad? –continuó ella-. No quiero morir, no todavía… Estamos esperando un hijo…

-Otra vez será –le replicó él intentando consolarla a pesar de la negrura interior que lo iba envolviendo-. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas, tendremos una eternidad para estar juntos…

-¡Sí, pero yo quería esta vida!… ¡Teníamos una buena vida! –enfatizó ella.

-Es cierto, pero no está en mis manos… que tú vivas –explicó confuso, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a ella.

-¡Pero puede estarlo! –sugirió una voz igual a la de Alucard. Era el demonio; con su habitual sonrisa y aspecto tentador estaba a un par de metros reclinado sobre la pared en actitud relajada-. Tú sabes, el precio es tu alma… Te hago nuevamente vampiro en este mismo instante, la absorbes hasta matarla y llevas su alma dentro tuyo para siempre, eternamente… como tu discípula Seras a su querido Pip, sólo que a ti no habrá padre Anderson que logre separarte de ella ni con sus bayonetas benditas ni con nada… En cambio, ¿estás absolutamente seguro de que volverán a reencarnar juntos? No lo creo, ya tuvieron esta segunda oportunidad, pero ya ves lo frágil y efímera que es la vida humana… Si me hubieras hecho caso y hubieras elegido convertirte en vampiro hace algunos años cuando te lo ofrecí, seguramente habrías impedido que esta tragedia sucediera… ¡El nosferatu Alucard siempre hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvar a su ama!; claro, el humano Alucard no… Ahora no puedes impedir que ella muera pero sí puedes convertirte en vampiro y absorberla… así están de mal las cosas…

-¡Ella no querrá! –exclamó Alucard agobiado.

-¿Qué… dices? –le preguntó Íntegra con voz entrecortada. Evidentemente no veía ni escuchaba al diablo. El ángel caído se estaba cuidando especialmente de revelarle a ella su presencia.

-¡Vete! –le gritó Alucard mentalmente para que su esposa no sospechara. Sin embargo el demonio permaneció allí, inmutable. Conocía al brujo y sabía que por primera vez había logrado verdaderamente tentar a Alucard para que le vendiera el alma y que, a pesar de su silencio, el conde lo estaba considerando…

-Íntegra… ¿quieres existir eternamente EN MÍ? –le preguntó el brujo desesperado pero ella no respondió. Se estaba debilitando segundo a segundo.

¡Otra vez se le vino encima el recuerdo de ese instante nefasto entre la muerte de ella y la suya propia!... La vez anterior había sido más fácil; quizá por estar desprevenido y no saber lo ominoso de lo que estaba a punto de padecer. Pero igualmente había sido un instante eterno… Ahora era mucho peor, ya estaba viviendo ese instante anticipadamente. Ella aún no había muerto y él ya estaba loco de dolor y desesperación. El mero recuerdo de ese instante sufrido se le hacía carne, lo taladraba hasta la médula ósea... Estaba viviendo esa agonía antes de que sucediera y no podía tolerarla más…

-… ¿Me perdonarás, mi amor? –le preguntó retóricamente, como si ya fuera un vampiro y estuviera por absorberla... Sé que no lo hice antes pero hoy no puedo evitarlo… Entenderás que no tengo otra opción… ¿lo harás?...

-¡NO, ELLA NUNCA LO ENTENDERÁ! –exclamó la voz del padre Anderson. Acababa de llegar y observaba la escena a corta distancia con aparente frialdad.

Alucard lo miró con una expresión de pesadumbre tan profunda que hasta el Iscariote se conmovió.

-No puedo más –le confesó el conde con aire derrotado-… Es demasiado insoportable…

-ELLA NUNCA TE PERDONARÁ SI LO HACES –le advirtió el sacerdote. Alucard lo miró acongojado pero esas palabras arrojaron una precaria luz de entendimiento en el medio de su locura.

-¡ENTONCES TENGA USTED PIEDAD DE NOSOTROS Y MÁTENOS YA A LOS DOS JUNTOS! –le suplicó el conde al judas priest.

-¡No lo haga, padre! –le rogó Luna que estaba detrás del sacerdote exhausta. Pero no pudo decir más. Totalmente sobrepasada por las circunstancias, la pequeña se convirtió en lobita, se echó al suelo con la cabeza entre las patas y cerró los ojos. No tenía energía suficiente ni para conservar su apariencia humana; necesitaba recurrir a la forma lupina que le resultaba más natural.

El padre Anderson le echó una ojeada a la lobita primero y luego a Alucard. Sacó dos bayonetas y comenzó a acercarse al brujo rumano con paso decidido. Alucard sintió alivio al verlo enfilar hacia él, pero cuál fue su consternación cuando lo oyó gritar con voz retumbantemente fuerte: _**"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VADE RETRO SATANÁS!!!!!!!!!!".**_

Alexander Anderson dio un brusco giro y, con sus bayonetas benditas, ensartó y atravesó el corazón del demonio de Alucard que descansaba a un costado reclinado contra la pared. Al ser tomado por sorpresa, instantáneamente al diablo se le borró su socarrona sonrisa. Estaba desconcertado, se había creído invisible para el sacerdote. Repentinamente de donde había sido impactado por las bayonetas benditas comenzó a salir algo parecido a un chorro de vapor a presión y entre ambas comenzó a abrirse un agujero, cada vez más grande que lo evaporaba rápidamente hasta que el demonio desapareció totalmente consumido entre gritos de dolor.

-¡Vuelve al infierno donde perteneces! –exclamó el sacerdote Iscariote-. ¡Nunca debiste salir de ahí! –Alexander Anderson siguió caminando hacia Alucard y sin quitarle los ojos de encima explicitó-. TU DECISIÓN FUE LA CORRECTA, BRUJO RUMANO; AHORA VIENE LA MÍA –y arrodillándose frente a Íntegra le impuso las manos sobre la cabeza.

Una extraña luz verde emanó del cuerpo del cura católico y circuló como corriente eléctrica hacia sus manos. Fue transmitida a la cabeza de Íntegra, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo y luego siendo absorbida por éste… El efecto fue instantáneo, pero se notó más en el Iscariote, cuyas ropas limpias repentinamente comenzaron a embeberse con su sangre… Mientras Íntegra recuperaba sus fuerzas y se incorporaba, él se desplomaba delante de ella.

-¡Padre Anderson! –exclamó ella-, ¿qué es lo que me ha hecho?... Estoy intacta –admitió sorprendida tocando con ambas manos las zonas de su cuerpo donde hasta hacía unos segundos había heridas sangrantes.

-Te acaba de pasar su técnica de regeneración –le replicó Alucard atónito-… Acaba de salvar tu vida… y a cambio dará la suya… ¿Por qué haces esto, católico?... ¿Por qué?

-Porque… se me da la real gana –respondió Anderson sonriente-… Ahora estás en deuda conmigo, brujo… No lo olvides la próxima vez que te sientas tentado… ya sabes… a hacer una locura como convertirte en vampiro… ¡No puedes!, ¡vas a ser padre!, ¡no debes!… Si caes en la tentación, volveré de donde sea que esté para exterminarte… Ahora déjame con tu mujer… Tengo que hablar a solas con ella antes de morir…

Alucard se levantó obedientemente y comenzó a retirarse hacia donde estaba Luna, pero se detuvo un instante dándole la espalda al Iscariote.

-Cumpliré tu deseo, te doy mi palabra… es cierto que estoy en deuda contigo, –dijo pausadamente-. No sé por qué hiciste esto, pero te estaré eternamente agradecido…

-Tú solo cuídalas bien… a tu mujer y a tu hija –le encomendó el sacerdote y Alucard se alejó dejándolo a solas con su esposa. El Iscariote recobró algo de aliento y se dirigió a Íntegra-. Fue Enrico quien te disparó… ¿verdad? –Íntegra asintió con la cabeza-. Eso no me molesta… Tú eres la directora de Hellsing, él de la Organización Iscariote… eres su enemiga y es lícito dispararle a una hereje enemiga… Además yo le enseñé a regenerarse, no a percibir presencias humanas, de modo que él no puede saber como yo que estás embarazada; tal vez Enrico no te hubiera disparado de haberlo sabido –y le clavó los ojos buscando un gesto afirmativo en el rostro ella pero no lo encontró; había sólo escepticismo en la mirada de Íntegra-… Lo dudas –continuó Alexander Anderson-… ¿Tanto me equivoqué con él?... Sí, tanto –se respondió-… La pequeña vampiresa me dijo que… te encontró desnuda, atada a una cama y con un pecho sangrando… Fue él también, Enrico, ¿verdad?

-¡Luna se lo contó! –exclamó Íntegra disgustada-. Le ordené que no se lo dijera a nadie. ¡No quiero que Alucard se entere o interferirá!, ¡es una cuestión personal mía arreglar cuentas con ese discípulo suyo…!

-Te pido que no regañes a la pequeña –la interrumpió el padre Anderson-… No lo sabe nadie más porque nos encontrábamos los dos solos… Ella estaba desesperada porque te morías… Se sentía culpable por no haberse quedado a tu lado para protegerte… Sentía lo mismo que yo, pobrecilla… Será un vampiro pero no tiene la culpa, es apenas una niñita… Jamás creí que un nosferatu pudiera ser tan pequeño, dulce e inocente… Prométeme… que no la castigarás por habérmelo dicho, ¡prométemelo!

-Si eso lo deja más tranquilo, se lo prometo –replicó Íntegra sin dudar-. Estoy terriblemente en deuda con usted…

-Ni tu marido ni nadie sabrá lo que te pasó si no quieres –la interrumpió él-. Te he traspasado también mi capacidad de de bloquear el acceso a tu mente para que no pueda ser leída por vampiros ni por fuerzas oscuras del demonio… de modo que nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que te hizo Enrico… ¡Él no tiene justificación!, ¡los iscariotes podremos ser asesinos pero nunca violadores, eso nunca!… Dime si te violó... ¡Dímelo por favor, necesito saberlo!

-Casi –respondió Íntegra escuetamente-. Heinkel lo detuvo.

-Heinkel –murmuró él-… mi pobre pequeña Heinkel… Ya no está en este mundo, Enrico la exterminó…

-¿¡Maxwell acabó con Heinkel!? –preguntó Íntegra consternada por la noticia.

-Sí, pero ella está con el Señor ahora… al lado de su hermana Yumiko… felices y juntas… lejos del sufrimiento que ambas padecieron en este mundo… Pronto me reuniré con ellas, con mis discípulas…

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué hizo esto, Anderson? –preguntó Íntegra-. ¿Por qué simplemente no me enseñó la técnica de la regeneración como a Maxwell…?

-"Simplemente" porque lleva mucho tiempo aprenderla –la interrumpió él-… Enrico había perdido un brazo, tú estabas perdiendo la vida… Unos minutos más y la niñita que llevas en tu vientre hubiera dejado de existir… Mi debilidad son los niños… Estoy muy feliz con mi decisión… De alguna manera hay que morir y ÉSTA ES MI MANERA: dar mi vida para que dos vivan… vale la pena, es buen negocio… además ese brujo infame se pierde si tú no lo guías –ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice. El sacerdote hizo nuevamente un alto para tomar aliento y continuó-… Te advierto que realicé una elección por ti. Al pasarte mi técnica de regeneración, también se la pasé a tu hija o hubieras perdido este embarazo. Sin embargo eso tiene un costo para ti: no podrás gestar más hijos que la que llevas en tu seno… Tenía que decidir en el momento, fue mi elección y no te lo consulté… Lo siento pero no me arrepiento, sólo te estoy informando para que lo sepas.

-¿Ella podrá tener hijos? –preguntó Íntegra calmadamente-. Me refiero a mi niña.

-Sí, los que Dios le mande –replicó él-. Quien no podrá volver a concebir eres tú… Escúchame, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell, comandante de la Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes… Me queda muy poco tiempo… tengo que aprovecharlo… En cuanto a Enrico… Debe morir; y no de viejo ni por causas naturales… SÓLO UN REGENERADOR PUEDE MATAR A OTRO REGENERADOR… ¿Comprendes?... Te lo encomiendo… Tendría que haberlo matado yo pero no puedo porque canjeé mi vida por la tuya… de modo que heredas también esa misión mía… No te apresures en ejecutarla, tienes una larga vida por delante para llevarla a cabo… porque no se trata de una venganza personal por la ofensa que te impartió sino una misión divina de exterminio dirigida hacia un traidor a los sagrados principios iscariotes… aunque no los conozcas ni los entiendas… Deberás dominar tu honor y orgullo heridos hasta que tu alma esté limpia de tu propio afán de venganza. Sólo entonces podrás eliminar a Enrico, porque te habrás convertido en un mero instrumento de la justicia divina… Sólo cuando estés más allá de tus motivos personales, tu conciencia quedará libre de culpa por segar una vida humana… ¿Comprendes la fundamental importancia de la limpia disposición de tu alma para eliminar a Enrico?

-Comprendo –admitió Íntegra.

-Ya casi no tengo tiempo –susurró él con cierta ansiedad-… Merlina diría que "expira mi contrato con la vida" –sonrió al recordar a la maga.

-Haré todo como usted me encomienda –prometió Íntegra-, y estaré junto a usted hasta el final. No tema –dijo tomándole una mano-, lo acompañaré.

-No temo por mí sino por los que quedan –aseveró el sacerdote-. Temo por Serena… Será reina y se sentirá tan sola… excepto por Merlín, quien aplacará su sed de amor maternal… Temo por Merlín, tendrá demasiado poder y deberá aprender a dominarlo. Su padre hará bien lo que le corresponde como monstruo, pero luego… A falta de Merlina, dependerá de un brujo mucho más oscuro que lo guíe…

-¿De Alucard? –preguntó Íntegra con absoluta convicción de que se estaba refiriendo a su marido, el brujo rumano.

-Sí –aceptó él balbuceante-, es el único capaz de adiestrarlo… Pero no será fácil, ambas energías chocan, competirán mucho… demasiada rivalidad… Puede escapárseles de control de ambos…

-No sucederá porque no lo permitiré –sentenció Íntegra con seguridad.

-Sólo usted puede evitarlo –esbozó Alexander Anderson como rogándole que lo hiciera con la mirada pero sin pedir con las palabras.

-Déjelo en mis manos –prometió Íntegra.

-Gracias –murmuró él-… Ahora puedo soltar mi alma… dejarme ir en paz… gracias.

Alexander Anderson se sintió liviano como una pluma. Tranquilo inhaló y exhaló por última vez. Sintió cómo su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y flotaba por un momento sobre él… estaba envuelto por voces de niños… ¡Eran todos sus niños del orfanato que lo llamaban a coro hacia las alturas! Todo vestigio de incertidumbre se borró por completo y acompañado por las voces de sus niños, se dejó succionar confiado por la gran fuerza blanca que lo llevaba hacia arriba… Así fue como su poderosa presencia desapareció para siempre de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

-Condenado bastardo… ¡Cómo no llegué a tiempo!... ¡Maldito hijo de puta…! –Pip Bernardotte no paraba de insultar a Enrico Maxwell de todas las formas que le eran posibles tanto en inglés como en francés; políglota el capitán... Sentado en una butaca del avión privado en el que Alucard había viajado hasta Inglaterra, Pip sostenía entre sus brazos a la lobita, quien no se veía nada bien. Delante de él Íntegra y Alucard guardaban prudente silencio, tal vez en honor del sacerdote Iscariote cuyo cadáver transportaban en la bodega del avión… Regresaban a Rumania rápidamente por varios motivos, todos ellos involucraban a la princesa Serena. En primer lugar querían entregarle a la princesa el cuerpo inerte de su protector Alexander Anderson para que ella dispusiera de sus restos mortales… En segundo lugar era necesario comunicarle personalmente a Serena que su hermana Georgina había sido encontrada muerta con la cara destrozada por un disparo que, según _balística de Scotland Yard, _había provenido de un arma de fuego propiedad de la organización Iscariote que había sido hallada junto al cadáver de Su Majestad…lo cual involucraba directamente a Enrico Maxwell, jefe de la organización iscariote en el homicidio de la reina… lo cual era probablemente una de las pocas cosas de las cuales el susodicho personaje era inocente, así es la vida de injusta… En tercer lugar regresaban a Rumania con el encargue de anunciarle a Serena que los caballeros de la mesa redonda establecerían un gobierno provisorio hasta que estuviera lista la ceremonia de coronación de Serena como la nueva reina de Inglaterra…Asimismo en su carácter de comandante de la Real Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes, Sir Íntegra tenía la noble misión de proteger del ataque de posibles enemigos a la princesa heredera al trono… A todo eso regresaban…

Por su parte Pip Bernardotte estaba furioso por las graves consecuencias que habían acarreado los cambios de turnos en su cuerpo vampírico. Dichos cambios que tanto odiaba eran a su entender los únicos culpables de grandes males irreparables: por un lado se había perdido la acción que tanto le entretenía; por otro jamás había llegado a recibir información de vital importancia que le hubiera resultado necesaria a la hora de luchar… Consideraba que las consecuencias habían sido nefastas para Hellsing: por lamentable ignorancia él había estado peleando contra la persona inadecuada en el momento inadecuado… Había enfrentado a Anderson pensando que era su acérrimo enemigo en vez de detener a Maxwell, quien en su huída había disparado a muerte a Sir Íntegra. Anderson, su supuesto enemigo, había dado su vida para que su ama viviera, mientras que Maxwell, ese presunto inepto jefe de los iscariotes, era responsable por las muertes de Heinkel, Yumiko y hasta de la maga Merlina… Había tenido a ese bastardo iscariote a metros de distancia pero lo había dejado escapar, obsesionado como estaba con derrotar a Alexander Anderson, el temido enemigo de su querida Seras… Había hecho todo mal y ni siquiera había llegado a tiempo para detener la partida del avión del Vaticano en que huía Maxwell… ¡Y para colmo de males Luna yacía sobre su regazo con cara de lobita triste!, ¡nunca la había visto así!

-¡Vamos, mi pequeñita, anímate! –le dijo Pip dejando de blasfemar y concentrándose en la vampiresa.

-Me siento muy mal, papá Pip –le explicó Luna sollozante-. ¡No más Yumiko! ¡No más Heinkel! ¡No más reina Georgina cara rota! ¡No más mamá de hermanito lobizón! ¡No más cura loco ayer malo, hoy bueno! ¡¡¡Casi, casi no más ama!!!... Y de los muchos soldados que pedían ayuda a Luna, ¡no más soldados que pedían ayuda a Luna!… Lobita se siente muy mal, papá Pip…

-¡Pero ya ves que Sir Íntegra está viva! –le replicó el capitán Bernardotte-. Tú hiciste todo de mil maravillas, tengo mucho que aprender de mi hijita… Si no hubieras guiado al cura católico hasta el ama, ella hoy estaría muerta…

-No debí dejar al ama solita –se lamentó Luna-. Soy lobita tonta… y hablo de más, como el tío gatito… El ama está enojada…

-No estoy enojada –intervino Íntegra temiendo que la pequeña confesara ante los presentes haber desobedecido órdenes suyas-. Has tomado algunas decisiones por cuenta propia y eso suele ser castigado porque usualmente trae inconvenientes. Sin embargo hay momentos excepcionales en que es necesario tomar la iniciativa. Ésta fue una de esas situaciones límites en las que no hubo tiempo para que pidieras los permisos adecuados y tú lo resolviste todo muy bien… Apenas lleguemos te condecoraré con otra medalla al valor Hellsing… Pero ya ha pasado la crisis y de ahora en más debes obedecer mis órdenes sin excepciones… ¿Entendido, Luna?

Un pequeño aullido sufriente fue la respuesta afirmativa. Íntegra quedó pensativa. No era normal una lobita en ese estado.

-A ver, ¡pásemela, Capitán Bernardotte! –le ordenó Íntegra a Pip y éste transfirió a Luna desde su regazo hasta el de su ama-. ¡Ay, pero esta niña está ardiendo! –exclamó Íntegra con preocupación a penas le acarició el lomo-. ¡Alucard!, ¿es normal que un vampiro tenga fiebre?

-Por supuesto que no es normal –admitió Alucard escéptico-… ¡Déjame verificar! –y colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hocico de la lobita-. ¡Diablos, está afiebrada en serio! –reconoció con preocupación.

-¡YO DECÍA QUE ME SENTÍA MUY MAL! –bramó Luna asustada-… ¡¡¡¡¡ME SIENTO MAAALLLL!!!!!... ¡¡¡MUY MAAALLLL!!!

-Calma, calma, Luna –intentó tranquilizarla Íntegra-. ¡Bernardotte, es usted un tarado TOTAL!... ¿¡Cómo no se percata de que un vampiro recalentado tiene un problema de salud!?...

-¡No me digan que ese alto calor era la nena y no la calefacción del avión! –se sorprendió mal Pip-. ¡Discúlpame, Luna, no me di cuenta!... ¡Perdón!

-¡Hombres! –exclamó Íntegra echándole un vistazo al techo-. ¡Nunca se dan cuenta de ciertas cosas!...

-No generalices –indicó Alucard con el seño fruncido sintiéndose afectado en su masculinidad.

-¡Llamen al doctor Argento! –propuso Pip con exaltación-. ¡Que venga y cure a Luna!

-Va a ser difícil estando usted aquí –ironizó Íntegra-. No hay nada en su contra pero usted tiene que irse para que él venga… Consecuencia natural del sellamiento que realizamos sobre el cuerpo vampírico que ambos comparten… ¡Y éste es su turno, Capitán Bernardotte!…

-Grrr –refunfuñó Pip apretando los dientes-… Odio no estar de turno… ¡Pero está bien!, ¡está bien! Todo sea por la salud de Luna… ¡mi niñita ante todo!… ¡Saltéenme una vez más y llamen a Argento!

-¡Gracias, papito Pip! –susurró la acalorada lobita-. Te quiero mucho, mucho, muchísimo ísimo ísimo ísimo…

-¡Yo también! –le confesó Pip emocionado.

-¡Alucard, procede al salteamiento de turno! –ordenó Íntegra-. No se deprima, Bernardotte, que de ahora en más siempre el que sigue es usted… Ya no están Heinkel ni Yumiko, que en paz descansen sus católicas almas…

* * *

-Es estrés –sentenció Argento tras revisar minuciosamente con su estetoscopio a Luna, quien descansaba patas para arriba sobre una butaca del avión.

-¡¿Estrés?! –preguntaron al unísono Alucard e Íntegra extrañados.

-Estrés, sí, la patología de este siglo –confirmó el doctor con voz de experto en el tema.

-¿Un vampiro estresado? –preguntó Alucard sorprendido.

-¿Un vampiro afiebrado? –preguntó Íntegra sorprendida.

-¿Lobita muy enfermita? –preguntó Luna sorprendida.

Argento asentía vehementemente con la cabeza.

-Los lupinos de todo tipo –explicó con autoridad catedrática que imponía respeto-, ya seamos lobizones, hombres lobos o simplemente hechizados –y miró al conde con aire de reprobación extrema-, somos seres altamente sensibles al estrés… ¡ALGUIEN HA SOMETIDO A MI LOBITA A ALTA PRESIÓN!... ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL ALMA INFELIZ CAPAZ DE SEMEJANTE MALDAD?

-La vida en la Organización Hellsing es estresante en sí misma –reconoció Íntegra-. Lamentablemente Luna ha presenciado situaciones de mucha tensión en las últimas horas pero se ha portado muy valientemente…

-Como buena lupina –agregó Argento con orgullo-, pero pudo haber estirado la patita.

-Exactamente –admitió Íntegra-. Y usted, doctor, ha sido convocado para curarla, de modo que ¡HÁGALO! –gritó.

-Está bien, señorita señora –recapacitó Argento y se transformó de inmediato en lobizón-. Mi nena necesita mimos y atención como cualquier cachorro. Así que… ¡A refrescarse con papá Lobizón, Lunita! –la transportó como un lobo, aferrándola delicadamente del pellejo con sus afilados dientes, y se echó en un rincón al final del pasillo del avión. Depositó a la lobita de panza sobre el frío piso metálico de esa parte de la aeronave y comenzó a lamerle la cabecita y el lomo con su larga y fría lengua para refrescarla.

-¡Obsérvalo bien y aprende! –lo instó Íntegra a Alucard-. Espero que en un cercano futuro te ocupes de nuestra hija con esa misma dedicación y eficacia...

-¿Hija? –balbuceó Alucard-… Debe haber un error… Será varón.

-Lo dices de puro machista que eres –lo acusó Íntegra con el dedo índice-. Lo que pasa es que no aceptas que el único hijo que vayamos a tener sea MUJER. Sin embargo el paladín Alexander Anderson fue muy categórico al respecto…

-No es eso –refunfuñó el conde-. Es que no me gusta cómo queda el nombre: Alucarda Culadra Singhell… Suena horrible… ¡Queda muchísimo mejor Alucard Culadra Singhell!…

-Ambos suenan igualmente horribles por si no te diste cuenta.

-¡No sugerirás que queda mejor Íntegra Culadra Singhell!... ¡JA JA! –rió él-. ¡Ni lo sueñes!

-Si ése fuera el caso, ¡bendito sea que sea mujer! –anunció ella-… Imagínate: Íntegro Culadra Singhell… ¡Pobre chico!

-Por lo mismo está decidido: si es varón será Alucard Culadra Singhell y probablemente lo sea porque en su defecto, si fuera mujer, no quedaría más opción que Alucarda Culadra Singhell que suena horrible… ¡Imposible! –afirmó el conde.

-Ser mujer no es un "defecto", brujo machista tarado ex chupasangre estúpido –lo amonestó Íntegra-… Y va a ser una niña. Te guste o no tendrás que adaptarte a la idea de una HEREDERA… No te preocupes; se supera… eso decía mi padre.

-Tu padre no era un Culadra –le recordó él-. Mi estirpe se caracteriza por transmitir generalmente dominantes cromosomas Y en la descendencia… Bueno, admito que ha habido alguna que otra excepción en la familia… Apenas lleguemos a "casa" consulto el caldero… ¡Pero el destino no puede haberme jugado la mala pasada de tener que llamar ALUCARDA a mi heredera!

-El destino no le va a jugar esa mala pasada a mi hija sólo por ser también tu hija… Se llamará Alexandra.

-¡QUÉ! ¡CÓMO! –gritó el conde contrariado-. ¿De dónde sacaste Alexandra? Entendería que quisieras llamarla Íntegra… Hasta supuse que se te ocurriría nombrarla Artura en honor a tu difunto padre y por eso oculté deliberadamente mencionar tal nombre…

-Conde deshonesto…

-¡Pero "Alexandra" no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de nuestras familias! –enfatizó Alucard exaltado.

-¡SE LLAMARÁ ALEXANDRA EN HONOR A ALEXANDER ANDERSON QUE DIO SU VIDA PARA QUE ELLA PUDIERA NACER! –gritó Íntegra con determinación.

Alucard quedó un momento en silencio.

-¿Otra promesa hecha al sacerdote católico? –preguntó el brujo indignado-. Primero me prohíbes que torture empalando al jefe ése de los Iscariotes que te disparó… porque le prometiste a Anderson eliminarlo tú sola y en su nombre "cuando estés libre de deseos vengativos", ¡vaya estupidez!...

-A Anderson le importaba mucho la salvación eterna de mi alma –le explicó Íntegra-. ¡Era un gran ministro de Señor!

-¡¿Y YO QUÉ?! –gritó Alucard-. ¡¿TENGO QUE QUEDARME DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS Y AGUANTARME LAS GANAS DE DESTROZAR AL PERVERTIDO ESE QUE DE LAS GANAS QUE TE TIENE SIEMPRE QUE SE CRUZA CONTIGO TE QUIERE MATAR?!

-Tú lo has dicho –respondió ella sonriente.

-Tu promesa a Anderson es tu promesa y la mía es la mía –esclareció Alucard-. Mi obligación es sólo cumplir con la mía… Te advierto que no es cierto eso que él te dijo... que sólo un regenerador puede matar a un regenerador. Es cierto que no son fáciles de matar, pero ¿para qué estamos los brujos si no es para hacer posible lo aparentemente imposible?... No cualquier brujo, ciertamente, pero yo sí. Puedo matar a Maxwell, sé cómo exterminar a un regenerador.

-Tu promesa a Anderson es tu promesa y la mía es la mía –lo interrumpió Íntegra citando las mismas palabras de su esposo-. Tú no matarás a Maxwell, no porque lo hayas prometido, ¡SINO PORQUE YO TE LO ORDENO! Le prometí a Anderson que iba a matar personalmente a Maxwell en su nombre, de modo que te ordeno abstenerte de hacerlo tú... y recuerda, Alucard, que antes que mi esposo eres mi vasallo.

-Lo sé perfectamente –admitió el brujo-; pero también estoy en deuda con Anderson… ¡y lo último que él me encomendó fue que las cuidara bien, a ti y a nuestra hija!

-No hace falta, ambas somos regeneradores –le recordó Íntegra-. ¡Vaya defensa que nos legó!, por lo que tú mismo dices nadie excepto tú puede lastimarnos… y como tú no nos harás daño...

-Dije que no cualquier brujo puede matar un exterminador –la interrumpió Alucard-, pero no soy el único brujo que puede hacerlo. También está el Dr. de Millenium en Decenium… mi enemigo… No creo que exista otro brujo más, pero nunca se sabe… Además está Maxwell, porque eso de "sólo un regenerador puede matar a otro regenerador" también te pone a ti a merced del jefe de los iscariotes. ¿Quién te asegura que ganarás en un enfrentamiento con él?

-Te aseguro que soy superior luchando contra Maxwell –le explicó Íntegra-. Me ganó porque se regeneró, sólo por eso. Pero ahora estamos de igual a igual…

-Tienes una excelente protección, Íntegra –admitió Alucard-, pero no te creas invulnerable; no lo eres. ¿Por qué supones de Anderson me dijo que te cuidara? Porque sabe que corres peligro.

-YO PUEDO SOLA –aseveró Íntegra con soberbia.

-¡NO SIEMPRE PUEDES Y TERMÍNALA CON ESA MALDITA OBSESIÓN FEMINISTA TUYA DE MUJER MODERNA INDEPENDIENTE! –se quejó Alucard-… ¡Al menos me hubieras dejado una nota avisando: "Me voy a Londres, luego me alcanzas"!… ¿Tu papá no te enseñó que no se debe dejar a un esposo esperando preocupado?... ¡NO VES QUE NO SUELE IRTE MUY BIEN CUANDO PELEAS SOLA SIN MI AYUDA!… En tu vida anterior te costó literalmente "un ojo de la cara" y en ésta, tu capacidad para engendrar más hijos… ¡POR NO DECIRTE QUE DE PURO MILAGRO NO TE CUESTA LA VIDA MISMA!

-Todo tiene su costo y jamás me quejé de mis heridas de guerra –se enorgulleció Íntegra-… ¡Más aún!, todo tiene su lado positivo… Si no me hubiera estado muriendo nunca te habría escuchado aludir a mi persona con expresiones nada comunes en ti… tales como _"mi vida" _o _"mi amor"_…

-¡Calla! –la interrumpió Alucard avergonzado mientras Íntegra reía al recordar-. ¡Ni menciones lo que dije!... ¡olvídalo, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho!...

-Noto que, aunque ya pasó el peligro, sigues muy preocupado por mi integridad física –observó ella y puso su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de él, acariciándosela suavemente. Era su manera de demostrarle que se sentía conmovida por cómo él se había desesperado por ella-… Alucard, tranquilízate; sé que no soy invulnerable, pero no puedes negar que ser un regenerador es una gran ayuda. Puede que existan ciertas excepciones pero como regla general sin importar la magnitud del daño que reciba, siempre me autocuraré… Al igual que nuestra Alexandra, ¡qué lindo nombre!... ¡Todo gracias al padre Alexander Anderson!...

-¡Cómo pudiste prometerle ponerle SU nombre a MI hija sin siquiera consultarme! –exclamó el conde ofendido.

-No se lo prometí a él, me lo prometí a mí misma cuando él expiró –le explicó ella.

Alucard volvió a quedar pensativo.

-Ven –le dijo invitándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas, cosa que ella hizo vacilar. Ambos se acomodaron y él la abrazó contra su pecho-. Consultaré con mi caldero –reflexionó el brujo, muchísimo más calmado-… ¿Y si fuera varón también habría que llamarlo Alexander Culadra Singhell en vez de Alucard Culadra Singhell?

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Íntegra-, promesas son promesas… ¡Pero va a ser mujer, Alucard! De eso no hay duda.

-Yo, padre de una nena –acarició la posibilidad el conde-… ¡Imposible!... ¡Siempre hice varones!

-Entonces ya era hora de que hicieras una mujer –sentenció su esposa acurrucando su cara contra la camisa de su marido.

-¿¿¿¿¿Cómo demonios se hace para ser padre de una nena????? –preguntó asustado.

-Observa al lobizón, Alucard… aprende… Al menos eres bueno inventando terroríficos cuentos infantiles; Luna da fe de ello… Algo es algo, peor es nada…

-Una nena –balbuceó Alucard luchando por incorporar la idea a su ser-… Alexandra Culadra Singhell… No suena tan mal… ¡Demonios!... ¡No suena tan mal!

* * *

Otro capítulo dramático… ejem, ejem: género del fic: humor/general… Puede pasar, puede pasar que una suponga un género para el fic y después en algún capi se mande un desliz… ejem… ¡Menos mal que puse también "general"!... Pido perdón pero a mi entender la vida en la organización Hellsing tiene un tinte esencialmente dramático insoslayable y hay situaciones que no dan para el humor… habrás notado, Maxim de Lioncourt, que a Íntegra no le fue muy bien que digamos en Inglaterra… Y esta vez salvarla le costó la vida a Anderson, ¡qué depresión!, yo sigo matando gente… Sin embargo, habiendo realizado los avances pertinentes en la trama del fic, espero seguir haciendo reir a lectores como Meary en el próximo capítulo, el cual prometo será más relajado… ¡Lo juro solemnemente sobre mi tan anhelado tomito 10 de Hellsing que acaba de ser editado en mi país y he adquirido finalmente!

Mayrae, lamento anunciarte que tu apuesta por un primogénito varón ha fallado… ¡Sí!, pero no eres la única; el conde en persona te da la mano. ¡Afortunada de ti, estás aunada con el mismísimo Alucard!... Por mucho que el brujo consulta su caldero no logra cambiar el sexo de la criatura pues éste se determina en el momento de la concepción misma según dicen los entendidos en biología… ¡Y encima parece que será hija única! El conde necesita evolucionar su mentalidad medieval… ¿Aprenderá a cambiar pañales? Misterio. ¿Preferirá contar cuentos o jugar con las barbies? Contar cuentos.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi y en lo posible dejen reviews… ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	20. Chapter 20

1 de Enero de 2010… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!

Este capítulo (y el siguiente tamibén) se los dedico especialmente a los lectores mexicanos del fic.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20: ¡QUÉ SOLOS Y TRISTES SE QUEDAN LOS MUERTOS!

El avión aterrizó en Transilvania con la última luz del día. El doctor Argento había recostado a una lobita ya sin fiebre y bastante recompuesta en su ataúd infantil. La pequeña dormía un reparador sueño vampírico que tenía bien merecido.

El conde contrató un coche fúnebre con chofer para transportarlos hasta el castillo a él, Íntegra, el Dr. Argento que había recobrado su aspecto humano y dos ataúdes: uno normal, de caoba, en el que descansaba eternamente el difunto Padre Alexander Anderson; otro anormal, pequeño y rosado, todo dibujado con escenas alegóricas de "Caperucita Roja" realizadas por su ocupante, la bella lobita durmiente, fan absoluta de dicho cuento infantil. Llegaron al castillo antes de medianoche y, mientras el chofer huía despavorido del siniestro histórico castillo, un felicísimo Schrödinger les abrió la puerta con su gran sonrisa.

-Conde, condesa, ¡felices los ojos que los ven! –les dio la bienvenida el chico cuántico-. ¡Seritas se halla por fin incompletamente saludable gracias a la danza chamánica que NUNCA DEJÉ DE BAILAR para salvarle la no vida…!

-Hubiera estado saludable igualmente porque YO hice los conjuros pertinentes y la sumí en el sueño vampírico de varios días que necesitaba para reponerse –declaró Alucard-. ¡Y CÓMO ES QUE AÚN ESTÁ INCOMPLETA! Recuerdo perfectamente que me dijiste: _"¡No se preocupe conde! ¡Una degollada más al gato y vampiresa completa otra vez!"_

-¡Es que quedé muy traumatizado, conde! –explicó el chico gatuno-. ¡Recibí demasiadas degolladas juntas!, veo un cuchillo filoso en la cocina y me entra un "panic attack". Necesito ir al psicólogo.

Alucard le dirigió una mirada francamente homicida.

-¡Olvídalo! –intervino Íntegra justo a tiempo-. Si vas a asesinar nuevamente al gato, hazlo delante de Seras, así ella aprovecha la ocasión, bebe su sangre y se completa.

-¡Tienes razón! –admitió Alucard-. ¿Dónde está la chica policía…? –pero Schrödinger ya había desaparecido de escena.

-¡Qué paz! –murmuró Alucard-... Mientras nos acompañe la chica policía, él no andará muy lejos.

-Si me disculpan me retiro –se excusó Argento-, quisiera relevar a la princesa Serena del cuidado de mi hijo. Deben estar durmiendo –recogió de encima del féretro del padre Anderson al ataúd rosado con dibujitos de la lobita y se encaminó hacia la salida-. Mi vampírico ha sido muy utilizado durante varios turnos sin descanso. Aunque sea de noche necesita dormir, al igual que Luna y Merlín… La familia lupina tendrá dulces sueños –bromeó.

-Lo acompañaré para despertar a la princesa Serena, doctor –le informó Íntegra-… Alucard, ¡busca a Seras y tráela! Necesitamos hablar con ambas para informarles todo lo que ha sucedido en Inglaterra antes de retirarnos también a nuestras habitaciones. Probablemente la princesa quiera velar al paladín Iscariote durante la noche y quiero que Seras esté atenta por si necesita algo.

-Está bien, buscaré a la chica policía –le replicó Alucard-, pero previamente bajaré a mi cripta para activar nuevamente el escudo de protección… por si acaso a Millenium se le ocurriera atacarnos…

-Te espero acá, Alucard –le dijo Íntegra-. No te demores.

El último en retirarse fue el Dr. Argento. Dirigiéndole una última mirada al solitario féretro del Padre Anderson, a modo de despedida recitó sin hablar: _"¡Qué solos y tristes se quedan los muertos!"_ -instantáneamente vino a su mente el recuerdo de la princesa Serena-. ¡NO!; ¡QUÉ SOLOS Y TRISTES SE QUEDAN LOS VIVOS! –recapacitó. Entonces pensó en su mujer-. ¡Mándele saludos a Merlina cuando la vea, Padre! –agregó-… Dígale… dígale que siempre me acuerdo de ella… dígale que aunque parezca extraño cada dos por tres siento como si estuviera sentada al lado mío o del nene… Dígale que siempre la amaré -y prometió llevarle unas flores a la tumba de su mujer junto con Merlín en cuanto despertaran.

* * *

-Él sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida –balbuceó Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Yo no quise creerle pero él me lo anunció de todas las maneras posibles.

- Lo siento muchísimo, princesa, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya él lo había hecho –le explicó Íntegra-. Darme su vida fue una decisión que tomó sin consultarme. No comprendo por qué.

-Porque siempre tomaba las decisiones sin consultar –aclaró la princesa-. Él era así… Fue para mí el padre que nunca conocí, mi papá murió antes de que mi madre me diera a luz… Todas las noches antes de retirarnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, se reunía conmigo para rezar y siempre elevaba una oración por mi difunto papá… Recientemente se agregó mi mamá… No llegamos a rezar juntos por el alma de Merlina… Me toca agregarlo a la lista en mis oraciones, pero nadie me acompañará ahora cuando rece… ¡Oh, dios!, ¡estaré realmente sola sin él!

-¡Nada de eso, Su Majestad! –exclamó Seras exultante-. Estaremos a su lado, la acompañaremos –pero Íntegra la calló inmediatamente con una severa mirada.

La líder de Hellsing intuía que la princesa estaba demasiado devastada para encontrar consuelo en aquellas palabras que, aunque bien intencionadas, no servirían para mitigar el dolor de la pérdida. Comprendía que hay lugares que no se ocupan; cuando desaparecen quienes cuidaron de uno cuando se es pequeño queda un vacío insoslayable, el sentimiento de orfandad… Íntegra y la princesa Serena tenían en común algo más que rondar los veinte años de edad: por diferentes motivos ambas habían quedado solas y desamparadas a los doce años y en tal circunstancia había aparecido en sus respectivas vidas un hombre que las había cuidado y protegido con esmero. Aunque la naturaleza del vínculo entre Íntegra y Alucard era diferente del que existía entre la princesa y el sacerdote Iscariote, la líder de Hellsing creía comprender mejor que nadie la profunda soledad que estaría experimentando Serena… Instintivamente Íntegra tomó la mano de Alucard, quien estaba a su lado… como de costumbre… Extrañamente recordó la angustiosa desesperación que había sentido cuando Alucard casi había muerto desangrado por haberse interpuesto entre ella y la bayoneta del mismísimo padre Anderson, quien suponía estar defendiendo la vida de su protegida Serena, hacía no tanto tiempo, en la misión Iscariote… Íntegra se estremeció; la posibilidad de perder a Alucard le resultaba intolerable, aún le dolía el recuerdo de los treinta años de separación padecidos durante su vida anterior… Sintió mucha pena por la princesa, quien acababa de perder a su padre adoptivo y quedaba verdaderamente sola en la vida, sin un vínculo que la ligara profundamente a alguien en el mundo… excepto al pequeño Merlín, como bien había dicho el paladín Iscariote antes de morir…

-Comprendo su dolor, princesa –declaró Íntegra fría y cortésmente, haciendo uso de ese imperturbable carácter flemático tan británico-, pero debe usted mostrar fortaleza y templanza en estos tristes momentos… ante el pueblo inglés como nuestra futura reina y ante el pequeño Merlín como su madre sustituto.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

-Cumpliré con mi deber como reina, Sir Singhell –replicó la princesa-, pero en cuanto a Merlín… Él tiene un padre con derecho a reclamarlo… Y no se me ha pasado por alto notar lo mucho que él lo quiere. Además el niño lo necesita.

-Por supuesto que necesita a su padre –corroboró Íntegra-, el mismísimo padre Anderson me lo advirtió. Sin embargo también necesita una madre, y usted misma le prometió al Dr. Argento cuidar a Merlín como si fuera su propio hijo… Bueno, al menos eso creí interpretar…

-Usted interpretó bien mis palabras, Sir Singhell –confirmó la princesa-; yo quiero mucho a Merlín, ayudé a su madre a criarlo… Lo que sucede es que el Dr. Argento seguramente querrá que su hijo viva con él, y yo… Mi lugar es el palacio real.

-Su Alteza –explicó Íntegra-, el Dr. Argento no puede estar todo el tiempo con su hijo pues comparte turnos de cuarenta y ocho horas con el capitán Bernardotte. Merlín tiene apenas un año, necesita de alguna mujer que le haga de madre y parecería ser que las tres mujeres en posibilidad de hacerlo estamos aquí presentes: seríamos o usted misma, o mi vampiresa Seras Victoria, o yo en persona... No veo otras opciones…

-¡Yo me ofrezco! –exclamó Seras sonriente y levantando la mano derecha con emoción-. Adoro los niños.

Íntegra la hubiera despedazado con su espada pero se contuvo.

-En mi opinión sería preferible para Merlín que se tratara de una humana –expuso Íntegra fingiendo prudente indiferencia-. El niño es un dhampiro, ya tiene a su padre vampiro, de modo que quien ocupe la función materna CONVENDRÍA A TODAS LUCES que fuera humana –y le echó una mirada a Seras, quien se veía notoriamente decepcionada-. Además hay que tener en cuenta que Merlín está encariñado con usted, princesa Serena, y acostumbrado a su presencia y cuidados… ¡Pero por supuesto que usted se debe principalmente al pueblo de Inglaterra!, de modo que si ocuparse del niño interfiere en el buen desempeño de sus funciones como reina, yo comprenderé que no se haga cargo de él…

-Una reina también puede criar niños, Sir Singhell, de hecho mi madre lo hizo –manifestó Serena-. Perfectamente PUEDO Y DESEO ocuparme de Merlín, ese no es el punto en cuestión.

-¿Y cuál es el punto en cuestión? –preguntó Íntegra con aire de desconcierto.

-¡Que yo viviré en el palacio real y el padre de Merlín en la mansión Hellsing! –explicó Serena como si fuera una obviedad advertirlo.

-¡Eso no es problema! –afirmó Íntegra con convicción-. Merlín puede vivir con usted y las órdenes del Dr. Argento, salvo circunstancias que ameriten excepciones, serán que esté con su hijo en el palacio real, que al fin y al cabo queda bastante cerca de la mansión Hellsing…

-Estamos hablando de la vida de Merlín; la decisión sobre quién es la persona más idónea para criarlo es algo que concierne exclusivamente a su padre –expuso Serena-… Y espero, Sir Singhell, que no parta de usted orden alguna en aras de presionar a su vampiro en aquella delicada deliberación.

-Si eso es lo que le preocupa, princesa, le doy mi palabra que jamás ejercería una presión de tal índole –esclareció Íntegra-. Sólo pretendo hablar con el padre y exponerle mi parecer; él decidirá libremente lo que le parezca más adecuado. Pero antes de hacerlo necesito saber si usted verdaderamente estaría dispuesta y DESEA criar al niño… Como usted bien puntualizó, estamos hablando de la vida de Merlín.

-Nada, absolutamente nada me haría más feliz en este mundo que criar a ese niño –le aclaró Serena con los ojos brillosos y un nudo en la garganta-; pero por lo mismo, realmente lo único que me importa es que se haga lo que sea mejor para él… y eso tiene que evaluarlo su padre sin presiones, Sir Singhell; por favor, se lo ruego…

-Descuide, no lo presionaré –sintetizó Íntegra y cerró sin más el tema-. En cuanto al Padre Anderson, tiene usted que indicarme qué hacer con sus restos mortales. Es usted la persona más cercana a él y verdaderamente no me agradaría devolver el cuerpo al Vaticano…

-Él me dejó instrucciones al respecto –la interrumpió Serena-, y deseo que las llevemos a cabo antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Quiero ser coronada reina habiendo ya cumplido con esta deuda mía hacia él. Sin embargo necesitaré la ayuda de su esposo para cumplir dichas instrucciones –y miró a Alucard.

-¿Qué necesita de mí? –preguntó el conde sintiéndose aludido.

-Un avión privado como transporte –respondió Serena-. Él me pidió que su cuerpo fuera entregado a un sacerdote que no vive en Europa… Me dijo que dicha persona dispondría de su cadáver del modo adecuado.

-¿Y cuál es el modo adecuado? –preguntó Seras intrigada.

-Lo ignoro –le contestó la princesa.

-¿Dónde vive ese cura? –preguntó Alucard.

-En la península de Yucatán, en México –respondió Serena-. Tengo por escrito las instrucciones para ubicarlo…

-¡Qué bonito lugar! –interrumpió Seras cual adolescente exultante de emoción-. ¡Quiero ir y llevar a Pip! ¡He viajado varias veces en el tiempo a visitar la antigua civilización maya… con Schrödinger cuando me completaba!... Le hice algunos favorcitos a un chamán amigo durante las visitas; él me retribuyó dándole valiosas instrucciones a Schrödinger sobre cómo bailar para salvarme la no vida…

-¡TE SALVASTE GRACIAS A MIS CONJUROS! –expuso nuevamente Alucard, harto de no recibir el reconocimiento adecuado a lo que consideraba un mérito exclusivamente propio-. ¡No sé para qué me gasto en darte explicaciones! ¡Mientras permanezcas así de incompleta es imposible que comprendas hasta lo más obvio!...

-Alucard –lo interrumpió Íntegra-, ¿podrá estar un avión listo para que partamos todos mañana? –y dirigiéndose a Serena, continuó-. La Organización Hellsing la escoltará. ¿Pero será posible, princesa, que descansemos al menos unas horas? Hemos vivido situaciones muy difíciles y estamos agotados.

-¡Por supuesto! –replicó la princesa-. Además quiero pasar esta noche junto a él. Será la última vez que pueda tenerlo a mi lado al rezar –y prefirió callar antes que se le quebrara la voz.

-Bien, entonces nos retiramos –anunció Íntegra enfilando hacia la puerta-. Seras, tú quédate afuera atenta por si la princesa Serena necesitara algo.

-¡Sí, ama! –afirmó la vampiresa.

-Tengo algo que hacer antes de irme a dormir –le comentó el conde a su mujer apenas salieron-… algunas cuestiones que consultar en mi caldero previo a la partida...

* * *

-Alucard, ¿por qué no acompañaste al Dr. Argento a llevarle flores a la maga Merlina? –le preguntó Íntegra a su marido, ambos nuevamente sentados en las mismas butacas del avión en las que habían estado sentados el día anterior.

-¡A dos horas de salir de Rumania rumbo a México a quién se le puede ocurrir llevar flores al cementerio! –replicó él.

-Evidentemente a todos menos a ti –argumentó ella-. Estuvo muy grosero de tu parte ser el único en no acudir, sobre todo sabiendo que desde México viajaremos directamente a Inglaterra…

-Eso no es seguro –objetó él-; quizás volvamos a Transilvania. ¿Quién sabe si en el apuro no se me olvidó empacar algo?

-¿Como tu caldero? –preguntó ella-. Porque hiciste que Schrödinger empacara TOODO lo demás; nunca imaginé ver el castillo tan vacío… … Menos mal que el chico cuántico maneja el tiempo, sin él hubiera sido imposible realizar semejante mudanza…

-Mi caldero lo empaqué personalmente con mucho cuidado –le repuso el brujo-. Jamás se lo confiaría a nadie y menos a Schrödinger, ¡vaya a saber qué desastre podría hacerle mi sirviente a un objeto tan delicado! A propósito de mi asistente, ¿qué le dijiste para que recobrara la confianza en que no iba a degollarlo con el fin de completar a la chica policía?

-Le mandé decir que lo degollarías si se hacía humo durante la mudanza… Apareció en el acto como era previsible… Supongo que lo que pretendía el muy holgazán era evitarse el trabajo de empacar -respondió Íntegra-… Pero no te me escapes tú por la tangente, brujo escurridizo... Si trajiste tu caldero es que no tienes en mente regresar a tu castillo por el momento. ¡Dime el motivo por el cuál no viniste con nosotros a rezarle a Merlina!

-Yo no rezo –aclaró Alucard con aire de superado.

-Eso ya lo sé, ateo –admitió Íntegra-, pero demostrar irreverencia tampoco es tu estilo… Algo me escondes, lo sé, te conozco.

-¡Allí está la Riviera Maya! –cambió convenientemente de tema el conde-. ¡Ven, chica policía! –Alucard llamó a una Seras inquieta que buscaba de ventanilla en ventanilla la mejor vista aérea de la zona-. ¡Por acá se ve mejor! Allá está el aeropuerto de Cancún…

-¡Ay, master!, ¡qué emoción! –replicó Seras sonriente-. He visto la zona en el pasado pero siempre estuve en la selva… Ahora la visitaré en el presente, toda preparada para el turismo como a mí me gusta, con su mar traslúcido y sus parques acuáticos…

-Los vampiros no tocan el agua –le recordó Íntegra.

-¡No es posible!, yo soy una vampira limpita, ¡nada de hedor a cadáver putrefacto como dicen por ahí que olemos los vampiros!–aclaró Seras con orgullo-. Me ducho todos los días y hasta dos veces en verano… ¡También a Luna le gusta ser bañada con jabón de rosas!

-Es porque el agua tanto en la mansión Hellsing como en el castillo de Alucard recibe tratamiento antivampiro –le explicó Íntegra.

-¡Ay master!, ¿y no puede hacerle tratamiento antivampiro al mar? –le preguntó Seras-, así puedo hacer snorkel y nadar con los delfines… Nunca pude, el Mar del Norte no da, no da…

-Tratamiento antivampiro –reflexionó Alucard-… ¿Sólo al Mar Caribe o a todo el Océano Atlántico? –preguntó con sorna.

-Al océano si es posible –replicó Seras sin notar la ironía-. Así me sirve también para el año en que me case con Pip y vayamos a Río de Janeiro de luna de miel a recordar viejos tiempos…

-¡Ah!, ¡y con permanencia a través de los años! –exclamó Alucard-… Chica policía, ¿no te alcanza con una bahía… o con una pequeña caleta tal vez? –sugirió el brujo-. Estamos en tiempos difíciles, hay que economizar conjuros… ¡Ya sé! Te casas aquí en la Riviera Maya, pasas tu luna de miel nadando entre las tortugas marinas caribeñas que adoran poner sus huevos en estas playas mexicanas, y apuesto a que olvidas Río de Janeiro que a mí me trae recuerdos ingratos de Tubalcaín Alhambra intentando seducir a mi mujer… Te advierto que ni pienso regresar allí sólo para hacer tratamiento antivampírico a las aguas marinas cariocas…

-¡Soy aún muy joven para casarme! –exclamó Seras-. Pip no se cansa de sugerírmelo… rogármelo, mi querido capitán… Pero imagínese, master, tengo alrededor de la misma edad que Sir Íntegra… demasiado joven para el matrimonio, demasiado joven, inocente e inexperta…

-Disculpa Seras –la interrumpió Íntegra-, pero por si se entiendes el significado de tus propias palabras, yo ya me casé… ¿te acuerdas?... la capillita familiar de la familia Culadra, los tres sacerdotes…

-¡Ay, sí, ama, fue emocionante!... Y yo saqué las fotos; me quedaron de maravilla –exclamó la vampiresa cuyos ojos brillaban al recordar-… Pero que usted cometa la locura de casarse tan joven no significa que yo vaya a seguir su mal ejemplo… ¡Quiero viajar!; tengo muchos lugares sorprendentes que recorrer como turista con mi hermanito del alma Shcrödinger cuando se cure de su fobia a los cuchillos y se decida a completarme… ¡Muchas cosas por no vivir! ¡Mucha no vida maravillosa por delante…!

-Siento informarte, chica policía que no eres lo joven que pareces –intervino Alucard mientras Íntegra asentía con seriedad-. Que no envejezcas no significa que no te pasen las décadas… ya debes rondar el siglo de edad… ¡Cien años! ¡Qué horror! ¡Cuánto tiempo!... No hay que confundir juventud con inmadurez…

-¡¿ME ESTÁ TRATANDO DE INMADURA, MAESTRO?! –preguntó Seras ofendidísima.

-Y… ¿qué decirte? –balbuceó el conde mientras Íntegra asentía con cara de circunstancia-… Sucede que desde que te separaron del Capitán Bernardotte no has parado de involucionar, no te das cuenta cuánto necesitas su compañía… Tal vez inmadura no eres –opinó Alucard-… ¡Infantil!, ¡ésa es la palabra adecuada!

-¡INFANTIL! –exclamó la vampiresa indignada-… Pip dice que soy infantil, ahora usted… ¡y el ama seguramente también!...

-¡No! En mi opinión no te has convertido en "infantil"; sigo pensando que más bien eres "inmadura", lo cual es mucho más grave –declaró Íntegra-… Dado tu carácter, para "evolucionar" necesitas dos cosas a la vez: ser completada por Schrödinger y decidirte a aceptar al capitán Bernardotte por esposo… Ésa es mi impresión.

-¡NO SOY INMADURA! –gritó Seras agraviada-. ¡Schrödinger me vive diciendo que soy una chica muy madura!, ¿verdad hermanito mío del alma?

-¡Por supuesto que no eres ni inmadura ni infantil ni nada de esas cosas feas que te dicen los amos, Seritas! –afirmó el chico gatuno con convicción-… ¡Mira lo que encontré entre los folletos de Cancún! –gritó entusiasmado-… ¡¡¡_El Capitán XXX _ introduce al _Perla Negra _en su show!!!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Buenísimo! ¡No hay que perdérselo! –saltó Seras exultante de emoción-. Ama, si no nos alcanzan los ahorros, ¿nos daría un adelanto de sueldo? Tenemos que asistir apenas lleguemos, antes del turno de Pip porque después él no va a querer que yo vaya…

-¡Escucha esto, Seritas! –agregó el chico gatuno y leyó el folleto en voz alta-. "Espectacular show, concursos, música y diversión con nuestros piratas"… ¿Estará bien caracterizado el capitán Barbossa?

-¡Con que lo esté el capitán Jack Sparrow, yo feliz! –replicó Seras-. Es un ídolo.

-Tendría que gustarte más Barbossa –reflexionó Schrödinger-; aunque sea un personaje secundario es como tú…

-¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO! –explicitó Seras enojada.

-¡No lo digo por lo de personaje secundario! –aclaró el muchacho-... ¡Ay, Seritas qué sensible estás!... A lo que me refiero es a que Barbossa no será vampiro como tú pero está igualmente no muerto… o algo parecido –y Schrödinger continuó leyendo el folleto-… "Suntuoso buffet, postres, vino blanco y tinto para su cena"… Hay que ver si nos hacen descuento por no comer; tú te llevas la bolsita de sangre en la mochilla y yo me las arreglo con una pizza con gaseosa antes de entrar… de todos modos a mí la langosta no me gusta…

-¡Pobre Capitán Bernardotte! –le comentó Íntegra a Alucard sin que Seras la escuchara-… no sabía que el pobre individuo le había sugerido a Seras… incluso rogado que se casara con él… Debe estar desesperado y no es para menos… ¡Mírala, Alucard! –Seras y Schrödinger seguían discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de abaratar los costos de la excursión no pagando el buffet-; ¡en breve Luna será más madura que ella!

-¡Ya lo es! –admitió Alucard observando cómo Luna entretenía al pequeño Merlín como una responsable y colaboradora hermanita mayor, mostrándole sus dos medallas al valor Hellsing tan merecidamente ganadas-… Verdaderamente el capitán Bernardotte debe estar sumamente desesperado para haber llegado a proponerle matrimonio… ¡Tampoco le quedan muchas opciones al pobre!; según la chica policía todo lo que él hace es "propasarse" o "acoso sexual"… Tú no te das cuenta porque las mujeres de Hellsing son insensibles a ese tipo de sufrimiento extremo masculino, pero sufre… yo sé que sufre el vampiro francés…

* * *

Atardecía. Una luna inmensa se dejaba ver en el despejado cielo a pesar de que el sol no se había puesto aún en el horizonte. Se habían instalado en unas rústicas cabañas al sur de Tulum, lugar que Schrödinger había reservado. Antes de salir de Rumania, Alucard le había ordenado a su sirviente cuántico que viajara un par de días atrás en el tiempo y reservara alojamiento en algún lugar tranquilo junto al mar donde pudieran no llamar la atención los vampiros… Schrödinger había cumplido con éxito la tarea encomendada como de costumbre y había aprovechado para averiguar qué sitios, excursiones y parques podía visitar cuando estuviera con Seras. Sin embargo, apenas llegados al complejo de cabañas que Alucard había rentado en su totalidad "para tener privacidad y que no hubiera intrusos molestando", el conde lo había mandado a hacer las compras, rentar una camioneta… para variar Alucard había abusado de los poderes cuánticos de su sirviente y lo que fue el golpe de gracia: ¡NO LO DEJÓ SALIR ESA NOCHE PARA ASISTIR AL TAN DESEADO SHOW DE "_EL CAPITÁN XXX Y EL PERLA NEGRA"_! Lo obligó a quedarse para cocinar la cena porque "tenía hambre", algo tan trivial y prosaico… ¡imperdonable la actitud egoísta del brujo rumano!…Un poco más tarde el chico gatuno estaba acompañando a Seras a buscar al sacerdote católico al que debían entregar el cuerpo del fallecido padre Anderson.

-… ¡Destino cruel el nuestro: estar buscando a un cura en vez de estar presenciando el show de _El Capitán XXX_! –se quejaba Schrödinger mientras Seras manejaba la camioneta por la ruta 307 rumbo al norte, en dirección a Cancún con un mapa de la zona extendido sobre una de sus piernas y el plano realizado a mano alzada por el mismísimo Alexander Anderson sobre la otra pierna.

-¡Espera, espera, no me hables, no me distraigas! –le dijo la vampiresa que fijaba su vista alternativamente en el camino y en los mapas sobre sus faldas-… ¡Era la salida anterior!... ¡Tendríamos que haber salido, nos pasamos!… ¡AQUÍ! –y repentinamente hizo un giro de 180 grados a 120 kilómetros por hora en un desvío pensado para dar la vuelta en U y pasó a la autovía de mano contraria a la que venía, rumbo al sur. Afortunadamente no había nadie más en la ruta y fue un milagro total que no volcara dando tumbos, ni chocara contra un poste de luz, ni terminara en la banquina ruedas para arriba o algo por el estilo… era una vampiresa afortunada; seguramente otra hubiera sido la historia de haber estado al volante el Dr. Argento.

-¡CUIDADO! –gritó Schrödinger demasiado tarde, cuando se hallaba ya estampado contra la ventanilla y no había salido volando a través del vidrio gracias al cinturón de seguridad que el mismísimo Dr. Argento había insistido en que ambos se colocaran-… Seritas, mejor manejo yo…

-¡No estás en condiciones emocionales! –arguyó la vampiresa-. Alguien tan enojado con el maestro como tú lo estás hoy, es proclive a sufrir un accidente automovilístico y la policía nos demoraría tomándonos declaraciones… ¡VOY A SORPRENDER AL AMA Y AL MASTER! Con tu ayuda localizaré al sacerdote esta misma noche, no tendrán que salir a buscarlo ellos mañana… ¡Tratarme a mí de infantil e inmadura!... ¡Se van a asombrar de mi eficacia, quedarán pasmados!... ¡¡¡LES DEMOSTRARÉ CUAN ADULTA Y MADURA SOY!!!

-¿Y _El Capitán XXX_? –preguntó Schrödinger con triste preocupación.

-Mañana, hermanito, mañana –le confesó Seras abatida por la expectativa-. Le arranqué al master la promesa de que nos permitiría ir si le dejamos la cena lista… ¡Y además nos paga las entradas y todo!… no puede faltar a su palabra de maestro…

-¡Claro que puede! –objetó el chico gatuno.

-¡Me dio su palabra frente al ama! –añadió Seras-. Le arranqué la promesa con ella de testigo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Entonces no puede!!!!!–gritó él con alegría-. ¡¡¡¡¡Mañana vamos a _El Capitán XXX_!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡HURRAH!!!!!

-¡Sí! –afirmó ella-, pero hoy debemos encontrar a este clérigo católico…

-¡Vamos todavía! –exclamó el chico-. ¡Déjame ayudarte y dame los mapas! –y se hizo cargo de su rol de copiloto.

Precisamente al kilómetro señalado en el plano hecho por el padre Anderson, un pequeño camino de tierra partía desde la ruta hacia el oeste, en dirección contraria al mar. Al inicio del mismo aparecían a ambos lados algunas casitas, pero en breve sólo se hizo presente la vegetación hasta que abruptamente el camino terminó. Adelante se erguía una humilde casilla de madera con techo de paja y aberturas sin puertas ni ventanas. Sobre el techo una tosca cruz de madera señalaba que seguramente se trataba de una capilla.

-¡Aquí es! –exclamó Seras con el dedo derecho señalando el punto en el mapa-. ¡Bajemos!

Estacionaron la camioneta y se dirigieron hacia la casilla.

-¡¿Hay algún curita en casa?! –preguntó alegremente Schrödinger en voz alta, y un hombre de unos cuarenta años, bajo y de cara redonda vestido con sotana salió a su encuentro. La felicidad iluminó a la par los rostros de Seras y del muchacho al instante-. ¡ESTIMADO AMIGO CHAMÁN MAYA, ES USTED MISMO EN PERSONA FUERA DE TIEMPO Y ESPACIO COMO YO! –lo aclamó el chico cuántico con afectuosa efusividad, pero para su sorpresa el sacerdote sacó "de la nada" algo parecido a unas bayonetas iscariotes y se abalanzó sobre Seras con evidente hostilidad.

-¡DESAPARECE, VAMPIRO! –gritó el sacerdote-. ¡¡¡¡¡CADENA EXPLOSIVA!!!!!

Schrödinger llegó a interponerse entre Seras y una larga cadena de acero bendito. De cada uno de los eslabones que la componían colgaba una bayoneta. El sacerdote manipuló la cadena como si se tratara de un látigo cortando al chico cuántico en finas rebanadas de carne gatuna. A pesar de su sorpresa, Seras tuvo la rapidez mental de arrojarse sobre lo que quedaba de Schrödinger y beber un sorbito de su sangre. Al instante el cuerpo destajado del muchacho entró en el de Seras y ésta se transformó en una vampiresa completa ¡POR FIN!, ¡NUEVAMENTE!

-No me haga esto, amigo chamán –intentó hacerlo razonar Seras-… ¿No se acuerda de mí ahora que estoy completita tal cual usted me conoció? A ver, nos hicimos amigos en Chichén Itzá… "Chi" (Boca), "Chen" (Pozo), "Itz" (Brujo) y "a" (agua)… como usted me enseñó, uniendo las palabras obtenemos _la boca del pozo de los brujos del agua_… ¡Nos conocimos en la orilla del Pozo de los brujos de agua!… Usted era uno de los "sabios iniciados", un "brujo de agua"…

-VAMPIRO INFERNAL, MONSTRUO DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES TENEBROSAS –la interrumpió el sacerdote-, ¿acaso crees que puedes engañarme con tus artimañas a mí?... ¡¿A MÍ?!...

-Pero, pero, pero –balbuceó Seras-… yo lo ayudé mucho, ¿recuerda?… Tanto que usted a cambio me acaba de salvar la no vida…

-¡Lo que voy a salvar es tu alma! –la corrigió el sacerdote lanzándole un nuevo ataque que la vampiresa apenas logró evadir.

-¡¡¡JUIUUU!!! –silbó Alucard, sorpresivamente presente a la vera del camino. A su lado estaba Íntegra y tras ellos, en un viejo automóvil estacionado junto a la camioneta estaban la princesa Serena con la lobita sobre sus faldas, sacando su cabecita por la ventanilla abierta y con la lengua afuera, observando-. ¡¡¡TAMBIÉN TÚ ERES ISCARIOTE!!!... ¡Y ERES BUENO!, ¡QUÉ DIVERTIDO!... ¡Córrete, chica policía! ¡Hace tanto que no tengo un buen rival…! –y sacó su Jackal.

-¡AY, NO! –bramó Íntegra, percatándose de las intenciones poco amigables de su marido-. ¡Lo queremos vivo, Alucard! –pero ya era tarde; ambos hombres se habían lanzado al ataque y el conde, bastante más veloz que el iscariote, le había volado la cabeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio. El sacerdote descabezado seguía en pie. Dos segundos después una gruesa mata de espinas surgía desde su cuello, conformándole nuevamente el rostro.

-¡GUAU! –exclamó Alucard feliz ante un contrincante de envergadura-… ¡El Vaticano y sus reliquias sagradas otra vez!… ¡Atravesaste tu corazón con el clavo de la cruz que encontró Santa Elena!… ¡Eres un monstruo de Dios, un juguete divino inmortal!

-Soy una bayoneta al servicio de Dios –replicó el cura-, y sin importar las consecuencias no hay más honor para mí que ser una bayoneta –nuevamente se abalanzó sobre Alucard, esta vez con dos bayonetas en cruz, usando no sólo las mismas palabras sino también la misma técnica que el padre Anderson solía usar; sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Íntegra se interpuso fatalmente en forma repentina con la intención de frenar la contienda.

-¡Santo Dios! –exclamó el sacerdote horrorizado al percatarse de que había atravesado a una muchacha.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES, ÍNTEGRA, ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?! –le gritó Alucard mucho más enojado que asustado-. ¡NO SÓLO EXPONES TU CUERPO SINO TAMBIÉN EL DE NUESTRA HIJA!

-¡Eres un sirviente difícil de controlar pero ya descubrí que tu punto débil es mi propia seguridad! –afirmó Íntegra mientras se regeneraba con rapidez-. De modo que, como yo no temo ser herida y tú sí temes que me hieran, si pretendes que no me exponga más a recibir daños, no buscarás más peleas innecesarias… ¡O sea que deja este estúpido desafío y compórtate como el ser civilizado que no eres… pero que al menos puedes fingir ser!

-¡¿CÓMO HAS HECHO ESTO, CHICA?! -cuestionó el sacerdote desensartando a Íntegra inmediatamente. A partir de sus espinas se le había conformado una nueva cabeza que ya tenía una apariencia humana normal. En un primer momento se lo notó espantado a causa de "el fatal accidente" que acababa de suceder, pero luego su expresión cambió al ver que las heridas de la líder de Hellsing cerraban rápidamente ante sus ojos-… No comprendo –continuó él y retrocedió extasiado y confuso-… ¿Posees la técnica de regeneración de Alex?... ¡No!, ¡es más que eso!... Sólo él podría haber sobrevivido a un ataque mío... ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?

- Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell, comandante de la Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes –respondió ella orgullosa.

-¿¡La directora de la Organización Hellsing!? –preguntó boquiabierto-… ¿Cómo es posible que Alexander te haya…? –y calló; estaba pensando.

-Venimos para informarle que lamentablemente el padre Alexander Anderson ha fallecido –explicó la princesa Serena con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella se había bajado del automóvil y estaba de pie a corta distancia, con la lobita cubriendo su delantera en aras de protegerla.

-¿Alex… muerto? –preguntó el sacerdote con incredulidad y la atravesó con su negra mirada. Más calmado depuso armas-. Entonces tú eres la princesita inglesa, su protegida.

-Sí, y me llamo Serena –replicó ella.

-Necesito su cadáver para el ritual –advirtió el cura sin rodeos.

-Está en el automóvil –indicó Íntegra-. Seras, saca el ataúd y llévalo a la capilla –y la vampiresa obedeció en el acto.

-¡Tú! –se dirigió el sacerdote a Íntegra-. ¿Cómo es que llevas el poder de Alex?... No es que él te lo haya enseñado; ¡se trata de su mismo poder… el mismo!

-Él me lo traspasó –replicó Íntegra-. Estaba mortalmente herida y él me lo transfirió… no entiendo por qué lo hizo, pero dio su vida para que yo y la niña que llevo en mi seno pudiéramos vivir. Siempre estaré en deuda con él.

-Ahora comprendo –musitó el sacerdote y sin decir más pegó la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la humilde capilla que le oficiaba a la vez de hogar.

-Disculpe, padre –intervino Serena y él se detuvo-. ¿Oficiará un responso en su memoria? Quisiera estar presente en el entierro y acompañarlo hasta el final… por favor.

-El ritual es estrictamente hermético, no les está permitido presenciarlo –sentenció el sacerdote-… Yo inicié a Alex como Iscariote, debo ser yo quien durante toda esta noche lave su alma de las muertes que él propició como instrumento divino. Posteriormente –calló abruptamente refrenando sus palabras y luego continuó. -… Quienes deseen despedirlo pueden estar aquí mismo a esta misma hora mañana para el entierro –y se retiró.

-¿Los vampiros también podemos? –preguntó Luna quien había adquirido su adorable forma humana de nenita para "caerle mejor" al cura-. ¡Es que mi papá Lobizón lo estimaba mucho y seguro que va a querer venir también! No está aquí porque se quedó cuidando a Merlín para que mi hermanito menor no haga desastre en su iglesia…

-Monstruos… vampiros… lobizones –balbuceó confuso el sacerdote-… ESTO ES MUY INUSUAL.

-¡Pero somos buenitos, se lo prometo! –le explicó Luna-. No comemos gente, nos alimentamos con bolsitas de sangre de transfusión… ya ve que soy vampira incompleta y mi mamá Seras sólo lo tiene al tío gatito adentro porque él no se muere nunca… Dele, no sea malo y déjenos venir, por favor, please –y puso su mejor cara de nena suplicante, francamente irresistible.

-… Todo esto es atípico –murmuró el cura-… pero en realidad siempre es atípico el entierro de un gran Iscariote… Y no me cabe duda de que Alex fue un gran Iscariote… Está bien, que venga quien quiera mientras se comporte con respeto.

-¡Muchas gracias! –replicaron Serena y Luna mientras el sacerdote se retiraba.

Seras se le acercó exultante a Alucard.

-¡Master!, ¡vino para salvarme!, ¡gracias! –exclamó la vampiresa-. ¿Cómo hizo para llegar en un momento tan oportuno?

-¡Conde, qué grata sorpresa! –gritó Schrödinger saliendo cual globo feliz de Seras-. ¡Por fin muestra preocupación por su fiel sirviente cuántico!

-¡Son un par de idiotas! –los reprendió Alucard-. ¡Menos mal que Argento sospechó que era irregular que salieran a pasear a estas horas y me preguntó si les había dado permiso para ir al show ese estúpido de los piratas… ni sé cómo carajo se llama…!

-_¡El Capitán XXX! _–aclaró Schrödinger.

-¡Eso mismo! –admitió Alucard ignorante de todo lo referente al tema-… Como te había dado permiso para ir mañana allí, chica policía, se me hizo clarísimo que hoy estabas por hacer la imbecilidad total de salir a buscar al cura por tu cuenta…

-Quería demostrarle que soy adulta y madura –reconoció Seras con la cabeza baja.

-¡¿Y no se te ocurrió que el cura probablemente fuera también un Iscariote?! -le recriminó Alucard-... ¡¿de esos que andan por el mundo con la misión de exterminar monstruos como tú por orden del Vaticano?!... ¡¿que posiblemente intentaría eliminarte apenas te viera?!

-No se me ocurrió –reconoció Seras que seguía cabizbaja y sacando trompita.

-¡No la culpe, conde, a mí ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad! –la justificó Schrödinger.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó el brujo-. ¡Tu cabeza generalmente está hueca!… además sueles perderla con más frecuencia de lo deseable últimamente…

-¡Bueno, al menos sirvió para que Seras esté nuevamente completa! –se contentó Íntegra.

-Eso, felicíteme, master –agregó Seras.

-Teniendo en cuenta que hoy todavía es temprano y que mañana estamos de entierro –consideró Schrödinger-… Conde, ¿nos da permiso para ir hoy a _El Capitán XXX_? –y miró expectante a su amo.

-¿Saben qué? –Alucard, enojado, metió su mano en el bolsillo interior del saco, extrajo la billetera, la abrió y le entregó a Seras una cantidad inmensa de dinero en billetes grandes-. ¡¡¡¡¡Hagan lo que se les cante pero retírense de mi vista ya mismo!!!!! –gritó el brujo totalmente harto. Se metió en el automóvil y dijo a los demás-. ¡Arriba!, ¡nos vamos!

Íntegra, Serena y Luna se acomodaron en los asientos del viejo automóvil mientras Seras los observaba sorprendida con un globo Schrödinger saliendo de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué estará de tan mal humor el master? –preguntó la vampiresa viéndolos partir de modo tan precipitado-. ¿Y qué habrá querido decir el maestro cuando le gritó al ama "¡NO SÓLO EXPONES TU CUERPO SINO TAMBIÉN EL DE NUESTRA HIJA!"… ¡No me digas que van a ser padres! ¡No es posible, son demasiado jóvenes! ¡Incluso son más jóvenes que Pip y yo! –reflexionó alarmada.

-¡Olvídalo, Seritas, el conde es un ser inescrutable! –le explicó Schrödinger-. Pensará tener una hija con la condesa dentro de unos diez años, tal vez… ¡Pero nosotros salimos ganando!, ¡mira cuánto dinero nos dio! ¡¡¡¡¡Vamos al show de _El Capitán XXX_!!!!!

-¡Sí, vamos! –replicó Seras feliz y partieron veloces al tan ansiado show de los piratas

* * *

Esa noche fue mágica, cálida e iluminada por la blanca luz de una luna llena esplendorosa y redonda. Parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, con el ruido del mar bañando la playa de fina arena.

Luna nunca había visto el mar antes; había nacido en un bosque de los Cárpatos y sólo había salido de Transilvania para tener una aterradora experiencia en el castillo real inglés donde se había estresado hasta afiebrarse… Ahora mojaba tímidamente sus patitas de lobita en un apacible mar Caribe y olfateaba el olor salado que la húmeda y suave brisa le traía hasta su hocico. Sintió la hospitalidad del lugar y se relajó. México le daba la bienvenida.

Como el maestro había conjurado su tratamiento antivampiro al agua que bañaba la playa alrededor de las cabañas, lo primero que la lobita hizo apenas tomó confianza con el líquido elemento fue zambullirse hasta quedar mojada de patas a cabeza y, junto con su hermanito lobizón, revolcarse en la arena hasta quedar enteramente empanada. Luego tomaron forma humana y la pequeña se puso a bailarle ritmos gitanos a su tocaya la luna, mientras Merlín intentaba seguirle el ritmo torpemente como podía, tambaleando dada su corta edad. Finalmente con alma de arquitecta, Luna comenzó a jugar con la arena armando sin cesar el tan conocido para ella castillo de Drácula, construcción que Merlín, desnudito y sin pañales, se empeñaba en destruir saltando una y otra vez sobre los muros recién levantados… Frustrada por tantos derrumbes edilicios desistió de sus tentativas y le pidió a papá Lobizón que la acompañara a meterse al mar "en serio". El Dr. Argento tomó a Luna con una mano y al imparable Merlín con la otra y allí comenzó su larga agonía de horas y horas bañándose con los dos incansables pequeños… Argento había nacido junto al dulce río Uruguay y no era adepto al mar puesto que le sabía demasiado salado. Cuando finalmente se le arrugaron los dedos de tanto estar en el agua al pobre lobizón, la princesa Serena se apiadó de él y lo relevó en su tarea de niñero… Íntegra a la vez se apiadó de la princesa y la acompañó al agua; por lo menos eran dos "mayores" para cuidar a dos "menores"... Mientras tanto Alucard vigilaba CELOSAMENTE las inmediaciones para que ningún hombre osara entrar en la que consideraba SU playa privada y llegara a ver a SU mujer vestida (o desvestida según su machista entender) con el traje de baño negro de dos piezas que había utilizado en Río de Janeiro, en la playa de Copacabana y que tanto revuelo había producido entre los hombres cariocas, causando que Tubalcaín Alhambra la invitara a salir… Alucard nunca le había perdonado al tal "Dandy" la osadía de haber llevado a Íntegra a sus aposentos privados con las más deshonestas intenciones… ¡ni muerto lo perdonaría!… Para cuando Íntegra y Serena estaban al borde de la extenuación, afortunadamente Seras regresó del show de _El Capitán XXX _ con el globo de Schrödinger saliendo de ella desbordante de alegría. Se habían divertido muchísimo y no paraban de hacer comentarios entre ellos sobre el capitán Jack Sparrow y el capitán Barbossa. Pero apenas vio a los bañistas, a Seras le dio un súbito ataque de sana envidia. En forma desprejuiciada se quitó la vestimenta hasta quedarse en ropa interior roja y, corriendo veloz hacia el mar, se zambulló de cabeza en una olita. Nadó, nadó un buen trecho asustando de muerte a una gran cantidad de tortugas marinas que al toparse con ella la reconocieron como un depredador mayor… Adiós tortugas; les dio un paro cardíaco y sus cadáveres fueron arrastrados por la marea y depositados en la playa de Xcacel donde paradojalmente suelen desovar. Allí un desconcertado biólogo marino encontró a las fallecidas tortugas quedando de lo más intrigado por no poder determinar la causa de sus muertes, lo cuál motivó investigaciones posteriores que le consumieron el resto de su humana vida; el pobre científico jamás sospechó la verdad… Cuando Seras regresó, ignorante del desastre ecológico que acababa de producir, Íntegra le delegó a la vampiresa y al chico gatuno, la tarea de quedarse en el mar con los pequeños mientras ella y Alucard se sentaban con Argento y Serena alrededor de una mesita que colocaron sobre la seca arena de playa. Allí, iluminados por la luz de un farol, les comunicaron la noticia del futuro nacimiento de la heredera en cuyas manos quedaría la organización Hellsing cuando Íntegra no estuviera más en este mundo para dirigirla. Después de recibir las felicitaciones pertinentes se quedaron jugando un juego de cartas que les enseñó Argento hasta que el sol comenzó a despuntar sobre el mar como una enorme bola de fuego que teñía el cielo con sus tonalidades anaranjadas. Era hora de que los vampiros se retiraran a sus respectivos ataúdes… y como el pequeño dhampiro Merlín estaba ya castañeteando sus dientitos de puro pasado de agua y cayéndose de sueño, la princesa Serena se lo llevó a su cabaña para acostarlo y ella también se retiró a dormir en su cama junto a la cuna del infante… Por fin solos, Alucard e Íntegra se arrojaron sobre la arena y observaron callados ese magnífico amanecer.

-Comprendo a la perfección que en la antigüedad los seres humanos hayan considerado que los astros eran dioses –rompió el silencio Íntegra señalando al rojo sol naciente y a la blanca y redonda luna que aún no había desaparecido de la bóveda celeste-. Adoro cuando se encuentran en el firmamento. Me recuerda que hasta los regentes del día y de la noche hallan momentos para contarse en secreto sus más íntimas ocultas confidencias.

-Y tú, Íntegra –le preguntó el conde-, ¿qué íntima confidencia me ocultas?; ¿ acaso guardas algún secreto que no te atreves a revelarme?

"Brujo perceptivo", pensó Íntegra tendida sobre la arena, pensativa, con las manos entrelazadas bajo la nuca sosteniéndose la cabeza… ¡Sí guardaba un secreto!, algo que no quería confesarle a su esposo: que aquel depravado jefe de los iscariotes, Enrico Maxwell, casi la había violado escasos días atrás… Alucard solía quedar encandilado por la luz pero tenía excelente vista en la oscuridad y era evidente que sospechaba que Íntegra le estaba ocultando algo. Afortunadamente Enrico Maxwell la había herido de muerte aquel mismo desafortunado día, lo cual le permitía a la directora de Hellsing disfrazar el motivo real del terrible rechazo que le provocaba la mera mención de ese nombre… No quería contarle a Alucard cómo ese depravado la había agraviado en aquella asquerosa celda oculta entre los pasadizos secretos del castillo real inglés… no quería ni mencionarle el ofensivo ultraje y la humillante afrenta que le había prodigado… Pero eso era sólo el menor de los motivos para el ocultamiento; no podía confesárselo a Alucard principalmente porque estaba segura de que él no lo toleraría, que partiría inmediatamente para darle caza al jefe de los iscariotes y no regresaría hasta haber consumado su más cruda venganza sobre Maxwell… Íntegra no podía permitir que Alucard le diera rienda suelta a su irrefrenable sadismo y eso era lo que inevitablemente sucedería si él se enteraba de lo que Maxwell le había hecho a su esposa y ama. Además era ella en persona quien debía exterminar a aquel corrompido jefe de los iscariotes: por la nobleza de su honor y por la palabra empeñada a aquel sacerdote que le había regalado su vida, Alexander Anderson…

-¡Vamos a nadar! –instó a su marido sin responderle la pregunta formulada e, incorporándose hasta sentarse, comenzó a quitarse la parte superior del traje de baño.

-¿¡Qué haces!? –le preguntó Alucard sorprendido y preocupado por que no hubiera ningún otro hombre observándola en una playa que, por tratarse de las primeras horas de la madrugada, estaba absolutamente desierta de seres humanos.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas tus palabras? –le preguntó Íntegra-. ¡Pues yo sí! Antes de irnos de Rio de Janeiro me dijiste: "La próxima vez te voy a llevar a una playa apartada donde estemos solos los dos y si querés que nademos desnudos, mucho mejor"… Bueno, estamos los dos solos en una playa apartada –Íntegra ya se había quitado también la parte inferior del traje de baño mostrándose totalmente desnuda-… ¿Vienes conmigo a nadar o no, sirviente?

Alucard, boquiabierto, pensó que realmente el clima tropical afectaba profundamente el juicio de su esposa; ya había sido afligida por el "efecto Río" anteriormente, pero esta vez su mujer había ido demasiado lejos.

-Íntegra –afirmó él con áspera severidad-; te confundiste. Ésta no es una playa nudista…

-Como te parezca –replicó ella-. Quédate aquí entonces.

-¡ÍNTEGRA!... ¡ÍNTEGRA! –le gritó Alucard viéndola correr desnuda hacia el agua e internarse mar adentro nadando en un excelente y rápido estilo crol-… ¿¡ADÓNDE SUPONES QUE VAS!?... ¡VUELVE!, ¡AHÍ ESTÁ PROFUNDO!... ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¡¡QUÉ MUJER!!! –y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras corría tras ella sembrando en el trayecto aquí su pantalón, allá su camisa-. ¡¡¡ESPÉRAME!!!

La alcanzó casi enseguida puesto que él nadaba también muy bien. Apenas llegó a su lado, la abrazó con pasión y ambos se hundieron levemente en el agua mientras se besaban. Luego el conde la acercó un trecho hacia la playa hasta donde él podía hacer pie. Íntegra le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y Alucard continuó besándola mientras penetraba el cuerpo de su mujer con cuidado. Así como estaban hicieron el amor en el mar, entre besos salados y algún que otro sorbo de agua caribeña que entre tanta excitación no pudieron evitar tragar. Luego se aproximaron hasta la orilla y se arrojaron sobre la arena mojada, entre risas y tosidos, exhaustos y algo ahogados.

-No debe ser fácil para los delfines reproducirse –bromeó Íntegra que estaba de excelente humor, disfrutando minuto a minuto esa vida cuya finitud había palpado tan de cerca.

Pero Alucard no estaba de ánimo para apreciar bromas mundanas, a él la cercanía de la muerte de su esposa lo había colocado al borde de un abismo gélido y aterrador. Sólo anhelaba estar en contacto con ella y hacerle el amor, sentirla viva bajo su piel… Solamente eso apaciguaba su alma. De modo que se echó sobre su mujer, entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos con los de ella y besándola sin tregua le hizo el amor nuevamente, frenéticamente, casi con desesperación… Íntegra se dejó amar hasta que él se calmó y se recostó al lado de ella con la cara mirando hacia el límpido cielo. Entonces ella se incorporó y comenzó a peinarle la negra y mojada melena con los dedos.

-¿Más tranquilo, sirviente? –le preguntó con dulzura.

-Sí, ama –respondió él con expresión de alivio.

-¿Qué tal si entonces nos vamos a dormir antes que a la playa acudan caminantes madrugadores y nos vean en este estado tan… embarazoso? –le sugirió ella.

Alucard no le contestó. Se incorporó, la levantó en sus brazos y enfiló hacia la cabaña que habían rentado, desviándose en el trayecto para que ella recogiera la ropa de ambos que yacía esparcida por la playa. Cerraron la puerta y así como estaban, sin bañarse siquiera, se arrojaron a la cama… y antes de quedar dormidos abrazados, hicieron el amor otra vez.

* * *

Las soleadas y calurosas horas diurnas transcurrieron con las puertas y ventanas de las cabañas cerradas y sus habitantes cursando sus más dulces sueños. Comenzó a haber cierta actividad recién cuando el sol estaba ya bajo en el horizonte. Schrödinger preparó la cena, o mejor dicho, Seras le permitió al chico cuántico utilizar sus manos vampíricas para cocinar… habían retomado el buen entendimiento que los caracterizaba y que tanto enojaba al Capitán Bernardotte; pero como éste no se hallaba de turno por el momento, Seras se comportaba despreocupadamente.

Habiendo ya cenado y antes de que el sol se pusiera definitivamente, todos se subieron a la camioneta y partieron rumbo a la capilla para darle al padre Anderson el último adiós… Todos ataviados de negro, ¡Hasta Merlín!… Seras iba al volante, algo contrariada porque la princesa Serena no le había permitido usar su típico atuendo de luto alegando que ese vestidito de cuello alto sin mangas que usaba para los funerales era demasiado corto y por ende totalmente inapropiado para tales ocasiones… ¡y más para despedir a su venerado protector!... Íntegra había salido a socorrerla dándole un pantalón negro pero, como los botones de ninguna de las camisas de su ama le cerraban a la vampiresa y las de Serena menos aún, Alucard tuvo que prestarle una camisa suya de color azabache que le quedaba tan larga a su discípula que ésta parecía estar usando un vestido… bueno, debía agradecer que al menos le entrara.

Cuando llegaron a la capilla, estacionaron la camioneta y buscaron al padre… ¡Ay!, ¡vaya problema!, nunca le habían preguntado el nombre al susodicho sacerdote… Pues bien, comenzaron a llamarlo gritando: "¡Padre, padre, ya llegamos!" hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, éste salió de la casilla, les musitó un escueto: "¡Síganme!" y se internó en la selva que se extendía detrás de la capilla. Lo siguieron durante unos diez minutos hasta que se detuvo frente a un inmenso árbol que parecía surgir directamente de un hundimiento en el suelo. Era una centenaria ceiba, el sagrado árbol maya de la vida, que a simple vista mediría más de treinta metros de alto…

Observándola desde abajo, tan grandiosa e imponente, bien se podía entender cómo los antiguos mayas consideraban que este árbol sagrado conectaba a la tierra con el cielo y el inframundo. Sus ramas representan los siete cielos; su tronco, el mundo habitado por el hombre y sus raíces que se hunden en el subsuelo, la entrada al inframundo donde habitan ciertos dioses y moran los espíritus.

Las enormes ramas de aquella ceiba verdaderamente parecían alzarse hasta el cielo y extenderse hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales… uniéndose de esta manera a la cuádruple deidad que rige los vientos y las lluvias, según los antiguos moradores de aquella región.

El cura se detuvo frente al grueso tronco que mediría más de un metro y medio de diámetro, se arrodilló frente al mismo y se persignó. Íntegra estaba desorientada; ¿se trataba de un sacerdote católico a punto de rezar un responso fúnebre o de un chamán maya celebrando algún rito bajo el follaje del árbol sagrado? Ciertamente Seras y Schrödinger no dejaban de referirse a él como si se tratara del gran chamán maya con quien habían trabado amistad durante uno de sus viajes en el tiempo… la hipótesis que ambos sostenían era que tal persona había reencarnado en este sacerdote Iscariote quien por su aspecto físico indudablemente descendía de los mayas… Íntegra estaba francamente desconcertada hasta que observó más detenidamente el tronco de la ceiba.

En el centro, la madera estaba tallada a mano representando una impactante imagen de Cristo sufriendo en la cruz. A ambos lados del mismo estaban escritos nombres de antiguos "padres" con una cruz Iscariote esculpida al lado y fechas que Íntegra dedujo eran las del nacimiento y muerte de tales sacerdotes. El nombre de Alexander Anderson era el último y a juzgar por el húmedo verdor de la inscripción, había sido grabado durante ese mismo día. El cura rezó unos minutos solo, para sí y en silencio. Luego se incorporó y se dirigió hacia un pequeño portal natural tapiado con piedras labradas que se encontraba muy cerca del árbol. Era una entrada semioculta que no rebasaba el metro de altura y los cincuenta o sesenta centímetros de ancho.

-¡Síganme! –los instó nuevamente el sacerdote liderando algo que presagiaba ser un escarpado descenso.

-¡Pero si ésta debe ser la puerta al inframundo! –se sorprendió Seras, quien trataba al Iscariote con la más absoluta familiaridad y se había puesto confiadamente primera en la fila para seguirlo.

-¿Qué haces, Seritas? –le preguntó Schrödinger con preocupación-; ¿no pensarás bajar?... Por si no recuerdas él mismo nos prohibió descender… nos dijo que es muy pero muy peligroso.

-¡Yo no los conozco, jamás pude haberles advertido tal cosa! –explicitó el sacerdote-. Sin embargo es verdad que es muy peligroso… Por eso ustedes bajarán sólo hasta el santuario.

-¡Ah! –fue la única respuesta que emanó de la boca de la vampiresa, que estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades para descender los empinados peldaños de piedra por un oscuro agujero que cada vez se hacía más estrecho… las raíces enmarañadas de la ceiba envolvían tanto el hoyo como el cuerpo de los que allí se hallaban, dejando apenas una estrecha brecha por la que descender. Schrödinger se había ocultado en el interior de Seras y le anunció en voz baja que allí permanecería escondido hasta que regresaran a la superficie. Pero lo peor para la vampiresa era que en ese hueco asfixiante no podía hacer uso de sus poderes para desmaterializarse-. ¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS RAÍCES ME AHOGANNNN!!!!! –gritó finalmente Seras Victoria en un ataque de claustrofobia.

-¡Cobarde vampiro aterrado por la idea de morir! –la insultó la voz del sacerdote proveniente de debajo de sus pies-. ¿No querías acaso despedir a Alex en su viaje final?... ¿Qué te imaginabas?, ¿Qué sería fácil la ruta que los muertos deben recorrer en su tránsito hacia la otra vida?... El mero descenso al sitio sagrado te llena de pavor… ¡El árbol de la ceiba comunica a los humanos con el cielo y el inframundo!… En cuanto a Alex, como buen Iscariote que es, se ha dejado caer en las profundidades del infierno donde está combatiendo a los 7.405.926 demonios que allí habitan… Apenas regrese victorioso podrá ascender por las raíces de la ceiba, transitar el tronco y elevarse por la copa hasta las puertas del paraíso… Sólo debemos rezar para que retorne triunfante del averno.

Tocada en su orgullo Seras cerró la boca. ¡Al fin y al cabo había sido la única en esbozar una queja! Arriba suyo la seguían en orden Luna con Merlín aferrado a la pequeña con brazos y piernas, el Dr. Argento, la princesa Serena, Íntegra y finalmente Alucard, último para cuidar la retaguardia… y ninguno había siquiera chistado…

Súbitamente Seras llegó al escalón final… no había otro abajo… ¡Qué horror, el descenso había concluido y estaba atrapada en el fondo de un hoyo!... Miró hacia abajo y vio a sus pies una luz tenue proveniente de un costado. Se agachó y encontró una diminuta salida, un pequeño túnel de cuyo final provenía aquella mortecina luz. Reptó boca arriba como pudo por el pedregoso suelo hasta que salió a una caverna de cuyas sus paredes de piedra caliza colgaban antorchas encendidas. A un costado, una pequeña apertura en la piedra llevaba a lo que parecía ser una pequeña y oscura cueva de la que emanaba una fuerte energía.

-Es un antiguo cementerio maya –explicó el sacerdote al observar la expresión en el rostro de la vampiresa-. Los arqueólogos dirían que se trata de un yacimiento donde se encuentran restos óseos humanos y ofrendas funerarias de hace 1.900 años… ¡Pero hay mucho más que eso!… ¡Dejemos a los espíritus de los muertos en paz! ¡No deben ser perturbados! Guarda su eterno descanso aquella escultura labrada a ambos lados de la entrada, ¿la ves?.. ¿la del sacerdote con el tocado del dios de la muerte?

Seras quedó boquiabierta. Esa escultura era igual a su amigo chamán maya e igual a quien acababa de hablarle, el sacerdote Iscariote que tenía a su lado… Estaba a punto de mencionar el parecido cuando de pronto percibió la abrupta irrupción de otra energía… ésta era intensa y aterradora y parecía provenir de las paredes de la misma caverna… de allí donde la piedra estaba labrada con doce imágenes diferentes que sucesivamente se iban cargando energéticamente y comenzaban a relucir con un oscuro resplandor…

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! –preguntó aterrada Seras mientras uno a uno los demás se iban reuniendo a su lado.

El sacerdote los observaba con seriedad, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES ES AQUÉL CAPAZ DE CONVOCAR A LAS FUERZAS PODEROSAS? –preguntó el Iscariote con cierto enojo. Alucard tomó la delantera colocándose frente a frente con el sacerdote portando una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro-. ¡CLARO, TENÍAS QUE SER TÚ, BRUJO INFERNAL! ¡¡¡APACÍGUALAS!!!

-No es tan fácil –le advirtió Alucard-. No las convoqué, ellas simplemente se perturban con mi presencia y… vienen… Descuide; como no haré nada, ellas no harán nada…

-¡NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI! –gritó el Iscariote furioso.

-¡Pero sí puede confiar en mí! –intervino Íntegra-, y yo controlo a este brujo… Alucard, más te vale que ni se te ocurra hacer algo siquiera levemente sospechoso de ser demoníaco… Más te vale, sirviente…

-¡Sí, ama! –respondió el brujo rumano sonriéndole con malicia al sacerdote-. ¡Las palabras de mi ama son órdenes, ASÍ EN LA TIERRA COMO EN EL INFIERNO!

-¡Ay, master! –se lamentó Seras-. ¡No me diga que esas figuras esculpidas en la pared se cargaron de energía sólo porque usted está aquí!... ¿Qué tal si se retira, master… si se va a dar un paseo por el mundo de arriba…?

-¡PAPÁ LOBIZÓN! –interrumpió Luna con horror-. ¡MI HERMANITO SE ME ESCAPÓ!

Efectivamente Merlín se había arrojado de los brazos de Luna hacia el suelo. Hasta ese momento el pequeño dhampiro había tenido un comportamiento intachable y correcto… hasta podría decirse que impropio de él… Sin embargo de repente había echado a correr a su mayor velocidad posible y abandonado la cueva en que se hallaban siguiendo un _sacbé_, una calzada bien cimentada que llevaba una dirección de oriente a poniente.

-¡Merlín, Merlín! –gritó Serena y Argento logró detenerlo unos pasos más adelante.

-¡No vuelvas a escaparte así, hijo! –lo regañó el Dr. Argento y estaba por emprender el retorno cuando el sacerdote lo detuvo.

-¡Es por donde va el niño! –advirtió el Iscariote y se apresuró a sobrepasarlos por el _sacbé _tomando nuevamente la delantera.

Los demás fueron detrás de él. Recorrieron unos cien metros hasta que la calzada giró hacia un cenote, un depósito subterráneo de agua cristalina custodiado por una columna de estalactitas y estalagmitas que asemejaban una ceiba sagrada. La calzada terminaba en tres plataformas que llegaban hasta el agua. Sobre la central había una antiquísimo recipiente de piedra ennegrecido indudablemente por el uso del fuego, y algo había ardido allí recientemente a jugar por penetrante olor a quemado que enrarecía el aire. El sacerdote sacó de entre sus atuendos una bolsa de tela e introdujo en la misma unas cenizas que se hallaban en el interior del receptáculo de piedra hasta dejarlo vacío. Luego retomó su marcha por el sendero, un intricado recorrido jalonado de cuevas y cenotes… era una red que comunicaba todo un complejo de templos subterráneos, algunos incluso sumergidos… un universo fascinante y mágico.

Finalmente llegaron a la que parecía ser la última caverna subterránea, cuajada de estalactitas, estalagmitas y columnas. De las paredes colgaban unas extrañas antorchas que llevaban el sello de la Sección XIII del Vaticano. Ellas irradiaban una intensísima luz e iluminaban profusamente un bellísimo cenote azul que ocupaba el centro de la cueva de pared a pared. El sendero que seguían, en lugar de terminar donde comenzaba el agua, se elevaba cual puente llevando hasta una pequeña isla central, para luego continuar por detrás de la misma nuevamente como puente y desembocar sobre la roca seca al final de la caverna donde aparentemente terminaba.

-Éste es el Santuario, y hasta aquí llegan ustedes –dictaminó el sacerdote.

-¿Qué?, ¿hay algo más allá? –preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

-Detrás de la cueva comienzan los escarpados escalones por los que se desciende al mundo de los muertos… un lugar prohibido-le explicó el Iscariote-. ¡Quédense aquí! Yo celebraré el ritual pertinente en el altar.

El sacerdote atravesó el cenote caminando sobre el puente de piedra. Cuando llegó a la pequeña isla que oficiaba de altar se paró en su centro frente a una mesa de piedra antiquísima. Sobre la mesa había una ancha palangana. El sacerdote echó en la misma las cenizas que traía en su bolsa de tela y unas lenguas como de fuego negro comenzaron a flamear en la palangana. La expresión del sacerdote se tornó más rígida.

-Le salió mal –le susurró Alucard al oído a su esposa, quien estaba a su lado.

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A ALEX? –preguntó iracundo el sacerdote, quien para sorpresa de todos ya no estaba en el altar sino cara a cara a centímetros de Alucard.

-¡Te dije que ni se te ocurriera hacer algo demoníaco! –lo reprendió Íntegra pegándole un fuerte codazo en el estómago que le quitó el aire a su esposo.

-¡Yo no hice nada! –se defendió Alucard-. ¡Fue este Iscariote! ¡Es su culpa que Anderson esté ahí abajo, no mía! ¡No te das cuenta de que el cura es tan brujo como yo!

-¡No soy un brujo! –bramó el sacerdote.

-¡Claro que lo eres! –afirmó Alucard poniéndose en guardia como si estuviera esperando un ataque-… ¿Para qué usas las cenizas de Anderson sino para leer sus acciones?... ¡Podrás engañarlos a ellos pero no a mí!; yo no soy un improvisado en estas cuestiones… ¿Por qué no confiesas lo que hiciste con sus huesos que no se encuentran entre las cenizas?... ¡LO REVIVISTE PARA MANDARLO A PELEAR CON LOS DEMONIOS DEL INFIERNO! ¡Y ahora que él está en problemas, no tienes el poder suficiente para sacarlo de allí!

Se hizo un silencio.

-¿Es eso cierto, padre? –preguntó Serena con preocupación.

-La misión de los iscariotes consiste en localizar a los enemigos del Señor, perseguirlos y masacrarlos hasta el fin de los tiempos –sentenció el sacerdote-. Y eso incluye especialmente a los demonios del inframundo, seres sedientos de sangre, agentes de la muerte y causantes del sufrimiento humano. Debajo de nosotros se extienden sus dominios infernales. ¿Quién más que un Iscariote se atrevería a enfrentarlos en su morada?... ¿Acaso alguien como él, uno de sus más dilectos sirvientes? –preguntó enojado señalando a Alucard.

-Yo ya no soy su sirviente –le aclaró Alucard con seriedad-; mi única ama es Íntegra.

-Tal vez ya no los sirvas, pero no puedes hacerles frente porque tu poder emana de ellos, de las FUERZAS PODEROSAS que se perturbaron con tu presencia en cuanto llegaste… los DOCE SEÑORES DE XIBALBÁ… ¡No puedes desafiarlos porque llevas la huella de las seis casas del tormento en tu oscura esencia!… ¡NO!, ¡SÓLO LA SECCIÓN XIII PUEDE VENCER A LOS DOCE SEÑORES!, ¡SÓLO LA LEGIÓN DE JUDAS ISCARIOTE PUEDE SALIR VICTORIOSA DE LAS SEIS CASAS!

-Entonces es verdad –balbuceó horrorizada Serena-… Usted resucitó al padre Anderson y lo envió a los infiernos.

-La resurrección es un milagro que sólo Dios puede efectuar –le replicó el Iscariote-. Yo simplemente lo reviví por un tiempo otorgándole un cuerpo mortal con el que pueda descender, un receptáculo temporal para su alma atemporal… ¡Ustedes me lo trajeron porque él así lo pidió!... Él sabía exactamente a qué venía. Incineré su cadáver con el fuego purificador, molí cada uno de sus carbonizados huesos por separado en la piedra sagrada y los arrojé al río, allí donde brota la fuente. Los huesos molidos se asentaron en el fondo del agua y su alma recobró un cuerpo, esta vez con la apariencia de _hombre-pez._ Luego cambió su aspecto para descender a Xibalbá y se presentó ante los DOCE SEÑORES como un pobre de rostro avejentado y aspecto miserable…

-¡Pero así fue como _Hunahpú e Ixbalanqué_ derrotaron a los Señores de Xibalbá! –intervino Seras espantada-. ¡Usted me contó esa historia! ¡Usted tiene que ser mi amigo chamán maya! ¿Cómo no se acuerda de mí?

-Él es mucho más que un chamán, chica policía –le aclaró Alucard-… Es el inmortal sacerdote que lleva el tocado del dios de la muerte; es el guardián del inframundo…El mismo individuo siglo tras siglo, generación tras generación… Y lo verdaderamente extraño es que haya olvidado quién es.

-Soy el primer Iscariote –replicó el sacerdote con fanática convicción religiosa-, el Fundador de la Orden, el Reclutador, el Formador de Iscariotes… Los padres de Alexander Anderson eran extranjeros en esta tierra, un matrimonio irlandés. Ambos murieron en un accidente pero Alex sobrevivió milagrosamente. Yo me hice cargo de él y lo adiestré personalmente… Soy inmortal porque como bien adivinaste cuando nos conocimos, brujo infernal, mi corazón fue atravesado por el clavo de la cruz que encontró Santa Elena… Y mi función principal como Iscariote Inicial e Iniciador de Iscariotes es mantener a raya a las FUERZAS PODEROSAS que habitan los infiernos…

-¡Ahora entiendo! –exclamó Alucard-. ¡Ya sé lo que te hizo el Vaticano para que perdieras tus recuerdos y te sumieras en el sincretismo religioso que hoy profesas!... ¡Ahora veo claro!: no fuiste tú quien atravesó tu propio corazón con el clavo de la cruz que encontró Santa Elena como creí al conocerte… ¡No!, fue una antigua encarnación del Padre Anderson quien te venció en un duelo durante aquellos sangrientos años de la Conquista… y traspasó tu corazón convirtiéndote en el monstruo de Dios que hoy eres, "El Iscariote Primordial" … El Vaticano, siempre el Vaticano… ¡Qué sería hoy del catolicismo si no hubiera "convertido" a tu gente durante la Conquista! ¿Quién seguiría sus designios en la actualidad? –Alucard rió a carcajadas-… ¡El alma de ese mismo Anderson a quien tú reclutaste de pequeño fue quien te reclutó primero!… ¡Aquel fantástico jesuita de la Inquisición te puso a sus pies!… ¿Cuántas veces habrá tenido que reencarnar "Anderson el ejecutor" para purgar su torturada alma?... _**"El Gran Inquisidor"**_… Uno de los cien mil mártires abrumados por el maldito conocimiento del bien y del mal… Uno de los pocos que pueden mirar altivamente a su Dios y decirle _"No te temo"_, tomándose la libertad de "corregir" la obra divina… Uno de los que no dudan en utilizar para "santos" propósitos los métodos "del terrible Espíritu de las profundidades, el Espíritu de la destrucción y de la nada", quien tentó al mismísimo Jesucristo en el desierto según la Sagrada Escritura… Uno de los escasos filántropos de la humanidad dispuesto a cargar personalmente con las faltas de los débiles, creándoles la ilusión de la felicidad… "_un humano apiadado de los perros"__, _diría yo…

-¡NO TE BURLES MÁS, BRUJO HEREJE! –le gruñó el sacerdote entre dientes intentando contener su furia.

-¡NO ME BURLO! –replicó Alucard-. ¡"Anderson el inquisidor" te reclutó a la fuerza, te venció y te impuso sus condiciones!… Te hizo perder la memoria… Pero el Vaticano necesitaba que siguieras ejerciendo tu función si pretendía extender su dominio sobre esta tierra; le era imperioso contar contigo… Allá lejos en tiempos inmemoriales, _Hunahpú e Ixbalanqu: Maestro Mago y Brujito, _lograron vencer a los Señores de Xibalbá. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el poder de aquellos demonios abismales menguó con la hazaña de los dos héroes, fue necesario que un guardián carcelero los contuviera constantemente dentro de su morada ofreciéndoles los sacrificios humanos requeridos…Ése eres tú… De modo que el Vaticano, no sólo te quitó tus recuerdos sino que también te hizo cambiar la forma de los sacrificios mayas para mantener satisfechos a los Señores de Xibalbá… Tú obedeciste ciegamente y cambiaste la forma del ritual, aunque no la esencia: los humanos que se inmolaban dejaron de ser los extraordinarios jugadores de pelota de antaño; hoy son ciertos excepcionales iscariotes dispuestos a inmolarse… ¡iscariotes que tú cuidadosamente escoges y entrenas, como Alexander Anderson!… Como los preceptos católicos te impiden sacrificar la vida de un humano, tú esperas pacientemente a que cumpla su ciclo en este mundo y con el consentimiento de esa alma excepcional lo revives un tiempo limitado para que desafíe a los doce Señores y salga victorioso de las seis casas de castigo, apaciguando de este modo durante un tiempo la fuerza oscura de los dioses del inframundo… ganando un cierto tiempo sobre la faz de la tierra… siempre compras tiempo, eterna y cíclicamente… Sólo los vivos pueden descender pero si allí mueren quedan atrapados en el inframundo para toda la eternidad… y el tiempo para el provisorio cuerpo que le diste a Anderson espirará en breve… ¡No me culpes a mí de que las cosas no hayan salido según tu plan; todo fue obra exclusivamente tuya!

-A ver si te entendí bien, Alucard –sintetizó Íntegra-; ¿el padre Anderson está en los infiernos luchando contra doce demonios y si muere allí quedará condenado para siempre?

-No exactamente –refutó él-. El padre Anderson desafió a los doce Señores de Xibalbá entrando en cada una de las seis casas de castigo que hay en el inframundo. Si sobrevive a ellas los habrá vencido, regresará a la tierra y el poder de los Señores se debilitará. Si en cambio muere en alguna de las casas habrá sido vencido, su alma quedará atrapada en el inframundo y el poder maléfico de los doce Señores se hará más fuerte sobre la tierra… Pero lo que desafortunadamente está sucediendo es que, si bien él está aún vivo, el tiempo que posee su precario cuerpo está por espirar y si no sale de Xibalbá antes que su cuerpo desaparezca, su alma quedará de todos modos atrapada eternamente en el inframundo…

-¿Estos doce Señores acaso son las FUERZAS PODEROSAS que se perturbaron cuando llegamos? –preguntó Serena-…. ¿Son esas doce imágenes labradas en la pared de piedra que comenzaron a relucir?

-¿No conocen a **los** **doce Señores de Xibalbá**? –preguntó el Iscariote sorprendido-…. _**Hun-Camé, Vucub-Camé, Xiquiripat, Chuchumaquic, Ahalpuh, Ahalcaná, Chamiabac, Chamiaholom, Quicxic, Patán, Quicré y Quicrixcac.**_

- Nunca escuché ni hablar de ellos –dijo Argento.

-Xibalbá es "el lugar del miedo" –le explicó Alucard-, y los nombres de los doce Señores… _**Supremo Muerto **_y _** Principal Muerto **_son los jefes. Luego siguen:_** Extiende Tullido, Reúne Sangre, El del Absceso, El de la Ictericia, Varilla de Huesos, Varilla de Cráneos, Opresión, Gavilán de Sangre, Dientes Sangrientos y Garras Sangrientas**_…

-¡Vaya!, ¡cuánto sabes al respecto, Alucard! –le recriminó Íntegra mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-. Debe ser absolutamente cierto que "no puedes desafiarlos porque llevas la huella de las seis casas del tormento en tu oscura esencia"… y que eres uno de "sus más dilectos sirvientes"…

-¡FUI! –la interrumpió Alucard fingiendo una inocente sonrisa a todas luces falsa-; ¡ahora soy sirviente de mi única ama, Íntegra!

-Disculpen mi insistencia –intervino Serena-, pero estoy más que muy preocupada por el Padre Anderson.

-Está demorado –le replicó el sacerdote bastante inquieto-, pero tenemos que confiar en él. Nunca permito que baje alguien que no tenga las condiciones necesarias para vencer… y Alex es extremadamente poderoso, no en vano es un regenerador.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-LO ERA –reflexionó Alucard-; pero dejó de serlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó el sacerdote algo confundido.

-Creo que… has cometido un grave error –sentenció Alucard-. Parece ser que enviaste al Padre Anderson considerándolo un regenerador, pero olvidaste que él le pasó dicho poder a mi mujer antes de morir… Más aún, hacerlo fue la causa de su deceso… Lo que pretendo decir es que tal vez sobreestimaste el poder que él tenía al momento de fallecer.

Todos miraron al Iscariote esperando una respuesta, pero éste calló. Estaba blanco como el papel.

-Comprendo –recapacitó Íntegra-; Alexander Anderson primero murió por mi culpa y ahora se condenará eternamente por mi culpa también. No puedo permitirlo. Bajaré a ayudarlo…

-¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! –le advirtió Alucard cerrándole el paso.

-¡¿Quién crees ser tú para darme órdenes?! –le replicó Íntegra con soberbia.

-¡Soy tu marido y tu vasallo! ¿Crees que me importa el alma de Anderson? ¡En lo más mínimo! ¡Si estoy aquí es sólo para cuidarte y protegerte! –le gritó Alucard a viva voz. Íntegra lo miraba boquiabierta, atónita de que él le opusiera semejante resistencia-. Lo siento, Íntegra, pero no permitiré que bajes así tenga que atarte y amordazarte a la fuerza para impedirlo.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿HARÁS QUÉ???!!! –lo cuestionó ofendida.

-Bajaré yo y tú te quedarás aquí esperando pacientemente como corresponde a una "débil y frágil mujer"... que todos sabemos que no eres pero que podrías aparentar ser al menos un rato para que yo pueda hacer mi trabajo de protegerte sin mayores preocupaciones –expuso el conde con precisión-… Necesito saber dónde se quedó atascado Anderson… A ver tú, Iscariote; ¡préstame tu caldero!

-¡¿Qué caldero?! –preguntó el sacerdote.

-Bueno, ese recipiente que utilizas como caldero de brujo sobre esa antigua piedra de sacrificio maya –le explicó Alucard.

-¿Acaso se estará refiriendo a la palangana sagrada que está sobre la mesa del altar? –le preguntó el cura consternado a Seras, quien estaba a su lado.

-Me temo que sí, amigo chamán… eh, digo, padre –le replicó la vampiresa-... No se ofenda con el master; mire que yo lo conozco bien y no está siendo irrespetuoso… Parece pero no es… Yo sé como habla cuando sí está siendo irrespetuoso y le doy mi palabra que en esta ocasión está siendo un brujo muy, muy educado, cortés, correcto y cuidadoso…

Seras no había terminado de hablar que el Iscariote y Alucard ya estaban uno al lado del otro en el altar observando las llamas negras que brotaban de las cenizas del incinerado cuerpo de Anderson…

-Alteró el orden de visita de las casas –advirtió Alucard.

-¿Dónde lo ves? –preguntó el sacerdote-… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa –replicó el conde mirando dentro de la palangana-. Supongo que lo hizo porque es consciente de su vulnerabilidad actual… Pudo encontrar la salida de _**la Casa Oscura**_ a pesar de las tinieblas absolutas… En_**la Casa de los Tigres**_ninguno de éstos intentó devorarlo. Los grandes felinos no son estúpidos; percibieron sus poderes y se echaron a un lado abriéndole paso… Obviamente apagó las ardientes llamas de_** la Casa del Fuego**_ con su energía psíquica… A los _**"Camazotz"**_ de _**la Casa de los Murciélagos**_ los decapitó con sus bayonetas apenas le aletearon alrededor con la intención de morderlo. ¡También!, ¡con lo acostumbrado que está a exterminar vampiros, los pobres murciélagos de la muerte no tenían ni chance de sobreexistir!… ¡El problema lo tuvo en _**la Casa de Obsidiana**_, con su piso, paredes y techo revestidos de puntas de flechas cortantes y afiladas... y él sin su capacidad de regeneración! Ya salió de aquel lugar, pero está mal herido y apenas puede arrastrarse hacia _**la Casa del Frío**_**… **Todavía no ha ingresado pero, en el estado en que está, aún cuando llegara a entrar no creo que pueda transitar por aquella mansión cubierta de denso granizo con su incalculable frío helado…

-¡¿Está mal herido?! –se inquietó Serena-. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Entiendo que ya no es un regenerador, pero de todos modos no es alguien fácil de herir.

-Él está acostumbrado al acero de las bayonetas –reflexionó el sacerdote-, pero no sabe manejarse con _vidrio volcánico_ que taja piel y carne con absoluta facilidad.

-¿Papá Lobizón, qué es ese vidrio…? –preguntó Luna asustada, dándole la mano al Dr. Argento buscando su paternal protección.

-La obsidiana es una roca volcánica de color negro que fue muy utilizada por las antiguas culturas mesoamericanas para crear armas como cuchillas y puntas de flechas –le explicó el doctor a la pequeña como todo un experto-. Actualmente, se utilizan cuchillas de obsidiana en las cirugías cardíacas y oculares porque su filo es mucho más delgado que el de los escalpelos de acero… Si el pobre Padre Anderson caminó sobre un piso de puntas de flechas de obsidiana se debe haber cortado hasta el caracú…

-¡Exactamente! –corroboró el conde-. Sus pies y piernas quedaron mutilados; se está arrastrando hacia _**la Casa del frío**_ impulsándose con los brazos… ¡Imparable!

-¡Ay!, ¡pobre padre!, va a necesitar la ayuda de un enfermero como yo –se condolió Argento, y dirigiéndose a Alucard continuó-. Yo bajo con vos, jefe; el cura ése fue muy bueno con mi Merlina y el nene, así que voy a colaborar para sacarlo del infierno…

-¡No es posible, doctor!, los no vivos dejan de existir apenas comienzan a bajar –le advirtió Alucard-. Los muertos pueden descender en calidad de espíritus puros pero no pueden actuar ya que no tienen cuerpo; sólo los vivos tenemos la capacidad de accionar… De ahí que este sacerdote lo haya tenido que revivir a Anderson para enviarlo a desafiar a los Señores del inframundo –y riéndose del Iscariote le hizo burla diciendo-… ¡Qué obtuso eres!, te la pasas prejuzgando a los "monstruos infernales" como el Dr. Argento, quien sólo es un vampiro de buen corazón… A ver, ¿qué puedes decir al respecto?

-Del vampiro nada –replicó el sacerdote-; de ti… que no puedes haber visto todo eso en la palangana sagrada... Alguien te reveló lo que has dicho… algún muerto… ¡DIME QUIÉN FUE!, ¡REVELA QUIÉN ES TU INFORMANTE, BRUJO NIGROMANTE!... ¡TAL VEZ NO SEA UNA FUENTE CONFIABLE!

-¡No me digas que estás haciendo magia negra, Alucard! –se indignó Íntegra.

-Bueno, no es algo tan así –balbuceó el brujo-… Yo también tengo mis poderes…

-¡Ya sé que tienes poderes oscuros; lo que nunca me dijiste es que practicaras nigromancia! –le gritó enojada.

-Practicar, lo que se dice practicar nigromancia… lo hice en cuando fue Vlad Tepes III –le aclaró el conde-. En esta vida no la practico… la tengo como poder… ¿comprendes?

-¡NO!

-Pues yo… No hago nada –intentó explicar Alucard-… Los muertos vienen a mí y me hablan…

-¡LOS MUERTOS NO HABLAN! –sentenció Íntegra.

-Hablan a quienes los vemos y escuchamos –reconoció el conde con la cabeza gacha-… y no somos muchos; de hecho por lo que me dicen soy el único vivo hoy en día con quien pueden hablar… Suelen estar muy callados hasta que me descubren.

-Bien, Alucard –afirmó Íntegra-; no es el momento adecuado para confesiones. El padre tiene razón, ¿qué muerto te dio la información que tienes sobre Alexander Anderson? Porque podría querer tenderte una trampa.

-La maga Merlina –replicó Alucard.

-¿¡Quién!? –preguntó Argento extasiado-. ¿¡Mi Merlina!? ¿¡Mi Creirwy!?

-Sí, tu mujer, doctor –aseveró el conde-. Desde que murió su alma sube y baja constantemente… Se sienta a tu lado, acaricia a su hijo… Claramente es muy poderosa para manejarse con tantas libertades aún en el más allá…

-Ella es así –convino Argento-. Siempre hizo lo que le venía en ganas. ¡Ni Dios puede pararla!

-También considera que Alexander Anderson fue bueno con ella y con Merlín, así que pretende ayudarlo. No quiere que su alma quede atrapada en el inframundo…

-¡Tiene razón! –asintió Argento.

-Precisamente ahorita está cuidando que el dhampiro no se haga daño –continuó Alucard-. Me dice que eres un padre muy descuidado por dejar que tu hijo baje al inframundo.

-¿Eso dice? –se preocupó Argento-. ¡No tiene razón!... Merlín está acá, de la mano de la princesa Serena…

-No, doctor –lo interrumpió Serena al instante-, era usted quien lo tenía de la manito hace un instante.

-¡Imposible!, princesa –continuó Argento-; recuerdo perfectamente cuando se lo entregué…

-No, doctor –lo interrumpió nuevamente ella-; soy yo quien se lo entregó…

-¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁ LOBIZÓN, MI HERMANITO SE PERDIÓ OTRA VEZ!!!!! -gritó Luna desesperada notando la evidente ausencia del pequeño.

-¿Se refieren al _brujito_ que se escabulló hace un rato y cruzó el puente con paso tambaleante? –preguntó el iscariote-. Ese niño percibió la presencia de Alex herido y bajó para socorrerlo. Debe apreciarlo mucho para arriesgar de ese modo su vida…

-¿Y CÓMO NO SE LO IMPIDIÓ? –le preguntaron a la vez Serena y Argento, verdes de pánico.

-¿Por qué lo haría? –se asombró el sacerdote-. Él tiene poder de sobra.

-¡Pero si apenas tiene un añito! –se lamentó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Voy por él!

-¡No, yo voy por él! ¡Soy su padre! –gritó Argento pero Alucard lo detuvo.

-No, doctor; ya dije que los no vivos se desintegran para siempre apenas descienden al inframundo –le recordó el conde-. Es tarea para mí; traeré de vuelta al chiquillo huidizo y a Anderson.

- ¡Tú no puedes desafiar a los Señores de Xibalbá! –le repitió el Iscariote-. ¡Tu poder proviene de ellos!

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a desafiarlos? –le preguntó Alucard-. Sólo descenderé y traeré a esos dos de regreso…

-Entonces, Alucard –manifestó Íntegra impaciente-; ¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO PARA BAJAR? ¡BASTA DE PERDER TIEMPO!

-VOY, AMA –replicó el conde y cruzó el puente corriendo mientras los demás lo observaban expectantes.

-_**Maestro Brujo y Brujito **_–balbuceó el sacerdote Iscariote a penas lo vio desaparecer al bajar los escalones que llevaban al inframundo-… Otra vez descienden dos… ¡¿Qué harán juntos estos dos brujos del demonio?!

* * *

Alucard bajaba los escalones entre ríos y barrancas tarareando desentonadamente la melodía de "Danza Macabra" de Saint Saens. El conde odiaba que su traje negro se mojara pero era inevitable; el agua brotaba hasta de las mismas paredes de piedra y todo sitio donde se apoyaba estaba húmedo… No había antorchas que iluminaran el camino, pero eso no era inconveniente para un brujo de su alcurnia: había convocado un conjuro para poder ver hasta en la más absoluta oscuridad… y él con la oscuridad se llevaba muy bien.

Llegó al fondo del abismo y se topó con el pequeño Merlín; para decir verdad casi lo aplasta pisándolo. El dhampirito había cambiado su color de ojos al igual que Alucard; en la oscuridad se veían rojos. El niño estaba sentado a la orilla de un asqueroso río cuyas aguas olían a podrido… las observaba con su ceñito fruncido mientras mordisqueaba su chupete celeste. En cuanto lo vio a Alucard se corrió dejándole lugar para que éste se sentara a su lado. Era el primer gesto amistoso que tenía hacia el conde desde que se habían conocido; era evidente que el chiquillo consideraba que era hora de aunarse y dejar sus diferencias para otro momento.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo cruzar este río? –le preguntó Alucard tomando asiento al lado de Merlín.

-NO, NO, NO –refutó el pequeño moviendo su cabecita de derecha a izquierda sin largar el chupete.

-Cierto que "NO" es la palabra central de tu vocabulario –se quejó Alucard-… particularmente cuando soy yo quien te habla.

El niño lo miró con ojos alargados en señal de reprobación a esas palabras de reproche inoportunas dada la ocasión.

-Está bien –admitió Alucard-; tú no puedes con esto, yo no podré más adelante… Yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas y ambos sacamos a Anderson del inframundo. Otro día ajustamos cuentas personales… ¿Estamos juntos en esto, socio?

El niño movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en forma afirmativa succionando su chupete con ansiedad.

-¡Entonces ven! -le propuso Alucard poniéndose de pie-. No tenemos que cruzar el río para llegar a _**la Casa de los Murciélagos**_ y, si Anderson decapitó a los _**"Camazotz"**_ como me informó tu madre, los cadáveres de los murciélagos de la muerte aún deben estar chorreando sangre. Con un sorbito nos alcanza para obtener inmunidad contra la podredumbre de este río y la sangre infectada del siguiente…

Al instante el niño se puso a seguirlo lo más rápido que le fue posible, esforzándose para no quedar rezagado ya que Alucard caminaba a su ritmo, sin esperarlo ni mirar hacia atrás.

La puerta de _**la Casa de los Murciélagos**_ estaba abierta de par en par y el interior de la misma parecía un campo de batalla después del fragor de la lucha. _Maestro brujo y brujito_ por igual entraron en un frenesí de alegre excitación ante la visión de semejante carnicería. Se arrojaron al piso y se pusieron a lamer la sangre derramada en el piso con la satisfacción propia de un ex vampiro y un medio vampirito. Alucard no tenía apuro, se hubiera quedado allí mucho más tiempo disfrutando ya que no había nadie (omo ser su esposa) que lo instara a abandonar el banquete. Sin embargo el niño, el único con la firme intención de salvar a Anderson, volvió a colocar en su boca el chupete celeste que se había sacado, no sin antes sumergir la roída goma en un charquito de sangre; se levantó y enfiló rapidito hacia el río putrefacto dispuesto a cruzarlo por sus propios medios.

-¡Ufa! –bufó Alucard molesto-. ¡Ya voy! ¡Espérame, enano, que tú no sabes nadar!... ¡Ese río es bastante profundo y encima, con la corta estatura que tienes, medio metro de agua bastaría para que te ahogaras…lo cual no es mala idea!... ¡Ay, Íntegra!, ¡las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti!... cuidar a este gnomo pigmeo y rescatar al judas priest…

Minutos después Alucard cruzaba el río a nado con el pequeño Merlín sobre sus espaldas aferrándosele al cuello… y estrujándoselo con toda la malicia que su pequeño corazón le permitía.

-¡Ya verás cuando… _glup…_ te agarre, pequeño demonio… _glup_! –lo amenazaba Alucard mientras el dhampirito intencionalmente le sumergía la cabeza haciéndole tragar litros de asquerosa agua putrefacta.

Ya en la otra orilla el conde literalmente "se sacó de encima" al niño, arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo desde su altura. El chiquillo puso cara de dolor al impactar contra el piso, pero ni chistó… se la aguantó con orgullo como si fuera un hombre mayor y tomó la delantera hasta llegar a la orilla del siguiente río, uno de sangre infectada y allí esperó pacientemente a que el conde vomitara toda el agua podrida que Merlín le había hecho tragar.

-¡Piensas comportarte como corresponde en este cruce o quieres que te vuelva a arrojar con más fuerza esta vez y te estampe contra el piso, petiso pendenciero! –lo desafió Alucard.

El niño no respondió; sólo lo observaba con aire indiferente mientras succionaba su chupete. De mala gana el _maestro brujo_ montó nuevamente al _brujito _sobre su espalda y se internó en las profundas aguas de sangre que resultaban una tentación para ambos… aunque los dos sabían que no era recomendable para el buen funcionamiento hepático beber sangre infectada.

Al principio Merlín guardó compostura; no estranguló al _maestro brujo_ ni le hundió la cabeza en el apetitoso líquido carmín… Pero no habían llegado a la mitad del río cuando su esencia mitad vampírica no resistió más la tentación oral que nadar en un río de sangre le provocaba y en un irresistible ataque de glotonería dhampírica, hundió sus puntiagudos dientitos en la nuca de Alucard y comenzó a succionar con frenesí. El conde gritó más por furia que por dolor y apuró su nado hacia la otra orilla con brazadas dignas de un campeón olímpico internacional. Segundos después estaban del otro lado mordiéndose mutuamente en un duelo dental desigual sin precedentes entre humanos… Alucard estuvo a punto de decidirse a devorar vivo al niño comiéndose hasta los más apetitosos tiernos huesitos, pero el espíritu de la maga Merlina intervino a favor de su hijo y le recordó al conde la posibilidad de que Íntegra le pidiera inmediatamente el divorcio por tal acción antropófaga sobre un inocente bebé… Eso lo refrenó… ¡La maga tenía razón; él debía controlarse! ¡Nadie jamás le creería que ese infante aparentemente angelical tenía dientes más temibles que los de una piraña hambrienta…y menos aún le creería Íntegra con lo que desconfiaba su esposa de él en cuestiones de antropofagia!... No, su mujer no lo perdonaría nunca; mejor dejaba al chico con vida… De modo que se apartó del pequeño y le tapó la boca y la nariz con ambas manos hasta que Merlín comenzó a ponerse morado por la falta de aire. Antes de que el pequeño muriera asfixiado, el conde lo dejó y sin decir palabra comenzó a caminar por el sendero. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el dhampirito lo seguía otra vez con paso tambaleante y succionando su chupete… ¡¿Cómo había hecho para no perder aquel implemento cuando lo había mordido durante el cruce del río de sangre?! Era un misterio; evidentemente Merlín era un ser poderoso capaz de rescatar su chupete de las profundidades del río…

Finalmente llegaron a una encrucijada de cuatro caminos: uno blanco, uno rojo, uno verde y uno negro. Solamente uno de estos caminos llevaba hasta donde debían ir. Cruzaron miradas como si fuera una obviedad y se encaminaron decididos por el camino negro, el cual de más está decirlo era el adecuado. Alucard, siguiendo el sabio consejo de la maga Merlina, enfiló directo hacia el trayecto que separaba _**la Casa de Obsidiana**_ de_** la Casa del Frío**_ sin siquiera desviarse un metro hacia la entrada de las demás casas. Allí, bien cerca de _**la Casa del Frío**_, encontraron al padre Alexander Anderson arrastrándose como podía hacia el portón de dicha mansión. Alucard estaba esperando encontrarse con un viejecito o un _hombre-pez_, pero encontró al Paladín con su aspecto habitual: alto, rubio con anteojos y sotana negra… sólo que sin pies. En cuanto los vio acercarse "Angel Dust Anderson" dejó de reptar y los miró extasiado; no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le indicaban.

Merlín le regaló su mejor sonrisa de oreja a oreja con chupete y, extendiendo los bracitos, corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo. Medio metro antes de llegar, trastabilló, perdió la poca estabilidad que tenía fruto del reciente dominio del arte de caminar y cayó torpemente sobre el cuerpo del Iscariote. Se levantó al instante y rodeó la cabeza de su padrino con los brazos; era un niño muy afectuoso… con quien quería serlo; no con Alucard por cierto.

-¿Qué bicho raro te picó, brujo? –preguntó el Iscariote mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño-. No esperaba tu visita y menos aún que trajeras a Merlín contigo… ¡Tan pronto quieres matar al chico!

-El bicho que me picó es la sanguijuela de tu ahijado, que se me prendió al cuello mientras cruzaba a nado el río de sangre –respondió el conde son sorna-. Nada sería más de mi agrado que aplastar a esta garrapata humana que sin pedir permiso bajó con el fin de ayudarte pero mi ama no quiere; ella me ordenó que los rescate a ambos…

-¡Puff!, ¡qué fea la sangre del brujo! –ironizó el sacerdote dirigiéndose a Merlín-, menos mal que eres un niño fuerte o te indigestarías…

-¡Puff! –repitió el pequeño poniendo cara de asco, en complicidad con su padrino.

-¡Eso no se hace! –le indicó Anderson-, no se chupa sangre… eso es cosa de un Hellsing, no de un nene Iscariote…

-¡Ya decía yo que este chico es la mismísima piel de Judas! –exclamó Alucard-… Sin embargo algo de Hellsing ha de haber heredado de sus padres porque bajó para rescatarte; si fuera simplemente un Iscariote te traicionaría como todos los demás… El Padre Fundador de tu Orden te envió mucho más que "al muere" por lo que veo… y hasta ahora no me he topado con ninguno de tus discípulos que haya venido a darte una mano… Paradojalmente es mi esposa, la líder de tu enemiga Organización Hellsing quien me envió a rescatarte; ella está en deuda contigo y yo te debo una… TE LA ESTOY PAGANDO; DATE POR ENTERADO… Además el espíritu de la bruja-maga Merlina me guió hasta aquí para hallarte… ¡El mundo al revés: los herejes anglicanos están preocupados por la eterna salvación de tu católica alma!...

-Así que Merlina está aquí –reflexionó el Iscariote con voz mucho más calma-… Dile… dile que más que preocuparse por mí que cuide a su hijo… ¡Que te de instrucciones precisas de cómo enseñarle tu arte sin pasarle tus vicios!… Un ratito contigo y ya aprendió a chupar sangre… Escúchame, Merlín; cuando un dhampiro tiene hambre, ¡pide su leche, no muerde para chupar sangre!… ¿o es que este desgraciado ex vampiro te trajo en ayunas sin tu mamadera de la mañana? –y lo miró a Alucard con gesto reprobatorio-. ¡No le enseñes malos hábitos al niño, brujo! ¡Mira que te lo dejé muy bien educado!

-¡No me digas eso a mí sino a su padre! –le explicó Alucard-. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con la crianza de esta larva de insecto!

-No tengo duda de que su padre lo educará excelentemente bien –replicó Anderson-. ¡Eres tú quien puede echarlo a perder!... ¡Menos mal que está tu mujer para controlarte! ¡Mas te vale hacer bien tu trabajo de _Maestro Brujo_ con el _Brujito_ o yo te mataré con mis propias manos!

-Con las manos puede ser… porque con los pies no –se burló el conde-. ¿Estaba filosa la obsidiana, ex regenerador?...

-Levemente –minimizó el cura.

-No sé si sabías pero si no te saco de acá antes de que tu precario cuerpo se desvanezca, cosa que sucederá en breve –le recordó Alucard-, me dijeron… parece ser que tu alma se quedará en el inframundo para TOOODA la eternidad… así que ni modo tendrás de matarme ni con tus manos ni con tus pies ni con nada… ¡Qué pena, católico!, ¡una verdadera lástima lo tuyo!

-¡No me hará falta salir de aquí! –aseveró el sacerdote-. ¡Tu esposa te matará por mí si no preparas al chico como corresponde!... Además te equivocas; mi alma no se quedará aquí "para TOOODA la eternidad" como desearías… ¡Lo hará hasta que llegue el Apocalipsis! Luego salgo y te degüello personalmente…

-Bueno, de todos modos te queda una buena temporadita en la grata compañía de los Señores de Xibalbá –le recordó Alucard-; a menos que te ayude a salir de aquí ya mismo… ¡Nos vamos! –y cargó al Iscariote sobre sus espaldas.

-No me queda más remedio que agradecerte porque soy un Iscariote bien educado –admitió Anderson-; pero yo no me marcho de aquí sin pasar antes por _**la Casa del Frío**_. Es la última que me falta para vencer a esos doce famosos "Señores de Xibalbá"… esos ídolos paganos –dijo despectivamente-… y si tengo que quedarme a hacerles compañía durante algunas centurias por estos lugares, te aseguro que la van a pasar muy mal porque voy a ser un huésped algo molesto para ellos.

-¡Olvida _**la Casa del Frío**_! –le replicó Alucard-, a mí no me interesa tu reto a los Señores de Xibalbá…Ya bastante frío tengo con lo empapado que estoy; mira cómo me castañetean los dientes… Estoy tiritando…

Pero un torbellino de viento helado lo calló. Merlín se había colgado del picaporte de _**la Casa del Frío**_ y abierto la puerta de par en par. El polo sur en pleno invierno parecía un paraíso tropical antártico comparado con el paisaje que tenían frente a sus ojos.

-¡Yo ahí no entro! –bramó Alucard a toda voz, pero ésta no llegó ni a los oídos de Anderson a causa del abrumador rugir del viento.

-¡Merlín, cuidado! –gritó Anderson notando que el torbellino helado estaba por llevarse al niño quien flameaba como bandera aferrado con ambas manos del picaporte y lloraba con furia… ¿o indignación tal vez?

Probablemente, porque de pronto toda _**la Casa del Frío**_ se convirtió en una gran bola de fuego incandescente. Alucard corrió hacia al niño con Anderson en andas, apenas a tiempo para alzarlo y esconderse los tres contra la pared adjunta a la puerta de ingreso… Esta última fue arrancada de cuajo por la fuerza del agua que, cual vertedero de un dique, desagotaba el hielo derretido de _**la Casa del Frío**_, dispersándolo por la inmensidad del inframundo… Rápido como un rayo, Alucard entró en aquella mansión y la recorrió hasta el final a toda velocidad mientras el hielo se formaba nuevamente a velocidad increíble tras sus pasos. Apenas hubo traspasado el umbral de la puerta de salida, la cerró tras sí.

-Considerando cómo quedó quemado mi bosque durante el entierro de Merlina, te dije que este chico tenía una capacidad pyrokinética –le comentó Alucard a Anderson emprendiendo el retorno a la superficie-… ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?

-Recuerdo que me lo dijiste –repitió el Paladín.

-Pues bien, la tiene –afirmó el brujo con convicción.

-Definitivamente –corroboró el sacerdote-. Y tú deberás lograr que aprenda a dominarla… Un sano consejo: cuídate del fuego; podrías quedar algo chamuscado…

A pesar de que el camino de regreso no presentaba obstáculos y que el niño colaboró portándose como un lord inglés, el ascenso fue terriblemente arduo para Alucard con Anderson a sus espaldas. Sin embargo llegó a tiempo. Cuando finalmente emergió del profundo hoyo que llevaba al inframundo, todos estaban congregados a su alrededor dispuestos a prestar ayuda. En primer lugar Argento tomó a Merlín en brazos y lo estrujó contra su pecho con fuerte emoción. El sacerdote católico y Serena se ocuparon de sacar el maltrecho cuerpo del Padre Anderson de las espaldas de Alucard y recostarlo sobre el piso de la cueva. Finalmente Seras y Luna ayudaron a un exhausto Alucard a terminar de salir del hueco mientras que Íntegra lo miraba desde un costado con los brazos cruzados y aprobando la actuación de su marido con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Soy muy afortunado –declaró el paladín tomando la mano de Serena entre las suyas-. El Señor me ha dado la oportunidad de morir nuevamente, esta vez acompañado por ti, hija mía… y por Merlín. ¿Sabías que nuestro ahijado derritió el hielo de _**la Casa del Frío**_? –dijo con orgullo-. Era la última casa que me quedaba y si no hubiera sido por su intervención, yo no hubiera podido terminar mi misión…

-¿Este niño? –preguntó "El Iscariote Inicial" observando a Merlín, que había sido depositado en el suelo por su padre y se había subido sobre el pecho de Anderson montándolo "a caballito"-. Tiene un poder impresionante en bruto… ¿Me lo dejas para que lo prepare como tu sucesor?

-¡Olvídelo, mi hijo tiene padre para criarlo, o sea yo! –le advirtió Argento.

-¡Y madrina también! –agregó Serena.

-¡Y hermana lobita! –gritó Luna.

- Además hasta un Iscariote como su discípulo elegido reconoció que el niño necesitará la instrucción de Alucard, el _Maestro Brujo _–concluyó Íntegra-. ¿No es así, Padre Anderson?

-¡Así es! –replicó el Paladín, y fueron sus últimas palabras. De un momento para el otro, su cuerpo se había transformado en un montón de huesos molidos sobre el que Merlín estaba sentado, desconcertado por la súbita desaparición de su padrino. Serena alzó al pequeño mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar ágilmente por sus mejillas.

En un silencio mortal el Fundador de la Orden Iscariote trajo un cepillo y recogió en una pala el polvo que alguna vez habían sido los huesos incinerados y molidos del padre Anderson. Luego juntó el polvo de los huesos con las cenizas de la palangana sagrada y las guardó en su bolsa.

Finalmente se trasladó unos metros hasta la pared posterior de la cueva. Allí, cavada en la piedra había un gigantesco nicho mortuorio donde yacían varias urnas funerarias tapadas. El sacerdote depositó la bolsa con los restos mortales de su discípulo en la única que estaba abierta y le colocó la tapa. La urna llevaba una inscripción grabada en la piedra que decía: _**Aquí descansa quien alguna vez fue el Paladín Iscariote Alexander Anderson; también llamado por los enemigos del Vaticano "Bayoneta Anderson", "el degollador", "el asesino", "el ejecutor" y "el regenerador". En vida fue la mano de la Justicia Divina. Su alma tendrá aquí su merecido descanso hasta que el Señor lo resucite el último día y lo siente a su derecha en el sitio de los justos. AMÉN.**_

Durante varios minutos todos guardaron un respetuoso silencioy luego lentamente uno a uno se fueron retirando. El último en irse fue nuevamente el doctor Argento quien, impresionado por la súbita desintegración del Iscariote no podía apartar de su a su amada Merlina… Imaginaba con horror cómo aquel otrora bello cuerpo se estaría descomponiendo en su solitaria tumba de Transilvania… Se le volvió a la cabeza el final de la rima LXXIII de Gustavo Adolfo Bécker:

¿Vuelve el polvo al polvo?  
¿Vuela el alma al cielo?  
¿Todo es sin espíritu,  
podredumbre y cieno?  
No sé; pero hay algo  
que explicar no puedo,  
algo que repugna  
aunque es fuerza hacerlo,  
el dejar tan tristes,  
tan solos los muertos.

* * *

¡Hola! Como les dije al inicio, este capítulo se los dedico a los lectores mexicanos porque como habrán notado la acción transcurre mayoritariamente en México. Ya les había contado anteriormente que en el mes de agosto del pasado 2009 estuve en Playa del Carmen, un lugar increíblemente bello. Allí no sólo me acordé de ustedes sino también del fic; sobre todo cuando conocí los cenotes y las grutas… me imaginé a Alucard deambulando feliz por aquellos oscuros parajes subterráneos… Regresé a mi hogar y me puse a leer frenéticamente el _**Popol Vuh**__,_ el libro sagrado de los mayas, quedando totalmente fascinada por aquella cultura que respeto y admiro. Este capítulo es el resultado del impacto de todo esto sobre mi desquiciada mente.

Ah, ¡otra cosa!, este capítulo viene con influencias literarias… A la antigua encarnación del padre Anderson me lo imagino como _**"El gran Inquisidor"**_, el tortuosamente torturado anciano jesuita de noventa años del "cuentito" que Iván Karamazov le narra a su hermano Aliocha justo antes de que se desencadenara la preanunciada tragedia familiar. A quien quiera leer el capítulo le paso el link (sacar los espacios intermedios).

h t t p : / / w w w . b i b l i o t e c a s v i r t u a l e s . c o m / b i b l i o t e c a / l i t e r a t u r a r u s a / D o s t o i e v s k i / L o s H e r m a n o s K a r a m a z o v / P a r t e I I I L i b r o V . a s p

Busquen ahí el capítulo V que se llama precisamente "El gran inquisidor" y que a mi entender no tiene desperdicio. Si les gusta y sintonizan estéticamente con el estilo de la prosa rusa de Fedor Dostoievsky, les recomiendo también leer los dos capítulos previos… Ahí uno puede hacerse levemente una idea de por qué _Los Hermanos Karamazov _es considerada una de las obras sublimes de la literatura universal.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi y que en lo posible dejen reviews. Les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que lo vienen haciendo hasta hoy.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!, que se seguirá desarrollando en México…


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola, amigos! Como ya les comenté, este capítulo también se desarrolla en México… Lo que no les comenté es que muy hacia el final, contiene lemon… Yo aviso nomás, para que no los tome por sorpresa, cándidos y desprevenidos, ingenuamente… Y, cada tanto se necesita…

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21: BODA VAMPÍRICA

El camino de regreso a las cabañas de Tulum fue recorrido en un llamativo silencio que Alucard atribuyó erróneamente al cansancio… no tuvo en cuenta que sólo él y Merlín tenían motivos para estar agotados; los demás no. El pequeño dhampiro se quedó profundamente dormido apenas subieron a la camioneta recostado, cuan corto era, sobre las faldas de su papá y madrina… la cabeza sobre Argento y los pies sobre la princesa Serena, quienes no dejaban de acariciarlo con ternura.

Apenas llegaron, Alucard "se arrastró" como pudo hasta el baño de su cabaña y tras una buena ducha logró quitarse por fin el hedor a agua podrida mezclada con sangre que impregnaba su piel mientras sus ropas y las de Merlín recibían el programa de lavado más intensivo que tenía el lavarropas comunitario de todo aquel complejo habitacional... Limpito y perfumado como todo un distinguido conde, Alucard se puso su piyama a rayas rojas y negras y se metió en la cama, feliz y somnoliento, abrazando la cintura de Íntegra quien, ya metida en la cama, firmaba los primeros papeles que la mesa redonda en sus funciones de gobierno provisorio le enviaba desde Londres… Estaba a punto que quedarse dormido cual bebé cuando la inoportuna voz de su discípula lo desveló.

-Master, necesito hablar seriamente con usted –lo despertó Seras Victoria.

Alucard estuvo a punto de tirarle por la cabeza una pantufla de su esposa que tenía al alcance de su mano cuando, para su sorpresa, la pantufla ya no estaba… Íntegra se la estaba poniendo y se disponía a levantarse.

-Avísame cuando hayas terminado de hablar con él. Estaré en la antecámara firmando más papeles –le dijo a la vampiresa la líder de Hellsing, y dirigiéndose a su marido continuó-. ¡Alucard, despabílate que Seras tiene algo muy importante que decirte! –y se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Es absolutamente imperioso que me hables AHORA, chica policía? –preguntó el adormecido conde mientras reacomodaba las dos almohadas tras su espalda y se sentaba en la cama-. Te aseguro que mañana podría prestarte mucha más atención.

-Mañana me caso –sintetizó Seras.

-¡Ajá! –exclamó Alucard un par de segundos después e hizo un silencio-… Creo que no escuché bien. Entendí que… ¿Me harías el favor de repetir lo que me dijiste, chica policía…?

-Sí, master –replicó Seras-; mañana me caso.

-¡Ajá! –volvió a exclamar el conde tras hacer una pausa-, es lo que me pareció escuchar… Debo estar soñando o alucinando, mejor me voy a dormir –dijo y se deslizó sábanas abajo cerrando sus entreabiertos ojos.

-¡Masss-terrrrr!–lo zamarreó Seras unos segundos después-… ¡No está soñando, me caso mañana y le estoy pidiendo permiso!… ¡No tengo papá y usted es mi maestro!…

-¡Pero si eres una vampiresa completa otra vez! –le recordó Alucard sin abrir los ojos-; puedes hacer lo que quieras, caminar sola por la noche, casarte con quien quieras… **¡CASARTE CON QUIEN QUIERAS! **–se despertó súbitamente sobresaltado y se sentó en la cama-. ¡Cómo que te casas!... Perdón, ¿con quién te casas?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde?...

-¿Con quién va a ser, master? –preguntó tímidamente la vampiresa-. Con mi Pip –y se ruborizó súbitamente.

El brujo rumano la miraba boquiabierto con los ojos salientes.

-¡Bueno! –dijo él al cabo de unos segundos y recobrando la compostura-, ¡por fin te decidiste!... ¿Y a qué se debe tan… acelerada resolución?; mañana dijiste…

-Sí, mañana, master –aseveró ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Mañana, claro –repitió él vacilante-… ¿y se puede saber por qué mañana?

-¿Y POR QUÉ NO MAÑANA? –preguntó la vampiresa.

-… por qué no mañana… por qué no pasado… ¡por qué no el mes que viene O EL AÑO QUE VIENE! –adujo él-… Chica policía, estás empezando a exasperarme. Estoy agotado y necesito dormir. O hablas o te vas. ¡ELIGE!

-Mañana mismo porque según el ama después nos volvemos a Inglaterra… y porque si no lo hago mañana… no lo hago nunca, creo –explicó Seras temblando de pánico-. Me va a casar mi amigo el chamán maya… eh, digo el padre fundador de los iscariotes… Me lo propuso después de bautizar a Luna y mientras usted y Merlín estaban en Xibalbá…

-Tengo la impresión de que algunos acontecimientos se suscitaron mientras yo estaba en el inframundo rescatando a Anderson –reflexionó Alucard-. ¡BAUTIZÓ A LA LOBITA ESE CURA CATÓLICO DESGRACIADO FUNDADOR DE LOS ISCARIOTES DE MIERDA…!

-Él asegura que a pesar de ser vampiros nuestras almas tienen que estar en óptimas condiciones para que, cuando nos exterminen, podamos subir al cielo en estado de "Gracia" –continuó Seras-… Me terminó de convencer el ama diciéndome que mejor aprovechara la ocasión porque ningún otro cura ni católico ni anglicano ni nada se va a animar a casarnos… ¡¿USTED CREE MASTER QUE ES ASÍ DE TERRIBLE?!

-¿Qué cosa es así de terrible? –preguntó el conde.

-¡Que ningún clérigo se atrevería a casarme por temor a estar cometiendo un imperdonable sacrilegio ante los ojos de Dios! –explicitó la vampiresa con angustiosa preocupación.

-Íntegra tiene razón –admitió Alucard-, las religiones cristianas consideran a los vampiros criaturas demoniacas… Lo son en verdad…

-¡No! –gritó Seras-, ¡¡¡yo no soy una criatura demoníaca!!!

-Eso es discutible –adujo Alucard-, pero no viene al caso en este momento… Íntegra tiene razón, te conviene aprovechar la ocasión… y darle una alegría al capitán Bernardotte…

-¡Pero él no sabe nada!, todavía faltan dos horas para su turno… ¿y si no quiere casarse conmigo? –preguntó dudosa.

-Descuida, él querrá –contestó Alucard.

-¿Y usted me da su aprobación? –preguntó vacilante la vampiresa.

-Tienes mi aprobación y felicitación… Ahora déjame dormir que hoy estuvimos de funeral y mañana parece que tendremos boda –respondió un conde abrumado por el cansancio.

-Master –continuó Seras bajando la cabeza y sacando trompita-, ¿me haría el favor de ser mi padrino?... No está mi papá para entrarme a la iglesia y tengo mucho miedo de desmayarme debido a la mezcla de pánico y emoción… Aferrada a su brazo seguramente usted me transmitirá su fortaleza y valentía…

Alucard la miró con resignación.

-Seré tu padrino, chica policía –replicó con paciencia-. ¿Algo más se te ofrece A ESTAS HORAS?

-Sí, master, también necesito su consejo de maestro a discípula –balbuceó con temor-… ¿No estoy cometiendo un grave error?... ¿cree usted que hago bien en casarme?... ¿le parece que Pip y yo seremos felices aunque por ser vampiros no podamos comer perdices?...

-¡Ay, chica policía! –exclamó Alucard-, pocos se atreverían a responder ese tipo de preguntas… y menos yo a estas horas… ni siquiera consultando mi caldero… Mi trajinada alma es experta en casi todo menos en lo que llaman "felicidad", sin embargo he notado que tal sensación no sólo tiene mas que ver con lo que te sucede en la vida sino también con cómo te la tomas… Todos sabíamos que en algún momento terminarías casada con el capitán Bernardotte. Ahora si van a ser felices o no, dependerá de ustedes; yo no puedo ayudarte con eso. Lo único que está en mis manos es desearte buena suerte… De maestro a discípula.

-Gracias, master –replicó con cortesía Seras aunque las palabras de Alucard no la tranquilizaron en lo más mínimo.

-De nada, chica policía –terminó él-. Ahora, ¿me haces el inmenso favor de dejarme dormir? Realmente te lo agradecería.

-Sí, master –y la vampiresa se retiró.

Segundos después ingresó Íntegra. Se sentó en la cama y miró a Alucard.

-Ya está completa y se casa con el capitán Bernardotte –dijo la líder de Hellsing sonriente y con emoción-. ¡Por fin está madurando nuestra vampiresa Seras Victoria!

* * *

Seras estaba sentada junto al Dr. Argento, a la espera del cambio de turno. Impaciente y nerviosa como ella sola se revolvía en el asiento cambiando de posición constantemente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, chica? –le preguntó Argento cansado de escuchar suspirar a la vampiresa que más que una novia a punto de casarse, parecía una condenada a muerte el día previo a su ejecución-. Creí que estabas enamorada del capitán Bernardotte.

-Sí, doctor –replicó la vampiresa-; enamorada estoy...

-¿Y entonces?

-¡Soy tan joven! –suspiró ella.

-¿Y qué querés?, ¿casarte vieja? –preguntó el lobizón.

-No, vieja no… pero –balbuceó Seras-… Pip es un hombre experimentado y yo soy demasiado inexperta… ¡Me presiona, doctor; me acosa sexualmente!… Es medio degeneradito…

-… ¡Lo bien que te va a sentar casarte! –exclamó Argento-… ¡A ver si permitís que el señor "experimentado" te enseñe algunas cositas para que dejes de ser tan "inexperta" de una vez por todas!... La experiencia se gana experimentando, chica… Ahora que si no tenés ganas o no te gusta, vos te lo perdés… ¡Pobre Capitán!

-¡No es eso! –refutó Seras-; es que… me da mucha vergüenza… ¿Qué pensaría mi papá si me viera? Seguramente me está observando desde el cielo… ¿Qué va a pensar de mí el master? ¿Y usted? ¿Y el ama? ¿Y Su Majestad la princesa Serena?... ¡¡¡Mi hermanito Schrödinger se la pasa llorando dentro mío desde que supo que me caso!!!... Dice que se me acaba la libertad, que Pip no va a permitir que viajemos con lo celoso y posesivo que es… ¡Y lo peor es que tiene razón!... ¿¡Y que ejemplo seré para Luna!?...

-… Solamente te faltó mencionar a Merlín.

-¡Eso! –replicó Seras-. ¿Y qué va a pensar Merlín?

-¡No puedo creer que realmente te importen tantas bobadas juntas!... Le decís a tu novio que solamente te casás si él te deja de molestar con sus ridículos celos y listo… Con lo desesperado que está con vos te va a decir que sí a cualquier cosa que le pidas. Además no entiendo cuál es tu problema porque le guste o no al capitán, disponés de mi turno para viajar con Schrödinger encima tu "hermanito del alma" maneja el tiempo… ¡Con todas las cosas graves y terribles que pasan en el mundo y vos te ahogás en un vaso de agua como éste!... ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a aceptar a tu novio como es? Es celoso y posesivo. Sí, ¿y qué? Él es así, no es perfecto; aprendé a lidiar con eso si es cierto que lo querés tanto… Y si él te quiere tendrá que aceptarte también con las cosas que no le gustan de vos porque aunque te parezca mentira vos tampoco sos perfecta para él… El amor es así, aguanta cosas aunque no sean agradables porque lo más importante cuando la gente se quiere es estar con el otro… ¿Cuándo vas a entender qué es importante y qué no? ¿Qué pasaría si tu novio fuera exterminado hoy y nunca más pudieras volver a verlo? ¿No te arrepentirías de no haber aprovechado el tiempo que tuviste con él?

- ¡Pip no va a ser exterminado! –afirmó Seras.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Argento-. ¿Porque es un vampiro? ¡No te confíes tanto!, Heinkel y Yumiko también lo eran y fueron exterminadas de todos modos… ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste que Anderson casi lo elimina cuando él te salvó? Si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de tu maestro que cambió su turno por el de Heinkel, hoy no tendrías la oportunidad de casarte con él… Ese hombre ha demostrado que te ama y no tenés idea de lo que eso vale… Sos tan afortunada como tonta, chica… ¡Qué injusto es este mundo!; mientras yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de casarme con Merlina, vos no sabés si aprovechar este regalo que te viene de arriba… ¡Qué injusto es el mundo! –y en ese momento la fisonomía de Argento se desdibujó dando lugar a la de Pip Bernardotte. Había sobrevenido el cambio de turno.

-¡Hola! –lo saludó Seras con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mignonette! –se alegró Pip al verla-. ¡Te encuentras bien!... ¡Ya recuperada! –y se arrojó sobre ella besándola en la boca con fervor, sólo que al instante siguió por la oreja, por el cuello, hacia abajo…

-¡Basta! ¡¿Qué haces?! –le preguntó Seras sosteniéndole con fuerza las manos, las cuales se dirigían presurosas hacia los grandes pechos de la vampiresa-. ¡Compórtate, Pip!

-¡Compréndeme!; es la emoción de tenerte a mi lado sana y salva –se disculpó el vampiro francés-… Hace tanto que no te veo… Sucedieron tantas cosas… Supongo que tú estás al tanto de todo, como siempre; yo en cambio –se dirigió hacia la ventana y vio a través de ella una redonda luna blanca que se reflejaba en un calmo mar que bañaba con sus tibias aguas la fina arena de una hermosa playa tropical-… ¡DÓNDE CARAJO ESTAMOS!; últimamente siempre tomo mi turno en un lugar diferente… y lo peor de todo es que seguramente transcurrieron al menos una decena de acontecimientos importantes mientras estuve ausente… Esta vez no es excepción, ¿verdad?

-Verdad –le ratificó Seras-… No tuve ocasión de agradecerte por haberme salvado de Anderson.

-De nada, pero Anderson ya no es nuestro enemigo; además murió para salvar al ama… Ya lo sabes, ¿cierto? –mencionó decepcionado al no notar una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Seras.

-Cierto –afirmó ella.

-¿Me informas dónde rayos estamos y qué demonios estamos haciendo acá? –le pidió él.

-Estamos en un lugar del Caribe mexicano –le explicó la vampiresa-… y vinimos a entregarle el cadáver de Anderson a un sacerdote Iscariote… que se ofreció a casarnos.

Pip guardó un silencio expectante y la miró con incredulidad.

-CASARNOS –enfatizó Seras-, bueno, al menos eso me propusiste unas cuantas veces; claro que si llegada la posibilidad real te arrepientes y ya no quieres…

-¡Espera, espera! –la interrumpió Pip-; yo no me arrepiento ni de lo que digo ni de lo que hago… Es sólo que no entiendo nada de nada… La última vez que hablamos al respecto fue hace quince días y me dijiste que no te casarías conmigo hasta dentro de unos diez o veinte años por lo menos…

-¿Eso dije? –preguntó Seras sorprendida ante sus propias palabras-… Supongo que eso habré dicho.

-¡Pues no supongas!, ¡eso me dijiste! –le recordó él.

-Bueno, ¡cambié de opinión! –le anunció ella-; pero sólo me casaré contigo si dejas de celarme como si yo fuera de tu propiedad…

-¡Y SI DEJAS DE HOSTIGAR AL GATO! –agregó Schrödinger desde el interior de Seras.

-¡¿YA ESTÁ ESE INDIVIDUO NUEVAMENTE DENTRO TUYO?! –se enfureció el capitán.

-Sí –afirmó ella-, soy una vampiresa completa otra vez y no permitiré que dañes a mi hermanito…

-Como si fuera posible dañarlo –acotó Pip.

-¡Esas son mis condiciones para aceptar casarme contigo! –manifestó Seras con claridad-. Si no las aceptas es que no me quieres lo suficiente.

-¡ESO! -gritó Schrödinger desde adentro sin siquiera asomarse como globo-. ¡NO LA QUIERES LO SUFICIENTE O RESPETARÍAS AL GATO QUE LA COMPLETA!

-¡Y TÚ CÁLLATE! –le recriminó Seras a su amigo-hermano-. ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON EL CAPITÁN BERNARDOTTE EN PRIVADO! ¡ERES UN ENTROMETIDO!

-¡¿ENTROMETIDO YO?! –se indignó el chico gatuno.

-¡SÍ, CIERRA LA BOCA Y PONTE A DORMIR! –le ordenó Seras-. ¡SOBRAS EN ESTA CONVERSACIÓN!

-¡MIS LABIOS ESTARÁN SELLADOS DE AHORA EN MÁS! –se ofendió Schrödinger y cundió el silencio.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó Pip aliviado y continuó hablando con la vampiresa como si el chico cuántico no existiera-. ¡Ay, Mignonette!, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir que yo no te quiero lo suficiente? Vas a volverme loco con tus planteos… Despeja mi mayor duda: si te casas conmigo, ¿vas a ser mi mujer o no?

-Depende de lo que signifique "ser tu mujer" –preguntó ella con desconfianza-. Si pretendes que sea "tu propiedad" como si fuera una cosa que te pertenece, sin poder ir adonde quiero, sin poder decidir mi vida, sin libertad, teniendo que obedecerte como si fueras mi amo, ¡OLVÍDALO!… ya tengo ama y maestro…

-Yo dije "mujer", no "esclava" –le aclaró él-. Lo único que odio es que no aceptes que te toque… Me tratas todo el tiempo como si yo fuera un degenerado y no me dejas hacerte nada de nada… ¡Yo no soy tu hermanito ni quiero serlo!

-¿Entonces por qué tienes celos de mi hermanito Schrödinger? –lo cuestionó ella.

-¡Precisamente porque me tratas igual que a él! –se quejó el capitán.

-¡Igual no! –exclamó Seras.

-¡Casi igual! –objetó Pip-. Las diferencias son apenas perceptibles; ÉSE ES EL PROBLEMA.

-Si a eso te refieres con lo de ser "tu mujer"… yo sí quiero ser "tu mujer" –admitió ruborizándose.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Pip esperanzado-, ¿no vas a "cambiar de opinión"?

-No –murmuró Seras en voz baja-… pero tenme paciencia… me da vergüenza.

-¡¡¡OH, MON DIEU!!! –exclamó el francés mirando al techo con júbilo-. ¡Qué felicidad!, ¡qué dicha!... Te tendré toda la paciencia del universo…

-¡Pero debes saber algo! –le advirtió la vampiresa con expresión triste-. No podremos tener hijos… Nunca… Es algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar… Si al menos uno de los dos no fuera vampiro, podríamos tener un lindo dhampirito como Merlín… Mientras el maestro estaba en el inframundo el ama me contó que esta esperando una niñita…

-¿Qué inframundo? –se sorprendió Pip.

-¡Eso no importa! –se molestó Seras-. ¡El caso es que todos tendrán hijos menos nosotros! –y se puso a llorar-. ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto ser mamá!

-¿Y YO QUÉ SOY? –Luna en forma humana se dejó ver paradita junto a la ventana con el mentón arrugado haciendo puchero. Era obvio que había estado espiándolos desde el inicio de la conversación y no había podido soportar la tentación de intervenir.

Seras quedó petrificada. Pip en cambio se acercó a la ventana y alzó en sus brazos a la niñita que estaba sollozando al otro lado, introduciéndola en la habitación.

-Tú eres y serás siempre nuestra hijita –le dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que tu mamá Seras es medio tonta; entiende mucho de viajes pero nada de sexo… Siempre fue lenta para esas cosas, así que vamos a tener que darle una lección de reproducción vampírica –y se sentó en un sillón con Luna sobre sus piernas-. A ver, hija, tú que eres una niñita inteligente, cuéntame cómo crees que se reproducen los vampiros.

-Chupando la sangre de alguien virgen del sexo opuesto –respondió la pequeña con seguridad.

-¡Muy bien, felicitada! –replicó Pip-. ¿Eso te lo explicó tu mamá Seras?

-¡Nooo! –negó Luna moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda-. Mamá Seras se puso toda colorada cuando le pregunté cómo nace un vampiro y me dijo que había dos posibilidades: o lo traía la cigüeña de París o salía de un repollo.

-¡Muy mal!, mamá Seras tiene un aplazo en el tema, no creas nada de lo que te dijo –le informó Pip-. ¿Cómo es entonces que sabes la respuesta correcta?

-Como yo vengo de Rumania y no de París y sé que en mi bosque no crecen los repollos -explicó Luna-, me pareció mejor preguntarle al master y a papá lobizón que fueron los primeros que me encontraron hecha una lobita vampira.

-¡Y lo bien que hiciste! –la felicitó el capitán-. ¿Ellos te contaron la verdad?

-¡Oh, sí! –respondió Luna con orgullo-, primero el master me habló "de maestro a discípula" y luego papá lobizón "de padre lupino a hija lupina". Como los dos me dijeron lo mismo me pareció que ésa era la verdad… A mí me chuparon la sangrecita esos dos malvados vampiros: Jan y Luke Valentine. Me dejaron reseca y me abandonaron. ¿Esos son mis verdaderos papás? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Como dijiste esos fueron dos malvados vampiros que te hicieron vampiresa de puro descuidados que eran. Tenían hambre y ni se les pasó por el cerebro que tú eras una nena virgen porque no tenían cerebro. Esos soldados de nuestro archienemigo Decenium creyeron que te habían matado, jamás supieron que te habías convertido en vampiresa... ¡Pero mamá Seras y papá Pip vengaron a Luna y les dieron a esos dos infelices su merecido exterminio por chuparte sin tu debido permiso!... Ahora, ¿tienes idea de cómo se hicieron vampiros Jan y Luke Valentine? Porque a ellos no los chupó ninguna vampiresa y de vírgenes no debían tener nada. En lo único en que mi Mignonette tiene razón es en que hay dos modos de "hacer nosferatus".

-No, papá Pip, no tengo idea –dijo la pequeña con curiosidad-… Nadie me contó que hay otro modo de hacer vampiros…

-Nadie te lo contó porque es TOP SECRET –le reveló Pip bajando la voz-. Es información confidencial y ultra reservada que compartiré contigo de… "capitán de _Los gansos salvajes _a su soldado más valioso"… Verás: como nuestro enemigo Decenium no tenía vampiros verdaderos en sus filas, envidiaba mucho a Hellsing y entonces nos mandó al Dr. de Millenium, un traicionero espía, como psiquiatra de mamá Seras. Este degenerado… ¿escuchas, Mignonette?, ¡ÉSE ES UN VERDADERO DEGENERADO!, ¡NO YO!... ¿¡sabes lo que le hizo a tu mamá Seras!?

-No –respondió Luna atenta a más no poder por el suspenso del relato-. ¿Qué cosa terrible le hizo a mi mamá Seras?

-¡La engañó! –explicó Pip-. Le dijo que iba a sacarle sangre para un análisis y en cambio la usó… usó su sangre exclusiva de una vampiresa de pura estirpe… para hacer un microchip que, instalado en soldados de Decenium, "fabrica" falsos vampiros en serie… como Jan y Luke Valentine.

-¡QUÉ DOCTOR MÁS MALO! –se horrorizó Luna.

-Malísimo –corroboró Pip-, pero ese procedimiento te convierte en hija legítima de mamá Seras.

-¡¿CÓMO?! –preguntó Seras sorprendida. No entendía hacia dónde iba Pip en su disertación.

- ¡Qué poco entiendes de genética vampírica!, ¡mira que yo seré ignorante en general pero de esto hasta yo sé más que tú! –y el capitán procedió a explicarle a su novia-. Luna fue vampirizada por Jan y Luke Valentine, quienes a su vez se convirtieron en nosferatus a partir de tu sangre, Mignonette… o sea que Luna es TU HIJA hasta genéticamente hablando… Así que no entiendo a qué te refieres con que nunca podrás ser madre, mon amour, porque YA ERES MADRE HACE RATO…

Seras Victoria estaba confusa y en estado de shock.

-Pero, pero –balbuceó la vampiresa desconcertada-… yo nunca quise perjudicar a nadie convirtiéndolo en vampiro... ¡Y menos aún a mi pequeña Luna!

-¡No te sientas mal, mamá Seras! –la consoló la niñita exultante de alegría-. ¡No me perjudicaste! A Luna le gusta mucho ser vampirita, muchi-ísimo… Si no fuera vampira sería una gitanita huérfana sin familia y ni siquiera podría convertirme en lobita… ¡No!, Luna está FELIZ de ser vampirita hija de sangre de mamá Seras, la vampiresa más linda del mundo... Además tengo dos papás que me quieren y cuidan, un hermanito lobizón, ama y maestro… Estoy muy agradecida a Jan y Luke Valentine que me dejaron resequita.

-¡EXACTAMENTE!, ¡tienes dos papás! –repitió Pip-. El Dr. Argento te dio de beber su sangre cuando te encontró; fue necesario para que no perdieras la no vida… o sea que te alimentaste de este cuerpo de nosferatu que comparto con el lobizón. Desde el punto de vista vampírico seríamos tus "maestros"…

-¡SSSHHH! No digas eso, papá Pip! –le susurró Luna al oído-, el master se va a ofender…

-¡Claro! ¡En su vida anterior él fue el nosferatu primordial que vampirizó a mi Mignonette! –explicó Pip-; por eso sigue siendo "el maestro" a pesar de haber reencarnado en un humano… Y por eso tú Luna nos dices "papá" tanto a mí como al lobizón…

-¡Ah! –exclamó Seras que recién se daba por enterada-. ¡Es por eso!

-¿Qué, mamá Seras?, ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta? –le preguntó Luna sorprendida.

-Bueno, nunca me detuve a pensarlo –improvisó Seras la respuesta.

- Lo que no está bien es que el lobizón sea el único en tener el recuerdo de tu "adopción", Luna –continuó exponiendo Pip. Sacó su navaja e hizo un corte en una mano-. ¡Habrás notado que soy muy celoso y también quiero tener mi recuerdo de ese importante hecho de mi no vida!

-¡No te pongas celoso, papá Pip! –lo consoló Luna mientras chupaba con cariño la sangre que brotaba de la mano tajeada del capitán-. ¡Yo quiero mucho, mucho a mis dos papás!

-¡La nuestra es una familia de vampiros con auténticos lazos de sangre! –afirmó Pip retirando la mano que había ya dejado de sangrar de la boca de la niña-; y tú Luna, ¡eres la mejor hija que hubiera podido tener!

-¡Papá Pip!, ¡¡¡TE QUIERO TANTOOO!!! –exclamó la pequeña abrazándolo con ternura. Luego se transformó en lobita y saltó de sus piernas arrojándose sobre Seras y llenándole la cara de lengüetazos continuó-… ¡Y a ti también, mamá Seras, TE RRREEE-QUIERO! –y salió corriendo de la cabaña gritando a los cuatro vientos-… ¡ES VERDAD! ¡SE VAN A CASAR…! ¡POR FIN MIS PAPÁS SE CASAN!...

-A veces tengo la leve impresión –reflexionó Seras pensativa-… leve, muy leve, eso sí… de que nuestra hija tiene más asumida que yo su condición de nosferatu…

-¡Qué pena que no estemos en el castillo rumano! –la interrumpió Pip cambiando abruptamente de tema-. ¡Hace tiempo que tengo comprado tu vestido de novia! ¡Pero no podrás usarlo porque está guardado allá con otras pertenencias mías…!

-¡Todas tus cosas fueron empacadas y están aquí! –le informó Seras con expectativa-. No las revisé personalmente porque no me corresponde hacerlo, pero trajimos todo ya que cuando nos vayamos de acá regresaremos directamente a Londres sin pasar por Rumania… ¿¡En verdad me tienes comprado un vestido de novia!?

-Lo compré hace ya algún tiempo porque en cuanto lo vi me dije: "¡Este modelo ha nacido para que lo use mi Mignonette el día de nuestra boda!" –le confesó Pip.

-¡Ay!, ¡muéstramelo, muéstramelo! –lo instó la vampiresa y ambos se pusieron a abrir valijas y bolsos arrojando por los aires ropa militar vieja y piezas de artillería de diversa índole… todo propiedad del capitán Bernardotte.

* * *

La brillante luz de un despejado día despertó a Alucard con algo de brusquedad.

-¡ARRIBA, DORMILÓN! –Íntegra descorría las cortinas de las ventanas y su voz retumbaba por toda la habitación-. ¡El desayuno está servido en la cabaña central, te esperamos!... ¡Ah!, ponte ropa informal acorde a la ocasión; tu atuendo está siendo acondicionado para la boda –y se retiró por la puerta sin dar más explicaciones.

Poco después un conde playero se hizo presente en la mesa del desayuno… traje de baño negro largo hasta las pantorrillas y una remera negra con el logo de Hellsing sobre el corazón… deportiva vestimenta que hacía verse muy guapo al brujo rumano… Se sirvió leche con cereales y se sumó a la mesa en la que íntegra y Serena acababan de terminar su británico té matutino. El pequeño Merlín estaba en una sillita alta de comer atado con un cinturón de cuero que llevaba grabada en la hebilla de plata la insignia Iscariote, pues había pertenecido a su difunto padrino Alexander Anderson. Sobre la mesita que venía incorporada a la silla para uso exclusivo de bebés hambrientos, se hallaba una mamadera vacía pero con rastros de haber poseído leche en su interior. Apenas el dhampirito vio llegar a Alucard, le estiró su biberón sucio y le exigió: "¡MÁS!"

-¡UY! ¡Aprendió a decir "más"! –exclamó la princesa Serena, feliz por los indudables avances verbales de su precoz ahijado.

-¡Alucard!, ¡tráele más leche a Merlín! –le ordenó Íntegra al instante elevando su dedo índice al techo en señal de mandato.

-¡Soy tu sirviente, no el de esta infeliz larva de insecto chupasangre! –le advirtió el conde, molesto.

-¡Pues yo, tu ama, te ordeno traer un biberón lleno de leche al niño pues así lo desea Su Majestad, mi reina! –lo instruyó la líder de Hellsing.

Obediente, Alucard le arrebató violentamente la mamadera al niño, se la entregó a un camarero dándole las debidas indicaciones y se sentó a la mesa, dispuesto a comer finalmente SU PLATO DE LECHE CON CEREALES.

-Alucard, quedarás a cargo del cuidado de Merlín –le informó Íntegra a su esposo mientras ella y la princesa Serena se incorporaban de sus respectivos asientos.

-¿¡CÓMO!? –preguntó Alucard a quien la mala noticia hizo que se le cayera la cuchara en la leche salpicándole la cara… lo cual produjo que Merlín estallara en carcajadas mientras señalaba al mojado brujo con su dedito índice.

-¡Límpiate la cara! -lo adoctrinó Íntegra-… Nuestros vampiros están todos tomando su merecido descanso diurno en los ataúdes… En cuanto a mí, escoltaré a la princesa Serena quien le prometió a Seras que se ocuparía personalmente de los preparativos para su boda…

-Sí, sí, se lo prometí –afirmó la princesa con ilusión-… Se casa esta misma noche, no queda mucho tiempo y ella no puede ocuparse porque las vampiresas no salen de día…

-Exactamente, a las vampiresas les desagrada la luz–explicó Íntegra algo que todos sabían.

-Lady Singhell y yo nos ocuparemos de TODO –concluyó Serena sonriente-, y aprovecharemos la ocasión para comprar el oso de peluche que la futura mamá desea regalarle a la futura heredera de la Organización Hellsing…

-¿Qué oso de peluche? –preguntó Alucard quien iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.

-El primer regalo de todo niño reciba debe ser un oso de felpa comprado por su madre mientras está aún embarazada –le explicó Íntegra-. Es una tradición en mi familia que se llame "Toto" a dicho peluche el cual deberá esperar en el moisés a que el niño nazca para velar su sueño y acompañarlo… Le pedí a la princesa Serena que me acompañe a elegirlo aunque le confieso, Su Alteza, que si encuentro uno igualito a mi Toto, no creo poder resistir la tentación de comprar ése…

-La elección por supuesto será suya, Sir Singhell; para mí es una gran alegría y honor el mero hecho de acompañarla en compra tan significativa y sentimental.

-Mientras estemos afuera, Alucard, tú te encargarás de Merlín –le informó Íntegra a su conde vasallo-. Es una excelente oportunidad para que me demuestres tus capacidades como padre de nuestra futura hija Alexandra… ¿Sabía, Su Alteza Real, que mi heredera llevará ese hermoso nombre en honor a su protector y benefactor, el lamentablemente fallecido padre Alexander Anderson, que en paz descanse?

-¡Oh, sí, Sir Singhell! –replicó la princesa-. ¡Ya me lo ha mencionado usted al menos media docena de veces!

-¡Oh, perdón, Su Majestad! –exclamó avergonzada la líder de Hellsing-, disculpe entonces mi insistente repetición pero es que me gusta tanto ese nombre… ¡en fin!, Alucard, no creo que vayas a tener mayores problemas… aunque si los tuvieras eres un especialista en solucionar inconvenientes, así que… No llames porque tendremos apagados nuestros teléfonos celulares para evitar que "gente molesta" interrumpa y retrase nuestro tour de compras, ¿sabes?... ¡Allí llegó nuestro taxi!... Volveremos a eso de –y consultó indecisa su reloj pulsera-… antes de que caiga el sol… ¡Aquí tienes todo lo que puedes llegar a necesitar! –y depositando sobre la mesa del desayuno un paquete entero de pañales, ambas aristocráticas mujeres apresuraron ansiosamente sus pasos hacia la puerta de la cabaña central donde los esperaba parado el taxista cuyos servicios habían contratado… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellas habían desaparecido y el conde se encontraba nuevamente frente a frente con el niño dhampiro, mirándose mutuamente con recelo.

-Tú y yo tendremos que hacer un pacto de no agresión mutuo para sobrevivir al día de hoy –le advirtió Alucard al pequeño-. Si fuera por mí ya te habría asesinado ayer, pero desdichadamente le caes en gracia no sólo a la princesa sino también a mi esposa… ¡Qué desdicha la mía!, tener que aguantarte –el niño lo miraba con manifiesta aversión-… Ya sé que el odio es mutuo –continuó el conde-, pero tendremos que controlarlo…

-¡CACA! –lo interrumpió Merlín con tono imperioso y una sonrisa endemoniada. Un olor nauseabundo inundó el lugar… ¡Adiós desayuno apetitoso del conde!

-¡Qué has hecho, asqueroso mocoso! –se indignó Alucard-. ¡AAAJJJJJ!, ¡QUÉ ASCO!... ¡Te hiciste encima justo cuando ellas se fueron!... ¡¡¡ME LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!!!

Diez minutos después Alucard estaba en su cabaña intentando superar la repulsión profunda que le causaba la mera posibilidad de cambiar al niño…. El problema no era la suciedad del pañal sino el mismo Merlín; el brujo solía lidiar sin problema con cualquier tipo de sustancia repugnante, pero que se tratase del pañal sucio de este chiquillo en particular era algo que SU ORGULLO no podía aceptar… y esa humillante situación a la que tenía que someterse por orden de su ama era absolutamente desquiciante para la autoestima del conde. El pequeño parecía saberlo y se hallaba plácidamente tendido boca arriba sobre el lado de la cama en que dormía el desafortunado brujo. Alucard, de rodillas sobre el suelo, acercaba sus temblorosos dedos al pañal pero crónicamente era sacudido por un súbito e incontrolable acceso de profundas arcadas. Merlín entonces estallaba en risotadas, lo cuál a su vez producía que el brujo profiriera insultos ofensivos hacia el niño quien, lejos de darse por aludido, parecía disfrutar cada vez más de la situación… Finalmente Alucard superó su orgullo, se tragó sus propias arcadas, respiró profundo y quitó el pañal al niño quién, al verse libre de tal implemento, inmediatamente salió gateando por la cama a toda velocidad y se sentó, todo sucio como estaba, sobre el piyama del conde… el consabido piyama a rayas finitas rojas y negras tan amado por su dueño , siempre utilizado para dormir… ya sea en Inglaterra, Brasil, Argentina, Transilvania o México… donde fuera Alucard, allí iba su piyama a rayas para acompañar su buen dormir…

-¡ENSUCIASTE MI PIJAMA, CUCARACHA APESTOSA! –lo increpó Alucard horrorizado mientras Merlín continuaba carcajeando a más no poder-. ¡QUIEN RÍE ÚLTIMO RÍE MEJOR! –sentenció el conde alzando el desnudito cuerpo del niño por debajo de los brazos y llevándolo hasta el baño. Allí abrió al máximo el agua fría de la bañera y primero lo limpió… y luego se vengó. Le metió la cabeza bajo el potente chorro que no lo dejaba respirar-. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO RIES AHORA, HIENA INMUNDA!? –lo desafió mientras Merlín tosía y se ahogaba. Cerró el grifo recién cuando lo vio morado y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Entonces, llevándolo como un matambre mojado debajo del brazo, lo arrojó sobre la cama, metió su pijama sucio en una bolsa que iría sin más trámite al lavarropas, sacó un pañal limpio y comenzó a ponérselo con impaciencia y enojo… Pero su falta de pericia en la puesta de pañales era evidente. El conde tardaba y tardaba, era torpe y no daba con la técnica adecuada… Grave error… Merlín dispuso del tiempo que necesitaba no sólo para recuperar el aliento sino también la inventiva. No dejó pasar la oportunidad y utilizó su condición de varón… antes de que Alucard pudiera correrse a un lado, le lanzó un chorrito de orina caliente a la cara… El conde se apartó de inmediato furioso y harto-. ¡ASÍ QUE ERES MUY LISTO! –lo amenazó tomándolo con las dos manos y acercándolo hasta su cara clavó sus penetrantes ojos en los del niño y le mostró los dientes. Sin embargo Alucard no era el único con mirada penetrante en esa habitación… ni con dientes en punta. El niño le retribuía el gesto con la misma hostil intensidad… Fue entonces cuando Alucard vio algo en la profundidad de los ojos de aquel chico, algo que sólo una vez antes había visto, algo que jamás podría olvidar. Con eso le bastó.

* * *

Cuando Íntegra y Serena regresaron al complejo de cabañas, encontraron a Alucard sentado sobre la arena bajo la sombra de una palmera observando aburridísimo cómo Merlín entraba y salía del mar constantemente.

-¡Me olvidé de decirle que le pusiera protección solar cada tanto si Merlín se mojaba! –exclamó la princesa preocupada apenas llegaron junto a Alucard.

-Lo hice –sentenció escuetamente Alucard-… Además ya tenía.

-… Es que le había puesto antes de vestirlo a la mañana –explicó la princesa más aliviada-, pero me olvidé de avisarle a usted y darle en mano el pote de crema… De todos modos ha cumplido esmeradamente su tarea –reconoció Serena-; Merlín no está ni siquiera rosadito por el sol… Será usted un muy buen padre, conde Culadra.

-Sí, sí, claro –replicó Alucard sin emoción.

-Parece que lo has cuidado bastante bien –se sorprendió Íntegra-; Merlín tiene aspecto de estar sano, salvo y feliz chapoteando en el mar… Lástima que lo hayas dejado andar por ahí desnudo, algo impropio para un niño inglés; deberías haberle puesto su traje de baño…

-¡Hazlo tú, si es que a ti te hace caso! –la desafió Alucard-. Se lo habré puesto unas veinte veces y otras tantas se lo quitó. NO PUEDO CON ÉL, ÍNTEGRA, ADMITO MI DERROTA -decretó el conde sin siquiera levantarse de la arena-. Si lo ves feliz es porque le dejo hacer absolutamente todo lo que le viene en ganas.

SILENCIO TOTAL

-¿Te sientes bien, Alucard? -le preguntó preocupada Íntegra apenas la princesa Serena fue al encuentro del niño dejando sola a la líder de Hellsing con su marido-. ¡¿Qué es eso de "NO PUEDO CON ÉL, ADMITO MI DERROTA"?! ¡Nunca antes te escuché decir semejantes palabras!

-¡Porque tú aún no habías nacido cuando yo las pronuncié! –replicó el conde abochornado.

-No comprendo -murmuró ella.

-¡Es él, Íntegra!, ¡tu patriarcal antepasado!... ¡ES ABRAHAM VAN HELSING EN PERSONA! –reconoció Alucard-. ¡Vaya a saber qué tendrá que purgar su alma para haber recibido el castigo de tener que reencarnar en un dhampiro!... ¡y que tenga que ser justamente yo quien lo adiestre en las artes oscuras, con lo ambivalente que siempre fue nuestra relación!... ABRAHAM VAN HELSING, mi enemigo acérrimo y mi gran benefactor… mi esclavizador brutal y mi padre adoptivo… quien me liberó del dominio del demonio y me puso bajo su dominio sellando para siempre mis poderes… No sé, no entiendo el sentido del brusco giro de destino que TU DIOS vuelve a jugarnos… invirtiendo los términos, exponiéndolo a mi cuidado y dejándolo a mi merced… Lo único que sí sé es que JAMÁS PODRÉ DERROTARLO.

-… Consultaste tu caldero y le preguntaste quién es Merlín –musitó Íntegra.

-No fue necesario –aclaró Alucard.

-¿Y entonces cómo puedes saber con tanta certeza que él es mi ancestro? –le preguntó Íntegra observando de lejos al pequeño Merlín, su poderoso ancestro.

-Porque vi sus ojos –le explicó él-… esa mirada… la misma mirada que me echó un instante antes de clavarme la estaca y atravesarme el corazón… ¡Jamás nadie me había mirado así y nadie volvió a hacerlo nunca más!... Sólo él… Siempre reconoceré esa escrutadora mirada… Más allá del tiempo y la distancia siempre reconoceré la mirada de "El Estaqueador".

* * *

El sol estaba cayendo cuando llegaron junto a la centenaria ceiba, donde se encontraba oculta la estrecha entrada que llevaba al complejo de templos subterráneos. Tras elevar unas breves oraciones en latín frente al árbol sagrado de los mayas, el sacerdote encabezó el arduo descenso entre las sofocantes raíces. Lo seguían Seras, Pip Bernardotte, Luna con Merlín en brazos, Serena, Íntegra y finalmente Alucard… todos llevando bolsos ya que se cambiarían abajo para no hacer jirones de sus ropas de gala… había suficientes cavernas para que hombres y mujeres se vistieran por separado…

La boda se llevaría a cabo en el Santuario, la caverna final en cuyo fondo comenzaba el escarpado descenso a Xibalbá. Además de la profusa iluminación irradiada por las brillantes antorchas que llevaban el sello de la Sección XIII del Vaticano, Íntegra y Serena se habían pasado gran parte de la tarde colocando velas aromáticas rojas en cada recoveco de las paredes de piedra de la cueva, y el padre fundador de los iscariotes había usado sus poderes para encenderlas apenas todos arribaron… La difusa luz roja emitida por centenares de titilantes velas interactuaba con el azul intenso del agua del cenote, coloración de algún modo exaltada por las antorchas iscariotes… la refulgente luminosidad resultante le daba al lugar un aspecto surrealista y fantástico que enaltecía su ya descomunal belleza natural.

No había flores de ningún tipo adornando el santuario. Según Íntegra flores se les llevan a los vivos y a los muertos, jamás a los no vivos por ser augurio de mala suerte para los vampiros.

El sendero que ingresaba a la caverna zigzagueaba entre blancas estalactitas, estalagmitas y columnas de rocas calcáreas. Cuando llegaba a las aguas del cenote que ocupaba la parte media de la cueva, dicho sendero se elevaba cual puente hasta la isla central para luego continuar por detrás de la misma nuevamente sobre el agua, hasta terminar el la zona rocosa del sector final de la caverna… Allí no sólo se encontraba el descenso al inframundo sino también, excavado en la pared posterior de la cueva, se hallaba el inmenso nicho mortuorio donde yacían las urnas funerarias de los héroes iscariotes que habían desafiado a los Señores de Xibalbá en el inframundo, entre ellos Alexander Anderson…

La princesa Serena e Íntegra habían aferrado un grueso cordón rojo y negro a distintos puntos de las estalactitas, estalagmitas y columnas alrededor del _sacbé_, de modo que ambos bordes de dicho sendero y del puente quedaron delimitados por el sedoso cordón que le servía de barandilla.

Aparte del cordón negro y rojo alrededor del sacbé y de la cuantiosa cantidad de velas rojas, no había otra decoración… El santuario impactaba por su sobria y enigmática majestuosidad.

Apenas terminó de vestirse, Íntegra se apresuró por el sendero y llegó hasta la isla central subiendo por el puente. Como iba a ser la madrina de la boda se quedó parada a un costado, junto a Pip Bernardotte quien estaba vestido con su uniforme de gala de capitán de _Los Gansos Salvajes… _lucía muy bien, como suelen hacerlo los hombres uniformados… Detrás de la piedra de sacrificio maya que oficiaba de mesa del altar se encontraba el sacerdote., y tras el sacerdote, una gigantesca cruz Iscariote de piedra se erguía casi hasta el techo de la cueva… Íntegra se sorprendió al verla porque no recordaba que estuviera allí anteriormente.

-Perdone, padre –se disculpó la líder de Hellsing con solemne voz baja-, ¿usted puso esa cruz para la celebración de hoy?

-¡Sí, y aquí se quedará en honor a Alex! –replicó el sacerdote-. Él la esculpió cuando tenía catorce años para colocarla en este mismo altar. Yo soy muy conservador, no me gustan los cambios, así que no se lo permití en esa ocasión… Sin embargo creo que se ha ganado el derecho a verla desde su nicho mortuorio… y a decir verdad me gusta como queda, le da al Santuario más aspecto de iglesia católica que de templo pagano…

Calló porque la princesa Serena entró a la caverna y dejó a los allí presentes sin habla, ataviada cual verdadera princesa en un vestido de fiesta largo color bordó tornasolado. Llevaba una cámara digital en la mano. Apresuró el paso hasta íntegra y le habló como en secreto.

-La novia está lista –susurró al oído de Íntegra-… ¿Está usted segura de que la luz da para que salgan bien las fotos?... Seras me explicó cómo manejar su cámara, pero hasta hoy yo nunca saqué fotos…

-Pues yo tampoco, Su Alteza –le replicó Íntegra con preocupación.

-Salen bien –afirmó Pip con seguridad-. Preparé la máquina personalmente para que fuera a prueba de vampiresas torpes como mi Mignonette. No se preocupe, princesa, va a sacar excelentes fotos con esta cámara…

-¡Ah, bueno! –se tranquilizó la princesa-, entonces prepárense porque la novia está lista –y salió presurosa en su rol de fotógrafa disponiéndose en el centro del sendero a unos pocos metros de la entrada a la cueva.

Unos minutos después ingresaron Merlín vestido de smoking de la mano de Luna, quien llevaba en su otra mano el rosario de filigrana que el sacerdote fundador Iscariote le había regalado el día anterior con ocasión de su bautismo… Luna vestía un precioso terno yucateco y un moño rojo recogiendo y adornando su larga cabellera negra. La lobita se había "enamorado" a primera vista de los huipiles que llevaban las niñas de la región y le había rogado de rodillas a su ama que le comprara uno para oficiar de "dama de honor" en la boda de su mamá Seras. Aunque Íntegra había contrapropuesto algo más "british", la lobita había insistido con vehemencia y la princesa Serena había logrado convencer a la líder de Hellsing de que Luna NO ERA BRITÁNICA SINO GITANA y que quedaría mucho más bonita vistiendo como la pequeña quería que con lo que Íntegra había ideado para su vampirita…

-¡Cómo que no le va a sentar un trajecito verde a imagen y semejanza del mío, SU GRACIOSA MAJESTAD! –le había dicho Íntegra a la princesa, indignada y con un dejo de desilusión en el rostro.

-No me malinterprete, Sir Singhell –le había replicado Serena con cortesía real-, no dije que no le sentaría sino que… no es lo más adecuado para esta festiva ocasión… Tal vez cuando la escolte a usted en alguna reunión con la mesa redonda… Allí se vería "perfectly comfortable" vistiendo un "very suitable british" trajecito verde como los que usted usa…

-¡Sus palabras son órdenes! –habían proferido los labios de Íntegra y sin agregar palabra, había comprado el terno yucateco más caro que encontró… nunca se sabrá si era "el mejor" (como ella suponía) porque íntegra carecía de los conocimientos necesarios para realizar semejante evaluación… Eso sí, el bordado estaba hecho a mano con punto cruz, o eso le dijo la artesana maya que se lo vendió.

La princesa Serena se esmeró sacando muchas fotos de los sonrientes niños y luego se concentró en novia y padrino que venían detrás…

Alucard había "desempolvado" su traje de gala de la nobleza rumana, el mismo que había utilizado por primera vez durante su propia boda. Como ya sabemos era un traje rojo y negro con capa negra y llevaba envainada una espada con el dragón del escudo familiar grabado en la empuñadura… A todas luces un auténtico y apuesto conde de alcurnia…

Apoyando pesadamente su brazo izquierdo sobre el del conde iba una extremadamente nerviosa Seras Victoria. Tras los largos guantes de encaje blanco que llegaban hasta debajo de sus hombros, las manos de la vampiresa temblaban sin cesar. Lograba disimular dicho temblor en su mano izquierda por estar aferrada fuertemente del brazo de su maestro, pero su mano izquierda sacudía el "ramo de flores" de cristales de cuarzo tan enérgicamente que el tintineo producido por el choque de los mismos retumbaba rompiendo, cual marcha nupcial, el ceremonioso silencio del santuario.

Seras caminaba tambaleante y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse con cada paso que daba hacia el altar. Había fijado su vista allá adelante, donde la esperaba Pip y no le quitaba su aterrada mirada de encima a su futuro marido. Su vestido era… singular… ¡Cuánta razón había tenido el capitán Bernardotte al considerar que el modelo había nacido para ser usado por Seras Victoria el día de su boda! Tal vez el diseñador haya sido el mismo Hirano, ¡vaya uno a saber!

El único parecido que tenía el vestido con el de una novia era el color inmaculadamente blanco. Por lo demás, a diferencia de la mayor parte de los vestidos de bodas, éste se caracterizaba por la escasez de tela… escasamente cubría el cuerpo de la vampiresa... Por supuesto carecía de mangas pero traía cuellito alto (no podía ser de otro modo)… exaltaba al máximo las voluptuosas formas de los pechos de la vampiresa, ajustándose firmemente a su torso, cintura y caderas hasta la altura incipiente de los muslos… donde terminaba abruptamente apenas tapando la ropa interior inferior que amenazaba con asomarse a causa de cualquier movimiento apenas más brusco que su portadora hiciera sin intención… Unas largas medias de encaje blanco se adherían a sus esbeltas piernas dejando entrever apenas un estrecho sector de piel al descubierto entre las calzas y la falda del vestido. Para rematar el "Serístico" atuendo, unas botitas cortas de charol blanco calzaban sus pies.

Finalmente, aunque le pareció un camino infinitamente largo y plagado de obstáculos mentales, llegó al altar, lugar donde quedaron reunidos TODOS los presentes congregados… padre oficiante, novio, novia, padrino, madrina, "niños de honor" y la infaltable fotógrafa de turno, esta vez con porte real…

Tan cierto como que Seras no apartaba su nerviosa mirada de Pip, era que Alucard no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su esposa… pero por diferente motivo.

Él estaba acostumbrado a que su mujer usara básicamente trajes y ropas masculinas. Sabía de sobra que ella sólo tenía dos vestidos: uno era el de bodas, que había previamente pertenecido a la mismísima madre del conde; el otro era aquel vestido que había usado sólo una vez… en Río de Janeiro y para tenderle una trampa a Tubalcaín Alhambra, razón por la cual Alucard había padecido el más brutal ataque de celos de su vida que había concluido con el rápido homicidio de tal Dandy… Y ahora otra vez Íntegra estaba usando ese mismo vestido que, al nada parcial y siempre objetivamente realista entender del conde, la convertía en la mujer más deslumbrantemente bella que alguna vez hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra, opinión obvia para él pero que jamás saldría del ámbito de su pensamiento para ser puesto en palabras posibles de ser escuchadas.

Aquel vestido había sido diseñado por el asesor de vestuario de la madre de la princesa Serena, la antigua reina de Inglaterra. Dicho asesor no había descansado hasta dar con el exacto tono del color de ojos de Íntegra, y sólo entonces había cortado la finísima gasa natural azul lavanda para confeccionar el vestido de noche que consideraba ideal para la líder de Hellsing… Dejando al descubierto sus hermosos brazos y hombros, un corsé drapeado le ceñía ajustado el torso hasta la cadera y luego la gasa caía suavemente hasta los pies de Íntegra siguiendo el contorno de su esbelta silueta… Completaba su atuendo el conjunto de pendientes, anillo, pulsera y gargantilla que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones… un exquisito trabajo art decó de zafiros, brillantes y aguamarinas engarzadas en platino.

El acto litúrgico fue serio y solemne; como puede corresponder a un ritual más propio de muertos que de vivos… ¡No era broma!, el Iscariote fundador no se reía ni por chiste… Sin embargo, como en toda boda, se suscitaron ciertos inconvenientes que luego se convertirían en anécdotas. Paso a relatar.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda de –comenzó diciendo el sacerdote-… ¿cómo era que te llamabas, chica?

-Seras Victoria, padre –respondió la temblorosa novia.

-la vampiresa Seras Victoria con el vampiro… ¿¡y cómo te llamas!?... ¡Ayer tú no estabas aquí! –cayó en cuenta el cura.

-Pip Bernardotte, capitán del escuadrón _Los Gansos Salvajes_… lamentablemente ayer no pude hacerme presente… es una cuestión que gira alrededor de "quién está de turno" –explicó vagamente el novio.

-¡Ah! –replicó el clérigo-. No me interesan las cuestiones laborales de los militares… ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA CELEBRAR EL SANTO SACRAMENTO DEL MATRIMONIO ENTRE LA VAMPIRESA SERAS VICTORIA Y EL VAMPIRO PIP BERNARDOTTE, CAPITÁN DE UNOS GANSOS… ¡qué se yo qué gansos eran ésos…!

-_Los Gansos Salvajes _–le dió letra Pip.

-CAPITÁN DE _LOS GANSOS SALVAJES –_concluyó el cura. Calló y en silencio comenzó a hojear su libro de ritos-. ¡Vaya! –dijo dando vuelta página tras página-… Es la primera vez que celebro una boda en todos los siglos que ejerzo como cura… ¡No encuentro el rito en mi libro!... éste es el sector de exorcismos… éste es el de excomuniones… ¡Qué va, tendré que improvisar! –y cerró violentamente su librazo-. Lo que importa es que sepan que éste es un sacramento que imprime CARÁCTER, por ende es para toda la vida y en el caso de ustedes en particular para toda la NO VIDA… Así que ¡¡¡NO HAY ARREPENTIMIENTO POSIBLE PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD!!! –gritó el sacerdote. Seras tragó saliva. Se le cruzó por la cabeza huir de allí haciéndose humo pero recordó que perdía sus poderes vampíricos en el subsuelo yucateco… Además era demasiado tarde para escapar; había producido demasiado revuelo con el tema de su boda, todos estaban entusiasmadísimos y la matarían si ella no daba el tan ansiado SÍ… "¡No, una valiente vampiresa no huye cual rata cobarde!", se dijo a sí misma dado que otra más que casarse no le quedaba a esa altura de la situación-… VAMPIRESA SERAS VICTORIA, ¿TOMAS POR ESPOSO AL VAMPIRO CAPITÁN _GANSO_ PIP BERNARDOTTE?...

-¡No soy un capitán ganso! –reclamó Pip ofendido.

-… ¡AL VAMPIRO PIP BERNADRDOTTE! –enmendó el cura.

LARGO SILENCIO

-s…s…s…í –afirmó Seras con un hilo de voz.

-VAMPIRO CAPITÁN BERNARDOTTE, ¿TOMAS A LA VAMPIRESA SERAS VICTORIA POR LEGÍTIMA ESPOSA Y PROMETES SERLE FIEL TANTO EN LA PROSPERIDAD COMO EN ADVERSIDAD, EN LA SALUD COMO EN LA ENFERMEDAD, AMÁNDOLA Y RESPETÁNDOLA PARA TODA LA VIDA?

-¡EH!, ¡NO VALE! –se quejó el capitán-. ¿POR QUÉ YO TODO ESO Y ELLA TAN POQUITO?

-¡Porque recién ahora empiezo a recordar la fórmula! –explicó el cura-… Son los siglos que llevo encima, muchacho; pesan… ¡Ya te va a pasar a ti también esto de los olvidos!... si es que tienes la buena suerte de no ser exterminado demasiado pronto.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! –aceptó Pip-. ¡Pero que ella también lo prometa!... Eso de la salud, enfermedad, bla, bla, bla…

-¿Prometes? – preguntó el sacerdote dirigiendo su cabeza hacia Seras.

-¡Claro que prometo eso! –se ofendió Seras-, ¡yo no soy una mujer desalmada que abandona a su marido cuando está enfermito!

-Promete –afirmó el cura dirigiendo su cabeza esta vez hacia Pip-. ¿Tú prometes? –le preguntó acto seguido al capitán.

-**¡SÍ, PROMETO! **–gritó Pip a toda voz.

-¡Qué bien!, ¡ambos prometen! –sintetizó el cura feliz por el acuerdo logrado-. ¡Serán un matrimonio bien avenido!... ¡Ah, sí, me olvidaba de algo importante para variar!, ¡qué cabeza la mía! –tosió para aclararse la voz y luego gritó-… ¡SI ALGUIEN EN ESTA SALA TIENE ALGO QUE OBJETAR QUE HABLE AHORA O CALLE PARA SIEMPRE!...

-**¡YO! **–la voz de Shcrödinger se oyó desde dentro de la vampiresa y el globo del chico cuántico salió tímidamente por el lado opuesto a donde se hallaba Pip. A todos se les cayó la mandíbula excepto al cura quien miraba al recientemente globo saliente con interés.

-Escucho –anunció el sacerdote.

-Él –dijo el chico gatuno señalando al novio-… Si Seritas se casara con él… **¡SERÍA POLÍGAMA!**... Estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones en internet y por lo que leí la IGLESIA CATÓLICA APOSTÓLICA ROMANA… del casamiento entre dos vampiros no dice nada, ni lo menciona; como si no existieran… y el vampirismo por desgracia ni siquiera figura como causa de nulidad matrimonial… ¡SIN EMBARGO SÍ ENCONTRÉ QUE NO SE ADMITE LA POLIGAMIA!…

-¡No me digas que esta chica está casada contigo y me lo ocultó deliberadamente! –se horrorizó el cura.

-**¡NNNOOO! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! **–gritaron todos los presentes excepto el cura el chico cuántico y Merlín que su media lengua no le daba para más que el "¡NNNOOO!"

-¡De a uno, por favor! –puso orden el cura-. ¡La chica!, me interesa lo que tenga para decir la chica, que es la directamente interesada y acusada de poligamia…

-¡Yo no soy polígama! –gritó Seras indignada a más no poder-. ¡Más aún, soy totalmente soltera y además virgen!... Padre, ¿entiende usted de vampiros?...

-Es mi especialidad –le explicó el "no en vano" Iscariote.

-¡Entonces sabrá cuál es mi relación con este chico! ¡Él me completa, es sólo eso! –explicitó Seras-. ¡Schrödinger es mi hermanito del alma; ni más ni menos!

-Y tú –dijo el sacerdote dirigiéndose al chico cuántico-, ¿qué tienes para decir al respecto?

-Que es cierto –aclaró Schrödinger-. Yo completo a Seras y ella es mi hermanita del alma. No me refería a mí cuando dije que si se casa con **ÉL **–y volvió a señalar al capitán Bernardotte-, Seras va a ser polígama… Me refería a **ÉL MISMO**… Ese vampiro no es lo que parece… oh, no, no, no… ¡No es uno solo!, ¡Son varios ahí adentro!... bueno, antes eran cuatro, ahora son dos… **¡PERO DOS MARIDOS ES POLIGAMIA!**

-Chico, no te entiendo –refirió el cura-. ¡Explícate mejor!

-¡Dos hombres comparten el cuerpo de ese vampiro! –gritó el chico cuántico con falsa indignación y señalando al capitán con dedo tembloroso-. A uno usted lo conoció ayer, el Dr. Argento, padre de Merlín; al otro usted lo está casando hoy con mi hermanita… ¡Ambos comparten por turnos el mismo cuerpo vampírico!, ¡qué horror!, ¡qué espanto!… Y digo yo, pregunto yo: Si Seritas se casa… ¿no se estará casando con los dos?, es nomás una preguntita que me hago…

-¡SE CASA CONMIGO, TARADO! –gritó Bernardotte-, Argento es viejo para mi Mignonette… ¡Lo que te pasa es que me odias, gato sarnoso, y harás lo imposible para sabotear esta boda!... Cuando te agarre…

-No deja de ser un punto interesante el que trae a colación el muchacho –reflexionó el sacerdote-… ¿es poligamia o no es poligamia?... ser o no ser… ésa es la cuestión.

Luna y Merlín observaban atentos alternativamente a cada disertante mientras la princesa Serena no dejaba de disparar fotos en un intento de cautivar en imágenes el álgido momento.

-Abogo por todos mis vampiros –intervino Íntegra-; ellos son todos inocentes de culpa y cargo. Es cierto que el capitán Bernardotte comparte su cuerpo vampírico con el doctor Argento, pero son dos almas distintas. En su comienzo este vampiro fue un verdadero engendro de la naturaleza en el que, al carecer de la unión substancial de cuerpo y alma por los intrincados designios divinos, coexistían cuatro almas diferentes… A través del sellamiento que le hicimos al vampiro, logramos que cada una de las almas pudiera disponer del uso exclusivo del cuerpo durante un turno de tiempo mientras las otras estaban absolutamente inconscientes en el interior. Hoy en día dos de esas almas ya son espíritus que han partido… que en paz descansen… Las otras dos son las almas del novio aquí presente y la del padre de Merlín. ¡Le doy mi palabra como líder de Hellsing que por efecto del sellamiento podemos asegurar de que son dos individuos completamente separados…!

-Pero comparten el mismo cuerpo –la interrumpió Schrödinger-… y el cuerpo en un matrimonio ES MUY IMPORTANTE…jeje.

-Pade, ¿qué es un cuerpo sin un alma que lo habite? –preguntó Íntegra con voz de enigma irresuelto.

-¡Vaya cuestión metafísica! –se apabulló el cura-… Le escribiré al Vaticano a Su Santidad el Sumo Pontífice preguntándole al respecto, pero a los fines prácticos de casar o no a estos dos vampiros no puedo esperar por Su Santa Contestación… Será necesaria la convocación de unos cuantos Concilios Vaticanos para elaborar la respuesta… ¡Vaya, otra vez tendré que improvisar! –se quejó el sacerdote-; ¿Por qué siempre me persigue este destino cruel de tener que ocuparme de todo aquello que no está resuelto en mi amada Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana?...

-¡POR SER EL PADRE FUNDADOR DE LA ORDEN ISCARIOTE! -sentenció abruptamente Alucard y ante la mirada inquisidora del cura y sorprendida de los demás agregó-. ¡Fue el espíritu de Anderson quien me indicó que lo diga!...

-¿¡ESTÁS HABLANDO CON EL ALMA INMORTAL DE MI DISCÍPULO ALEX!? –se emocionó el Iscariote fundador-… El hablar con los muertos es en ti un don, pero como maestro brujo que eres seguramente conoces también un método para hacerlo que sea factible de ser trasmitido… ¡¡¡ENSÉÑAMELO!!!... ¡Estoy harto de evaluar sólo con mi propio juicio este tipo de decisiones! ¡ME VENDRÍA DE MARAVILLA PODER DIALOGAR CON MI DISCÍPULO ALEX Y ACCEDER A SU CONSEJO EN ASUNTOS ESPIRITUALES!

-… Y a mí me vendría de maravilla dominar la técnica de la regeneración –sugirió como inocentemente Alucard-… Mi esposa la posee, mi hija la poseerá… ¡No quiero ser menos que ellas!... Imagínate que solamente falto yo para que seamos una familia completa de regeneradores…

-¡LA TÉCNICA DE LA REGENERACIÓN ES MAGIA BLANCA! –gritó exasperado el sacerdote-… Considerando la remota posibilidad de que un brujo infernal como tú pudiera aprenderla, te llevaría muchísimo tiempo llegar a dominarla…

-¡Y LA NIGROMANCIA ES MAGIA NEGRA! –agregó Alucard sin perder su aire despreocupado-… Considerando la remota posibilidad de que un católico celestial como tú pudiera aprenderla, te llevaría muchísimo tiempo llegar a dominarla…

-GGGRRR….GRRR –gruñó el cura-. ¡SIGAMOS! –continuó el sacerdote como si no hubiera existido mención a la cuestión de las técnicas mágicas-… HABIENDO ESCUCHADO LOS ARGUMENTOS EXPUESTOS, CONCLUYO QUE… COMO ADMINISTRAR LOS SANTOS SACRAMENTOS A VAMPIROS ES UN ACTO POTENCIALMENTE SACRÍLEGO CUYA PESADA CARGA CONDENATORIA SÓLO EL ALMA DE UN ISCARIOTE PODRÍA TOLERAR LLEVAR… CONSIDERANDO QUE ARRIESGO MI SALVACIÓN ETERNA TANTO POR BAUTIZAR COMO POR CASAR A TALES MONSTRUOSOS SERES CUYAS MALDITAS ALMAS PRETENDO POR ESTA VÍA DE LA GRACIA DIVINA ACERCAR AUNQUE SEA UN POCO A MI SEÑOR… ME RESERVO EL DERECHO A CONSIDERAR COMO UN ASUNTO TOTALMENTE SECUNDARIO E IRRELEVANTE LA POSIBILIDAD DE ESTAR CONVIRTIENDO EN "POLÍGAMA" A UNA VAMPIRESA POR CELEBRAR SU BODA CON UN VAMPIRO QUE TIENE LA PECULIARIDAD DE COMPARTIR EL CUERPO PERO NO EL ALMA CON OTRO… NO ENTENDÍ BIEN LA EXPLIACIÓN, PERO HÁGANME EL FAVOR DE NO REPETÍRMELA PORQUE ME IMPORTAN TRES VELINES LAS CUESTIONES METAFÍSICAS; YO APUNTO A LA SALVACIÓN ETERNA DE ESTAS POBRES ALMAS PERDIDAS… ENTONCES, **VAMPIRESA SERAS VICTORIA Y VAMPIRO PIP BERNARDOTTE, LOS DECLARO ETERNAMENTE UNIDOS EN MATRIMONIO COMO MARIDO Y MUJER Y QUE EL HOMBRE JAMÁS SEPARE LO QUE DIOS HA UNIDO. ¡AMÉN! **–murmullos, sonrisas y felicitaciones pertinentes por parte de todos los asistentes-… CAPITÁN, PUEDE USTED BESAR A LA NOVIA –beso tierno y nada erótico acorde al emotivo momento-… HABIENDO CELEBRADO EL SANTO SACRAMENTO DEL MATRIMONIO, PODEMOS IRNOS EN PAZ…

-¡Demos gracias a Dios! –exclamaron al unísono todos excepto el derrotado Schrödinger quien, habiendo perdido la lucha no sin librar digna batalla argumental, retiró cabizbajo su globo replegándose en el interior de Seras.

El "ALELUYA" final no vibró en el aire cargado por las fragancias de las velas, pero sí retumbó en el rostro desbordante de felicidad de la vampiresa quien se retiró del brazo de Pip con la satisfacción de haber consumado finalmente su fantasía infantil más deseada y temida: casarse con el hombre que amaba.

La primera en retirarse de la isla central fue la princesa Serena siempre dispuesta a sacar fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles. Salieron luego los novios con Luna y Merlín casi pisándoles los talones, atrás seguían los padrinos y por último el cura… Luna no había dado ni dos pasos cuando, desbordante de alegría, no pudo contener más su almita cíngara y se puso a bailar y entonar canciones de boda gitanas oriundas de Rumania. De ahí en más, durante el resto de la noche, bailó y cantó intermitentemente como una enajenada… ¡cosa de gitanos!

Una vez fuera del santuario volvieron a cambiar sus ropas, las mujeres en una de las cuevas, los hombres en otra… para que las vestimentas de gala no se arruinaran durante el difícil ascenso… Nuevamente las raíces de la ceiba les dieron bastante trabajo pero finalmente todos llegaron, fatigados pero felices, a la superficie de la tierra.

El padre fundador de la orden Iscariote les tenía preparado en su casilla lo que él llamó un "banquete de agasajo". ¡Lástima que consistía en hierbas amargas y panes sin levadura!; insistió en que bíblicamente tal comida era la indicada para los ritos de expiación y que todos los presentes tenían "mucho que expiar"… La familia vampiro en pleno, compuesta por Seras, Pip y Luna, se excusó amablemente alegando que sólo les sentaba bien al estómago la sangre de transfusión, pero los demás no tuvieron tal suerte. Íntegra, Alucard, Serena y hasta Merlín se vieron en la amargura de tener que comer y lo hicieron… eso sí, con mucha frugalidad.

Estaban a punto de retirarse, cuando el Iscariote notó el interés con que Pip observaba un par de bayonetas benditas que estaban colgadas sobre una pared formando una cruz.

-¿Te gustan? –le preguntó el sacerdote.

-Son extraordinarias –replicó el capitán-. ¡Verdaderas piezas de colección!

-¡Ah!, ¡cierto tú eres militar! –recordó el cura-. ¿Coleccionas armas?

-¡Es mi único hobby! –respondió Pip.

-¡Entonces llévatelas! –le ofreció el sacerdote-. ¡Te las doy como regalo de bodas!

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó el capitán encantado.

-¡Oye, Pip, no puedes tocarlas! –le advirtió Seras asustada-. Están benditas y tú eres un vampiro…

Pero Pip ya se había apoderado de ellas y no parecía estar padeciendo por el hecho de manipularlas.

-Je je –rió el capitán y dirigiéndose a su flamante esposa le explicó-… Es el "tratamiento antibendición de bayoneta Iscariote" que le apliqué a mis guantes… Me prometí a mí mismo dominar estas armas en el mismo momento en que Anderson las utilizó para separarme de ti… o incompletarte de mí…

-BUENO, ES HORA DE RETIRAMOS –anunció Íntegra.

-¡TÚ TE QUEDAS! –le advirtió el sacerdote a Alucard-. Tenemos algo que aprender el uno del otro… ¿Una técnica específica por otra técnica específica propones como trato?… Sabrás que tenemos apenas unas pocas horas para captar sólo la esencia de la teoría… En cuanto a la posibilidad de dominarla… el resultado es incierto para ambos y en el mejor de los casos a cada uno le llevará vaya a saber cuánto tiempo de ardua práctica solitaria…

-¡ME QUEDO CON ÉL! –le informó Alucard a su mujer al instante. Ante el desconcierto de Íntegra se le acercó, le entregó un fajo de billetes y le murmuró al oído en voz baja-. ¡Ten!, es para que invites a comer algo "como la gente": nachos con guacamole, quesadillas… prueba la cochinita pibil que es un platillo típico yucateco según recomendaron en "información al turista"… Come hasta hartarte pero no bebas ni una margarita, recuerda tu desdichada alergia al alcohol… Luego me esperas DESPIERTA en nuestra cabaña con tu vestidito azul lavanda puesto y toda enjoyada como a mí me gustas –y guiñándole un ojo a su mujer, los acompañó a los demás hasta la camioneta-… NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MÍ, PIDO UN TAXI MÁS TARDE PARA VOLVER –gritó mientras veía alejarse al vehículo. Luego regresó a la casilla, cerró tras sí la puerta y apoyando sobre ésta su espalda, cruzó los brazos y le dijo al Iscariote en tono casual-… BIEN, CATÓLICO, ¡CUANDO QUIERAS!

* * *

El conde entró a su habitación faltando todavía un buen rato para que despuntara el alba. Como la majestuosa luna iluminaba el cielo brindando una blanca claridad a la noche, Alucard pudo distinguir con nitidez la silueta de Íntegra recostada sobre la cama. Se había quedado dormida esperándolo… Tal cual él se lo había pedido, estaba enjoyada y llevaba puesto su vestido de gasa azul lavanda. El brujo rumano se acercó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y quedó observándola con detenimiento. Se la veía tan hermosa así durmiendo que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, la personificación misma de la bella durmiente… Al igual que el príncipe Felipe, él no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla suavemente.

-Despierta, mi condesa –le susurró luego al oído.

-Volviste, conde –murmuró su esposa medio dormida con una sonrisa asomándole en sus labios.

Alucard comenzó a besarle la mano mientras el quitaba la pulsera y el anillo. Laxa como estaba Íntegra abrió los ojos; comenzaba a despertar. Se encontró con la cercana mirada de su esposo que le quitaba cuidadosamente los pendientes.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó extrañada-. Creí que querías que llevara puestas las alhajas.

-Exactamente –admitió él-. Mi intención es quitártelas personalmente… como la última vez, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, me acuerdo –replicó Íntegra incorporándose con decisión hasta ponerse de pie junto a la cama-… Antes de "emocionarte" conmigo, dime para qué pretendes aprender la técnica de la regeneración. ¿No será que quieres a desobedecer mis órdenes y enfrentar a Enrico Maxwell?

-Un vasallo no desobedece a su ama –respondió él parándose al lado de su mujer-, a menos que ella esté en peligro… Con esa salvedad, dejaré que seas tú quien mate a Maxwell. No necesito de esa técnica para exterminar a un regenerador, ya te dije que con mi magia negra alcanza y sobra… El problema no es Maxwell sino el Dr. de Millenium…

-¿Cuál es exactamente el problema con el Dr. de Millenium? –le preguntó Íntegra-, ¿acaso tus poderes y los de él están tan, tan igualados?

-… Algo así –balbuceó Alucard-… Dominamos distintas habilidades pero nos ocultamos mutuamente lo que conocemos… Hasta el momento no nos hemos desafiado abiertamente porque sospechamos que ambos saldríamos muertos de la contienda pero tarde o temprano es inevitable que nos enfrentemos. Por eso me conviene aprender la técnica de la regeneración y cuanto hechizo, maleficio o embrujo de autoprotección pueda conocer…

-Comprendo –expuso Íntegra-. ¡Por eso es tan importante el libro que te legó la maga Merlina!

-Exactamente –le explicó él-. Contiene un conjuro de autoprotección que tiene la particularidad de que si alguien intenta hacerle daño a quien lo haya proferido, le devuelve el mal al atacante; funciona como una especie de espejo que refracta el maleficio hacia el cuerpo de donde ha provenido… una verdadera maravilla que me pondré a estudiar apenas regresemos a Inglaterra, al igual que la práctica de la técnica de la regeneración… Pero, Íntegra, ¿podríamos hablar sobre eso en otra ocasión?... Ahora tengo "otros planes" –se puso detrás de ella, la abrazó y comenzó a correrle el rubio cabello hacia un costado.

-… ¿otra ocasión? –balbuceó ella repitiendo las palabras de su esposo.

-… Otro momento… otra ocasión… otra oportunidad –corroboró Alucard quien había empezado a besarla eróticamente debajo de la oreja izquierda, hasta sostenerle el lóbulo de la misma suavemente entre sus afilados dientes mientras aflojaba con sus dedos el broche de la gargantilla.

Íntegra, comenzando a sentirse excitada, cerró los ojos y dejó que él se la quitara… Pero súbitamente se enojó consigo misma porque últimamente le resultaba tan natural entregarse al conde... ¿Cómo era posible que ya no se ruborizara al sentir la respiración de Alucard en su sien o los dedos de él acariciándole sus hombros desnudos? Evidentemente había perdido la vergüenza con él… Pensó con inquietud que ni siquiera tendría que pedirle que le bajara el cierre del vestido como anteriormente había sucedido porque él seguramente lo daría por sentado y lo haría por su propia cuenta… el muy atrevido ya no le pedía permiso para quitarle la ropa y asumía de buen grado todas las atribuciones propias de los maridos… Íntegra se molestó por ser tan permisiva con él y decidió tomar la misma actitud que aquella vez en Río de Janeiro: cruzó con decisión los brazos sobre sus pechos para sostener su vestido y cubrirse cuando Alucard pretendiera quitárselo… iba a "hacérselo difícil" al conde esta vez… no pensaba "regalársele"… Sólo para enseñarle a él a no dar tan por sentado que podía hacer con ella lo que le viniera en ganas…

Alucard, por su parte, captó al instante el mensaje oculto tras tal acción de Íntegra. En los últimos tiempos y en particular desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos sobre su vida pasada, ella respondía a sus avances muy solícita. Sin embargo este sutil freno a sus deseos sexuales, lejos de resultarle un balde de agua helada, lo excitó terriblemente… Sintió que ella lo estaba desafiando a demostrarle qué tan hombre él era, a ver si aún era capaz de seducirla… tenía que ganarse nuevamente la aceptación de su mujer…

Decidió esmerarse. Comenzó masajeándole con firmeza los hombros mientras con sus filosos dientes enganchaba el cierre del vestido y se lo bajaba lentamente, rozándole la espalda con la frente y su tupida cabellera… hasta que llegó al final, a la cintura. Entonces largó el cierre y comenzó a lamerle la espalda hacia arriba con su húmeda lengua hasta la nuca donde se detuvo al percibir el estremecimiento repentino del cuerpo de ella. A Íntegra se le había "puesto la piel de gallina" al sentir la tibia humedad de la saliva de aquel hombre a lo largo de su espalda y un escalofrío había recorrido su el cuerpo partiendo desde la nuca... A pesar de que teóricamente al menos aún quería "hacerse desear", le resultaba bastante difícil refrenar su propio deseo… Consideró entonces que era verdad lo que había escuchado: el sexo es un camino sin retorno y una vez probada la dulce manzana dela tentación, no es fácil renunciar a su sabor… Y ese conde depravado había sido siempre una perdición; sabía al dedillo cómo hacer para llevarla hacia donde él quería…

-Tu vestido está suelto, mi condesa –le murmuró él al oído con voz sensual-, si aflojas los brazos caerá liviano a tus pies y entonces te haré creer… que llegaste a las estrellas…

-¡No! –lo interrumpió abruptamente Íntegra negando rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Está bien, mi condesa –continuó él en un susurro voluptuoso-, aún no estás lista.

Alucard escabulló sus manos por debajo del vestido y empezó a acariciar el vientre de Íntegra, tal cual había hecho en Rio de Janeiro, haciéndola recordar… Pero fue más lejos, habían pasado MUCHAS cosas entre ellos y él estaba seguro de que Íntegra no podría resistírsele demasiado tiempo, así que durante un tiempito se dedicó a jugar con su dedo índice metiéndolo en el ombligo de ella y súbitamente deslizó sus manos hacia las caderas de su mujer por debajo de la ropa interior que le cubría la parte inferior del abdomen… Luego subrepticiamente escurrió sus furtivos dedos hacia el centro, peinándole el sedoso vello rubio y allí se detuvo, expectante de la reacción de su compañera.

Íntegra se debatía interiormente entre satisfacer o no el intenso palpitar que, en la zona de su entrepierna, ya no le pedía sino que le exigía impacientemente contacto con el cuerpo de él. Incapaz de decidirse con convicción se limitó a separar levemente las piernas, como dándole cierto permiso a que él se asomara.

-Muchas gracias –le susurró él al oído, y retornando rápidamente hacia las caderas, deslizó la ropa interior blanca hacia abajo con las manos y de paso, ya que estaba en esa zona, le acarició el contorno de las piernas… hasta que la prenda íntima cayó delicadamente a suelo… Luego, levantando sutilmente la parte posterior de la falda del vestido, apoyó su pelvis en las nalgas de Íntegra y… ¡oh, sorpresa!... escurrió su miembro entre los muslos de Íntegra por el espacio que ella había dejado entre sus piernas…

¿Cuándo demonios se había sacado la ropa el conde?, se preguntó Íntegra. Era un misterio pero no importaba… el calor que provenía desde él era tan agradable… De pronto cuando estaba a punto de ceder a la tentación de frotarse contra él, imprevistamente Alucard se retiró… brujo desgraciado… se arrodilló tras ella y metiéndose totalmente bajo la falda de gasa comenzó a besarle las nalgas… brujo atrevido… Despacio, sin salirse de debajo de la larga falda, se fue corriendo por el costado de ella hasta adelante y aprovechando el espacio que Íntegra aún mantenía abierto entre sus piernas, comenzó a estimularla sexualmente con la flexible lengua… Eso no se lo esperaba y era ya demasiado agradable como para resistirse. "Se dejó hacer" sin decir palabra hasta que imprevistamente un cálido fluido descendió desde su interior hacia la boca de él… la sensación placentera que la sacudió fue tan intensa que sin darse cuenta aflojó los brazos, perdiendo el precario control que hasta el momento había logrado ejercer sobre el vestido, el cual se deslizó hacia abajo cayendo grácilmente sobre Alucard. Él se lo quitó de encima arrojándolo por detrás de su cabeza, de modo que la pareja quedó rodeada por un círculo de fina gasa azul. Los dos estaban totalmente desnudos, a no ser por el calzado de ambos: unos lustrados zapatos negros de fiesta y unas finas sandalias azules de taco alto… Alucard se fue incorporando lentamente, besando, lamiendo y acariciando el abdomen y torso de una Íntegra que no dejaba de jadear, totalmente entregada y excitada… desesperantemente excitada y lo peor es que Alucard lo sabía; ese brujo siempre sabía todo y sacaba provecho en cuanto encontraba ocasión… Íntegra prefirió no pensar en eso, lo fundamental era que el conde aliviara con urgencia la intensa pasión que se había apoderado de ella. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el cuerpo hacia él, ofreciéndosele voluptuosamente. Alucard no se hizo rogar; un instante después sus dedos estaban jugueteando con los pezones turgentes de su mujer, frotándolos con ardor. Luego acompañó con sus manos el cuerpo tembloroso de Íntegra ayudándola a recostarse sobre la cama. Apenas quedó tendida sobre las pulcras sábanas blancas y sin detenerse ni a quitarse las sandalias, Íntegra flexionó las rodillas, abrió las piernas y posó su mirada en su hombre que estaba parado al pie de la cama… era una mirada sugestiva como invitándolo a pasar.

-¿Entonces me permites, mi condesa? –le preguntó Alucard con voz encantadora-, ¿aceptas recibir a este eterno vasallo en tu intimidad… ahora?

Íntegra asintió con la cabeza. "Este brujo es realmente un maestro, ¿cómo hará para lograr siempre seducirme?", reflexionó en silencio… aunque jamás admitiría ante él la mera posibilidad de sostener semejantes pensamientos.

Alucard se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella y comenzó a besárselas y acariciárselas con ambas manos. Recorrió con total devoción el cuerpo entero de Íntegra de pies a cabeza, palmo a palmo sin dejar ni un pequeño trecho de su tersa piel sin estimular.

Fue entonces cuando Íntegra perdió totalmente la compostura. Saltó desesperada a corresponderle, algo que no había hecho nunca hasta el momento y no por falta de ganas. Lo que la había frenado había sido básicamente su altivo orgullo que la obligaba a marcar constantemente la diferencia entre ambos subrayando que ella era el ama y Alucard el vasallo. ¡Y hasta en el amor el conde tenía que estar al servicio de ella!… Pero esta vez Íntegra, totalmente desbordada de deseo, se arrojó hacia Alucard besando y acariciando todo el cuerpo de él con pasión, dedicándose especialmente a estimularle con la boca sus partes más íntimas. Él la dejó durante unos minutos, pero más rápidamente de lo esperado perdió también el control y ambos se abrazaron en una especie de pelea pasional de besos sensuales y caricias eróticas, superponiéndose caóticamente en las acciones y sin coordinar tiempos… hasta que finalmente Alucard se impuso, haciendo cierto uso de su mayor fuerza física. De un modo tal vez demasiado enérgico, recostó nuevamente a Íntegra sobre las sábanas, esta vez en forma brusca y reteniéndole las manos fuertemente contra la cama para inmovilizarla. Luego se echó sobre su cuerpo y la penetró firmemente mientras besaba sus pechos con fervor y sostenía los enardecidos pezones entre sus afilados dientes, provocándola aún más pero sin lastimarla. Los dos estaban tan excitados que unas pocas fricciones bastaron para que llegaran al clímax y en cuestión de segundos ambos habían acabado. Quedaron inmóviles durante unos minutos relajando todos los músculos tras el inmenso alivio acarreado por la súbita liberación de tanta energía acumulada… Finalmente Alucard se retiró lentamente y se echó junto a su mujer boca arriba, ambos empapados por el sudor y los fluidos corporales compartidos.

-¡Woow!, Íntegra… simplemente ¡woow! –exclamó el conde al cabo de unos minutos de sosiego.

-Estoy preocupada, Alucard –respondió la líder de Hellsing ya recuperado el aliento y sobre todo el juicio tan ostensiblemente perdido-… Es cierto que aún no se me nota para nada, ¿pero no debería estar más apaciguada? ¿Es normal que una mujer embarazada como yo esté en este estado de…? ¿Tú comprendes lo que digo, verdad?...

-Es embarazoso –bromeó un satisfecho conde desperezándose gustosamente a lo largo de la cama.

-¡No es gracioso! –le regañó su esposa-. ¿Cómo estará Alexandra? ¿No estaré actuando demasiado… arrebatadamente para estar gestando una hija? ¿No estaremos siendo unos padres sumamente irresponsables…? –se calló súbitamente distraída porque a lo lejos se escucharon ruidos extraños, como de dos personas discutiendo-. ¿Y ESO? –preguntó-. ¿QUÉ ES ESE RUIDO?

-¡Despreocúpate!, nada importante. Probablemente son dos borrachos peleándose por alguna estupidez –le respondió Alucard y volviendo al tema anterior, continuó-. En cuanto a Alexandra está maravillosamente bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Íntegra desconfiada.

-Si tú estás bien, ella está bien; si tú estás mal, ella está mal –sentenció el brujo con aire de sabiduría centenaria-. Por eso haces pésimo en dejarte herir como cuando te interpusiste entre las bayonetas esas y yo… ¡Una locura!, tú y ella serán regeneradores, ¡pero vaya a saber qué trauma terrible le puedes ocasionar brindándole experiencias prenatales como esa! –aún a lo lejos los insultos agraviantes de la pelea exterior comenzaron a distinguirse más claramente.

-Te prometo que no haré más eso –recapacitó Íntegra arrepentida-… pero Alexandra es menor de edad, no debería "presenciar" ciertas escenas de adultos como las que acabamos de protagonizar delante de ella –los ruidos de lucha se acercaban distinguiéndose ya nítidamente voces de dos hombres peleando y gritos desesperados de una mujer.

-¡A ver, Alexandra! –Alucard se sentó rápidamente y, acercando su cabeza al aún chato vientre de Íntegra, le habló al ombligo de su esposa-… Alexandra es un nombre muy largo… ¿Qué tal si te decimos "Alexa"?; es muy parecido como le decían a tu benefactor Iscariote –apoyó un oído en el abdomen de Íntegra, esperó unos segundos y continuó-. Bien, lo apruebas, mejor así… Alexa, ¿qué te pareció que tu padre te haya visitado en "tu casa"?... ¡Ah!, que fue una gran alegría para ti. ¡Qué bien!, porque para mí fue todo un gusto, un GUSTAZO… ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Que quieres que vuelva a visitarte ya mismo!?... ¡Qué coincidencia!, en eso estaba pensando…

-¡Alucard, eres un DEGENERADO TOTAL! –lo interrumpió íntegra interpretando las intenciones del conde… La pelea en el exterior de la cabaña continuaba acercándose…

-¡A pesar del "_Complejo de Edipo"_, los hijos adoran que sus progenitores se entiendan! –proclamó Alucard con una sonrisa en la boca y otra vez comenzó a besar eróticamente el vientre de su mujer-… ¡Alexa está encantada de que sus padres tengamos "tan buena piel"!...

-¡Pues no te quejes si el día de mañana la niña nos sale "más que rápida"!, ¡va a ser TU CULPA! –le advirtió Íntegra mientras dejaba que Alucard se echara nuevamente sobre ella… La pelea exterior estaba ya tan cerca que evidenciaba tratarse de una lucha armada en la que uno de los contendientes intentaba huir…

-No va a ser "más que rápida" porque no tendrá la oportunidad –explicó el conde entre beso y beso-. Me encargaré personalmente de montar guardia cerca de ella para espantarle cuanto individuo indeseable de sexo masculino aparezca…

-¿Y si el susodicho individuo apareciera con intenciones honestas? –preguntó Íntegra riendo de los ya incipientes celos paternos de su marido.

-No te confundas, Íntegra –le respondió el conde seriamente, dejando por un momento los besos y con aire de estar tratando una cuestión profundamente solemne-. Las intenciones de los hombres son siempre deshonestas… Indefectiblemente, inexorablemente y sin excepciones.

-¡No me digas que tus intenciones conmigo fueron deshonestas desde el inicio de los tiempos! –exclamó la líder de Hellsing abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Íntegra, Íntegra, Íntegra –replicó Alucard meneando la cabeza-… El punto no son las intenciones del hombre sino la respuesta que le da la mujer… Como hombre yo podré ser deshonesto pero no estúpido… Siempre se notó a la legua que tú degollarías a quien se te acercara con la más leve "deshonesta" insinuación, así que precozmente capté la indudable conveniencia de transformar mi intención en "honesta"… ¿Tú comprendes, verdad?...

Alucard dejó la conversación en suspenso con el acuerdo tácito de Íntegra; estaban nuevamente excitados y se abocaron de lleno a lo que les interesaba… pero apenas pudieron comenzar…

**¡PUM! **A pesar de que Alucard la había cerrado con llave al entrar, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió repentinamente de par en par. La silueta de un hombre totalmente desnudo excepto por un par de guantes se vislumbró bajo el umbral portando dos bayonetas en cruz…

-¡QUIÉN MIERDA…! –vilipendió Alucard y se separó rápidamente de su mujer saliendo de la cama de un salto y apoderándose de su Casull y de su Jackal que yacían sobre la mesa de luz. Desnudo pero armado se paró amenazante cubriendo el cuerpo de su esposa.

-¡AY! –gritó Íntegra sobresaltada pero no por el miedo. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida en semejante situación con Alucard. Al reconocer que la figura del "atacante" era de sexo masculino, instintivamente se enrolló en la sábana improvisando así algo que cubriera su desnudez.

Pasado el primer instante de desconcierto total sobrevino el mutuo reconocimiento entre los hombres.

-¡CAPITÁN BERNARDOTTE, QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁ USTED HACIENDO ACÁ! –gritó Alucard furioso.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL GATO SARNOSO? –preguntó Pip con ojos desorbitados propios de un loco asesino paranoico.

-¡NO, MASTER, NO LO DELATE, NO ENTREGUE MI HERMANITO!... ¡PIP QUIERE MATARLO SIN MISERICORDIA!... ¡Y AUNQUE SHRÖ NO MUERA, SUFRE MUCHO CUANDO LO DEGÜELLAN!... ¡TENGA PIEDAD DE ÉL Y PROTÉJALO!–Seras Victoria apareció de detrás del capitán con sus enguantadas manos entrelazadas implorando clemencia. Estaba vestida de cabaretera con un enterito tipo corsé de tul negro traslúcido que la hacía parecer tan desnuda como todos los demás a pesar de no estarlo… En el medio de sus inmensos pechos y en hilera vertical hacia el pubis, cinco moñitos de raso rojo furioso mostraban signos de haber sido desatados y atados intempestivamente en forma atolondrada… Las medias de red negra haciendo rombos habían sido levantadas descuidadamente ya que las ligas rojas que las sujetaban estaban a distinta altura en cada pierna... Las sandalias negras altísimas de taco aguja estaban desabrochadas y portaba en la cabeza una ridícula vincha con orejas de conejo.

-¡CHICA POLICÍA, OTRA VEZ ESTÁS INCOMPLETA! –Alucard no salía de su asombro.

- ¡SERAS, TE DISFRAZASTE DE CONEJITA PLAYBOY! –se admiró Íntegra.

-¡ES EL GATO, ES EL GATO!... ¡TODO ES CULPA DEL GATO! –Pip entró a la cabaña como un tornado revisando debajo de la cama, el baño, el interior de los placards-… ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE, GATO COBARDE Y VEREMOS SI PUEDES ESCAPAR DE LA MORT QUE TE PRODIGARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!... ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ ESCONDIDO!... ¡SIENTO TU ODIOSA PRESENCIA Y TU OLOR A FELINO APESTOSO!...

-¡AQUÍ ESTO-OY! –lo desafió burlonamente Schrödinger apareciendo de la nada en un rincón; pero apenas Pip enfiló hacia allí el muchacho se había ido a otra dimensión.

-¡AGGGRRRRR! –gruñó Pip hecho una fiera enjaulada.

-¡HOLA, FRANCHUTE DE ME-ERD! –reapareció el chico cuántico en el otro extremo de la habitación.

El furibundo vampiro francés pasó por encima de Seras, Alucard e Íntegra quienes desafortunadamente se hallaban en el medio de la línea recta que lo llevaba directamente hacia donde estaba Shcrödinger, tirándolos a los tres al suelo a su paso y pisoteándolos aunque sin intención.

-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAAASSSTTTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! **–el grito de Íntegra perforó los oídos de todos los presentes y los congeló en la posición en la que estaban-… **¡CAPITÁN BERNARDOTTE, SCHRÖDINGER, LOS QUIERO A LOS DOS YA MISMO SENTADOS EN ESA MESA DE ALLÁ! **–les ordenó Íntegra señalando una mesa con seis sillas al otro extremos de la cabaña junto a la pequeña cocina. La rubia líder de la organización Hellsing se levantó del piso toda envuelta en su sábana blanca y dando ridículos cortos saltitos con los dos pies juntos (aún calzados sobre sus maravillosas sandalias azules de taco alto, que eran tan hermosas como poco prácticas para saltar), se dirigió tambaleantemente y con el ceño fruncido hacia la pared donde estaba el interruptor y encendió la luz… Por fin Íntegra podía ver con nitidez a sus sirvientes y les dirigió a todos, incluido el absolutamente inocente Alucard, una severa mirada recriminatoria. Del mismo modo saltarín se transportó hasta la mesa que había señalado y tomó torpemente asiento sobre una de las seis sillas-. **¡SIÉNTENSE TODOS! **–exigió-. **¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TENGAN UNA MUY BUENA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ESTA IMPERTINENTE IRRUPCIÓN!… ¡TOTALMENTE FUERA DE LUGAR!**

Unos minutos después los cinco se habían sentado a la mesa… Pip, vestido con el traje de baño negro y remera de Hellsing de Alucard que el conde le había prestado para que no estuviera desnudo delante de SU MUJER, "la conejita" Seras y el chico gatuno se veían los tres cabizbajos; Íntegra, aún envuelta en la sábana, conservaba un aspecto enojoso y Alucard, quien se había puesto su flamantemente lavado piyama a rayitas negras y rojas, estaba boquiabierto…

-Bueno –balbuceó el brujo rumano intentando disimular su consternación-… ¡Ánimo, Bernardotte!, ¡no pierda las esperanzas!... Con las mujeres de la Organización Hellsing es así… No es fácil "consumar el matrimonio"; hay que tener MUCHA paciencia…

-¡PACIENCIA, MONSIEUR! -bramó el capitán-… ¿¡Cuánta paciencia hay que tener!? ¡ES NUESTRA NOCHE DE BODAS!... Mire cómo está ella vestida… ¿Sabe cómo estoy yo?, ¿tiene idea de mi temperatura corporal?... Soy un vampiro, ME VOY A ENFERMAR O MORIRÉ ACALORADO…

-Comprendo perfectamente –admitió Alucard recordando duros tiempos pasados-. Recomiendo las duchas frías; duelen pero ayudan…

-¡Cállate! –instó Íntegra a su marido-… ¡Y usted, Bernardotte, deje de exagerar!... ¡Los hombres siempre haciendo un mundo de…!

-¡Es culpa del gato! ¡El gato interfiere todo el tiempo! –continuó monotemático el capitán-... Sale en el momento menos indicado, Mignonette se inhibe y entonces el felino desaparece… Y OTRA VEZ A EMPEZAR DE CERO CON ELLA… No exagero, Lady Singhell, ¡llevo horas en el intento! Finalmente me harté, me apoderé de las bayonetas y corté la conexión del globo tal cuál lo había hecho el padre Anderson conmigo cuando el globo era yo…

-¿QUÉ ESPERAS DE MÍ? ¿QUÉ ESPERAS DE MÍ? –clamó Seras en un clásico ataque de histeria femenino-… No puedo "desinhibirme" sabiendo que mi hermanito me observa… ¡NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO!... Es sólo un chico; un menor de edad…

-¡Eso!, ¡soy menor de edad! –repitió Schrödinger.

-¡ENTONCES, GATO PULGUIENTO, DEBERÍAS ATENERTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SER UN MENOR DE EDAD! –le gritó Pip-. ¡NO APAREZCAS EN LAS ESCENAS DE ADULTOS!…

-¡El último es un buen consejo para que usted también lo siga! –le sugirió Alucard a Pip.

-¡AGREDIÓ A UN MENOR CON ARMAS BLANCAS! –acusó Schrödinger al capitán francés con el dedo índice temblando-… ¡VINE HASTA AQUÍ PARA PEDIR AYUDA! ¡¿ACASO NADIE SALE EN DEFENSA DE LOS DERECHOS DEL NIÑO Y DEL ADOLESCENTE?!... ¡ESTE DESALMADO CORTÓ CON ESAS BAYONETAS MI CONEXIÓN CON SERITAS!... ¡LA DEJÓ INCOMPLETA OTRA VEZ Y A MÍ ME SEPARÓ DE MI HERMANITA DEL ALMA!... ¡ES INHUMANO… eh, digo… ¡INVAMPÍRICO!...

-Es tu culpa por salir como globo todo el tiempo –lo inculpó Pip-… A ciertas horas y en ciertas circunstancias los menores se van a dormir aunque no tengan sueño… ¡COMO MI NENA! ¡APRENDÉ DE LUNA; SE FUE A LA CAMA TEMPRANITO CON MERLÍN AUNQUE ES VAMPIRA Y VIVE DE NOCHE!... ¡LO HIZO PARA DEJAR SOLOS A SU PAPÁ PIP CON SU MAMÁ SERAS! **¡ESO ES MADUREZ! -**Íntegra, Alucard y Seras asentían con las cabezas. La grandeza de Luna era indiscutible a esa altura de las circunstancias.

-Bueno, Pip, perdónalo –intercedió Seras por el chico gatuno-… Todo el mundo conoce que los niños pequeños son mucho más maduros que los adolescentes… Ya sabes, la edad del pavo y todo eso… A Schrödinger se le da por… interferir…

-¡PERO LOS ADOLESCENTES NORMALES SE CURAN CRECIENDO! –alegó Pip que no se cansaba de agregar pilas de expedientes a la defensa de su causa-. ¡EN CAMBIO ESTE GATO VA A PERMANECER SIEMPRE IGUAL, JODIENDO!… ¡ETERNAMENTE JODIENDO!…

-Eternamente –ratificó Schrödinger asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿COMPRENDE MI PROBLEMA, MONSIEUR?... NO CRECE, NO MADURA, NO SE MUERE –le confesó su pena al conde el pobre vampiro francés-… ¡ESTE CHICO ES MI CASTIGO ETERNO!

-Algo malo habrá hecho para merecer tal castigo, Bernardotte –lo cortó en seco Íntegra-; por lo pronto usted es culpable de haber "incompletado" a Seras nuevamente… **Y SIN MI PERMISO**… esto último es muy grave pero noto que ya tiene castigo suficiente… Lo que sí, déjese de estupideces intentando matar al inmortal chico cuántico; NO FUNCIONA, NO SE MUERE. Ya lo ha verificado y lo único que obtiene es hacer el ridículo en el medio de la noche…

-E interrumpir inoportunamente a otros más afortunados que usted –agregó Alucard.

-¡Cállate! –golpeó Íntegra a su esposo en la cabeza con la palma de la mano derecha-. En cuanto a ti, Schrödinger, ¡se acabó tu jueguito, chico! ¡A dormir con Luna y con Merlín de ahora en más!...

-Pero –balbuceó el chico cuántico.

-**¡PERO NADA DE NADA! **–le gritó Íntegra y a Shcrödinger se le pusieron los pelos de punta cual gato erizado-. **¡A OBEDECER Y YA!... **Tendré que ir personalmente a avisarle a la princesa Serena para que no se sorprenda cuando se despierte y vea un muchacho en su cabaña… ¡Oh, pobre Su Alteza Real!, compartir su habitación con un adolescente con lo desordenados que son... **¡LÍMITES NECESITAS! ¡PIDES A GRITOS LÍMITES, CHICO! **–Schrödinger no se animaba a decir ni MIAU. Íntegra continuó su monólogo-… ¡Oh!, ¡qué magnanimidad la de Su Alteza!, ¡qué espíritu tan elevado el suyo!... Tomar a su cargo el cuidado del pequeño Merlín es algo propio de un ser generoso, aceptar en su habitación a Luna muestra la amplitud de su corazón, ¡pero soportar a Schrödinger ya habla de su increíble espíritu de sacrificio! –y dirigiéndose a su marido continuó-... Alucard, ¿es posible que Su Majestad cambie de cabaña? Necesitaría un apartamento con living comedor y dos habitaciones con dos baños para que ella esté cómoda en sus aposentos y en la otra habitación duerman los **tres**menores de edad –y tras subrayar el número tres le echó una mirada incriminatoria a Schrödinger.

-Claro que es posible –le respondió Alucard-. Como no sabía cuánto tiempo nos llevaría encontrar al cura al que entregarle el cuerpo de Anderson, renté todo el complejo por una semana… así que lo tenemos a nuestra completa disposición…

-¡Excelente! –replicó Íntegra-. Entonces ubicaremos a Su Alteza en alguna cabaña donde tenga más privacidad y nos quedaremos aquí hasta que termine la semana.

-¡Cómo! –se sorprendió Alucard-. Creí que querrías regresar a Londres lo antes posible…

-Te equivocas –replicó Íntegra-. Hoy mi función es proteger a Su Majestad… Proteger también es cuidar, y la princesa Serena ha pasado por momentos muy terribles en los últimos tiempos: fue tomada prisionera por su propia hermana… interrogada por Maxwell… presenció la muerte de la maga Merlina… se exilió en Rumania… falleció su protector el Padre Anderson… Todo esto en escasos días… Le va a venir bien tomarse el resto de la semana para relajarse y disfrutar de las bondades de este bello lugar antes de ser coronada reina y tener que asumir la difícil conducción de Inglaterra… Y no les va a venir mal a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda seguir en funciones gubernamentales un tiempito más. ¡Alguna vez tienen que trabajar!

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Alucard exultante-. ¡Tú y yo jamás tuvimos nuestra Luna de Miel! ¡En menos de nueve meses nacerá Alexa, así que ésta es nuestra oportunidad!

-¡Y la nuestra, Mignonette! –expresó su alegría el capitán francés-. ¡Con el gato castigado en otra cabaña tengo la esperanza de que antes de irnos de México logre yo hacerte perder tu virginidad! ¡Qué feliz seré, mon amour!

-¡SÍ! –le respondió la incompleta vampiresa, y dirigiéndose al chico cuántico continuó-… Shrö, ¿me acompañarás a visitar el sitio arqueológico de Tulum? Tendríamos que llegar nadando porque de noche seguro que está cerrado…

-¡SÍ! –la interrumpió el chico gatuno con ilusión-. ¡Dicen que Tulum emana una energía impresionante!

-Iremos en cuanto dejes que me convierta en la mujer de Pip –le avisó Seras, y observando que se acababa de desdibujar la sonrisa del rostro del capitán le aclaró a su esposo con cierto temor-… No te enojes, iré cuando ya no estés de turno… después de ser tu mujer y cuando tú no estés de turno… Prometo, prometo…

* * *

Por fin se casaron los vampiros, ¡ya era hora! Brindaron con sangre espumante en vez de champagne y tuvieron su luna de miel en Tulum, regaladas por el conde aunque no había sido ésa su intención al rentar las cabañas… ¡Felicidades Seras y Pip!

Mayrae, tanto leer este fic, te has impregnado de conocimientos esotéricos aunque no tengas caldero y Alucard podría contratarte como adivinadora del futuro… aunque no te recomiendo le cuentes tu escabrosa sospecha porque bien sabes el trágico destino que les espera a los mensajeros de malas noticias (para el conde). En cuanto a Anderson, su nirvana tendrá que esperar porque su espíritu es requerido como consultor de cosas más mundanas… Por lo mismo, Maxim de Lioncourt, no creas que Anderson ha terminado, ya que no sólo Merlina tendrá que darle instrucciones a Alucard para orientar al brujito.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi y si pueden dejen sus reviews que serán bienvenidas y les responderé (si tienen dirección para que les escriba). Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo que seguramente se desarrollará… ¡en Inglaterra!… Sí, créanlo, finalmente vuelven a Londres...

44


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola amigos! Composición de lugar: la vieja Inglaterra, ocho meses y medio después del capítulo anterior… Mediados de julio… caluroso verano como el que estoy padeciendo (recuerden que vivo en el hemisferio sur)

CAPÍTULO 22: HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR

Cualquiera que no conociera a la líder de la Organización Hellsing hubiera quedado sorprendido al conocer su dormitorio… Probablemente hubiera dicho que no se captaba claramente el estilo en el que estaba decorado, en especial por tratarse Íntegra de una aristócrata inglesa que tenía dinero de sobra para gastar en obtener cualquier objeto de su agrado… Dejando de lado que dicha habitación se encontraba dentro de una mansión propia de la época victoriana, a juzgar por el fuerte impacto que provocaban los espacios vacíos y las líneas rectas preponderantes, particularmente el cuadriculado blanco y negro del marmolado piso en un descomunalmente amplio dormitorio, tal vez se hubiera pensado en un estilo decorativo minimalista donde _"menos es más"_… Sí, un estilo acorde a personas ordenadas y disciplinadas como Íntegra; un estilo despojado y liberado de todo artificio que pone el acento en las estructuras; un estilo pulcro, sereno, sobrio…

Lástima algunos detalles que no encajaban con tal estilo: entre ventanal y ventanal de los muchos que proliferaban en la habitación, siempre aparecía colgada una pintura al óleo que bien podría no estar, ya fuera copia de un cuadro famoso, ya un retrato con nulo valor artístico de algún lejano ancestro fallecido… Ni hablar de las viejas molduritas en las paredes, todas anticuadas, fuera de moda y totalmente inútiles. Cualquiera las hubiera quitado pero continuaban insólitamente firmes en las paredes a pesar de los múltiples bombardeos recibidos a lo largo de la agitada historia de la mansión… Para resaltar la poca armonía estilística una antigua cama matrimonial de madera con partes torneadas, curvilínea a más no poder, se daba de patada con la composición rígidamente geométrica del supuesto estilo minimalista… Y sobre todo, la brutal ruptura de la premisa suprema de evitar el desorden, ya que libros, cuadernos y papeles sueltos se hallaban arrojados por doquier: sobre la mesa de luz, el piso y hasta la misma cama donde dormía profundamente Íntegra, totalmente tapada hasta la cabeza por una inmaculadamente blanca sábana de hilo.

Cualquiera que conociera a la líder de la Organización Hellsing no se hubiera sorprendido al conocer su habitación… Al primer vistazo hubiera captado que no había estilo de decoración reconocible simplemente porque Íntegra jamás la había "decorado". La líder de Hellsing era una mujer hermosa por naturaleza pero nunca le había dado importancia a la belleza, de modo que la supuesta "decoración" obedecía a parámetros diferentes… No le interesaba _"impactar estéticamente generando la mayor sensación de amplitud posible jugando con los espacios"_ como le había sugerido un arquitecto que una vez circunstancialmente visitó la mansión; lo que sucedía era algo de orden estrictamente práctico: en su vivienda sencillamente sobraban los metros cubiertos y faltaba mobiliario, y como a ella no le interesaba "perder el tiempo" y "malgastar dinero" comprando muebles, los espacios amplios terminaban impactando estéticamente por su inmensidad REAL… En cuanto a los ancestrales retratos familiares, ella sería incapaz de descolgarlos con lo conservadora que era; lo mismo sucedía con las molduritas de las paredes y la cama matrimonial en que dormía era aquella que había pertenecido a sus padres… En cuanto a los papeles, ella se entendía perfectamente bien en su desorden, ¡y que nadie osara meter mano en él!

La habitación era tan "integral" que Alucard no podía dormir allí. El conde, quien también tenía ciertas excentricidades, prefería descansar en el subsuelo en su antiguo ataúd básicamente porque abajo estaba oscuro y arriba en el dormitorio de su esposa la luz matinal lo encandilaba… ella insistía en que lo maravilloso de no ponerle cortinas a sus muchos grandes ventanales era que el sol entraba a través de los vidrios y llegaba hasta su mismísima cama para besar su despertar cada mañana, cosa que el conde odiaba porque amanecía insolado y con dolor de cabeza… Era un matrimonio peculiar; pasaban juntos en privada intimidad la primera parte de la noche en los aposentos de Íntegra; luego Alucard se retiraba a los suyos y se reencontraban al día siguiente sin haber peleado por quién había desarropado a quién durante la noche robándole entre sueños el sector de sábana que le correspondía para taparse…

-¡Buenos, días! –la grave voz de Alucard retumbó fuerte en la espaciosa habitación. Íntegra estaba aún dormida bajo los rayos solares matutinos-. ¡Despierta que te traje tu vaso de leche fría y una porción de budín inglés! –el conde entró en el dormitorio llevando en sus manos el desayuno de su esposa, corrió hacia un costado los cuadernos que yacían sobre la mesita de luz y allí lo dejo. Luego se sentó en la cama junto a ella y suavemente comenzó a desarroparla-. ¡Ey! –exclamó-. ¡Estás bañada en sudor!... ¡También con el calor que hace estás toda tapada y bajo el sol! –Íntegra comenzó a moverse pesadamente hasta sentarse apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama de roble. Su rostro trasuntaba una expresión de cierto malestar y su ya inmensamente crecido vientre, en vez de salir hacia delante, se había inclinado levemente hacia la izquierda porque ella había dormido recostada de ese lado-. ¿Cómo están amaneciendo hoy las dos mujeres de mi vida? –le preguntó el conde con locuaz simpatía.

-Tu esposa acaloradamente sofocada y tu hija con un pie afuera –le respondió ella con los ojos aún medio cerrados.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso de que mi hija está con un pie afuera!? –se preocupó el brujo-. ¡Se supone que faltan aún quince días para que nazca!

-¡Ay, Alucard, siempre malinterpretando mis palabras! –exclamó Íntegra con resignación y llevó las manos de su marido hasta una prominencia que sobresalía aún más por el costado izquierdo de su abdomen-. ¡Aquí está su pie! –le explicó.

-¡Buenos días, Alexa! –saludó el conde a su hijita aún no nacida, y con su mano derecha empujó el supuesto piecito de la pequeña hacia el interior del cuerpo de su esposa, reacomodándolo-. ¡Vuelve a tu lugar y no patees tanto a tu madre que ya bastante tiene ella en su estado de embarazo con el maldito clima de este húmedo país de ustedes!... ¿O es que acaso mi hija no escucha los reportes meteorológicos? ¡Es el mes de julio más caluroso en cien años en Inglaterra!… Y la testaruda de tu madre no quiere encender el aire acondicionado porque dice que se van a resfriar las dos... ¡Explícale que los regeneradores como ella no están exentas de sufrir un golpe de calor faltándole tan poco para dar a luz… y que eso no es aconsejable para alguien por nacer como tú!... Explícale, explícale, que a ti seguramente te dará más bola que a mí…

-¡Alucard, no seas molesto! –lo reprendió ella-. ¿No te alcanza con hacerme beber un vaso de leche por día?... Con lo que detesto la leche…

-Es un fundamental aporte de calcio –replicó él.

-Argento dice que con el suplemento de vitaminas y minerales que me dio alcanza y sobra –le explicó Íntegra quien de todos modos comenzó a beber su leche como si le gustara.

-¡También dijo que no hay como la alimentación natural y tiene razón! –argumentó el conde-. Bébela toda y no te quejes; que al acostarte tenías antojo de budín inglés y aquí te lo traje… salí temprano a comprártelo…

-Gracias, sirviente –replicó ella-; pero lo comeré más tarde. Por lo pronto estoy desesperada de sed… Hasta la leche me sentó bien…

-Si quieres te traigo más –ofreció solícito.

-No, gracias, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó ella mirando su reloj-… ¡Uy!, ¡qué tarde!... ¡Hay reunión de mesa redonda en Crownie House y yo todavía en la cama!...

-¡Tómate tu tiempo y que ésos te esperen! –le aconsejó Alucard-... ¡Total son sólo ellos!, la reina Serena hace semanas que está en el Vaticano en tratativas con el Papa.

-¡Ay, cierto! –se horrorizó Íntegra al recordar-. ¿Crees que Su Majestad logrará convencer al Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana para que retire su apoyo incondicional a Decenium?... Lo dudo; si ese perro corrupto de Maxwell logró embaucar hasta a Alexander Anderson, no me extraña que también lo tenga totalmente engañado al Papa… Por suerte el mismísimo padre fundador de los Iscariotes ha recomendado personalmente a la reina Serena ante el Papa, pero de todos modos Maxwell es uno de los suyos y probablemente le crea más al actual jefe de la Sección XIII del Vaticano que a la Gobernadora Suprema de la Iglesia de Inglaterra… ¡Pobre Su Alteza Real! ¿Cómo le estará yendo en ese "nido de víboras católicas"?

-Con la recomendación que tiene seguramente mejor que a ti en el "nido de víboras anglicanas" a cuyo encuentro estás a punto de acudir –le señaló él-. La reina va con el fin de advertir que hay corrupción y alta traición dentro del alto mando de la Iglesia Católica… ¿Y por casa cómo andamos?... Durante el reinado de Georgina fallecieron "accidentalmente" todos los caballeros integrantes de la mesa redonda original excepto tú que residías conmigo en Rumania, Sir Islands y Sir Penwood. Ambos caballeros zafaron de morir misteriosamente porque estaban detenidos en la torre de Londres acusados de Alta Traición a la espera de su ejecución. El abrupto final del reinado de Georgina los salvó de ser torturados, o sea que te deben más que la vida aquellos dos "_SIRS"_… A excepción de ustedes tres, la actual mesa redonda es totalmente indigna de confianza… una banda de forajidos sin abolengo nombrados caballeros por Georgina por el único mérito de ser títeres de ella y de Enrico Maxwell…

-¡TE PROHIBO QUE DIGAS TALES BARBARIDADES IMPUNEMENTE! –le gritó Íntegra furiosa-. ¿QUÉ PRUEBAS TIENES PARA HABLAR DE ESE MODO SOBRE ELLOS?

-¿Pruebas? –cuestionó Alucard-. ¡No necesitas pruebas, lo sabes de sobra! Georgina está muerta pero Maxwell no… Serena tiene al enemigo metido en su propia cúpula gobernante buscando la ocasión propicia para traicionarla… Pero claro, no hay pruebas… Cuando fui príncipe de Valaquia, ¿crees que esperé pruebas para ejecutar a mis enemigos?...

-Cuando fuiste príncipe de Valaquia cometiste crímenes tan atroces que te valieron el apodo de "el empalador" y terminaste pactando con el diablo y convertido en un vampiro primigenio chupasangre –le recordó Íntegra-. Durante tu gobierno instauraste el terror; la reina Serena pretende instaurar la pacificación…

-Los verdaderos pacificadores del mundo tienen el desdichado destino de morir asesinados –le advirtió Alucard-, o sino pregúntale a Gandhi y a tantos otros… El mundo es un lugar para la guerra, no para la paz…

-Alucard, ¡ni pienso discutir esto contigo! –le dijo Íntegra levantándose lentamente de la cama-. El mundo es un lugar donde impera la guerra, es cierto… motivo por el cual la princesa Serena LUCHA para lograr la paz. Es su cruzada personal, yo soy su guerrera contra las fuerzas oscuras que se le oponen y tú eres mi vasallo… AL CUAL POR CIERTO NADIE PIDIÓ OPINIÓN, DE MODO QUE ¡GUÁRDATELA!

-Yo sólo te aviso que no es conveniente confiar en esta mesa redonda –le advirtió el conde-, es todo.

-Me doy por enterada, sirviente –admitió Íntegra-, ahora… tengo que "acondicionar" a Luna para la ocasión…

-La chica policía se estaba ocupando de eso antes de salir a buscar a Schrödinger que para variar el eterno adolescente se "fugó nuevamente de la casa" ofendido con ella porque pasaba más tiempo con su esposo que con él –le informó Alucard.

-Cuando no se ofende él, el ofendido es Bernardotte –agregó Íntegra-. ¡Pobre Seras!, no sé cómo se las arregla para lidiar con ambos.

-El capitán Bernardotte acaba de ser relevado por Argento quien ya salió en busca de Merlín y esperarán a la lobita en los bosques del coto de caza real para jugar al _Lobo Feroz _–continuó Alucard-… ¿Estás segura de llevar a Luna con tus "compañeritos" de mesa redonda? … ¿Por qué no la dejas ir a jugar directamente con los lupinos?... Argento tiene razón –y citó al doctor imitando su voz-: "¡¿Qué necesidad hay de torturar a la lobita obligándola a presentarse frente a esos individuos sin corazón!?"

-Desgraciadamente presentarla es lo más conveniente dada la actual situación –replicó Íntegra-... La mesa redonda siempre estuvo al tanto de la existencia de una vampiresa en la Organización Hellsing; ¡sólo de una!… ¡Ay!, ¡no sé por qué se le habrá ocurrido a Seras venir a buscarme cuando finalizó la última reunión y hablar loas de "su hijita" ante los nuevos miembros! –se lamentó Íntegra-. Por fortuna logré hacerla callar antes de que les contara que Luna se transforma en una loba, pero ya están enterados de que tenemos una pequeña vampiresa y sospechan que les estoy ocultando vital información… En lo que coincido contigo es en que hay que irse con cuidado con estos nuevos caballeros; por eso prefiero que conozcan a Luna para así evitar que investiguen a mis espaldas y tal vez descubran que tenemos más vampiros como armas secretas.

-Si los nuevos caballeros son espías de Decenium también saben sobre el Capitán Bernardotte –le comentó Alucard-. Enrico Maxwell lo vio peleando con Anderson antes de escapar del palacio real y seguramente les contó al Mayor y al Dr. de Millenium… Sin embargo no conocen a Argento; él es nuestro as bajo la manga. Es fundamental que Decenium siga sin saber que Hellsing tiene un vampiro-lobizón porque podemos llegar a necesitar infiltrarlo en algún momento…

-Ya lo sé –afirmó Íntegra con convicción-. Por eso hablé personalmente con Su Majestad, Schrödinger, Seras, el Capitán Bernardotte, Luna y el mismísimo dr. Argento para explicarles la importancia de que no se les escape ni una palabra al respecto. Todos comprendieron perfectamente… Mi único temor es que Merlín haga alguna referencia explícita sobre su padre delante de algún desconocido; es muy pequeño pero habla demasiado bien para su edad.

-Yo más bien temblaría por Schrödinger o la chica policía –le confesó Alucard-; con sus mejores intenciones de ayudar pueden llegar a hacer desastres insalvables… En cuanto al brujito, ese chico es de quien menos tienes que preocuparte. De ingenuo no tiene nada y además para mi desdicha me diste la orden de entrenarlo… Así que por desgracia lo conozco bien y créeme, no hablará ni aunque lo maten.

-Eso espero, porque el dr. Argento siempre que está de turno va al castillo real a visitar a su hijo Merlín; se expone demasiado a ser descubierto –le explicó Íntegra, quien se había desplazado lenta y pesadamente con su largo camisón blanco hasta el ropero que se hallaba junto a una de las paredes de su habitación. Alucard la observó detenidamente: había engordado apenas unos nueve kilos que parecían concentrarse exclusivamente en su abdomen puesto que, mirándola desde atrás ni siquiera parecía embarazada. ¡Sin embargo vaya si lo estaba!

-Argento es un excelente nosferatu –argumentó el conde-, sabe ocultarse y no se dejará ver… Si nadie habla de más, nunca se sabrá que tenemos un vampiro-lobizón… ¡Ey, Íntegra!, ¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó el conde al observar cómo ella se sostenía el vientre firmemente con ambas manos frente al ropero.

-Sí –afirmó ella-; el doctor Trevelan dice que son "contracciones de embarazo"; que me relaje y no les dé relevancia… ¡Ay!, ¿qué me pongo? –se preguntó retóricamente mirando el perchero, un largo barral vacío excepto por tres idénticos trajes verdes colgados…

-El único que aún te entra –le respondió Alucard solucionándole rápidamente la disyuntiva.

-¡Tienes razón! –le reconoció su esposa-. ¡Gracias! –en ese momento sonó su celular privado y atendió-… Sí, Ferguson… ¿¡Que dos jóvenes vampiros han estado asesinando familias completas, bebiendo su sangre y usando sus restos para escribir mensajes blasfemos en las paredes!? –repitió con voz bien alta para que su marido escuchara.

-Se llaman Jessica y Lei, se dirigen en motocicleta hacia el norte y son una parejita de adolescentes muy crecidos –agregó Alucard fingiendo estar adivinando-… ¡Ya sabemos quiénes son!… Jamás entendí por qué fueron convertidos en vampiros esos dos inservibles terroristas que sólo buscan ser jóvenes para siempre. Tal vez son el desecho descartado de los primeros experimentos hechos por Decenium con el microchip… ¡Bien!, ya capté que reencarnar consiste en que se repiten las situaciones: o las resuelves para tener una vida distinta o repites indefinidamente tus acciones exactamente igual. ¡Imposible que esos dos inútiles resuelvan algo!; serán eliminados por alguien vida tras vida eternamente hasta el día del Juicio Final… Hoy me toca de nuevo a mí –y el conde comenzó a retirarse resignado con su destino para ese día-…. Dile a Ferguson que yo me encargo de silenciar a los dos objetivos y que ni falta hace llamar a la chica policía… mejor que ella se ocupe de traer de regreso a Schrödinger, que eso lo hace muy bien…

-Ferguson –le habló Íntegra a través de su teléfono celular mientras su marido salía de su habitación-, haz que la unidad del capitán Garret coloque una barricada en la autopista M6. Alucard está yendo para allá a resolver el problema de nuestros "Bonnie and Clyde".

* * *

-Sir Íntegra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell, comandante de la Orden de los Caballeros Protestantes –anunciaron a viva voz dos lacayos de la casa real inglesa -; y su acompañante, la vampiresa Luna.

La puerta doble por la que se ingresaba al salón principal de Crownie House se abrió de par en par e Íntegra se dirigió por el medio de la ancha alfombra central hacia la cabecera más cercana de la larga mesa donde los restantes caballeros estaban ya sentados. Caminaba lentamente, balanceándose lado a lado con el típico "paso de pato" tan propio de las mujeres con un embarazo avanzado. Como es previsible vestía su traje verde, pero llevaba el saco abierto porque ya no le cerraba y la blanca camisa bajo el mismo caía sobre los pantalones cubriéndole el prominente vientre. De su mano iba Luna, vestida idénticamente con el trajecito verde que la líder de Hellsing le había mandado hacer a medida, sólo que la niña lo llevaba abotonado… el ama la había vestido a su imagen y semejanza porque rebalsaba de orgullo por la fidelidad y valentía demostrada por su pequeña vampirita…

Desde que fue abandonada por Walter a los doce años, Íntegra había prescindido de contratar mayordomos para su servicio, de modo que había llegado a Crownie House manejando ella misma su automóvil. Luna había viajado "de copiloto", toda encapuchada en la túnica que su mamá Seras le había regalado para protegerla del sol diurno, túnica que había colgado del perchero de la entrada en cuanto habían arribado a Crownie House.

Íntegra era la última en llegar; se sentó en la cabecera y le indicó a Luna que se sentara a su izquierda. Luna observó la disposición de los lugares: su ilustre ama, la más joven y única mujer en la sala, estaba a su derecha en una de las cabeceras de la mesa… en la otra cabecera a lo lejos podía reconocer a Sir Islands, el más viejo de los presentes; lucía igualito como estaba en la foto de la anterior mesa redonda que Alucard le había mostrado… enfrente de ella y mesa mediante estaban sentados diez serios caballeros, de los cuáles sólo podía reconocer por aquella misma foto a Sir Penwood junto a Sir Islands… finalmente a su lado y hacia la izquierda, había nueve sillas vacías en fila, ¡qué depresión!... ¡Se sintió muy solita!

-Llega usted cuatro minutos tarde, Sir Íntegra –le reprochó Sir Islands con fría cortesía inglesa-. Aunque Su Majestad la Reina Serena no esté presente acompañándonos hoy, eso no es excusa para incumplir con la puntualidad propia de los caballeros aquí reunidos.

-Lo siento, no tengo excusa suficiente por haberlos hecho esperar–respondió la líder de Hellsing-. Ignoro el motivo pero he calculando muy mal el tiempo que me insumió llegar; tardé mucho más que de costumbre… Acepten mis disculpas, por favor.

-Lo haremos –replicó escuetamente Sir Islands-. Supongo que ésta es la hija de la vampiresa de Hellsing –y once pares de escudriñadores ojos con el entrecejo arrugado se posaron sobre la pequeña Luna, quien en señal de nervios columpiaba hacia delante y atrás sus piernitas las cuales colgaban sin tocar el piso de la alta silla de madera sobre la que estaba incómodamente sentada.

-Sí –admitió Íntegra sin rodeos-, se llama Luna y es hija de Seras Victoria.

-¿Quién es el vampiro padre? –preguntó uno de los caballeros elevando fuertemente la voz.

-¡No tiene! –le replicó otro sentado cerca del primero-. Si es hija de Seras Victoria es porque esa vampiresa desangró hasta la muerte a una niña inocente y la convirtió en aquel monstruo que está sentado frente a nosotros.

Luna miró a su ama como pidiendo socorro. Nunca nadie la había tratado de "monstruo" sino de "lobita", "pequeña", "niñita", "hijita" y la más directa alusión a su estado mórbido era "vampirita"… todos apodos que ella adoraba y sentía cariñosos… No, no… No había nada de cariñoso en eso de "monstruo"… comprendió en el acto lo que quería decir una palabra que había escuchado de boca de sus congéneres gitanos rumanos en más de una ocasión pero cuyo significado había ignorado hasta ese preciso momento: "DISCRIMINACIÓN".

-Su padre es el vampiro Bernardotte –explicitó Íntegra-... Como todos sabemos Decenium ha desarrollado un modo de hacer vampiros implantando un microchip a sus soldados… Pues en cambio NOSOTROS OBTUVIMOS LA PRIMERA FAMILIA DE VAMPIROS: MADRE, PADRE E HIJA… todo un logro en la materia que demuestra que nuestra amada Inglaterra, a través de la Organización Hellsing, siempre ha estado y sigue estando a la vanguardia del conocimiento y control sobre los vampiros.

Los estupefactos caballeros de la mesa rompieron en murmullos y exclamaciones puesto que, de las no mentirosas pero sí cuidadosamente escogidas palabras de Íntegra, se interpretó erróneamente que Hellsing había desarrollado un método alternativo para reproducir vampiros… era exactamente lo que Íntegra pretendía para preocupar a Decenium.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó otro de los caballeros-. Hace dos años y medio había sólo una vampiresa en Hellsing; hoy tienen otro nosferatu adulto y a esta cría de vampiro que tendrá unos cuatro o cinco años. ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido en tan poco tiempo?

-Disculpen pero esa información es confidencial –respondió Íntegra-. Su Alteza Real la reina Serena me ha prohibido explícitamente revelarla.

-¿Y el vampiro padre? –preguntó otro más de los caballeros con tono enojado-. ¿Por qué se nos ocultó su existencia hasta este momento? ¿Por qué no lo ha traído también para que lo conozcamos? ¿Y por qué no nos enteramos por boca suya de que existía este monstruo en miniatura que está aquí sentado?... ¿Acaso nos oculta información adrede, Lady Íntegra? ¿Acaso no tiene confianza en esta mesa redonda?

-Sir Íntegra –lo corrigió ella que lo miraba tras sus lentes con las manos enguantadas entrelazadas apoyadas bajo el mentón.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó el mismo caballero sin comprender la corrección.

-En primer lugar cuando se dirija a mí, dígame "Sir íntegra" –le explicó ella con arrogancia-; yo nunca le di a usted la confianza suficiente como para referirse a mi persona como "Lady Íntegra"... Ya bastante inapropiado me resulta que "ilustres desconocidos" me llamen por mi nombre en lugar de mi apellido y sin embargo lo tolero por el único motivo de que Su Majestad la Reina me solicitó personalmente que tenga esa deferencia con ustedes… ya que está usted en lo cierto si piensa que no le tengo confianza; a mi entender, la confianza es algo que SE GANA con el tiempo y las acciones que se desarrollan durante dicho tiempo… LO QUE LE ADVIERTO NO VOY A TOLERAR BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA ES QUE "UN ILUSTRE DESCONOCIDO" CUESTIONE MI FORMA DE PROCEDER… ¿Se comprende lo que digo?

-PERFECTAMENTE, Sir íntegra –le contestó imprevistamente Sir Islands-. ¿Yo también entro en la categoría de "ilustre desconocido" o va usted a responder esas preguntas que le formularon para que YO intente comprender SU muy cuestionable forma de proceder?

Íntegra guardó silencio un par de minutos, se reacomodó en la silla y fijando la vista en el hombre que yacía sentado en la cabecera opuesta, le habló exclusivamente a quien tenía enfrente como si tratara de una aclaración personal a él.

-Sir Islands, le explicó ella-, los caballeros no se enteraron por boca mía de la existencia de la familia de vampiros porque Su Majestad no me había autorizado aún a revelárselos… y no lo hizo porque pretendía estar Ella presente en persona cuando se los comunicara y como sabrá usted asuntos mucho más urgentes ocuparon las reuniones con Nuestra Noble Reina. Cuando mi vampiresa ingenuamente y sin pedir permiso contó a los aquí presentes que tenía una hija, Su Alteza Real me dio su consentimiento para que la presentara ante ustedes, lo cual estoy haciendo en este preciso momento. En cuanto al padre vampiro, iba a traerlo también hoy pero lamentablemente tuvo que ausentarse de Londres, así que se los presentaré en la próxima oportunidad… De todos modos, la urgencia por conocer a todos los miembros de la familia vampiro parecería obedecer más a la frívola curiosidad de algunos caballeros que a una imperiosa necesidad de defensa nacional… Si esta opinión mía es errónea y espero que lo sea, les pido que pregunten lo que crean pertinente sobre Luna porque sino carece totalmente de sentido el haberla traído hasta aquí, con lo inapropiados que son los horarios diurnos para una niña vampiresa como ella.

-Yo tengo una pregunta –dijo tímidamente Sir Penwood levantando despacito la mano para pedir la palabra-. Si la vampiresa Seras Victoria tiene aspecto inofensivo, ¡su hija ni hablar!... ¿Es tan fuerte y confiable como su madre?

-No es tan fuerte porque es pequeña pero ciertamente es muchísimo más fuerte que un ser humano –le explicó Íntegra con una sonrisa en los labios-… Además es sumamente valiente y absolutamente fiel… En lo personal estoy viva gracias a su oportuna intervención.

Todos se sorprendieron e intercambiaron exclamaciones de admiración.

-¡Qué maravilla, Sir Íntegra! –exclamó feliz Sir Penwood-. ¡Teniendo a tantos vampiros como armas secretas seguramente no me solicitará usted más dinero para comprar helicópteros!

-¡Ay!, ¡los helicópteros son SIEMPRE sumamente necesarios, Sir Penwood! –le aclaró íntegra impostando su mejor cara de inocente suplicante-… Tan, tan, tan imprescindibles… Los integrantes de Hellsing que no somos vampiros los precisamos para… VOLAR… trasladarnos de aquí para allí por el aire, ¿comprende usted el uso general que solemos darles…?

-¡Ooohhh! -se decepcionó Penwood-. ¡Qué pena!, creí que podría ahorrar en helicópteros…

-Una verdadera lástima tener que informarle que eso no será posible –meneó la cabeza Íntegra como gesto de negación-. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –y se hizo un tenso silencio.

-Sir Íntegra –comentó finalmente otro de los nuevos caballeros-, antes de que usted llegara estábamos intercambiando opiniones… y a muchos nos agradaría conocer la suya… ¿No considera usted una imprudencia que Su Majestad la reina Serena esté en tratativas con el Vaticano? El Papa siempre ha sido nuestro enemigo y el acercamiento de Su Alteza Real a Él es motivo de preocupación para el pueblo de Inglaterra.

-… Su Majestad la reina Serena está intentando convencer al Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica para que RETIRE su apoyo a Decenium –argumentó Íntegra algo desconcertada por la intervención de este caballero y tras reflexionar un minuto continuó-… Usted está muy confundido; nuestro enemigo es Decenium, no el Vaticano… Afortunadamente en Inglaterra se tiene claridad al respecto, de modo que no es correcto que usted hable en nombre del pueblo inglés… Además por lo que tengo entendido usted era partidario de la reina Georgina a pesar de que ella le brindaba apoyo incondicional a Enrico Maxwell, representante del sector del Vaticano que está aliado con nuestro enemigo Decenium…

-Los aquí presentes ignorábamos que Enrico Maxwell se hubiera asociado con Decenium –la interrumpió otro de los caballeros-; ya hemos hecho públicas nuestras aclaraciones al respecto. Precisamente estamos preocupados porque la actual reina no cometa el mismo error que su predecesora…

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO LO COMETERÁ! –anunció Sir Islands secamente-. Como bien explicó Sir Íntegra, Su Alteza Real la reina Serena ha ido hasta el Vaticano para intentar una unión que permita debilitar las fuerzas de nuestro enemigo Decenium… es exactamente lo opuesto a lo que hizo su predecesora la reina Georgina… Lo que YO en particular no entiendo, Sir Íntegra –y le dirigió una severa mirada a la líder de Hellsing-, es que no haya tomado las medidas pertinentes para proteger a Su Majestad en un viaje a territorios presumiblemente hostiles. Comprendo que usted no esté en condiciones de hacerlo personalmente debido a su estado, pero al menos podría haber enviado a algún sirviente suyo con ella, al brujo rumano para ser más específico… USTED ESTÁ A CARGO DE LA SEGURIDAD DE SU ALTEZA REAL; se lo recuerdo por si se le olvidó.

-¡Por supuesto que no se me olvidó! –exclamó Íntegra sumamente molesta por la directa acusación de Sir Islands-. ¡Su Majestad la reina Serena me prohibió explícitamente que la acompañara yo o alguno de mis vasallos! Su Alteza Real lleva la recomendación directa de alguien de absoluta confianza del Sumo Pontífice Católico y está convencida de que una escolta inglesa sólo sembraría desconfianza en el Vaticano… Yo no estaba de acuerdo pero…

-YO TAMPOCO –la interrumpió Sir Islands-, pero a diferencia de usted, yo no supe de la partida de Su Majestad hasta que fue un hecho consumado y por ende no tuve la ocasión de retenerla. Si lo hubiera sabido no se lo habría permitido bajo ningún concepto porque la vida de nuestra reina está en riesgo y si algo le sucede… ¡será su exclusiva responsabilidad, Sir Íntegra!... Roguemos para que el Señor la proteja ya que usted ha fallado en hacerlo. ¡SE LEVANTA LA REUNIÓN!

* * *

Íntegra se retiró de Crownie House sin despedirse de nadie, sumamente afectada por las palabras de Sir Islands. Él era un hombre duro y exigente pero sumamente recto y fiel a Inglaterra, motivo por el cual Íntegra le tenía gran respeto... Regresó manejando su automóvil como había llegado, con Luna de copiloto toda envuelta en su túnica con capucha; ambas en el más absoluto silencio aunque por diferentes motivos. Absortas y ensimismadas, las dos olvidaron pasar por los bosques del coto de caza real donde supuestamente la lobita iba a quedarse jugando con Merlín y el dr. Argento. Retornaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la mansión Hellsing donde se encontraron las dos solas… Seras había salido en búsqueda del desaparecido ofendido chico cuántico, Alucard estaba "silenciando dos objetivos", Argento y Merlín jugaban en el bosque al _Lobo Feroz_…

-No me gustan sus amiguitos, ama –le confesó tímidamente Luna mientras caminaban lentamente por los jardines desde las cocheras hacia la casa-… No me gustan porque son malos.

-No son mis amigos –le replicó Íntegra-… ¡Ven!, sentémonos un rato en ese banco de piedra bajo la sombra de los árboles para que el sol no te moleste… Discúlpame pero necesito descansar un poco… No sé si será el calor sofocante de este verano o la maldita reunión a la que asistimos, pero me siento algo descompuesta… ¿Me acompañas? Un poco de aire me recompondrá en breve…

-¡Sí! –afirmó Luna-. ¿Puedo convertirme en Lobita y echarme al lado del ama para que me acaricie el lomo?

Íntegra asintió con la cabeza y las dos se desplazaron hacia el sitio indicado tomando asiento.

-No tenga miedo, ama –dijo una ya blanca lobita con voz de niñita humana mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre las piernas de la líder de Hellsing-. No va a pasarle nada malo a la princesa Serena.

-Ya no es princesa sino reina –la corrigió Íntegra-… Y Sir Islands tiene razón –reconoció Íntegra muy mortificada-. Cometí un grave error dejándola ir. Si algo malo le sucede será mi responsabilidad.

-Ese señor no es malo –le informó la lobita-... y el de los helicópteros tampoco. No quieren demostrarlo, pero quieren a mi ama y también a la princesa Serena…

-Reina Serena –volvió a corregirla Íntegra acariciándole cariñosamente la cabecita.

-Los demás son malos y tontos –afirmó la cachorrita-. ¡No sabe las cosas que piensan!...

-¡Cuéntame qué cosas piensan! –le ordenó Íntegra, quien súbitamente recordó que por ser un nosferatu, Luna tenía la facultad de leer las mentes ajenas.

-¿En serio quiere que le cuente? –preguntó la pequeña contenta agitando la colita.

-¡Dime lo que piensan! –dispuso la líder de Hellsing.

-Bueno, le cuento -comenzó explicando la lobita-. Creen que la madrina y el padrino de Merlín son de verdad su mamá y su papá. Como no conocen a papá lobizón sospechan que la maga Merlina jugó a que era la mamá de Merlín nomás para engañar a la mesa redonda y que no piensen que la princesa es la verdadera mamá de Merlín… ¡Qué complicados son esos señores!... Creen que el padre Anderson y la princesa Serena hicieron a Merlín como el master y mi ama hicieron a Alexa…

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! –se indignó Íntegra que no salía de su asombro-… ¡Son de lo peor! Sus pensamientos son tan equivocados como propios de gentuza de baja calaña… ¡Ahí muestran lo que son, Luna!... Si el padre Anderson se enterara de tales calumnias, se levantaría de su tumba y los atravesaría con sus bayonetas… ¡Pobre Reina Serena!, ¡tener que lidiar con esos cobardes que la difaman a sus espaldas!

-¡Y además son muy malos! –aseguró la lobita apoyándole la patita derecha también sobre las piernas-… Les gustaría matar a la princesa Serena y también a Merlín… Pero no van a poder porque son muy tontos…

-**¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ DICES!!!!! –**gritó Íntegra horrorizada-… ¡Detalles, Luna!, ¡dame detalles del plan para asesinarlos!

-No tienen, ama –balbuceó la cachorrita-, o no entendí… No sé…

-A ver, Luna –intentó calmarse Íntegra y hacer razonar a la lobita-… ¡Ya sé!, haz memoria de las ideas que andaban dando vueltas en las cabezas de esos conspiradores… frases sueltas, lo que sea que te acuerdes…

-"Si no reconoce a su hijo bastardo"… "con ella se acaba la dinastía"… ¡Uno pensó eso! –recordó la lobita reconcentrándose con esmero-... "Será el fin de la monarquía en Inglaterra"… "Me desharé de los demás y tendré yo solo el poder"… ¡Eso pensó otro!... ¡Repiten siempre lo mismo!... "hijo ilegítimo", "reinado", "dinastía", "monarquía"… Ama, no entiendo nada, ¿qué es un bastardo?

-¡Ay, Luna! –exclamó Íntegra cabizbaja-. ¡Con lo que dijiste es suficiente, no sigas!... Lo que comentas es gravísimo… No hables de esto con nadie, es una orden… Lo conversaré con Alucard apenas regrese…

-Ama, ¿por qué le cuesta respirar? –le preguntó Luna notando que la líder de Hellsing hablaba entrecortadamente casi jadeando.

-Hace demasiado calor. ¿No te falta el aire, Luna? –le preguntó Íntegra, pero como la lobita negara con la cabeza, argumentó-… Será porque eres una vampira muy resistente. No le cuentes a Alucard porque no lo admitiré delante de él, pero creo que tu maestro tiene razón. ¡Es hora de encender el aire acondicionado!... Retoma tu aspecto humano para protegerte del sol con la túnica y regresemos a la mansión.

Luna la obedeció al instante y las dos emprendieron lentamente la marcha, pero no habían caminado más que unos pocos metros cuando Íntegra sintió una fuerte punzada en las entrañas y una gran cantidad de "agua" cayó cual cascada entre sus piernas regando profusamente el pasto del jardín.

-¡Ama! –la regañó Luna-… Que Merlín se haga encima cuando se saca el pañal vaya y pase porque es chiquito, ¡pero usted!... Mamá Seras dice que hay que tratar de aguantar hasta llegar al baño. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de hacer pipí?

-¡No es lo que crees, Luna! –se avergonzó Íntegra.

-¿Y entonces qué es? –preguntó la vampirita con curiosidad.

-…No sé –reconoció Íntegra-… Tal vez firmé muchos papeles y me informé demasiado poco sobre el último mes de embarazo… ¡No importa! Mañana comienza el curso pre-parto y preguntaré…

El regreso a la mansión se le hizo eterno. Le costaba cada vez más caminar, tenía el abdomen duro como una piedra y la molestia intermitente que había sentido durante toda la mañana no sólo se había instalado sino que se le estaba agudizando… Le pidió a Luna que le trajera de la cocina un vaso de agua fría con hielo a su habitación, pero cuando la vampirita subió con el susodicho vaso, encontró a su ama agazapada en la mitad de la escalera, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-Ya está, ya pasó –le explicó Íntegra apenas sintió alivio. Bebió el agua y continuó subiendo la escalinata que jamás había notado tan larga y empinada. Finalmente llegó a su habitación y a su nunca tan añorada cama doble de roble ¡bendita sea!-... ¿Me haces el favor de prender el aire acondicionado al máximo? –le pidió a Luna y la pequeña la obedeció en el acto-. Lo que necesito es dormir un buen rato. ¡Esa maldita reunión con la mesa redonda me dejó extenuada!

-¿Puedo meterme en su camita? –le preguntó la niña-… Mi ama no se siente nada bien hoy y Luna va a cuidarla mientras duerme…

Pero el ama no se durmió, ni mejoró… cosa que justificó diciendo que evidentemente la tarta de pollo que había comido la noche anterior le había caído mal… ¡Maldita chicken pie!, era la responsable de los retorcijones que le venían de vez en cuando y de que hubiera pasado ya tres veces por el baño en lo que iba de la mañana… Sin embargo a Luna no le gustó el aspecto de Íntegra, de modo que decidió actuar por cuenta propia considerando que no le había ido nada mal cuando lo había hecho en anteriores oportunidades… Calladita y metidita en la cama, acariciándole ella la cabeza a su querida ama, Luna se contactó mentalmente con el dr. Argento haciendo uso de los dones telepáticos entre vampiros…

-_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está… ¿Lobo está? _–cantaba alegremente el dr. Argento y a través de los ojos del lobizón la lobita pudo visualizar a Merlín convertido en un cachorro lupino blanco que reía y respondía con su media lengua humana: "_Mi stoy punendo los panta-lonis"_

-¡Papá Lobizón! –llamó mentalmente Luna al dr. Argento-. Papito Lobizón, te necesito muy mucho.

-¡Luna! –exclamó extrañado el dr. Argento-. ¿Dónde estás, mi nena? Te escucho pero no te veo… ¡Salí de tu escondite y vení a jugar con papi!... "¡Luna, viní!", se escuchó gritar a Merlín…

-¡No puedo dejar al ama! –replicó la vampirita-. No se siente bien y todos están afuera, papi, ¡todos salieron!

-¡Cómo que no se siente bien! –se preocupó el lobizón en su calidad "doctor"-… ¡Dile como cosa tuya que llame a su obstetra el Dr. Trevelan… que para eso está!

-Amita –dijo Luna con voz calma y amable-, ¡llame a su obstetra el Dr. Trevelan… que para eso está! –repitió textualmente.

-Tienes razón –balbuceó Íntegra con voz trémula y sacando su celular tecleó el número de su obstetra, pero salió una voz computarizada letra por letra que decía: "_LO SIENTO. EL DOCTOR TREVELAN ESTÁ BUCEANDO EN LA GRAN BARRERA DE CORAL AUSTRALIANA Y NO PUEDE ATENDERLA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. POR FAVOR, LLÁMELO NUEVAMENTE CUANDO HAYA REGRESADO DE SUS MERECIDAS VACACIONES. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU AMABLE COMPRENSIÓN."_-. ¡Cierto, me había olvidado! –murmuró débilmente Íntegra-... El dr. Trevelan vuelve recién pasado mañana… ¡Pero igual no importa!, siempre me dice lo mismo: "Son contracciones de embarazo", que me relaje y no les dé relevancia…

-¡Papá Lobizón! –bramó Luna preocupada por el creciente aspecto desmejorado de su ama.

-Ya escuché y estoy en camino –le comunicó Argento a la lobita.

-Luna, no sé qué hacer; no me hallo cómoda en ninguna posición –se quejó Íntegra unos minutos más tarde-… Si no fuera porque sé que todavía faltan quince días, llamaría a un médico ya…

-¡MÉDICO A DOMICILIO! –bromeó Argento mientras ingresaba a la habitación cargando en su mano derecha la inmensa maleta negra en la que guardaba su instrumental médico. Merlín lo seguía sonriente-. Me presento, señorita señora: mi nombre es Zahn Argento, dentista, enfermero y doctor honoris causa de la universidad argentina "Arrégleselas como usted pueda con lo que tenga a mano para atender un parto inesperado"… Estoy a tu servicio para lo que me precisés…

-¡DOCTOR, DOCTOR! –exclamó Íntegra emocionada-. ¡NO TIENE IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE ME ALEGRO DE VERLO!

-¡Sí tengo idea, inglesita rubia! –replicó el dr. Argento-. ¡Una de las cosas más reconfortantes de ejercer esta improvisada profesión es ver esa expresión de júbilo desenfrenado cuando aparezco en escena en los rostros de quienes impacientemente me esperan!... ¡Luna, Merlín!, ¡niños afuera de la habitación hasta que los llame!… Tengo que revisar a Sir Íntegra… ¡Ah, y lávense bien las manitos con mucho agua y jabón! ¡Y después frótenselas con alcohol en gel y no toquen nada más!

* * *

-¿Cómo fue que rompiste bolsa? –le preguntó el dr. Argento con una mano adentro de Íntegra quien yacía recostada transversalmente en su lecho con los brazos en cruz uno apuntando a la cabecera y otro a la piecera de la cama. Tenía las piernas abiertas pero flexionadas y apoyadas sobre los respaldos de dos sillas-… ¿El líquido amniótico comenzó a gotear despacito, más o menos, mucho…?

-¡Ya sé a qué se refiere! –exclamó Íntegra recordando "la cascada"-… Sucedió en los jardines llegando a la casa… ¡Fue como un baldazo de agua tibia!

-Ruptura franca de bolsa –balbuceó Argento casi para sí-… ¿El líquido que perdiste era traslúcido? –pero ante la mirada absorta de Íntegra, especificó-… ¿Era como agua limpia o estaba más oscura, con un tinte verdoso o negruzco o con sangre…?

-No sé –replicó Íntegra-, me pareció que era como agua limpia… pero la verdad es que mucho no me fijé… Hice mal, ¿verdad?... Debí haber hecho el curso pre parto el mes anterior… pero tenía mucho trabajo y el dr. Trevelan me dijo que todo estaba bien… que volvía de vacaciones pasado mañana exclusivamente para estar aquí dos semanas antes de mi parto…

-Entonces mandále un mensajito y decíle que siga buceando nomás, porque a tu parto no llega ni en pedo.

-¡No me diga que habrá que llamar "al sustituto"! –se asustó Íntegra quien en ese momento parecía mucho más pequeña y desprotegida de lo que era-… ¡No quiero que me atienda ése que dejó en su lugar!... ¡Me negué a conocerlo, no es de mi círculo de confianza…! –puso cara de chica buena y aplicada-… Toda la vida preferiría que fuera usted quien me atendiera –suspiró-… Ya sé que mi hija debería nacer en un centro de salud que disponga del mejor servicio de neonatología del país… y que aquí no tenemos anestesia peridural para mí… y que usted no tiene matrícula profesional para ejercer… ¡Pero yo siempre quise que fuera usted quien me atendiera!... Me costó tanto aceptar al dr. Trevelan y ¿para qué tanto esfuerzo si me abandonó justo ahora que lo necesito? ¡Prefiere fotografiar peces payaso con su máquina subacuática!... ¡No quiero que me toque otro doctor que no sea usted!...

-No te preocupés que se te va a cumplir el deseo –le aclaró Argento-, ¡ni que lo estuvieras haciendo a propósito!... A ver si cachás la situación, chica… ¡Ni el doctor Trevelan ni el sustituto ni ningún otro llegan a tiempo! ¡Ni modo de que te prenda la peridural a esta altura y olvidáte del Centro de Salud y del Servicio de Neonatologia! Esta bebita se adelantó, está apurada por ver el mundo de afuera y copió la velocidad del chico cuántico… Decidió nacer a la usanza antigua, en su propia casa y atendida por sus allegados y conocidos…

-¡Ay, qué alivio!, ¡mejor! –exclamó Íntegra.

-Mejor llamá a tu marido ya –sugirió Argento-… y cuando digo "ya", es AHORA MISMO.

Íntegra tenía aferrado su celular en la mano, tecleó el número del conde y esperó.

-¡AY!, sale el contestador –anunció la líder de Hellsing-… Es que cuando está en una misión… le tengo absolutamente prohibido… llevar el telefonito encendido… para que no se distraiga…

-¡Pasámelo! –exclamó Argento arrebatándole el teléfono móvil y le habló al contestador automático-. ¡Che, apenas escuchés esto, largá todo y veníte pitando! ¡Creo que ni combinando magia negra y blanca llegás a tiempo, "maestro brujo"! Tu chica está con ocho de dilatación, rompió totalmente bolsa, jadea constantemente y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que está por parir… ¡Ah!, ¡Tranquilo!, no te preocupés porque ella está de lo más bien y la nenita viene al repelo nomás… ¡Pero apuráte porque no le doy más de diez minutitos al asunto! –cortó la comunicación.

-¡Diez minutos! –exclamó Íntegra aterrada.

-Siete –se corrigió Argento que ya estaba revisándola nuevamente-, pero va a ser un parto muy rápido y fácil por como viene… ¡Merlín, Luna!, ¡entren que necesito ayuda! -gritó y riendo por lo bajo agregó-. Jeje, no hay nada más lindo que recibir una nueva vida.

Luna y Merlín entraron corriendo y se quedaron paraditos uno a cada lado de Argento, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Se lavaron las manitos, se pusieron alcohol y no tocaron nada más después? –preguntó el vampiro-lobizón.

-¡Sí! –respondieron al unísono los niños.

-Muy bien –ordenó Argento-. Vos, Luna, vas a envolver a la bebita en esta manta cuando te la dé. Y vos, Merlín, vas a practicar lo que aprendiste. ¿Te acordás del nombre de cada instrumental?

-¡Tí! –respondió Merlín.

-Me vas a ir alcanzando lo que te pida pero sin tocarlos… como te enseñó el maestro Alucard, con telekinesis… porque están esterilizados y prefiero que no los toqués ni siquiera con las manitos limpias… ¿me entendiste bien, hijo?

-¡Tí!, con tekinesi –intentó repetir el niño.

-No te preocupés, ya sabe controlarla –le explicó Argento a la parturienta que observaba al pequeño con mirada desconfiada.

-¡AAAyyyy! –se quejó Íntegra de pronto. Su expresión había cambiado puesto que sin previo aviso un agudísimo dolor la sobresaltó.

-¡Diez de dilatación! –le comunicó Argento revisándola de inmediato-. ¡Respirá profundo y pujá!, ¿sabés lo que es pujar? Es eso que estás haciendo, te sale solo... ¡Más!, ¡más!, ¡pujá así con TODAS TUS FUERZAS!... ¡Muy bien! –la felicitó-, ¡ni que lo hubieras hecho toda tu vida! Ahora respirá jadeando como un perrito y descansá que ya viene de vueltaaa… ¡Respirá muy profundo y pujá de nuevo con todas tus fuerzas!... ¡Más!, ¡un poco más!... ¡Descansá que ya está en el canal de parto; en dos pujos más la sacás!... ¡Dále de nuevo, respirá profundo y…! ¡Pujá, pujá, pujá…!, un poquito más… ¡Así esta perfecto!... ¡descansá jadeando pero vení, chica!; ¡Luna, ayudála a incorporarse un poco para que vea nacer a su hija!… Chicos, observen la cabecita del bebé coronando.

-¡Ama, se le ve el pelito negro de la cabecita! –le contó Luna excitadísima.

-¡TÍÍÍ! –gritó Merlín que no paraba de dar saltitos de la emoción.

-¡Dále, chica, sé que estás cansada, pero si pujás una vez más como la anterior, sale la cabeza entera y entonces yo la saco, te lo prometo!... Ahí viene la contracción… ¡Dále, pujá, un esfuercito más y…! **¡YA ESTÁ! ¡LA TENGO!** –gritó Argento y en una hábil maniobra manual del doctor lobizón la recién nacida salió despedida del cuerpo de su madre cual proyectil y recibida por Argento quien, para sorpresa de todos, la tomó inmediatamente por los pies y la puso cabeza abajo. Alexandra se encogió instintivamente como un resorte y rompió a llorar con desesperación, despidiendo al aire cuanta secreción obstruía su boca y nariz-. ¡Vaya si tiene buenos pulmones!, no va a tener problemas respiratorios –le hizo un rápido reconocimiento con su agudo ojo de lobizón y continuó-. ¡Te felicito, inglesita rubia! Tenés una bebita hermosa y no te preocupés por su tamaño pequeño porque tiene buen peso a pesar de ser prematura. Es tan chiquitita como saludable. AHORA ES EL TURNO DE MERLÍN. Hijo, poné una pinza aquí y otra acá – y Argento señaló dos sectores del cordón umbilical, uno más cercano al cuerpo de la niñita y otro un poco más lejos. Merlín puso cara de concentración suprema y dos pinzas salieron "volando por los aires" colocándose en los lugares indicados-. ¡Ahora pasáme las tijeras! –le pidió su padre y el dhampiro, aún reconcentrado, mandó las tijeras hasta la mano de Argento quien en un segundo cortó el cordón-. ¡TURNO DE LUNA! Nena, con cuidado envolvés a la beba en la mantita… ¡Eso!, va encapuchada como vampiro un día soleado… para que no pierda calor por la cabeza pero la carita despejada para que respire bien… Apoyála en la cama y con mucho cuidado la secás hasta que esté limpita, la envolvés de nuevo en la otra mantita seca que está ahí y recién entonces se la entregás a la mamá… ¡Con cuidado!, mirá que no es una muñeca aunque lo parezca…

-¡No, no! –corroboró Merlín como regañando a Luna por algún descuido que la vampirita no había cometido. Luna, por su parte, seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su papá lobizón y cada tanto se le escapaba un suspiro y un _"¡Qué linda es!"_. Merlín había abandonado el instrumental para ir junto a la recién nacida y la observaba desde el borde la cama con la boquita abierta y los ojos redondos por el asombro.

-Recostáte y ponéte cómoda –le sugirió Argento a Íntegra-, pero todavía no expulsaste la placenta… Perdoná, che, ya sé que querés que te deje tranquila, pero te prometo que esto no duele…

-No tengo nada que perdonarle, doctor –le dijo Íntegra con lágrimas en los ojos-; al contrario, no sé cómo agradecerle…

-Ya está, ya lo hiciste –replicó él y como Luna se había acercado con la pequeñita ya limpia para entregársela a Íntegra, él continuó-. Tratá de ponerla al pecho, a ver si se te prende… Cuanto antes la pongas, más pronto te bajará la leche… ¡Bueno, esta niña es rapidísima!, ya se te prendió.

* * *

Alucard estaba muy aburrido y cansado de esperar. ¡Solo en medio de la campiña inglesa y un día soleado de verano! ¡Qué desagradable! A pesar de que en esta vida no era vampiro sino humano, conservaba una cierta aversión al sol. Afortunadamente su atuendo con sobretodo y sombrero rojos lo protegían del impacto directo de los rayos del astro rey, pero no lo protegían del calor, más bien lo incrementaban… En realidad era un día como para ponerse su traje de baño negro largo hasta las pantorrillas y su remera del mismo color con el logo de Hellsing sobre el corazón; sin embargo Inglaterra no es Tulum y la formalidad británica jamás admitiría conde alguno con vestimenta no oficial durante una misión… De modo que Alucard se había estado cocinando bajo sus atuendos de caballero victoriano TODA LA MALDITA MAÑANA sólo porque dos imbéciles motociclistas vampiros se habían desviado y tomado un rumbo diferente al presupuesto por Ferguson… En el ejercicio de tales misiones era cuando el conde realmente extrañada los dones vampíricos que ya no tenía. En este caso particular, de haber poseído la telepatía que una vez tuvo, habría localizado a los dos vándalos en segundos y se habría desmaterializado para trasladarse rápidamente hacia ellos… ¡Pero no!, en lugar de eso había tenido que esperar en vano derritiéndose de calor hasta que se hartó mal y totalmente sacado llamó al tal Garret para ordenarle que su unidad levantara la inútil barricada y se dignara "arriar" como si fueran ganado a los Bonnie y Clyde ingleses hacia el lugar donde él se estaba asando al sol…

-¡Yo de aquí no me muevo! -le había gritado Alucard en tono amenazante-. Si no me traes a esos dos hasta mis propias narices en quince minutos, ¡te juro que te dejo a ti sin nariz en la cara!… Y recuerda que los brujos tenemos una malsana obsesión por desfigurar rostros…

En menos de diez minutos el capitán Garret se las había ingeniado para conseguir varios automóviles de la policía y perseguir a los jóvenes vampiros en la dirección exacta donde Alucard los estaba aguardando con los brazos abiertos para rematarlos… El brujo apeló primero al ilusionismo para desviarlos de la carretera y atraerlos hacia el descampado donde no había posibles víctimas inocentes ni testigos. Les hizo creer que habían entrado en un túnel por el cuál transitaban a pie todas aquellas personas que estos dos vampiros habían asesinado, y dicho túnel los llevaba directamente hacia la persona de Alucard.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¡Estoy asustada, llévame a otro lugar! –le dijo Jessica a su novio.

-Demonios… Maldición… Diablos –vociferó su novio Lei, y viendo aparecer delante suyo a Alucard, lo desafió-. ¡Estás muerto, maldito! –pero Alucard le disparó al neumático de la moto, derribando a Jessica y a Lei, quienes no murieron en el acto por el impacto sólo debido a que eran vampiros…

-Niños sin fe –les habló Alucard utilizando las mismas palabras que les había dicho la vez anterior-, si tuvieran algún control viajarían como niebla o como murciélagos… ¡Bah!, eso haría yo si fuera vampiro, ¡qué envidia! –agregó.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? –preguntó Lei, como era de esperar.

-Acabaron con todas esas vidas y ni siquiera porque tenían sed –se citó a sí mismo Alucard-. Es divertido, ¿eh? ¿Es eso lo que motiva a basuras como ustedes? ¡Terroristas de pacotilla!...

-¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? –se ofendió Lei previsiblemente.

-La eternidad se desperdicia en piltrafas como ustedes –los sermoneó Alucard siguiendo textualmente su propio guión anterior-, pero la inmortalidad se les escapará y sólo se quedarán con su vergüenza.

Lei le disparó a Alucard quien, a diferencia de la vez anterior, no asimiló el disparo sino que lo evadió… ¡Otra desventaja de ya no ser vampiro!; tendría que dominar URGENTEMENTE la técnica de la regeneración cuya teoría le había enseñado el padre fundador de los Iscariotes… En su vida anterior Íntegra había supuesto que la regeneración era el resultado de la biotecnología, pero luego el mismo Anderson le había anunciado que era una habilidad desarrollada por los humanos para combatir monstruos… Ahora que era humano, Alucard necesitaba desarrollar la habilidad pero por mucho que la practicaba y la practicaba el brujo rumano iba MUY lento en el aprendizaje, demasiado para su gusto. El conde era un consumado experto en magia negra europea de todos los tiempos pero esta técnica era magia blanca y posiblemente de procedencia maya; algo absolutamente desconocido para él… ¡Qué va!, por el momento no le quedaba otra más que esquivar los tiros…

-¿Quién es ese maldito imbécil? –se sorprendió Lei ante la rapidez del brujo.

-¡No!, ¡eso no me gusta! –exclamó Jessica observándolo a Alucard despuntar su Casull 454.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! –se indignó Lei y le disparó a Alucard, quien se arrojó a un costado para esquivar las balas y le retribuyó el disparo atravesándole el corazón.

Lei se convirtió en un montoncito de cenizas y su novia Jessica, tan enamorada que parecía, en lugar que quedarse a llorarlo destrozada por la pérdida, huyó precipitadamente de la escena corriendo por su no vida.

-Debería decir "No me falles, chica policía" –se habló a sí mismo Alucard recordando sus propias palabras-… Pero como ya conozco de memoria a mi discípula y sé perfectamente en qué me falla y en qué no, no voy a perder el tiempo y a ésta la acabo yo –y tras decir esto, le disparó a Jessica, volándole los sesos que por cierto no tenía… Otro montoncito de ceniza que se llevó el viento.

Terminada la misión terminó también la ilusión del túnel y Alucard se halló nuevamente bajo los rayos del sol, sentado sobre el césped de la campiña inglesa junto a los restos de una motocicleta destrozada.

-¡Ufff! –bufó el conde-. ¡Qué aburridos fueron esos dos! La vida no tiene la misma emoción sin Alexander Anderson para pelear. Necesito un enemigo divertido –reflexionó. Entonces recordó que debía comunicarle a su ama y señora que los objetivos uno y dos del día habían sido silenciados. Aún sentado sobre el pasto, buscó su teléfono móvil y lo encendió-… ¡UYA!, ¿quién me habrá dejado un mensaje de voz? ¡Qué raro!, es del celular de Íntegra… A ver qué dice… _"¡Che, apenas escuchés esto, largá todo y veníte pitando! ¡Creo que ni combinando magia negra y blanca llegás a tiempo, "maestro brujo"! Tu chica está con ocho de dilatación, rompió totalmente bolsa, jadea constantemente y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que está por parir… ¡Ah!, ¡Tranquilo!, no te preocupés porque ella está de lo más bien y la nenita viene al repelo nomás…_ _¡Pero apuráte porque no le doy más de diez minutitos al asunto!"_… ¡Es la voz de Argento! –gritó. Chequeó su celular buscando la hora en que había entrado el mensaje de voz pero al cabo de unos segundos decidió que no era el momento de explorar todas las posibilidades que ofrecía el telefonito último modelo multifunción que le había regalado la chica policía para su último cumpleaños-… ¡Mierda, el mío viejo andaba perfecto, tenía menos boludeces y yo llegaba rápido a lo importante!... Mejor la llamo y me dejo de dar vueltas –y tecleó el número de su mujer… RING, RING, RING, RING-. ¿¡Es que no vas a atender!? –se impacientó.

-¡Alucard! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? –la voz de Íntegra sonaba alegre y no reprochadora, ¡qué raro!

-¿Dónde iba a estar? –le preguntó molesto el conde-. ¡Silenciando a los dos objetivos…! ¿Me puedes explicar qué es ese mensaje rarísimo que me dejó Argento…?

-¡NACIÓ ALEXANDRA! –lo interrumpió su esposa-. ¡¡¡YA NACIÓ!!! –silencio absoluto-… ¿Me escuchas?… Alucard, ¿estás ahí?... ¿Alucard?... **¡¡¡¡¡ALUCARD!!!!!**

Un conde rumano, brujo experimentado y ex vampiro chupasangre yacía desmayado boca arriba sobre el verde pasto de la campiña inglesa… insolándose bajo los fuertes y perpendiculares rayos estivales del sol del mediodía…

* * *

-¡Fue el sol! –se justificó Alucard sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo sobre su cabeza. Su piel, por lo común blanca trasparente, estaba de un color anaranjado intenso… de asemejarse normalmente a un camarón crudo se había transformado en un apetecible camarón cocido, sólo que no había pasado por la olla de agua hirviendo sino por la radiación solar-. ¡El sombrero no me protegió de los rayos oblicuos de la mañana! ¡Me debo haber insolado, maldito sea! ¿En total cuánto tiempo habré estado exponiéndome al sol? –preguntó Alucard.

-No sé, conde rumano –le respondió Garret, quien manejaba uno de los automóviles de la policía con el cual había perseguido a los vampiros adolescentes.- Sir Singhell llamó a Ferguson y le ordenó que alguien lo buscara a usted urgentemente y lo trajera de vuelta a la mansión… quienquiera que estuviera más cerca de usted… y ése era yo.

-¡Mierda de vampiros inútiles! –maldijo Alucard-. Lo único que les salió bien en sus malditas vidas fue arruinarme el día en que nació mi hija… ¡¡¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO LE DOY BOLA A MIS INTUICIONES SI SIEMPRE ACIERTO!!!... ¡Yo sabía que se iba a adelantar, yo sabía!... ¡Pero no!, el ineficiente del dr. Trevelan me repitió diez veces como si yo fuera un tarado: _"Le aseguro que nace en fecha. Vuelvo de mis vacaciones exclusivamente para atender el parto de Sir Singhell"_ –dijo esto impostando la voz del dr. Trevelan y retomando su propio tono continuó-. _"¿Seguro, doctor?, mire que yo nunca fallo con mis presentimientos…"_ –cambió nuevamente a la voz del dr. Trevelan-. _"¡Quédese tranquilo, __**PAPÁ**__!, no hay de qué preocuparse. Esta niñita no se adelanta y me espera para que yo la atienda personalmente. ¡Palabra de obstetra!"._

-¿¡¡¡"PAPÁ"!!!? –se sorprendió Garret y le dirigió una mirada de anonadamiento por el espejito retrovisor del coche de policía a Alucard, quien yacía recostado en el asiento trasero, aún sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza. Era clarísimo que a dicho capitán le parecía muy extraño que alguien osara referirse de semejante manera al temible conde rumano… muy extraño, irrespetuoso y sobre todo PELIGROSO para la propia salud.

-Sí, ya sé –le replicó Alucard sin que fuera necesario que Garret aclarara más-… Pero lo peor de todo es que lo hizo para caerme simpático; jamás entendió con quien estaba hablando, jamás… Ni vale la pena molestarse con él porque es un inimputable; CON QUIEN ESTOY FURIOSO ES CONMIGO MISMO POR HABERLE HECHO CASO… ¡Qué error el mío!... Y eso que tuve todas las señales… hasta me dijo la nefasta frase: _"¡Quédese tranquilo!"… _¡Si yo sé que cuando un hombre dice _"¡Quédese tranquilo!"_ hay que ponerse a temblar!... ¡Demonios!, ¡vaya si lo sé!, también soy hombre… ¡Si la habré dicho decenas de veces cuando me importaba un carajo mi interlocutor y lo que me estaba planteando! –y miró hacia el espejito con una expresión que denotaba que estaba requiriendo opinión… Dicha mirada se encontró en el mismo espejo con el gesto afirmativo del conductor del vehículo que parecía reconocer sinceramente que el conde había cometido un grave error de evaluación al creer en las palabras del dr. Trevelan después de proferida tan funesta frase-… Ahora ya está, es tarde –continuó Alucard-. Mi hija nació y yo no estuve presente en el parto… Tendré que asimilarlo… ¡No hay remedio!

Apenas llegó a la mansión Alucard corrió presuroso escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Íntegra sin largar su bolsa de hielo. Al ingresar en el espacioso dormitorio encontró al único mueble factible de sostener seres vivos y no vivos (ya que la mesita de luz sostenía objetos inanimados: papeles, cuadernos, libros y documentos), atiborrado de gente. Adentro de la cama, sentada pero tapada por las sábanas se hallaba Íntegra; sentado a sus pies, el dr. Argento; a la derecha de Íntegra, la lobita lamía la mano de su ama y sentadito a su izquierda, Merlín sostenía entre sus brazos sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la recién nacida, quien tenía los ojitos abiertos y parecía retribuirle gustosa aquella mirada de fascinación suprema... Al sentirse excluido de tal escena familiar, Alucard sintió celos, particularmente del brujito y sin decir palabra le se acercó rápidamente dispuesto a apoderarse por la fuerza de su hija. Sin embargo al verlo aproximarse, el posesivo Merlín abrazó fuertemente a la niñita y la llevó hacia su carita.

-¡¡¡MÍA!!! –gritó Merlín como adivinando las intenciones del conde de arrebatársela-. ¡¡¡NENA MÍA!!!

El conde se arrojó sobre Merlín con el fin de comérselo vivo pero se frenó ante la severa orden de su ama.

-¡DETENTE, ALUCARD! –le gritó Íntegra, gran conocedora de las posibles consecuencias antropófagas de la ira de su esposo.

-ADMITO QUE CONSIDERES A LUNA COMO TU HERMANA PERO ALEXANDRA NO ES NADA TUYA, ¡ES **MI** HIJA! –le murmuró el brujo al brujito mientras ambos se gruñían el uno al otro mostrándose mutuamente los afilados dientes.

-¡No puedo creer que te pongás celoso de un nene de un año y ocho meses! –lo reprendió un sorprendido dr. Argento meneando la cabeza.

-¡Pues créalo! Y dígale al cabrón de su hijo que me la dé ya mismo si no quiere que lo asesine –le recomendó Alucard al padre del pequeño.

-¡Yo le digo, yo lo convenzo! –se ofreció solícita la lobita moviendo la colita con alegría-. Hermanito lobizón, ¡sé buenito y préstale un ratito la nenita al maestro! ¡No fue a propósito que el pobre llegó tarde…!

-"¡¿PRÉSTALE?!" –se horrorizó el conde tras enterarse de lo endeble de su actual posición familiar.

-Sí, un ratito, dale, Mer –le imploró Luna al pequeño. Merlín observaba a Alucard con ojos achicados, como estudiando si su maestro era digno de confianza como para hacerle entrega de tan preciado e indefenso ser-... Te juro que no le va a hacer daño; es su papá, la quiere mucho y la va a cuidar rebien –y dirigiéndose a la oreja de Alucard le explicó en un susurro-. Es que mi hermanito lobizón la está protegiendo…

-No hace falta que él la proteja, ¿para qué te crees que estoy yo, su poderosísimo padre? –le replicó Alucard a Luna también susurrándole al oído, pero no continuó hablando porque inesperadamente Merlín extendió sus bracitos ofreciéndole la niña a su maestro… había girado su carita en sentido contrario, mentón hacia arriba y cerrado los ojos como para no ver el momento mismo de la entrega… succionaba con fuerza su chupete pretendiendo encontrar en dicho implemento la fuerza y el consuelo necesarios para sobrellevar semejante acto de desprendimiento con entereza…

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MERLÍN! –vociferó bien fuerte Luna como indicándole al conde lo que "se esperaba" que él dijera.

-ggrrr…acias –balbuceó Alucard recibiendo en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

* * *

Cuando Seras y Schrödinger regresaron a la mansión a la hora del té, fraternalmente reconciliados y como si nada hubiera pasado, se encontraron con que había nacido _**Alexandra Alucarda Integral Culadra Singhell**_, heredera en línea directa vía materna de la Organización Hellsing, título nobiliario y mansión familiar… y vía paterna de casi toda Rumania, títulos nobiliarios varios y un sin fin de sociedades anónimas dueñas de lucrativos negocios internacionales, algunos productivos, otros financieros, algunos lícitos y otros no tan lícitos (pero cuidadosamente ocultados a su señora esposa) que tenía el conde… Quedaron anonadados con la noticia.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al inoportuno chico cuántico en cuanto conoció a la pequeña Alexa fue el poco feliz comentario de: "Pobre chica, ¡a quién se le pudo ocurrir ponerle _Alucarda _de segundo nombre!"… Hubo consecuencias… Inmediatamente después de pronunciadas dichas palabras, extrañamente se suscitó un fenómeno muy peculiar: el chico gatuno quedó mudo sin motivo alguno que justificara tan repentina pérdida de su sonora aguda voz… Los habitantes de la casa supusieron que era un embrujo del conde, pero nadie osó mencionarlo siquiera porque el silencio que reinaba por doquier tenía un efecto más que relajante sobre todos. Horas después Íntegra, harta de tener a Schrödinger llorando de rodillas junto a su cama con las manos entrelazadas e implorándole clemencia en desgarrador silencio, ordenó: "¡Consumaste tu venganza, Alucard; ya es suficiente, ahora devuélvele el habla!" y milagrosamente la voz de Schrödinger regresó al instante… curioso fenómeno, ¿verdad?

A diferencia del dr. Trevelan, quien mandó un muy sentido mensaje de texto que decía: "Felicitaciones a PAPÁ y MAMÁ por el evento" y a continuación siguió buceando tranquilamente en la Gran Barrera de Coral Australiana, lo primero que hizo la reina Serena cuando se enteró del prematuro alumbramiento de Alexa fue regresar de Roma al instante con una "Bendición Papal" para la recién nacida otorgada por Su Santidad en persona.

De más está decir que a la flamante soberana inglesa le había ido muy bien en el Vaticano y, si bien las tratativas estaban recién en su inicio, el Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica ya había decido retirarle su apoyo a Decenium habiendo quedado la figura de Enrico Maxwell profundamente cuestionada… Tras haber tratado brevemente a Serena, la princesita protegida de su difunto discípulo Alexander Anderson, el padre fundador de la Orden Iscariote en persona había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto mandando investigar al renombrado jefe de la Sección XIII, cuyo comportamiento resultó ser "demasiado sospechoso a pesar de la ausencia de pruebas contundentes" de acuerdo a la conclusión del informe que se emitió con copia directa al Papa… Sin embargo Enrico Maxwell, quien además de ser corrupto era muy hábil, había aprovechado su privilegiada posición durante años para obtener los recursos económicos necesarios para "comprar" el apoyo y protección del poderoso mayor de Decenium bajo cuya sombra se refugiaba… Sin embargo por primera vez en su vida su reputación frente al Vaticano tambaleaba en la cuerda floja. Sumando la naturaleza del informe a las graves acusaciones denunciadas por una enterísima reina Serena que había tenido el valor de viajar sola y sin escolta hasta el Vaticano, el Papa había citado a Enrico Maxwell a una confrontación cara a cara con la recientemente coronada monarca inglesa; confrontación que se realizaría en presencia no sólo de Su Santidad sino también del padre fundador de la Orden Iscariote que insistía en concurrir con varios arzobispos importantes. Por supuesto que Maxwell no se atrevió a presentarse públicamente por temor a ser desenmascarado, de modo que, diestro como siempre en maniobras escapatorias, se la pasó inventando ingeniosos pero creíbles pretextos para justificar una y otra vez su no asistencia… Las continuas posposiciones a la que se vio sometida la confrontación a causa de imprevistos de diversa índole que le impedían al Jefe de la Sección XIII hacerse presente, dejaron al Sumo Pontífice Católico en una posición muy delicada frente a la Gobernadora Suprema de la Iglesia de Inglaterra. Cuando semanas después ella le pidió su aval para regresar a Londres porque acababa de nacer la única hija y heredera de su fiel caballero y amiga personal Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Singhell, el Papa, sumamente avergonzado, se disculpó sinceramente por haber reteniendo tanto tiempo a la reina inglesa lejos de su tierra y sus obligaciones con la expectativa de una reunión que día a día era pospuesta por el mismo Vaticano. Entonces le entregó una "Bendición Papal" para la recién nacida como regalo, firmó los permisos requeridos para la partida de la Reina Serena y le dejó claro que de ahí en más ella sería su invitada personal, que podría entrar y salir del Vaticano con total libertad pero que sería conveniente que se anunciara previamente para que Él dispusiera de las medidas de seguridad prudenciales para protegerla. Como conclusión, los jefes supremos de ambas iglesias cristianas quedaron en excelentes términos y abrieron una línea directa de comunicación entre ellos para poder ponerse en contacto personalmente cuando lo consideraran oportuno.

Ni bien aterrizó el avión, la reina Serena se dirigió en secreto a la mansión Hellsing para conocer a la pequeña Alexandra, entregarle la bendición de Papa y prodigarle la suya propia. Llegó tarde, casi a la hora en que se serviría la cena, y se quedó escasamente media hora pidiendo reunirse en privado con las flamantes madre e hija y también, cosa extraña, con Luna. Luego, con el pretexto de no molestar, se retiró discretamente escoltada por el dr. Argento y llevándose consigo de la mano a un Merlín entristecido al que había costado horrores separar de la recién nacida.

Así fue como, tras la cena, Alucard, Íntegra y la pequeña Alexa disfrutaron de su primera velada familiar en la intimidad de la alcoba de la directora de la Organización Hellsing.

Íntegra acababa de amamantar a su hijita y se estaba abotonando la pechera de su camisón mientras Alucard, sentado junto a ella en la cama con ambas piernas flexionadas, había reclinado a la pequeñita sobre sus muslos y la observaba con orgullo paterno.

-¡Todavía me cuesta aceptar que Alexa ya esté aquí y yo no haya estado presente cuando nació! –se quejó el conde-. Ese idiota del dr. Trevelan…

-¡Más te vale que regrese a Inglaterra sano y salvo! –amenazó Íntegra a su esposo-… Si por algún accidental accidente llegara a sufrir el ataque de un tiburón blanco que casualmente pasaba nadando por la Gran Barrera de Coral Australiana mientras él fotografiaba peces payaso… te juro, Alucard, que me las vas a pagar… ¡Quiero ocuparme de él personalmente!...

-Don´t worry –le replicó irónicamente el conde-; jamás le ahorraría al doctor el mal momento que vas a hacerle pasar cuando regrese feliz y tostado de sus vacaciones… ¡Más aún!, como él te salvó la vida en tu encarnación anterior he decidió permitirle seguir viviendo a pesar de que por su ineficiencia me perdí el nacimiento de mi única hija… En cuanto a ti, ya sé que detestas escuchar un "¡TE LO DIJE!" de mi parte pero debo recordarte que cuando retornamos a Inglaterra y comenzaste a atenderte con él, te advertí claramente que el doctor se había equivocado de especialidad en esta vida… Lo suyo no es la obstetricia sino la cirugía de cuello con subespecialidad en reparación de vasos sanguíneos desgarrados por corte tajante… ¡TE LO DIJE! No me escuchaste, ¡atente a las consecuencias!…

-¿Sabes, Alucard?, admito que tal vez tengas un poco de razón en alguna que otra ocasión muy de vez en cuando –le concedió Íntegra-… Perdonaré al dr. Trevelan sólo porque si él no se hubiera ausentado y otro hubiera sido mi obstetra desde el inicio, yo no habría tenido la suerte de que fuera el dr. Argento quien finalmente me atendiera durante el parto... En este mismo instante en vez de estar aquí contigo disfrutando de este momento familiar seguramente estaría sola internada en un Centro de Salud último modelo loca de preocupación, Alexandra yacería en una pequeña incubadora del Servicio de Neonatología siendo observada preventivamente por haber nacido quince días antes de la fecha indicada y tú estarías en tu cripta por orden mía consultando en tu caldero si creer o no en los alentadores reportes médicos acerca de la salud de nuestra hija… Afortunadamente el dr. Trevelan nos falló y yo acabo de decidir que Argento será el pediatra de Alexandra.

-La especialidad de Argento no es pediatría –aseveró Alucard-. Es odontología…

-¿Y qué? –preguntó Íntegra.

-Que por el momento Alexa no cortó ni un diente –replicó el conde.

-Ya lo sé, tarado –reconoció Íntegra-, pero Argento es el único doctor que puede desde atender un parto prematuro hasta hacerle una transfusión a alguien que se está desangrando… Además es capaz de reconocer que un dolor de muelas es una sinusitis sin sacar placas ni pedir infinidad de estudios complementarios ni derivarte a un otorrinolaringólogo… Hay que cuidar bien al multiuso dr. Argento porque un vampiro-lobizón, dentista, enfermero y agente de salud itinerante que es capaz de acertar el diagnóstico con solo mirar a la persona, es verdaderamente una especie en extinción, el último dinosaurios viviente… ¡YO QUIERO A ARGENTO COMO PEDIATRA DE ALEXANDRA Y NO ADMITO SUSTITUTO ALGUNO!

-¡Calma, Íntegra! –la apaciguó el conde-. No me hagas caprichito ni berrinche que no te estoy contradiciendo… Estoy de acuerdo con que el lobizón se ocupe de la salud de nuestra hija, lo único que quiero dejar asentado es que hoy cometió un error, nada más.

-¿Un error? –se sorprendió Íntegra-. ¿En qué?

-En algo que nos dijo cuando llegué… que probablemente yo me había desmayado por el impacto emocional de enterarme del nacimiento de Alexa… ¡Ja, ja! –rió de mala gana el conde-… ¡¿IMPRESIONABLE YO?! ¡Ni ahí! ¡Que conste que se equivocó!

-Bueno, dijo "probablemente"; expresó sólo una opinión, no un diagnóstico –minimizó Íntegra la importancia del comentario-… ¡¿Quién hubiera previsto que el que iba a tener el golpe de calor ibas a ser tú y no yo?!

-No fue un "golpe de calor" –aclaró Alucard sonrojado-; eso les sucede a los niños, a los ancianos y a las embarazadas; jamás a mí… Yo tuve una **INSOLACIÓN**.

-Es lo mismo –repuso Íntegra.

-¡No es lo mismo! –la contradijo Alucard-… Fui vampiro y soy sensible al sol; pero tú no lo entenderías porque nunca fuiste un nosferatu… Mejor cambiemos de tema a uno donde estemos de acuerdo… Observa a Alexa. ¿No es hermosa?... Afortunadamente sacó tus ojos… son iguales a los tuyos en color, forma…

-Pero el cabello es tuyo –agregó Íntegra-: tupido, brilloso y negro como el carbón. Los dientes harán el desempate cuando le salgan…

-¡Ay, no! –exclamó Alucard con preocupación-… Alexa, puedes parecerte a tu padre en muchas cosas, pero en los dientes no te conviene, hija... Hazte ese favor a ti misma…

-No le hagas caso, Alexandra –continuó hablándole su madre-; si tienes dientes en punta vamos a quererte igual… al menos Merlín lo hará –y se echó a reir.

-No me causa nada de gracia tu acotación –objetó el conde tras un breve silencio-… además sobre eso te quiero hablar –quedó pensativo, indeciso de cómo seguir.

-"Sobre _ESO_ me quieres hablar" –lo citó Íntegra-… Es sumamente desagradable de tu parte que te refieras a Merlín como _"ESO"_… Bueno, ya te allané el camino, dime lo que tanto te cuesta, sirviente.

-… Seré franco y directo contigo: no quiero que Alexa tenga trato con Merlín; ni el más mínimo contacto –afirmó Alucard-… Habrás notado la aparente contradicción: aún no ha dejado de usar pañales pero tiene actitudes de hombre mayor.

-Es notable –admitió Íntegra.

-Lo que sucede –le explicó con parsimonia el conde-, es que el brujito es como yo en un punto… sólo en un punto… Él recuerda a la perfección su vida anterior y ten en cuenta que Abraham Van Helsing murió longevo… Pero hay algo que ningún humano, AFORTUNADAMENTE NI SIQUIERA UN BRUJITO, puede hacer: acordarse pormenorizadamente de sucesos acaecidos cuando tenía un año y ocho meses de edad… De modo que si ese niño no vuelve a ver a mi Alexa se olvidará de ella en breve… No quiero que mi hija llegue a conocerlo. ¡Nunca!

-Además de tu terrible ataque de celos inentendibles, ¿se puede saber qué otros motivos existen para que sugieras semejante tajante separación? –preguntó Íntegra.

-¿Acaso estás ciega? –preguntó él casi enojado-. ¡¿No viste la tremenda corriente energética de atracción que conectaba a Merlín con Alexa?!

-… Ciega no soy, corta de vista sí –replicó Íntegra-… será por eso que no vi nada… Pero si así fuera, si hubiera una corriente de atracción entre los dos chicos, ¿cuál sería el problema?

-¡¿Cómo que cuál sería el problema?! –se indignó Alucard-. ¡Ya te expliqué que las intenciones de los hombres son siempre deshonestas!

-¿Intentas decirme que un niño de un año y ocho meses tiene intenciones deshonestas con nuestra hija recién nacida? ¡Alucard, está loquísimo! –sentenció su esposa.

-¡Hoy no las tiene, pero algún día las tendrá! –bramó el conde-. Créeme, Íntegra, conozco bien al brujito y va a ser TERRIBLE con las mujeres… TERRIBLE… Alexa, ¡lejos de ese niño!, ¡lejos, lejos, lejos!

-¿Por qué dices eso? –quedó pensativa Íntegra-… Según tú, Merlín es la reencarnación de mi ilustre antepasado Abraham Van Helsing… ¿¡No estarás insinuando que mi honorable ancestro fue mujeriego!?

-Lo conocí ya entrado en edad pero siendo su siervo leí su mente varias veces y SÍ LO FUE –aclaró el ex vampiro afirmando enfáticamente con la cabeza.

-¡Imposible, mi ilustre antepasado no puede haber sido mujeriego con todo lo ilustre que fue! –sostuvo la líder de Hellsing.

-Pues lo fue.

-No lo fue.

-Sí, lo fue.

-Suponiendo que lo hubiera sido, cosa que no es cierta –continuó Íntegra sin ceder posición-; eso no significa que Merlín vaya a serlo… y aunque así fuera si mal no recuerdo también me explicaste claramente que "el punto no son las intenciones del hombre sino la respuesta que le da la mujer"… Deberías confiar en Alexandra…

-¡Confiar en Alexa! –la interrumpió él mirando a la pequeña y levantándola en alto-… ¡Imposible!, ¡es hija mía!… ¿Acaso no viste cómo le correspondía a Merlín?... No le quitaba sus lindos ojos azules de encima al brujito… Su mirada fija en él todo el tiempo, más que fija…

-Por lo que acabo de leer en la revista "_Mamá Actual_" que me compró Seras en la esquina –le comunicó Íntegra hojeando la revista para enseñarle a su marido el artículo-, los recién nacidos tienen la mirada rígida porque no ven nada de nada… y si Alexandra además de mis ojos sacó también mi vista, le vamos a tener que pedir a Argento que su primera intervención pediátrica con nuestra hija sea recetarle anteojos para que pueda ver a Merlín y saber si el niño le gusta o le parece horrible…

-Le gusta, Íntegra, le gusta mucho –añadió Alucard observando con preocupación a su hijita-… Yo sé lo que te digo, HAY QUE SEPARARLOS AHORA MIENTRAS SON CHICOS Y PODEMOS; MÁS ADELANTE SERÁ DEMASIADO TARDE.

-¡Sí, demasiado tarde para Merlín a quien vaya a saber de qué modo matarás si lo encuentras jugando inocentemente a las escondidas con Alexandra! –exclamó disgustada.

-…juego muy erótico por cierto para los pequeños –agregó el brujo-. Se buscan todo el tiempo vaya uno a saber para qué…

-Te ahorraré tener que inventar argumentos ridículos –le informó la líder de Hellsing-. Su Graciosa Majestad la Reina Serena se apresuró a venir hoy sólo para impedir que Merlín y Alexandra se conocieran.

-¡Qué lástima que llegó tarde! –se lamentó Alucard.

-Me dio una orden que debo acatar: que en lo que de mí dependa Merlín y Alexandra no vuelvan a encontrarse ni saber el uno del otro… y además todos mis vasallos deberán cumplir también esta orden, lo cuál por cierto te incluye a ti…

-¡¡¡Ésa es una reina sabia!!! –exclamó el conde con alegría-… ¡y ésa es una orden acertada! La cumpliré al pie de la letra, despreocúpate... Maravilloso, Íntegra, ¡qué buena noticia!

-¿No te parece extraño tal mandato? –le preguntó ella como generando un clima de misterio-, ¿no vas a preguntarme el por qué de semejante orden extravagante?...

-La verdad es que no me interesa el motivo –le confesó Alucard-; lo importante es la orden en sí misma...

-¡Pues yo te voy a informar el motivo aunque no te interese! –le anunció ella elevando la voz-. Su Majestad la reina Serena me dio esta orden por sugerencia de la maga Merlina, quien se le apareció en sueños muy preocupada por el futuro de su hijo… ¿Sabes por qué?

-No –negó Alucard.

-Porque teme que cierto brujo oscuro encargado de adiestrar a Merlín no soporte que el niño se lleve bien con su hija –explicó Íntegra-… y considera que en un arranque de celos absolutamente ridículo e inmotivado podría llegar a asesinarlo, ¡incluso con premeditación!… Se trata de un brujo muy, muy peligroso, ¿adivinas quién es?

-…Mmmm… mmm… ¿yo, tal vez? –preguntó tímidamente el conde.

-¡¡¡Acertaste!!! –concluyó Íntegra-… En síntesis, Alexandra y Merlín, dos hijos únicos que podrían crecer juntos y criarse como hermanitos no podrán hacerlo sólo porque tú, de tan celoso que eres te tornas peligroso… ¿Qué te parece?

-… Humm… Eso explica algunas cosas –balbuceó el conde para sí.

-¿¡Qué cosas!? –exigió Íntegra.

-Algunos detalles… como la molesta presencia de Anderson rondándome –argumentó Alucard-. Últimamente el fantasma del Judas Priest me ha estado persiguiendo… ¡y por cierto con amenazas muy poco dignas de un espíritu celestial como el suyo!

-¿Con qué te amenazó? –preguntó ella.

-¡Oh!, con toda una serie de cuestiones que nunca pasarían siquiera por tu imaginación –no explicó el conde-… _"si es que yo dañaba a Merlín"_, ¡nada más lejos de mí que eso!... ESTOY CUMPLIENDO AL PIE DE LA LERA LAS INDICACIONES DE MI AMA ÍNTEGRA DE ADIESTRAR AL BRUJITO CUIDADOSAMENTE COMO EL MEJOR DE LOS MAESTROS BRUJOS HARÍA CON EL MÁS DOTADO DE SUS APRENDICES... El problema con Anderson es que no suele dar explicaciones. Es un hombre de mucha acción pero de pocas palabras, así que no le entendí nada de nada…

-¿Entonces te has estado comunicando con el padre Anderson? –se sorprendió Íntegra.

-Bueno, él se ha estado "comunicando" conmigo más que yo con él –le aclaró Alucard-… Afortunadamente me salvó Merlina de sus constantes irrupciones en mi cotidianeidad; la maga se lo llevó arrastrándolo de la sotana. _"No insista, padre, y olvide al brujo. Mejor probemos suerte con Serena"_, le explicó y él se dejó arrastrar por ella sin oponer resistencia pero refunfuñando insultos en mi contra… Es asombroso constatar que esa maga siga teniendo tanta influencia sobre el paladín Iscariote…

-Se ve que a Merlina le pareció más práctico acudir directamente a la reina para que ella me diera la orden a mí y yo a ti –comprendió Íntegra-… ¡Eso de que mi reina tenga que ser molestada por los muertos sucede por tu culpa!... ¡Ay, Alucard!, ¡¿todo tiene que ser siempre por tu culpa?!... ¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!… De más está decir que cumpliremos la orden de Su Alteza Real a rajatabla… Aunque de todos modos me interesaría saber si realmente serías capaz de matar a Merlín en un arranque de celos o si es sólo un temor maternal de la maga Merlina… A ver, sirviente, supón que en unos seis años encuentras a Merlín jugando con Alexandra a que él es el papá y ella la mamá de la lobita…

-**¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!** –gritó inesperadamente Alucard quien adquirió un súbito aspecto de loco desorbitado-. ¡LO ENVENENO CON HONGOS AL INSTANTE!, ¡Se parece a mí en ese punto!… sólo en ese punto… Le encantan los hongos, debilidad de los brujos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Íntegra ante el desvarío criminal de su esposo.

-Merlín es como al emperador Claudio –detalló el conde en un susurro malévolo-, enloquece por comer _Amanitas Cesareas. _Se las mezclo con algunas _Amanitas Phalloides_ y listo.

-¿Listo qué? –preguntó dudosa-. ¿Qué le pasaría si come… eso que no sé qué es?

-La _Amanitas phalloides_ es una de las setas más peligrosas de la tierra. El síndrome faloidiano es de tipo retardado, así que se manifestaría recién dos días después de la ingesta con síntomas gastrointestinales, diarreas, vómitos, deshidratación, dolor abdominal y sudores fríos ––le explicó detalladamente Alucard con cara de satisfacción imaginando a Merlín padeciendo cada síntoma-… Je, je… Luego aparecería la hipotensión, taquicardia, hipoglucemia y acidosis… ¡En la siguiente fase se le deterioraría fatalmente el hígado!... ¡qué alegría!... y produciría ictericia, diarrea sanguinolenta, delirio, convulsiones y el consabido coma debido a fallo hepático fulminante acompañado de una encefalopatía hepática causada por tejido hepático transportado por el torrente sanguíneo y coagulopatía… ¡Qué maravilloso!... Finalmente las complicaciones fatales tan ansiadas: presión intracraneal, hemorragia cerebral, sepsis, pancreatitis, insuficiencia renal aguda y paro cardíaco… a su edad moriría indefectiblemente entre el sexto y décimo sexto día; sí casi inexorablemente… Si llegase a sobrevivir, de lo que no se salva es del trasplante hepático…

-… ¡No digas más! –se horrorizó Íntegra-… No controlas tus celos en lo más mínimo… Ahora comprendo la inquietud de los espíritus de Anderson y Merlina… Su Majestad la reina se iba a ocupar de hablar hoy mismo al respecto con el dr. Argento y ya le dio estrictas instrucciones a la lobita en mi presencia… ¡Pobre Luna!; estaba tan afectada, pensar que ella quería jugar a ser la hijita cuando sus hermanos fueran mayores que ella… Habrá que apoyarla para que pueda cumplir sus funciones fraternas con ambos chicos sin que éstos se conozcan. Tiene una gran responsabilidad... ¡Qué va!, además no quedará otra opción más que abrir un ingreso directo y secreto a tu cripta de hechicería para que Merlín asista a sus clases contigo sin posibilidad alguna de toparse con Alexandra…

-¡Excelente idea! –asintió el conde-. Siendo así guardaré las _Amanitas phalloides_ para mejor ocasión… Las destinaré a algún futuro pretendiente de mi hija que se atreva a rondar por la mansión.

-Veo que te tomarás en serio eso de "montar guardia cerca de ella para espantarle cuanto individuo indeseable de sexo masculino aparezca" –concluyó Íntegra-… ¡Pobre hija, que Dios te ayude!... necesitarás mucha ayuda divina cuando pretendas tener novio… Se te morirán como moscas…

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada les quiero contar que la escena de Alucard con "Bonnie y Clyde" la tomé textual del animé. ¿Por qué de animé y no del manga o del ova? Porque me gustó la ilusión del túnel para un brujo… capricho de autora nomás.

Yendo a lo importante… Tuvieron un "Feliz regreso a London", como dice mayrae; ¡y nació Alexandra!, ¡por fin conde y condesa son padres!... Me mató Merlín con su tierno corazoncito roto en pedazos… ¡Separado de Alexandra por el sólo hecho de ser nene! Es discriminación sexual del peor tipo la ejercida por el brujo sobre el brujito…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, PORFI DEJEN REVIEWS SI PUEDEN, y me despido hasta el próximo capi!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23: CUANDO EL TIEMPO PASA…

Íntegra sintió la boca y la respiración de un vampiro en su nuca y se despertó sobresaltada.

-¡Tranquila, ama, soy yo! -se anunció Alucard desde atrás.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –lo increpó su esposa levantándose intempestivamente de la silla-. ¡Me asustaste, Alucard! Estaba soñando… que un vampiro me acechaba desde la oscuridad mientras dormía… ¡Olvídalo!

-¡Las veces que te habré acechado desde la oscuridad mientras dormías! –exclamó Alucard con aire nostálgico-... como vampiro y como humano…

-¡De modo que ha habido veces en que te aprovechaste de mi sueño, esclavo pervertido… como vampiro y como humano! –se indignó Íntegra-… ¡aprovechándote de la confianza de tu ama!

-¡Pero jamás perforé tu yugular con mis agudos dientitos! –justificó su conducta el conde-…Ocasionalmente he lamido tu cuello sin tu permiso… sólo un poco apenas... como recién… ¡Pero hoy mi intención fue de lo más inocente; sólo vine a traerte tu _simple tea _de la tarde! –y dando la vuelta al escritorio se sentó en la silla al otro lado de dicho mueble donde apenas había encontrado lugar entre los papeles para depositar la consabida taza de té-… Esos registros que adoras llevar deben ser especialmente aburridos esta vez para que te hayas quedado así de dormida llenándolos.

Efectivamente la líder de Hellsing había caído rendida sobre ambos brazos arriba sus papeles vencida por el sueño a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Es que dormí muy mal anoche –le comunicó ella desperezándose sobre su silla. Se relajó, respiró profundo, levantó su taza y bebió un sorbo de su amada infusión-. De todos modos no tenías por qué chuparme el cuello sin mi permiso; sabes que ser mi esposo no te da ese derecho.

-Es que siempre me tentó tu cuello –le declaró él con expresión seductora-. No puedo remediarlo, sigue siendo la parte de tu cuerpo que más me atrae… y eso que muchas me atraen… Verte así dormida me excitó, no pude evitar asediarte.

-¿Me asediaste? –le preguntó Íntegra recibiendo la provocación erótica de su marido.

-Algo –le respondió él-… Te manoseé un poco, te mordisqueé despacio, sin maltratar tu suave piel… me froté contra tu cuerpo…

-¡SHHH! –lo calló ella abruptamente y le explicó por lo bajo con voz cómplice-… ¡Ten cuidado!… Ésta no es sólo mi casa sino también el cuartel general de Hellsing y está llena de gente que puede entrar de improviso… soldados, tú sabes… No nos hemos hecho "una escapada" a la privacidad de tu castillo rumano…

-¡Pues vayamos ahora!, hagámonos "una escapada" de un ratito nomás… Es sólo bajar a los subsuelos y desaparecer como lo hace Schrödinger –se ilusionó el brujo con emoción-. ¿Sino para qué me hiciste conjurar el portal espacial "cripta a cripta" entre la mansión Hellsing y mi castillo en Transilvania? ¡Me dio mucho trabajo!

-Básicamente para que pudieras estar presente en tu condado y cumplir con tus funciones de conde adecuadamente –replicó Íntegra-. ¡Qué sería sino de nuestros vasallos rumanos, otra vez abandonados de la mano de su conde!... ¡Menos mal que te casaste conmigo, Alucard!, eres un noble muy descuidado con sus obligaciones… Que le demos al portal el uso alternativo de privacidad íntima que le otorgamos fue una sugerencia típicamente tuya… que no por ser típica fue menos brillante dado el constante movimiento militar que hay en mi casa… Imposible ir ahora, sirviente, sabes que a la hora del té no puedo ausentarme de mi despacho… entran constantemente a hacerme consultas…

-Ningún soldado entraría sin anunciarse y sin recibir tu indicada autorización –le objetó el conde adoptando también un susurro cómplice-. Alexa podría ser candidata a entrar intempestivamente, pero está estudiando con sus amigas en el ala norte de la casa y nosotros por suerte estamos en el ala sur… Lejos, muy lejos –y bajando aún más la voz continuó-… De todos modos por si acaso eché llave a la puerta- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Eso deja afuera humanos inoportunos pero no a vampiros que traspasan muros –murmuró Íntegra "como si las paredes oyeran".

-Luna y Argento están con Merlín en el palacio real, Schrödinger afortunadamente acudió a su sesión de psicoanálisis y acabo de enviar a la chica policía a Dover… aunque sea una vampiresa recién despierta y aún no se haya puesto el sol, con ella incompleta basta y sobra para esa simple misión –detalló Alucard elevando la voz nuevamente-… Tengo todo fríamente calculado, ama: difícilmente encontremos mejor ocasión para estar a solas en tu escritorio… o mejor dicho SOBRE tu escritorio y con tus papeles como colchón.

Íntegra esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces podemos hablar –concluyó la líder de Hellsing bebiendo su último sorbo de té-. Son horas de trabajo, sirviente, no te hagas ilusiones.

-¿No puedes hacer una excepción? –sugirió el conde esperanzado-… Sólo por hoy.

-Puede ser, pero cuando hayamos terminado de hablar –le prometió Íntegra-… Necesito tu opinión YA, SIN DEMORA.

-OK –aceptó él sin vacilar-. Eres inconvencible; entonces despachemos la conversación lo más rápido posible y vayamos "sobre los papeles"…

-¡Nada de "despachar la conversación lo más rápido…"! –se indignó ella.

-"POSBILE", Íntegra... "lo más rápido POSIBLE" –terminó él la frase con una pertinente aclaración dicha con el fin de evitar que su esposa montara en cólera, y armándose de paciencia, continuó-… Me rindo… por el momento al menos… Cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa.

-Hay algo que me quita el sueño… literalmente, Alucard; anoche no pude dormir pensando en eso –le comunicó Íntegra-: En los embates de Decenium de los últimos tiempos hay patrones de ataques vampíricos que no me terminan de cerrar.

-Íntegra, Íntegra, Íntegra –suspiró el conde con una resignación digna de hacerlo ganar el cielo sólo por la paciencia demostrada en su actual reencarnación-… Te lo vengo advirtiendo desde hace dos semanas y tú nada; como si oyeras llover… Te limitaste a mirarme como si yo fuera transparente y acto seguido expresaste tu acostumbrado desabrido _"¡AJÁ!"_…

-No me pareció interesante tu advertencia hace dos semanas, hoy sí… Cambié de parecer–le aclaró ella-. Estoy requiriendo tu opinión ahora, no antes… De modo que repíteme lo que me dijiste al respecto cuando no te escuché.

-Sí me escuchaste porque acabas de reproducir exactamente lo que te dije: _"En los embates de Decenium de los últimos tiempos hay patrones de ataques vampíricos que no me terminan de cerrar"_; ¡esas fueron MIS palabras, ni una más ni una menos! –le reiteró Alucard con sorna-… Me escuchaste pero no me diste pelota; son cosas distintas. Esto demuestra que a pesar de tus TREINTA Y CINCO AÑOS estás maravillosa, careces de problemas auditivos y de memoria…

-Gracias, Alucard, pero mi médico personal no eres tú sino el dr. Argento y a mi edad aún no se padecen achaques por vejez; lo sé por experiencia de vida previa –le aclaró la líder de Hellsing-… Y no comprendo A QUÉ VIENE TU ALUSIÓN A MIS TREINTA Y CINCO AÑOS cuando tú cumpliste CUARENTA el año pasado… ¡Cuarenta!; todo un número a pesar de que tu cabellera siga tan negra y tupida como siempre fue…

-Cuarenta… sólo cinco añitos menos que la edad que tenía cuando me convertí en vampiro en 1476 –admitió Alucard riendo-… La diferencia se siente al pasar los tres siglos de existencia cuando se pasa de la Edad Moderna a la Contemporánea… Y la ausencia de canas es genética en mi familia, esperemos que Alexa herede eso también de su daddy… Por lo demás, si me hubieras escuchado sin prejuicios, habrías notado que mi alusión a TU edad resalta lo bien que te sienta la madurez… incluso demasiado a juzgar por cómo te miran los hombres cuando yo no estoy… ¡Ja,ja!, sí, te espío por el caldero cuando caminas por la calle –Alucard se levantó y yendo hacia Íntegra le hizo seña con las manos para que lo dejara ocupar su lugar en la silla y luego se sentara sobre él. Ella lo hizo de inmediato; era común que ella se sentara sobre las rodillas de Alucard cuando estaban a solas-... Me divierte ver tu reacción, Íntegra; siempre tan susceptible con el tema de la edad… ¡Fuiste tú quien en el 2030 se levantó una mañana y vio que tenía más arrugas en el espejo!, ¿recuerdas?; "una ancianita" dijiste ser… Yo nunca tuve problemas con tus años, mi condesa; ni hacia abajo ni hacia arriba. Para mí siempre has estado bien –y comenzó a besarla en la cabeza con una mezcla de pasión y cariño.

-¡No es momento para hablar de banalidades, sirviente! –interrumpió sus palabras Íntegra aunque continuó dejándolo "hacer"-. Lo que quiero saber es qué no te cierra de los ataques vampíricos de los últimos tiempos…

-Algunos son claramente ofensivas de Decenium –replicó Alucard sin dejar de besarle la cabeza-, otros no…

-¡Concéntrate y explaya la idea! –le ordenó la líder de Hellsing levantándose para que su marido "no se distrajera más".

-¿Para qué atacaría Decenium a muchachitas menores de veinte años? –preguntó Alucard resignado a verla alejarse hacia el ventanal-. No tiene sentido estratégico…

-¡Es lo que pensé anoche y por eso casi no dormí! –lo interrumpió Íntegra exaltada-. Al principio supuse que las chicas no eran el blanco principal sino que estaban en el lugar inadecuado en el momento inadecuado. Pero de pronto me resultaron demasiadas… Así que hoy estuve revisando caso por caso y algunas estaban bastante lejos de las zonas donde se desarrollaron los conflictos bélicos con Decenium… ¿Se te ocurre algo al respecto?

-Si me dejaras terminar mi exposición te enterarías de mi parecer –le señaló irónicamente el conde. Íntegra se echó hacia atrás apoyándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en su esposo, lo cual era una clara señal de que se disponía a escucharlo sin interrupciones verbales-. Gracias, ama -replicó Alucard y continuó-. Es una impresión nomás, como ex vampiro… Me parece que alguien se está tomando la molestia de esconder ataques personales tras las ofensivas bélicas de Decenium… Ha de ser algún nosferatu que no está obedeciendo órdenes sino que se está alimentando a sus anchas con jovencitas… Pretende ocultarse pero se está dando un banquete supremo con deliciosa sangre virgen del sexo opuesto.

-Sin embargo no son ataques sexuales –intervino Íntegra.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó el conde.

-A que no fueron violadas, ¡eso me desconcierta! –observó ella pero ante la mirada inquisitiva de su marido continuo-. Si Decenium hubiera convertido en vampiro a Enrico Maxwell, sus víctimas serían chicas de esa edad y en lo posible vírgenes. Sin embargo seguramente también las habría violado, ¿no crees?

-¡Enrico Maxwell vampiro! –se sorprendió Alucard quien ya había sustituido su tono sensual de seductor nato por uno de asombro-. ¡Es altamente improbable!… ¿¡Cómo se te puede ocurrir pensar en Maxwell!?... Íntegra, sé que lo detestas porque te hirió. ¡Entonces haz lo que debiste hacer hace ya mucho tiempo: ve tras él y mátalo de una vez por todas o déjame a mí hacerlo, que ganas de vengarte no me faltan…!

-¡No puedo! – masculló Íntegra con vehemencia-. ¡Le prometía a Anderson que no lo mataría hasta que mi alma estuviera limpia de afán de venganza!... ¡Y no lo está!... ¡Al contrario!, con el paso del tiempo mi odio, rencor y repugnancia hacia él se han incrementado… ¡No me logro apaciguar!

-¡Por supuesto! –aseveró Alucard con convicción-. ¡Si no se lo "inyectas" a Maxwell, el veneno que acumulas dedicado a él terminará volviéndose en tu contra y consumiéndote por dentro!... ¡Entonces tu promesa a Anderson olerá a podrido!... ¡Al menos evita que tu buen juicio se turbe al punto de considerar a Maxwell más de lo que es!... ¡Enrico Maxwell vampiro!, ¡cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo tan absurdo!...

-Es un zorro muy hábil ese individuo. Si pudo producir un nuevo cisma en la mismísima Iglesia Católica, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa –Íntegra intentaba justificar siempre que podía el encono obsesivo que le tenía a Enrico Maxwell. En opinión de Alucard, las heridas mortales que ese hombre le había prodigado a su esposa eran suficiente explicación para el odio que ella le tenía. Sin embargo el único secreto que Íntegra le ocultaba a su marido era que Maxwell casi la había violado… Ella podía entender el ataque físico de aquel pervertido hombre por ser enemigos, pero no el sexual. Eso era algo que lejos de olvidar o perdonar, la revolvía hasta lo más hondo de las entrañas y el tiempo no hacía más que emporar la situación.

-¡Precisamente porque es hábil no se transformaría en vampiro! –le replicó Alucard tratando de hacerla entrar en razón-. Sabes que no le conviene, que su poder reside en las órdenes de los cruzados que se alinearon con el después del Cisma… y estas fuerzas católicas no obedecerían jamás a un nosferatu… A él le gusta que lo llamen "arzobispo", ser reconocido, respetado… y liderar vestido con su atuendo de galas eclesiásticas a distancia prudencial del campo de batalla. No arriesgaría el propio pellejo estando tan cerca de la zona de combate… Estás equivocada, Íntegra; lo malo es que tu rencor por ese hombre te nubla el entendimiento. Estos ataques no tienen que ver con Enrico Maxwell.

-¿Entonces con quién? –preguntó Íntegra bastante confundida.

-No lo sé –le replicó Alucard-. Pero se trata de un vampiro diferente, nada común y corriente… Es muy listo y cauteloso; sabe esconderse tras los ataques de Decenium pero es independiente, o sea que no obedece órdenes sino que está solo, por su cuenta… No creo que tome tantos recaudos simplemente para alimentarse. Probablemente persiga algún otro propósito, pero ignoro cuál… Lo único cierto es que habrá que estar muy, muy atentos…

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO…

El hombre de blanca barba y cabellera fumaba su pipa en silencio, cómodamente reclinado en su mullido sillón de psicoanalista. Desde allí dominaba su territorio, una amplia habitación que le servía de consultorio. Allí él reinaba a su antojo e imponiendo sus reglas, era el monarca absoluto… o al menos así lo veía el muchacho.

Schrödinger, recostado en el diván, no podía vislumbrar la cara del hombre sexagenario sentado detrás suyo, escondido además tras el singular anonimato que le daba la fama de ser el psiquiatra más famoso de su época, DNUMGIS DUERF… Tenía un nombre reconocido y una vida que había trascendido a la esfera pública aunque sin el conceso de su dueño. El chico cuántico sabía todo lo que los medios contaban acerca de su psicoanalista, un extranjero famoso perseguido por Decenium que se había refugiado en Inglaterra. Conocía al dedillo el sin fin de chismes que publicaban sobre él… Pero a la vez no sabía nada; jamás lo había escuchado mencionar ni una simple anécdota de su vida privada ni hacer una mísera alusión personal. Paradojalmente Schrödinger, cuya existencia era _top secret_en el mundo, le había revelado hasta sus más íntimas confidencias… El chico gatuno estaba muy enojado por la no reciprocidad del vínculo y en vez de decírselo a su psicoanalista se lo hacía sentir con un gélido silencio intencional.

-¡Esto así no da para más! –exclamó finalmente el muchacho cuando percibió que había consumido más de la mitad de su EXTREMADAMENTE COSTOSA sesión de psicoterapia en un absurdo mutismo-. ¡Lo mío debe ser vocación a regalarle a usted mi sueldo cuántico!

-Es su elección no hablarme –le replicó el hombre prendiendo despreocupadamente su pipa-… Evidentemente está transcurriendo una etapa crítica de la terapia…

-¡Sí, claro! –le replicó Schrödinger enojado-, usted siempre tiene razón y yo soy un eterno taradito… ¡Ya conozco ese verso de memoria y no quiero escucharlo más! ¡TENGO GANAS DE IRME!

-¿No se cansa de huir? –le preguntó el doctor Duerf-. Puede fugarse de aquí si quiere pero el tipo de problemas que usted tiene se los llevará a cuestas adonde sea que vaya… "eternamente" por lo que tengo entendido…

-¿Alguien le había dicho alguna vez que es usted inmensamente odioso? –le preguntó el chico cuántico.

-Usted… varias veces en los últimos tiempos –respondió el hombre exhalando el humo del tabaco sin la más mínima consideración por los pulmones del menor de edad que era su paciente-. ¿Tiene idea de qué lo enoja tanto conmigo?

-¡Esto no es recíproco! –se indignó el muchacho-. Yo le cuento TODO y usted a mí NADA.

-Le recuerdo que soy su psiquiatra, no su amigo –le aclaró el hombre-. Usted me paga para que yo lo ayude…

-Sí, sí, ya sé que usted me ayudó mucho –admitió el chico aunque sin una pizca de agradecimiento en su voz-… que se me fue la fobia a las armas filosas… que me degüello sin drama para completar a Seritas cuando ella me necesita y después dejo que el capitán Bernardotte la incomplete de mí para quedarse a solas con ella ¡y hasta me llevo bien con el capitán franchute!… Todos notan lo cambiado que estoy y hasta le agradezco al dr. Argento que me haya traído de los pelos a su consultorio porque el lobizón tenía razón en que yo estaba muy mal, muy inmaduro, bla, bla bla… Ahora dígame, doctor, ¿POR QUÉ CARAJO SIGO VINIENDO SI ESTOY TAN BIEN? ¿POR QUÉ EN VEZ DE DESPEDIRME DÁNDOME EL ALTA CON UNA PALMADITA EN LA ESPALDA, ME DICE QUE IRME DE ACÁ SERÍA HUIR CON MIS PROBLEMAS A CUESTAS… PROBLEMAS QUE SE SUPONE QUE SUPERÉ YA? ¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ?

-Porque usted está haciendo una neurosis de transferencia conmigo –respondió escuetamente el psicoanalista.

-¿Una qué? ¡Ah!, ¡¡¡ésta sí que es nueva!!! –se indignó Schrödinger.

-Usted ha transferido hacia mi persona el conflicto que tenía en la vida real, de modo que su vida real se desarrollará sin problemas en tanto y en cuanto la relación terapéutica conmigo esté contaminada –le interpretó prolijamente el dr. Duerf-. Pero si no resuelve el conflicto en la relación conmigo, se lo llevará a cuestas y lo seguirá repitiendo eternamente porque el problema está en usted. De modo que hoy tiene la oportunidad de aprovechar la ocasión o de desaprovecharla. De usted depende.

-Ahhh –fue lo único que esbozó el muchacho por un buen rato. Luego continuó ya algo menos enfadado-… Lo que me enoja tanto con usted es que me siento traicionado: yo le cuento todo de la vida privada que no tengo y usted a mí nada de la vida que sí tiene… ¡Y no me repita que usted es mi psiquiatra y no mi amigo porque eso ya lo sé; no soy TAN tarado como parezco!

-Sus "problemas" comenzaron cuando percibió que Seras Victoria tenía una vida privada que no compartía con usted sino con su esposo –le señaló el psicoanalista-. Eso lo enojó mucho en aquel momento y ahora se enoja conmigo porque supone que yo tengo una vida privada que no comparto con usted. ¡No le gusta quedarse afuera de nada!

-O sea que usted piensa como el franchute de merde esposo de Seritas –recapacitó el chico cuántico-; que mi problema es que soy un tipo chismoso, curioso, inoportuno y entrometido en vidas ajenas.

**-SU** problema es que a usted lo carcome la envidia por ciertas vidas ajenas –aseveró el psiquiatra.

-¡¿¡¿Envidia yo?!?! –se indignó Schrödinger.

-Sí, envidia –afirmó el psiquiatra-. Usted supone que algunas personas, como yo o como Seras Victoria, tenemos vidas más interesantes que la suya. No sé de dónde saca semejante idea pero eso es lo que usted cree. Para escapar de su propia vida a la que considera vacía e insulsa, la "comparte" con aquellos otros a los que supone más favorecidos. Sólo que cuando éstos se reservan algún aspecto privado de su existencia, usted se siente traicionado y recurre a alguna estrategia vengativa… como ser huir para que se sientan culpables y se preocupen por usted… En realidad se trata de un recurso infantil al que usted apela para no ocuparse maduramente de subsanar la bajísima autoestima que claramente tiene.

-Yo no tengo la autoestima baja –aclaró el chico cuántico e hizo un silencio antes de proseguir-. Usted dirá que tengo la suerte de ser inmortal pero respóndame una cosa, doctor: ¿vale la pena vivir de esta manera? No crezco y hace más de ciento cincuenta años que tengo quince años. ¿Quién se va a fijar en mí? Estoy siempre igual de flacucho y a medio desarrollar…

-Sin embargo acaba de decirme que usted no tiene la autoestima baja –le recordó el psiquiatra.

-Eso no es autoestima baja sino autoestima correcta –explicó el muchacho-. La lobita tuvo suerte de quedarse detenida en los cuatro años; no toma conciencia de que nunca crecerá. Además todos la cuidamos y la mimamos porque es un amor de criatura… Pero yo más que un amor soy un pesado y no puedo evitar hacer todo lo posible para que se harten de mí. No entiendo cómo Seritas todavía me quiere, yo no me querría en su lugar –suspiró angustiado-. ¿Sabe, doctor?, si por lo menos tuviera diecisiete años, como Merlín… ¡Es mejor tener diecisiete que quince!

-Usted no envidia la edad de Merlín sino a Merlín -aseveró el dr. Duerf.

-¡Y usted habla fácil porque no conoce a Merlín! –replicó Schrödinger-… ¡Pensar que lo conocí cuando tenía un año y ahora es más grande que yo!... Y mucho más listo, aunque no se necesita demasiado para eso… Por lo menos Merlín aún me considera su amigo, a pesar de ser él un _winner _y yo un _loser_… ¡Porque lo que es Alexa…! Me ignora salvo cuando me necesita para algo; me manda de aquí para allá como su padre y últimamente hasta me hace burla a veces… ella y sus amigas van a volverme loco un día de estos… ¡Y eso que tiene mi misma edad!... Aunque no por mucho tiempo, el mes que viene cumple dieciséis… ¡Ay! Todos crecen y maduran menos yo… O sea: esto de vivir eternamente con quince años es una cagada atómica. Ni chico ni grande, siempre un boludo cuántico; eso sí, CON CONCIENCIA de ser un boludo cuántico...

-¡Bueh!, melodramatizando como buen adolescente –argumentó el psiquiatra-… A ver: _"¿Quién se va a fijar en mí?"_, preguntó usted… Cuénteme sobre su sexualidad, algo crucial a su edad de lo que nunca habló -silencio total por varios minutos con dejo de angustia flotando en el ambiente-. Tal vez sea un tema difícil de abordar para usted; mejor le hago preguntas: ¿le gustan las chicas?

-Sí.

-¿Mucho, poco, más o menos?

-Mucho.

-¿Con cuántas chicas salió en su vida?

-Cero.

-¡¡¡Cero!!! –se sorprendió el psiquiatra-. ¡¿¡¿En ciento cincuenta años no salió con ninguna chica que le haya gustado?!?!

-Nopo.

-Tiene usted un problema con eso.

-Sipi.

-¿Y por qué en todo este tiempo nunca lo mencionó?

-Nopo sepe.

-¡Deje de hablar en geringoso!

-¡nopo puepedopo!

-¿Por qué no puede?

-Porpoquepe sipinopo tarpatapamupudepeopo mupuchopo opo enpemupudezpecopo.

Silencio total en que un reconcentrado psiquiatra toma anotaciones en su libreta intentando decodificar el significado de cierta jerga cuántica.

-¡¿¡¿Habla en geringoso porque sino tartamudea mucho o enmudece?!?! –descifró el Dr. Duerf.

-Sipi.

-¡¿¡¿Esto le pasa por intentar hablar de su sexualidad?!?!

-Nopo. Depe chipicaspa quepe mepe gusputanpa.

-¡¿¡¿Cuando habla de chicas que le gustan o lo hace en geringoso o tartamudea o enmudece?!?! ¡Vaya problema que tiene usted y ni siquiera me lo había mencionado! –se asombró el psiquiatra-… Ahora que si esto le pasa sólo por hablar conmigo… ¡No me diga que cuando le gusta una chica le sucede lo mismo con ella!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIPI!!!!!!!!!!–confesó el chico cuántico llorando a moco tendido.

-Ahora entiendo su baja autoestima y su envidia a vidas ajenas… ¡Imposible que una chica se fije en usted con semejantes inhibiciones!... Habrá que darle prioridad a este tema en su tratamiento –concluyó el psiquiatra.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Una lobita vampira inmaculadamente blanca, limpia, cepillada y con moño corbatita Hellsing color rojo se sentó delicadamente sobre sus patas traseras y pegó su oreja derecha a una pared de los oscuros pasadizos ocultos del palacio real donde la familia lupina en su totalidad solía establecer su guarida durante las horas diurnas para protegerse del sol.

Aquella tarde, apenas ocurrido el cambio de turno, el doctor Argento la había instado a partir inmediatamente hacia el palacio real EN SUS FORMAS HUMANAS pues a la hora del té aún había luz y no querían llamar la atención de la gente que transitaba distraídamente por las calles de Londres…

-Papá lobizón –le había comunicado la lobita negando con la cabecita-, vamos a llamar la atención igual.

Efectivamente era imposible que pasaran desapercibidos un hombre alto y una nena de cuatro años paseándose por las calles londinenses una calurosa tarde de verano cubiertos de pies a cabeza por sus túnicas negras con capucha incorporada… sin embargo semejante atuendo era por demás imprescindible para proteger sus pálidas y sensibles pieles vampíricas del fuerte sol estival.

-No te preocupés, nena –la había tranquilizado el doctor-, esta ciudad está llena de freaks. A la vista de público poco conocedor del tema, un vampiro hábil como uno siempre tiene la opción de hacerse pasar por un freak disfrazado de vampiro…

El doctor Argento tenía razón; llegaron sin levantar sospechas a los pasadizos del palacio real donde recuperaron sus amadas formas lupinas y fue entonces, al ver a su hijo, cuando Argento puso cara seria y planteó su necesidad de tener una charla con Merlín "a solas"… La lobita sabía que eso sólo podía significar una cosa: papá lobizón iba a regañar a su hermanito lobizón y ella no podía perderse detalle de la conversación… Merlín era su héroe y ella era una lobita muy curiosa, de modo que allí estaba con la oreja parada contra la pared porque, si intentaba conectarse telepáticamente, el doctor Argento se iba a dar cuenta y la iba a mandar a hacerle compañía a quien para ella jamás había dejado de ser princesa Serena, ¡perdón, la reina!...

-Hijo –comenzó el oscuro lobizón argentino sin rodeos apenas creyó estar a solas con el hermoso lobo de largo pelaje blanco que cerraba con el hocico la puerta de la habitación-, es hora de que hablemos seriamente de SEXO.

La inocente lobita se estremeció entera ante la mera mención de la palabra prohibida por su mamá Seras quien, a pesar de los años de vida matrimonial con Pip, aún consideraba inapropiado tocar esos temas con la pequeña Luna. En cambio Merlín cambió su forma lupina por la humana y, transformado en joven, muchacho caminó hacia una silla que había en la habitación y se desplomó sobre ella. Luego relajadamente se echó hacia atrás con las piernas cruzadas, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miró a su padre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Está bien, pa, ¿qué querés saber sobre sexo? –le replicó con sorna-. No es bueno que te quedés con dudas, así que pedíme consejo nomás.

El doctor Argento tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante la ironía de su hijo.

-¡No te hagas el vivo conmigo que de piola no tenés nada y yo no nací ayer! –rezongó Argento e imitó a su hijo recobrando también su aspecto humano… Se tomaban muy en serio eso de hablar "de hombre a hombre"-… ¡A ver loco!, está bien que hagás con tu culo lo que se te cante, pero no tenés derecho a armarle a tu madrina semejante despelote... Te metiste con TODAS las hijas de esos tipos de la mesa circular…

-redonda –lo corrigió Merlín –aunque en realidad es ovalada...

-… ¡Es lo mismo, y no te rajés del tema! –lo "reubicó" Argento-… En cuanto a las pibitas, te faltaba solamente una y ¡ya está!; te la tiraste también... A tu madrina le llueven las quejas por tu conducta. Calmáte un poco aunque más no sea por respeto a ella. ¡Le estás creando problemas con su propia gente!

-A Serena le tengo todo el respeto del mundo –afirmó Merlín-, pero NO a esa manga de cobardes obsecuentes y chupamedias a los que vos llamás "su propia gente"…

-¿Te olvidás que entre ellos está la inglesita rubia? –lo interrumpió Argento.

-Sir Íntegra es una excepción –admitió el brujito-… Está BUENÍSIMA pero impone respeto con sólo verla caminar tan altiva…

-¡Cortála con las minas, flaco! –se indignó Argento-. ¡Es la esposa de tu maestro!...

-Sí, y el muy desquiciado mental no me permite ni dirigirle la palabra a su mujer –replicó Merlín-… Admitir que está buenísima no quiere decir que yo vaya a ser tan descerebrado como para andar tras ella.

-No sé; ya no estoy seguro de qué sos capaz cuando de mujeres se trata–aseveró Argento-… Que seás calentón no me extraña para nada. Tenés a quién salir, lo llevás en los genes… míos y de tu madre... Lo que me extraña es que no tengás códigos, che, que no te des cuenta que con las mujeres de otros hombres no hay que meterse, ya sean esposas o hijas…

-Con "esposas" no me meto –le aclaró Merlín-, pero con "hijas"… Toda mujer es hija de alguien. Si tuviera tus "códigos" me tendría que hacer cura como mi padrino… ¡no gracias!, prefiero parecerme a él en otras cuestiones, no en su castidad…

-No te hagás el superadito que sabés muy bien a lo que me refiero –le advirtió Argento-. ¿Por qué no te buscás otras chicas que no sean JUSTO las hijas de los caballeros de la mesa redonda?

-Porque ellas son las chicas con las que trato –le explicó Merlín tranquilamente-. Vos estuviste de acuerdo con que yo me educara aquí en el palacio con profesores particulares en vez de ir a la escuela como otros chicos de mi edad. No te quejés entonces si mi círculo de conocidas es muy estrecho.

-¡No me jodás! –exclamó Argento-. Ahora resulta ser CULPA MÍA la esmerada educación que te dio tu madrina… ¡No duraste ni un día completo en primer grado, nene! ¿O no te acordás por qué recibiste "educación especial"? El director de la escuela llamó a Serena en un ataque de desesperación y la mismísima reina de Inglaterra tuvo que dejar sus funciones de gobierno para salir corriendo a retirar de la escuela al inadaptado social de su "protegido" y ahijado porque "el nene" usaba telequinesis para levantarle las polleras a las maestras que le parecían lindas… ¡y hacías volar por los aires patas para arriba a cuanta persona se te acercaban para intentar controlarte!…

-¡Jaja! –rió Merlín-. ¡Me acuerdo! Fue muy divertido; la hubiera pasado joya en la escuela.

-¡Seguro! –aseveró el vampiro lobizón-. Entonces lo hubieras pensado dos veces antes de hacer estallar la pared del aula para mostrarle a tu compañero de banco que podías "desmaterializar" cosas –le recordó Argento-, y cuando pretendieron llevarte a la dirección, no le hubieras prendido fuego al pizarrón del aula amenazando con quemar vivo al director…

-Pero lo del pizarrón fue un fueguito de morondanga que apagué enseguida –arrojó Merlín como disculpa-, y el director era un imbécil hecho y derecho. ¡Mirá que creerse que un chico de seis años lo iba a quemar vivo!...

-¡Tus compañeritos lloraban con solo verte y las autoridades escolares temblaban de terror ante la mera posibilidad de que regresaras! –continuó Argento-… Siempre fuiste difícil; ya me había avisado el padre Anderson que no me iba a ser fácil criarte... Y en verdad el tiempo le dio la razón al cura porque aunque se lleven a las patadas, el único que sabe cómo llevarte es Alucard… Parecía una locura que tú y Alexa crecieran sin tener contacto alguno; tan descabellado como que no te permitiera hablar con Sir Íntegra salvo que él estuviera presente. Sin embargo si vamos a los resultados prácticos tu "troesma" logró preservar a su familia con eficacia: al fin de cuentas nunca estuviste a solas con su esposa y Alexa es la única hija de un caballero de la mesa redonda con la que no te encamaste… Claro, es difícil que seduzcas a una chica que no conocés… ¡Reclara la tuvo siempre el conde con vos!

-¡Me tratás como si yo fuera un peligroso corruptor de menores, un violador o algo por el estilo! – se quejó Merlín-. Y nada que ver; les gusto a las chicas nada más que porque soy muy lindo.

-¿Seguro que no las hipnotizás o algo parecido? –preguntó preocupado Argento.

-¡No las hechizo ni les hago brujería!–declaró enfáticamente Merlín-. ¡Palabra lupina!

-Me dejás más tranquilo en ese sentido –admitió el vampiro lobizón al escuchar "¡Palabra lupina!"-, pero eso no quita que le estés trayendo problemas a Serena seduciendo a las hijas de sus caballeros… ¡Menos mal que Sir Penwood y Sir Islands tienen sólo "hijos" o tu madrina habría tenido que disculparse por tu conducta ante sus dos hombres de confianza!… ¡Qué papelón! ¡Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no conviene que te encamés con esas nenas ricas! ¡Si estás tan caliente, buscáte desconocidas, loco; hacé magia vos que podés o lo que sea…!

-¡Pará, che! –lo frenó Merlín que ya comenzaba a hartarse del tenor de la conversación-. Primero que estas "nenas ricas" no son ningunas "nenas"; son todas mayores que yo… bueno, la mayoría; alguna que otra no… Segundo: ¿qué querés que haga si ellas me buscan? Tampoco soy de fierro yo… Tercero: ¡Mira quién habla!, el hijo del peón de campo que se encamó con la "nena rica" hija del patrón de la estancia. ¿Por qué si estabas tan caliente no te buscaste "una desconocida" en vez de meter en problemas a tu papá? ¡Vos mismo me contaste que a tu viejo lo echaron del trabajo por tu culpa!... ¡Te informo que si yo no me meto con la hija del maestro no es porque le tenga miedo a él sino porque _**SÍ**_ tengo códigos y no voy a traerte problemas a vos con tus amos sólo porque yo esté caliente!…

¡PAFF! El doctor Argento le dio vuelta la cara de un bofetón.

-Primero: yo no me busqué "una desconocida" porque no estaba caliente sino perdidamente enamorado de tu madre desde muy chico; sentimiento que vos por el momento desconocés porque nunca lo experimentaste hacia una mujer –expuso Argento con una amarga expresión de dolor en la mirada. ¡PAFF! Le dio una segunda bofetada y continuó-… Segundo: si vas a ir por la vida faltándole el respeto a la gente, ¡allá vos con lo que cosechés de semejante siembra!, ¡pero a mí no me lo vas a faltar aunque más no sea porque SOY TU PADRE! -¡PAFF! Le dio una tercera bofetada-… Tercero: Si te digo que te no conviene que te encamés con esas nenas ricas no lo hago para evitarme problemas yo ¡SINO POR VOS, GILÚN!; porque sé por experiencia propia lo "inconveniente" que es provocar la ira de gente poderosa y más en tu caso, sin necesidad, importándote un carajo esas pibas… Te recuerdo que vos no tenés sangre azul en las venas sino bien roja y que si llevás una vida propia de un príncipe y te buscan esas pibitas hijas de nobles y toda la bola, no es sólo porque "sos muy lindo" sino porque sos el ahijado protegido de la reina de Inglaterra quien te crió con todo su amor y te trata como si fueras su hijo … Y lo que "me saca" de vos es que seás tan egoísta y desagradecido con ella que no te importe con tu conducta fomentar el encono de sus asesores… ¡ESO ES LO QUE ME SACA DE VOS!, ¡TU EGOÍSMO!

Se hizo un silencio bastante largo entre los dos. Merlín seguía sentado en la silla, serio y mirando hacia el piso; su padre, parado frente a él, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-No fue mi intención ofenderte –balbuceó el brujito finalmente.

Argento resopló y retrocedió unos pasos.

-No fue tu intención ofenderme, lo sé –repitió lentamente el vampiro-lobizón-… ni fue tu intención perjudicar a tu madrina… Hijo, tampoco fue mi intención abofetearte, pero ya no sé cómo explicarte que si hacés en la vida exclusivamente lo que se te canta sin considerar lo que sienten los demás… no va a ser tu intención pero vas a lastimar mucho a la gente que te rodea, mucho…

* * *

La cena se desarrolló en la misma lamentable dinámica de los últimos días: Alucard e Íntegra conversaban como de costumbre, pero Alexa portaba una expresión triste y guardaba un silencio absoluto nada común en ella. Que algo le estaba pasando era evidente para ambos padres pero la chica no largaba prenda y contestaba con evasivas a las insistentes preguntas de Alucard quien aún no se acostumbraba a carecer de telepatía en su actual encarnación… y para desdicha del brujo, su caldero no le era de utilidad puesto que funcionaba mostrando sucesos; no pensamientos ni sensaciones ni explicaciones… Sin embargo la situación esa noche era tan notoriamente tensa que Íntegra decidió intervenir. No solía hacerlo porque consideraba que Alucard era muy intrusivo en la vida de su hija y la líder de Hellsing había resuelto que al menos SU actitud sería de respeto por la intimidad y privacidad de la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Alexandra? –le preguntó finalmente su madre cuando Schrödinger se retiró habiendo servido el postre. Alucard guardó silencio y miró atentamente a su hija a la espera de la ansiada contestación, porque cuando Íntegra le hacía una pregunta a Alexa, la respuesta de la chica era ineludible.

-No creo que me vaya a ir bien en el trabajo de Biología de fin de año –explicó escuetamente Alexa-. Hay que entregarlo mañana y las chicas se reúnen TODA ESTA NOCHE en lo de Laura para hacerlo.

-Creí que lo que habían terminado esta tarde –manifestó Íntegra.

-No, apenas logramos reunir el material sobre las organelas de la célula y leerlo –le replicó su hija-. Falta armarlo e imprimirlo… Bah; van a trabajarlo toda la noche en lo de Laura, PERO COMO USTEDES NO ME DEJAN IR voy a quedar fuera del grupo y tendré que hacerlo sola… no creo que llegue, no entiendo nada de nada y además es muy largo… por eso lo pidieron "GRUPAL"…

-¿Por eso estás enojada? –le preguntó Íntegra-. ¿Porque no te dejamos ir a lo de Laura a hacer el trabajo grupal? Tus amigas pueden quedarse a dormir y estudiar aquí, como siempre…

-No pueden –la interrumpió Alexa-… Y NO ESTOY ENOJADA SINO TRISTE… Pero no importa, lo haré igual sola; ustedes nunca podrán entender.

-Intenta –le aconsejó su madre y ambas mujeres se sostuvieron la mirada.

-No tiene sentido; ustedes son demasiado rígidos; no van a cambiar nunca de opinión –musitó Alexa e hizo un silencio antes de continuar-… Las chicas no pueden incluirme en el trabajo si no voy a lo de Laura… Ustedes parecen no estar enterados pero LAS DEMÁS CHICAS TAMBIÉN TIENEN CASA y el mismo derecho que yo a reunir en SUS casas... Los otros padres están molestos porque se sienten solapadamente forzados a que sus hijas siempre vengan aquí a estudiar sólo porque yo nunca tengo el permiso de ustedes para ir a otra casa…

-¡Jujajajaja! –rompió a reir Alucard y se levantó de su silla-. ¡¿Ése era el problema?!, una estupidez. ¡Jajajajaja!, ¡qué gracioso!… Discúlpame, Íntegra, pero ya te había avisado que tenía que retirarme antes para terminar el trabajo que estoy preparando de… ejem… Biología.

-Brujería, Alucard –le replicó Íntegra intentando contener la risa-; sí, me avisaste… Retírate pero por favor sin burlar a nuestra hija en lo posible… claro que eso no es posible para ti…

-Tienes razón, no es posible para mí –continuó riendo el conde-… ¡Jajajajaja!... Alexa, que sueñes con las funciones de las mitocondrias y del retículo endoplasmático liso… ¡Ah!, y no te lo confundas con el rugoso, por favor; son diferentes. ¡Jajajajaja! –y se retiró del salón comedor a carcajada limpia dejando solas a madre e hija.

-No sabía que papá tenía conocimientos de Biología –adujo Alexa extrañada mientras observaba a su padre marcharse.

-Yo tampoco –replicó sin emoción Íntegra, acostumbrada a que su marido resultara constantemente una caja de sorpresas-. Bien, volviendo a lo nuestro –continuó-… Comprendo que te sientas perjudicada…

-¡No, no comprendes! –le retrucó Alexa con vehemencia-. ¡Dices que comprendes pero no comprendes ni lo más obvio!... A los demás padres no les gusta que el lugar donde sus hijas estudien tenga que depender siempre de los celos posesivos de mi papá y de las precauciones extremas de mi mamá… Se dieron cuenta y no les gusta tu actitud de ignorar que ellos existen sus opiniones son tan válidas como las tuyas. Pero a ti no te importa, ya sé.

Íntegra se quedó sin palabras. Lo cierto es que jamás se había detenido a pensar en lo que opinarían otros padres, no le interesaba para nada. Pero sí le interesaba Alexa y comprendía su enojo.

-A ver –recapituló la líder de Hellsing-… Esta conversación la hemos tenido antes… varias veces…

-¡La sé de memoria! –la interrumpió Alexa-. Me vas a explicar por millonésima vez que estamos en guerra con Decenium y que si la gente no lo nota tanto era porque Hellsing hace todo lo posible para que la población esté segura… Pero que igual vivir en Inglaterra sigue siendo muy peligroso, que túlo sabes y otros padres no porque tu trabajo era procurar la seguridad… Que mi casa es un cuartel armado y que al reunirnos aquí no sólo yo sino también mis amigas estamos cuidadas y protegidas…

-¡Pero SÍ te dejo ir! –intentó justificar Íntegra.

-SÍ, ME DEJAS IR ACOMPAÑADA DE SERAS VICTORIA –se indignó Alexa-… ¡Por favor, mamá!... No te preocupes porque no te estoy pidiendo ir; hace rato que me resigné a cómo eres y prefiero quedarme acá y preparar el trabajo sola antes que ir con Seras como escolta. Pero si me preguntas qué me pasa, ÉSTA ES LA RESPUESTA; y si no te gusta escucharla, no preguntes…

-… ¿"Hace rato que te resignaste a cómo soy"? –la citó Íntegra que honestamente se consideraba una buena madre-. ¿Cómo me ves tú?

-¿Me preguntas cómo eres? –se sorprendió Alexa-… Te veo como todos te ven: testaruda e inflexible; nunca das el brazo a torcer… Lo que pasa es que la gente no te lo dice por el temor que te tienen…

-¿Y tú también me tienes miedo? –le preguntó su madre con cautela.

-Yo te tengo respeto, no miedo; por eso te estoy diciendo todo esto –replicó Alexa-… al igual que papá, que te lo repite MILES de veces… en vano porque tú no cambiarás nunca. Escuchas argumentos hasta que te haces una idea sobre algo y luego… ¡listo!, ¡ya está! No escuchas más.

-Sin embargo te estoy escuchando –le replicó Íntegra.

-Oyes, pero no escuchas –argumentó Alexa-. Sé que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión… Por eso te digo que ni intento pedirte que me dejes ir a lo de Laura porque sé que es en balde… Si voy tendría que acompañarme Seras…

-Imposible –repuso su madre-, Seras está en una misión.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? –le preguntó la chica-. Es irrelevante que Seras esté o no de misión; lo que tú no entiendes es que es inadecuada la idea misma de que me acompañe… ¡Nadie va con custodia a hacer un trabajo de Biología!... ¡Y la familia de Laura no tiene por qué recibir a Seras Victoria en su casa; ya lo hizo un par de veces y a mí me da vergüenza!... ¡Y no por Seras que es una genia total sino por ti, que de lo DESUBICADA que eres, terminas pasando por DESPECTIVA!... ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que mandar a Seras para protegerme es como una ofensa a esa casa; es como decirles "ustedes no son gente confiable"… Sabes qué pasa, mamá; a mi edad tú nunca fuiste a una escuela, aprendiste en tu casa con profesores particulares y con el abuelo así que no tienes idea de lo que es tener amigas en el colegio… Lo malo de todo esto es que como tú bien dijiste… ME SIENTO PERJUDICADA –y se puso a llorar.

Íntegra guardó silencio un buen rato escuchando los sollozos de su hija y viendo gruesas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Finalmente se incorporó y fue hasta donde estaba Alexa, sentándose en la silla vacía que estaba a su lado.

-Hija –le dijo tomándola de ambas manos y acercándose lo más que podía a ella-, es cierto que no tengo idea de lo que es ir a una escuela y tener amigas compañeras de clase… Asimismo tuve la desgracia de quedar totalmente huérfana a los doce años y tener que hacerme cargo de Hellsing a esa edad… Te aseguro que es muy difícil y por eso mismo siempre fue importante para mí que tú tuvieras otras oportunidades… No tienes idea de la inmensa alegría que siento cuando te veo viviendo una adolescencia "normal", rodeada de amigas, horarios escolares, tus torneos de arquería, ¡y hasta con trabajos de Biología que tanto detestas hacer!... Pero a la vez me preocupa mucho que pueda pasarte algo malo.

-¡Que pueda pasarme algo malo! –se indignó Alexa-. ¡¿Olvidas que tú y yo tenemos la capacidad de regeneración?! Desde chica apenas me hago un mínimo corte ni siquiera me da tiempo a ponerme una bandita que ya estoy curada… es un decir; no hay banditas en mi casa... ¿Qué puede pasarme?

-¡Ahhhh! –suspiró Íntegra-, ¡tantas cosas!... Es un error creer que la capacidad de regeneración te hace totalmente invulnerable…

-Sí, ya sé –replicó la chica-; otro regenerador me podría dañar… ¡Porque somos tantos en este mundo…!

–No sólo otro regenerador puede lastimarte –intentó explicarle Íntegra-; también un brujo poderoso como el dr. De Millenium podría hacerlo… No eres inmune a los hechizos, menos aún a los venenos que son la especialidad del dr. De Millenium o también podría convertirte en vampiro implantándote el microchip para controlarte y transformarte en nuestra enemiga… Tú no te percatas pero los líderes de Decenium harían cualquier cosa para perjudicar a Hellsing… La capacidad de regeneración no te da mayor fuerza física, no descarto que pretendan secuestrarte para utilizarte contra nosotros o para extorsionarme... ¡Ay, Alexa!, te veo aún… no sé… tan ingenua, indefensa y pequeña…

-Ya no soy "tan pequeña", mamá –le replicó Alexa-… no soy como Luna que nunca crece y que tendrá cuatro años para siempre… Estoy más grande y ustedes, Pip y Seras me han dado una educación excelente en lo que a defensa, armas y a tácticas de guerra se refiere… Sin embargo no puedo salir ni a la esquina sin escolta "por si acaso quisieran secuestrarme"... Es un contrasentido, mamá… Ya sé que tuviste una infancia difícil y yo no, por fortuna. Pero a mi edad tú hacía años que exponías tu vida comandando las tropas de Hellsing en una guerra; supongo que los líderes de Decenium también querían lastimarte pero tú igual ibas al frente igual y nadie de protegía…

-Tu padre me protegía –le aclaró Íntegra-, y me sigue protegiendo…

-¡Y sigue quejándose de las veces que tú te expones yendo sola a lugares peligrosos sin su protección mientras a mí no me dejas ir a dormir a la casa de una amiga sin la escolta de Seras Victoria! –le recriminó Alexa-. ¿No te das cuenta que me estás sobreprotegiendo y traspasando tus temores? Últimamente hasta estoy comenzando a dudar de mi propia capacidad para cuidarme. ¡No quiero terminar convertida en una boba que no puede hacer ni un trabajo de biología en la casa de una amiga si no están su papá y su mamá para protegerla de posibles secuestradores!…

-Está bien, me convenciste –concluyó Íntegra repentinamente-. La casa de Laura tiene custodia permanente y está fuera de la zona de conflicto… Supongo que lo lógico sería que estés bien allí…

-¿Estás segura, mamá? –preguntó Alexa abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa-. ¿Me dejarás quedarme a dormir como las demás chicas? Mañana iríamos todas juntas al colegio llevadas por el chofer de Laura.

-Segura no estoy –replicó Íntegra-… Pero nunca estaré segura y tienes razón en que alguna vez tengo que empezar… a aflojar… supongo…

-¡¡¡¡¡Mamáááá!!!!! –gritó Alexa y abrazó a su madre radiante de felicidad llenándola de besos múltiples-… ¡Gracias!, ¡muchas gracias!... ¡Mamita, te requiero!, ¿qué sería de mí sin ti? ¡¡¡Eres lo más!!!... ¡Voy a contarle a papá! –y se incorporó de un salto y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta del salón comedor.

-¡Eso sí, a lo de Laura te llevará Schrödinger! –logró avisarle Íntegra antes de ver a su hija desaparecer tras la puerta… y se quedó sola preguntándose boquiabierta cómo había sido posible que le hubiera dado ese permiso… De algún misterioso modo Alexa se había salido con la suya… como siempre… Esa niña obtenía de la líder de Hellsing lo que ninguna otra persona podía…

* * *

Alucard había terminado con lo que le quedaba del trabajo que tenía pendiente y que su mujer suponía era de brujería… Como Íntegra no entendía nada de tal sombría ocupación de su marido, el concepto general de "brujería" englobaba para el conde una serie de actividades de lo más diversas que eran exclusivamente propias por no tener su esposa intervención alguna en ellas, actividades que iban desde la brujería misma hasta el manejo de los negocios lícitos e ilícitos en los que invertía su cuantiosa fortuna… El brujo sabía perfectamente que mejor escondía TODAS sus ocupaciones personales del conocimiento de su esposa porque si ella llegaba a conocer a fondo la naturaleza oscura de algunas de ellas… bueno, "se le venía la noche con su mujer". Pero afortunadamente para Alucard Íntegra era sumamente respetuosa de la privacidad propia y ajena, de modo que el conde sacaba provecho de ello para ocultarle la ejecución de algunos inconfesables trabajitos.

En esta ocasión había terminado de atar después de la cena los pocos cabos que habían quedado sueltos de un asuntito de ésos y estaba descansando en el sótano, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su habitual sillón de respaldo gigantescamente alto, sosteniendo una copa de vino en la mano, pose típica... A su lado, sobre el mantel blanco de la mesita baja, se erguía una la botella proveniente de su exclusiva bodega rumana _**Viñas del ex-vampiro**_… uno de los mejores vinos del mundo según el entendido conde.

Alucard solía relajarse de esa manera antes de subir al primer piso a disfrutar de lo que consideraba el mejor momento del día: el rato que compartía con Íntegra a solas en los aposentos de ella antes de que cada uno se retirara a dormir en sus respectivos dormitorios… Solía beber una o dos copas de buen vino a solas porque no quería hacerlo junto a su esposa para no exponer a su mujer a padecer un segundo ataque de su desdichada alergia al alcohol… él cuidaba a su ama en cada detalle… De modo que allí estaba Alucard como todas las noches, exorcizándose con un buen vino de la energía negativa que indefectiblemente acumulaba por ser brujo durante el día.

De pronto la puerta de entrada a gran hall del sótano en el que reposaba se abrió y su hija Alexa entró corriendo cual torbellino y se paró ante él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que él amaba y una mirada que rebosaba felicidad.

-Mi papuchito querido –le dijo Alexa y su voz denotaba el gran cariño que le tenía-. ¡Eres un genio!... No sé cómo lo conseguiste pero eres un genio total, indiscutible y absoluto –y se sentó sobre las piernas de su padre como si fuera una niña pequeña, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a darle tiernos besitos en las mejillas.

-Mi nenita adorada, Alexa de mi alma… Ya sé que soy un genio y está muy, muy bien que lo reconozcas -le replicó Alucard correspondiéndole a su hija con un afectuoso abrazo y dejándose mimar con la expresión de disfrute propia de un perro al que le están rascando la pancita-… ¿Pero se puede saber cuál de mis muchas genialidades innatas acaba de descubrir mi hijita?

Alexa se separó unos centímetros de la cara de su padre sin dejar de sonreírle y se esmeró en comenzar a revolverle con los dedos el tupido cabello negro (idéntico de ella, sólo que más corto).

-¿Qué le dijiste a mamá para convencerla de que me dejar ir a lo de Laura a preparar el trabajo de Biología? –le preguntó con un semblante que manifestaba su profunda admiración.

-¿Te dejó ir a lo de Laura a dormir finalmente? –le preguntó sorprendido el conde.

-¡¡¡¡¡SÍÍÍ!!!!! –afirmó Alexa asintiendo enfáticamente con la cabeza-… ¡Aunque nunca te lo confesé tú sabías que eso me tenía tan mal! Lo viste en tu caldero y me preparaste el territorio con mamá para luego hacerte el desentendido frente a ella… ¡La hiciste genial, me la ablandaste re bien!; ¡¡¡Ella estaba increíblemente abierta y comprensiva gracias a ti!!!... ¿Se puede saber cómo lo hiciste o utilizaste uno de tus métodos privados para seducir a mi mami… "de esos que un padre como tú no puede confesarle a una hija como yo"? –y volvió a llenarlo de besos de total agradecimiento filial.

-Mis técnicas secretas no pueden ser reveladas o pierden su genial eficacia –le siguió la corriente el conde.

Alucard estaba fingiendo descaradamente. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza realizar semejante intervención en favor de su hija pero prefería que ella conservara aquella idea, era muy conveniente. Si algo él adoraba era recibir el afecto de "las dos mujeres de su vida" (como él llamaba a Íntegra y Alexa) y su hija era pródiga en cuantiosas demostraciones afectivas hacia su persona que lo hacían muy feliz. Por otra parte si Íntegra le había dado su consentimiento a Alexa, era en vano intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a su esposa nuevamente y en última instancia él consideraba que el temor de su mujer por la seguridad de Alexa era demasiado extremo… Lo único que le importaba en realidad al brujo era que su hija NO ACUDIERA JAMÁS A LUGAR ALGUNO DONDE PUDIERA SIQUIERA DIALOGAR CON UN MUCHACHO y como para tal fin había investigado cuidadosamente a escondidas a todas las amistades de Alexa, sabía que la mansión de Laura no era peligrosa para tal fin porque la chica era hija única y no había hermano ni primo ni nadie que pudiera resultar una odiosa amenaza a sus celosos propósitos paternos… Tanto el lugar como la actividad a realizar eran en principio ideales para permitirle a Alexa pernoctar fuera del hogar… y permitirle de ese modo la ficticia ilusión de ser LIBRE…

-Muchas gracias, Daddy adorado, te quiero muchísimo, muchísimo –le confesó Alexa dándole un último beso, se levantó y encaminó hacia la puerta-… Discúlpame pero tengo que prepararme… ¡Ah!, mamá quiere que Schrödinger me lleve en el automóvil. ¿Puedo pedirle que pasemos a buscar a Lucy y a Cecy antes de dejarme en lo de Laura? –le preguntó inocentemente-. Me gustaría que lleguemos las tres juntas.

-Haz como quieras –le respondió Alucard-, pero ven a despedirme antes de marcharte.

-¡Por supuesto, papi! –le replicó ella-. Secreto de familia: pronto cumpliré dieciséis pero aún necesito que tú y mamá me den el besito de las buenas noches para poder descansar bien… No se lo digas a mis amigas, please –y Alexa se retiró dejando a Alucard muy contento y preguntándose cómo era posible que él hubiera engendrado un ser tan encantador y complaciente…

* * *

El chico cuántico manejaba el lujoso automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados tenso como nunca antes en ciento cincuenta años. Intentaba mantenerse concentrado en el camino que tenía por recorrer, pero su vista se le escapaba de control furtivamente para terminar fijándose en el espejo retrovisor. Mientras afuera del vehículo una luz mortecina iluminaba la brumosa noche londinense, adentro del mismo, en el asiento trasero, un revuelo de ropas, cuerpos semi desnudos, gritos y risas intentaba vanamente disimularse en la penumbra.

-¡Ay, no, Alexa!, ¡NOOOO! –gritó la chica que iba a la derecha, rompiendo en carcajadas mientras luchaba con la que iba a la izquierda intentando apoderarse de algo-. ¡No me la quites!

-¡Son MIS calzas verdes para MI disfraz de Robin Hood! –explicó Alexandra destornillándose de la risa-… ¡Dámelas, Lucy!; tú no necesitas calzas verdes sino negras, te disfrazas de vampiresa… ¡Así no vamos a estar nunca listas para que Schrödinger nos deje en lo de Laura y tendremos que dar otra vuelta más!

-¡Yo también necesito calzas y no veo el color… está muy oscuro! –replicó Lucy riendo-. Además debajo del vestido largo no se ve si son verdes o negras.

-¡Apúrense para terminar de vestirse o vamos a llegar tardísimo a la fiesta de fin de curso! –intentó persuadirlas Cecy, la chica que estaba sentada en el medio-. Ya van a aparecer tus calzas, Lucy… Con este lío de ropa es imposible encontrar nada… Yo perdí mis botas. ¿Dónde han visto un "gato con botas" sin botas?

-Y yo perdí unas calzas –insistió Lucy-, pero éstas también son mi talla.

-¡Dámelas! –la instó Alexa.

-¡¡¡Dáselas, Lucy, o van a terminar rompiéndolas!!! –aconsejó Cecy y se adelantó hasta el respaldo de los asientos delanteros para dejar lugar a que las otras dos pelearan detrás sin riesgo de recibir golpes. Levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos del chico cuántico que las observaba absorto por el espejito retrovisor-. ¿Y tú qué miras? ¿Nunca antes viste chicas en ropa interior? –Schrödinger se puso rojo como un tomate y apartó la mirada hacia adelante-… ¡ALEXA, TU CHOFER NOS ESTABA ESPIANDO! –anunció a viva voz.

-¡SCHRÖDINGER, PROHIBIDO ESPIARNOS O LE CUENTO A MI PAPÁ! –lo amonestó Alexa riéndose.

-Déjalo, Alexa, no lo molestes… ¿no ves que es muy tímido? –le dijo Lucy con seriedad y dejó de pelear por las calzas.

-¡Ay, Lucy; es solamente un chiste! –le replicó Alexa.

-¡Oye!, ¿podrías prestarme tus orejas para hacer de "gato con botas"? –le preguntó Cecy al chico, pero Schrödinger no le respondió. Había entrado en su etapa de mutismo.

-¿Acaso los ratones le comieron la lengua al gato? –volvió a preguntarle Cecy y se puso a juguetear con las orejas gatunas del chofer tocándolas con los dedos-.¡Vamos, micifuz!, sé un lindo gatito y préstame tus orejitas que parecen muy reales…

-No puede, Cecy –le aclaró Alexa que ya había logrado ponerse sus calzas-… Schrödinger, ¡explícale que tus orejas no parecen, SON reales! –pero el chico cuántico siguió mudo.

-¿¡Tu silencio no será porque estás pensando delatarnos con el papá de Alexa!? –lo increpó Cecy preocupada y las tres chicas callaron repentinamente quedando expectantes y a la espera de lo que dijera el muchacho.

-N… N… N… O –tartamudeó el chico cuántico con dificultad.

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó Lucy.

-QQQ…QQQUUUUU… É… NNNNNN…Ó –repitió él.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mentirle a los padres de Alexa; ellos saben que nos llevas a lo de Laura –le aconsejó Cecy-… Lo que no saben es que los padres de Laura no están en Londres esta semana… y tampoco que en vez de reunirnos esta noche para hacer el trabajo final de Biología, organizamos una fiesta de disfraces por el fin del curso… Si te preguntan qué tal, tú les dices que nos dejaste en la puerta de Laura y punto final. NO VISTE NADA DE NADA.

-¡Cuidado con lo que les decís, Schrö, por favor; que no se te escape nada! –le encomendó Lucy al chico cuántico-. Mira que a Alexa le costó un montón convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran quedarse a dormir en lo de Laura a preparar el trabajo final de Biología… ¿Cómo los convenciste, Alexa?, la verdad es que no te tenía fe…

-Fue una grandiosa actuación de mi parte –les explicó Alexa con orgullo-. Les vengo haciendo un trabajito fino desde hace una semana. Hablé y comí poco durante la cena en los últimos días, puse siempre carita triste y contesté con evasivas cuando papá me preguntaba qué me pasaba. Finalmente hoy llevé las cosas a tal extremo durante la cena que mi mamá me preguntó y les dije todo exactamente como había ensayado con ustedes.

-¡¿Y qué te dijeron?!–preguntó Cecy intrigada.

- A papá le dio un ataque de risa; como yo supuse ni siquiera se mosqueó –respondió Alexa-. Mamá era mi esperanza y reaccionó tal cual yo había imaginado… Jeje, supe que tenía la batalla ganada casi desde el principio de la conversación.

-¿Y tu papá? –le preguntó Cecy-. Él es mucho más difícil de convencer.

-No te creas –reflexionó Alexa-, mientras no se ponga celoso a papá lo manejo como me da la gana… para todos él será muy temible pero a mí me resulta fácil ablandarlo… Mamá y yo somos su debilidad… En casa no hay que perder el tiempo intentando persuadir a papá; lo importante es convencer a mamá porque ella es la que en realidad decide. Aunque no esté de acuerdo, papá va a terminar aceptando lo que mamá diga… _"¡Espero órdenes!"_ –lo imitó impostando la voz grave de su padre y las tres se echaron a reir.

-¿Cómo fue lo "ablandaste"? –inquirió Lucy.

-¡Fácil!: le salté encima, lo abracé y lo llené de besitos, a él le encanta que yo lo mime –explicó Alexa-. … Lo adulé diciéndole que era un genio por haberme ayudado a convence a mamá y él ni sospecho… le encanta que yo lo adule.

-No entiendo –balbuceó Lucy-; ¿verdaderamente tu papá te ayudó a convencer a tu mamá?...

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Alexa-, pero como mami ya me había dado permiso, al muy ladino le convenía hacerse el sonso y fingir que me había ayudado… Así fue como él fingió y yo fingí… ambos fingimos y fingimos… y nos quedamos haciéndonos mimitos un buen rato en el subsuelo como cuando yo tenía cinco años… Lo dejé muy contento y amansado, va a dormir re bien esta noche.

-¡Ay, Alexa!, ¡qué increíblemente fía y calculadora eres! –exclamó Lucy al cabo de un instante de refexión-. Tu madre tiene razón: en algunas actitudes eres tan, tan parecida a tu padre… que das miedo.

-Sí, ya sé, no me lo recuerdes –admitió Alexa con preocupación-. No creas que no siento culpa; Tanto papá como mamá, cada uno a su manera, son geniales y yo los adoro… juro que los adoro… No me gusta mentirles pero no puedo evitarlo; me sale bien y encima me creen… Sin embargo todo lo que les dije es la pura verdad… excepto lo del trabajo de Biología… Lo que sucede es que mamá es tan rígida y papá tan celoso que no me queda otra más que recurrir a estas tácticas… dignas de mi papi… Lamentablemente es cierto que me parezco a él en más cosas que en la cabellera... Si papá se llegara a enterar de que en lugar de estar preparando un trabajo de Biología estoy en una fiesta de disfraces CON CHICOS… ¡Bue!, no sé… Mejor ni lo pienso… Schrödinger, te advierto que si mi padre llegara a enterarse a través de TU BOCOTA, te vas a acordar muy mal de mí el resto de tu existencia…

-MMM…MMMMM… E… –balbuceó el muchacho esforzándose en un infructuoso intento de expresarse.

-¡Basta, cállate! –se hartó Cecy-. ¡No se te entiende nada de nada cuando se te traba la lengua así!

-¡QUEPE ELPE CONPODEPE MEPE MAPA SIPI SEPE ENPETEPERAPA! –"geringoseó" el chico cuántico con tal de salir de su frustrante tartamudeo.

-Dice que mi papá lo mata si se entera –tradujo Alexa-. ¡No te preocupes, Schrö, la hice re bien! Si tú no la embarras no va a sospechar… Además tú no tienes nada que ver con esto: eres sólo el chofer.

-mepe mapatapa ipigulpa –se lamentó el chico gatuno.

-¡Igual no puede matarte! –rió Alexa-. Déjanos acá, ya estamos listas…

Efectivamente habían terminado de disfrazarse. Se bajaron del automóvil y Alexa sacó del baúl un hermoso y genuino arco largo inglés que había dejado en casa de Cecy junto con el disfraz de Robin Hood. Había guardado todo en la casa de Cecy días antes para evitar que sus padres la vieran irse demasiado cargada y sospecharan la verdad. Luego colgó de su espalda la bolsa con flechas y las tres chicas ingresaron por el gran portón de rejas de una hermosa mansión custodiada por dos guardias.

-Oye, ¿qué le pasa a tu chofer? –le preguntó Cecy a la heredera de Hellsing-. Un día habla hasta por los codos, otro no coordina ni una palabra…

-No sé –replicó Alexa-. Pero últimamente cada vez que aparece Lucy se pone así de nervioso.

* * *

La fiesta de disfraces de fin de curso del colegio de señoritas al que asistía Alexandra Alucarda Culadra Singhell resultó ser un total descontrol… difícilmente estarían "las niñas" en condiciones de asistir a clase al día siguiente según lo fraguado… La fiesta había sido cuidadosamente planeada desde que su compañera Laura supo que sus padres se ausentarían de Londres esos días del mes entrante y en su organización había participado el curso entero. Las chicas habían invitado a un puñado de alumnos de exigentes colegios de varones donde estudiaban los hijos de la nobleza británica y habían logrado mantener la programación del festejo en el más absoluto secreto durante su preparación, urdiendo todos los involucrados excusas creíbles para asistir a la fiesta sin la anuencia de los padres… parte del encanto del evento residía precisamente en que se tratara de una transgresión a las normas de seguridad impuestas por sus mayores; normas que los chicos consideraban exageradas puesto que no eran conscientes de la extrema fragilidad que afectaba a la seguridad de aquellos tiempos…

Laura, con su halo de inocencia fingida, había logrado engañar hasta a los dos vigilantes apostados en su casa y les había echado una alta dosis de somníferos en el agua mineral, única bebida que les era permitido consumir durante la guardia nocturna. Como resultado de esto, ambos custodias se hallaban "desmayados" sentados sobre dos toscas sillas, siendo relevados de sus tareas protectoras por dos muchachos de quince años disfrazados precisamente de agentes de vigilancia.

Ni Laura ni ninguna de sus amigas jamás supo cómo fue que la íntima fiesta de fin de curso de la división tan secretamente planeada pasó a ser un evento multitudinario al que asistía el colegio en su totalidad y varios otros colegios de Londres análogamente selectos… El hecho es que la casa de Laura se hallaba atiborrada de adolescentes disfrazados riendo a carcajadas y descolgándose desaprensivamente desde los ventanales del segundo piso de la mansión hacia la terraza del primero y de allí a la planta baja… Otros bailaban alcoholizados por los extensos británicos jardines al son de una música que sonaba ensordecedoramente alta adentro de la mansión pero que se desvanecía conforme los chicos se alejaban de la misma internándose en la densa niebla que cubría los vastos exteriores.

-¡No seas ingenua, Laura! –le preguntó desesperaba Lucy a su amiga-. ¡Es absolutamente imposible que esto pase desapercibido! ¡Mañana mismo nuestros padres estarán enterados! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿¡¿¡QUÉEEE!?!? –le preguntó Laura mientras continuaba bailando desenfrenadamente disfrazada de diabla-. ¡NO TE ESCUCHO NADA!

-¿QUE QUÉ VAMOS A HACER CUANDO NUESTROS PADRES SE ENTEREN? –le repitió Lucy gritándole al oído.

-NO SÉ NI ME IMPORTA –anunció Laura que había bebido _TOO MUCH_-. **MIS** PADRES NO ESTÁN, PERO **NO** ME PROHIBIERON HACER UNA FIESTA Y YO NO LES MENTÍ… ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS DISFRAZADA, LUCY?

-DE LA VAMPIRESA LUCY –replicó la chica.

-¿QUIÉN? –volvió a preguntar Laura.

-LUCY WESTENRA –explicó Lucy-, DE LA NOVELA "DRÁCULA" DE BRAM STOKER…

-¡AH! –exclamó Laura, desconocedora absoluta de la literatura vampírica-; ENTONCES ESE PERSONAJE Y TÚ LLEVAN EL MISMO NOMBRE. ¡QUÉ GENIAL!…

-¿SABEN DÓNDE ESTÁ ALEXA? –la interrumpió "la gata con botas" de Cecy-. HAY UN CHICO RE LINDO EN LA PUERTA QUE ESTÁ PREGUNTANDO POR ELLA… ¡¡¡ES RE, RE LINDO!!! , ¡ME ENCANTA!

-¿ALEXA? –preguntó Lucy-. ANDA POR AHÍ; DESAPARECIÓ, SE ESCONDIÓ Y NO CREO QUE QUIERA SER ENCONTRADA… ESTÁ CON EDWARD PRESTWOOD.

-¡¿CON EDWARD PRESTWOOD?! –se emocionó Cecy-. ¡¡¡WOW!!! ¡TAMBIÉN SE LE DIO CON EDWARD PRESTWOOD! ¡QUE SUERTE TIENE!… ¡BAH!, ¡CON LO LINDA QUE ES SIEMPRE ESTÁ CON QUIEN QUIERE!

- ¡VAMOS, CHICAS! ¡ES HORA DE SUFRIR!–las instó Laura riendo-… ¡SACRIFIQUÉMONOS ENTRETENIENDO Al CHICO "RE LINDO" QUE PREGUNTA POR ALEXA!…

* * *

Ciertamente Alexa era una chica muy popular en el colegio. Había heredado de su padre la tupida cabellera renegrida que solía llevar desprolijamente suelta casi hasta su cintura y los bellos ojos azules de su madre que, lejos de suavizar la expresión de su rostro, le otorgaban un aspecto algo salvaje e inquietante. La mezcla de sangre rumano-inglesa había creado en ella una belleza inusual y algo exótica que jamás pasaba desapercibida. Alta y estilizada, se movía con una sensualidad natural y manejaba con total desenvoltura todo tipo de relaciones sociales, dominando en forma intuitiva el modo de tratar adecuadamente desde un chico de su edad hasta la misma reina de Inglaterra…

Era muy apreciada por todos quienes la conocían y tenía muchas amigas en la escuela porque a pesar de tener el carácter firme de sus padres, era una persona tierna, accesible, jovial y llana… no ponía esa valla de distancia tan propia del orgullo altivo de su madre de modo que solía ganarse rápidamente el afecto de sus compañeros. En cuanto a los chicos, Alexa les resultaba tan intrigante como atractiva de modo que era frecuente que cautivara a quien se proponía… Ella sabía perfectamente el efecto que generaba en la gente y… ¿porqué no?; solía sacar provecho de ello, al igual que su padre… Al fin y al cabo era hija de un brujo aunque afortunadamente no había heredado de él los dientes de yacaré.

Alexa estaba acostumbrada a que apenas algún chico le gustaba ya lo tenía rendido a sus pies… lo cual favorecía que se aburriera rápidamente… lo cual paradojalmente redundaba en la salud del chico puesto que el conde consultaba secretamente su caldero al respecto y echaba a andar un reloj oculto donde le daba un plazo muy corto a los amoríos de su hija. Si éstos se prolongaban más de lo que él consideraba inofensivo, el chico en cuestión sufriría indeseables consecuencias. Por suerte el interés de Alexa se esfumaba con facilidad y el brujo rumano respiraba aliviado y el chico abandonado lloraba amargamente sin tener ni la más pálida noción "de la que se había salvado".

Edward Prestwood era un rubiecito inglés de diecisiete años, hijo de un noble británico muy acaudalado. Tenía por mérito exclusivamente personal (no paterno) ser un buen jugador de fútbol y capitán del equipo de su colegio… todas las chicas suspiraban por él y Alexa no era excepción… Sin embargo ésta era la primera vez que tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos y ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo… Se miraron con insistencia, bailaron un ratito, se retiraron a la terraza a "hablar" y terminaron encerrándose en el salón escritorio del padre de Laura donde se besaron apasionadamente (y un algo más)… Estaban tan entusiasmados que ninguno de los dos notó que ya no se escuchaban voces ni gritos; sólo la música a todo volumen.

-¡Stop! –le advirtió Alexa deteniendo por tercera vez la mano de Edward que se deslizaba fortuitamente hacia "zonas prohibidas" por su propietaria-. Mira que no es aconsejable provocar a Robin Hood, ni siquiera siendo Guillermo Tell… En mi opinión una buena ballesta no puede competir con un buen arco largo inglés, aunque debo admitir que tu ballesta en particular es mucho mejor que mi _longbow_… Es simplemente ESPECTACULAR.

Efectivamente Edward Prestwood se había disfrazado de Guillermo Tell, a pesar de que el muchacho no tenía idea ni de cómo cargar la magnífica ballesta que llevaba con sus respectivas dos flechas… Se había apoderado de ellas sustrayéndolas cautelosamente de la espléndida colección de su aficionado abuelo recientemente fallecido, con el único fin de impresionar a la heredera de la Organización Hellsing a la que sabía fan absoluta y también coleccionista de ese tipo de armas… Y lo había logrado a pesar de su total ignorancia.

-Es la mejor ballesta de mi abuelo –replicó Edward-. Él decía que esa arma estaba esperando un dueño digno de ella pero ni mi padre ni yo sabemos manejarla… ¿En verdad eres tan buena arquera como dicen? –le preguntó Edward posando su mano sobre el muslo derecho de Alexa bien arriba-… Tienes fama de llevarte todos los trofeos en los torneos intercolegiales de tiro al blanco…

-… a los cuáles tú jamás asistes –terminó la frase Alexa quitándole la mano de SU MUSLITO-... Y yo no soy ballestera sino arquera como bien sabes… ¡Oye!, a mi me interesa tanto el fútbol como a ti el tiro al blanco con arco. Dime entonces por qué yo siempre voy a los torneos de fútbol para apoyar a tu equipo y tú nunca vienes a los míos… Será que no te gusto lo suficiente como para venir a verme...

-¡Claro que me gustas! –reclamó él.

-Tan claro como el agua turbia –bromeó Alexa y levantándose ágilmente se dirigió hasta la puerta del salón escritorio. Allí se detuvo y amagando con sacar una flecha del carcaj que llevaba colgando de su espalda lo reprendió con fingida severidad-… ¡En castigo me esperarás aquí sentado hasta que regrese del baño "so pena" de morir ensartado si no estás aquí cuando yo vuelva! –y saliendo concluyó-… ¡Si no estás, olvídate de mí, Ed!, ¡lo digo en serio!

-Aquí estaré –replicó el muchacho-, MUERTO esperándote.

Dejó al chico esperándola y recorrió el pasillo, insólitamente vacío, hasta llegar al baño. Hizo uso del mismo y mientras se lavaba las manos pensó que mejor dejaba a Edward Prestwood sentado un buen rato en el escritorio y se iba con sus amigas a contarles que el susodicho futbolista no le resultaba tan interesante como había pensado. Sin embargo cuando salió del baño vio al fondo del pasillo, en las penumbras, la silueta de un muchacho recostado contra la pared adjunta a la puerta del salón escritorio.

-¿Edward? –preguntó sorprendida-. ¡Te dije que me esperaras SENTADO!

-No soy Edward –replicó el muchacho y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Alexa-, y creo que a ti te estaba buscando. Tú debes ser la hija de Sir Íntegra, ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió Alexa-. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Walter C. Dornez, un servidor –contestó con una sonrisa y la débil luz del pasillo reveló su fisonomía.

Alexa lo observó con detenimiento. A juzgar por su cara, enmarcada por cabello lacio y oscuro, sería algo menor que ella… tendría unos catorce años y era muy delgado, como los chicos cuando están en pleno crecimiento… Llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa también negra pero con líneas verticales blancas, un chaleco sin mangas y una corbata… La hebilla metálica de su cinturón relucía junto con una cadena colgante de finos eslabones. Su atuendo era demasiado elegante para aquella fiesta; de hecho no estaba disfrazado salvo por unos oscuros guantes que cubrían sus dedos hasta las falanges superiores que no condecían para nada con el resto de su vestimenta.

-A ti no te he visto en ningún sitio, pero tu nombre me resulta conocido… no sé de dónde, pero alguien cercano a mi alguna vez te nombró –le confesó Alexa-… ¿A qué colegio vas? -Walter seguía sonriendo pero sin responderle y Alexa de pronto se sintió que algo no estaba nada, pero nada bien con ese muchacho-. Perdona pero Edward Prestwood me está esperando –se disculpó repentinamente y sorteándolo con decisión se dirigió presurosa hacia el salón escritorio en el que la estaba seguramente esperando su "amigo"… salón cuya puerta estaba entornada... y atascada con algo… con un dedo de Edward… cuya mano descansaba inerte en el suelo junto a la puerta dentro del salón escritorio… y a un metro de allí yacía su cabeza seccionada del resto de un destajado cuerpo, con los ojos fijos y desorbitados, como si lo último que hubiera visto hubiese sido aterrorizante… Efectivamente el muchacho no había ido a ningún lado y habían sido premonitorias sus últimas palabras pronunciadas: "Aquí estaré, MUERTO esperándote".

Alexa dio un grito de horror ante la escena de aquel cuerpo desmembrado y sangre esparcida por doquier, embebida en la alfombra y salpicada por las paredes…

-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué te busco? –le susurró Walter al oído.

Alexa lo empujó y corrió lo más rápidamente que pudo por el pasillo hacia el hall de entrada de la casa de Laura, chapoteando sobre charcos de sangre y pisando partes de cadáveres descuartizados de compañeras de escuela y amigos… corrió a la mayor velocidad que le daban sus piernas hacia fuera, hacia el jardín, hacia la seguridad de su casa, hacia la protección de su poderos familia… Corrió desesperada y con el corazón en la boca sabiendo que no llegaría lejos… y extrañamente no pensó ni en su mamá ni en su papá, ni en Seras ni en Pip, ni en el doctor Argento… Pensó en Luna, en su "pequeña hermanita vampira", su inseparable compañera de juegos infantiles, su ayudante incondicional… insólitamente ella fue su único pensamiento y ahogó en un grito mudo de socorro una sola palara: "¡¡¡¡¡LUNA!!!!!".

* * *

A la lobita se le atragantó la cena. Empezó a toser desaforadamente y a escupir la sangre que acababa de tragar manchando de rojo su blanco pelaje… y a su vez la cara humana de su hermano lupino.

-¿Qué te pasa, Luna? –le preguntó muy sorprendido Merlín con la cara manchada de sangre, quien aún con su aspecto humano no había terminado de echar todo el contenido de la bolsita de transfusión en el plato de la lobita.

-¡Es mi hermanita Alexa, hermanito lobizón! –le dijo Luna con una mirada que trasuntaba espanto.

Merlín se quedó inmóvil, desconcertado. En toda su vida no podía recordar ni una situación en la que la lobita le mencionara siquiera el nombre "Alexa". Y no es que no supiera de la existencia de la chica sino que "Alexa" era un nombre tabú para Merlín... situación que era exactamente igual también a la inversa. Ambos hijos únicos se habían criado con la peculiaridad de no tener que compartir padres pero sí hermana única…

La pequeña Luna era un ser gregario por naturaleza tanto gitana como lupina de modo que en su corazoncito vampírico había lugar para muchos hermanitos. Merlín la había usado de "caballito" montándola al galope por los jardines reales durante toda su infancia. Alexa había practicado en el cabello de la gitanita un pésimo curso de peluquería por correspondencia y le había perforado las orejitas para ponerle aros… Luna era "a prueba de todo", siempre alegre y dispuesta a que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran, cualquier cosa. Era la hermanita ideal que tanto Merlín como Alexa adoraban y la extrañaban terriblemente cuando no la tenían a su lado… Porque Luna corría de aquí para allí con tal de satisfacer a sus dos hermanos; ella y Argento eran quienes más uso le daban al portal "cript to cript" que unía las criptas de hechicería del castillo rumano y de la mansión Hellsing, dada la necesidad que ambos tenían de visitar a Merlín quien residía en el Palacio Real inglés mientras Alexa pasaba con sus padres algunos fines de semana e indefectiblemente todas las vacaciones escolares en Transilvania por indicación de su madre quien pretendía educar a su hija también en sus deberes como futura condesa de sus súbditos rumanos…

De modo que Alucard se restregaba las manos de satisfacción por haberlo logrado; su plan había marchado más que a la perfección: Merlín y Alexandra no sólo no tenían la menor intención de conocerse sino que incluso se odiaban mutuamente en secreto porque, a causa de la existencia del otro, ninguno tenía a Luna como hermana _full time… _ y si no confesaban abiertamente el odio que se tenían, era sólo para no herir los tiernos sentimientos de aquella sensible hermanita antes mayor, ahora menor, a la cual ambos conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sufriría muchísimo de pensar que sus dos hermanos se detestaban por su culpa.

La doble no-vida de Luna era EL TEMA SABIDO Y A LA VEZ PROHIBIDO DE MENCIONAR entre sus "hermanos": Desde que había sido impuesta la consabida prohibición, la vampirita pasaba la mitad de sus noches como la amada hijita de Seras y Pip, fraternizando con Alexandra EXCLUSIVAMENTE en forma su forma humana de nenita gitana; la otra mitad de las noches la pasaba con su papá y hermano lobizón en su adorable forma de lobita feliz. PARA NO CONFUNDIRSE LA PEQUEÑA JAMÁS ADOPTABA LA OTRA FORMA EN PRESENCIA DE SU OTRO "HERMANO": la ecuación infalible de Luna era: Alexa-gitanita, Merlín-lobita… Nunca fallaba. Los demás no importaban en qué forma la vieran no vivir por el mundo.

Ni Merlín ni Alexa sabían de la otra identidad de Luna, ni siquiera por referencias puesto que el conde había prohibido so pena de maleficio revelar que la pequeña adoptaba dos apariencias distintas: para Alexa, Luna era sólo una gitanita y para Merlín, Luna era sólo una lobita… Revelarles la doble apariencia de la vampirita era algo tan prohibido por el conde como darle a su hija detalles de la fisonomía del brujito y viceversa… Los brujos aman los temas tabú…

Como consecuencia de todo esto, apenas Merlín escuchó por primera vez a Luna mencionar el nombre "Alexa", comprendió que algo realmente muy grave estaba sucediendo.

-¡Busquemos a papá! –le propuso enérgicamente el muchacho y a grandes trancos subió la escalera del sótano e irrumpió en el salón de arriba donde un plebeyísimo doctor Argento intentaba enseñarle a "Su Alteza Real" la reina de Inglaterra, tácticas inéditas para sobrellevar la adolescencia de su "díscolo hijo"…

-Mirá, Serena –le decía campechanamente mientras chupaba su cena de sangre grupo AB negativo de la bombilla de su mate-. En mi tierra se dice que lo único bueno de la adolescencia es que PASA. Así que tenés que aguantar y sobrevivir unos añitos más. Tu problema es que sos DEMASIADO buena y él te tiene calada. Te tomó el punto y vos caés en sus redes como un chorlito… ¡No le repitás veinte veces lo mismo porque no sirve!; ¡el pibe hace igual lo que se le canta! Se lo decís una sola vez y si no te da bola de una, pedís ayuda.

-¡Es que no quiero acudir a Sir íntegra por estas cosas! –le explicó la reina con preocupación-. ¡Ella no tiene trato con Merlín y le da intervención a su marido!

-Si no querés que se agarren de los pelos entre brujos no le pidás ayuda a ella sino a mí –le aconsejó el lobizón-. Ya sé que mi hijo siempre se manda cagadas cuando no estoy de turno, lo hace a propósito; pero lo que vos tenés que hacer es esperar tranqui a que llegue mi turno y yo lo pongo en vereda al muy piola… Entendé que sos mujer y si los chicos normales a esa edad no suelen darle bola a las madres, ¡imagináte éste!... Vos mejor recurrí a mí que para eso soy el padre…

-Papá –lo llamó Merlín con voz grave.

-¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo JUSTO VOS acá arriba?! –le replicó Argento enojado-, ¡¿escuchando lo que hablo sobre vos con tu madrina?!... ¡Rajá de acá! ¡Se supone que tenés que estar abajo dándole de comer a Lunita…!

-¡Papá Lobizón! –lo interrumpió Luna implorándole con las patitas delanteras entrelazadas como rogando (algo que sólo una lobita vampira puede hacer; no intentar enseñárselo a un perrito cualquiera porque no aprende)-… ¡Es que algo muy malo le está pasando a mi hermanita! –y la lobita se puso a llorar lágrimas de sangre desconsoladamente.

Se quedaron todos callados durante un segundo en el cual Argento intentó hacer conexión telepática con "su paciente" Alexa. Sólo se escuchaban los lloriqueos suaves de Luna.

-¡Vámonos ya! –le ordenó Argento a la lobita y al instante se desmaterializaron y convirtieron en niebla, desapareciendo cual dos tornados que salen por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Serena a su ahijado muy desconcertada.

-No sé, madrina, pero la hija del maestro corre algún peligro –le contó Merlín a Serena.

-¿Te parece conveniente que me comunique con Sir Íntegra para alertarla? –le consultó la reina.

-Creo que sí –le replicó el brujito-… Yo voy a seguirles el rastro al modo lupino; tal vez me necesiten.

* * *

Alexa estaba pasando por la peor experiencia de su vida pero no sin librar batalla… no en vano era hija de Íntegra y de Alucard. La sangre guerrera que llevaba latente desde su nacimiento se despertó con fuerza inusitada en el mismo momento en que se encontró acorralada. Por un lado el cerco perimetral que separaba la calle de los jardines de la casa de Laura le impedía seguir escapando. Sabía que por la retaguardia avanzaba un enemigo de apariencia insignificante, pero implacablemente mortífero si consideraba la masacre humana que la circundaba… _"Por sus obras los conoceréis"_, recordó la enseñanza bíblica; Alexa había sacado de sus padres la capacidad de no juzgar por las apariencias y si bien nunca antes había matado, supo de inmediato que no debía ni dudar en exterminar a ese individuo ni tenerle misericordia.

Descolgó la bolsa de su espalda y sacó rápidamente las flechas, clavándolas en la tierra a la usanza antigua para tenerlas al alcance de la mano. Preparó su primera flecha y tensó el arco a la espera de que apareciera su enemigo… el cual sería un blanco móvil, su especialidad… Así fue, y acertó su primer disparo apenas lo reconoció, traspasándole el corazón.

Walter se detuvo al recibir el impacto y Alexa vio cómo una imagen traslúcida de Edward Prestwood salía del cuerpo de su perseguidor y se elevaba hacia el cielo nocturno. Comprendió entonces que se trataba de un nosferatu completo que, en vez de desaparecer por su certero ataque, perdía a la última alma que había absorbido… y había absorbido muchas tan solo esa misma noche… más que flechas que ella tuviera a su disposición... Estaba en graves problemas y lo sabía pero de todos modos tensó su segunda flecha y la tercera y la cuarta… y así sucesivamente hasta que disparó la última flecha, intentando ganar tiempo y acertando siempre en el corazón. La escena se repitió idénticamente: por cada flecha que impactaba, se liberaba al aire el alma de algún infortunado joven que había asistido a aquella desdichada fiesta, la última en su vida.

Finalmente Alexa se quedó sin flechas y recurrió a una daga que también llevaba, pero le vampiro jaló su mano con fuerza sobrehumana y se colocó tras la chica.

-¿No quieres saber por qué hago esto? –le susurró al oído.

-¡No me interesa, monstruo!–le replicó Alexa y le clavó las uñas y los dientes en los dedos de la mano derecha de Walter mientras forcejeaba en vano para liberarse.

-¡Igualita que tu madre! –exclamó el vampiro e introdujo con facilidad la mano derecha mordida adentro de la boca de Alexa quien, sorprendida por tal maniobra, cometió el error de ejercer aún más fuerza con sus dientes-. ¡Eso!, ¡bebe de mi sangre, bebe!

Ya era demasiado tarde; con la boca llena de la sangre del nosferatu, Alexa no pudo evitar tragar. Entonces Walter hundió sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de la heredera de la Organización Hellsing… Lo último que recordó Alexa fue el agudo dolor de la mordida. Luego su vista se fue nublando hasta que perdió la conciencia y sobrevino la oscuridad.

* * *

Merlín estaba aún lejos de la mansión de Laura siguiendo el rastro lupino de Argento y Luna cuando supo que ni su padre ni su hermana estaban ya allí. Habían estado, eso sí; pero se habían ido casi en seguida y a toda velocidad rumbo a la mansión Hellsing… Tuvo conciencia plena de tal situación y que si quería ir tras ellos debía dirigirse a la casa de su maestro… Sin embargo no pudo; algo llamó su atención… más que llamar, cautivó su atención… algo que no podía especificar pero que lo atraía irresistiblemente hacia aquella propiedad totalmente ajena a él.

Vio el portón abierto y junto a él la garita de vigilancia aparentemente vacía y decidió acercarse. Aún no había llegado cuando su olfato lupino le indicó la presencia de sangre fresca a raudales, de modo que estaba preparado para encontrar los cadáveres de los dos adolescentes disfrazados de guardias de seguridad tendidos en el interior de la garita… y los dos verdaderos guardias sentados en sus sillas habían pasado directamente del pesado sueño provocado por el agua con somnífero al sueño eterno de la muerte… Pero lo que le sorprendió a Merlín fue la tajante pero perfecta desmembración de la que todos habían sido víctimas.

Decidió seguir su instinto y adentrarse por los jardines hacia el fondo, hacia la casa de donde provenía aquella música ininterrumpida y también esa fuerza que lo llamaba insistentemente… caminó por unos jardines cargados de una energía nueva para él pero que fácilmente podía identificar: la energía propia de la súbita huída de una masa humana aterrada…

Y no tuvo duda: olía a sangre, olía a muerte, olía a ghoul y a vampiro en transformación… Ese lugar era un nido repleto de huevos de vampiro cuyos pichones estaban a punto de romper el cascarón… se lo decía su instinto de dhampiro que acababa de despertar fruto de tanta estimulación… Ese lugar era suyo, sólo suyo y no saldría de allí hasta haber acabado con todos los seres oscuros que se estaban gestando en esos cadáveres descuartizados que sabía hallaría dentro de la mansión… Tenía que sellar el lugar antes de que nacieran o podría escapársele alguno. Se concentró para usar los poderes psíquicos que su maestro Alucard le había enseñado a dominar y colocó un escudo energético aislante siguiendo el contorno del cerco perimetral… Nadie podría salir ni entrar por allí mientras él no lo quitara; ahora eran todos suyos.

-Necesito estacas –se dijo a sí mismo y recurrió también a sus poderes mentales para derribar una rama del árbol más adecuado que halló a su paso. Con el fin de cortar los maderos y sacarles punta, utilizó el cuchillo de campo que su padre le había enseñado a manipular "a la usanza de un diestro gaucho correntino" y que siempre llevaba consigo. Luego guardó las flamantes estacas en una bolsa para flechas que encontró tirada en el jardín, insólitamente vacía-… ¡Como si me hubiera estado esperando! –masculló en voz alta y el carcaj abandonado nuevamente recobró su función de colgar de una espalda humana…

Ingresó a la mansión atestado de restos humanos y sin saberlo deshizo el camino recorrido por Alexa pero en sentido inverso. Terminó en el salón escritorio pisando sin respeto ni cuidado la cabeza decapitada de Edward Prestwood para apoderarse de "ese algo" que lo había estado llamando con insistencia desde tan lejos… un arma maestra, una pieza de colección sin igual… "MÍA", pronunció Merlín su adjetivo posesivo preferido y se la apropió definitivamente… La antigua ballesta había elegido y convocado a su ballestero; se habían encontrado, aceptado mutuamente y consubstanciado en apenas un segundo.

El arma había sido creada con el fin de ser un artefacto de guerra y no se conformaba con ocupar un lugar privilegiado en la vitrina del hijo de un coleccionista… había hallado al dueño digno de ella puesto que a Merlín se le haría imprescindible disponer de un arma de tiro confiable por si acaso no llegaba a tiempo para terminar su trabajo de "estaqueador" antes de que sus víctimas despertaran a la no vida… Él, por su parte, había quedado prendado dela ballesta al momento de verla. Intuyó de inmediato que si no requería utilizarla en aquella oportunidad, sí la precisaría en alguna otra ocasión… puesto que habría muchas otras situaciones como ésa en el futuro, de eso estaba seguro…

Merlín comprendió que necesitaba algo más, algo que seguramente hallaría en la capilla que toda respetable mansión de nobles tenía... agua bendita. La encontró y sumergió en ella la punta de sus dos flechas y de las estacas. Luego buscó el aparato de donde provenía la discordante música que no dejaba de sonar, ajena a los sucesos acaecidos aquella noche y lo apagó… lo que estaba por comenzar clamaba por solemnidad.

Recién entonces puso manos a la obra. Disponía de unas pocas horas para trabajar antes de que despertaran, pero podía sentir su propia sangre hirviéndole de excitación en las venas y la insaciable sed de exterminio secándole la garganta…

Los hermosos ojos color esmeralda que había heredado de su madre tomaron una tonalidad escarlata cuando se hincó sobre el primer cadáver elegido aferrando una estaca… Había nacido EL CAZADOR DE VAMPIROS.

* * *

-¡Lucy Westenra! –exclamó Merlín conmocionado en cuanto vio el cadáver de Lucy, la amiga de Alexa, tendido boca arriba sobre la alfombra con las palmas de ambas manos descansando sobre su corazón.

El nombre se le escapó de los labios casi instintivamente. Si bien su condición de brujo le permitía recordar su encarnación anterior como Abraham Van Helsing, él prefería ceñirse a la vida que tenía por delante… Desde muy pequeño había tenido que acarrear en su conciencia las experiencias de vida del viejo profesor, lo cual le había resultado una carga muy pesada. Tal vez ahora que estaba algo mayor podía tolerar la permanencia de tales recuerdos en su mente pero por cierto si hubiera podido elegir qué don NO poseer, indudablemente hubiera escogido ése. No podía entender cómo había gente que pagaba cursos con el fin de recordar sus vidas pasadas. Sostenía que por alguna importante razón la gente "normal" no las recordaba, que los seres humanos necesitan comenzar a escribir sus vidas en una hoja en blanco y tener una nueva oportunidad para elegir sus aciertos y sus errores pero desde cero… Odiaba no tener él esa posibilidad "normal". Cuando veía fotos suyas de pequeño, no podía dejar de notar una expresión de viejo en su propia mirada y como era un brujo y odiar era algo natural en él, odiaba tener esa mirada de viejo que sólo él reconocía tras un espejo.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión no pudo refrenar el recuerdo de Lucy Westenra que le vino a la mente con sólo observar atónito el cadáver de aquella chica tan bien "disfrazada" que se había consubstanciado con el personaje de Bram Stoker al extremo de estar a punto de convertirse verdaderamente en vampiresa… Sintió pena por ella. Otra vez tendría que ser él el encargado de eliminar a tan inocente y bella muchacha, condenada por algún designio oculto del destino a ser transformada en vampiro sin su consentimiento…

-Lamento tener que hacer esto y no haberte podido salvar ni la vez anterior ni ésta –se disculpó mientras disponía sobre su pecho una estaca de madera sosteniéndola con la mano izquierda-… Lo siento, pero éste es el único modo de que descanses en paz.

Levantó la mano derecha en alto y cerrando el puño se dispuso a golpear la estaca para atravesarle el corazón.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! –gritó una conocida voz y el cuerpo de Schrödinger apareció repentinamente sobre el de la muchacha. La estaca atravesó el corazón del chico cuántico en lugar del de Lucy y un borbotón de sangre "gatuna" salpicó a Merlín bañándolo de cabeza a pies.

-¿Qué hacés vos aquí? –le preguntó Merlín.

Como es de suponer Schrödinger resucitó al instante y echándose a llorar amargamente imploró misericordia por Lucy.

-¡A ella no! –gritó desesperado el chico cuántico-. ¡Por favor!, te lo ruego… ¡Por lo que más quieras!, ¡Es la mejor amiga de Alexa y la conozco desde que iban juntas a jardín de infantes! ¡Por favor no me la mates!…

-No importa quien ni cómo haya sido, ella ya no es lo que fue –intentó explicarle Merlín-. Por su propio bien es mejor eliminarla antes de que despierte como vampiro…

-¡Por favor, Merlín! –siguió rogándole el chico cuántico-… Si te consideras mi amigo, no lo hagas; dale una oportunidad…

-¿Una oportunidad para qué? –preguntó el brujito-… Puedo entrever cuánto la querés, Schrödinger, pero es imposible salvarla… Ya eliminé con todos los futuros ghouls y vampiros excepto a esta chica y a las otras dos que están está allá sobre el sillón… Sólo me faltan ellas tres para terminar… Si quieres acabo con las otras primero y luego vengo por ésta, pero hay que hacerlo si pretendemos salvar su alma.

-Esas otras chicas son Julia y Laura… también son amigas de Alexa -le anunció aterrado el chico gato-. Dales la oportunidad de que trabajen para Hellsing como Seritas… ¡No exterminarías a Seritas!... ¡O a Luna, o a tu padre!... ¡Ellos también son vampiros!

-¡Son vampiros sellados! –replicó Merlín indignado por la comparación.

-¡Entonces dales la oportunidad de que el conde las selle también! –sugirió desesperado el chico cuántico.

-Es imposible, Schrödinger –le explicó Merlín-; vos no entendés de ciertas cosas pero estas chicas son vampiras secundarias… y para sellarlas hace falta sellar primero al nosferatu primordial que las vampirizó… Mi padre, Pip y Luna han derivado de Seras Victoria quien a su vez derivó de Alucard, el nosferatu primordial Drácula… De lo único que estoy seguro es que el vampiro responsable de esta masacre no proviene del microchip implantado por Decenium… es un nosferatu primordial nuevo y totalmente desconocido para Hellsing. Estas chicas no tienen solución…

-¡Pues el conde encontrará la solución de algún modo! –declaró Schrödinger-. ¡Tendrá que hacerlo por su hija Alexa!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Merlín intrigado.

-Porque –balbuceó el chico cuántico quien acababa de caer en cuenta de que había mencionado el prohibido nombre de Alexa delante de Merlín-… Tu padre y Luna llegaron justo cuando ese vampiro la estaba desangrando, pero Alexa aún está viva… El nosferatu responsable de atacarla se desmaterializó y fugó convertido en niebla en cuanto comprobó que tu papá lo superaba en fuerza como lobizón… Luna y Argento llevaron a Alexa hasta la mansión Hellsing pero ella no sólo ha sido mordida sino que también bebió sangre de ese vampiro…

-¿Qué decís? –le preguntó Merlín atónito-… Entonces… aunque esté viva el proceso de transformación se ha activado en ella…

-¡Por eso te digo que el conde va a tener que encontrar alguna solución! –exclamó Schrödinger esperanzado-… Y si hay solución para Alexa, también puede haberla para Lucy… y para Julia y Laura… ¡Por favor, Merlín, te ruego que no las mates!

-¡Está bien! –replicó el brujito-, siempre habrá tiempo para exterminarlas si es preciso. Me ayudarás a llevar a estas dos a la mansión Hellsing y a encerrarlas adecuadamente antes de que despierten convertidas en dos hambrientas vampiresas; si es que aún son vírgenes, claro… Pero a Laura tendré que eliminarla ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Schrödinger horrorizado.

-¡Porque se convertirá en ghoul! –replicó Merlín-. Es una pena, pero no es virgen y si despierta será eternamente un títere del vampiro primordial; nunca más tendrá una mente propia.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es virgen? –preguntó el chico gatuno pero Merlín no respondió con palabras sino con una prolongada mirada apesadumbrada-… ¿¡¿¡TE CONSTA!?!? –gritó Schrödinger y se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa-… ¡Ay!, Merlín, no puedo creerlo… ¡Te metiste hasta con una amiguita de Alexa!… Y ahora ella…

-¡No es mi culpa! –se excusó Merlín sintiéndose culpable-. ¡Ella quiso estar conmigo y además juro que no fui el primero!... ¡También!, ¿quién iba a imaginarse que iba a atacarla un vampiro? … Escuchame, Schrödinger, andate adelantando y cargá a una de las otras dos chicas. No quiero que estés aquí cuando yo… elimine a Laura –hizo un silencio angustioso-… Luego buscaré en la capilla hostias consagradas; pueden ser de utilidad… Y cuando las haya conseguido regresaré por el cuerpo de la otra chica y nos iremos… ¿dónde dejaste el automóvil?

-Frente al portón de entrada porque tu escudo me impidió pasar con él –afirmó el chico gatuno-; ¡menos mal que soy cuántico y entro a todas partes!... ¡Gracias, Merlín!, muchísimas gracias por salvar a Lucy… y a Julia también. Estoy en deuda contigo –el flacucho de Schrödinger cargó el cuerpo de Lucy con dificultad sobre sus estrechas espaldas y encorvado por el peso emprendió dificultosamente la marcha hacia el automóvil dejando a Merlín a solas con el cadáver de Laura.

-¡Discúlpame, Laura; no sabes cuánto lo siento! –balbuceó Merlín con lágrimas en los ojos; pero decidido como él solo, colocó la estaca con la mano izquierda sobre el pecho de la chica y elevó la mano derecha con el puño cerrado reteniéndola en lo alto-… ¡Que Dios reciba tu alma en Su Santa Gloria y perdone tus pecados!... ¡AMÉN! –utilizó su puño como si fuera un martillo sobre la estaca de madera y atravesó el corazón de la chica con un golpe seco y limpio digno de un profesional. Luego Merlín se incorporó y se retiró hacia la capilla tal como había anunciado… No se volvió para observar la montaña de cenizas en que se había convertido el cuerpo de Laura… no quería ver.

* * *

Merlín estaba sentado en un pequeño salón cerca de la cripta de hechicería en el subsuelo de la mansión Hellsing. Se le había dicho que aguardara allí y allí había estado el por espacio de más de una hora, esperando aburrido a que su maestro brujo se dignara aparecer. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Alucard entró como una tromba negra y se dirigió furioso hasta Merlín. Aferrando al brujito de la camisa, lo acercó hasta centímetros de su cara y le habló al muchacho con evidente hostilidad.

-¡DIME TODO LO QUE SABES! –lo increpó el conde.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –se defendió el muchacho quitándose de encima las manos de Alucard.

Los dos hombres estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes cuando los detuvo la voz imperiosa de Íntegra.

-¡Basta los dos! –les ordenó la líder de Hellsing parada bajo el umbral de puerta-. ¡Alucard, deja en paz a Merlín; él no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó! Y tú, Merlín, ¡contrólate!; sabes que mi marido está muy alterado y nervioso… yo también; espero que sepas disculparnos.

De mala gana Merlín se acomodó la camisa que Alucard le había desarreglado al halarlo, sin dejar de echarle constantemente una penetrante mirada desafiante a su maestro, quien tampoco le retiraba la vista.

-¡Siéntense! –les indicó íntegra y ambos obedecieron, pero lo fueron haciendo al mismo tiempo… Primero se alejaron el uno del otro con cautela y sin darse la espalda hasta toparse con los sillones y luego fueron tomando asiento lentamente hasta quedar sentados enfrentados… y al borde de su respectivo sillón, listos para ponerse de pie en un instante si fuera preciso-… ¡Por Dios, parecen enemigos acérrimos en vez de maestro y discípulo! ¡Aflojen ya los dos!, ¿quieren? –les recriminó Íntegra y colocó su silla equidistante de ambos. Luego continuó-… Merlín, Schrödinger te solicitó que aguardaras aquí a pedido mío. Discúlpame si te hice esperar mucho tiempo pero no quería apartarme de mi hija hasta verla estabilizada.

-Comprendo, señora –replicó el chico.

- Alexandra estaba inconsciente y casi sin sangre cuando llegó, pero tu padre la transfundió y Alucard la sumió en un profundo sueño para que descanse y se recomponga –le explicó Íntegra-, de modo que aún no hemos podido hablar con ella acerca de lo ocurrido… Te retuve todo este tiempo aquí porque tú eres quien más tiempo estuvo en la escena del ataque… Quiero conocer tus impresiones y todo lo que puedas aportar para me haga una idea lo que allí sucedió… Por favor, Merlín; te lo ruego… Se trata de mi hija…

-No tiene que rogarme, Sir Íntegra –le contestó Merlín quien casi no había tenido casi trato con la líder de Hellsing pero siempre la había considerado una mujer valiente y respetable al máximo. Sin embargo el muchacho percibía la angustia que la atormentaba y quedó conmovido. En aquel momento ella se veía sólo una madre llevada al límite y a punto de quebrarse-… Le diré lo que sé. No se moleste en ir personalmente ni en mandar a nadie porque "limpié a fondo" el sitio y ya nada está como lo encontré… Cuando llegué era un regadero de sangre pero en cuanto eliminé los cadáveres adecuadamente, todos los restos humanos se transformaron en ceniza… lo que corrobora que fueron víctimas de vampiros… La mansión quedó limpia como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Cuántos muertos hallaste? –preguntó Alucard ya más calmado con el brujito por su mera obediencia a la conciliadora intervención de su esposa.

-Estaqueé treinta y siete cuerpos, maestro –le respondió Merlín-. Además están las dos chicas que trajimos con Schrödinger… y su hija… Afortunadamente hay muchos testigos con vida a para interrogar porque encontré huellas de gente en los jardines y aparentemente muchos enfilaron corriendo hacia la salida de la mansión. Habrá que buscarlos para que declaren la identidad de los que ya no están porque no hay cadáveres para entregar a los padres de las víctimas…

-¿Cuánta gente calculas que escapó? –le preguntó Alucard nuevamente.

-Lo ignoro –aseveró el muchacho, pero considero que al menos otros tantos; unos cuarenta a groso modo habrán huido… Imagino que la reunión era una fiesta de disfraces, a juzgar por la música a todo volumen, la extravagante vestimenta de las víctimas fatales y la edad… todos tendrían alrededor de quince, dieciséis años… Serían compañeros de colegio de su hija, supongo.

- ¡Demonios!, ¡cómo me mintió Alexa! –exclamó el conde que no salía de su asombro-… Se suponía que iban a ser cuatro chicas preparando un trabajo de Biología...

-En estos momentos la mentira es irrelevante, Alucard –le manifestó su esposa-. El ataque se hubiera efectuado de todos modos tanto en una fiesta de disfraces como en una noche de estudio.

-Sí, lo sé –admitió Alucard-. De todos modos Íntegra, recuérdame hacer escarmentar a nuestra hija cuando esto termine... Alexa me mintió tan bien que ni me di cuenta y yo le creí como un ingenuo… ¡Esa es mi nena! –alardeó baboso de orgullo-, ¡digna hija de su papi!... ¡Mi pichona despliega por primera vez sus alitas…!

-Sí, y en su primer vuelo rasante se estrelló contra un acantilado –agregó Íntegra-… Volviendo al tema en cuestión, Merlín, ¿alguna otra cosa consideras relevante para contarme?

-No creo que el autor de este ataque haya sido un escuadrón de vampiros de Decenium –opinó el muchacho-; no hubo armas de fuego y tampoco es el modo de actuar de esa organización… Para mí esto es obra de un solo vampiro muy poderoso y con un estilo bastante personal.

-Eso concuerda con la declaración de tu padre y de Luna en el sentido de que ellos se toparon con un solo vampiro –afirmó Alucard-… Dime, ¿qué "estilo bastante personal" observaste?

-Quienquiera que lo haya hecho, realizó dos tipos de ataque diferentes –proclamó Merlín-: a las chicas las mordió y bebió de sus cuellos; en cambio a los varones los descuartizó pero no probó ni una gota de sangre de ninguno… Se ve que puto no es; le gustan las pibitas y no los pibes...

-Probablemente se trata del mismo vampiro del que estábamos hablando hoy, Alucard –conjeturó Íntegra-; ése que tú supones que trabaja solo…

-Lo que me llamó poderosamente la atención es que no utilizó sus manos ni boca para descuartizar a los varones sino algún tipo de arma con la que realizar cortes muy precisos –agregó Merlín-. Sin embargo no sé qué instrumento usó porque no se trata de un arma blanca.

-_El Ángel de la Muerte_ –balbuceó Alucard con resentimiento.

-¡Buen apodo para referirse ese vampiro sin nombre! –aprobó Merlín-; ahora sólo quedan montañas de cenizas, pero esa casa era una sangría increíble, parecía un matadero después de haber sido degollado el ganado… Sí, era como si un _Shinigami_ hubiera pasado sigilosamente por allí…

-¿El Ángel de la Muerte?... ¿Walter? –preguntó Íntegra con horror-. ¿Realmente crees que es Walter el responsable de todo esto, Alucard?... ¿¡Mi mayordomo Walter!?

-Ex–mayordomo –la corrigió el conde-. Y sí, todo encaja… Argento dijo que el vampiro que atacó a Alexa era un adolescente que se parecía muchísimo al nosferatu adulto que él conoció en los sótanos del palacio real y que exterminó a Yumie cortándola con hilos invisibles de microfilamentos… Y ése era Walter… con su arma cortante "no blanca"…

-¡No es posible! –objetó Íntegra con consternación-… ¿Por qué atacaría Walter a tantas chicas? Podría esperar muchas cosas de Walter pero no que se comportara de un modo tan… ¡vulgar!

-No sé pero lo hizo a propósito –afirmó Alucard-… En aquella oportunidad Walter le confesó a Argento que había pactado con el diablo para convertirse en nosferatu, de modo que es un vampiro primigenio y como tal no está obedeciendo órdenes de Decenium sino persiguiendo causas personales… Yo tampoco creo que el fin que busca sea exclusivamente alimentarse. Como tú dices eso es demasiado "vulgar" para alguien como él.

-No conozco a ese tal Walter –opinó Merlín-, pero un nosferatu hambriento muerde una, a lo sumo dos víctimas… Es cierto que los vampiros primigenios sienten asimismo una insaciable sed de almas, ¡pero semejante masacre es demasiado!... Probablemente sea acertado pensar que tenga un propósito oculto –Merlín hizo una pausa antes de continuar-… ¡Uy, cierto que no tengo que ser egoísta!; discúlpeme que no le haya preguntado antes, Sir Íntegra… ¿cómo está su hija?

-No murió y aún es humana –le respondió ella-… A lo que me refiero es a que todavía no se ha convertido en vampiro, pero está en proceso de serlo. Aparentemente bebió la sangre de ese nosferatu.

-O sea que la hostia consagrada que le envié a usted a través de Schrödinger dejó una marca al tocar su frente –concluyó Merlín.

-Exactamente –afirmó Íntegra-; en cuanto le coloqué la hostia en la frente, la carne se chamuscó como si fuese un trozo de metal al rojo vivo… la hostia que me diste le dejó una marca igual a la que comentan portó Mina Murray después del ataque de Drácula –y le echó una mirada recriminadora a su marido.

-¿Estás queriendo insinuar que lo que pasó a Alexa es por mi culpa? –reaccionó Alucard preguntándole de inmediato a su mujer.

-No es tu culpa sino tu castigo por lo que le hiciste a Mina Murray en tu vida anterior –le replicó Íntegra con el ceño fruncido-. Dios quiere que aprendas en carne propia lo que sintió Jonathan Harker, sólo que la víctima no es tu mujer sino tu hija… Y yo, desafortunadamente tengo que compartir contigo tu karma y ver a nuestra hija de este modo… justo yo, que renuncié a ser tu mujer durante mi vida anterior sólo porque eras un vampiro y ahora… ¡¿Tendré que ver a mi única hija y heredera convertida en nosferatu?! –se preguntó horrorizada.

-Don´t worry, be happy… lo solucionaré, I promise –le prometió Alucard-. Encontraré a ese vampiro, Walter o quien sea… lo capturaré y lo traeré aquí, a tus pies a pedirte perdón como corresponde…

-No lo traerás a mis pies porque yo iré contigo a buscarlo. Tengo varias cuestiones personales que aclarar con mi mayordomo… viejas y nuevas –confesó Íntegra y el conde se alegró porque el resplandor asesino que creyó ver en los ojos de su esposa no estaban dirigidos a él, felizmente-… Apenas haya concluido mi conversación con él , lo eliminarás inmediatamente porque el tiempo corre en contra de nuestra hija... Aunque Alexandra sea un regenerador, eso no detendrá el proceso de vampirización ya que se ha activado en ella... La marca de la hostia de Mina Murray desapareció sólo cuando Drácula fue vencido y ella llevó una vida humana normal de ahí en más hasta su muerte. Pretendo lo mismo para mi hija.

-Sí, pero Mina Murray quedó "sucia"; luego el doctor de Millenium exhumó su cadáver y utilizó el ADN de sus huesos para realizar el microchip que producía vampiros en serie –le recordó Alucard-… ¡No quiero ni rastros de ese vampiro en el cuerpo de mi nenita! Si el nosferatu efectivamente es Walter, se trata de una nueva cepa vampírica… Necesito capturarlo si pretendo hacer un antídoto con su sangre que limpie completamente a mi Alexa…

-¿Y Lucy y Cecy también pueden ser limpiadas? –preguntó Schrödinger que acababa de "aparecer" de otra dimensión.

-¡Ya te dije que esas dos chicas ya están muertas! –le replicó Alucard con fastidio-. Cuando despierten en sus celdas serán vampiros o ghouls, según sean vírgenes o no… ¡¿Y QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO A TI PARA APARECER AQUÍ?!

-Perdóneme, conde –se disculpó el chico cuántico-, pero estoy muy preocupado por las amigas de Alexa… Las conozco desde chiquitas…

-Sir Íntegra; además de hacer un antídoto para su hija, se puede usar la sangre de ese vampiro primordial para sellar a esas dos chicas si se convierten en vampiresas –le sugirió Merlín a Íntegra pasando por alto a Alucard-. No creo que su hija desee que sus amigas sean exterminadas si existiera otra opción.

-¿Se puede? –le preguntó Íntegra a su marido brujo.

-En teoría sí –afirmó Alucard-. Ahora, ¿no te parece que ya tenemos bastantes vampiros en Hellsing como para ir sellando más? ¡Y para colmo, adolescentes!

-No veo por qué no –respondió Íntegra-. Cuando incorporamos a Luna creíste que por ser una niñita sólo sería un estorbo y resultó una ayuda invaluable que hasta me salvó la vida. ¡Nunca se sabe, Alucard!

-Está bien, más adelante veremos si podemos salvar a las chicas –propuso el brujo-; por ahora lo único que me importa es mi hija… ¿ESCUCHASTE, SCHRÖDINGER? TE SALISTE CON LA TUYA, ¡AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ!, ¡ESTÁS DE MÁS!

-AHORITA ME ESTABA YENDO –mintió el chico gatuno y guiñándole un ojo en señal de agradecimiento a Merlín, exclamó-. Gracias, conde… condesa –y desapareció cuánticamente.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que capture al vampiro responsable antes de eliminarlo? –le preguntó Alucard a su esposa-… Trátese de Walter o de quien fuera lo necesito no vivo para realizar el antídoto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con que lo captures, pero –reflexionó su esposa-… ¿crees poder hacerlo?

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Íntegra?! –se ofendió el conde-… No seré vampiro y Walter siempre fue muy poderoso, pero… ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi capacidad contra él aunque se haya convertido en un vampiro primigenio?... Huyó de Argento porque comprendió que el lobizón le ganaría, ¡imagínate!... ¡Walter jamás pudo contra mí ni podrá!

-No dudo de que podrías eliminarlo, lo que no sé es si podrás capturarlo –arguyó ella-. No compares a Walter con Yumikel o con Luna. Ellos fueron dóciles desde el inicio puesto que descienden de la sangre de Seras y ella en última instancia de la de Drácula, ¡o sea la tuya!… En cambio Walter es un nosferatu perteneciente a una cepa vampírica nueva; será un desafío desconocido para ti.

-¡PERO NO PARA MÍ! –exclamó Merlín cuya voz había cambiado. No sonaba con la frescura propia de su edad; más bien parecía la voz de un hombre mucho mayor, casi un anciano-. ¡Yo ya me enfrenté a un vampiro primigenio antes!

-¡Amo Abraham! –se le escapó a Alucard y fijó su mirada en Merlín con una extraña expresión que lindaba entre el miedo y el respeto.

-Sir Íntegra está en lo cierto –aclaró Merlín quien por primera vez utilizaba delante de otra persona la identidad del viejo Abraham Van Helsing-. Derrotar a un vampiro primigenio es algo que sólo los humanos pueden hacer; si envían a mi padre,a Seras o a Luna, no podrán exterminarlo… En cuanto a Alucard… él no podrá atrapar a ese vampiro solo y aunque usted lo acompañe, Sir Íntegra, él se encargará del vampiro a su manera, está acostumbrado a trabajar en forma individual pero lo que no le entra en el cerebro es que nadie puede solo... Las artes oscuras serán una ayuda pero no alcanzan porque no son LO SUBSTANCIAL que se requiere para vencer a un vampiro primigenio… Lo esencial proviene de las virtudes más profundamente humanas, algo demasiado luminoso para Alucard… Se me atribuye el mérito de haber derrotado al vampiro Drácula. Sin embargo lo que realmente hizo posible semejante hazaña fue el pacto de unión entre los cuatro hombres que le dimos caza… La estrecha cooperación entre seres humanos para la consecución de una causa y de un fin no mezquino, eso es la luz esencial para capturar a un vampiro primigenio… ALGO POR CIERTO IRREALIZABLE PARA EL OSCURO MAESTRO BRUJO PUES ES TAN INDIVIDUALISTA COMO EL VAMPIRO QUE PRETENDE CAZAR…

-¡Pero Abraham Van Helsing no es individualista! Usted podría guiarnos –lo interrumpió Íntegra con una sonrisa en la boca-. Estimado ilustre antepasado, ¿no cree que le ha llegado el momento al brujito Merlín Argento de corresponder a su maestro brujo Alucard la dedicada instrucción recibida durante tantos años?... LA INSTRUCCIÓN CON INSTRUCCIÓN SE PAGA.

-Las deudas deben saldarse –admitió Merlín-; es mi hora de retribuir… ¡Vamos, Alucard, también es tu hora de aprender a cooperar! Si trabajamos juntos y en confianza, tendremos más poder que haciéndolo en la oscuridad.

-¡SÍ, AMO! –respondió Alucard con insólito entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo que "amo"? –lo regañó Íntegra-. Tú tienes sólo un ama, ¡YO!...

-Pero, pero –balbuceó Alucard repentinamente muy confundido-… ¡¡¡¡¡Es la voz de mi amo Abraham!!!!!

-¡Por supuesto, tarado! –le aclaró Íntegra y le susurró al oído-. No sé de qué te sorprendes; sabes perfectamente que Merlín y mi antepasado Abraham Van Helsing son la misma alma… más aún, fuiste tú quien me lo dijo… Estimado ancestro –elevó la voz para dirigirse a Merlín-: es cierto que mi sirviente fue también su sirviente, pero ahora es MÍO. Por favor no me lo confunda que no es muy lúcido en ciertas circunstancias.

-Tiene usted razón, Sir Íntegra –sonrió Merlín con picardía-; no es MI marido afortunadamente sino el SUYO, ¡qué alivio!… ¡Pero vaya oprobio! ¡Una descendiente mía casada con el conde en persona!, ¡las cosas que hay que ver en esta vida cruel!... Ejem, ejem… En cuanto al mismísimo conde rumano, Sir Íntegra, deberá usted admitir que si no hubiera sido primero MI sirviente, el vampiro Alucard jamás hubiera llegado a ser Su sirviente… ¡YO LO TUVE PRIMERO!

-No es cuestión de quién lo tuvo primero sino de quién lo tuvo último –aclaró Íntegra-: ¡YO!, de más está decirlo… El más puro derecho inglés de posesión me lo otorga muy británicamente –Alucard asentía con un embrollo terrible de amos en la cabeza-… Además en esta vida no es vampiro sino humano; MI esposo y SU maestro, por si se le olvidó en qué era estamos viviendo, ilustrísimo ancestro…

-¡Verdad! –admitió Merlín-… no es un vampiro, es su esposo y mi maestro. Lo que no queda claro es SIRVIENTE DE QUIÉN CARAJO ES… ¡Perdón por el exabrupto!... ¿Qué tal si partimos la diferencia y lo consideramos NUESTRO sirviente?

-¿De ambos a la vez? –se sorprendió íntegra.

-Sólo por esta misión –propuso Merlín-. Alucard es menos peligroso para mi bienestar físico como sirviente que como maestro brujo, se lo puedo garantizar… Le ahorraría a usted la ardua tarea de velar por mi salud constantemente… y yo disfrutaría un rato de recordar cómo fueron cierta vez los roles… ¡qué divertido!, mandar al maestro –Alucard continuaba asintiendo con la cabeza sin comprender; estaba mucho más que aturdido el pobre conde.

-¿Y usted cree que servirá bien a dos amos? –le preguntó Íntegra pensativa-. A veces no puede ni con uno… es un siervo muy difícil de controlar…

-Oh sí, lo sé, Sir Íntegra –admitió Merlín-; ¡resabios desdichados de haber sido un vampiro primigenio! ¡Y eso que me esmeré y lo sellé muy bien!

-¡Doy fe de ello, notable antepasado! –convino Íntegra-; Es muy difícil pero al fin y al cabo CONTROLABLE… me dejó usted una joyita de vampiro sellado, aprovecho esta oportunidad para felicitarlo personalmente por su magnífica tarea.

-¡Gracias! –se enorgulleció Merlín-. Es estimulante saber que futuras generaciones pasadas supieron apreciar mi esforzada labor… ¡Si Drácula fue un vampiro difícil, Alucard fue más que tremendo! ¡Ni hablar!... Volviendo a lo nuestro, considero que usted y yo nos podremos poner de acuerdo en las órdenes a impartirle a nuestro sirviente; no en vano somos parientes…

-¡Soy sangre de su sangre! –confirmó Íntegra con orgullo-. Si usted supone que nuestro grupo humano unido funcionará mejor siendo dos amos y un sirviente, yo acepto su sugerencia… ¡Alucard, tu ama Íntegra te permite obedecer las órdenes de tu amo Abraham!, ¿comprendido, esposo y sirviente mío?

-Perfectamente, ama –replicó Alucard y dirigiéndose a Merlín agregó-. Estoy a sus órdenes, amo.

Fue así como, tomados de la mano, el extraño trío realizó el mismo solemne pacto de unidad que una vez fue el origen del fin del vampiro Drácula y el inicio del vampiro Alucard… Todo esto, nuevamente, para salvar a una mujer de la amenaza de la no-vida.

* * *

* * *

Hola, amigos: Como dice la canción de Juanes "Cuando el tiempo pasa…", los años de Alucard han pasado junto a su amor eterno, junto a su familia, junto a sus amigos… Sí, dimos un salto cuántico en el tiempo… necesario para los fines de progreso en la trama.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a Madame Hellsing por tu comentario y a Mayrae… ¡¡¡¡¡OH, DIOX, Mayrae!!!!! Alucard me pidió que te comunique que tendrás su eterno reconocimiento por tu incondicional apoyo a sus oscuros y siniestros fines proteccionistas paternos… Francamente conmoviste al conde, quedó encantado contigo y no deja pasar ocasión para recordarle a Íntegra que existen seres humanos (solo tú hasta el momento) que aprueban sus métodos… Ella te mira con aire reprobatorio pero a la vez te felicita porque de ti sacó la maravillosa idea de encargarle a Alucard el portal cripta a cripta que le permite cumplir tanto con sus obligaciones de noble inglesa como de flamante condesa rumana… Sin embargo el conde prefirió no seguir tu consejo de enviar a Merlín a su castillo alegando que sería como tener al brujito metido en casa… paradojalmente gracias a tu sugerencia, la lejana Transilvania queda más cerca de la mansión Hellsing que el palacio real inglés; sólo hay que bajar la escalera al sótano… Consideró que a falta de miles de kilómetros para poner distancia, buenos son al menos unos pocos metros entre Merlín y Alexa, unas miserables calles que cruzar… Pero ¡qué va a hacer!, dice el refrán: "Es lo que hay" y como habrás leído, Alucard logró su propósito de separarlos de todos modos.

Bueno, me despido; espero que les haya gustado el capi y en lo posible dejen sus comentarios que son muy bienvenidos. Hasta la próxima entrega!!!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24: LA CAZA DEL VAMPIRO WALTER

El sol estaba ya alto en el firmamento e iluminaba Londres con su brillante luz, mientras Íntegra y Merlín discutían enfáticamente los pasos a seguir para localizar al vampiro Walter. Lo hacían ante la abatida presencia Alucard, quien estaba terriblemente desorientado por la existencia conjunta temporalmente hablando de sus dos amos.

Los vínculos entre estos tres reencarnados eran demasiado complejos aún para la retorcida mente de un ex-nosferatu… Él había sido Vlad Tepes en su vida anterior, de eso estaba seguro… se había convertido en el vampiro Drácula… había sido derrotado y sellado por su viejo amo Abraham Van Helsing insólitamente presente frente a él… actual Merlín, brujito discípulo suyo de diecisiete años… ahí empezaba el lío de identidades… Su adorada ama Íntegra era descendiente de su viejo amo Abraham pero actualmente era su esposa… en ese punto nuevamente las cosas retomaban su consabido rumbo… pero ella le había dado orden de obedecer a su antiguo amo a la vez, cosa inaudita… El pobre Alucard era conde al fin y al cabo, leal vasallo de un solo amo por vez; su estrecha concepción medieval no le permitía lidiar con la díada Íntegra ama-esposa y Merlín amo-discípulo... too much para un noble ex–vampiro como él, de modo que tras escuchar alternativamente las hipótesis de uno y otro amo en silencio, salió de su aturdimiento con un exabrupto indignado que pretendía dar fin a la disertación sobre el misterio del paradero de Walter…

-¡Ya mismo ubico a ese mayordomotraidor con mi caldero! –amenazó el conde poniendo un pie en el primer escalón que descendía al sótano-. No le temo a sus hilos y por muy _Shinigami _que se crea, no tiene ni una puta D_eath Note_ para anotar nombres, ¡está refrito!…

-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! –gritaron sus dos amos a la vez, ambos aferrándolo desde atrás del abrigo rojo y reteniéndolo para que no bajara a su cripta.

-A ver –explicó Merlín cuya voz denotaba cierto cansancio-… ¿Qué parte de lo que te expliqué no entendiste, master, sirviente, conde o como quieras que te llame?

-Alucard, amo –respondió el conde con una simpática sonrisa amistosa-. Fue usted quien me llamó así y siempre le estaré eternamente agradecido por el original nombre que me puso… Es mío y solamente mío; no conozco a ningún otro Alucard en todo el mundo… Sólo mi hija Alexa tiene el honor de llamarse Alucarda de segundo nombre… ¡Se lo puse yo!, a nadie más le gustaba…

-Bien, Alucard –aceptó Merlín-. Te dije que lo esencial para capturar a un vampiro primigenio era la estrecha cooperación entre seres humanos para la consecución de un fin no mezquino como éste… COOPERACIÓN, Alucard; no que te mandés solo a consultar tu caldero…

-Pero, pero –balbucéo el brujo rumano que no entendía la limitación-… ¡También dijo que las artes oscuras pueden ser una ayuda!... Yo sólo repito lo que usted me dijo, amo.

-Sí –afirmó Íntegra-, pero por lo que entendí no funcionan como arma principal contra un nosferatu primordial. Apelar a las artes oscuras no debe ser lo primero…

-¡Lo primero es saber dónde buscar tu insolente mayordomo que se atrevió a morder a mi hijita! –interrumpió Alucard a su mujer-; ¡y para localizarlo no hay como mi caldero de brujería!… Sino, ¿cómo supones que vamos a encontrar a un vampiro que se esconde?

-Ilustre antepasado –se dirigió Íntegra a Merlín-, si Bram Stoker hizo un relato fidedigno de lo que sucedió, a Drácula lo ubicaron siguiendo el rastro de los cajones de tierra rumana sobre la que necesitaba descansar durante el día… Estamos en problemas: Walter es inglés y está sobre tierra inglesa; no usa cajones con tierra que podamos rastrear, puede dormir donde le plazca… ¿Cómo sabremos dónde se esconde?

Merlín guardó un minuto de pensante silencio.

-No lo sabremos a ciencia cierta –le respondió-… Tendremos que ir tanteando…

-Sí, tanteando –afirmó Íntegra-; porque estamos completamente a ciegas…

-"Cieguitos como los murciélagos" –agregó el conde, que ante el alma de su viejo amo Abraham Van Helsing desplegaba una personalidad hasta cierto punto infantil que sorprendía permanentemente a Íntegra-… Pero la gente se equivoca, ¡no son totalmente ciegos mis oscuros roedores voladores!; lo que pasa es que para cazar en una noche cerrada no hacen uso de la vista sino de la ecolocalización…

-De la misma manera en que los murciélagos tienen esa capacidad especial, los humanos tenemos la inteligencia –reflexionó Merlín-… Recuerdo que cuando era chico mi padre me hizo la siguiente adivinanza: "¿Dónde esconderías un elefante?" –Alucard e Íntegra lo miraban con expresión de escepticismo total, de modo que Merlín resolvió continuar-… La respuesta no la saqué en el momento pero valoré su utilidad al instante de conocerla: "En una manada de elefantes".

-No entendí, amo –replicó Alucard-. ¿Buscamos elefantes?

-¡Ay, Alucard!, ¡por favor! –reaccionó Íntegra anonadada puesto que desconocía a su esposo desplegando ante Merlín una personalidad tan ingenua-… Ilustre antepasado, ¿está usted seguro que conviene a nuestros nobles propósitos que Alucard responda también a sus órdenes? Como está de lúcido tendremos suerte si sale a buscar a Walter en el zoológico en vez de partir en avión hacia África…

-Créame, Sir Íntegra –le respondió Merlín-, Alucard es eficientísimo igual… Él cumple órdenes al pie de la letra y nos ahorramos el grave problema de que se ponga a PENSAR. Si piensa hará brujería; no puede evitarlo, está en su esencia… En lo que sí tiene usted razón es en que hay que darle órdenes más que claras porque de lo contrario se anotará en el siguiente safari que salga a cazar elefantes en kenya… Cumple órdenes "literalmente", realmente "al pie de la letra".

-Está bien, entonces tengamos cuidado con lo que hablamos porque mi esposo no está captando bien sus magistrales metáforas –explicó Íntegra-. ¡Olvida los elefantes, Alucard! –elevó la voz Íntegra-. Lo que quiere decir tu amo Abraham es que probablemente el vampiro que buscamos se esconde entre vampiros para pasar desapercibido…

-¡AHHHHHH! –exclamó el conde entreabriendo la boca por la sorpresa-… ¡Qué vampiro astuto!... ¿Mi ama quiere entonces que lo busque en el campamento vampírico de Decenium?

-Espera, espera –se asustó Íntegra-… Alucard: eres mi marido, ¿recuerdas?… eres humano, ya no vampiro… fuiste vampiro en otra vida, ya no lo eres… No puedes entrar al campamento vampírico de Decenium, al corazón de las fuerzas enemigas como si se tratara tu casa; TE MATARÁN AL INSTANTE… Fuiste inmortal, eres mortal; recuérdalo y que no se te olvide jamás… ORDEN PRIMERA: NO HAGAS NADA DE NADA HASTA QUE TE DEMOS UNA ORDEN FEHACIENTE…

-Entendidísimo, ama; usted me quiere con vida –captó el conde con alegría-. ¡Usted me quiere, me ama!, ¡qué afortunado soy!... Prometo quedarme "mosca" y "hacer la plancha" hasta que mis amos me indiquen lo contrario –Íntegra lo miraba horrorizada ante la perspectiva de tener un esposo-niño de cuarenta años.

-Sir Íntegra –continuó Merlín-; ¿entonces está usted de acuerdo conmigo en que el campamento de Decenium es el primer lugar donde buscar al traidor de su mayordomo? Es un lugar muy peligroso; tal vez sería más prudente descartar otras posibilidades antes… Habría que pensarlas; ésta fue la primera que se me ocurrió…

-No –reflexionó Íntegra-. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo y usted está en lo cierto: Walter seguramente se esconde en el campamento de Decenium… lo sé; reconozco su estilo… Ahora entiendo que haya entrado desapercibido en la fiesta de adolescentes y también comprendo que los extraños ataques vampíricos a chicas hayan sucedido en las cercanías de las batallas entre nuestras fuerzas y las de Decenium… Él se esconde entre las tropas del enemigo pero usando su aspecto adolescente de 14 años para camuflarse puesto que los miembros de Decenium lo conocen como nosferatu sólo en su aspecto adulto… Sus compañeros deben creer que ese muchacho vampiro es uno más entre ellos, otro soldado producto del microchip obedeciendo ciegamente las órdenes de Decenium… Nadie ha de sospechar que él tiene una mente con voluntad propia; que en vez de luchar por Decenium abandona el campo de batalla para jugar su propio juego y que luego regresa sano y salvo a dormir durante el día bajo la protección del campamento militar… Eso hace, estoy segura… Siempre supo aparentar fidelidad para ganarse la confianza que le permitiera aprovechar las ventajas brindadas por su supuesto Señor, Señora o Señorita… Pero él siempre juega su propio juego, sólo pelea una causa personal…

-¿Cuál es la causa personal que este vampiro primigenio persigue, Sir Íntegra? –le preguntó Merlín.

-No los sé –respondió la líder de Hellsing-. Dos caballeros de la mesa redonda dedujeron los motivos que lo movieron a traicionarme en su encarnación anterior, sin embargo hoy en día no sé qué propósito persigue mi mayordomo… ¡Pero haré que me lo revele apenas lo encuentre! –y crujiendo los puños gritó más para sí misma que para que la escucharan sus interlocutores-… ¡YA VERÁ CÓMO HARÉ QUE ME LO REVELE!… De todos modos eso no es lo importante ahora… En este momento necesitamos entrar al campamento y sacar a Walter de ese escondite. No será fácil, como usted bien dijo es un lugar muy peligroso.

-Tiene usted razón, Sir Íntegra –replicó Merlín-. Es hora de elaborar un plan. Aprovechemos que es de día y los vampiros duermen. No hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

Cuando Alexa despertó del sueño que su padre le había inducido para que se recuperara del ataque vampírico, se halló sola en su habitación. Afuera de la misma, se escuchaban las voces de Luna y Argento, quienes habían salido al pasillo precisamente para no despertar a la heredera de Hellsing con su conversación. Por fortuna los pesados cortinados de black out que cubrían sus ventanas estaban corridos puesto que insólitamente la escasa luz solar que se filtraba bajo ellos le molestaba la vista, ¡qué raro!… Sintiéndose físicamente fatal, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en su silla frente a la cómoda. Miró su cabello en el espejo; se veía desarreglado al mejor estilo el de su padre en sus peores momentos… necesitaba urgente crema de peinar anti –frizz… Se sorprendió al notarse pasmosamente pálida, más que de costumbre, y sus labios casi no tenían color, cosa que odió al instante. Abrió un cajón de la cómoda, eligió uno de los tonos más rojos que tenía de su colección de lápices labiales, comenzó a maquillarse y…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! –emitió un grito que erizaba de terror a cualquiera. Al instante Luna y Argento estaban entrando a la habitación cual tornados de neblina.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?, ¿¡qué pasa!? –preguntó el doctor mirando a diestra y siniestra por si acaso hubiera algún vampiro indeseable rondando por allí, y la gitanilla Luna lo secundaba en la actitud sólo que escondida tras la figura de su papá lobizón.

Alexa no dijo nada pero señalaba horrorizada al espejo con su dedo índice derecho. Luna y Argento se acercaron, se pusieron uno a cada lado de la muchacha y observaron…

-¡No te preocupes, paciente Alexa! –la consoló el vampiro-lobizón-… Esa horrible marca de carne chamuscada en tu frente desaparecerá apenas mis amos, tus valientes padres y el dhampiro de mi hijo hayan vencido al malvado nosferatu que te mordió –el doctor Argento titubeó. La chica parecía seguir tan horrorizada como antes a pesar de haber escuchado sus alentadoras y sabias palabras-… ¡En serio, che!, ¡no te preocupés que no vas a terminar como yo!

-D… D… ¡¡¡Dientes de yacaré!!! –balbuceó Alexa sin dejar de señalar su reflejo en el espejo. Efectivamente unos grandes dientes en punta se asomaban por su boca entreabierta.

-¡Ah!, eso no es nada grave –minimizó Argento-. Tu padre los ha tenido toda su vida y no se queja... Bueno, sí se queja pero tu madre lo quiere igual… Mira el lado positivo: aún eres humana porque te sigues reflejando en el espejo…

-¡Sí, hermanita Alexa! –afirmó Luna con vehemencia-. ¡Nosotros no podemos! ¡Mira!

El espejo de la cómoda reflejaba exclusivamente la imagen de Alexa sin nadie a su diestra y siniestra. Alexa se levantó de la silla, abrazó a Argento y se puso a llorar amargamente sobre su pecho.

-Por favor, doctor –le rogó entre llantos-; ¡arrégleme los dientes!... No me importa convertirme en vampiro, pero no quiero dientes de yacaré como papá… ¡PREFIERO MORIR A NO VIVIR CON TAL DENTADURA!... ¡Por favor!, ¡CÚREME A COMO DÉ LUGAR!... Tratamiento de ortodoncia… necesito tratamiento de ortodoncia urgentísimoooo…

-¡Consulta dental! –replicó el dr. Argento con entusiasmo-. ¡Por fin! Me hacen trabajar de médico pero mi verdadera profesión y mi VOCACIÓN DEL ALMA es la de DENTISTA… Siempre tuviste dentadura impecable y los demás humanos de esta mansión también. ¡Hellsing es la única organización sin caries en el mundo!... ¿Por qué?, ¿a ver si adivinas?… ¡Gracias a mí que sugiere la fórmula y a tu padre que prepara los buches de fluor para toda la _org_.!… Será que en los otros laboratorios le meten cualquier basura menos fluor a los buches…

-¡Mis dientes!, doctor; ¡mis dientes! –lo interrumpió Alexa con idéntica obsesión que su padre.

-Ya le dije oportunamente a tu papá que los pueblos amazónicos se los tallan en punta a propósito por lo lindos que se ven –le informó el dentista como al pasar con la intención de conformar a la chica-. ¡Mira! -y le sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrándole sus gigantescos caninos-. ¡Dime si no me dan un look más sexy…!

-¡Tállemelos rectangulares como estaban! –lo zamarreó Alexa de la solapa de la camisa, para nada convencida del sensual aspecto de los colmillos de su interlocutor-. Me gustaban como estaban los míos antes…

-¡Imposible! –refutó el dr. Argento-. Se alargaron. En tal caso podría ponerte algunas fundas…

-¡Es verdad que se alargaron! –se alarmó Alexa-. ¡Están inmensamente horribles!; puede usted sacar material dental de mi boca como para hacer varios postizos… ¡Déjemelos rectangulares y de tamaño normal!, por favor… ¡ME VEO HORRIBLE!

-Calma, calma –la tranquilizó Argento-… Lo mejor será esperar a que tus padres y Merlín hagan lo que se proponen. Si tienen éxito tus dientes regresan a la normalidad por sus propios medios. Si no tienen éxito… ¡Bienvenida al mundo de los no-muertos! Los necesitarás tal cual se ven… ¡Preciosos están!... aunque aquí en Hellsing tengamos prohibido darles el uso adecuado, el verdadero motivo intrínseco de su existencia dental puntiaguda…

-O sea que si mis papás no tienen éxito –reflexionó Alexa-, no podrán matarme por haberlos engañado tan feo pues estaré no muerta… No sé qué es mejor…

-No te gastés pensando porque tu destino no está en tus manos –le replicó el doctor-. Ya te mandaste la cagada y ahora les toca a tus viejos sacarte de ésta… No te preocués, nena; lo que hiciste es grave pero peores cosas me hizo Merlín y yo lo sigo bancando igual… Eso sí, pedíles perdón a los amos, que a los padres nos encanta cuando los hijos nos dan la razón… ¡Y a no deprimirte si te convertís en uno de nosotros! Tendrás un lindo ataúd y le haremos un lugarcito junto al de Luna en el oscuro sótano...

-¡Sí, hermanita Alexa! –se alegró Luna-… ¡Vamos juntas a elegir tu ataúd a la funeraria de la esquina! ¡Pero que no sea color rosa con escenas de Caperucita como el mío!... ¿Lo prefieres color lila? ¿Cuál es tu cuentito predilecto? Yo te hago los dibujitos que me quedan re lindos… Para eso tomo clases de manga.

-Aún no te hagas ilusiones, paciente Alexa –le advirtió Argento a la heredera de Hellsing-; los amos son muy eficientes. En una de esas tienes mala suerte y vuelves a la normalidad.

* * *

-¿DE DÓNDE SACÓ MI HONORABLE ANCESTRO… ESTO…? –se escandalizó Íntegra cuando Merlín extrajo de su mochila una minúscula minifalda de brillante cuero verde, un top ostensiblemente escotado al tono con carnosos labios rojos entreabiertos dibujados en poses definitivamente eróticas y la ropa interior roja más pequeña e impúdica que la líder de Hellsing había visto en todas sus vidas…

El muchacho la miró con expresión de: _"¿y qué le INVENTO ahora a esta mujer para disimular?"_, pero Alucard se le adelantó a dar explicaciones.

-¡De su habitación, ama! –respondió inocentemente el conde-, ¿de dónde va a ser? Alguna puta se lo habrá dejado ahí para la próxima… ¡AY!, ¡¿por qué me patea, amo Abraham?! ¿Dije algo indebido?... ¡AY!, ¡otra vez me pateó, amo!...

-¡Ni sueñe, ilustre antepasado, con que yo me ponga… ESTO! –continuó Íntegra sin prestar atención a las palabras de su esposo y arrojó la susodicha indumentaria lejos de ella hacia la cara de Merlín-… Si le parece ocasión propicia para que saque mi trajecito verde última adquisición de hace tres años, lo hago sólo en su honor…

-Lady Íntegra, mucho me temo que no funcione nuestro plan si usted usa cualquiera de sus trajecitos verdes –le explicó Merlín-… Si pretendemos que usted pase así nomás por una… "trabajadora del sexo"… necesita ponerse ropa acorde –y le hizo nuevamente entrega de la indumentaria recientemente rechazada-… Comprenda que aquellas mujeres usan uniforme de trabajo al igual que usted, sólo que en vez de ser trajecitos verdes ellas usan… este otro tipo de atuendo.

-¿Realmente pretende que yo me ponga… esto…? –preguntó anonadada devolviéndole nuevamente la tal ropa-… Me temo, ilustre antepasado que su plan sea INVIABLE… no va a andar… Aunque llegara yo a "disfrazarme" con eso que usted me ofrece, cosa que ya de por sí es impensable, no creo lograr pasar por una "trabajadora del sexo" ante los guardias del campo vampírico de Decenium ni en cien mil millones de años… Mi perfil no da, no da…

-¿Tiene un mejor plan, Sir Íntegra? –preguntó Merlín-; porque al menos el mío ES "un plan".

-¡No puedo!, ¡muero de vergüenza y humillación! –objetó Íntegra muy contrariada-. ¡No lo haría ni por Hellsing… ni por mi querida amiga Su Real Alteza y Majestad la Reina Serena… ni por mi amadísima patria Inglaterra…!

-¿Ni siquiera lo haría por su única hija? –le preguntó Merlín-. La vida o la no-vida de ella dependen exclusivamente de que usted se ponga o no… esta indumentaria –y volvió a hacerle entrega del consabido atuendo.

Íntegra lo observó en silencio con los ojos alargados. Luego repentinamente se apoderó de la ropa en un arrebato violento, se incorporó y dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Le pediré ayuda a Seras para la "ambientación" –anunció la líder de Hellsing-, acaba de regresar de su última misión y sé que el capitán Bernardotte suele… sugerirle que use este tipo de atavíos en la intimidad conyugal… ¡LAS COSAS QUE UNA MADRE ES CAPAZ DE HACER POR SU HIJA!...

Un poco más tarde, una más que irreconocible Íntegra regresó acompañada por una sonriente Seras Victoria… INDESCRIPTIBLE el aspecto de la líder de Hellsing, (no me animaría a detallarlo por respeto a su majestuosa dignidad, apelo a vuestra fértil imaginación).

-Espero que esto dure muy poco porque me puse lentes de contacto a pesar de tenerles intolerancia… probablemente sea la peor idea del día conociendo mi visión, ¡y eso que hoy hay superabundancia de pésimas ideas! –comentó Íntegra apenas ingresó al salón haciendo equilibrio sobre unas sandalias verdes de finas tiritas que se abrochaban debajo de la pantorrilla… horribles y con tacos aguja tan altos como inestables. Pero apenas vio la expresión boquiabierta de su marido agregó-. ¡No te atrevas a decir ni una mísera palabra, Alucard! ¡Te prohíbo terminantemente hacer cualquier alusión sobre mi apariencia NI AHORA NI NUNCA JAMÁS!... Así que… ¡Viste un fantasma!, ¿entendido? –y diciendo esto se tapó de cabeza a pies con una sábana blanca.

Alucard, Merlín y Seras salieron por los pasillos de la mansión Hellsing guiando a una Íntegra-fantasma. Antes que abandonar el establecimiento, el dr. Argento les salió al encuentro.

-¿Estás seguro de que no querés que los ayude? –le preguntó el dentista al conde.

-¡Ay, Argento! –se quejó Alucard-… ¡Desdichado de mí!, ¿qué voy a hacer?... ¡No me dejan ni llevar vampiros ni hacer magia negra!

-¡Ya te explicamos los motivos! –se impacientó Íntegra bajo la sábana.

-¿Qué está haciendo la inglesita rubia escondida ahí abajo? –preguntó el vampiro-lobizón intrigado al escuchar de donde provenía la voz de su ama.

-¡SHHH! –lo acalló Seras Victoria-… Me dijo que si algún soldado suyo la veía así vestida de –y titubeó un segundo pero no especificó-… tendría que despedirlo y al ama no le parece justo…

-¿Y de qué está vestida? –preguntó con curiosidad Argento.

-¡De puta! –replicó Alucard con naturalidad, recibiendo al instante brutales agresiones físicas en la cabeza propiciadas por su fantasmal esposa-… ¡AY!, ¡AY!, ¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HACES?...

-¡Calma, Sir Íntegra, calma! –la tranquilizó Merlín teniendo que apelar incluso a la contención física para detenerla.

-Yo mejor me retiro –anunció prudentemente el doctor quien comprendió lo inconveniente de su permanencia en aquel sitio-… Vayan tranquilos que yo me ocupo de cuidar que la nena haga la menor cantidad de desastres posibles… No va a ser fácil; está en la cúspide de su etapa de impredecibilidad adolescente, pero yo tengo vasta experiencia en prevenir cagadas de ese tipo –y miró a su hijo Merlín de reojos…

-Se la encargo encarecidamente, doctor –le solicitó Íntegra antes de abandonar por fin la mansión.

Media hora después una docena de guardias humanos de Decenium chiflaban y gritaban obscenidades a una finísima rubia prostituta que se paseaba provocativamente por la vereda frente al campamento vampírico. Acostados "cuerpo a tierra" sobre el tejado de una casa cercana, un hombre maduro vestido en anticuadas ropas victorianas y un muchacho joven con cabello lacio largo hasta sus hombros recogido con una gomita, observaban la escena tras sus respectivos binoculares con zoom.

-¿Amo, qué cosas tremendas le estarán diciendo esos "desubicados" a mi señora-esposa? -preguntó preocupado el conde en un infantil ataque de celos mientras observaba a Íntegra revoleando por los aires una carterita verde frente a los lujuriosos ojos de los guardias-… ¡No escucho!, ¡perdí mi oído vampírico cuando reencarné en humano!... Temo que estén siendo groseros con mi esposa, ¿no lo cree usted?…

-¡NOOOO!, ¿te parece, Alucard? –se burló Merlín, aprovechándose el desgraciado de la inocencia del infantil conde.

-¡Yo creo que sí, amo! –afirmó Alucard-. ¿No le parece conveniente hacerlos mierda ya mismo?... NECESITO SU ORDEN; ¡mire que yo no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantarme las ganas de reventarlos!

-Paciencia, Alucard, todo a su debido tiempo –le replicó Merlín sin perder la compostura-… ¡Sir Íntegra siempre tan eficiente!... ¡Hasta en este papel!, ¡quién lo hubiera dicho con lo puritana que es!...

-¡Mi ama está demasiado "fuerte" para dejarla sola con esos vampiros chupasangres! –gritó el conde MUY afligido.

-No, Alucard –lo corrigió Merlín-, es de día y los vampiros duermen… éstos son humanos y no quieren chuparle la sangre… quieren hacerle otra cosa…

-¡NO ME GUSTA NADA CÓMO LA MIRAN! –se alarmó aún más Alucard.

-¡También con el culo que tiene! –se le escapó a Merlín, pero como viera a su maestro brujo disponerse a atacar lo atajó al instante-… ¡DETENTE, ALUCARD!, ¡REGRESA A TU SITIO YA MISMO!... ¡ES UNA ORDEN DE TU ILUSTRE AMO ABRAHAM! –y el conde lo obedeció al instante arrojándose nuevamente al suelo con carita triste.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los guardias "bajaran la guardia" e hicieran pasar a Íntegra al interior del campamento para intentar "concretar" la compraventa de sus servicios… No los dejó ni empezar a hablar. Tal cual había sido planeado, ella se ocupó de distraerlos apenas ese instante para generar así la oportunidad esperada por Merlín para realizar la entrada triunfal. El muchacho no tuvo que hacer nada más que arrojarle a la líder de Hellsing su espada y observar con los brazos cruzados cómo ella vengaba su orgullo agraviado por la mera intención que esos individuos habían tenido de… Íntegra se encargó de dar al filo de su arma el uso adecuado y de ordenarle a su sirviente la consabida "búsqueda y destrucción". Fue como soltar un perro sabueso furioso; Alucard saltó encima de esos condenados a muerte y se los comió vivos sin que ellos pudieran siquiera reaccionar.

Asesinados los mirones guardias vino la etapa más simple del merlinesco plan: acudir hasta la comandancia y sobornar a los altos mandos del campamento siempre corruptibles… La parte más difícil de esta fase fue lograr que Íntegra se convirtiera en mono sabio y accediera a taparse los oídos, los ojos y la boca para no sabotear la humana tarea con sermones moralizadores.

El conde dispuso generosamente del dinero y salvoconductos necesarios para garantizar un cómodo futuro en un alejado país a la comisión directiva del campamento vampírico y Merlín realizó astutamente la negociación pertinente… Resultó tan hábil en esos menesteres a pesar de su corta edad, que el infantil (pero nada tonto) Alucard ofreció al instante contratar a su aprendiz brujito para que realizara ese tipo de servicios en alguna de sus tantas pujantes empresas cuando la situación lo requiriera… Volviendo a lo importante y sintetizando: lo traidores directivos entregaron en bandeja el campamento vampírico de Decenium al trío de Hellsing para que lo destruyeran a su antojo y se marcharon felices en sus aviones privados rumbo a una paradisíaca isla del Caribe a disfrutar del dinero tan trabajosamente adquirido.

-¡El campamento es nuestro! –exclamó Merlín mientras encendía un puro y observaba las hileras e hileras de féretros que tenía delante de sus ojos-… ¡Humanos, manos a la obra!

* * *

-¡No, no, no, hermanita Alexa! –Luna negaba con su cabecita mientras acompañaba a Alexa por los oscuros pasillos del subsuelo de la mansión-… No es una buena idea, mi papá lobizón me va a regañar cuando se entere. Me dijo que me quedara contigo cuidándote y esto no es cuidarte; no lo es…

-El doctor Argento no tiene por qué enterarse –le advirtió Alexa-. Físicamente me siento mucho mejor y necesito ver a mis amigas… ¡URGENTE!... ¿Cómo es eso de que el tarado de Schrödinger dice que son Lucy y "Julia"?... ¡Se la confunde el muy inútil!, siempre se equivoca. Julia es la hermana gemela de Cecy; es una nerd total y no estaba en la fiesta sino estudiando… Es la única que verdaderamente estaba haciendo el trabajo de Biología… Schrödinger nunca las diferencia, no pone ni la más mínima atención en ellas; sólo tiene ojos para Lucy…

-Es que son igualitas las gemelas –explicó Luna.

-¡Nada de igualitas! –se indignó Alexa-; son re distintas. ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de que Cecy vive riendo y Julia jamás?

-Es que tus amiguitas no viven riendo –razonó la gitanita-; están re muertas y serias… Hasta ahora, pero en cualquier momento empieza a anochecer… Mala idea, muy mala idea ir a visitarlas ahora...

-¡Qué va! ¡Es imperioso que salga de la duda! ¡Tengo que verificar si se trata de Lucy y Cecy o de Lucy y Julia! ¡Es muy distinto! –sentenció Alexa y Luna no se atrevió a decir más-. ¡A ver! –exclamó Alexa iluminando con la linterna de su teléfono celular un antiguo mapa amarillo trazado a mano alzada-. Más me vale que mi mamá no se entere que tengo este plano en mi poder… o sospechará que la espié abriendo la caja fuerte y que conozco la clave secreta que dejó de ser secreta en ese mismo instante… ¡Ay, qué negrura la de acá!… más oscuro que la noche, más profundo que la oscuridad…

-¡POR FAVOR, BASTA; NO MÁS! –la detuvo Luna sobresaltada-… ése es un conjuro muy destructivo, hermanita. Si no lo controlas, más que iluminar el mapa destruirás "casita"…

-¿En serio, Luna?... ¡Ay, perdóname! –se disculpó Alexa-; es que lo llevo en los genes… Sólo que en vez de bruja soy una bella hechicera, algo más propio de mi aristocrático estilo… No sabía que había semejantes sitios en el sótano de "casita" –y señalaba el mapa mientras leía a voz alta-: salón de artes oscuras, laboratorio de eugenesia, sala de autopsias, sala de interrogatorios… la olvidada prisión subterránea… ¿Estás segura que allí están las chicas?

-Ahí las dejaron –respondió Luna-, en "la olvidada prisión subterránea", dijeron... Eso fue lo que oí pero quizá escuché muy mal…

-Escuchaste perfectamente bien –replicó Alexa convencida.

Alexa se había detenido frente a lo que parecía ser una celda de los calabozos estaba iluminando una gran puerta de madera con la pálida luz de la linternita de su teléfono móvil… El imponente dibujo del sello de Hellsing podía inferirse trazado bajo un inmenso, delgado y hasta cierto punto traslúcido papel afiche blanco que intentaba tapar el susodicho sello y que advertía en desprolijas letras manuscritas:

_**NO PASAR**_

_**PELIGRO INMINENTE DE NO VIDA**_

_**VAMPIRESAS NO SELLADAS**_

_**PD: Hija querida: Sorry la mala letra y el pésimo papel pero fue lo único que encontré a mano. Estoy apurado porque tengo que salir a buscar al vampiro insolente que te mordisqueó. Por eso no puedo cuidarte como me corresponde. Supongo que le robaste el plano a mami para visitar a tus amiguitas. Mal hecho; totalmente desaconsejable para tu frágil estado de salud; recuerda que estás en pleno proceso de vampirización y no ayudará a tu permanencia como humana que tus amigan también te muerdan. Sé que no me vas a dar bola pero igual quería cumplir con mi rol de progenitor responsable advirtiéndote al respecto. Don´t worry, papi te salvará como de costumbre. Tuyo para siempre en las buenas y en las malas**_

_**Daddy**_

-¡Es mi un mensaje de mi adorado papurri! –exclamó Alexa con alegría-. ¡Cuánto lo quiero!, es un divino, un genio, lo re amo, ¡no hay como mi papi! –despegó con cuidado la cinta adhesiva que fijaba el cartel a la puerta, lo enrolló y se lo dio a Luna antes de bajar la manija que abría el calabozo diciéndole-… Guárdamelo bien, hermanita, quiero llevármelo de recuerdo, ¡Lástima que es demasiado grande para pegarlo en mi agenda!

Entraron en la celda y como suele ocurrir normalmente, en el momento menos indicado el teléfono celular comenzó a pitar su agónico sonido propio de carga baja de batería… la linternita moriría en breve, tenía minutos contados de vida útil… Sin embargo alcanzó a iluminar fehacientemente ambas figuras.

-¡Ves, Luna!; ¡tenía que ser Cecy! –exclamó Alexa con certeza-. ¿No ves que está disfrazada de gato con botas?... Bueno, al menos se le ven las botas… ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que la ató como a un matambre?

Como cualquiera podría suponer, los cadáveres de Cecy y Lucy yacían uno junto al otro sobre el frío piso de piedra del lúgubre calabozo… estaban reclinados contra la pared y aprisionados en fuertes ataduras que les daban aspecto de momias a no ser por las hermosas caras que lucían despejadas… Alexa se colocó entre ambas amigas y acarició con ternura el rostro de su amiga Cecy. De pronto la chica abrió los ojos y éstos adquirieron un súbito resplandor rojo que repentinamente imprimió a aquella inocente fisonomía una expresión de honda malignidad. Con un rugido estrepitoso Cecy se precipitó al cuello de Alexa para morderla, pero Luna fue más rápida y jaló hacia atrás de las ropas de su querida hermana postiza.

-¡Cecy! –la llamó Alexa sorprendida-, ¿qué ibas a hacerme?

-Nada de nada –respondió la flamante vampiresa con una voz sensual que jamás había tenido la chica-. Sólo iba a darte un beso…

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Luna y con una fuerza vampírica desproporcional a su pequeño tamaño jaló nuevamente a Alexa de sus ropas depositándola en un sitio más alejado. Lucy acababa de despertar y también estaba intentado atacar a Alexa desde atrás. Ambas vampiresas tenían un aspecto aterrador: mostraban sus afilados colmillos y rechinaban los dientes mientras intentaban librarse de las firmes ataduras que les permitían incorporarse aunque no movilizarse…

-¡Chi… cas! –sollozó Alexa al ver a sus dos amigas en semejante estado vampírico.

-Ya no son humanas –comentó el doctor Argento quien descansaba recostando su espalda sobre la puerta de la celda-. ¡Vámonos, paciente Alexa! Tu padre fue "el desgraciado que las ató" y me encargó que te vigilara para que no te sucediera nada malo en su ausencia. Lo único que puede salvar a estas dos monstruosas chicas de ser exterminadas es que tus padres logren sellarlas… Y para eso necesitan la sangre del vampiro que les dio la no vida…

-Doctor –lo interrumpió Alexa quien no dejaba de observar horrorizada el comportamiento inhumano de sus dos amigas quienes no cesaban de mostrarle sus colmillos en señal de ataque-, si yo llegara a convertirme en… ESO –y señaló con dedo tembloroso a las dos chicas que gritaban y se sacudían como poseídas por el demonio-… le encomiendo que me elimine inmediatamente… Usted que me hizo nacer, tenga piedad de mí y hágame morir.

-No te preocupes, mi pequeña pacientita –le replicó el doctor Argento-; intenta tranquilizarte. Te aseguro que por mis manos han pasado muchas vidas. He visto nacer, gozar, sufrir y morir a muchos seres humanos… Tú sólo déjate llevar por la correntada de este caudaloso río que es el destino y acepta lo que te traiga pero sin perder tu entereza… Sólo eso queda; de todos modos sucederá lo que tenga que suceder.

* * *

Un apuesto Walter catorceañero se desperezó en su ataúd de roble. Estaba muy feliz; la anterior había sido una noche muy provechosa desde el punto de vista alimenticio… y desde otros puntos de vista también. Se sentía un nosferatu muy afortunado.

Descorrió la tapa de su féretro y saltó ágilmente afuera del mismo… ¡Oh!… ¿Dónde se hallaba? No estaba en el campamento de Decenium… ¿Acaso estaba en una cripta dentro de un cementerio?... Eso parecía; una lujosa bóveda mortuoria… ¡QUÉ HORROR!, ¡ESTABA ENCERRADO EN UNA BÓVEDA Y NO PODÍA SALIR!… ¡SEGURAMENTE LO HABÍA TENIDO OTRO ATAQUE DE CATALEPSIA Y LO HABÍAN ENTERRADO VIVO NUEVAMENTE!… Ah, cierto que era un vampiro, lo había olvidado… En una vida muy anterior a la anterior había sido enterrado vivo por ataque cataléptico y como no era vampiro en aquella ocasión, había muerto asfixiado en una oscura bóveda, desesperado y absolutamente solo… había sido tan desagradable como traumatizante… ¡Qué maldición haber bebido por equivocación esa poción para recordar vidas pasadas hecha por la tal maga Merlina! Evidentemente el efecto en nosferatus era mucho mayor que en humanos: recordaba todas sus encarnaciones anteriores desde que había sido una cucaracha prehistórica que murió pisada por un Tiranosaurio Rex… Había recibido el mortal pisotón justo dos segundos antes de que el meteorito que exterminó a los dinosaurios cayera sobre el planeta… ¡Vaya desdicha!, porque si es cierto eso que dicen los científicos de que las cucarachas sobreviven explosiones nucleares… ¡por dos míseros segundos no había logrado sobrevivir al cataclismo planetario más famoso del que se tenga noticia!... ¡Tanta mala suerte había tenido desde el inicio de sus tiempos!

La curiosidad del adolescente vampiro Walter era bastante alta a pesar de mostrar la apariencia flemática británica, de modo que se acercó al bronce que indicaba el nombre de quien yacía en el féretro de al lado, que por cierto parecía muy viejo… _Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing_… ¡Uy!, ¡qué raro!; su antigua señorita… ¡Cierto que él nunca se había siquiera enterado de dónde ella había sido sepultada!… ¿Y ese otro ataúd en el nicho de arriba? Se acercó para leer; podría ser un nosferatu que veía en la oscuridad a kilómetros de distancia pero de todos modos necesitaba lentes para leer (desgracia inevitable por ser un personaje de Hellsing)… _Sir Arthur Hellsing_... ¡Uy!, ¡su aún más antiguo señor!... ¡Pero éste sí que había sido sepultado en tierra!, se acordaba perfectamente, ¿qué haría ahora acá?… ¿Y el otro féretro de más allá?… ¡El de _Abraham Van Helsing_! Evidentemente los cuerpos de la familia habían sido trasladados hasta aquella bóveda desconocida para él… Repentinamente su alma se llenó de recuerdos y remordimientos. ¡Ese desgarrador sentimiento de culpa otra vez! No se preguntó cómo había llegado él hasta allí; sintió la imperiosa necesidad de retirarse de aquel sitio que le producía tanta nostalgia. Abrió la puerta del sepulcro cuán veloz era y se halló en una antecámara recubierta de blanco mármol… en el centro de la misma, sentada en una suntuosa silla de ébano, reconoció a Sir Íntegra.

-Te estaba esperando, Walter –le pasó aviso Íntegra.

-¡Señorita! –se le escapó al vampiro, pasmado por la visión como si estuviera frente a un espectro.

-¡Señora! –lo corrigió la líder de Hellsing-; habrás visto que los restos de tu "señorita" descansan en la cámara contigua. Además si fuera tu "señorita", seguramente estaría fumando un habano… uno de ésos que tú me ofreciste probar cuando yo tenía trece años y que me provocaron el cáncer de pulmón que me llevó a esta tumba antes de los cincuenta y cinco años… Afortunadamente en mi actual vida no estuviste a mi lado a esa edad para iniciarme en el tabaquismo y Alucard se ocupó de que yo jamás probara un cigarro hasta el día de la fecha…

-Nunca imaginé que se volvería usted tan adicta al tabaco –explicó Walter-; ¡por lo demás no puede decir que yo no la haya cuidado con gran esmero!

-Por lo demás no me quejo de los cuidados que me prodigaste –explicitó Íntegra observándolo tras sus lentes con detenimiento. Luego se cruzó de brazos y de piernas y continuó parsimoniosamente-. Bien, Walter, te escucho –y se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-Estem… -balbuceó Walter-… Disculpe que no haya venido antes a traerle flores… No sabía que estaba aquí enterrada… Tampoco que estuviera Sir Arthur, hasta donde recuerdo el Señor yacía en tierra…

-Reuní los restos mortales de todos mis antepasados y los deposité en mi cripta familiar –le explicó Íntegra-… Tú me conoces bien y sabes lo respetuosa que soy del culto a los muertos…

-¡Oh!, sí, por supuesto! –afirmó Walter.

-A propósito –continuó Íntegra-; acepto tus disculpas por no haberme traído flores, pero no era a eso a lo que esperaba oir de ti cuando dije: "Te escucho".

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó el mayordomo.

-No –aseveró Íntegra sin quitarle la mirada de encima y volvió a hacerse un silencio sepulcral.

-Bueeeeno –murmuró Walter haciéndose el distraído-… Tal vez esté usted enojada conmigo porque me fui… sin consultarle… sin su consentimiento… sin su conocimiento…

-Estoy enojada contigo porque me traicionaste, Walter –fue directo al grano la líder de Hellsing-… ¡y encima reincidiste! Me traicionaste dos veces: en mi vida anterior y nuevamente en esta.

-¡Es que no me acordaba! –se disculpó el mayordomo adolescentemente-. Noto que usted también ha bebido la poción de la maga Merlina para recordar. ¡Mejor así! De este modo podrá comprender que cuando yo la traicioné por segunda vez, no recordaba haberlo hecho la primera… ¡Lo hice de puro desmemoriado que era!

-Lo que vale es la intención –replicó Íntegra.

-Bueno, no se lo tome como algo personal…

-¡Fue muy personal!

-¿No piensa perdonarme? –preguntó el mayordomito con congoja.

-Por el momento no te he escuchado pedirme perdón –aseveró Íntegra.

-¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN…! –repitió reiteradamente Walter haciendo pequeñas reverencias al mejor estilo respetuoso oriental.

-¡Explicaciones, Walter!, ¡lo que requiero de ti son las explicaciones pertinentes jamás dadas! –le ordenó la líder de Hellsing perdiendo momentáneamente la paciencia-. La vez anterior que me traicionaste te pregunté _"¿por qué, Walter?"_ y tú, en vez de responderme, me dijiste que no te llamara más por tu nombre; ¡qué falta de respeto el tuyo!… Ofendida te grité entonces que ya no eras más mi mayordomo ni yo tu ama, que ya no iba a preguntarte más el motivo de tu traición, que te habías convertido en mi enemigo, enemigo de Hellsing y de Inglaterra y que por eso había que derrotarte y destruirte… Todo eso fue y sigue siendo hoy verdad. ¡Pero!... ya no tengo veintidós años sino treinta y cinco y sé que lo que no te pregunte hoy tal vez nunca más te lo pueda preguntar, de modo que preferiría que me dieras una respuesta. ¿POR QUÉ, WALTER?

-¡Ay! –se quejó Walter-; es muy difícil de explicar…

-Te la haré más fácil –lo ayudó Íntegra-. ¡Sé por qué me traicionaste en nuestra encarnación anterior, mayordomo infiel! Oportunamente Sir Hugh Islands y el Tte. Rob Walsh me contaron sus hipótesis al respecto… ¡y me parecieron más que convincentes!: sabías que no había nadie que pudiera vencerte en este mundo, ni perro ni monstruo ni humano… excepto tu compañero de Hellsing, el vampiro Alucard, que había sido puesto a dormir en el calabozo. Planeaste todo cuidadosamente durante más de medio siglo para yo despertara al vampiro y esperaste el momento adecuado para que Millenium te insertara el microchip que te convertiría en nosferatu. De ese modo lograste cumplir el sueño que albergaste desde tu adolescencia: enfrentarte con Alucard en igualdad de condiciones… más que sueño, obsesión que guió tu vida desde septiembre de 1944, cuando luchaste junto a él en Varsovia y te diste cuenta de su superioridad… Dime, Walter, ¿valió la pena dedicarle toda una vida a ese proyecto de traición? Espero que lo haya sido porque tu conspiración contra Hellsing dejó un saldo de 3.718.917 víctimas sólo en nuestra querida patria Inglaterra…

-¡Pero lo logré! -gritó Walter con pasión-… ¡Aunque no pude matarlo yo, Alucard se murió!... Bueno, tampoco murió en realidad, pero en esa situación yo pensé que sí… ¡De todos modos él desapareció, y eso era lo importante!... ¿ERA ESO REALMENTE LO QUE YO QUERÍA?... Triste y patético lo mío, como él me dijo.

-Tienes razón; Alucard no murió en ese momento, sólo desapareció durante 30 años –admitió Íntegra-. En cambio tú… fuiste TÚ quien murió en aquella ocasión… y tu último pensamiento fue para despedirte de mí. Yo lo supe y te perdoné en ese mismo instante –se hizo un breve silencio.

-Yo no me perdoné –confesó Walter turbado-; me morí sin perdonarme y sin saber de su perdón, señorita... Mi traición ES IMPERDONABLE…

-¡Entonces dime LO QUE NO SÉ! ¿Por qué me traicionaste nuevamente en esta vida, Walter? –lo interrumpió Íntegra-… ¡Y no me respondas que porque no recordabas la haberlo hecho antes, porque eso no es una explicación!… ¿Acaso está en tu naturaleza misma la traición?

-Tal vez –replicó Walter-… Me estaba haciendo muy viejo…

-¡Otra vez lo mismo! –objetó Íntegra con dolor-. He sentido en carne propia el peso del paso del tiempo; por lo mismo no puedo comprender que alguien llegue a perder su rumbo interior sólo por la edad… ¡Y menos tú y del modo en que lo hiciste!

-Sin embargo así fue… Su padre había muerto, usted era una niña y yo un viejo ya incapaz de defenderla con eficacia –comenzó a explicarle Walter-… Sentía una profunda envidia de la condición de nosferatu de Seras Victoria y quería ser como ella para defenderla a usted eternamente… ese tipo de envidia parece estar en mi naturaleza… No recordaba mi vida anterior pero de algún modo sentía que tenía que reparar una grave falta cometida contra su persona y quise ser para usted lo que alguna vez había sido el vampiro Alucard para su ama… Con el fin de cumplir tal propósito hice un pacto con el mismo diablo: como consideré que la mansión Hellsing caería de todos modos en manos enemigas, se la entregué a Decenium a cambio de convertirme en un vampiro primigenio como alguna vez había sido Drácula… Como nunca fui adepto a la lectura en el colegio, en "Lengua" de segundo año no leí la novela de Bram Stoker sino un resumen mal hecho por mi compañero de banco, de modo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo insufrible que es un vampiro sin sellar… el modelo de vampiro que yo tenía en mente era Seras Victoria… Entonces lejos de poder proteger a la niña de doce años que era usted, me encontré convertido en este ser monstruoso que ahora soy ¡y para colmo de males el demonio me traicionó!

-¿¡Cómo que el demonio te traicionó, traidor!? –se sorprendió Íntegra.

-¡SÍ!, ¡el muy endiablado me hizo beber un sorbo de mi propia medicina! –exclamó Walter-. ¡Él también tenía un pacto con un brujo mayor, el dr. De Millenium! Como sabía que su pacto con el brujo rumano se iría a pique si él la conocía a usted, se adelantó a los hechos y entró en tratativas con De Millenium para suplantar las funciones del conde… A cambio de su fidelidad el Ángel Caído prometió darle lo que el dr. De Millenium quisiera y éste le pidió un vampiro primigenio para sus experimentos… en ése me convertí yo sin saberlo. El diablo me traicionó y me entregó a De Millenium, pero el brujo no pudo hacer nada conmigo salvo encerrarme en una celda con su magia, donde me tuvo prisionero hasta que ese vampiro-lobizón que usted lidera destruyó la puerta de mi celda y yo aproveché para escaparme… Desde ese momento estoy libre vagando por el mundo.

-Sí, y aprovechándote del campamento de Decenium para esconderte –agregó Íntegra-… Tú siempre tan oportunista, ¿verdad?... Ahora bien, dime por qué el dr. De Millenium siendo tan poderoso no pudo hacer contigo nada más que encerrarte en una celda con su magia.

-Porque la magia negra no sirve para controlar vampiros primigenios –replicó Walter-. Simplemente no funciona contra un ser tan oscuro como yo; De Millenium necesitaba derrotarme y sellarme, cosa que sólo la Organización Hellsing sabe hacer… Buscó para ello unos documentos importantes que nunca encontró en la mansión…

-¡Porque Alucard se los había llevado! –recordó Íntegra-… ¡Mi humano esposo Alucard!... ¿Escuchas, Alucard? –preguntó la líder de Hellsing alzando el tono de voz-… Merlín, mi ilustre antepasado Abraham, estaba en lo cierto: ¡TU MAGIA NEGRA NO SIRVE DE NADA CONTRA UN VAMPIRO PRIMIGENIO! No lo olvides al cumplir mi orden.

-Sí, ama –replicó Alucard apareciendo de entre las sombras como lo hubiera hecho el vampiro que una vez fue -; sólo puedo derrotarlo con medios humanos y magia blanca que apenas domino porque no es mi especialidad… ¡Deme la orden, mi ama! ¡Usted ordene y yo obedezco!

-Aún no –objetó Íntegra-. Eres humano, Alucard, recuérdalo. Tú también tienes algo que preguntarle a mi mayordomo… en nombre de nosotros dos.

Alucard y Walter se miraban con una sonrisa hostil, sin quitarse la vista de encima.

-Antes de comenzar a cumplir la orden de mi ama –lo increpó Alucard-, cuéntame qué pretendes con Alexa. Comprendo que te guste la deliciosa sangre de chicas vírgenes adolescentes. ¿Pero por qué te metiste justo con nuestra hija?

-¡PARA PROVOCARTE! –le espetó Walter con una sonrisa de placer vengativo en la boca-. ¡Haber bebido esa poción para recordar vidas pasadas lo cambió todo en mí! Me dio una causa, el sentido para existir que había perdido. TÚ ERES MI VERDADERO Y ÚNICO RIVAL; lo fuiste en mi vida anterior… y también en ésta porque me quitaste mi sitio junto a ella –y señaló a Íntegra-. ¡Era yo quien se suponía iba a defenderla y protegerla, no tú! ¡Otra vez tú te llevas los laureles! ¡Pero no más, se acabó tu supremacía!... AHORA YO SOY SUPERIOR Y TÚ ERES INFERIOR. El vampiro primigenio soy yo y tú ni siquiera eres vampiro, humano…

-¡Así que cometes la insolencia de morder a mi hija sólo para provocarme, miserable traidor! – se ofuscó Alucard con odio.

-Sí, lo estuve planeando desde hace mucho tiempo pero no encontraba el modo de acercarme a Londres –reconoció Walter-. Cuando finalmente me escondí entre las filas de Decenium con esta apariencia, no me resultó nada fácil localizar a tu hija; me la pasé mordiendo chicas equivocadas para que me guiaran hasta ella… Es igualita a su madre en ese punto; no sé por qué pero no puedo leer ninguna de las dos mentes…

-Ese es un poder que nos legó el padre Anderson al morir; ni siquiera los vampiros pueden leer nuestras mentes –le anunció Íntegra-… Entonces todos esos ataques a chicas en los alrededores de las batallas con Decenium y todos esos adolescentes que murieron en la fiesta de disfraces… ¡todas esas jóvenes víctimas inocentes perecieron sólo porque tú querías provocar a Alucard atacando a Alexa!… ¡Vaya manera que tienes de servir a tu ama, Walter! ¿Acaso tu modo de protegerme y defenderme es mordiendo a mi propia hija? ¡Con sirvientes como tú, mejor me hago yo misma el té!

-¡Para eso estoy yo, ama! –replicó Alucard, aún algo infantil pero a todas luces más centrado… Todavía se lo notaba algo raro, pero la distancia física con su primer amo Abraham lo había regresado casi a la normalidad-... A diferencia tuya, Walter, jamás traicionaría a mi querida ama y además aprendí a hacer el _simple tea_ inglés… ¡como a ella le gusta!

-Admito que algo me pesa en la conciencia lo que le hice a la pequeña señorita Íntegra –aceptó Walter-. En esta vida no llegué a prepararle muchos tés, con sus doce años usted todavía tomaba la lechita en el desayuno cuando la traicioné… Al menos en la vida anterior usted era algo mayorcita, tenía unos veintidós años si mal no recuerdo…

-Me alegro que te pese en la conciencia porque esta vez yo era muy chica y sufrí mucho por tu traición. ¡Qué decepción! Eras la "PERSONIFICACION PERFECTA DE MAYORDOMO" –agregó Íntegra-… y haberme traicionado te pesará toda la eternidad a menos que hagas algo para reparar tu vil conducta… ¡Algo como volver a ser mi mayordomo y servirme una _cup of tea _como corresponde!… Alucard se esfuerza mucho pero no es igual un té servido por un conde rumano que por un mayordomo británico… no es lo mismo… definitivamente no sabe igual.

-Preparar té de Ceylán no es mi fuerte –reconoció Alucard moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda-. ¡Pero no te preocupes, Íntegra!; en cuanto selle a este vampiro, te volverá a servir el té… ¡como que me llamo Alucard, te lo prometo! –propuso el conde con entusiasmo.

Íntegra sonrió, se acercó a su marido quien apuntaba a Walter con sus dos pistolas y llevando sus labios a los de él lo besó suavemente.

-¡Uyyy!, ¿y eso? –se alegró ostensiblemente el conde.

-Te tomo la palabra, Alucard, te quiero de regreso dentro de un rato; no dentro de treinta años. ¡Es una orden! –le comunicó Íntegra y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta con elegante porte-… Señores, los dejo a solas para que ajusten cuentas. Pero antes de retirarme… ¡ALUCARD, BUSCA AL ENEMIGO Y DESTRÚYELO! ¡MI ORDEN ES DEFINITIVA!, ¡NO IMPORTA NADA! ¡CUALQUIER FUERZA QUE SE NOS OPONGA DEBE SER APLASTADA! ¡AVANZA DESPEDAZANDO CUALQUIER OBSTÁCULO, SEA QUIEN SEA (aunque sea Walter)! ¡¡¡¡¡SEARCH AND DESTROY!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡YES, MY MASTER!!!!! –replicó el conde con socarrona sonrisa.

* * *

-Bien –anunció Walter rebosante de felicidad-… Por fin terminaremos lo que quedó inconcluso antes del amanecer… de aquel lejano amanecer antes del anterior amanecer…

-Voy a terminar con todos estos amaneceres de una vez por todas –replicó Alucard-… Finalmente estás acá por tu propia cuenta y sin que pueda haber interferencias… ni del mayor, ni de Iscariote, ni de Schrödinger, ni de nadie… ¡Solos tú y yo!

-¿Por eso me trajeron hasta acá?, ¿para que nadie de Decenium pudiera intervenir? –preguntó Walter.

-¡Por supuesto! –replicó el conde-, la experiencia anterior bastó y sobró como lección… _Mi amo Abraham - discípulo Merlín _decidió quedarse en el campamento vampírico de Decenium y allí sigue… solo, a pesar de los consejos de mi _ama-esposa Íntegra _que quería mandar soldados humanos para ayudarlo; ¡terco como una mula, el chico!, la testarudez es un defecto transgeneracional en los Hellsing… Como te decía, allí se encuentra Merlín, cultivando pedazos de hostias consagradas en los ataúdes y estaqueando nosferatus dormidos durante el día… Aunque iba a cuidarse de no exponerlos al sol porque considera una crueldad exterminarlos de ese modo… dice que sufren mucho cuando se queman no vivos. No sé, no tuve la experiencia; el sellamiento permite cierto grado de exposición a la luz…

-¿Cómo entraron al campamento vampírico de Decenium? -preguntó Walter intrigadísimo-. Creí que les era imposible hacerlo…

-¡Yo creía lo mismo también! –lo interrumpió Alucard-. ¡Error! Si hubiera sospechado que era tan fácil entrar hace rato que el campamento estaría destruido. ¡Quién podría haber adivinado que había que utilizar exclusivamente medios humanos, como el soborno a los comandantes del campamento!... Te lo menciono para que aprendas a apreciar las habilidades humanas…

-¡Qué barbaridad, los altos mandos aceptando sobornos!, ¡cómo se pierden los código de honor en el mundo! Veo que no soy el único traidor, ahora me siento menos cucaracha, ¡qué alivio! –se escandalizó Walter-. Disculpa que cambie el tópico pero noto que no dejas de apuntarme y me intriga saber… ¿piensas usar esas armas que yo mismo te fabriqué para cumplir las órdenes de Íntegra de "Search and Destroy"? –preguntó irónicamente Walter señalando a la Casull y a la Jackal-. No sé si estarás teniendo en cuenta que si no te sirvieron antes, menos lo harán ahora.

-En cuanto a la orden de mi ama la mitad de la misma ya ha sido ejecutada –le informó Alucard-; ya has sido _searcheado_, por eso estás aquí, Walter…

-¡Es cierto!, sólo falto ser _destroyado _–exclamó Walter-… Pero tienes el conocido inconveniente técnico: fabriqué la Jackal para derrotar a Anderson y como te advertí anteriormente, YO NO SOY ANDERSON… mis armas se negarán a _destroyarme_, sabrán reconocer a su creador…

-¡Es tu eterno problema con la edad, Walter! –le espetó Alucard-. Olvidas que el tiempo no pasa sin dejar arrugas y éstas son simplemente las marcas que deja la vida en quienes la supieron vivir. ¡Son las ocultas desventajas del lifting facial!, engaña sólo a quien se lo hace, porque si no aceptas las arrugas, no aceptas lo que la vida marcó en ti… A lo que me refiero con esta perorata es a que pretendes ignorar que el tiempo ha transcurrido y que en ese devenir han sucedido muuuuchas cosas… como ser que tú te fuiste y que vino el capitán Pip Bernardotte, experto armero más hábil que tú en ese aspecto, quien retocó mis armas en varios "puntos flojos" que creyó entrever… De modo que "tus" armas no son más tuyas sino "mías" y "tu" ama ya no es nada tuyo sino "_mi querida ama-esposa_", LO CUAL TE EJA TOTALMENTE AFUERA DE TODO LO QUE HABÍA SIDO "TU" MUNDO Y YA NO LO ES… Volviendo a lo horrible de tu aspecto, sigo sosteniendo a pesar de opiniones contrarias que tu apariencia de viejo era trillones de veces más bella que la de "apuesto vampiro treintañero"… Hasta te diré que incluso antes que treintañero te prefiero así, en tu look de flaco escuálido adolescentito…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque una maraña de hilos tensados lo descuartizó.

-El fin siempre es así de simple, Alucard –explicó con simpleza Walter; dio media vuelta y meciendo su cabeza se encaminó hacia la salida sin dejar de hablar-... El juego de niños que empezamos allá en Varsovia en 1944 antes de un amanecer… y que continuamos antes de otro amanecer acá en Londres en el año 2000… acaba de terminar ahora, aquí, antes de un nuevo amanecer, como era previsible…

¡¡¡¡¡BANG BANG!!!!! Las dos piernas de Walter volaron por los aires y su torso cayó estrepitosamente al suelo impactando su boca hacia abajo contra el duro piso de mármol. El daño producido por aquellas armas alguna vez fabricadas por él había sido tan devastador, que la restauración de su cuerpo vampírico se veía enlentecida; no lograba recomponerse. De pronto alguien lo dio vuelta poniéndolo boca arriba. Era Alucard que lo aferraba fuertemente con ambas manos.

-¿Qué pasó, _Ángel negro_?, ¿te enojaste mucho, muchísimo? –le preguntó Alucard con sorna en la mirada-. ¿Te confiaste en que yo no podía usar mi magia negra? ¿O acaso no sabías que la técnica de regeneración es magia blanca?... ¡Me llevó más de diez años aprender a dominarla! ¡Costó pero valió la pena!... En cambio a ti, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Solo perdiste dos piernas, vampiro inepto! ¡¡¡VAMOS!!! ¡REGENERA TUS PIERNAS Y PÁRATE!... ¡Atácame, porque el amanecer está en pañales y recién ahora empieza la diversión!... ¿Querías luchar contra mi? ¡Sólo eso querías! ¡¿Por qué no te levantas entonces?!... ¡HURRY, HURRY, HURRY, HURRY! –lo instó excitado por el olor a sangre, pero se decepcionó al corroborar que Walter se regeneraba muy lentamente. Los "retoques" hechos a su Jackal la habían convertido en un arma demasiado destructiva. Entonces se enojó-… ¡Otra vez te convertiste en vampiro de una manera irracional, _pendejo_! No puedes regenerarte ni recuperarte a tiempo. ¡No puedes ni siquiera librar batalla!... ¡TE GANÉ, LO SIENTO POR TI! –y comenzó a recitar el ritual-.

_**Por toda la carne que es como el pasto**_

_**Y la gloria del hombre es la flor de ese pasto.**_

_**Si el pasto se marchita, la flor también lo hará**_

_**Pero mis palabras perdurarán por siempre.**_

Con total determinación, Alucard clavó una estaca de madera en el pecho de Walter y al momento en que ésta perforó su corazón, el adolescente mayordomo escupió una gran bocanada de sangre. Luego, con sangre deslizándose desde su nariz, Walter repitió sin saber las palabras una vez pronunciadas por Drácula.

_-¿Yo he sido… derrotado?_ –murmuró incrédulo el vampiro y lágrimas de sangre comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

_-Así es, aquí termina todo. Éste no es un mal sueño del cual puedas despertar _–le replicó Alucard citando intencionalmente las palabras del humano que lo derrotara en 1898, su primer amo Abraham Van Helsing-_. Tu casa y tus posesiones ya no existen; no hay lugar que te pueda cobijar... Lo perdiste todo, ¡hasta tu ama! _–agregó-_... En Alexa la marca de la sagrada hostia ha desaparecido con tu derrota. ¡Ella nunca será como tú!_

Alucard levantó en alto su mano derecha para tomar impulso y golpeó hacia abajo la estaca con su puño cerrado, enterrándola profundamente en el corazón de Walter y traspasándolo lado a lado. El vampiro voló hacia atrás por el impacto pero Alucard lo trajo nuevamente hacia sí, jalándolo por las ropas.

_-Ángel de la Muerte, no te queda nada, patético traidor No-Muerto… _-lo condenó Alucard-. _¡No dejas nada!… ¡Nada!_ –y la mirada de Walter se nubló hasta que la imagen de Alucard se perdió entre las sombras.

* * *

-¡Misión exitosamente cumplida, mi ama! –anunció a viva voz Alucard mientras ingresaba a grandes zancadas al salón escritorio rebosante de alegría.

-¡Bien hecho, sirviente! –le replicó Íntegra con una sonrisa en la boca mientras soltaba el bolígrafo con el que intentaba completar los papeles laborales en los que se había refugiado para distraerse y no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba-. Le ordenaré al dr. Argento que proceda a extraerle sangre a Walter.

-Ya lo hice –le participó su esposo-. Él, Luna y la chica policía estaban esperando ansiosos fuera de la cripta a que terminara el enfrentamiento… ¡Vampiros impacientes!-. Argento traerá las muestras en cualquier momento… Dejé el caldero en punto de ebullición para hacer el antídoto para Alexita…

-¡Excelente!, se lo comunicaré a Merlín y le diré que venga ya mismo; es hora de que conozca a nuestra hija –proclamó Íntegra y se dispuso a marcar un número en su teléfono celular.

-¡Espera! –la detuvo el conde posando intencionalmente su mano sobre la de su mujer para impedir que ella terminara de teclear-… ¡No llames a Merlín!... aún no –balbuceó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Íntegra.

-Porque… porque… ¡porque el degenerado de mi discípulo encontró el modo de manipularme! –explicó Alucard con indignación-… Volverá a mandonearme impostando la voz de mi ex – amo Abraham y yo no puedo evitar obedecerle. Está fuera de mi control la situación, ¡me supera cuando escucho esa voz!

-Llamativo el cambio de personalidad que manifestaste –admitió Íntegra-… por cierto, desconcertante a mi criterio.

-¡Precisamente! –asintió el preocupado conde-. ¡Necesito urgentemente consultar en mi caldero cuál es el mejor modo de neutralizar su poder sobre mí!... ¡De lo contrario me dominará siempre!, ¡Qué horror!...

-Bueno, no fue tan malo –intentó consolarlo su mujer-. Él tenía razón; al fin y al cabo su plan resultó y todo salió magníficamente bien…

-¡Magníficamente bien! –se indignó Alucard-…. ¡Magníficamente bien!... ¡Mira lo poderoso que es Merlín que logró convencerte que te disfrazaras de puta! ¡Vaya si tendrá poderes el brujito!

- ¡Alucard! ¡Te prohibí terminantemente hacer cualquier alusión sobre eso! –le recriminó Íntegra ofendida.

-¡¿Te parece que yo lo hubiera permitido si hubiera estado en mi sano juicio?! –exclamó el conde indignado.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO QUE "LO HUBIERAS PERMITIDO", SIRVIENTE???!!! -lo regañó la líder de Hellsing-. ¡TÚ NO ERES QUIÉN PARA PERMITIR O NO PERMITIR ALGO QUE YO ELIJO! ¡FUE MI DECISIÓN Y YO ME HAGO CARGO DE LO QUE HAGO, SEA LO QUE SEA!... ¡Y TÚ NO TIENES NADA QUE OBJETAR!...

-¡Eres mi mujer! –le replicó Alucard-. Todavía no comprendo cómo fue que me quedé observando pasivamente desde ese tejado… ¡Ese brujito de mierda! ¿No te das cuenta de que hizo uso y abuso de su anterior encarnación? ¡Nos manejó a los dos; se aprovechó tanto de mi debilidad como de tu respeto hacia Abraham Van Helsing! Cuando lo agarre… en cuanto sepa cómo neutralizarlo…

-¡Pues no le harás nada simplemente porque yo te lo ordeno! -lo interrumpió Íntegra-. Puede ser que Merlín nos haya manipulado; no en vano es discípulo tuyo. Sin embargo yo lo autoricé a actuar a su modo, le pedí que nos guiara para capturar a Walter y eso fue lo que él hizo sin tener nada que ganar… Él no se benefició con nada; simplemente le dije que había llegado su momento de retribuir la instrucción de brujo que le prodigaste durante tantos años y él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo… Tampoco me obligó a nada; yo acepté conducirme como él me propuso y no me arrepiento de ello porque a todas luces logramos el objetivo propuesto… De modo que –y comenzó a teclear nuevamente el teléfono celular-… Merlín es honorable. Si hubiera querido manejarte utilizando la voz de mi ilustre antepasado antes, lo hubiera hecho.

-¡No lo llames! –la detuvo nuevamente el conde-… ¡Merlín NO es honorable; Abraham Van Helsing SÍ lo es! ¡Son la misma alma, no la misma persona!... El amo Abraham no me manejó antes precisamente porque no lo consideró necesario pero ahora que Merlín sabe cómo reacciono ante la presencia del amo, intentará aprovecharse de la situación y es un ser poderoso. RECUERDA QUE ÉL ES BRUJO... ¡Necesito consultar mi caldero para neutralizarlo ya mismo!

-Está bien –replicó Íntegra-, tú consulta tu caldero, yo lo llamo para informarle que el plan resultó y que Alexa estará bien…

-Si quieres avísale que triunfamos –sugirió el brujo rumano-, pero nunca le menciones a nuestra hija. ¡Jamás será hora de que Merlín conozca a Alexa!; ¡jamás de los jamases!

-Alucard –se impacientó Íntegra-; hasta ahora te he apoyado en esa ridícula obsesión tuya… nunca la comprendí pero te apoyé por orden de Su Majestad, indicación de Merlina desde el más allá, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… Pues bien, ¡nada de eso me resulta ya suficiente! Merlín es mi antepasado Abraham. ¡Hasta a ti te consta que si no hubiera sido por su valiosa guía y colaboración, Alexandra aún correría el riesgo de terminar convertida en vampiro!… ¡Al menos merece conocer personalmente a la persona a quien salvó! –Alucard guardaba silencio y la miraba muy seriamente, tal vez demasiado seriamente… Íntegra intuyó de repente que el brujo le estaba ocultando alguna información… ¡como de costumbre! y exclamó-… ¡Hay algo más, Alucard!, ¡dímelo, sirviente!... ¡Es una orden!

-Es una vieja historia –esbozó el conde tras un minuto de reflexión al mejor estilo "¿se lo digo o no se lo digo?"-… Es una vieja historia en la que tú no tienes nada que ver porque no existías, no habías nacido, no estabas…

-Pero ahora existo, nací y estoy –expuso Íntegra con determinación-. Lo que sea que me ocultas te involucra a ti, a mi hija y a mi antepasado; así que ¡dímelo!

-Está bien –aceptó él-, te diré lo que sé… ¿Por dónde empiezo?... Tú conoces que en mi identidad de Drácula me inventaron romances con Mina… culpa de Francis Ford Coppola, el exitoso director de cine adaptó el libro de Bram Stoker como le dio la real gana para hacer un film de eterno amor negro… conmovedora película, pero fantasía pura… En verdad nunca pretendí que Mina se convirtiera en mi mujer sino en MI HIJA; lo ameritaba por sus cualidades, como la chica policía también lo ameritó más adelante…

-Sólo que Seras aceptó que la conviertas en vampiresa por su propia voluntad y en cambio Mina no tenía la más mínima intención ni quería saber nada contigo –le recordó Íntegra.

-Es cierto –admitió Alucard-, pero algo incidía directamente en que yo tuviera en cuenta o no la voluntad de quien ameritaba convertirse en mi "hija"… A lo que me refiero es a que en mí había ocurrido un gran cambio entre ambas situaciones: Drácula era un vampiro primordial sin sellar mientras que Alucard era el mismo vampiro primordial pero sellado y al servicio de humanos… Yo era el mismo vampiro pero me comportaba de modo distinto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Alexa y Merlín? –le preguntó Íntegra.

-No sé bien por qué reencarnamos todos juntos, supongo que porque había cuestiones pendientes –le comentó Alucard-… lo que ignoro es la naturaleza de esas cuestiones…

-¡Explícate sin irte por las ramas! –le ordenó Íntegra.

-Te diré lo que sé –continuó Alucard-. Yo quería a Mina y por eso pretendía convertirla en mi hija. Ella en cambio no sólo no quería convertirse en mi hija sino que, lejos de quererme, me odiaba y pretendía mi destrucción ¡y encima todos pensaban que yo intentaba seducirla!… ¡Qué incomprendido fui, pobre yo!... Mina amaba tiernamente a Jonathan Harker, con quien se casó y ambos vivieron felices una larga vida, tuvieron un hijo que de pequeño se sentaba sobre las rodillas de mi amo Abrahama, bla, bla, bla… en una palabra consumaron su amor en esa vida, dichosos ellos… Bien… Mina también quería a tu ancestro Abraham Van Helsing "como a un padre", como a mí me hubiera gustado que ella me quisiera pero no me quiso… Me aguanté estoicamente la bronca de haber sido sustituido vilmente en mi deseada paternidad por quien ya era secretamente en esos tiempos mi amo Abraham… Todo bien con mi amo, tu ilustre antepasado salvo por un punto: yo leía su mente. Yo sabía que él era un mujeriego incurable y que, si bien a los ojos de todos él trataba a Mina como a una hija, en su interior… el viejo la miraba como mujer, cosa que a mí me caía como patada al hígado…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –se escandalizó la líder de Hellsing-… ¿Qué mi honorable ancestro tuvo un romance con una muchacha que pudo haber sido su hija y que era la esposa de un amigo…?

-No, Íntegra –la interrumpió el conde-, mi amo Abraham era un hombre de honor… Que era mujeriego; sí, lo era… que jamás traicionó a un amigo, también; Jonathan Harker era su amigo y no fue excepción… que era un hombre inteligente y ubicado que sabía que él era un viejo y que Mina lo quería como a un padre y no como hombre, también; jamás le dijo nada que a Mina la pudiera llegar a incomodar ¡y eso que la trató estrechamente y estuvo muchas veces a solas con ella!... También es cierto que así de viejo como era, se enamoró perdidamente de ella… Quedó prendado de la aparente superficialidad bajo la cual Mina escondía sus hondas virtudes: el profundo amor que ella le tuvo a su marido, su fidelidad absoluta, el inquebrantable valor que demostró durante mi persecución al exponerse como carnada vampírica… El amo Abraham la admiró y la amó en el más profundo secreto… Ella nunca lo sospechó ni lo supo. PERO YO SÍ porque leía la mente de mi viejo amo…

-Comprendo –reflexionó Íntegra-. Tú y yo teníamos cosas pendientes y reencarnamos para consumarlas… Mina reencarnó en Alexa, convirtiéndose realmente en tu hija…

-¡Siempre quise tener una hija aunque ignoraba cuan buen padre de una nena podía ser! –admitió Alucard sonriendo-. Como Vlad Tepes tuve varones, como vampiro hice hijas… Finalmente como hombre tú me regalaste a mi pequeña Alexa… Apenas la vi en brazos de Merlín la reconocí. Era Mina, y Merlín también la reconoció… ¿Comprendes por qué tenía que apartarlos mientras él aún pudiera olvidarla? Si el brujito llegara siquiera a verla, seguro que la reconocerá. ¡No quiero que él me la quite otra vez! ¡No quiero que me saque mi lugar junto a mi hija!... ¿Qué irá a hacerle ahora ese depravado que no es un viejo sino un joven apenas mayor que ella?... Mina amaba a su esposo pero no sólo respetaba a mi amo Abraham, también lo admiraba… más aún, ¡Mina sentía fascinación por él!... ¡Es mi deber como padre protegerla de caer en sus redes…!

-¿No crees que en tal caso sería deber de Jonathan Harker proteger a su esposa Mina de un posible rival? –le preguntó Íntegra-. Él fue su marido al fin y al cabo…

-Jonathan Harker no está en este mundo para defenderla –replicó Alucard.

-¿Cómo puedes tú saber eso? –se sorprendió Íntegra.

-¡Porque lo consulté! –le respondió el brujo rumano-. Intenté pero no pude ubicar su alma con mi caldero, mala señal… Le pregunté al fantasma de Merlina y la muy bruja no me quiso decir. Finalmente por suerte "se le escapó" al alma del Padre Anderson… ¡Bah!, se lo sonsaqué en una discusión que provoqué adrede para tal fin… Resulta ser que Jonathan Harker, Quincy Morris y John Seward están en una nube tocando el arpa, el saxo y el piano respectivamente. Forman "El Trío Draculiento", un conjunto musical muy taquillero en el paraíso… Bayoneta Anderson lo sabe no de puro fan sino porque a último momento cobró valor y decidió acompañar a Merlina para que no asistiera sola a un recital que ellos dieron en el paraíso… El Judas Priest casi se queda afuera, tuvo que comprar una carísima entrada de reventa y la pasó horrible porque no conocía la letra de ninguna canción. Merlina en cambio adivinó todas y quedó afónica de tanto cantar… Parece que la maga quería corroborar quién más había reencarnado además de Abraham Van Hellsing… ¡Ni te imaginas lo que averiguó según le sonsaqué al iscariote!

-¡Sorpréndeme! –lo instó Íntegra con ojos abiertos como platos-; siempre lo haces…

-Por supuesto el que falta es Arthur Holmwood, quien en aquellos momentos fue novio de Lucy Westenra –continuó Alucard-… Parece que el tal Arthur reencarnó hace muchísimo tiempo ya pero sigue aquí… realmente para toda la eternidad.

-No comprendo –balbuceó Íntegra.

-¡Es Schrödinger! –exclamó el conde-. No sé qué mal habrá hecho el tal Arturo para tener semejante eterno castigo, pero terminó reencarnando antes de la segunda guerra mundial en quien terminó convirtiéndose en el chico cuántico… ¿Qué me dices, Íntegra?; ¡y encima quedó a mi servicio ese ex-cazador mío!

-¡Suficiente, Alucard! –declaró Íntegra tecleando nuevamente su teléfono móvil, esta vez sin ser interrumpida-. ¡No me digas más!... Tal vez tú hayas reencarnado para proteger a Alexandra de Merlín, ¡quién sabe! Tal vez Merlín haya reencarnado para consumar su asignatura pendiente con nuestra hija… Tal vez yo tenga que procesar todo esto en mi cabeza para que tantas noticias celestiales juntas no terminen provocándome la peor jaqueca de mi vida… Lo único claro por el momento es que me corresponde avisarle a Merlín que saliste triunfante de tu enfrentamiento con Walter. ¡Al menos eso sí merece saber la joven reencarnación de mi ilustre antepasado!

* * *

Walter no había recuperado aún cabalmente la conciencia cuando un delicioso aroma de perfume femenino inundó sus fosas nasales. Entreabrió lentamente sus ojos, vio una cabeza a su lado y… ¡Oh, sorpresa!, tenía un par de colmillos clavados en su yugular.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritó el mayordomo adolescente, más por el susto que por el dolor, y vio cómo una joven linda vampiresa soltaba su cuello retirándose avergonzada y presurosa unos metros hacia la pared de… ¿una celda tal vez?

-¡Perón, maestro, perdón! –se disculpó ella asustada.

-¿Qué me hiciste?, ¿qué me hicieron?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está Alucard? –preguntó Walter en un torbellino de palabras. Se recuperó de su sobresalto y tras calmarse un segundo preguntó-. ¿Y tú?... ¿Quién… eres… tú?

-¡Ay!, ¡qué lindo maestro tengo! –exclamó la joven acercándose sonriente y revolviéndole el cabello con la palma de la mano-. ¡Qué lindo pelo!, ¡qué lindos ojos!...

-¡¡¡¿Quién eres tú?!!! –preguntó Walter ahora sí, ATERRADO.

-¡TU MÁS ARDIENTE Y FIEL ADMIRADORA! –replicó la chica con voz encantadora-. Me llamo Cecilia, Cecily en inglés, pero para ti soy CECY… todas mis amistades me dicen Cecy…

Walter, espantado, intentó desmaterializarse y convertirse en niebla… No pudo… en manada de murciélagos… no le salió… intentó recobrar su "superimpresionantementehiperpotente" aspecto treintañero… ¡imposible!, ¿qué carajo le estaba pasando?... Aunque más no fuera volver a ser un viejo pintón… ¡Nada!... En un ataque de pánico total, se incorporó de un salto e intentó huir por la única puerta del calabozo… Era un calabozo, la puerta estaba previsiblemente cerrada con llave para evitar que prisioneros como él lograran escapar convirtiéndose en vampiros prófugos de Hellsing… ¡Qué impotencia!; evidentemente el haber sido derrotado había menguado sus poderes a su mínima expresión…

-¡SOCORRO!, ¡AUXILIO!, ¡DÉJENME SALIR! –gritó el vampiro mientras golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta con sus puños, temiendo injustificadamente ser víctima acoso sexual A SUS CATORCE AÑOS DE ASPECTO (NO DE EDAD)… Nadie respondió.

-No están –le informó Cecy sin comprender la naturaleza del ataque de desesperación que asolaba a su flamante amo y maestro-. Se fueron todos y me dejaron para que te hiciera compañía, maestro… ¡Bah!, yo me ofrecí a quedarme para que no te sintieras tan solito… Cuando te trajeron ya te habían sacado sangre para hacer el Walterantídotovampiro y borrar así todo rastro de ti en el cuerpo de Alexa. Lucy se fue con Schrödinger a ver cómo curaban a Alexa… ¿No te sientes muy débil? Te sacaron un montonazo de sangre… ¡Hasta nos dieron a Lucy y a mí un sustancioso plato sopero de ella para que nos calmáramos!... ¡RIQUÍSIMA! ¡Nunca había comido nada así!; la mamá de Alexa dice que la necesitábamos para volvernos razonables porque la verdad, verdad... estaba desesperada de hambre, famélica, ¡hasta quise morder a Alexa de lo desquiciada que estaba!…

-Me, me… Me mordiste –balbuceó Walter confuso-… Cuando me desperté me estabas mordiendo, chupando… No estabas bebiendo tu sopa, ¡¡¡TE ESTABAS ALIMENTANDO DE MÍ!!!

-Sí, sorry, de pura angurrienta que soy… ¡Me tenté!, no pude evitarlo –se disculpó Cecy-… Pero de todos modos, no sé por qué te sorprendes tanto; ¿de quién pretendías que me alimentara sino? ¡Se supone que de ti!; eres mi maestro vampiro, es lógico que quiera beber tu sangre… Maestro… discípula… ¿Conoces esa relación?... ¿Escuchaste alguna vez algo sobre eso?... ¡No me digas que que nunca viste o leíste _Hellsing_!

-Sí, sí –replicó Walter temblando del pánico-… ¡Sé de lo que hablas!... Pero no… ¡Las cosas no pueden ser así! ¡¡¡¡¡YO NO QUISE REPRODUCIRME!!!!! ¡Juro que no quise reproducirme!

-¡AY, lo siento! –exclamó Cecy-. Esas cosas que no tienen marcha atrás. Lo hubieras pensado antes de morder a una chica virgen… ¡No me digas que pretendías borrarte como la mayoría de los hombres! Ahora tienes que hacerte cargo a pesar de tener catorce años de la cagada que te mandaste por lujurioso de la sangre… ¡HORA DE ASUMIR CONMIGO TUS RESPONSABILIDADES DE MAESTRO VAMPIRO, WALTER!... ¿O qué pensaste?, ¿que Merlín te iba a abortar siempre todos los posibles discípulos? ¡Te equivocaste!, a último momento apareció Schrödinger, le funcionó de conciencia moral al brujito exterminador y… ¡CHAN! ¡Acá estoy, no viva afortunadamente para mí!... Yo y Lucy; tienes dos discípulas para criar y educar eternamente…

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Walter fatalmente impresionado-, me siento mal... muy mal… Me descompongo, estoy muy débil…

-¡Hola, maestrito! –lo saludó Lucy entrando fácilmente por la puerta del calabozo acompañada por Schrödinger, Argento, Seras y Luna.

-Lucy, ¿no es lindo nuestro maestro? –preguntó Cecy rebosante de alegría-. ¡Por fin se despertó!

- Alexa ya está curada –le informó Schrödinger a Cecy-; el conde y la condesa están disponiendo todo para comenzar el proceso de sellamiento de esta última adquisición de nosferatu primordial –y luego de lanzarle una mirada al aterrado Walter quien no paraba de temblar, el chico cuántico salió por la puerta anunciando en voz alta-… ¡Bueno, me voy!… Dejo al plenario vampírico sesionando en privado para darle de la bienvenida al nuevo miembro –y se retiró echándole llave a la puerta.

-¡BIENVENIDO A LA ORGANIZACIÓN HELLSING! –gritaron todos los vampiros a coro como si fuera una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

-Fue un largo camino a casa, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Seras.

-¡Por fin regreso a mi hogar! –balbuceó Walter y se puso a llorar de la emoción.

* * *

¡Hola amigos lectores! Hasta aquí el capítulo 24, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado... A ti, suzz9214; gracias por leer y no te preocupes porque siempre actualizo, pero calcula un mes entre cap y cap. Antes imposible por una cuestión de extensión y tiempo.

Algunas palabras a mis comentaristas:

Sircj, tú eres la persona que más influencia puede tener sobre Walter; sólo tú puedes convencerlo de que no es aconsejable jugar con los sentimientos de los fans. ¡Ha herido profundamente a Mayrae!, primero con su traición y luego mordiendo impunemente a Alexa… dile que eso no se hace. Maxim de Lioncourt moría por ver que lo atraparan. ¡Ya ha sucedido!, Walter ha sido exitosamente reclutado. Ella lo acusó del siguiente cargo: por culpa de haber armado semejante masacre en la fiesta, los pobres chicos no alcanzaron a llegar al colegio al día siguiente… ¡Imperdonable el proceder del mayordomo!; cargará sobre su conciencia por toda la eternidad que esos chicos se hayan atrasado DEFINITIVAMENTE en sus estudios.

Conclusión: Walter tendrá que pagar su traición con muchos tecitos…

Bueno amigos, les agradezco profundamente a quienes dejan reviews y a todos quienes leen este fic… ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!...


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25: APRENDIZ DE BRUJO

-¿Por qué no puedo transformarme? –preguntó Walter sollozante. Estaba atrapado en su aspecto adolescente, pero en verdad parecía todo un chiquillo recostado sobre la aséptica camilla del oscuro cuarto de sellamientos.

Alucard no le respondió con palabras, sólo le dedicó la mejor de sus socarronas sonrisas, recostado contra la pared de piedra y con los brazos cruzados.

-Podrás hacerlo cuando te hayamos sellado –le explicó Íntegra, quien no paraba de chequear una y otra vez los elementos que utilizarían para la delicada tarea que estaban a punto de emprender-. Muchos de tus poderes quedaron inhabilitados por la invocación que Alucard pronunció al derrotarte…

-_ I´m so sorry; very much _–se disculpó falsamente el conde en tono burlón.

-¡No lo molestes, Alucard, no es divertido! –lo reprendió Íntegra mientras consultaba un cuaderno con apuntes escrito con su propio puño y letra-… ¡Ay!, esto será muy distinto a lo que hicimos con Yumikel… Algo que me quedó clarísimo hace años, cuando pasé en limpio a este cuaderno los manuscritos de Drácula sobre sellamiento de vampiros…

-O sea yo en otros tiempos–aclaró lo obvio el conde.

-…es que una cosa es sellar a alguien que fue vampirizado –continuó su esposa sin siquiera frenar su propia exposición-… y otra muy distinta es sellar a un nosferatu primordial… ¡Ay!, esto está muy complicado; necesitamos consultarle a Merlín… Mi ilustre antepasado Abraham Van Helsing ya lo hizo una vez contigo; seguramente la tiene más clara que nosotros…

-Descuida, yo la tengo más clara que él; fue a mí a quien selló tu miserable ancestro… ¡vaya si sé cómo lo hizo!, ¡en carne propia me acuerdo! –replicó Alucard-… Además Merlín aún no volvió del campamento vampírico de Decenium… Le encomendé a Argento que me avisara en cuanto su hijo regresara a la mansión Hellsing y que lo guiara a través del portal espacial hasta aquí…

-Es raro que se tarden tanto –reflexionó Íntegra -... Es imposible que el doctor Argento se haya extraviado en tu castillo rumano. ¡Lo conoce al dedillo y particularmente esta sala donde lo sellamos a él!

-Perderse no se perdió –aclaró Alucard acercándose a su mujer-. Supongo que Merlín se habrá demorado en su tarea de exterminador de nosferatus… Debe estar disfrutando mucho, como buen dhampiro que es… Si no viene en unos minutos tendremos que comenzar sin él.

-No me parece que sea conveniente; el ritual de sellamiento no puede ser interrumpido. Si lo empezamos sin Merlín, tendremos que terminarlo sin él –aclaró la líder de Hellsing.

-¡Decide tú! –le planteó Alucard-, pero recuerda que hay tiempo límite para iniciar el ritual de sellamiento… y el tiempo vuela.

-Esperaremos unos minutos más –ordenó Íntegra consultando su reloj-. Está todo listo y preparado. Si no llega en breve, empezamos sin él.

* * *

Efectivamente Merlín se había demorado en su tarea de exterminador de nosferatus en el campamento vampírico de Decenium, pero no por "gusto dhampirico" ni voluntad propia como suponía el malpensado conde.

Mientras Alucard estaba derrotando a Walter en la cripta familiar donde descansaban los restos mortales de la familia Hellsing, no todo había marchado bien para el brujito… y el problema no había recaído precisamente sobre los vampiros no muertos sino sobre los humanos sí vivos, o para ser más precisa sobre un humano en particular...

Alguien estaba velando ocultamente el sueño de los indefensos vampiros que dormitaban plácidamente en sus ataúdes protegidos del soleado día, ignorantes del merlinesco proyecto que planeaba exterminarlos sin dejo de piedad… Se trataba de alguien que los cuidaba con esmero: su amante padre creador, el dr. De Millenium. El susodicho brujo, conocido rival de Alucard, había instalado censores de movimiento en las tapas de los féretros; si éstas se abrían desde adentro no se registraba problema alguno, pero si se abrían desde afuera… sonaban las alarmas en el cuartel central de Decenium; era clara señal de que el campamento estaba siendo violado a plena luz del día… Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió en el dirigible de la cruz esvástica.

-¡Uya!, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Max Montana, el mayor de Decenium, totalmente calmado a pesar del ensordecedor retumbar de las alarmas que sonaban de modo alarmante (para ser reiterativos).

-¡El aprendiz de bujo! –se alegró De Millenium al encender los visores que le devolvían la imagen de Merlín armado hasta los dientes con estacas y ballesta -. ¡Y solito sin su maestro brujo!... ¡Una oportunidad que no se puede ni debe desperdiciar! –y se dirigió solícito a su laboratorio presto a hacer alguna maldad.

Por cierto, Merlín estaba con el puño en alto a punto de estaquear al primer vampiro cuando algo totalmente insólito sucedió: sin que él llegara a clavarlo el nosferatu se disolvió delante de sus ojos… Fue como si hubiera estado puesto en el vaso de una licuadora con agua y alguien hubiera activado la cuchilla interior… una licuadora sin tapa… El cuerpo del vampiro se convirtió en una viscosa sustancia que salpicó al brujito en la cara, en los ojos… Los poros de la piel de Merlín se abrieron al instante y aquella viscosa materia penetró en el cuerpo del brujito…

Merlín comenzó a gritar desesperado y cayó hacia atrás retorciéndose de dolor. Se estaba quemando por dentro.

* * *

Luna abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Estaba encerrada en su ataúd rosa y no era normal que se despertara así en la mitad del día. Giró la manija y abriendo la tapa salió del féretro con su aspecto humano de gitanita, el único que usaba en la mansión Hellsing por ser donde residía también Alexa. Había tenido una pesadilla sin sueño, cosa de vampiros; se sentía muy miserable y no sabía por qué. Buscó al dr. Argento y lo encontró como era de esperar en la cocina cebándose un mate de su grupo sanguíneo preferido.

-¿Qué hacés despierta a estas tempranas horas del mediodía? –le preguntó el dr. Argento sorprendido por la inesperada visita.

-No-soñé feo –le replicó la pequeña afligida y sentándose sobre las rodillas de su papá lobizón le rodeó el torso con sus dos bracitos y reclinó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

-¡Ah!... estás angustiada –declaró el vampiro-lobizón acariciándole la cabellera con evidente cariño-. Calmate; aunque no lo recordés fue un mal sueño y nada más.

-No te vayas, tengo miedo y te necesito cerca –le expresó Luna aferrándolo con fuerza y quedaron por un momento unidos, sintonizando el enlentecido latir de sus corazones no-muertos-... ¿Dónde está mi hermanito Merlín? –preguntó de improviso Luna.

-Regresará en cualquier momento –le replicó Argento-. Lo estoy esperando para llevarlo con los amos a través de las criptas a tu Rumania natal… ¿Por qué me preguntás por Merlín, nena? –inquirió desconcertado-. Nunca lo ves cuando viene por estos pagos.

-No sé –replicó la vampirita con un dejo de inquietud-… Está tan lejos que no siento su presencia.

-Es cierto –reflexionó Argento-… ¡Qué raro!, ¡si no está tan lejos!… Fue al campamento vampírico de Decenium para exterminar a los malvados nosferatus de allí… Yo no percibo que le esté pasando algo malo, ¿y vos?

-Yo tampoco –negó Luna con la cabeza-, pero siempre encuentro la presencia de mi hermanito lobizón cuando la busco… Ahora no.

-Mejor me doy una vueltita por el campamento para corroborar que todo esté marchando bien –se auto-convenció Argento y se puso de pie no sin antes depositar a Luna amorosamente sobre el piso de mármol.

-¡Yo te acompaño! – clamó la pequeña.

-¡Pero si es pleno día! –objetó Argento.

-¡Para eso me hizo la capa protectora mi mamá Seras! –le replicó Luna-. Además ya estoy desvelada, papito lobizón…

-Bueno, está bien; ¡pero me tenés que obedecer en todo!... ¡Ay!, cierto que vos sos nena obediente; el que nunca me da pelota es Merlín… ¡Lunita: luz, cámara, acción!

Ambos se envolvieron en sus negras capas antisolares y en instantes se perdieron de vista a plena luz del día, mezclados entre la gente que transitaba distraídamente por las calles de Londres. Gracias al sensibilísimo olfato lupino, lograron seguir el rastro de Merlín hasta el interior del campamento vampírico de Decenium. Sin embargo allí quedaron los dos, confusos como jauría de lobos desorientados ante la desaparición de las huellas perseguidas en un curso de agua… girando en falso, aullando bajito, husmeando aquí, allí… La conexión entre la familia lupina era intensísima aún desplegando apariencia humana, de modo que estaban desconcertados. Merlín había desaparecido, parecía haberse esfumado en el aire y eso no era posible.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo muy malo a mi hermanito lobizón? –le preguntó Luna a Argento con preocupación en el rostro.

-No sé, nena –le confesó Argento-. No percibo nada fuera de lo normal; este lugar está plagado de vampiros durmiendo, se tornará peligroso a la noche pero por ahora hay calma chicha… Espero que no sea la calma que precede a la tempestad...

Lo era y se supo al instante. Repentinamente hicieron conexión con Merlín; podían percibir los desgarradores alaridos del muchacho. Corrieron en dirección al sitio de donde provenía semejante energía dolorosa. Emanaba de uno de los tantos nichos excavados en la tierra del campamento vampírico de Decenium, el único nicho que en lugar de un féretro cerrado contenía uno abierto… Miraron en su interior, insondablemente oscuro… Era un portal, ¡vaya uno a saber a dónde llevaba!... Lo único cierto era que más allá del mismo, se hallaba Merlín.

-Mejor volvete a casa, hijita –le encomendó Argento a la gitanilla sin dejar de escudriñar el fondo inmensurablemente negro del ataúd-. No llamés a los amos porque no pueden interrumpir el ritual de sellamiento, pero despertá a Seras Victoria, decíle que yo me tiré por este hueco en busca de mi hijo Merlín y que si puede venir a echarme una mano… ¡LUNAAAA!...

La presencia de la pequeña caía precipitadamente al interior del pozo… Por un segundo la negrura de aquel tenebroso portal se confundió con el color azabache la de la capa antisolar de Luna… Sólo un instante después, el resplandeciente pelaje blanco de una lobita vampira se hacía cada vez más pequeño en la distancia contrastando con la densa oscuridad del pozo sin fin… y tras ella, se arrojó un vampiro convertido en lobizón… al rescate de sus hijos.

* * *

-¡ALUCARD! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA? –le recriminó Íntegra a los gritos.

-¿Quéééé? –reaccionó el conde saliendo de un inusitado estado de sopor.

-¿EN QUÉ MUNDO TE ENCUENTRAS PERDIDO? ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE TU MENTE DIVAGUE POR EL UNIVERSO DE LOS NÚMEROS IMAGINARIOS! –le reclamó su mujer con enojo-… ¡MATEMÁTICO FRUTRADO!...

-Perdón, ama, perdón –se disculpó él con obsecuencia, pero dos segundos después su mirada quedó ausente nuevamente, fija en algún recóndito lugar del infinito entre el cielo y el infierno…

-¡ALUCAAARRRDDDDD! –le gritó Íntegra al oído-. ¡REGRESAAAA!

-¡Ah!, sí, sí –replicó él volviendo súbitamente.

-¡Te prohíbo que ME hagas esto de "ausentarte" de mí, sirviente! –le ordenó ella con aire de enojo-, Treinta años fue mucho tiempo, demasiado… ¡No juegues con mis traumas, esclavo!, soy muy susceptible a ese tema.

-¡Pero no estoy desapareciendo ahora!, me hallo aquí contigo –objetó él; sin embargo interrumpió abruptamente la frase y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir repentinamente la rigidez de quien está mirando sin ver.

-¡Basta! –le exigió Íntegra exasperada y lo zamarreó con furia-. ¡Estamos sellando a Walter!; no sé qué te está pasando pero no puedes distraerte de este modo, ¡no te lo permito! ¡VAS A TERMINAR ARRUINANDO EL RITUAL!

-Disculpas, mis disculpas, miles de disculpas –y diciendo esto con voz resignada, Alucard salió volando violentamente como si alguien con una fuerza brutal lo hubiera arrojado por los aires… y estampado contra la dura pared de piedra.

-¡ALUCARDDDDD! –lo llamó Íntegra pero su marido y fiel sirviente no estaba en condiciones de responderle; una fuerza invisible lo golpeaba constantemente en la cara y lo arrojaba de aquí hacia allí sin interrupción.

La puerta se abrió de repente y "algo intangible" arrastró al conde por la solapa hacia afuera de la sala de sellamientos. Íntegra salió frenética tras él, intentando defender a su inocente esposo del brutal enemigo incorpóreo que lo atacaba sin aviso… Estocada tras estocada intentó destajar al impalpable ser con su filosa espada, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que a pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos lo único que lograba cortar era el aire…

-¡Está bien!, ¡ya entendí, ya entendí! –gritó Alucard a viva voz-… Lo siento, Íntegra, lamentablemente tengo algo urgente que hacer… El sellamiento tendrá que interrumpirse; ¡lástima que ya lo hayamos empezado!... Tú mejor quédate y cuida que Walter no se nos deteriore demasiado…

-¡¿Interrumpirse? –se indignó la líder de Hellsing-. ¡Imposible! ¡Sabes que cualquier interrupción a esta altura tendrá consecuencias indeseables en el sellamiento! WALTER SE NOS VA A DETERIORAR, NO SABEMOS CUANTO PERO SEGURO QUE "DEMASIADO".

-Lo sé, lo sé –replicó el conde-. Por eso sugiero que te encargues de cuidar que el daño sea el menor posible… "TU PUEDES" –Se detuvo un instante y le tomó una mano entre las suyas apretándosela en señal de apoyo. ¡TENTE CONFIANZA!, YO TE ESTARÉ APUNTALANDO ESPIRITUALMENTE… ERES MI AMA Y TE TENGO FE.

-¡Yo me tengo confianza, idiota! –le advirtió Íntegra soltando su mano con violencia-; y no necesito de tu fe ni de tu apuntalamiento espiritual SINO FÍSICO, imbécil; NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES CON EL SELLAMIENTO –se cruzó de brazos y dándole la espalda le advirtió con el mentón erguido-… ¡Exijo una explicación satisfactoria a tu futura pero indudablemente pronta desaparición!

-Voy y vuelvo rapidito, ama –se excusó el conde-; antes de lo que se imagina yo ya regresé… nada de treinta años; ¿le parece bien unos míseros treinta minutos?...

-¡EXPLICACIONES, ALUCARD, EXIJO EXPLICACIONES! –le increpó Íntegra a la cara, parada en puntas de pie y con los puños cerrados apuntando hacia el piso.

-¡Es que Anderson no me deja opción! –se justificó Alucard-. O hago lo que me pide AHORA MISMO o me mata a golpes… Yo no quiero dejarla a usted hecha una hermosa viuda tan joven, me la van a robar… Tampoco puedo matar a ese iscariote desquiciado porque ya está muerto… ¿ve que no me queda otra más que hacer lo que él me demanda?

-¡¿Anderson? –preguntó Íntegra boquiabierta-. ¿Es Alexander Anderson el espectro que te dio semejante golpiza?

-¡Quién va a ser sino! –exclamó Alucard mientras se encaminaba nuevamente hacia el portal cripta a cripta seguido de cerca por Íntegra-. ¡Ningún otro ser sin cuerpo podría concentrar semejante cantidad de energía espiritual como para materializar su fuerza en el mundo físico con tanta… efectividad! – y secó con un pañuelo blanco el chorro de sangre que fluía copiosamente desde su nariz-… Es un cura poderoso el judas priest…

-¿Pero qué pretende Anderson? ¿Por qué interrumpió el ritual? ¿Por qué te golpeó? –preguntó Íntegra apurando el paso tras Alucard, pero de repente se colocó frente a su esposo y deteniéndolo con una mano lo increpó-. ¿¡QUÉ HABRÁS HECHO AHORA, SIRVIENTE LADINO, PARA QUE EL ALMA DEL DIFUNTO ALEXANDER ANDERSON BAJE PERSONALMENTE DEL MÁS ALLÁ CON EL ÚNICO FIN DE CASTIGARTE!

-¡NADA! ¡Yo no hice nada! –se defendió el conde-. _That´s the problem_, que no hice lo que Merlina quiere que haga…

-¿¡También está Merlina por aquí! –se sorprendió aún más Íntegra.

-Justo al lado tuyo, ya sé que no la ves porque no eres bruja pero ahí está, paradita y sonriendo por la paliza que recibí –le explicó Alucard y comenzó a caminar velozmente hacia el portal rumano-inglés… Le dije a la maga que después del sellar a Walter cumpliría su pedido y ella me dijo que "después" sería demasiado tarde… Yo le informé que si interrumpía el ritual éste se arruinaría con consecuencias nefastas para la organización Hellsing ¡y a ella le importó un carajo el éxito del sellamiento de Walter!… ¡maga desconsiderada!, con lo delicado que es sellar un vampiro primigenio… ¡¿Sabes lo que hizo entonces esa bruja negra conversa en maga blanca?... ¡No adivinarías ni en cientos de años!: le chifló a Anderson para que "me persuadiera"… Sí, se atrevió a eso, ¡con las ganas que tiene el judas priest de reducirme a polvo!… _Dust to dust_ quiere hacer conmigo ese Iscariote, ¡y ella que le brinda un motivo de desquite!… ¿Qué defensa tengo yo, un simple brujo mortal sin posibilidad de dañar de modo alguno a un espíritu puro…?

-¡Basta de fingir! –le ordenó Íntegra-. ¿A quién pretendes engañar con esas ridículas lamentaciones?... ¡Confiesa, sirviente!, ¿qué es lo que tanto la maga como el iscariote consideran más importante que el sellamiento de Walter?

-La vida de Merlín –replicó Alucard como al pasar y traspasó el portal dejando a Íntegra helada y estupefacta en el lado rumano, con más interrogantes que certezas, pero consciente de que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse custodiando el interrumpido sellamiento hasta el regreso de su marido.

* * *

-¡Mi papito lobizón no se llama _Hans Gunsche_! –le recriminó al dr. De Millenium una enojadísima lobita que yacía absolutamente inmóvil e indefensa sobre una lisa superficie metálica-. ¡Se llama Zahn Argento!, ¡ZAHN ARGENTO!

El doctor reía con ganas mientras la conectaba a una extraña máquina sin que ella lograra mover ni una patita a pesar del mucho empeño que le ponía. El dr. Argento, consternado, observaba alternativamente a Merlín y a Luna, quienes se hallaban a diestra y siniestra de él… Merlín era el único de los tres que portaba humana presencia; estaba sentado sobre una silla de metal con los brazos cruzados, irreconocible, los ojos en blanco y un color insólitamente rojo en la piel. Luna y Argento, en sus formas lupinas, habían caído a través del portal espacial de la fosa mortuoria directamente de espaldas sobre aquellas camillas, atraídos por la potentísima succión que producía sobre ellos el gris metal del que estaban hechas, y que era responsable de la total parálisis de todas sus funciones vampíricas a la que ambos estaban sometidos… Era una trampa; habían caído sin más "en la boca del lobo".

-¡Hoy es mi día de suerte! –se alegró el dok-. Primero, un dhampiro viene DIRECTAMENTE hacia MÍ ¡Solo y con todos sus poderes intactos!… ¡Con la ventaja de que aún es un aprendiz de brujo sin la experiencia suficiente para enfrentarme!... ¡Se mete en mi campamento sin la compañía de su maestro brujo!, ¡increíble!…

-¿QUIÉN CARAJO SOS, QUÉ ES LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO Y QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A LUNA? -le preguntó Argento, hondamente turbado.

-Luego viene su padre en su rescate –continuó el dr. De Millenium sin responderle-… Y ¡Sorpresa!, ¡mira tú quién eres!... ¡El mismísimo capitán _Hans Gunsche_!... ¡Y vaya si has cambiado!, no sólo porque antes eras un lobo blanco y mudo mientras que ahora te volviste negro y hablador… ¡CON RAZÓN EL BRIBRÓN DE ALUCARD TE TENÍA TAN ESCONDIDO! ¡ERAS SU AS EN LA MANGA!, ¡NO SÓLO TENÍA AL CAPITÁN HOMBRE LOBO SINO QUE ADEMÁS ÉSTE ESTABA CONVERTIDO TAMBIÉN EN VAMPIRO!

-¡Lobizón! –lo corrigió Argento ofendido-. ¡No me confundás!; hombre lobo fue el tal _Hans Gunsche._ No me queda otra más que admitir que ese capitán nazi de la Schutzstaffel fue un familiar mío ultra lejano del que probablemente heredo cierta tendencia lupina… preferiría no haber tenido parentesco con él ¡pero qué va!, la familia no se elije_… _¡Lo que sí, no me vengás con la historieta ridícula de que ese capitán nazi genocida de Malmedy fui YO MISMO en otra encarnación porque NI AHÍ LO CREO!... ¡NI AHÍ!... Si no se lo creí a Merlina, ¡imagináte si te lo voy a creer a vos que sos un loco de la guerra!

-¡Eso! –afirmó Luna con vehemencia-. ¡Mi papito lobizón no pudo haber sido un nazi genocida de gitanitos como yo!

-¡Y además me traen a la hija de la vampiresa Seras Victoria y del capitán Bernardotte! –continuó hablando el doctor con entusiasmo, mientras proseguía con esmero el proceso de conexión de cables a la lobita-. ¡Qué sorpresa cuando Sir Íntegra anunció su existencia! Creí que la familia Hellsing se dedicaba sólo a investigar el proceso de sellamiento y que no admitía la experimentación genética con vampiros como la que hago yo con la anuencia de Decenium… ¡Pero lograr que los vampiros se reproduzcan sexualmente!... ¡TENÍA QUE SER ALUCARD!; demuestra ser un brujo de primera línea… como yo… ¡Tengo que robarle el secreto de la reproducción de nosferatus naturales!; por mucho que me empeño perfeccionando la clonación vampírica con microchips, mis creaturas son superiores en número pero inferiores en calidad… ¡Lo envidio tanto! Debo reconocer que los vampiros de Hellsing son MUCHO MÁS PODEROSOS que los que yo he creado hasta el momento –y dirigiéndose a la lobita proclamó-… TÚME AYUDARÁS A REVERTIR ESA TENDENCIA.

-¿Yyyooo? –preguntó tímidamente Luna con ojitos asustados.

-¡Sí, tú! –le contestó el dok mientras le colocaba una vía venosa con extrema destreza y rapidez, a pesar de tener fusionados los dedos meñique y anular de ambas manos, un defecto congénito que caracterizaba al doctor De Millenium.

-¡PARÁ, FLACO DESNUTRIDO! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a la nena? –se preocupó Argento.

-_Investigación sobre genética vampírica _–replicó el doctor con excitación-. La someteré a algunas pruebas; necesito estudiar las características del ADN de un vampiro fruto de la unión sexual genital entre macho y hembra de su especie… rarísimo ejemplar, la reproducción vampírica hasta hoy ha sido siempre oral…

-No te gastés en estudiarla porque no vas a encontrar nada más de lo que ya sabés –le pronosticó Argento, quien disimulaba bien su temor aunque le inquietaba tremendamente el futuro inmediato de la inocente vampirita-. No debería decírtelo, pero todo ese verso sobre la reproducción sexual de los vampiros es una mentira inventada a propósito para engañarte. ¡Y vos te la creíste como el más gil de los giles! Luna fue creada como todo vampiro, por mordedura en yugular seguida por vaciamiento total de fluídos en los vasos sanguíneos… Es hija de Seras Victoria porque vos usaste el ADN de la vampiresa para crear a Jan y Luke Valentine, ¡esos dos son los que mordieron a no-muerte a la nena! Bernardotte y yo la consideramos una hija porque le dimos de beber nuestra sangre para que se convirtiera en una vampiresita completa… Así que no tiene caso que estudiés a la chiquita; mejor dejála tranquila porque no vas a descubrir nada nuevo…

-Eso está por verse –replicó el doctor De Millenium-. Me gusta muchísimo experimentar con niños pero no sobreviven después de la implantación del chip. Esta chica debe tener algún don…

-¡Más que perder tu tiempo con ella, concentrate en mí que soy mucho más interesante! –intentó distraerlo Argento-… ¿A que no tenés idea de lo que es capaz de hacer un vampiro-lobizón?

-Así como estás de inmovilizado, nada… Estás inexorablemente bajo mi poder –le manifestó el dok-… No me extraña tu ofrecimiento para tomar el lugar de la niña como objeto de estudio; ¡TÚ SIEMPRE UN PERRO TAN HONESTO, HANS! Nunca aprobaste que yo experimentara con prisioneros; a gatas me permitiste utilizar voluntarios de la SS… ¡Tal fue el resultado del nocivo ascendente que mi asistente tuvo sobre ti!

-No sé ni de qué me estás hablando –meditó Argento-, lo único que me queda claro es que más que un loco lindo sos un loco muy, muy peligroso…

-¿Ves? ¡Eso mismo decía mi asistente de mí! –exclamó el dok evidenciando disgusto-. Si no hubiera sido por su nefasta influencia, tú me habrías dado tu consentimiento para varios experimentos a los que te opusiste… Fue culpa de ella, la muchacha te hechizó totalmente con esos ojos verdes y su pelo rojizo… Igual lo pagó caro…

-¿Te referís a mi Creirwy? –le preguntó Argento recordando con nostalgia a su mujer-… ¿a mi Merlina?

-¡Obviamente! –le respondió el doctor De Millenium-. No tienes el don de recordar tu vida pasada porque no naciste brujo. Yo sí lo tengo, al igual que Alucard y Merlina… Pero tu amnesia tiene solución –y comenzó a pinchar la pata de Argento con una jeringa-… ¿O acaso creías que Merlina era la única capaz de hacer una poción para recordar vidas pasadas? ¡Yo no podía ser menos que ella! Así que… mientras recuperas la memoria te pongo al tanto DE LO QUE NUNCA SUPISTE… Tu querida y hermosa maga fue mi antigua asistente durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial… tanto como tú fuiste el capitán _Hans Gunsche_… tanto como yo fui el doctor _Avodale Napyeer_... Hoy puedo confesártelo abiertamente ¡y tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo!; al fin y al cabo así como estás no tienes posibilidad de vengarte de mí… TE ENGAÑÉ Y NUNCA TE ENTERASTE: no fueron los prisioneros americanos de la Batalla de las Ardenas quienes asesinaron a mi asistente en 1944 e incineraron su cadáver hasta reducirlo a cenizas. FUI YO; afortunadamente logré matarla justo a tiempo. Si ella hubiera dado a luz a tu hijo, tú habrías desertado la SS para marcharte lejos y resguardar a tu flamante familia… ¡Imposibe permitirlo!, íbamos a perder la guerra y necesitaba tu protección para huir a Sudamérica y reasegurar que mis experimentos no cayeran en manos aliadas… Si yo no me hubiera deshecho fehacientemente del cadáver de mi asistente como para que no pudieras sospechar el modo en que la maté… si yo no hubiera sembrado evidencia que inculpaba de su asesinato a los prisioneros norteamericanos… Si yo no hubiera sido lo absolutamente genial que soy en mis planes… TÚ jamás habrías encabezado "la masacre de Malmedy"… "_¡Macht alle kaputt!",_ gritaste enceguecido y aunque siempre te caracterizaste por ser parco, esas fueron tus últimas palabras en aquella vida tuya… Jamás volviste a hablar… ¿Aún no lo recuerdas o será que no lo quieres recordar? ¡Fuiste TÚ quien dio la orden a nuestros soldados de disparar a las cabezas de los 86 prisioneros norteamericanos!, y te esmeraste en reunirlos concienzudamente para ejecutarlos por un crimen que no habían cometido… ¡Claro que fuiste un NAZI GENOCIDA, _Hans Gunsche_! Estabas fuera de ti mismo; el dolor, la furia y la desolación habían arrasado con tu habitual autocontrol germano… No tenías suficientes pruebas de la culpabilidad de esos prisioneros pero la sed de venganza se apoderó de tu ser y en un intento desesperado de aplacar el suplicio que te torturaba el alma, diste la orden de ejecutarlos a sangre fría… Luego caíste en cuenta de que habías cegado todas esas vidas indiscriminadamente... y ya no estabas tan seguro de haber "hecho justicia"… La duda te acompañó hasta el fin de tus días pero como siempre fuiste demasiado honesto y el engaño nunca entró en tus esquemas, jamás sospechaste que yo, uno de los tuyos, te había mentido…

-¿Mentido?–balbuceó Argento entre dientes-. No te comprendo ni ahí… ¿Qué carajo importa que me hayas mentido en comparación a lo… que estás insinuando que hiciste…? –El lobizón observaba espantado el aspecto del dok, vestido con su bata blanca manchada de sangre abierta, mostrando el abdomen desnudo bajo una camisa inusualmente corta cerrada con cremallera, y aquellos anteojos estrafalarios de lentes ajustables. Su apariencia era rara pero inofensiva; de ningún modo aparentaba la aberración extrema que su energía vital emanaba a través de los poros de su piel-… Me confundís con esa pinta grotesca de científico extravagante que tenés y no me dejás leer tu mente… ¿En verdad fuiste capaz de…? ¿Realmente mataste a una mujer embarazada o solamente lo estás inventando para martirizarme?

-Maté a TU MUJER EMBARAZADA, no "una mujer embarazada" –le aclaró sádicamente el doctor De Millenium gozando cada una de sus palabras-… y sufrió mucho, me aseguré bien de ello. Fue una excelente práctica de vivisección la que realicé con ella: la inmovilicé con un paralizante pero no la anestesié para que sintiera todo el dolor posible… y le abrí el vientre estando ella plenamente consciente, retiré varios de sus órganos, extraje al niño y lo arrojé directamente al horno de la lavandería para que sirviera de combustible… ¿De quién supones que sacaba ideas _el Beppo_, el doctor Mengele, _"El ángel de la muerte"_ de Auschwitz?

-¿Por qué… hiciste ese… crimen abominable? –preguntó Argento, sudando frío por el horror. Podía recordarlo todo, absolutamente todo y la opresión que sentía en el pecho era casi intolerable.

- ¡Porque se lo merecía; ella era mi asistente y osó desafiarme! ¡A MÍ! -exclamó el dok enojado-… ¡Te enamoró con sus encantos y estuviste a punto de abandonarnos para fugarte con ella!... El mayor y yo te necesitábamos; nuestro ejército vampírico acababa de ser destruido por Alucard y Walter, sólo quedaban "THE SHI" y unas pocas muestras de mis experimentos para volver a empezar… El fin de la guerra estaba en cierne y vendrían los juicios… En breve tendríamos que refugiarnos en Sudamérica pero precisábamos tu protección. Sin tu ayuda jamás lo hubiéramos logrado. ¡Yo no podía permitir que una simple asistente arruinara mis grandiosos planes!... ¡Se lo había manifestado claramente cuando ingresó!, le había dicho: "Aprendiz de brujo, estas son las reglas del juego: o te quedas afuera del círculo prohibido o ingresas en él; pero si lo haces nunca pretendas escapar porque no hay salidas posibles. Es un camino sin retorno"… No me escuchó y pagó el precio por rebelarse.

-¿POR QUÉ? –preguntó Argento con la mirada nublada-. ¿POR QUÉ TANTO ODIO HACIA MI MUJER? ¿POR QUÉ TE ENSAÑASTE CON ELLA? Tus motivos no me resultan suficientes; ella jamás te hizo daño ni en esta vida ni en la anterior… Pero vos… Lo que le hiciste en 1944… fue aberrantemente inhumano… y luego, ¡fuiste tú quien en esta vida la envenenó a distancia por intermedio de Zorin Blitz!... ¿POR QUÉ?...

-¡PORQUE SÍ!; ¡PORQUE ASÍ SOMOS LOS BRUJOS! – dictaminó el dok con expresión demente-… Tú no puedes comprenderlo; preferirías que te dijera que me gustaba Merlina y que terminé matándola en un arranque de celos porque ella me rechazaba sin cesar; ¿verdad, Hans, que esa versión la entenderías a la perfección?… ¡JA, JA, JA! –rió como un loco-... ¡TAMBIÉN me gustaba Merlina!, ¡tanto como yo le disgustaba a ella!, sólo que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó... ¡El impetuoso, el que se torna violento en un arranque de furia, el que redujo con saña a Zorin Blitz a carne picada, ERES TÚ, NO YO!... Yo soy un individuo frío que diagrama sus planes y los lleva a cabo paso a paso… solo que… SOY UN BRUJO Y LOS BRUJOS SOMOS ASÍ… ¡Observa a Alucard! Su obsesión siempre han sido los empalamientos… yo en cambio varié de afición: antes era la vivisección y ahora son los envenenamientos… No es fácil para un brujo oscuro obtener placer y éste suele tener un denominador común: provocar en otros una muerte lenta y agónica… ¡AHÍ RESIDE NUESTRO VERDADERO GOCE!

-¡Y EN ESE GOCE MORBOSO LO ÚNICO QUE RESIDE ES TU NATURALEZA DEFECTUOSA, CIENTÍFICO LOCO! –le gritó Argento-. Lo único verdadero es que tus grandiosas investigaciones monstruosas no son más que la FARSA tras la que pretendés ocultarte el hecho de que sos un DEFECTUOSO…

-¡¿DEFECTUOSO YO? –se indignó De Millenium.

-¡SÍ, DEFECTUOSO VOS! –le ratificó Argento-. ¡Hasta mi hijo Merlín lo sabe!: _"se nace" brujo, nadie "se hace" brujo; al círculo prohibido no se ingresa porque no está AFUERA sino ADENTRO del brujo; por eso se trata de seres tan intrínsecamente DEFECTUOSOS... _

-¡¿DEFECTUOSO YO? –repitió el ofendido doctor De Millenium-. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARME DE ESE MODO? ¡LLAMARME DE ASÍ A MÍ, UN GENIO DE LA CIENCIA!

-¡Genio de la Ciencia! –exclamó Argento con insolencia-. ¿Acaso le has hecho algún aporte a la humanidad con tus investigaciones, algún bien a alguien alguna vez? ¡NO!, sos un individuo narcisista que nació con un deterioro congénito de su alma humana pero que como carece de autocrítica opta por mentirse y creer que su defecto es una virtud. ¡Sos un _científico loco _pero preferís considerarte un _genio de la ciencia_!Sostenés la FARSA de ser grandioso sólo para no aceptar que sos un ser DEFECTUOSO…

- Justamente un monstruo como tú –rumió De Millenium ofendidísimo-, tiene la osadía de llamarme a mí "DEFECTUOSO"…

-Sí, yo soy un monstruo –admitió Argento-, pero lo sé y no me creo lo que no soy… En cuanto a Merlina, sólo porque ella sabía que era una bruja oscura es que pudo convertirse en una maga blanca… ¡Y observá a tu rival Alucard! A pesar de su inmenso poder, sabe que camina como ciego por esta vida y se aferra fuertemente de la mano de Sir Íntegra, dejándose guiar por su mujer y lazarillo personal… Vos, en cambio, sólo sos un ser "defectuoso" que se cree superior –y lo dijo repitiéndole adrede la palabra que había notado que le molestaba al dok.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER TU IRREVERENCIA INSOLENTE! –le espetó De Millenium-… Qué yo me creo superior… ¡YO SOY SUPERIOR! ¡Mira si seré superior que la existencia misma de HELLSING nunca hubiera tenido sentido sin MÍ! No hace falta mantener a toda una organización por algún que otro vampiro natural que surge cada tanto. ¡Con unos pocos individuos entrenados basta para tal tarea y sino pregúntaselo a tu hijo, que en última instancia es el alma de Abraham Van Helsing! Él y tres amigos pudieron destruir fácilmente a la vampiresa Lucy y a las tres amantes del conde y ¡vaya a saber cómo se impuso para reclutar al mismísimo Drácula, cosa que no logré hacer yo con el vampiro primigenio Walter! Si él pudo con un vampiro primigenio, ¿qué sentido tiene que la Corona Británica gaste en la costosa manutención de la Organización Hellsing? YO soy ese sentido ¡YO di un enemigo digno que hizo necesaria la intervención de Hellsing!, ¡YO creé los ejércitos de vampiros que sólo Hellsing podría combatir! ¡Todo me lo debe a mí, porque qué sentido tendría una organización cazavampiros sin vampiros para cazar!... ¡YO soy la razón primera y última por la que adquirió fama de la Organización Hellsing!... ¡YO y sólo YO!... Ni siquiera el Mayor, quien si en última instancia vive es porque también reconstruí YO…

-¿Sabés qué, flaco escuálido? Además de defectuoso también sos muy, muy vanidoso; demasiado –lo burló Argento con desprecio-… _"Vanidad de vanidades, dice el Eclesiastés. Vanidad de vanidades, todo es vanidad" _Esa frase bíblica parece hecha para vos… Cuando iba al catecismo parroquial de mi pueblo me enseñaron que la vanidad es la madre de todos los pecados, es el «vicio maestro» porque hace que el hombre no necesite de Dios… _"YO, el creador de ejércitos de vampiros, YO, YO, YO"_… ¡Loco, cortála con _"YO"_!; por lo que me contaba el cura párroco del pueblo vos serías lo más parecido a Lucifer que conozco: el ángel hermoso que se creyó Dios y de puro vanidoso cayó del cielo hasta el infierno… ¿A que no tenés ni idea de por qué te ensañaste tanto con Merlina? Yo sí, ya me di cuenta mientras hablábamos: porque a pesar de ser tu asistente y tu aprendiz de brujo, ella te superó desde un principio y vos no te podés bancar eso… Jamás le perdonaste que fuera tan valiente como para atreverse a salir de su propio círculo prohibido mientras que vos no hiciste sino regodearte en lo maravilloso que era estar condenado en tu estrecha prisión interior. Tu envidia a Merlina fue atroz porque ella se atrevió a algo que vos no te animaste y eso era un bajón para tu soberbia… Me hablaste del vampiro Walter. Sé que lo tuviste prisionero durante años pero que nunca pudiste controlarlo. ¿Sabés por qué lo sé? Porque fui yo quien lo liberó… Pero seguro que no estás al tanto de que Alucard acaba de reclutarlo. ¿Y tenés una vaga noción de por qué él pudo hacerlo y vos no? Porque Alucard hizo lo que vos no podés: apeló a algo llamado "su humanidad"… Merlina sobrepasó su propio límite y Alucard también, pero vos no... Moraleja que saco: ELLOS SON SUPERIORES Y VOS SOS UN SIMPLE "APRENDIZ DE BRUJO"... Mientras no aprendás esa lección de "los maestros", sin importar lo que hagas, tus vampiros van a ser siempre inferiores a los de Hellsing.

-¿Terminaste? –le preguntó De Millenium con odio en la mirada.

-Sí, terminé –le respondió Argento.

-¡ENTONCES HARÉ QUE TE TRAGUES MUCHO MÁS QUE TUS PALABRAS, INFELIZ! –decretó el doctor De Millenium con expresión desencajada. Aprovechó que Argento abrió la boca para replicarle y le puso un enorme embudo metálico en las fauces. Luego colocó dentro del mismo una gran manguera proveniente de una máquina parecida a un surtidor de combustible y continuó hablando-… Me gustabas mucho más cuando eras mudo… ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar que YO soy un aprendiz de brujo? ¡YO, JUSTO YO!... ¡YO, QUE SOY SUPERIOR! ¡YO, UN CREADOR DE MONSTRUOS… INCLUSO EL CREADOR DEL INMORTAL SUBTENIENTE SCHRÖDINGER!... ¿Quién te dio lugar a que opinaras? ¿Cómo tienes la soberbia de hablarme como si fueras alguien? Mereces que te elimine en este preciso momento… ¡BEBE TU INFUSIÓN DE PLATA FUNDIDA, NO-INMORTAL VAMPIRO-LOBIZÓN! ¡BÉBELA Y DEJA DE EXISTIR! –apretó un botón y un humeante metal plateado en estado líquido comenzó a fluir lentamente por la manguera hacia la boca de Argento, devorando al instante la carne con la que entraba en contacto.

La lobita, que hasta ese momento había permanecido calladita y atenta a al conversación, comenzó a gritar desesperada en la medida en que veía derretirse la figura de su querido papá lobizón.

El tormento físico era francamente intolerable, sin embargo al dr. Argento parecía no importarle. La expresión de su rostro denotaba que estaba radiante de felicidad… ¡Por fin la veía! Su mujer estaba a su lado, más hermosa que nunca, con sus bellos ojos color esmeralda y su largo cabello rojo ensortijado. Le sonreía mientras le sostenía una pata entre ambas manos. De alguna manera mágica Merlina había logrado transportarlo a otro momento y a otro lugar… un momento que habían vivido juntos, muy lejos del dolor… Estaban en un camión cruzando España en dirección a Francia. Habían hecho el amor desenfrenadamente y sin saberlo acababan de concebir a Merlín. Argento estaba hablándole a la única mujer que había amado… en más de una vida…

"_-Cuando termine la lucha, ¿vendrás a buscarme?... Vos podés ubicarme, yo no… ¿Vendrás a buscarme, Creirwy, o volverás a irte sin haberme avisado que estabas cerca de mí?_

_-Te juro, Zahn –dijo ella y rompió nuevamente a llorar-, que cuando todo termine te iré a buscar y tendremos otra oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida… cuando esto termine… Te lo prometo._

_-Entonces no llorés. Si algo aprendí a la fuerza es a esperarte. Tenés razón, hay poco tiempo; pronto estaremos en los Pirineos y otra vez vamos a separarnos. Aprovechemos este tiempo que nos queda –y comenzó a besarla con pasión-… Es un regalo que nos hizo la vida y se nos está escurriendo como agua entre los dedos…"_

-Vine a cumplir mi promesa –le dijo dulcemente Merlina, otra vez sonriente a su lado y aún sosteniendo lo que quedaba de una pata de lobizón que se estaba disolviendo en plata fundida-. Hemos estado separados demasiado tiempo pero nuestra lucha acá termina y hemos ganado: Dios nos ha otorgado tener esa nueva oportunidad que te prometí, ese nuevo comienzo que tanto deseamos, esa nueva vida, la próxima y siguiente…Y esta vez, Zahn, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos; seremos los únicos artífices de nuestra felicidad o infelicidad. Dependerá de nosotros, ¡y te juro que no la desperdiciaremos!

La última célula del corazón del lobizón se derritió y el espíritu del dr. Argento levitó ligero por los aires como una forma humana translúcida aunque invisible para la mayoría de los mortales. Flotando sobre la camilla y de la mano de su Merlina observó cómo un aturdido Pip Bernardotte tomaba el ahora sí último relevo en el cuerpo momentáneamente amorfo de Yumikel, convirtiéndose en su único poseedor. Observó preocupado cómo su hijo Merlín continuaba sentado con los ojos en blanco; impávido, ido y ausente. Observó con angustia como Luna aullaba de desesperación, atravesada por el dolor desgarrador de su reciente muerte.

-Bernardotte, cuidá bien a nuestra nenita –le encomendó Argento, pero el capitán no lo podía ver ni escuchar. Entonces se entristeció. -… Merlina, dudo mucho que podamos ser felices dejándolos a ellos en esta situación –le advirtió a su amada.

-No te preocupés –le replicó ella-; todavía falta para que reencarnemos. Vas a ver que muertos podremos ayudarlos más de lo que parece… Por lo pronto no hace falta que Bernardotte te escuche para que se ocupe de Luna; ¡miralo! –efectivamente Pip le estaba hablando a la pequeña de camilla en camilla, intentando en vano tranquilizar a la desesperada lobita-… ¡Vamos, Zahn! Comienza el momento clave de tu existencia: tu juicio. Nada es más importante; no podés retrasarte. Apenas termine volveremos…

-¿Te parece, Merlina? –preguntó Argento dubitativo-. ¿Te parece dejarlos solos?

-NO ESTÁN SOLOS –retumbó la voz de Alexander Anderson. El espectro del sacerdote Iscariote flotaba junto a ellos-. Ya sé que es duro y difícil partir, pero hay que hacerlo. Yo me quedo. Ustedes vayan con Dios. AMÉN.

-Gracias, padre –le respondió Argento aliviado-. Con vos cuidando a los míos sé que puedo irme tranquilo.

Los espíritus de Merlina y Argento se elevaron, atravesaron el techo y se perdieron en las alturas celestiales.

* * *

-¡Así que finalmente llegué al Capitán Bernardotte! –excamó el dr. De Millenium con emoción-. Supongo que eres el último; no creo que Yumikel haya incorporado más almas después de ser sellado… Alucard suele ser muy cuidadoso en sus conjuros de sellamiento; seguramente habrá dado una solución definitiva al problema de la inestabilidad de la unión substancial del cuerpo y alma de Yumikel… De lo contrario habría eliminado al "fenómeno hecho vampiro". No se habría arriesgado a que un ser tan peligroso estuviera cerca de su ama… ¿verdad Bernardotte?

-Je ne comprende pas… -balbuceó Pip en francés-… ¿Quién eres tú y qué carajo está pasando aquí?

-¡MATÓ A MI PAPITO LOBIZÓN, MATÓ A MI PAPITO LOBIZÓN! –gritaba Luna totalmente fuera de control, intentando en vano moverse y llorando con desenfrenada desesperación.

-¡¿¡QUÉ! -se sorprendió Pip-. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al dr. Argento?

-Lo eliminé –replicó el dok-. Nunca me cayó bien.

-¡¿Lo eliminaste? –exclamó Pip en estado de shock, mientras se escuchaba el llanto de Luna como telón de fondo-… ¿Realmente eres tan poderoso como para haber eliminado al lobizón?

-Como soy debilucho me suponen inofensivo, pero las apariencias engañan… Error común de considerar que en la fuerza bruta reside la peligrosidad –explicó el doctor De Millenium ceñudo-… ¡SOY MUCHO MÁS PELIGROSO DE LO QUE APARENTO!… De hecho sin mi intervención tú no tendrías un cuerpo físico, aún serías un alma al servicio del completamiento de la vampiresa Seras Victoria. ¡Así que agradécemelo!, ¡mira hasta qué punto soy importante para tu existencia tal cual la concibes hoy!

-¡Yo no te debo nada, científico de merde! –le rebatió Pip tajantemente-. Si a alguien debería decirle "MERCIER BEAUCOUP, MUHAS GRACIAS" es al difunto Padre Anderson; fue él quien cortó mi conexión con Seras…

-De nada –le replicó el judas priest, frustrándose al instante por no sentirse escuchado.

-…Y si yo hoy tengo cuerpo físico –continuó Pip sin oír a Anderson-, no es por tu intervención sino porque sin quererlo Yumikel succionó mi alma y la incorporó a su ser…

-¿Y quién te crees que creó a Yumikel? –preguntó el dok con aire triunfante-. ¡YO!

-¿¡TÚ! –preguntó consternada el alma de Anderson aunque nuevamente nadie lo oyó. El dr. De Millenium carecía del don de ver y hablar con los muertos a pesar de haber nacido brujo, Luna y Pip tampoco lo tenían aunque eran vampiros y Merlín, el único de los presentes poseedor de dicha capacidad, estaba hecho una bazofia total…

-¡Sí, YO, el dios creador de monstruos! –continuó el doc ya en un ataque de megalomanía-. Afortunadamente en esta encarnación no necesité optar entre el apoyo del capitán _Hans Gunsche_ y el progreso de mis investigaciones. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial el hombre lobo no me permitió la experimentación con humanos y me vi obligado a delegarle mis investigaciones al dr. Mengele, ese oficial médico del "campo gitano" de Auschwitz-Birkenau que se hizo famoso por el mero intento de intentar aplicar muchas de mis ideas. Fue un individuo que no estaba a la altura de mi genialidad y fracasó en todos los experimentos con niños gemelos que le encomendé. ¡El muy incompetente se dedicó más a inyectarles sustancias químicas en los ojos para cambiarles el color que a unirles las venas para crear artificialmente siameses a partir de hermanos gemelos!... ¡Inepto cirujano!, ¡lo único que logró es que se les infectaran gravemente las manos acopladas!... Le encomendé que aplicara en varias parejas de gemelos el experimento del Escuadrón 731 de amputar los miembros de los prisioneros e intentar unirlos del lado contrario del cuerpo, pero se entretuvo con otros ensayos y para cuando quiso acordarse ya era tarde: la guerra había terminado y con ella su disponibilidad de abundante material humano para realizar las pruebas…

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Yumikel? –preguntó Pip mientras la lobita gritaba frenéticamente "¡Asesino, asesino!" y cerraba con fuerza los ojitos porque no quería ni ver a ese hombre que le resultaba aterrador.

-Al no tener en esta vida a _Hans Gunsche_ presionándome para que dejara en paz a los humanos, no tuve que circunscribir mis investigaciones a la creación de vampiros y durante varios años al inicio de mi carrera médica me dediqué al estudio de niños gemelos… Heinkel y Yumiko eran dos hermanas siamesas que no sólo estaban unidas físicamente por las cabezas sino que también compartían ni más ni menos que el cerebro. Apenas nacieron fueron abandonadas en las puertas de un orfanatorio regenteado por monjas católicas, quienes horripiladas por el espeluznante ser que tenían frente a sus ojos las trasladaron de inmediato al hospital más cercano para que fueran separadas. Como ésa era mi especialidad, me las trajeron y apenas las vi me emocioné. ¡Eran justo lo que yo andaba buscando! Fue muy fácil engañar a mis colegas médicos y convencerlos de que ambas morirían si no optábamos por sacrificar a una de las dos…

-Entonces como dice el refrán: "La operación fue todo un éxito pero el paciente murió" –intervino Pip.

-¡No exactamente! –repuso De Millenium-. Para que alguien muera, el espíritu debe haber abandonado el cuerpo y yo me ocupé de que eso no sucediera –y lanzó una risa insana al recordar lo sucedido-. Como médico hice un excelente trabajo quirúrgico de separación; como brujo… Me divertí muchísimo jugando con esas almas gemelas que tenía bajo mi entero poder y que alguna vez habían sido dos grandes oponentes iscariotes… En vez de dejar que una de las siamesas muriera, deseché lo que me sobraba de su carne a la basura, pero amarré su alma a la de su hermana con un conjuro que las condenaría a compartir el mismo cuerpo durante el resto de sus vidas…

-¡CON QUE FUISTE TÚ, BRUJO DEMONÍACO! -gritó muda el alma del padre Anderson-. ¡CON QUE ESO FUE LO QUE EN REALIDAD LES HICISTE! ¡A VERÁS!

Furioso, el sacerdote católico se concentró y dirigió su energía espiritual a dos puntos específicos de su etéreo ser: sus incorpóreas manos… y nuevamente su inmensa fuerza espiritual se transmutó al mundo físico.

Repentinamente el dr. De Millenium sintió que "algo invisible" lo aferraba del cuello, elevándolo y suspendiéndolo en el aire… Podía sentir una enorme presión en la garganta, tan terrible que le impedía respirar. Desesperado llevó sus manos a su cuello, pero no había nada allí… nada… Entonces comenzó a faltarle el aire y a perder el conocimiento.

-Anderson, Anderson, Anderson - la voz de Alucard se escuchó nítida proviniendo del fondo más oscuro del laboratorio-… Siempre tan agresivo el judas priest…

El Paladín iscariote volteó su fantasmal cabeza y distinguió la figura del conde, cómodamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una de las tantas camillas de metal idénticas a las que inmovilizaban a Luna y a Pip.

-No es un misterio por qué te apodaron "Anderson el asesino" –continuó Alucard-, pero me parece oportuno recordarte que se supone que un espíritu como el tuyo, que tiene ya reservadito su lugar para sentarse a la derecha del Señor, NO DEBERÍA MATAR... no, no, no… no deberías…

-¿SABES LO QUE HIZO? –gritó el cura girando hacia Alucard y soltando violentamente el cuello del dok, quien cayó al suelo semi-inconsciente-. ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE LES HIZO A MIS NIÑITAS?, ¡A MIS PEQUEÑITAS!

-Escuché, no estoy sordo –le contestó el brujo rumano. Levantó la mano derecha, chasqueó dos dedos y exclamó con tranquilidad-. ¡Luna, Pip, estado de sopor al instante!, ¡es una orden del master! –los dos nosferatus al segundo cerraron los ojos obedientemente, y como el sacerdote le dirigiera una mirada entre inquisitiva y recriminatoria al conde, Alucard le explicó-. No quiero que mis vampiros interfieran en modo alguno; esta situación los excede por completo a ellos y tengo que hacerme cargo personalmente…

-¡ESE SIERVO DEL DEMONIO OSÓ JUGAR A SU ANTOJO CON LA CREACIÓN DIVINA!... ¡DESVIÓ LA NATURALEZA DE YUMIKEL Y LA CONVIRTIÓ EN EL ENGENDRO HUMANO INESTABLE Y SUFRIENTE QUE SIEMPRE FUE! -vociferó Anderson completamente fuera de sí-. ¡El Señor es misericordioso y como conoce el padecimiento al que han estado expuestas las rectas almas de mis discípulas, ya las tiene a ambas en su Santa Gloria!… Pero ese médico inhumano ¡MERECE EL CASTIGO DIVINO Y ARDER ETERNAMENTE EN FUEGO EL INFIERNO!

-¡Bien dicho, católico! –afirmó Alucard aplaudiendo-, coincido contigo en ese punto; sólo que soy yo quien tiene que matarlo.

-¿Y POR QUÉ TÚ SÍ Y YO NO? –preguntó el cura sintiéndose discriminado.

-Porque así lo quiere tu Señor Todopoderoso –replicó Alucard con alegría-… Tú estás bien muerto y yo vivito y coleando. Regla N° 1 del más allá: _Los muertos están muertos y no pueden matar a nadie… _¡No son mis leyes sino las de tu Dios, coño! Si no te gustan recrimínaselo a él, es el mundo que él creó… Además no es tu estilo el ahogo, no te sienta bien… _Never in your life _fuiste Anderson el estrangulador… Lo tuyo siempre fueron las bayonetas, ¿o ya te olvidaste cómo usarlas de tanto rezar rosarios sobre una nube?

-Lamentablemente confiscaron mis bayonetas cuando ingresé al paraíso –confesó Anderson cabizbajo-; está prohibido entrar al cielo con armas… Fui obligado por San Pedro a dejárselas en guarda al Padre Fundador Iscariote para que se las entregue a Merlín cuando el chico sea mayor… junto con mis queridos guantes blancos: "Speak with the Dead" y "Jesus Christ is in Heaven", de lo cuál doy fe… A propósito de Merlín, te informo que tu aprendiz está sufriendo, cosa que sé es un gusto para ti pero a mí me preocupa bastante, de modo que… si vas a ocuparte de hacer moco al brujo megalómano ese al que casi ahorco, mejor apresúrate antes de que él te haga moco a ti porque ya se recuperó y no creo que vaya a tener buenas intenciones con tu humana presencia cuando te vea; ¡bah!, yo no las tendría si estuviera en su lugar…

-¡Tienes razón!, me había olvidado de él –admitió Alucard-. ¡Hola, Dok!, ¡tiempo sin vernos! ¿Me extrañaste?

-¡ALUCARD! –exclamó el dr. De Millenium quien acababa de levantarse del suelo tras recuperar completamente la conciencia y dio dos pasos hacia atrás como reacción de sorpresa-… ¡Vaya susto que me has dado! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo es que entraste? ¡No te esperaba!

-¡Oh, mil disculpas, dok! –ironizó el brujo rumano sin inmutarse ni cambiar de posición. Seguía cómodamente sentado y encendió un puro-. No me parece decirte el método que utilicé, pero sí el motivo de mi insólita aparición: sucede que "forzado por ciertas circunstancias" –y le echó una miradita de reojos al fantasma de Anderson-… malinterpreté el secuestro de mi odioso discípulo Merlín como una invitación personal tuya a visitarte… Lo curioso es que también hayas convocado a tu fiesta a dos de mis vampiros… No se hace, primero se pide permiso al amo y recién después se llama al esclavo… ¡Pero qué grosero soy!; ¡acabo de caer en cuenta de que también olvidé anunciarme al llegar!… "PERMISO, DOC" –y golpeó la camilla como si estuviera tocando a la puerta-; Íntegra diría que mis modales son imperdonables…

- Me llegó el rumor de que tu esposa estaba preocupada porque tu hija fue mordida por un vampiro –le dijo De Millenium intentando poner a Alucard de mal humor.

-Totalmente cierto –afirmó el conde-. Muy mala mordida en verdad… De primer grado con altísimo porcentaje de desangre… ¡Sumamente grave!… Tan grave que llegó a desencadenar el proceso de vampirización concomitante… Agradezco tu preocupación por mi familia, dok; pero ya subsané el inconveniente.

-Era de esperar –declaró el doctor.

-Por cierto –manifestó Alucard-… La fuente de dicho "rumor"… ¿fue quien creo que es?

-¡Lo es!, ¡lo es! –intervino el fantasma de Anderson con excitación-. ¡Ahí está!, ¡un viejo conocido tuyo y mío! –y señaló con su dedo índice hacia la pared, donde se proyectaba la opaca imagen del antiguo demonio de Alucard. Les sonreía maliciosamente mostrando sus grandes colmillos vampíricos y aún transmitía aquel aspecto amenazante que le otorgaba portar sobre su cabeza unos inmensos cuernos en punta…

-Un sano consejo, dok –le advirtió el brujo rumano-, y plenamente desinteresado: NO CREAS TODO LO QUE TE CUENTA. Te lo digo por experiencia propia; recuerda que es un diablillo…

-¿Insinúas que tu demonio miente? –preguntó el doctor.

-¡Nunca! –refutó el conde-. Últimamente podrá parecerme empequeñecido pero él tiene sus buenos siglos de experiencia en la materia. Ya conoces el refrán: _"Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"_; el ángel caído entiende perfectamente que no le conviene mentirte pues lo descubrirías en breve. Él más bien suele utilizar otro tipo de estrategias… una sutil verdad a medias es más creíble que una burda mentira a secas…

-Por ejemplo decirme que tu hija fue mordida por el nosferatu Walter y ocultarme que revertiste el proceso de vampirización por derrotar al responsable en cuestión –sugirió el doctor dirigiéndole una mirada recriminatoria a la imagen del demonio que seguía proyectándose sobre la blanca pared. Precisamente ésa era la verdad a medias que le había transmitido el demoníaco ser.

-Algo así –replicó el brujo rumano-… apropósito del motivo que me trae hasta tu morada, o sea mi odioso aprendiz de brujo Merlín… ¿Soy yo que estoy alucinando o me lo estás cocinando a fuego muy lento?

-Lo estoy cocinando a fuego muy lento –repitió De Millenium las palabras de Alucard aunque sin el "me".

-¡Lo imaginé! –exclamó el conde denotando su decepción-; ¡no es para mí! Sabes que me gusta la carne jugosa, más bien cruda diría… y a fuego tan lento me secas toda la sangrecita... ¡Qué desilusión! Aún tenía expectativas de que me agasajaras con algún platillo de la casa… tipo "Aprendiz de Brujo a la De Millenium" o algo así… ¡Pero no! ¡Siempre tan poco hospitalarios los nazis!, definitivamente no son buenos anfitriones… ¡De todo corazón te deseo que Merlín te caiga muy pesado cuando te lo comas todo entero vos solo sin compartir ni una mísera costillita conmigo!

-No soy antropófago –rectificó De Millenium.

-¿Ah, no?, ¡Notable!... ¿y entonces para qué lo cocinas? –preguntó el conde intrigado-. Te advierto que si tu intención es eliminarlo, has elegido un mal método. El brujito es altamente resistente al fuego, supongo que te habrás percatado de ello.

-Precisamente por eso lo atrapé -confirmó De Millenium-. Necesitaba experimentar con él; sabes cuánto me gusta experimentar… Logré controlar el escape del calor corporal de tu aprendiz de brujo reduciéndolo al de un humano "normal" y estoy monitoreando cuánto tiempo tarda en morir víctima de su intenso fuego interior…

-¡PUFFF! –lo interrumpió Alucard-. ¡Entonces ponte cómodo como yo y espera sentado porque va para muuyyy largo!... Te cuento sobre el proceso: al principio mi discípulo siente el dolor y grita como si se estuviera quemando vivo… de hecho se está quemando vivo, pero después se equilibra y entra como en un trance… Son horas y horas; debe estar en esa fase en estos momentos… Luego le saldará humito por la cabeza y pensarás que se le están cocinando los sesos, ¡pero no!, es un error… Inesperadamente se le abren transitoriamente unos agujeros en el cráneo permitiendo que salga una cantidad indeterminada de vapor a presión… al mejor estilo Majim Boo enojado… ¡y queda como nuevo pero no con su mejor humor!... Es un muchacho algo rencoroso; te recomiendo enfáticamente tener a mano algún ungüento para quemaduras… Te ahorraré transitar por hipótesis que no se verifican: quemarlo desde afuera tampoco resulta. Lo que más le afecta es el gas mostaza aunque nunca se le hace ni una ampollita, ni siquiera una leve irritación en la piel… Intuyo que lo que lo aflige de la mostaza sulfurada es que tiene un olor parecido al ajo y como a pesar de todo sigue siendo un dhampiro… heredará la aversión vampírica de su padre, supongo; de hecho no come nada "al ajillo"…

Alucard no pudo seguir con su exposición porque repentinamente el Padre Anderson, que evidentemente era un fantasma potente pero con poca paciencia, lo atacó sin previo aviso arrojándolo por los aires y estampándolo contra el piso ante la mirada estupefacta del doctor De Millenium quien al no ver espectros, no entendía qué le estaba sucediendo a su colega y contrincante. Luego el enfadado cura se puso a saltar impetuosamente sobre el cuerpo del agredido conde sin darle ni una mísera explicación.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! NO ME ROMPAS LAS COSTILLAS, NO HACE FALTA QUE REPITAS EL MENSAJE; TE ENTENDÍ –le informó Alucard al fantasma y éste le dio un fuerte puntapié para terminar. Alucard se levantó lentamente del piso murmurando entre dientes-… Eso dolió mucho… No vale, no es justo que me ataques sin que yo pueda defenderme… Es una actitud propia de curas cobardes, totalmente impropia de un exterminador Iscariote de tu nivel. La muerte te afectó mal, católico -y luego continuó en voz alta-... Bueno, dok… lamentablemente habrá que interrumpir el "_I ENCUENTRO INTERNACIONAL DE BRUJERÍA"; _Roma siempre se opuso al avance de la ciencia… Estas actitudes demuestran que el Vaticano convoca concilios pero no ha cambiado nada en XXI siglos de historia…

-¿Qué tienen que ver Roma y el Vaticano con nuestro encuentro? –preguntó De Millenium desconcertado por el extraño giro que había tomado la conversación.

-Nada, nada –negó Alucard-. No importa… ¡URGE QUE RETIRES EL ESCUDO QUE LE PUSISTE AL BRUJITO DEBAJO DE LA PIEL!... ése que bloquea el escape de su atípicamente alto calor corporal… Tú comprendes a qué hechizo me refiero…

-No fue un hechizo sino un envenenamiento por salpicadura desde la piel –le aclaró el dok.

-¡No me digas! –se asombró el conde-. ¡Qué interesante! ¿Qué tipo de veneno…? –Alucard estaba por recomenzar el "intercambio científico" cuando notó que Anderson se le estaba acercando con aspecto hostil, de modo que se rectificó al instante-. ¡Sin más rodeos!, ¡dale el antídoto a mi aprendiz ya mismo o yo la voy a pasar muy mal!

-¡Y a mí que me importa que tú la pases muy mal! –le replicó De Millenium como ofendido-. No me interesan los lazos personales que te unen a tu "amo Abraham – discípulo Merlín"… ¡Ni pienso interrumpir mi experimento!

-Dok –suspiró el conde en un despliegue de paciencia que lo honraba-… Reflexiona… No se trata de los "lazos personales" que me unen a él… Todo lo contrario, siempre detesté a mi aprendiz y más aún desde que aprendió a "manejarme" sacando a relucir la personalidad de mi amo Abraham… Para colmo de males, cuando lo hace no puedo evitar quedar como un total estúpido frente a Íntegra... De modo que si por mí fuera puedes comer cocido a Merlín que contarías con mi total beneplácito excepto que tengo dos problemas que paso a relatarte: 1) el superable: recibo dolorosas palizas desde el más allá… Puedo aguantarlo, tengo alta tolerancia al dolor. 2) el insuperable: a mi mujer le cae en gracia su joven ancestro y no aceptará que lo deje morir en tus manos… No puedo tolerar que ella se enoje conmigo, tengo baja tolerancia a sus retos... Resultado final: NO TENGO OPCIÓN: o le das el antídoto ahora mismo o tengo que eliminarte para administrarle un bezoar a mi maldito aprendiz.

-¡¿¡¿ELIMINARME?... ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Alucard! –le recriminó De Millenium-. Sabes perfectamente que no puedo dejarme presionar por ti… y tampoco podemos iniciar un enfrentamiento directo entre nosotros; sería demasiado peligroso… La nuestra es una guerra fría y si aún estamos vivos es gracias al Equilibrio del Terror de nuestro gélido mundo bipolar. Tú no puedes matarme sin que yo te mate y viceversa… Es patético pero es así.

-¡Ya sé, dok! –convino el conde-. ¡Pero por lo mismo lo deberías haber pensado dos veces antes de secuestrar al brujito!... Admite que no estuvo nada bien de tu parte llevarte a mi aprendiz sin por lo menos pedírmelo prestado, admite que un brujo cualquiera que no te conociera lo interpretaría como una provocación… admítelo, admítelo… todo el mundo opinaría que estuviste muy mal.

-No sé… no sé… ¿tú crees? –balbucéo De Millenium en un gran esfuerzo por pensar.

-Sé que tus intenciones son nobles: investigar las capacidades ígneas del brujito dhampiro hasta que se cocine en su propio fuego –explicó Alucard-. ¡Sólo yo entiendo la tentación de realizar semejante experimento!, te lo digo de corazón… Es CASI tan tentador como envenenarte con tu propio veneno.

Ambos hicieron silencio, mirándose fijamente tras sus respectivas gafas. Justo en ese momento, los fantasmas de Merlina y Argento descendieron atravesando el techo y "aterrizaron" exactamente en el medio entre Alucard y el dok.

-¡Le fue muy bien! –le comunicó Merlina radiante de alegría al Padre Anderson mientras señalaba a la flamante aureola plateada que refulgía por nuevita sobre la cabeza de Argento-. ¡Es idéntica a la nuestra y además recibió un merecidísimo premio al esfuerzo personal!

-¡SÁLGANSE DEL MEDIO YA MISMO! –los instó el judas priest con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No te das cuenta, Merlina, que el aire entre esos dos se corta con cuchillo?

-¡Es verdad! –reconoció la maga con preocupación y sacó a los empujones al novato fantasma de Argento hacia donde estaba el Iscariote-. ¡Córrete, Zahn, córrete!, que a pesar de estar muertos es mejor no encontrarse en el "corredor de impacto" entre estos dos brujos… son demasiado poderosos; mejor rajemos.

Los tres fantasmas tomaron cómodamente asiento en la hilera de bancos contra la pared, cual espectadores en la final de tenis en Wimbledon (no olvidemos que la acción se desarrolla en Inglaterra). Argento se veía emocionado suponiendo que había conseguido la mejor ubicación para observar el espectáculo, y atento esperaba el inicio de un excelente "peloteo" en el cual irían y vendrían los más poderosos hechizos y maleficios del mundo. Sin embargo Merlina, quien era la experta en el tema, le aclaró que estaba en un error; que no se trataba de una película de acción de Hollywood sino más bien de quién asestaría el único y mortal golpe. Frente a los fantasmas e igualmente en hilera, se hallaban también presentes los tres "ausentes", o sea: Luna y Pip "en estado de sopor" inducido por Alucard y Merlín "en trance" por recalentamiento global inducido por De Millenium. Entre ambas hileras de _espectadores no-corporales _por un lado y _no-espectadores sí-corporales_ por otro lado (¡vaya enredo de palabras que armé!), estaban los dos brujos contrincantes enfrentados, ambos fingiendo una apariencia "casual" como queriendo expresar _"Yo soy un brujo inocente e inofensivo, ¡créeme!"_, absurdo total que nadie que los observara podía tragarse ni por casualidad.

De Millenium fue el primero en romper el idilio del silencio.

-¿Intentarás empalarme o devorarme, Alucard? –le preguntó el dok-. Eres muy conservador con lo que te causa placer. ¡Hasta con los ataques!

-No me resuelvo aún ni a clavarte un palo de escoba ni a hincarte el diente –respondió el conde indeciso-… algo le hiciste a tu sangre… le echaste algún veneno o algún maleficio… No sé qué pero no me "huele" nada bien.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó De Millenium-. ¿Permitirás que sea yo quien ataque primero? Lo dudo, por muy bueno que seas en la defensa, no te conviene que yo empiece. Soy más imprevisible que tú con los ataques y encima _"El que pega primero pega doble"._

-Tal vez. Todo es posible –le replicó el conde-. Pero estoy en tu territorio y me conviene… ser cauto.

Siguieron observándose unos minutos más en profundo silencio y atenta observación… Hasta que sucedió. Fue apenas un momento, pero en microsegundos una densa niebla oscura se desprendió del dok y salió volando hacia Alucard a la velocidad de la luz (sólo que sin luz)… Como instantánea respuesta, una gran campana opaca cubrió al brujo rumano. La niebla oscura pegó en la campana y como si ésta hubiera sido de goma, rebotó y regresó hasta De Millenium, sólo dándole tiempo a abrir grandes los ojos en señal de sorpresa antes de ingresar por su boca como un denso río negro que se desplazaba torrentosamente por el aire…

-¡ALUCARD USÓ MI HECHIZO DE AUTOPROTECCIÓN! –gritó Merlina parándose de un salto-. ¡Lo reconozco!...

-¿Cuál? –le preguntó el Padre Anderson-, ¿el que supuestamente devuelve el maleficio perpetrado al cuerpo del atacante?

-¡El mismo! –replicó Merlina, que brincaba de la emoción-… ¡Es mi conjuro maestro!... ¡Miren bien!, ¡no se pierdan detalle!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Como en un estado de posesión demoníaca, De Millenium comenzó a devorarse las manos, arrancándose los dedos con los dientes y casi atragantándose con ellos mientras los engullía.

-¡Conviene masticar bien la comida antes de tragar! –le aconsejó Alucard burlonamente.

-¡Hechizo de autofagia! –se le escapó a Merlina que no salía de su asombro-. ¡El dr. De Millenium quería que Alucard se comiera a sí mismo pero no contó con que el maleficio rebotaría y se volvería en su contra…!

Quedó perpleja y sin palabras porque repentinamente De Millenium cayó de espaldas y comenzó a gritar con desesperación, retorciéndose constantemente como si quisiera liberarse de algo que estuviera en sus entrañas. No tardó demasiado en hacerse evidente qué era ese algo. Unos asquerosos gusanos negros comenzaron a salirle por los ojos, los oídos, la nariz la boca… Luego se abrieron paso a través de los poros de la piel mientras que lo que quedaba del Dok sólo convulsionaba en el suelo, ya incapaz de gritar. Los gusanos se lo habían devorado de adentro hacia fuera. En cuestión de minutos no quedaba de él más que sus ropas, bajo las cuáles una multitud de repugnantes gusanos contorsionaban sobre los descarnados huesos.

-¡Qué bien, Alucard! –reconoció Merlina-; ¡por fortuna logré conservar la lucidez hasta antes de morir para encomendarle a Zahn que te entregara mi libro de hechizos! Sé que tardaste, brujo rumano, pero aún no me explico cómo tuviste éxito en dominar "el escudo de autoprotección"… Me temía que no pudieras descifrar mis claves secretas, creí que nadie podría hacerlo… Eres realmente un brujo sin igual…

-Lo cual demuestra, Merlina, que nunca debiste deshacer tu conjuro de autoprotección para recuperar otros poderes –protestó Argento-. ¡Te moriste de puro descuidada que sos y nos dejaste solitos a Merlín y a mí en este mundo! ¡No vale!; con ese hechizo que inventaste podríamos haber vivido muchos años felices juntos y ese científico nazi de mierda reencarnado en brujo hijo de re mil puta nunca te hubiera podido envenenar ni utilizando a Zorin Blitz ni de ningún otro modo…

-Perdón por interrumpirlo, Argento, pero ¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁ HACIENDO USTED AL LADO DE MERLINA TAN TRASLÚCIDO COMO UN FANTASMA? –le preguntó Alucard notando repentinamente que la presencia de su vampiro-lobizón tenia un aspecto transparente totalmente inadecuado para su condición…

-Imagináte –le respondió Argento.

-¡No me diga que…! –exclamó el conde temiendo lo peor, y fijó su vista en Pip, quien dormía cual angelito junto a Luna-… ¡NOOO! –gritó furioso-. ¡DOC DE MIERDA, REMATASTE A MI ÚNICO DENTISTA! ¡NOOO!

-Finalmente finiquitado –corroboró Argento asintiendo con la cabeza-; felizmente muerto y junto a mi mujer para siempre…

-¡DE MILLENIUM, TE VOY A MATAR! –gritó Alucard con ansias de venganza.

-¡Calma!, ya lo mataste –le recordó el Padre Anderson.

Sumamente enfadado, Alucard se encaminó hacia el conjunto de gusanos nauseabundos que cubrían lo que quedaba del dok y comenzó a pisotearlos con ganas.

-¡A la mierda, qué bien zapatea! –quedó admirado Argento-. ¡Y dobla los tobillos sin provocarse un esguince! ¡No sabía que Alucard sabía bailar el malambo como el mejor gaucho de mis pagos! A mí nunca me salieron bien las danzas folklóricas…

-¡Sal de ahí de una vez por todas, no te escondas en tus huesos! –le gritó Alucard al esqueleto del dok-. ¡Ven que te estoy esperando para ver cómo te llevan al infierno! –y como todo permaneció igual, Alucard se retiró medio metro, sacó su encendedor de habanos del bolsillo de su tradicional abrigo rojo, prendió fuego a un pañuelo negro y lo arrojó sobre la ropa llena de gusanos, la cual comenzó a arder.

-¿Qué hacés, Alucard? –le preguntó Argento preocupado ante el incipiente incendio-. ¡No vayas a quemar el laboratorio! ¡Mirá que mi familia lupina está durmiendo en pleno!

-¡Descuide!, Mi fuerte no será la pyrokinesis como Merlín pero este fuego lo controlo más que bien –lo tranquilizó Alucard-… ¡Dok, si no sales por las buenas, lo harás por las malas!, pero saldrás de tus huesos… ¡Te sacaré de allí!

-¡AY!, ¡AY!, ¡AY!, ¡AY! –el espectro del dok salió de sus huesos apagando con las manos su traslúcida blanca bata que se estaba quemando.

-¡AHORA QUE ME DIJISTE CÓMO TORTURASTE A MI MUJER, TE VOY A REVENTAR, CIENTÍFICO NAZI HIJO DE PUTA!-y el espíritu de Argento se fue al humo hacia donde estaba De Millenium, pegándole un gancho en la mandíbula que lo hubiera desmayado si el dok hubiera estado vivo… Pero como tanto agresor como agredido estaban muertos, el golpe atravesó la imagen espectral y pasó de largo dejando a Argento más que desconcertado… era un fantasma muy novato y aún no se acostumbraba a ser un espíritu sin cuerpo.

-¿Así que ese efecto producía tragar tu sangre? –le preguntó Alucard al espectro del dok-: la proliferación exponencial de gusanos devoradores de carne… Interesante… sabía que era mejor ser prudente contigo y no hincarte el diente… A propósito, ¿sabes quién viene a buscarte? –y señaló a la imagen del demonio que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado proyectada en la pared, pero que ya no era una "imagen". El diablo, ya salido de la pared, había cobrado volumen y caminaba en dirección al dok. Aterrado, De Millenium intentó huir, pero a pesar de su resistencia, fue atraído como por succión hacia el demonio, quien lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo ingresó dentro de sus demoníacos contornos, integrándolo a su ser.

-¿Ya lo tienes? –le preguntó Alucard a su demonio.

-Dentro mío, como a mí me gusta –le replicó el diablo.

-¡Vete al infierno! –le gritó Alucard y el demonio rió y comenzó a descender hasta desaparecer por debajo del suelo.

-¡Despierta ya mismo a tus vampiros, brujo rumano! –ordenó el Padre Anderson-. Es hora de que saquen a Merlín de aquí antes de que salga de su trance y se entere que su padre está muerto… ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Y deja que este lugar arda!… ¡Vaya si necesita del fuego purificador!

* * *

Cuando Alucard llegó a la mansión Hellsing, a grandes trancos se dirigió hacia el portal cripta a cripta que comunicaba directamente con su castillo en Transilvania. Estaba nervioso porque encima de todo lo que había sucedido Íntegra lo estaba esperando para sellar a Walter, lo cual requería una energía y concentración que él había perdido por el camino… Pero cuando llegó encontró colgando sobre el portal un gran cartel escrito a mano por su esposa y dirigido a su persona: "Alucard, no estoy en Rumania. Búscame en el salón de juegos de mi mansión… Y APÚRATE".

El conde dio media vuelta hacia el salón de juegos. No sabía qué podría haber acontecido pero el "apúrate" de su mujer sonaba a que lo necesitaba, de modo que apresuró el paso. Recorrió tres cuartos de la mansión hasta que llegó. Las puertas del susodicho salón estaban abiertas y se escuchaban voces y risas. Cuando entró se encontró con cinco adolescentes tirados sobre una alfombra panza abajo, piernas hacia el techo cruzadas y sosteniendo sus cabezas con los codos apoyados en el suelo. Alexa, Schrödinger, Lucy, Cecy y Walter parecían estar echando por turnos los dados de algo que parecía ser un juego de mesa solo que estaba apoyado sobe el piso. Unos cuantos metros atrás, recostada contra el ventanal y con los brazos cruzados, se hallaba Íntegra observándolos inmutablemente con cara de aburrida. Alucard fue directamente hacia ella y la abordó abrumado. Tenía noticias duras que comunicarle.

-Todo mal – sintetizó el conde-. Merlín está bien y acabé con De Millenium.

-¿Y entonces por qué dices "todo mal"? –le reprochó Íntegra sin perturbarse ni quitar su mirada de los adolescentes.

-Porque no llegué a tiempo para evitar que ese brujo nazi eliminara a Argento –le respondió su marido sin rodeos-. Me quedé sin dentista y no tengo consuelo al respecto.

Íntegra apartó la vista de los chicos y la depositó en su esposo.

-Argento… eliminado –balbuceó la líder de Hellsing. Hizo un breve silencio y apartó la vista de su marido, regresándola nuevamente donde los adolescentes sólo que esta vez los miraba sin ver-… ¿Y lo que te importa es sólo que te quedas sin dentista?

-Y sin lobita –replicó el conde.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Luna? -preguntó Íntegra ahora sí ostensiblemente sobresaltada.

-Luna está bien –la tranquilizó Alucard, pero se irá con Merlín y tu reina lo aprueba. Tienes que hablar con ella y convencerla para que haga que Merlín nos devuelva a la lobita… ¡Sólo a Serena le hará caso mi aprendiz de brujo!

-Argento, Luna, Merlín, Su Alteza Real –balbuceó Íntegra confundida-. ¡No sé de qué estás hablando, Alucard! ¿Te puedes explicar?

-No me gusta hablar ni dar detalles de ciertas cosas –rezongó el brujo rumano entre dientes.

-¡Mentira!, te encanta hablar –le aclaró su señora-esposa-, pero no dar detalles de lo que no sale según tus cálculos. ¡RESUME, sirviente!; quiero saber lo que está pasando.

-Resumen muy pero muy escueto –sintetizó Alucard-: Antes de matar a su padre, De Millenium le había administrado a Merlín un veneno que lo había sumido como en un "trance", de modo que lo primero que hice fue sacarlo de ese estado aunque no recuperó la conciencia de inmediato. Entonces le ordené al capitán Bernardotte que cargara al brujito hasta el palacio real y yo los seguí aunque llevando a la lobita en andas, que estaba tan agobiada por la muerte de Argento que ni caminar podía.

-¡Oh, pobrecita! –exclamó Íntegra conmovida.

-Partía el alma escuchar sus aulliditos de dolor o sino pregúntale a Bernardotte –corroboró el conde-. La reina Serena nos guió hasta la habitación de mi aprendiz y lo metimos en la cama… lobita a su lado, quien se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de mi discípulo sollozando todo el tiempo un desgarrador "¡Ahora estamos solitos hermanito lobizón, nos mataron a nuestro papito lobizón…!" –e imitó la vocecita de Luna.

-¡Patético! –se condolió Íntegra-. Me imagino lo pésimamente mal que se tomó Merlín la muerte de su padre.

-Sí, patético –admitió el conde-… lo de la lobita; Merlín se lo tomó re bien.

-¿¡Merlín se tomó bien la muerte del dr. Argento! –se sorprendió Íntegra.

-Se enojó bastante con él y con toda razón –le explicó el conde a su mujer-. ¡Cómo se le puede haber ocurrido a Argento ir tras Merlín sin avisarme! ¡Tenía órdenes de esperarlo en la mansión y traerlo a mi castillo!... Como no venía, se preocupó y salió a buscarlo… típico de padre; lo entiendo perfectamente pero no lo justifico... Bueno, cualquiera tiene un lapsus, y el lobizón siempre contó con su mala suerte. El punto es que me desobedeció y a así le fue; es su culpa, el reclamo de Merlín tiene mucha lógica...

-Tu aprendiz no puede reclamarle nada porque Argento ya no está en este mundo–reflexionó la líder de Hellsing con congoja recordando la mezcla de dolor y furia que había tenido a los doce años tras la muerte de su propio padre.

-Sí, sí, Argento aún está en este mundo y cuando los dejé se estaban peleando de lo lindo: _"Sos el rey de los pelotudos por haberte dejado matar"… "¡A MÍ NO ME FALTÁS EL RESPETO, PENDEJO DE MIERDA!"… _¡Menos mal, Íntegra, que me diste una nena y no un nene!... Muchos inconvenientes traen los hijos varones… las nenas en cambio…

- No te vayas por las ramas, Alucard –lo regañó su mujer.

-¡Ah, sí, perdona!... ¿Por dónde iba?–continuó el conde-… Ya sé… Merlín no puede tomarse mal la muerte de su padre porque tiene el don de ver fantasmas, al igual que yo. Y resulta que el judas priest, Merlina y Argento decidieron que el brujito estaba en una edad crítica y que mejor se quedaban para "cuidarlo" porque temían que el chico hiciera desastres sin su padre… lo más sensato que oí en los últimos tiempos… Así que mientras ellos quieran estar a su lado en este mundo, a Merlín no te queda otra más que soportar su presencia… Entonces, ¿qué se le pudo ocurrir a mi complicado aprendiz?: Aprovechar que su padre es ahora un "espíritu libre" que puede seguirlo a todas partes y partir de viaje…

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Íntegra.

-Lo que escuchaste –respondió Alucard-. Éste fue el día caótico que eligió Merlín para plantearle a su madrina, la reina Serena, que se iría de viaje porque quería tomarse un año sabático para "arreglar algunos asuntos familiares pendientes" en la tierra donde habían nacido su madre y su padre… ¿Qué tul? ¡Siempre tan oportunos los adolescentes planteando sus necesidades! ¡Constantemente considerando el momento conveniente para padre, tutor o encargado!... ¡Imagínate cómo se tomó tu querida reina que su único y adorado ahijado al que crió desde su más tierna infancia como al hijo propio que nunca tuvo, elija estar separado de ella UN AÑO ENTERO con la banal excusa de "arreglar algunos asuntos familiares pendientes"… allá tan lejos como está la Argentina, al sur sur del hemisferio sur, casi cayéndose del mapamundi…

-¿Se lo tomó muy mal? –preguntó tímidamente Íntegra preocupada por los tiernos sentimientos posiblemente heridos de su amiga la reina.

-¡INCOMPRENSIBLEMENTE BIEN! –rectificó Alucard-. Yo no salía de mi asombro, ella no sólo le dio su más sincera bendición sino que incluso le sugirió que antes de regresar a Inglaterra se quedara una buena temporada en el Caribe mexicano con el padre fundador de la orden Iscariote… ¡Y no lo dijo en joda!... Al fantasma de Anderson le pareció oportunísimo y propuso que era la ocasión indicada para que su ahijado recogiera sus bayonetas y guantes dados en guarda al viejo sacerdote fundador.

-La reina Serena es la persona más magnánima y genuinamente altruista que conozco –puntualizó Íntegra-. Es un honor que me considere su amiga y vasalla…

-¡Pues entonces aprovecha y pídele que mi aprendiz nos devuelva a la lobita! –le solicitó Alucard-. Apenas escuchó que Merlín se iba de viaje, Luna inmediatamente me pidió permiso para acompañarlo. Dijo que tres fantasmas no eran suficientes para cuidarlo, que era preciso que ella en persona no le perdiera el rastro… Por supuesto que me negué al instante, con el total apoyo logístico del capitán Bernardotte que ofrecía argumentos paternos irrefutables a mi entender: que una vampirita tan chica necesitaba ser cuidada por su papá Pip y cepillada la cabellera por su mamá Seras, que su hermanita Alexa la extrañaría entrañablemente, que su ama Íntegra podría llegar a correr algún riesgo de vida y necesitar su urgente asistencia… Pero el egoísta de Merlín quiere llevarse a la lobita de compañía y contra-argumentó con la solvencia oratoria de tu ilustre antepasado, demostrando su amplia superioridad retórica sobre la del pobre capitán… Lo apabulló… Que él y Luna se cuidarían mutuamente, que prometía cepillar a diario el blanco pelambre de la lobita, que Alexa tenía muchas amigas mientras él no, y que para qué carajo servía yo si no para cuidarte a ti… hasta eso deslizó el desgraciado… Terminó diciendo que no existe nada peor que padres vampiros sobreprotectores impidiendo a pequeñas vampiritas realizar "viajes lupinos" maravillosos para conocer el mundo en compañía de hermanos lobizones huérfanos y necesitados de montañas de fraternal afecto… ¡Me importan un carajo sus argumentos! _"¡La lobita se queda aquí!"_ bramé con furia; y como sé que por orden jerárquico tuyo no era yo quien decidiría el asunto sino la reina, intenté explicarle a Serena por qué Luna es INSUSTITUÍBLE en Hellsing: que sólo a ella puedo delegarle la delicada tarea de revolver el caldero constantemente durante toda la noche mientras yo duermo plácidamente… Si ella no está, ¿quién cuidará eficientemente que no se pegue la poción en el fondo?, ¿quién?, ¿quién?... No tuvo respuesta para eso la reina.

-Dudo mucho que ese sea un buen argumento –le informó su mujer-; suena a explotación infantil.

-¡Qué coincidencia!, ¡lo mismo opinó Serena y dio su consentimiento para que Luna partiera con Merlín! –confirmó Alucard-. ¡Haz algo para impedirlo, Íntegra! Habla con la reina; a ti te escucha…

-¡Olvídalo, Alucard! –le aconsejó la líder de Hellsing a su marido-; sólo nos queda acatar su orden. Serena es una reina muy sabia; si lo ha decidido así es porque es lo mejor… Además, tal es el deseo de la pequeña Luna y ella nunca nos pide nada… Hablaré con Seras y Pip para que entiendan que un año es tiempo insignificante en la existencia de un vampiro, es como si la dejaran acudir a un campamento de fin de semana con un familiar cercano. Además la lobita tiene exacerbada la telepatía vampírica y puede entrar diariamente en contacto con ellos… Antes de que parta le enseñaré a conectarse al Messenger para que hable con Alexandra, porque es ella quien seguramente más va a extrañarla. Sin embargo convengamos en que nuestra hija sola, lo que se dice sola, no va a estar –y le echó una mirada de reojo al grupo de adolescentes que competían animosamente con los dados tirados en el piso.

-¡Walter! –exclamó extrañado Alucard-. ¿Qué hace el _Ángel de la muerte _jugando con tres chicas?

-¡Y tu leal sirviente Shcrödinger! –agregó Íntegra-. Afortunadamente cuento también con el chico cuántico para vigilarlo, pero igual soy un adulto responsable que sabe exactamente cuando NO puede retirarse. Estoy harta de estar acá de "cuida" con todos los papeles que tengo en mi escritorio para firmar, pero las hormonas adolescentes están a full, en ebullición…. Estaba esperando que vinieras a relevarme; _your turn, _esposo mío, y ni intentes escapar.

-¡Jamás lo haría! ¡Ni loco me perdería la oportunidad de ver a Walter acosado por jovencitas! ¡JA, JA! ¡Se lo merece! –rió Alucard-… ¡Aún recuerdo cuánto se aterraba cuando yo tomaba adrede el aspecto de Girlycard y lo perseguía! JA, JA; era divertidísimo.

-Pues por suerte para ti ya no tienes la apariencia de Girlycard o yo tendría que cuidar a mi marido más que a mi hija de mi traicionero mayordomo –le informó íntegra.

-¿¡Cómo que tienes que cuidar a Alexita de ese vejestorio de sesenta años que se hace pasar por catorce! –comenzaron los celos del conde.

-¡Error! Walter tiene cuerpo, mente y sobre todo HORMONAS de catorce años –le comunicó su esposa-. Seguramente es tu culpa como todo en este mundo: probablemente se te haya ido la mano como Girlycard y debes haber "avivado" a mi mayordomo demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero el caso es que hoy Walter está hecho un adolescente de lo más creído… Se sabe lindo y se sabe master… y es imposible que no lo sepa porque Cecy se lo dice todo el tiempo… HAY QUE CUIDAR MUCHO A LAS CHICAS DE ESE CORRUPTOR DE NIÑAS, MENOS MAL QUE AYUDA SCHRÖDINGER… Sospecho que se trata de un efecto rebote del no sellamiento…

-¡Uy! –se escandalizó Alucard agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos-. ¡Me olvidé por completo que el vampiro quedó a punto de sellamiento! ¡Qué desgracia!...

- Ya está –le comentó una a todas luces agotada Íntegra quien resultaba irreconocible pues de tan resignada que hallaba, ni ganas le quedaban de reprender a su sirviente-. Al interrumpir el ritual se arruinó por completo el sellamiento iniciado; tendremos que esperar diez años para intentarlo nuevamente según lo que leí en tus manuscritos como Drácula…

-¡NO! –se horrorizó Alucard-… ¿Estás segura? ¿Y si descubro soluciones alternativas a esperar diez largos años?... Revisaré mis apuntes… Consultaré con mi caldero… PERO LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE TENGAS RAZÓN Y HAYA QUE ESPERAR DIEZ AÑOS –sentenció con tristeza. Luego echándole una mirada a Walter le preguntó a su mujer-. ¿Le hiciste pruebas?, ¿sabes si quedó muy… defectuoso?

-Pruebas no le hice, ¿para qué? Lo que puede, puede y lo que no, no. Se verá a su tiempo; tal vez conserve algunos poderes muy pero muy ocultos –le contestó ella con notable sabiduría-… Y defectuoso… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Está agrandadísimo y baboso por ser el _"new master"_, pero eso es normal en un chico de catorce años… Defectuoso no lo encuentro, ahora que tampoco le da la edad mental para encargarle nada. Yo había pensado cobrarle su traición con 32850 tés de Ceylán, pero ahora que lo veo "in action" no le confiaría ni un mísero té digestivo pues seguramente lo arruinaría y me caería indigesto… Lo traje de regreso con los demás chicos pero hasta tuvo problemas de adaptación… no se adaptaba a los juegos en red porque aunque luzca pendex, no deja de tener sus buenos sesenta años… ¡Yo jamás hubiera esperado de él que alardeara con que en sus buenas épocas era un _"winner"_ con los juegos de mesa!… Jamás lo hubiera esperado, jamás… Tampoco me preguntes qué estaba haciendo ese juego anticuado guardado en aquel mueble junto a la puerta pero mi ex mayordomo sabía de su existencia allí porque fue directo a buscarlo… También ignoro cómo es que todos estaban al tanto de las reglas de dicho obsoleto y estúpido juego pero las conocían al dedillo… ¡Y ahí tienes a la futura generación de Hellsing en todo su esplendor, la esperanza de nuestro futuro por demás incierto, que hace dos horas no hace más que pelear y pelear… con los dados… ¡Jamás imaginé presenciar tal degradación de mi poderoso mayordomo Walter!... Aquel que luchó contra la Alemania nazi, aquél que destruyó ejércitos de vampiros, un estratega ilustre y veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial … hoy pretende conquistar el mundo sosteniendo enfáticamente que la clave para dicho fin es… poseer Oceanía… ¡OCEANÍA!, Alucard; ¿captas?... ¡Y eso no es todo!, ¡no, no no!... Dice que si no logras poseer Oceanía, debes conseguir… escucha bien porque no lo creerás: ¡ÁFRICA O AMÉRICA DEL SUR!... Sí, eso dijo, como oyes… Y no es sólo que haya perdido todo su caudal de conocimientos sobre estrategia, lo cual puedo llegar a disculpar porque ya es un mayordomo añoso que podría padecer un alzeimer encubierto tras su juvenil apariencia… ¡LO QUE NO LE PUEDO PERDONAR ES QUE HAYA SACRIFICADO GRAN BRETAÑA! –Íntegra estaba furiosamente dolorida, daba miedo escucharla gritar-… ¡TRAIDOR! Tenía el Reino Unido en su poder y dejó que se lo arrebataran. Dejó la miserable fichita de posesión ¡y ni una sola para la defensa!… Cecy; sí, Cecy, la amiguita de Alexa, puso montañas de fichitas en ALEMANIA… ¡oh, Dios, en Alemania! Parecía que los Alpes bávaros se movían hacia el Mar del Norte… Se le da una y otra y otra oportunidad, ¡pero no!, un traidor es un traidor… LE ENTREGÓ GRAN BRETAÑA A ALEMANIA ¡y encima sacó un 1 en el dado!... Imperdonable lo suyo… ¿Y SABES POR QUÉ LO HIZO? –Íntegra estaba obsesionada-… ¿Sabes por qué no defendió Gran Bretaña? ¡Te lo diré! Porque puso sus fichictas en Chile… muchas fichitas en Chile, se caían al Pacífico las fichitas en Chile, se ahogaban…

-¡No se ahogaban! –intervino Walter-. Nadaban hacia Australia…

-¡Además de una traición, es una aberración estratégica! –bramó la líder de Hellsing-. Se supone que eso que están jugando se llama "_Plan Táctico y Estratégico de la Guerra_" (TEG 1: juego de mesa argentino parecido al _Risk_). A ver… ¿Qué tipo de estrategia es sacrificar Gran Bretaña para entrar en Australia desde Chile…?

-¡UN TEG! –dio un alarido de alegría Alucard y corrió hacia Walter con rapidez-. ¡No estoy viendo visiones!, ¡ES UN TEG!... ¿Están jugando un TEG de cinco?

-Sí, pero no puedes jugar –le advirtió Walter cuyo turno acababa de terminar.

-Ya sé porque no acabaron –respondió el conde-. ¡Pero están por terminar! Es el turno de Cecy y ella está por cumplir su objetivo…

-¿Quién, Cecy? –preguntó Walter sorprendido-. ¡No puede ser! ¡Si no tiene ni continente!

-¡SSSSSSSÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! –confirmó la chica exultante de emoción-. ¡Nadie tiene!... ¡Nadie tiene menos tú que acabaste de conquistar Oceanía pero te quedaste sin tropas para reagrupar, así que: ¡MALASIA a BORNEO! -y tiró sus tres dados… pésimo tiro: dos, uno y uno.

-¡¿Y con eso quieres sacarme de Borneo, chica pretenciosa? –la burló Walter. Pero al arrojar su único dado salió un UNO.

-¡JIU! –pegó un salto de júbilo Cecy-. ¡Fuera de Borneo, maestro!, ¡Venga Borneo para MÍ!... ¡INDIA a SUMATRA! -y volvió a arrojar otros tres dados, esta vez por India… Excelente tiro: Seis, seis, cinco-. ¿A ver qué puedes hacer contra mí, maestro?

-No te va a ser tan fácil –le advirtió Walter con aire sobrador-. Tengo tres fichas en Sumatra –tiró sus tres dados correspondientes, pero salió un esperanzador cinco, otro doloroso cinco y un traumatizante cuatro.

-¡YA ESTÁ! ¡TE GANÉ! ¡CUMPLÍ MI OBJETIVO! ¡LE GANÉ A MI MAESTRO! –gritó Cecy radiante de felicidad.

-En tal caso, ése será otro objetivo tuyo, linda –se limitó a recordarle Walter-. ¡Aprende a jugar, discípula! Yo, tu master, te enseñé a que para ganar hay que conquistar un continente cualquiera aunque no forme parte de tu objetivo… Debes apropiarte del que te resulte más fácil porque sólo teniendo un continente puedes hacerte fuerte, mi amorcito…

-Pero yo cumplí, master –dijo Cecy toda ruborizada por el "mi amorcito".

-No cumpliste, Cecylik –replicó Walter de lo más engreído.

-Cumplió –lo corrigió Alucard.

-No cumplió –insistió el vampiro mayordomo-. Imposible que haya cumplido a esta altura del juego y sin continente en su haber.

-Es fácil –dijo Alucard dando vuelta la tarjeta de objetivos de Cecy-. Corroboremos: Dos países de Oceanía, o sea los que te acaba de sacar; dos países de África que siempre los tuvo desde el _very beginning_; dos países de América de Sur, en uno de ellos nació; tres países de Europa: Estaba en Alemania, luchó duro por Polonia y le regalaron tu ex Gran Bretaña… traidor; cuatro países de América del Norte donde se las vio negras tu discípula porque muchos querían la green card; tres países de Asia: China, India, Malasia… Tienes una discípula brillante, Walter; se las arregló para completar "_la lista de supermercado"_, cosa que tú no lograste en dos siglos de TEG… FIN DE TEG DE CINCO, INICIO DE TEG DE SEIS –dijo Alucard feliz zambulléndose en el piso.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Alucard! ¡Tú también!... ¡TÚ! –exclamó Íntegra con tono de reproche total pero antes de que pudiera continuar su esposo la interrumpió.

-¡Ven a mi lado, Íntegra!; formaremos un equipo de dos y te ENSEÑARÉ. No es tu culpa que no hayas tenido infancia pero hay que hacer algo al respecto. Te informo que el TEG es eterno y transgeneracional… Lo inventé yo siendo Girlycard como un juego por el absurdo para sobrellevar con Walter las tensas horas entre misión y misión durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero tu mayordomo vendió la licencia cuando Sir Arthur me puso a dormir durante treinta años –reveló el conde-. ¡Córrete, Alexa, hazle un lugar a tu mami!

-¡No me empujes, papá! –protestó Alexa moviéndose perezosamente intentando hacerle sitio a su madre y le dijo a Lucy-. Ignoraba que mi padre era el creador del TEG, pero todo es posible viniendo de él. En cambio mamá… está "demasiado grande", no creo que sea capaz de aprender…

-¡¿DEMASIADO GRANDE? –preguntó sorprendida la líder de Hellsing. Aferró a su marido por las espaldas y lo arrojó hacia atrás ocupando su lugar-. ¡Salte de aquí, Alucard! No necesito tus "enseñanzas", ya vi cómo se juega y es fácil.

-Pero… pero –balbuceó el conde decepcionado-… ¡Yo quiero jugar!

-Lo siento, será en otra ocasión –le informó su esposa-… Ya verás, Alexandra Alucarda –y pronunció el nombre completo de su hija con cierto aire amenazante que erizaba la piel-… Ya verás si tu madre es o no es "capaz de aprender"… ¿Ignorabas que tu padre era el creador del TEG?... Pues bien, niñita; descubrirás que más cosas aún ignoras de mí…

Ciertamente la líder de Hellsing no era una rival a la que se pudiera desestimar impunemente. Quienquiera que la menospreciara como oponente perdería "como en la guerra"... Y así fue; Alexa aprendió esa lección pagando su afrenta con una ignominiosa deshonra bélica. ÍNTEGRA HUMILLÓ.

* * *

Hola, estimados lectores! Antes de recibir las quejas pertinentes quería pedirle perdón por la demora. Intento no sobrepasar el mes pero esta vez me fue imposible actualizar en fecha por dos razones:

1) Presiones de mi mundo exterior: Tuve que presentar un trabajo que me insumió horrores de horas extra que fallé en prever y no disponía de tiempo suficiente para sentarme a escribir el fic… Fue horrible. Espero sobre todo por mi salud que no vuelva a suceder porque cuando no escribo no logro relajarme… Lo comprobé: los nudos en mi espalda son prueba fehaciente.

2) Presiones de mi mundo interior: No puedo explicarles lo que me costó matar a Argento. Sin palabras. Fui y vine mil veces, realmente adoro A ese personaje; me compró el lobizón.

Además quería agradecer a Sircj y amanea amy por sus reviews; veo que el mayordomo de Hellsing tiene su buen club de fans. ¡Aguante Walter! ¡Walter corazón!

Una aclaración sobre el TEG 1: Es un juego de mesa argentino lanzado originalmente en 1976 pero que sigue siendo muy difundido al menos en mi entorno. Está basado en las reglas del _RISK _aunque con algunas diferencias. El _RISK _es un juego de mesa de mesa creado por Albert Lamorisse en 1950, de modo que pido disculpas a quienes corresponda por haberle otorgado la autoría del juego a Girlycard. Lo hice porque el fic no es un ensayo sino ficción; pero respeto mucho tanto los derechos de autor como al mismo juego del TEG, fundamental para matar el aburrimiento con mi gente durante tantas noches de lluvia… Valga la aclaración.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me hagan llegar sus comentarios. Me despido de ustedes ¡hasta la próxima entrega!


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26: EL TORNEO DE TIRO DE FLECHAS

Cuando Íntegra se despabiló aquella cálida mañana de verano, hacía rato que la luz de sol bañaba su cama. Aún medio dormida manoteó el reloj para chequear lo que ya sabía: eran diez minutos más tarde de lo habitual, luego Alucard se había atrasado en traerle el té a la cama, luego algo no andaba bien… era pura lógica aplicada. La líder de Hellsing se levantó rápidamente, se envolvió en su amada bata blanca y con el pelo aún revuelto y cara de dormida, se dirigió con prisa a la cocina. Allí se encontró de frente con la escena tan temida: Walter preparando MAL dos tazas de té.

-Buenos días, señorita –la saludó muy formalmente su viejo mayordomo de aspecto adolescente-. Estaba haciendo el té para usted y para el señor Alucard.

-Así no se prepara _my simple english cup of tea _–le señaló Íntegra notoriamente desmoralizada mirando el agua hervir a borbotones en un tarro cualunque de aluminio-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que…?... ¡El té en saquitos es para Alexandra; yo lo quiero en mi tetera de loza inglesa previamente calentada con agua en su justo punto, no así recontrahervida desde hace horas!

-Oh, _my lady, _perdóneme usted –se disculpó Walter-; ¡es que me he acostumbrado tanto a llevarle el tecito a Alexa que se me olvida cómo le gusta a usted!

-¡Olvídalo, Walter! –exclamó Íntegra con resignación mientras llenaba la pava con agua fría y la ponía ella misma al fuego-… Mayordomos eran los de antes, los de ahora no aprenden… Al menos Alucard hace su mejor esfuerzo a pesar de ser rumano. A propósito de Alucard, ¿qué le sucede a mi fiel sirviente que no me ha traído el té en bandeja a la cama? Debe ser grave para que te haya pedido que le prepares uno a él; Alucard no bebe té y menos aún te pediría algo a ti teniendo a Schrödinger a su servicio…

-Es que no le quedaba opción pues mandó al "gato" a Irlanda con un recado para Alexa –explicó Walter-… Y tiene usted razón en cuanto a la gravedad del señor Alucard: estaba yo por meterme a mi ataúd esta mañana cuando me llamó al celular y por su voz parecía estar al borde de la muerte. Me ordenó llevarle a usted un té y decirle que disculpara su ausencia porque había amanecido enfermo y no quería contagiarla… y que ya que iba a preparar té que le llevara uno a él también porque se sentía muy mal.

-Me imagino –comentó íntegra-. Yo me hago cargo de mi té y del de Alucard. En cuanto a ti, vete a dormir a tu sarcófago o se te irritarán los ojos por efecto de la luz solar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seré un "vampiro delicado"? –preguntó Walter con preocupación-. Recuerdo con nostalgia cuando era un vampiro poderoso.

-Dentro de dieciocho años, cuatro días, seis horas, veintisiete minutos y no sé cuántos segundos te sellaremos y serás nuevamente un vampiro poderoso –aseguró la líder de Hellsing consultando su reloj.

-¿Muy poderoso? –preguntó esperanzado el ex mayordomo.

-Poderosísimo –aseguró Íntegra-. Ahora vete a dormir o tus ojos perderán su tonalidad rojiza, se tornarán grises nuevamente y comenzarás a quejarte "¡No veo!, ¡no veo! ¡Perdí también mi aguda vista vampírica!"…

Un rato más tarde Íntegra se las estaba ingeniando para abrir el picaporte del dormitorio subterráneo de Alucard mientras sostenía una bandejita con su respectiva tacita de té en cada mano. Cuando lo logró, la habitación estaba por supuesto completamente a oscuras pues como se hallaba en el sótano no había ventanas en las paredes, de modo que ella prendió la luz. El conde emitió un agonizante quejido que salió del antiquísimo ataúd que alguna vez había sido el sarcófago del vampiro Drácula/Alucard, y que en su actual vida le hacía las veces de cama. Íntegra se le acercó y por un momento observó a su marido. Nunca antes había parecido tan muerto.

-Alucard –lo llamó ella con insólita ternura-… Alucard… ¡AAALUUUCAAARD! – se había acabado la ternura, con lo cual el conde finalmente reconoció a su mujer.

-ÍÍÍnn-te-gra –balbuceó moribundo-… Cuando fallezca… te encontrarás en la herencia… con algunos negocios míos… de los que no estás al tanto… y… y…

-No sigas, Alucard –lo detuvo su mujer-. No vas a morir hoy y seguramente en cinco minutos te vas a arrepentir de la confesión que estás a punto de revelar. Mejor déjame en la ignorancia sobre tus ocupaciones ilícitas hasta el día de tu deceso… probablemente cuando me despabile yo quiera estrangularte pero correrás con la ventaja de ya haber muerto… y ¿quién dice? Tal vez tengas suerte y yo fallezca antes que tú y no llegue a enterarme de nada…

-¡NO! –le rebatió el conde-. ¡Eso no lo digas ni en chiste!... ¡Tú no te mueres antes que yo!, no lo soportaría… Mi hora está llegando, Íntegra… tengo fiebre.

-Lo sé –respondió ella-. ¿Cuánto esta vez?

-El termómetro marca treinta y siete grados y medio –explicitó Alucard-… ¡PUFF!... de seguro moriré.

-De seguro que el Ibuprofeno del Dr. Argento te devolverá la cordura… ¡digo la compostura!... es imposible devolverte la cordura si nunca la tuviste –sentenció su mujer poniéndole una pastillita en la boca apenas entreabierta de su esposo y acercándole la taza de té con un sorbete para que pudiera beber la infusión sin siquiera moverse de la rígida posición horizontal en la que se hallaba.

-Grraaa-ciaaass –murmuró apenas hubo tragado el medicamento-. Envié a Schrödinger para que me despidiera de Alexa… Lamento que mi única y adorada hijita no esté a mi lado en mi último momento para cerrarme los ojos definitivamente…

-¡BASTA, ALUCARD! –le ordenó Íntegra-. No puedo permitir que involucres al chico cuántico en tus vanos intentos de crearle sentimientos de culpa a nuestra hija. ¡Ordénale a Schrödinger que regrese ya mismo o tendremos que almorzar comida hecha por Walter y eso sí podría matarnos!... ¡Mensajito de texto ya, sirviente! –el conde sacó de entre las sábanas de hilo del ataúd su teléfono celular para obedecer al instante, pero sus manos temblaban sin control impidiéndole marcar.

-No puedo, ama –explicó con voz desfalleciente-… ¡Mis dedos no responden!... ¡Hágalo usted por mí, por favor, ama!

-¡Bien! –replicó Íntegra apoderándose del telefonito de su marido y buscando en su directorio-… ¡Ay, Alucard! ¡No puedes tenerlo agendado como "inútil cuántico"!… ¡Con lo útil que resulta Schrödinger! –y escribió el mensajito: "Regresa a preparar el almuerzo inmediatamente"-. ¡Ya está!... Te sientes mejor, ¿verdad, esclavo mío? –y le puso la mano sobre la frente.

-No –disintió Alucard-. Hasta que mi temperatura no baje de treinta y siete estoy en peligro de muerte... Yo no soy un brujo de fuego como Merlín que resiste alto calor… Fui un gélido vampiro y soy un brujo de frío; el hielo es mi elemento… Si no fuera porque eres tan british, viviríamos cómodamente cual esquimales en un blanco iglú cerca del polo norte… Estoy afiebrado, Íntegra… me siento muy mal, me derrito…

-Está bien, sirviente –afirmó la líder de Hellsing-… ¡Córrete!, ¡hazme lugar a tu lado!

-¡Sí, sí, sí! –concedió solícito el brujo rumano poniéndose de perfil en su estrecho sarcófago-… ¡Ven a hacerme compañía!... La última vez que te metiste en mi ataúd fue cuando hicimos a Alexita… ¡Qué buenos recuerdos! Deberías venir más seguido de visita…

-¡A tu ataúd! –exclamó Íntegra conformándose con el estrecho espacio que le quedaba-. Lamento informarte que no me inspira en lo más mínimo… En cuanto a tu fiebre, Alucard, sabes muy bien a qué se debe –y ambos se enroscaron en un profundo abrazo.

-A que tengo anginas.

-No tienes anginas –discrepó ella-. Es emocional.

-No es emocional, son anginas –insistió el conde.

-¡Es emocional!

-Me duele mucho la garganta y la tengo rojita. ¡Mira! –y Alucard abrió grande sus fauces para que su esposa examinara el interior, pero Íntegra ni se inmutó para revisarlo.

-Yo sabía que te ibas a enfermar, Alexandra sabía que te ibas a enfermar, todos en la Organización Hellsing sabíamos que te ibas a enfermar –le anunció su esposa-… y te enfermaste. Era de esperar.

- Porque adivinan el futuro; son todos brujos en esta organización –razonó lúcidamente el conde.

-No hace falta adivinar el futuro, Alucard –le advirtió Íntegra-; basta con conocerte levemente. Eres ostensiblemente celoso; algo te iba a suceder...

-Gente celosa como uno también puede tener anginas.

-¡Por Dios! –exclamó Íntegra-. ¿Realmente no te das cuenta de que es la partida de Alexandra lo que te enferma? ¡Se fue ayer y ya hoy amaneciste con fiebre!

-¡No me lo recuerdes! –se quejó el conde-… ¡Mi Alexita lejos de mí!... ¡Mi nenita!... Dicho sea de paso, se portó muy mal conmigo. Hasta me arrojé al suelo de rodillas para implorarle que no dejara a su papi y se fue igual.

-Escena deplorable, por cierto –consideró su esposa-. Alexandra ya no es tu "nenita". ¡Acaba de cumplir diecinueve años!

-¡Fue, es y seguirá siendo siempre mi nenita! –refutó el conde-… Tan tiernita que me la quieren comer… Desamparada y solita en este mundo cruel… un mundo lleno de hombres con pésimas intenciones y ella con muchas ganas de conocerlos… ¡Y tú avalaste su partida!

-¡Cómo no avalar su partida! ¡Es un honor que Su Majestad la reina Serena le haya encargado que fuera a Irlanda a representarla! –replicó Íntegra-. Alexandra tiene condiciones naturales para la diplomacia y hace rato que lo viene demostrando contigo y conmigo. No sé cómo hace para convencernos pero siempre se sale con la suya con lo tercos que somos…

-Corrección: con lo terca que ERES –la interrumpió su marido.

-¡Y deberías ver con cuanta habilidad se mueve entre los miembros de la mesa redonda y los embajadores extranjeros! –continuó Íntegra sin prestarle atención-. Es todo un honor que Su Alteza Real haya depositado su confianza en nuestra hija… ¡Y ADEMÁS ESTARÁ FUERA DE CASA SÓLO UNA SEMANA, ALUCARD! ¡NO DA PARA QUE HAGAS TANTO ESPAMENTO!

-En una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas desagradables… Irlanda está llena de hombres que caerán sobre ella como moscas a la miel –se lamentó Alucard-… y la muy hechicera puso filtros para que yo no pueda seguirle los pasos con mi caldero.

-"Genes son genes" –reflexionó Íntegra-… "De tal palo, tal astilla"… ¿De dónde se te ocurre saca semejante inclinación por las artes oscuras? ¿A quién crees que se parece?

-¡A PAPÁ! –admitió con orgullo el conde-. Pero al menos hubieras enviado a la chica policía a vigilarla.

-¡Pobre Seras!, ¡no voy a interrumpir sus merecidas vacaciones con el Capitán Bernardotte en París! –se condolió la líder de Hellsing-. Además Alexandra no está "solita en el mundo"; la acompañan Cecy y Lucy…

-¡UFF!, ¡grandiosa defensa! –añadió Alucard-. Dos vampiresas adolescentes…

-Nuestra hija no está yendo a la guerra sino a actos oficiales que festejan la asunción del nuevo gobierno irlandés –le recordó Íntegra-. No necesita de la defensa de Seras sino del asesoramiento de sus amigas de cuna aristocrática… tú sabes del tema porque eres de origen noble: debe dejar una excelente impresión de Inglaterra y su gobierno… Confío en que los irlandeses quedarán encantados con ella…

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa!, que los irlandeses queden ENCANTADOS con Alexita y se la quieran quedar para siempre –explicitó el conde y abriendo con los dedos la bata blanca de Íntegra, se deslizó ataúd abajo metiendo su cara entre los pechos desnudos de ella.

-Noto que ya estás mejor, Alucard –comentó su mujer-. ¿Ya te bajó la temperatura?

-Sí, pero me subió otro tipo de temperatura –le replicó Alucard-… ¡Estabas esperando que te llevara el tecito a la cama; me estabas aguardando entre tus sábanas blancas de seda así, como Dios te trajo al mundo, toda para mí!... ¡Y yo acá enfermo de anginas rojas te fallé, mi condesa!... ¡Imperdonable mi nulo desempeño!

-Pues parece que ya te estás "empeñando" con esmero, conde –musitó Íntegra sintiendo cómo sus pezones se tornaban turgentes con la suave estimulación erótica de la lengua de Alucard.

-¡NO DEBO, NO DEBO, NO DEBO! –se retiró súbitamente el conde estampando su espalda contra el latera de la caja del ataúd-. ¡TE VOY A CONTAGIAR MIS ANGINAS, DEMONIOS!

-No lo harás –le replicó Íntegra desbotonándole la camisa del piyama negro con rayitas rojas-. Lo tuyo es 100% emocional, no tienes anginas, no tienes nada… no tienes nada de nada de nada…

-Anginas tengo –deslizó el conde tímidamente mientras su mujer montaba sobre él y se quitaba la bata blanca.

-Pues entonces contágiame –le insinuó recostando sus pechos desnudos sobre el torso de Alucard y buscando la boca de él para sumergirse dentro de ella… y el anginoso conde no pudo resistir la tentación.

* * *

¡TING! El teléfono celular del chico cuántico dio su inconfundible señal sonora.

-Apresúrate Alexa que me ordenan regresar inmediatamente a preparar el almuerzo –comentó Schrödinger consultando perezosamente el mensaje de texto que acababa de entrarle.

-¡Todavía no, Shrö!, ¡quédate un rato más! –exclamó Lucy soltando el cuello del muchacho. Estaba montada sobre las piernas del chico gatuno alimentándose eróticamente de su yugular mientras que él se complacía en dejarse morder, sentado sobre un lujoso sillón en un rincón de la suntuosa habitación de la noble mansión irlandesa en la que se alojaba la heredera de Hellsing.

-Yo ya terminé –le explicó Alexa con aspecto resignado-. Es Cecy la que no acaba nunca su cartita de amor a Walter.

-Ya va, no me apuren. Tardo mucho escribiendo a mano –se quejó la joven vampiresa-. Walter está criado "a la antigua" y se niega a conectarse. Necesito contarle…

-¡Más vale que no le cuentes nada! –se apresuró en hablar la heredera de Hellsing.

-… lo mucho que lo extraño –terminó la frase Cecy-. ¡Ay, Alexa! ¡Ni que él fuera a traicionarnos y contarle a tu papá!

-No sé, pero por si acaso mejor te callas –la previno Alexa-. Walter es Walter… nunca se sabe con el Ángel de la Muerte…

-No hay motivos para que desconfíes de mi maestro –aseguró Cecy-… "Lo pasado, pisado"; nunca más una traición provendrá de él mientras yo esté en Hellsing… Eso dice tu papá, que aunque yo no lo recuerde soy la reencarnación de la hermana de Sir Arthur Hellsing, Madeleine, el gran amor de Walter y el único ser a quien él jamás traicionaría...

-Precisamente –afirmó Alexa-… Seas o no la reencarnación de su amada Madeleine, el punto es que está obsesionado contigo; se ve que nadie más le dio bola…

-¡Mentira! –se indignó Cecy.

-Si se te escapa decirle que vas a adoptar mi apariencia para tomar mi lugar esta noche, correrá a contarle a mi papá con tal de impedir que vayas por mí al baile de gala –le advirtió Alexa-… y seguramente papi hará algo impredecible para que no participe en el torneo de tiro con flecha…

-No es mala idea que no participes –le aconsejó Cecy-. Con esos lentes de contacto oscuros, el antifaz y aquella peluca de corte medieval que conseguiste, te van a confundir con a mi hermana Julia que de puro fanática hasta se tiñó el pelo de castaño claro para personificar mejor a Robin Hood...

-¡Porque me copió el disfraz! –se indignó Alexa-. ¡Yo fui la primera en vestirme de Robin Hood y la peluca la compré para que nadie me reconozca en este torneo MUCHO ANTES que tu hermana gemela se tiñera el pelo!

-Lo que importa es que se va a armar lío entre las dos –le previno Cecy-, y no te conviene que te confundan con ella porque Julia llamará la atención al representa a Inglaterra…

-¡Ni me lo digas! –la interrumpió Alexa molesta-. ¡Yo debería representar a Inglaterra!, ¡soy mucho mejor arquera que Julia! Le hubiera ganado por años luz de margen a la nerd de tu hermana gemela si mi papá no hubiera embrujado mis flechas en la precalificación del torneo nacional para que volaran en zig zag… Papi no hace más que sabotear mis tiros desde que el año pasado su "detector de hombres alexapeligrosos" señaló "alto riesgo de romance en un torneo"… A partir de ese momento no hay competencia en la que no encuentre un escollo puesto por él… Afortunadamente no está al tanto de la existencia de este torneo, y prefiero que así continúe siendo, por eso me tomo tantas molestias en ocultar mi identidad; de modo que… PROHIBIDO DECIRLE A WALTER; ¿entendido Cecy?

-Me lo dijiste mil veces, ya te oí –le replicó Cecy-… ¡Ojalá sea éste el torneo en el que de una vez por todas tengas el dichoso "romance" pronosticado! Te estás poniendo vieja y no hay hombre que te venga bien.

-¡No estoy vieja, tengo 19 años! –la corrigió Alexa-… Que Lucy y tú luzcan eternamente de 16 no significa que yo esté vieja… ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga si no aparece nadie que se parezca ni remotamente a mi papá!... ¡Y eso que hace rato que dejé de salir con chicos para fijarme en hombres maduros de su edad!... ¡Desgraciadamente ya no quedan hombres como él en este mundo!

-Deberías entrevistarte con mi psicoanalista, Alexa –le insinuó Scrödinger-… Tienes lo que él llama "complejo de Edipo"… "Ningún hombre es como papi" –y la imitó riéndose.

-¡Es que ningún hombre es como papi! -confirmó Alexa-. Ninguno le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos… y sino pregúntale a mi mamá. Ella estaría 100% de acuerdo si fuera consultada.

-¡Hey, Lucy, largando al chico cuántico que ya terminé la carta y Schrö tiene que regresar prontito a la mansión a cocinar! –anunció Cecy saltando de la silla para entregarle la carta al muchacho-… No te quejes, que esta noche Schrödinger te va a venir a visitar y por fin van a estar solos sin que el ama los vigile de cerca –y le guiñó un ojo-… Alexa participará en el dichoso torneo disfrazada para que nadie la reconozca y yo bailaré hasta la madrugada durante toda la noche de gala… ¡Lástima que no estará Walter para acompañarme!

* * *

-¡Ven, Luna! –le dijo Merlín a su hermanita lupina-. Tu baño negro está listo.

-¡Qué pena que soy una lobita que no aprendió a cambiar el color del pelo! ¿Estás seguro que te salió bien esta pintura para teñir vampiros, hermanito lobizón? –le preguntó la pequeña Luna mientras observaba con mirada preocupada el espeso líquido oscuro cual tinta china que llenaba una vieja palangana. Sin esperar respuesta tomó coraje y sumergió cuidadosamente en ella una patita-. "El brujo de la noche" iba con una lobita blanca, no negra… ¿Qué dice mi papá lobizón?

-Que no estamos en Argentina y que no podemos correr el riesgo de que alguien te reconozca en el torneo –le respondió el brujito-… Además dice que vas a quedar hermosa hecha una lobita toda negrita como él fue… una lobizona de primera.

-¡Che, loco, yo no dije nada! –se enojó el fantasma del lobizón que estaba recostado sobre la desvencijada cama de aquel sucio cuartucho de hotel-. ¡Aclarale a la nena que todo esto es pura idea tuya, yo no tengo nada que ver!

Merlín sonrió pero no dijo nada. La vampirita no tenía la capacidad de contactarse con las almas difuntas y como quería estar siempre conectada con su papá lobizón, acudía permanentemente a las funciones de médium de su hermano lupino, quien sacaba provecho de su privilegiada situación "traduciéndole" sólo lo que a él le convenía… Una de las pocas cosas que consideraba realmente "buenas" de ser un dhampiro brujo era que podía ver y hablar con sus muertos queridos como si estuvieran vivos. Su padre, su madre y su padrino lo habían acompañado desde que él había partido de Inglaterra hacía ya tres años, intentando cuidarlo y protegerlo no sólo a él sino también a Luna… especialmente a Luna. Los muertos protectores estaban muy preocupados por el bienestar de la pequeña vampirita quien seguía fiel e incondicionalmente los peligrosos pasos de Merlín sin cuestionarlo en lo más mínimo… era un amor de lobita, siempre bien predispuesta pero demasiado inconsciente e ingenua.

Habían pasado por mil peripecias desde la partida hacia Argentina pues Merlín no había regresado sólo para conocer la Corrientes natal de sus padres… Enojado con la vida que lo había dejado huérfano tan joven, no quería descargar su frustración sobre cualquier inocente, de modo que los injustos acosos de los que alguna vez habían sido víctimas sus padres le vinieron como anillo al dedo. Merlín había llegado dispuesto a tomar revancha en nombre de Zahn Argento y Creirwy Thompson… Sus dos lemas al respecto: "el que las hace las paga" y "más vale tarde que nunca" eran en realidad una mera expresión de esa sed de venganza que le carcomía el alma y efectivamente llevó su desquite hasta las últimas consecuencias: la poderosa fábrica papelera sobre el río Uruguay fue condenada sin juicio previo a arder en un incendio irrefrenable sin precedentes en la zona. Fue inexorablemente consumida por las llamas y a sus cenizas se las llevó el viento. Sucedió en una noche en la que el fuego abrasador se apoderó de aquellos pagos… porque dio la casualidad de que esa misma noche el gran terrateniente de la zona, un viejo inglés ex director de aquella fábrica de la que se había retirado hacía tantísimos años para dedicarse a explotar su latifundio (y la gente que allí residía también), repentinamente ardió por "combustión humana espontánea", como consecuencia de la cual fue internado y murió dos semanas después en el "Instituto del Quemado" tras una agonía atroz… La policía nunca detuvo ni se atrevió a interrogar al único testigo que presenció ambos lamentables sucesos: un joven extranjero de nacionalidad inglesa al que sólo se lo veía salir de noche acompañado por una vivaz cachorra blanca que más que una perra parecía una loba… Las malas lenguas decían que se trataba de "el brujo de la noche" y aseguraban que su mascota era en realidad una niñita que había sido encantada y a la que alimentaba con una mamadera que aparentemente llenaba con jugo de tomate pero que en realidad era sangre humana… habladurías nomás… ¡Vaya imaginación la de la gente de campo!

Una vez consumada la venganza y como no quería pedirle dinero a su madrina la reina de Inglaterra, Merlín decidió trabajar para costearse el largo y lento viaje por tierra hacia el Caribe mexicano. Allí vivía el padre fundador de la Orden Iscariote, a quien debía pedirle las bayonetas y guantes que le había dejado su padrino Alexander Anderson en herencia. Logró contactarse con un paupérrimo circo itinerante que iba rumbo al norte por Latinoamérica y cuyo director era un viejo gitano. Merlín montó un número espectacular con su ballesta donde él, vestido como Guillermo Tell, intentaba hacer blanco en el centro de una manzana que posaba sobre la cabeza de su hermanita menor… Ni sus muertos protectores aterrorizados por la dudosa futura supervivencia de la pequeña lograron detenerlo pues Luna estaba de lo más emocionada con la adrenalina de ponerse una manzana noche a noche y pueblo a pueblo sobre su vampírica cabecita… y conservarla aún pegada a su cuerpo después de un siempre certero pero peligroso disparo. El director del circo les daba en retribución carromato y comida más un modesto sueldo que ahorraban casi en su totalidad. Luna adoptó con cierta permanencia su forma humana de niñita gitana para que nadie sospechara de su naturaleza vampírica. No lo logró; los gitanos (que eran mayoría en aquel circo) se dieron cuenta casi en seguida aunque la aceptaron sin problema porque para los romaníes la convivencia con vampiros les venía de larga e histórica data. Además Luna les resultaba un nosferatu insólitamente mansito y amigable; quien más preocupó a los circenses fue el propio humano Merlín, cuyos extraños y peligrosísimos poderes eran a todas luces REALES y no meros "TRUCOS" como dijo un tal Mr. Satán, el verdadero dueño del circo, un empresario adinerado al que el director giraba las ganancias mes a mes, pero que solamente presenció una única función en toda la trayectoria recorrida desde Argentina hasta México...

Con esta singular manera de ganarse el sustento, los hermanos lupinos dejaron Argentina junto con el circo cruzando el río hacia Uruguay, subieron por Brasil hasta Paraguay y tomaron rumbo al oeste pasando por el sur de Bolivia y el norte de Chile. Luego subieron por Perú, Ecuador y Venezuela, se desviaron rumbo al este a Colombia y posteriormente regresaron al oeste para ingresar a Centroamérica bordeando el océano Pacífico hacia el norte por Panamá, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras y El Salvador. Allí finalmente se separaron: el circo siguió su rumbo hacia el norte mientras Merlín y Luna cruzaron Guatemala hasta Belice para luego subir por la costa atlántica hasta el Caribe mexicano, donde hallaron la cabaña del padre fundador de la Orden Iscariote.

Luna finalmente descansó a sus anchas en su ataúd rosa después del ajetreado viaje, pero Merlín no tuvo oportunidad ya que el susodicho cura se complació en impartirle el durísimo entrenamiento Iscariote aunque el brujito le había jurado y perjurado que jamás se ordenaría cura, que podía tolerar los votos de pobreza pero que la obediencia no era su fuerte y que la castidad estaba directamente fuera de sus posibilidades. El padre fundador terminó aceptando que el muchacho carecía de vocación religiosa pero no le permitió zafar del mencionado entrenamiento pues el difunto padre Anderson insistía en exigir que su ahijado se esforzara para merecer el honor de llevar sus guantes. Y así fue; después de un arduo entrenamiento, finalmente Merlín obtuvo su premio: sostener las bayonetas de su padrino con las manos enguantadas…

El brujito estaba presto a regresar a Inglaterra junto a su querida madrina la reina Serena apenas lograra aprender lo único que no dominaba (dirigir sin errores la misa dominical oficiada por su anfitrión), cuando se enteró del extraordinario evento que se llevaría a cabo en Irlanda. Se trataba de un inusual torneo de tiro con flecha que iba a realizarse en el contexto de los festejos por la asunción del nuevo gobierno. El torneo parecía hecho a su medida al punto que él interpretó de inmediato que IRLANDA lo estaba llamando a viva voz. No fue el único que lo vio de ese modo: la maga Merlina comenzó a perseguirlo cual fantasma acosador diciéndole que sacara urgente pasajes de ida a Dublín antes de que se agotaran; al mismo tiempo el padre fundador de los iscariotes repentinamente cambió de opinión y manifestó que no era para nada importante que Merlín dirigiera la misa sin cometer errores. Horrorizado por tal declaración de su superior en la Orden, el espíritu del difunto padre Anderson cuestionó al viejo sacerdote en su desempeño como "formador religioso", pero éste lo calló gritándole que "sólo metiera sus narices en lo que era de su incumbencia" y se retiró a su cabaña refunfuñando algo así como que "hasta un brujo de cuarta categoría sabe que no conviene hacerse el sordo cuando se es convocado por un sitio con tal intensidad"… En fin, el punto es que con la bendición del padre fundador de los Iscariotes, Luna y Merlín volaron a Dublín en un avión de la orden porque efectivamente se habían agotado los pasajes en las líneas aéreas de pasajeros…

Después de esta no tan breve exposición y volviendo a un oscuro cuartucho de hotel en Dublín, nos encontramos con una lobita saliendo de la palangana con un nuevo look negro azabache y Merlín con secador en mano y tijeras a un costado dispuesto a oficiar de peluquero canino. Lo que hay que reconocerle al brujito es que la dejó hecha una hermosura de lobita negra… "una lobizona de primera".

* * *

Aunque aún había luz natural, el sol acababa de ponerse en el condado de Wicklow, al sur de Dublín. Una multitud de personas cargando carcajes, arcos y ballestas se agolpaba para acercarse a las mesas en las que se realizaba la admisión al torneo, dispuestas justo en la entrada del bosque. Más lejos, cubierto hasta la cabeza con una negra túnica larga hasta los pies y sentado bajo un viejo roble con una oscura lobita a su lado, Merlín llenaba el formulario de inscripción. De pronto alguien le habló.

-Discúlpame. ¿Me prestas tu bolígrafo? Me olvidé de traer uno, ¡tanto preparar mi disfraz se me pasó!… Te lo devolveré en seguida.

Como podrán imaginar se trataba de Alexa, vestida con su atuendo de Robin Hood. Había recogido su alucardina cabellera negra y la escondía bajo una peluca de cabello lacio, castaño claro y largo hasta los hombros. Llevaba lentes de contacto oscuros sobre sus bellos ojos azules y un antifaz bastante grande con el fin de que nadie pudiera sospechar que tras ese aspecto se ocultaba la joven heredera de Hellsing… y nadie sospechó excepto Luna, quien reconoció al instante la presencia de su querida "hermana no lupina". La pequeña quedó conmocionada ante el inesperado y abrupto reencuentro cuya alegría no podía exteriorizar si pretendía que Alexa y Merlín no descubrieran mutuamente sus identidades… y su amo Alucard iba a enojarse mucho, muchísimo con ella si tal cosa sucedía por ser una vampirita exuberante en sus demostraciones afectivas… Por cierto Alexa ni siquiera reconoció a Luna puesto que siempre la había visto con la apariencia humana de una niñita gitana e ignoraba por completo la identidad lupina de su pequeña "hermana" vampira … Las negras patitas de la lobita comenzaron a temblar sin control por la súbita mezcla de emoción y nervios.

A Merlín, por su parte, se le paralizó el corazón al escuchar a Alexa; su voz era exactamente igual a la de Mina Murray en su vida anterior, cuando él era el viejo Abraham Van Helsing y amaba en doloroso y silencioso secreto a aquella lozana muchacha casada con su joven amigo Jonathan Harker… Merlín elevó la vista de los formularios y con el rostro semioculto bajo la capucha de su túnica, fijó su penetrante mirada en aquella chica parada delante de él. Mina había tenido una cabellera renegrida y tupida y los ojos de un color azul profundo e intenso... no tenía casi parecido con aquella jovencita castaña de ojos oscuros que lo observaba desde arriba, altiva y con los brazos cruzados… de modo que esa mujer que tenía adelante no era nadie… sólo una más entre tantas. Le extendió el bolígrafo en silencio sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Gracias –murmuró parcamente Alexa. Se desplomó delante del muchacho y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba. Depositó con cuidado su longbow sobre el suelo y comenzó a completar el formulario.

-¿Te inscribirás como "Robin Hood"? –le preguntó Merlín al cabo de unos segundos-. He perdido la cuenta de cuántos he visto vestidos como tú. De seguro te darán un número.

-Insinúas que soy poco original –señaló Alexa sin prestarle demasiada atención-. No es un buen comienzo para ti conmigo.

-¿Y quién te dijo que quiero "un comienzo" contigo? –le retrucó el brujito. Alexa no le respondió, continuó llenando el formulario con indiferencia total. Al cabo de unos segundos Merlín prosiguió-... Apuesto a que tu correo electrónico es "robin hood 37654 bis arrroba donde más que obvio punto com".

Alexa dejó de escribir, levantó la vista y la clavó en el muchacho, cuyos rasgos se perdían entre las sombras de su cabeza encapuchada.

-Quieres mi dirección –aseveró la chica y continuó escribiendo despreocupadamente -. Pésimo método. Cero tacto el tuyo.

-Si quisiera tu dirección te la pediría –le replicó Merlín.

-Mueres por salir conmigo –agregó la chica sin levantar la vista del formulario.

-Si tus aciertos son directamente proporcionales a tu puntería con ese arco –ironizó el brujito-, me mantendré a distancia prudencial de ti durante el torneo.

-Mueres por salir conmigo pero yerras totalmente el camino –ratificó Alexa-… vas de mal en peor diría yo, chiquito.

-¿¡"Chiquito"! –se sorprendió Merlín quien no sólo era bastante musculoso y fornido sino que además pasaba el metro noventa de estatura.

-El tamaño no lo es todo –le explicó Alexa tras corroborar de reojos la considerable envergadura física de su joven interlocutor-… Lo siento, pero yo no acostumbro a salir con muchachos de tu generación. Son inmaduros y les falta experiencia en la vida –le devolvió el bolígrafo, recogió su arco y se incorporó. Antes de retirarse concluyó-… A tu edad los hombres suelen ser como tú; ni por asomo saben tratar a una mujer como yo –y se fue caminando elegantemente.

-¡Qué pendeja más engreída! –exclamó Merlín en voz baja mientras la observaba alejarse de espaldas y perderse entre la muchedumbre-… ¡Pero qué buen culo tiene!... ¡Vamos, Luna! Si no me apuro, voy a llegar tarde a la inscripción ¡y ni en la preclasificación podré participar!…

* * *

Atardecía nuevamente en el condado de Wicklow; misma hora y mismo lugar sólo que veinticuatro horas después. Había grandes pizarrones en los que figuraban los nombres de quienes habían clasificado y finalmente serían los participantes del torneo. El encapuchado Merlín había dejado a Luna descansando bajo el roble y estaba intentando verificar en qué equipo había quedado inscripto cuando se topó frente a frente con Alexa. Sin saludarla él se corrió hacia su derecha a la vez que ella lo hizo hacia su izquierda. Desconcertados ella se movió hacia su derecha pero él lo hizo hacia su izquierda. Rápidamente él dio un largo paso nuevamente hacia su derecha pero ella hizo lo mismo hacia su izquierda… siempre quedaban enfrentados. Por un instante permanecieron quietos observándose mutuamente.

-Si lo que buscas para salirte definitivamente de mi camino es mi bolígrafo, tenlo, te lo regalo –le dijo Merlín sacando dicho elemento del bolsillo de su túnica y ofreciéndoselo a Alexa.

-Gracias –replicó la chica apoderándose del bolígrafo y colgándolo por dentro de su pronunciado escote entre sus abultados pechos -. ¿Ves? Un hombre experimentado no hubiera perdido la ocasión de regalármelo ayer, pero por lo menos vas aprendiendo… "más vale tarde que nunca", chiquito.

A Merlín le resultó extraño escuchar uno de sus lemas en boca de otra persona.

-¿¡No me digas que verdaderamente tendré que cuidarme de tus flechas, "Robin Hood 48"! –le preguntó el muchacho con sorna leyendo el paño que colgaba de la cintura de la chica con el nombre que ella había elegido. Exactamente como le había preanunciado Merlín, el torneo había decido numerar a los superabundantes "Robin Hoods" dada la gran cantidad de este personaje entre los participantes.

-¡Vaya!, ¡tú sí que tienes poderes premonitorios, "Brujo de la Noche"! –fingió conmoción Alexa leyendo el paño donde figuraba escrito el nombre adoptado por su interlocutor-. ¡Hasta sabes leer y contar!, ¡muy bien!, incluso superas mis expectativas.

-Sólo por curiosidad –le replicó el brujito-. ¿Siempre eres tan engreída o sólo cuando pretendes impresionar como "mujer irresistible"?

-Sólo cuando un "carilindo" supone que ser descortés lo torna sensual –le contestó ella.

-Gracias por lo de "carilindo"; aunque no has visto bien mi rostro y no suele ser el tipo de elogios que recibo –le informó Merlín-... Te aconsejo que no intentes explicarte qué es lo que me "torna sensual". Te resulto sensual simplemente porque lo soy… "chiquita".

-¡Copión! –se enojó Alexa-. Eso no fue nada original para provenir de alguien que se las tira de original… Te daré una lección gratis, tal vez te sirva en un lejaaaano futuro venidero: lo que torna sensual a los hombres son los años, ¡lástima que no abundan en ti!…

-¡Ah, cierto que te gustan los vejetes decrépitos pero "experimentados"! –exclamó Merlín.

-Los hombres "maduros" –lo corrigió Alexa-, mientras no se pasen de "maduros", como la fruta… pero tú estás demasiado "verde" para apreciar la diferencia.

-A ver… Debo admitir que provocas mi curiosidad -reflexionó Merlín y comenzó a observar la multitud que circulaba alrededor de ambos-… Dime a quién de todos estos tipos considerarías… un hombre sensual, maduro, ni verde ni pasadito…

-¡Ése! –exclamó la chica con certeza absoluta y señaló con el dedo índice a un individuo que estaba de espaldas, sosteniendo una capucha en la mano y aparentemente disfrazado de cruzado medieval-… ¡Es ni más ni menos que un Caballero de la Orden de Malta!

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Merlín intrigado-, ¿ése que se hace el pendejo llevando el pelo recogido como yo? –y retiró hacia atrás de su cabeza la capucha de la túnica. No había cambiado su modo de peinarse: efectivamente seguía usando el cabello lacio largo hasta sus hombros y recogido con una gomita.

Alexa lo observó un instante. Era mucho más apuesto de lo que ella había imaginado, lo cuál por alguna extraña razón la incitaba a hostigarlo aún más.

-Precisamente, chiquito –se burló la muchacha-. No es una casualidad el largo del cabello de ambos: a ti te llega a los hombros y a él a la cintura. A tu pelo le falta crecer para estar a su nivel… Y por si no eres lo suficientemente sagaz para captarlo, no es lo único en ti a lo que le falta crecer…

-¡Buáh! –saltó Merlín en defensa de su masculinidad herida, la cual a su entender estaba siendo injustificadamente cuestionada-. ¡Eso a ti no te consta! Tu opinión sobre el tema es altamente INFUNDADA; doy fe que te llevarías una grata sorpresa…

-¡Hablo de tu pelo, idiota! –lo interrumpió Alexa enojada-… ¡Y la analogía es con tu SENSUALIDAD; no con tu…!... ¡NO ME HAGAS HABLAR DE MÁS!

En ese momento el cruzado se volteó y mostró su rostro de hombre "maduro".

-¡Ah, bueno! –exclamó Merlín-. ¡Qué mal gusto tienes, chiquita!... Ahora empieza a preocuparme que te hayas fijado en mí. ¿Así crees que me voy a ver yo cuando sea viejo?

-¡Olvídalo, estás a años luz de llegar a ser alguna vez como él! –le aclaró Alexa- Mientras tú recién me regalas un bolígrafo vulgar y ordinario… te avivaste con un día de atraso, ¡vaya rapidez la tuya!, él se las arregló para hacer en tres minutos todo lo que paso a detallar: acercarse y comunicarme que afortunadamente era integrante de mi equipo, invitarme a cenar en un exclusivo restaurante la noche posterior a la finalización del torneo y además… ¡mira tú qué caballero medieval y aprende! –hizo un segundo de silencio mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-… ¡me entregó su tarjeta personal! –y extendió una hermosa tarjeta grabada con letras góticas doradas que decía:

_ENRICO MAXWELL_

_Arzobispo retirado del Vaticano_

-¡No me digas que es un cura! –se escandalizó Merlín (Recordemos que la intensa práctica religiosa Iscariote había afectado irreparablemente su percepción del mundo).

-"Retirado", chiquito, "retirado" –puntualizó Alexa-… Además ¡qué me importa! Yo no soy católica y entre nosotros, los anglicanos, los ministros no hacen votos de castidad… se casan, tienen hijos…

-¡Encima de vegete es un cura que te quiere garchar! –exclamó el muchacho.

-¿Me quiere qué? –preguntó ella, desconocedora total de expresiones profanas argentinas.

-Nada, nada –evitó repetir Merlín-… Te lo diré en "fino y elegante" porque parece que no aprecias lo "vulgar y ordinario": sólo desea "tener relaciones sexuales contigo", por si no te diste cuenta…

-¡Además de descortés eres grosero y muy mal pensado! –se molestó Alexa-… Chiquito, no tienes remedio, saliste fallado desde fábrica –sentenció meneando levemente la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y sorteándolo por un costado, siguió su camino.

* * *

La lobita se hallaba apaciblemente reposando echada bajo el roble donde había acordado esperar a Merlín cuando comenzó a ver invadido su territorio por extraños que la desalojaban sin misericordia del sitio "como a un perro" (¡qué bochorno!; ¡confundirla a ella un perro!)… ¡Decir que el sol ya se había ocultado!, pero como le había prometido a Merlín esperarlo en aquel lugar, no podía irse, tampoco quedaba bien hacerse humo… sospechoso si se transformaba en nenita… Sólo le quedaba la opción de reacomodarse en los espacios menos concurridos y correr el riesgo de que la pisaran porque por ser cachorra pequeña parecía que nadie la veía y quienes la veían la ignoraban… ¡con lo que detestaba ella que la ignoraran!… ¿Sería culpa de la tintura negra que la gente no se acercara a acariciarle la cabecita? ¿Tendría aspecto de horrible lobo feroz y no de hermosa lobita blanquita?...

De pronto, un malvado hombre le dio un puntapié al grito de: "¡Fuera perro!" y voló por los aires infinitos metros… eso creyó al recibir el envión, pero en realidad fue desplazada apenas unos centímetros porque se estrelló contra piernas humanas anónimas. Emitió un quejidito agudo al sufrir semejante golpe y ya sobre el suelo se puso a temblar de patas a cabeza del pánico por ser maltratada. Inmediatamente unos conocidos brazos la levantaron del suelo la llevaron hacia un cálido y afectuoso pecho.

-¡Pobrecita! –exclamó Alexa condolida acariciando la cabeza de la lobita con ternura-. ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL MALDTIO QUE PATEÓ A ESTA CACHORRITA? -gritó furiosa en voz alta, pero el responsable ya se había perdido entre la multitud. Luna seguía temblando del pánico, ya no de ser maltratada sino de ser de algún milagroso modo descubierta por su "hermana no lupina" aunque recordaba fehacientemente haberse manifestado ante Alexa sólo en su forma de nena gitana durante toda la existencia conjunta de ambas. Sin embargo pronto se tranquilizó al comprobar que Alexa no la había reconocido… ¡qué alivio!, y se dejó acariciar, consolar… adoraba ser mimada. Se puso a lamer afectuosamente aquella mano salvadora; aunque siempre que podía hablaban por Messenger con su hermanita no lupina, hacía tres años que no la veía y LA AMABA MUCHÍSIMO…

-¿Qué haces con mi cachorra? –preguntó Merlín interrumpiendo el idilio entre hermanas reencontradas a no sabiendas.

-¡No me digas que es tuya! –le replicó Alexa consternada-. Vi que ayer estaba a tu lado pero creí que la cachorra vivía bajo este roble y que estaba sola y abandonada…

-Le dije que me esperara bajo el roble porque no le gustan las aglomeraciones -explicó Merlín-… ¡y justo se vienen a juntar ustedes bajo el roble!

-Es el lugar prefijado para la reunión del equipo rojo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí si eres del azul? –le preguntó Alexa observando el color del brazalete que llevaba Merlín.

-Vengo a buscar a mi "Selene" –respondió el brujito inventándole un seudónimo "lunar" como nombre a la vampirita.

-Selene -reflexionó Alexa haciendo solemne entrega de la lobita a su supuesto dueño-. ¡Lindo nombre para esta cachorrita!

Luna, profundamente conmocionada, decidió buscar refugio en su hermano lupino. Se metió por la ancha manga de la amplia túnica negra y reptando vampíricamente por el cuerpo de Merlín, se escondió junto a su corazón. Al instante se sintió reconfortada y como tampoco quería perderse de observar a su querida Alexa, buscó el cuello de la prenda y por allí asomó su cabecita, quedando la suya debajo de la cabeza de Merlín. Desde esa altura tenía una magnífica vista panorámica de su hermanita no lupina.

-¡Ay!, ¡es hermosa! –se le escapó a Alexa quien sin poder contenerse llevó su mano hacia el hocico de la lobita quien le retribuyó lamiéndosela con vehemencia-… Es extraño pero me hace acordar a mi hermanita.

Luna se reconcilió al instante con su nuevo color azabache. Era plenamente aceptada por su hermana no lupina con su flamante look y eso era lo único importante. Comenzó a mover alegremente la colita bajo la túnica del brujito, mirando alternativamente a Merlín y a Alexa, feliz por la cercanía que la unía a ambos hermanos de su no vida.

-Le caes en gracia –admitió Merlín-. No entiendo por qué.

-Porque la rescaté de ser pisoteada –replicó Alexa-; no mereces a tu mascota, chiquito. Cuando te canses de cuidarla y quieras deshacerte de ella, no la dejes abandonada por ahí como has hecho. ¡Yo la quiero! Me avisas y juro que cuidaré de ella muy bien; mucho mejor que tú dejándola solita bajo un roble.

-Descuida, jamás me desharé de mi Selene –adujo el brujito-… Puede que sea un poco descuidado pero juro que con ella me esmero… Acepto que a veces no me sale bien –Luna levantó su cabecita y lo lamió cariñosamente bajo el cuello.

-¡Es un amor! –sostuvo Alexa mientras el muchacho emprendía la retirada-. Te envidio; eres muy afortunado de tenerla contigo.

-En eso estoy plenamente de acuerdo contigo –admitió Merlín entre dientes ya de espaldas a la chica. Y esta vez fue él quien se marchó.

* * *

-¡No! –exclamó de repente el brujito pasmado-... ¡¿Otra vez ella? ¡Imposible!

Hacía un buen rato que estaban en el punto de encuentro del grupo azul. La lobita observó que delante de ellos y parada de espaldas había una chica de cabello castaño claro y corto hasta los hombros vestida de Robin Hood. Sin embargo no era Alexa. Luna lo sabía porque no sentía la presencia de su querida hermana no lupina. Merlín se acercó a la muchacha y le tocó el hombro para que ella se volteara.

-¡No me digas que te gusto tanto que viniste a buscarme, chiquita! –bromeó el brujito acercándose a la supuesta Alexa…

La muchacha dio media vuelta y se quedó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos oscuros. No llevaba antifaz.

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó ella instalando en su cara una gran sonrisa que nunca más quitó.

-¿Robin Hood 48? –preguntó Merlín sólo por guardar las formas puesto que ya era consciente de que estaba en un error.

-No, Robin Hood 1; fui el primer participante del torneo en inscribirme… llegué doce horas antes, creo que estaba algo ansiosa –respondió la chica sin perder su imperturbable sonrisa-. ¿Y tú?

-"Brujo de la Noche" –se presentó Merlín-, y casi llego tarde a la inscripción… Suelo llegar tarde…

-"Más vale tarde que nunca" –pronunció ella la ya repetitiva frase de la noche-. Me llamo Julia y fui la ganadora del último Gran Premio del Campeonato Real Británico, así que vengo en representación de Inglaterra –dijo con orgullo-. Espero no defraudar a mi país, a mi reina, a mis padres… y sobre todo a mi entrenador… Por tu acento reconozco que eres inglés como yo, así que supongo que habrás oído hablar de mi entrenador, Sir Oliver James Sinclair; porque además de su descomunal destreza con el arco inglés, es un caballero de la mesa redonda muy cercano a Su Alteza Real y muy influyente en el gobierno…

-Sí, ya sé quien es –la interrumpió secamente Merlín. Era uno de los caballeros que peor le caían tanto a él como a la reina Serena.

-¿Y tú vienes en representación de…? –preguntó la chica y calló expectante.

-De Martín Artengo –replicó el muchacho con seguridad.

-¿De quién? –preguntó ella confusa.

-MARTÍN ARTENGO –vociferó él con gran claridad-. ¡Supongo que habrás oído hablar de la descomunal destreza con la ballesta del campeón internacional Martín Artengo!

-¡Ah!, sí, claro! –mintió la muchacha llena de inseguridad pues no quería reconocer ante él que jamás había escuchado siquiera mencionar tal nombre... ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?

-Martín Artengo –replicó el brujito dejando a la chica muy desconcertada.

Ciertamente ése era un nombre que Merlín había inventado para registrarse en el torneo bajo el seudónimo "Brujo de la Noche". No había querido inscribirse como "Merlín Argento" porque era de público conocimiento que así se llamaba el muchacho que la reina de Inglaterra había criado desde pequeño y no quería llamar la atención, de modo que había falseado su identidad intencionalmente.

-KLAP, KLAP, KLAP –aplaudió un hombre que llevaba el uniforme propio de los organizadores del torneo-. ¡PIDO ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR! –anunció por altavoz. Se hizo silencio y el anunciador comenzó a leer el reglamento del evento. El campeonato estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Como ya ha sido mencionado, _**El Gran Torneo de Tiro de Flechas **_formaba parte de una serie de festejos que se llevarían a cabo en el marco de la asunción del nuevo gobierno de Irlanda. Acababa de ser instaurado pero ya era único en su especie. Era un torneo de caza con arco o ballesta, pero a la vez era ecologista, razón por la cuál Alexa le brindaba su total apoyo ya que era socia de Greenpeace, afiliación ideológica que había heredado de su conservacionista madre, Sir Integra. Lo que se "cazaba" eran unos robots cibernéticos programados para imitar a perfección la conducta animal y que por fuera eran una perfecta imitación de la fauna autóctona que alguna vez había habitado el bosque de Wicklow: liebres, zorros, ciervos, jabalíes, lobos, osos, etc. Lamentablemente dicha fauna había desaparecido siglos atrás junto con el bosque, pero este último había sido replantado hacía más de cincuenta años, de modo que los árboles eran ya de gran porte. El magnífico pero deshabitado bosque era el sitio ideal para poblar con estos increíbles "animales cibernéticos" que parecían ser reales y por ese motivo había sido elegido como sede del torneo. Los participantes no sólo debían ser diestros tiradores sino también valientes, por no decir osados. Sabían que podían morir en la competencia pues estaban a punto de adentrarse DE NOCHE en un bosque plagado de "animales feroces", sin comunicación con el mundo exterior y armados exclusivamente con sus arcos, ballestas, flechas y cuchillos de caza… y esto sin contar con que se interpusieran involuntariamente en la trayectoria de una flecha, o que fueran confundidos con un animal por otro cazador en la oscuridad de la noche… Según Alexa definitivamente su padre no la hubiera dejado participar en tal torneo de haberlo sabido.

Análogamente a un buen colegio anglosajón, había cuatro equipos: rojo, verde, amarillo y azul. Cada participante llevaba un brazalete del color del equipo al que pertenecía. Como estaba prohibido adentrarse solo en la maraña de árboles, había que elegir a un compañero del propio equipo para que alguno de los dos pudiera pedir ayuda en caso de accidente.

La competencia consistía en "matar" la mayor cantidad de presas de caza posible hasta que saliera el sol de la mañana. Cada flecha llevaba un chip que registraba el nombre de su dueño y cuando impactaba "mortalmente" en un "animal", éste enviaba la señal de su "deceso" a la sala de comando informando quién había sido su cazador. Permanecer en la competencia no iba a ser simple puesto que para seguir participando había que obtener un puntaje mínimo en un lapso de tiempo muy breve. Además como cada animal tenía un puntaje diferente alguien podía quedar desclasificado y, al estar incomunicado del mundo exterior, no enterarse de ello hasta el final del torneo… ¡Linda sorpresa!

Estaban en juego dos grandes premios. Uno era para el equipo ganador, consistente en dinero a repartirse en partes proporcionales entre los integrantes del grupo. El otro era un único premio al participante que mayor puntaje obtuviera, el ganador indiscutido del torneo. Dicho premio consistía en un suculento importe de dinero sumado al prestigio personal obtenido por la consecución de la hazaña…

Todo esto era la luz del torneo… Luego también existían las sombras.

Decían las malas lenguas que detrás de dicha competencia se ocultaban mezquinos intereses económicos que justificaban las multimillonarias sumas invertidas en infraestructura, premios y sobre todo en prensa y publicidad. Dichos intereses anónimos pretendían mostrar en el mercado internacional el desempeño los chips que dirigían en este caso a los "animalitos" pero que podían servir para otros menesteres… tal vez de índole militar, tan conveniente en un mundo siempre en guerra…

Con sus luces brillantes y sus ocultas sombras, _**El Gran Torneo de Tiro de Flechas**_ finalmente dio comienzo y desde distintos sectores aledaños al bosque fueron ingresando las parejas de cazadores… y perdiéndose en la espesura de los frondosos árboles…

* * *

-¡Creí que serías mejor arquero! –exclamó Alexa decepcionada de su compañero de equipo mientras observaba la flecha de éste clavada en el tronco de un árbol-… Con un arco compuesto de última generación y el visor que le has puesto, no deberías haber errado este disparo… ni el anterior… ni el anterior del anterior… Eres pésimo arquero, no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto.

-Está demasiado oscuro –se justifico Enrico Maxwell-. La luna llena iluminaba excelentemente bien a las afueras del bosque, pero acá adentro no se ve nada.

-El follaje de los árboles no deja pasar mucha luz lunar –aceptó Alexa -. Pero de todos modos con la que hay alcanza y sobra. ¿O es que nunca has salido a disparar unas flechas de noche para probarte?... ¿O para descargar tu frustración cuando tuviste un día terrible?

-¡Nunca siquiera se me ocurrió perder mi valioso tiempo en semejante estupidez! –advirtió Maxwell disgustado-. Se ve que no tienes nada más importante que hacer que andar tirando flechas al aire en la noche.

-¡"Al aire" no! –replicó Alexa ya enojada-. MIS flechas dieron en todos los blancos. Las TUYAS no acertaron ni uno solo. A esta altura ya debes estar descalificado.

-¡Y a mí qué me importa! –exclamó el ex Iscariote.

-¿¡Cómo que qué te importa! –se sorprendió la muchacha-. ¿Para qué viniste si no para competir en este torneo? No te entiendo.

-No tienes que entender –le advirtió él de modo enigmático-… Tal vez haya cometido un error contigo… y no seas quien supuse… Hay demasiados Robin Hoods y son todos parecidos…

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Alexa.

-¿Por qué no quieres revelarme tu verdadero nombre? –le preguntó él directamente.

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo por qué decírtelo! –replicó ella inmediatamente-. En este torneo se puede participar bajo seudónimos y a mí me gusta de ese modo. No quiero revelar mi identidad y estoy en pleno derecho de no hacerlo…

-¡Está bien, no me interesa cómo te llamas! –la interrumpió él-. ¡Pero sí es verdad que conoces personalmente a Sir Oliver James Sinclair!; ¡eso es cierto por tus comentarios sobre él!

-No comprendo –balbuceó Alexa desconcertada-… Me has estado sonsacando información sobre Sir Sinclair todo el tiempo…

-Es tu entrenador de tiro ¿verdad? –le preguntó Enrico ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡NO! –refutó la chica al instante-. Que conozca a Sir Sinclair no significa que él sea mi entrenador…

-¡Pero me dijiste que eres la ganadora del último Gran Premio de Inglaterra! –gritó él.

-¡Te dije que soy la mejor arquera de Inglaterra y eso es verdad! –retrucó la chica-. ¡Pero la ganadora del último Gran Premio del Campeonato Real Británico no soy yo sino Julia…!

-¡Entonces tú no eres Julia! –la interrumpió nuevamente Maxwell notoriamente contrariado-. ¡Maldición!, ¡estaba convencido de que tú eras la tal Julia!... ¡Estúpida chiquilla!, me has hecho perder un tiempo precioso al lado de la persona equivocada... ¡Quién sabe dónde estará esa Julia ahora!... ¡Y cómo estará, si es que aún está!... ¡Envidiosa!, ¡No tienes idea del perjuicio que me causaste sólo porque quisiste tomar el lugar de Julia y jugar a "qué se siente ser la campeona de Inglaterra"…!

-¡Yo nunca me hice pasar por quien no soy! –se indignó Alexa-. Tengo razones personales para ocultar mi nombre pero si me hubieras preguntado si me llamaba Julia, te hubiera dicho que no. Fue tu error no preguntar… Además fue Julia quien copió mi disfraz de Robin Hood… ¡Y yo no dije ser la campeona de Inglaterra sino la mejor tiradora de Inglaterra! ¡Si te confundiste de chica es tu problema pero no mi culpa! –hizo una pausa, reflexionó un instante y prosiguió-… ¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres con Julia?... Ella no es mi amiga pero es la hermana de una amiga, así que ¡No te atrevas a meterte con ella o te las vas a ver conmigo…!

No terminó de hablar porque él le pegó un tremendo golpe en la cabeza con el arco. Los lentes de contacto, la peluca y el gorro de Robin Hood volaron por los aires a causa del impacto y Alexa cayó al suelo medio desmayada.

-… Así que "me las voy a ver contigo", jovencita –murmuró Maxwell entre dientes mientras se abría la bragueta del pantalón y se inclinaba sobre ella-… Me hiciste perder un tiempo muy valioso, pero ya que está perdido puedo demorarme un poco más contigo –se detuvo un instante al percatarse del movimiento de los matorrales a su alrededor. Hubiera jurado que "algo negro" lo había estado espiando entre el follaje. Sin embargo ya no estaba, había desaparecido… algún animal tal vez… ¡Pero no!, no era posible que fuera un animal… Entonces continuó con lo que se traía entre manos-… Tú te sacas la frustración tirando flechas de noche, linda; yo tengo un método mucho más placentero…

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que tu cachorra está segura andando suelta por este inseguro bosque en esta insegura noche oscura? –le preguntó redundantemente una aterrada Julia a Merlín. La chica iba un paso atrás del brujito literalmente pisándole los talones para que él la protegiera con su corpulento porte de los peligros que no cesaban de irrumpir.

-Te aseguro que Selene está bien –afirmó Merlín abriéndose paso entre unos arbustos con su ballesta lista para ser disparada-. La que no estará bien si te quedas aquí eres tú. Tienes que irte ya mismo de este bosque; debemos estar muy cerca de su límite, casi saliendo de él…

-Discúlpame –dijo ella sollozante-. Nunca creí que tendría que retirarme, es un completo bochorno… Y además te perjudico.

-¡Qué vas a perjudicarme! –la tranquilizó él-… Si del torneo se tratara, no paro de acumular puntaje. ¿No ves que hay robots por todas partes?; ¡hasta aquí!, lindando con el afuera –se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de un "animal" dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Era un gran oso que los atacaba. Julia se arrojó al suelo y se aferró de las piernas de Merlín, temblando de horror. No quería siquiera mirar, estaba paralizada del pánico. Merlín esperó pacientemente hasta que tuvo al úrsido casi encima. Entonces disparó su ballesta y la flecha se clavó entre los ojos del "animal", derribándolo al instante. Entonces continuó hablándole a la chica-… ¡Vamos!, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo. ¡Ya está, otro menos, lo bajé!

-¡Ay!, ¡sácame de aquí, por favor! –le rogó ella-. No puedo disparar más, me tiembla el pulso…

-De todos modos al principio disparaste bastante bien –le reconoció el brujito ayudándola a incorporarse y emprendiendo los dos nuevamente la marcha-. Y no te lo digo para levantarte el ánimo. Tu puntería es excelente, Julia…

-Sólo que desmerecí el torneo –admitió ella consternada-; lo consideré más como una competencia de tiro al blanco que de cacería.

-No es tu culpa; esto más que una competencia de cacería parece una guerra –observó Merlín-. Venías acertando y acumulando buen puntaje hasta que te topaste con "lo que quedó" de esos dos pobres tipos del equipo amarillo…

-Sí, pero tú también te topaste con… eso… que quedó –balbuceó la chica-… Sin embargo no te paralizaste como yo.

-Yo no soy un tirador, Julia –le confesó Merlín-; sino un superviviente nato… Pero los demás competidores no. Apenas tú salgas de este bosque, volveré para sacar otra gente. No creo que muchos logren sobrevivir la noche.

-No comprendo –reflexionó la chica-. Sabíamos que había riesgos, pero esto… es aterrador… Esos "animales" están por todas partes y atacan todo el tiempo… salen de la nada para devorar gente… Eso no es normal, no es la conducta que tienen en la naturaleza. ¿Por qué se comportan así? Están fuera de control…

-No te confundas, no son animales y los robots no forman parte de la naturaleza –le aclaró el brujito-… Me parece que el torneo es una prueba piloto.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó la chica muy sorprendida.

-Julia, esto no es casual –le advirtió él-; y tampoco es un error de cálculo. Alguien preparó cuidadosamente esta competencia para mostrar al mundo la eficacia del microprocesador implantado en los robots. Si cargándolos con un programa que imita el comportamiento cazador de estos animales logran hacer la carnicería humana que están haciendo, ¡imagínate lo que harían si fueran cargados con programas bélicos más sofisticados!

-Pero… ¿Y los participantes del torneo? ¡Todos podemos morir! –exclamó la chica horrorizada.

-La idea precisamente es que mueran –replicó Merlín deteniéndose en un cerco-. ¡Llegamos! ¿Ves ese sendero? Salta el cerco, Julia. Yo te espero aquí hasta que te vea en él. Es un camino que lleva a aquella aldea allá a lo lejos. Ve y avisa lo que está pasando. ¡Pide ayuda!

-¡Cuídate mucho! –le gritó la chica mientras saltaba el cerco.

-Lo haré –le replicó él viéndola correr hacia el sendero.

* * *

Merlín se adentró en el bosque ni bien observó que Julia había emprendido la marcha hacia la aldea. No había caminado ni dos metros cuando Luna salió a su encuentro exaltadísima.

-¡Hermanito lobizón! –gritó la cachorra-. ¡Un hombre malo está haciéndole daño a… a Robin Hood 48!

-¿Qué? –le preguntó Merlín, quien no entendía de qué le estaba hablando Luna.

-¡Ven! –lo instó la pequeña y comenzó a correr a la mayor velocidad que le daban sus patitas… Ya era su especialidad personal llevar auxilio a las mujeres humanas de la familia cuando estaban en apuros con Maxwell.

Merlín la siguió lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de varios ataques perpetrados durante el camino por algunos "animales" que fueron uno tras otro implacablemente derribados por un mortal flechazo proveniente de la ballesta del brujito. De pronto comenzó a escuchar los gritos de Alexa profiriendo insultos de lo más fuertes y variados. Apuró el paso detrás de Luna hasta que llegó al sitio donde Maxwell estaba intentando llevar a cabo la violación… con éxito relativo.

Si bien el golpe en la cabeza la había aturdido bastante, Alexa no era una presa fácil. Enrico había logrado tumbarse sobre ella y arrancarle la parte superior de su atuendo de Robin Hood, pero por mucho que la golpeaba, no conseguía dominarla. Aunque no había heredado "los dientes de yacaré" de Alucard, ella era digna hija de su padre… Como si fuera una experta en ataques orales, le estaba destrozando la cara a Maxwell a mordiscos mientras él intentaba sujetarle las manos que cual garras se le clavaban en sus glúteos desnudos.

Por un instante Merlín se quedó petrificado observando la escena. La que no perdió ni un segundo de tiempo fue la lobita, quien saltó sobre el trasero de Maxwell "hincándole el diente" y allí quedó aferrada a él cual lagarto sin soltarlo. Enrico Maxwell profirió un grito de dolor y se volteó para quitarse "eso que tenía encima". Fue cuando Merlín lo levantó de los pelos con la mano izquierda y le dio una trompada con el puño derecho que por poco lo desnuca. Lo lanzó al suelo y Maxwell cayó abombado y con la nariz sangrando. La lobita soltó su presa para consolar a Alexa con afectuosos lengüetazos mientras la chica se incorporaba, llorando de dolor, humillación y vergüenza. Merlín olvidó por completo a su oponente y ayudó a Alexa a ponerse en pie, ocasión que fue aprovechada por Enrico para huir del lugar precipitadamente… algo que sabía hacer muy bien.

-¡Se escapa! –anunció Alexa que no estaba en condiciones de perseguirlo, pero tanto Luna como Merlín estaban más preocupados por ella que por el frustrado violador.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Merlín-. ¿Te hizo… algo?

-No llegó –reconoció Alexa angustiada-… pero casi…

-¡Déjame verte! –le pidió Merlín tomándola por debajo del mentón para verificar que no estuviera lastimada, y fue ese momento que la reconoció-. ¡Mina! –exclamó sorprendido al verla sin peluca, ni lentes de contacto, con su desprolija cabellera negra y hermosos ojos azules-. ¡Mina Murray!

-¡No! Me llamo Alionora Arcángela Lacudra –mintió Alexa apelando al falso nombre con el que se había inscripto en el torneo y volteándose le dio la espalda al muchacho y cruzó los brazos para cubrir la desnudez de sus pechos.

Dado que ella tenía sus ropas destrozadas, el brujito se quitó la túnica negra y se la entregó, quedándose sólo con los pantalones puestos. Mientras se estaba vistiendo velozmente, llena de vergüenza y humillada a más no poder, Alexa escuchó el berrido de un jabalí que estaba a punto de embestirla, y percibió de refilón cómo una saeta de Merlín pasaba volando a centímetros de su costado y derribaba al cerdo salvaje justo ante sus pies.

Aún confusa observó al muchacho. Estaba callado y alerta, con su ballesta ya nuevamente cargada, atento a los ruidos del bosque y como si estuviera preparado para otro ataque.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó la chica haciendo un esfuerzo para salir de su consternación y centrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor… Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que si no hubiera sido por el certero disparo de Merlín, ese inmenso jabalí la habría arrollado.

-Esto no me gusta nada… nada de nada –reconoció el brujito más hablándose a sí mismo que contestándole a su nueva coequiper; y a su vez Luna se puso delante de su hermanita no lupina, cubriéndola para defenderla.

De la maleza comenzaron a salir lentamente. Era una jauría de seis lobos que los rodeaba por completo. Rápidamente Alexa salió del estado de consternación en el que se hallaba, sacó varias flechas de su carcaj y las clavó en tierra. Luego recogió su arco del piso y tensó una primera flecha, pegando el reverso de su torso contra el de Merlín y así quedaron durante unos segundos, en silencio y en guardia como un verdadero equipo; espalda contra espalda.

Finalmente los lobos atacaron, todos a la vez. Uno cayó por la flecha de Merlín y otro por la de Alexa, mientras la lobita usaba su velocidad vampírica para distraer a los demás y evitar que se arrojaran sobre sus hermanos antes de que éstos pudieran volver a tensar sus armas. Otros dos lobos fueron flechados y a continuación el último par restante.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde! –la instó Merlín alzando a Luna del pellejo y echándosela sobre los hombros para que no dejar atrás sola a la lobita.

Alexa y el brujito echaron a correr uno junto al otro lo más rápidamente posible hacia los confines del bosque, disparando alternadamente para cubrirse mutuamente de los cada vez más frecuentes ataques de "animales feroces" hasta que Merlín la dejó adelantarse y gritó: "¡CORRE Y NO TE VOLTEES PARA MIRAR ATRÁS HASTA HABER SALTADO LA VALLA!". Alexa intuyó que era mejor no esperarlo y como si estuviera llegando al final de una maratón, dio el spring final dejando su último aliento al saltar el cerco perimetral. Cayó al otro lado y rodó por el duro suelo hasta quedar tendida boca arriba sobre la hierba… la lobita cayó sobre ella impactando sobre su vientre; Merlín la había arrojado por los aires sobre la cerca… un codazo casi le parte en dos la cabeza; era el brujito que acababa de "aterrizar" a su lado segundos después que ella.

-¡Ayyy! –esbozó Alexa como queja por el golpe recibido, pero no le quedaba ya ni fuerzas para quejarse.

-Excuse… me –se disculpó Merlín jadeando para recuperar aire pero repentinamente clavó la mirada en la lontananza y su rostro trasuntó una extraña expresión entre sorpresa y espanto. Los ojos de Alexa buscaron encontrar lo que él observaba tras la valla. Se estremeció. Jamás había visto una multitud semejante de animales salvajes de toda índole, cazadores y presas entremezclados sin atacarse, todos apiñados tras el cerco lindante del bosque… y mostrándoles los dientes con mirada asesina.

* * *

-¿Sabes cómo se llama el chico que te salvó? –preguntó Lucy horrorizada tras escuchar el relato de Alexa.

-Martín Artengo -le respondió Alexa a su vampiresa amiga-. Y él tampoco va a reportarse como sobreviviente ante la comisión del torneo.

-¿Por qué? –objetó Cecy-. Según las declaraciones de prensa que hizo mi hermana Julia, ese tal Martín Artengo era su compañero de equipo y está desesperada buscándolo… Dice que él la salvó y luego se internó en el bosque para sacar más gente…

-Por lo que me contó fue entonces que me encontró a mí –le explicó Alexa.

-Mi hermana cree que él fue triturado por los dientes de esos robots como todos los demás participantes. Si conozco a Julia, debe estar muriéndose de la culpa por haberle permitido regresar al bosque mientras ella pedía ayuda en la aldea –afirmó Cecy-. Entiendo que tú no quieras aparecer como sobreviviente ya que si lo haces tu padre se enterará de tu participación en el campeonato, ¿pero y él?... ¿Por qué no se presenta a reclamar el premio? Tú y él son quienes más puntajes acumularon… Si Julia ganó el torneo es sólo por ser la única en haber sobrevivido; se llevará los dos premios enteros: el individual y el de equipo. Sin embargo es una verdadera tragedia.

-El destino de tu hermana será ganar siempre sin merecerlo –se jactó Alexa-. En cuanto a Martín… Le pregunté, pero no me contó qué motivos tiene para no presentarse como sobreviviente y reclamar su justo premio… y no insistí porque tampoco quería contarle los míos.

-¿Le dijiste quién eres? –preguntó Lucy nuevamente.

-¡NO! –exclamó Alexa-. Le di como nombre mío el que inventé y usé para anotarme en el torneo: Alionora Arcángela Lacudra… Lo último que quiero es que él se entere quién soy. Es un chico inglés muy plebeyo por cierto, y si sabe que pertenezco a la nobleza seguramente va a inhibirse y no va a hablarme por Messenger…

-¡Le diste tu dirección! –se sorprendió Cecy.

-¡Tampoco! –negó la heredera de Hellsing-… Por mucho que cambie mis claves, mi papá siempre las descubre, así que me creé una nueva dirección, una que el mismo Martín me sugirió: "robin hood 37654 bis arrroba donde es más que obvio punto com"… Debo ser muy cuidadosa o papi me descubrirá y matará a mi coequiper antes de que me dé bola…

-¡TE GUSTA! Afirmaron asombradas las dos vampiresas al unísono.

La heredera de Hellsing no respondió pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cómplice. Eso la delató.

* * *

En un antiguo aeroparque a las afueras de Dublín, el inmenso dirigible Hindenburg III con el emblema de la cruz esvástica estaba eficazmente oculto bajo el resguardo de un gigantesco hangar.

En la sala de comandos, el mayor de Decenium escuchaba ciertas informaciones brindadas por el mismísimo Enrico Maxwell en persona.

-¡Entonces es una absoluta casualidad que la muchachita esté viva! –se sorprendió el mayor.

-Es un verdadero milagro -le replicó Enrico-; evidentemente el Señor nos está favoreciendo. No sé cómo lo logró pero sobrevivió sin mi ayuda…

-Seguramente es una excelente joven tiradora y sus flechas han de dar siempre en el blanco, como alguna vez lo fue Rip Van Winkle con su mosquete de balas mágicas –recordó el mayor a su fiel Teniente Primera-… ¿Crees que también será tan ingenua como para hacer lo que tú quieres que ella haga?

-Es una jovencita muy solícita –explicó Enrico riendo al acordarse de la inocente Julia-. ¡Ni falta me hizo gastar dinero para invitarla a cenar a un restaurant de lujo! La chiquilla quedó fascinada simplemente con un desayuno en una confitería irlandesa típica y ella misma se ofreció para entregarle en mano a su respetadísimo entrenador una carta personal mía, Corien Wellmax, un supuesto viejo amigo de Sir Oliver James Sinclair... Me creyó todo lo que le dije; resultó tan fácil engañarla como nos había preanunciado Sinclair: ella nunca sospechó que su entrenador la había puesto en peligro sólo para utilizarla de correo privado; tampoco imagina que sin saberlo ella le está llevando a Londres mi carta con las condiciones en clave para la compra-venta del microprocesador…

-¡Qué ingenuidad la de las chicas de esa edad! –exclamó el mayor-. Uno las manda literalmente "al muere" y ellas van como ovejas al matadero… ¿Es por eso que te gustan tanto, Enrico?

-En cuanto al microprocesador -cambió de temática Maxwell, porque la edad y los años transcurridos no habían hecho más que agravar tanto su inclinación perversa hacia la violencia sexual como su rechazo a aceptar poseer dicha enfermiza propensión-… Te pasé mi informe por escrito. Constaté personalmente lo que ya sabíamos: el programa funciona a la perfección y va a ser más letal cuando lo carguemos para imitar la "conducta agresiva vampírica" en lugar de la "conducta agresiva animal". Además doy fe que cuando figuras en el programa como "objetivo a ignorar", los robots simplemente pasan a tu lado sin registrarte y como si no existieras… y como suponíamos tal escudo de protección abarca un área de tres metros a la redonda porque la chica que confundí con la campeona de Inglaterra no sufrió daño alguno mientras estuvo a mi lado…

-¿Estás seguro de que esa chica está muerta? –lo interrumpió el mayor-… Mira que podría identificarte.

-¡Imposible! –replicó Maxwell-. Anunciaron oficialmente que ningún participante sobrevivió excepto Julia, la alumna de Sinclair… ¡Tuvimos mucha suerte hasta con eso!, porque diga lo que diga la campeona inglesa, él creerá que fue por nuestra protección que su discípula está viva y que ganó la competencia… Siempre es bueno tener un aliado que esté en deuda con nosotros cerca de la reina de Inglaterra, entre los caballeros de la mesa redonda…

-¿Quiénes son esos caballeros? Sólo gentuza ambiciosa carente de importancia –reflexionó el mayor-… Sólo imbéciles que nos comprarán microprocesadores para fabricar estúpidos robots, burdos imitadores de vampiros…

-Sí, pero Sinclair y sus seguidores usarán los microprocesadores para intentar usurpar el trono y obtener el poder –agregó Maxwell-… Y con Hellsing ocupado combatiendo falsos robots vampiros en una guerra civil, aprovecharemos el caos imperante para introducir en una desprevenida Inglaterra nuestros verdaderos soldados vampiros…

-Fabricar monstruos –comenzó a enunciar el mayor como si fuera un loco fanático obsesionado-, armar monstruos, entrenar monstruos, organizar monstruos, suministrar monstruos, utilizar monstruos… ÉSA ES MI VIDA, ÉSE ES MI AFÁN…

-Es cierto que a esta altura Alucard debe saber que somos nosotros quienes estamos detrás de los microprocesadores –admitió Maxwell, ajeno al delirante mundo del mayor-, pero he sido muy cuidadoso y él no tiene modo de sospechar que el objetivo es venderlos en Inglaterra a Lord Sinclair… Además las falsas pistas tan diestramente dispersadas lo llevarán a suponer que los estamos comercializando en Medio Oriente. Si logramos engañar al brujo rumano, la victoria en esta guerra será nuestra…

-¿Te estás divirtiendo tanto como yo, Enrico? –preguntó el Mayor y se puso a cantar y bailar como un enajenado-. ¿Escuchas ya mi canción de la victoria? Un coro mezclado de agonías y llantos… Pronto sonará fuerte la melodía de la guerra y nadie será capaz de interrumpirla… Dirigiré los instrumentos que tocarán al son de mi batuta… ¿Escuchas el sonido de los vientos y las cuerdas de la orquesta? Tocan para sostener la guerra contra eternos enemigos… Más guerras, más batallas… Para la próxima guerra y también para la que siga a ésa y para la siguiente… Me voy a divertir mucho, mucho, Enrico… eternas guerras…

Y el mayor se retiró bailando, cantando y hablando solo por los pasillos del Hindenburg III.

* * *

-Te dije que eran anginas, te avisé que te ibas a contagiar –le recordó Alucard a su afiebrada ama sentado al borde de la cama de la líder de Hellsing sosteniendo en su mano una taza de té para su señora esposa-... ¡Pero no!, ella insistió en que "es emocional, es emocional" –e imitó la voz de Íntegra-… ¡EMOCIONAL YO!, ¡HABRÁSE VISTO ALGO TAN RIDÍCULO!...

-Es emocional, Alucard –insistió tercamente la líder de Hellsing-; también en mí... Alexandra no respondía los llamados y sólo hubo un sobreviviente en ese torneo de tiro de flechas… Me preocupé mucho; llegué a pensar que había participado a escondidas de nosotros…

-Lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese salido con ese hombre –le aclaró Alucard.

-¿Con qué hombre? –preguntó Íntegra intrigada-. ¡Otra vez la has estado espiando!

-¡No puedo evitarlo! –se quejó el conde-. ¡Es más fuerte que yo!

-¡Dime ya mismo lo que sabes, esclavo! –le ordenó su esposa.

-Te cuento –obedeció él solícito-: La mera existencia de ese torneo me daba mala espina, y me enfermaba que la ingrata de mi Alexita me hubiera puesto filtros para que yo no pudiera seguirle los pasos con mi caldero… ¡Pero a papá mono con bananas verdes!; tomé caminos colaterales de indagación que no serán tan precisos pero que me dieron una idea aproximada de la gravedad de la situación…

-Basta de preliminares, Alucard y ve al grano –lo instó Íntegra.

-No he podido descansar tranquilo desde que el año pasado mi "detector de hombres alexapeligrosos" pronosticó "alto riesgo de romance en un torneo"- confesó el conde.

-Eso lo sabemos todos –admitió Íntegra-. Has estado insoportablemente celoso con la chica desde ese momento, le has hecho la vida imposible siguiéndola a sol y a sombra…

-¡Pero todo solucionado gracias a que Alexita me puso sus dichosos filtros! –exclamó feliz Alucard-. Los caminos colaterales de indagación calderística indicaron cierta imprecisión en la predicción anterior: el hombre con alto riesgo de romance en realidad iba a "salvar" a mi nena de un torneo alexapeligroso… ¿Comprendes la diferencia, Íntegra? Me pareció oportuno dejar que el destino obrara como tenía previsto en lugar de interferir para evitar que mi nenita participara en ese maldito campeonato de tiro…

-Saca en conclusión que deberías confiar en el destino más a menudo –observó Íntegra.

-¿Confiar yo con lo incrédulo que soy? –objetó el conde-. ¡Imposible! Sólo "pongo las manos en el fuego" por ti, mi ama… ¡Ni siquiera confiaría en nuestra hija con lo mucho que la quiero!… ¡Fíjate que si hubiera "puesto las manos en el fuego" por Alexita, estaría chamuscado y lleno de ampollas! ¡Y lo peor sería que mis guantes habrían quedado negros en vez de blancos!

-¡Exagerado! –exclamó Íntegra.

-Son puntos de vista –observó el conde-. Pero debo admitir que confiar en el destino me alivió en esta ocasión…

-Lo que te alivió y curó fue el ibuprofeno del Dr. Argento –decretó Íntegra.

-Error –la corrigió Alucard-. Lo que alivió mi dolor de garganta fue aceptar la conveniencia de que ese individuo indigno al que tenía "atragantado" saliera con mi hija A CAMBIO de que me la cuidara del peligroso torneo. Lo que curó mis anginas fue que hicieras el amor conmigo en mi inmortal ataúd… El ibuprofeno no tuvo nada que ver.

-Alucard, ¿tú sabías que ese torneo iba a ser tan peligroso? –le preguntó Íntegra.

-Una cacería de cazadores –respondió el conde-. El mayor de Decenium está intentando colocar los microprocesadores que manejan esos robots en el mercado armamentista de medio oriente y necesitaba mostrar su peligrosidad… Supongo que cambiará el programa que imita ataques de animales por otro que imite ataques de vampiros; pero serán apenas burdas copias de sus soldados vampiros reales que fabricó con el microchip inventado por el doc… Los robots son inferiores; sin embargo puede obtener buen dinero con ellos pues seguramente serán letales donde planea venderlos…

-¿Por qué no me advertiste lo que sucedería en el torneo? –le preguntó Íntegra-. Podríamos haber evitado la masacre.

-Estaba escrito que así sería, Íntegra –le confesó Alucard-. ¡Palabra de brujo que cuando algo sale así en el caldero es inexorable! Por eso preferí no intervenir y dejar que el individuo ése saliera con Alexita y me la salvara del peligro como previó el destino… ¡Total hay tiempo de sobra para envenenarlo y quiero disfrutar del placer de planificar su lenta agonía…!

-¡No puedo creerlo, Alucard! –se indignó su esposa-. ¿Cómo puedes planear matarlo si él salvó a Alexandra? Cualquiera que proteja a mi hija merece vivir; ese hombre ya me está cayendo bien antes de conocerlo…

-Pues a mí no –replicó el conde-. Además es muy joven; tiene veinte años.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Íntegra.

-De malo nada –explicó Alucard-; sólo que es algo muy raro, rarísimo… porque a la nena le gustan los hombres de mediana edad como yo y éste es una excepción… En realidad que sea de su generaión es una buena noticia porque la relación NO PUEDE FUNCIONAR; ella se va a aburrir como de costumbre porque su joven alma busca el alma de un hombre mayor… Debería relajarme y "let it be", pero no sé por qué no puedo… Contra toda lógica de brujo oscuro, algo me dice que el tipito ese se va a terminar quedando con mi niñita…

-Estoy acalorada, Alucard –lo interrumpió Íntegra sugerentemente-. ¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto, sirviente? ¿Me dejarás así en este estado tan lamentable, pudiendo aliviarme?

Se hizo un silencio.

-Usted sabe que estoy incondicional y gustosamente a su servicio, ama –le explicó Alucard-, pero no sería más indicado que usted se curara antes de… sus anginas… Tú sabes: yo te contagio, tú me contagias, nosotros nos contagiamos…

-Sí, Alucard; sé conjugar el verbo "contagiar" y por si no lo hubieras hecho adrede, te aviso que te salteaste a la tercera persona del singular –le indicó ella con sorna y luego gritó con una voz ronca que se desprendía dolorosamente de su irritada garganta-. ¡COMPLÁCEME YA MISMO, ESCLAVO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, ama –replicó el conde con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios-. ¡Adoro las anginas, Íntegra! Realmente te sientan de maravilla.

Y se entregaron a contagiarse mutuamente con indudable dedicación y placer.

* * *

¡Hola amigos! He hecho entrega de un nuevo capítulo y éste no ha sido triste… Oh, ¿por qué tendré tantos cambios anímicos? (¿Inestable yo?, NUNCA)

Unas palabras a los reviewistas de… "En el episodio anterior de SINGHELL":

Sircj: Notarás que la condición de Walter, indudablemente "el más sexy de hellsing para ti", ha suscitado gran preocupación generalizada. ¿De verdad pensabas que te sellaban al mayordomo así como así, hecho "un mar de hormonas" como dice Amane Amy y con un coeficiente de 14 años? Mayrae considera que a Walter le falta pagar aún más por su falta y estoy de acuerdo en que tiene que expiar de algún modo sus terribles culpas… ¿Te parece que diez años seguidos con catorce años de edad serán castigo suficiente por su traición? Tendrá que aprender nuevamente a preparar el té; pero ¡mira el lado positivo! Descubrirá el amor, algo que tenía olvidado desde su más tierna adolescencia.

Amane Amy: Luna también derramó sus lágrimas vampíricas de sangre y coincide contigo en que quería que su papá Argento la cuidara y jugara eternamente con ella a los lobitos en el bosque… ¡Pobrecita!, necesita consuelo y Merlín está en esa edad estúpida en la que la gente se cree grande y no quiere jugar… Muchacho desalmado… Ya lo va a agarrar Alucard…

Mayrae: Tu depresión y agonía por los inconvenientes con el disco duro me han conmovido hasta hacerme llorar. Murió, falleció, finalizó su exigua existencia. ¿Fue súbito o lento? ¿Sufrió mucho y decidiste practicar eutanasia con él, o lo asesinaste de un puñetazo en un intempestivo ataque de frustración cuando no pudiste abrir el archivo tan necesitado? Habrás notado que las compus tienen vida virulentamente enfermiza y deciden suicidarse justo cuando uno más las precisa. Te doy mi más sentido pésame y felicitaciones por haber salvado tus materias a pesar de la tragedia… ¡Admirable lo tuyo!… Pasando a tus comentarios, ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN HANS!; tan buen lobo, callado, servicial y con un alto grado de honor… ¿Por qué no abundan en este bosque cruel?... MISTERIO… Respecto a Alucard, el conde tomó nota de tus sugerencias e intentó convencer a Merlín antes de su partida a Argentina… Le indicó todo lo relativo a tus sabias palabras respecto a tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para regresar… o mejor aún para no volver nunca jamás en su vida: eso de que un año no es tiempo suficiente para resolver todos los problemas familiares de los Argentos, que tan hermoso país merece ser conocido a fondo, al igual que México, ¡que VISITE MÉXICO! porque había estado tan de chiquito que seguramente no se acordaba, que lo recorriera de sur a norte y de este a oeste permitiéndole a Luna disfrutar a sus anchas… ¡Nada, che! El brujito lo escuchó en silencio, asintió y después hizo lo que se le dio la real gana… o sea lo que tenía pensado desde el principio… ¿Qué hacer cuando se tiene un discípulo tan poco complaciente?... El conde insiste en la conveniencia de envenenarlo.

Bueno, amigos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No olviden de dejar reviews y ¡Hasta la próxima entrega!


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27: EL SABUESO DE HELLSING**

-¿Absolutamente segura de que eso es TOOODO lo que sucedió en Irlanda? –le preguntó Alucard a su hija. Estaban compartiendo unas copas de cognac de ciruela mientras Íntegra tomaba su té de la noche allí donde solían desarrollarse las "reuniones familiares", en el gran salón comedor del castillo transilvano al otro lado del portal espacial que unía cripta a cripta a ambas residencias tan distantes espacialmente: la inglesa y la rumana…

-¿Te parece poco, papito? –le preguntó Alexa a Alucard mostrando gran sorpresa-. Logré todo aquello que Su Majestad la reina Serena me envió a hacer más dos convenios más de cooperación internacional y…

-No me refiero a tus tareas como representante de la corona inglesa –le aclaró Alucard-. Siempre supe que te destacarías como diplomática, embajadora o cuestiones ligadas con el gobierno, bla, bla, bla; está clarísimo en tu carta astral… Me refiero algo más… personal… íntimo…

-Nada papi, todo muy aburrido en Irlanda –mintió descaradamente la joven.

-¡Pero dijiste que Irlanda te había parecido un país fascinante! –se sorprendió Íntegra dejando su taza de té en el platito-… Debe serlo, no en vano ha sido la cuna del Padre Alexander Anderson aquél por el cual…

-Sí, ya sé, mami: me llamo Alexandra en su honor, debo estarle eternamente agradecida porque él sacrificó su vida para que tú pudieras vivir y yo nacer, y no estaría en este mundo si no hubiera sido por él; que a pesar de que era un cura católico, lo cual demuestra que nadie es perfecto y para peor Iscariote lo cual ya raya en lo inadmisible, fue un hombre de honor y ésos, en el mejor de los casos, se cuentan con los dedos de una mano; etc, etc, etc… ME LO CONTASTE CIENTOS DE VECES, MAMI, ME LO SÉ DE MEMORIA... Irlanda me pareció un país fascinante pero le estoy respondiendo a papá… y tú sabes a lo que él se refiere cuando habla de "algo más personal… íntimo"… ME ABURRÍ MUCHÍSIMO EN IRLANDA en el sentido de que no conocí a ningún hombre interesante que pudiera preocupar a mi papi. Segura, segurísimo, daddy -Alucard la miraba con los ojos suspicaces con la absoluta convicción de que su hija le estaba mintiendo desfachatadamente, lo cual era cierto. Pero como él tampoco le era del todo transparente ella prosiguió-… ¡No me habrás estado espiando con el caldero mágico!, ¡no serías capaz de semejante invasión a mi vida privada! –exclamó con aire de ofendida. Tan segura estaba que él lo intentaría (y había tenido razón), que para evitarlo antes de partir hacia Irlanda le había instalado efectivísimos filtros mágicos al centenario caldero, filtros que Alucard no había podido desmantelar aunque sí sortear parcialmente y por esa razón estaba tan curioso y preocupado...

-¡Jamás! –se defendió al instante el brujo rumano con absoluta falsedad –Jamás de los jamaces espiaría a mi hijita...

-¡BASTA! –ordenó Íntegra imponiendo su indiscutible rol de líder absoluto-. ¡Estoy harta de que los dos se hagan los desentendidos! Comprendo que no puedan evitarlo porque así son los genes de la familia Culadra, pero si quieren mentirse desvergonzadamente háganlo cuando están los dos solos. ¡Les prohibo fingir en frente de mí!, ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido! –replicaron esposo e hija al unísono aceptando inmediatamente directivas mayores.

-Es tarde y debes estar agotada por el viaje, hija –observó la líder de Hellsing-. Será mejor que regresemos a la mansión Hellsing y nos retiremos a descansar. Mañana a primera hora debes estarte reportando personalmente frente a Su Alteza Real para brindarle tu reporte. Alexandra, estoy muy orgullosa de que Inglaterra pueda contar contigo de este modo.

-Gracias, mami –replicó Alexa con orgullo de Hellsing-. Nací para servir a mi país. Es lo que tú me enseñaste con el ejemplo; yo no he hecho más que aprender de ti.

* * *

No era el único reencuentro que estaba teniendo lugar. En el palacio real Merlín había pasado horas y horas contándole sus peripecias a la reina Serena, su querida madrina. Habían estado separados durante tres años… tres largos años para una solitaria reina… Merlín pudo entrever la emoción que intentaba ocultar esa reservada mujer que lo había criado como a un hijo cuando lo vio por fin de regreso en el palacio aquella mustia tarde… Haciendo caso omiso a que ya no era un niño sino un hombre fuerte y corpulento, corrió veloz hacia ella, la alzó en sus brazos haciéndola girar en el aire y la estrujó contra su pecho llenándola de besos… Serena rebosaba de alegría.

Merlín pasó el resto de la tarde y casi toda la noche, contándole sus andanzas de tres años a la reina de Inglaterra, ambos sentados en un lujoso sofá de dos cuerpos en la antecámara de los aposentos reales… Él, quien tenía el don de recordar su vida anterior como Abraham Van Helsing, llevaba el peso de los recuerdos vividos por un anciano a pesar de tener veinte años… Por esa razón con su experiencia de cien años, no estaba dispuesto a a perder ni un segundo de vida en vanas apariencias y nunca escatimaba sus demostraciones afectivas: conservaba constantemente extentido su brazo sobre los hombros de su madre adoptiva y cada dos por tres la abrazaba y besaba en la frente… Ella en cambio se dejaba mimar por el hijo de su corazón, pero lo trataba con la característica flema inglesa que le impedía perder la compostura; sin embargo en su interior estaba exultante de emoción y felicidad materna.

-Bueno, madri –le dijo cariñosamente el brujito a su madrina la reina-; ya está, ya terminé con todo lo que tenía pendiente: vengué a mis padres en Argentina y me gané los guantes y las bayonetas de mi padrino sobrellevando el desaforado entrenamiento Iscariote en México. Ahora estoy aquí y no tengo intenciones de alejarme de tu lado.

-Me alegro que todo te haya salido según tus planes –le replicó la reina con una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-. Es un alivio verte sano y salvo conociendo la predisposición que tienes a meterte en problemas… Aunque siempre supe que estarías más que bien cuidado con el espíritu de tu padrino el padre Anderson a tu lado… y el de tu madre y tu padre con lo poderosos que ellos también fueron…

-Todos te mandan saludos –la interrumpió Merlín haciendo uso de sus dotes de espiritista-, y mi padrino está preocupado por "su niña" pues te has puesto muy delgada en su ausencia; dice que en lo sucesivo te vigilará de cerca para cerciorarse de que te alimentes como necesita alguien que ejerce tamaña responsabilidad...

Merlín sabía que sus seres queridos muertos eran asimismo los seres queridos de su madrina, sólo que ella no tenía el poder de ver ni hablar con las almas difuntas y, al igual que su hermanita lupina Luna, la reina necesitaba de él como médium. La sabia Serena se había quedado más que sola sin su ahijado dhampiro; hasta sus muertos queridos habían partido con Merlín para cuidar al temerario muchacho y únicamente el espíritu de su amada madre la anterior reina había quedado a su lado. Sin embargo al no poder comunicarse con ella, Serena no había tenido donde apoyarse para soportar la agobiante responsabilidad de dirigir los destinos de su país y sus gentes… había sufrido en carne propia aquella terrible soledad del rey que la aguda intuición de Shakespeare pesquisó.

Sólo la compañía de dos relaciones habían brindado un cierto alivio a la abrumada reina Serena, última representante de aquella dinastía real inglesa: por un lado la sólida amistad de su fiel vasallo Sir Íntegra quien la acompañaba incondicionalmente acatando sus designios sin comprenderlos pero sin cuestionarlos; por otro lado el curioso entendimiento que había surgido entre la reina y Alexandra, la única hija de Sir Íntegra, entendimiento respecto a cuestiones de manejo del Estado que dejaba profundamente asombrada a Serena puesto que en todo el reino sólo encontraba interlocutor adecuado en esa inexperta muchacha de diecinueve años que poseía una capacidad innata absolutamente inusual para cuestiones relativas al gobierno de un país. Aunque Integra y Alexandra habían sospechado que la reina de alguna manera buscaba la compañía de ellas, nunca habían llegado a comprender lo mucho que Su Alteza Real las necesitaba a ambas. Sin embargo ahora que Merlín estaba nuevamente a su lado, por primera vez en tres años Serena no se sentía sola. Ese niño que había criado había sido y seguía siendo el mayor amor de su vida; madrina y ahijado no podían ser más diferentes pero se entendían intuitivamente a la perfección, casi sin mediar palabras.

-Dime, Merlín –inquirió la reina adivinando el origen de cierto sosiego nada común en el muchacho-, ¿has conocido a alguna chica?... me refiero a alguien "especial" para ti…

Merlín le devolvió una sonrisa enigmáticamente cómplice pero no contestó inmediatamente.

-La conocerás a su debido tiempo –le respondió al cabo de un minuto-… Aún no está plenamente conquistada pero en breve la tendré tendida a mis pies...

Serena abrió los ojos bien grandes. Instantáneamente comprendió que el "plenamente conquistado" era Merlín. Moría por conocer detalles por boca de su ahijado pero su prudencia real no le permitía preguntar, de modo que calló y se quedó con el: "la conocerás a su debido tiempo"… Así era ella, a pesar de ser reina se conformaba con poco.

* * *

El tercer reencuentro de la tarde tenía lugar en la mansión Hellsing: Luna en apariencia de niñita gitana estaba recibiendo cariñosos mordisquitos de su mamá Seras y de su papá Pip tras tres años de distanciamiento físico… digo físico porque los miembros de la familia vampiro se habían estado contactando telepáticamente en forma permanente durante todo ese tiempo, lo cual había hecho que la separación fuera mucho más llevadera de lo que habían imaginado inicialmente.

Si bien Pip y Seras se habían puesto muy tristes las primeras noches, al poco tiempo de la partida de Luna se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que sufría esa pequeñita la "sí muerte" de su papá Lobizón el dr. Argento y de lo imprescindible que le resultaba su hermano lupino Merlín para aplacar semejante angustia. Luna recurría permanentemente a Merlín como médium con el alma del difunto lobizón pero a la vez buscaba consuelo por tal pérdida en sus padres vampiros Pip y Seras porque la sentimental lobita temía deprimir a su hermanito lupino si lo hacía partícipe del dolor por la orfandad paterna que compartían… En síntesis paradojalmente Pip y Seras habían ejercido más su función como padres de Luna sosteniéndola emocionalmente mediante la telepatía durante esos tres años de separación física que lo que habían hecho durante todos los años anteriores en que habían estado viviendo juntos… Y además ahora se agregaba una nueva cuestión en la que pequeña requería del apoyo de ellos y Luna "voló" al encuentro de sus padres vampiros ni bien dejó a Merlín en el palacio real… literalmente se convirtió en manada de murciélagos para llegar más rápido hacia ellos…

-¿Qué hago, papá Pip? –le consultó la vampirita-. El master me estaquea el corazón si le oculto que Merlín y Alexa se conocieron…

-¡Es cierto!, ¡es cierto! –se aterró Seras y comenzó a correr de lado a lado por la habitación del en señal de desesperación-. ¡Vamos a decírselo ya mismo!

-¡Pero entonces matará a mi hermanito lobizón! –se horrorizó Luna.

-¡Es cierto!, ¡es cierto! –continuó Seras hablando y corriendo-. ¡No podemos decírselo ya mismo!

-¡Pero cortará mi cabecita! –imaginó la vampirita-, ¡Sí moriré, sí moriré finalmente!... ¡No quiero sí morir como mi papá lobizón! ¡QUIERO SEGUIR NO VIVIENDO TODA LA ETERNIDAD! –y se puso a llorar con desconsuelo.

-¡Es cierto!, ¡es cierto! –exclamó nuevamente Seras-. ¡Debemos decírselo ya mismo! ¡Ya mismo! –y se dispuso a salir de su habitación del subsuelo.

-¡Que no cunda el pánico! –las tranquilizó Pip-. No le diremos nada a Alucard y yo asumiré la responsabilidad de haberle dado a mi hija la orden de callar…

-¡Pero rodará tu cabeza, papá Pip! –se angustió Luna-.

-¡Es cierto!, ¡es cierto! –exclamó previsiblemente Seras-. ¡Evitemos rodamientos innecesarios de cabezas en la familia y…! … ¡Ay!,si se lo decimos la cabeza de Merlín rueda ya mismo… ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué hacemos, qué hacemos, Pip?

-No te compliques, Mignonette –le explicó el capitán Bernardotte-; Lunita no desobedeció a Alucard en ningún momento puesto que ella sólo ha recibido la prohibición de hablar del uno frente al otro. La nena obedeció a rajatabla al punto que esos dos no están al tanto de sus mutuas identidades… Ella no tiene orden de informar a Alucard que el destino se encargó por sus propios medios de unir a sus dos hermanos del alma; eso en ningún momento fue previsto por el maestro.

-¡Es cierto!, ¡es cierto! –se convenció felizmente Seras-. ¡Mientras no salga de Luna ni de nosotros una presentación, no hace falta decirle al Alucard que su hija y su alumno se han conocido! ¡No hace falta decírselo en ningún momento!

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de par en par e ingresó Alexa con los brazos extendidos para dar la bienvenida a su recién llegada hermanita del alma.

-¡Luna! –gritó la heredera de Hellsing estrechando a la gitanilla vampira entre sus brazos con emoción-. ¡Por fin ese aprendiz de brujo te regresó! –dijo despectiva hacia Merlín, su supuesto rival fraterno desconocido-… Ya sé que cumpliste tu palabra y te conectaste con tu netbook desde los lugares más insólitos para hablar conmigo TODOS LOS SANTOS DÍAS durante tres años, pero igual… ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

Y ambas hermanas se llenaron de besos y abrazos… El cuarto reencuentro de la tarde…

* * *

Esa misma noche, apenas Alucard se hubo despedido de Íntegra en su habitación y habiéndole dado un efusivo "beso de las buenas noches" (y algo más), corrió cuan veloz era a la cripta de hechicería y colocándose frente al caldero mágico comenzó a invocarlo (como la bruja de Blancanieves a su espejito, espejito…).

-Esclavo del caldero, ¡sal de la oscuridad! ¡Ven a mí del más allá! A través de los vientos y del fuego ¡Yo te conjuro! (relámpagos y fuego en el caldero) ¡Muestra tu rostro! (aparece una cara tipo máscara blanca de antigua tragedia griega)

-Dime qué deseas saber, conde.

-Tan sólo dime una cosa: ¿quién es en este reino la más hermosa?

-Tu esposa, Alucard, o sino me destrozas…

-¿Y luego, caldero?, ¿quién le sigue?

-Tu hija Alexa, claro está.

-Respecto a la nena, caldero… ¿acaso ha tenido algún amorío pasajero allá lejos, por la Irlanda natal del padre Anderson? Dime, dime, dime, dime…

-Amorío sí, pasajero no.

-¿¡¿¡QUÉ RAYOS DICES, CLADERO MALDITO, ESTÚPIDO Y MENTIROSO!

-Lamentablemente para mí, soy un caldero que dice verdad y esencia… en este momento desearía ser caldero mentiroso –el negro y férreo elemento mágico recibió un puntapié del conde que casi lo vuelca sobre el fuego… incomprendido el caldero.

-¡Desdichado individuo! ¿Quién es él? ¡Su nombre! ¡Dilo ya!

-No puedo, Alexa me puso nuevos filtros que me impiden decirlo… No es culpa mía sino de la bruja de tu hija…

-¡Hechicera, no bruja!

-Da igual.

-¡Tiene menor grado de malignidad mi nenita!…

-No es cierto, su malignidad es enorme; me echó un maleficio espantoso:

"_He aquí mi maldición: _

_si mi padre sobre el amor _

_de su única hija te pide opinión, _

_más te vale, caldero soplón,_

_¡no hacerle ni una revelación!_

_o recibirás como punición_

_tu completa destrucción"_

Por favor –continuó hablando el caldero con la misma voz pausada e impávida con la que había citado las palabras de Alexa-, no intentes quitar los filtros que tu hija me puso para preguntar por el hombre en cuestión… me resquebrajaría al instante y te verías perjudicado pues perderías para siempre a tu caldero mágico.

- ¡AAAAJJJJJ! –enfureció Alucard y comenzó a destruir los frascos de vidrio a su alrededor arrojándolos contra las paredes de la cripta y haciéndolos estallar en pedacitos… Cuando se le pasó el ataque y se calmó mínimamente continuó-… Está bien, tendré que averiguarlo yo solo.

Alucard se sentó en su viejo escritorio y abrió un polvoriento libro. Una idea oscuramente brillante había atravesado su brillantemente oscura mente.

-Y ahora –comenzó a hablarse a sí mismo en voz alta-, una fórmula para transformar mi humanidad en animalidad… para ocultar mi porte de humano y convertirme en… ¿perro?... Sí, perro, ¿en qué más?: humano, perro o monstruo; no hay más opciones… Humano no porque Alexa me reconocerá, monstruo no porque íntegra se divorcia de mí, no me queda otra que ser un lindo perrito para mi nena… ¡Y que sea irlandés!, para que se encariñe con su mascota ya que viene taaan enamorada de Irlanda.

Alucard entró en su laptop y escribió en google "razas de perros irlandeses" y lo primero que salió fue "Wolfhound Irlandés".

-… Wolfhound, wolfhound –balbuceó el conde-… ¡Me gusta! Significa "cazador de lobos"… de paso también servirá para disciplinar a mi díscolo aprendiz Merlín que me tiñó de negro a la lobita –siguió leyendo tras su reflexión-… "El Wolfhound Irlandés, o Lebrel Irlandés_,_ o lobero irlandés es un lebrel altísimo de pelo puro. Este es el perro más alto de todas las _razas_ conocidas. La altura mínima de los machos es 80 cm a los hombros; superando al Gran Danés por 4 cm… bla, bla, bla… Este perro se usaba para cazar lobos. Este es el perro nacional de Irlanda"… ¡Listo, está decidido, seré un "Irish Wolfhound" de pelo renegrido!

Alucard saltó de la silla y buscó entre los pocos frascos que aún quedaban intactos sobre los estantes los ingredientes que necesitaba y comenzó a echarlos al caldero… Polvos de hueso perruno para el ADN de mi esqueleto… ¡Ay!, estrolé contra el muro el frasco con pelo negro de murciélago, desgracia humana; entonces en su reemplazo… para mi pelambre, el negro de esta noche sin luna… para la esencia irlandesa, un simbólico trébol verde del jardín… para lograr una voz potente, un ladrido de terror… No olvidar lo típico infaltable en todo embrujo digno: una ráfaga de viento para avivar mi odio (contra mi ex futuro yerno irlandés) y un rayo potente para mezclarlo todo… AHORA INFERNAL POCIÓN, CUMPLE TU MISIÓN.

Alucard sirvió en su vaso un cucharón de la burbujeante verde poción. Bebió de un solo sorbo y la cripta se vio azotada por un negro torbellino de viento helado mientras la apariencia del conde cambiaba drásticamente

-¡Mis manos! –gritó feliz al verlas convertidas en patas perruna-... JAJAJAJAJAJA… Un perfecto disfraz, ¿no crees, caldero?...JAJAJAJAJA… ¡Mi voz!...Guau, Guau…

La transformación estaba completada y un inmenso Wolfhound Irlandés de pelo negro se encontraba donde segundos antes había habido un brujo rumano…

Contento como perro con dos colas cruzó el portal cripta a cripta y subió las escaleras de la mansión desde el subsuelo hasta la habitación de Alexa y olfateó tras la puerta… ¡Qué horror!, había llegado tarde; Alexita no estaba allí, seguramente había salido a una cita furtiva con el futuro de cadáver de su flamante novio… ¡Imposible!, seguramente ese tipito vivía en Irlanda pero una salida oculta en el medio de una noche sin luna debía necesariamente estar relacionada con semejante irish individuo... Fuera lo que fuere a lo que había ido su hija, cabía recordar que "todo tiene solución excepto la muerte", en este caso particular "con la muerte del susodicho irlandés", así fue que Alucard decidió seguirle el rastro a la chica puesto que el perfume que usaba era inconfundible para un astuto perro cazador de lobos como él…

Bajó la escalera nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la mansión Hellsing… ¡Demonios!, estaba cerrada y no lograba abrirla… la pata no tiene dedos… ¡rayos y centellas!; un animago no puede pronunciar conjuros mientras está bajo una transformación animal porque los animales no hablan (excepto los loros, claro; lástima que él no era loro sino perro)... con un poco de imaginación lograría abrir la manija de la puerta usando la boca, lo cual no era el uso habitual que le daba a sus afilados dientes de yacaré, tan acostumbrados que estaban a desgarrar carne humana y no a girar picaportes… más que imaginación esa técnica requería práctica… y la práctica requería de disponer de un tiempo precioso que no tenía… Ya estaba a punto de abandonar el modo humano de salir de paseo para intentarlo a la manera perruna (o sea tomando carrera y atravesando el ventanal cortándose hasta el caracú con el vidrio, ¡total la técnica Iscariote de regeneración que él dominaba no utilizaba palabras!), cuando inesperadamente lo logró… Pudo girar el picaporte con sus dientes caninos y ¡salir!... ¡Por fin afuera y libre para perseguir a su hija!

Alexa se había marchado completamente sola, ¡qué imprudente!, con las cosas que pasan hoy en día… Su rastro se olfateaba con nitidez… no había nadie más en la calle a esas altas horas de la noche, ¡chica más que insensata!, ¿adónde habría ido?... Sumamente preocupado el Wolfhound Irlandés siguió el rastro con el hocico pegado al suelo hasta que se topó con una puerta. Levantó la vista y vislumbró un local con letrero luminoso centellante… era un ciber que estaba abierto 24 horas… Se elevó cuan alto era (y era un perro muy alto parado) apoyando las dos patas delanteras sobre el ventanal del ciber y observó atentamente a través del vidrio… Ahí estaba Alexa sentada frente a una computadora, la única clienta en aquel oscuro y solitario ciber… ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ah, claro!, comunicándose con el maldito irlandés que vivía en Irlanda, ¡y no quería conectarse en ninguna de las tantas compus de la mansión Hellsing porque había descubierto que estaban todas hackeadas!… ¡Aja!, en cuestión de horas habría un ciber hackeado… ¿Pero por qué se estaba levantando Alexa?, ¿ya habría terminado y volvería a casita?... ¡Sí, sí!, mejor echarse bajo el ventanal y hacerse el perro dormido…

Alexandra salió del ciber con aspecto de estar con la cabeza en alguna dimensión paralela más allá del espacio infinito detrás del agujero negro del centro de la galaxia Andrómeda, ¡eso sí, con una sospechosísima sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro!... No era de extrañar que ni registrara a esos dos muchachotes que no casualmente la embistieron y la arrastraron hasta el fondo del callejón acorralándola contra el paredón y amenazándola con armas blancas (desafiladas para el gusto del conde) con la deshonesta intención de robarle su costosísimo telefonito móvil… un vulgar atraco podría decirse y nada que su hija no pudiera manejar; pero aunque Alexa no necesitaba a su papi, su papi estaba allí para echar a andar su maravilloso plan de "adóptame como mascota"... Y su plan resultó a la perfección.

Con la rapidez que siempre lo caracterizó, Alucard se arrojó sobre los dos asaltantes al temible grito de "guau, guau" ANTES (y esto era lo importante) de que su hija se decidiera por cuál de las veinticuatro técnicas defensivas acordes a la ocasión aplicaría… De ese modo el negro Wolfhound Irlandés se llevó todo el crédito de haber espantado a los ladrones quienes huyeron precipitadamente olvidando en el apuro varios dedos en las fauces del presunto animal. De inmediato se produjo la reacción esperada y sobre todo ansiada por el conde: Alexa arrodillada junto a él, abrazando su peludo cuerpo y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Gracias, dog, gracias; eres un buen dog, ¡de lo mejor! –le reconoció la chica.

-Guau guau _(De nada)_ –replicó Alucard.

-En verdad te lo agradezco, eres un dog muy grande, oscuro, siniestro, violento, sanguinario y sobreprotector. Me recuerdas mucho a mi querido papi –lo valoró profundamente Alexa.

-Guau guau _(Mera coincidencia)_ –explicó el brujo rumano, temiendo ser descubierto.

-¿Tienes ama o estás por tu cuenta en el mundo? –le preguntó la chica-. Porque yo ando queriendo un perro mascota y tú me caes simpático.

-Guau guau _(Necesito hogar)_ –intentó conmoverla hasta las lágrimas el conde, aunque comenzó a sospechar que sus palabras sonaban siempre igual… ¡Con razón los conjuros no funcionaban cuando la transformación animal no era un loro!

-Ven, dog… te llamaré _DOG_ como corresponde a un buen dog como tú –lo nombró Alexa-. Te llevaré a mi casa y te daré algo de comer… para que calmes tu voracidad… ¡Pero antes vomita! ¡Vomita antes de llegar a la mansión Hellsing!; los dedos de ladrón se arrancan pero no se tragan, te caerán indigestos, a Walter no le gustará que le ensucies el hall de entrada y yo no quiero que ese vampiro traidor te haga daño –y abriendo la boca del inmenso Wolfhound Irlandés, metió su mano y brazo casi hasta el codo en las enormes fauces, al punto que Alucard creyó que le había llegado directamente al estómago y sin poder refrenar las arcadas comenzó a vomitar su improvisado aperitivo-… ¡Vomita, vomita, vomita!... TODO… ¡eso es!, buen _Dog_...

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hellsing Alexa lo llevó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador… Bolsitas de sangre por todas partes… Abrió una AB+ y echando su contenido en un plato sopero lo depositó sobre el suelo.

-Come, _Dog_, ya sé que no es carne pero al menos llenará tu pancita vacía –intentó conformarlo Alexa-. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la sobreabundancia de sangre en esta heladera porque en mi casa abundan los vampiros… ellos no comen otra cosa, pobrecitos; tienen una dieta muy restringida.

Alucard deglutió toda la sangre lengüetazo a lengüetazo… Eso de ser perro le traía buenos recuerdos de su encarnación pasada como vampiro. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no se daba un atracón de sangre en la mitad de la noche! ¡Qué delicia!

-¡Guau guau! _(Quiero más)_ –pidió complacido relamiéndose los bigotes.

-¡Bebe toda la sangre AB+ que desees hasta acabarla si tanto te gusta!... ¡Perrito glotón! –lo reprendió cariñosamente Alexa y le sirvió otra bolsita de sangre… luego otra… y otra… hasta que borracho de sangre e hinchado cual sanguijuela perruna ella lo condujo tambaleante hasta los pies de su cama donde se desplomó dormido sobre la cálida alfombra…

Durmió de un tirón como un bebé pipón, pero la madrugada halló a Alucard en una dolorosa posición. Pernoctar en el suelo, a los pies de la cama de su hija, echado sobre la alfombra y todo hecho un ovillo era excelente para un perro pero absolutamente inhumano, lo cual quedaba plenamente demostrado por el dolor de espalda que lo acompañaría el resto de la jornada… En algún momento de la noche había terminado el efecto de la poción perruna y el conde había recobrado su forma humana, pero afortunadamente Alexa había estado tan profundamente dormida que no se había enterado de su cambio de apariencia… ¡Qué salvada! Tendría que ser más cuidadoso de ahí en más; todavía no dominaba a la perfección la duración temporal la transformación perruna.

Así fue como Alucard procedió a retirarse de la habitación de su hija en puntillas de pies para no hacer el menor ruido que pudiera despertar a Alexa… y fue directo a la cocina para preparar el té de la mañana que en breve llevaría a la habitación de su esposa…

* * *

Después de una maravillosa mañana de pasión con su mujer que a pesar de lo mucho que había disfrutado no le había quitado el dolor de espalda (los años conllevaban esa indeseable consecuencia inevitable, ¡desgracia humana nunca antes padecida por un vampiro!), Alucard despidió con un piquito en la boca a Íntegra, quien se dirigió presurosa a su matutino entrenamiento de esgrima en el salón gimnasio adjunto a Crownie Hall, gimnasio exclusivo para caballeros de la mesa. La líder de Hellsing tenía un ajetreado día por delante y no regresaría a la mansión hasta la noche.

Satisfecho y con excelente humor, el brujo rumano bajó a su cripta y allí se encerró a limpiar y a ordenar el desastre que había producido con su arranque de furia durante la noche anterior… Tenía que apresurarse porque estaba a punto de producirse el quinto reencuentro añorado… porque cualquier brujo sabe que, a pesar de las profundas rivalidades, ciertos lazos son demasiado fuertes para ser ignorados. De modo que maestro y aprendiz de brujo se reunirían aquella mañana junto al caldero en la cripta subterránea, compelidos por las inexorables ataduras de sus destinos. Por cierto no fue un reencuentro efusivo tras tres largos años de ausencia.

-¿Quién te autorizó a teñir de negro a mi lobita? –le recriminó Alucard ni bien escuchó entrar a su discípulo por la puerta. A pesar de que estaba esperándolo, el conde ni lo saludó ni le dirigió la mirada a su aprendiz al oírlo llegar-… Yo la hice albina y albina la quiero otra vez.

-Su blancura inmaculada se debe a una falla tuya –le recordó maliciosamente el brujito-. ¡Vaya si eres descuidado! ¡Mira que olvidar echarle colorante al caldero cuando conjuraste el maleficio que convirtió en lobos a tus gitanos!...

-Cualquiera comete un error –se disculpó Alucard mientras continuaba revolviendo una humeante nueva poción que estaba preparando-. Además si dejé que mis lobos permanecieran blancos fue porque me gustó cómo me quedaron así.

-En eso coincido contigo; los lobos somos más lindos con pelaje albino –admitió Merlín quien compartía con Luna la capacidad de convertirse en un lobo blanco-. Por lo mismo lo que usé con Luna es sólo una tintura para vampiros, en breve comenzará a crecerle las raíces de pelo blanco… Sin embargo no tengo que por qué explicarte los motivos que me impulsaron a teñirla de negro. Simplemente ella estaba a cargo mío y decidí hacerlo.

-¡Ajá! –asintió Alucard-. Pues simplemente date por enterado que desde que pisaste Londres, ella ya no está más a cargo tuyo sino de mí, ¿comprendido? No sé qué fue lo que le hiciste para convencerla de quedar oscura pero se la ve contenta con su pelaje negro…

-Le dije parecía una lobizona como mi padre…

-¡Ah, desgraciado!, eso es un golpe bajo –le reprochó Alucard-; te aprovechaste de su inocencia…

-… YYYY –continuó explicando Merlín-… se encariñó bastante con una chica a quien le gustó mucho su pelaje negro…

-¿¡Tienes novia! –se sorprendió Alucard captando al vuelo la importancia de que el brujito señalara la existencia de una chica con quien la lobita se hubiera encariñado. Era la primera vez que su discípulo mencionaba a una mujer.

-Aún no es mi novia –le confesó Merlín-, pero conocí a Alionora en el extranjero.

-¿Para qué me lo dices? –le preguntó el conde algo extrañado.

-Para que te quedes tranquilo respecto a tus estúpidos celos con tu hija Alexa –lo calmó el brujito-. A VER SI TE QUEDA CLARO QUE NUNCA ME INTERESÓ SIQUIERA CONOCER A TU HIJA.

Lo cierto es que el brujo rumano se sintió instantáneamente reconfortado por la sorpresiva revelación de su aprendiz ya que lo notó absolutamente sincero. El ultra celoso Alucard siempre había temido que su viejo amo Abraham Van Helsing hubiera reencarnado en Merlín sólo para concretar en una nueva vida el amor que había sentido por Mina Murray, quien a la vez había reencarnado en su querida y única hija Alexandra… Más allá del enredo de reencarnaciones, el conde sintió una mezcla de alegría y alivio al notar que su discípulo abrigaba un genuino interés por aquella tal "Alionora", una chica que el Alucard supuso residiendo en forma permanente en el extranjero, probablemente en algún lugar de Latinoamérica… ¡Lástima que ni el mismo Merlín sabía que Alionora, la presumida inglesita de diecinueve años que había conocido en Irlanda, era en verdad la mismísima Alexa, hija de su maestro Alucard, quien estaba usando un nombre falso con el fin de burlar el seguimiento de su celoso padre!

-Mejor así –le replicó escuetamente el brujo rumano al cabo de unos segundos de silencio revolviendo el caldero, y por primera vez en su vida le ofreció de buen grado ayuda a su discípulo-. ¿Necesitas mi asistencia en algo?... ¿tal vez alguna poción para atraer a esa chica o que conjure algún maleficio para exterminar posibles rivales tuyos con ella?...

-Ya sabes que es preferible que esas cuestiones se den naturalmente –le respondió Merlín gratamente sorprendido por la buena predisposición del conde-, aunque consideraré eso de "exterminar posibles rivales"; no es mala idea… Agradezco tu intención, maestro… realmente agradezco tu ofrecimiento… ¿Puedo hacer yo algo por ti, tal vez? –le retribuyó al instante pues entre brujos los buenos términos sólo pueden mantenerse con el estricto cumplimiento de ciertas pocas, básicas pero inquebrantables reglas que mantienen estable el precario equilibrio; a saber en este caso: _"Favor con favor se paga"._

Maestro y discípulo se observaron mutuamente, mirándose como quienes se ven por primera vez. Extrañamente era por lejos "el mejor momento" de su tormentosa relación…

-Tal vez –replicó Alucard tras un minuto de silenciosa reflexión-… Alexa intenta ocultarme que está enamorada porque sabe que… bueno… que interferiré, como te podrás imaginar –Merlín asentía con la cabeza; comprendía perfectamente-. El punto es que le puso filtros al caldero mágico para que no me revele la identidad del joven. Desgraciadamente lo único que sé de él es que reside en el extranjero.

-No creo que esos filtros representen un obstáculo para ti –le anunció el brujito.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo con los malditos filtros! Pero no te vayas a creer; Alexa es mejor hechicera de lo que parece a simple vista –le explicó el conde-. A gatas logré enseñarle algo porque mi mujer siempre se opuso a que la adiestrara en las artes oscuras; sin embargo la nena me salió autodidacta en el tema, para bochorno de mi esposa y orgullo mío… ¿Sabes lo que hizo la muy artera? Le echó un maleficio al caldero y éste se resquebrajaré si me revela datos sobre el individuo en cuestión –y le recitó el malefició que el caldero le había citado.

-Eso es más propio de una bruja que de una hechicera –observó Merlín quien escuchaba atentamente con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-El caldero opina lo mismo –admitió Alucard-. ¿Se te ocurre algo para neutralizar el efecto del maleficio?

-El experto en "neutralizar" eres tú –le señaló el brujito-. A propósito, ¿cómo hiciste para "neutralizar" el maravilloso efecto de sumisión a mi persona que te producía escucharme cuando te hablaba con el timbre de voz de mi encarnación anterior Abraham Van Helsing?

-Ja ja –rió el conde al recordar-. ¡Precisamente eres la última persona a quien le revelaría el método que utilicé para neutralizar tu nefasta influencia sobre mí!... Ja ja ja… ¡Vaya si lograste manipularme impostando la voz de mi ex amo!... ¡Me saliste un buen aprendiz de brujo después de todo!… ¡Mira que lograr controlarme, dominarme, manipularme…A MÍ…!

-Fue con el noble propósito de salvar a tu hija, maestro –consideró oportuno mencionar el discípulo… intervención más que oportuna, prudente y tal vez hasta imprescindible para conservar su salud-. Además no fui yo sino tu amo Abraham…

-Sí, ya sé –aceptó el brujo rumano-; porque un "noble propósito" no es lo tuyo. Es más propio de mi viejo ex-amo.

Ambos callaron un momento dirigiéndose mutuamente una socarrona sonrisa que denotaba maligna complicidad.

-En verdad "los nobles propósitos no son lo mío" –convino el brujito-, y tampoco lo tuyo… Es algo que tenemos en común; en lo demás somos tan diferentes… tanto como que tú eres el experto en "neutralizar" maleficios y yo en "sortearlos"…

-Somos diferentes – agregó Alucard pensativo-, por lo mismo podemos complementarnos... Tú no tienes caldero que te informe; puedo consultarle al mío por ti pero me ayudas a obtener la información que busco "sorteando" el maleficio de Alexa… Si intento neutralizar el indeseable efecto resquebrajador y fallo, el caldero se romperá; en cambio si fallamos en sortear el maleficio, el caldero sólo se confundirá y dará información inútil pero quedará intacto y entero.

-Entiendo –admitió Merlín-. Coincido contigo en que lo fundamental es preservar al caldero mágico… Antes de invocarlo consensuemos qué vamos a preguntarle.

-¿Qué se te ocurre? –preguntó el conde-. Tú eres el experto en sortear maleficios.

-Efectuar una única pregunta –replicó el brujito-… y que tenga que responderla primero aplicada a mí y luego a ti… si el caldero no capta que _"como padre sobre el amor, de tu única hija le estás pidiendo opinión"_, nunca sabrá que te está haciendo una revelación prohibida y por ende _"no recibirá como punición su completa destrucción" _ -Alucard asentía con la cabeza-… ¿Qué tal algo así como que nos muestre a los hombres que se interponen en nuestro camino con las mujeres que nos importan!... nada de padre, hija, ni amor en la pregunta.

-Si uso tus palabras tal vez resulte –comentó Alucard y echó un polvo rojo en el ancestral caldero. Merlín se arrimó mientras el conde revolvía con mucha cautela la espesa sustancia. Finalmente llegó al punto óptimo para comenzar la invocación y formular la pregunta añorada.

-Esclavo del caldero, ¡sal de la oscuridad! ¡Ven a mí del más allá! –comenzó Alucard a invocar-. A través de los vientos y del fuego ¡Yo te conjuro! (nuevamente relámpagos y fuego en el caldero) ¡Muestra tu rostro! (otra vez aparece la cara tipo máscara blanca de antigua tragedia griega)

-Dime qué deseas saber, conde.

-¡Tan sólo revélanos a Merlín y a mí, cuáles son los demás hombres que más profundamente se interesan en las mujeres que nos importan! –le ordenó el brujo rumano-. ¡Muéstranos a dichos hombres en orden de prioridad respecto a la magnitud del interés que ostentan… Y comienza respondiendo por mi aprendiz!

El caldero, que era caldero pero no estúpido, comprendió al instante que si mostraba por orden de prioridad al hombre que se interesaba más profundamente por la mujer que le importaba a Merlín, ése hombre era el mismísimo Alucard… Caldero en apuros… No podía irse por las ramas y mostrar a otros de los muchísimos interesados en Alexa porque lejos el padre de la chica era quien, a su sabio y ancestral entender, "más profundamente" se interesaba en la mencionada mujer… ¿Qué hacer?, ¿qué mostrar en su interior?... Si exhibía la imagen de su dueño el conde, los dos brujos se sorprenderían primero, comenzarían a investigar después y finalmente terminarían descubriendo que Alionora y Alexandra eran la misma persona, la hija de Alucard… Entonces el caldero le habría revelado "al padre" lo prohibido en el maleficio por "la hija" y su centenaria existencia terminaría drástica y dramáticamente, hecho añicos sobre el fuego y enterrado en el subsuelo de la cripta… fin del caldero… ¡NO! Algo tenía que hacer el mágico instrumento… Improvisó y echó a andar los no removidos filtros puestos por Alexa, elevando sus inaudibles plegarias al Dios de los calderos mágicos para que lo protegiera de la coalición de los dos brujos oscuros que sin saberlo conspiraban contra su integridad física y que éstos se "tragaran" la nada de información que les daría… rezaba y rezaba el negro caldero…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Merlín, inquieto al observar que ninguna imagen se dibujaba en el interior ahora nebulosamente blanco del caldero.

-No sé –respondió Alucard-… Tal vez nadie se interponga entre tú y tu chica.

-¡Eso ha de ser! –replicó el brujito radiante de felicidad. Si era cierto lo que decía el espíritu de su padrino y Jonathan Harker no había reencarnado porque por amor a la música se había quedado en el cielo tocando el arpa con su banda "El Trío Draculiento", ¡él no tenía en esta tierra quien le hiciera competencia en su amor por Mina! ¡La chica era toda para él!, enterita… ¡Qué fortuna!-… ¡Gracias, maestro!, ¡no tiene idea del peso que me ha quitado de encima!...

-Bien, caldero –lo interrumpió Alucard; estaba impaciente para obtener información sobre el supuesto irlandés-… ¡AHORA ME TOCA A MÍ!

El sabio caldero repitió en su interior la orden impartida por su oscuro dueño: _"¡Tan sólo revélanos a Merlín y a mí, cuáles son los demás hombres que más profundamente se interesan en las mujeres que nos importan!"_. Supo inmediatamente qué hacer: Tenía que respetar el orden de prioridades… y en tal sentido la prioridad de Alucard era claramente Íntegra antes que Alexa, sólo que el conde estaba tan seguro de su mujer que no se había dado cuenta de ese "detalle"… un caldero mágico de la envergadura del que estamos hablando estaba acostumbrado a encontrar las fisuras en las oscuras mentes de los brujos porque de no ser así no habría sobre-existido tantos siglos a los arranques de odio de semejantes individuos… Sí, sí, el conde estaba dando demasiado por sentado que no tenía rival con su esposa… DEMASIADO POR SENTADO, sabía el caldero; tanto que el brujo rumano nunca le había preguntado al respecto… Era el momento indicado para preocupar a su celoso amo.

Ambos brujos estaban observando el interior del caldero con atención y vieron dibujarse en él unas imágenes… al principio borrosas, luego más nítidas… Era algo que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento… Había dos espadachines enmascarados y con todas sus protecciones puestas… Se trataba de un combate en un entrenamiento de esgrima… La espada de uno de los espadachines voló por los aires, había perdido. El ganador le apuntó al cuello con su filosa arma y el otro se rindió… Agotados por la contienda pero riendo a causa de la diversión, se sentaron en el sillón doble que se hallaba junto a la pared y se quitaron las protecciones que cubrían sus cabezas… ¡Eran Íntegra y un hombre con bigotes, aproximadamente diez años mayor que ella! Comenzaron a dialogar.

_-Buen desempeño, Lord Penwood, ha mejorado mucho con la espada –lo alentó Íntegra._

_-S–Sí… No. Aún me falta mucho… Muchas gracias –reconoció el hombre-… E–Esteee… Mi padre… ¿Mi padre también tomaba clases de esgrima?_

_-Desde hace más de quince años que soy la encargada de entrenar a los caballeros en este antiguo y tradicional arte combativo –le respondió Íntegra-… Sí, su padre también tomaba clases conmigo…_

_-"TU padre" –la corrigió el hombre enérgicamente-. ¡Por favor, Íntegra!, ¡insisto en que nos tratemos de "TÚ"!... ¡Hace ya tres años que falleció mi padre y lo sustituí como caballero de la mesa redonda! ¡Sabes perfectamente que soy fiel vasallo de la reina y aliado incondicional tuyo…!_

_-"SUYO", Lord Penwood; si yo lo trato de "USTED", no es correcto que usted me trate a mí de "TÚ" –lo corrigió Íntegra, sonriente pero haciendo uso de una fría distancia hacia su interlocutor-. Debe tratarme como corresponde A PESAR de ser usted un fiel vasallo de Su Majestad y un aliado incondicional mío en la mesa redonda… Y SÍ CONFÍO plenamente en usted y aprecio su noble lealtad hacia mi persona…_

_-¿Lealtad? –preguntó el caballero con sorpresa-. No se equivoque, Sir Íntegra; lo que me inspira usted es mucho más que lealtad… ¡es la más absoluta devoción! –y el hombre se levantó al instante del sillón, se echó de rodillas a los pies de la líder de Hellsing y sosteniéndole una mano entre las suyas le confesó con profunda sinceridad-… Espero, Sir Íntegra; que sepa usted disculpar el atrevimiento que me estoy permitiendo con su persona… Pero seguramente se ha dado cuenta del tipo de afecto que albergo hacia usted puesto que no soy hombre de ocultar mis sentimientos cuando éstos son nobles y honestos, como lo son hacia usted…_

_-¡Por favor, Lord Penwood! –intentó interrumpirlo Íntegra, con expresión consternada y retirando displicentemente su mano de entre las de él-, ¡refrénese usted si está por decirme lo que supongo que está a punto de decirme…!_

_-¡NO! –continuó él sin vacilar-. ¡Debe darse usted por enterada! ¡Yo NO SOY como esos improvisados caballeros de la mesa redonda que la cortejan a usted sin vergüenza alguna!... No soy uno de esos aristócratas advenedizos como Sir Sinclair y compañía… ¡Más aún, Íntegra!; acá en confianza, si llego a corroborar las fundadas sospechas de alta traición que albergo contra ellos… usted y yo tendremos que hacerle frente juntos a una peligrosa conspiración contra Su Alteza Real… ¡YO SOY UN VERDADERO CABALLERO INGLÉS; la nobleza de mi linaje se remonta en los siglos y se entronca al ininterrumpido servicio que mi familia le ha brindado a Inglaterra y a la Corona, ofrendándose generación tras generación e incluso inmolando sus vidas cuando fue necesario…!_

_-Lo sé, Sir Penwood –lo interrumpió nuevamente Íntegra, deseosa de callarlo a tiempo-; nunca pondría en duda la fidelidad de su estirpe a nuestra amada Inglaterra, menos aún la suya propia… eso está completamente fuera de duda…_

_-¡Entonces entienda usted que a diferencia de esos otros "caballeros", yo no estoy cerca suyo por algún bajo y ruin interés personal, persiguiendo algún tipo de provecho o ganancia! –Penwood sonaba indignado-. Mi apego a usted tampoco responde exclusivamente a que nos une la fidelidad a la Reina Serena; también tengo una motivación más íntima, más propiamente mía y personal, pero igualmente recta, honesta, sincera…_

_-Sí, sí, no siga, ya entendí –trató de calmarlo íntegra muy preocupada por el rumbo que había adquirido la conversación-… JAMÁS confundiría sus intenciones conmigo con las de aquellos viles individuos; no hace falta que diga usted ni una palabra más…_

_-¡Pero yo quiero hablar! –bramó Penwood-; ¡quiero confesarle a usted mis nobles sentimientos porque son propios de un caballero inglés de mi alcurnia y no me avergüenzo de ellos! –la líder de Hellsing quedó petrificada; lo miraba horrorizada y con cara de circunstancias-… Sir Íntegra –comenzó él-, ignoro por qué usted durante toda su vida se negó y aún hoy se sigue negando a frecuentar socialmente los círculos aristocráticos a los que asistimos los demás nobles ingleses…_

_-Porque soy la líder de una organización secreta y como tal debo permanecer en el mayor anonimato posible, lo cual me impide afortunadamente… ¡eh, digo, lamentablemente!, asistir a reuniones sociales de tan trascendente envergadura –intentó explicar ella para cambiar el foco de la cuestión pero fue en vano._

_-… Por fortuna no lo hizo porque si yo la hubiese conocido a usted hace veinte años –le confesó Penwood-, no le hubiera permitido a mi padre arreglar mi matrimonio con Lady Jewel Richmond Silverstone Goldhouse; y si no hubiese contraído nupcias con mi difunta esposa, jamás hubiera nacido mi queridísimo y único hijo…_

_-¡Qué hábil fue su padre al elegir para prometida suya a la dama más adecuada! –exclamó Íntegra-. Era un hombre verdaderamente notable su padre, notable…_

_-No sé cómo hubiera sido mi vida si la hubiese conocido a usted hace veinte años, Sir Íntegra –le manifestó el caballero-; pero desde que la vi por primera vez, mi vida cambió radicalmente, ya no soy más quien fui hasta ese instante; SOY OTRO HOMBRE..._

_-No, no –la aclaró Íntegra-. Usted fue, es y seguirá siendo, si Dios y Su Majestad lo permiten, el vicealmirante de la armada inglesa Lord Shelby M. Penwood, hijo del difunto Lord Shelby M. Penwood y padre de Sir Shelby M. Penwood, futuro Lord… He quitado intencionalmente lo Jr. porque todos fueron alguna vez Jr. en su familia… Por ese motivo en la mía utilizamos nombres diferentes en cada generación y nos ahorramos confusiones lamentables…_

_-Sir Íntegra –continuó su indeclinable declaración el vicealmirante inglés-, cuando ingresé en Crownie Hall por primera vez a tomar en la mesa de los doce el lugar de mi recientemente fallecido padre, yo era un hombre rico; la conocí a usted y en ese momento y me convertí en un hombre pobre…_

_-¡Vamos, Penwood!, ¡sólo le pedí un helicótero en esa ocasión! –se quejó la líder de Hellsing-… Es cierto que fue el primero de una relativamente larga serie de helicópteros pero… ¿Qué le hace a usted donar un helicóptero nuevo con una fortuna como la suya?... ¿o dos, o diez, o veinte?... ¡NADA DE NADA! Usted era un hombre rico cuando me conoció y aún hoy sigue siendo un hombre rico… menos rico que antes tal vez, pero JAMÁS POBRE… de su supuesta pobreza no soy culpable, de eso no me hago cargo…_

_-Sir Íntegra –le explicó él-, hablo metafóricamente pues en mi interior vive un poeta frustrado… Cuando entré a Crownie Hall en esa ocasión era un hombre rico pues lo tenía todo, cuando salí era un hombre pobre pues me faltaba usted… (CHAN)… Entré a Crownie Hall y la vi a usted allí a lo lejos, vestida con su riguroso traje verde oliva de ocasión… y su cabello suelto, rubio cual oro cayendo largo hasta su fina cintura… estudiándome desde el fondo del salón con las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su mentón… esas suaves manos que idolatro, enguantadas en blanco inmaculado… con ese aire habitual de líder indiscutido que inspira valor en sus hombres, de comandante cuyo espíritu indomable logra encender el corazón de sus soldados… presidiendo la reunión sentada en aquella alejada cabecera de la mesa redonda…_

_-La mesa en verdad es rectangular - intentó distraerlo Íntegra-. Es un detalle que me señaló un sirviente de mi ESPOSO Alucard… ¿Conoce usted por casualidad a mi esposo, el conde rumano Alucard?No suele acompañarme muy a menudo por ser precisamente de origen rumano…_

_-Es impresentable por lo que dicen –replicó secamente Lord Penwood-, pero cualquiera hace una mala elección a la edad en la que usted se casó. No conozco personalmente a su marido pero he oído hablar mucho de "el brujo rumano"… y no precisamente bien…_

_-¡Excelente!–resumió Íntegra-. Ese brujo del que usted ha oído hablar tan mal es mi esposo. _

_-¿Y? –preguntó el caballero._

_-Nada, sólo quería saber si estaba usted al tanto de su existencia –le insinuó Íntegra-; y en caso que no… pues informarle._

_-Sir Íntegra, no sólo estoy "informado" de la existencia de su esposo, al cual por cierto no temo; también conozco a su hija –admitió Sir Penwood-… Sólo por ella he sido tan prudente hasta el momento y he acallado mis fogosos sentimientos hacia su persona. Sin embargo ya no puedo más, debo sincerarme con usted y confesarle hoy mismo este fuego que abrasa mis entrañas, ¡y que Dios se apiade de mi pecadora alma!..._

_-¡Por favor, Lord Penwood, no lo haga! –le rogó Íntegra-… Usted sabe que no es pertinente, no arruine nuestra amistad…_

_-¡No me une a usted una amistad! –exclamó él con vehemencia-. ¡Usted lo sabe!, no es casual que no haya aceptado ni una sola de mis inocentes invitaciones a tomar el té…_

_-Precisamente, Penwood –replicó Íntegra con seriedad-; viniendo de su parte no son "inocentes invitaciones a tomar el té" y no quiero que me malinterprete... _

_-Yo tampoco quiero que me malinterprete; desde que la vi por primera vez estoy enamorado de usted –le declaró directamente-, PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE USTED… La vi y supe de inmediato que nunca más tendría paz, y así fue… De noche me cuesta conciliar el sueño pues no puedo apartar su hermosa imagen de mi cabeza y me despierto sobresaltado apenas despunta el alba soñando con usted… Mis días transcurren esperando el instante en que me cruce con la bella líder de la organización Hellsing, de modo que los fines de semana son el peor de los martirios para mí porque vivo y respiro sólo en función de esperar la hora en que LOS DOCE nos reunimos, exclusivamente para verla a usted… Muero los viernes cuando nos retiramos del recinto y resucito cuando la veo nuevamente los lunes… su valor me inspira, su belleza me enardece y no soy nadie si usted no me dirige siquiera una mirada._

_-OH, MY GOD! –exclamó la líder de Hellsing anonadada (y para nada acostumbrada a ese tipo de halagos)-. ¿Acaso ha perdido usted el buen tino?... Sí, sí, eso es… Cálmese, Penwood; tranquilooo… No parece usted británico sino latino… ¿Por qué no se comporta como el buen inglés flemático que es en vez de actuar como el italiano ardiente que no es?_

_-Porque mi madre era una aristócrata italiana –le confesó él._

_-… Eso explica ciertas cosas –balbuceó ella casi para sí._

_-¿Cómo dice? –preguntó el Lord._

_-Nada, nada –repuso Íntegra asociando cabos-… ¡Ahora entiendo por qué me aferró apasionadamente una mano durante la última representación de "Romeo and Juliet" de Shakespeare durante el festejo del último cumpleaños de Su Majestad!... ¡conducta suya absolutamente inapropiada y fuera de lugar que sólo conduce a que de ahí en más siempre verifique que usted no se siente a mi lado durante una representación teatral en el Old Vic!… A ver si comprende, Lord Penwood: Tengo una alta estima y respeto por su persona, lo considero un aliado indispensable entre los doce, pero entienda usted: ¡SOY UNA MUJER CASADA!_

_-¡Oh, eso ya lo sé pero no significa nada! –replicó el caballero enamorado-. Para nosotros, los anglicanos, el divorcio es un pilar fundamental; casi le diría que es el origen mismo de nuestra iglesia anglicana… o sino pregúnteselo a Enrique VIII… _

_-… ¡Ajá!... Bien… ¿Qué puedo decir? –pensó en voz alta Íntegra-… ¡Ya sé!: yo soy anglicana pero afortunadamente me casé bajo tres ritos, Penwood; ¿escuchó usted bien, Sir?… TRES RITOS: ¡Anglicano, Ortodoxo Griego y Católico Romano!… Lo ignoro todo sobre el rito Ortodoxo Griego, pero estoy segura que el Católico Romano desaprueba el divorcio –Íntegra se incorporó y sorteando al caballero que aún permanecía arrodillado a sus pies, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de salida diciendo-… Segura estoy, segurísima: para los iscariotes… ¡digo para los católicos romanos!, yo estoy INDISOLUBLEMENTE UNIDA EN MATRIMONIO CON ALUCARD HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE… _

_-PERO PARA LOS ANGLICANOS NO –observó Lord Penwood-… y su esposo será un brujo peligroso pero como cualquier hombre también morirá algún día… _

_-No pretendo que usted lo comprenda Penwood –le aclaró Íntegra-, pero mi vínculo matrimonial con Alucard perdura incluso más allá de la muerte._

_-Eso es imposible, Sir Íntegra –le advirtió el vicealmirante de la Royal Navy-; es sólo una expresión suya de deseos… Su esposo es excesivamente afortunado; una mujer como usted aparece con suerte una vez en cien años… Por eso, pase lo que pase, yo nunca perderé las esperanzas de que usted llegue a amarme alguno de estos días. Estoy y estaré siempre a su disposición para lo que precise… _

_-Sólo quiero dejarle muy en claro una cosa –le advirtió Íntegra ya a punto de cruzar la puerta-: YO SOY UNA MUJER FELIZMENTE CASADA… FELIZMENTE, ¿estoy siendo clara? Y discúlpeme, Penwood, pero le prometí a Su Majestad que la acompañaría en una serie de tareas que tiene que realizar el día de hoy –y se fue._

La imagen del caldero perdió nitidez apenas Íntegra abandonó el recinto hasta convertirse en una neblina blanquecina y difusa que giraba como en remolino.

Merlín levantó la vista y la fijó en su maestro. Alucard tenía los puños cerrados y estaba más pálido que de costumbre, los labios apretados y, aunque sus ojos aún estaban fijos en el interior del caldero, miraban sin ver. Indudablemente estaba procesando en su interior lo que acaba de "presenciar"… y la furia de los celos se estaban apoderando de él…

-En lo que ese individuo tiene razón es en que eres muy afortunado, maestro; lo que queda clarísimo es que tu esposa está cien por ciento contigo –trató de apaciguarlo el brujito-… Te lo digo por si acaso se te ocurriera…

-¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL! –lo atacó repentinamente Alucard aferrando a Merlín lo de la solapa de la camisa y volándole varios botones de la misma-. ¡NI INTENTES INTERCEDER POR ESE SUJETO!, ¡ES HOMBRE MUERTO! –y soltó a su discípulo tan bruscamente como lo había atrapado-… ¡VOY A EMPALARLO!... ¡NO!, ¡MEJOR LO ATACO A DENTELLADAS Y ME LO COMO VIVO! ¡Y QUE GRITE DE DOLOR HASTA QUE LE DEVORE LAS CUERDAS VOCALES…!

Merlín comprendió que mejor se retiraba a tiempo y dejaba a su maestro gritar su venganza a solas puesto que si él interfería, era aprendiz muerto. Al cerrar tras sí la puerta de la cripta de hechicería se topó con los fantasmas de sus tres difuntos protectores que lo miraban en silencio, como pidiéndole opinión sobre lo sucedido.

-Lo siento pero hasta aquí llegué yo –les anunció el brujito-. Es una lástima porque ese Penwood me caía bien y era de los pocos que protegen a Serena… Pero "fue" porque mi maestro brujo enloqueció mal… aunque al fin y al cabo ése ya no es un problema mío –y como notó una cierta sensación de reproche por sus palabras de parte de los fantasmas continuó-… Considerando que Alucard también puede ver y hablar con los difuntos tanto como yo, dejo a mi maestro en vuestras manos –había un tono irónico en su voz-… Se los encomiendo encarecidamente a ustedes que ya están muertos; yo en cambio pretendo seguir viviendo muchísmo tiempo más.

Y el brujito se marchó rumbo al palacio real dejando a los espíritus del padre Anderson, la maga Merlina y el doctor Argento haciendo piedra, papel o tijera para decidir cuál de los tres asumiría la desdichada tarea de intentar hacer "entrar en razón" al desaforado conde.

* * *

Lord Penwood tenía razón al menos en una cosa: una conspiración de alta traición se estaba gestando en el seno de mesa redonda.

El sol estaba ya alto en el horizonte cuando Sir Oliver James Sinclair ingresó a la casa de Julia, la flamante campeona mundial y supuestamente única superviviente de _El Gran Torneo de Tiro de Flechas_ que acababa de realizarse en Irlanda. El entrenador había acudido en persona a saludar a la chica puesto que Julia se encontraba en reposo en su hogar cursando una depresión grave.

Fingiendo estar preocupado por la salud mental de su mejor alumna, este integrante de la mesa redonda perseguía un doble fin: por una parte recaudar toda la información útil que la chica pudiera brindarle sobre el comportamiento exterminador de seres humanos ejecutado por los "animales robots" durante el torneo; por otra parte recoger la carta enviada por Decenium con las condiciones en clave para la compra-venta del microprocesador responsable del comportamiento asesino de los robots… sólo que el programa cargado en el microprocesador para imitar la "conducta agresiva animal" sería reemplazado por otro que para imitar la "conducta agresiva vampírica".

Sinclair era el exponente más alto de toda una fracción de la mesa redonda que tenía el propósito de utilizar aquellos "vampiros robots" como soldados para destronar a la reina, derogar la monarquía constitucional inglesa y adueñarse ellos del anhelado poder político. Lo que ignoraba este grupo de caballeros traidores a la corona era que los planes de Decenium era aprovechar el caos de semejante guerra civil en la que la Organización Hellsing seguramente se encontraría debilitada combatiendo a los "vampiros robots". En semejante contexto de desmembramiento interno nacional, Decenium conquistaría el país introduciendo en una desprevenida Londres a los verdaderos soldados vampiros creados oportunamente por el Dok a partir de humanos y que seguían siendo reproducidos por Decenium a pesar de la muerte del creador.

-¡Julia querida! –saludó efusivamente Sir Oliver James Sinclair a su alumna de arquería-. ¡Qué fortuna corroborar que los medios dicen la verdad cuando proclaman que has regresado a Londres sana y salva! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti cuando comenzaron a correr las noticias de la terrible masacre en la que quedó convertido el torneo irlandés! –hizo un silencio para escuchar algún comentario pronunciado por su interlocutora, pero la chica no emitió sonido alguno. Yacía sentada en el sofá del amplio living victoriano de su aristocrática mansión… más que sentada parecía reclinada contra el respaldo de dicho mueble, transmitiendo una sensación de profundo abatimiento-. ¡Vamos, Julia!, ¡has ganado el torneo! No sólo triunfaste tú sin que has hecho triunfar a tu país; deberías estar feliz.

La chica no dio muestras de emoción. Se limitó a fijar sus llorosos ojos en los de su entrenador y extenderle su mano derecha en la que sostenía una carta que decía: _"PARA SIR OLIVER JAMES SINCLAR, de parte de Corien Wellmax"_. Luego se levantó y lentamente se retiró a sus aposentos.

-Perdónela, Sir Oliver –la disculpó la madre de Julia que había presenciado el encuentro-. Ha sido un golpe muy duro para mi hija ser la única superviviente del torneo. Más que afortunada se siente muy desdichada; sobre todo por la muerte del chico.

-¿De qué chico? –preguntó Sinclair.

-Un compañero de equipo –replicó la madre de la chica con tristeza-, un tal Martín Artengo… No me lo ha admitido, pero tengo la impresión de que Julia se había enamorado de él… Primero lo que sucedió con su hermana Cecy, ahora este chico –la mujer echó a llorar-… La verdad es que mi pobre hija Julia va de duelo en duelo…

Apenas hubo abandonado aquella casa, Sinclair abrió la carta de su supuesto amigo Corien Wellmax, seudónimo bajo el cuál había ocultado su identidad Enrico Maxwell. La fue leyendo tranquilamente mientras caminaba por la calle hacia un parque. Allí se sentó en un banco, sacó su teléfono móvil y discó el número que estaba indicado en la anotación.

-He recibido su informe con las condiciones de compraventa –manifestó escuetamente-. Si nos ponemos de acuerdo y realizamos la operación, nuestro interés estaría en comprar los "robots vampiros" completos; no sólo el microprocesador con el programa.

-Entendido –le replicó la voz de Maxwell-. El precio correspondiente está en el pliego que le envié.

-El torneo como prueba piloto fue un éxito total. Mi mayor preocupación luego de trascurrida dicha prueba era que funcionara adecuadamente el programa en cuanto al "objetivo a ignorar" –respondió Sinclair-… Mis compañeros y yo temíamos ser atacados también por los "robots vampiros" si es que nos decidimos a comprarlos. Sin embargo acabo de constatar personalmente que la chica está bien… en estado de shock emocional, pero perfectamente saludable…

-Me alegra que lo haya corroborado –agregó Maxwell-. El programa funciona a la perfección en todos los aspectos.

-Consultaré el pliego de su informe con los demás. Lo estoy llamando apenas tenga una oferta concreta –resolvió Sinclair.

-Bien, espero su llamada –concluyó Maxwell y ambos cortaron la comunicación.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasó, mami? Es totalmente irregular que llegues tarde. ¿Tuviste algún contratiempo? –le preguntó preocupada Alexa a su madre en el primer intervalo que hubo entre las arduas entrevistas con organismos internacionales que la reina Serena tenía en su agenda para ese día. Madre e hija acompañaban a Su Alteza Real desde distinto lugar: Alexa estaba siendo entrenada personalmente por Su Majestad para ejercer futuras funciones como su embajadora privada e Íntegra se ocupaba de velar por la seguridad física de la reina, tarea de la que estaba a cargo desde hacía ya veinte años.

-Me retrasé porque… Después te explico… No, mejor no te explico nada –fue la escurridiza respuesta de la líder de Hellsing.

-¡Bueno! –exclamó Alexa algo sorprendida por aquella contestación-. Si no quieres decirme lo que pasó, no lo hagas. Todo el mundo tiene sus secretos, ¿por qué no también mi madre?... Dime, tú que te levantaste más temprano que yo… ¿no viste un perrito negro andando por la casa?

-¿Un perrito negro? –intentó recordar Íntegra-… No.

-Bueno, más que un perrito es un perrazo inmenso negro como el carbón –agregó Alexa-… Y responde al nombre de_ "__Dog__"…_

-Nombre original para un perro –acotó Íntegra.

-¡Hablo en serio, mami! –se enojó Alexa-. Es mi nueva mascota, lo traje anoche y ya hoy a la mañana no estaba a los pies de mi cama... cosa rara.

-Nada raro, los perros callejeros suelen volver al lugar de donde provienen: la calle –le replicó Íntegra.

-¡_Dog_ no es un perro callejero! –lo defendió la chica-. ¡Es un Wolfhound Irlandés de pura raza y mascota muy fiel!... Temo que algo malo le haya sucedido con tanto vampiro andando suelto en casa…

-¡¿Cómo puedes sospechar algo tan terrible de nuestros vampiros? _–_se ofendió Íntegra-. ¡Están muy bien sellados y no chupan sangre de perro!

-¡Error, mami! –le señaló Alexa-. Walter no está bien sellado y de vez en cuando se manda de las suyas… Lo sé… no le digo nada a Cecy porque para ella no hay como su master Walter, pero no es vampiro confiable como los demás… Y ya sé que no chupa sangre de perro pero es muy capaz de asesinármelo.

-No creo, Alexandra… ¿Por qué lo mataría? No tiene motivos –le replicó Íntegra-. Lo que pasa es que tú no logras perdonarle a Walter el haberte mordido…

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se molestó Alexa-… Tú no comprendes porque nunca te mordió un vampiro… Es humillante… Tener que vivir con esa afrenta para siempre… Es lo más parecido a una violación…

-¡Qué sabrás tú de eso! –se le escapó a Íntegra.

-Más que tú por cierto –le respondió Alexa instintivamente casi sin pensar.

Madre e hija callaron un minuto quedando sumidas en sus propios recuerdos… Ambas habían sido casi violadas precisamente por el mismo hombre, Enrico Maxwell; sólo que eran incapaces de confesárselo mutuamente a pesar de la confianza que las unía pues era demasiado bochornoso.

-Comprendo que no confíes en Walter –reconoció Íntegra-. Transformó a Lucy, a Cecy y casi te transforma a ti. Pero no tiene motivo para agredir a tu sabueso.

-Yo en cambio no comprendo que confíes en Walter –aseveró Alexa-. Te traicionó cuando era tu sirviente, se vendió al enemigo y le entregó su alma al diablo… Y sí, él tiene un poderoso motivo para agredir a mi sabueso: _Dog_ es una mascota fiel y la fidelidad es algo que está mucho más allá de Walter… Si algo malo le pasó a mi perrito será culpa de ese vampiro traidor, créeme…

-Su Alteza Real te está llamando, Alexandra –le advirtió Íntegra-, y ya verás que en cuanto regresemos encontrarás a tu mastín sano y salvo esperándote en la mansión.

-Eso espero, mami –concluyó Alexa mientras se apartaba de su madre-… no sé por qué pero adoro a ese perro como si fuera parte de mi familia y sé que él también me adora.

* * *

Merlín estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando el espíritu de su madre lo visitó en sueños.

TOING, TOING, TOING…

-¡Arriba, Merlín! –lo despertó percutiéndole una cacerola con un cucharón al lado del oído-. Es casi mediodía, ¡hora de levantarte!

-¿Quééé? –balbuceó el dormido muchacho.

TOING, TOING, TOING (cacerolazos más fuertes aún como en una marcha de protesta argentina)…

-¡BASTA, VIEJA!, no me rompás… ¡Dejáme dormir! –y el brujito se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

TOING, TOING, TOING (maga Merlina golpeando la cacerola con mayor ahínco aún, muy contenta y divertida por molestar a su hijo, como toda madre que se precie de serlo)…

-¡QUÉ QUERÉÉÉÉS! –le gritó Merlín sentándose repentinamente en la cama y arrojándole con violencia al espíritu de su madre la almohada… la cual como era de esperar atravesó la fantasmagórica figura de la maga terminando en el suelo.

-¡Qué agresivo! –opinó Merlina con una maligna sonrisa en su bella cara-. Tenés un pésimo despertar, hijo.

-¿Por qué me hacés esto, mamá? –le preguntó el muchacho arrojándose de espaldas nuevamente sobre su colchón, resignado-. Anoche no pegué un ojo contándole a Serena mi vida desde que partí de Inglaterra, luego visité al maestro; ahora que por fin estaba en mi séptimo sueño me venís a molestar vos… ¡Y eso que sabés cuánto me cuesta dormir!

-Lo siento pero el deber te llama –le advirtió su madre-. Tus habilidades como brujo son requeridas.

-¿Por quién? –preguntó con displicencia.

-¡Por Alucard! –replicó ella-. Hemos decidido con tu padre y Anderson que SÍ ES UN PROBLEMA TUYO que tu maestro brujo mate a Lord Penwood; lo es, lo es.

-¡Me estás jodiendo! –protestó el brujito para sí mismo-… ¡ME ESTÁS JODIENDO! –repitió para su madre. Miró a Merlina, quien le seguía sonriendo con malicia-… No, no me estás jodiendo –reconoció con frustración.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo ella.

-¿Y desde cuándo tú, mi padre y Anderson deciden en mi vida? –preguntó impávidamente con previsible rebeldía de adolescente tardío.

-Oh no, no decidimos en tu vida –lo corrigió ella-. Lo que decidimos es que no es propio de un aprendiz agradecido dejar que el alma de su maestro brujo arda eternamente en el infierno por asesinar en un ataque de celos a un buen hombre cuyo único crimen es haberse enamorado de su esposa…

-Me importa un rábano el alma del maestro y lo sabés –musitó Merlín.

-¡No interrumpas a tu madre! –le reprochó la maga-… No está nada bien que te lavés las manos del asunto pudiendo hacer algo al respecto SOBRE TODO SIENDO ESTE CABALLERO EL ÚNICO QUE SOSPECHA UNA CONSPIRACIÓN CONTRA TU MADRINA SERENA. No decidimos en tu vida, no; pero podemos molestarte hasta que vos decidás lo que queremos que decidás… Ventajas de estar muertos, podemos atormentarte día y noche porque nosotros no tenemos cuerpo que requiera descansar… olvidate de dormir, hijito… _Te recordaré constantemente que no es propio de un aprendiz agradecido dejar que el alma de su maestro brujo arda eternamente en el infierno por asesinar en un ataque de celos a un buen hombre cuyo único crimen es haberse enamorado de su esposa… No está nada bien que te lavés las manos del asunto pudiendo hacer algo al respecto_ _SOBRE TODO SIENDO ESTE CABALLERO EL ÚNICO QUE SOSPECHA UNA CONSPIRACIÓN CONTRA TU MADRINA SERENA_._ No decidimos en tu vida, no; pero podemos molestarte hasta que vos decidás lo que queremos que decidás… Ventajas de estar muertos, podemos atormentarte día y noche porque nosotros no tenemos cuerpo que requiera descansar… olvidate de dormir, hijito…_ Te recordaré constantemente que no es propio de un aprendiz agradecido dejar que el alma de su maestro brujo arda eternamente en el infierno por asesinar en un ataque de celos a un buen hombre cuyo único crimen es haberse enamorado de su esposa… No está nada bien que te lavés las manos del asunto pudiendo hacer algo al respecto SOBRE TODO SIENDO ESTE CABALLERO EL ÚNICO QUE SOSPECHA UNA CONSPIRACIÓN CONTRA TU MADRINA SERENA. No decidimos en tu vida, no; pero podemos molestarte hasta que vos decidás lo que queremos que decidás… Ventajas de estar muertos, podemos atormentarte día y noche porque nosotros no tenemos cuerpo que requiera descansar… olvidate de dormir, hijito… _Te recordaré constantemente que no es propio de un aprendiz agradecido dejar que el alma de su maestro…_

**-¡BASTA! –**gritó el brujito que desde hacía un rato se había tapado los oídos con los dedos para no escuchar las repetitivas palabras de su madre… en vano porque la maga Merlina le hablaba dentro de su cabeza-… ¡SOS UNA PESADILLA INSOPORTABLE, MAMÁ! –la maga asentía vehementemente con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes; muy divertida estaba ella -¿Es que no tenés nada mejor que hacer que volverme loco?

-La verdad, la verdad –replicó la maga pensativa-… NO. El cielo es aburrido; eso de tocar el arpa todo el tiempo sobre una nube blanca como Jonthan Harker no es vida para mí… Por lejos es mucho más entretenido atormentar a mi único hijo, vos. Ayuda a matar el tiempo entre reencarnación y reencarnación…

-Está bien, me ganaste por cansancio –admitió el chico.

-¡Ya le había dicho yo a tu padre y a Anderson que la más persuasiva de los tres con vos soy yo! –exclamó triunfante la maga.

-¿Por qué entonces no usás tu "persuasión" para hacer reflexionar a Alucard? –le preguntó Merlín-. ¿Qué es lo que querés que haga, mamá? Si el maestro no los escucha a ustedes menos me va a dar bola a mí.

-Oh, por supuesto que ninguno de nosotros le habló; lo dejaremos en tus manos –le informó ella-. Como era previsible tu padre y yo nos la arreglamos para zafar y que le tocara a Alexander hacerse cargo, pero a pesar de que usó tácticas sumamente violentas con Alucard, éste no dio el brazo a torcer y sigue obsesionado rumiando modos espantosos para matar dolorosamente a Lord Penwood… Definitivamente Alexander no es la persona adecuada para esta tarea y comprendí que tu padre y yo tampoco… ¡Tampoco es justo que nosotros los muertos tengamos que hacernos cargo de las tareas cuasi imposibles como ésta que los vivos como vos pretenden delegarnos!… Además, ¿por qué demonios tendríamos que aceptar que _no es_ _problema tuyo __que Alucard enloquezca mal_?… ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?... ¡Si es todo tuyo: TU maestro, TU ex-vampiro sirviente, TU futuro sue…! ¡Bah!, una especie de pariente político tuyo porque funciona en tu vida casi como un familiar… ¡Y convengamos que tantos familiares no te quedan en este mundo, hijo!; estamos casi todos muertos… ¡Tenés que cuidar a los pocos que aún permanecen vivos PARTICULARMENTE A TU MADRINA SERENA!... Penwood quiere proteger a Serena, Alucard quiere matar a Penwood y vos tenés que proteger a Serena impidiendo que Alucard mate a Penwood... ¿La cachás?... ¿No ves que está clarito como el agua que sos el indicado para evitar ese homicidio?

-La verdad, que veo re turbia al agua –la contradijo el brujito.

-¡Porque no querés comprometerte con el mundo que te rodea! –le repochó su madre-… ¡Muy mal! ¡Es hora de tu transformación interior total, nene!, ¡de brujo negro a mago blanco de una vez por todas!

-¿No te estás pasando de rosca con el pedido, vieja? –le preguntó Merlín con cara de pocos amigos-. Puedo aceptar hacer algo que me encomendés porque no me dejás alternativa de puro densa y pesada que sos , pero la transformación interior de mi alma es algo personal mío y nada más que mío…

-¡Tenés razón! –aceptó Merlina rápidamente-.¡Qué bueno que harás lo que te encomiendo!

-Bien. ¿Qué? –preguntó el brujito rendido.

-¿Me preguntás a mí? –se sorprendió la maga-. Sos vos quien conoce mejor a Alucard. No te hagás el zonzo, hijo; que además de su aprendiz también fuiste su amo Abraham Van Helsing. Sabrás mejor que yo cómo abordar a tu maestro.

-Por lo mismo te digo que no hay cómo abordarlo –le informó el brujito-. La única que lo puede frenar es su esposa pero él le va a ocultar sus intenciones homicidas hacia su rival enamorado… ¡Y ni se te ocurra que yo sea quien le cuente a Sir Íntegra, o el asesinado por el maestro paso a ser yo inmediatamente…! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No sé, nene –le rebatió Merlina-… ¡Magia!... ¡Quiero que hagas magia!... ¿Para qué caranchos sos mago si no?

Merlín quedó callado unos instantes observando el fantasma de su madre. Su rostro súbitamente se iluminó y trasuntó una expresión que parecía manifestar: "¡Ya sé lo que puedo hacer!".

* * *

Atardecía en la mansión Hellsing. Walter acababa de despertar, excitado, deseoso de sangre… sabía que estaba prohibido morder pero la sed… la sed era una tentación tremenda, algo frenéticamente estimulante para un vampiro a medio sellar como él. Se deslizó afuera de su ataúd hacia la cocina. No había nadie, seguramente los demás vampiros todavía dormían tranquilamente… estaban bien sellados, no como él que tendría que esperar AÑOS para un nuevo intento de sellamiento… ¡Qué oprobio!; justo a él, Walter C. Dornez, le había sucedido esto de ser un vampiro primigenio ni sellado ni sin sellar; era un maldito engendro poseedor de increíbles poderes en potencia pero que estaban dormidos en su interior al punto que ni siquiera era capaz de cambiar su apariencia… Estaba frustrado y sediento… ¡¿Quién se había bebido todas sus raciones de sangre AB+ de la heladera?… Seguro que Alexa tenía algo que ver con esa misteriosa desaparición de su grupo sanguíneo predilecto; esa chica lo perjudicaba siempre que podía… ¡Oh, la sed!... ¡Cuánta sed para un moralmente débil vampiro a medio sellar!... ¿Y si desobedecía alguna norma menor?... No podía desafiar abiertamente las reglas de la organización Hellsing pero tampoco lograba acatarlas plenamente a ultranza por su inestable condición… Desde que había regresado al hogar, nunca había hecho algo realmente grave como morder a un humano pero lo que sí hacía a veces… Sí, lo acababa de decidir; tenía muchas ganas y se arriesgaría. Sólo esperaba no ser descubierto "in fraganti". Las pocas veces que se había atrevido le había salido bien pero tenía que apurarse antes de que ella despertara.

Se deslizó por los oscuros pasillos del subsuelo hasta el dormitorio de Cecy. Abrió subrepticiamente el picaporte y se metió liviano cual pluma en el sarcófago de la chica… Se la veía tan bella profundamente dormida cual muerta… Buscó las marcas de su cuello, las marcas indelebles que él mismo le había dejado al convertirla en una no viva… Debía ser cuidadoso y clavar sus afilados colmillos en el mismo lugar para que nadie sospechara lo que estaba haciendo ya que tenía prohibidísimo "aprovecharse" del idílico amor que su discípula le prodigaba…

¿Por qué Lucy era más afortunada que él? El chico cuántico le permitía beber de su cuello en cualquier momento pues como él era realmente inmortal al instante quedaba en perfecto estado de salud… En cambio no sucedía lo mismo con un nosferatu al ser desangrado por otro… Cada vez que él se alimentaba de Cecy en secreto, la vampiresa se despertaba débil por la anemia y con jaqueca, ¡pobre Cecy!… ¡Pero semejantes achaques no era nada que no pudiera solucionar alimentándose con la sangre en bolsita que ella consumía tan gustosamente! De modo que sin cargo de conciencia Walter comenzó a beber del cuello de la dormida chica…

Estaba aprovechándose cual sanguijuela de aquella situación cuando de pronto ella se movió… Un brusco giro y un tarascón en su cuello… La vampiresa se había despertado y más que débil por la sangría se encontraba desesperadamente hambrienta… Estaba fuera de control y era culpa de él que la había asediado y provocado llevándola a ese estado… Ambos estaban famélicos, excitados y con las hormonas adolescentes a full…

Walter sonrió. Un halo de esperanza cruzó su imaginación: hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no tenía una noche de lujuria vampírica… ¡desde que había sido medio sellado por Hellsing que no daba rienda suelta a TODOS sus impulsos! Comenzaron a morderse y a beber mutuamente de sus sangres… El ataúd de la chica se teñía de rojo por el líquido elemento que de a chorros salía por las carótidas de los dos vampiros… En medio de aquella orgía fruto de la excitación por la sangre, él empezó a besarla con pasión cuando de pronto algo sucedió… Walter se sintió raro y Cecy lo notó, apartó su boca de la de su maestro vampiro y lo observó con ojos de horror…

-¿Qué pasa Cecilik? –le preguntó de un modo genuinamente cariñoso Walter, pero la respuesta de ella fue un alarido de espanto.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! –gritó la vampiresa llevando sus manos a la boca-. ¡ERES UN VIEJO!

Walter saltó fuera del ataúd y corrió hacia el espejo… en vano; los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos… Se quitó los guantes y observó sus manos. No cabía duda; las arrugas denotaban que había vuelto a ser un viejo de 62 años y no entendía por qué. Salió huyendo de la habitación de la chica y se encerró en la propia.

-¿Sorprendido tal vez? –escuchó una voz irónica en su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó asustado.

-Me presento –replicó la voz-. Soy Abraham Van Helsing, cazador de vampiros y fundador de la Organización Hellsing. Tú no tienes dominio sobre tu transformación y yo en cambio sí… O sea que te estoy controlando. ¿Estás dispuesto a obedecerme o quieres que te transforme en algún animal que alguna vez fuiste…?... Digamos una cucaracha prehistórica por ejemplo, sólo que vampírica dada tu monstruosa condición actual…

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó aterrado Walter.

-Que hagas lo que nunca debiste dejar de hacer –replicó la voz de Van Helsing-: servir fielmente a tu ama Íntegra… porque te recuerdo que eres un traidor y si te sigues negado a expiar esa vieja culpa, nunca recuperarás tus poderes; es imposible… Eso quieres, ¿verdad?, recuperar tus poderes.

-¡Sí, eso quiero!, ¡eso quiero! –replicó desesperado Walter-… ¡Es lo que más deseo y necesito!... ¿Tú puedes devolverme mis poderes?... Lo dudo; si Alucard no ha podido… ¿por qué podrías tú?

-JAJAJA –rió Merlín con la voz del viejo doctor holandés-… ¿Realmente te tragaste que Alucard no puede?... ¡Iluso!; ¡Alucard no quiere!... ¡Jamás le daría poderes a un traidor a su señora esposa! ¡Y menos todavía cuando éste no se arrepiente!

-¡¿Cómo? –preguntó Walter admirado.

-¿Acaso crees que él no se dio cuenta que tú "te haces" el que no sabe preparar un té? –le preguntó Merlín-… ¿Tan soberbio eres que crees poder engañar al brujo rumano?... ¡Olvídalo! Él sabe perfectamente que te escondes tras tus aparentes catorce años para no cumplir las funciones del viejo mayordomo de la familia que Sir Íntegra tanto ha valorado en ti… Te diviertes en privado fingiendo ser un adolescente descuidado y en verdad te burlas secretamente de tu honorable ama quien cree en tu incapacidad real de servirla como te correspondería… otra traición más a ella en tu haber; una traición menor tal vez pero traición al fin y al cabo…

-¿Qué sabes tú? –se indignó Walter.

-Puedes no reconocerlo –le advirtió Merlín-, pero es verdad aquello de lo que te acuso… Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y Alucard lo sabe; ese conocimiento es lo que cuenta aunque no admitas tu culpabilidad… por eso, tan oculto como tu traición, es el castigo de Alucard hacia ti. ¡Jamás te permitirá recuperar tus poderes mientras no expíes tu culpa!

-¿Qué debo hacer para recuperar mis poderes? –le preguntó Walter impasible, con una imperturbabilidad sospechosa de alevosía.

-Ponerlos al servicio de tu ama, como le corresponde al mayordomo fiel que se supone que eres –replicó la voz en la cabeza de Walter, quien a esta altura ya dudaba si se trataba de Abraham Van Helsing o de su propia conciencia largamente olvidada.

-¿Cómo lo hago? –preguntó el viejo mayordomo.

-Harás lo que yo te diga: primero deberás demostrarme que estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por ella –le indicó Merlíás a tu aspecto adolescente para que nadie se percate de tu cambio, pero te devolveré el don vampírico de leer la mente… penetrarás en la cabeza de Alucard y advertirás a Sir Íntegra de las intenciones de su esposo hacia Lord Penwood. Yo te estaré monitoreando para saber si lo que le dijiste es correcto…

-¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? –le preguntó algo inquieto el nuevamente adolescente Walter. Acababa de contactar la mente del conde con su instantáneamente adquirida capacidad telepática y ya estaba al tanto de los celosos planes homicidas del brujo rumano hacia su futura víctima Lord Penwood-. Seguramente Sir Íntegra se molestará muchísimo con Alucard… ¡y él conmigo por soplón! No veo el beneficio…

-¡No tienes que ver el beneficio! –lo interrumpió Merlín-. ¡Sólo tienes que cumplir tu función de servir a tu ama! Es ella quien toma las decisiones… Estás totalmente en lo cierto si crees que Alucard se molestará contigo. Si en su momento fuiste capaz de traicionar a tu señorita para enfrentarte a él, no veo por qué no habrías de enfrentarte hoy a él para serle fiel a tu ama… Ahora que si _El Ángel de la Muerte _ha cambiado al punto de temerle a Alucard y te has convertido en un cobarde…

-¡Me tratas de cobarde! –se indignó Walter-. ¡Traidor sí, cobarde nunca!... Está bien, no me importan tus motivos… Si me devuelves los poderes prometo que serviré fielmente a Sir Íntegra pues eso nunca me resultó un problema. Mi traición a ella fue más bien un efecto colateral indeseable fruto de mi obsesión por medir mi poder con el de Alucard… Pensándolo bien será un placer enorme revelarle a Sir Íntegra los planes que su esposo intencionalmente le oculta… ¡Me daré el gusto personal de provocar nuevamente la furia de Alucard!...

* * *

Aquella noche cenaron temprano. Como era su costumbre habitual, el conde "se encerró" con Íntegra en la habitación de ella… Estaba terminantemente prohibido interrumpir en aquellos momentos, de modo que Walter tuvo que esperar sentadito en una silla estilo tudor frente a los aposentos de su ama hasta que finalmente Alucard salió con aspecto de apurado…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó sorprendido al toparse con semejante imprevisto visitante.

-Le avisé a Sir Íntegra que necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia –le replicó secamente el mayordomo con su indiferencia adolescente.

-¿Es tanta la urgencia que no puedes esperar hasta mañana? –lo cuestionó intrigado el brujo rumano.

-Exactamente –asintió Walter escuetamente.

-Bien, pero termina rápido pues es tarde y el ama necesita descansar –le advirtió el conde y se retiró presuroso… Supuso erróneamente que su esposa estaba condenada a escuchar algún irrelevante pedido por parte del mayordomo, que no ameritaba ni el tiempo que le insumiría enterarse de qué se trataba, sobre todo cuando él estaba tan apurado pues algo impostergable requería su pronta atención…

El conde huyó precipitadamente por los pasillos dela mansión consultando con impaciencia su reloj pulsera… Walter se anunció en la entrada y fue admitido ante la presencia de Sir Íntegra…

Un tiempo después Alexa se encontraba llamando a los aposentos de su madre cuando súbitamente la puerta se abrió y casi tropezó con Walter, quien se retiraba con su consabido saludo de: "Tenga usted muy buenas noches, Sir Íntegra, y que descanse bien".

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó sorprendida Alexa. Al último ser que suponía encontrar allí era al mayordomo.

-Acabo de presentarle a Sir Íntegra un reporte urgente –le informó Walter y se retiró caminando parsimoniosamente mientras prendía un cigarrillo iluminando con el fuego del encendedor su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alexa encontró a su madre sentada ante su escritorio seria y pensativa.

-¿Algún problema, mami? –le preguntó la chica.

-Ninguno que esté a tu alcance resolver –le respondió Íntegra-… ¿Y a ti qué te pasa para que vengas a verme a esta hora?

-Nada en particular –le replicó Alexa-. Sólo que voy a salir un ratito a caminar… como ayer, ¿sabes?... No quiero que te preocupes, así que te vengo a avisar que no estaré en casa…

-¡¿Otra vez saldrás a caminar? –se extrañó la líder de Hellsing-… ¡Tú te traes algo entre manos!… De todos modos no me lo dirás y te irás igual, así que ¡vete "a caminar"!... ¡Ah!, ¿tu padre está al tanto? –Alexa negó con la cabeza-… Está bien, comprendo que si se entera tendrás compañía en tu paseo nocturno…

-¡Tendré compañía! –la interrumpió la chica con notoria exaltación-. ¿Te conté que encontré a _Dog _sano y salvo?... Estoy feliz; ¡el muy bribón se había escapado!... Debe tener alguna novia por allí, oculta entre los matorrales del jardín. Ahora que reapareció me lo llevo de perro escolta… ¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde se metió ahora?... _¡Dog!, ¡Dog!, ¡Dog!... ¡Dog!, ¡Dog!, ¡Dog!... _¿Por qué no vienes con Alexita?... Se quedó afuera porque es un perro respetuoso; espera que lo traigo, mamá –Alexa salió corriendo de la habitación y reapareció al instante jalando con fuerza de una cadena prendida a un flamante collar… ambos comprados esa misma tarde.

La chica traía a la rastra al inmenso Wolfhound Irlandés negro, el cuál se resistía a ingresar en los aposentos de Íntegra estirando hacia atrás sus dos enormes patas delanteras… en vano, pues por mucha fuerza que tenía el sabueso, mayor era la determinación de Alexandra por presentárselo a su madre.

-¡¿Alucard? –preguntó con sorpresa Íntegra clavando sus ojos cual plato en el oscuro mastín.

-¡No, mamá! –le replicó Alexa-. Aunque papá suele espiar a escondidas, esta vez no se halla detrás de tu puerta; ya lo verifiqué… estará elaborando algún desquiciado hechizo en su cripta… ¿Te gusta mi sabueso Dog? A mí me ENCANTA.

-Sí, sí… ENCANTADOR –balbuceó Íntegra sin quitarle la mirada al Lebrel Irlandés, el cual parecía petrificado-… ¿Me lo dejarías esta noche?... Lo necesito de "perro de compañía"…

-¿En serio, mami? –se sorprendió Alexa-… Pensaba llevármelo de paseo…

-Mañana, hija… ¿No tienes hoy que "salir un ratito a caminar"?… Algo privado tendrás que hacer y este sabueso requiere atención suprema –le aconsejó Íntegra con preocupación-… ¡Yo te lo cuido hoy y mañana lo sacas tú a dar la vuelta al perro!

-Bueno, si te parece que así es mejor –balbuceó Alexa pensando en que difícilmente el encargado del ciber le permitiera ingresar con semejante tamaño de animal al local-… ¡Tienes razón!, mejor se queda contigo ahora. ¡Buenas noches, mami! –y le entregó súbitamente la cadena a su madre y se retiró de la mansión con gran alegría porque iba a contactarse en el ciber con el a su entender fabuloso Martín Arlengo… la inocente chica ni remotamente sospechaba que se trataba del mismo Merlín...

Apenas Alexa se marchó, Íntegra se acercó al gigantesco animal que se había instalado sobre la alfombra sentado sobre sus dos patas traseras. La líder de Hellsing cruzó los brazos y con el ceño fruncido acercó su cara al hocico del gran lobero irlandés, que no desaprovechó la ocasión para prodigarle un cariñoso lengüetazo que la dejó toda ensalivada.

-No me parece ocasión para robarme un beso, Alucard –opinó Íntegra observando al sabueso jadear con la lengua afuera goteando baba-, y ¡olvídate de seguir a Alexandra por el momento si no quieres que le revele a tu hija la verdadera identidad de _Dog_!...

-¿Guau guau guau? _(¿Cómo me reconociste?) _–ladró el sabueso moviendo la cola.

-¿Así que el brujo rumano también puede convertirse en perro? –prosiguió Íntegra y lo examinó minuciosamente-… Cuando eras mi vampiro tenías tres pares de ojos siempre que adquirías aspecto canino… y no eras tan alto… Siempre fuiste negro, eso sí… Te quedarás conmigo; tengo que hablar seriamente contigo… ¿Te parece bien emplear estos artilugios bajos para vigilar los pasos de nuestra hija?

-Guau… guau guau guau guau guau guau _(y… un brujo tiene sus ocultos recursos)_ –replicó con esmero el mastín.

-Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero no se te entiende nada –le informó Íntegra rascándole cariñosamente las orejas-… Al menos yo no domino tu lenguaje canino.

-¡Guau… guau! _(¡Gracias… ama!)_ –el perro emocionado por la caricia prodigada refregó su enorme cabeza contra el pecho de Íntegra y ella le echó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello, abrazándolo-… Guau guau guau _(Eso gusta mucho)…_

- Alucard, _D_og, o como desees que te llame –comenzó a decirle Íntegra-… Aunque yo no logre descifrar tus ladridos, lo importante es que tú me entiendes; así que escúchame bien pues voy a darte una orden que debes acatar al pie de la letra.

-guau guau, guau guau, guau _(Usted manda, yo obedezco, ama) _–replicó el conde cual fiel sirviente que siempre fue.

-¡TIENES ABSOLUTAMENTE PROHIBIDO DAÑAR O MATAR A LORD PENWOOD! –le gritó Íntegra al lado de la oreja derecha dejándolo algo aturdido y medio sordo unos segundos-. No niegues tus intenciones; Walter me las reveló.

Hubo un montón de "guau guaus", incontables por cierto… desesperados "guau guaus" maldiciendo en primer lugar al mayordomo por delator, luego a Lord Penwood por atrevido y pidiéndole explicaciones a su esposa acerca de los motivos por los cuáles ella seguía dirigiéndole la palabra a semejante individuo sabiendo el interés amoroso que le prodigaba a ella… la queja celosa del conde estuvo totalmente desubicada y fuera de lugar; afortunadamente para él Íntegra no le entendió ni un mísero "guau guau".

-Alucard –le explicó su esposa con paciencia insólita, fruto del profundo conocimiento de su marido que tantos años de matrimonio le habían brindado-, Penwood no me hizo ningún mal como para merecer morir y tampoco me faltó el respeto…

-¡Guau guau, guau! _(¡A mí sí!)_-la interrumpió el sabueso.

-… Dirás que te faltó el respeto a ti, pero eso no es cierto –le aclaró Íntegra-; es sólo que no te conoce...

- ¡Guau guau guau guau guau guau guau guau guau! _(¡Me conocerá en el momento en que lo mate!)_ –comentó el conde.

-… Dirás que lo último que hará será conocerte porque acto seguido lo matarás –adivinó Íntegra-. ¡Pero recapacita!... Además de ser un gran donador de helicópteros, Lord Penwood es mi mayor aliado en la mesa redonda; aparte de él sólo me quedan Sir Islands y Sir Walsh… ¡No tengo tantos aliados como para que encima mi marido me los mate a los pocos que me quedan!...

-Guau guau guau guaua: ¡guau! _(Sólo necesitas un aliado: ¡Yo!) _–exclamó disgustado.

-… Y el hecho de que tú seas mi mano derecha –le explicó ella-, no significa que yo no requiera aliados entre los caballeros de la mesa. Tú no puedes ayudarme allí, como yo no puedo ayudarte en tu cripta de hechicería… De modo que, ¿serás tú quien finalmente me termine perjudicando, Alucard?... Tú, mi esposo… ¡porque eso es lo que harás si matas a Lord Penwood! –Silencio ominoso de "guau guaus" y ardua reflexión perruna-… Penwood tiene acceso a ciertos caballeros a los que considera sospechosos de traición a la reina Serena, acceso que yo no tengo y tú menos aún. ¡Lo necesito vivo, Alucard! –nuevamente silencio en clima de suspenso…

-Guau guau, guau guau guau guau _(Está bien, vivirá un tiempito más) _–ladró Alucard resignado.

-Tienes aspecto de haber comprendido –observó Íntegra sonriente y el sabueso movió la cabeza de arriba abajo como gesto afirmativo.

-¡Siempre fuiste un buen perro vampiro, Alucard! –lo felicitó su esposa zarandeándole la pata derecha en señal de aprobación-… Hoy eres un buen perro brujo. La transformación canina siempre te sentó de mil maravillas; te portas mejor como sabueso que como ser humano… ¡Hasta te llevaría a Crownie Hall de tan obediente que así resultas!

-¡Guau! ¡Guau Guay!, ¡Guau Guau! _(¡Sí! ¡Crownie Hall!, ¡Crownie Hall!)_ –se ilusionó Alucard y comenzó a multiplicar los ladridos excesivamente ante la posibilidad de volver a pisar un lugar que tantos nostálgicos recuerdos le traía de su vida como vampiro…

Pero por la forma en que ella lo escudriñaba con la mirada, Íntegra parecía no entenderle esta vez… Era evidente para el conde que su esposa quedaba confusa por la proliferación de abundantes "guau guaus"… ¿Cómo hacerle comprender a su ama que él también podía ayudarla en la mesa redonda si le daba la oportunidad? ¿Cómo hacerle comprender que sólo él era necesario para ella?, ¡qué aliados!, ¡qué Lord Penwood!... ¡Con él solito bastaba y sobraba!... Alucard necesitaba manifestar a Íntegra sus intenciones de escoltarla a Crownie Hall, lugar que ahora le estaba vedado no sólo a él sino también a todo humano que no fuera la reina misma o uno de los doce caballeros… ¡Sin embargo no estaba vedado para las mascotas!...

Alterado por la dificultad en la comunicación aunque sin abandonar los ladridos, el desesperado animago apeló a cuanta táctica se le ocurrió con el fin de que Íntegra adivinara su pedido de acompañarla a Crownie Hall… Se pasó horas intentando absurdas representaciones más bien propias de un actor de cine mudo que de un oscuro brujo con la esperanza de que ella lograra descifrar el mensaje que intentaba trasmitirle tras su lenguaje corporal… todo en vano pues Íntegra parecía no entenderle… aunque claramente se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande con el extravagante desempeño perruno de su marido.

Finalmente ya entrada la madrugada Alucard perdió la transformación animal recobrando la forma humana.

-¡Lo que pretendo es que me lleves contigo a Crownie Hall como tu mascota! –pidió agotado apenas recuperó el habla.

-¡Ah!, ¿¡eso nomás querías pedirme! –le preguntó sorprendida su mujer-… No te hubieras esforzado tanto, Alucard; ¡era justo lo que decidí ordenarte hacer ni bien te reconocí transformado en un Wolfhound Irlandés! Penwood sospecha que hay traidores entre los miembros de la mesa redonda, pero yo confío más en tu olfato de sabueso que en la eficacia de sus investigaciones… Pero por si acaso amplío mi orden, sirviente: ¡TE QUEDA TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO MORDER ALIADOS, INCLUYENDO A LORD PENWOOD!... Ahora puedes retirarte pues tengo mucho sueño y a estas horas ya no podrás ir tras Alexandra dado que ella regresó a la mansión hace bastante tiempo… Buenas noches.

Alucard se retiró a sus aposentos algo confuso. Los celos lo estaban matando y las cosas no estaban saliendo exactamente según sus planes… Sin embargo su mujer y su hija parecían disfrutar de su compañía canina y él sacaría ventaja de tal situación… claro que sacaría ventaja: las seguiría a sol y a sombra.

* * *

¡Hola amigos! Aquí fue el capítulo 27… algo atrasado pero llegó (¡Oh!, ¡cómo desearía tener más tiempo y menos presiones!)

Unas palabras a mis reviewistas del capítulo anterior:

Sircj: Walter, qué decirte de Walter… Sabe perfectamente que lo consideras sexy y se aprovecha de su situación, así que mejor cuídate de él… o mejor aún, no te cuides nada…

Maxim de Lioncourt: Alucard te manda decir no está ni estuvo ni estará dispuesto a compartir a su beba, jamás nunca jamás… Adora el amor retorcido de su hija por él y hará cualquier cosa por preservarlo siempre retorcido… Hasta acosarla cual perro de caza celoso y posesivo…

Mayrae y : El conde se siente comprendido sólo por ti y nadie más que ti… admites sus venenos, propones viajes con Alexita a lejanas tierras libres de brujitos… Sólo falta que lo aceptes como hackeador de compus… Humm, eso es más difícil dada tus recientes experiencias traumáticas con la tecnología... Deberías aprender de Alexa, siempre dispuesta a ir al ciber. Además ella usa el Messenger ¡precisamente para mentirle a Merlin! En cambio las redes sociales de hoy tipo facebook no le permiten ocultar su identidad con tanta foto subida… La dejaste shockeada con eso de chequear la lista de patrocinadores del torneo; sabe que debió hacerlo antes de la inscripción, en eso cayó en la trampa como la más ingenua… ¡Ah!, ya me puse en contacto con tu amiga.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi y dejen reviews en lo posible. ¡Hasta la próxima entrega!


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 28: CROWNIE HALL Y LA MESA REDONDA

Walter estaba en lo más profundo de su séptimo sueño matutino cuando la alarma despertador de su ataúd comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. El joven vampiro de catorce años de apariencia se incorporó bruscamente y se sentó, dándose el consabido fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la lustrada tapa de madera de su féretro… No podía evitar sobresaltarse de ese modo ante la estridencia de aquel ensordecedor ruido y el encandilamiento que le generaban los destellos intermitentes de la radiante luz roja de la alarma QUE ALUCARD HABIA INSTALADO MALICIOSAMENTE para que Walter acudiera a su llamado sin apelar a su habitual excusa de: "No escuché, perdón"… Además de ser aterradoramente potente, la maldita alarma tenía un hechizo vampiro-aturdidor…

Sin remedio Walter se resignó a lo que sin duda sería un largo día sin dormir y se desplazó sigiloso por los tubos de ventilación, otrora recorridos por su pequeña ama Íntegra pero ahora transitados asiduamente por él con el fin de evitar la luz del día cuando el conde requería sus servicios a horas inadecuadas… lo cual sucedía con mayor frecuencia de lo deseable para el adolescente nosferatu.

Se descolgó directamente del techo de un pasillo del tenebroso subsuelo y en absoluta oscuridad (como a él le gustaba) se dirigió hacia los aposentos del conde. "TOC, TOC" –golpeó los grandes portones de la entrada. "¡PASA!" –recibió por respuesta y el chirrido de la centenaria puerta al abrirse se esparció por el viciado aire subterráneo.

Walter encontró a Alucard solo en la inmensidad del larguísimo, vacío y oscuro salón de piedra. Lo estaba esperando sentado sobre su gran sillón de madera tipo trono y asumiendo su mejor pose de despótico monarca absoluto que alguna vez había sido… una botella de vino tinto y una copa a medio llenar sobre el blanco mantel de la mesita adyacente denotaban que el conde había estado bebiendo… era una escena por todos archiconocida… Lo que llamó la atención de Walter, lo realmente nuevo y totalmente inusual era que hubiera también un libro apoyado sobre la mesita (el conde no era conocido por ser un asiduo lector)… ¡Y qué libro!: _"Cómo convertirse en un marido romántico en 48 horas"_, se leía en la portada. Ante la expresión de asombro del joven vampiro, Alucard inmediatamente dio vuelta el libro, lo cuál no impidió que Walter utilizara su aguda vista vampírica para disimuladamente enfocar la nota explicativa en la contratapa: _"¿Es usted un hombre recio e irresistiblemente sensual pero incapaz de poner en palabras sus ardientes sentimientos amorosos? ¿Teme usted acaso la nefasta súbita aparición de algún diestro "latin lover" capaz de seducir con improvisados versos a la mismísima dueña de su duro corazón? ¡NO TEMA! ¡__Giacomo Girolamo Casanova Jr. le enseñará a ser __hábil con el habla __y ella sólo tendrá ojos para usted! ¡Aprenda los secretos de un auténtico Casanova y comprenderá por qué los italianos tienen fama de ser los mejores amantes del mundo! Siguiendo al pie de la letra los explícitos consejos del mundialmente exitoso Casanova usted podrá convertirse en el hombre romántico con el que toda mujer sueña. Este libro, infaltable en la biblioteca masculina, contiene un catálogo de los mejores halagos y elogios y un conciso manual para su correcta aplicación. De incuestionable utilidad práctica y fácil lectura, puede convertir al más tosco de los hombres en una joya refinada en sólo 48 horas… Sí, leyó bien, ¡NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE EN 48 HORAS!... ¡ESTÁ GARANTIZADO! ¡Y SERÁ TODO SUYO POR LA IRRIORIA SUMA DE CINCO EUROS!... ¡Deje de menospreciarse y suba su autoestima!: usted es ni más ni menos que __un diamante en bruto que sólo requiere ser pulido para mostrar todo su brillo y valor en quilates... Sea buenito consigo mismo, dese la oportunidad de su vida y sobre todo ¡__SORPRENDA A SU ESPOSA!"_…El genuinamente sorprendido era Walter.

-¡¿Todo eso por 5 euros y en 48 horas? –preguntó extasiado el vampiro adolescente-. ¡Yo quiero uno! ¿Dónde lo compró, Alucard? ¿Me lo presta un ratito? Yo leo rápido…

-¡NO!... ¡MÍO! –le replicó el brujo rumano con muy mala predisposición, y apoderándose del libro en un arrebato, lo hizo desaparecer bajo su abrigo rojo… y cambió bruscamente de tema-… ¿Así que TÚ le contaste a Íntegra que YO tenía intenciones de matar a ese Penwood, lordcito de mierda mitad inglés y mitad italiano…?

-Discúlpeme, pero le debo absoluta fidelidad a mi ama Íntegra –lo interrumpió Walter mientras se excusaba negando suavemente con la cabeza-. Acerté en que ella juzgaría tal información como sumamente valiosa y hubiera sido alta traición de mi parte ocultársela… Usted sabe que estoy en deuda con mi ama respecto a ese punto en particular y ésta me pareció una excelente oportunidad para demostrarle a ella mi más profundo arrepentimiento e intención de enmienda.

Walter calló y miró a Alucard con aire de mayordomo fiel… por su parte el conde lo observaba con profunda desconfianza.

-Eso está por verse –retomó la palabra el brujo rumano-. No te mandé llamar por esto.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó Walter-. ¿Y por qué entonces…?

-Explícame cómo sucedió que recuperaste repentinamente la capacidad de leer las mentes –le ordenó Alucard.

-No sé; simplemente sucedió –mintió Walter ocultando deliberadamente que Merlín le había otorgado ese poder-… Discúlpeme que no le haya dado las gracias aún a usted pero todavía estoy algo dormido… MUCHAS GRACIAS, ALUCARD… ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Acaso desarrolló usted algún poderoso hechizo para potenciar mis capacidades telepáticas vampíricas?

Se hizo un silencio. Alucard lo taladraba con la mirada.

-Te mandé llamar porque quiero que investigues algo y me lo reportes a la brevedad –nuevamente rompió el silencio Alucard-. Alexa anda enamorada de un muchacho… Lo único que sé es que es irlandés. Averigua su nombre y domicilio y todo lo que puedas saber sobre él… Y utiliza a tus discípulas para obtener información, ellas deben estar al tanto de los pasos de mi hija Alexa… Luego de algún modo consígueme un mechón de pelo del individuo…

- ¡No me diga que va a hacer un muñeco vudú para hacerle daño! –le preguntó Walter extasiado.

-No te importa, tú sólo consígueme lo que preciso y pronto –le replicó secamente Alucard-. Ahora vete y no comentes esto con nadie. Es una orden.

Walter se retiró y regresó nuevamente a su féretro, pero ya no podía descansar. Más le valía apresurarse en concebir un plan de acción, ejecutarlo con rapidez y presentarse esa misma noche ante Alucard con resultados satisfactorios… o el conde se molestaría mucho con él… más de lo que estaba lo cual ya era bastante decir… y aunque Walter disfrutaba de provocar a Alucard, también sabía que tenía que ser cauto porque el conde enojado podía llegar a perder el control de sí mismo y destruirlo… Por mucho que le pesara él era un vampiro esclavizado pues Alucard lo había derrotado y sometido a su control… No había alternativa; tendría que investigar a Alexa, tarea nada fácil por cierto ya que esa chica era digna hija de su padre.

* * *

_La la lalala la la la lala la… La la lalala la la la lala la… _El telefonito móvil de Alexa sonó con la más trillada de las melodías posibles. Alexandra, que también era digna hija de su madre, estaba escribiendo informes para Su Majestad la reina de Inglaterra en el escritorio junto a su cama. Atendió con indolencia… sin sospechar que desde el espejo de su cómoda la observaba un gran ojo rojo vampírico… Walter, Oh, traidor Walter…

-¡Shelby! –respondió de inmediato-. ¡Qué raro!, ¡otra vez tú! ¿Y ahora qué sucede? –hizo un silencio mientras escuchaba un largo discurso proveniente de su interlocutor-… Está bien… Bueno… Sí, tráemelos, ¡pero qué casual coincidencia que de los cientos de emisarios que Su Majestad tendría a su disposición para enviarme esos documentos justo te elija siempre a ti!… Sí, ya sé que es porque tu padre y mi madre son de su total Real confianza y porque a ti y a mí nos considera sus más leales y fieles vasallos de la nueva generación y… ¡¿Que tú obtuviste esos documentos de contraespionaje y Su Majestad estuvo de acuerdo con tu recomendación de que yo los leyera inmediatamente? ¡SHELBY, ERES UN ESPÍA, ESO SÍ ES UNA SORPRESA!... Ah, los compraste; ¿cómo no lo sospeché de entrada?... igual admito que tiene su mérito haberlos adquirido si son tan TOP SECRET como sugieres. Tráemelos ya mismo, muero por verlos… Sí, en mi casa, ¿dónde más voy a estar tan temprano en la mañana?... No hay problema con que vengas a mi casa… ¡Seguro que no hay problema!; no tienes que entrar a la mansión Hellsing si tanta aprehensión le tienes a mi hogar; puedo esperarte en la reja que separa el jardín de la calle para que te sientas más seguro… Sí, papá está en casa pero don´t worry porque está encerrado en su cripta haciendo alguno de sus siniestros "trabajitos" y no sospecha que tú vendrás de visita y jamás va a enterarse… Mi papi no va a hacerte nada, tienes mi palabra… ¡No va a hacer ningún "trabajo" dañino sobre ti porque ni siquiera sabe que vienes ni lo sabrá nunca!… ¡Juro que no te hará daño pero si estás tan aterrado de mi papi, no vengas y listo!… No, no pienso que eres un "cagón", ¡estoy segura de que lo eres!… No es una ofensa, es un hecho que lo eres… ¡No hace falta que vengas hasta aquí para demostrarme que eres valiente!, ¡mándame los documentos a través de tu mayordomo!... ¡Está bien, VEN PERSONALMENTE si te parece mejor!... Sí, sí, eres muy valiente por arriesgarte hasta aquí… Acepto que fue muy descalificador de mi parte llamarte "cagón"… I´m very sorry… indeed… Besito! –y cortó la comunicación.

Un rato más tarde Alexa se hallaba esperando junto a una puerta secundaria que comunicaba los jardines de la mansión Hellsing con la calle y por la que ingresaba la correspondencia diaria. Esperaba aburrida junto a un viejo roble sin notar en absoluto que desde un agujero en el tronco del árbol, el gran ojo rojo vampírico la seguía observando… la había seguido secretamente el avispado ojo del mayordomo de la casa… espía traidor…

-Llegas puntual -admitió la chica consultando su reloj-. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que naciste en Irlanda y no en Inglaterra?

-Eso fue un error del destino puesto que mi madre se llevó un gran susto que le desencadenó el parto prematuramente... Esa fue la única vez que no fui puntual pero no fue mi culpa sino de mi asustadiza madre. ¡En lo que a mí respecta yo jamás me adelanto ni me retraso porque soy británico de pura cepa a pesar de haber nacido en Dublín! –explicó un indudable exponente de la familia Penwood: un joven apenas mayor que Alexa, algo gordito, con cabello oscuro y bigotes… Pasó la mano derecha entre las rejas y le alcanzó a la muchacha un sobre cerrado que llevaba laqueado el sello real. Luego pasó la mano izquierda (que hasta ese momento escondía tras su espalda) y mudamente le hizo entrega de un hermoso ramo de doce rosas rojas con una tarjeta que decía:

_**Para Alexandra, la más bella rosa del jardín de Su Majestad; como prueba de mi plena confianza en tu absoluta lealtad**_

**Sir Shelby M. Penwood Jr.**

-¡Ay, Shelby!, tú siempre tan atento–las aceptó Alexa sin titubear-. No tendrías que haberte tomado la molestia...

-No es molestia –replicó Shelby quien estaba más rojo que las rosas que acababa de regalar-… Verdaderamente, Alexandra, de todas las chicas que conozco eres la más… más... más –el muchacho no encontraba la palabra adecuada.

-… indefinible –completó ella la frase-. No te preocupes, ¡ni yo misma me entiendo!... Gracias, Shelby, fue muy gentil de tu parte pero no puedo quedarme a hablar contigo porque tengo que sacar de paseo a mi perrito… que dicho sea de paso tiende a "desaparecer"… No lo encuentro por ningún lado ¡y eso que no perro es fácil de ocultar!

-No sabías que tenías mascota –se sorprendió el muchacho-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscar a tu perrito?

-Seguramente si lo has visto deambulando por la calle lo recordarás en cuanto te dé sus señas particulares: _Dog _es un maravilloso sabueso, un inmenso Wolfhound I_rlandés con el pelo tan negro que parece sacado de un libro de hechizos –explicó Alexa con emoción-… algo temperamental el mastín; le arrancó varios dedos a unos ladrones que intentaron asaltarme anteanoche… pero no te preocupes porque tú no eres ladrón y por más celoso y posesivo que sea __D__og conmigo, probablemente comprenderá que tú eres "uno de los buenos"… tal vez se dé cuenta… existe esa leve posibilidad, creo…_

_-Acabo de recordar que no puedo acompañarte porque tengo algo urgente que hacer –la interrumpió _Penwood Jr.-… Debo llevar otra copia de estos documentos hasta el palacio real… ¡Qué desmemoriado soy!, ¡olvidar de este modo un pedido apremiante de Su Alteza Real… inaplazable, imperioso e ineludible!... ¡Te veo más tarde! –y Shelby desapareció corriendo…

* * *

-No sabía que el joven Sir Shelby M. Penwood Jr. había nacido en Irlanda –le manifestó Walter a Cecy. Se había tomado el atrevimiento de aventurarse en la oscura habitación de su joven y fiel discípula y despertarla en el medio de su sueño diurno… algo prohibido que hacía a escondidas cada vez con más frecuencia-… ¿Acaso él y Alexa están enamorados?

-Él muere por ella –le respondió la joven vampiresa.

Semejante información era absolutamente irrelevante para Walter quien ni siquiera había tenido que leer la mente del muchacho Penwood para captar la obviedad de sus sentimientos amorosos. Lo que realmente necesitaba saber el mayordomo vampiro era si Alexa correspondía o no aquellos sentimientos, tarea que se le veía obstaculizada porque antes de morir el padre Anderson le había transmitido a Alexa y a su madre no sólo la capacidad de regenerarse sino también un escudo mental protector que impedía que los vampiros lograran leerles los pensamientos…

-¿Y ella? –preguntó Walter haciéndose el bromista-. ¿Tendremos boda un día de estos en la mansión Hellsing?

-Con Alexa nunca se sabe –contestó Cecy encubriendo fielmente a su amiga quien, por temor a que su padre se enterara, le había prohibido enfáticamente tanto a Cecy como a Lucy revelarle ESPECIALMENTE A WALTER que se había enamorado locamente de un tal "Martín Artengo" en el torneo de arquería de Irlanda.

-¡Vamos, Cecilik, mi discípula predilecta!, tú debes saber –la instó Walter-... ¡No serías capaz de mentirle a tu mismísimo maestro vampiro al que tanto amas y por el que dices estar dispuesta a sacrificar hasta la magnífica no-vida que yo te di! –la chica lo miró con cara consternada por ocultarle información, lo cuál le bastó al mayordomo nosferatu para sacar en limpio una información inadecuada: sin saber de la existencia de otro pretendiente, supuso equivocadamente que Alexa estaba enamorada de Sir Shelby M. Penwood Jr.-… Está bien, no me digas nada si te estoy poniendo en un aprieto –le concedió él-; pero necesito que cumplas con un encargo que te haré.

-¡Con todo gusto! –aceptó la vampiresa sin saber que se estaba metiendo en un problemón.

-Consígueme un mechón de cabello de Sir Shelby M. Penwood Jr. –le encomendó él.

-¿¡QUÉ! –se sorprendió la vampiresa-. ¿Para qué? No entiendo…

-Habrás notado el maravilloso color de su cabellera –deslizó Walter.

-N… n… no –balbuceó la vampiresa víctima de muy fundada perplejidad-… Francamente lleva un corte de pelo anticuado…

-¡Hablo de su coloración, no de su corte de pelo! –la interrumpió Walter-… Quiero una muestra de su cabello para que Merlín me haga una tintura para vampiros con esa misma tonalidad. Si pudo teñir de negro a la blanca lobita, puede hacerme una tintura para que mi cabello quede del mismo color del de Sir Shelby M. Penwood Jr…

-¡Pero si algo que me encanta de mi maestro vampiro es su maravilloso cabello! –manifestó Cecy con la desesperación de imaginar a Walter con aspecto de Penwood.

-¡Acostúmbrate a mi cambio de apariencia! –le advirtió el mayordomo-. Joven, viejo, treintañero o teñido a lo Penwood… ¡Tu maestro vampiro Walter es siempre tu maestro vampiro Walter al que debes obediencia suprema!

-¡SÍ, MAESTRO! –acató la chica-. Conseguiré un mechón de pelo de Shelby Jr.

-Muy bien, Cecilik –dijo Walter acariciándole la cabeza-… Eres una buena discípula, te recompensaré como a los dos nos gusta… Tú serás sumamente cautelosa para que no te vean y conservaremos esto en secreto porque no le haría nada bien a mi reputación de "el hombre más sexy de Hellsing" que se rumoreara que ando tras la coloración de cabello de Sir Shelby M. Penwood Jr… ¡Hay que evitar que malas lenguas como la de Schrödinger propaguen calumnias sobre mi persona y me difamen sugiriendo que soy un vampiro gay! ¡Sería humillante! ¡Qué barbaridad!

-¡Imposible, maestro! –enfatizó Cecy-. ¿¡Usted un vampiro gay! ¡A quién se le podría ocurrir semejante absurdo!... ¡Esta misma noche salgo a cortarle el cabello a Shelby! ¡Y sería capaz de auto-exterminarme antes que revelar el secreto de la tintura!

Walter se quedó de lo más complacido pues su plan marchaba sobre ruedas: cumpliría con llevarle el mechón del enamorado irlandés a Alucard y nadie sospecharía de su persona porque sería Cecy la encargada de extraerlo mientras él no se separaría ni un segundo de Alexa para no suscitar las sospechas de la hechicera. La hija de sus amos siempre desconfiaba de él, pero todo el mundo sabe (incluso ella) que ni siquiera un nosferatu puede estar en dos partes a la vez; ¡vaya limitación que bien se encargaría de remarcar!… Era un mayordomo vampiro muy astuto…

* * *

El colosal portón de Crownie Hall se abrió imponente de par en par para y la esbelta figura de Íntegra avanzó resuelta hacia la gran mesa al centro del salón. Jalado por su ama con una cadena, el inmenso wolfhound irlandés negro le seguía los pasos, levemente detrás de ella, vagando con la vista por el recinto a la caza de cada detalle.

Los caballeros que ya habían arribado se estaban instalando en sus lugares, abriendo sus portafolios y desplegando sus papeles sobre la lustrada madera, cada cual pendiente de sus asuntos… Pero eso no impidió que el Vicealmirante de la Armada Inglesa saliera al encuentro de Íntegra con una profusa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni que le descorriera la silla junto a la suya con la cortesía propia del más galante caballero rindiéndole cumplidos a la más agraciada dama… El wolfhound irlandés gruñó entre dientes.

-¡Cállate y compórtate, _Dog_! –le ordenó la líder de Hellsing a su mastín mientras tomaba asiento-. Muchas gracias, Lord Penwood, es usted muy amable.

-_Grrr… grrrr _–volvió a gruñir el oscuro lobero irlandés clavando sus penetrantes ojos en los del noble caballero.

-¿De modo que éste es el recientemente adquirido sabueso de Hellsing? –preguntó Lord Penwood y se le erizó la piel al captar el penetrante odio hacia su persona que denotaba aquella mirada canina.

-Sí, lo es –afirmó Íntegra con sequedad-. ¿Y usted cómo sabe de la existencia de nuestra nueva mascota?

-Porque su hija se lo comentó a mi hijo esta mañana –le explicó Lord Penwood-, y Shelby me lo contó cuando veníamos hacia acá.

-¿Acá? –se extrañó Íntegra pues los únicos humanos que tenían acceso a Crownie Hall eran la reina y los doce.

-… En realidad yo venía hacia Crownie Hall mientras y mi hijo se dirigía al palacio real –admitió Penwood-; pero nos encontramos casualmente en el camino y estuvimos hablando una buena parte del trayecto, milady…

-_Grrrrr… grrr… grrr…_

-Su mascota parece estar molesto conmigo –observó el Vicealmirante de la Armada Inglesa.

-Discúlpelo –le pidió Íntegra-; no le agrada que ningún hombre se dirija a mi persona como "milady". Es un sabueso celoso y posesivo de su ama…

-Pues sería conveniente entrenarlo para que sepa diferenciar amigos de enemigos –propuso Penwood observando al mastín con el ceño fruncido y aire reprobatorio-. Se comporta como si usted le perteneciera a él y no él a usted… Parece que no percibe que usted es su ama y que él es apenas una mascota…

-¿Escuchaste bien, _Dog? –_le preguntó Íntegra dirigiéndose al sabueso-. ¡No confundas tu lugar! ¡YO SOY TU AMA Y TÚ MI SIRVIENTE! –le recordó a la forma canina de su esposo Alucard, y luego dirigiéndose a Penwood le explicó como si fuera algo obvio-... Es que a veces tiende a olvidar ese preciso punto el perro…

-Buenos días, Sir Íntegra, ¿accedería usted a que este humilde admirador suyo tome asiento a su lado? – preguntó Sir Oliver James Sinclair quien apareció imprevistamente como saliendo "de la nada". Sin pedir permiso arrebató la enguantada mano izquierda de Íntegra y sosteniéndola entre las suyas, comenzó a acariciársela eróticamente describiendo pequeños circulitos con su dedo pulgar sobre la palma de la mano de la líder de Hellsing. Íntegra quedó momentáneamente petrificada con la mirada fija en su mano, mientras que Penwood y el sabueso observaban anonadados a Sinclair con sus mandíbulas inferiores caídas por el asombro: ninguno de los dos podía creer semejante atrevimiento a la vista de todos; ¡INADMISIBLE!

La líder de Hellsing estaba a punto de gritar un furibundo "¡SUÉLTEME INMEDIATAMENTE, DESCARADO! ¿QUIÉN SE HA CREÍDO?" cuando un brusco movimiento del wolfhound irlandés llenó su atención. Jaló fuertemente la cadena acortándola al máximo justo a tiempo para evitar que el inmenso mastín se arrojara sobre Sinclair sin gruñidos ni ladridos sino con aquel silencio asesino que ella sabía reconocer en Alucard cuando se disponía a matar... Lo abrazó para intentar contenerlo físicamente pero no podía controlarlo; el enorme perro era demasiado fuerte y se resistía a ser sujetado hasta que finalmente se zafó de su dominio y hubiera saltado sobre el cuello de Sinclair desgarrándole con sus fauces la vena yugular si no hubiera sido por el ensordecedor grito que lo frenó en seco.

- "¡DETÉNTE ANIMAL, ES UNA ORDEN! ¡OBEDECE YA!" –vociferó Íntegra fuera de sí mientras el perro se debatía entre atacar a su presa o acatar a su ama-. "¡TE DIJE QUE TE DETENGAS! ¡VEN AQUÍ YA MISMO Y ÉCHATE A MI LADO! –el mastín lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos callado y sin quitarle la vista a Sinclair, mientras Íntegra parada le señalaba el suelo con su dedo índice y el ceño fruncido, hasta que de muy mala gana en perrazo se echó junto a su ama, aunque en constante estado de alerta, con la cabeza alta y sin desviar la atención de su "presa humana".

-¿Ese perro me iba a atacar? –preguntó algo confuso Sir Oliver James Sinclair, quien recién en ese momento comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Creo que usted no es consciente del peligro que corrió –le explicó Lord Penwood incorporándose de su silla y sentándose con decisión en la que acababa de desocupar Íntegra. Luego le hizo un respetuoso ademán a la líder de Hellsing para que tomara asiento en su propio lugar que quedaba vacante… de modo que él quedó convenientemente entre Sinclair e Íntegra, separándolos con el tacto y discreción sólo propios de un caballero inglés de su alcurnia.

El wolfhound irlandés resopló aliviado. Odiaba admitirlo pero prefería a Penwood sentado junto a su mujer que a ese Sinclair, POR MAS QUE SABÍA QUE PENWOOD TAMBIÉN HABÍA TENIDO EL ATREVIMIENTO DE "PROPASARSE" CON LA MANO DE SU ESPOSA AFERRÁNDOLA APASIONADADAMENTE DURANTE UNA REPRESENTACIÓN TEATRAL… Alucard podía entender perfectamente que las manitos enguantadas de Íntegra fueran irresistibles de asir para cualquier "varón normal" sentado a su lado; sin embargo había una gran diferencia entre ambos hombres culpables de semejante insolente osadía: Penwood era todo un caballero y poseía una larga lista de cualidades de las que el desquiciado mental de Alucard carecía, razón por la cual el conde rumano reventaba de celos… Sin embargo una cosa eran los celos que le promovía Penwood y algo muy distinto era la sensación que le generaba Sinclair… Su instinto de ex-vampiro, su intuición de brujo negro y sobre todo últimamente su olfato canino le indicaban que debía proteger a su mujer de ese individuo…

-Juzgué mal a su perro –le confesó Penwood a Íntegra hablándole por lo bajo-. Creo que sí sabe diferenciar amigos de enemigos… Y en los peligrosos tiempos que corren hoy en día, le sugiero a usted que no se separe de él.

-Descuide, Lord Penwood –aseveró la líder de Hellsing con una sonrisa en la boca y acariciando con una mano la inmensa cabeza del mastín que yacía a sus pies-… Él siempre está a mi lado… cuidándome… Despreocúpese por mí…

* * *

No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que comenzaron a instalarse los caballeros en Crownie Hall cuando dos trompetas sonaron al unísono y Su Majestad la reina Serena hizo su aparición. Entró humildemente como era ella, por una puerta lateral, y se dirigió presurosa hacia la silla vacía en la cabecera de la mesa. Su expresión denotaba fatiga y agobio.

-¿Se siente bien Su Majestad el día de hoy? –le preguntó en voz alta Íntegra preocupada por el aspecto de la reina, pero ésta no le respondió; se limitó a echarle a la líder de Hellsing una mirada triste… y ni siquiera reparó en el pedazo de animal perruno echado al lado de Íntegra, que la miraba atentamente jadeando con la bocaza abierta y una enorme lengua afuera de la misma goteando considerables cantidades de salivosa baba sobre el impecablemente lustrado y reluciente piso de Crownie Hall…

-Es mi obligación poner en vuestro conocimiento –comenzó a informar el Almirante retirado Rob Walsh-, en mi calidad de Miembro Directivo de la Conferencia de la Mesa Redonda, que clandestinamente se está filtrando información hacia la organización enemiga Decenium.

Al instante estalló un murmullo de voces y comentarios.

-¡Eso no es posible! –se horrorizó uno de los caballeros.

-Sin embargo la fuga de información ha sido confirmada –corroboró el ya anciano Sir Hugh Islands mientras se quitaba la galera pues acababa de llegar-. Disculpen mi tardanza pero me demoré por orden de Su Alteza Real nuestra Reina Serena.

-Sí –lo excusó públicamente Serena-; a último momento le pedí a Sir Islands que escoltara hasta la puerta de este noble recinto a la joven campeona nacional de arquería que acaba de ganar el título mundial… ¿Está Julia esperando afuera?

-Sí, lo está, Su Majestad –replicó Sir Islands-. ; la convocaré cuando Usted lo disponga. Sin embargo previo a hacerlo sería conveniente que definiéramos ante esta noble concurrencia el tema en cuestión –continuó él tras su imperturbablemente duro semblante-, A SABER: LA PRESENCIA DE UN TRAIDOR ENTRE NOSOTROS, DENTRO DE ESTA MISMA MESA REDONDA.

Se creó un clima de mortal silencio. Los caballeros se observaban entre sí con desconfiada sorpresa.

-¿Tiene usted acaso alguna opinión al respecto, Sir Íntegra? –le preguntó directamente Sir Hugh Islands.

- Tengo sospechas… las cuales son previsibles y usted las conoce tanto como yo porque las hemos discutido en privado en más de una ocasión –respondió Íntegra algo extrañada por la pregunta.

-No me venga con evasivas, Sir Íntegra; usted sabe en carne propia lo que es ser traicionada –le recordó Sir Islands-; Sus "sospechas" me tienen sin cuidado, lo que quiero conocer es su opinión personal.

Íntegra calló, se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su traje verde oliva y bajó la mirada fijándola en sus propios zapatos.

-Tener "sospechas" es mi reaseguro contra la traición –aseveró la líder de Hellsing-. Si quiere conocer mi opinión personal, para mí lo más terrible de la traición es precisamente que proviene de alguien de la más absoluta confianza, alguien de quien nunca se pudiera sospechar jamás un acto semejante. Si tengo "sospechas", la acción podrá ser la misma pero deja de tener ese efecto devastador que lo deja a uno vulnerable desde todo ángulo posible…

-La que usted describe, Sir Íntegra, es el peor tipo de traición según Dante Alighieri –intervino Rob Walsh -… Según el célebre escritor de _"La Divina Comedia"_, el último y noveno círculo del infierno se reserva exclusivamente para los traidores de esa índole, más específicamente el extremo final de mismo, el cuarto recinto llamado "La Judesca". Allí sufren eternos castigos Judas y quienes han sido "**traidores a sus bienhechores"..****. **Semejante calaña de crimen es francamente imperdonable…

-A esta altura de mi vida ya no sé qué es imperdonable y qué no –recapacitó Íntegra acordándose de su mayordomo Walter-… y pensar en el último círculo del infierno como castigo para tal infamia, no es más que un vano consuelo para quien ha recibido el beso de Judas Iscariote… el más vano de los consuelos porque nada es capaz de reparar semejante injuria, nada…

-Disculpe, Sir Islands –intervino Penwood con notoria indignación-; pero no comprendo a qué apunta usted con estas reflexiones. ¡Si sabe quién o quiénes en esta mesa están traicionando a Su Majestad y a nuestra amada Inglaterra, le exijo que los denuncie en este mismo momento!

-Nada me daría más gusto que complacerlo, Penwood –declaró Sir Hugh Islands-; sin embargo lamentablemente sólo tenemos certeza sobre tales ruines acciones pero no sobre la identidad de los actores. En otras palabras y para citar a la Directora de la Organización Hellsing: sólo tenemos "sospechas", no "pruebas" sobre la identidad de quienes cometen dicho perjurio… Creo, Majestad, que es hora de llamar a la señorita Julia para que dé su testimonio; ¿no le parece, Su Alteza Real?

-Como usted diga, Sir Islands –respondió la reina Serena-. Ya le pedí encarecidamente que sea usted quien maneje este asunto. Para mí es demasiado doloroso.

-Muy bien, entonces ¡hagan pasar a la señorita Julia! –ordenó Sir Islands a los dos guardias reales apostados junto a la puerta; los mismos que habían anunciado anteriormente con trompetas el ingreso de la reina. Éstos salieron del recinto y reingresaron minutos después a Crownie Hall escoltando a una a todas luces asustada Julia. La condujeron hasta la otra cabecera de la gran mesa, justo enfrente de Su Majestad y se retiraron nuevamente hacia la puerta-. Puedes sentarte, Julia –la instó Islands-. Como sabrán todos los presentes, Julia es nuestra joven campeona nacional de arquería quien nos dio la alegría de ganar el gran premio internacional en Irlanda. A raíz de ciertos documentos que llegaron a mi poder y que estoy estudiando pormenorizadamente, me pareció oportuno interrogar a Julia y en vistas de sus declaraciones Su Alteza Real Nuestra Reina Serena coincidió conmigo en la conveniencia de citarla a esta reunión… Julia, te ruego que relates ante todos los presentes lo que me contaste en privado.

Se hizo un profundo silencio y todas las cabezas giraron hacia Julia, expectantes.

-Bueno –caviló la chica, vacilante-… Yo ya hice mis declaraciones… No sé qué es lo que consideran tan importante –y miró a su entrenador en arquería, Sir Oliver James Sinclair, como pidiéndole ayuda. Sin embargo éste se hizo el desentendido-… Me resulta muy angustiante volver a recordar todo lo sucedido.

-Comprendo, Julia –le dijo Sir Hugh Islands con voz calma-; sin embargo no es deseo sino mi obligación pedirte que lo relates nuevamente pues es una cuestión de seguridad nacional la que está en juego. Te ruego que hagas un último esfuerzo. Inglaterra te lo agradecerá.

Julia tragó saliva y lentamente comenzó a referir una vez más los dolorosos eventos que había vivido durante el torneo de tiro de flechas en Irlanda. En varias oportunidades se le quebró la voz al recordar que todos los competidores excepto ella habían sido devorados por esos robots programados… pero definitivamente rompió a llorar cuando relató cómo su compañero, Martín Argento, la había ayudado a escapar del peligroso coto de caza, regresando luego el muchacho al mismo peligroso bosque con el fin de ayudar a otros arqueros en riesgo de vida.

-… ¡Nunca más volví a saber de él!... ¡Buahh!... ¡Habrá muerto como todos los demás! –lloraba desconsoladamente la chica-… ¡Y yo estoy viva porque él me salvó! Nunca había conocido a nadie tan valiente...

-Está bien, Julia, es suficiente –le indicó Islands-. Agradecemos tu presencia y tu declaración. Puedes retirarte –la chica se incorporó lentamente, balbuceó un poco audible aunque adivinable "Buenos días" y se retiró con paso lánguido hacia la salida sin parar de llorar, hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

-Decidimos citar a la joven campeona nacional de arquería –comenzó el Almirante retirado Rob Walsh-, para que a través de sus declaraciones todos ustedes pudieran hacerse una idea de lo peligroso que sería que aquellos microchips cayeran en manos inadecuadas. Lamentablemente ha llegado a nuestras manos ciertos documentos que confirman que los mismos han sido comprados en secreto por alguien que es miembro de esta mesa redonda…

-¡OHHH! –exclamaciones de indignación y murmullos de todo tipo inundaron Crownie Hall.

-… Y como si esto fuera poco –continuó Rob Walsh elevando su voz por encima del barullo circundante-… los microchips han sido cargados con un programa que imita "conducta vampírica" en vez de "conducta animal"… ¡Silencio por favor! –pidió dicho miembro directivo de la conferencia de la mesa redonda ante el barullo fuera de control generado por los demás miembros-… Todo indica que la compra efectuada no versa sobre un lote de microchips en bruto sino sobre un EJÉRCITO COMPLETO DE ROBOTS VAMPIROS PLENAMENTE ENSAMBLADOS Y LISTOS PARA ATACAR que ya estaría siendo fabricado en algún lugar de Oriente Medio por Decenium… ¡De más está decir que quienes encargaron semejante ejército son aliados de Decenium y enemigos de la Corona…!

Rob Walsh no pudo seguir con su exposición porque fue interrumpido por una lluvia de pedidos de los caballeros exigiendo que develara la identidad de los traidores a Inglaterra, pedidos todos a los cuáles el almirante retirado respondió con una única frase: "No puedo decirlo; tenemos sospechas pero ninguna prueba"… Finalmente tras unos minutos de confuso revoltijo y desorden, la reina Serena se excusó en voz baja y se retiró precipitadamente de Crownie Hall con lágrimas en los ojos y ostensiblemente quebrada por la congoja… Entonces la reunión de la mesa redonda se disolvió en el más desconcertante y abrumador caos.

* * *

Julia había tomado un sendero a través de los jardines que separaban Crownie Hall del palacio real. Era una senda poco transitada, pero a mitad del camino nacía un atajo que llevaba hacia una salida hacia la calle desde los jardines reales, salida que estaba muy cercana a la mansión donde la familia de Julia residía… La intención de la chica al tomar semejante sendero deshabitado había sido arribar lo más pronto posible a su casa; sin embargo nunca encontró el atajo a la salida porque por cierto no logró llegar demasiado lejos.

Últimamente cuando por algún motivo Julia se veía compelida a relatar los sucesos relacionados con el torneo de arquería en Irlanda, la angustia que la invadía se tornaba inmanejable y le producía tal opresión en el pecho que se le dificultaba respiración… Lo había estado ocultado deliberadamente porque el psiquiatra había dicho que si volvía a tener otro "ataque de pánico" iba derechito a la medicación psiquiátrica y ella se resistía a que la medicaran… Sin embargo lamentablemente le sobrevino un nuevo ataque de pánico, pero esta vez estaba totalmente sola en aquellos desolados jardines ingleses que separaban a Crownie Hall del palacio real…

Comenzó a faltarle el aire y el temor a morir asfixiada se apoderó de ella. Aterrada se arrastró hasta un banco de piedra cerca de una fuente de agua, se desplomó sobre él y comenzó a jadear con desesperación, sosteniéndose la garganta con ambas manos y la cara roja por la falta de aire y el llanto contenido…

-¡Tranquila! –una voz la calmó desde atrás y unas fuertes manos masculinas se apoyaron con firmeza sobre su frente y su nuca.

-Me…a…hogo –balbuceó desesperada mientras uno cantidad de puntos negros destellantes se aglomeraban en su campo visual… Se sentía a punto de desmayarse.

-No va a pasarte nada –le replicó la voz-; sólo estás hiperventilada… Deja de jadear y contén la respiración un poco.

-¡NO! –se horrorizó Julia ante la mera idea de morir asfixiada.

-Sé que crees que te falta el aire pero estás equivocada; es al revés –la apaciguó la voz-, tienes que bajar tu nivel de oxígeno en sangre. Confía en mí, sé lo que hay que hacer y te voy a ayudar. Respiraré haciendo ruido y tú harás lo mismo siguiendo mi ritmo, ¡vamos!, ¡sólo debes respirar al mismo tiempo que yo! –y comenzó a hacer breves inspiraciones y largas espiraciones. Al principio Julia no se animó a seguirlo pero la serena calma de esa presencia humana imponía un respeto que poco a poco fue apoderándose de ella… Julia comenzó a seguir fielmente el compás de respiración que su interlocutor le indicaba. Así fue como comenzó a sentirse cada vez mejor hasta recuperar la paz y el sosiego perdidos…

-¡Ya está! –sentenció la voz y retiró sus manos de la nuca y frente de la chica.

-Muchas, muchísimas gracias –exclamó Julia volteándose lentamente para ver a su benefactor, pero quedó absolutamente pasmada al encontrarse cara a cara con su perpetuo salvador, Merlín-… ¡Martín!... ¡Martín Artengo! –gritó extasiada.

-¿¡Julia! –se sorprendió el brujito al reconocerla-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?

-¡Martín!, ¡estás vivo! –Julia, desbordada de alegría, lo abrazó y lo besó de improviso en la boca con profunda emoción.

-¡Bueno! –recapacitó Merlín perplejo por la efusiva demostración de la chica-… ¡No es para tanto!; mejor modérate ¿quieres?...

-¡Sí, sí! –afirmó la chica radiante de felicidad-… ¡Estás vivo!, ¡estás vivo!... ¡Qué alegría!, ¡no te moriste!, ¡no te comieron los robots!...

-¡Acá estoy, vivito y coleando! –bromeó Merlín-. Pero no se lo dirás a nadie; será un secreto entre tú y yo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué cosa será un secreto, Martín? –preguntó confusa la chica aún en estado de shock.

-¡Todo! –aseveró él comprendiendo que no era un "feliz encuentro" el que acababa de ocurrir-: que participé en el torneo, que también sobreviví… ¡Ah!, y no me llames Martín porque ése no es mi nombre…

-¿Merlín? –preguntó una voz femenina a pocos metros-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Era la reina Serena quien se dirigía de regreso al palacio real. Miraba a su ahijado y a Julia con suprema curiosidad.

-Iba a buscarte, madrina –le replicó Merlín a la reina mostrándole un gran sobre que agitaba en el aire con su mano derecha-. Penwood Jr. me entregó ESTO esta mañana. Dice que tú querías que yo tuviera una copia urgentemente y la leyera sin demora –Serena asintió suavemente con la cabeza-… Imagino cuan afligida estarás –continuó él-, pero esto no es lo que parece; estoy convencido de lo que te estoy afirmando… O es un error, o una mentira o una trampa…

-Yo también estoy segura de ello –lo interrumpió la reina con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

-Sea como sea –continuó Merlín-, no me gusta lo que está pasando. ¡Ven conmigo!, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado hasta que todo se aclare… Por si acaso estuvieras en peligro…

-No estoy en peligro –le replicó la reina Serena-, pero me siento algo sola y preferiría que me acompañaras un rato… si estás desocupado, claro…

-¡Cómo no voy a hacerte compañía, madri, con lo mucho que te quiero! –la calmó Merlín, y con una amplia sonrisa se acercó a Serena, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la levantó en el aire.

La reina cerró los ojos y se dejó consolar por su hijo adoptivo, quien al cabo de unos segundos la depositó suavemente en el suelo y le dio un beso en la frente. Julia, por su parte, los observaba con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

-De modo que conoces a Julia –se preocupó la reina Serena-… Espero que te hayas comportado "como corresponde" con nuestra campeona nacional de arquería…

-¡Por supuesto, madri! –rió Merlín-… No comprendo a qué vienen tus dudas sobre mi conducta…

-Dime, Julia, ¿se ha comportado correctamente contigo mi ahijado Merlín o tienes algo que reprocharle? –le preguntó la reina con cierto temor.

-¿Su ahijado… Merlín? –balbuceó confusa Julia mientras observaba cómo su supuesto salvador Martín Artengo le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo como recordándole que conservara en secreto la falsa identidad que había adoptado durante el torneo-… ¡Oh, sí!, se ha comportado muy bien conmigo… Yo me estaba ahogando y él me socorrió. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si él no me hubiera asistido; seguramente a esta altura me habría muerto asfixiada…

-Nada de eso, sólo te estabas hiperventilando –explicó humildemente el brujito quien recordaba a la perfección los vastos conocimientos de Medicina que había profesado durante toda su encarnación anterior como el doctor Abraham Van Helsing.

-¡Qué alegría! –suspiró aliviada la reina-; no tienes idea de lo orgullosa que me siento cuando hablan tan bien de ti, Merlín.

A Serena no se le escapó la expresión boquiabierta de Julia y cómo la chica miraba totalmente deslumbrada a su ahijado… Tampoco se le pasó la expresión nada enamorada de él… Supo al instante que Julia definitivamente no era la chica que Merlín le había mencionado… y sintió cierta pena por la muchacha. Parecía estar destinada al sufrimiento.

* * *

Cuando Alucard regresó a la mansión Hellsing estaba literalmente con un "humor de perros". Ingresó violentamente empujando la puerta de entrada con tal furia y fuerza que ésta rebotó contra la pared y se volvió cual boomerang hacia su persona. Contrariado por el díscolo objeto, le pegó tal patada al portón que el sonido resonó por la mansión cual explosión… y el portón prefirió no rebotar.

-¡HEYYY! –le gritó Alexa al escuchar semejante estrépito. Estaba sentada en el sillón del hall de entrada como esperando a alguien y sosteniendo unos papeles en mano-. ¿Qué te pasa, Daddy? ¡Casi me matas del susto!...

-¡Y ATI QUÉ TE IMPORTA! –rugió Alucard totalmente sacado de sus casillas.

-Comprendo –admitió la chica con imperturbable paciencia-… Tuviste una pésima mañana, probablemente peor que la mía… y eso que se necesita mucho para empeorar mi día de hoy. TE PERDONO.

-¿QUÉ CARAJO ME PERDONAS SI YO NO TE HICE NADA? –bramó el conde.

-¡Qué mal genio, papi! –se quejó en un susurro ella e incorporándose del sillón, se acercó a su padre, lo abrazó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla-. Comencemos de nuevo: ¡Buenos días, mi querido papá! –con eso lo compró. Si alguien realmente lograba serenar a Alucard, ése ser era su hija-. ¡Inhala!... ¡Exhala!... ¡Inhala!... ¡Exhala!... Dicen que hay que respirar bien para liberar los tóxicos del organismo… Y tú tienes muuuuchas toxinas en la sangre, pá… ¿estás mejor?

-¡Mejor! –admitió el brujo rumano algo más aliviado-… ¿Y tú qué haces acá con esos papeles en la mano?

-Obviamente espero a mamá para leérselo –replicó Alexa-. ¿No sabes por dónde anda? Mami no responde al celular.

-¡Porque está haciendo una inútil ronda de reconocimiento del estado de las fuerzas de choque inglesas… Y LA PUTA BASE NAVAL que está inspeccionando ahora no hay NI UNA MIERDA de señal de celular! –rezongó Alucard gritando con enojo-… ¡Y PARA COLMO DE MALES está prohibido el ingreso a la base con mascotas!…

-¿Cómo? –preguntó desconcertada.

-"NO PETS ALLOWED" –citó el cartel Alucard, bajando el tono de voz pero aún no resignado-. El perro no pudo entrar y tuvo que regresar…

-_¡DOG! –_se alegró Alexa-. ¡Entonces mamá se lo llevó y tú me lo trajiste de vuelta! ¿Dónde está mi perrito?, ¿dónde me lo pusiste? Me hace falta. Estoy deprimida…

-Lo dejé afuera retozando en el jardín –mintió el conde-; él se quedó con la alegría y yo me quedé con la tristeza… Pero… ¿qué tan importantes son esos papeluchos para que permanezcas sentada en el hall de entrada esperando a tu mami con la intención de dárselos?... A ver, ¡muéstramelos!, ¡muéstramelos! –e intentó arrebatarle los papeles de la mano, pero la chica los puso lejos de su alcance en un rápido movimiento.

-¡SON PARA MAMÁ, NO PARA TI! –le aclaró ella.

-Es lo mismo –insistió el conde-; lo de tu madre es mío y lo mío es de tu madre...

-¡No es para nada lo mismo! –rectificó Alexa… Tú eres tú y ella es ella… y estos papeles son Secreto de Estado, ¿entendiste Daddy? Son "TOP SECRET", lo cual te incluye a ti… No dejas de ser un rumano EXTRANJERO en Inglaterra…

-¿Desde cuándo tienes secretos para con tu querido padre? –preguntó el conde con falso aire de ofendido en un intento tan bajo como vano de sembrar sentimiento de culpa en su hija.

-¡Desde que tengo uso de conciencia! –le replicó Alexa extrañada-. ¡Vamos, papá!, Si en algo tú y yo nos parecemos es en lo mucho que nos ocultamos mutuamente…

-¡Eso no viene al caso! –declaró Alucard cambiando de tema-… Me importan los papeles esos… ¿Dime al menos que no son poéticas declaraciones amorosas de algún enamorado admirador secreto de tu madre? –preguntó el conde, totalmente indiferente al destino de Inglaterra y obsesionado con una única cuestión: su mujer.

-¡Ay, papi! –bufó Alexa-. ¡Más vale que no! Mamá se deshace de esas cartas apenas le llegan; las suele quemar en la chimenea ni bien las saca del sobre…

-¿¡Y tú cómo sabes eso! –preguntó el conde extasiado.

-¿Porqué te crees que desde chica me levanto temprano para buscar la correspondencia diaria? -le preguntó Alexa-. ¡Descubrí hace años que es la única oportunidad que tengo de abrir los sobres "al vapor" y leer todo antes que mami! ¡Es muy divertido! Mamá es una antigüedad total, nada de redes sociales… Si alguien quiere contactarla debe acudir al "correo"; ¡eso ya no existe!... Ella debe ser el único ser en el mundo de hoy que recibe cartas escritas a mano… Aunque te confieso que violar correspondencia es más divertido y excitante que hackear compus…

-…Lo que interpreto de tus incursiones por la correspondencia de tu madre es que los lords y sirs y demás endemoniados nobles de esta brumosa isla le manden cartas románticas a mi mujer –razonó el conde con la intención de asimilar la inquietante idea-… Bien… Tal vez los plebeyos también le manden sus cartitas de amor, ¿por qué no?... Hasta donde yo recuerdo a los hombres occidentales les gustaban las débiles y frágiles mujeres. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron a gustarles las férreas líderes de organizaciones caza-vampiros?... Lamentablemente entre reencarnación y reencarnación me debo haber perdido algún capítulo importante en la historia de la humanidad, algo que explique semejante evolución en la atracción sexual masculina… ¡Oh, iluso de mí! ¡Estaba tan tranquilo en mi cripta de hechicería creyendo que sólo a mí me resultaba irresistible tu madre!…

-Si eso pensaste, ¡cómo te equivocaste, Daddy!; mamá es MUY popular –aseveró Alexa-. ¡Tengo a quien salir!

-¡Creí que salías a mí! –gritó Alucard.

-¡También, papi; también! –le explicó su hija-… Yo heredé de ti esa actitud seductora que mami claramente no posee… pero que tampoco necesita con lo linda que es… Igual no te preocupes ni te pongas celoso ¡porque ella está contigo y solamente contigo!… Te lo digo yo que reviso a diario su correspondencia… ¡Y eso que le escriben cada cosa…! No sé cómo resiste la tentación… Tú serías incapaz de decirle cosas tan bonitas…

-¡Ah, bueno, ahora sí que me dejas intranquilo! –deslizó Alucard preocupado-… ¿Realmente consideras que yo sería incapaz de algo así?... ¿YO INCAPAZ DE ALGO?

-Absolutamente incapaz, papi –declaró Alexa con total convicción-; inepto, ineficaz, inhábil y totalmente incompetente al respecto… Mira, cada uno tiene sus fortalezas y sus debilidades en materia de seducción –intentó consolarlo ella-. Tú eres un hombre extremadamente sensual, cautivante y atractivo; puedo reconocerlo a pesar de que seas mi padre… PERO… ¡CRÉEME!, LO TUYO NO SON LAS LINDAS PALABRAS CON LAS MUJERES… NUNCA LO FUERON NI LO SERÁN. ERES UN DESASTRE TOTAL EN ESO.

-Nena –reflexionó el conde-, acabas de clavarme una estaca de madera en el corazón… con punta muy afilada el maldito madero… ¿Dijiste que estabas deprimida? ¡Pues yo estoy más! No sé qué tan malo habrá sido TU día de hoy pero tienes razón en que EL MÍO fue peor. .. y tiende a empeorar minuto a minuto… Te propongo algo: deprimámonos juntos en el subsuelo. Ya que sales a mí en no ser alérgica al alcohol ni tener la propensión a morir de cáncer de pulmón por fumar como tu madre, te ofrezco compartamos una intoxicación masiva: cigarros cubanos y cognac de ciruela rumano en cantidades industriales para empezar… y luego abriré unas exclusivísimas botellas de vino tinto de mi colección privada: _"Viñas del Conde Vampiro"…_

-¡Olvídalo, Daddy! –rechazó la propuesta Alexa-. No está bueno emborracharse con el propio padre de una… Es de muy mal gusto. Ve al subsuelo y deprímete solo a tus anchas. Yo tengo que hablar con mamá una cuestión de Seguridad de Estado y debo estar muy sobria… Sabes que salgo a ella en ese sentido: jamás fallo en mis obligaciones.

Y el brujo rumano se retiró solo, cabizbajo y abrumado a su cripta de hechicería… Incomprendido el pobre conde… rumbo a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.

* * *

Lejos de poder intoxicarse a voluntad en su cripta de hechicería, Alucard luchaba contra las moralistas palabras del fantasma del padre Anderson, siempre ejerciendo concienzudamente su oficio religioso.

-¡Mi sagrada investidura me impide permitir que te emborraches, maldito brujo endemoniado! – le reprochaba el espíritu del Judas Priest tironeando para arrebatarle la botella de vino _"Viñas del Conde Vampiro"_ que Alucard intentaba destapar-. ¡Beber inmoderadamente es PECADO!

-¡QUIERO PECAR! –gritaba Alucard aferrándose a su botella-… ¡QUIERO PECAR!

-¡No pecarás con mi consentimiento, depravado! –bramó el espectro del cura.

-¡Me importa un carajo tu consentimiento! –defendía su posición el conde.

-Alexander –intentó hacerlo razonar el fantasma de la maga Merlina-, ¿no ves el estado en el que se encuentra Alucard? ¡Sufre el pobre brujo!, ¡sufre mucho!... ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no todo en este mundo humano y material se resuelve a bayonetazo limpio?

-¡Pero si no tengo mis bayonetas! –le replicó el difunto exterminador Iscariote algo contrariado-; ¿acaso no recuerdas que se las dejé en herencia a tu hijo Merlín?

-Es una metáfora, Alexander, una metáfora es… ¡Para qué gastarme en explicarte si tú nunca entenderás lo que es una metáfora! –continuó ella mientras continuaban los forcejeos por el vino-… ¡Ay!, ¡justo ahora se le ocurrió a mi marido irse a visitar a Merlín!... Los esposos nunca están cuando una los necesita; ¡en fin!... ¡ALEXANDERRRR! –vociferó al oído del cura y éste soltó al instante la botella.

-¿¡¿¡QUÉ! –preguntó sobresaltado el fantasma de Anderson, sobre el cual la maga ejercía una notoria influencia.

-Alucard no necesita tus imposiciones violentas sino tu consejo espiritual –le explicó ella con los brazos cruzados-… ¿Para qué eres sacerdote al fin y al cabo?

-¡¿No me digas que pretendes que yo aconseje a este servidor del demonio? –se sorprendió feo el Iscariote.

-¿Y quién sino? –lo hizo razonar Merlina con inmensa paciencia-. Eres el único cura que veo por aquí.

Lentamente el espectro de Alexander Anderson se deslizó hacia Alucard y, resignado a su inexcusable destino de impartir sacramentos sagrados (aún post mortem propia), se sentó junto al brujo rumano como si estuviera en un confesionario. Hizo la señal de la cruz con la mano derecha y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, siervo del demonio y alma condenada al fuego eterno por los siglos de los siglos –comenzó el sacerdote-. ¡Habla!

-¡Cuéntale, cuéntale, cuéntale! –instó la maga a Alucard arrebatándole ahora ella la botella en un descuido del conde.

-Nada –replicó Alucard observando con tristeza cómo tras unas palabritas mágicas Merlina trocaba "milagrosamente" SU vino en agua-… Era mi mejor vinacho… diez añitos de añejamiento en mi oscura bodega –se lamentó.

-Alucard está deprimido pues no encuentra palabras para decirle a Sir Íntegra cuánto la ama y requiere TU asesoramiento al respecto, Alexander –le sintetizó escuetamente la maga al sacerdote haciendo caso omiso de la queja del conde.

-¿¡MI ASESORAMIENTO! –se sobresaltó el judas priest-… ¡¿Justo yo?... ¡No puedo ayudarlo!; ¡no sé nada al respecto!… Soy un cura respetuoso de los votos sagrados y orgulloso de su celibato… Mejor lo esperamos a Argento que seguro que para eso es bueno y que él se haga cargo de instruir a esta alma descarriada en semejantes cuestiones profanas –Anderson comenzó a incorporarse de la silla imaginaria con clara intención de fugarse, pero la maga no lo dejó.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que mi marido es bueno para asesorar en materia amorosa? –le preguntó ella empujándolo con sus dos manos y obligándolo así a tomar nuevamente asiento.

-…YYYY–balbuceó el judas priest-… Si logró conquistarte a ti... Seguro que sabe mucho…

-¡Sí!, ¡Argento sabe! –afirmó esperanzado Alucard-… sabe mucho, es un sabio… Esperaré a que regrese y le pediré que me explique con sus sencillas palabras este complicado libro de mierda que me compré –y le dirigió una mirada descalificadora a lo que quedaba de su ejemplar de _"Cómo convertirse en un marido romántico en 48 horas", _cuyas hojas habían sido arrancadas en un ataque de impotente envidia y yacían desparramadas sobre el piso-… ¡los euros peor invertidos de todas mis vidas!… Necesito urgente traducción Argenta...

-¡Pues como mi marido no está, tendrás que conformarte con Alexander! –sentenció Merlina-. ¡Puede que no sea un experto pero como se dice en el país donde nací: "¡Es lo que hay!"!... ¡Alexander, haz tu mejor esfuerzo!... y habla bien alto para que se escuche pues yo no pienso perderme ni un detalle de lo que dices ni muerta que esté…

-Pero, pero –dudó el Iscariote-… soy muy inexperto en la materia… demasiado –el padre Anderson la miraba con aspecto de carnero a punto de ser degollado, expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, los ojos tristes, el ceño fruncido, las comisuras labiales hacia abajo; daba pena su apariencia…

-No importa –lo animó ella-. ¡Serás un cura virgen pero también eres un hombre al fin y al cabo! ¡Usa tu imaginación! ¿Qué le dirías a una hermosa mujer para conquistar su amor? –pero tras observar el semblante aterrorizado del sacerdote, intentó calmarlo-... ¡No entres en pánico!, sólo imagina que no eres cura sino que estás cristianamente casado con una hermosa mujer a la que pretendes declarar tu amor…

-¡Pero si estuviera casado no necesitaría ya declararle mi amor! –razonó el Iscariote con lógica simplista.

-¡ERROR GARRAFAL en el que tú y Alucard estarían hermanados! –lo corrigió Merlina agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos-… Una mujer siempre necesita que le digan que la aman, que la desean con locura, que no podrían vivir sin ella…

-¡Eso es MENTIR, lo cual también es PECADO! –objetó el Iscariote-; yo pude vivir perfectamente sin una mujer y cumpliendo a rajatabla mis votos sagrados… ¡Jamás podría decirle a una mujer que no podría vivir sin ella! ¡Sería una vil mentira!

-¡Pues puedes no decirle eso si tanto problema te haces al respecto! –le concedió la maga-… Esto no está resultando… Alexander, ¡ve a la esencia de la cuestión!

-¿Y cuál es la esencia de la cuestión? –preguntó el confundido cura.

-¡Con tantos años de sacerdote escuchando cientos de confesiones de hombres y mujeres deberías saber de memoria qué cosas les gusta escuchar a las mujeres por parte de los hombres! –rezongó la maga-... … ¡A ver! ¿Qué halagos le dirías a tu mujer si la tuvieras? Te doy una ayudita: imagínate que tú eres Alucard y que Alucard es Sir Íntegra…

-No puedo, Sir Íntegra es mucho más linda que Alucard –la interrumpió el Iscariote.

-¡Bieeen! –se alegró la maga-. ¡Eso es un buen comienzo, Alexander!... ¿Comprendes, Alucard? Te traduzco: "Oh, Íntegra, eres tan, tan linda, eres la mujer más hermosa que existe en el mundo".

SILENCIO SEPULCRAL…

-Pero eso no es cierto –comentó el Iscariote-. Es muy linda pero hay mujeres más lindas. Eso que dices es otra MENTIRA… y toda mentira es PECADO.

-¡Alexander, me tienes REPODRIDA con la mentira y el pecado! –se enojó la maga.

-¡Qué mentira ni qué mentira! Mi ama Íntegra es verdaderamente la mujer más hermosa que conozco –sentenció el conde y dirigiéndose a Anderson continuó-. … ¡Y si tú, católico, afirmas lo contrario, te coso la boca con un conjuro satánico!

-¡Atrévete a conjurarme un maleficio, brujo del diablo! –lo increpó el Iscariote-, ¡atrévete nomás…!, ¡que si aprendí a concentrar la energía espectral es exclusivamente para poder golpearte y ser yo quien te mate cuando sea el momento indicado por El Señor! –y se lanzándose sobre Alucard, fantasma y humano se dieron a la lucha con la violencia que siempre caracterizó a ambos.

La maga Merlina se sentó a observarlos. Su intención desde el principio había sido egoísta: divertirse oyendo a esos dos ensayar pésimas declaraciones amorosas… sobre todo escuchar a su amigo y compañero el célibe cura… Lamentablemente para ella no había logrado su cometido, ¡qué lástima!... No le quedaba otra más que aguardar con ansias el regreso de Argento, tal vez su marido consiguiera hacer hablar de más a aquellos dos… De todos modos estaba contenta: había realizado su buena acción del día pues tanto Alucard como Alexander necesitaban pelear de vez en cuando para mejorar su humor y Merlina solía tomarse a pecho la tarea de sembrar los motivos pues era un magnífico espectáculo verlos pelear… Ellos necesitaban hacer "catarsis" y ella necesitaba entretenerse. ¡Ni el mismo Dios sería capaz de culparla!

* * *

Apenas Íntegra regresó a la mansión Hellsing, encontró a su hija esperándola en el hall de entrada, sentada en el sillón y con aspecto preocupado.

-¡Por fin llegaste, mami! –exclamó Alexa al ver entrar a su madre y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Alexandra –le replicó la líder de Hellsing con seriedad-, sabes perfectamente que si no te respondo es porque no puedo hacerlo. ¿Desde cuándo te tomas el atrevimiento de mandarme ocho mensajes de "¿Dónde estas?, vuelve pronto"?

-Shelby Jr. me entregó estos documentos –le explicó la chica entregándole a su madre los papeles que aún seguía sosteniendo en la mano-. Él los obtuvo para Su Majestad la reina Serena y ella dispuso que me entregara una copia. Léelos. Es grave.

-Deben ser los mismos documentos que mencionaron hoy Sir Islands y Sir Walsh en Crownie Hall -observó Íntegra. No me los mostraron, de modo que me viene muy bien esta copia... Gracias –y recogiendo los papeles los guardó bajo el brazo y se dispuso a enfilar hacia su escritorio.

-¡Espera, mamá! –la detuvo Alexa-. Lo que leerás no son sólo los planes de Decenium; también debes saber algo muy importante… HAY TRAIDORES EN LA MESA REDONDA.

-Lo sé –repuso la líder de Hellsing-, de eso se habló hoy en Crownie Hall. No hay pruebas de quiénes están implicados pero Sir Islands y Sir Walsh tienen sus sospechas –Alexa negaba con la cabeza-… ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Íntegra algo molesta con el ademán de su hija.

-No es como tú te imaginas –le respondió la chica-. Los documentos te señalan a ti.

-¿QUÉ DICES? –se anonadó Íntegra-… ¡¿A MÍ?... ¡ES RIDÍCULO!... ¡ES ALGO TOTALMENTE ABSURDO!

-Será ridículo pero todo te implica, mami –le advirtió Alexa-. En breve te acusarán de ALTA TRAICIÓN.

-¿¡QUE ME ACUSARÁN DE ALTA TRAICIÓN! –se horrorizó la líder de Hellsing-. ¿¡¿¡A MÍ!... ¡Imposible!, todos saben de mi lealtad absoluta a la Corona… Es impensable.

-Obviamente Su Alteza Real la Reina Serena confía plenamente en tu lealtad… y considera sincera tu amistad… o no le habría encomendado a Shelby Jr. que me entregara una copia de estos documentos que te incriminan –señaló Alexa-… Creo que ella me los hizo llegar para que estuvieras advertida… y huyeras a tiempo…

-¿¡¿¡HUIR YO! –se escandalizó Íntegra-… ¿Por quién me tomas, Alexandra?, ¿cómo te atreves a mencionar siquiera la posibilidad…?

-Yo no sugiero que huyas –la interrumpió Alexa-. Conozco a fondo a Su Majestad y sé lo que ella quiere: que estés a salvo en un lugar seguro y que desde ese refugio investigues quiénes son los verdaderos traidores y los combatas… ¡BÚSQUEDA Y DESTRUCCIÓN!, mami… ¿Es el objetivo de la organización Hellsing?, ¿no es verdad?

-¡YO NO HUYO! –gritó Íntegra-. ¡NO SOY UNA RATA!... Pase lo que pase daré la cara. Mi conciencia está limpia y mi conducta siempre ha sido honorable. No tengo nada que ocultar y no tengo motivos para huir… ¡BÚSQUEDA Y DESTRUCCIÓN!, hija… Sí, será tarea para Alucard, tu padre –y se retiró a su escritorio a estudiar los documentos, profundamente enojada y ofendida.

* * *

* * *

¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Ya sé que me extralimité con el intervalo de tiempo entre capítulos… Admito mi culpa aunque tengo mis razones: cuestiones personales, laborales y familiares que ocuparon TOOODO mi tiempo y mente… De alma les digo que espero no vuelva a suceder tanta demora pero lamentablemente nunca se sabe; la vida es pródiga en sorpresas... Lo que sí prometo es que este fic continuará hasta su fin… Porque sí tiene un fin, lo tendrá en algún momento ya que está pensado y diseñado en esta cabeza que tengo pegada a los hombros, pero cuanto más me acerco a él más ideas se me ocurren que alargan la trama… Bueno, así son las cosas…

Pasando a otro tema, Sircj, no te preocupes: No importa cuántas cosas haga y qué extrañas misiones le encarguen, WALTER SIEMPRE TENDRÁ TIEMPO PAR TI.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, porfi dejen reviews y ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN!


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29: LA MÁS BELLA ROSA DEL JARDÍN DE SU MAJESTAD

Desde lo más recóndito de su tenebrosa y subterránea cripta de hechicería, Alucard esperaba impaciente que Íntegra lo mandara llamar. No había ventanas ni le hacían falta para saber que la noche había caído sobre la mansión Hellsing hacía ya varias horas... demasiadas… La cena no había sido anunciada y por ende tampoco servida, pero el hecho de que no hubiera habido cena era en sí mismo un indicio preocupante; un recordatorio de que su mujer estaba de MUY MAL HUMOR.

Unas horas antes Íntegra había entrado abruptamente y sin aviso a su oscura cripta como un tornado blanco, interrumpiendo brutalmente su incipiente diálogo con el fantasma de Argento quien intentaba negarse a impartirle lecciones sobre: "Cómo convertirse en un marido romántico". El lobizón alegaba que ÉL, EL CONDE, EL BRUJO RUMANO, EL EXVAMPIRO DRÁCULA, no tenía chances de convertirse en un marido romántico sin parecer estúpido, cursi o algo por el estilo… ¿Por qué Argento compartía la opinión de Alexita y no la de la maga Merlina? ¿Por qué tan poca fe en sus capacidades? ¿A quién acudiría a pedir consejo si ni siquiera Argento creía en él? Alucard estaba tratando de conmoverlo mostrándole su profunda desolación sólo con el fin de hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando Íntegra ingresó en forma tan intempestiva a la cripta que rompió el clima irreparablemente… y le dio a Argento la esperada ocasión para desaparecer raudamente de escena… _"¿Qué sucede?" _había logrado preguntar entre dientes el conde a su condesa, pero como única respuesta obtuvo que ella le arrojara unos papeles a la cara… tras lo cual el sagaz instinto del conde le indicó que debía interpretar tal arrojadiza acción como un _"¡LEE!"_ poco cordial de su mujer quien se retiró tan abruptamente como había entrado, sólo que al salir le gritó con voz ultra potente: "¡AVERIGUA YA MISMO TODO LO QUE PUEDAS; EN BREVE ME INFORMARÁS, ESCLAVO!"….esclavo le había dicho; mala señal por cierto.

Alucard conocía bien el "en breve" de Íntegra: la entrevista con ella no pasaría de esa misma noche, de modo que se enfrascó en el caldero pues sabía que disponía de muy poco tiempo para realizar la tarea encomendada. Terminada su investigación sólo le quedaba esperar impacientemente que Íntegra lo llamara a su escritorio por el tal asunto…

Finalmente sucedió: se encendió la luz roja con que su ama y señora le indicaba que acudiera con urgencia a su despacho. Veloz como un rayo, el conde acudió al llamado de su condesa y la halló como era previsible: sentada en su silla tras el largo escritorio y sumergida entre papeles y más papeles.

-¡Pasa y lee! –le ordenó Íntegra extendiendo hacia él una carta, pero sin levantar los ojos de ciertos documentos que capturaban completamente su atención.

Alucard se adelantó en silencio, recogió el escrito y comenzó a leerlo sosteniéndolo alejado de su vista como con cierta displicencia.

- ¿Qué opinas, sirviente? –le preguntó la líder de Hellsing, circunspecta.

Alucard bajó la mano que sostenía la carta y fijó su mirada en Íntegra. La cosa venía difícil pero en franca mejoría: de "esclavo" había pasado a ser "sirviente".

-Más de lo mismo –replicó el conde-. Toda esa papeleta que te rodea no te aportará nada nuevo. Nunca aporta nada nuevo.

-Entonces escucho tu aporte –sentenció ella recostándose hacia atrás en la silla y mirándolo a los ojos-, y espero que tú sí puedas informarme de algo nuevo.

-No es tan fácil…

-¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA, ALUCARD! –le gritó la líder de Hellsing inclinándose nuevamente hacia delante en su silla y golpeando abruptamente la mesa con la palma abierta de su mano derecha-. ¡RESULTADOS, QUIERO RESULTADOS Y NO ME IMPORTA SI ES FÁCIL O DIFÍCIL OBTENERLOS! ¡DIME TODO LO QUE SABES Y MÁS TE VALE NO ESCONDERME INFORMACIÓN CON EL FIN DE PROTEGERME!

-Es cierto que te tendieron una trampa para acusarte de ALTA TRAICIÓN pero no va a funcionar; tu fidelidad a la Corona Inglesa están tan clara adentro como afuera del caldero… No hay duda que lo que pretenden es precisamente detenerte en prisión… Convengamos que para los intereses de Decenium eres mucho más peligrosa estando libre que detenida en la Torre de Londres, inmovilizada entre gruesos muros de piedra, encadenadita o maniatada, lo que más gustes…

-Si a lo que quieres llegar es a que huya para ponerme a salvo, no pierdas tu tiempo, Alucard –lo interrumpió Íntegra-; Alexandra ya lo intentó y sólo logró enojarme mucho. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que me pondré a disposición de la reina. ¡Que me investiguen quienes sospechan de mí!; mi conciencia está limpia.

-No pretendo convencerte –rectificó Alucard meneando la cabeza-; sólo informarte que tu detención forma parte del plan de Decenium para debilitar la defensa de Inglaterra.

-¡No saben lo que hacen porque no me conocen ni tienen idea de quién soy yo! –explicó midiendo cuidadosamente las palabras pero cerrando los puños con furia-. Yo NO me voy de Inglaterra porque MI país ME necesita adentro para librarlo de traidores… ¡precisamente de ésos que están sentados en la misma mesa redonda que yo!... Decenium es un enemigo foráneo que está en el extranjero; de modo que confío en ti para ir tras ellos… _¡BÚSQUEDA Y DESTRUCCIÓN, ALUCARD! –_gritó de improviso a la cara del conde tan fuertemente que el viento emanado de su boca hizo volar hacia atrás la renegrida melena de su marido, más no logró perturbar el rostro del mismo que permaneció inmutable… siempre imperturbable en su expresión facial nuestro héroe-_... _¡Entérate! Hoy te estoy dando las órdenes por si acaso yo tuviera prohibidas las visitas cuando me detengan... ¡Ni se te ocurra contactarme, librarme o cualquiera de las cosas que podrías llegar a idear con el fin de protegerme! ¡Pase lo que pase conmigo, si llegaran a detenerme tú partirás inmediatamente tras los altos mandos de Decenium!...

-…Pero –intentó intervenir el conde…

-¡PARTIRÁS INMEDIATAMENTE Y SIN TITUBEOS DE TU PARTE! –lo conminó Íntegra-... Mis órdenes hacia ti son inexorables: _¡BÚSQUEDA Y DESTRUCCIÓN, ALUCARD!... _¡Y no me falles! ¡No quiero errores de ninguna índole! ¿Comprendido, sirviente?

-Sí, ama; comprendidísimo, ísimo, ísísimo. No te fallaré ni habrá errores –afirmó el conde con cabeza gacha e irremediable resignación… Le había quedado muy en claro que "órdenes son órdenes".

-Entonces pasa a informarme ahora de todo lo que hayas averiguado en tu caldero –dispuso Íntegra algo más calma y nuevamente reclinándose hacia atrás.

-No hay mucho porque todo el asunto está muy brumoso –replicó el brujo rumano-… Está poco predeterminado; o sea que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Hay demasiadas lucubraciones y planes en gestación. Sólo una cuestión totalmente colateral y que para nada nos interesa emergió de las nieblas con exactitud: Enrico Maxwell planea un atentado al Papa. Ha tendido sus hilos para mandar asesinarlo y usurpar el poder en el Vaticano -Alucard hizo un silencio al observar que Íntegra estaba boquiabierta, estupefacta-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice mal ahora?

-¿Así lo dices? –lo interrogó ella-…. ¿cuestión totalmente colateral y que para nada nos interesa?

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? –preguntó el brujo rumano-. ¡Si no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con la reina Serena ni con la Corona inglesa ni con nada de nada que nos importe!… De todos modos, dada tu insuperable devoción por los papeles, te puse por escrito todo lo que vi al respecto –y le entregó un documento escrito con su propio puño y letra que sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco.

-Está bien, Alucard –concluyó ella apartándolo inmediatamente-. ¿Alguna otra cosa has visto?... Me refiero sobre todo a aquellas que consideras "colaterales".

-Ninguna otra imagen –replicó el conde pensativo-; pero si quieres, vuelvo a mi cripta y sigo observando hasta que se desvanezca la neblina sobre alguna nueva cuestión… el clima del caldero es como el de tu país: la bruma suele despejarse cuando uno menos lo espera.

-Excelente idea, Alucard–decretó Íntegra-. Es conveniente que consultes constantemente a tu caldero y me tengas al tanto respecto a cualquier cuestión más que veas aparecer en él… eso incluye especialmente al atentado al Papa… ¡Mejor vete y avísame apenas tengas claridad sobre algo, sirviente!

-¡Sí, mi ama! –afirmó el brujo rumano y retirándose del escritorio de Íntegra con una profunda reverencia. El conde regresó feliz a su caldero con el beneplácito de su esposa pues tenía muchas cosas que consultar… de diverso tipo, sobre todo de índole personal.

* * *

La luna llena disipaba la oscuridad de la noche londinense con su luz blanca. Por las rendijas de uno de los grandes ventanales del segundo piso, una densa nube negra se introducía en la mansión de una noble familia inglesa de alcurnia… Junto a la cama donde dormía profundamente Shelby M. Penwood Jr, la vampírica figura de Cecy fue materializándose hasta recobrar su apariencia humana.

Cecy observó con detenimiento al joven sir. No dejaba de sorprenderle el alguna vez ella haber estado locamente enamorada de semejante individuo. De hecho ese muchacho había sido el primer amor de su vida… un amor adolescente, platónico, secreto y sobre todo no correspondido, ¡pero al fin y al cabo el primero, único y último amor de la corta y fugaz vida que había tenido como ser humano!... Ahora que era una vampiresa hecha y derecha y que tenía por delante una inconmensurable vida eterna, el joven Penwood le resultaba alguien absolutamente insignificante… sobre todo si lo comparaba con el actual dueño de su corazón: su maestro, el nosferatu primordial Walter, quien a su juicio era lejos el personaje más sexy de toda la poderosísima organización Hellsing… Cecy había descubierto el verdadero amor de la mano de su maestro Walter: un amor vampírico, nada platónico sino extremadamente carnal… sanguinariamente sensual, intenso y chupasangre… un amor eterno, más allá de la vida y la muerte. Comparado con semejante amor, lo que había sentido por aquel joven humano se reducía a cenizas cual vampiro estaqueado.

Cecilia suspiró. Ni siquiera se le antojaba morderlo, ¡y eso que lo tenía ahí a su merced, dormido e indefenso! Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón de jean unas tijeras para cortar uñas que había tomado prestada de de la mesa de luz de su amiga Alexandra y se inclinó sobre la cabeza del joven con el fin de satisfacer el deseo (y cumplir el mandato) de su amado Walter: llevarle un mechón de cabello de Sir Shelby M. Penwood Jr. Realizado el corte, guardó tijeras y cabello en el bolsillo de su pantalón de jean y se retiró lentamente hacia el ventanal con el fin de hacerse humo. De repente una inesperada voz masculina rompió el silencio de la noche.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡JULIA! –la increpó el muchacho quien evidentemente acababa de despertar-… ¿Eres tú?

-¡Ay, Shelby! –exclamó la vampiresa pescada in fraganti-… ¡No me hagas esto!, ¡casi me matas del susto!

-¿Que no te haga qué? –le preguntó el joven.

-Asustarme hablándome cuando se supone que estás profundamente dormido –replicó ella sin pensar.

-Julia -continuó él sentándose en su cama-; dime qué estás haciendo en mi habitación, sola y a altas horas de la noche… ¡Oye!, pareces algo menor… y estás tan pálida… y ojerosa…

Recién entonces Cecy salió del estupor de la sorpresa y reaccionó. Afortunadamente Sir Shelby M. Penwood Jr. no la había reconocido y la estaba confundiendo con su hermana gemela e idéntica Julia, la célebre pero desventurada campeona inglesa y mundial de arquería… ¡Claro!, ¡cómo iba a reconocerla si oficialmente ella había muerto hacía varios años!… varios años cuyo transcurso ya denotaban evidentemente algunas diferencias en entre su semblante y el de su hermana gemela, ahora algo mayor que ella en su apariencia… No tenía opción; dadas las circunstancias era mejor fingir ser Julia como tantas veces había hecho en su sí-vida, pues su propia existencia como nosferatu debía permanecer en secreto por estrictas órdenes de Sir Íntegra.

-Vine a visitarte –le mintió la vampiresa a su interlocutor impostando el tono de voz de su hermana Julia-, porque… porque… porque siempre me has gustado mucho –hizo un silencio pues tomó conciencia de las palabras que acababa de inventar y continuó como pudo. ¡Era una adolescente al fin y al cabo!-… No me malinterpretes, yo… bueno yo –como no tenía idea de cómo salir del embrollo en el que se hallaba metida, comenzó a encaminarse hacia el ventanal con la intención de hacerse humo-… ¡Mejor me voy ahora!

-¡POR LA VENTANA NO! –le advirtió él con ostensible preocupación-. Estamos en un segundo piso y si caes de tal altura lo menos que te sucederá será romperte una pierna… Además no quiero que te vayas… Ahora que viniste no te vayas, por favor… Nunca antes había notado lo hermosa que eres…

La vampiresa se volteó hacia él… anonadada, atónita y plenamente sorprendida. Notó que los ojos del muchacho brillaban… denotando amor.

-¿Qué te pasa, Shelby?, ¿te sientes bien o estás enfermo? –le preguntó Cecy. El joven Sir Penwood jamás le había dirigido la mirada ni a ella ni a su hermana Julia; sólo tenía ojos para Alexa, quien por su parte nunca había siquiera reparado en él.

-¡Julia!, ¡Julia! –el joven Penwood se incorporó, corrió hacia ella con la rapidez de un rayo y sosteniéndole una blanquecina mano entre las suyas le preguntó con aire de enamorado-… ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que eres "_la más bella rosa del jardín de Su Majestad"_?

Furiosa con el destino por cumplir los más preciados deseos de una cuando una ya no los desea más, Cecy utilizó sus poderes vampíricos para hipnotizar al muchacho y éste regresó a su cama cual sonámbulo, caminando dormido con los brazos extendidos hacia delante y bajo la imperiosa orden de recordar aquella visita meramente como un sueño.

Ni bien Cecy regresó a la mansión Hellsing, buscó a su maestro Walter para entregarle lo por él solicitado: el mechón de cabello de Sir Shelby M. Penwood Jr. Halló a su maestro jugando al TEG con Alexa, Schrödinger y Lucy.

-¡Llegas tarde, tardísimo! –le reprochó Alexandra-. ¿Tienes noción de la hora que es? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuvimos esperando para empezar a jugar y por más que me cansé de llamarte no te apareciste!

-Ya te dije que mi fiel discípula estuvo cumpliendo órdenes impartidas por tu señor padre -mintió Walter-. ¡Ven a mi lado, mi querida Cecilik! ¡Serás mi compañera en este juego! –y apenas la joven vampiresa se sentó a su lado, él metió furtivamente su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón jean de su aprendiz, apoderándose rápidamente el mechón de pelo que Alucard le había mandado cortar a él.

* * *

El plan de Walter se desarrolló con eficacia y rapidez. Por un lado presumía que el brujo rumano estaría impaciente por tener en su poder el cabello de Penwood Jr para realizar un muñeco vudú (o algún otro tipo de terrible magia negra) con que dañar al dueño, el supuesto amado de su hija según el Shinigami creía haber averiguado… Por otro lado el astuto mayordomo sabía que no debía ausentarse ni un segundo de la vista de Alexa si pretendía que ella no sospechara de su participación en el siniestro plan de Alucard cuando se enterara del daño ocurrido a su amado… o aquella rencorosa brujita podría vengarse cruelmente de él…

De modo que Walter urdió y ejecutó el siguiente plan: cuando Alexandra se hallaba concentrada en su turno del juego de TEG, él llamó telepáticamente a la lobita con el fin de manipular a tal inocente criatura. Le pidió mentalmente a Luna que se acercara hasta él como casualmente, buscara en forma discreta dentro de su bolsillo un mechón de cabello y se lo llevara en nombre suyo al master… Le pidió por favor que hiciera todo en secreto porque sino el conde se enojaría con él y como era de esperarse la confiada lobita acudió solícita en su ayuda sin hacer demasiadas preguntas… lobita demasiado confiada.

La pequeña adquirió la forma humana de gitanilla que siempre presentaba ante Alexa, cual buena actriz fingió tener interés en aprender a jugar al TEG con el fin de tener una excusa para acercarse al Shinigami, se apoderó del famoso mechón de cabello y se retiró del salón de juego como había llegado, en dos pies… Ya en cuatro patas y convertida en bella lobita azabache (insistía en que Merlín continuara retocándole con tintura negra vampírica las raíces crecidas de su blanco pelambre), entró a la cripta de hechicería del brujo rumano portando el mechón de pelo penwoodiano entre los filosos dientes y lo depositó delicadamente sobre la mano extendida de Alucard.

-Se lo manda el señor Walter, master –le comunicó Luna dejando de mover la cola para sentarse sobre sus dos patitas traseras-. Me dijo que le repita a usted: "Es Shelby M. Penwood Jr"… me dijo que le comunicara ese nombre.

-¡Penwood Jr! –se sorprendió Alucard denotando desagrado-… ¡No me digas que se trata de ese idiota bueno para nada!

-No es un idiota, master –rectificó la lobita-. Es un buen amigo de mi hermanita Alexa.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –se indignó el conde-. ¡Mi hija enamorada de ese imbécil y mi mujer cortejada por el padre de ese imbécil…! … ¡Esos dos IMBÉCILES! Díme, Merlín, ¿adónde irá a parar el mundo si sigue así?

-¿Así cómo? –preguntó el brujito saliendo de las sombras.

-¡Dominado por hombres que enamoran las mejores mujeres con meras palabritas agradables! –replicó el conde-. ¡Lo peor de todo es que las "compran" con estúpidas frases armadas!

-Sólo si ellas se dejan "comprar" –acotó Merlín.

-… ¡Esos imbéciles son aduladores y nada más! –Alucard gritaba lleno de frustración y enojo-… ¡Ya me voy a ocupar yo de esa familia Penwood!... EN SU TOTALIDAD ME OCUPARÉ DE ELLOS… Ya verán… ¡ATREVERSE A CORTEJAR A MI MUJER Y A MI HIJA!... Luego me ocuparé del padre… por ahora debo encargarme del susodicho Penwood Jr., hijo, nieto, bisnieto, tataranieto… ¿¡A quién se le hubiera podido ocurrir que semejante idiota fuera el pretendiente irlandés del que Alexa está tan enamorada! ¡Con razón lo mantiene en secreto!, ¡debe darle vergüenza presentármelo!... Jamás hubiera imaginado que mi hija haría una elección tan mala –llevó la palma de la mano a su frente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con gesto de desencanto-… y menos aún que tenía tan mal gusto, ¡qué decepción!... mi nena y Penwood Jr… ¡AAAJJJ!...

La lobita no salía de su asombro. Desde que Alexa y Merlín se habían conocido con sus nombres falsos en Irlanda durante el torneo mundial de tiro de flechas, Luna no había tenido ni un día de paz y sosiego. Temía constantemente que su amo Alucard descubriera que el "odiado" hombre del que Alexa estaba tan perdidamente enamorada era ni más ni menos que su discípulo Merlín. Temía que el celoso y vengativo brujo rumano se enfrentara con su hermanito lupino del alma y lo redujera a polvo… o lo convirtiera en calabaza… o en algo peor, ¡vaya a saber qué!… De pronto la pequeñita descubría que SU MASTER, su poderoso amo, el infalible conde y brujo rumano Alucard, ¡ PODÍA COMETER UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN tal como confundir a Merlín con Shelby Penwood Jr!… ¿Cómo era capaz tan grande eminencia de suponer siquiera semejante absurdo disparate?... Evidentemente su master manifestaba con tal desatino ser solamente un "humano" más, al menos de acuerdo al viejo dicho latino _"Errare humanum est"_… Además Luna sabía que dicha confusión era exclusivamente responsabilidad del master pues no había sido intencionalmente sembrada por el mañoso brujito para despistar al conde. Su hermanito lupino Merlín, alias Martín Artengo, era inocente de culpa y cargo al respecto pues también ignoraba que su amada Alionora Arcángela Lacudra fuera en verdad Alexandra, la única hija de su maestro brujo…

Luna salió de su desconcierto abruptamente, cuando cayó en cuenta de la delicada situación en la que se hallaba el buen amigo de Alexa, Shelby Penwood Jr., quien le caía en gracia… y a diferencia de Merlín, el bueno de Shelby era a los ojos lunares un individuo indefenso, desamparado y desprotegido… sin magia, en una palabra… muggle, diría Harry Potter…

-¿Qué le va a hacer a Shelby, master? –preguntó asustada la lobita-. ¡No me diga que va a usar su pelito para hacerle uno de esos sortilegios feos que usted sabe hacer…!

-No, Luna –le explicó Merlín a su "hermanita lupina" mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabecita-. El sortilegio ES el corte de pelo en sí mismo. Ya ALGO le ha sucedido al tal Shelby M. Penwood Jr en el mismo momento en que le quitaron su mechón.

-Exactamente Merlín, ¡me saliste buen brujo después de tanto empeño puesto en ti! –replicó Alucard mientras, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, arrojaba el mechón de pelo AL TACHO DE LA BASURA (no al caldero como era de prever por astutos conocedores del conde como ustedes y yo).

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que le pasó a Shelby? –preguntó la lobita tragando saliva, intentando apartar de su imaginación las mil horrorosas formas en que suponía estaría retorciéndose de dolor el joven Penwood.

-Nada grave por desgracia –replicó Alucard con tristeza-. Lamentablemente no puedo infligirle el daño que fantaseé porque Íntegra se enojaría muy mucho conmigo si se enterara… ¡y suele enterarse!, ¡qué pena!... Me vi obligado a aplicar sobre el idiota imbécil un sortilegio de baja malignidad… de MUY baja malignidad para mi gusto… ¡Hasta diría que es un sortilegio indigno de mi persona! –y dirigiéndose a Merlín comenzó a darle las explicaciones propias de un maestro a un discípulo-… Es que no me quedaban muchas opciones porque "fuera lo que fuera" que casualmente "le sucediera" a "su querido Junior", Alexita me iba a culpar indefectiblemente e iba a irle corriendo con el chisme a su mamita… ¡Soy un brujo atado de pies y manos por su propia mujer e hija! ¡Vaya limitación que es la familia de uno!... ¡Nunca tengas familia, Merlín!; no lo hagas si pretendes seguir siendo un brujo plenamente libre… libre como el viento! Por tu propio bien y futuro grandioso, ten en cuenta el desinteresado consejo que te estoy dando gratis… Sabrás aprovechar tu suerte al hallarme en uno de esos raros días en que padezco de un súbito ataque de filantropía…

-¿Qué le pasó a Shelby, master?, ¿qué? –lo interrumpió ansiosa la lobita comprendiendo que la exposición de Alucard se estaba desviando del punto que a ella le preocupaba.

-¿Al idiota imbécil de Penwood Jr.? –preguntó Alucard-. Ya te dije que nada grave: sólo se acaba de enamorar perdidamente de quien le cortó el pelo…

-¿¡Pero no fue Walter quien le cortó el pelo a Shelby! –exclamó Luna con asombro.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no; eso lo veremos. –agregó el brujo rumano-… El traidor de los traidores puede que haya desobedecido secretamente mis órdenes una vez más… Quizás haya enviado a Cecy en lugar de ir personalmente a realizar la tarea por mí encomendada, ¿quién sabe?… por si acaso Alexita se enterara de su participación en el complot antipenwood; ¡le teme mucho a mi hija ese desleal nosferatu!… Sea como sea Walter tendrá que tolerar: o bien que Penwood Jr. se enamore de él, o bien de su muy amada discípula… Como ventaja secundaria del sortilegio será muy divertido ver al Shinigami en cualquiera de las dos situaciones…

-¿Y cuál es la ventaja principal del sortilegio, master? –inquirió nuevamente Luna.

-¡Que Alexita sufra, por supuesto!... ¡Que se desenamore de ese Penwood Jr. a como dé lugar! –respondió al instante Alucard con una expresión de satisfacción vengativa en el rostro-… ¡Hasta tal vez quiera ser ella misma quien le eche un maleficio dañino cuando descubra que el idiota imbécil ya no la quiere a ella sino a otra persona!... la sensación de no ser querida es por cierto muy desagradable y algo a lo que no está para nada acostumbrada mi hijita… ¡Apuesto a que la decepción le quedará grabada a fuego en su tierno corazón!... ¡SÍ! ¡QUE SUFRA ALEXA! –exclamó vengativo con voz ronca-. ¡SE LO GANÓ POR HABERSE FIJADO EN UN INDIVIDUO COMO ÉSE!… Alexa, nena, ¡mereces castigo!, ¡mereces castigo!...

-¿Estás aburrido Alucard? –le preguntó Merlín con sorna-. ¿Realmente no tienes nada mejor que hacer para divertirte un rato que jugar con los sentimientos de tu hija?

-Ya sabes –replicó socarronamente el conde-… Siempre fui juguetón…

-¡Vamos, Luna; tú y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí escuchando las represalias domésticas de un padre posesivo y loco! –exclamó súbitamente Merlín encaminándose a la salida seguido por la lobita-. En cuanto a ti, Alucard –la voz de Merlín sonó de pronto en un tono amenazador parecido al del viejo Abraham Van Helsing cuando venció al temible nosferatu rumano a fines del siglo XlX-… ¡Intenta no parecerte nuevamente al vampiro Drácula!, ¿quieres?... Si tu idea fuera sólo vengarte de Walter, te lo aceptaría; ¡pero eso de querer que tu hija sufra no me gusta nada!... Recuerdo perfectamente lo que le dijiste a Mina Murray cuando eras un vampiro sin amo: _"Todavía mereces castigo"_… Te informo que tu actual: _"Alexa, nena, ¡mereces castigo!, ¡mereces castigo!"_ me sonó bastante parecido… No permití que le hicieras daño a Mina en aquella ocasión y tampoco permitiré que lastimes a Alexa, aunque no conozca a tu hija… ¡Simplemente entiende que bajo ningún concepto permitiré que lastimes a una mujer inocente sólo porque se te antoje satisfacer algún gusto morbo personal de ésos que tienes!… ¡Créeme!; ¡me caes mucho mejor como padre celoso y sobreprotector que como padre vengativo que intenta "aleccionar" a su hija haciéndola sufrir! –y se retiró de la cripta de hechicería ignorando por completo la mirada llena de rencor con la que lo atravesaba su maestro…

Merlín no se había percatado pero Alucard sí… El brujito había osado mencionar un puente tabú que siempre había estado tendido entre Mina Murray y Alexa… puente intangible que unía las últimas dos encarnaciones de aquella mujer, puente que había perdurado invisible por los siglos de los siglos.

* * *

Unos diez minutos más tarde Merlín y Luna habían abandonado la mansión Hellsing y estaban dirigiéndose hacia Hyde Park para un esperado encuentro furtivo en lo más profundo de la noche, encuentro fraguado con Alexa vía internet. Ninguno de los dos enamorados le había confesado al otro su verdadera identidad, y los motivos por los cuáles guardaban en secreto sus nombres eran aún más secretos para ellos que sus nombres mismos.

Alexandra temía con justa razón los celos destructivos de su padre hacia cualquier hombre que la pretendiera pero suponía que a los ojos del conde, Martín Arlengo presentaba una desventaja adicional a sus "predecesores": el muchacho no tenía ni una gota de sangre azul (según lo que ella había logrado averiguar con ardides propios de una experta bruja). Todo redundaba en contra de su amor por ese joven: Alucard seguramente le infligiría a Martín un daño atroz por su "atrevimiento" e Íntegra tampoco aprobaría la relación de su única hija con un hombre que no llevara en la sangre un origen noble…. Lo peor de todo es que la misma Alexa también reconocía en su fuero interno que un "plebeyo común y corriente como Martín" no era el hombre ideal para la heredera de la Organización Hellsing, con la cantidad de Secretos de Estado que custodiaba dicha organización. Era claro que Martín no cuajaba en ningún aspecto de su vida… Sin embargo cuanto más intentaba apartar al muchacho de su mente, más pensaba en él… y lo extrañaba… Con el fin de no levantar sospechas, se escapaba a escondidas todas las noches de la mansión para comunicarse con él en un ciber distinto pues supuestamente Martín vivía en Irlanda, y día a día Alexa esperaba impaciente la hora para conectarse con él… le temblaban las piernas cuando salía a hurtadillas de su hogar, sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón cuando se despedía de él… Sus propios sentimientos la asustaban pues jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por un hombre. Y le mentía, ¡cuánto le mentía!... Con y sin necesidad de hacerlo… Mentirle se había convertido en un hábito vicioso que surgía en ella como un impulso imposible de refrenar; había armado una historia personal tan ajena a la propia que temía no recordar cada aspecto de la misma cuando tuviera que sostenerla frente a él.

Por su parte Merlín creía que Alionora Arcángela Lacudra tenía un padre farmacéutico y una madre ama de casa… "una familia plebeya común y corriente" que pretendían un yerno común y corriente para su única y preciosa hija Alionora… ¿Cómo les afectaría saber que él era ni más ni menos que "Merlín", el niño de dudosa procedencia y peligrosos poderes que había criado la mismísima reina de Inglaterra en su palacio real? A pesar de no ser de público conocimiento que él era un dhampiro, la fama de Merlín era de algún modo oscura y él había hecho todo lo imaginable para ganársela… ¡Cuánto lo lamentaba pero era demasiado tarde! pues como dice el dicho popular: "Hazte fama y échate a dormir"… Su fidelidad incondicional a Serena había sido demostrada en varias ocasiones y tal vez eso era lo único que tranquilizaba al ciudadano británico ante la situación irreversible de que semejante individuo estuviera tan allegado a su reina… Los ingleses se referían a su persona con cierto temor y lo apodaban de formas que al muchacho jamás le habían incomodado… hasta ese momento: "Merlín, el hijo bastardo de la reina", "Merlín, el príncipe oscuro", "Merlín, el brujo real", "Merlín, el médium tenebroso", "Merlín, el nigromante aprendiz del conde rumano", "Merlín, el incendiario poseído", "Merlín, el vidente de la noche"… y tantos otros… No quería que tales versiones crearan en Alionora y su familia una idea desfavorable sobre su persona y tenía la sensación de que semejantes alusiones a su persona no favorecerían su imagen… Quería que lo conocieran sin prejuicios y lo aceptaran tal cual era… ¿pero cómo era él en realidad? El problema residía en que todos los apodos se referían a algún aspecto de su persona, en forma parcial pero contenían algo de verdad; de modo que cuanto más le importaba la impresión que de él se hiciera Alionora, más inseguro se sentía de sí mismo, mayor era su necesidad de ocultarse tras una fachada irreal y fingir ser alguien que no era… Quería mostrarse luminoso, simple y sencillo pero todo él era oscuro, enmarañado y tortuoso. No tenía remedio y lo sabía; por ese motivo había intentado aplazar lo más posible el encuentro con esa muchacha diciéndole que vivía en Irlanda… Por sus dotes como brujo había reconocido que SU Alionora era ni más ni menos que la reencarnación de Mina Murray, la mujer que tanto había querido en su vida anterior como Abraham Van Helsing, pero a quien nunca se había atrevido a confesarle su amor por haber sido él un viejo y ella una joven… Ahora la situación era diferente, estaban parejos en edad y Merlín ya no quería estar alejado de aquella muchacha por más tiempo… De modo que le había dicho que estaba de visita en Londres y caminaba temeroso hacia su encuentro en el lugar donde se habían citado: Hyde Park.

El brujito llevaba consigo a la lobita por dos razones. En primer lugar ella era su querida hermanita lupina y compañera inseparable de aventuras y desventuras que siempre estaba a su lado alegrándole la vida. En segundo lugar "Alionora" había quedado tan prendada por el encanto sin igual de Luna que había insistido con ahínco a "Martín" para que acudiera a la cita con "tu adorable cachorra Selene que mas que una perra parece un lobita negra", según palabras de la chica… Todo esto le valía a Luna continuar con sus baños negros en tintura vampírica para tapar así las raíces blanquecinas de su níveo pelambre cada vez que éstas amagaban mostrar su crecimiento…

Los tres participantes del encuentro se acercaron al sitio señalado con verdadero pánico: Alexandra de no poder sostener con solvencia sus mentiras, Merlín de no ser aceptado por sus "rarezas de dhampiro" y Luna de ser descubierta como conocedora (y por ende VIL ocultadora y traidora) de las falsas identidades de sus dos "hermanos"… Alexandra y Merlín llegaron desde distintas direcciones pero justo al mismo tiempo, de modo que se acercaron directamente el uno al otro y se detuvieron frente a frente (lobita abajo mirando a uno y al otro alternativamente)…

-¡Hola, chiquito!, ¡vaya disgusto el verte! –rompió el silencio Alexa fingiendo la confianzuda despreocupación con la que había tratado al muchacho en el torneo de tiro de flechas en Irlanda… sin embargo temblaba por dentro ante el mero hecho de sentir su presencia-. -¿Viniste solo a Londres o con tu novia?... ¿Julia dijiste que se llama tu chica? –preguntó Alexa quien se consumía de preocupación desde que el muchacho había inventado estar saliendo con quien había sido su compañera en el torneo irlandés… compañera que según él le había dichose había disfrazado de Robin Hood al igual que ella… El brujito había urdido esa mentira con el único fin de darle celos… cosa que había logrado con creces.

-No vine CON mi novia porque Julia vive precisamente EN Londres –replicó Merlín, contento por notar turbada a su interlocutora-… ¿Y qué tal anda tu…? ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba tu novio, nena?

-¡No me digas "nena"!, así sólo me llama mi Daddy… ¡Y no te di ningún nombre, chiquito olvidadizo! –le explicó ella con el ceño fruncido-… Shelby no es mi novio; muere por serlo pero no lo es. ¡Porque yo no quiero!

-¿Shelby? –preguntó Merlín haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar-… ¿dónde fue escuché ese nombre últimamente…? Hace poco lo escuché…

-Chiquito amnésico –reflexionó Alexa-… ¿Se puede saber qué te trae por Londres? Tu novia, supongo.

-Te equivocas –mintió Merlín con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, feliz de sentirse tratado por aquella chica con absoluta desaprensión, sin el menor rastro de miedo e incluso desbordando por algo tan prosaico como los celos-; no soy de los que corren tras una mujer. Vengo por cuestiones exclusivamente laborales.

-¡Qué sorpresa!, ¡trabajas y todo! –exclamó ella con sorna-… ¿se puede saber en qué, chiquito trabajador?

-Soy peluquero canino y vine a Londres para asistir a un congreso que se está realizando aquí –inventó el brujito quien había dedicado diez minutos de su valioso tiempo a averiguar qué congresos se estaban llevando a cabo en dicha ciudad y tener así alguna excusa "creíble" para su supuesto viaje a la capital inglesa. Luego señalando a Luna continuó-. ¿Te gusta el pelo de Selene? Corte y tintura son diseños exclusivos míos.

-¡MENTIRA! –replicó la chica agachándose, y levantando en brazos a la lobita le habló con amor y cariño-. ¡Hola, Selene!, este tonto quiere mandarse la parte acreditándose méritos que no le corresponden. ¿Cree el muy idiota que no me di cuenta que tu hermoso pelaje es obra tuya y nada más que tuya? –Luna le daba lengüetazos en la cara y hacía un esfuerzo sobrevamírico para no replicarle con palabras a su querida "hermana"-. ¡Buena perrita! –sentenció Alexa y dirigiéndose a Merlín continuó-. Por si no recuerdas me dijiste que estudiabas Medicina en Dublin, chiquito fabulador…

-Estudio Medicina pero me gano la vida en este mundo como peluquero y enfermero canino. ¡Sabrás que de algo hay que vivir, chiquita! –continuó inventando Merlín con seguridad… al fin y al cabo había sido médico en su encarnación anterior como Abraham Van Helsing y recordaba perfectamente el ejercicio de su antigua profesión.

-¿De modo que también eres enfermero canino? –se sorprendió Alexa-... Entonces me vienes al dedillo, chiquito. Y te hablé de _Dog, _¿verdad?, el inmenso _wolfhound irlandés_ que adopté como mi mascota… Bueno, pues no sé si está vacunado… No creo que lo esté porque seguramente se habrá comido vivo a quien haya intentado pincharlo, pero me preocupa mucho su salud perruna… Doy fe que necesita la antirrábica o se quedará seco del corazón durante alguna de sus rabietas... Lo que ignoro es si serás hombre lo suficientemente valiente como para atreverte a vacunarlo…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono celular de Merlín; la reina Serena lo buscaba.

-Sí… Ajá –respondió el brujito intentando hablar lo menos posible para no llamar la atención de la chica-… No estoy en casa pero dime qué pasa… Ajá… ¿Es tan urgente?, ¿no puedes esperar a mañana?… Está bien, voy para allá-… y cortó.

Alexa lo miraba con inquietud.

-Lo siento, nena, no era mi idea pero me surgió un imprevisto y debo irme –le comentó Merlín mientras retrocedía unos pasos-. Te veo mañana a esta misma hora a este mismo lugar. Y trae a tu perrazo para que te lo vacune…

-¡OYE! –gritó Alexa ofendida al ver que él comenzaba a retirarse-. ¡Te dije que no me llamaras "nena"!, ¡y ni te atrevas a dejarme aquí plantada, chiquito infeliz!... ¿Quién era ésa que te llamó?, ¿tu novia?... Te advierto que si te vas tras ella como un baboso…

No pudo terminar la frase pues Merlín se abalanzó sobre ella imprevistamente, la abrazó y la besó con determinación y pasión.

-¿Qué has hecho? –balbuceó Alexa llena de estupor apenas se separaron.

-Besarte –replicó el brujito con absoluto control de la situación-... Bajo el muérdago, ¿ves? –y señaló con el dedo índice derecho hacia arriba, al manojo de hojas de muérdago que colgaban sobre la chica y parecían coronarle la cabeza-… No sería inteligente de mi parte irme dejando pasar esta oportunidad contigo. Nos vemos mañana; y no llegues tarde, nenita… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo disponible…

El muchacho se alejó calmadamente, dejando a Alexa en un estado de consternación como nunca antes había estado. Se suponía que una chica bajo un muérdago no puede negarse a ser besada; pero a pesar de ser una hechicera ella simplemente no se había dado cuenta de que estaba bajo un muérdago… Cualquiera sabe que si una pareja enamorada se besa bajo el muérdago, se interpreta como una promesa de matrimonio y predicción de próspera felicidad… ¿Pero qué hacía ese muérdago justo parasitando el roble delante del cuál ella se hallaba paraba? ¿Quién lo había puesto allí y cómo era posible que ella no lo hubiera visto antes? Como buena bruja Alexa no creía en la casualidad: o estaba siendo víctima de un hechizo o el cosmos había puesto el muérdago en ese lugar para algún fin. Conocía bien el poder del muérdago. Seguramente era el causante de que ese beso la hubiera sacudido hasta la médula como ninguno antes. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

* * *

-A ver si te interpreto bien –recapituló un serio Merlín ante una reina Serena que lejos de estar sosegada cual su nombre dejaría entrever, se encontraba bastante inquieta-. ¿Dices que Sir Íntegra te comunicó que Decenium planea matar al actual Papa y poner al tal Enrico Maxwell en su lugar?

-Lo vio Alucard en su caldero –le explicó la reina-. Tienes que informárselo de inmediato al padre fundador de la Orden Iscariote para que la Sección XIII del Vaticano tome las medidas de precaución pertinentes.

-Lo haré a la brevedad –le replicó Merlín a su madrina-. Lo que no comprendo es por qué has dispuesto que tu avión parta en diez minutos con destino a Roma. No es necesario que vayas personalmente.

-Sí, lo es –afirmó ella.

-¡NO! –objetó Merlín-. ¡Puede ser peligroso!... ¿Y cuál es el propósito de que te presentes en persona en el Vaticano? Puedo comprender que la importancia de la alianza entre tú y este Pontífice en particular reasegura la paz entre el Vaticano e Inglaterra y que nunca antes había habido entre ambos estados un acuerdo tan profundo y genuino… Sin embargo ni por asomo tienes las condiciones mínimas requeridas para impedir un atentado al Papa…Madri, ¡al menos reconoce que la Sección XIII del Vaticano está mejor preparada para ello que tú…!

-No te burles de mí, Merlín, que no por ser tu madrina dejo de ser tu reina –lo interrumpió Serena-. El Sumo Pontífice del Vaticano es un amigo y confía en mí; ésa es la verdadera razón por la que debo ir a prevenirle. Ambos estamos acostumbrados a recibir constantemente amenazas de atentados; sólo si voy yo personalmente, él tendrá certeza de la gravedad del mismo… No tienes idea de lo difícil que es tener amigos en los que se pueda confiar cuando se está en el poder.

-Lo único que a mí me preocupa es tu seguridad, madri –se justificó el brujito. Es suficiente con que yo informe a la Sección XIII sobre la planificación del atentado. Sólo expones tu vida yendo…

-No la expongo porque parto para Roma en unos minutos y nadie excepto tú y Sir Islands lo sabe –declaró Serena-. Cumplo con mi deber haciendo este viaje porque así lo dicta mi conciencia y en cuanto a ti… ¡No eres mi guardaespaldas sino mi ahijado!... Y además eres mi único nexo con los iscariotes pues sólo tú tienes acceso a la Sección XIII... El padre Alexander Anderson te dejó sus guantes y bayonetas como herencia, el padre fundador de la orden te entrenó personalmente… La vida del Sumo Pontífice Católico está en riesgo y en tus manos está que su protección. ¡Tú también debes realizar tu deber demostrando ser digno de lo que te han legado!

-No hace falta que me recuerdes mis deberes de este modo; ¡como si no fuera a cumplirlos! –aseveró Merlín con el ceño fruncido-... ¡Te dije que a la brevedad iba a informar del atentado al Padre Fundador y eso haré!... Nada mas me estaba preocupando por ti, ¡simplemente eso hacía!

-Pues bien, ahijado; gracias por tu cuidado pero no tienes por qué preocuparte –le sonrió Serena-. Sólo quería hacerte ese pedido y -lo abrazó con ternura-… avisarte de mi partida para que no te tome por sorpresa…

-¿Te cuidarás? –le preguntó el muchacho correspondiéndole el abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Estarás bien?

-Por supuesto –respondió ella con una sonrisa-; Es Dios mismo quien me protegerá -y desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Alexandra llegó a Buckingham Palace esa mañana como era su costumbre para asistir a la reina Serena en asuntos de gobierno, el guarda real la invitó a tomar asiento en una sala, cosa para nada habitual… No era la única; a juzgar por la cantidad de personas esperando, la reina no había atendido a nadie aquella mañana. Al ingresar realizó una cortés reverencia generalizada pues conocía a todos los allí presentes y buscó lugar junto a… ¡Julia!, la hermana gemela de su amiga vampira Cecy… Afortunadamente había alguien de su edad.

-Buenos días –saludó a la muchacha-. ¿Acaso se encuentra indispuesta Su Majestad?

-Su Alteza Real no se encuentra en el palacio, nos harán pasar apenas haya regresado –le respondió Julia, quien sostenía en la mano un hermoso ramo de doce rosas rojas con una tarjeta dedicatoria pero que dada la postura en que se hallaba la misma, la nota escrita no se distinguía con la claridad necesaria para ser leída.

-¿Y esas flores? –preguntó Alexa con intriga. Era un ramo demasiado parecido al que recientemente le había regalado a ella misma Penwood Jr.

-¿Te gustan? –le preguntó Julia con aire de ensoñación-. Me las regaló Shelby. Vino especialmente para dármelas, aunque tuvo que retirarse rápido pues parece que su padre desapareció… ¿Qué puede haberle pasado a Lord Penwood?

-¡Nada importante! –minimizó la cuestión Alexa ya que sólo le interesaba todo lo referente al ramo-… En cuanto a Junior… Déjame adivinar… ¡No me digas que te considera "_la más bella rosa del jardín de Su Majestad"_!

-¿Cómo sabes? –le preguntó Julia, feliz-, ¡si me lo dice acá, en la tarjeta!... ¡Claro, leíste la nota que me escribió!

-Sí, sí –balbuceó rápidamente Alexa-; es que tengo vista de halcón… ¡Oye!, ¡¿entonces te gusta Shelby?

-Pues… Sí, me resulta agradable –dudó en responder Julia.

-¡Excelente! –exclamó Alexa asertiva como ella sola-. ¡No tienes que ser discreta conmigo!; tal vez Junior sea poco original y algo repetitivo en sus halagos y galanteos pero él es… IDEAL PARA TI… Son tal para cuál, estoy convencida de ello…

-¿Te parece? –musitó Julia.

-¡Claro que me parece!... ¿Acaso te queda alguna duda?-le preguntó Alexa extrañada-. Creí que morías por él desde siempre, desde que íbamos juntas a la escuela…

-Sí, siempre me gustó –explicó Julia-… Es sólo que ahora… no sé, tengo dudas…

-¡¿Quién te entiende? –la regañó Alexa-… ¿Ahora que lo tienes a tus pies te das el tupé de rechazarlo? Eso que tienes se llama "histeria" y hará que nunca te decidas a casarte con nadie y quedarás soltera, sola y sin hijos por el resto tu vida…

-¡No me digas eso! –se aterró Julia-, ¡me da pánico la soledad! ¿Te conté alguna vez que sufro ataques de pánico?

-¿Ves?, Shelby es tu salvación –declaró Alexa-. ¡Es él o eternos ataques panicosos de soledad infinita!

-Lo que pasa es que tengo otro pretendiente enamorado –le confesó Julia al oído en complicidad-, y no sé cuál de los dos me gusta más…

-Shelby, sin duda Shelby –la interrumpió Alexa quien no quería que se esfumara la posiblemente única oportunidad de "ver feliz" a su tenaz pretendiente con alguna chica que no fuera ella misma-. ¡No hay nadie en el mundo mejor que Junior para ti!… Te sentaría de maravillas el apellido "Penwood"… Sir Julia Penwood… ¡Suena tan bien!

-Sí… a mis padres les gustaría para mí mucho más Shelby que Martín –admitió Julia pensando en lo mucho que su familia temía al famoso Merlín, el brujo oscuro ahijado de la reina.

-¿Martín? –preguntó Alexa sintiendo que se le detenía el corazón pues recordó al instante que "la novia de SU AMADO MARTÍN" se llamaba casualmente "Julia"-. ¿Cuál es el apellido de TU Martín?

-Artengo –respondió Julia, obedeciendo a ciegas la propuesta de Merlín de ocultar su verdadera identidad tras la utilizada durante el mundial de tiro de flechas en Irlanda-. Se llama Martín Artengo y fue mi compañero en el nefasto torneo en el que salí campeona de arquería. Estábamos disfrazados: él con una larga túnica negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza y yo de Robin Hood, como tantos otros… ¡Ay!, ¡qué romántica situación…! –suspiró Julia.

-¿No habías sido tú… la única sobreviviente… del torneo? –le preguntó Alexa con la respiración entrecortada por la angustia que le oprimía el pecho.

-Eso creí –le confesó Julia-. Pensé que él había muerto pues después de salvarme regresó al bosque para rescatar a más participantes y nunca lo vi salir de allí… ¡Pero sobrevivió y está acá en Londres!

-¿¡Lo viste! –preguntó Alexa ya desesperada-. ¿¡Vino a visitarte!

-¡SÍ! –replicó Julia entusiasmada-. ¡Martín es tan lindo!, ¡y valiente!, ¡y seductor!... Pero Shelby es tan atento y de tan buena familia… De no tener ni un pretendiente paso a tener de pronto dos para escoger… ¡Estos son problemas!, ¡qué felicidad!... ¿Con cuál de los dos me quedaré?

Alexa no respondió. Acababa de descubrir que era digna hija de su padre pues los celos la devoraban al punto que se asustó de sí misma cuando se encontró pensando: _"Chiquito seductor, ya verás lo que le sucede a tu novia Julia, ya verás"_…

* * *

Verdaderamente Julia no iba a ser la primera en padecer los corrosivos celos de la prestigiosa estirpe rumana de brujos. Por cierto la sospechosa desaparición de Lord Penwood no había sido obra ni del azar ni de Decenium…

El desafortunado Lord Shelby Penwood se hallaba en una oscura celda de los sótanos del castillo del conde en Rumania. Estaba lejos y a la vez cerca de su hogar gracias al portal que unía ambas criptas de hechicería del brujo: la cripta de Londres y la de Transilvania. Lord Penwood se veía apenas reconocible a pesar de los escasos cuarenta minutos que habían transcurrido desde su misteriosa desaparición: sus ropas, hechas harapos; su rellenito cuerpo, sucio y consumido; su torso desnudo, desgarrado y cubierto con las inconfundibles marcas de garfios de acero. En fin, Lord Penwood, quien estaba siendo maliciosamente torturado por el conde, se había convertido en la imagen viva de la agonía… Es que el conde rumano se hallaba "en su salsa" en Transilvania…

-¡DÍMELO! –gritaba Alucard cual desaforado mientras ajustaba el torno del _potro_, estirando aún más las articulaciones del noble británico-. ¡REVÉLAME TU SECERTO!

-¡JAMÁS! –replicaba Lord Penwood con un hilo de voz-. ¡Nunca sabrás lo que es ser un hombre romántico!

-¡HABLA! ¡HABLA, INSENSATO! –lo instaba el brujo rumano a los gritos pelados.

-¡NUNCA! –sostenía Lord Penwood sudando la gota gorda-. ¡Sir Íntegra es toda una dama y tú no la mereces! ¡Careces del porte y de la clase propia de un caballero inglés!

-¡POR SUPUESTO, INÚTIL IMBÉCIL! –lo insultaba el conde- ¡MI ESTIRPE PROVIENE DE VALAQUIA, NO DE INGLATERRA, IDIOTA!

Todo fue en vano; el noble caballero de la mesa redonda no largó palabra hasta que, exhausto, perdió el conocimiento.

-¡DEMONIOS! –maldijo Alucard-. ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO! –y se sentó a pensar sobre el borde de la pileta de agua donde había propiciado varios "amagos de ahogo" al desmayado sir.

El celoso conde había logrado apaciguar algo su sed de venganza infligiéndole dolor al caballero, pero debía ser cauteloso y no ocasionarle daño permanente a su prisionero o los efectos serían irreversibles por mucha "poción desmemorizadora reconstituyente antitortura" que le diera a beber… Deseaba con todo su corazón empalarlo y observarlo perecer lenta y agónicamente, pero se refrenaba porque su esposa no aprobaba el empleo de su predilecto método de tortura y menos aún aplicado a un aliado de la mesa redonda. ¡Qué pena! Sí; debía ser cuidadoso si pretendía que Íntegra no se diera cuenta: torturarlo pero no demasiado, un poquito nomás… Y dado que la tortura hasta el momento no había dado resultado, se imponía cambiar de táctica y de escenario…

Alucard se incorporó, liberó al desvanecido cuerpo del aparato de torturas y lo cargó sobre sus espaldas. Lo llevó hasta un sector de la prisión algo más acogedora (comparativamente con el resto, por supuesto) y recostó al prisionero sobre un camastro. Luego, meneando la cabeza, recogió una poción burbujeante color turquesa que tenía preparada de antemano sobre una repisa y se la administró a su víctima. De inmediato la "poción desmemorizadora reconstituyente antitortura" comenzó a surtir efecto y el cuerpo martirizado de Lord Penwood recobró al instante su habitual aspecto saludable. El caballero inglés recuperó la conciencia y cuando abrió los ojos halló al conde delante de él sentado en un gran sillón de cuero rojo.

-Pues bien, comencemos de nuevo desde el very beginning –planteó Alucard con aire casual.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento –comenzó Lord Penwood con la memoria borrada-, pero ¿quién es usted?, ¿qué hace aquí y qué hago yo aquí?... Perdón, ¿dónde estoy?

-Soy Alucard, el marido de Sir Íntegra y usted está aquí para enseñarme a ser un hombre romántico con mi esposa.

Silencio sepulcral. El inglés lo miraba con displicencia.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Lord Penwood trasuntando su "políticamente correcto" desinterés en el tema-. Usted desea… ¿qué me dijo que desea…?

-Lecciones de romanticismo –replicó el conde con seguridad.

-Pero –balbuceó el británico-… ¿para qué quiere usted eso?

-¡Para qué va a ser! –se extrañó el conde-. ¡Para practicarlas con mi esposa!

-¿¡Con Sir Íntegra! –estalló escandalizado el caballero-. ¡USTED, ni más ni menos que el maléfico brujo rumano, pretende que YO lo ayude con "_la más bella rosa del jardín de Su Majestad"_!

-Sí –afirmó Alucard sonriente y con determinación.

-¡Pero si Usted es un jardinero fatal! –señaló el inglés recuperando una fría calma distante-. A su lado una delicada rosa como sir Íntegra no puede sino marchitarse…

-¡No se vaya a creer! –rezongó el conde-. Íntegra florece muy bien en mi jardín, no es tan delicada como usted se imagina… Yo sólo necesito de usted alguna que otra lección de romanticismo para hacerla gozar más aún a mi lado…

-¡Olvídelo! –objetó Lord Penwood-, cualquiera sabe que usted no es un marido digno de semejante rosa. Sir Íntegra es mi inspiración, mi musa, mi amada…

-¡OJO CON LO QUE DICES; ELLA ES MI MUJER! –lo increpó el conde levantándose dispuesto a bajarle los dientes de un puñetazo.

-Pues no lo será por siempre…

-¡BASTA! –lo calló el conde refrenándose antes de atacarlo-. ¡Ni sentido tiene trompearte, lordcito debilucho de mierda!... ¡Me tienes harto, reharto y recontra harto! Ella fue, es y será siempre mía, mía y solamente mía. ¡Comencemos de vuelta!, ¡esto tampoco está funcionando!

De inmediato los ojos de Lord Penwood se pusieron en blanco quedando el caballero en un estado similar al coma durante unos segundos y finalmente una vez más volvió en sí.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento –repitió Lord Penwood con su memoria nuevamente borrada-, pero ¿quién es usted?, ¿qué hace aquí y qué hago yo aquí?... Perdón, ¿dónde estoy?

-Eso no importa –pasó por alto Alucard las presentaciones y preliminares varios-. ¡Una adivinanza que sólo un hombre romántico es capaz de responder!: ¿Cuál es el regalo que una mujer considera irresistible?

- Un hermoso ramo de doce rosas rojas –replicó sin titubear-. ¡Eso hasta mi hijo Shelby lo sabe!

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó el brujo rumano. Chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y al instante Lord Penwood cayó en coma, nuevamente con apariencia de desahuciado…. Y Alucard se fue de la cripta silbando alegremente.

* * *

-¡Que la reina Serena acaba de salvarle la vida al Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia Católica de Roma! –exclamó Íntegra que no salía de su asombro.

-Sí, mami –afirmó Alexa, acercando una silla a la de su madre y sentándose a su lado dispuesta a contarle confidentemente la última novedad del reino.

Madre e hija se hallaban en el adusto despacho de Íntegra, sentadas una al lado de la otra entre el escritorio atiborrado de papeles y el gran ventanal.

-Cuando llegué al palacio, Su Majestad no estaba –comenzó a narrar Alexa-, de modo que aguardé por ella en la sala de espera junto a… otra gente… De pronto llegó el vocero real anunciando que la reina había viajado de improviso al Vaticano para advertirle al Papa Católico que habría un atentado contra su persona… No se sabe aún cómo fue que sucedió pero parece ser que Su Majestad reconoció al asesino y se interpuso entre el puñal de éste y el Papa.

-¡Cómo dices! –se aterró Íntegra-. ¿Está herida? ¿Nuestra reina está herida?

-Levemente en un brazo –le explicó Alexa-. Un sacerdote Iscariote la sacó del medio recibiendo él las demás puñaladas en el corazón… pobre hombre, murió al instante el tal Padre Rossini, que en paz descanse… Parece que la Sección XIII del Vaticano acababa de ser informada del posible atentado en ese momento y afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo para salvar a la Reina Serena… Dicen que de algún modo Merlín se enteró del posible atentado y avisó a los Iscariotes… ¡Menos mal que evidentemente ese brujo desgraciado estima a su madrina o Su Alteza Real habría muerto cual Rossini…!

-¿Y el agresor? –preguntó Íntegra con el ceño fruncido-. Si la Reina Serena lo reconoció es porque ciertamente era… ¿Lograron capturar a ese maldito asesino?

-Se llama Enrico Maxwell y parece que fue arzobispo del Vaticano e integrante de la Sección XIII hasta que se pasó a las filas de Decenium -aclaró Alexa-… Insólitamente escapó, ¡y eso que no ha de ser fácil escabullirse de los iscariotes! Dicen que dejó un tendal de muertos en su huída porque aunque recibía heridas, éstas se cerraban en el acto... No en vano es "ex" Iscariote, "ex" arzobispo; ex, ex, ex…

-De ese hombre en particular te deberás cuidar siempre –le advirtió Íntegra entre dientes y rígida cual piedra recordando cuando ella misma había sido víctima de Maxwell.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Alexa.

-¡Porque sus heridas cerraban en el acto pues es un regenerador! –le respondió Íntegra-… ¡al igual que tú y yo!… Y sólo un regenerador puede matar a otro regenerador… Somos sólo tres en el mundo: Yo, tú y él… De modo que ese individuo el único ser vivo capaz de lastimarte físicamente. ¿¡Entiendes! ¡Cuídate de Enrico Maxwell!, ¡yo sé lo que te digo y por qué te lo digo!

-No es el único hombre que puede dañarme –le confesó Alexa.

-Físicamente sí; es el único –aseveró la líder de Hellsing.

-Hay otro más… no sé si es un regenerador pero hay otro más que puede lastimarme –le aclaró Alexa con voz baja y llena de vergüenza-… un hombre que quiso violarme cierta vez… No llegó a hacerlo porque alguien me ayudó, pero igual… ¡yo sentí por su energía que tenía la capacidad de lastimarme!

-No es posible –afirmó Íntegra confusa.

-¡Mamá, sé lo que te digo! –afirmó Alexa-… ¡No olvidaré más a ese individuo! ¡Hasta me dio su tarjeta!; se llamaba Corien Wellmax y era un arzobispo retirado del Vaticano, un ex…

Ambas enmudecieron al instante. Se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que se trataba de la misma persona. Íntegra estaba a punto de revelarle a su hija que ella también había sido abusada por ese mismo hombre cuando de pronto un hermoso ramo con doce rosas rojas se abrió paso entre la pila de papeles y pareció materializarse justo delante de sus ojos azules. Íntegra levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con la cara de Alucard quien desde el otro lado del escritorio le dedicaba su más seductora sonrisa mientras extendía su brazo derecho sosteniendo las flores.

-_Sir Íntegra_ –le dijo el conde con afectado acento penwoodiano-: _Eres __mi inspiración, mi musa, mi amada_ –hizo una pausa para notar el efecto de semejantes románticas (aunque plagiadas) palabras sobre su mujer pero al notar el estado de estupor de la misma, continuó ya con menos convicción-… ¿Me creerías si te digo que eres "_la más bella rosa del jardín de Su Majestad"?_

Minutos después el conde se retiraba apresuradamente del despacho de Íntegra, perseguido por un pisapapeles que en vez de papeles acababa de pisar su cabeza y una lluvia de objetos que lo seguían de cerca con la evidente intención de golpearlo… taladraban sus oídos los alaridos punzantes de su mujer al grito de _"¿Qué te pasa, esclavo?, ¿te volviste loco acaso?... ¿Desde cuándo te atreves a tomarme así el pelo, sirviente desquiciado…?"_.

Logró refugiarse en la recepción de la mansión Hellsing donde se desplomó sobre un asiento a retomar aire.

-Daddy –lo sorprendió Alexa, quien había corrido tras él irradiando desesperación-, ¡Más te vale liberar ya mismo a Lord Penwood antes que mami se entere de su "desaparición"!... O irá derechito a tu cripta a buscarlo y te verás en problemas cuando lo encuentre allí… ¡y vaya a saber en qué estado!

-Pero –balbuceó Alucard-… ¿de dónde sacas la peregrina idea de que tengo a Lord Penwood secuestrado y sin conocimiento en una oscura celda de la prisión subterránea de mi castillo en Transilvania…?

-Poco importa que lo admitas o no, Daddy; te deschavaste solito en cuanto dijiste que mami es "_la más bella rosa del jardín de Su Majestad" _–le explicó Alexa-… ¡Copión!; ¡entérate que ciertas acciones y frases tienen un sello penwoodiano que mamá y yo reconoceríamos a millas de distancia!…

-¿Tú crees que eso alcanza para que tu madre sospeche de mí? –le preguntó el conde-. Fíjate que he sido muy discreto con el lordcito de mierda.

Alexa lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Daddy, libéralo ya mismo antes de que sea tarde –sintetizó ella y se levantó dispuesta a partir-… Y te sugiero que después de liberarlo subas al despacho de mamá, te dejes de decirle estupideces y seas tú mismo.

-¿Yo mismo? –se sorprendió Alucard.

-Sí –afirmó ella-. Por si acaso tus celos no te han permitido notarlo, últimamente mami tiene muchas preocupaciones y tú no haces más que desconcertarla con inoportunas intervenciones sin sentido… No voy a decirte cómo puedes ayudar a mamá porque eres un experto en eso. ¡Sólo ve y hazlo como siempre lo hiciste! –y se retiró.

* * *

Cuando Alucard ingresó al despacho de Íntegra media hora después, ella seguía como de costumbre inmersa en sus papeles.

-Me acaban de llamar para informarme que afortunadamente hace unos diez minutos Lord Penwood "reapareció" en buen estado de salud –esbozó la líder de Hellsing sin levantar la vista del documento-… amnésico pero en buen estado de salud… Lo último que recuerda es estarse lavando los dientes esta mañana –elevó la mirada y la fijó en su esposo-… ¡Mejor así! Llegué a pensar que iba a tener que ocuparme también de ese asunto con todo lo que tengo que hacer, pero me complace que no haya sido necesaria mi intromisión.

Alucard le sonrió y sin decir palabra rodeó el gran escritorio y se paró detrás de su mujer. Luego posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Íntegra y comenzó a masajearle la espalda, el cuello, los hombros. Ella cerró los ojos.

-Estás muy tensa –le susurró el conde al oído-. Intenta aflojarte.

-¡Imposible no tener el cuello contracturado con todo lo que está sucediendo! –se justificó ella-. ¿Te enteraste que la Reina Serena fue herida en un brazo…?

-Por supuesto –le replicó él sin dejar de masajearla.

-Cierto que tú te enteras de todo –reconoció ella-. Pues me conmocionó terriblemente pensar en que pudo haber muerto… Además está el tema de las sospechas de traición sobre mi persona; ¡qué calumnia infame!... Y Decenium, siempre amenazando atacar Inglaterra… Y los caballeros de la mesa redonda, entre los cuáles se sienta un traidor…

-Estás agobiada por todo eso.

-Preocupada -intentó minimizar la líder de Hellsing.

-Despreocúpate por tu reina pues su herida es leve –la calmó él-, despreocúpate por tu honor pues nadie más que los mismos traidores se atreverían a acusarte de Alta Traición y despreocúpate por Decenium pues me los has encomendado a mí para que los aniquile… En cuanto a esos conspiradores a los que tú indignamente llamas "caballeros"… sólo dame la orden, mi ama y despreocúpate… sólo ordénamelo y siéntate a disfrutar viendo lo que les hago… ¡Con las ganas que le tengo a ese Sinclair y compañía!

-Ya te ordené que me los dejes a mí –dispuso ella sonriendo y sintiéndose ya más aliviada-. La traición a la Corona es una cuestión de Estado INDELEGABLE para mí. De ellos me encargaré yo personalmente...

No pudo seguir hablando pues Alucard la desconcentraba… Ya no masajeaba su cuello, lo lamía sensualmente mientras le desabotonaba lentamente la camisa desde atrás… e introducía sus manos bajo su sostén… frotando los erguidos pezones entre las yemas de sus dedos, exactamente como a ella le gustaba…

-A… lucard –fue lo último que murmuró ella antes de abandonarse al placer que él le brindaba. No se lo decía pero ambos sabían que el conde era el pilar sobre el cual descansaba el temple y la fortaleza de la líder de Hellsing.

* * *

-Le dirás a mi niña Serena que estoy muy orgulloso de ella –le indicaba el fantasma de Anderson a Merlín mientras éste caminaba por una oscura calle de Londres en dirección a Hyde Park.

-Se lo diré –le respondió el brujito escuetamente.

-Le dirás que ESTAMOS muy orgullosos de ella –se incorporó a la conversación la maga Merlina.

-Se lo diré –ratificó el muchacho aburrido de escuchar durante horas a sus muertos protectores hablándole loas de su madrina, la reina.

-Le dirás que es un ángel bajado del cielo –continuó el padre Anderson.

-Me lo has hecho decir al menos unas cincuenta veces –le recordó Merlín.

-¡Pues se lo dirás una vez más y todas las que considere necesarias! –añadió el judas priest con énfasis-. Le dirás que mi Señor me había encomendado claramente la tarea de protegerla pero sin saber qué gran misión ella, mi niña, estaba llamada a desempeñar en este valle de lágrimas… ¡Sin embargo le concedió a mi difunto espíritu la gracia de poder observar a mi pequeña arriesgando su preciosa vida para salvaguardar la del venerabilísimo Santo Padre!… ¡Loado sea el Señor, mi Dios, por otorgarle a este humilde servidor suyo semejante dádiva!

-¡Yo sabía por el aura de Serena que cuando ella reinara sería una gran purificadora! –lo interrumpió la maga-. ¡Serena, reina de Inglaterra y jefa indiscutida de la Iglesia Anglicana, salvando la cabeza del mismísimo Sumo Pontífice Romano!... ¡Increíblemente maravilloso! ¡La vida nos da sorpresas, sor-presas nos da la vida! –canturreó Merlina...

-¡Tenía que ser ella el ángel que purificara esta TIERRA DE HEREJES TAN CONTAMIDA! –continuó Anderson.

-Te equivocas, Alexander –lo corrigió la maga-. La misión de Serena es purificar los corazones de los hombres de buena voluntad de los prejuicios, odios y resentimientos que fueron sembrados por el demonio a lo largo de los siglos a través de las innumerables guerras y matanzas cometidas supuestamente "en Nombre de Dios"… aunque en verdad perpetradas sólo en favor de los más mundanos y bajos intereses de los mortales… ¡Díselo a Serena, hijo, dile que por fin se ha nos ha revelado su misión en la vida!

-Se lo diré, madre; se lo diré –le aseguró Merlín, a quien no le quedaba más opción que aceptar con resignación su propia misión como médium entre los vivos y los muertos.

-Le dirás –intentó proseguir Merlina pero su hijo no la dejó continuar…

-Luego me indicas todo lo que quieras que le diga –le manifestó el brujito-, pero ahora no me molestes más pues no estoy yendo a ver a Serena sino a Alionora.

-¡Tu madre te molesta! –le reprochó la maga con aire de ofendida.

-Siempre, en todo momento y en todo lugar –declaró su hijo asintiendo con la cabeza-; principalmente cuando es menos oportuno como ahora por ejemplo.

El fantasma de la maga buscó con los ojos encontrar apoyo a su agraviado corazón materno en el espíritu de su marido, quien caminaba a su lado tan mudo como cuando allá lejos en el tiempo había sido el banco hombre lobo de Millenium.

-A mí no me mirés –le advirtió el lobizón-. Arreglátelas solita con el pibe… O mejor todavía, dejalo en paz, ¡que bastante hace con invitarnos para que conozcamos a su chica!

-Está bien, está bien –admitió la maga ofendida-. Me callo la boca y dejo de molestarlo… ¡cualquier cosa con tal de ver cómo es mi futura nuera!–y enmudeció.

Llegaron al lugar de la cita temprano, de modo que Merlín recostó su espalda contra el añoso roble alistándose para descansar, la lobita se echó a sus pies y los tres espíritus protectores se pusieron cómodos. Era una noche nebulosa y la humedad del parque, alumbrado tenuemente por la mortecina luz de los faroles, se respiraba en el denso aire sin viento.

Alexa no se hizo esperar, llegó también antes de lo previsto. Primero se sintieron sus pasos y luego, abriéndose paso entre la bruma londinense, comenzó a perfilarse su esbelta figura… y la de un enorme mastín.

-¡AY, NO! –exclamó el brujito tras reconocer al instante por su energía a su maestro brujo escondido tras la forma del inmenso perro… y no fue el único de cuya boca se escapó semejante interjección pues Luna, Argento, Merlina y Anderson profirieron idénticas palabras al reconocerlo... Y lo mismo puede decirse del propio Alucard, quien no sólo ladró un quejumbroso "¡guay!" sino que también se detuvo en seco al registrar a su discípulo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, _Dog_? –le preguntó Alexa jalando de la soga de paseo a su paralizado perro. Era la única de los presentes verdaderamente ingenua e ignorante de la situación-. ¡No tengas miedo pues Martín sólo te va a vacunar!, ¡créeme que no te va a morder, _Dog_! – pero como no lograba que el sabueso se moviera ni un ápice, se volteó con el fin de pedirle al muchacho que él se acercara al animal… y fue allí donde captó la corriente energética que unía la mirada de su enamorado con la de su sabueso.

-¿Qué está pasando acá? –preguntó algo molesta por la sensación de estar siendo excluida de "algo importante".

-Nada –replicó Merlín, quien parecía haber recobrado la calma. Tiró al suelo lo que quedaba del habano que estaba fumando y lo pisó refregándolo contra la tierra hasta apagarlo. Luego se acercó confiadamente al perrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro, se inclinó levemente poniéndose a idéntica altura, con su mano derecha aferró la quijada del animal con fuerza como si lo estuviera estrangulando y finalmente, con su mejor aspecto de "todo bajo control", le dijo-. ¡De modo que TÚ eres el famoso _DOG_!

De más está decir que Luna temblaba de cabeza a patitas presa del pánico; ¡no podía dominar ni los movimientos de su hocico que se le sacudía involuntariamente! Su máximo terror acababa de consumarse: su master sabía que ella era cómplice y encubridora de los encuentros prohibidos entre Alexa y Merlín, o sea que su no-vida tenía las noches contadas. Tan aterrorizada estaba que no había notado cuán extraña era la actitud pasiva de Alucard. Efectivamente los muertos protectores no salían de su asombro pues el conde, no sólo estaba misteriosamente absteniéndose de asesinar a Merlín desgarrándole la yugular a mordiscones, sino que incluso aparentaba estar contento pues movía enérgicamente la cola.

-¡Qué raro! –se extrañó Alexa-. ¡Es insólito que _Dog_ haga semejante demostración de felicidad perruna ante alguien que acaba de conocer! Suele ser un perrito desconfiado…

-¡NNOOOO! –mintió descaradamente Merlín haciendo un sublime intento para no descostillarse de la risa-. ¡Cómo puedes suponer que un perrito así sea DES-CON-FIA-DO!... Es mansito, cándido, inofensivo como ningún otro –jugueteaba con la cara del perrazo como si lo estuviera abofeteando y el animal ni me mosqueaba-… tan bonachón que hasta te diría que parece "humano"… ¿Verdad, _Dog_? ¿No serás un perro humanizado como… _Scooby-Dooby-Doo_? –reprodujo el brujito con sorna dicho nombre y para sorpresa de todos, acto seguido el animal se puso a bailar ridículamente, imitando al perro del mencionado dibujo animado parado en dos patas y dando pasitos hacia atrás.

-No entiendo – comentó la chica pasmada ante la insólita actuación de su, hasta ese momento, fiero mastín-… ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mascota?... Esto no es normal… Algo le habrás hecho, porque aunque ahora no se note, ¡Juro que _Dog _era un perro muy feroz!... ¡Debe estar enfermo, pobrecito!... ¡Martín, cúramelo, vacúnamelo, déjamelo hecho el perro que era!, te lo ruego, te lo pido, te suplico por favor…

-Sugiero seriamente que lo llames _Scooby Doo _–continuó Merlín mofándose de su maestro brujo que seguía bailoteando grotescamente-… ¿No se parecen ambos animales...?

-¡Para nada! –gritó Alexa-. ¡Si algo conoces de perros, chiquito, sabrás que _Dog_ no es un _gran danés_ sino un _wolfhound irlandés_! ¡Totalmente diferente!... Comparármelo con _Scooby Do_ es una impertinencia de tu parte.

-¡Oh, perdóname! –fingió pesar el brujito y al instante el mastín dejó de bailar para recobrar su habitual aspecto de perro en cuatro patas aunque inusualmente manso-… Sin embargo de ningún modo le sentaría mejor una equiparación con _El sabueso de los Baskerville_, aquella bestia negra, de mandíbula grande y dientes afilados que echaba fuego por la boca... ¡Fíjate qué perrito más inofensivo tienes aquí!... Insisto en que le cambies el nombre o al menos uses un disminutivo... ¿Qué si lo llamas _Doggie? _De _Dog _pasaría a ser _Doggie_ –y comenzó a burlarse llamándolo-… _Doggie, Doggie, Doggie, Doggie…_

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Martín? –preguntó Alexa molesta-. ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando sobre mi perro? ¡No me tomes por estúpida! ¡Sé que algo te traes entre manos con tanto sarcasmo!

_(Escena en OFF, o sea al costad de la escena principal sin que Alexa y Luna puedan escuchar, no así Merlín y Alucard quienes ya sabemos que tienen la capacidad de contactar espíritus de muertos)_

_-¡No entiendo nada de nada! –exclamó el fantasma del lobizón dirigiéndose al espíritu de su mujer, Merlina-. Veníamos a conocer a la chica que le gusta a Merlín y en vez de esa tal Alionora aparece Alexandra desconociendo que la mascota que la acompaña es su mismo padre transformado en perro…y éste en vez de agredir a Merlín en un previsible ataque de celos, se la pasa moviéndole la cola y bailando estúpidamente a pesar de sus burlas… _

_-Elemental, mi querido Zahn, elemental –lo interrumpió el espectro de Merlina parafraseando parcialmente a Sherlock Holmes-, evidentemente todo es evidente…_

_-Evidentemente yo no soy vidente porque no veo nada –le respondió el lobizón-, así que te agradecería si te dignaras explicarme tan elemental situación. _

_-Es tan evidente como elemental –recalcó ella y comenzó a explicarle-: Merlín no sabía hasta ahora que Alionora es Alexandra; Alucard no sabía hasta ahora que Merlín y "Martín" son la misma persona; y Alexandra TODAVÍA no sabe "Martín" es Merlín y que Dog es su padre Alucard que se transformó en perro para seguirle el rastro… ¿captas?, ¿captas?, ¿captas?_

_-Capto, capto –respondió Argento-. Lo que no capto ni por asomo es qué carancho le pasa a Alucard para dejarse vapulear así por Merlín._

_-¡Qué se puede esperar de un PERRO sino que obedezca a un HUMANO! –exclamó la maga cual si se tratase de una obviedad, pero como su marido la mirara con expresión de "¡Ni ahí te entiendo!", ella continuó-. Merlín ya ha demostrado tener natural ascendencia sobre Alucard simplemente por ser la reencarnación de Abraham Van Helsing, su amo y vencedor en la anterior vida. Sin embargo Alucard, excelso brujo, encontró un modo de neutralizar la influencia de su discípulo; sólo que no puede ejercerlo convertido en animago, no, no, no… Para adoptar una forma animal hay que ser un brujo excepcional pero la transformación consume toda la energía disponible. A Alucard no le quedó resto para neutralizar a Merlín y por otro lado nuestro hijo no es nada lerdo… Merlín aprovechó la ocasión para tomar supremacía y dominar a su maestro. Ahora es demasiado tarde para Alucard; está a merced de su aprendiz hasta que Merlín lo disponga… Lo hace agitar la cola alegremente, bailar como un desquiciado… ¡Pobre conde!..._

_-¡Ése es mi ahijado! –replicó el espectro de Anderson con orgullo-. Sabía que merecía heredar mis guantes y mis bayonetas… _

_(Fin del OFF; los fantasmas siguen hablando pero a nosotros no nos importa lo que dicen porque ya nos enteramos de lo que necesitábamos saber…)_

-Te hice una pregunta, Martín –le recordó Alexa fastidiada por no recibir respuesta del muchacho-. ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando sobre mi perro? –reiteró.

-Nada –recapacitó el brujito temiendo haber ido demasiado lejos en la broma y que, debido a cierta imprudencia de su parte, la chica terminara descubriendo la situación-. Tienes un perro excepcional pero es CASI imposible de controlar...

-¡Pues no parece ser un problema para ti dominarlo! –observó Alexa con suspicacia.

-Las apariencias engañan –le confesó él-. No te das ni una idea del esfuerzo que me está demandando mantenerlo sometido a mí… ¡Créeme!, estoy utilizando todos mis recursos de una sola vez...

Alexa lo observó un instante con una mirada que lindaba entre la extrañeza y la admiración.

-En eso estás siendo sincero –admitió ella pensativa-… Yo no domino a mi perro sino que tenemos algo así como un "pacto" por el cual yo lo adopto como mascota y él se deja adoptar por mí… En cambio tú… Ignoro cómo lo haces pero lo tienes fatalmente sojuzgado… Te respeto, Martín, realmente te respeto.

-Si es verdad que me respetas, deja que me lo lleve esta noche –le solicitó Merlín con solemnidad-. Prometo que te lo regresaré mañana sin falta a esta misma hora.

-¿Necesitas estar a solas con él para poder vacunarlo? –le preguntó Alexa desconcertada por el súbito e insólito requerimiento del muchacho.

-Él no necesita ser vacunado –le replicó Merlín con seguridad-. Sin embargo deberás confiar en mí: ¡es absolutamente imprescindible que me lo dejes esta noche!

Sin despedirse, Alexa dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

-Supongo que puedo confiar en ti; al fin y al cabo te debo la vida –dijo la muchacha-… Ignoro si lo sabes o no pero de algo tengo absoluta certeza: eres un individuo muy poderoso, Martín… demasiado… claramente mucho más poderoso que yo –se detuvo un instante porque casi se le escapa confesar que ella era una hechicera-… De todos modos si mañana a esta hora no me entregas a _Dog,_ lo lamentarás… ¡No tienes idea de cuánto lo lamentarás, chiquito! –y su figura se esfumó entre la neblina hasta desaparecer.

-Bien, Alucard –se dirigió Merlín al perro con tono confidente habiendo pasado unos minutos desde que Alexa hubo desaparecido. Sin embargo su voz no sonaba con el timbre del joven veinteañero que hoy era sino como la del viejo amo que había sido, Abraham Van Helsing, el gran vencedor del vampiro Drácula-. Tú y yo también tenemos que establecer "algo así como un pacto"… Este encuentro ha sido una ingrata sorpresa para ambos pero así son las cosas y no voy a permitir que interfieras entre tu hija y yo –encendió sigilosamente otro cigarro y continuó-… ¡Ni pienses que voy a autorizarte a recobrar la forma humana hasta que no hayamos llegado a un acuerdo que garantice tanto mi integridad como mi libertad de acción!... Y supongo que a Sir Íntegra no le va caber que permanezcas con esta apariencia lo mucho o poco que les reste de vida… A ninguna mujer le gustaría tener un "esposo-perro". ¿O sí?

* * *

¡Hola estimados lectores! ¿Qué puedo decir sobre mi atraso de meses? Nada más que pedirles disculpas. Razones: primero me fui de vacaciones y luego mi vida se complicó con una laaarga lista de cuestiones que no vienen al caso detallar pero todo convergió en que no me pudiera sentar a escribir por A, B o Z… ¡En fin!, dirán que son excusas, excusas, excusas, pero no tienen idea de lo compleja que está mi vida. Por fortuna finalmente ¡SUBÍ EL CAPÍTULO 29!; es increíble pero cierto… Ya no prometo nada porque evidentemente basta que una prometa para que no pueda cumplir pero sepan que mi intención es no retrasarme y subir un capítulo por mes… Bueh!, al menos haré lo posible para no hacerlos esperar demasiado.

Mi agradecimiento a quienes han dejado reviews y… unas palabras a cada uno de ellos:

-Cecylik, amiga: ahora sabes cómo llegaste a cortarle el pelo a Penwood… y a robarle el corazón. Veremos qué hace Walter porque no está acostumbrado a tener un competidor contigo. ¿Se pondrá celoso el shinigami?

-Isabelita Emoxxa: Sí, sí, puedes imaginarlo… Alucard tambiénpuede ser cursi. Después de todo, él es sólo un hombre enamorado… Y respondo parcialmente a tu sagaz pregunta: 1) la reina Serena no está casada y 2) por el momento sólo yo sé si Merlín será coronado rey cuando ella muera…

-Golondrina: Intento lograr en la historia los aspectos que con agudeza puntualizas, sólo que como soy la autora nunca tengo la certeza de conseguirlo pues que yo me ría con lo que escribo no significa que haga reír a otros. De ahí que sea importante para mí saber cómo te llega a ti. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y el aliento que me das para seguir escribiendo.

-Victorias: Discúlpame que te haya dejado colgadita mucho tiempo, pero acabas de leer el resultado del entrenamiento de Alucard como latinlover… No sé qué opinas al respecto pero yo que él me dedico a otra cosa… tipo cultivar rosas en el jardín, por ejemplo...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen, dejen reviews… Me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo capi!


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30: AMOR BRUJO 

Alexandra estaba decidida; nada le importaba y estaba dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo. A pesar de su inocente aspecto, con su renegrida cabellera sencillamente recogida en un improvisado rodete, sus rotosos jeans viejos más cómodos y su remera de Hellsing tan desteñida que daba lástima por su color negro arratonado, la expresión de la muchacha había dejado de ser el de una bella hechicera para asemejarse al de una bruja consumada… lo delataba algo indefinido que se trasuntaba en su apremiante andar, en su dura mirada, en su obstinada determinación…

Acababa de regresar de su cita nocturna con Merlín y no perdería un instante. Traspasó el portal que comunicaba los subsuelos de la mansión Hellsing con el inicio de la escalera que bajaba a la cripta rumana… Descendió las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a las catacumbas del castillo de Drácula con la prisa de la bruja de Blancanieves, obsesionada con una única cuestión: conseguir el amor del hombre que amaba a como diera lugar… Ella ahora SABÍA que amaba a Martín Artengo y no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo luchando con armas "limpias" para lograr que él le correspondiera; DE UN MODO U OTRO apartaría a Julia de su camino. Los genes de su padre hervían en su sangre, ella no había nacido en este mundo para tener conmiseración por sus rivales…

Mientras se dirigía hacia abajo tenía en mente una escena, algo que había ocurrido años atrás mientras estaba cursando el último año de su educación media. En dicha ocasión había escuchado un diálogo entre dos compañeras a quienes les gustaba el mismo muchacho y que conversaban amablemente sobre qué harían al respecto. Alexa recordaba claramente cómo había sentido un indescriptible pero visceral desprecio por aquellas compañeras, aunque no había comprendido en aquel momento qué le había suscitado semejante extraña sensación… ¡AHORA ENTENDÍA!: las había considerado débiles, poco más que cobardes, algo así como tibias e insulsas, "con poca garra y fibra interior"… ¿Es que acaso no tenían sangre corriéndoles por las venas? ¡No cabía en el cerebro de Alexa que se pudiera adoptar una actitud conciliadora habiendo un inequívoco motivo para una declaración de guerra!… y por supuesto que dada la situación de guerra, todas las reglas de juego debían cambiar con el fin de obtener la victoria… _"cueste lo que cueste" _era su lema_… _Eso era algo que la chica había heredado indiscutiblemente de ambos padres.

Alexandra frecuentaba tranquilamente la cripta de hechicería de Transilvania pues su madre solía estar tan ocupada con sus obligaciones que apenas tenía tiempo para bajar a los subsuelos de su propia mansión londinense cuando buscaba allí a su marido… De modo que Íntegra no pisaba el portal de la cripta rumana (y jamás bajaba hasta sus profundidades) a menos que estuviera de visita en dicho país, lo cual programaba, y afortunadamente anunciaba, con gran anticipación. Tal previsible actitud por parte de la líder de Hellsing les permitía, tanto a Alucard como a Alexandra, practicar a escondidas de Íntegra toda índole de hechizos oscuros y maleficios prohibidos en las mazmorras de la "zona segura", el antiguo castillo de Drácula… aunque padre e hija jamás se cruzaban allí... Por cierto Alucard sabía que Alexa profesaba en secreto sus dotes de hechicera pero fingía ignorancia porque Íntegra desaprobaba enfáticamente que la chica ejerciera la brujería. Por su parte Alexa tenía absoluta certeza de que, como al conde le convenía hacerse el desentendido, él nunca aparecería mientras ella estuviera allí, ya sea "estudiando" aquellos ancestrales libros que atiborraban la cripta, ya sea practicando conjuros mágicos. Padre e hija tenían un pacto tácito inquebrantable de "cubrirse" o al menos "no obstaculizarse" mutuamente en sus respectivas prácticas oscuras.

Así es como en esta nueva ocasión encontramos a una Alexa sola y ofuscada, bajando las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a las catacumbas del castillo rumano con la prisa de la bruja de Blancanieves y obsesionada con su único objetivo: conseguir el amor de "Martín"…

Se detuvo cuando llegó al último peldaño de la escalinata y observó atentamente las paredes de la húmeda y desatendida catacumba, cubiertas nuevamente tras décadas de premeditado descuido por capas de hongos de tipo, forma, color y espesor varios… Alexa sabía exactamente lo que buscaba y comenzó a remover con una espátula aquel musgo asqueroso guardándolo en una hermosa vasija de loza inglesa por cierto muy british. Después de unos minutos de arduo trabajo manual y tras haber recogido una considerable cantidad de aquella mohosa sustancia, se encaminó hacia la profundidad de la cripta con su nauseabunda carga. Dejó atrás los pétreos arcos que sostenían aquellos bajos techos abovedados, dejó atrás los mortuorios nichos alguna vez repletos de olvidados esqueletos humanos, dejó atrás las paredes cubiertas de grilletes donde alguna vez unos desdichados fueron encadenados hasta morir enterrados vivos y abandonados de la mano divina… sus gritos aterrados y agónicos retumbaban inaudibles en el silencio de los tiempos…

Finalmente llegó a un limpio recinto repleto de piso a techo con estantes de madera, sostén de antiguos libros de alquimia y frascos conteniendo horrorosas sustancias. Era el corazón mismo de la cripta en cuyo centro se hallaba colgando con cadenas desde el techo el inmenso caldero mágico de hierro negro, caldero que iba y venía "por arte de magia" desde Inglaterra hasta Rumania y viceversa, según fuera requerido por el gran maestro brujo Alucard.

Alexandra avivó las brasas que aún ardían bajo el imponente elemento mágico y le habló.

-Calderito, calderito, ¡a trabajar se ha dicho! –le ordenó la hechicera y, mientras con una mano echaba adentro los hongos, con la otra los revolvía utilizando un cucharón-. ¡Quítales todas las toxinas!, ¡neutralízalas! ¡Haz que el veneno desaparezca!– un humo anaranjado se desprendió del interior del caldero-. ¡Listo el tratamiento antitoxina!… Ahora sólo falta la cocción –balbuceó para sí y con una espumadera recogió lo que había arrojado acomodándolo nuevamente en la bella vasija de loza-. ¡Muy bien, Julia!, ¡ya verás lo que es meterte con la gente que a mí me importa!, ¡ya verás!...

Y se retiró de la cripta soltando a su paso carcajadas de risa cuasi satánica… Sí, aunque lo disimulaba tras su bella apariencia, Alexa era una en verdad una bruja consumada.

* * *

Mientras Alexandra cruzaba alegremente "su" frontera directa "personal" entre Rumania e Inglaterra (sin pagar derechos aduaneros ni pasaporte ni visas ni largas esperas de por medio… ¡yo quiero un portal cripta a cripta también!), en el Palacio Real "algo oculto" se llevaba a cabo en una pequeña celda en las mazmorras.

-Che, ¡no está bien lo que estás haciendo! ¡Es una falta de respeto a tus mayores! –amonestó el fantasma del lobizón a su hijo-. Cuando yo estudiaba odontología en Buenos Aires jamás ataqué a un titular de cátedra y eso que ganas no me faltaban… ni adjunto ni jefe de trabajos prácticos… ¡Ni siquiera al ayudante de mierda que se había ensañado mal con mis parcialitos!... ¿Cómo se llamaba ese hijo de…?

-Zahn, querido, "zapatero a tus zapatos" –lo interrumpió el espíritu de la maga Merlina-. Tendrás mucha instrucción universitaria pero no sabés un corno de magia negra… Hasta un principiante en el tema sabe que todo buen aprendiz de brujo algún día tendrá a su maestro bajo su yugo de poder… ¡Decímelo a mí! ¡Pasé años enseñándole a Zorin Blitz para que la muy ingrata pagara mi dedicación a ella cortándome el cuello con su guadaña!

- ¡Precisamente! –se indignó Argento-. ¡Si Merlín decide parecerse a esa bruja traicionera, lo reviento…!

-¡Déjalo, déjalo, déjalo! –el espectro del Padre Anderson sonreía con complicidad-. No compares a mi astuto ahijado con esa asesina del demonio. Él no está degollando al brujo rumano sino dominándolo como Dios manda… ¡Oh, qué satisfacción! ¡Loado sea el Señor por permitirme ver a uno de mis niños sometiendo así al perro de Hellsing!...

Alucard no podía decir ni "Guau". Sentado en sus cuatro patas el inmenso _wolfhound irlandés_ miraba a Merlín con resignación. La energía requerida para sostener su transformación perruna había dejado al brujo rumano totalmente a merced de su discípulo. Por su parte Merlín había aprovechado aquella situación ventajosa para tomar control sobre su maestro brujo apelando a todos los recursos de los que disponía… principalmente su capacidad de desplegar la personalidad de su encarnación previa, Abraham Van Hellsing, quien siempre había tenido una natural ascendencia sobre Alucard por haberlo vencido y sojuzgado en la vida anterior.

Merlín fumaba un puro cómodamente arrojado sobre un desvencijado sillón, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo y observando con mirada penetrante al animago convertido en perro que tenía delante. El brujito había adoptado una actitud postural que le era muy propia y particular; actitud que podía corresponder, por extraño que parezca, ya a un joven de veinte años O a un anciano de noventa; al uno O al otro EXCLUSIVAMENTE.

-Alucard, sirviente –le habló finalmente Merlín al mastín, con la voz grave y firme del viejo holandés cazavampiros que alguna vez había sido-… ¿QUÉ HACEMOS AHORA? HOY yo soy tu aprendiz y tú mi maestro pero ALGUNA VEZ tú fuiste mi esclavo y yo tu amo… Si consideramos las siguientes leyes por ambos conocidas: "Sólo un discípulo puede someter a su maestro brujo" y "Sólo un humano puede vencer a un monstruo", parece ser ¡hasta kármico! que sea yo siempre quien te vaya a sojuzgar… ¡Así son las cosas, Alucard! , por eso de nuevo te pregunto: ¿Y ENTONCES, QUÉ HACEMOS? ¿Cómo sigue el juego vano de nuestras vanas vidas?

-Guau guau (no sé) –replicó un rendido conde perruno. Se había echado cual mascota a los pies de Merlín, resignado a haber sido derrotado nuevamente por él y entregándose a "filosofar de la vida" con su antiguo amo, con quien en otros tiempos solía sostener largas pláticas acerca del sentido y sinsentido de la existencia.

-_"Vanidad de vanidades –dice el Eclesiastés-, vanidad de vanidades, todo es vanidad" _–sentenció el antiguo vencedor de Drácula citando con su fuerte vozarrón el antiguo libro sagrado-. _"¿Qué provecho saca el hombre de lo que hace bajo el sol? Se va una generación y viene otra, pero la tierra permanece siempre. Sale el sol, se pone el sol… Lo que fue, eso será. Lo que se hizo, eso se hará. No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol… _

-Guau guau, guau guau (no sé, soy noctámbulo) –ladró Alucard.

-_Todo lo que se hace bajo el sol tiene su tiempo _–continuó Merlín haciendo oídos sordos a la inoportuna (y algo estúpida) interrupción del conde-_. Hay un tiempo de nacer y un tiempo de morir, un tiempo de plantar y un tiempo de cosechar, un tiempo de matar y un tiempo de curar, un tiempo de destruir y un tiempo de edificar, un tiempo de llorar y un tiempo de reir…_

-guau guau guau guau guau guau guau; guau guau guau guau guau guau guau… (Shcrödinger no estaría de acuerdo con eso; según él los tiempos se superponen constantemente...) –comenzó a explicar con locuacidad el mastín en su lengua ininteligible para el humano y significativamente monótona en su sonido.

El muchacho fijó unos ojos censurantes en el sabueso y tras su mirada crítica se revelaba la del viejo holandés.

-¿Sabes a qué viene esta disquisición sobre los tiempos, Alucard? –lo interrogó Merlín. El perrazo negó con la cabeza-. ¡A que éste es _tiempo de amar_! –sentenció y apagó la colilla del habano apretándola contra un muy quemado cenicero.

El mastín abrió grandes sus ojazos, ignorante del hacia dónde se encaminaba aquella conversación. Merlín sacó un papel de uno de sus bolsillos, lo dobló en cuatro y anotó algo en cada cuarto. Luego se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea de la estrecha habitación. Chasqueó los dedos y los leños se encendieron al instante. El fuego emitía una extraña llama azul que subía cual surgiendo de una vertiente para luego descender como el agua de una fuente. Entonces Alucard comprendió y comenzó a gemir… de pena.

-No te preocupes ni te lamentes –le aconsejó el muchacho, y mientras hablaba soplaba la fogata avivándola-. Esto no es un amarre para Alexandra, eso no me conviene… Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va y quiero que tu hija se quede conmigo para siempre y no se vaya jamás… Por eso preciso garantizarme su absoluta libertad de elección. Yo no intervendré para atraerla a mí, pero tú, Alucard, ¿QUÉ HACEMOS PARA EVITAR QUE **TÚ**INTENTES ALEJARLA DE MÍ?, ¿QUÉ HACEMOS ENTONCES? –El perro, que ya no estaba para nada relajado sino parado en cuatro patas y tenso, movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda con vehemencia como asegurando que él nunca tendría semejantes bajas intenciones-. ¡Oh, sí, claro que lo harías! –continuó el brujito-. ¡Harías lo que fuera para apartarla de mí!... si pudieras… ¡Pero no podrás! Como muy bien estás adivinando proferiré un CONJURO DE AMARRE, sólo que dicho amarre no será para tu hija sino para tu mujer… ¡Tienes suerte, Alucard!, hoy estoy de buen humor y tendré piedad de ti; de modo que será un CONJURO CONDICIONADO A **TU**ACCIONAR, o sea que dependerá de ti que el sortilegio se desate o no… A saber: "ANTE CUALQUIER TIPO DE INJERENCIA DE TU PARTE PARA SEPARARME DE ALEXA, SE PONDRÁ INEXORABLEMENTE EN MARCHA ESTE AMARRE QUE ATA A TU ESPOSA DE POR VIDA A LORD PENWOOD… AUNQUE ÉL ESTÉ MUERTO O AUNQUE YO ESTÉ MUERTO EL CONJURO FUNCIONARÁ IGUAL Y NADA LO PODRÁ DETENER: DURANTE EL RESTO DE SUS DÍAS TU MUJER AMARÁ A ESE HOMBRE CON LOCURA Y EN CAMBIO A TI NO TE AMARÁ NUNCA MÁS"... Te conviene pensar bien antes de actuar, Alucard… si te portas como un buen perro que no hace daño, el conjuro no se desata; si te comportas como un perro díscolo propenso a morder, el sortilegio se efectivizará con sus indeseables consecuencias para ti… **Y **… para reasegurarme que no caigas en la tentación de intentar "desandar" este hechizo con tus "artes mágicas", ME ENTREGARÁS **ALGO** DE TI QUE AVALE EN TU COMPLICIDAD COMO TESTIGO Y GARANTE DE ESTE CONJURO, CON EL FIN DE QUE PIERDAS AQUÍ Y AHORA TODA POSIBILIDAD DE "DESHACERLO", POR SI ACASO EN UN FUTURO SE TE CRUZARA POR LA CABEZA SEMEJANTE PEREGRINA IDEA…

El enorme _wolfhound irlandés_ parecía haber perdido su renegrido color azabache; estaba pálido y blancuzco cual papel quemado a punto de convertirse en ceniza y lívido. Con ojos de perro desventurado observó cómo el brujito se le acercaba maliciosamente y le imponía con aire exigente, la temida orden terminante: _"¡La pata, Alucard!, ¡dame la pata!"_… Sin posibilidad de oponer resistencia alguna debido al dominio que Merlín estaba ejerciendo sobre él, el inmenso mastín colocó con tristeza su pata derecha sobre la mano extendida de Merlín, quien utilizó la navaja que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo para cortar un pedazo de uña del sabueso… Luego el brujito se volteó, echó dicha uña al fuego y ésta al instante se disolvió… El conde no pudo hacer nada más que observar pasivamente cómo su discípulo sellaba fatal e irrevocablemente el sortilegio predicho, recitando a la perfección la fórmula que él mismo le había enseñado para potenciar los oscuros poderes dhapíricos con que había nacido: _"Por la solidez de la tierra, por la inspiración del aire y por las virtudes purificadoras del agua… Invoco al elemento fuego, que me ha conferido su inconmensurable poder transformador sobre la materia…"_.

Proferido el conjuro. Merlín regresó a su viejo sillón desvencijado y se echó nuevamente en él.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Alucard? – le preguntó encendiendo otro puro con tranquilidad-… Que pretendes controlarlo todo, pero el destino te juega una mala pasada porque tiene su propio fluir… Como dice mi padrino: "Tendrías que aceptar que todo está en manos de Dios", ¿verdad padrino? –le preguntó al fantasma del Padre Anderson que aún andaba por allí.

-¡Ciertamente! –replicó el susodicho espectro sabiéndose escuchado por los dos brujos en cuestión-. ¡Abstente de intervenir, perro de Hellsing, abstente!

-¡Escúchalo, Alucard! –le aconsejó Merlín incorporándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta acompañado por Luna-. Te dejaré todo el día aquí encerrado "como un perro" hasta la hora en que me cité con tu hija para cumplir mi promesa de devolverle su "preciada mascota"... Así tendrás tiempo suficiente para calmarte, meditar y hacerte a la idea de que si me perjudicas, dañas o matas perderás para siempre el amor de tu mujer… ¡Pagar semejante alto precio sólo por dar rienda suelta a tu sed de venganza y a tus celos voraces! –y el brujito cerró tras sí la puerta y se fue.

-¡Eso, mascota infernal de Hellsing! –le bramó a Alucard entre dientes el alma encolerizada de Alexander Anderson-. ¡Siempre te perdió la voracidad, ser insaciable y sin voluntad; incapaz de poner límites y frenos a tu apetito!… Te excitas y no puedes dominarte, monstruo devorador; te conviertes en un barril sin fondo que incorpora todo lo que está a tu paso sin discernir… ¡Pero el Señor es poderoso y recayó sobre ti merecido castigo divino por el pecado capital de la gula! ¡Por tu avidez te tragaste a Shrödinger diluido en un mar de sangre londinense y deambulaste treinta largos años por el universo de los números imaginarios!…

-¡Cállate, Alexander! –lo detuvo el espíritu de la maga Merlina dándole tal codazo en la boca del estómago que le quitó el aire (aire imaginario porque hasta lo que yo sé los espectros no respiran)-… ¡Lo pasado, pisado!... Precisamente hoy lo que importa es que no se repita semejante dolorosa separación de Sir Íntegra… El conjuro es un hecho ya; de modo que si le tocas un pelo a mi hijo, ella ¡paf!, cae rendida a los pies de Lord Penwood, el seductor… tu rival te gana y se roba el corazón de tu mujer… ¡no, no, no, no!, ¡no puedes permitir que eso suceda!...

Y los fantasmas protectores de Merlín se quedaron hablándole a un perro… Sabían que en cuanto Alucard recuperara su forma humana, recobraría su enorme poder y entonces el brujito correría peligro de muerte... Cada fantasma a su manera intentaba persuadir al conde de cuán necio sería su comportamiento si mataba a Merlín… Sin embargo no era necesario; el brujito había sido más que convincente y el brujo rumano sabía que verdaderamente estaba atado de pies y manos…

* * *

-¿Una invitación a almorzar? –preguntó con desconfianza Shelby Jr. al teléfono-. ¿Tan temprano? Aún no es media mañana…

-Sí, temprano porque después tengo mucho que hacer –replicó Alexa mientras apretaba su aparato celular con el hombro contra su oreja derecha. Estaba en la cocina de la mansión Hellsing, sosteniendo un recipiente enlozado con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha batía enérgicamente una pasta bastante ligera-. Estoy preparando "crepes" pero yo comeré otra cosa porque estoy a dieta…

-¡Pero si tienes una figura de lo más esbelta! –se sorprendió el Penwood Junior.

-¿Y por qué crees que la tengo? –mintió Alexa, cuya genética la hacía una persona naturalmente delgada a pesar de ser fan total de la comida hipercalórica (¡qué envidia!)-… Yo comeré solamente una ensaladita de lechuga, tomate y zanahoria rallada porque las pastas engordan, pero recuerdo que en alguna ocasión ya lejana te dije que te invitaría a comer algo cocinado por mi propia mano y ha llegado el día y la hora de hacerlo… Sabes que alguien proveniente de familia tan noble como la mía, tiene palabra de honor… ¡Promesas son promesas!... ¡Ah!, me olvidaba contarte que también vendrá Julia.

-¡Julia! –repitió Shelby desbordante de excitación-. ¡Voy! ¡Allí estaré a la hora que tú dices!

-¡Excelente! –exclamó Alexa feliz de la vida-. ¿Puedes pasarla a buscar y luego llevarla de regreso a su casa? Ya sabes, en estos días una chica hermosa como Julia corre grave riesgo caminando sola por la calle aunque sea a plena luz del día… ¡Quién sabe qué le podría suceder!

-¡No le sucederá nada porque cuenta con un caballero que la escoltará! –aseveró Shelby Jr. con vehemencia-. ¡YO!

-¡Bravo!, ¡no esperaba menos de ti! –le reconoció Alexa y cortó la comunicación-. ¡Qué extraño! –murmuró para sí-. Shelby parece genuinamente enamorado de Julia… ¡Y pensar que hace un par de días me juraba amor eterno a mí!... ¡Cuán frágil es el amor de los hombres!, ¡cuán versátil, volátil e inestable!... En fin, mejor me apuro a "engancharlos" rapidito así Martín queda libre todo entero para mí –y continuó batiendo la pasta de los panqueques mientras meneaba la cabeza convenciéndose sí misma de la fugacidad del amor masculino.

* * *

Unas horitas más tarde, ante el portón enrejado de mansión Hellsing, Alexa despedía satisfecha a Shelby Jr. y a Julia… quienes comenzaban a mirarse mutuamente con ojos soñadores y boca semiabierta cual enamorados en trance…

-Lamento que no hayas ni siquiera probado tus crepes, Alexa –balbuceó Shelby Jr. sin apartar su mirada de Julia-… no sé de qué eran pero estaban deliciosos.

-¡Sí!, ¡sí!–asintió escuetamente Julia-, y el vino de tu padre era una exquisitez. ¡Qué pena que no hayas probado nada!, deberías abandonar tu dieta.

-Me alegro que les haya gustado el almuerzo –afirmó Alexa con malicia-. Estos crepes son un antiguo plato rumano… receta de familia… Y les serví el mejor vino de la bodega de mi papi… ¡Observen qué tarde tan maravillosamente soleada está haciendo! Lamentablemente no puedo acompañarlos porque tengo mucho que hacer, pero yo que ustedes saldría de paseo… ¿Qué tal una vuelta por el Támesis en el yate de los Penwood?... Shelby es un excelente timonel y podrían atracar en alguno de los clubes privados de la nobleza británica sobre la ribera… y fondear en el medio de la bahía del embarcadero para estar solos y así poder tomar el té sin que nadie los moleste…

-¡Sí! –gritó Shelby Jr-. ¡Excelente idea! ¿Qué te parece, Julia?

-¡Me encanta! –le respondió Julia al instante-. ¡Qué pena que no puedas acompañarnos, Alexa! ¡Adiós! –y los dos apresuraron el paso hacia la calle dejando a Alexandra tras ellos con una sonrisa en la boca.

La joven heredera de Hellsing cerró cuidadosamente el gran portón de rejas y regresó a la mansión canturreando alegremente. Se dirigió al salón de juegos donde la esperaban sus verdaderos amigos de la infancia: Shcrödinger y las dos vampiresas Cecy y Lucy.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya está cocinado! –les comunicó refregándose la palma de las manos.

-Discúlpame pero no entiendo –le manifestó Cecy-. ¿Para qué te pasaste la mañana preparando esos dichosos crepes de hongos?

-¡HONGOS! ¡No me digas que preparaste los _**Fungus Conceptionis**_! –se sobresaltó el chico cuántico… Alexa asentía con malignidad.

-¿Qué es eso? –le preguntó Lucy.

-¡Nada! –declaró Schrödinger poniéndose de pie de un salto-. ¡Nada que nos convenga averiguar, Lucy! La curiosidad mata al gato, así que mejor tú y yo nos vamos… Lucy querida, me degüello, me absorbes y nos escapamos a otra dimensión cualquiera que indudablemente va a ser más segura que ésta en breve… Antes de que acá se ponga feo con la noticia de que Julia se quedó embarazada, tú y yo huiremos absolutamente ignorantes de que fue Alexa quien puso "hongos de la concepción" en los crepes…

-¿¡Quééé! –preguntó horrorizada Cecy-. ¿Mi hermana Julia está embarazada?

-En breve lo estará, en breve –aseguró el chico gatuno.

-Alexa –la interrogó Lucy con la desconfianza que había aprendido a tenerle a su amiga "en ciertas circunstancias"-, ¿cuál es exactamente el efecto que producen esos hongos con que rellenaste los crepes?

-Potencian la fertilidad –respondió Alexa orgullosa de su desempeño brujo.

-¿Y eso verdaderamente sirve? –la interrumpió Lucy con escepticismo.

-¡Vaya si sirve! ¡Soy la prueba viviente de la efectividad de los _**Fungus Conceptionis**_! –le replicó Alexa-. Mi papi me contó que se los dio a comer a mi mami y entonces vine yo… De su eficacia da fe mi existencia… ¡Y ni les digo cuando son "regados" con la poción para el amor que preparé! Para asegurarme se las di de beber a esos dos mezclada con un buen vino de la bodega de papi… Con esa combinación explosiva Shelby y Julia estarán haciendo un bebé en estos precisos momentos –dijo consultando su reloj de pulsera-. ¡Qué romántico! Y somos los primeros en saberlo…

-¿¡Pero acaso te volviste loca! –le reprochó Cecy-. ¡Julia es mi hermana!

-¿No querías ser tía? –le retrucó Alexa-. Dijiste que te encantaría serlo. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que tu deseo se vea satisfecho…

-¡Dije que me encantaría que mi hermana Julia se case y tenga hijos porque siempre afirmó que eso la haría muy feliz! –protestó Cecy.

-Es lo mismo –razonó Alexa-. Te gustaría ser tía.

-¡No es lo mismo! –rezongó Cecy.

-Entonces míralo de este modo –le explicó Alexa-: le estoy dando a tu hermana Julia la oportunidad de que su deseo se vea satisfecho; tendrá hijos y se casará.

-Ella preferiría casarse primero y después tener hijos –rezongó Cecy.

-Cecylik, amiga del alma –declaró Alexa con convicción-. Nunca fuiste buena en matemática y hoy se nota… "El orden de los factores no altera el producto". Julia tendrá un bebé adorable, el bueno y amante de Shelby asumirá su paternidad casándose con ella cual caballero inglés que es y la hará muy, muy feliz y comerán perdiz… Esos dos necesitaban un "empujoncito" para decidirse y yo me apiadé y se los di.

-Me pareció escucharte decir esta madrugada que habías encontrado el modo de apartar rotundamente a Julia de tu querido Martín Artengo –le recordó Cecy con suspicacia.

-¡Algo de eso también hay! –replicó Alexa riendo-. Pero te juro que no pretendo hacerle daño a tu hermana. Supongo que el embarazo va a ser sorpresivo y estresante para ella al comienzo, pero lo superará prontamente y estará más que contenta porque le tiré el Tarot y en las cartas vi que Julia y Shelby son "el uno para el otro"… Ella no lo sabe pero yo sí.

-Eso espero –repuso la vampiresa preocupada por su hermana gemela humana-… Porque no me queda claro qué le está pasando a Shelby… Hasta ayer parecía que moría de amor por ti, hoy daría su vida por mi hermana… ¡Pero hace poquito me tiró onda a mí…!

-¡No! –se sorprendió Lucy-… ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cuándo estuvo Shelby interesado en ti, Cecy?

-Eso no importa –se incomodó Cecy-, pero fue hace demasiado poco… ¡No le digan nada a mi maestro Walter, por favor; no sé cómo podría reaccionar contra mi futuro cuñado Shelby, futuro padre de mi futuro sobrino/a…!

-¿Walter? –preguntó Alexa con displicencia-. No sé qué le viste a ese mayordomo chupasangre para que te guste tanto; realmente lamento que Shelby no tenga un hermano gemelo vampiro para ti… Por supuesto que nada de lo que hemos hablado saldrá de esta habitación; será un secreto entre nosotros cuatro y pondremos especial cuidado en ocultárselo a Walter… nunca confiaré en ese mayordomo traidor. Te habrá hecho beber alguna poción para que lo ames perdidamente; si encontrara el antídoto te lo suministraría al instante… Cecy, realmente espero que te desenamores de él; no te merece…

Sin embargo no hacía falta que nadie le fuera con el cuento Walter… un ojo estaba observando subrepticiamente desde un espejo colgado de la pared. Era el Shinigami vampiro, quien cual buen mayordomo curioso hacía todo lo que podía por estar siempre al tanto de cuanto sucedía en la mansión…

-¿Con que eso te gustaría, Alexa?, ¿que MI Cecylik, MI fiel aprendiz y fan N° 1, me deje de idolatrar? –preguntó Walter en la soledad de su celda subterránea-… ¡Bruja!, ¡no te lo perdonaré! ¡Eres tú quien administra pociones para el amor…! Pero está bien, aprendo rápido; se impone en este caso la ley del talión: ojo por ojo, diente por diente, poción por poción, fungus por fungus… Alexandra: te haré probar un poco de tu veneno –y se dirigió a la cocina. Se le acababa de ocurrir "una maldad".

* * *

-¿Tienes idea de dónde está tu padre? –le preguntó Íntegra a Alexa en cuanto se juntaron para cenar. Era el momento del día en que la familia se reunía en pleno, sagrado e ineludible momento dispuesto por Íntegra desde que Alexa tenía uso de razón. Sobre la larga mesa rectangular del comedor había tres lugares puestos: una cabecera de la misma era el sitio pre-establecido para la rubia líder de Hellsing quien se hallaba allí sentada, lejos en la otra cabecera brillaba por lo vacío el sitio del conde y justo en el medio de la mesa pero a la izquierda de su madre estaba sentada la heredera de la organización.

-No sé –le respondió Alexa-. A decir verdad hoy estuve en casa pero no vi a papi en ningún momento.

-Yo tampoco –agregó Íntegra-. Pasé todo el día en el palacio real pero en cuanto regresé hace una hora lo busqué y no lo encontré… La cena está lista y Alucard no está… Es raro que no te lo hayas topado si estuviste en la mansión; a él le encanta deambular por los pasillos y molestar.

-¿Te preocupa que le haya sucedido algo malo a mi papi? –se sorprendió Alexa.

-Me preocupa que esté haciendo algo malo –rectificó Íntegra pero calló repentinamente por discreción puesto que Walter ingresó al salón comedor portando dos platos con la cena. Sirvió primero a la líder de Hellsing y luego a la heredera.

-¿Qué preparaste hoy? –le preguntó Alexa mirando con avidez el sustancioso plato que tenía frente a sus ojos-. Hoy almorcé temprano una triste ensalada y el té de la media tarde tuve que beberlo solo porque SE TE QUEMARON LOS SCONES… ¡Es tu culpa que esté desfalleciendo de hambre!

-Preparé pollo relleno acompañado con verduras saltadas y pudding inglés de postre –replicó el mayordomo vampiro de aspecto juvenil-. Plato único sin entrada porque me llevó mucho tiempo deshuesar el pollo sin destrozarlo y no llegué a preparar nada más… ¡Pero hay cantidad de sobra! Al fin y al cabo son sólo tres más Shcrödinger los que comen alimentos humanos en esta residencia –pero mirando el sitio vacío del conde se corrigió-… perdón, esta noche son dos más el chico cuántico…

-¿Sabes dónde está Alucard? –le preguntó Íntegra.

-Lo ignoro –replicó el mayordomo vampiro negando con la cabeza-. Él hizo un conjuro que me impide leerle la mente.

-Puedes retirarte, Walter –le ordenó entonces Íntegra.

-Con su permiso –repuso el mayordomo, y madre e hija comenzaron a comer con apetito.

* * *

-¡Qué rico, Walter! -exclamó el chico cuántico. Estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina limpiando su plato totalmente vacío con un pedazo de pan. En frente y a su lado estaban Lucy y Cecy, ambas succionando con sorbetes y de sus respectivas bolsitas, la sangre de transfusión de la que se alimentaban-. ¡Este pollito relleno que preparaste estaba para rechuparse los dedos de sabroso!

-Te gustó el pollito –se mostró alagado Walter mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa que se le escapaba por las comisuras labiales dejando levemente al descubierto sus incisivos de nosferatu.

-¡Espectacular el ave! -replicó Schrödinger con emoción-; a los gatos nos encantan los plumíferos como éste… son irresistibles. ¿Qué le pusiste de relleno, Shinigami?

-Utilicé lo que encontré en la casa… Alexa había cocinado unos crepes de hongos al mediodía y le había sobrado bastante relleno. Lo dejó para que yo lo arrojara a la basura… ya sabes que los nobles ingleses no pueden hacer nada sin recurrir sus fieles mayordomos, ni siquiera deshacerse de sus propios desperdicios… Pero en lugar de eliminarlos, yo les di mejor uso; cociné el relleno sobrante en lo que quedaba de la botella de vino tinto a medio beber del almuerzo, y lo usé para rellenar al polluelo en cuestión… habrás notado el exquisito aroma y sabor etílico propios del noble licor utilizado, ¿verdad?... ¡Lástima que los vampiros no podemos apreciar la comida de los humanos!, me debe haber salido maravillosamente bien para que no sólo tú sino también Sir Integra y Alexa hayan halagado mi plato magistral –el mayordomo hizo un corto silencio, disfrutando la expresión de horror y estupor de los tres adolescentes que se hallaban sentados a la mesa. Luego continuó-… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué ponen esa cara de pánico? ¡No los envenené!; Alexa sabe de hongos y los usó para preparar el almuerzo. Yo reciclo; cuando era un niño pequeño mi mamá me enseñó que no se tira la comida habiendo tantos seres humanos que mueren de hambre en este mundo cruel –Cecy, Lucy y el chico gatuno se incorporaron de sus sillas y se retiraron con increíble rapidez aunque en el más absoluto silencio… ¿Adónde van tan apurados? ¿Acaso no harán sobremesa la noche de hoy?...

Walter se calló porque ya se encontraba hablándole a las paredes. Lo habían dejado repentinamente solo sin darle siquiera una explicación. Tampoco la necesitaba, él conocía perfectamente el motivo de semejante pronta retirada: advertirle a Alexa… Aunque sabía que la heredera de Hellsing había salido de la mansión después de cenar (como era su costumbre en los últimos tiempos), presumía que sus amigas intentarían ir tras ella… Walter no lo permitiría: suponía que Lucy no representaría un problema pues en breve estaría abocada a intentar escapar del acoso sexual de un Shcrödinger fuera de control… y detener a Cecy era una cuestión de la que se encargaría él mismo personalmente… Entonces llamó mentalmente a su discípula: "Cecylik, tu amado maestro te requiere al instante. ¡Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo, por urgente que te parezca, y ven ya mismo a mi lado!". Escuchó en su cabeza la respuesta de la vampiresa: "Voy, master". Walter sonrió. Su venganza sobre Alexa saldría impecable.

* * *

-¡Qué tarado es Walter! –protestó Lucy mientras apuraba su paso por una tenuemente iluminada calle londinense-. Espero que realmente haya armado todo este lío de puro desconocedor del tema porque si no es así… ¡Si no es así es verdaderamente un maldito traidor, un farsante consumado y un hipócrita total!… ¡Justo ahora la viene a llamar a Cecy! ¡Menos mal que con nosotros dos basta para avisarle a Alexa en qué consistió la cena que le dio Walter!... Me parece que no estamos en camino de llegar a tiempo antes de que ella se encuentre con "Martín"; mejor te degüellas, me completas y sin perder ni un segundo más saltamos en el espacio hasta encontrar en qué parte de Hyde Park está Alexa…

No pudo continuar hablando porque el chico cuántico la abrazó y besó pasionalmente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡Schrö! –se sorprendió la joven vampiresa-. ¿Qué haces? Se supone que eres un chico tímido… ¡Schrö!... ¡Sch…!... ¡Sc…!... ¡S…!... ¡…!... Silencio… Jadeos… Éxtasis… Otra vez silencio… Nuevamente jadeos, éxtasis y silencio… y así una y otra vez, olvidada para siempre toda intención de contactar a Alexa para ponerla sobre aviso…

Saltando unas horitas en el tiempo lineal (no cuántico), en algún momento del día siguiente para ser más exactos, Schrödinger abandonó por fin y para siempre el consultorio del afamado dr. DNUMGIS DUERF "feliz como una lombriz" (¡habrase visto expresión más infeliz! Más allá de la rima, pocas cosas me inspiran menos "felicidad" que la aburrida existencia de una lombriz). Tras largos arduos años finalmente había sido dado de alta por su psiquiatra (¡Sí!, aunque nadie pueda creerlo, los psicoanalistas también son capaces de dar el alta a un paciente. ¿Por qué no después de todo? Los milagros existen). ¡No más traumas!, el motivo de consulta había sido ampliamente superado aunque el muchacho con orejas de gato seguía siendo tan joven y escuálido como siempre… ¡Pero ya no le importaba! ¡Por fin no hablaba más en geringoso, ni tartamudeaba ni enmudecía cuando pretendía hablar con alguna chica que le gustara!… Todo eso carecía ya de trascendencia para él por una sola y simple razón: finalmente ya no era virgen… ¡FELICIDADES, SHCRÖDINGER! Todo llega en la vida, también en tu inmortalidad cuántica…

* * *

¿Pero qué había sido de la vida de la heredera de Hellsing? ¿Qué le deparó a Alexandra el cruel destino habiendo sido abandonada a su suerte por sus desleales e indignos "amigos"?... Ninguno se había "sacrificado" por ella para llegar a advertirle sobre la peligrosidad de la cena tan ingenua y gustosamente ingerida; cada uno a su manera había seguido los pasos de Walter en lo que a traición se refiere pues a la hora de la verdad, todos y cada uno de ellos habían sucumbido a la tentación y dejado de lado la tan renombrada devoción por la amistad… La carne es débil... ¿Quién puede entonces dignarse a juzgar a Walter, el mayordomo infiel? ¡El que esté libre de culpa que se atreva a tirar la primera piedra!... Cecy había abandonado a Alexa para acudir al llamado de su maestro vampiro. Era previsible, ella siempre respondía inmediatamente a su demanda… Shcrödinger había comido los dichosos hongos potenciadores de la fertilidad cocinados en el vino afrodisíaco… peligrosa combinación; sus hormonas eternamente adolescentes se habían desbordado hasta quedar fuera de control y Lucy a su vez había caído víctima de la grata desinhibición del tímido chico cuántico… en fin, entre la sorpresa y el apasionamiento ambos habían dejado por completo de lado a nuestra pobre Alexita, descuidada, olvidada, borrada de la frágil memoria de sus amigos… ¡Y agradezcamos a que Lucy no había comido hongos por ser un nosferatu hematófago! Afortunadamente ella no estaba en uno de sus días de vampiresa fértiles porque sino hubiera terminado siendo la madre adolescente de un dhampirito cuántico…

Por su lado Alexandra, nuestra ahora _"inadvertida"_ (por "_no advertida"_) heredera de Hellsing, se hallaba incautamente parada bajo el muérdago, nuevamente bajo el dichoso muérdago. Entonces llegó Merlín envuelto en su capa negra, la cual le otorgaba un extravagante aspecto a su apariencia ya bastante estrambótica de paseador de perros. Aún en su forma humana, desempeñaba su función de macho alfa de un modo tan "canino" que Alexa no lo reconoció al verlo llegar… aunque identificó inmediatamente al renegrido wolfhound irlandés que lo seguía de cerca y a la cachorra azabache con innegable aspecto de lobita que literalmente le pisaba los talones…

-¡Por fin llegaste, chiquito! –lo amonestó Alexa enojada golpeando su reloj pulsera con el dedo índice de su mano derecha-. ¡Tarde! ¿No sabías que un caballero inglés no hace esperar a una dama?... ¡Qué vas a saber tú!, ¡si de caballero no tienes nada!

Merlín le sonrió despectivamente y, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, se acercó a Alexa y sin decir palabra la besó en la boca… El wolfhound irlandés gruñó de celos con una mezcla de dolor, ira e impotencia paterna.

-¡_Dog_! –exclamó Alexandra con alegría al ver a su mastín-. ¡Te extrañé todo el día! –se agachó levemente y abrazó la enorme cabezota de su mascota-. ¡Necesitaba tu protección y tu compañía, perrito lindo, perrito bueno, perrito…!

-Él tiene tanto de "perrito" como yo de "caballero" –comentó Merlín interrumpiéndola-. Es cierto que no corre por mis venas sangre aristocrática pero para tu información, tengo lo que mi padre llamaba "códigos"… Si algo heredé de él es que "lo prometido es deuda", de modo que te he traído al maldito sabueso sano y salvo… Te dije que te lo devolvería esta noche y he cumplido… Ahora bien, _wolfhound _condenado –dijo dirigiéndose al mastín con autoridad-; estás totalmente de más aquí. ¡Te ordeno que ya mismo vuelvas a tu casa!… ¡y a como estabas antes!, tú entiendes a lo que me refiero –dijo eso aludiendo a la forma humana que su maestro brujo había abandonado hacía ya más tiempo que el aconsejable para un animago.

Alucard perruno acató al instante. En su forma canina no podía sino someterse ante la superioridad de su antiguo amo. Le dirigió a su hija una mirada resignada y se puso en marcha con paso lento y cola entre las patas… hasta perderse de vista entre los arbustos del parque.

-¿Quién eres tú para lograr que _Dog _te obedezca de modo tan servil e impropio de él? –exclamó Alexa con enojo-. Necesito que me lo digas. ¡Confiesa tu identidad, falso _César Millán_! ¡Tú no eres _El Encantador de Perros_!...

Alexa calló súbitamente. De pronto algo comenzaba a sucederle, algo que nunca antes había experimentado en su cuerpo de esa manera. Sentía que sus entrañas se estremecían, todas ellas al unísono dentro de sí… bañadas por la sangre que bombeaba su palpitante corazón… sentía el pulsante deslizar de esa sangre a través de venas y arterias… y su temperatura interior se elevaba de un modo estimulante. De repente un impulso absolutamente irracional a entregarse sexualmente a aquel hombre se apoderó de su ser; a pesar de lo cual no pudo expresar nada, quedó paralizada y muda… Su situación hubiera pasado desapercibida ante cualquier otro muchacho, pero no ante Merlín… y no porque Merlín poseyese los recuerdos y conocimientos mundanos del experimentado anciano Abraham Van Helsing, sino porque su olfato de lobo le indicaba la presencia de las feromonas de una hembra en celo… una hembra virgen… Si ese aroma resultaba atrayente para un lobo macho, para un dhampiro era simplemente irresistible.

La lobita estaba echada con la cabeza apoyada sobre el piso entre sus dos patas delanteras. Levantó sus orejitas y observó atónita como Merlín, "su hermanito lupino" arrinconaba a Alexa, "su hermanita humana" contra el viejo roble sobre el cual parasitaba el muérdago… "Curioso"-pensó la pequeña-. "Si el master estuviera aquí seguro que se enojaría"… Tenía que hacer algo para impedir que continuaran con esa conducta censurable para su amo, de modo que aulló despacito con la finalidad de llamar la atención de Merlín y así lograr que éste "recordara comportarse"… ¡Nada!… Recurrió a otra estrategia: se tapó ambos ojos con la pata derecha haciéndose la lobita escandalizada con la esperanza de que la vieran y se detuvieran por vergüenza… ¡Nada otra vez!; ni se percataban de su presencia… ¡Esos dos desfachatados parecían de lo más entusiasmados y a punto de hacer "cosas de grandes" delante de sus propios hocicos!... Entonces consideró conveniente retirarse antes de presenciar escenas que tenía prohibidas por mamá Seras (lobita obediente)... y regresó a la mansión Hellsing siguiendo las enormes huellas dejadas en el fango por su querido master, el wolfhound irlandés.

* * *

Ni bien Alucard llegó a su cripta de hechicería de la mansión Hellsing, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la vieja mesa de roble maciza, se incorporó y apoyando las enormes patas sobre su superficie, lengüeteó el brebaje contenido en una pequeña vasija de cerámica antigua… Todo brujo sabe que cualquiera que se precie de ser alquimista veterano debe siempre dejar a mano una "poción revertidora" cuando uno cambia de apariencia… por si acaso algo inesperado le impidiera al animago volver a su forma humana antes de que expirara el tiempo límite para hacerlo, y por ende se viera obligado a vivir el resto de su existencia en su forma animal… situación poco grata y por cierto infrecuente, pero siempre es conveniente tener la "poción revertidora" al alcance de lengua canina desesperada… Ciertamente todo brujo prevenido hace suya la afamada frase del célebre mentalista e hipnotizador argentino Tusam: "Puede fallar… puede fallar" … De hecho había fallado pero no por culpa del hábil brujo rumano sino a causa del desagradecido de su único y bien odiado discípulo Merlín.

Apenas hubo recuperado su habitual apariencia de conde agraciado, Alucard sacó de su abrigo rojo sus dos armas, las colocó prolijamente sobre la dura mesa, se sentó y comenzó a limpiarlas concienzudamente. Junto con su forma humana, había recuperado también su independencia mental, de modo que, momentáneamente olvidando (fruto de su rencor y enojo) la maldición que recaería sobre su mujer, se puso a mascullar la a su juicio IMPOSTERGABLE muerte de su presente aprendiz Merlín y pasado amo Abraham… "¡A cazar al lobo!", exclamó en voz baja mientras guardaba nuevamente sus armas y salió de su cripta dando un portazo. Subió de a trancos las amplias escaleras que unían los sótanos de la mansión Hellsing con la planta baja, abrió abruptamente la puerta de comunicación y de pronto, ¡PUFF!... chocó contra su esposa tirándola al suelo.

-¡Perón, Íntegra! –se disculpó el conde al instante. ¿Tan ofuscado estaba en su venganza personal que no había notado la presencia de su ama tras la puerta? Su conducta era imperdonable para consigo mismo-. ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te lastimé? –le preguntó preocupado por su torpeza mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó ella -. Te llamé, te busqué, te volví a llamar… No te hallé por ningún lado –sorpresivamente la voz de su esposa no reflejaba reproche reconocible.

-Tuve un inconveniente imprevisto –comenzó a explicar el conde evadiendo dar explicaciones, aunque ya había olvidado por completo su propósito de hacer que Merlín pasara a mejor vida… En verdad haberse encontrado con Íntegra lo ayudó a recordar instantáneamente que ella era su única prioridad y que más le valía no desafiar cierto ingrato conjuro recientemente proferido… Súbitamente estos los pensamientos se disiparon tras notar algo extraño en la conducta de su mujer quien se había quitado el saco de su consabido trajecito verde y su moño azul-… ¿Realmente estás bien? –preguntó él cuando Íntegra comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa-… Oye, ¡estamos en medio del pasillo!, cualquiera puede pasar por acá: la chica policía, un soldado raso cualquiera, un mirón voyerista sin nada más que hacer que ver desnudarse una hermosa rubia… ¡¿QUÉ HACES? –exclamó totalmente desconcertado cuando ella, ya sin camisa ni sostén, se lanzó a desabrocharle la bragueta del pantalón, ¡a él!-... ¡Ven, Íntegra! –Alucard retrocedió unos pasos guiando a su esposa hacia la escalera que descendía a las mazmorras y logró cerrar tras ella la puerta de madera… mas no logró descender. Inesperadamente su miembro viril asomaba desnudo y ya bastante erecto de entre sus ropas e Íntegra comenzaba a succionárselo con avidez. ¡Era demasiado! Si hasta un caballero inglés perdería la compostura ante semejante situación, ¡cuánto más un conde rumano!

Alucard se reclinó contra la pared que estaba entre la puerta del pasillo y el primer escalón de la escalera que descendía al sótano y se dispuso a gozar… No sabía qué le estaba sucediendo a su mujer porque por cierto ésa no era su conducta habitual pero por cierto no se detendría a preguntarle… a decir verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo la razón de su extraño proceder; por el momento se limitaría a disfrutar de aquella seducción y más tarde averiguaría la causa con el finalidad única de recrearla idéntica en nuevas ocasiones… Sólo un pensamiento empañaba su placer; tenia conciencia de que no estaban en el lugar mas apropiado y temía que Íntegra fuera a inhibirse si algún transeúnte inesperado los interrumpía. Sin embargo la cuestión estaba demasiado hot y agradable para ser postergada por un desplazamiento hacia ubicación física más privada… ¡Mejor quedarse donde estaban! A fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a pasar por allí excepto…? TODOS: la chica policía, Pip, Walter, Schrödinger, Lucy, Cecy… demasiados nosferatus habitaban aquellos sótanos desgraciadamente… Alucard apartó de su cabeza semejante inoportuna reflexión; "¡Qué se vayan TODOS a la mismísima mierda!", pensó… Su último momento de lucidez mental le permitió emitir una orden general telepática a los vampiros: "Si no quieren que los estaquee, ni se les ocurra salir de sus ataúdes esta noche".

-No sé qué me pasa –le confesó Íntegra a modo de excusa mientras bajaba los pantalones de su marido con la vista fija en ellos-. No puedo controlarme.

-Mejor así; es perfecto –le replicó el conde y comenzó él también quitarle a su mujer lo que le quedaba a ella de ropas puestas.

Cuando terminaron de desnudarse mutuamente, Alucard dispuso las prendas cual colchón sobre el piso, recostó a Íntegra sobre su abrigo rojo y se echó sobre ella. Comenzó a estimularle los pezones, apretándoselos suavemente y masajeándolos mientras lamía en forma descendente el torso de su mujer desde sus pechos hacia el vientre. Se detuvo en el ombligo e introdujo en él su lengua. Íntegra sintió la excitante corriente de placer uniendo íntimamente todas sus zonas erógenas y entreabrió levemente los muslos. Alucard descendió hacia el pubis y separó delicadamente con la lengua tanto los labios mayores como los menores mojando con saliva las húmedas mucosas de su mujer. Ella fue a su encuentro elevando ligeramente la pelvis guiándolo hacia adentro hasta que él contactó el clítoris y comenzó a estimularlo con jugueteos. Íntegra cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer.

-Aquí te gusta, ¿verdad, mi ama? –le preguntó Alucard, pero era una pregunta retórica y no hacía falta que ella le respondiera. Él la conocía palmo a palmo. Sabía cómo proseguir.

* * *

El sol matinal aún no había asomado su faz sobre la ciudad de Londres cuando Alexa llegó a la pequeña entrada lateral por la que ella ingresaba a la mansión Hellsing. Bien al fondo y tras las rejas que separaban la calle de los jardines, se divisaba la majestuosa residencia victoriana iluminada por tenues faroles exteriores.

-Hasta acá te acompaño –le dijo Merlín arrojando al piso la colilla de su cigarro y pisándolo.

-¡No ensucies la vereda de mi casa! –le advirtió ella-. Si pretendes caerle en gracia a mi madre tendrás que respetar mi hogar… En cuanto a papá… ni modo de que llegue a simpatizar contigo.

-¡Vaya casita para un padre farmacéutico y una madre ama de casa! –ironizó Merlín aludiendo a la inmensa mansión. Se burlaba íntimamente de la mentira fraguada por Alexa para hacerse pasar por una chica común y corriente de clase media inglesa. Él conocía ahora la identidad de la muchacha aunque ella todavía creía que él era un irlandés estudiante de medicina que trabajaba de peluquero canino…

-Papi es dueño de una prestigiosa industria farmacéutica y mami está en casa casi todo el día -improvisó Alexa con la seguridad que da estar diciendo una verdad a medias.

Merlín sonrió. En su vida anterior como Abraham Van Helsing, Mina Murray había sido su amor imposible. Ahora Alexa, la reencarnación de aquella joven muchacha le correspondía en sentimientos y él la había hecho suya. El brujito se sentía absolutamente pleno y rebosante de alegría.

-¿A qué hora te veo esta noche? –le preguntó Merlín.

-No sé –dudó Alexa, confusa por no entender qué la había precipitado a entregarse tan apresuradamente a ese joven y temiendo que él se formara una imagen errónea de ella-… Espero que no me tomes por una de esas que andan desesperadas detrás de ti porque entonces jamás volverás a verme…

-A las diez bajo el muérdago –le informó él sucintamente y pegando media vuelta emprendió el regreso.

Alexa lo observó alejarse y cuando Merlín desapareció tras dar la vuelta a la esquina, la muchacha ingresó por el portón lateral y aceleró su paso a través de los aún oscuros jardines. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada a su casa, halló a Luna sentada bajo el umbral. La pequeña había abandonado su forma de lobita y había adoptado el único porte con el cual se mostraba ante Alexandra: el de niña gitana.

-¡Luna! –exclamó Alexa al verla-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Está por amanecer y tú al aire libre sin capucha antisol! ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿acaso quieres terminar hecha un montoncito de cenizas vampíricas chamuscadas? ¡Vamos! ¡Vampirita al ataúd! No son horas para que un pequeño nosferatu como tú esté jugando fuera de su féretro -la pequeña se incorporó y le echó los brazos al cuello. Alexa la alzó-… ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Estaba esperando a mi hermanita del alma –le dijo la pequeña-. Luna se siente solita: el master no me deja entrar… Sigue intentando hacerle alexitas al ama en las escalinatas del subsuelo a pesar de que sabe que ella no puede hacer más bebitos…

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Alexa sin entender palabra-. ¿Papá hace qué cosa…?

-Master ordenó: "Si no quieren que los estaque, ni se les ocurra salir de sus ataúdes esta noche"… Así que papá Pip se quedó con mamá Seras en el mismo ataúd, Walter y Cecy están juntos en otro ataúd, Schrödinger y Lucy también están también juntos ¡pero en otro ataúd!…

-¿Pero qué pasa hoy en esta casa? –preguntó Alexandra anonadada-. Se supone que la mansión Hellsing es un cuartel general militar, ¡no un albergue transitorio!…

-¡Y tú también!-le reprochó Luna-. Te la pasaste con Merlín haciendo alexitas toda la noche… y yo aquí solita –Luna echó a llorar-… ¡Eso! ¿Qué pasa hoy en esta casa? ¿Es que nadie piensa en una pobre vampirita?

-¿Que yo estuve con Merlín haciendo qué? –preguntó confusa Alexa-… Por lo pronto te equivocaste y mencionaste a "Merlín". Habrás querido decir "Martín".

Luna negó con su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Estaba angustiada porque ahora su master sabía que ella era cómplice del romance oculto entre sus dos queridos "hermanitos". ¡Ya era hora de deschavar todos los secretos a la vez! ¡No tenía sentido continuar ocultándolos más tiempo! Puso los ojitos rojos en blanco y cambió súbitamente de aspecto, revelándole a Alexa su identidad lupina por primera vez en su no-vida.

-¡Selene! –exclamó anonadada Alexa al reconocer enfrente suyo a la adorable perrita de Martín.

-¡No me llamo Selene; soy yo, Luna! –rectificó la lobita llorando y se puso a lengüetear con cariño la cara de su adorada hermanita del alma… Había hecho su tan temida confesión y esperaba con ansias el añorado perdón.

* * *

-¡Ahora entiendo! –exclamó Alexa con convicción luego de una extensa charla mantenida con Luna hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la privacidad de su habitación.

No estaba enojada con la pequeña por haberle ocultado deliberadamente un larguísimo listado de cuestiones importantes relativas a ella y a Merlín… más bien estaba orgullosa de su "hermanita" pues le admiraba que una niñita supuestamente tan inocente hubiera sido capaz de guardar de modo eficiente y convincente semejantes secretos durante tantos años… Con tal eficaz acción sostenida a lo largo del tiempo, la vampirita acababa de demostrarle a Alexa que era un ser angelical… un verdadero angelito negro, digno nosferatu al fin y al cabo.

Con quien Alexandra estaba absolutamente furiosa era con su padre, el gran instigador del infame ocultamiento… por muchas razones, particularmente por haberle negado durante toda su infancia la posibilidad de gozar de una mascota tan hermosa. ¡Con las veces que de niña ella le había pedido y rogado de rodillas que le permitiera tener un perro con aspecto de lobo feroz para jugar en el bosque con el Dr. Argento y Luna!... Él siempre se había negado con la misma infundada excusa: "No, eso es algo muy peligroso para mi hijita, puedes terminar siendo almuerzo o cena lupina, ¿quién sabe?; los lobos siempre tienen pésimas intenciones con tiernas niñitas como tú, recuerda lo mal que le fue a Caperucita Roja en el bosque"… Desde muy pequeña su aguda intuición de bruja le había indicado a Alexa que algo muy divertido sucedía en el bosque cuando Luna y Argento se ausentaban a la vez… algo relacionado con lobos… algo que ella se perdía noche a noche… ¡Finalmente había acabado por enterarse! ¡Jugaban en el bosque a los lobitos CON MERLÍN Y SIN ELLA! ¡Inadmisible!, y todo por culpa de los celos puerilmente arbitrarios de su señor padre quien se oponía a que ella "siquiera conociera" a Merlín… ¡El daño ya estaba hecho y era irreparable, no tenía solución! Había desperdiciado toda su infancia sin jugar a los lobitos en el bosque… Suspiró intentando en vano resignarse al cruel destino de tener que lidiar el resto de su vida con una niñez insatisfecha en tal sentido… ¡Y para colmo de los colmos acababa de enterarse también a través de Luna que su adorado _wolfound irlandés DOG_ era ni más ni menos que su propio padre brujo que, aprovechándose vilmente de su deseo infantil insatisfecho, se transformaba en su mascota canina sólo con el fin de seguirle los pasos!... Por primera vez tenía un reclamo de envergadura hacia su padre, un reproche imperdonable…

Las demás razones de su furia hacia su padre simplemente empalidecían comparadas con la principal, sin embargo rondaban en torno a la saña con que él la había alejado de Merlín. Hasta el momento nunca le había hecho mella esa puntual obsesión de su padre, más bien la consideraba injustificadamente fuera de lugar pues siempre había dado por supuesto que ella odiaba al tal Merlín y que lo odiaría por toda la eternidad. Antes de conocerlo, Merlín era para Alexa el único gran rival de su existencia y los descomunales celos que la chica le prodigaba tenían sólidos fundamentos, a saber:

En primer lugar ese peligroso dhampiro, hijo de la gran maga Merlina y de su querido obstetra, pediatra y lobizón dr. Argento, le había robado furtivamente a Alexa el cariño de Luna no sólo durante todas las noches de su vida… ¡El muy egoísta se había llevado a la vampirita como acompañante durante su largo viaje por Latinoamérica, privándola a Alexa de la compañía de la pequeña durante MUUUCHO tiempo!

En segundo lugar Alexa afirmaba que ese díscolo ahijado le traía a de su bienamada reina Serena más problemas que satisfacciones, ocasionándole constantes dolores de cabeza y preocupaciones. Alexandra conocía a la reina desde pequeña y como Serena era la única gran amiga de Íntegra, el contacto entre las tres mujeres era diario. La heredera de Hellsing adoraba a la reina de corazón y la consideraba algo así como su segunda madre… en realidad para ser más exactos podría decirse que Alexandra se consideraba a sí misma una "hija adoptiva" de Su Graciosa Majestad, lo cual llevaba a la muchacha nuevamente a competir internamente con Merlín… Alexa se entendía maravillosamente bien con Serena entre otras cosas porque siempre había intentado (en vano) compensarla con su cariñosa dedicación de las numerosas frustraciones ocasionadas por aquel "desagradecido hijo adoptivo" llamado Merlín. Alexandra estaba siempre pendiente de remarcar ante la reina el contraste entre su propio excelente comportamiento personal y la inconducta de Merlín.

En tercer lugar Merlín era también una sombra oscura que le quitaba protagonismo hasta en el seno de su mismo hogar. A pesar de toda la mala fama merecidamente ganada por el brujito, su madre, la intachable Sir Íntegra, cuando hablaba de Merlín lo hacía con gran respeto (y Alexandra sabía que pocas personas eran dignas de semejante consideración por parte de su madre)… Por otro lado, Alexa nunca había logrado que su padre, el brujo más poderoso del mundo, la admitiese como discípula a pesar de ser ella una bruja; sin embargo él había aceptado instruir concienzudamente a Merlín en las artes oscuras, o sea que alguna codiciada morbosa habilidad tendría el muchacho… En su opinión, Alucard compartía su lado más DARK con el brujito Y NO CON ELLA, SU LEGÍTIMA Y ÚNICA HIJA… Alexa reventaba de celos y envidia hacia Merlín. ¡Lo único que le faltaba era que su papi considerara al maldito aprendiz de brujo como un "hijo adoptivo"! ¡Menos mal que al menos Alucard demostraba sin cesar cuánto detestaba a Merlín!

Lo cierto es que por todos estos motivos más que fundados, Alexa suponía que odiaría a Merlín durante toda su vida y así fue hasta que lo conoció personalmente… Entonces comprendió. Ahora sabía porqué su padre se había esmerado tanto en alejarla de su discípulo: Merlín debía ser alguien verdaderamente peligroso para ella, un dhampiro con facultades hipnóticas realmente temibles incluso para una bruja de tan larga estirpe como ella. Era el único hombre que podía darse el lujo de decirle o hacerle lo que se le viniera en ganas y a pesar de ello seguir gozando de la más insólita impunidad. Simplemente le resultaba FASCINANTE E IRRESISTIBLE. Alexandra ignoraba que había estado expuesta a los efectos tanto del vino afrodisíaco como de los _fungus conceptionis_, por eso se convenció de que había sido víctima de algún poderoso hechizo de seducción convocado intencionalmente por el brujito para aprovecharse de ella. Era la única explicación posible al irracional impulso que la había llevado a entregarle su virginidad y honor de un modo tan irrefrenable... y ella había caído en la trampa cual la más tonta de las tontas… Había sido ofendida y por muy enamorada que estuviera de él, no le perdonaría con facilidad semejante agraviante afrenta. ¡Al fin y al cabo era digna hija de su madre!

* * *

-A ver si logro hacerte entender mi objeción –arguyó Merlín extrañado por la misión que tan repentinamente le estaba encargando la reina de Inglaterra-. Sé que Decenium es un enemigo internacional y comprendo perfectamente la importancia de que Inglaterra cuente con el Vaticano como aliado extranjero… ¡Pero Madri!, ¡Lo que ni por asomo veo es la conveniencia de que sea YO quien viaje a Roma a gestionar los acuerdos!

Madrina y ahijado estaban desayunando juntos. Serena buscaba al menos una comida al día para compartir a solas con su adorado hijo adoptivo y ésta solía ser el desayuno porque más tarde quedaba prisionera de la apretada agenda real que devoraba su vida hora tras hora.

-Yo sí veo la total conveniencia; eres la única persona de mi confianza en condiciones de entenderse con los católicos –le explicó ella-. Mis demás vasallos ingleses de cuya fidelidad no tengo dudas son protestantes acérrimos y el fanatismo religioso no es buen antecedente para esta delicada misión. En cambio tú o albergas prejuicios religiosos y has tenido el honor de ser el ahijado del padre Alexander Anderson, quien se las ingenió para que recibieras la instrucción católica de la mano del mismísimo padre fundador de los Iscariotes…

- ¡Precisamente! –exclamó Merlín-. Lo que yo recibí fue la más rígida y dura formación Iscariote y de la Sección XIII no se aprende justamente ni a consentir ni a pactar. Soy lo menos diplomático que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿De dónde sacaste que soy la persona idónea para gestionar acuerdos con el Vaticano? ¡Tú eres amiga del Papa, no yo!… Tú le salvaste la vida, eres insustituible para él y ningún embajador jamás será en su opinión lo suficientemente bueno comparado contigo… Sinceramente creo que eres la única capaz de llevar a buen puerto esa misión.

-No puedo ir personalmente –le explicó Serena-; lo hice cuando lo consideré imprescindible pero soy la reina de Inglaterra y tengo un compromiso de vida con mi país. Debo permanecer aquí y al Sumo Pontífice Católico le sucede algo análogo. En los tiempos que corren ni él puede ausentarse de Roma ni yo de Londres porque gestionar los términos de la alianza nos llevaría un largo período de ausencia física de nuestros respectivos lugares…

-"En los tiempos que corren" quiero estar cerca de ti para protegerte –la intrrumpió Merlín.

-Yo en cambio prefiero que estés cerca de mí por lo mucho que aprecio tu cariño y tu compañía -le replicó ella.

-¡Con más razón! –agregó el muchacho-. ¡Entonces sobran los motivos para que permanezca a tu lado!... Voy a confesarte algo, Madri: soy un dhampiro y un brujo oscuro; no soy un buen embajador de la paz porque en realidad me importan pocas cosas en el mundo y ni la paz ni el Vaticano ni Inglaterra… ni siquiera la destrucción de Decenium forman parte de mis prioridades… Son meras abstracciones que poco valen para un ser tan concreto como yo… Algo distinto me sucede con algunas personas especificas que sí me importan… pocas, muy pocas por cierto… y el bienestar de esas pocas personas es lo único que me interesa en la vida, es la única prioridad… ¡Tú eres una de esas pocas personas!

La reina sonrió con dulzura y ambos quedaron unos pocos minutos observándose mutuamente con una expresión de ternura en los rostros.

-Merlín –rompió el silencio la reina y le aferró una mano-, sé que quieres estar cerca de mí para protegerme porque me amas pero reflexiona, hijo… ¿Cuál es el mejor modo de protegerme que está a tu alcance "en los tiempos que corren"? Son tiempos peligrosos, pero aquí en Inglaterra tú y yo sabemos perfectamente quiénes son leales a la Corona y quiénes no. Estoy plenamente advertida, consciente de los peligros y defendida por gente absolutamente fiel e íntegra… Sabes a lo que me refiero: a que en el peor de los casos; si el ejército fallara, si la marina y la fuerza aérea sucumbieran, siempre estará la Organización Hellsing… Y además Sir Íntegra cuenta con la incondicionalidad de su marido, tu maestro brujo Alucard. ¿Acaso crees que los poderes del conde rumano son menores que los tuyos para protegerme? ¿Realmente supones que sin ti estoy expuesta en mi palacio, a pesar de todo el arsenal defensivo que me rodea?... Sé que te importa mi vida; entonces, ¿no puedes ver que el enemigo más letal que tengo es Decenium? Pues bien, Decenium no reside en Inglaterra sino en el exterior, allí se fortalece y conspira contra mi vida. ¿Realmente quieres hacer algo significativo para protegerme, algo que sólo tú y nadie más que tú puede hacer? Aprovecha tu formación como Iscariote, forja una alianza con el Vaticano y consigue que la Sección XIII combata contra Decenium desde el exterior.

Merlín reflexionó en silencio durante unos minutos. Luego suspiró.

-Está bien –aceptó él con resignación-. Lo fundamental no es que obtengas el apoyo del Vaticano sino de la Sección XII y tienes razón en una cosa: sólo yo puedo conseguir el genuino apoyo de Iscariote… nadie más puede, ni siquiera el Papa… La Sección XIII es atemporal y su misión protectora del catolicismo va mucho más allá de cualquier Sumo Pontífice particular… Aparenta obediencia total al Papa aunque en verdad meramente se inclina ante sus propias e inmortales reglas inmemorables… Sólo yo sé con quiénes se trata cuando de iscariotes se trata…

-Merlín, es un alivio para mí que aceptes esta misión –le confesó la reina con satisfacción-. También creo que es conveniente guardar cierta discreción al respecto… No me parece oportuno que sea de público conocimiento.

-Comparto tu opinión en cuanto a guardar reserva sobre la misión–ratificó Merlín-. Partiré hacia Roma mañana a primera hora… Porque esta noche tengo algo tan importante como difícil para hacer: despedirme de alguien dejándola contenta pero sin decirle adónde voy…

-¡Oh!, una chica –exclamó Serena sonriente.

-Sí –afirmó él-, pero no me hagas preguntas sobre ella, Madri. Te enterarás a su debido momento.

* * *

Alexandra había decidido que pasaría todo el día siguiente lejos de su casa. Estaba enojada, fastidiada, y no quería hablar con nadie. Afortunadamente Su Alteza Real, la reina Serena, le había encomendado como tarea la confección de un informe para el cual debía realizar varias entrevistas y una búsqueda de información en diferentes bibliotecas londinenses… Era la excusa perfecta para estar sola y desaparecer de su casa "con Real permiso", así que se levantó muy temprano a primera hora de la mañana y le escribió una nota a su madre informándole lo que haría durante el día. También le avisaba que no debía preocuparse si llegaba tarde a la noche; le mintió anunciándole que cenaría con una de las personas que debía entrevistar, quien a su vez la escoltaría de regreso hasta la mansión Hellsing… Finalmente dejó el papel en la puerta de la heladera sostenido con un imán (tal era su costumbre siempre que se ausentaba de la mansión Hellsing) y partió. Quince minutos después Íntegra estaba parada frente a la heladera, completamente vestida con su trajecito verde oliva de turno, leyendo la anotación que le había dejado su hija mientras sostenía en su mano derecha una taza que contenía su _english breakfast tea_ de la mañana… Alucard, envuelto en una bata roja y negra a cuadrillé, la abrazó suavemente desde atrás.

-¿Qué haces tú recién levantado a estas tempranas horas de la mañana? –le preguntó sorprendida la líder de Hellsing.

-Es que aún no me acosté –le explicó él-. Estaba por hacerlo cuando noté que era la hora en que sueles bajar a desayunar, así que vine a saludarte antes de que te pongas a trabajar –Alucard hundió su cabeza en la rubia cabellera de su mujer e inhaló profundamente, llenándose los pulmones del perfume de su esposa-… ¡Vaya nochecita la de ayer! –exclamó con una sonrisa de satisfacción -. No sé qué te pasó pero fue una noche para recordar, condesa…

-Verdaderamente no sé qué me pasó –le confesó Íntegra, girando y poniéndose frente a él-. La última vez que sentí algo parecido fue cuando me diste a comer esos crepes de hongos de tu cripta… ¿Te acuerdas?

Alucard arqueó las cejas con una expresión de cierta sorpresa… mezclada un dejo de sospecha.

-¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo! –afirmó el conde-… Fue cuando concebimos a Alexita.

Íntegra asintió y le sonrió con complicidad.

-¡Tú y tus honguitos! –exclamó ella y suspiró-… Es extraño porque ayer tuve la misma sensación que aquella vez que los comí… aunque acompañada de una atracción mucho mayor; casi irrefrenable, te diría… ¿Será que los años me afectan de esa manera? –en respuesta Alucard elevó los hombros como manifestando desconocimiento-... Aunque parezca increíble el pollo que cocinó Walter anoche tenía un sabor muy similar al de tus crepes… debo estar antojada de ellos –le dio un beso rápido en la boca y se apartó de él encaminándose hacia la puerta-… Discúlpame, Alucard, pero tengo que marcharme; se me hace tarde para trabajar. ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos me preparas nuevamente esos crepes? Imagino que a pesar de mis precisas instrucciones de limpieza antimoho, tus hongos seguirán creciendo rozagantes y lozanos en las paredes de tu cripta –Alucard asentía como un niño travieso-. Aunque me pese, admito que como platillo son deliciosos… y sabiendo que no puedo engendrar más hijos también son inocuos, ¿verdad?

-Los cocinaré para ti hoy mismo –le prometió el brujo rumano mientras la veía cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero apenas ella hubo desaparecido de su vista, él frunció el ceño. Una idea había cruzado su mente; la había considerado una tonta idea pero cuando una idea así se le metía en la cabeza… había aprendido a jamás desmerecer su intuición.

Corrió escaleras abajo a la cripta de hechicería, pasó el portal que comunicaba con Rumania y descendió a la cripta de su castillo en Transilvania… Comenzó a observar con detenimiento las paredes cubiertas de moho hasta que se le detuvo el corazón. Era innegable que en un pequeño sector del muro alguien recientemente había estado removiendo _fungus conceptionis… _Se echó hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos. Sólo una persona tenía acceso a ese lugar: su única hija Alexandra.

* * *

-¡Shcrödinger, ven aquí ya mismo! –le ordenó el Alucard al chico cuántico.

-Diga, conde, ¡mande y obedezco! – anunció el muchacho con orejas de gato apareciéndose al instante de la nada-. Yo siempre estoy a su servicio para hacer los mandados.

-¿Siempre? –repitió Alucard-. En los últimos años casi no te he llamado…

-¡Sí, conde!, y soy un gato absolutamente agradecido –lo interrumpió el joven con alegría-. Me ha permitido retozar por allí con las chicas cual felino mimoso…

-¡Calla! –se impacientó el brujo rumano-. No te he convocado durante todos estos años simplemente porque he preferido utilizar los servicios de Walter… Tú eres estúpidamente inofensivo, en cambio el Shinigami… Es mejor tener ocupado y vigilado a ese malicioso mayordomo… Bien –Alucard se echó hacia atrás en su alto sillón, entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos apoyando el mentón sobre ellos y prosiguió con calma-… TE ESCUCHO.

-E…E… -balbuceó Schrödinger, quien ya se hallaba en estado de terror aunque sin saber por qué-… ¿"Escucho"?... ¿Qué escucha?... ¿Hay algo para que usted escuche?... ¿Tengo yo algo para decir para que usted tenga algo para escuchar? –Alucard asentía en silencio-… ¡Deme una pista! –gritó el muchacho emocionado-. ¡Eso, conde, necesito que me dé una pista para que yo adivine qué es lo que usted quiere escuchar de lo mucho que yo sé y entonces no hablo de más y digo solamente lo que usted quiere oir…! -Alucard negaba con la cabeza-… NO… ¿No qué?... –Alucard seguía negando con la cabeza-… ¿No me dará una pista?

-HABLA –fue la concisa respuesta del brujo.

-Pero usted sabe que yo hablo mucho –intentó excusarse el chico cuántico-… me la paso todo el tiempo cuántico hablando de más, en este y en todos los universos paralelos… y a usted no le gusta que yo hable de más… ¡Usted no querrá que yo hable de más!

-HABLA DE MÁS –le ordenó escuetamente conde.

-S… S… ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó tímidamente.

-Sobre los _Fugus Conceptionis_ que Alexa removió de mi cripta y que Walter cocinó en el relleno del pollo que Íntegra comió anoche –sintetizó Alucard poniéndole rápidamente un punto final a la ambigüedad del muchacho.

-Sobre eso… claro, sobre eso –balbuceó el muchacho mientras el conde corroboraba asintiendo con la cabeza-… ¡Tengo una idea maravillosamente genial! Puesto que usted con gran razón prefiere los servicios de Walter a los míos, pregúntele a él… Le va a contar que rellenó el pollo inocentemente con lo que le había sobrado a Alexa de los crepes que ella había cocinado al mediodía para Julia y Shelby Jr… El Shinigami se va a excusar diciéndole que él ignoraba que Alexa había rellenado intencionalmente los crepes con _Fugus Conceptionis_ y que había echado una poderosa poción afrodisíaca en uno de los mejores vinos que le robó a usted de su bodega para lograr que Julia tenga un hijo con Shelby Jr. y así unir a esos dos y apartar a Julia de Martín Artengo… ¡Uy!, cierto que no tengo que decirle a usted que Alexa está enamorada de Martín Artengo… ¡Ay!, hablé de más…

-¡CONTINÚA! –le ordenó el conde.

-¡Nada más para decir! –intentó ser convincente Schrödinger-. ¡Jamás saldrá de mi boca que no solamente el ama comió pollo sino también Alexa y yo!… Y que cuando nos enteramos ya era tarde para advertirle a Alexa porque se había ido al encuentro de Martín y no logramos alcanzarla porque me entretuve… ¡YO también fui alcanzado por el maravilloso efecto del maravilloso pollo preparado por el maravilloso Walter!… ¡Felicíteme, conde! ¡Finalmente he debutado después de una eternidad de infinita virginidad cuántica!… ¿Nota usted que he dejado de ser un chico flacucho, ingenuo e inexperto para convertirme de la noche a la mañana en el hombre fuerte, recio y experimentado que tiene ante sus ojos en este preciso momento?... Espero que usted lo note porque yo no.

-¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE MI ALEXITA SE REUNIÓ A SOLAS CON ESE INDIVIDUO ESTANDO BAJO EL EFECTO DE LOS _FUNGUS CONCEPTIONIS_ Y DE UNA POCIÓN AFRODISÍACA? –se horrorizó el brujo rumano apenas se recuperó del impacto que le estaban produciendo esas palabras.

-¿¡Yo dije eso! –se asombró el muchacho-… Juraría que le estaba contando que Lucy y yo debutamos anoche... ¡AY! –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alucard estaba aferrando al chico cuántico del cuello-… ¡Quise avisarle a Alexa, conde, se lo juro por mi inmortalidad!... ¡AYYY!... ¡No pude refrenarme, conde, me fue imposible!

"Imposible" fue para Schrödinger evitar que Alucard descargara brutalmente su furia sobre su frágil cuerpo adolescente… ¡Suerte de mensajero!, es a lo que se expone todo buen portador de malas noticias… Huir a otra dimensión era opción válida pero no conveniente para el chico cuántico; en algún momento tendría que regresar si quería estar con Lucy e imaginaba que el vengativo brujo rumano lo estaría esperando impacientemente para matarlo… con sus propias manos como estaba haciendo… ¡Por fortuna era inmortal!

* * *

Para Alexandra aquel día fue uno de ésos que uno preferiría saltear en la vida, o no recordar… así que salteémoslo directamente y vayamos sin más a la noche… Veintidós treinta horas para ser más precisos… Hyde Park, bajo el muérdago que parasitaba las ramas de un viejo roble… Escena: Merlín plantado cual joven árbol bajo el viejo roble, impaciente y molesto por la demora de su amada. La hermosa figura de nuestra heredera de Hellsing se divisa aproximándosele…

-No es buen momento para que te atrases –le reprochó el muchacho.

-¿Ah no? –le preguntó Alexa con sorna y mirada sobradora -. ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Porque me estoy yendo del país –le informó él mientras se le acercaba con intención de besarla apasionadamente-. Aprovechemos el tiempo.

-¡¿¡¿Aprovechemos el tiempo? –le replicó ella indignada y tomó distancia echándose hacia atrás.

-Sí –intentó explicarle Merlín respetando la distancia que ella le marcaba-. Mi avión parte en un par de horas…

-Hacia Irlanda, tu país de origen –lo interrumpió bruscamente ella terminando la frase.

-Sí –afirmó el brujito aprovechando la mentira que supuestamente le había creído la chica-. Tengo que dar un examen en la facultad…

-¿Y viniste a Londres a asistir a un congreso de peluquería canina que se desarrollaba justamente un día antes de rendir un final de Medicina? –lo interrogó Alexa-. Seguramente eres un estudiante extraordinario… con una inteligencia fuera de serie…

-No es un examen final sino un parcial –rectificó Merlín inventando sobre la marcha-… Aún no es época de finales… Además, que me presente a rendir no quiere decir ni que sepa ni que vaya a aprobar… Espero que me vaya bien pero es cierto que no pude estudiar demasiado. Sucede que necesito trabajar y si no asistía a este congreso, perdía mi empleo en la peluquería canina que tuvo la deferencia de pagarme el viaje y la estadía en Londres… ¡PAFFF! –el discurso del brujito fue interrumpido súbitamente por un cachetazo que Alexa le estampó en la cara-… ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó el abofeteado muchacho apenas salió de su estupor-. ¿Por qué me has…?

-¡Basta! –lo interrumpió nuevamente Alexa totalmente indignada-. ¡No me engañes más, no lo soporto! Nunca pensé que existiera alguien capaz de mentir más descaradamente que yo… Pero tú… Tú ganas todos los premios –El muchacho guardó silencio. Algo en la mirada de la chica le indicaba que no se trataba de una ofensa superficial sobreactuada por Alexa para salirse con uno más de sus muchos caprichos sino que ella estaba profundamente ofendida-… ¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas, Merlín Argento? –continuó ella revelándole como al pasar que había descubierto su identidad-. ¿Te divertiste mucho viendo cómo yo caía en tus redes como una estúpida? ¡Cómo te habrás regodeado y burlado de mi padre, aprendiz de brujo! Debe haber sido todo un logro para ti seducir a la hija de tu maestro…

-Te equivocas –intentó comenzar a explicarle el brujito.

-Me equivoco –repitió ella denotando incredulidad -… Entonces explícame por qué me dices que en dos horas te estás yendo del país.

-No puedo –se sinceró él-. La reina me manda en una misión que no debo comentar… ¡PAFFF! –otra bofetada de Alexa casi le da vuelta la cara.

-Ni te atrevas a involucra en esto ni a Mi REINA ni a MI PAÍS –le advirtió ella con altivez-… Ni creas que permitiré que te aproveches de ser el ahijado de Su Alteza Real para realizar maniobras turbias con impunidad; Su Majestad no tiene nada que ver. ¡Esto es exclusivamente entre tú y yo!

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad –le confesó él-, sólo por eso te sugiero que si dudas de mí le preguntes a Serena. No creo que te diga lo que me encomendó hacer pero seguramente admitirá ante ti que hoy me envió en una misión al exterior por tiempo indeterminado…

-No te creo nada –le espetó ella, a todas luces humillada y ofendida-. Puedes decir lo que quieras, embaucador, ¡yo no te creo nada de nada!... ¿Por qué me tomaste?, ¿por una estúpida? Seré ingenua pero no tarada… Admito que eres mejor brujo que yo, ¡mucho mejor! Aunque me duela en el alma, acepto que me engañaste a la perfección y eso no es algo fácil de hacer… Es obvio que debes irte ya mismo de Inglaterra, ¡corre por tu vida, brujo!... Yo no le diré nada a mi padre pero sabes que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que de algún modo él se entere que me sedujiste con tus hechizos y entonces lo único que puede salvarte de un destino verdaderamente horroroso será la distancia… ¡porque lo conoces y sabes que él no se alejará de mi madre!… Así que puedes desaparecer tranquilamente de la faz de la tierra que yo hablaré loas de tus habilidades ante él… Te felicito, verdaderamente eres digno discípulo de tu maestro brujo.

-Alexa…

-¡No me llames así! –le gritó ella y pegando media vuelta comenzó a retirarse-. Sigue llamándome "Alionora", como solías hacer cuando me respetabas porque no sabías quién era yo…

-Alexa –continuó él con voz segura mientras la veía alejarse-. Juro por mi vida, por lo que quieras te lo juro… YO NO TE SEDUJE CON HECHIZOS NI CON ARDIDES DE BRUJO.

-¡Ah, no! –le replicó ella deteniéndose momentáneamente pero aún dándole la espalda-. ¡Encima pretendes hacerme creer que soy una puta cualquiera que se entrega a la primera insinuación que le hace un hombre!... ¡Ni siquiera ahora, habiendo yo descubierto quien eres, tienes la hombría de admitir que me embrujaste para seducirme!... ¡Yo también soy bruja y sentí la fuerza de un hechizo! ¡Pero tú tienes la osadía de intentar convencerme de que apenas te propasaste conmigo, yo al instante te entregué mi virginidad simplemente "porque me gustaste"!... ¡No tienes vergüenza, Merlín Argento, no tienes honor, no tienes nada!

-Alexa –continuó el brujito-. Sólo quiero que sepas tres cosas: YO NO TE JUGUÉ SUCIO, VOLVERÉ A TI EN CUANTO PUEDA Y… TE AMO.

Alexandra cerró suavemente los ojos y dos cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas… Él no la vio llorar; afortunadamente para su orgullo maltrecho, ella seguía de espaldas a Merlín… Tragó saliva y sin dirigirle la mirada, habló.

-Adiós para siempre, Merlín Argento –dijo ella emprendiendo nuevamente el regreso hacia su casa-. ¡Vaya si eres diferente a tu padre, que en paz descanse!... ¡Él en verdad tenía "códigos"!

* * *

La jornada había sido particularmente desagradable para Alucard, también para él se había tratado de un día digno de olvidar. Había estado en su cripta de hechicería intentando investigar el dudoso destino de su hija… tarea bastante difícil de realizar teniendo en cuenta los excelentes filtros mágicos que Alexita le seguía poniendo al añoso caldero sorteando eficientemente los obstáculos instalados por Alucard… "La nena" se había vuelto una bruja autodidacta bastante eficaz en lo que se proponía y el pobre mágico elemento seguía corriendo serios riesgos de resquebrajarse ante ciertas indiscretas preguntas paternas… Por motivos por todos conocidos, Merlín no estaba a mano para ayudar al conde en dicha consulta y eso era una grave ausencia para el brujo rumano, quien había aprendido a depender de su discípulo cuando estaba apurado pero a la vez debía ser cuidadoso… Merlín no era de los que decían "HURRY, HURRY, HURRY" sino un brujito pensante y sosegado; no podía ser de otra forma tratándose de la reencarnación del mismísimo Abraham Van Helsing… La cuestión es que la ambivalencia de Alucard hacia Merlín era tremenda siempre y ese día en particular era peor aún: por un lado extrañaba la conveniente ayuda de su co-brujo frente el caldero, por otro celebraba que el susodicho no estuviera a su lado porque no confiaba en poder controlar su impulso a cometer "discipulicidio"… lo que redundaría en que se desatara el funesto maleficio que astutamente Merlín le había echado: "ANTE CUALQUIER TIPO DE INJERENCIA DE TU PARTE PARA SEPARARME DE ALEXA, SE PONDRÁ INEXORABLEMENTE EN MARCHA ESTE AMARRE QUE ATA A TU ESPOSA DE POR VIDA A LORD PENWOOD… AUNQUE ÉL ESTÉ MUERTO O AUNQUE YO ESTÉ MUERTO EL CONJURO FUNCIONARÁ IGUAL Y NADA LO PODRÁ DETENER: DURANTE EL RESTO DE SUS DÍAS TU MUJER AMARÁ A ESE HOMBRE CON LOCURA Y EN CAMBIO A TI NO TE AMARÁ NUNCA MÁS"... ¡Qué barbaridad!, un brujo como él condenado a tener que convivir el resto de sus días con un maleficio como ése…

Harto de todo un día de magras pero nefastas averiguaciones y cavilaciones sobre el turbio destino de Alexa, decidió abandonar su oscura cripta y buscar nuevamente a su adorada esposa y ama, quien hacía rato había regresado a la mansión Hellsing pero extrañamente no lo había mandado llamar… cosa rara… La halló, como era de esperar, en su despacho sentada ante su escritorio y redactando una nota; sin embargo se la veía circunspecta y la expresión de su rostro denotaba mayor dureza que la habitual…

-¿Qué preocupa a mi ama y señora? –le preguntó con cortesía medieval el conde, cual vasallo a su señor… Era señal de alguna cuestión formal a tratar entre ellos.

Íntegra dejó de escribir, elevó la mirada fijándola en su marido y se echó hacia atrás en su sillón.

-Estoy dejando mis órdenes por escrito –comenzó a explayar ella pero repentinamente cambió de tema -… ¿Qué preocupa a mi sirviente, más bien? –le devolvió la pregunta-. ¿Qué te trae a mi despacho sin que yo te haya convocado aún?

-Como usted prefiera, ama, comenzaré yo –le respondió ceremonialmente Alucard-. He venido a dar mis disculpas y presentar mis razones por haber sido incapaz de cumplir la palabra que le empeñé a usted esta mañana.

-No recuerdo que me hayas empeñado tu palabra hoy –le confesó Íntegra con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados haciendo un intenso intento por recordar.

-Sí ama, acuérdese –le replicó el conde con respeto reverencial-. Dije: "Los cocinaré para ti hoy mismo"; exactamente ésas fueron mis palabras hacia usted.

-¡Oh, sí, claro! –exclamó la líder de Hellsing con alegría-. ¡Tus apetecibles crepes de hongos!... ¡No me digas que no pudiste cocinármelos! ¡Qué decepción!, me había hecho ilusiones al respecto... ¡Dime tus razones para haber faltado a tu palabra!; espero que sean buenas porque sino me voy a enojar mucho contigo, esclavo.

-Le ruego me perdone, mi ama –se disculpó nuevamente el conde y comenzó a explicar-. Lo que sucede es que hoy estoy muy enojado con los _fungus conceptionis_ de mi cripta. No se portaron nada bien conmigo y si yo los toco hoy para cocinarlos, sin querer les pasaré cantidades peligrosas de energía negativa… es inevitable que se las transmita y el pésimo humor que tengo en el día de la fecha hacia ellos no es un buen ingrediente para la cocción de los crepes… posiblemente mi ama amanezca envenenada mañana si se los preparo hoy. Otro día cumpliré con mi palabra, prometo… pasado mañana, tal vez la semana entrante… cuando esté mejor predispuesto hacia mis honguitos.

-Muy nobles y atendibles tus razones, sirviente –aceptó Íntegra-… más, ¿sería mucho preguntarte qué mal te hizo el mencionado moho y cuáles son los motivos por los que estás tan mal predispuestos hacia el mismo?

-¡Para nada, mi ama, estoy ansioso por brindarle explicaciones al respecto! –contestó Alucard al instante-. ¡Estaba esperando esa pregunta de su parte!...

-Lo percibí, sirviente; lo percibí –le reveló Íntegra.

-Sucede que los ponzoñosos hongos –comenzó el conde-, permitieron ser removidos parcialmente de las paredes de mi cripta por Alexita SIN PROPORCIONARME INMEDIATAMENTE AVISO… ¡Fíjese usted qué acto de traición cometió hacia mi persona el reino fungus que tanto protejo!

-¡Imperdonable, Alucard, imperdonable! –admitió íntegra-. ¿Y puedes acaso decirme si averiguaste PARA QUÉ los removió Alexandra de las paredes en las que tan afablemente crecen tus hongos?... No busco sus motivos, causa, etc… sino el FIN, la causa final aristotélica, la finalidad de semejante acción por parte de nuestra hija… Supongo que habrás averiguado.

-¡Concienzudamente! –corroboró el conde-… Hasta lo que he podido averiguar a través de mi escurridizo sirviente Schrödinger y de mi frágil caldero, Alexita estuvo evocando la historia que tantas veces le he narrado acerca de su propia concepción con el fin de probar la efectividad de la antigua receta familiar rumana. Nuestra nena removió los _fungus conceptionis_ de mi cripta con el fin de preparar los ricos "crepes de hongos" que a usted tanto le agradan.

-"Nuestra nena" –repitió vacilante la líder de Hellsing-… No sé por qué pero algo me dice que preferiría que en esta ocasión la hubieras nombrado posesivamente como es tu costumbre: "mi nena"… A ver, explícame QUÉ HIZO "nuestra nena" con los crepes de hongos que cocinó, porque yo no he visto rastros de ellos por la cocina…

-No los has "visto" porque se los dio a comer a Julia… esa hermana gemela de su amiga vampira Cecy, ¿la recuerdas, verdad?... Y también se los dio a comer al hijo de tu indeseable aliado en la mesa redonda, el Lord Penwood ése de mierda… E inmediatamente después les sugirió que se fueran solitos los dos a dar un paseo en yate, habiéndoles administrado previamente a ambos una potentísima poción afrodisíaca que mezcló con el mejor vino robado de ¡MI BODEGA PERSONAL!...

-¡NOOO! –exclamó horrorizada Íntegra mirando a su esposo con ojos de huevo duro.

-¡SÍÍÍ! –afirmó el conde asintiendo vehementemente con la cabeza-. ¡Hurtó a su Daddy, la nena!, ¡lo hizo!... bah, eso no me extraña. Siempre te dije que Alexita nos traería "dolores de cabeza", aún después de adolescente…

-Nunca dijiste tal cosa –aseveró Íntegra con calma.

-¡Lo hice! –enfatizó Alucard con convicción.

-¡No! –refutó su esposa con autoridad, dando una palmada sobre su escritorio.

-¿No lo hice? –preguntó el conde ya sin su anterior convencimiento-. Bueno, no importa; te lo digo ahora: Alexita es la principal culpable de que Julia esté embarazada de trillizos, hijos de ese Penwood junior, algo que hasta el momento nadie excepto yo sé… y ahora tú, claro... ¡Doy fe que en varias ocasiones yo le había explicado a la nena cuán difícil es dosificar el _fungus conceptionis_ para que se engendre un solo hijo!... La muy necia nunca me dio bola en aquellos trascendentales momentos, ¡distraída estaba siempre Alexita!... ¡Y eso que le advertí que suelen producirse embarazos múltiples cuando el brujo en cuestión aún no le tomó la mano al honguito!

Se hizo un silencio tenso.

-Que Alexandra les haya hecho semejante barbaridad a sus congéneres es a todas luces culpa tuya, Alucard… Sacó tus genes portadores de falta de remordimientos –puntualizó Íntegra intentando no perder la mesura-… La próxima vez que me tope con ella, recuérdame que también es mi hija porque sino soy capaz de matarla…

-Te lo recordaré fehacientemente porque si no lo hago y asesinas a nuestra única hija, también habrás asesinado a nuestros únicos nietos –deslizó Alucard como al pasar-; ¿comprendes…?... digo, ¡perdón!... ¿comprende usted, ama?

-¡NO, NO COMPRENDO NADA; HABLA CLARO, SIRVIENTE! –la líder de Hellsing perdió la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.

-¡Usted arrastra una insatisfecha vocación de "abuelita" desde que tenía 52 años en su vida anterior! –le reveló el conde-. "Mira que yo ya soy una abuelita", me confesó usted cuando regresé luego de treinta años de justificada ausencia, ¿recuerda?... ¿Ha considerado usted que asesinando a su única hija, NUESTRA Alexita, desaprovechará actualmente usted la única oportunidad que tendrá de que muchos tataranietecitos salten sobre su regazo en sus años de longeva ancianidad?... Porque sus nietecitos estarían saltando sobre su regazo en breve, en sus años más plenos de juventud… ¿Me creería usted si le predijera que en apenas unos nueve meses usted podría estar cambiándoles los pañales a aquellos pequeños bribones?… y ¡Oh, ama! ¡Sin duda sería usted la más joven y hermosa abuelita que nadie pudiera jamás imaginar!… Claro que nada de eso llegaría a suceder si usted asesina a nuestra Alexita hoy; cometer filicidio sería una pésima idea…

-¿No me estarás queriendo anunciar que Alexandra está embarazada? –le preguntó Íntegra atónita.

-Levemente embarazada de cuatrillizos –especificó el conde-… levemente, horas ha… ¡pero lo hecho, hecho está, mi ama! Aunque Alexita aún no lo sepa, ya vienen en camino dos Alucarditos y dos Integritas… gracias a la mala dosificación del _fungus conceptionis_, pero afortunadamente son sanitos los cuatro; mi caldero nunca miente… ¿Está usted bien, ama? Se la ve un poco pálida…

-No, Alucard; estoy bien –mintió una lívida Íntegra-… levemente impactada, shockeada, diría… Pero, ¡sigue, sigue, sigue, sirviente!; prefiero no interrumpir tu informativa exposición.

-Gracias, ama –continuó Alucard-… ¿por dónde sigo?... ¡Ah sí!, ya sé: por el extraño destino sufrido por los crepes de hongos… Usted con mucha perspicacia mencionó no haber visto rastros de los mismos por la cocina. ¡Está usted en lo cierto! Sucede que Alexita le encomendó al Shinigami que se deshiciera de los dichosos crepes **Y **de MI vino adulterado con la poción afrodisíaca. PERO, conocemos al mayordomo Walter: ya sea que lo haya hecho en modo intencional o inocente, el muy traicionero no los tiró a la basura sino que los utilizó para preparar el relleno del pollo que cenó usted ayer y que tanto le supo a crepes de hongos, ¡precisamente porque contenían crepes de hongos!… Tiene usted excelente paladar, ama, de eso no hay duda… Ahora bien, a continuación paso a informarle una buena y una mala noticia. Comenzaré por la buena ya que me da más alegría: anoche hizo usted el amor conmigo maravillosamente y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales A PESAR de que el relleno ingerido contenía vino, con lo cual queda empíricamente demostrado que usted se ha curado espontáneamente de su alergia al alcohol… ¡Qué buena noticia, ama! Podremos beber licor de ciruela y emborracharnos a gusto sin temer reacciones indeseables de su parte…

-¡Olvida el licor de ciruela, Alucard! –lo instó Íntegra -… ¡Exijo detalles sobre "la mala noticia"!

-La mala noticia es que Alexita también comió del mencionado pollo –esclareció el conde-, y por ende nuestra nena quedó inevitablemente intoxicada, drogada, contaminada, envenenada, emponzoñada, enherbolada… ¡en fin!... en semejante estado acudió inocentemente a una cita secreta con el sexópata de Merlín.

-¿Merlín? –preguntó Íntegra desconcertada-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Merlín con todo esto?

-Más de lo que yo desearía –reconoció Alucard-. Lamentablemente es el padre de los cuatrillizos… ¡Pero no por mucho tiempo!; prometo estudiar detenidamente cómo descuartizar a mi aprendiz de brujo y mandarlo directo al infierno sin que se desate cierto maleficio proferido… ¡ejem!, pero eso será tarea para más adelante… ¡Por el momento es imperioso traerlo aunque sea de los pelos para que reconozca su paternidad sobre nuestros nietos!… Según el caldero el muy desgraciado aún no sabe que va a ser padre, ¡pero ya me voy a encargar yo de que se entere!…

-No, Alucard; ése es un asunto delicado para tratar y tú no tienes habilidades para ello –dilucidó Íntegra-. Me encargaré personalmente del tema en cuanto me sea posible pero por el momento hay otras prioridades… Las dejé por escrito para ti y para Alexandra, léelas luego… ¿Alguna otra cuestión urgente tienes para comunicarme? –Íntegra se puso de pie y consultó su reloj pulsera antes de continuar-… Será mejor que resumas rapidito porque no me queda demasiado tiempo.

-No, mi ama –le contestó el brujo rumano algo sorprendido por el repentino apuro de su mujer-; creo que ya le he dicho todo… ¿Por qué dices que no te queda demasiado tiempo, Íntegra? –preguntó súbitamente.

-Porque no quiero que vengan a buscarme a mi casa, de modo que me voy a entregar –le respondió ella dirigiéndose a la puerta de su despacho.

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó nuevamente el conde.

-"Ciertos caballeros" que osan sentarse en la mesa redonda me han acusado de Alta Traición a la Corona… tú y yo sabíamos que esto sucedería en cualquier momento –le recordó Íntegra-. Falsificaron documentos que me incriminan y vendrán a buscarme en breve… Prefiero acudir por mis propios medios a la torre de Londres y entregarme personalmente a los guardias antes que permitir que esos traidores echen un pie en mi casa… y me pongan sus sucias manos encima… Creo que no soportaría siquiera ver sus rostros y me sublevaría en armas… No quiero porque soy leal a la Corona y no tengo nada que ocultar. La ley es la ley, me someteré a ella y saldré exonerada.

-¡Vaya! –se lamentó Alucard-. ¡Tan ocupado estuve investigando las andanzas de Alexita que olvidé por completo esa cuestión!… Sabes perfectamente que encerrarte en prisión es parte del plan de Decenium para debilitar la defensa de Inglaterra. Apartándote de su camino tienen paso libre hacia Londres…

-Sí, pero nada de esto te compete porque tú no eres inglés –le informó Íntegra-. La traición al trono es de MI incumbencia y soy yo quien debe tomar cartas en lo que al destino de mi país concierne… Inglaterra me necesita para librarla de los traidores a la Corona…

-No podrás hacer nada estando en prisión –le advirtió el conde.

-¡No soy la única inglesa leal a la reina! Están Penwood, Islands, Walsh –enunció Íntegra-… también cuento con Merlín y Alexandra…

-¡Alexita está esperando cuatrillizos! –se indignó Alucard.

-Comprendo que no lo sepas porque quien estuvo embarazada fui yo y no tú –le aclaró la líder de Hellsing con algo de sorna-, pero para tu información el embarazo no es una enfermedad sino un estado de salud… Descuida, Alucard, yo cuidaré de nuestra hija y de nuestros nietos. Los protegeré a todos.

-¿Desde prisión? –preguntó él incrédulo.

-¡Desde donde sea necesario! –le replicó ella ya con cierto enojo-. A menos que tú creas que los muros de la torre de Londres son capaces de detenerme y evitar que proteja a mi familia.

Estaban parados frente a frente y se miraron calladamente un minuto.

-Escucho tus órdenes –declaró el conde rompiendo el silencio.

-Me entregaré a los guardias de la torre de Londres y tú no harás nada ni para impedirlo ni para liberarme –expuso la líder de Hellsing-. Te quedarás aquí en mi despacho leyendo la nota que redacté para ti y para Alexandra y esperarás a que nuestra hija regrese… seguramente ella estará por llegar en cualquier momento. Le dirás que también lea las instrucciones que le dejé escritas y luego te irás a cumplir lo que te encomendé… No quiero que estés aquí para cuando vengan a registrar la mansión Hellsing; harías estragos, más vale que estés lejos en ese momento… En cambio sé que Alexandra manejará con solvencia esa situación.

-¿Y nuestrosos vampiros? –le preguntó Alucard-. Encontrarán los ataúdes cuando registren el subsuelo.

-Los despertarás y los esconderás en tu castillo atravesando el portal cripta a cripta y luego ocultarás dicha entrada como tú sabes –explicitó ella-. ¡Lee las instrucciones, sirviente; para algo las escribí!... Y dile a Alexandra que… Dile que ser madre es el mayor don que Dios nos dio a las mujeres… Dile que cuenta con mi total apoyo y que contará conmigo durante toda la vida… ¿Se lo dirás, Alucard? –a Íntegra repentinamente se le quebró la voz por la angustia.

-¡Por supuesto, se lo diré! –le respondió el conde tranquilizándola-… En cuanto a usted, mi ama… ¿Qué será de su persona?... Me necesita a su lado…

-Yo encabezaré la lucha desde dentro de Inglaterra y tú desde afuera –le explicitó ella recobrando el control de sí misma-. Ya te lo dije en anterior ocasión, sirviente: Decenium es un enemigo foráneo que está en el extranjero y sólo confío en ti para ir tras ellos… sólo confío en ti –tragó saliva para controlar la emoción, respiró hondo y continuó calmada-. Tienes mi orden indeclinable: _¡BÚSQUEDA Y DESTRUCCIÓN, ALUCARD!_ –gritó repentinamente con autoridad.

-¡SÍ, MI AMA! –acató él quitándose el sombrero y haciéndole una profunda reverencia a la figura de la líder de Hellsing, quien se retiró por la puerta de su despacho sin despedirse de su marido… Temía quebrarse nuevamente si lo hacía y odiaba mostrar algún indicio de debilidad, especialmente cuando creía necesaria una cuota adicional de entereza.

-Cuídate… Cumple tu misión y vuelve pronto a mí –se escuchó la voz de Íntegra mientras se alejaba por el pasillo-… ¡Y no me falles, sirviente! ¡Sabes que no quiero errores de ninguna índole!

-¡No los habrá, mi ama! –le replicó el conde en voz bien alta para que ella lo escuchara-. Volveré ni bien pueda… Usted también sabe que cuenta con mi total apoyo y que contará conmigo durante toda la vida… y más allá de la vida.

Era suficiente para ella. Todo estaba preparado y en vías de ejecución. Sabía que su peor hora estaba en cierne, pero se retiró de la mansión Hellsing calmada y aliviada. Con paso seguro enfrentaría las agraviantes acusaciones a su honor, pues el valor siempre la había caracterizado. Mientras caminaba por solitarias calles hacia la torre de Londres, recordó la frase pronunciada por Julio César cuando cruzó el Rubicón y la exclamó en voz alta: "La suerte está echada"… Y al eco de sus palabras se lo tragó la inmensidad de la noche.

* * *

¡Hola, queridos lectores! Otra vez acá, tarde pero segura… ¡Desgracia humana, aún no encuentro el modo de equilibrar el trabajo con el tiempo libre necesario para escribir!… En fin, mejor paso directamente a dedicarles algunas palabritas a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios:

Cecylik, amiga: Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia de esperarme… ¡Ojalá la sigas conservando porque vaya si se tardó este capi!… En fin, espero que tengas tus merengadas y el tecito de boldo a mano…

haven: Agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero que tu digestión esté de maravilla… Intenté seguir tu "depravado" consejo y meter más sexo pero Íntegra se escandalizó y no me dejó continuar… me censuró la jefa… ¡Una hace lo que puede!… En cuanto a si Merlín será rey cuando fallezca la reina, usa tu imaginación… tal vez sí, tal vez no… je, je, sólo yo lo sé (supongo).

karenzhita pte: Habrás notado que te hice caso y a pesar de ser perpetuamente joven y escuálido, Schrödinger descubrió la felicidad que sólo una novia le podía brindar… Su inmortal vida no ha dejado de ser constantemente maltratada pero al menos al pobrecillo lo sostiene la esperanza del amor eterno…

isabelita emoxxa: ¡Qué alegría que te guste tanto mi historia como para leerla muchas veces! No te preocupes por los vampiros de Hellsing, ya irán reapareciendo en acción… Sí, es cierto lo que dices: el brujito es el único ser capaz de hacerle "algo malo" a nuestro amado héroe; ¡se aprovecha de la inocencia del conde! Y en cuanto a Penwood mayor… no creo que se olvide de Íntegra tan fácilmente; Alucard tendrá que templar su espíritu y aprender a controlar sus celos… al menos un tiempito.

Sus: Ejem, estuve un poquito retrasada… levemente… ¡Perdón!

LUNA: Es un honor que te haya gustado esta historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario!

Bueno, mis estimados lectores, espero que el capi haya sido de vuestro agrado, y les advierto que en breve comenzará un período de acción… creo… ¡Por qué tanta indecisión de mi parte!; nunca estoy segura de nada… ¡Hasta la próxima entrega! (Recen para que sea pronto, yo recitaré mis oraciones nocturnas para ello)


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31: ALTA TRAICIÓN 

Alexandra estaba entrando en la mansión Hellsing cuando un mensajito de texto llegó a su celular: _"__¡Por __fin,__ nena!, __¡Daddy__ está__ repodrido__ de __esperarte!__¡Sube __al__ despacho__ de__ mami;__ es__ urgente!__"__._Alexa arqueó los ojos extrañada. ¿Qué podía ser más urgente que meterse en la cama a llorar con amargura su maldita suerte embrujada? Estaba convencida de que Merlín la había seducido con el fin de desafiar a su poderoso "Daddy" meramente por la envidia y rivalidad propias de un aprendiz hacia su maestro brujo… a pesar de lo cual ella no podía evitar amarlo con desesperación… aunque su orgullo herido no le permitía cubrir semejante ofensa con un manto de perdón… Se sentía entrampada en sus propios sentimientos y terriblemente desafortunada. Lo único cierto para ella era que Merlín se iba de Inglaterra y probablemente jamás volvería a saber de él. Nunca antes había estado enamorada y se hallaba convencida de que probablemente no volvería a estarlo otra vez. Se sabía muy difícil de conquistar y no en vano sólo lo había logrado alguien tan excepcional como Merlín… Seguramente su infeliz destino estaba sellado, viviría sin amor hasta la muerte, desdicha cruel…

Sumida en semejantes penosos pensamientos se arrastró cuan zombi por los pasillos de la mansión y subió sin ganas hasta el despacho de su madre, al encuentro del entrometido de su padre… Sí, lo mejor sin duda era disimular su depresión e ir al encuentro de él antes de que él fuera al encuentro de ella y se diera cuenta de su deplorable estado anímico… seguramente se pondría pesado cual moscardón veraniego para sonsacarle por qué estaba tan caída… No se hallaba de humor para soportar al inoportuno de su padre husmeando impunemente en su vida, de modo que respiró profundo antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta de entrada al escritorio de Íntegra y comenzó la actuación…"_The__ show__ must __go __on_" _(__"__El__ show__ debe__ continuar__"__)_, pensó y atravesó decidida el umbral.

-Hello, Daddy, ¿qué haces solo en el despacho de mami sin su permiso? Si te ve, te acogota hasta romperte el cuello –lo saludó fingiendo despreocupación.

-¿Quién te dijo que estoy sin su permiso? –le replicó el conde quien estaba reclinado en el sillón de Íntegra con las dos piernas cruzadas encima del escritorio y apoyadas sobre las pilas de papeles de su mujer-… Siéntate, siéntate, Alexita, ponte cómoda que tú y tu Daddy, o sea yo, tenemos MUUUCHO de qué hablar –le dijo mientras batía sus dos manos hacia abajo como haciéndole señas a su hija para que tomara asiento.

-¿¡Ah, sí! –exclamó Alexa obedeciéndole de inmediato y sentándose en la silla que se hallaba vacía frente al escritorio-. ¿De qué, papito mío de mi adoración?

-Vamos a lo más urgente –comenzó a exponer el conde-. Tu madre tiene orden de arresto por Alta Traición y fue a entregarse a la torre de Londres antes de que vinieran a buscarla a esta casa…

-¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ? –bramó espantada Alexandra.

-Don´t worry, nena –intentó calmarla Alucard-. Ella sabe lo que hace y como es muy precavida, te dejó esta listita de encargos para que te mantengas ocupada en su ausencia; sabes que odia el ocio –extendió su mano sobre el escritorio y le entregó un papel manuscrito con la prolija letra de Íntegra-. No te preocupes, ya la leí y no tienes ni que esforzarte en pensar; sólo obedece sus órdenes que son ultra requeté recontra claras: te dejó a cargo de la mansión Hellsing para que trates con los traidores que la difamaron… Ignoro por qué no quiere que los empale a todos, dice que tú manejarás la situación mejor que yo, que eres inglesa y yo rumano, que no me competen los destinos de este país, bla, bla, bla… En fin, a mí me manda al extranjero tras el mayor de Decenium a quien decir verdad le tengo unas ganas… cuando atrape a ese mayor aparatoso, me va a pagar "ojo por ojo"…

-No entiendo –lo interrumpió Alexa.

-No importa, no es menester que entiendas, nena –murmuró el conde-; tú atente a tus órdenes y yo a las mías… Evidentemente tu madre ha de tenerte gran confianza para encargarte la misión que te acaba de encomendar; espero que no se equivoque y que estés a la altura de las circunstancias…

-Descuida, Daddy –le retrucó Alexandra-; aunque tú me veas como tu eterna bebé, te aseguro que hace rato que crecí…

-¡Mi nenita querida!… ¡De eso ya me di cuenta!… pero precisamente hablando de bebés –Alucard hizo una pausa, miró a su hija y le sonrió-… ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Desde tiempos inmemoriales que a la fertilidad femenina se la considera una bendición! –sentenció levantando el dedo índice derecho como si estuviera dando cátedra-… Íntegra me encargó decirte de su parte que ser madre es el mayor don que Dios les dio a las mujeres, que cuentas con su total apoyo y que contarás con ella durante toda la vida… ¡estoy siendo literal, Alexita!… Y en cuanto a mí, hija querida de mi alma… todo estará de maravillas con la condición de que los cuatrillizos no me llaman nunca jamás "abuelito"… tu madre no tiene problema con eso pero yo no me hago a la idea de semejante apodo aplicado a mi sempiternamente joven y seductora persona...

-Daddy, no tengo ni la menor noción de a qué te estás refiriendo –le confesó Alexa con evidente desconcierto.

-Nena –le anunció sonriente Alucard-; no quiero que te enteres a través de un vulgar test de embarazo y detestaría no ser yo quien te participe de semejante notición… ¡NUESTRA familia se ampliará en breve!… dentro de nueve lunas para ser más exactos… ¡Habrá cuatro miembros más!, dos nenitos y dos nenitas… ¿y adivina quién será la bella y joven madre de las criaturas? –Alexandra se señaló tímidamente a sí misma con sus dos dedos índices clavando la mirada en su padre con ojos exaltados-… ¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡Adivinaste!... ¡Alexita, mi nena, vas a ser mamá!

-Daddy, no es gracioso –le recriminó Alexandra-. Con eso no se juega…

-Exactamente, nena, con los _Fungus__ Conceptionis_ no se juega –le reveló él-. Son honguitos muy serios, se toman muy a pecho su misión fertilizadora… Te lo advertí y no me diste bola. Intenté explicarte cómo regular la dosis pero no me prestaste atención, chica descuidada…

-El caldero se equivoca, Daddy –declaró Alexandra-. La que está embarazada es Julia, confieso mi culpa: yo le cociné los crepes de hongos con los _Fungus__ Conceptionis_ que obtuve de tu cripta…

-… y que Walter utilizó para rellenar el pollo que tú comiste –terminó la frase el brujo rumano-… ¡Y el mayordomo no olvidó agregarle lo que quedaba del vino que tú adulteraste con una poción afrodisíaca por cierto te salió también muy potente!... Suele pasar, suele pasar… Los hechizos tienen la desdichada tendencia de regresar hacia el brujo que los conjuró de los modos más inverosímiles e inimaginables… y cuanto más poderosos son, mayor es el efecto de rebote… Pero en este caso es perfectamente aplicable el refrán: _"__No __hay__ mal__ que __por __bien__ no__ venga__"_; doy fe que tu mami siempre quiso llegar a ser abuelita y yo adoro verla complacida, ¡así que les daremos la bienvenida al mundo a tus cuatrillizos!... Íntegra estará feliz cuando nazcan, más que contenta…

-Yo creí que Merlín me había seducido utilizando algún hechizo enseñado por ti –balbuceó una consternada Alexa casi para sí, con voz apenas audible.

-Hubo hechizo pero no fue del degenerado de mi aprendiz sino tuyo, nena –le aclaró Alucard evidenciando orgullo paterno-, y por cierto te salió bastante bien… Si me hubieras prestado más atención en la dosificación te habría salido 10 puntos y vendría sólo un bebé, pero debo admitir que el susodicho hongo no es fácil de tratar y sólo intenté explicártelo un par de veces… cuando tenías 5 añitos y me preguntaste cómo fue que te engendramos… Fue cuando tu mami me prohibió instruirte en la tradicional profesión familiar de brujo propia de nuestra estirpe rumana… ¡Tendré que hablar con Íntegra para que reconsidere aquella decisión!; es indudable que sería un error desperdiciar tus evidentes dotes naturales para la brujería…

-Papi, Merlín no sabe que va a ser padre…

-¡Ni vuelvas a mencionar a Merlín! –la interrumpió Alucard-. ¡Es el innombrable de esta historia!... aprendiz de mierda, ¡con o sin brujería, atreverse a seducir a mi hija!, ¡qué insolencia!... Iba a encargarme de traerlo de los pelos para que reconociera su paternidad antes de descuartizarlo pero tu madre nuevamente me prohibió intervenir… Dijo que es un tema delicado del cual ella se encargará personalmente… ¡cuando salga de prisión supongo, porque por el momento mi ama no está disponible!...

-¿Mamá se encargará personalmente? –preguntó Alexandra anonadada-… ¡Tiene vocación a ocuparse de cuanta tarea difícil existe aunque no le corresponda! Por si tú y ella no se hubieran percatado, te advierto QUE EL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS ES DE MI EXCLUSIVA INCUMBENCIA. ¡**NO**** SE**** ENTROMETAN!**¿Entendido, Daddy?

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! –rió a carcajadas el conde-. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Que mi hijita me diga que no me entrometa! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! –se levantó del sillón y sin parar de reír se dirigió a la puerta del despacho de Íntegra-… Me tengo que ir, nena. Me quedaría con gusto contigo pero tu madre me dio precisas órdenes de estar más que lejos cuando vengan a registrar la mansión… Ya mudé a los vampiros a Transilvania. Salieron en hilera uno detrás del otro llevando sus ataúdes sobre el hombro para que no los encuentren cuando revisen el subsuelo… Me voy y apenas haya cruzado el portal cripta a cripta, inmediatamente ocultaré su entrada como tú y yo sabemos por si acaso te urgiera utilizarla… y pondré manos a la obra: _"__BÚSQUEDA__ Y__ DESTRUCCIÓN__"_, me encomendó mi querida ama… Por otra parte tú seguirás al pie de la letra lo que detalla Íntegra en el instructivo que te entregué. ¡Léelo ya, memorízalo ya y quema el papel ya mismo!… _¡HURRY,__ HURRY,__ HURRY!_, que en breve llegarán los conspiradores que acusan falsamente a tu madre de Alta Traición. Recuerda que encerrarla en prisión es parte del plan de Decenium para debilitar la defensa de Inglaterra y abrirse camino hacia Londres… ¡No lo olvides y cuídate de ellos!

-Lo haré Daddy –le replicó Alexandra-. Te deseo suerte.

-¡JA, JA, JA! –rió Alucard nuevamente-. "Suerte" se les desea a los infortunados… Yo soy afortunado pues tengo a mi ama Íntegra; la suerte está de más para mí –y desapareció tras la puerta.

Alexandra quedó sola en el despacho de Íntegra pero no se sentía "sola"… Sabía que su soledad era simple apariencia porque dentro de ella se estaban gestando cuatro vidas. Notó que estaba contenta… Entendía que no era esperable que una chica de su edad se sintiera contenta al enterarse de que estaba embarazada de cuatrillizos siendo soltera, tampoco era "esperable" la tan pronta aceptación de su situación por parte de sus padres… Sin embargo no le importaba qué era "esperable" y qué no, pues ni de ella ni de su familia podían preverse las reacciones comunes de gente corriente… No eran lo que se dice una "familia muy normal"… Acarició suavemente su aún chato vientre y pensó en Merlín. ¿Habría estado en un error respecto a él? Tal vez el brujito la amaba; al menos no la había embrujado para seducirla… Dudaba si Merlín regresaría junto a ella, pero de algún modo él la acompañaría para siempre… a través de sus hijos que se estaban gestando dentro de su ser. Y eso le resultaba tanto un inesperado consuelo como una milagrosa bendición. Suspiró aliviada y se relajó… Era mejor concentrarse en que tenía órdenes que cumplir; órdenes de su madre, Íntegra, la líder de Hellsing… Se dedicó a leer atentamente las instrucciones, las memorizó y finalmente abrió el cajón central del escritorio. Sacó de él un encendedor de plata y poniéndose de pie, se apartó un poco. Prendió fuego al manuscrito y lo arrojó sobre la mesa atiborrada de papeles.

-¡Ardan hasta desaparecer! –exclamó fascinada por la crispante fogata que crecía enardecida segundo a segundo frente a sus ojos.

Pero cuando las altas llamaradas aparentemente fuera de control llegaron al techo, súbitamente Alexandra gritó: _"__¡STOP!__"_, y el fuego de inmediato se sofocó, obediente a la orden impartida por la joven hechicera… Claramente Alucard estaba en lo cierto: Alexandra tenía condiciones naturales para ejercer la antigua profesión familiar rumana… la brujería.

* * *

Era pesaroso estar detenida en la torre de Londres. A pesar de ser una recámara utilizada para albergar presos de alto rango como ella, la torre sangrienta llevaba el peso de una historia cargada de tortura y muerte. Doce campanadas sonaron en la sobria celda de honor que alojaba a Sir Íntegra indicándole el arribo de la medianoche. La líder de Hellsing fijó su atención en el acompasado vaivén del péndulo del antiguo reloj de pared y su mente viajó al siniestro universo de las torturas imaginadas en _"__El__ foso __y__ el__ péndulo__"_… ¿Acaso aparecería una mano salvadora en el último segundo antes de de una insoslayable muerte?... ¡Pero no!, ella no iba a morir… lamentablemente porque hubiera preferido la muerte a que recayera sobre ella la más mínima sospecha de Alta Traición a su adorada Inglaterra.

Sobre una austera mesa, un bistec con guarnición de variadas verduras se hallaba servido sobre un plato enmarcado por tenedor y cuchillo de plata… a su lado una botella de vino tinto había sido abierta por algún custodio y su contenido vertido en una copa a medio servir… Tales deferencias hacia un prisionero se debían a la encumbrada posición que sustentaba Sir Íntegra… Sin embargo semejantes deferencias eran también en vano, pues a pesar de hallarse en una prisión de lujo, la Íntegra no había probado bocado ni bebido sorbo alguno.

Sentada sobre un camastro contra la pétrea pared de la habitación, cabizbaja y melancólica, la líder de Hellsing sufría la humillación de la deshonra. La fina cinta blanca de seda que ligaba sus dos manos no parecía atadura adecuada para un peligroso recluso sino un bello adorno fácil de romper; sin embargo inmovilizaba lo que ningún grillete lograría jamás… le inmovilizaba el alma.

**Ella**, la honorable Sir Íntegra, acusada de Alta Traición a la Corona… **Ella**, el más fiel y leal súbdito de Su Majestad Británica, acusada de conspirar contra Su Alteza Real, su amiga personal, su bien amada reina… ¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a sospechar que **ella **intentaría escapar ante semejante ignominiosa denuncia? Estaba ahí _POR__ SU __PROPIA__ VOLUNTAD_ para demostrar con su mera presencia la falsedad de tal ofensiva imputación; **¡NO ****HACÍA**** FALTA**** MANIATARLA!**… Eso era una afrenta a su honor pues **ella** se hallaba en prisión _EXCLUSIVAMENTE __POR__ SU__ PROPIA__ VOLUNTAD__… _¡Obviamente hubiera podido rebelarse y huir!, le sobraba valor, determinación, poder y autoridad para ello; sólo que escapar no era digno de **ella**, la líder de Hellsing siempre enfrentaba las adversidades… ¡Maniatarla a ella! ¡Habrase visto semejante infamia, bajeza y desvergüenza!

De pronto un débil golpeteo en la ventana de la celda apartó a Íntegra del abatimiento en que se hallaba sumergida. Levantó la cabeza en un intento de observar qué había tras los gruesos cristales de vidrio del ventanal… Tal vez SU Alucard había venido a buscarla… ¡No!, él no tomaba forma de murciélago vampiro en esta vida y además tenía estrictas órdenes de no rescatarla… Seguramente se trataba de un cuervo, uno de los seis legendarios cuervos de la torre de Londres, aquellas negras aves alimentadas con fondos gubernamentales a las que se les permite oficialmente residir en la torre de Londres desde el siglo XVII… ¡Tampoco!, aquellos cuervos no podían llegar hasta ella… ¡Al fin y al cabo se les recortaban las plumas de las alas precisamente para que no pudieran volar demasiado alto pues según la leyenda si los cuervos abandonaran la torre, ésta caería y con ella la monarquía inglesa…! ¡A menos que precisamente lo que estuviera por suceder fuera la mismísima caída de la monarquía británica!... ¡IMPOSIBLE!, ¡monarquía _forever_!... Afuera seguramente no habría cuervo alguno; afuera no habría nada, nada más que la oscuridad de la noche… _"__Darkness__ there__ and__ nothing__ more__"__,_recitó en silencio Íntegra y nuevamente se acordó de Edgar Allan Poe, esta vez por su famosamente angustiosa poesía "The Raven" ("El cuervo")…

Volvió a enfrascarse en oscuros pensamientos, que ahora asaltaban su mente montados sobre las rimas de tales atormentados versos… _"__Deep __into__ that__ darkness __peering,__ long __I__ stood __there,__ wondering, __fearing__"_… Hasta que otro y esta vez claro golpeteo en la ventana de su celda la alejó definitivamente de su apesadumbrado ensimismamiento.

-"Seguramente hay algo en el alféizar de mi ventana –dijo para sí-. Veré entonces lo que hay allí y este misterio exploraré… Dejaré que mi corazón se aquiete un momento y este misterio exploraré"… _"__Tis__ the__ wind__ and__ nothing __more__" _–repitió la poesía recordándola, y con un rápido movimiento de incorporación, corrió para abrir el ventanal sólo para ser sorprendida por una visión más que espectral-: ¡LORD PENWOOD! -exclamó anonadada-. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO USTED?

Efectivamente Lord Shelby M. Penwood se hallaba colgando inestablemente de una cuerda al otro lado de la apertura, meciéndose de lado a lado a causa del fuerte viento, sosteniéndose enérgicamente de la cuerda con una mano y con la otra intentando en vano aferrarse a la ventana.

-He venido… a rescatarla… Sir Íntegra –explicaba a los gritos el caballero cada vez que pasaba frente a la ventana mientras era víctima de un enorme movimiento pendular que lo llevaba de lado a lado de aquella pared del torreón-… Mi helicóptero… nos llevará a salvo… a mi entrañable mansión Penwood…

-Penwood, ¿se ha vuelto usted loco o qué? –lo increpaba Íntegra con el ceño fruncido cada vez que lo veía pasar-… ¡Está colgando de un helicóptero!... ¡Se va a matar!... ¡Se estrellará contra la pared de la torre y su cadáver quedará incrustado en ella!

-¡Venga conmigo! –gritaba a viva voz extendiéndole la mano que tenía libre-. ¡Seré su salvador!

-Penwood, por si no se ha dado cuenta, le anticipo que lo están iluminando con un reflector –le informó Íntegra con preocupación-… Eso quiere decir que lo han descubierto… lo cual era inevitable considerando el estruendo que hace su helicóptero…

-¡No la escucho por el ruido!, ¡PERO SALTE, SIR ÍNTEGRA, SALTE! –continuó a los gritos pelados el caballero con su mano extendida en el vacío-. ¡Yo la atajaré en el aire!... ¡Vuele hacia mí!... ¡Salte al abismo que yo la atraparé y salvaré!

-¡Pero usted está totalmente desquiciado, Penwood! -afirmó la líder de Hellsing y cruzándose de brazos afirmó con convicción-. ¡Ni loca salto!

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! –Penwood cayó de las alturas estrellándose contra la explanada que había… sólo un par de metros más abajo, afortunadamente no estaban demasiado alto. Íntegra observó asomada por la ventana cómo los guardias de la torre de Londres lo apresaban.

Quince minutos después la puerta de la celda de Íntegra se abrió para que un despeinado y maltrecho Lord Penwood entrara cojeando y luego se cerró tras él.

-¿Está usted bien, Sir Íntegra? –preguntó el caballero ni bien la vio.

-Perfectamente –replicó ella-. El que no parece estar en buen estado de salud es usted.

-¡Ahora que mis ojos la ven estoy perfectamente bien! –exclamó el Lord enamorado.

-¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo, Penwood? –le preguntó impávida la líder de Hellsing-. Sentí golpes en la ventana y creí que se trataba de un murciélago… ¡eh!, ¡un cuervo, digo!...

-Vine por usted, para rescatarla de su celda –le respondió él-… pero me caí.

-¡Sí, ya vi que se cayó! –confirmó ella-; ¡imposible que no se cayera si no iba atado!... ¿Por qué se soltó de la soga?; convengamos que usted no tiene alas…

-¡Necesitaba tener ambas manos despejadas para poder atraparla cuando se lanzara a mis brazos! –explicó él.

-¡Jamás me fugaría con usted! –exclamó Íntegra-… Además esa ventanita miserable medirá unos 30 cm con mucha suerte…

-¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? –inquirió él.

-¡Nada! –replicó Íntegra-. Sólo que como no soy Pulgarcita nunca podría salir por allí salvo que mi marido me administrara una poción para achicarme. Tal vez no se haya percatado, Penwood, pero las ventanas de las prisiones suelen estar especialmente diseñadas para que los prisioneros no puedan escapar por ellas.

- No comprendo por qué ésta es tan pequeña –declaró sorprendido mientras observaba con detenimiento la minúscula apertura que tenía ante sus ojos-; tenía entendido que la mayoría de las ventanas de la torre fueron agrandadas en el siglo XVIII…

-… Y fueron nuevamente achicadas en tiempos de la última reina Georgina, que afortunadamente descansa en paz –terminó la frase Íntegra-… Recuerde que a ella y a Maxwell les gustaba torturar gente en recintos como éste.

-¡Ah!, ¡cierto! –admitió el caballero-. Disculpe pero no estoy al tanto de la evolución arquitectónica de la torre desde su fundación alá por los tiempos de Guilllermo el Conquistador en el siglo XI.

-Yo tampoco, pero visitamos la torre en actos oficiales al menos un día cada mes –continuó Íntegra-, y no sé usted pero yo suelo mirar dónde están las ventanas de los sitios que frecuento por si acaso fuera preciso una urgente evacuación del lugar, cosa absolutamente imposible de realizar a través de estas estrechas aperturas…

-¡Notable sus dotes de estratega! –apreció el caballero-, ¡es usted admirable, Sir Íntegra!

-… Por lo mismo le informo que no es posible huir por las ventanas de la torre desde tiempos de la reina Georgina –terminó Íntegra-… Por otro lado yo le advertí a usted, a Sir Islands y al almirante Rob Walsh que no intentaran rescatarme si me detenían… les indiqué con precisión que era imperioso que se mantuvieran cerca de la reina para cuidarla… ¿lo recuerda usted o ya se le olvidó?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Sir Íntegra –le replicó él-, pero Islands y Walsh solos bastan y sobran para cuidar a Su Alteza Real… En cambio usted necesita de mi ayuda… ¡Sola, desamparada y acusada de Alta Traición con argumentos tan notoriamente falsos para cualquier ser humano que tenga el honor de conocerla en persona!

-Precisamente, Penwood –afirmó la líder de Hellsing-. Usted no es el único en saber que son argumentos a todas luces inconsistentes. Sólo quienes no me conocen en lo más mínimo, como Sir Oliver James Sinclair, sería capaz de presentar cargos en mi contra con fundamentos tan fácilmente rebatibles… Usted lo sabe, Sir Islands lo sabe, el almirante Walsh lo sabe, y lo que es más importante, Su Graciosa Majestad la Reina Serena lo sabe… O sea que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sea exonerada de estos infames cargos y liberada de prisión… A lo que me refiero es a que no se justifica su intento de rescatarme. Agradezco su buena intención pero ha quedado usted preso EN VANO.

-¡Es que yo no podía dejar injustamente detenida en la Torre de Londres a "la más bella rosa del jardín de Su Majestad"! –bramó el lord.

-¡No empecemos, Penwood! –lo calló Íntegra al instante-, ¡que de rosa yo no tengo nada!... De verde tal vez sí, algún traje que otro, ¡pero de rosa no!…

-¡Oh, Sir Íntegra! –Lord Penwood se puso de rodillas ante ella y le tomó las maniatadas manos entre sus también maniatadas manos-… Usted sabe de mis nobles sentimientos…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé –asintió la líder de Hellsing con notorio hastío-… ¿No puede dejar sus sentimientos de lado un rato? –sacudió sus manos con cierta fuerza librándose de las del Lord-. ¡No es momento propicio para recurrentes declaraciones amorosas, Penwood!, ¡Su Alteza Real la reina Serena corre serio peligro!

- ¡El Almirante Rob Walsh y Sir Hugh Islands la protegerán con sus vidas! –exclamó Lord Penwood e iba a continuar con sus explicaciones cuando inesperadamente la puerta de la celda se abrió nuevamente y entró caminando Sir Islands, mentón erguido y galera puesta…

-¡Sir Islands! –gritaron al unísono Íntegra y Lord Penwood-. ¿Qué está haciendo USTED aquí?

-No tenía nada que hacer y vine de paseo –declaró el orgulloso Sir.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido Lord Penwood.

-¡No sea estúpido, Penwood! –le recriminó Islands-. ¡Me presenté en la torre con todo el enorme poder que me confiere mi encumbrada posición en la mesa redonda para EXIGIR la inmediata excarcelación de Sir Íntegra!

-¡¿¡¿¡¿YYYYY? –sonaron las otras dos voces unánimemente denotando inmensa expectativa.

-¡Fui detenido! –se lamentó el anciano Sir desplomándose en una silla.

-¡OOOHHH! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo y con tonito de desilusión tanto Penwood como la líder de Hellsing.

- Sir Oliver James Sinclair, alias: el traidor de la mesa redonda, no sólo osó acusar a Sir Íntegra con viles y a todas luces falsas injurias y calumnias… ¡También tuvo el atrevimiento de emitir una orden de arresto contra mi caballeresca persona! –aclaró Sir Islands ofendido.

-¿¡Y quién supone ser Sir Oliver James Sinclair como para emitir una orden de arresto contra alguien de Su alcurnia! -se indignó el Lord.

-¿Está usted sordo o qué, Penwood? –le replicó Íntegra-. ¿No escuchó que Sinclair es "el traidor de la mesa redonda"?... ¡Oh, Dios! –continuó la líder de Hellsing-, dígame, Sir Islands, ¿acaso no me oyó usted cuando le pedí que en caso de ser yo arrestada, NO VINIERA USTED A RESCATARME SINO QUE PERMANECIERA CONSTANTEMENTE JUNTO A SU MAJESTAD LA REINA SERENA PARA DEFENDERLA?

-No me acuerdo que me lo haya pedido –hizo Islands un ingente esfuerzo por recordar-, más bien tuve la impresión de que usted me lo ordenó.

-¡Sí, sí, exactamente! –protestó Íntegra-. ¡Le di yo estrictas instrucciones al respecto!

-Sólo que como usted no es alguien con competencia para darme órdenes a mí –explicó Islands-, decidí ignorar por completo su atrevimiento y hacer lo que me pareciera más apropiado… El Almirante Rob Walsh y Lord Shelby M. Penwood se encargarán de proteger a Su Majestad… ¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO USTED ACÁ, LORD SHELBY M. PENWOOD CUANDO DEBERÍA ESTAR PROTEGIENDO A SU ALTEZA REAL! –se sorprendió súbitamente al percatarse de la identidad de su interlocutor...

-Lo mismo que usted, Sir Islands –confesó Lord Penwood-… pretender la "inmediata excarcelación" de Sir Íntegra sólo que por otros medios… medios aéreos para ser más específico… Intenté rescatarla en uno de mis espectaculares helicópteros.

-¡Pero si la Torre de Londres es inexpugnable tanto por aire como por agua! –le advirtió Islands.

-Esa información me hubiera sido de mucha utilidad hace media hora –se lamentó Penwood.

-O sea que la defensa personal de Su Majestad la Reina Serena queda en las exclusivas manos del Almirante Rob Walsh –cayó en cuenta Íntegra, con voz afligida y ojos saltones de preocupación.

En ese mismo momento se abrió nuevamente la puerta e ingresó al ya concurrido recinto carcelario… ¿adivinen quién?... ¡SÍ!, ¡han adivinado!, ¡el mismísimo Almirante Rob Walsh en persona y con boina, cubierto de heroicas medallas y fumando un cigarrillo con boquilla, ¡igualito a como está dibujado en mi tomo 10 de Hellsing, sólo que parado en vez de sentado!

-¡Almirante Rob Walsh! –exclamaron tres voces horrorizadas al unísono-. ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO USTED ACÁ?

-¿YO? –preguntó sorprendido el almirante-. ¡Más bien qué están haciendo ustedes acá, Islands y Penwood!... ¡No deberían estar aquí sino protegiendo a Su Alteza Real la reina Serena!... ¡Yo traje a toda la Royal Navy navegando por el Támesis para liberar a Sir Íntegra de su injusto encarcelamiento en la Torre!

-¿No era que la Torre era inexpugnable tanto por aire como por agua? –le preguntó Penwood a Islands. Este último asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, lo es. ¡Acabo de comprobarlo! –corroboró Walsh-. La Royal Navy luchó con valor y entereza… lamentablemente perdió… Fui arrestado y obligado a ingresar a esta torre por agua… a través de "la puerta de los traidores"; ¡fue algo indignante, humillante y ofensivo para un leal súbdito de la corona como yo…!

-Disculpe, almirante Walsh –lo interrumpió Íntegra-, pero debo informarle que los aquí presentes CONTÁBAMOS CON USTED para la ACTUAL protección de nuestra amada reina, de modo que le sugiero… ¡que haga magia si puede pero que se largue de aquí como sea y se dirija veloz cual rayo a arrestar al architraidor de Sir Oliver James Sinclair antes de que a éste se le ocurra asestar un golpe de estado y derribar la monarquía…!

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte aleteo y ante el asombro de todos, por la pequeña abertura de la ventana ingresó un cuervo negro al mejor estilo el "_ebony__bird__ "_de Edgar Allan Poe… _"__In __there__ stepped__ a__ stately__ Raven__ of__ the __saintly__ days__ of__ yore__"… _que casualmente fue a posarse sobre un busto de Palas justo sobre la puerta del recinto (¿será que había aprendido a leer y el versado animal era fan absoluto de aquella poesía autorreferencial?)… _"__Perched__ upon__ a__ bust__ of __Pallas __just__ above__ my __chamber__ door -__ Perched__ and__ sat__ and__ nothing__ more__"__._

Contrariados por la presencia de semejante visita no grata, los leales caballeros de la mesa comenzaron verdaderamente a preocuparse por el destino de la centenaria monarquía inglesa.

"¡El cuervo ha volado!, ¡el cuervo ha volado!", gritaría cualquier miembro de la Cámara de los Comunes que anduviera por allí; pero los cuatro detenidos presos en el recinto provenían indiscutiblemente de la Cámara de los Lores… flema inglesa por doquier.

-¿Quién se supone que es el negligente beefeater destinado al cuidado de los cuervos de la torre hoy en día? –inquirió el Almirante Rob Walsh, algo desmemoriado por la avanzada edad-… ¡Habría que destituirlo de sus funciones! A esta ave se la ve bien alimentada pero evidentemente las plumas de sus alas no han recibido el recorte indispensable para que no vuele lejos. Esta celda es relativamente baja, ¡pero qué terrible situación sería si el animal lograra volar tan alto como para abandonar la torre misma! Afortunadamente está con nosotros y no lo dejaremos escapar… ¿Cómo se llamará este cuervo?

_-__"__NEVERMORE__" _ -graznó el animal al instante.

-¡NO! –exclamó Penwood-. ¡Cómo que _"__NUNCA__MÁS__"_!... ¡Yo conozco uno a uno a todos los cuervos de la torre y no hay ninguno "_with__ such__ a__ name__ as__ NEVERMORE__"_!_… _Aunque la leyenda dice que deben ser seis, actualmente son ocho los cuervos que habitan en la torre (hay que ser previsor y tener pájaros de más, no sea cuestión que se muera de golpe un cuervo y repentinamente caiga la monarquía inglesa)… Los conozco a todos por sus nombres: **Gwyllum****,**** Hugine****,**** Thor****,**** Munin****,**** Baldrick****,**** Merlin**** (Sí ,****Merlín ,****créase ****o**** no), ****Erin**** y**** Marley****… **Éste que entró es nuevito. Aunque los cuervos viven una media de 25 años, tal vez se nos murió uno anoche y lo reemplazaron por otro salvaje al que en el apuro no le cortaron bien las plumas… ¿quién dice? –y dirigiéndose al ave pero por supuesto sin esperar respuesta exclamó en un caballeroso inglés antiguo-: _"__Tell__ me __what __thy __lordly__ name __is__ on__ the__ Night´s__ Plutonian__ shore!__"__._

_QUOTH THE RAVEN "NEVERMORE" (Dijo el cuervo "Nunca más")._

-Y… ¡se llamará nomás _"__NEVERMORE__"_! –interpretó Sir Islands algo consternado por la respuesta del cuervo-… Le habrán puesto como nombre _"__NUNCA__ MÁS__" _en honor a la poesía _"__The __Raven__" __de __Edgar__ Allan__ Poe__… _No es lo tradicional tratándose de un cuervo inglés y no norteamericano, pero en estos días nadie respeta ya las tradiciones…

_QUOTH THE RAVEN "NEVERMORE" (Dijo e cuervo "Nunca más")._

-Convengamos que no está bueno que se llame _"__NUNCA__ MÁS__"_ un cuervo de la torre destinado a velar por la continuidad de nuestra monarquía –reflexionó Walsh en voz alta-. ¿Qué tal si le cambiamos el nombre?... Propongo: "POR SIEMPRE JAMÁS".

-¡Eso es! –exclamó Íntegra satisfecha, y dirigiéndose al cuervo le ordenó con voz enérgica-: ¡De ahora en más te llamarás _"__FOR__ EVERMORE__"__!_

-"_FOR__ EVERMORE,__ FOR__ EVERMORE__" –_graznó obediente el ave.

-¡Sir Íntegra, está usted hecha para el mando! –reconoció Lord Penwood-. ¡Hasta los cuervos se someten a sus mandatos!... ¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA SERENA!

-_"__NEVERMORE__"__,__ "__NEVERMORE__"…_

-¿Cómo que _"__NEVERMORE__"_? –se indignó Lord Penwood-… ¡LARGA VIDA A LA MONARQUÍA!

-"_FOR__ EVERMORE, __FOR__ EVERMORE__"…_

-A ver –balbuceó Íntegra pensativa-: ¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA SERENA!

-_"__NEVER, __NEVERMORE,__ NEVER,__ NEVERMORE__"…_

-¡LARGA VIDA A LA MONARQUÍA! –gritó nuevamente la líder de Hellsing.

-"_FOR__EVER,__ EVERMORE,__ FOR__EVER,__ EVERMORE__"…_

-¿Usted cree que el ave augura un cambio de reina en la monarquía inglesa? –preguntó Lord Penwood estupefacto ante la persistencia de oportunas intervenciones efectuadas por el pájaro en cuestión-… Nosotros acá adentro, "de estas prisiones cargados" y la reina Serena allá afuera, sola y desamparada…

-Lo único que alivia mi preocupación –sentenció Íntegra sin quitarle la vista al cuervo-, es que el brujo Merlín cuidará bien de Su Majestad.

Lamentablemente Íntegra ignoraba que la reina Serena había enviado a Merlín en una misión secreta a Roma… Lamentablemente ignoraba también el poder vaticinador de las aves, poder reconocido por los pueblos primitivos desde tiempos inmemoriales pero que la soberbia descalificadora de la así llamada "civilización" había hecho caer en el olvido… ¡Craso error!

* * *

La reina Serena se hallaba sola en los aposentos reales, sola en cuerpo y en alma. Desde que se había enterado del arresto de Sir Íntegra, la invadía el amargo presentimiento de que "su hora había llegado".

Aquella nefasta noche su leal vasalla y amiga personal Sir Íntegra había sido finalmente arrestada acusada de Alta Traición. Era algo que todos imaginaban que sucedería en algún momento, aunque sorprendía la necedad de los cargos en contra de la líder de Hellsing, acusaciones a todas luces tan falsas que la reina sabía que Sir Íntegra saldría exonerada de aquellos cargos más que a la brevedad… Sin embargo Serena también entendía que mientras Íntegra estuviera detenida en la torre, ella misma, la reina, se encontraba vulnerable y en peligro… ¡Y justamente previo a esas adversas circunstancias se le había ocurrido enviar a su poderoso ahijado Merlín en una misión secreta a Roma!... Para empeorar la situación, los leales caballeros en los que confiaba plenamente estaban misteriosamente ausentes a pesar de los reiterados llamados de Su Majestad (la reina no sabía que ellos estaban también en la torre, tan presos como Sir Íntegra)… Serena estaba reconsiderando pedirle a su ahijado que volviera a su lado pero no se decidía a hacerlo; tampoco quería preocuparlo y que "su embajador personal Merlín" regresara prematuramente de Roma y que con su prematura partida quedaran arruinadas las arduas tratativas de entendimiento con la Sección XIII del Vaticano…

Aquella nefasta noche encontraba a la Reina en sus aposentos completamente desvelada, con una pesada opresión en el pecho y un sabor amargo en la boca. No lograba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sir Oliver James Sinclair acercándosele esa misma tarde para presentarle "las más que fidedignas pruebas de la traición de Hellsing". A Serena se le había cortado la respiración un instante al escucharlo iniciar aquella fraguada y falsa acusación. No le había permitido explayar explicación alguna y con abrupta determinación lo había interrumpido con una frase que la había sorprendido más a ella que a su interlocutor: _"__Lo__ que __estás __por__ hacer,__ hazlo__ pronto__"__._ ¿Por qué se le había escapado de la boca tan espontáneamente aquella frase? ¡Habían sido las últimas palabras dirigidas por Jesucristo a su discípulo Judas Iscariote antes de que éste lo traicionara! Se suponía que Sinclair iba a arrestar a Sir Íntegra y Serena quería que lo hiciera pronto porque cuanto antes se efectuara la detención, más rápidamente ella, la reina, podía acelerar el juicio que indudablemente exoneraría de culpa y cargo a su fiel amiga, la líder de Hellsing… Sin embargo sus propias palabras le resonaban ahora a Serena de otra manera, como si la prevista traición de Sir Oliver James Sinclair cambiara repentinamente de dirección, abandonara a Sir Íntegra como objetivo principal y se precipitara hacia su propia real persona… ¡Eso no era posible!, se sabía que la ideología política de Sinclair no era monárquica, pero él jamás atentaría contra la vida de la reina después de tantos años juntos compartiendo la misma mesa… ¿o sí?, ¿sería capaz?... Lo que más atormentaba a Serena era la mera posibilidad de que alguien que se sentara constantemente con ella a la mesa fuera capaz de tramar asesinarla, alguien a quien ella le había ofrecido su amistad… Por cierto que el discípulo Judas Iscariote estaba sentado a la misma mesa con su maestro Jesús durante la Última Cena, lo cual no impidió que lo vendiera por treinta monedas de plata y lo entregara con un beso… ¡Qué dura habría sido la agonía de Jesucristo en el Huerto de lo Olivos!... y sin saber cómo había sucedido, Serena reconoció que esa vieja sensación por ella tan conocida, "la soledad del rey", se había tornado calladamente en otra mucho más desgarradora y angustiante, "la soledad del mártir"…

Aquella nefasta noche la reina Serena se hallaba tan sumida en semejantes tortuosos pensamientos, que no se detuvo a pensar quién podía tocar la puerta de sus aposentos a esas tardías horas. Sin encender la luz se dirigió casi automáticamente hacia la puerta y la abrió… tal vez supuso que era un mayordomo… tal vez en su confusión olvidó que Merlín no estaba en el palacio y creyó que se trataba de su querido ahijado que venía a despedirse de ella antes de retirarse a dormir… tal vez sin tener cabal conciencia simplemente se entregó a lo inexorable de su destino… Lo único cierto es que su habitación fue súbitamente invadida por un puñado de hombres armados con dagas, que la rodearon y comenzaron a apuñalar su delgado y frágil cuerpo. Estaba oscuro, pero lamentablemente entre las sombras pudo reconocer una cara, la de Sir Oliver James Sinclair… _"__¡TÚ__ TAMBIÉN,__ OLIVER!__"_, exclamó Serena… y esas fueron las últimas palabras de aquella reina. Cerró sus ojos definitivamente para siempre jamás…

* * *

-¡SERENA, SERENA! –gritó Merlín despertándose atormentado por una horrible pesadilla en la que varios ángeles llamaban a su madrina por el nombre y ésta se elevaba hacia las alturas ignorando por completo los desesperados alarido de su ahijado quien intentaba retenerla en la vida… Y la voz de un cuervo negro le susurraba a Merlín al oído: _"__NAMELESS__ HERE__ FOR__ EVERMORE__" __(sin __nombre__ aquí__ para __siempre__ jamás)._

Con el corazón palpitándole en la boca, el brujito saltó de la cama y buscó inmediatamente a sus muertos protectores… No estaban a su lado. Supo al instante el motivo: estarían muy ocupados acompañando a Serena en el momento más crucial de su existencia: el pasaje de la vida terrenal a la celestial… Entonces se quedó quieto e inmóvil, parado en medio de la pequeña celda del convento que lo alojaba en el Vaticano. Sintió frío, era el frío de la muerte. Sintió miedo, era el miedo a la eterna ausencia… porque Merlín era un ser tenebroso, y si desde lo Alto se le había otorgado el don de contactar almas difuntas era precisamente para que él encontrara algún consuelo espiritual en modo de compensación por cómo su naturaleza oscura lo aferraba al mundo material sensible, tangible y por ende también corruptible… Merlín necesitaba tocar, abrazar, sentir el cuerpo físico viviente de sus seres queridos, pero la muerte había sido implacable con él y desde muy pequeño se los había ido arrebatando uno a uno, convirtiéndolos en meros fantasmas intangibles cuyas almas lo acompañaban… Cada vez que de niño tenía fiebre, veía al espíritu incorpóreo de su madre a su lado velando por él; sin embargo era la cálida mano de Serena la que se apoyaba sobre su frente en dichas ocasiones… era en el regazo de su madrina donde él había hundido tantas veces su pequeña cabeza buscando protección, consuelo y abrigo… La desaparición física de Serena era para Merlín algo absolutamente desquiciante.

-¡NO! –gritó frenético el brujito-. ¡ELLA NO! ¡ELLA NO! –y su propio grito lo arrancó de la parálisis en la que se hallaba y lo precipitó a internarse en la oscuridad de los claustros monásticos donde se alojaba en una noche sin luna… tanteando en las tinieblas el modo de salir de aquel convento… buscando a ciegas y sin esperanza un atajo en el tiempo y la distancia… un atajo que pudiera conducirlo directamente hacia la mujer que lo había criado con el amor de una madre, un minuto atrás, dos, tres… los minutos que fueran necesarios para impedir que sucediera lo que ya había sucedido... ¡Pero no!, era tarde y lo sabía; el tiempo no es reversible en el mundo humano y Serena ya no se encontraba entre los vivos…

Merlín se detuvo nuevamente, en un principio abrumado y confuso… Fue entonces que sintió cómo la furia se apoderaba de él, incitándolo a incendiar el mundo y reducirlo a cenizas. ¡Al fin y al cabo para eso era un brujo de fuego!, ¡para destruir quemando!... De pronto su intención era aniquilar el universo entero, la totalidad de la creación divina, comenzando por su propia persona… ¡Lástima que su poder no era tan ilimitado!; sin embargo bastaba con prender una pequeña llama en su interior y crearía una bola inmensa de fuego arrasador… Y sin que ningún otro pensamiento apareciera en su mente para poner freno a sus ansias incendiarias, se dispuso a encender el primer chispazo que terminaría consumiendo todo lo que existía en varios kilómetros a la redonda… y sobre todo acabaría de una vez por todas con su absurda existencia.

De improviso, una vocecita familiar lo trajo de vuelta de la enajenación.

-¡Hermanito lobizón, hermanito lobizón! –era Luna convertida en lobita quien misteriosamente se hallaba a su lado, recordándole con su mera presencia que aún había seres en este mundo por quienes valía la pena seguir viviendo-. ¿Acaso duermes despierto?

-¡Luna! –exclamó Merlín consternado por la sorpresa-. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

-El master me envió –le explicó la lobita-. Vio en el caldero que mi hermanito lobizón estaba aquí, así que me metió en un avión en Rumania y me mandó derechito a Roma para que te llevara de vuelta a Londres ¡REQUETEURGENTE! ¡Vine hasta aquí lo más rápido que me dieron las patitas!, ¿Qué estás haciendo en Roma cuando tendrías que estar en el palacio con Serena? Hay mucho problema en Inglaterra… el ama está detenida en la torre de Londres…

Pero hasta ese punto la escuchó Merlín. En su mente se le impuso un amargo pensamiento: sabía que ya era tarde, que su madrina Serena había fallecido y que ahora tenía a alguien más "entre los muertos"… Sin embargo la sola presencia de Luna había surtido cierto efecto inesperado: había cambiado los sentimientos imperantes en Merlín; ya no estaba furioso sino devastado. Impotente, sólo pudo arrojarse al frío y pétreo piso del claustro del convento y llorar… La lobita no dijo ni una palabra más. Se limitó a echarse a su lado y de vez en cuando lamerle las saladas lágrimas en un intento vano por reconfortarlo… Lloró durante horas como un enajenado sin que ningún monje se enterara de su agonía ni escuchara su lamento amargo… Ningún vivo estaba a su lado, ningún muerto tampoco. Sólo Luna, una muerta viviente, acompañaba al dhampiro. Sólo ella, su hermanita del alma, como siempre… Lloró amargamente en el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche… Lloró hasta que, agotado de tanto dolor, se quedó dormido en el suelo, rendido y exhausto…

* * *

Cuando Alucard ingresó al oscuro aposento del séptimo subsuelo del castillo de Drácula donde yacían en círculo los féretros de los nosferatus de Hellsing (como corresponde: cada uno sobre un montículo de tierra natal de su no muerto propietario), se halló frente la desconcertante escena de los vampiros jugando con vehemencia a "Piedra, papel o tijera" en un revuelo de peleas y gritos.

-¡ORDEN! –gritó enérgicamente el brujo rumano y al instante todos hicieron silencio y se quedaron quietos obedientes-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Capitán Bernardotte? –preguntó.

-Estamos repartiendo nuestras fuerzas en dos –replicó Pip-: el ala norte partirá hacia Inglaterra para liberar a Sir Íntegra y el ala sur se quedará aquí en Rumania bajo sus órdenes pero no logran ponernos de acuerdo sobre quiénes componen el ala norte y quiénes la sur… ¡Y NO ACEPTAN LO QUE YO DIGO!

-¡Porque tú no eres NADIE para dar órdenes! –lo interrumpió Cecy claramente indignada-. ¡Al menos no a Lucy ni a mí pues no tenemos nada que ver contigo!... ¡Deja de mandonear y no pretendas que te llame "mi capitán"!… ¡Tú no eres ni "mi capitán" ni "MI" nada! ¡AL ÚNICO A QUIEN YO RESPONDO EN UN MIL POR MIL ES A **MI** WALTER! –excalmó con convicción extrema y le echó una mirada de admiración a un Walter adolescente quien, arrojado sobre su ataúd con aspecto sobrador y aire de indiferencia, conformaba intermitentes anillos circulares cuando espiraba el humo del cigarro que estaba fumando.

-De modo que esto es todo culpa tuya, Ángel de la muerte –le recriminó misteriosamente Alucard al joven mayordomo.

-¡Mi Walter no tiene la culpa de nada! –defendió Cecy al Shinigami-. ¡La culpa la tiene el capitán francés! ¡ Haciéndose el mandamás conmigo y con Lucy, pretende compensar que alguna vez perdió a su ejército entero!...

-¡Basta de meterme a mí en este asunto! –intentó desentenderse Lucy de la discusión.

-¡PERO ES VERDAD!, ¡ES VERDAD! –afirmó Schrödinger apuntando con dedo tembloroso a Pip-. ¡Por fin alguien además de mí ve la pura realidad de lo que es este individuo! ¡El franchute siempre se creyó con derechos que no tiene!... ¡QUIÉN ES ÉL PARA MANDONEAR Y PRETENDER QUE LE OBEDEZCAMOS! ¿QUIÉN? ¿QUIÉN SE HA CREÍDO QUE ES?

-¡GATO DE MERDE! –gritó Pip enojado-; ¡siempre aprovechando cuanta ocasión encuentras para desacreditarme en público! –y dirigiéndose a Alucard explicó-… Esta banda de adolescentes díscolos es absolutamente inútil; para lo único que sirven estos inmaduros crónicos es para criticar…

-¿¡VE, CONDE? ¿VE LO QUE LE DIGO! –continuó el chico gatuno-. ¡INSULTOS!, eso es lo que profiere este individuo hacia mi felina condición… Nos trata de "inmaduros crónicos" ¡Justo él!, que como bien dice mi perspicaz amiga Cecy es ni más ni menos que un "capitán sin ejército"…

-¿QUÉ DICES, IDIOTA? ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRTE FALTARME EL RESPETO! –prorrumpió Pip en un ataque de furia, y se abalanzó hacia el chico cuántico con la intención de golpearlo, cosa que no pudo hacer pues el muchacho se desvaneció en el aire como era previsible-… ¡GATO COBARDE, OTRA VEZ TE ME ESCAPASTE A OTRA DIMENSIÓN…! ¡CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE DESPELLEJO VIVO!...

-¡A MI SCHRÖ NO LO TOCÁS! –le gritó Lucy clavándole los dientes en el brazo cual buena vampiresa.

-¡AY! –chilló Pip de dolor-… ¡VOY A MATAR A TODOS ESTOS CRÍOS DE MERDE!...

-¡TRANQUILO, PIP! –intentó calmarlo Seras-. No pierdas la calma con ellos, por favor… ¡Que son sólo unos chicos!…

-Ciertamente no se engañe, Capitán Bernardotte –le advirtió Alucard con sorna-… Que éstos se la pasen haciendo gansadas no significa que sean "Los Gansos Salvajes"… No hay que confundirse, lamentablemente su valeroso ejército hoy no está y en cambio contamos con estos "gansos buenos para nada". Por otro lado –continuó Alucard-… ¡No sé por qué tanto alboroto! Lo único que todos ustedes tienen que hacer es obedecer MIS órdenes; nada más que eso tienen que hacer; ¡NUNCA PENSAR!

-¡SÍ, MASTER! –admitió exultante Seras Victoria-. ¡Órdenes! ¡Denos sus órdenes así por fin acaban las peleas entre nosotros!

-Tengo instrucciones precisas de Íntegra –anunció Alucard agitando en una mano la carta manuscrita de su esposa; y mirando al techo como buscando a un espectro vociferó en tono más fuerte-… Schrödinger, ya sé que eres un curioso incurable y que estás escuchándome desde la dimensión un segundo posterior a la presente. ¡O REGRESAS YA MISMO O TE ECHO UN CONJURO DE SUFRIMIENTO ETERNO…!

-¡ACÁ ESTOY, CONDE!, ¡ACÁ ESTOY! –hizo su súbita aparición el chico cuántico instalándose lo más lejos posible de Pip.

-Bien, ya están todos –recapituló Alucard-… Las órdenes de Íntegra son claras: NINGUNO DE LOS PRESENTES irá a Inglaterra.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡¿CÓMO? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ALEXA Y SIR ÍNTEGRA NOS NECESITAN! –se oyeron jóvenes voces de protesta.

-¡¿Desde cuándo los soldados cuestionan las órdenes de un superior? –se escandalizó el Capitán de los Gansos Salvajes-… ¡MON DIEU! ¡C´EST INADMISIBLE!... ¡ESTOS JÓVENES DE HOY SON UNA GENERACIÓN DE MERDE! ¡DE MERDE! ¡DE MERDE!

-Son chicos, Pip, son chicos –intentó calmarlo Seras.

-Es simple –concluyó Alucard-, tan simple que hasta ustedes pueden entenderlo: partimos en una hora tras los altos mandos de Decenium. Los cazaremos y ustedes terminarán con el ejército, pero al mayor… Al mayor me lo dejarán a mí… "¡BÚSQUEDA Y DESTRUCCIÓN!", son las órdenes de mi ama… Y ¡AY! DE QUIEN SE ATREVA A DESOBEDECER… EN ESTE CONTEXTO SERÍA **ALTA**** TRAICIÓN** –y le echó una mirada fulminante a Walter, quien a su vez miró hacia atrás como haciéndose el desentendido…

* * *

La puerta del calabozo se abrió y Sir Oliver James Sinclair ingresó al recinto donde se hallaban presos sus compañeros de la mesa redonda… entró acompañado por un hombre que a todas luces lo estaba escoltando…

-Enrico Stibaleti –balbuceó Íntegra con voz casi inaudible al reconocer de su vida anterior al individuo en cuestión, y el hombre la observó con intriga en la expresión de su mirada pues a diferencia de la líder de Hellsing, él no tenía el don de recordar vidas pasadas.

-¿Acaso conoce usted a mi custodia personal, Sir Íntegra? –le preguntó Sinclair extrañado.

-¿Acaso este italiano "de origen noble" ahora está enamorado de usted, Sinclair? –ironizó la líder de Hellsing-. Creí que a su guardaespaldas iba a durarle un poco más de tiempo el profundo dolor que manifestó tras la muerte de su amado Mick, pero evidentemente me equivoqué… Está claro que el "amor a la italiana" es tan apasionado como efímero –Enrico Stibaleti estuvo a punto de lanzarse a atacarla pero se contuvo cuando Sir Oliver levantó su mano derecha en señal de "ALTO".

-No te precipites –le explicó el caballero traidor a su custodia-; tengo "algo especial" preparado para esta mujer…

-Sir Íntegra: no hable de ese modo peyorativo del "amor a la italiana" –se ofendió Lord Penwood-. Recuerde que por mis venas corre la sangre italiana de mi madre y creo que a usted le consta que mi amor es tan fiel y perdurable como impetuoso y apasionado…

-Sí, sí, Penwood –admitió la líder de Hellsing al instante-, de sobra conozco la nobleza de sus sentimientos… Discúlpeme si lo ofendí con mis palabras; jamás fue mi intención injuriarlo a usted sino a ese soldado de Decenium –y señaló despectivamente con la cabeza a Enrico Stibaleti. Luego, dirigiéndose a Sir Oliver lo increpó-. ¡Más le vale a usted que Su Majestad esté absolutamente bien y a salvo!

-¡Por supuesto! –mintió descaradamente Sir Oliver-. La sospechosa de ALTA TRAICION es usted, Sir Íntegra; y estos tres caballeros insurrectos cómplices suyos también… Ahora, ¿ven ese muro? –les preguntó señalando a una de las paredes de la prisión en la había amurados grilletes de pies y manos que estaban abiertos… listos para ser utilizados-. Ustedes cuatro son un tanto peligrosos por impredecibles y no me resulta seguro que estén aquí tan "sueltos". ¡Los quiero encadenados, inmovilizados y en mi poder la única llave maestra capaz de liberarlos! ¡De modo que elijan!: o se aprisionan ustedes mismos voluntariamente o mi guardaespaldas se encarga de ustedes.

-¡Es un insulto! –se molestó Sir Islands-. ¡Cómo se atreve USTED a hablarme de ese modo a MÍ!

-¡Jamás obedeceré órdenes de alguien que no sea un superior! –replicó el almirante Rob Walsh.

-¡Olvídese de que yo satisfaga sus deseos! ¡Antes me verá muerto que encadenándome a esa pared…! –bramó Lord Penwood pero quedó mudo al ver que la líder de Hellsing estaba contra el muro con los grilletes ya aprisionando sus pies y colocándose el de la mano izquierda-… ¡Sir Íntegra!, ¿qué está haciendo?

-Yo que ustedes lo reconsideraría –replicó ella con calma-. Enrico Stibaleti es homosexual, se entregó a Decenium y se hizo convertir en nosferatu voluntariamente sólo para poder transformar a su amante Mick y así cumplir su sueño de retozar con él durante toda la eternidad… pero ignoraba algunas cuestiones tales como que la víctima debe ser virgen y del sexo opuesto para que sea capaz de realizarse la transmutación en nosferatu, de modo que el tal Mick terminó como un estúpido zombi… Les aconsejo que reconsideren sus decisiones porque según parece, si no se ponen ustedes mismos los grilletes, Enrico Stibaleti va a "encargarse"… cosa que no les recomiendo particularmente a los hombres, ¡a menos que ustedes tengan inclinaciones homosexuales y les guste…!… Bueno, lo que verdaderamente importa es que, aunque sea un vampiro de cuarta, Enrico Sibaleti es vampiro al fin y al cabo… ¡Venga, Penwood!, ¡ayúdeme a cerrar el grillete de mi mano derecha que se me está complicando…!

-¿¡Cómo me pide que la encadene al muro, Sir Íntegra! –se horrorizó Lord Penwood-. ¡A usted!, ¡A la más bella flor del jar…!

-¡NI SE LE OCURRA LLAMARME ASÍ UNA VEZ MÁS! –gritó la líder de Hellsing roja de vergüenza-. ¡Y si quiere hacer algo productivo el día de hoy, HAGA LO QUE LE ESTOY PIDIENDO Y CIERRE ESA BOCA! –Lord Penwood la obedeció en el acto, calladito y rapidito… mientras Sir Islands y el almirante Walsh se ayudaban mutuamente a amurarse con notoria prisa… Los nobles caballeros habían "captado" ciertas posibles consecuencias si Enrico Stibaleti se "encargaba" de ellos y las habían considerado indeseables… al punto de llevar a los orgullosos nobles británicos a deponer sus indeclinables posiciones… Segundos después los cuatro prisioneros yacían encadenados a la pared de la torre de Londres cual presos medievales…

-Así está mejor –admitió Sir Oliver con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Ahora que están inmovilizados les diré la verdad: Non habemus reginam…

-¿Qué? – preguntó el almirante Walsh.

-¡Que no tenemos reina en latín, ignorante! –le tradujo Sir Islands.

-_"__NEVERMORE__"__,__ "__NEVERMORE__" _–graznó el cuervo excitadísimo.

-¡Callen a ese animal! –gritó Lord Penwood, pero su solicitud no fue tenida en cuenta por el ave, que frotaba felizmente sus alas una contra la otra mientras seguía profiriendo su monótona y única frase sentenciosa.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO, BESTIA BOCONA! –le ordenó entonces Íntegra al pájaro y por supuesto que éste no se atrevió a desafiar a la líder de Hellsing y enmudeció en el acto. Íntegra continuó-. ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ USTED INSINUANDO ACERCA DE SU ALTEZA REAL, SINCLAIR!

-Lo que escucharon –admitió el traidor, seguro tras la protección que le brindaba los grilletes de sus enemigos y su guardaespaldas vampiro-. Con el apoyo de Decenium, unos heroicos caballeros hemos puesto fin a la obsoleta institución de la monarquía en Inglaterra, ajusticiando a la reina de turno…

-¡CERDO! –lo insultó Íntegra llena de desprecio-. ¡HA COMETIDO USTED EL PERJURIO, LA FELONÍA Y LA INFAMIA DE HABER ASESINADO A NUESTRA MAJESTAD, LA REINA SERENA! –Islands, Walsh y Penwood estaban en estado de shock, lívidos y paralizados-. ¡NO SÓLO ES USTED UN INGRATO CONSPIRADOR!... ¡ES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!…

-Se equivoca usted –le replicó Sir Oliver-. Las generaciones futuras reconocerán al día de hoy como una fecha a celebrar… Mi primer acto de gobierno será decretarlo como feriado nacional y lo llamaré "El día de la liberación del yugo de la monarquía"… Me gusta la connotación que imprime semejante nombre en una era que idolatra la libertad como Dios Supremo… Por cierto, es verdad que lideré una conspiración para librar a Inglaterra de la tiranía monárquica, con lo cual en el futuro yo seré considerado un héroe para Inglaterra y ustedes en cambio serán los traidores de turno… ¡Así es la historia; incuestionablemente contada por los vencedores!

-¡INGLATERRA ENTERA SABE QUE LA REINA SERENA ERA UN ANGEL PROTECTOR MANDADO POR DIOS PARA BREGAR POR LA PAZ Y LA JUSTICIA! ¡SÓLO UNA RATA ROÑOSA COMO USTED COMETERÍA LA IGNOMINIA DE COMPLOTAR SU MUERTE! ¡Y PARA COLMO DE LAS BAJEZAS SIENDO UNO DE SUS CABALLEROS! ¡COMPARTIENDO LA MESA CON ELLA! ¡SIENDO UNO DE SUS HOMBRES! -le espetó Íntegra con desdén. -¡ES CULPABLE DE ALTA TRAICIÓN Y PAGARÁ CON SU VIDA SEMEJANTE ACTO!

-No me parece que así vaya a ser –reflexionó Sir Oliver-. Por lo pronto, Sir Íntegra, más que por la difunta reina, preocúpese por usted misma… No sólo no está en situación de poder cobrarse mi vida sino que además su propia persona ha sido víctima de "UN ACTO DE ALTA TRAICIÓN" por parte de uno de "SUS HOMBRES", sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta usted… al igual que la reina, ciertamente; no en vano se entendían bien… ¿Cree que es mera casualidad que haya llegado usted a estar presa en la torre en ocasión tan oportuna? ¡Estaba yo esperando el momento adecuado para sacarla a usted de escena! ¿Pero de dónde provinieron los datos que me permitieron inculparla y concretar su arresto? –Íntegra lo escuchaba atentamente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y guardando silencio-. Ahora que usted y sus aliados están inmovilizados y a mi merced, puedo darme el gusto de revelárselo… ¡Ven aquí! –elevó la voz dirigiéndose a alguien que no estaba dentro del calabozo, y tras la puerta entornada se perfiló la conocida figura del Shinigami, luciendo su apuesto aspecto de hombre treintañero y fumando un cigarrillo.

-¡Walter! –exclamó con pena la líder de Hellsing-. ¡NO!... ¡Otra vez tú!

-Lo siento, mi Lady –se excusó escuetamente el mayordomo recostado contra la pared del pasillo exterior a la celda, sin entrar a la misma-; no es nada personal contra usted. Sólo se trata de mi eternamente pendiente cuestión con Alucard... No puedo evitarlo, está más allá de mi control… _"__Beyond__ my__ control__"…_

-¡Él fue de mucha utilidad! –se jactó Sir Oliver gozando el momento-. ¡Sin su ayuda desde adentro de la Organización Hellsing no nos hubiera sido posible arrestarla, Sir Íntegra!... Por cierto es verdad lo que le dice su mayordomo, ¡créale! Él acudió a Decenium sólo para tener una nueva oportunidad de enfrentar a su esposo y Decenium le prometió dicha oportunidad si él me brindaba a mí cierta información… ¡Sé paciente esperando tu premio, Walter!; tendrás la revancha a su debido tiempo… Ahora debo irme; en breve comenzará una importantísima reunión con los honorables caballeros de la mesa redonda que quedan –y se retiró, escoltado por Enrico Stibaleti mientras Íntegra no le quitaba los ojos de encima al Shinigami, en una mezcla de sorpresa, horror, dolor y reproche.

-"_So__ are__ they __all,__ all__ honourable__ men_" _(__"__Así__ son __ellos __todos,__ todos __hombres__ honorables__"__)_ -ironizó Walter citando a Shakespeare, y sin decir más se retiró tras Sinclair, como si fuera inimputable, dejando a Íntegra desolada.

* * *

-¿Alguien vio a Walter? –les preguntó Cecy a Lucy y a Schrödinger, quienes se hallaban embalando algunos elementos que Alucard les había ordenado empacar.

-¿No está contigo? –le preguntó Lucy sin levantar la mirada ni dejar de trabajar en lo que estaba ocupada.

-Había olvidado sus cigarrillos en la mansión Hellsing –explicó Cecy con algo de preocupación-… Dijo que iba un minuto a buscarlos y regresaba… Pero se está tardando…

-¡Cómo que regresó a la mansión Hellsing! –se indignó Lucy-. ¡El conde nos ha prohibido terminantemente ir a Inglaterra!

-Iba y volvía de inmediato–intentó justificarlo Cecy.

-¡Imposible! –objetó el chico cuántico-. Eso sólo puedo hacerlo yo… Más vale que Walter regrese antes que el conde se dé cuenta, se enfurezca y se desquite conmigo.

-¿Y si se retrasa? –preguntó Lucy preocupada-. ¿Qué haremos?

-¡Lo que se hace por un amigo! –sermoneó Schrödinger-: ¡CUBRIRLO!... Si el conde pregunta por él aquí en los sótanos, dirán que se acaba de ir a la cocina; y si pregunta en la cocina dirán que bajó a los subsuelos. Así ganaremos tiempo hasta que Walter regrese. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Eres un gran amigo, Shrö! –se emocionó Cecy al escuchar semejante propuesta altruista por parte del muchacho.

-¡Gracias! –replicó él.

-Realmente me conmueve tu actitud, ¡te felicito, Shrö! –se entusiasmó Lucy-. ¡Nunca creí que fueras capaz de arriesgarte a que el conde te castigue por encubrir a un amigo…!

-¡No te preocupes por mí, Lucy! –la interrumpió el chico gatuno-. ¡Yo jamás me atrevería a mentirle al conde! ¡USTEDES DOS LO HARÁN!

-¡¿NOSOTRAS? –se sorprendieron las dos chicas.

- El conde jamás dañará a las amiguitas de la infancia de Alexita porque su nena se enojaría mucho con él –explicó el chico cuántico-; en cambio a mí me va a conjurar feo, así que… No será Walter sino yo quien se esconda aquí cuando el conde esté en la cocina y en la cocina cuando él ande por aquí…

Las dos vampiresas perdieron el entusiasmo pero tampoco se sorprendieron en lo más mínimo: Walter había hecho lo que se le había venido en ganas sin dar explicaciones y Shrödinger se mandaría un viaje cuántico apenas las circunstancias se tornaran difíciles… Todo era muy previsible.

-¡HOMBRES! –suspiraron las dos vampiresas y las dos retomaron las actividades: Lucy siguió empaquetando según las órdenes de Alucard y Cecy se quedó con ella, ayudándola… Pero por su parte Shcrödinger misteriosamente ya no estaba en esa habitación…

* * *

No había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que Sir Oliver, Enrico Stibaleti y Walter se habían alejado de la celda en la torre de Londres donde se hallaba prisionera Íntegra, cuando la puerta del recinto nuevamente se abrió y una joven mujer ingresó sigilosamente en el pétreo recinto. De apariencia lánguida, su rubio cabello lacio caía largo tapándole un ojo y llevaba puesto un verde vestido de aspecto muy antiguo. Lentamente se acercó hasta donde se encontraba encadenada Íntegra quedando a tan corta distancia de ella que ambas mujeres podían sentir la tenue respiración de la otra.

El cuervo negro que posaba sobre la puerta del recinto estiró su cabeza hacia abajo en un intento por acercarse con el fin de observar más atentamente la confusa y por cierto equívoca escena que comenzaba a desarrollarse ante los ojos del pajarraco… Íntegra, Islands, Walsh y Penwood parecían hallarse como hipnotizados y como en un estado de trance y fascinación a todas luces provocado por esta seductora mujer.

-¿Laura?... Laura Wingates… –murmuró Íntegra en un lento susurro.

-Íntegra –replicó la mujer musitando acompasadamente cada sílaba-… ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Laura, mi querida hermana pequeña –continuó la líder de Hellsing con mirada ausente-… Muestras tu usual falta de sentido común apareciendo sin aviso.

-¡No culpe a su encantadora hermana menor por no dominar la etiqueta básica, Sir Íntegra! –le recriminó Sir Islands saliendo en defensa de la recién llegada-. Probablemente la noble Laura se haya anunciado antes de ingresar a esta prisión para visitarla, pero no creo que los guardias de la torre hayan accedido fácilmente a que ella se comunicara con usted…

-Es una ingratitud de su parte, Sir Íntegra –agregó el almirante Walsh-, que usted apele a la crítica mordaz e irónica hacia su adorable hermana pequeña en vez de valorar las muestras de devoción y afecto que ella manifiesta con su ilustre visita…

-¿Cómo puede usted tratar de modo tan hosco, Sir Íntegra –la cuestionó Lord Penwood con ojos de hombre doblemente enamorado-, a una hermanita suya tan exquisita, delicada, magnífica, perfecta, deliciosa y cautivante?... ¡Ay!, ¡qué bellas son las dos! ¡Las dos más hermosas rosas del jardín de Su Majestad!

-¿No te sientes sola aquí, Íntegra? –le preguntó la mujer con mirada melancólica, ignorando a los hombres.

-Como verás, estoy muy acompañada –le respondió la líder de Hellsing y repentinamente cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño como si le doliera la cabeza o estuviera aturdida... Un segundo después continuó hablando lentamente como hipnotizada-… ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Haré que te preparen una recámara… ¡Ay, no! ¡Cierto que no estoy en mi mansión Hellsing sino prisionera en la torre de Londres…!

-Gracias, hermana mayor –le replicó la mujer en un tono de voz hipnóticamente pausado, que hizo a la líder de Hellsing callar y caer nuevamente en trance. Luego, acercándose más aún a Íntegra, la estrechó entre sus brazos con aparente ternura, la miró intensamente a los ojos y comenzó a recorrer las mejillas de Íntegra con sus besos, mientras con un susurro apenas audible le decía:

-"Serás mía… debes ser mía... Tú y yo debemos ser una sola cosa, y para siempre".

A pesar de que sus modales eran absolutamente femeninos, la conducta de aquella mujer era tan semejante a la de un enamorado, que a Íntegra le producía un intenso desasosiego. Deseaba evitarla pero al mismo tiempo se sentía dominada por ella. Notó que, aunque su persona no hubiera estado encadenada al muro, le hubiera sido imposible en ese momento eludir semejante abrazo paralizante… A la líder de Hellsing le faltaban energías para reaccionar, se sentía desfallecer…

-¿Voy… a morir? –preguntó Íntegra de improviso, semiconsciente de la opresión que la subyugaba.

- "¿Te asusta la idea de la muerte?" –le devolvió la pregunta la mujer-… "¿Crees, por ejemplo, que es espantoso morir mientras se ama? Dos amantes que mueren juntos… y de este modo pueden vivir juntos para siempre…"

-"¡Qué romántica eres!" – exclamó cautivado Lord Penwood. Aquel lenguaje enigmático resonaba en los oídos de los cuatro prisioneros como una canción de cuna que los sumergía en un ensueño soporífero.

-"¡Querida!" –continuó la mujer dirigiéndose a Íntegra y deliberadamente ignorando la intervención del Lord-. "Yo vivo en ti, y tú morirás en mí. ¡Te quiero tanto! Me juzgarás cruel y egoísta, muy egoísta, pero recuerda que el amor es siempre así. Cuanto más intensa es la pasión, más egoísta resulta. No puedes imaginarte lo celosa que estoy de ti. Tú has de venir conmigo; has de quererme hasta la muerte. O puede que me odies, da lo mismo. Pero ven conmigo y ódiame a través de la muerte y del más allá. En mi vocabulario no existe la palabra indiferencia".

- "¿Has estado a punto de morir?" –le preguntó Penwood confundido y condolido a la vez.

- "Sí" –afirmó como si le estuviera respondiendo exclusivamente a Íntegra-. "Un amor cruel, un amor caprichoso había invadido mi vida. El amor exige sacrificios, y en los sacrificios corre la sangre…"

-No quiero morir esta noche –enunció débilmente Íntegra, como adormecida. Una parte de ella se sometía sin cuestionamientos ante las palabras de aquella mujer; sin embargo, en el interior de la líder de Hellsing, iba creciendo una fuerza que bregaba por rebelarse del sojuzgamiento, una energía de liberación… Hasta que repentinamente gritó con convicción-… ¡NO QUIERO MORIR ESTA NOCHE!

-Querida hermana mayor –le habló la mujer con voz cautivante, y cual si estuviera recitando frases aprendidas de memoria siglos atrás, continuó: "Sé que tu corazón se siente herido. No me juzgues cruel: me limito a obedecer una ley ineludible que constituye mi fuerza y mi debilidad. Si tu corazón está herido, el mío sangra con el tuyo. En medio de mi gran tristeza, vivo de tu exuberante vida, y tú morirás, morirás dulcemente por la mía. Es algo inevitable. Y así como yo me acerco a ti, tú, a tu vez… aprenderás el éxtasis de la crueldad, que es una forma del amor" –delicadamente le quitó a la líder de Hellsing la cruz de plata de la corbata y comenzó a desabotonarle la blanca blusa con cuidado.

-¡Qué rayos!... ¡Maldición, no tengo una hermana menor! –exclamó Íntegra, en quien acababa de triunfar el esfuerzo por salir del estado de sopor del que estaba siendo víctima y recuperar el autocontrol-… ¡NUNCA TUVE UNA! –la mujer puso sus manos sobre el sujetador blanco de Íntegra, y comenzó a morderlo suave y sensualmente con sus afilados colmillos ante las miradas voluptuosas de los tres caballeros presentes, quienes aún seguían absortos y fatalmente seducidos por la sensualidad que desplegaba la lesbiana vampiresa-… ¡QUÉ PERRA MALDITA! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO! –le gritó la líder de Hellsing ahora llena de humillación, asco y repulsión, pero la vampiresa no le hizo caso y comenzó a lamer eróticamente los pechos de Íntegra-… "Laura" –la líder de Hellsing recordó entonces haber leído las frases previamente "recitadas" y al instante reconoció a la vampiresa en cuestión-… ¡Ése el nombre de la chica que fue víctima de Carmilla Miraluca, la condesa Karstein!… ¡Dime tu verdadero nombre, demonia!... ¿Eres Carmilla, Millarca o Mircalla de Karstein? ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? ¡Porque como todo vampiro estás atada a ocultar tu nombre sólo tras anagramas!... Dime, ¿fueron acaso mis ancestros de la casa Hellsing quienes destruyeron a tu estirpe?... ¿Es eso? ¿Vienes aquí para una pequeña revancha?... ¡No necesito de mis soldados para combatir a una triste demonia como tú!… No eres más que una... ¡AY! –Íntegra no pudo continuar hablando porque la mujer le clavó en el estómago una daga que traía entre sus ropas.

-Tienes una lengua sucia, hermana mayor –le anunció Carmilla, quien súbitamente no daba muestras de la inclinación tierna previamente demostrada…

-Alu… card –murmuró entre dientes la líder de Hellsing llamando en silencio a su esposo en un intento inútil porque él acudiera a ayudarla… mientras un chorro de sangre se deslizaba por las comisuras de su boca.

-Tu sangre es deliciosa, hermana mayor –continuó la vampiresa chupándose los dedos teñidos de rojo por la sangre que fluía del cuerpo de Íntegra.

-¿Crees que me estás torturando? –le preguntó la líder de Hellsing nuevamente inquebrantable tras haber recuperado con su plena conciencia, su orgullo habitual.

-Estoy haciendo lo que me dijeron –le respondió Carmilla, e Íntegra supo de inmediato que aquella vampiresa era el "algo especial" que Sir Oliver le tenía "preparado" para ella-… Me dijeron que no debía convertirte en demonia tan rápido. Pero creo que es momento de encargarse de eso –Carmilla delicadamente le quitó a Íntegra los lentes-. Ahora, querida hermana, voy a morderte el cuello y beber la última gota de tu sangre hasta que estés seca… tu deliciosa sangre… Luego te daré un poco de mi sangre para beber, sólo un poco pues no puedo convertirte en una de nosotros. Te convertirás en un demonio demente. Lo siento mucho –y Carmilla hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de la líder de Hellsing.

-¡Así que eres tú, otra vez molestando a Sir Íntegra! –se oyó la voz de Walter proviniendo desde la puerta de la celda-. ¡Qué fastidiosa eres!, sólo que en esta ocasión no funcionará conmigo tu magia negra de baja calidad. ¡Funcionó en otro tiempo pero hoy **YO** no soy el mismo! - Carmilla dejó de morder a Íntegra y se lanzó contra Walter precipitadamente con intención de atacarlo, pero ni bien se movió, el Ángel de la Muerte (haciendo honor a su nombre) ya le había cortado la cabeza con sus hilos invisibles y al instante la vampiresa quedó reducida a cenizas.

Walter y la líder de Hellsing se observaron mutuamente durante unos segundos. No fue necesario para Íntegra emitir palabra; su mayordomo le interpretó la mirada y obedeciéndola en el acto, el Shinigami lanzó sus poderosos hilos hacia los grilletes que mantenían encadenados a los cuatro prisioneros, liberándolos.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos hizo esa demonia? –preguntó Sir Islands, recién salido de su estado hipnótico-. ¿Qué nos hizo creer?

-¡¿Cómo fue posible que nos hechizara de semejante modo? –se sorprendió también el almirante Walsh.

-¡Nunca podré perdonarme haber caído bajo su poder sugestivo! –se reprochó Lord Penwood, e iba a continuar hablando cuando de pronto gritó-… ¡SIR ÍNTEGRA! ¡¿QUÉ BARBARIDAD ESTÁ HACIENDO? –Íntegra sostenía el puñal de Carmilla contra su propio cuello, justamente en el sitio donde había sido mordida por la vampiresa.

-¡ALÉJENSE! –ordenó la líder de Hellsing-. ¡HAY SANGRE IMPURA EN MIS VENAS! –y se clavó el puñal, cayendo al suelo en un charco de sangre.

-¡SIR ÍNTEGRA! –gritaron al unísono los tres caballeros-… ¡NOOOO! –era tarde ya, pero corrieron de inmediato hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado y manchando sus vestimentas con el rojo carmín de la sangre.

Sin embargo, para estupor de los tres hombres, repentinamente la líder del Hellsing se incorporó por sus propios medios y se sentó sobre el pétreo piso. No había rastros de la puñalada perpetrada en su estómago y la herida del cuello estaba cerrándose frente a los atónitos ojos de los caballeros… hasta que desapareció sin dejar siquiera una leve cicatriz.

-¿Ya está usted plenamente recuperada? –le preguntó Walter desde la puerta ni bien ella se irguió en pie-. ¡Vaya diferencia con la vez anterior! Esto de ser "un regenerador" le sienta de maravilla… ¡Nunca más requerirá extenuantes esperas tras largas cirugías de vena yugular…!

-¡Explícate, mayordomo! –le exigió la líder de Hellsing interrumpiéndolo y el Shinigami captó de inmediato lo que ella deseaba saber.

-Hubiera venido un toque antes… de haberme enterado que Sinclair había enviado a Carmilla a chupar su sangre, Sir Íntegra –comenzó a explicar el Shinigami-. Pero recuerde que junto con el poder de regeneración, el paladín Alexander Anderson les legó también a usted y a Alexa, la capacidad de bloquear sus mentes al exterior… de modo que, al no poder utilizar mis dotes telepáticas con usted debido a dicho bloqueo, yo no estaba al tanto del peligro al que usted estaba expuesta… ¡Le doy mi palabra de que no sabía nada…!

-Tu palabra carece de valor –objetó Íntegra observándolo tras una mirada fría con sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué nadie cree en mi fidelidad hacia la Organización Hellsing excepto Cecy? –preguntó el mayordomo recostándose contra una pared y prendiendo calmadamente un cigarrillo-… Sólo yo sé el esfuerzo que hago por reivindicarme de ser un maldito traidor y ¡para qué!... ¡Para que usted diga que mi palabra carece de valor! Le recuerdo que acabo de salvarla de convertirse en ghoul… porque contra la mordida de nosferatu no hay capacidad de regeneración que valga pues no se trata sólo de una herida... ¡Y debería agradecerme que la ayudé a deshacerse de esa vampiresa lesbiana!... ¡Con las cosas que ella le podría haber hecho además de morderla…!

-Simplemente dime algo que pueda excusarte o nuevamente se te acusará de ALTA TRAICIÓN hacia mí -le indicó Íntegra-. Pregunto: ¿por qué estás aquí Walter, cuando mis claras órdenes fueron que no regresaras a Inglaterra?... Más aún: ¿es cierto lo que dijo Sinclair de que fuiste tú quien proveyó los datos que me inculparon y que condujeron a mi arresto?

-¡Precisamente! –replicó el mayordomo-; ¡fragüé datos falsos para que usted pudiera quedar exonerada de sus cargos lo antes posible!… En esta vida yo no soy un traidor sino un doble agente fingiendo trabajar para Decenium con el único fin de protegerla a usted... Admito tener una deuda pendiente de lealtad hacia su persona pero considerando mi innegable inclinación hacia la infidelidad, ¡debería usted apreciar mi esfuerzo por resistir la tentación de caer!... ¡Por cierto tampoco ser agente doble es tarea sencilla!... ¡Como si fuera fácil engañar a Decenium, además recibo muchas presiones: Alucard por un lado, Merlín por el otro…!

-¡Merlín! –se sorprendió la líder de Hellsing.

-¡Sí, Merlín, es de lo peor! –exclamó Walter con preocupación-. Me presiona feo, me amenaza… No sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando se entere que su querida madrina la reina Serena ha sido asesinada, pero estoy seguro de que va a descargar su ira sobre mí… ¡INMERECIDAMENTE!; cuando usted se encuentre con el brujito, Sir Íntegra, dígale que yo no sabía que iban a asesinar a la reina esta noche; ¡dígaselo por favor!…

-Ignoras demasiadas cuestiones importantes para ser un doble agente –deslizó Íntegra con desconfianza.

-Hago lo que puedo –se justificó el Ángel de la Muerte-. Me esfuerzo por estar al tanto de todo, ¡pero no soy Schrödinger!, no puedo estar en todas partes a la vez… Humildemente le recuerdo que originalmente soy sólo un simple mayordomo…

-Sí, sí –admitió Íntegra con sorna-; ¡UN MAYORDOMO TRAIDOR!... ¡Ya es hora de que definas tus fidelidades! ¿A quién obedecerás?: ¿a Decenium, a Merlín, a Alucard, o a MÍ?

Walter calló unos segundos.

-Espero sus órdenes, Sir Íntegra –respondió cabizbajo el Shinigami.

-¡Entonces nos escoltarás para vengar a la reina! –le ordenó la líder de Hellsing-. Estos caballeros y yo vamos tras Sinclair y los demás conspiradores… ¡Y espero Walter… realmente espero que resultes digno de mi confianza!

Uno a uno salieron del recinto. La última en abandonar la celda fue Íntegra, y antes de partir se volteó y le echó una mirada al cuervo.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? –le preguntó al pájaro de ébano.

El ave movió de derecha a izquierda su renegrida cabeza, en señal de negación.

-¡Allá tú! –le replicó ella y se retiró dejando al pajarraco graznando una indescifrable explicación…

* * *

¡Hola, estimadísimos y sobre todo pacientes lectores de este fic!

Habrán notado que las oraciones (mías y vuestras) para que esta nueva entrega fuera próxima en tiempo a la anterior no dieron resultado… Tal vez faltó constancia en nuestras oraciones diarias (o más bien en mi escritura) pero de un modo u otro me tardé más de cuatro meses, ¡qué horror!... Habrá que rezar más, invocar, no sé… cualquier cosa que me haga trabajar menos y escribir más este próximo mes de diciembre… en fin…

Capítulo éste lleno de citas; por un lado partes textuales del animé como el ataque de Carmilla y por otro lado citas literarias de los siguientes textos: _"__The__ Raven__" __de __Edgar__ Allan__ Poe,__ "__Julius __Caesar__" __de__ William __Shakespeare,__ "__Carmilla__" __de__ Sheridan__ Le__ Fanu_… Soy muy sensible a ciertas lecturas y últimamente se me da por incluir en lo que escribo aquello que me impacta, aunque esté en inglés… contando con que tal idioma está tan difundido que espero lo entiendan y aprovechado que Hellsing transcurre en Inglaterra, ¡bah!, con esas excusas… En realidad son mañas de autor; espero que les guste y sino que sepan perdonar mis excentricidades… Mejor explico una de esas excentricidades por si acaso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente clara y alguno se hubiese quedado en ascuas: no me pregunten por qué ya que ni yo sé, pero esta cabeza rara que tengo de algún modo conectó la poesía _"__The__ Raven__" __(__"__El__ Cuervo__"__)__ de__ Edgar__ Allan __Poe_ con la leyenda de los cuervos de la Torre de Londres. Si alguien anduvo de turismo por la famosa torre, habrá notado unos cuantos cuervos paseándose por ella... a pata de cuervo… No se sabe desde cuándo dichas oscuras aves habitan en la torre pero desde el siglo XVII que se les permite oficialmente residir allí, son alimentadas por un Beefeater con fondos gubernamentales (como ordena un real decreto aprobado por el rey Carlos II) y se les recorta las plumas de las alas lo necesario para que no puedan volar lo suficientemente alto como para **IRSE**. ¿Por qué se toman tantas molestias los monarcas ingleses con los cuervitos? **Porque**** dice**** la**** leyenda**** que**** la**** Corona ****Británica ****y**** la ****Torre**** caerían ****si**** los**** seis ****cuervos ****que**** allí**** habitan ****de****saparecen.**

Bueno, quería explicar bien eso antes de escribir unas breves palabras a quienes han dejado amablemente sus reviews del capítulo anterior:

-Cecylikkkkk! Walter no se aprovecha de tu personaje, WALTER TE AMA MUCHO! Pobrecito siempre lo juzgan mal al mayordomo, sólo vos lo comprendés al Shinigami.

- isabelita emoxxa, muchas gracias por tus elogios y lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto… Discúlpame, amiga.

-Selkis1701: Me alegro que te divierta mi historia y la continuaré cueste lo que cueste… ¡Así que sos argenta como yo!

-suz14: Espero que no hayas muerto de un paro cardíaco por la encarcelación de Íntegra… Sé que eres sensible, no fallezcas, ¡Resiste! ¡Fuerza! Ya te la saqué de la celda, falta que salga de la torre…

-Haven: Respondo tus preguntas: 1) ¿_Si __integra __en__ vez__ de__ encontrarse __con__ alucard__ se__ hubiera__ encontrado__ con__ un __soldado __cualquiera?_: El lemon hubiera sido entre Integra y el soldado cualquiera y Alucard hubiera asesinado al dichoso/desafortunado soldado en un atroz ataque de celos. 2) ¿_Si __merlin__ por__ alguna__ razon__ legara __mas__ tarde__ y__ alexa__ lo__ hubiera __hecho __con __un__ desconocido_? Los cuatrillizos no serían merlinezcos sino "desconocidezcos"…

-Karennziitha: ¡Verdad!: Shrödinger ya no es virgen y ¡todo llega en la vida para todos! ("todos" afortunadamente te incluye)... ¡Gracias por preocuparte por la ausencia de señales de vida aletsiana!… ¡Felizmente no morí y gozo de buena salud!

En fin, nuevamente espero que les haya gustado el capi y… bueno, no digo más nada: ¡hasta el próximo!... Sean buenitos, ténganme paciencia y no me odien si los hago esperar… Juro que las demoras no son intencionales sino fruto de la actividad laboral cuyo estrés nunca acabo de manejar… pero intento, ¡juro que lo intento!…


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32: HELLSING, LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA

Una tupida neblina se había apoderado de Londres aquella noche de terror. Las calles estaban tan desiertas como si la ciudad se hubiera tragado repentinamente a todos sus habitantes. Sólo unas firmes pisadas retumbaban en la densa atmósfera quebrando el profundo silencio que reinaba en el lugar. De pronto el silbido de una saeta surcando el aire creó unos segundos de suspenso que finalizó con el golpe seco de un blanco impactado…

-¿¡Qué carajo le han hecho a mi país!? –vociferó Merlín con enojo mientras cargaba nuevamente su ballesta en tiempo record-. ¡Estos robots vampiros de mierda están por todos lados!

Ciertamente, apenas el brujito se hubo recuperado de su devastación por la noticia del fallecimiento de su madrina la reina Serena, él y Luna habían abandonado el Vaticano abordando el avión privado de la realeza inglesa que estaba a la entera disposición del ahijado de la reina. Habían aterrizado en Londres poco tiempo después sólo para verificar que todo había cambiado drásticamente en unas pocas horas: Londres estaba convertida en una ciudad sitiada, con cadáveres humanos tendidos por doquier. La noticia del asesinato de la reina acababa de ser comunicada y se había decretado _toque de queda_,de modo que los ciudadanos ingleses se hallaban recluidos en sus hogares… consternados y en duelo por el sangriento deceso de su amada monarca… desesperanzados, confundidos y sin saber en quién confiar pues la esencia de la traición contaminaba el aire… paranoicos y aterrados pues unos supuestos soldados que patrullaban las calles habían desatado una ola de violencia asesina inexplicable… Lo que la gente ignoraba era que dichos soldados eran en realidad unos poderosos robots comprados a Decenium por algunos caballeros de la mesa redonda, los mismos que habían traicionado y asesinado a la reina. Dichos robots llevaban un microprocesador programado para imitar "conducta vampírica agresiva" y tenían estrictas órdenes de custodiar que ninguna persona circulara por Londres sin permiso oficial… y por cierto nadie tenía permiso oficial excepto los mismos soldados y aquellos caballeros de la mesa redonda que los habían comprado… En eso consistía el _toque de queda_ que los traidores habían decretado.

Merlín avanzaba furioso por las calles de Londres, ballesta en mano y convertido en un vengador imparable que arrasaba con sus flechas cuanta cosa se movía en la oscuridad de la noche… afortunadamente todo lo que se movía resultaba ser invariablemente un soldado vampiro robot… Luna seguía los pasos de su hermano lupino como podía. Caminando hacia atrás en sus cuatro patitas con mucha atención, la lobita intentaba cubrirle a Merlín sus descuidadas espaldas protegiendo la retaguardia, pero a veces se atrasaba demasiado porque el brujito avanzaba dando grandes trancos y ella no lograba alcanzarlo si no hacía un gran esfuerzo debido a su pequeño cuerpo de eterna cachorrita lupina. Cada tanto se veía obligada a gritarle telepáticamente: "¡Ey!, ¡espérame!", se daba vuelta y corría un trecho hasta alcanzarlo nuevamente…

-¿Para qué vamos al palacio real? –le preguntó Luna finalmente-. No hay nadie allí, está vacío de humanos.

-Voy a recuperar el cadáver de mi madrina –le replicó Merlín-. Además, ¿a dónde más podemos ir además? Estuvimos en la mansión Hellsing para buscar a Alexa pero ella no está allí…

-¡Y no puedo rastrearla con mi mente porque mi hermanita Alexa cerró su cabeza! -se lamentó la lobita-. Mi hermanita Alexa me contó que cuando un regenerador como ella cierra su cabeza así, ¡no hay vampiro que pueda ubicarlo!… ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la torre de Londres y liberamos al ama?... También ella cerró su cabeza y no puedo ubicarla, pero seguro que está en la torre; ¡segurísimo que la tienen presa allá!... ¡Liberemos al ama! ¡Liberemos al ama!…

-No te inquietes por Sir Íntegra –le replicó el brujito-; Walter tiene órdenes de cuidarla… mías y presumo que también de Alucard... Quien me preocupa es Alexa porque se suponía que estaría en la mansión Hellsing y no está allí… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Esa chica es un imán para atraer problemas…

-¡Mi hermanita!... ¡Mi ama! –se intranquilizó la lobita.

-Quizá también encontremos a Alexa en el palacio real –conjeturó Merlín, intentando calmar a Luna ocultándole su propia preocupación por la chica que amaba-. Suele adivinar nuestros pasos y adelantarse a nosotros…

-¡Entonces dale, hermanito lobizón! –lo apuró Luna-. ¡Hurry, hurry, hurry al palacio! –y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña ya no estaba. Se había adelantado al punto de perderse de vista en la inmensidad de la noche.

* * *

Por su parte Íntegra no había estado precisamente ociosa desde el momento en que había sido liberada por Walter de su arresto en la torre de Londres. Su intención de ir tras Sir Oliver James Sinclair y los demás miembros de la mesa redonda que habían conspirado y asesinado a su Alteza Real la reina Serena, había sido relegada por una prioridad impostergable: rescatar el cuerpo de su amada amiga y reina y ponerlo a resguardo en un lugar seguro… No podía soportar siquiera la idea de que su cadáver pudiera sufrir alguna atroz afrenta en manos de seres rapaces como los que rondaban por doquier. Así fue como la líder de Hellsing se dirigió presurosa a la sala de la torre de Londres donde había sido despojada de su espada cuando horas antes se había entregado voluntariamente en arresto. Recuperó su afilada arma y con paso decidido se encaminó directamente hacia el palacio real… Ese era el motivo por el cual Alexandra nunca encontró a su madre en la torre de Londres: unos minutos antes de que Alexa ingresara por la puerta de la torre, Sir Íntegra se retiraba de la misma escoltada por Walter… y secundada por Penwood, Islands y Walsh quienes le seguían el paso por cierto con mucha menor determinación…

-Sugiero que en primer lugar liberemos a los prisioneros y convoquemos a la Royal Navy –propuso el almirante Walsh.

-¿Para qué? –le replicó la líder de Hellsing sin detenerse-. No vamos a navegar.

-De todos modos no es mala idea –insinuó Sir Islands-. Necesitaremos refuerzos.

-Con nosotros basta y sobra –respondió ella sin siquiera volver la vista atrás mientras decapitaba con su tajante espada a un nuevo soldado vampiro robot que se disponía a atacarla… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había eliminado en el trayecto.

-Tal vez sería prudente pasar por mi residencia antes –aconsejó Lord Penwood-. Mis helicópteros serían de mucha utilidad…

-¡SUGERENCIA DENEGADA! –se indignó Íntegra deteniéndose en seco. Dio media vuelta y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a sus tres interlocutores-. Si ustedes no saben honrar a los muertos, ¡yo sí!, y no me detendré hasta rescatar los mortales restos de Su Alteza Real. ¡Quien no quiera venir, es libre para marcharse! –y continuando su camino murmuró-. ¡Yo sé lo que debo hacer!

Penwood, Islands y Walsh se echaron una escueta mirada de consulta, bajaron la cabeza y sin decir más retomaron la marcha tras la líder de Hellsing. Indudablemente ella estaba al mando.

Cuando llegaron al palacio real, el panorama era devastador: las puertas estaban abiertas y el lugar había sido saqueado y abandonado por completo. Íntegra se dirigió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los aposentos reales sin detenerse a observar la multitud de cadáveres que yacían por doquier… hasta que finalmente llegó casi sin aire a la habitación de Su Majestad y repentinamente se topó con una figura cuya presencia la detuvo…

-¡Luna! –exclamó extrañada Íntegra al reconocer a su pequeña vampirita en forma humana guardando las puertas cerradas de los aposentos reales. La gitanilla llevaba el dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios como pidiéndole silencio.

-¡SHHH!, ama –profirió la pequeña vampira-. No se puede hacer ruido por respeto a todos los muertos… y al dolor de mi hermanito lobizón -y abriendo lentamente la puerta de los aposentos reales continuó-. Pasen todos muy pero muy calladitos…

Íntegra, Walter, Lord Penwood, Sir Islands y el almirante Walsh ingresaron lentamente uno detrás del otro. Al fondo de la habitación, sobre la gran cama "queen size" yacía Serena. Su camisón, antes inmaculadamente blanco, ahora rojo escarlata por la sangre derramada, ocultaba las decenas de puñaladas que habían mutilado su cuerpo hasta darle muerte. Arrodillado al lado de la real cama se hallaba Merlín, quien con los brazos rodeaba el cuerpo inerte mientras mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su madrina. Ni se inmutó hasta que Íntegra y los tres caballeros estuvieron a su lado. Entonces les dirigió la palabra.

-¿Verdad que hace honor a su nombre? –preguntó con congoja el brujito sin siquiera levantar la cabeza-, ¿verdad que se la ve "realmente serena"?

-Descansa en paz –admitió Íntegra mustiamente-, y debemos darle cristiana sepultura.

-Sí –replicó Merlín-, porque por fortuna sus asesinos son humanos –Merlín suspiró e incorporándose lentamente continuó-… Si no hubieran sido humanos me hubiera visto en la terrible obligación de tener que exterminarla con mis propias manos para no verla convertida en un ghoul, pero Dios se apiadó de mí y afortunadamente SUS ASESINOS SON HUMANOS… Sir Íntegra, le encargo el cuerpo de la mujer que me crió como una madre. Ya que no pudimos evitar que la asesinaran sus enemigos humanos, le pido encarecidamente que proteja su cuerpo para que no sea ultrajado por seres no humanos… Lo dejo en sus manos porque confío en que usted va a tratar este cuerpo con máximo respeto… por lo mismo, haga con él lo que quiera; puede darle cristiana sepultura si eso le parece urgente, o no; a mí no me importa… Para mí lo que yace aquí es lo que alguna vez fue el hermosísimo envoltorio que sirvió de instrumento de expresión a su inmortal alma; pero ahora es meramente un cadáver cuyo proceso de descomposición ya ha comenzado y en breve se desperdigará en materia orgánica cuyos componentes serán reutilizados en el inmemorial proceso de la vida… Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí pues ya me despedí de estos restos mortales–y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta agregó-… Lo único importante es que su bella alma ya está a mi lado y me acompañará hasta el fin de mis días.

-¿Adónde vas, Merlín? –lo interrogó intempestivamente la líder de Hellsing denotando inquietud.

-A despachar al más allá a esos "humanos" que me la arrebataron de esta vida material –le respondió con una calma frialdad asesina-. Sé que usted también pretende vengarla pero eso es algo que me corresponde a mí y solamente a mí… de modo que usted ocúpese de su cadáver… y no se interponga entre mi venganza y yo, Sir Íntegra; no se atreva a hacerlo, se lo advierto…

-Entiendo – reconoció Íntegra aunque a disgusto-, ¿pero sabes exactamente quiénes fueron sus asesinos y dónde están?... ¡Comprende que no puedes cometer un error…!

-No cometeré errores –aseguró Merlín, interrumpiéndola-, soy el primer interesado en cobrarme justicia por mano propia pero SÓLO SOBRE LOS VERDADEROS CULPABLES… y en ese sentido, Sir Íntegra, le aseguro que _"no habrá más penas ni olvido"_… ¿Me pregunta usted dónde están los asesinos de mi madrina? ¡Pues en la casa del parlamento! ¿Qué quiénes son?... Despreocúpese, Sir Íntegra, ELLA MISMA ME LO INDICARÁ; ya sabe usted que tengo la facultad de estar en contacto permanente con mis muertos.

-Bien, "This is a mission from God" –proclamó la líder de Hellsing dándole su bendición-… por lo cual no tengo más que desearte: "Que Dios te acompañe" –pero antes de que él se retirara cruzando la puerta, agregó-. ¡Te ordeno que vuelvas con vida, sano y salvo de esta misión, Merlín Argento! ¡Por tu honor y buen nombre debes regresar y hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades como padre de los cuatrillizos que mi hija Alexa lleva en su vientre! –Merlín la miró con una expresión que denotaba profundo asombro-. ¡No espero menos de ti! –enfatizó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Dé por hecho que volveré! –prometió el brujito y la amargura que reflejaba su semblante se suavizó por un instante con una incipiente sonrisa, que más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca de alivio -. Tiene mi palabra… ¡De honor!... ¡Vamos Luna! ¡Demos comienzo a la cacería! –y tanto el brujito como la vampirita abandonaron su aspecto humano, adquirieron su forma lupina y echándose a correr se retiraron el palacio real.

-Muy bien, Walter, regresaremos todos juntos a la mansión Hellsing y tú nos acompañarás cargando los restos mortales de Su Majestad CON MUCHO CUIDADO; ¡nada de torpezas!, ¿me comprendiste bien? –le ordenó Íntegra a su mayordomo y luego, dirigiéndose a sus demás compañeros de mesa sentenció-. ¡Hora de reconquistar Londres! Somos la última esperanza que queda para nuestra Inglaterra.

* * *

Por cierto la mansión Hellsing había perdido aparentemente todo su encanto: se hallaba totalmente vacía y deshabitada hasta de vampiros y fantasmas, lo cual casi la convertía en una casona de ricos común y corriente… casi… Alexandra había sido la última en retirarse, justo un rato antes de que Merlín y Luna fueran a buscarla con la intención de escoltarla y protegerla en una noche tan llena de violencia, sangre y traición… Pero, aunque su aspecto engañaba dándole la apariencia de una frágil y superficial mujercita, la heredera de Hellsing no era precisamente una indefensa criatura. Quien mejor lo sabía era su madre y por eso la había dejado a cargo de la mansión Hellsing para que "tratara" con quienes en breve la visitarían pretendiendo registrar la casa en busca de pruebas incriminatorias… Alucard, por su lado, se había ido tranquilo a Transilvania llevándose hasta el último vampiro de la organización y dejando a SU Alexita sola, desamparada y flamantemente embarazada de cuatrillizos… ¿Por qué semejante acto de abandono repentino por parte de un devoto padre como Alucard? El brujo rumano tenía la tendencia habitual de sobreproteger a su hija en "cosas menores" precisamente porque sabía que esa poderosa hechicera que llevaba sus genes y los de Íntegra, estaba hecha para "cosas mayores"… como las que se avecinaban… Y al fin y al cabo ya era hora de que Alexita recibiera su bautismo de fuego en Hellsing.

Alexandra había esperado en el despacho de su madre varias horas, aburrida hasta la médula de sus huesos… Había jugado varios solitarios con sus cartas de tarot… había echado a andar su imaginación fantaseado "el par de frases" que iba a gritarle en la cara a Merlín cuando volviera a verlo… porque ahora estaba segura de que volvería a verlo ya que su madre había dicho que se encargaría "personalmente" de comunicarle al brujito que él era el padre de los cuatrillizos que venían en camino… y cuando su madre Íntegra "se encargaba" de algo, pues "se encargaba" con seriedad; o sea que Merlín no tendría escapatoria posible y ella iba a poder desquitarse a fondo gritándole a gusto… ¡Qué placer!

Alexandra había esperado durante horas en la mansión Hellsing por órdenes de su madre e indicación de su padre hasta que de pronto el despacho en el que se hallaba fue invadido abruptamente por un grupo de soldados a todas luces no humanos que venían con las peores intenciones de acabar con su joven vida… ¡Qué ingenuidad!, obviamente no lograron hacerle ni un rasguño pues ella había sido entrenada por su madre, su padre, Pip y Seras; cada uno de ellos le había transmitido sus especialidades… no había daño alguno que pudieran hacerle unos soldados robots vampiros; ni un pelo de su renegrida y frondosa cabellera lograron despeinarle siquiera a la heredera de Hellsing…

Sin embargo el ataque fue suficiente para que Alexandra se diera cuenta de que algo grave estaba sucediendo en Londres. En primer lugar era indudable que aquellos soldados no humanos eran robots vampiros del mismo tipo que los "animales robots" que ella había enfrentado en el torneo mundial de tiro de flechas que se había desarrollado en Irlanda, ocasión en la que había conocido a su amado Merlín… lo cual significaba que el microchip programado para que los robots imitaran la conducta vampírica había finalmente caído en manos de los caballeros enemigos de la Corona Británica… ¡Y lamentablemente justo en ese momento su padre y Merlín se hallaban fuera de Inglaterra y su madre Íntegra estaba presa en la Torre de Londres!... Decretó al instante que su tarea en la mansión Hellsing acababa de concluir llegando a su fin y que su siguiente misión acababa de comenzar y la misma sin duda sería "liberar a su madre" para juntas, madre e hija, proteger a la reina, de cuyo deceso no se había enterado aún… Y sin dudarlo cerró las dobles puertas de la casona residencial dándole dos vueltas de llave y partió rumbo a la torre de Londres no sin antes proferir un hechizo protector sobre su casa natal… Bien armada con su longbow inglés, Alexa se retiraba por el ala norte de la aristocrática residencia victoriana mientras por el ala sur ingresaban Luna y Merlín con su ballesta en mano dispuestos a buscarla… ¡qué lamentable desencuentro de los arqueros amantes!

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, Alexa se dirigió a la torre de Londres. Hartándose en el camino de flechar cabezas de falsos de aparatosos robots vampiros (acertando con su buena puntería justo allí donde tenían insertado el microchip), ingresó a la torre por cierto con mucha más facilidad que Lord Penwood, Sir Islands y el almirante Rob Walsh horas antes: hipnotizó a los guardias humanos con sus dotes de bella hechicera y moviéndose con su habitual soltura (como si estuviera en su propia casa) se dirigió a la celda donde supuestamente hallaría a su madre prisionera… sólo que cuando llegó encontró la puerta francamente abierta y la celda vacía… bueno, a decir verdad "casi" vacía porque justo sobre un busto de Palas que había sobre la puerta de entrada dentro del recinto halló instalado a un renegrido cuervo.

-Oh, ave plutoniana –se dirigió Alexa al animal en cuestión-; ¿puedes decirme si por acá estuvo mi madre?

-"No more, no more" ("No más, no más") –dijo el pájaro.

-O sea que anduvo por aquí y se fue sin esperarme –protestó la chica para sí-…- ¡Gracias, ave! –exclamó Alexa y se dispuso a salir de la celda.

-"More! More!"(¡Más! ¡Más!)–exigió el animalejo.

-¿Quieres que te pregunte más? –se detuvo Alexandra quien charlaba con el pajarraco como si tal cosa fuera lo más normal del mundo-… Bien, ave colaboradora, tu contribución a la noble causa de la reina Serena de Inglaterra será recompensada…

-"NEVERMORE! NEVERMORE!..." –la interrumpió a los gritos el cuervo, alterado e impaciente ante la posibilidad de que su interlocutora se largara del lugar sin intentar descifrar su forzosamente críptico mensaje.

-¡OH; NO! –exclamó al instante con horror la heredera de Hellsing, sorprendiendo al animal por la pronta y exacta decodificación del significado oculto tras sus repetitivas y monótonas palabras-. ¡Su Alteza Real, la reina Serena ha muerto! –se aferró la cabeza con las dos manos denotando desesperación-. ¡Su Graciosa Majestad ha fallecido!

-"GRRA, nevermore, GRRA" –asintió con la cabeza el satisfecho cuervo entre graznidos.

-¿Cómo sucedió semejante catástrofe, semejante cataclismo, semejante hecatombe?, dime cuervito feo, cuervito negro…

-Gra, gra, gra, gra –intentó explicar el pájaro.

-¡Cierto que no puedes decir más que compuestos de "more"! –se lamentó Alexa reconociendo la limitación lingüística del cuervo, tan bien descripta en la lúgubre poesía de Edgar Allan Poe-… A ver: ¿murió de muerte natural Su Alteza Real?

-"No more, no more" –negó el pájaro con calma.

-¡FUE ASESINADA! –profirió un grito espeluznado la heredera de Hellsing.

-"MORE, MORE, MORE!" –le replicó el animal excitadísimo.

-¿Fueron los robots vampiros? –le preguntó Alexa.

-"No more" –negó nuevamente con su emplumada cabeza.

-¡ENTONCES FUE EL ARCHITRAIDOR DE LOS ARCHITRAIDORES DE SIR OLIVER JAMES SINCLAIR, MÁS TRAIDOR QUE EL MISMÍSIMO WALTER DORNEZ EN PERSONA! –se indignó Alexandra.

-"¡FOR EVERMORE, FOR EVERMORE, FOR EVERMORE!" –admitió el pájaro dando saltitos de emoción sobre el busto de Palas… no era frecuente para un ave vaticinadora de su envergadura ser interpretada por humanos con tanta rapidez y certeza; era un ave emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

-Pájaro de ébano –le dirigió la palabra Alexa-, necesito una mascota en este mismo instante y tú me vendrías al dedillo, ¡de maravilla!… Parte de las desventuras que me azotaron en los últimos tiempos se deben a que soy una bruja carente de mascota, lo cual sabrás atrae mala fortuna a jóvenes practicantes de artes oscuras como yo –el ave asentía comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación-. ¡Más aún!: sobre la temática en cuestión te confieso que he sido engañada… no me creerás lo que voy a revelarte… ¡POR MI PROPIO PADRE HE SIDO EMBAUCADA! Paso a relatar: hace poco mi hermanita vampira me confesó que mi adorado mastín _DOG _no era ni mastín ni sabueso ni nada por el estilo canino sino una fraudulenta transformación de mi padre Alucard quien cayó en la bajeza de convertirse en animago con el único fin de controlar mis recientemente desdichadas andanzas… ¿has oído hablar del brujo rumano? –al cuervo se le pararon las plumas del horror ante la mera mención de conde-… Bueno, él es mi papito querido; ¡pero no te espantes, pajarito!... ¡oh, perdón, ave plutoniana!... Tendrás una larga vida cuervil a mi lado pues mi papi jamás le haría daño a una mascota de su hija; ¡más aún!, la única posibilidad de que un ave profética como tú esté realmente a salvo del célebre brujo rumano es convirtiéndose en la protegida mascota de su hija, así que yo que tú ni lo dudo y me adopto a mí como dueña… Sino, ¿sabes lo que te haría mi papaíto si llegara a descubrir que a su alcance hay un "_ghastly, grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore (horrendo, cruel y ancestral Cuervo, vagando desde la costa por todas las noches)"_? –el ave temblaba de patas a alas de puro terror-. ¡Él se consideraría un brujo afortunado si encontrara dando vueltas por cerca suyo a un _"grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore (cruel, desgarbado, horrendo, consumido, y siniestro pájaro de antaño)"_!... Te encerraría en una estrecha jaula en su cripta con el fin de echar una por una de tus renegridas plumas en su caldero y así potenciar el efecto vaticinador del mágico instrumento… hasta que terminaras convertido en un pájaro implume inhabilitado para volar… y entonces, estando tú aún desplumado pero con vida y sufriendo a mas no poder (porque eso requiere de ti el maleficio que mencionaré), mi papi abriría de lado a lado con un afilado acero la delgada piel de tu vientre para así poder leer en tus proféticas tripas qué es lo que está por suceder en estos inestables tiempos en los que nos ha tocado en desventura vivir –el pájaro cayó desmayado del busto de Palas por el pavor que le provocaban las palabras de la chica pues era un cuervo sugestionable de fértil y mórbida imaginación. Se precipitó hacia el suelo a alta velocidad atraído por la fuerza gravitacional del planeta tierra pero Alexa salió en su socorro recogiéndolo entre sus manos justo antes de que literalmente "clavara el pico" en el piso (chica bondadosa y compasiva)-… ¡No mueras presa del pánico, ave temerosa! Si es necesario para salvar tu vida, te haré respiración boca-pico, pero no domino bien la técnica y podrías estallar por demasiado aire insuflado –el cuervo (que por cierto tenía algún que otro rasgo hipocondríaco y cuidaba su salud haciendo ejercicio todos los días y llevando una vida sana y una dieta equilibrada preparada concienzudamente por el ravenmaster de la torre), revivió en el acto y se instaló sobre el hombro de Alexa-. ¿Entonces me adoptas como dueña? –le preguntó la heredera de Hellsing.

-FOR EVERMORE! FOR EVERMORE! –afirmó la más convencida de las aves sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Muy bien, te llamaré _RAVEN_ ("CUERVO" en inglés). Sé que no suena muy original pero así de pobre es mi imaginación, de modo que tiendo a llamar a las cosas por su nombre… y a las mascotas también... ¡Ven, _RAVEN_!,me acompañarás a buscar a mi mamá… Necesito ubicarla y que me dé nuevas instrucciones. Seguramente necesita de mi ayuda –y la joven hechicera se alejó por el pasillo de la torre… Con el negro cuervo posado sobre su hombre, más que una hermosa hechicera parecía una peligrosa bruja.

* * *

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del portal espacial que unía directamente las criptas de Londres y Transilvania, la vampiresa Seras Victoria examinaba minuciosamente hasta en los más recónditos rincones del viejo castillo.

-¡Por fin, Lucy y Cecy! –exclamó Seras cuando, descorriendo un antiguo y pesado cortinado de terciopelo bordó, encontró en cuclillas y hechas un ovillo sobre el suelo a las dos vampiresas eternamente adolescentes-. ¡Aquí están! ¡Pero fíjense dónde se habían metido ustedes dos! ¡Las estoy llamando a los gritos desde hace un montón de tiempo y no me respondían! Si yo fuera un nosferatu mal pensado diría que se estaban escondiendo de mí para que no las encontrara…!

-¡JAMÁS! –mintieron las dos chicas al unísono mientras se incorporaban a desgano-… Estábamos… estábamos…

-¡Nos quedamos dormidas! –improvisó Cecy-... Sí, sí, estábamos muy cansadas…

-¡Oh, pobrecitas! –se compadeció Seras, siempre de tan buen corazón-. Pasar un día entero en vela no es saludable para vampiros de corta edad como ustedes… ¡Si hace apenas unos pocos añitos eran aún humanas e iban al colegio con Alexa!… ¡Le diré al master que con ustedes se está extralimitando ordenándoles estar despiertas tantas horas a plena luz del día…!

-¡NOOO! –gritó Lucy-… Mejor no le digas nada, Seras… No le va a gustar y se va a enojar… ¡Ya estamos repuestas!, ¿ves lo repuestas que estamos? –ambas chicas se hallaban paradas frente a Seras Victoria, sonrientes y de apariencia vivaz a pesar de estar no muertas-. Dime, ¿qué necesitas de nosotras? –y cambió de tema con toda la intención de desviar la atención-. Para algo muy pero muy importante nos estabas buscando, ¿no es así?

-¡Sí, por supuesto! –exclamó Seras-. ¡Ya me estaba olvidando!, ¡qué frágil se ha puesto mi memoria con el correr del siglo!... En realidad estaba buscando a Shrö pero como no lo encuentro por ningún lado comencé a llamarlas a ustedes y a Walter porque siempre andan los cuatro juntos últimamente –y en un susurro le dijo a Cecy-… Aprovecho ahora que Pip está entretenido limpiando y alistando sus armas para la lucha. Necesito a Shrö porque es el momento ideal para "ser completada" por mi hermanito del alma; ya sabes lo mucho que se molesta mi Pip con ese tema...

Las dos adolescentes vampiresas se pusieron aún más blancas de lo cadavéricas que eran pues acababa de materializarse la fantasía más temida: que alguien buscara a alguno de los dos muchachos, quienes se habían marchado desobedeciendo deliberadamente las órdenes de Alucard… Aunque afortunadamente ese "alguien" que los buscaba no era el mismo conde sino Seras Victoria, adorablemente inocente por incompleta.

-Shrö, Shrö… ¡No está! –explicó Cecy percatándose que Lucy estaba perpleja y era incapaz de responder-… ¡Desapareció! ¡Se fue!, él se fue…

-¡¿A OTRA DIMENSIÓN!? –se horrorizó Seras-. ¡¿DESOBEDECIÓ AL MASTER?!...

-¡NO! ¡NO! –reaccionó Lucy-… Se fue a…

-¡A LA COCINA! –terminó la frase Cecy-. ¡Subió a la cocina! Tenía hambre y fue a prepararse una leche chocolatada…

-¡Pero si siempre se queja que en la cocina de Transilvania nunca hay leche chocolatada! –objetó Seras-… Habrá traído de Inglaterra…

-Sí, sí, ¡trajo de Inglaterra! –asintieron al unísono las chicas.

-Bueno, voy a buscarlo arriba entonces –insinuó Seras.

-¡NO! ¡NO! –la interrumpió Lucy-… ¡Es que entonces seguramente él bajará a los sótanos! –improvisó con rapidez.

-¡AHHH! –exclamó Seras Victoria-… Se servirá su lechita chocolatada y regresará a los subsuelos para beberla en compañía de ustedes… Bueno, entonces lo espero aquí entonces…

-¡NO! ¡NO! –gritó Lucy nuevamente-… Si tú subes, él baja; si tú bajas, él sube… ¿entiendes cómo es el asunto? –le explicó como si lo que estaba diciendo no se tratase de un absurdo total sino de algo ultra lógico.

-No entiendo, explícame por favor –le rogó la ingenua vampiresa Seras.

-¡Es un juego! –saltó a aclarar Cecy-. Si alguien sube, él baja y si alguien baja, él sube… Estamos jugando los cuatro –siguió improvisando con la intención de encubrir tanto la ausencia del chico cuántico como de Walter-… es un juego que inventamos: "el sube y baja", que lo combinamos con "las escondidas"… en fin, las reglas son difíciles de explicar –fraguó Cecy intentando disimular-. ¡Pero por supuesto que nadie sale de este castillo y de esta dimensión! ¡PORQUE NADIE DESOBEDECERÍA AL CONDE ALUCARD JAMÁS!...

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nadie lo desobedecería! –repitió Lucy.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Pero entonces ustedes sí estaban escondidas tras el cortinado! –exclamó Seras denotando agudeza mental y las chicas asintieron con la cabeza-. ¡Ya me parecía a mí!

-¡Sí!; y nos escondimos tan bien que los chicos no nos encontraron… tanto silencio había que incluso nos quedamos dormidas –inventó Lucy-… Por eso no respondimos a tus llamados; no te escuchamos.

-¡Pero yo necesito localizar a Shrö para que me complete! –se lamentó la crédula Seras-... Seguiré buscando a mi hermanito del alma; si lo ven por favor díganle que el master quiere que yo pelee contra Decenium como vampiresa completa –se encaminó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir les encomendó-… ¡Y díganle también a Walter que Pip quiere hablar con él!

Las chicas escucharon las pisadas de Seras alejándose hasta que éstas dejaron de ser audibles. Se miraron la una a la otra y sin decir palabra se encaminaron hacia el portal cripta a cripta que Alexa afortunadamente les había enseñado a utilizar… Walter había desobedecido a Alucard y se había ido a Inglaterra supuestamente para buscar sus olvidados cigarrillos… Como no había regresado, Schrödinger había ido tras Walter pero tampoco había regresado… Ellas tenían que encontrar tanto a Walter como a Schrödinger y regresar antes de que Alucard notara… cuatro ausencias y cuatro imperdonables desobediencias… "ALTA TRAICIÓN", había dicho el master que sería… ¡No quedaba opción salvo tener éxito en la búsqueda! Ninguna de las dos quería siquiera imaginar lo que era capaz de hacerles Alucard si no lo lograban…

* * *

La torre de Londres siempre se había caracterizado por albergar a más de un prisionero de alcurnia y esta vez no era excepción. Aislados e incomunicados en distintas celdas en diferentes sectores del castillo, los vasallos leales a la reina Serena habían sido uno a uno encarcelados… De eso se dio cuenta Alexa mientras buscaba a su madre: las celdas estaban atiborradas de fieles súbditos a la difunta reina; todos ellos nobles, otrora poderosos e influyentes, hoy gente impotente y confundida… más confundida aún cuando resultaban ser liberados de sus cadenas por Alexandra, hermosa muchacha a la que todos tenían por "finamente delicada" y a la que súbitamente veían convertida en una peligrosa mezcla de poderosa hechicera y letal guerrera, quien con un cuervo al hombro y un arco inglés en mano, no fallaba ni una mísera flecha… todas hacían blanco perfecto entre los ojos de los robots vampiros que custodiaban las celdas de la conocida fortaleza londinense… Una vez liberados todos obedecían sin dudar las indicaciones impartidas por la joven la heredera de Hellsing, quien demostraba ser digna hija de Sir Íntegra: "Diríjanse directamente hacia la puerta principal de ingreso a la torre y de allí a la mansión Hellsing. He depurado ese camino como vía de escape libre de enemigos y exclusivo para fieles vasallos a la Reina Serena… Vayan a refugiarse en la mansión Hellsing que es el único lugar seguro en Londres, y esperen allí órdenes de mi madre"… Ciertamente Alexandra había echado un hechizo formidable: un escudo protector que cubría la residencia Hellsing y que se iba extendiendo por el camino que unía la mansión con la torre de Londres, en la medida en que Alexa avanzaba por él. El escudo en cuestión protegía a los súbditos fieles a la reina Serena y, si algún traidor intentaba ingresar, él (o su ataque) simplemente era repelido por una fuerza invisible pues se trataba de un hechizo que leía la fidelidad a la reina Serena en la intención de quien pretendía ingresar.

Cansada de tanto tensar el potente arco inglés y algo decepcionada por no haberse topado aún con su madre a pesar de haber registrado ya la mitad de la torre de Londres, Alexa se recostó contra una pared. Inspiró aire y se predispuso a descansar unos pocos minutos. Fue entonces cuando le pareció escuchar algo… parecían ser gritos pero estaban lejos… Se incorporó y comenzó a recorrer un pasillo secundario, decidida a ir tras ellos. Pero ni bien el cuervo se percató del cambio de rumbo de su nueva dueña, comenzó a graznar con desesperación.

-NO MORE! NO MORE! –chilló el animal advirtiéndole que no fuera en esa dirección.

-¿Qué pasa _Raven_? –le preguntó la chica… ¡Es mi deber ir!... ¡Además reconozco esa voz! Si estoy en lo cierto, ésos son los inconfundibles chillones alaridos de Julia, la hermana gemela de mi amiga vampira Cecy… ¡Y también los gritos de mi excompañero de escuela Shelby!

En efecto, a medida que se acercaba a la puerta al final del pasillo, se iban haciendo cada vez más reconocibles las voces de Julia y de Shelby Jr, el hijo de Lord Penwood. Alexandra llegó hasta la puerta de la celda, intentó abrirla y para su sorpresa descubrió que la misma no tenía echada llave, con lo cual la heredera de Hellsing se halló en el interior del calabozo antes de lo previsto por ella. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban encadenados contra la pétrea pared, Julia evidentemente en un ataque de nervios y Shelby intentando en vano calmarla…

-¡Julia! –gritó Alexa al verla-. ¿Qué haces encadenada aquí? Te liberaré. Tú y Shelby tienen que ponerse al salvo en la mansión Hellsing… Además deberías calmarte; esos nervios no le sentarán bien a tu embarazo múltiple y yo debo velar por la salud de tus futuros hijos, futuros compañeros de escuela de mis futuros cuatrillizos… ¡PLAM! –la puerta de madera maciza se cerró detrás suyo como por un golpe de viento y Alexandra se volteó hacia atrás para ver… Dos figuras masculinas se delineaban en las penumbras. Uno de ellos era indudablemente Sir Oliver James Sinclair y el otro-… ¡ CORIEN WELLMAX! –exclamó asombrada Alexa al reconocer al individuo que casi la había violado en Irlanda durante el torneo mundial de tiro de flechas en Irlanda.

-Permite que te corrija, "Robin Hood 48" –la increpó el ex jefe de los iscariotes, reconociéndola al instante -. Mi verdadero nombre no es "Corien Wellmax" sino Enrico Maxwell…

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Me engañaste! –le recriminó Alexa con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo en lo que a mi nombre respecta –le replicó Maxwell con tranquilidad-; sí es cierto que soy arzobispo retirado del Vaticano…

-¡ES UN ASESINOOOO! –lo interrumpieron los gritos de Julia quien señalaba con dedo tembloroso a Sir Oliver James Sinclair. Se la veía totalmente fuera de sí y más presa del pánico que de sus grilletes-. ¡MI ENTRENADOR DE ARQUERÍA ES UN ASESINOOO! ¡MATÓ A LA REINA SERENA Y VA A MATARNOS A TODOOOOSSSS!

-¡TRANQUILÍZATE, JULIA, POR FAVOR! –intentó calmarla Shelby Jr.

-¿Él?, ¿un asesino? –preguntó con sorna Maxwell refiriéndose a Sinclair, quien se hallaba mudo, lívido y con una expresión desencajada en el rostro-. Sir Oliver James Sinclair es solamente un instrumento… un inofensivo, útil y además estúpido instrumento a través del cuál el Mayor de Decenium y YO nos hemos apoderado de Inglaterra –la voz de Julia llorando a gritos pelados no permitía que se lo escuchara bien, de modo que Maxwell, perdiendo la paciencia, de repente se acercó a la chica y la abofeteó fuertemente en el rostro, callándola al instante.

-¡Cerdo! –balbuceó entre dientes Alexa mientras tensaba su longbow apuntándole a Maxwell. Recordó cómo la violencia excitaba a ese desgraciado y lo odió en lo más profundo de su ser. Se disponía a disparar cuando de improviso algo la aferró por detrás, quietándole el arco con sorprendente eficaz rapidez e inmovilizándola por completo con fuerza sobrehumana. Cuando a continuación sintió el frío aliento y el agudo filo de unos amenazantes colmillos sobre su cuello, la heredera de Hellsing reconoció que se trataba de un vampiro real. Supo al instante que estaba en problemas pues no estaba siendo acechada por un simple robot sino por un verdadero nosferatu… y lo que más le molestaba era percibir que nuevamente había caído víctima de una trampa tendida por aquel despreciable ex jefe de los iscariotes.

-Te presento a Enrico Stibaleti –la burló Maxwell con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en el rostro-, nosferatu a mi servicio… y al de Sir Oliver James Sinclair cuando yo así se lo mando –y dirigiéndose al vampiro le ordenó-… ¡Lleva a esta chica a la oculta celda destinada a albergar prisioneros de gran importancia! ¡Encadénala a la pared y espérame allí! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! ¡Ella es toda mía!

Y sin que Alexa pudiera siquiera oponer la menor resistencia física, el vampiro la arrastró por los pasillos de la torre de Londres a tan alta velocidad, que el cuervo no pudo permanecer sobre su hombro… El mencionado animalejo apenas logró seguirla a pleno vuelo vertiginoso, graznando desesperado con la intención de alcanzar a su dueña o al menos no perderle el rastro… Afortunadamente tuvo éxito y logró ingresar a la celda justo antes que el vampiro cerrara la puerta de entrada de un portazo, aunque un par de renegridas plumas quedaron de recuerdo atrapadas entre el portón de madera y la fría pared de piedra…

* * *

No demasiado lejos de allí pero ignorando siquiera la existencia de una oculta celda destinada a albergar prisioneros de gran importancia, dos jóvenes vampiresas amigas de Alexa se desplazaban cual sombras por los lúgubres pasillos de la torre de Londres… cual cautas e indecisas sombras.

-Cecy, amiga querida tanto de mi vida como de mi no vida; algo en esto que nos rodea no es "normal" –concluyó Lucy rompiendo el silencio luego de trastabillar y casi caer por tropezarse contra los metales retorcidos que habían quedado de lo que alguna vez había sido un soldado robot-. Estos vampiros se comportan como vampiros pero no mueren como vampiros… A lo que me refiero es a que no se hacen cenicitas cuando los finiquitás…

-Aguda tu observación, Lucy querida, aguda por cierto –le replicó Cecy-. Podemos concluir entonces que NO SON VAMPIROS… algo que todo el mundo nos había informado ya: que había un ejército de soldados robots dirigidos por microchips que los hacen imitar la conducta vampírica… meras copias nuestras, bla, bla, bla… El punto es que no lo creímos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se sorprendió Lucy-. ¿Desde cuándo vamos a darle crédito a una advertencia?

-Pregunto yo –las sorprendió el chico cuántico haciendo una súbita aparición desde alguna remota dimensión-: ¿Es que no piensan madurar nunca, chicas?

-¡SCHRÖ! –gritaron al unísono las dos chicas, y Lucy se arrojó feliz a los brazos del chico gatuno.

-Ya sé que fueron vampirizadas prematuramente siendo apenas unas inocentes colegialas –continuó Schrödinger alegre y locuaz como de costumbre-, ya sé que no es fácil madurar "adolesciendo" eternamente, pero ¡mírenme a mí! –y se señaló a sí mismo con orgullo-. ¡Sigan mi ejemplar ejemplo de ejemplaridad!... ¡Ante vuestros ojos se halla un adolescente que ha aprendido a escuchar advertencias! Lo digo por experiencia propia: se puede ser un adolescente maduro y responsable...

-"Irresponsable" querrás decir –lo interrumpió Cecy-… o sordo en el mejor de los casos. Si tú has aprendido a escuchar advertencias, ¿se puede saber por qué no lo escuchaste a Alucard cuando nos dio órdenes precisas de no volver a Londres?

-Un adolescente responsable como yo debe aprender a discernir cuándo obedecer órdenes del conde y cuándo tomar la iniciativa y actuar por cuenta propia–aclaró Shcrödinger-… y las órdenes del conde suelen resultar poco saludables aún para seres inmortales…

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué despareciste? –le preguntó Lucy perdiendo la paciencia-. Vinimos a buscarte de puro comedidas que somos porque Seras Victoria anda preguntando por ti…

-¡Seritas! –exclamó Schrödinger exaltado-. ¡Mi hermanita del alma requiere mi presencia y yo aquí, lejos de ella…!

-¡Sí! –continuó Lucy-, ¡necesita que la completes y tú fugado y desaparecido en algún mundo paralelo! Preguntamos por ti en la mansión Hellsing: si alguien había visto por casualidad al mayordomo del conde. Muchos se mostraron sorprendidos de verte apareciendo y desapareciendo como por arte de magia… Algunos te escucharon hablando solo intentando infundirte a ti mismo valor para dirigirte a la torre de Londres… ¡De ahí que hayamos venido hasta aquí para buscarte!... También preguntamos por Walter pero al mayordomo de Sir Íntegra nadie lo había visto… A propósito, la mansión Hellsing está atestada de gente y nobles refugiados…

-¿Y tú, encontraste ya a Walter? –la interrumpió abruptamente Cecily preocupada-. Supusimos que habías venido a Londres para buscarlo.

-Supusieron mal –le informó el chico cuántico-; Walter ya es grande y sabe cuidarse solito… ¡Es grande en serio!; me lo crucé en varios sitios unas cuantas veces y nuevamente aparentará unos treinta años, el muy cambiante de aspecto… Yo vine a Londres con la firme y valiente decisión de rescatar a mi amiga Alexa, ya sabemos que tiene tendencia a complicarse la existencia… ¡Y conociendo su predisposición a meterse aprietos, el conde la dejó abandonada a su suerte! ¡Qué desalmado padre, el conde!

-¡Eres un héroe, Srö! –lo interrumpió Lucy exaltada-… ¡Pensabas rescatar a Alexa con valor!

-Jamás estuvo en mis planes "rescatarla" –se rectificó el chico gatuno-; pretendía "localizarla" y llamarlas a ustedes para que acudieran en su auxilio… alguna utilidad debe tener que ustedes sean poderosos nosferatus, ¿o no?... De todos modos mi tarea está inconclusa porque todavía no encontré a Alexa… Dicen "los refugiados" que ella los liberó y envió a la mansión Hellsing, así que Alexita debe andar por aquí, en algún lugar de la torre… ¿Acaso ustedes la vieron? –las dos vampiresas negaron con la cabeza-… ¡Qué barbaridad!, ¿dónde se habrá metido esta chica?

-Bueno, al menos te encontramos a ti –se alegró Lucy.

-Pero no a Walter –se lamentó Cecy.

-Quien me preocupa es Alexa –continuó el chico, imparablemente parlanchín como de costumbre-. La busqué por distintas dimensiones pero hubo tanto movimiento en la torre recientemente que estoy mareado. Debe hallarse en "la oculta celda destinada a albergar prisioneros de gran importancia", que como bien dice su nombre está "oculta" y no la encontré... porque busqué donde tienen a los prisioneros de alcurnia, pero aparte de Julia y Shelby ya no quedan presos allí...

-¿Qué dices? –se sorprendió Cecy-. ¿Julia está presa aquí?... ¿Julia?, ¿mi hermana gemela idéntica Julia?

-Sí, pero tú y ella ya no parecen idénticas –le replicó Schrödinger-. Comienza a notarse que el tiempo pasa para ella y no para ti pues eres vampira… Bah!, la sagaz visión de un inmortal gato como yo puede captar la diferencia…

-¡Mi hermana Julia está embarazada! –lo interrumpió Cecy preocupada -. Si la tienen presa, seguramente está aterrada y eso también pone en peligroso a mis futuros sobrinitos… ¡Vamos a rescatarla, Lucy!

-¡SÍ! –convino Lucy con énfasis-. ¡Dinos dónde encontrarla, Shrö!

-¡ALTO! –gritó el chico gatuno levantando el dedo índice-. No es tan fácil… no es nada fácil… En breve habrá un temible nosferatu guardando la entrada a la celda…

-¿Cómo que en breve? –preguntó Lucy desconcertada.

-En breve significa en breve –explicó el chico cuántico como si fuera obvio viajar en el tiempo-. Lo vi llegando a la puerta en una de las tantas dimensiones próximo futuras/pasadas que visité… No se trata de un robot con microchip de vampiro sino de un nosferatu auténtico… un vampiro adulto hecho y derecho, no adolescente como ustedes… Chicas, ¡Ni sumando ambas fuerzas podrán ustedes vencerlo!... ¡Ni modo!, ¡no way!... terminarán hechas cenicitas si enfrentan a ese poderoso sujeto…

-¡Iré igual! –amenazó Cecy-. ¡Se trata de mi hermana!

-¡Yo te acompañaré! –se ofreció Lucy-. ¡Para eso somos amigas!

-¡Está bien!, me rindo –se resignó Schrödinger-. Si nunca entran en razón, no hay razón para que entren ahora en razón… ¡Vaya razonamiento el mío!... No me dejan otra alternativa más que mostrarles el camino e intentar ayudarlas… ¡Pero luego buscamos a Alexa y nos largamos de este peligroso lugar!... ¡Qué estoy haciendo!, debo estar loco para exponerme a así… locamente enamorado –y se echó a andar retándose a sí mismo por imprudente mientras lo seguían de cerca las dos jóvenes vampiresas.

* * *

-¡Déjame a solas con ella y regresa inmediatamente a custodiar a esa joven parejita de prisioneros de alcurnia! –le ordenó Maxwell al vampiro Stibaleti ni bien ingresó a la celda donde yacía Alexa sobre una mesa de madera, encadenada a los cuatro extremos de pies y manos… Y el vampiro desapareció al instante dejando al la heredera de Hellsing en manos del depravado ex jefe de los iscariotes.

-¡Que grata sorpresa! –ironizó Maxwell acercándose a la inmovilizada chica y murmurándole al oído con cierto tono voluptuoso-. Me había quedado con ganas contigo y realmente nunca pensé que volvería a verte pues te daba por muerta en Irlanda durante el torneo mundial de tiro de flechas… Lo que queda inconcluso tiende a completarse, así que ¡otra vez estás a mi merced! –sonrió complacido y continuó-… ¡Me acabo de enterar! Eres la única hija de Sir Íntegra. ¡Vaya vueltas que tiene la vida! Primero la madre, ahora la hija… Dime una cosa, Alexandra: ¿eres virgen? –la chica parecía muda-… Bueno, no importa, lo averiguaré por las mías…

Maxwell calló y lentamente comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. A diferencia de su madre, quien ni aún en momentos análogos a ése había perdido su tan característica orgullosa y altanera compostura, Alexa entró en pánico total y comenzó a agitarse tan desaforadamente sobre la mesa donde estaba amarrada que parecía víctima de un ataque convulsivo de epilepsia… evidentemente la chica había heredado muchas cualidades de Íntegra pero no su temple de acero… Los desesperados alaridos de Alexandra eran tan fuertes que el mismo Maxwell tuvo que tomar cierta prudente distancia para protegerse del estruendo.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó el ex jefe de los iscariotes y comenzó a abofetearla-. ¡Cállate!, ¿¡O acaso pretendes perforarme los oídos con tus gritos…!?

-¡AUXILIOOOO! ¡SOCORROOOOOO! –aullaba Alexa fuera de sí-. ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡POR FAVOR DÉJAME, TE LO SUPLICOOOO!

-¡Así me gusta! –le espetó Maxwell rebosante de excitación-. ¡Suplícame, implórame! ¡Adoro las mujeres vírgenes!

-¡NO SOY VIRGEN! –saltó desesperada Alexa. Presa de la confusión había perdido noción del tipo de individuo con que estaba tratando-. ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!, ¡AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA VOY A SER UNA RESPETABLE MADRE! ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, DÉJAME IR!... ¡POR DIOS, DÉJAME IR!

-¡No metas a Dios en esto, perra hereje anglicana! –le aclaró Maxwell echándosele mientras le arrancaba la ropa-. ¡Mejor si estás embarazada! ¡Me caliento más con perras preñadas!... ¡AAAYYYY! –inesperadamente el ex jefe de los iscariotes comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras unas gruesas gotas de sangre salpicaron los ojos de la inmovilizada chica, nublándole la visión-. ¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

Cuando segundos después la vista de Alexa se aclaró, pudo distinguir encima suyo a un Maxwell desfigurado… con las cuencas de los ojos vacías y ensangrentadas… y un cuervo negro posado en su hombro izquierdo sosteniendo en el pico un globo ocular destrozado…Luego el pájaro elevó su emplumada cabeza hacia atrás y segundo después el arrancado ojo ya no estaba en el pico… ¡se lo había tragado!... Y evidentemente el mismo destino había sufrido segundos atrás el otro ojo…

-¡GRACIAS, RAVEN, MUCHAS GRA…! -Alexa no había terminado la frase cuando notó que los ojos de Maxwell se estaban formando nuevamente, cual si fuera un embrión humano, un feto en formación-… ¡maldito regenerador! –balbuceó para sí la chica-, y observó cómo su oscura mascota escapaba raudamente volando por la estrecha ventana de la celda… dejando a Alexa de nuevo a solas con ese depravado individuo.

* * *

-¡Admitamos que se trata de un vampiro muy apuesto! –reconoció Cecy tras asomar su cabeza por un pasillo. Ella, Lucy y Schrödinger espiaban a escondidas cómo Enrico Stibaleti montaba guardia frente a la puerta de un calabozo al final del pasadizo-. ¡Claro que no puedo ni compararlo con mi adorado Walter!

-¡Despreocúpate!, digas lo que digas Walter no va a ponerse celoso –le advirtió el chico cuántico-. El Shinigami sabe que el único de los aquí presentes que corre peligro soy yo.

-No comprendo –manifestaron al unísono las dos vampiresas.

-A este vampiro no le gustan las mujeres sino los varones –les explicó el chico gatuno-. ¡¿Qué hago si se enamora de mis félidas orejitas?!

-¡No seas cobarde pues ésa no es excusa para desistir del plan! –lo increpó Cecy-. En tal caso a Enrico Stibaleti le gustarán los hombres, no los gatos. ¡Ve a distraerlo, Shrö! ¡Sé valiente y ve!

-Pones al gatuno entre la espada y la pared –se victimizó Schrödinger-. ¿Y si me ensartan?

-Te escapas a otra dimensión –le respondió Cecy-. ¡Lo haces constantemente!

-¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!, ¡lo haré!... lo haré –se resignó Schrödinger-. Bajo coacción intentaré alejarlo de aquí, ¡pero que conste que me opuse firmemente! –con un rápido movimiento felino saltó hacia el centro del pasillo haciéndose visible para el vampiro Enrico Stibaleti y poniéndosele de espaldas comenzó a mover el trasero de derecha a izquierda-. ¡Oye tú, puto marica!... ¿Te gusta mi culito?... ¿¡Pues a que no te atreves a venir por él!?...

Como reacción a la ofensa proferida, el vampiro echó un rugido furioso y se lanzó tras el chico cuántico… quien previsiblemente se esfumó en el aire a microsegundos de ser alcanzado... sólo para reaparecer instantes después a escasos metros de su oponente, sonriente, bailando y haciendo burlas con los gestos de cara y manos. Stibaleti lo persiguió intentando apresarlo y Schrödinger continuó apareciendo para insultarlo burlonamente unos metros más lejos y desapareciendo antes de ser atrapado… Hasta que ambos abandonaron la escena.

-¡Ya se lo llevó! –exclamó Lucy-. ¡Vamos…! –no había terminado la frase que Cecy había derribado la puerta de entrada a la celda y se hallaba parada sobre sus escombros. Lucy se acercó hacia su amiga, quien miraba fijamente hacia el interior del calabozo.

Al fondo de aquella prisión y encadenados a la pared, se hallaban Julia y Shelby Jr., uno al lado del otro… callados, serios y estupefactos ante la visión espectral de Cecy y Lucy, supuestamente fallecidas varios años atrás durante un ataque ocurrido en una fiesta de disfraces… Se hizo un instante de silencio, la calma que precede a la tempestad.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! –gritaron julia y Shelby presas del pánico-. ¡FANTASMAS!

-¡No! –intentó corregirlos Lucy-. ¡Vampiros!... No nos confundan pues no estamos muertos sino no-vivos… O sea que no somos fantasmas sino vampiros.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! – volvieron a gritar julia y Shelby aún más aterrados-. ¡PEOR AÚN!... ¡VAMPIROS!

-¡Nada de "PEOR AÚN"! –continuó Lucy intentando explicar su condición-. ¡Somos vampiros y a mucha honra! Vampiros sellados por Hellsing… Vampiros confiables, amistosos… y en el caso particular de Cecy "fraternales"…

-¡HERMANA! –gritó Cecy exultante de emoción, y se arrojó hacia Julia y la abrazó-. ¡ME VAS A HACER TÍA!... ¡SERÉ TÍA, TÍA!

-¿CÓMO? –preguntó Julia confusa.

-¡CUÑADO! –Cecy soltó a su hermana y abrazó a Shelby Jr.-. ¡GRACIAS! ¡ERES MI ÍDOLO! Si no fuera por ti, nunca conocería la dicha de ser tía… Con lo Nerd que siempre fue, es y será Julia, creí imposible que siquiera lograra echarse un novio… ¡Y mírate nomás! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Un novio hecho y derecho! ¡Hasta pareces "normal" y todo! ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!...

-De nada –replicó un confundidísimo Shelby Jr. mientras observaba atónito cómo las dos vampiresas los liberaban fácilmente a él y a Julia arrancando con fuerza de nosferatu los grilletes que los aprisionaban a la pared.

-Cecily –balbuceó emocionada Julia-. ¿Realmente eres tú?... ¡Estás viva!

-No viva –aclaró Cecy.

-Pero… Has venido por mí –se sorprendió Julia-. Creí que no me tolerabas… ¿Viniste a salvarme?

-¡Por supuesto! –le replicó la vampiresa-. Siempre me resultaste insoportable pero de todos modos eres mi única hermana gemela y no puedo dejarte prisionera aquí… ¡Muy a pesar de ti, te quiero mucho, hermana!

-¡VAYÁMONOS TODOS ANTES DE QUE REGRESEN POR USTEDES! –instó Lucy con apremio a la parejita-. Hasta que lleguemos a la mansión Hellsing no estarán seguros.

-¿Y Alexa? –preguntó Cecy preocupada.

-Necesitamos que primero Schrö la localice para que luego podamos ayudarla en lo que nos precise –le recordó Lucy-… y Schrö no dejará de molestar a ese vampiro para buscar a Alexa hasta que nosotras nos hallemos "en casa" sanas y salvas. De modo que…

-¡LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ YA MISMO! –gritaron todos a la vez y abandonaron la torre de Londres a la mayor velocidad de la que eran capaces.

* * *

Pero Lucy se equivocaba en un punto. Schrödinger no esperaría para buscar a Alexa a que las dos vampiresas estuvieran a salvo en la mansión Hellsing. ¡No le hace falta "esperar" a un ser inmortal y que domina el tiempo como lo hace el chico cuántico! Por cierto lo que estaba sucediendo cada vez que Scrö "desaparecía" de la vista del vampiro Enrico Stibaleti, era que se mandaba un larguísimo viaje por alguna dimensión temporal muy cercana a aquel presente. ¿Para qué? ¡Para buscar a su amiga Alexa, a quien conocía desde que ella había nacido! El chico gatuno le había cambiado los pañales a la heredera de Hellsing, había sido "el caballito" sobre cuyas espaldas habían montado Luna y Alexa en sus juegos infantiles, durante la adolescencia de su amiga había sido víctima de sus crueles burlas a pesar de lo cual había encubierto a la chica en cuanta fechoría ella había realizado (por supuesto transgrediendo las prohibiciones de sus padres y especialmente de su estricta madre Íntegra), y ahora… ¡resultaba ser que Alexa se había convertido en una desarrollada veinteañera mientras que él seguía siendo un chico inmortalmente detenido en la adolescencia!... Sin embargo eran demasiadas las vivencias que había compartido con esa muchacha como para dejarla sola perdida en la torre de Londres… Y si bien en el presente de esta historia transcurría meramente un segundo entre que Schrödinger desaparecía y volvía a aparecer para distraer y alejar al vampiro Enrico Stibaleti, el chico gatuno pasaba horas y horas en otras dimensiones buscando alguna pista de Alexa, lo cual era como buscar una aguja en un pajar dada la condición de bruja de gran estirpe que portaba la heredera de Hellsing. La escurridiza muchacha le había echado a Schrödinger un poderoso hechizo que le impedía al chico cuántico rastrearla en el tiempo, cosa que con frecuencia Alucard le obligaba a hacer al muchacho en cuestión… De este modo Alexa impedía que su entrometido padre Alucard tuviera conocimiento de sus acciones privadas, pero hay momentos en que todo brujo padece las consecuencias de sus propios hechizos y éste era uno de esos momentos: Alexa se hubiera ahorrado vivir una desagradable experiencia si Schrödinger la hubiera localizado durante sus primeros ensayos en lugar de cansarse por tener que realizar la cantidad de intentos que se vio obligado a efectuar por culpa del hechizo proferido… hasta que por fin el chico cuántico encontró algo que llamó su atención de experimentado viajero en el tiempo, algo que él consideró una constante temporal que posiblemente estuviera "revoloteando" alrededor de Alexa, algo siempre presente en todas las dimensiones pasadas y futuras visitadas, un nexo viviente que a la vez cumplía con la condición de ser una posible pista a seguir… Ese "algo" era un cuervo.

Primero el renegrido pájaro ingresaba al calabozo donde estaba prisionera Íntegra, luego el mencionado animal dialogaba animosamente con "alguien" en el mismo sitio, más tarde se lo veía cómodamente posado sobre el hombro de "alguien" mientras "ese alguien" liberaba nobles ingleses prisioneros en la torre y finalmente el cuervo abandonaba su entrañable hogar (la torre de Londres) con aspecto de ave aterrada y se dirigía "volando" (literalmente) rumbo a la mansión Hellsing… El chico cuántico tuvo una fuerte corazonada que le decía "¡Vé tras el ave, que Alexita por ahí anda!". Consciente de que los gatos no saben cazar brujas pero sí pájaros, Schrödinger decidió seguirle el rastro al cuervo pero con la desesperación y la prisa, su reloj interno se aceleró adelantándose un par de días en el futuro cercano… Así fue como el chico cuántico fue tras el ave pero llegó "el día después de mañana", encontrándose repentinamente escondido tras el oscuro cortinado aterciopelado que cubría el portal espacial que unía la cripta de hechicería de Londres con la de Transilvania… se halló a sí mismo oculto tras el cortinado pero con ambos pies pisando el lado británico… y podía escuchar al pájaro en cuestión gritando en inglés, indudablemente desde el lado inglés: "¡NO MORE!... glu, glu, glu… ¡NO MORE!"…

Con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto, Schrödinger se asomó por el costado del cortinado y se dispuso a hacer lo que mejor sabía: espiar. Y esto fue lo que vio.

El cuervo yacía inmovilizado sobre la mesa de madera del brujo rumano, con un viejo embudo de loza blanca metido en su pico abierto, mientras Alucard vertía en su interior una poción…

-¡NO MORE!... glu, glu, glu… ¡NO MORE! –volvió a gritar el pobre animalejo entre sorbo y sorbo.

-¿Por qué quieres ahogar al cuervo? –preguntó curioso Merlín, quien súbitamente estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta de madera de la cripta londinense, con aspecto de aprendiz de brujo despreocupado… e intrigado a la vez.

-¡No pretendo ahogarlo!, ¡sólo torturarlo! –le replicó Alucard con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-No te creo –le confesó el brujito con convicción-. ¡Con todas las torturas productivas que podrías aplicarle a un cuervo presagiador como éste y tú decides atormentarlo inútilmente con ahogos! ¡Sería un desperdicio total y eso es algo que tú jamás harías! ¡Vamos, dime qué le estás dando a beber a este pajarraco negro!

-¡JA, JA, JA! –rió el conde con ganas-. ¡No lo reconociste todavía, brujo inútil! ¡Ven aquí y observa bien al bicho!

Merlín se acercó a la mesa y miró profundamente al cuervo a los ojos… hasta que le vio el alma.

-¡NO! –se horrorizó el brujito-… ¡No puede ser él! –y acercó su cabeza a la del animal para observarlo más detenidamente.

-¡SÍ, SÍ! –afirmó Alucard exaltado y dando saltitos de excitación-. ¡ES ÉL! ¡ES ÉL!

Merlín apartó su vista del cuervo y la fijó en su maestro, boquiabierto por la sorpresa. Luego nuevamente dirigiendo su mirada al pájaro, le habló.

-¡¿Cómo carajo se te ocurrió reencarnar en un cuervo, Jonathan?! –lo increpó Merlín-. Claramente la astucia nunca fue lo tuyo, ¡pero reencarnar en un cuervo! ¡Eso sí que es una estupidez!

-¡JA, JA, JA! –rió nuevamente el conde con insana alegría-. ¡Vamos volviendo todos!, ¡uno a uno vamos viniendo del más allá! –y dirigiéndose al pájaro continuó-. ¿Qué tal, Jonathan Harker? ¿Ya te hizo efecto la poción? ¿Ya te acuerdas de tu existencia anterior a la actual? ¡Habrás notado lo efectiva que es la poción para recordar vidas pasadas que inventó la maga Merlina! ¿Se siente bien estar recubierto de plumas?

-GRRR –graznó con nostalgia un ahora muy memorioso cuervo.

-¡Mamá! –se enojó Merlín con el fantasma de su madre que siempre andaba a su lado-. ¡Qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando decidiste confiarle a este brujo nigromante tu pócima para recordar vidas pasadas! ¡Sabías que él iba a hacer estragos con semejante poderoso brebaje!

-Y… En su momento confiársela fue una imperiosa necesidad absoluta, hijo –le confesó el espectro de Merlina meneando la cabeza. Si bien como buen fantasma se había percatado de la presencia de Schrödinger, decidió no delatarlo y hablar con libertad pues sabía que el chico gatuno no podía escucharla ya que su voz era sólo audible para los dos brujos ahí presentes: Merlín y Alucard…

-¡Más bien pregúntale a tu madre por qué Jonathan Harker decidió dejar de tocar el arpa sobre una nube, abandonando a su suerte musical a sus compañeros de banda John Seward y a Quincy Morris!; ¡todo para reencarnar en un cuervo negro! ¡Pregúntale, pregúntale, pregúntale! –instó el brujo rumano a su aprendiz y éste último le dirigió al espíritu de su madre una mirada inquisidora.

-Es cierto, hijo, es cierto –reconoció el fantasma Merlina-. "_El Trío Draculiento" _ha sufrido una gran pérdida musical en el más allá… En primer lugar ya no es más trío sino dúo: _"El Dúo Draculiento"… _Y ha caído mucho su popularidad en el cielo. John Seward y a Quincy Morris hacen lo mejor que pueden, pero el alma de esa banda celestial era Jonathan Harker, no cabe duda…

-¡Me importa un rábano la banda musical! –se impacientó con su madre Merlín-. ¡Dime por qué demonios Jonathan reencarnó en un maldito cuervo!

-Y… él quería… darse un paseíto por el más acá –sugirió ambiguamente Merlina-… quería saber cómo estaba Alexa… ¡Digo: su querida esposa Mina Murray!…

-¡Se moría de celos de ti! –sintetizó Alucard con sorna interrumpiendo al espectro-. ¡Le resultaba intolerable a su alma observar desde una nube cómo su gran y querido amigo, "el viejo Abraham Van Helsing" le hacía cuatrillizos a su amada esposa…!

-¡EX – ESPOSA! –gritaron Merlín y Merlina al unísono, corrigiéndolo.

-¡GGGRRRR! –graznó el cuervo manifestando su absoluta disconformidad con la mencionada situación.

-Discúlpame Jonathan pero alguien tenía que cuidar a Mina, ¡digo: a Alexa!, en tu ausencia –se justificó el brujito-… "No es bueno que el hombre esté solo"… y la mujer menos áún.

-¡NO MORE! –gritó el cuervo defendiendo su lugar de esposo de Mina en otra vida-. ¡NO MORE!

-Continuando con la historia tal cual la imagino –retomó la palabra Alucard-, cuando Jonathan Harker vislumbró que había "cierta conexión" entre tú y el amor de su vida anterior, decidió que no se quedaría mirando pasivamente desde las alturas cómo le robabas a su mujer… Lo que ignoro es cómo terminó emplumado en un cuervo.

-En su apuro erró el camino de encarnación –les aclaró la maga-. Decidió eludir la larga fila de almas y tomó el atajo abajo "hacia el primer ser vivo en nacer"… que por cierto era un cuervo.

-Harker, nunca fuiste muy brillante –le dijo el conde al pájaro-; eso lo sostuve desde fines del siglo XiX, cuando te vi llegar a mi castillo de Drácula, tan estúpidamente ingenuo y confiado... Sin embargo tampoco te creí lo suficientemente imbécil como para lanzarte así nomás desde la nube sin hacer la fila. ¿Por qué te crees que las almas hacen fila y no toman el atajo? A ver, ¡expande tu disminuida imaginación y conjetura el motivo!…

-No es por justificarlo –continuó Merlina-, pero si hubiera hecho la fila igual hubiera nacido siendo unos veinte años menor que Alexa… con suerte hubiera encarnado en uno de los cuatrillizos, ¿quién sabe?...

-¡NO MORE, NO MORE! –rogó clemencia una atormentada ave que no quería escuchar más sus errores cometidos… Pero no logró misericordia; los brujos no suelen ser seres compasivos.

-¡Entonces los únicos que siguen muertos son John Seward y Quincy Morris! –reflexionó Merlín-. Recapitulando: de la antigua saga narrada por Bram Stoker… Yo, Merlín, soy Abraham Van Hellsing…

-Nene, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es de mala educación enumerarse en el primer lugar en vez de en el último? -lo amonestó su madre, la maga Merlina-. ¡Y eso que tu madrina la reina Serena te dio una esmerada educación de príncipe inglés!

-Tu, Alucard, eres el conde Drácula –continuó Merlín haciendo caso omiso a su madre-… y este feo cuervo es ni más ni menos que mi amigo Jonathan Harker…

-… Y mi querida Alexita, hija de mi adoración, es Mina Murray –colaboró el conde en el recuento-, su amiga la vampiresa Lucy es Lucy Westenra y el idiota de mi sirviente Schrödinger es Arthur Holmwood en persona…

Fue de este modo cruel e inusual que llegó a saber el chico gatuno quién había sido él en su vida anterior a adquirir la inmortalidad cuántica… noticia que no mató al gato de un paro respiratorio porque el gato no puede morir, pero que definitivamente lo hubiera matado de no haber sido Schrödinger un ser inmortal…

Fue suficiente. Schrödinger no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ni una palabra más; "desapareció" y se escondió en su habitación en una dimensión indeterminada del pasado… Buscó uno de esos pocos momentos de pasada paz en la historia de la mansión Hellsing con el fin de buscar allí tranquilidad y cobijo… Se encerró en su habitación echando llave a la cerradura, se metió en su cama y se puso a llorar intensamente… hasta que se durmió… sin culpa. No estaba en condiciones de rastrear a Alexa; cuando se repusiera retomaría su búsqueda y nunca sería tarde porque él era EL AMO DEL TIEMPO.

* * *

¡Pero hasta EL AMO DEL TIEMPO puede cometer un error! Eso le puede suceder a cualquier individuo que esté sometido a una situación de alto stress como enterarse quién fue uno en su vida anterior a la actual… ¡Y eso de ser en el presente Scrödinger, el sirviente inmortal de Alucard, cuando en otra vida uno fue Arthur Holmwood, uno de los que le dieron caza al vampiro Drácula… convengamos que es una noticia capaz de provocar altísimo stress emocional en un chico cuántico común y corriente! Y si a eso le agregamos el cansancio físico propio de haber estado días y días deambulando por diferentes dimensiones temporales mientras que en el presente de esta historia apenas habían pasado unos cuantos segundos… más el haber dormido mal porque a pesar de yacer en su mullida camita el pobre Schrödinger no pudo "descansar" bien; fue acosado por pesadillas de todo tipo fruto de su febril imaginación… ¡Cualquier inmortal puede cometer un error en esa situación! Por lo menos tal fue el caso del chico gatuno.

Recién despierto de lo que debería haber sido un merecido descanso pero que había resultado un agotador sueño, Schrödinger decidió retomar la ya prolongada "Operación Alexarescate". Sin embargo una preocupación interior interfirió en su precisa percepción del tiempo: LUCY WESTENRA, su querida Lucy, siempre convertida en bella e indefensa vampireresa más allá de sus múltiples reencarnaciones… ¿Cómo estaría su querida Lucy? ¿Habrían llegado ella y Cecy sanas y salvas a la mansión Hellsing escoltando a Julia y Shelby Jr? Tal preocupación nubló su mente al punto que decidió darse una vueltita por la mansión Hellsing para quedarse tranquilo antes de iniciar la búsqueda del consabido cuervo para el "Alexarescate"… Fue un error; no debió haber viajado hacia el futuro más allá del punto temporal en que él se había apartado de nuestra historia; debió haber ido hacia el pasado para impedir que Alexa se metiera en problemas…

Schrödinger apareció en la mansión Hellsing y la encontró como la había visto por última vez: atiborrada de gente. Sólo que en esta ocasión la gente no parecía atemorizada, ni confundida, ni desesperanzada… hombres y mujeres iban y venían por los pasillos con aspecto decidido; a todas luces tenían un objetivo, una misión encomendada… Era evidente que Sir Íntegra andaba por allí y había retomado el mando… Ahora bien, ¿dónde buscar nosferatus entre tantos humanos? ¡Sin duda se habrían escondido en las mazmorras!... Y el chico gatuno corrió escaleras abajo hacia el sector de los aposentos vampíricos y tocó la puerta del salón común.

-TOC TOC. ¡Soy yo! –se mal anunció el muchacho.

-¡SCHRÖ! –le respondió Lucy reconociéndole la voz; abrió la puerta y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Schrödinger la abrazó y se sintió feliz. Decidió al instante que no quería seguir viajando en el tiempo, quería quedarse junto a Lucy. Observó que al fondo del salón había dos parejas más: Walter y Cecy se besaban apasionadamente; Julia y Shelby Jr también…

-Walter, necesito hablar urgentemente con Sir Íntegra. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? –preguntó el chico con orejas de gato-. Acababa de decidir que le delegaría a la líder de Hellsing el "Alexarescate" alegando agotamiento cuántico. ¡Qué Íntegra se hiciera cargo perseguir al cuervo que la llevaría hasta Alexa! ¡Para qué era madre al fin y al cabo sino para ocuparse de la seguridad de su hija!

- Sir Íntegra está en su despacho como de costumbre –le informó el mayordomo con indiferencia-, pero deberás ir solo porque los vampiros tenemos órdenes de permanecer aquí abajo hasta nuevo aviso.

-Vuelvo enseguidita –le dijo el chico gatuno a Lucy y desapareció en un instante…. reapareciendo súbitamente en el despacho de Sir Íntegra-. ¡HOLA! –saludó informalmente, provocándole un susto cuántico a más de uno allí presente.

-¡Tú también por aquí! –lo reprendió Íntegra ni bien vio a Schrödinger-. ¡Ya me parecía que no andarías demasiado lejos de Lucy! Mis órdenes fueron claras y ustedes las desobedecieron. ¡Tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias! Por el momento no tengo tiempo para pensar el castigo más adecuado para ustedes, así que por lo pronto quedas confinado a los subsuelos con los demás. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-¡CROAK! –se escuchó un graznido-. ¡CROAK, CROAK!

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Schrödinger observando atónito cómo el famoso y buscado cuervo revoloteaba desesperado alrededor de la cabeza de Íntegra.

-¡Nada que te incumba! –le respondió de modo cortante la enojada líder de Hellsing y dirigiéndose al pájaro gritó-. ¡VÉTE, ANIMAL MOLESTO; ESTOY DEMASIADO OCUPADA COMO PARA ENCARGARME DE TI! –Íntegra trataba de espantar al ave con ambas manos… en vano, pues ésta persistía en su acoso al mejor estilo "Los pájaros" de Hitchcock, sólo que sin picotear humanos…

-¡PERO SI ES EL CUERVO! –gritó con sorpresa el chico cuántico-. ¡ES LA PISTA A SEGUIR PARA ENCONTRAR A ALEXA!

-¡NEVERMORE, NEVERMORE! –se presentó un esperanzado cuervo y voló presto a posarse sobre el hombro de Schrödinger a modo de confirmación.

-¿A qué te refieres con: "es la pista a segur para encontrar a Alexa"? –le preguntó Íntegra al chico gatuno-. No he hallado a mi hija en ninguno de los sitios por los que he estado…

-… ¡Y tampoco nadie la ha visto! –la interrumpió Schrödinger-… ¡Y eso que pregunté por todas partes! Desobedecí sus órdenes, ¡sí, lo hice! Porque sólo utilizando mis habilidades sobrenaturales se podría localizar a Alexa… ¡Y ni siquiera así fue posible! Pero descubrí que este pájaro está deseoso de indicar el camino hacia ella.

-CROAK –afirmó el cuero asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza.

-Alexandra debería estar acá, yo le encomendé que permaneciera en la mansión Hellsing –reflexionó en voz alta Íntegra con un dejo de preocupación en la voz-. Tal vez mi hija no me haya desobedecido sino que simplemente esté en problemas…

-¡Alexa siempre está en problemas! –concluyó Schrödinger-, y este cuervo sabe donde está.

-¡More, more! –afirmó el cuervo esta vez asintiendo vehementemente con la cabeza.

La líder de Hellsing se acercó lentamente al ave y la miró a los ojos con intriga.

-¿Realmente puedes llevarme adonde está mi hija? –le preguntó Íntegra al pájaro.

-FOR EVERMORE –replicó el cuervo y extendiendo sus alas se dispuso a volar-. ¡FOREVER EVERMORE!

-¡Muy bien!, me guiarás hasta Alexa –le ordenó la líder de Hellsing recogiendo su espada-. ¡Walsh!, ¡lo dejo a cargo de la resistencia británica en mi ausencia!; ya conoce mis órdenes… ¡Islands y Penwood!, ¡son segundo y su tercero respectivamente en la orden de mando!...

-¡No! –la interrumpió Lord Penwood-. ¡Yo la acompaño a usted…!

-¡NO ME CONTRADIGA, PENWOOD! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! –le gritó ella a la cara-. ¡SI NO OBEDECE, LO ACUSARÉ DE DESACATO EN UNA CORTE MARCIAL! ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MÁS QUE WALTER ME ACOMPAÑE! ¿COMPRENDIERON TODOS? ¡TIENEN MIS ÓRDENES, CÚMPLANLAS! ¡HAY UNA GUERRA QUE PELEAR Y UNA PATRIA QUE RECONQUISTAR! -Lord Penwood calló inmediatamente y bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Luego, dirigiéndose al chico cuántico, Íntegra continuó-. ¡Schrödinger, baja ya mismo a las mazmorras y dile a mi mayordomo que lo quiero ya mismo en la puerta principal de la mansión!

La líder de Hellsing no había terminado de gritar, que el chico cuántico ya estaba en los sótanos comunicándole a Walter que le había llegado la hora de servir a su ama… Afortunadamente él se quedaría descansando junto a Lucy; ¡había comenzado el turno del mayordomo!

* * *

Bueno, finalmente aquí estoy nuevamente… ya no me da la cara para un ya acostumbrado: "disculpen la tardanza"… ¡Al menos, Karenziitha, tienes este capítulo a tu disposición antes del 21 de diciembre!... ¿Qué decir? Hasta el momento este año no ha sido "mi año", y lo que resta del mismo no pinta mejor: en mi familia ha habido (y lamentablemente sigue habiendo) problemas de salud de distinto tipo que me angustiaron y llenaron de preocupación consumiendo mi tiempo y mi energía; algunos se van resolviendo favorablemente, otros no sé… Entonces me sucedía que escribía un poquito y surgía un problema; hasta que volvía a conectarme mentalmente con el fic transucrrían siglos, me sentaba a escribir ¡y otro problema! No sé cómo llegué a acabar este capítulo 32 pero por fin lo subí…

Todo esto me lleva a informarles que nuestra historia se termina en breve, ¡bueh!, "en breve" también es un decir… sería más apropiado "en la próxima entrega"… LA CUAL SERÁ ANTES DEL 21 DE DICIEMBRE. Por un lado me da cierta pena terminar el fic, pero las historias deben tener un cierre y entramos ya en el final de ésta...Heaven, prometo que voy a publicar el resto y suelo cumplir mis promesas, aunque he descubierto que no soy bueno calculando los tiempos...pero haré mi esfuerzo y espero subirlo antes de fin de año!

Quiero agradecerles a todos quienes me han dejado comentarios del capítulo anterior: Cecylik, Heaven, Karenziitha pte, Noelia Drakul, KL, Suz14, Aide21… Además me emocionó mucho que haya gente que me defendiera en sus reviews, sentí que era apreciada y lo agradezco de corazón.

Para terminar, espero que les haya gustado este tardío capítulo… ¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO 33: LA CONSUMACIÓN DE LA VENGANZA

-No entiendo, master, no entiendo –musitó una incompleta Seras Victoria-. ¿Por qué estamos viajando de Rumania a Inglaterra en su avión privado cuando no nos llevaría más de un minuto cruzar por el portal espacial cripta a cripta que une directamente Transilvania con la mansión Hellsing?… ¿Por qué?, dígame, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

Silencio de Alucard… El conde miraba sin ver a través de la ventanilla del avión, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

-Mon amour –intervino el capitán Bernardotte-, Alucard no quiere hablar, no quiere dar explicaciones y tampoco quiere que se las pidamos… Él manda y nosotros obedecemos sin más… y debe ser la quinta o sexta vez que tú le preguntas lo mismo…

-¡Exactamente! –saltó el conde-; chica policía, ¡me tienes harto!

-¡¿Yo, master?! –se ofendió la vampiresa- ¡¿Yo lo tengo harto a usted?!... ¡Y otra vez vuelve a descalificarme llamándome "chica policía"…! ¡Tengo un nombre!, ¡me llamo Seras Victoria!

-Hay que hacer algo, Bernardotte –le consultó Alucard a Pip como hablando en privado-, en el estado de incompletud en que ella se encuentra, no sirve para nada. Sólo será un estorbo…

-¿¡ESTORBO YO!? –se indignó con dolor Seras.

-Ni siquiera logró encontrar a Schrödinger en el castillo para que la complete –continuó el conde dirigiéndose a Pip-, ella no está en condiciones de luchar contra vampiros reales.

-¡Como si fuera fácil encontrar a Schrö cuando se esconde! –se justificó la vampiresa-. ¡Se va a otra dimensión y NADIE lo encuentra!, ¡Nadie, master!, ¡ni usted lo encuentra!... Además el caldero mágico le contó a usted que Inglaterra está llena de robots vampiros, ¡no de vampiros reales!... ¡Y POR SUPUESTO QUE YO PUEDO CONTRA ROBOTS VAMPIROS!... ¡AUNQUE ESTÉ INCOMPLETA PUEDO ANIQUILARLOS! –Pip asentía con la cabeza como diciendo: "tal vez eso ella pueda hacer".

-¿Y quién te dijo que lucharás contra los robots vampiros? –le preguntó Alucard con sorna.

-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió la vampiresa-. ¿No estamos yendo a Inglaterra para acabarlos?

-Los robots vampiros están en Londres donde hay gente de sobra idónea para aniquilarlos. Allí estamos de más… Además –le explicó burlonamente el conde-, sagazmente notaste que si yo quisiera ir a Londres usaría el portal cripta a cripta… ¿Por qué entonces volar en mi jet privado rumbo a Inglaterra? ¡Sucede que no estamos yendo a Londres sino a otro lugar de Inglaterra!, ¿captas?... un lugar al norte de Inglaterra donde se oculta el campamento del mayor de Decenium con un ejército de vampiros genuinos a la espera del momento oportuno para atacar y devastar Londres… De modo que debemos aniquilarlos antes de que lo hagan…

-De esos vampiros me ocupo yo –intervino Pip, siempre bien predispuesto para pelear-, pero en verdad no comprendo qué está pasando en Inglaterra.

-¡Golpe de Estado, Capitán Bernardotte! –rió insanamente el conde-… He visto tantos a lo largo de los tiempos… En este caso particular que nos atañe, asesinaron a la reina Serena, lo cual significa que habrá cambio de figuritas en el gobierno inglés…

-¡Oh, Dios! –se horrorizó Seras- ¡La reina ha muerto! –y se largó a llorar.

-¡La reina ha muerto! ¡Viva la reina! –gritó irónicamente el conde y agregó el dicho popular-…"A rey muerto, rey puesto".

-¡Lo que usted dice no es gracioso, master! –lo reprendió enojada Seras.

-Lo que digo no es exacto –se rectificó el conde-. Los caballeros de la mesa que traicionaron y asesinaron a la reina Serena no pretenden reemplazarla sino derrocar la monarquía para asumir ellos el poder…

-¡My God! –se horrorizó nuevamente la vampiresa-. ¡No lo podemos permitir!

-Eso mismo diría Íntegra, por eso dejaré en sus hermosas manos enguantadas la defensa de su amada Inglaterra, Corona Británica, etc, etc, etc –explicó el conde-… y la destrucción de esos robots programados estúpidamente para imitar la conducta vampírica…

-¿Pero de dónde salieron los robots vampiros? –preguntó Pip aprovechando la ocasión para despachar sus dudas-, ¿y qué hace el mayor de Decenium con un ejército de vampiros genuinos listo para invadir Londres?

-Los caballeros traidores le compraron a Decenium los robots vampiros a través de Maxwell -le explicó Alucard-. Con ellos pretenden crear caos, luego echarles la culpa de la muerte de la reina, y finalmente "desconectarlos" para esgrimirse como "los salvadores de Londres". Así, a falta de heredero legítimo para la corona, pretenden conducir la opinión pública hacia la necesidad de sustituir la monarquía por alguna forma de gobierno que les permita a ellos obtener el control del poder… Por supuesto que estos caballeros no cuentan con que el mayor de Decenium está al acecho con un ejército de vampiros genuinos para atacar Londres y deshacerse de ellos… ¡qué ingenuos!

-¿Y por qué quiere el mayor atacar Londres? –preguntó el capitán de los Gansos Salvajes-. ¿Por qué se ensaña con esa ciudad?

-¿Por qué? –repreguntó Alucard-. ¡Porque sí! –replicó-. Se podría encontrar muchas razones, como ser que ahí se encuentra su archienemigo Organización Hellsing, Íntegra, yo… pero quien conozca a fondo al mayor sabe que toda explicación es ficticia; el mayor quiere atacar Londres porque se le da la gana… Los amantes de la guerra como él no necesitan razones para atacar.

-¡Ah! –exclamó con asombro Seras-, ¡Cuánto sabe usted, amo!… Master, es usted un sabio… ¿¡Cómo hace para saberlo todo, master!?

-¿Será porque soy brujo? – preguntó burlonamente el conde.

-¡Mignonette no está en condiciones de luchar contra otro vampiro! –reconoció Pip al instante con gran preocupación ante la persistencia de preguntas infantiles por parte de su esposa-, No me queda otra opción más que encontrar al idiota del pibe gato y degollarlo... para que mon amour beba su sangre y quede completa nuevamente…

-¡Pip! –Seras saltó sobre el capitán y lo abrazó, emocionada hasta las lágrimas-. ¡Has superado tus celos hacia Schrö! ¡Por fin reconoces la importancia que tiene mi hermanito del alma en mi no-vida!

-¡Para conservar tu no-vida! –rectificó Bernardotte y dirigiéndose a Alucard agregó-. Solicito permiso para buscar al chico imbécil.

-No tiene caso –le manifestó Alucard-, es imposible encontrarlo pero vendrá al instante si sabe que la chica policía lo necesita… Confiemos en que Lucy le comunique que mi discípula lo andaba precisando.

-¿Y qué será de mi Mignonette si no aparece el infradotado mental ése? –preguntó Pip con inquietud.

-¡Superdotado querrás decir! –lo corrigió Seras con el ceño fruncido. ¡Schrö es un ser superdotadísimo!

-Si mi sirviente Schrödinger se demora demasiado –le respondió el conde al capitán-, tú solo tendrás que destruir al ejército de vampiros genuinos, Bernardotte… y a la vez cuidar a la chica policía para evitar que la exterminen… Sí, indudablemente ella será un estorbo…

-¿¡ESTORBO YO!? –se indignó nuevamente Seras…

* * *

El terror que imperaba en Londres había hecho que los ciudadanos se encerraran en sus hogares. Acurrucados en armarios y armados con cuchillos de cocina habían cerrado puertas y ventanas y las habían bloqueado con puertas, sillas o cualquier elemento que pudiera servirles para tal fin, de modo que las calles de la Londres habían sido abandonadas y se hallaban a merced de los robots vampiros que las patrullaban…

La oscuridad y silencio que emanaba de los edificios londinenses contrastaba con las luces y bullicio que provenía de la Casa del Parlamento inglés, aunque éste no se hallaba sesionando sino complotando… era la sede donde se reunían los caballeros traidores a la Corona. Sin embargo hacía rato que "el intercambio de opiniones" se había transformado en "discusión"… y ya estaban en una etapa de la franca pelea. Les había resultado fácil ponerse de acuerdo para derrocar al gobierno reinante, pero una vez logrado ese propósito, venía la parte difícil: CONSTRUIR. Y ciertamente a estos caballeros traidores tenían más ambiciones personales que planes de gobierno, de modo que lo mismo que en su momento los había unido, ahora los separaba… Al fin y al cabo las ambiciones personales, son "personales"… si bien Sir Oliver James Sinclair había sido hasta el momento el líder natural de los caballeros traidores, su autoridad estaba siendo cuestionada.

-¡Se nos ha ido completamente de las manos! –se quejaba uno de ellos-, ¡en cualquier momento estos robots vampiros se volverán contra nosotros y será TU CULPA!

-No sucederá eso mientras tenga en mi poder este aparato para desactivarlos –objetó Sinclair intentando calmar los ánimos existentes mientras mostraba lo que sostenía en su mano derecha: algo parecido a un control remoto.

-¡Entonces desactívalos ya! –gritó otro caballero-. ¡Abusaste de nuestra confianza! ¡Como te encargaste de comprarlos, hiciste que sólo tú estuvieras autorizado en el programa para desactivar esos robots! ¿Quién eres tú para tomarte ese privilegio? ¡Todos nosotros tendríamos que haber estado autorizados a tomar esa decisión!

-Las decisiones no pueden quedar en manos de todos –objetó Sinclair.

-¡Pues nadie te dio mayor autoridad a ti!, ¡nadie te eligió! –retomó la palabra el primer caballero en hablar-. ¿Quién te has creído ser? ¡Te estamos diciendo que queremos que desactives esos robots! ¡Hazlo!

-¡A mí no me das órdenes! –le respondió Sinclair con encono.

-Caballeros –intervino un anciano que intentaba sostener en un rol conciliador-, no olvidemos que estamos todos del mismo lado. Si bien la reina está muerta, nuestra causa todavía no ha triunfado. Aún contando con que Decenium cumpla su promesa de acabar con la Organización Hellsing y suponiendo que nadie descubra que fuimos nosotros quienes asesinamos a la reina y controlamos los robots vampiros, aún así existen caballeros fieles a la corona que pretenderán que en Inglaterra continúe reinando la monarquía y buscarán un nuevo monarca.

-No les será fácil –dijo otro caballero-. La reina murió sin dejar herederos legítimos.

-¿Pero ilegítimos? –preguntó el anciano-. ¿Qué sucedería si las habladurías fueran ciertas y su hijo adoptivo Merlín finalmente resultara ser el hijo bastardo de la reina Serena? Una simple prueba de ADN podría ser nuestra perdición…

-¡Dios nos ampare! –gritó otro caballero-. ¿Merlín, "el príncipe oscuro", convertido en rey? ¡Nadie apoyará que ese brujo sea coronado!

-Por cierto nadie lo apoyará porque Merlín nunca aparecerá –afirmó Sinclair-; si ya no está muerto, lo estará en breve. Afortunadamente mi eficiente servicio de espionaje se enteró que la reina lo había enviado al extranjero y acordé con Maxwell que Decenium se encargaría de exterminarlo antes de su regreso.

-¿Y tú confías en Enrico Maxwell? –le preguntó otro caballero-. ¡Yo no! ¡Trajo como guardaespaldas a un vampiro genuino para intimidarnos!

-Yo tampoco confío en Maxwell –le replicó Sinclair-, pero afortunadamente a Decenium también le conviene que Merlín no sea coronado rey… Sólo por eso lo exterminarán… ¡Lo único seguro es que lo exterminarán!... y luego nos deshacemos de Maxwell… ¡Tampoco yo lo soporto más!... Sin embargo nos conviene que permanezca vivo un tiempo más hasta asegurarnos que tanto Merlín como la Organización Hellsing hayan sido ultimados por Decenium.

-Por eso -explicó el anciano-, insisto en que es muy peligroso que surjan peleas entre nosotros en estos momentos...

-Muy lindos los planes de Sir Oliver, pero yo ya no creo en ellos –se quejó otro caballero-. Hasta ahora todo ha resultado diferente a lo planeado, de modo que descreo que los acontecimientos que se susciten en el futuro sean del modo que él relata. Por lo pronto habíamos acordado que los robots sólo sembrarían el caos para acusarlos del asesinato de la reina, ¡nunca consensuamos que atacarían a nuestros conciudadanos británicos!

-Yo no sabía lo destructivos que podían llegar a ser los robots vampiros –admitió Sinclair-. Pero ya es tarde; lo que sucedió ya sucedió y no tiene sentido quejarse.

-¡No te excuses! –lo acusó otro caballero-. ¡Tú eras el único que cabalmente sabía lo destructivos que podían llegar a ser!; ¡de hecho para eso es que fuiste al mundial de tiro de flechas en Irlanda!; ¡para evaluar la efectividad del programa!

-¡Sí!, ¡pero el programa de esos robots era "para imitar conducta animal", en cambio este programa que compramos es "para imitar conducta vampírica", y los vampiros atacan humanos! –se justificó Sinclair-. De todas maneras yo advertí sobre la agresividad de aquellos robots, y todos ustedes supieron lo que la prensa informó: que sólo hubo una superviviente del torneo. A pesar de ello, aceptaron correr riesgos y comprar los robots en una faceta más agresiva aún: programados "para imitar conducta vampírica"… ¡AHORA NO SE HAGAN LOS DESENTENDIDOS NI ME RESPONSABILIZCEN A MÍ DE TODO!

-Está bien, todos somos responsables –aceptó un caballero más moderado-. Sin embargo dadas las actuales condiciones, lo más prudente es que desconectes ya mismo a esos robots… Ciertamente podrían volverse contra nosotros en cualquier momento.

-No lo harán –intentó Sinclair calmar a sus compañeros-. No teman; como ya han constatado por estar aún vivos, nuestros nombres están cargados en sus sistemas y es parte del programa que no puedan atacar a quienes los controlan… Además todavía no es tiempo de desactivarlos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó otro caballero-. Cumplimos nuestro objetivo: la reina ya está muerta y con la cantidad de ciudadanos que han sido masacrarlos, tranquilamente podemos culparlos del asesinato de la monarca. ¡Desconéctalos! Ya no tiene sentido que permanezcan activos.

-Lo que sucede es que nuestro servicio de espionaje ha detectado signos de resistencia –reconoció Sinclair con voz apenas audible-… ¡La Organización Hellsing, por supuesto!… Nos conviene conservar activos a los robots vampiros para entretener a la Organización Hellsing hasta que Decenium logre acabar con ella.

Se hizo un gran silencio. El mayor temor de todos los caballeros traidores era la Organización Hellsing y las represalias que ésta pudiera tomar contra ellos.

-¿Qué sucederá si la Organización Hellsing se entera de que somos nosotros quienes estamos tras todo esto? –preguntó otro caballero poniendo en palabras el temor de los demás-… ¡Se olvidarán de los robots vampiros y vendrán a cazarnos! "¡Búsqueda y Destrucción!", ordenará su líder… ¿No nos dijiste que Enrico Maxwell tiene a la chica? Quizás sería mejor negociar ahora con Sir íntegra, mientras podamos… Tal vez si le devolvemos a su hija…

-¡¿Ah, sí?! –le replicó Sinclair-. ¿Quieres tú negociar con Sir Íntegra? ¡Adelante!, ve y dile de tu propia boca que nosotros asesinamos a su amiga la reina Serena, que intentamos tomar el poder en Inglaterra, que controlamos a los robots vampiros y que tenemos prisionera a su hija… ¡Hazle las amenazas que te parezca más oportunas!… ¡Pero hazlo tú en persona!, ¡cara a cara con ella!

-Yo no soy la persona más adecuada para esa tarea –se excusó el caballero.

-¿Voluntarios para "negociar" con Sir Íntegra? –pidió en voz muy alta Sinclair. Nadie respondió, de modo que Sinclair continuó-… Considerando que nadie es "la persona más adecuada para negociar con Sir Íntegra", propongo seguir con el plan original y mantener activados a los robots vampiros hasta que se apague la resistencia. ¿Alguien tiene una propuesta mejor?

-¡PLAM! –se escuchó cómo el portón de entrada al recinto era abierta de una patada y todas las cabezas giraron hacia ese lugar. Tras la puerta derribada se hallaba Merlín en su forma humana con una hermosa lobita blanca a su lado… Sólo visibles para el brujito, cuatro fantasmas flotaban sobre su cabeza: su padre Argento, su madre Merlina, su padrino el padre Anderson y su madrina, la recientemente difunta reina Serena. Ésta última, lentamente extendió su brazo y señaló con el dedo, uno a uno a todos los caballeros allí presentes… indicándole de este modo a su ahijado quiénes la habían asesinado a sangre fría.

- ¡VÁYANSE TODOS LOS TRAIDORES ASESINOS AL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO Y PERMANEZCAN CONFINADOS ALLÍ TODA LA ETERNIDAD! –los maldijo entre dientes el brujito en voz muy baja.

-¡Merlín! ¿Desde cuándo estás acá? –se sobresaltó Sinclair a pesar de no haber escuchado sus palabras, y confiando en que el muchacho recién hubiera llegado y no hubiese oído lo hablado anteriormente, continuó-... ¿Tienes idea de los terribles acontecimientos que se han suscitado últimamente?

-A ver, ¡cuéntame! ¡TE ESCUCHO! –lo increpó Merlín con ironía. Adelantándose unos pasos, se puso cómodo poniendo un pie sobre una silla, apoyó su ballesta cargada a un costado y se cruzó de brazos… a la espera de una explicación. La lobita se sentó a su lado mirando con atención a los caballeros, con sus orejas en alto y su pelamen resplandecientemente blanco, bañada por la luz de luna llena que entraba a través de una ventana.

-Hem… hem… Estamos aquí reunidos –improviso Sinclair, quien era el único caballero capaz de reaccionar entre los allí presentes; la mayoría se encontraban presa del temor y del desconcierto-… Estamos aquí reunidos porque nuestra amada monarca, Su Alteza Real, la reina Serena… ha sido… asesinada… por esos robots vampiros que asolan la ciudad –hizo un silencio y tras percibir el rostro inmutable de Merlín, continuó-… ¿Estabas al tanto de que tu madrina fue asesinada? Todos te damos nuestro más sentido pésame –se detuvo un instante y notó que Merlín aún permanecía inmutable, entonces continuó-… Estábamos debatiendo la estrategia a seguir…

-Como ser "desactivar" los robots vampiros –rompió su silencio Merlín y señaló con un dedo al control remoto que aún seguía sosteniendo Sinclair en su mano derecha.

-¡Exactamente! –improvisó Sinclair temiendo que Merlín hubiera escuchado al menos parte de la discusión-. Este ataque ha sido perpetrado por Decenium para apoderarse de Inglaterra… Enrico Maxwell vino al mando de los robots vampiros… pero logramos arrebatarle este dispositivo que los controla… no pudimos salvar a Su Majestad, lamentablemente…

-"Desactiva" los robots vampiros ya mismo –lo interrumpió Merlín.

-No es tan simple…

-¡DESACTÍVALOS YA! –gritó el brujito en un exabrupto, y cual catapultada por un lanzallamas, una llamarada de fuego partió de su boca tras el grito, extinguiéndose instantáneamente a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Sinclair. Éste, sin chistar y con el dedo tembloroso, presionó el botón que desactivaba a los robots vampiros…

-Mamá, ¿me hacés el favor de corroborar que esos robots estén verdaderamente apagados? –le pidió Merlín al fantasma de su madre que flotaba sobre su cabeza-. No quiero que nadie más muera en manos de ellos.

-Sí, nene –le replicó Merlina, inaudible para los demás-, ¡los percibo todos caídos en las calles de Londres!... A propósito, ¡Te felicito! ¡Qué dominio de la ira! ¡No todo nacido bajo el signo del Dragón de fuego en el horóscopo chino logra adquirir semejante autocontrol en el uso del ígneo elemento…!

Merlina no había terminado de hablar que la casa del Parlamento ardía cual una gran hoguera de fuego. Entre el crepitar de las flamas se oían los gritos desesperados de los caballeros quemándose vivos… Merlín y Luna, indemnes al fuego por sus condiciones de dhampiro y de vampiro respectivamente, permanecieron de pie observando cómo todo a su alrededor se consumía y las paredes de piedra se fundían convirtiéndose en ríos de lava líquida que fluía hacia el Támesis…

-Creo que me precipité felicitándote –observó el espíritu de Merlina-… ¡Tienes que trabajar más tu autodominio, hijo!; un brujo con tu modo de ser, tan impulsivo, ni siquiera puede saborear el placer de la venganza... ¡esos asesinos traidores nunca supieron que los descubriste!…

-¡Te equivocas, Merlina! –intervino el espectro del padre Anderson, quien observaba la furia del fuego con una sonrisa-. Si uno ha de matar, debe hacerlo de una y sin que tiemble el pulso. Tu hijo lo sabe porque es un exterminador, un instrumento de la mano divina –de pronto se detuvo y por un momento su expresión se volvió severa. Entonces se dirigió a su ahijado-… Tengo algo urgente que hacer, Merlín… y tomaré prestado lo que te dejé en herencia –luego súbitamente su espíritu se desvaneció en el aire.

-¡La casa del Parlamento! –se lamentó el fantasma de la reina Serena-. Entiendo que vengues mi muerte, Merlín, ¿pero por qué te desquitas con un edificio tan emblemático para nuestra bienamada Inglaterra…?

-¡Hace bien! –intervino el espectro del Dr. Argento-. El edificio puede reconstruirse, pero esas piedras… esas piedras quedaron malditas desde el momento en que los traidores las usaron como lugar para conspirar…

-¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO PURIFICADOR! –gritó Merlín y comenzó a bailar como un enajenado sobre las brasas vivas y humeantes… se quedó bailando desnudo pues, aunque él era inmune al fuego, sus ropas habían sido pulverizadas por las llamas… se quedó bailando en un aquelarre con la lobita, su hermanita lupina del alma, embriagados por la luz blanca de la luna llena… Él era un brujo oscuro, pero su fuego era verdaderamente purificador.

* * *

Seguir al cuervo no hubiera sido tarea fácil para nadie que no hubiera pertenecido a la Organización Hellsing; la perturbada ave volaba por los cielos londinenses lo más rápidamente que el batir de sus alas se lo permitían… nunca antes en su plumífera vida había el pájaro sentido tanta compenetración con un humano como le ocurría Alexandra, ¡ni siquiera con su beefeater, aunque éste solía darle los gustos alimentándolo con el tipo de carne que al cuervo más le gustaba! El ave en cuestión aún ignoraba que en su vida anterior él había sido Jonathan Harker, el amante esposo de Mina Murray, actualmente reencarnada en su nueva dueña Alexandra… Sabía que Alexa era una bruja, pero ignoraba que ella había puesto un hechizo que creaba una vía libre de enemigos entre la mansión Hellsing y la puerta principal de ingreso a la Torre de Londres, una vía para ser transitada exclusivamente por fieles vasallos a la Reina Serena. Al desconocer semejante camino seguro, el animal siguió la ruta aérea que creyó más rápida para llegar a la Torre de Londres, sin considerar que el cielo británico carecía de obstáculos para sortear, no así las calles británicas, atiborradas de hostiles robots vampiros… De modo que, en su intento de seguir al cuervo, Íntegra no hacía más que toparse constantemente con soldados robots que intentaban eliminarla…

-¡Malditas copias baratas!, ¡están por todas partes! –rezongaba la líder de Hellsing mientras con el filo de su espada cortaba cabeza tras cabeza de los robots vampiros que pretendían atacarla.

-Sí, son seres molestos –agregó un apuesto Walter treintañero, quien con sus hilos mortales ayudaba a su ama a "despejar" el camino con actitud despreocupada-, pero no son adversarios a nuestra altura.

-¡No quiero saber cuántos ingleses inocente habrán asesinado estos "seres molestos"…! –se enfadó Íntegra, pero no había terminado de expresar su enojo cuando de repente todos los robots vampiros se desplomaron al piso y las calles de Londres parecieron totalmente vacías. Walter y su ama cruzaron miradas de sorpresa y entonces ella prosiguió-. ¡Alguien los desactivó!; ¡apuremos nuestra marcha, Walter!

Corrieron sin parar hasta que se encontraron ya adentro de la Torre de Londres, en un pétreo pasadizo, y fue entonces cuando Walter se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Íntegra algo agitada por la carrera.

-Percibo la presencia de un nosferatu –le replicó su mayordomo-… y no es de los nuestros.

La líder de Hellsing volvió la mirada hacia adelante justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque del vampiro Enrico Stibaleti y cortarlo con su filosa espada en dos, a la altura de la cintura. Previsiblemente, cuando se separaron el torso y las caderas del nosferatu, éste no se redujo a cenizas sino que se recompuso uniendo nuevamente ambas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Ajá!, tienes razón; es un vampiro genuino –reconoció con tranquilidad Íntegra y dirigiéndose al vampiro continuó-. Me imagino que eres la reencarnación de Enrico Stibaleti… ¡Otra vez convertido en vampiro, Stibaleti! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que los aristócratas italianos todavía siguen sin saber educar a sus jóvenes? Uno pensaría que tu noble familia te habría impuesto cierta disciplina; los caballeros no beben la sangre de los humanos… ji, ji, ji –rió ella con ironía, lo cual enfadó a Stibaleti y, al verlo nuevamente dispuesto a atacar, Íntegra continuó-. Estoy buscando a mi hija y no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de ti… ¡WALTER! –no había terminado de gritar su nombre y el mayordomo tenía a Stibaleti inmovilizado entre sus hilos transparentes-… ¡Fíjate qué información útil le puedes sonsacar a este individuo y luego destrúyelo!-le ordenó la líder de Hellsing.

-Sí, ama –replicó escuetamente el mayordomo vampiro, y quedó mirando burlonamente a su prisionero con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en el rostro, mientras la figura de Íntegra desaparecía al doblar por el final del pasillo… tras el vuelo del cuervo.

* * *

-¡No deberíamos estar aquí! –afirmó Schrödinger mientras caminaba asustado siguiendo a Lucy y a Cecy.

-¡No temas, Shrö! –intentó calmarlo Lucy-. Esta ruta a través de la ciudad es segura, ya la transitamos con Cecy cuando rescatamos a Julia y Shelby Jr. y me parece que es producto de un hechizo de Alexa… algo así como un pasaje libre de enemigos para que los prisioneros de la Torre de Londres pudieran escapar hacia la mansión Hellsing sin ser atacados por robots vampiros…

-¡Peor aún! –la interrumpió el chico gatuno-, ¿y si le salió mal el hechizo a Alexita? ¿Si recién lo aprendió y tiene corta duración? ¿Si se deshace en cualquier momento y nos atacan esos seres que están amenazando afuera, qué, qué, qué…?

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema si tú te escapas a otra dimensión?! –se fastidió Cecy.

-¡Que no las puedo llevar a ustedes! –se preocupó el chico cuántico.

-¡No va a pasarnos nada!, ¡somos vampiros reales y ésos de afuera son robots! –intentó calmarlo Lucy.

-Escucha Schrö –le explicó Cecy-. Si no quieres venir, ¡vete!; si te preocupa Lucy, ¡llévatela!... ¡Yo voy a ayudar a Walter, a proteger a Sir Íntegra, y a encontrar a Alexa!

-¡Yo también voy! –afirmó Lucy con determinación.

-Pero si Sir Íntegra basta y sobra para encontrar a Alexa –refunfuñó el chico con orejas de gato-… además está Walter que es "lo más" con sus hilos… y los guía el cuervo reencarnado… Estamos de más, sé que estamos de más –y así continuaron los tres rumbo a la Torre de Londres, el chico cuántico buscando argumentos para lograr que las dos jóvenes vampiresas abandonaran su propósito… Él sabía que era un intento inútil.

* * *

Cuando finalmente el cuervo comenzó a revolotear en círculos sobre el umbral de una antiquísima puerta de madera, y a graznar con tal fuerza que parecía se quedaría sin voz, la líder de Hellsing comprendió que se encontraba frente a la celda donde hallaría a su hija… ¡Pero vaya uno a saber en qué estado!

Si bien tanto ella misma como Alexandra habían recibido del difunto Padre Anderson el poder de la regeneración, Íntegra tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a su hija. Sabía que no era inmune a TODO, de hecho casi había sido vampirizada por Walter unos años atrás… y en el torneo mundial de tiro de flechas casi había sido violada por el degenerado de Enrico Maxwell, quien era otro regenerador… Sabía que tras el asesinato de la reina estaban los caballeros traidores a la corona, pero los robots vampiros eran claramente creación de Decenium, y Maxwell se había sumado a las filas de Decenium… Íntegra no podía apartar de su mente las palabras del Paladín Alexander Anderson: "Sólo un regenerador puede matar a otro regenerador", y si era cierto que su hija estaba en peligro, el único capaz de representar un riesgo para Alexa era Enrico Maxwell.

Íntegra estaba siendo asolada por el peor de los temores que puede padecer un ser humano: la posibilidad de hallar muerta a su única hija. Sin embargo, si bien como madre sentía que se le salía el corazón latido tras latido, como mujer de acción que era, no se permitió ni un instante de duda. Abrió la puerta e ingresó al recinto con determinación, pero se detuvo en seco, impactada por lo que tenía ante su vista. Su hija yacía sobre una mesa de madera, encadenada a los cuatro extremos de pies y manos… pero ilesa. Estaba vestida, sólo su camisa se hallaba desabotonada mostrando el sostén de encaje y el vientre desnudo de la chica. A su lado, sobre el pétreo piso de la celda se retorcía un ser monstruoso, irreconocible como humano…

-¡Hola mami! –saludó tranquilamente Alexa-. ¡Es un verdadero alivio verte! ¡Sabía que alguno de ustedes vendría a mi rescate, o tú o mi papi…! A propósito, ¿me harías el favor de liberarme de mis cadenas?... Sola no he podido logrado.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? –preguntó horrorizada la líder de Hellsing señalando al ser monstruoso que gemía en el suelo.

-Ah, ¿eso? –preguntó la chica con aire inocente-. Es Corien Wellmax…

-¡ENRICO MAXWELL! –la interrumpió su madre-. ¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!

-…Nada… un hechicito que inventé… A propósito, ¿me desencadenas, mami? –intentó desviar la atención Alexa.

-Muy bien –aclaró Íntegra sentándose sobre la cama junto a Alexa-, te liberaré en cuanto me quede MUY CLARO qué fue lo que hiciste. ¿Escuché bien? ¿"Hechizo" dijiste"? –cruzó los brazos y fijó la vista en su hija con el ceño fruncido.

-"Hechicito" –intentó minimizarlo la chica.

-¿Y desde cuándo MI HIJA, LA HEREDERA DE HELLSING practica hechizos? –se enojó Íntegra-. ¡CREÍ QUE TÚ Y TU PADRE HABÍAN COMPRENDIDO QUE NO QUIERO MÁS BRUJOS EN LA ORGANIZACIÓN!

-¡Es mi culpa, mami! –intentó aplacarla Alexa-, por favor no te enojes con papito…

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TU PADRE ES EL ÚNICO RESPONSABLE! –Íntegra gritaba furiosa-. ¡Seguramente él te inició en las artes oscuras a mis espaldas desde que eras muy pequeña!...

-No, mami –negó la chica temiendo por el futuro de su padre-, te juro que él no tiene nada que ver… Soy autodidacta.

-¡Sí, claro, "autodidacta"! –gritó la líder de Hellsing-. ¡No me tomes por estúpida, Alexandra!

-Mami, sé que suena difícil de creer, pero papi no me enseñó, aprendí sola –insistió la chica-. Fíjate que si él me hubiera enseñado, seguramente yo sabría liberarme de estas ataduras… ¡Y no logré soltarme! Pude hacer eso –y señaló a Maxwell-, pero no pude liberarme… Esto sucede por haber aprendido sin orden, sin metodología didáctica, en verdad necesitaría lecciones paternas…

-"ESO" -y señaló Íntegra al ser que gemía y se retorcía en el piso-, seguramente no aprendiste a hacerlo "sola".

-Bueno –confesó Alexa-, papá nunca se enteró, pero admito que a escondidas de él usé mucho el caldero mágico y leí los libros prohibidos de su cripta…

-¡Sí, por supuesto! –la interrumpió su madre-, ¡caldero y libros que casualmente estaban a tu alcance!

-¡Mami, admítelo! –le imploró Alexa-. ¡Lo llevo en la sangre! ¡Es mi vocación!

-¡VOCACIÓN! –se horrorizó Íntegra-. ¡SER BRUJA!

-Hechicera, mami, suena mejor…

-¡Basta! –sentenció la líder de Hellsing-. Hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¡Ahora explícame en detalle qué le hiciste a este individuo o no te libero nada!

-"En detalle" no puedo, mami –se excusó Alexa-. No me acuerdo bien porque yo estaba muy, pero muy desquiciada, mami, ¡desesperada estaba yo! –hizo puchero y produjo intencionalmente que le temblara el mentón como si estuviera a punto de llorar; era una excelente actriz-… ¡No sé!, ¡intenté matarlo a maleficios y nada, mami! ¡No hay "Avada Kedavra" que valga con él!, ¡el tipo no se muere!... Y cortarlo en pedacitos tampoco sirve, mami, porque se regenera al instante; ya intenté con el "Sectumsempra" y no funciona… ¿No te habían dicho que sólo un regenerador puede matar a otro regenerador? Bueno, te engañaron porque yo no puedo hacerle ni un rasguño de daño…

-¿Todo eso intentaste hacerle? –se sorprendió Íntegra.

-¡El muy depravado quiso violarme, mami! –se justificó Alexandra llena de indignación-. ¡Jamás iba a permitir semejante ultraje al honor familiar… y a mi persona menos!... No puedo explicarte "en detalle" qué hice porque ni idea tengo… experimenté un poco y me salió este hechicito… lo inventé yo, ¿qué te parece?, ¿no me salió genial?… Como no funcionaba cortarlo en pedacitos, probé con dejarlo intacto pero "reordenado" para que no pudiera caminar ni mover su cuerpo a voluntad… ¡Y resultó!... Por eso quedó tan raro, le puse los brazos en el lugar de las piernas y las piernas en el lugar de los brazo y la cabeza saliendo del ombligo… ¿crees que al papi le va a gustar mi hechicito? Yo estoy de lo más orgullosa de él, al menos logré inmovilizar al degenerado ése y hacerlo sufrir… ¡No sabes cuánto disfruto de verlo sufrir así, mami! ¡Qué placer!

Íntegra miraba a su hija con los ojos bien abiertos. No salía de su asombro pues la apariencia inofensiva de Alexa contrastaba tanto con su peligrosidad que por un momento hasta llegó a sentir lástima por Enrico Maxwell… ¡No era posible!, ¡lástima por ese degenerado no podía sentir!

-¿Por qué le pusiste los genitales saliéndole de la frente? –preguntó Íntegra con asco y cierta morbosa curiosidad mientras liberaba a su hija de las cadenas que la aprisionaban.

-¡Ah!, ¡porque tiene el sexo metido en la cabeza! –respondió la chica mientras se incorporaba ya libre, y quitándole a su madre la espada, cortó de un tajo los genitales de Maxwell, que saltaron por los aires con tal mala suerte que golpearon la cabeza del pobre cuervo que se había posado sobre la puerta abierta, derribándolo-… ¡RAVEN! –gritó Alexa y corrió al rescate de la fiel ave llegando justo a tiempo para atajarlo antes de que se estrellara contra el duro piso-. ¿Estás bien, mascota mía de mi adoración?

-Croak –asintió un aún mareado cuervo mientras se afirmaba con ambas patas sobre el hombro de su ama.

Entonces la chica se volvió con saña sobre el extraño cuerpo de Maxwell (quien ya tenía nuevos genitales sobre la frente) y empuñando nuevamente la espada de su madre, le cortó esta vez la cabeza entera… sólo para verla regenerarse segundos después.

-¿Ves lo que te digo, mami? –le dijo Alexa contrariada-. ¡A este tipo no se le puede hacer daño alguno!

-¡Suficiente! –sentenció la líder de Hellsing y dispuso-. ¡Te vas ya mismo a casa, pero antes dejas a este individuo tal como lo encontraste!

-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió Alexa.

-¡He dicho que lo vuelvas a su estado "normal"! –le ordenó con severidad-. ¡"Reordénalo" como estaba antes! Si voy a acabar con él, pretendo tener un oponente en igualdad de condiciones para un enfrentamiento justo.

-Pero –balbuceó la chica mostrando disconformidad.

-¡Pero nada! –le gritó Íntegra-. ¡No me contradigas, Alexandra! ¡Tú serás una bruja pero yo soy un "Caballero de la Mesa Redonda" y tengo mis códigos de honor!

-"ORDO ANATOMICUS ORIGINALIS" –contraconjuró Alexa en voz baja, e instantáneamente el cuerpo de Enrico Maxwell se reacomodó recobrando su apariencia normal.

-¡Vete ya! –decretó la líder de Hellsing, y Alexandra se retiró de la celda con el cuervo sobre su hombro, cerrando tras sí la puerta.

* * *

Walter no había permanecido ocioso cuando Íntegra lo había dejado a cargo del vampiro Stibaleti; ¡en absoluto! Le habían impartido el tipo de orden que él adoraba obedecer y se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo torturando al noble italiano con la tirantez de sus hilos.

-¿Te gusta que te aprieten? –le preguntaba burlonamente el mayordomo mientras ajustaba los hilos invisibles hasta tajear el cuello de su adversario al punto en que comenzaban a brotarle chorritos de sangre-… ¡Sí!, tú eres de los que gozan siendo apretados por otro vampiro. ¿Quieres más?... ¡No!; mejor aflojo un poco; se supone que te tengo que hacer sufrir, no gozar –y los guantes del mayordomo relajaban suavemente los hilos permitiéndole al italiano recobrar el aliento.

Esta escena se venía repitiendo periódicamente hasta que Walter decidió que era hora de poner fin a un enfrentamiento con un contrincante que claramente no estaba a su altura.

-¿Sabes qué? –el mayordomo vampiro cambió el tenor de su discurso abruptamente-, ¡me harté!... A esto de simplemente tensar los hilos y cortar tu cabeza para exterminarte me lo figuro aburrido –con un rápido movimiento replegó los hilos en sus manos liberando al vampiro italiano-. No tengo muchas esperanzas pero tal vez me divierta un poco más si nos enfrentamos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo…

Fue un error, Walter lo subestimó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Stibaleti le había tomado ventaja y huído en la precisa dirección de la que provenía una joven voz femenina que llamaba a los gritos: "¡Walter!, ¿dónde estás? Percibo tu presencia, voy hacia ti"… Era Cecy quien deambulaba por la torre buscando a su querido Walter junto con Lucy y Schrödinger. Cuando el mayordomo vampiro llegó microsegundos después, se encontró con la siguiente escena: Lucy atónita observando al vampiro italiano, quien se había apoderado de Cecy y se escondía tras la chica sujetándola por el cuello… no había rastros de Shcrödinger.

-¡Suelta ya mismo a mi Cecy! –no pudo evitar gritarle Walter apenas lo vio-. ¡Suéltala o… o…!

-¡O qué! –lo desafió Stibaleti-. ¡Un movimiento más y le arranco la cabeza a tu chica! ¡Midámonos si eso quieres! ¿Quién de nosotros dos es capaz de amar más?... ¡¿Tú a tu Cecy o yo a mi Mick?!... Yo acepté convertirme en nosferatu sólo para estar junto a Mick toda la eternidad; nunca imaginé que él no toleraría el proceso de vampirización y moriría quedando yo solo para toda esta inmensa eternidad… Ignoro las circunstancias por las cuales tú te hiciste vampiro pero esta chica no fue la razón, ella llegó a tu vida mucho después. La convertiste en una de nosotros… pero ¿canjearías tu no vida por la de ella? No creo, tú no comprendes lo que es el amor verdadero. ¡Pero si la amas de verdad, córtate tú mismo tu propia cabeza con esos filosos hilos que tan bien manejas! Si lo haces, te juro por el amor de Mick que me retiraré de aquí dejando la cabeza de tu chica intacta... Si no estás dispuesto a "suicidarte", será señal de que no la amas tanto, y entonces atácame; sé que me eliminarás, pero la última acción que haré en el mundo será exterminar a esta vampiresa que tanto te quiere y entonces experimentarás en carne propia lo que es no-vivir eternamente solo. ¡Elige!

El mayordomo vampiro enmudeció y su mirada trasuntaba un dejo de horror. Supo de inmediato que ese nosferatu italiano era quien quería "suicidarse" pues no tenía motivación alguna para seguir existiendo ya que su amante, "su Mick" no estaba más en este mundo… Comprendió que apenas Stibaleti saliera del aturdimiento en que se hallaba, decapitaría a Cecy para no desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de ser exterminado poniendo así fin a su infeliz existencia… Entonces Walter comprendió que su propia existencia personal se tornaría eternamente infeliz pues carecería de la chispa de felicidad que le brindaba diariamente "su Cecy", su queridísima y eternamente fiel amante discípula Cecy...

No dudó; arrojó los hilos sobre su propia cabeza con el fin de enrollarlos sobre su cuello y tensarlos brusca e irremediablemente… Lo hizo con rapidez, escuchó a Cecy proferir un "¡NO!" como grito desesperado, y esperó el fin… ¡Pero el fin no llegó! En lugar del vacío del dejar de existir, sintió un empujón que lo sentó en el piso, el peso de un cuerpo delgado encima suyo y un baño de sangre que se derramaba desde arriba de su cabeza… Los hilos no se habían enrollado en el cuello de Walter sino en el torso de Schrödinger, cortándolo en dos… El muchacho con orejas de gato había visto desde otra dimensión lo que el mayordomo vampiro estaba por hacer y había tomado el lugar de Walter para evitar que éste se suicidara.

Fue un momento de confusión: Stibaleti quedó perplejo ante la súbita aparición, sangrienta muerte e inmediata resurrección del chico cuántico… ocasión que Cecy aprovechó para dar un fuerte codazo en las zonas bajas de su captor y librarse de su yugo. Mientras éste se doblaba de dolor, tanto Cecy como Lucy corrieron hacia Walter y se refugiaron tras sus espaldas. Por su parte y a esa altura de los acontecimientos, un resucitado Schrödinger ya se había bajado de los hombros de Walter y escondido detrás de las dos jóvenes vampiresas.

-¡Qué velocidad, Schrö! –lo felicitó Lucy con admiración-. ¡Eres un genio!

-¡Yo les dije que no deberíamos haber venido! –se quejó el muchacho gatuno-. ¡Se los dije!

-¡Gracias, Schrö! –balbuceó Cecy entre lágrimas-. ¡Me lo salvaste a Walter! ¡Gracias!...

-¡Mejor me dejo de juegos y acabo a este individuo de una vez por todas! –se decidió Walter asumiendo físicamente una actitud protectora hacia sus tres compañeros tras él escondidos. Lanzó inmediatamente sus hilos con certera precisión, los enredó alrededor del cuello de Stibaleti y tensándolos, finalmente decapitó al vampiro italiano, el cual quedó al instante convertido en cenizas.

Cecy no perdió un segundo y se arrojó a los brazos de Walter; gruesas lágrimas de sangre rodaban por sus mejillas. El mayordomo vampiro las lamió con delicadeza y comenzó a besarla tiernamente.

-Cecy, Cecy –balbuceó Walter ya dispuesto a morder el cuello de su querida discípula y entregarse mutuamente a un juego erótico vampírico.

-Disculpen la intromisión –los interrumpió Schrödinger-, pero estas escenas son de índole privada y hay público presente –pero ante la mirada furiosa que le dedicó Walter, decidió cambiar abruptamente el tenor de su argumentación-… ¡Lo que quiero decir es que éste no es momento de romanticismo! ¡Hay una guerra allá afuera y las chicas corren peligro!... Vinimos a ayudarte, Walter; ¡lo mínimo que puedes hacer es escoltarlas de vuelta a la mansión Hellsing!, ¡mínimo, mínimo, mínimo de los mínimos!

-Sí –reconoció el mayordomo vampiro-, evidentemente no están seguras fuera de la casa; las acompañaré… Cuando lleguemos te vienes conmigo a mi habitación, Cecy –le dijo con voz cómplice-… solos los dos: tú y yo –Cecy asentía suavemente con la cabeza…

-¿Y qué sucederá con Alexandra y Sir íntegra? –preguntó Lucy con preocupación.

-Saben cuidarse solas mucho mejor que ustedes dos –replicaron al unísono el chico cuántico y el mayordomo.

-¿Y tú, Schrö? –le preguntó Lucy con doble intención-. ¿No vienes con nosotros? Todo indica que me quedaré sola en mi habitación… y yo querría que me acompañaras…

-¡No me tientes, Lucy!, ¡no me tientes, que ganas no me faltan de tirarme panza arriba y que me rasques las orejitas! –le replicó el chico cuántico-. ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Mis responsabilidades como gatuno amo del tiempo me tienen a maltraer!... ¡Pobre yo! –suspiró y sin dar más explicaciones desapareció.

-Muy bien, chicas –admitió Walter-. ¡Marchando directo a la mansión Hellsing! –y los tres emprendieron el regreso a la vieja residencia.

* * *

-¡Otra vez frente a frente, sucia rata escurridiza! –insultó Íntegra a Enrico Maxwell apenas quedaron solos en aquella lúgubre celda de la Torre de Londres.

Se hizo un silencio. Si bien el ex jefe de los iscariotes había recobrado su apariencia física "normal", su aspecto general no era el mismo; evidentemente aún se hallaba confuso y en estado de shock por haber padecido en su cuerpo el terrible hechizo de Alexa. Íntegra se cruzó de brazos, dándole tiempo para recuperarse.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? –le preguntó Maxwell apenas recobrado-… ¿Por qué me libraste del dominio de esa bruja?

-¡Cómo te atreves a pedirme explicaciones por mis acciones! -se indignó Íntegra.

-¿No pretenderás que te agradezca? –le preguntó él con sorna.

-¡Jamás esperaría eso de ti! –le espetó ella-. Simplemente eres un ser inferior, Maxwell; ya lo advertí en nuestro encuentro anterior… Por ende no estás a la altura ni de dar las gracias…

-¡Siempre la misma altanera y pedante, señora directora de la Organización Hellsing! –balbuceó él entre dientes con rabia, ya recuperado.

-¡Y tú, siempre el mismo depravado e infame degenerado! –le replicó ella-. Comenzaste muy joven, corrompiendo a Yumikel cuando era niña, abusaste de Serena cuando era princesa, lo intentaste conmigo y con mi hija, ¡y vaya uno a saber a de cuántas mujeres más te habrás aprovechado en tu decrépita vida!... ¡Hasta el día de hoy habrías violado a Alexa si ella no te hubiera hechizado!... ¡Maldito! No existe en ti arrepentimiento alguno, tu alma es incapaz de redención… ¡Pero al menos libraré a este mundo de tu nefasta presencia! –y empuñando su espada, se lanzó contra el ex jefe de los iscariotes, quien en vano logró despuntar el revólver que siempre llevaba oculto entre sus ropas... Nuevamente Maxwell perdió la cabeza, y nuevamente ésta le volvió a crecer en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Es que nunca aprenderás? –se burló él-. ¡NADIE PUEDE MATARME! ¡Y menos aún tú, perra hereje anglicana! ¡Muere! –y apuntándole al pecho, le disparó a quemarropa descargando todas las balas en el cuerpo de Íntegra.

El ex jefe de los iscariotes lanzó una carcajada al verla caer, y emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta de la celda con el propósito de retirarse, pero segundos después se detuvo y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro mientras observaba cómo Íntegra iba incorporándose y sus herida sanaban a velocidad de regenerador.

-¡Tú tampoco puedes matarme! –le espetó la líder de Hellsing-. Tu maestro, el Paladín Alexander Anderson, me pasó su poder de regeneración pero me hizo prometerle que te exterminaría en su nombre cuando llegara el momento… ¡Éste es el momento, maldito ex arzobispo del Vaticano! ¡Tu hora ha llegado! –y con su espada lo cortó en dos a la altura de la cintura, sólo para que segundos después ambas mitades se volvieran a juntar, soldándose cual si fueran de metal…

-¿Acaso crees que tus palabras me intimidan? –le preguntó él apenas regenerado-... Recuerdo cierta ocasión en que te tuve inmovilizada y desnuda a mi total disposición, ¿te acuerdas? -la observaba con una mirada lasciva y con su habitual rictus de abrir su ojo izquierdo más grande que el derecho-. Amenazaste con que mi maestro acudiría en tu ayuda, pero si no fue así entonces… ¡Menos aún lo será ahora, que el Honorabilísimo Paladín Alexander Anderson está muerto, ultra muerto y enterrado hace mucho, mucho tiempo…!

-¡Trágate tus injuriosas palabras, "ex" Iscariote, "ex" arzobispo del Vaticano, apóstata de tu propia fe! –se enfureció la líder de Hellsing-. Yo jamás hubiera imaginado que tu maestro vendría en mi ayuda en aquella ocasión, ¡pero lo hizo sin que nadie se lo pidiera! ¡Tú me habías herido de muerte y él entregó su vida para que yo y la hija que llevaba en mi vientre viviéramos! ¡Fue así que me pasó su poder de regeneración, dando su vida a cambio de la mía! Y yo voy a cumplir la misión que me encomendó porque tengo palabra y honor, algo de lo que tú careces por completo…

-¡No te soporto! ¡Tus aires se superioridad arrogante me tienen harto! –se molestó Maxwell-. ¿Qué pasa, perra protestante? ¿Te quedaste con ganas de mí? Sé que te gustó cuando hurgué con mis dedos entre tus piernas y te quedaste deseosa de que te penetrara…

-¡Cobarde embustero! –balbuceó ella-… ¿¡Realmente te lo crees!? ¡Tal vez sí!, ¡inventas tus propias mentiras para justificar tus perversiones y sentirte libre de culpa!

-… Aún me acuerdo de tus pezones tornándose erectos con mis lamidas –continuó él, notoriamente excitado por los recuerdos-… Trataste de disimular, putita, pero sé que te gustó cuando te mordí el pezón izquierdo, aunque te haya sangrado te gustó…

-¡Insolente! –murmuró Íntegra con furia-, ¡repugnancia es lo único que me puedes provocar! –estaba a punto de lanzarse nuevamente contra Maxwell pero logró dominarse, tragó saliva y se contuvo.

Algo no estaba funcionando: dos veces había herido de muerte a ese degenerado y no había logrado lastimarlo… Lo mismo le había sucedido a su hija… ¡Y las balas que Maxwell le había disparado a ella misma tampoco la habían dañado!... Algo estaba fallando en la sentencia del Padre Anderson: "Sólo un regenerador puede matar a otro regenerador", ¿pero qué?...

Intentó entonces calmarse y concentrarse en recordar las palabras que el Judas Priest le había dicho antes de espirar: _"SÓLO UN REGENERADOR PUEDE MATAR A OTRO REGENERADOR… ¿Comprendes?... Te lo encomiendo… Tendría que haberlo matado yo pero no puedo porque canjeé mi vida por la tuya… de modo que heredas también esa misión mía… No te apresures en ejecutarla, tienes una larga vida por delante para llevarla a cabo… hasta que tu alma esté limpia de tu propio afán de venganza. Sólo entonces podrás eliminar a Enrico, porque te habrás convertido en un mero instrumento, porque no se tratará de una venganza personal por la ofensa que te impartió sino una misión divina de exterminio dirigida hacia un traidor a los sagrados principios iscariotes… aunque no los conozcas ni los entiendas… Deberás dominar tu honor y orgullo heridos para separarlos de la justicia divina… Sólo cuando estés más allá de tus motivos personales, tu conciencia quedará libre de culpa por segar esa vida humana… ¿Comprendes la fundamental importancia de la limpia disposición de tu alma para eliminar a Enrico?"_…

Entonces Íntegra comprendió. Habían pasado muchos años desde que aquel hombre la afrentara y le provocara semejante injuriante ultraje a su honor… Con el paso del tiempo ella había supuesto que su alma estaría limpia del deseo de venganza, sin embargo ahora veía que no era así de simple pues cada palabra de Enrico Maxwell hacía renacer en ella la misma profunda humillación sentida en aquella ocasión... ¡Tenía que contener la furia que la impulsaba a vengarse, debía dominar su honor y orgullo heridos, o jamás lograría la "limpia disposición" de su alma necesaria para eliminar a ese otro regenerador!

-¿Cómo lo haré?, ¿cómo? –se preguntó con voz apenas audible y continuó hablando ya en voz más alta-… ¡No puedo fallar! ¡NO ME PERMITIRÉ FALLAR EN UNA MISIÓN DIVINA! -entonces cerró sus ojos e intentó vaciar su mente de toda sensación y pensamiento poniendo su espíritu en manos de Dios; haría lo que fuera preciso para purificar su alma y cumplir su promesa; ¡lo que fuera preciso! Fue entonces que percibió la presencia de Alexander Anderson, y no fue la única pues de algún modo Enrico Maxwell también la sintió.

-¿Maestro? –preguntó el ex jefe de los iscariotes; su mirada denotaba terror.

Como una ráfaga de viento, el espectro de Alexander Anderson había abierto la puerta de la celda y soplado con fuerza dentro de la habitación, arremolinándose alrededor de la líder de Hellsing y poniendo en sus manos un par de bayonetas… las bayonetas benditas del Padre Anderson. Provista de las armas iscariotes por excelencia, Íntegra abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en la de su rival.

-"SOY EL INSTRUMENTO DE DIOS, EL MENSAJERO DEL CASTIGO DIVINO DEL CIELO" –proclamó la líder de Hellsing citando palabras pronunciadas en otro tiempo por el difunto Padre Anderson.

-¡MAESTRO! –gritó Maxwell aterrado-. ¡NO!

-"TU ALMA ESTÁ PERDIDA –continuó Íntegra quien había decidido no apartar su mente de sus recuerdos del difunto sacerdote iscariote -, PERO TUS RESTOS MORTALES POR FIN HALLARÁN LA PAZ EN LAS MANOS DE ESTA ORDEN SAGRADA. AHORA LLEVARÉ TU ALMA A DESCANSAR" –y abalanzándose contra Enrico Maxwell con las bayonetas en cruz, le traspasó el cuello y el pecho.

-¡AAAJJJ! –gritó Maxwell al sentir el acero bendito atravesar su carne, y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Intentó desensartarse pero no lo logró… notó que se iba quedando sin fuerzas… y que un río de su sangre fluía hacia la puerta por el pétreo piso… Más desconcertado que dolorido, con ojos desorbitados clavó su mirada en la líder de Hellsing, quien lo observaba con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Por qué? –le preguntó él ahogándose en su propia sangre-. ¿Por qué no me regenero?... ¿Por… qué…?...

-Porque según tu maestro sólo un regenerador puede matar a otro regenerador –le explicó Íntegra al reciente cadáver de Maxwell-… siempre y cuando esté más allá de sus motivos personales… y yo te maté porque se lo prometí a tu maestro iscariote en su lecho de muerte… le prometí que tomaría su lugar y me encargaría de exterminarte… Y lo hice en nombre de la justicia divina porque… "This is a Mission from God".

* * *

Alucard, Pip y Seras habían llegado hasta su destino. Una vez descendidos del avión privado del conde, se habían abierto paso entre vampiros y ghouls. Encabezaba el trío Alucard, sonriente, disparando a diestra y siniestra sus dos armas a la vez; en el medio Seras Victoria colaboraba en lo que podía (mucho no podía, pobrecita)… ya que la retaguardia estaba bien cubierta por el capitán de los Gansos Salvajes quien sacaba mejor uso que ella a la gran Halconnen… ciertamente la vampiresa incompleta iba bien protegida entre su maestro y su esposo… Por fin se hallaron frente al Hinderburg lll, el gran dirigible que asemejaba a los de la primera mitad del siglo XX, comandado por el Mayor Max Montana. Alucard se detuvo para evaluar la situación; su abrigo rojo ondeaba mecido por el viento…

-¡No puedo creer que en la actualidad alguien quiera seguir viviendo en este viejo globo inflado! –rompió el silencio Seras-. ¡Con todo el armamento moderno que existe no comprendo por qué conservar un dirigible! ¡Es sólo una antigüedad!

-Como tu ataúd, chica policía, como tu ataúd –agregó el conde-... Tiene la fuerza de lo antiguo, de lo que permanece a través del paso del tiempo… Acá nuestros caminos se separan. Yo buscaré al Mayor en el interior de su guarida mientras ustedes se encargan de eliminar su sirviente… mejor dicho usted, Bernardotte.

-¿Qué sirviente? –le preguntó Pip sorprendido-. ¡Ya no le quedan sirvientes a ese mayor hijo de puta! Mignonette y yo eliminamos al hombre lobo, quien luego reencarnó en Argento y fue fiel a Hellsing hasta su fin; el tarado de Schrödinger pasó a estar a su servicio, Alucard… aunque no sirve para nada…

-¡Mentira! –lo interrumpió Seras indignada.

-… No sirve para nada más que para completarte, mon amour –se autocorrigió en el acto Pip y continuó su exposición-… Usted mismo exterminó al doctor de Decenium hace ya varios años y…

-No hace falta que me hagas un reporte total de las bajas de Decenium –lo interrumpió Alucard-; las conozco bien… ¿No te preguntaste por qué sigue teniendo vigencia una organización cuyas fuerzas han menguado de tal manera?

-¡Porque no sólo tienen robots vampiros sino vampiros reales como nosotros! – intervino Seras sonriente-… ¡Pero son vampiros malvados chupahumanos y no bebedores de sangre en bolsita como los de nuestra organización!... Los de Decenium son vampiros muy malos…

-No, Alucard; no sé de dónde sigue sacando fuerza Decenium –la interrumpió Pip-… ¿Cómo tiene el mayor un ejército de nosferatus reales si el doctor que los creaba fue eliminado hace ya mucho tiempo?

- ¿Tendrá acaso el Mayor de Decenium algún arma guardada de incógnito? –preguntó Alucard dirigiéndole a la vampiresa una mirada con sorna.

-¿Le parece, maestro? –preguntó Seras-. ¡Ya la habría mostrado, ya la habría usado o al menos sabríamos de la existencia de un arma guardada de incógnito!

-No si la tienen "guardada de incógnito", mon amour –le explicó calmadamente Pip a su esposa, cual si se tratara de una niña pequeña incapaz de comprender.

-¡Ah!, es verdad –aceptó ella-; no si la tienen de incógnito… Oiga, maestro… ¿No será…? –frunció el seño y achicó los ojos como si intentara recordar.

-¿Sí, chica policía…? –la incentivó Alucard con la esperanza de que su discípula hiciera la obvia asociación.

-¡Vaya incógnita! –finalizó ella meneando la cabeza.

-¡Chica policía, estás hecha toda una perfecta idiota! –le espetó el conde, furiosamente decepcionado-. ¡No me digas que no reconoces la identidad de la poderosa presencia que viene acercándose a nosotros en este preciso momento!

-¿Poderosa presencia? –dudó Seras y le echó una ojeada a su marido. Acababa de entender el motivo por el cuál su esposo hacía ya varios segundos había asumido una postura física defensiva-… Sí, esa presencia que se acerca me resulta conocida… lejanamente conocida… un vago recuerdo… ¿Acaso será Incógnito? ¡INCÓGNITO! –gritó aterrada-. ¿ ¡EL VAMPIRO INCÓGNITO ESTÁ NO-VIVO!?

-¿Quién demonios es ese…? –preguntó Pip pero no pudo terminar la frase que ya el vampiro Incógnito se había materializado adquiriendo su aspecto humanoide del animé tan característico.

-Se lo presento, Capitán Bernardotte –lo introdujo el conde-. Se llama Incógnito, alias "El Africano", aunque es también conocido como el nosferatu poseído por Sett, el dios egipcio del caos…

-Nunca oí hablar de él –admitió Pip.

-¡Porque el maestro lo eliminó antes de que tú llegaras a Hellsing! –le explicó Seras-. Para mí su aparición siempre fue una incógnita, lo cual se justifica plenamente porque en esos tiempos yo era aún una inocente e incompleta vampiresa…

-Como ahora, chica policía –agregó Alucard-. Continuando con lo que le estaba comentando, Capitán Bernardotte, en aquel momento Incógnito y yo éramos los únicos dos nosferatus originarios. Tuvimos una pelea interesante… para ponerle algún tipo de calificativo a ese animado combate… pero lo que importa es que lo eliminé…

-AAA-LUCARD –balbuceó Incógnito con su voz metálica-. ¡Ahora seré yo quien te elimine!

-INNN-CÓG-NITO –lo imitó burlonamente el conde-, no me interesa perder un minuto de mi tiempo contigo pues ya sé que te ganaré. Sin embargo nuestro combate llevaría dos capítulos y se supone que éste es el último, así que… NO TIME… Mi enemigo no eres tú sino tu amo humano cuyo nombre nunca diste en el animé y a quien por desconocimiento de identidad nunca enfrenté… Pero después de darse a conocer el fin del manga, cabe la pregunta:… ¿Quién podía ser tu amo, Incógnito? ¿A quién podrías tú servir como esclavo, estando poseído por el "Dios del Caos, la Guerra y la Violencia"? ¿¡A quién podrías servir sino al Mayor Max Montana, al mayor amante del caos, la guerra y la violencia que hayamos conocido!?... No es contigo contra quien voy a medirme, Incógnito, sino contra tu amo… Porque si me entretengo contigo, tu amo escapará y con él tengo dos cuentas pendientes que saldar –Alucard dio un cuarto de vuelta y se encaminó hacia la entrada del dirigible "Hindenburg lll "-. Es todo tuyo, Capitán Bernardotte, te dejo un rival a tu altura –le encomendó a Pip mientras se adentraba en la nave comandante de Decenium-. Luego de acabarlo, limpia por completo este lugar de los nosferatus que aquejan la zona, los discípulos de Incógnito… Luego regresen inmediatamente a Londres y pónganse a las órdenes de Íntegra… ¡Y SOBRE TODO NO ME BUSQUEN!...En cuanto a ti, Incógnito; dado que en nuestro anterior encuentro te vencí, si pretendes enfrentarte a mí primero tendrás que derrotar a estos dos vampiros que me sirven… ¡Y no te quejes!, tienes la ventaja de un cambio de escenario bélico… Estás en campo abierto, no en la Torre de Londres donde te empalé… ¿recuerdas que te empalé? ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡TE EMPALÉ! – y Alucard, riendo a carcajadas, ingresó al interior del dirigible el cual se hallaba fuertemente amarrado al suelo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, dios africano de merde? –le cortó el paso Pip a Incógnito, quien se disponía a seguir a Alucard.

-¡Sal – de – mi – cami – nooo! –le replicó el vampiro que encarnaba la antigua deidad egipcia.

Como respuesta, Incógnito recibió una descarga de la Halconnen que le abrió en dos la cabeza, pero segundos después las dos mitades se juntaron, fundiéndose en una misma cabeza… como era de esperarse pues era un poderoso vampiro originario.

-¡Bueno! –exclamó Pip-; ¡tampoco iba a ser tan simple acabarte!...¡TEN! –y con una mueca de sonrisa pintada en el rostro, descargó alternativamente sobre corazón y cabeza de su rival toda la carga de municiones de la Halconnen-. ¡Para que te entretengas un rato!

Tampoco resultó; Incógnito no moriría fácilmente, sólo que Pip no lo sabía porque no había estado en el animé de Hellsing sino en el manga… ¡Oh, mundos paralelos de Hellsing!... Con el seño fruncido denotando preocupación, el Capitán de los Gansos Salvajes observó cómo su adversario se iba recomponiendo segundo a segundo.

-¡PIP! –lo llamó Seras desde atrás-. ¡ATRÁPALAS! –y quitándose las municiones de Halconnen que llevaba cruzadas sobre su torso, se las arrojó por los aires a su marido.

El Capitán Bernardotte tuvo que saltar muy alto para alcanzarlas (pues la puntería de la vampiresa dejaba mucho que desear cuando estaba incompleta) pero logró apresarlas… sólo que no tuvo tiempo suficiente para impedir que Incógnito despuntara esa enorme arma con cadena hecha a su incógnita medida y le disparara a Seras.

-¡NOOO! –gritó Pip con desesperación.

La incompleta vampiresa vio venir la bala directo hacia su cabeza. No había llegado a adquirir conciencia de que iba a ser exterminada cuando repentinamente alguien se interpuso entre ella y el proyectil.

-¡SCHRÖ! –gritó Seras con alegría mientras la bala impactaba de lleno en el frágil cuerpo del chico cuántico esparciendo por doquier innumerables trozos de carne y bañando la tierra con su sangre-. ¡VINISTE DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN PARA SALVARME!

Sin titubeo alguno, Seras se zambulló en el más cercano charquito de sangre cuántica y bebió sólo un sorbo… Al instante su aspecto cambió; sus ojos se iluminaron de rojo escarlata y su mirada se tornó siniestra, ya era nuevamente una vampiresa completa y llevaba en su interior a Schrödinger… con sus singulares cualidades.

-¡Ya verás, Incógnito! –lo amenazó ella con aspecto feroz al nosferatu africano-. ¡Ni se te ocurra meterte con mi Capitán!... ¡Más te vale no tocar a mi Pip! –pero diciendo esto, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

-¿Mignonette? –preguntó sorprendido el Capitán Bernardotte-. ¿Dónde estás, mon amour?, ¿dónde te fuiste?... ¡Ah!, ¡gato de merde, te la llevaste!

-VAM-PI-ROO –le dirigió la palabra Incógnito-. ¿Tu mujer te abandonó? ¿Tu mujer te dejó por otro?

-¡MI CHICA VA A VOLVER! –le replicó furioso el Capitán de los Gansos Salvajes-. ¡Pero tú no estarás aquí para verlo porque te romperé el culo y te mandaré al infierno! –y descargó con saña una a una toda la nueva carga de municiones de la Halconnen sobre el cuerpo del antiguo nosferatu… sólo que, como esta vez ya sabía que éste se reconstruiría, se apresuró a quitarle a Incógnito el enorme arma que portaba mientras aún se estaba componiendo-. ¡Ahora es mía! –continuó desafiante-. ¡Ahora forma parte de mi colección privada de armamento!

Incógnito ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y le sonrió con maldad. De repente de su cuerpo emanó una corriente de energía que, cual inmensa boa gigante, se enrollaba en el cuerpo del Capitán Bernardotte…

-Te devoraré –le dijo siseando la serpiente y abrió su enorme bocaza-. Te devoraré entero y vivirás dentro de mí, incrementando mis poderes…

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –gritó Seras apareciendo de la nada montada sobre la cabeza de la gran boa. Con sobrenatural fuerza le abrió las fauces con sus dos manos y la desbocó.

Impactado por la agresión recibida, Incógnito aflojó la fuerza de los reptiles anillos con que estrujaba al capitán Bernardotte… quien cayó desfallecido al suelo, junto con el arma de Incógnito que se le deslizó de la mano…

-¡PIP! –exclamó la vampiresa y corrió a socorrer a su marido-. ¿Estás bien?

-Eso pretendo –le confesó él mientras intentaba recuperar fuerzas.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES, SERITAS?! – chilló Schrödinger desde el interior de la vampiresa-. ¡Esto no es lo que acordamos tras arduas horas de deliberación!

-… ¡Ay!, Schrö –le replicó Seras mientras ayudaba a su marido a incorporarse-. ¡Nuestro concienzudo plan tan bien tramado en otra dimensión no contaba con un detalle!… ¿Cómo se hace para empalar una víbora? Es demasiado larga y sinuosa…

-Paso 1° -le explicó detenidamente la voz del chico gatuno-: sacas del bolsillo interior de tu chaqueta el arma rota de Alucard que llevas tan bien escondida. Paso 2°: veloz cual vampiresa cuánticamente completa te diriges hacia el extremo posterior de esta feroz serpiente, muy lejos de sus ponzoñosos dientes. Paso 3° y último: apoyas el arma rota del conde en el extremo de su colita y… ¡disparas!... Eso es todo, ¡Sólo ve y hazlo antes de que nos trague! ¡TEN CUIDADO SERITAS! –Habiéndose recompuesto, la gran boa de energía se había lanzado nuevamente al ataque, pero la vampiresa en un ágil movimiento se apoderó del arma que su marido le había quitado a Incógnito y le disparó toda la carga de balas a la cabeza de la serpiente.

-¿¡Cómo se siente ser herido con tu propia arma, Incognito?! –le preguntó Seras.

-¡NO! –gritó Schrödinger desesperado-. ¡No lograrás nada con ese ataque! ¡¿Para qué nos gastamos en viajar hasta el combate entre Alucard e Incógnito y pedirle al conde que nos prestara su arma rota cargada con lo que quedó de plata fundida de la cruz de Lancaster?!... ¿para qué?, ¿para qué?, ¿para qué?, dime... Te lo recuerdo: ¡Para dispararle por el culo y que quede empalado con una lanza de plata sagrada! ¡Sólo eso le resultó a Alucard!... ¡Ay!... ¡AHÍ VUELVE DE NUEVO!

-¡Es que la boa no se mueve en línea recta y el disparo sí…! –se lamentó Seras-. ¡NUNCA LOGRARÉ EMPALARLA!

-¡PERO YO SÍ! –gritó el Capitán de los Gansos Salvajes, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había quitado la chaqueta a la vampiresa, apoderándose del arma rota de Alucard que ella llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Con vampírica velocidad el Capitán Bernardotte se desplazó detrás de Incógnito, aferró a la gigantesca boa por la cola y la sacudió con tal fuerza que el cuerpo de ésta se extendió en el aire hasta adquirir forma de línea recta. Entonces él metió la pistola en el ángulo adecuado dentro del orifico anal de la serpiente y disparó-… ¿No te dije que te rompería el culo, Incógnito? –continuó-. ¡PUES ACABO DE HACERLO Y AHORA TE MANDARÉ AL INFIERNO!

La carga de plata fundida atravesó todo el cuerpo de la serpiente destrozando el corazón y saliendo por la boca del nosferatu. De inmediato Incógnito recuperó su aspecto humanoide inicial, pero se hallaba empalado por una lanza ya solidificada de plata bendita proveniente de la fundición de la cruz de Lancaster…

-¿Cómo… pudo sucederme… esto otra vez? –fueron las últimas palabras de aquel nosferatu.

-¡Vamos, Victoria! –arengó Pip a su mujer-. Las instrucciones de Alucard son claras: procedamos a "limpiar" la basura vampírica de esta zona y regresemos a Londres para ponernos bajo las órdenes de Sir Íntegra…

-¡Sí, mi Capitán! –le replicó ella mientras su marido le hacía entrega de su Halconnen.

Entonces él, tomándola por sorpresa, le robó un beso.

- Y puedes decirle de mi parte al gato que hizo un buen trabajo –continuó Pip mientras recogía su nueva adquisición, la enorme arma del ya inexistente Incógnito, y se encaminaba hacia el pueblito más cercano-… ¡Pero que no se malacostumbre! Ni bien termine esta guerra ese chico cuántico se irá de adentro tuyo… Le diré a Lucy que te degüelle así tú y yo recuperamos la privacidad –y continuó hablando mientras Seras lo seguía a corta distancia… sonriente, pues al menos por un tiempo su maestro Alucard dejaría de decirle "chica policía" y nuevamente la llamaría por su verdadero nombre: SERAS VICTORIA…

* * *

-¡Por fin! –exclamó el Mayor de Decenium desde su sillón de comandante cuando finalmente Alucard se hizo presente en la sala de controles del Hindenburg lll-. ¡Cuánto te tardaste!

-¿¡No me digas que me estabas esperando!? –le preguntó el conde con sorna.

-¡Desde hace mucho tiempo! –le replicó el Mayor sorprendido-. Esto ya es sabido: en la guerra anterior yo te derroté; esta vez eres tú quien me va a derrotar… Hace mucho tiempo que te estoy esperando y listo para que me acabes. ¿Pero por qué has demorado tanto en venir hasta mí?

-"Para sostener la guerra contra lejanos enemigos" –le respondió Alucard citando las propias palabras del Mayor, y echándose a reír a carcajadas continuó imitándolo-… ¡JAJAJA! "¡ACHTUNG!… ¡MÁ GUERRAS, MÁS BATALLAS!... Matemos, seamos muertos, muramos y hagamos morir… Despojar y ser despojado con reciprocidad, destruir y ser destruido a cada momento" –de repente bajó el tono de voz y agregó-… ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que te "mantuvo con vida entre tantos días de ambición y noches de resignación"?... ¡NO FUE ASÍ! ¡FUI **YO **QUIEN TE ESTUVO REGALANDO UNO POR UNO TODOS ESOS DÍAS Y NOCHES!

-¡BRAVO! _¡CLAP, CLAP!_ –aplaudió Max Montana y se puso de pie con emoción -. ¡Tú también escuchas la melodía de la guerra, la sinfonía que dirijo…!

-¡Más bien "que dirigías"! –lo interrumpió el conde-. Decidí venir por ti porque ya no quedan instrumentos que sigan el baile de tu batuta… Uno a uno tus músicos han ido cayendo en las profundidades del Averno… Tú sabes, "la misión de la Organización Hellsing siempre fue, es y seguirá siendo: ¡BÚSQUEDA Y DESTRUCCIÓN!".

-¡No me importa! –exclamó el Mayor sin cuidado-… Aún puedo oír la sinfonía de la guerra, ese coro mezclado de agonías y llantos… esa melodía que tú también disfrutas, Alucard, como siempre… tú y yo… desde siempre atrapados en estos tiempos de locura…

-Sólo por curiosidad –le preguntó Alucard-. ¿Cómo es que recuerdas "TODO"? Que yo sepa no ingeriste la poción de Merlina para recordar vidas pasadas ni naciste brujo como yo… Apenas eres un robot… o un auténtico monstruo, según mi ama Íntegra.

-Sólo para satisfacer tu curiosidad –le explicó Max Montana-, Incógnito con su magia negra me reveló todo lo ocurrido en nuestra anterior existencia… ¡Y saberlo exaltó mi ilusión por este encuentro contigo!... A propósito de tus palabras, si quieres puedes decirme "robot" pues no me ofende que mi cuerpo responda a un cúmulo de circuitos interconectados. Lo que jamás te admitiré, ni le admití a tu ama en su momento, es que me llamen "monstruo" –y a modo de explicación, retomó su propio discurso pronunciado ante Íntegra al final de la guerra anterior-… "YO SOY HUMANO. Lo que hace humano a alguien es sólo una cosa: LA CONCIENCIA. ¡No me compares con un patético monstruo como Alucard que necesita ingerir sangre de los demás para mantener vivo su espíritu!… YO, MIENTRAS CONSERVE MI CONCIENCIA… por más que sea un cerebro flotando dentro de una fuente de vidrio llena de líquido, o aunque todo mi ser sea un circuito de memoria electrónica de una super computadora… YO SOY HUMANO. Los humanos son seres de espíritu, alma y conciencia… TÚ, ALUCARD, SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UN MONSTRUO CON APARIENCIA DE HUMANO, MIENTRAS QUE YO DEBO SER UN HUMANO CON APARIENCIA DE MONSTRUO… YO SOY YO… YO SOY DIFERENTE A TI".

-Eso has querido siempre creer –le replicó Alucard-; ¡tanto desearías ser HUMANO que hasta te lo has creído! ¡JAJAJA!... En su lecho de muerte, un humano le reveló algo a su hija -y citando a Sir Arthur Hellsing, continuó-: "Íntegra, en el mundo existen muchos monstruos inmortales y cuando los veo pienso si ellos de verdad desearán su inmortalidad. Muchos anhelan las guerras y las luchas sangrientas, pero eso se emparenta más con un sollozo o con la ambición. Yo no creo que eso signifique que ellos deseen esas cosas… Todo lo contrario, son como gritos rogando por la muerte"… ¿Comprendes, Mayor, por qué tanta impaciencia de tu parte para que yo venga a acabarte? No en vano me dijiste que soy yo quien te va a derrotar, ¡lo sabes!

-A través de Incógnito –agregó Max Montana.

-Y puesto que ambos sabemos que soy yo quién terminaré contigo, ¿entiendes por qué me tardé tanto en venir por ti?

-¿Para hacerme sufrir? –preguntó el Mayor arqueando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡para prolongar la agonía de tu monstruosa existencia! –le respondió el conde-. ¡Esperé hasta el último momento!, ¡hasta que no te quedara ni un instrumento en la orquesta para dirigir con tu batuta la sinfonía de esta absurda guerra que peleas!... Lamentablemente ya no tengo excusas para prolongar más tu existir de modo que llegó la hora de complacerte, de darle el gusto de morir a un monstruo… pues aunque no te agrade eso eres, Mayor, un monstruo ansioso por morir...

-¡Bravo!, ¡excelente actuación! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! –aplaudió nuevamente con entusiasmo Max Montana-. ¡Monstruoso despliegue de palabras proveniente de un vampiro que reencarnó en humano!... Ya se lo dije a tu ama Íntegra antes de que ella acabara conmigo: aunque me sonrías con la apariencia de una pequeña niña, aunque te arrodilles tras ser derrotado con la apariencia de un soldado que ha luchado miles de guerras, eres un monstruo… por eso nunca voy a sentir respeto por ti. … ¡Y AUNQUE HAYAS REENCARNADO COMO HUMANO SIGUES SIENDO UN MONSTRUO, ALUCARD! Según tu ama los monstruos sólo aman la guerra, en cambio los humanos pelean por un objetivo… Si tu objetivo era eliminarme y a pesar de toda la sangre derramada lo dilataste hasta hoy sólo para prolongar la agonía de mi existencia, entonces sigues siendo un monstruo sediento de sangre, Alucard… ¡Vamos, acéptalo! Desde que los humanos nacieron hasta el presente, todo este mundo gira alrededor de las guerras… La declaración de guerra ya fue hecha antes…

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! –rió el conde con ganas-; ¡te das cuenta que estamos peleando para establecer quién de los dos es el humano y quién el monstruo! ¡JA, JA, JA!... ¡Tiene sentido!; al fin y al cabo sólo un humano puede vencer a un monstruo… Está bien, entonces, como dijo mi ama "AHORA COMENCEMOS CON NUESTRA GUERRA" -y despuntando su Jackal le disparó de tal modo que el proyectil logró vaciarle el ojo izquierdo-… Así quería verte –le explicó el conde-, tuerto, como dejaste a mi ama en nuestra anterior vida… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO A MI AMA!? ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A VOLARLE UN OJO CON TU ARMA?! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A DAÑARLA APROVECHÁNDOTE DE MI AUSENCIA!?

-¡JAJAJA! –rió el Mayor arrojado sobre el frío piso de cerámicos-. ¿Eso te molestó? ¡A ella ni le importó su ojo!... Era toda una señora, mi gran enemiga…

-¡BASTA! –lo calló el conde-. ¿Realmente crees que el objetivo de mi pelea contigo tendría que ser eliminarte? ¿¡Tan limitada es tu imaginación!?... ¿Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que yo podía tener planes más… siniestros… para tu persona?... A modo de… VENGANZA, digamos… ¿Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que mi SED DE SANGRE podría haberse convertido en SED DE VENGANZA?... ¿Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que un HUMANO pueda tener como objetivo de su pelea LA VENGANZA y no la mera rápida eliminación de su hipotético "enemigo"?... ¡NO!, ¡PORQUE ERES UN MONSTRUO Y SÓLO CONCIBES LA SED DE SANGRE!... Cualquier humano hubiera imaginado que yo querría ajustar contigo cuentas pendientes de nuestra vida anterior… Cualquiera hubiera sospechado que no me agradó que me hayas derrotado sacando ventaja de mi debilidad como nosferatu, que hayas descubierto mi insaciable avidez de sangre y arreglado que yo absorbiera a Schrödinger para que me perdiera junto con él en el universo de los números imaginarios… Pero tú no eres cualquiera… Y como yo no tampoco soy cualquiera, ésos TAMPOCO son los motivos de mi sed de venganza…¡ LO ÚNICO QUE JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ ES QUE HAYAS DAÑADO FÍSICAMENTE A MI AMA ÍNTEGRA! -y lanzándose contra el cuerpo del mayor, comenzó a atacarlo a dentelladas, desgarrándole la ropa y dejando al descubierto y en cortocircuito la intrincada red de cables que había bajo su aparente piel.

-¡SÍ! –gritó Max Montana con emoción-. ¡MÁTAME! ¡ESO QUIERO! ¡EXTERMÍNAME! ¡MI CUERPO DE ROBOT NO SIENTE DOLOR…!

-¡PERO TU CONCIENCIA SÍ! –le retrucó el conde y mordiéndole el cuello le arrancó el dispositivo que hacía las veces de cuerdas vocales, callándolo. Luego, desgarrando con los dientes el interior de esa cabeza llena de circuitos, llegó desde el cuello hasta la base del cráneo, dejando expuesto la parte inferior de un cerebro… humano y viviente… lo único humano y viviente que tenía el mayor… Entonces susurrándole al un intacto oído de circuitos, el conde le habló-… De modo que eres HUMANO mientras conserves la CONCIENCIA, por más que seas un cerebro flotando dentro de una fuente de vidrio llena de líquido, o aunque todo tu ser sea un circuito de memoria electrónica de una super computadora –buscó en su abrigo un frasco de vidrio medio lleno con un espeso líquido y lo abrió-. ¿Sabes?, no tiene mucho sentido perpetuarte en la memoria electrónica de una super computadora, porque dudo que una computadora pueda "sufrir" y eso le quitaría el único ingrediente "humano" a tu conciencia… Prefiero la otra opción pues perpetuará también los aspectos sensibles de tu conciencia y te sentirás más "humano"… ¿No es eso lo que deseas? ¡Pues te ayudaré a perpetuar tu deseo de "ser humano" y pondré tu cerebro en este frasco cuyo líquido permitirá que tu conciencia sufriente exista para siempre!… ¡Prepárate para existir una eternidad solo contigo mismo y los recuerdos de tus fracasos!, ¡sin órganos de los sentidos que te permitan ver, ni escuchar, ni oler, ni gustar… sin sentir frío ni calor, sin la posibilidad de moverte y lo que es peor para alguien tan hablador: sin la posibilidad de emitir palabras! ¡Prepárate a sufrir toda la eternidad como un humano sin cuerpo! –y con mucho cuidado desconectó los circuitos y retiró el cerebro viviente del interior del cráneo del mayor. Lo puso dentro del frasco y cerrando bien la tapa del mismo concluyó-. Mi venganza, Mayor, no es la justicia bíblica del "Ojo por Ojo"; ¡lo que le hiciste a mi ama Íntegra, te costará mucho más que un ojo de la cara!

Alucard abandonó el dirigible cantando despreocupadamente mientras bamboleaba de lado a lado la manija del frasco que contenía el cerebro del Mayor… Su figura se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche al son de la melodía de la guerra que canturreaba desentonando:

"Así_ podré disfrutar de la guerra eternamente, para la próxima guerra y también para la que siga a ésa…_"

* * *

Antes de terminar con el epílogo, quisiera dedicarles unas líneas a quienes me dejaron reviews por el capítulo 32:

SircCJ, amiga! Muchísimas gracias por todo! , tus reviews, tu preocupación por mí, por defenderme… Muchísimas gracias y espero que te hayas instalado a leer con una merienda apropiada, ya me dirás cuál… Imaginarás que Alucard será buen abuelito… Walter será tuyo para siempre, habrás notado que te ama…

Angelus Drakul, amiga! Muchísimas gracias, siempre apreciaré tus extensísimos y pormenorizados reviews y me has demostrado tenerme una infinita paciencia…

Zakuretzu: Muchísimas gracias por haber seguido esta historia y espero que el final te resulte el broche de oro que imaginabas… ojalá te guste.

Andersonforever: Perdona que te haya dejado con intriga por tanto tiempo…

Reeth Westerna: Estuve esperando que Alucard viniera a jalarme de los pies… ¡Pero no vino, se quedó con Integra! Disculpa que te haya dejado en suspenso todo este tiempo…

Bueno, ahora sí, los invito a que pasen a leer a continuación el capítulo 34 que es "El Epílogo de Singhell"…


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO 34: EL EPÍLOGO DE SINGHELL

La luna se hallaba alta en el firmamento aquella noche de verano, esfumando el rastro de las estrellas con su luz blanca. Cual farol encendido tras el ventanal de Íntegra, su luminosidad creaba un mundo de ilusión y sombras gigantescas en la habitación de la bella y durmiente líder de Hellsing, preanunciando así un desenlace largamente esperado… Soñaba que un beso principesco se convertía en una mordida sensual, al punto que despertó de su profundo sueño al grito de "¡VAMPIRO!" en un arrebato defensivo tal que en un instante había tomado posesión del arma bajo su almohada y descargado todas sus municiones sobre el cuerpo de su sufrido esposo… quien acabó baleado contra la pared del dormitorio.

-¿Alucard? –preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Eres tú?

Al instante las puertas de la habitación saltaron de una patada y se abrió paso la multitud de vampiros hogareños pertenecientes a la organización: Seras, Pip, Luna, Cecy y Lucy se agolparon para entrar, en tanto que Walter observaba desde atrás con sonrisa cínica mientras el chico cuántico se escondía tras sus espaldas…

-¿¡Qué pasa, ama!?, ¿¡qué pasa!? –preguntaron, superponiéndose las palabras de los unos con las de los otros.

-¡TODOS AFUERA! –les ordenó furioso Alucard mientras regeneraba en el suelo sus múltiples heridas.

-¡Ah!, ¡otra vez lo baleó! –observó Pip, invitando con un además a todos los demás a retirarse-. ¡Vamos, Luna, sigamos jugando con Mamá Seras! –y los vampiros se fueron alejando con paso lento, cerrando tras sí la puerta.

-¡Qué bienvenida! –se quejó el conde-. ¡Menos mal que aprendí la técnica de la regeneración o hace rato que me habrías matado y enterrado!...

-¡Cómo tardaste en volver, eh, Alucard! –lo increpó Íntegra sentada al pie de su cama con las piernas y brazos cruzados-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Todo este tiempo estuve ahogando un cuervo –replicó el conde con aire inocente-, pero ahora ya estoy acá.

-Tardaste demasiado, demasiado, Alucard –observó Íntegra meneando la cabeza-… ¡Treinta horas ahogando un cuervo es inadmisible!

- ¡Mejor treinta horas de demora que treinta años de ausencia! –le replicó el conde incorporándose ya sano.

-¡No me vengas con remembranzas sensibleras con el fin de acallar mi reprimenda, brujo mentiroso! –lo amonestó ella-. ¡Estuviste haciendo magia negra y consultando tu caldero!, ¡lo sé!... ¡No me mientas!... ¡Ahogando un cuervo…!

-¡Lo hice con la buena intención de devolverle la memoria que había perdido, te lo juro! –aseguró Alucard con indignación por la desconfianza-. Te confieso que después me demoré un poco sacándole un par de plumas que eché al caldero, ¡pero fueron unas pocas plumas nomás!; no lo dejé totalmente desplumado al bicho…

-¡Supongo que tu víctima no será aquella noble ave que me indicó el paradero de nuestra hija! –se preocupó Íntegra-. "Raven" creo que es su majestuoso nombre.

-¡No! –aseguró con énfasis el conde-. Este cuervo se llama "Jonathan".

-Extraño nombre para un pájaro –observó la líder de Hellsing-. ¿Y para qué torturaste al pobre animal quitándole "unas pocas plumas nomás"?

-¡Para indagar el futuro de Alexita! -explicó él-. El plumaje de un ave vaticinadora como ésa estimula las funciones presagiadoras del caldero…

SILENCIO…

-Imagino que tienes interés en conocer el incierto futuro de nuestra hija pero tu orgullo te impide admitirlo ante mi persona –reflexionó Alucard-, de modo que te ahorraré el oprobio de preguntarme y compartiré contigo la información –suspiró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para continuar-. Después de echar mano del cuervo, lo encerré en una jaula que conservo para tal fin en mi cripta rumana, lo trasladé por el portal hasta mi cripta en las mazmorras londineses y tras arduas deliberaciones decidí que la mejor forma de sonsacarle toda la información que requería era…

-¡NO ME INTERESA SER CÓMPLICE DE LOS BAJOS MÉTODOS QUE UTILIZAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO PARA RECABAR TU INFORMACIÓN! –le gritó Íntegra-. ¡O vas al grano, brujo, o no me dices nada y que el futuro de nuestra hija acarree lo que tenga que acarrear…!

-Nunca digas eso, Íntegra –le aclaró el conde-; siempre es mejor saber para estar preparado…

-¡Resumiendo…! –lo instó ella.

-Muy en síntesis –se apresuró a declarar Alucard-, en breve Alexita será coronada reina de Inglaterra.

-¿QUÉ DICES? –gritó Íntegra quien afortunadamente seguía sentada en los pies de la cama o de lo contrario se hubiera desplomado víctima del desconcierto.

-¡Intenté entrar en detalles pero tú no quisiste! –se justificó el conde-. Te resumo el proceso: Calificando de "patriótico y heroico" el desempeño de Merlín al eliminar a los traidores asesinos de la reina, y convencidos de que él es hijo bastardo de la difunta reina Serena, los caballeros leales a la corona lo considerarán su heredero y, por mucho que les pese, se sentirán en la obligación de coronar al "Rey Merlín"...

-¡Imposible! –se horrorizó Íntegra-; ¡desde que era sólo princesa, Serena siempre clarificó ese infundado y malintencionado rumor afirmando que Merlín era meramente su ahijado y no su hijo! ¡Además a nosotros nos consta que así es!

-¡Pero a los demás caballeros no! –le explicó Alucard.

-¡Cientos de veces me lo habrán preguntado esos necios y otras tantas les habré asegurado que Merlín es hijo de la maga Merlina!

-… ¡Pero no te creen! –manifestó Alucard-. No es que no crean en tu palabra pero consideran que tu amistad y lealtad hacia la reina Serena siempre te han cegado e impedido desconfiar de su afirmación en lo que a esta cuestión específica se refiere…

-¡Son unos incompetentes! –se enojó la líder de Hellsing-. ¿¡Será necesario someter a Merlín a un análisis de ADN para que estos ineptos se convenzan de que no tiene ni gota de sangre real!?

-No será necesario porque el mal nacido de mi aprendiz Merlín se excusará y sugerirá el nombre de nuestra Alexita para ocupar el cargo real vacante –le explicó Alucard. El conde hizo una pausa y tras constatar el estado de confusión que azotaba a su esposa, continuó-… Sucede que en varias ocasiones y frente a muchos caballeros la reina Serena había señalado las aptitudes de nuestra nena para ser su sucesora al trono… Además, los caballeros de la mesa redonda, al ser eximios conocedores de los árboles genealógicos de la nobleza, saben que los Singhell no sólo son una rama de los Hellsing sino que por otro lado están emparentados con la casa real inglesa… en fin, con la anuencia de Merlín, los caballeros ofrecerán gustosos el trono a nuestra nena…

-¿¡Y Alexandra lo aceptará!? –preguntó Íntegra incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Alucard-. ¡Recuerda que también los genes reales de MI linaje rumano manifiestan su presencia dominante en el ADN de Alexita! ¡La nena tiene aptitudes para reinar!

-¡Oh, Dios! –suspiró Íntegra con preocupación-. ¿Tanto heredó ella de ti? Apenas logro tolerar que mi hija tenga aptitudes para la brujería y ahora debo aceptar que también las tenga para reinar…

-Convengamos que las aptitudes para el mando las debe haber sacado de ti –la consoló Alucard sentándose al lado de su mujer y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

-¡Qué horror! ¡Voy a ser súbdito y vasallo de mi propia hija! –cayó en cuenta la líder de Hellsing.

-Es mejor que ser súbdito y vasallo de "Merlín, el rey brujo" –intentó reanimarla el conde.

-¿Esas son las únicas opciones que tenemos? –preguntó Íntegra con inquietud-: ¿o "Alexandra, la hechicera" o "Merlín, el brujo"?

-Esta guerra hizo estragos en la nobleza británica –aclaró Alucard meneando la cabeza-; Si los excluimos a ellos dos no queda nadie vivo en la línea de sucesión excepto TÚ.

-¿¡YOOOO!? –se horrorizó Íntegra-. ¡NO! ¡TOTALMENTE DESCARTADO!, ¡YO SOY LA LÍDER DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN HELLSING, NO NACÍ PARA SER REINA!

-Exactamente –ratificó Alucard-, no sale en el caldero que tú vayas a ser reina; ¡SALE ALEXITA!... ¡Con total claridad la he visto en el caldero retirándose por el pasillo central de Westminster Abbey portando el real cetro y corona!... Se la veía hermosa a pesar de su abultado vientre…

-¡ESO!, ¿y los cuatrillizos? –preguntó Íntegra con desconsuelo-. ¡Ahora que seré abuela me preocupa cómo hará Alexandra para ser reina y a la vez ocuparse de sus hijos como corresponde…!

-¡No te alarmes! –la calmó el conde echándole el otro brazo al cuello-. Nuestra hija es multifacética y además recibirá mucha ayuda según lo que vi… Gracias a las plumas del vaticinador cuervo, observé también claramente cómo se dibujaron en mi caldero las imágenes de Seras, Luna, Lucy y Cecy corriendo tras Alexandra jr., Merlín jr., Íntegra jr. y Alucard jr… ¡Qué originales nombres tendrán nuestros nietos!

-¡Por supuesto que nuestra hija siempre podrá contar con mi ayuda y la tuya! –lo interrumpió la líder de Hellsing-, pero en cuanto a Merlín… Espero que resulte un buen esposo y padre.

-Lamentablemente lo será –refunfuñó el brujo rumano-; tenía la esperanza de que decidiera "hacerse humo" ¡pero no!… Me temo que con Alexa como reina, tú tendrás la pésima idea de suponer que el padre de tus nietos sería la persona idónea para sucederte como líder de la Organización Hellsing, ¡debido a que en su vida anterior el mal nacido de Merlín fue tu noble antepasado fundador de la casa Hellsing!... Afortunadamente vivirás muchos años y los cuatrillizos aportarán abundancia de herederos tuyos en línea directa, de modo que no tendrás que recurrir al muy desagradecido de mi aprendiz, ¡quien no sólo me robó a mi nena sino que además tiene intenciones de seguir atendiéndola!... A propósito, hablando de cierto tipo de atenciones –el conde le dirigió a Íntegra una mirada sensual-… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no la atiendo a usted, ama, como a mi ama le gusta?

-¿Como a mí me gusta, Alucard? –le preguntó suavemente Íntegra arqueando una ceja como en complicidad-… ¿Qué pensabas hacerme hace un rato cuando te metiste en mi cama? ¿Ibas a hacerme lo que a mí me gusta o lo que a ti te gusta?

-Y… un poco y un poco –balbuceó el conde moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos entrelazados.

-Sentí tus fríos dientes sobre mi cuello –mencionó la líder de Hellsing-… ¡Sí, sí!... como si te los estuvieras afilando sobre mi piel…

-¡juro que fue solamente un leve roce! –se justificó el conde-. Sabes que por más excitado que esté, nunca te mordería sin tu consentimiento.

-¿Y con mi consentimiento? –le preguntó Íntegra-. ¿Acaso me morderías y chuparías mi sangre?

-Ya no soy un vampiro -replicó Alucard desconcertado-, y tú jamás me consentirías… eso.

-Para empezar, tú, sirviente, no eres quién para decidir qué consiento y qué no consiento yo –le recordó ella-… Precisamente como en esta vida no eres un nosferatu, tu mordida no puede vampirizarme… tampoco puede matarme porque yo soy un regenerador…

Se hizo un silencio.

-¿YYYY? –preguntó el conde ansioso.

-Y aunque no eres un nosferatu en esta vida, tu erotismo sigue siendo un tanto sangriento –afirmó Íntegra haciéndole ademán a su esposo para que se siente a su lado, cosa que él realizó al instante-… Aunque en todos estos años de intimidad no te atreviste siquiera a insinuármelo, conozco tu mente depravada –acercándose a Alucard, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con el dedo índice y continuó-… ¡Juraría que te excitas sexualmente imaginando que bebes mi sangre!

-SSSÍÍÍ –reconoció Alucard tembloroso-… Acepto que tengo esa debilidad… ¡herencia de mi vida anterior como nosferatu!... ¡lo acepto!

-Entonces, ¿qué imaginabas hace un rato cuando te metiste en mi cama? –le susurró al oído Íntegra-. ¿Acaso te excitabas fantaseando con sangre?, ¿con que te dabas el gusto de hacer una orgía con mi sangre brotando a borbotones, tu modo oscuro de tener "sexo fuerte"?

-Así es –admitió él.

-¡Pero ya no soy una joven e ingenua muchacha! –le explicó ella en un susurro mientras le lamía sensualmente detrás de la oreja y dejaba expuesto su cuello frente a la boca de él-. ¡Mira que pronto seré una abuelita!

-Así está bien –consintió Alucard y abrazándola, hundió sus filosos colmillos en la yugular de su mujer.

-Bienvenido, conde.

-Muchas gracias, condesa.

* * *

_Estimados lectores: _

_Ante todo lo más importante: espero que les haya gustado el fic en general y el final en particular… Finalmente terminé el fic… Les había dado mi palabra, aunque me haya tomado un buen tiempo para cumplirla… varios meses más de los previstos, ¡PERDÓN!, ¡MIL DISCULPAS!... ¿Porqué tanto tiempo? Podría decirles que tengo una vida compleja y estuve ocupada con mil cuestiones pero no vienen al caso y más explicarían mi ausencia total del sitio que mi falta de escritura; lo en verdad importante es que se me hizo muy difícil terminarlo más por razones internas mías que por externas… Si bien tenía clarísimo cómo quería que fuera el final, una parte de mí quería escribirlo mientras otra no; pasé más tiempo debatiéndome por dentro que sentada frente a mi notebook… No sé; tal vez estuve demasiados años escribiendo Singhell y no me resultaba fácil cerrar esta etapa de mi vida. Bueno, ¡ya está hecho!, toda historia tiene un final y ésta se acabó, pero lo maravilloso de escribir es que permanece a lo largo del tiempo y ahora me llega el momento de releer la historia, enmendar varios errores de tipeo (que quedaron a pesar de que siempre corregí los capítulos antes de subirlos) y sobre todo, reencontrarme con tantas cuestiones que volqué en el fic puesto que hay mucho de mí en Singhell: de mi visión del mundo, de mi modo de pensar, de sentir, de vivir el humor y la tristeza. ¡Escribiéndolo reí y lloré tantas! Necesito releer los capítulos habiendo pasado ya el tiempo y probar si siento lo mismo…_

_Es la ocasión para agradecerles a todos los lectores: a quienes dejaron sus reviews, a quienes eligieron a Singhell como una de sus historias favoritas, a quienes me pusieron entre sus autores favoritos y también a quienes leyeron anónimamente… Es importante para mí agradecerles a todos ustedes, lectores, porque sin ustedes nunca hubiera escrito esta historia… ¡No lo digo por decir!, es totalmente cierto y les cuento el motivo: Comencé a escribir este fic como un consuelo a una amiga que se sentía muy deprimida porque no aceptaba el final que Hirano le había dado a Hellsing… Ningún argumento que le ofrecí pudo convencerla de lo maravilloso que me había resultado semejante final (a mi entender trágico al mejor estilo romántico japonés), de modo que decidí escribir para ella un final alternativo feliz y con humor para un gusto más occidental… Así nació Singhell, y a pesar de que yo siempre sostengo que hay que escribir para uno mismo y no para otros, en el caso particular de esta historia comencé escribiéndola para otra persona y no para mí… en fin, más allá de mis contradicciones, lo que cuenta es que continué escribiendo el fic para algunos lectores que comenzaron a seguirlo y de pronto empezó a ser importante para mí hacerlo… hasta que la historia se apoderó de mi mente, cobró vida y simplemente ya no podía parar de escribir… Hubo un tiempo en que sentí que el fic sería eterno, que nunca habría un final… Luego la necesidad del fin se fue imponiendo poco a poco dentro de mí, ya no había tanto que transmitir… Pero como dice el refrán: "Del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho" y como les mencioné anteriormente, se me hizo muy difícil realmente terminarlo; más aún, si a ustedes lectores no les hubiera prometido acabarlo, creo que en la práctica no lo hubiese hecho… tal vez simplemente lo habría dejado inconcluso en algún momento, cosa lamentable… Por fortuna había adquirido un compromiso con ustedes, y eso me impulsó a llegar hasta el final. Por todo esto necesito agradecerles de corazón: este fic no hubiera existido como tal sin la lectura de ustedes y yo no me habría enriquecido con la increíble experiencia que para mí es haberlo escrito. _

_Esto no es un adiós. Adoro escribir y probablemente haré otros fics pero ignoro de qué envergadura por el momento. Esta despedida es el cierre de un ciclo, de modo que: ¡Hasta el próximo fic! Les deseo que a todos les vaya muy, pero muy bien. Saludos_

_Aletse_


End file.
